


永远的骑士

by JacieNL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 775,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: 战争，狼人，巫师，死亡，不死者……哈利面对的是与他的天赋相称的工作。然后，他面对着赫敏，她是完全不同于其他吸血鬼困扰的一个存在。尽管战争和死亡改变了很多东西，但哈利明白他能够打败这多舛的命运。他需要做的只是让她相信这一点。基于1-6卷，哈赫向。警告：有大量性爱内容和血腥暴力场面。





	1. 序章 今时今日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdamantEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantEve/gifts).
  * A translation of [Forever Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/485686) by AdamantEve aka DeliverMeFromEve. 



> 没有你的生活，  
> 无法度过。  
> 不要剥夺  
> 给我的微笑。  
> 假如你要离开，  
> 请带上我。  
> 渴求与你相伴，  
> 请别拒绝。  
> 我们将共历人生，  
> 无论风雨。  
> 前行的道路，我们自己决定，  
> 不受那厄运之神的摆布。  
> 一次又一次述说，  
> 爱始终不渝。  
> 相信我的诺言，  
> 相信我的爱。  
> 请别离我而去，  
> 我会不知所措。  
> 你明白自己对我意味着什么，  
> 你就是我拥有的全部。  
> 假如你离我而去，  
> 也是为了保护我。  
> 那么我要再一次告诉你，  
> 我只有在你臂弯中才能安睡。  
> 我所说的，  
> 并非花言巧语。  
> 假如你离我而去，  
> 我的整个世界也将轰然倒塌。  
> ——《假如你离我而去》，Sheryl Bennett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最初的几个章节（除了序幕）主要是衔接《混血王子》，但故事并不会只发生在七年级。这是一篇相当阴暗的同人，角色包括吸血鬼及其他黑暗生物。总之，它一开头就够怪异的。

那是在遥远的过去，一个和今天同样的夜晚，赫敏·格兰杰成为了他生命中最重要的人。他说不清当初事情是怎么发生的。他所知道的一切就是，那天她出现在德思礼家的门口，从此彻底改变了他对爱的看法。

玻璃窗外的雨一点都没有变小的迹象，天气比他们中任何一个适应的都要冷。

格里莫广场尽管能抵御酷暑和严寒，却没有欢愉和快乐的容身之所。甚至连它的名字都预示了这一点：阴森老旧的地方[1]。它对一些事情来说可以算得上完美，而对另一些事情来说就完全的不合适。显然人们最好还是不要在这里举办婚礼，那会让人有种强烈的不祥预感，仿佛在婚姻开始前就判定了它会毁灭。不管怎么说，这里简直是为葬礼和肃穆的凤凰社集会量身打造的。

所以它现在正完美地履行它的功能。地窖里摆放着三具漆黑的棺木，还有三个吸血鬼与之搭配。

二十二岁的哈利·波特不知道为什么自己没有觉得更加不安。毕竟，吸血鬼素来有迷恋鲜血的恶名，从受害者的血管中活生生地吸食鲜血尤其让他们着迷。可他却并不害怕。除了本身有足够的力量和经验来对抗他们直接的袭击之外，还有一个原因是，哈利对支配着另两个家伙的那名吸血鬼有充分的信任。

他们对她言听计从，仿佛对他们来说她是某个类似母亲或者大姐姐的角色，假如说不死者之间也存在温情的话。他们的举止看起来就像是她在许多方面都比他们更强大，因此他们“敬畏”她，但他熟悉赫敏·格兰杰，她没理由会叫人畏惧，除非她被激怒。也许，她的吸血鬼小伙子吕西安和所罗门并没有那么畏惧她，他们被她以吸血鬼能有的最大限度的细心照看得好好的——她天性善于照顾别人。

真是有趣极了，哪怕在死后，赫敏依然赢得了两个倒霉男孩的友情。好吧，或许不是倒霉的，或许也不是男孩。拿吕西安来说，据哈利所了解的情况，他最少也有一百五十岁了。听说所罗门成为吸血鬼的时间和赫敏相仿，但他被转变时已经二十五岁。尽管如此，他们本质上也和男孩相差不远。所罗门在被转变后完全不知该如何是好，吕西安则沉溺于数不胜数的不良癖好，比如吸食吸血鬼毒品，混迹于狐朋狗友之中。而那情况完全不同于哈利·波特进入巫师世界时的天真，或者罗纳德·韦斯莱脸上带着块污渍平平无奇，一切都有了一个相似却又扭曲的镜像。

他身后有动静，但他没有回头去看。说自己不害怕的时候，他是当真的。如果他们中的任何一个咬了他，那说不定正合他意。

“寒冷的夜晚。”她说着走到他身旁。

他的感官在整间屋内伸展探寻，拥抱着她的存在。他迫切渴望去触摸她，但自与他们重逢以来，她始终在回避接触。她甚至不让他握一握她的手，很是令他伤心。

他望着她，能看见她浓密棕发上微妙的红色光晕。她苍白的肌肤在黑暗中近乎发光般醒目，那蜜金色的眼眸望向他，几乎像绿松石一样闪闪发亮。她看上去有如对死亡的完美诠释，周身都因之而美丽。

他点点头，把长袍里的魔杖藏得更深了。

“你这时候本该在床上休息，”她柔声说，目光飘向窗户上的雨滴，“我和小伙子们会承担房屋警戒的。”

“我再也不在晚上睡觉了。”这是实话。几年下来，他已经某种程度上改变了生物钟，尽管总不能长时间安睡，但他 _确实_ 在白天休息。打那么几个钟头的盹，或许。无论如何，这对他有好处。食死徒对他的袭击大多偏好在夜间进行，所以这种颠倒的生物钟更适合他。

她笑了，微微露出的犬齿多少削弱了笑容里叫人熟悉的温暖。“试试一口棺材吧。能让白天的睡眠 _更_ 舒适。”

他凝视着她，不知道她是不是在开玩笑。她一半打趣一半认真，不过他还是禁不住吃吃笑了。“我还以为吕西安和所罗门才擅长冷笑话。”

“哦，他们一贯比我在行，但你总能让我展现出最佳状态，哈利。”

听到这里，叫人怀念的渴望伴着一阵钝痛在他体内掀起轩然大波。他有点儿结巴：“是说我吗？我现在仍能做到吗？”

她的目光冻住了，随后充满无法言喻的哀伤。他想把手伸向她，把她拉进怀里，在她耳边低语，告诉她一切都会好的。他想再一次成为那给她温暖安心的庇护，让她依靠着他感受爱意，感受扶持、温暖和沉醉。他想要 _她_ 。

 _一切都没变，_ 他痛苦地想道。他或许已经不同于五年前的自己，许许多多的人生转折已经推着他走上这条或那条道路，但他对她的感情却始终不变，不管他自己是否意识到了这一点。现在他明白了，而且再一次发现自己对她所产生的影响充满敬畏。她总能帮他看清事态，清除负面的想法和情绪。毕竟，她是他的执念所系。

她开始说话。

“我身体里有强烈的暴力倾向，”她用特异而空灵的声音低语着，“我不害怕流血。我也不害怕死亡。有些时候……我甚至不害怕杀戮。那永远地改变了一个人，哈利。外表上我是赫敏。甚至可能我的头脑也还是赫敏。可是我的本质……我的灵魂……再也不是赫敏了。我是一个吸血鬼，一个怪物。有人可能会说我已经注定了要下地狱。”

他摇着头。“你不是一个怪物。”

“哈利……此时此刻，我可以 _听到_ 你的心跳。我听到你的血液在血管里奔流。而我是如此强烈地想尝尝它的滋味……”她请求许可似的说道，带着一种急切的渴望。

他倒吸一口气，心跳加速了。她屏住自己的呼吸。他知道她在说实话，可他怎么会害怕呢？他现在正看着她，同她说话，就像他过去五年里想做的那样。他已经读过关于她这一族的许多书本和资料，盼望着祈祷着能有某种办法把她带回来。把她带回他们中间。而现在她回来了，不过她的回归并不需要什么特殊仪式，或者超自然的召唤。他们只是有一个共同目标，一个来自不同现实派别的人都必须为之奋斗的目标。

从外表上看，她仍然是她，但更加神秘，散发着几分黑暗的美感。

他对吸血鬼充满动力的勤奋学习已经发展成一种痴迷，一种深深的、着魔似的爱好，这种爱好驱使他想弄明白是什么在他们血液中点燃欲望，弄明白他们根深蒂固的传统文化是怎样的。 _他们的真实面目究竟如何？_

如今，注视着她，深吸着她的气息。他几乎希望那些尖牙没入他体内。吸食他的鲜血。她令人心醉神迷，沉寂了五年的欲望在他心中苏醒了。

她不在的日子里，他明白了什么是肉欲，甚至曾经沉溺其中；但她在他身体里唤起的感觉却是不同的：更加强烈，更加自然，更加质朴。此刻它再一次律动着席卷全身，怂恿着他去得到她、 _爱_ 她。

她微微笑了笑，露出一点尖牙。“那只是吸血鬼外激素，哈利。你不想要我。你只不过以为你想。只要有这打算，吕西安和所罗门也可以让你有同样的感觉，幸运的是，或者说不幸的是，他们没兴趣搞那种把戏。”

哈利深深望进她眼睛里。“你不需要对我用外激素。”

她牵起他一只手。他的手指和她的交缠在一起，把她拉向自己。

“感觉到了吗？”她问道，“我的皮肤是冰冷的。我需要进餐的时候它就是这样。 _吸血_ 以后我才会暖和起来。”

如果她是想把他吓倒，那么一点作用都没有。

“赫敏，我——”

她的手指悬在他嘴唇上。“什么都别说了。别说了。”

于是他再一次记起，过去她也对他说过相似的话语，只是那时候它意味着承诺。而现在，却什么也不是。

她把手从他掌心里抽了出来。“我很抱歉，哈利，但事情再也不可能和过去一样了。”

他想，如果她撕开他的喉咙饱饮鲜血，或许都比这要好。

她走开了，伴着她离去的脚步，他的灵魂碎落一地。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 格里莫广场(Grimmauld Place)和阴森老旧的地方(Grim Old Place)发音近似。


	2. 【第一部 拂晓日出】第一章 大雨倾盆

**五年前……**

那或许是雨水吧，天空的眼泪浸透了她的衣服，紧贴在她皮肤上。

冰冷的水珠大滴大滴地滚落，挟着一股寒气，但她的眼睛是温暖的，有蜂蜜般金色的光泽；她苍白的双唇在寒冷中打着战，却仍然丰满诱人，闪着微光。她呼吸急促，似乎刚刚奔跑过，胸口的起伏叫人不能不留意到松开的衬衫领口下隆起的曲线。

他记起了那一天：7月30日，他生日的前夜。

在她出人意料的来访之前，哈利已经躺到床上，看着房间的天花板，任视线沿着墙漆上的水渍线游走。这让他的思绪飘荡在过去一年里；从各方面来说，那都是非常怪异的一年，而且有个恐怖的结尾。整年的大部分时间里他都独自一人，被他的好友们所忽视。

偶然，窗外隆隆的雷声会吸引他的注意，于是他会想，在阿不思·邓布利多逝去的那个晚上天空就该怒吼了。

反复无常的夏季暴风雨虽不罕见，但或许是因为沉湎于邓布利多的死，他欢迎着这降雨带来的沉闷气氛。

女贞路4号一片死寂，只有雨滴打在屋顶上的沙沙声和窗外细小水流的淙淙声。

他看了看被砸扁的床头钟。显示的时间是晚上11:33。再过半个小时，他就十七岁了，然后他将永远离开这个令他厌恶的家。

不知为什么，他发现自己对这个前景没有多少喜悦。孤身一人时，悲痛每分每秒都在吞噬着他，但离开这所讨厌的房子到巫师中自由寻找伙伴的想法，并没有像他希望的那样令他满心欢喜。

眼睛里针扎似的刺痛，他强忍着泪水。

弱者才会流泪。懦夫才会流泪。他是个格兰芬多。他的勇气应该能帮他渡过难关。

但泪水还是抑制不住，滑落下来，他挥手用力把它抹开。

这个世界到底想从他这里得到什么？像他这样一个瘦削的男孩，没人爱他，却被认为拥有每个人的爱？西里斯的死令人心碎。邓布利多的死则抽去了精神支柱，让人心灰意冷。他被一点点地分割，渐渐支离破碎。终于到了这个孤单的夏日，无人关心。无人理解。

罗恩和赫敏给他写过信。他们当然写了，而且他也回了几封，可他们中有谁明白什么是真正的悲痛？

罗恩闲扯着他幸福的一家，还有弗雷德和乔治的恶作剧，他甚至还提到给赫敏写信，为了某件重要的事。他说：“你知道的……”可是哈利不知道。或者，是他不想知道。罗恩有时就是这样一个笨蛋。

和往常一样，赫敏似乎要敏感得多，她坚持不懈地告诉他如果有需要就给她打电话，任何需要都行。她总会在信末尾写上她的电话号码。有时，他会考虑给她打个电话，仅仅是想告诉她，他思念她的陪伴，或许他们可以在什么地方碰头，一起吃点东西；但一想到将不得不向她说明折磨着他的种种心结，他最后还是退缩了。

想着这一切，他感到了如此全然而彻底的孤独。

更多泪水涌了出来，他用手背重重地击打额头，就像是一种自我惩罚。

就在这短暂的挣扎中，一粒小石子从他敞开的窗口飞了进来。

他皱皱眉头，有些迷惑不解，然后他听到了一声低低的委婉诅咒。像是这样一句：“尽是些烦人玩意！”

他简直不敢相信，所以他不假思索地冲向了窗口。

事后回想起来，他本该更小心一些的。穆迪肯定不会赞同。在他窗外的可能是任何人。那可能是一个食死徒，而他说不定会在探头出去的时候丢掉脑袋。但他认得那个声音，毫无保留地相信它，而且，他一点都不害怕。

是她在那里，正小心翼翼地穿过下面的矮树丛。

“赫敏？”他在不吵醒整幢房子的前提下，尽可能大声地唤道。

她抬起头，他们的目光在黑暗中相遇了。

她笑了，通常这会让他提起精神来。但不是今晚。

“门。”他用口型说，一边指着窗户下方的门廊。

她点点头，转向那里继续前进。

他离开窗户朝卧室门口走去，拿开挡在那里的椅子。他先把头伸到走廊上左右张望，才小心走向楼梯，敏捷地蹿下楼梯，娴熟地避开几级会吱吱作响的台阶，光脚踩着碎步。他没穿拖鞋，只套了双短袜，没弄出一丁点声音。房子里的人仍然沉睡着。

走到门边以后，他打开锁，把门推开了。

她就站在那里，浑身上下都湿透了。浓密的棕发耷拉在脑袋上，卷曲着；单薄的夏装紧贴着皮肤。小小的背包从她肩头垂下来，滴着水。

隔着她宽松的白衬衫，他也能看见她栗色的文胸，衬着她的肌肤尤为显眼。可说来也怪，抓住他视线的却是她的眼睛、双唇和呼吸，混杂着异样的情感起伏。

他们的目光第二次相遇，他注视着她的双眸无法自拔，直到她眨眨眼睛打破了这个咒语。

“我可以——？”她朝屋里比划了一下。

这时候他才终于想起该叫她进屋。他这么做了，她跨过门槛，把佩妮姨妈洁净无暇的地毯滴得满是水渍。

他在她身后关上门，他们站在走廊里，相互致意。他不能确定是什么让她来到这里的。他甚至不能确定自己此刻想要人陪伴。

她抽出魔杖，小声对自己施了一道干燥咒。

在那一瞬间，他想提醒她注意未成年魔法使用限制，但随后意识到她现在已经十七岁了——去年九月她就十七岁了，她甚至可能是刚从什么地方幻影移形过来的。

成年的赫敏——以巫师世界的法律来说。

她的衣服不再紧贴着身体了，缕缕卷发也重焕生机。虽然仍有点儿颤抖，但血色已回到脸颊上。她弄干了背包，于是它又像新的一样了。

她在黑暗中散发出令人惊异的魅力。

哈利听说过，女孩们在光线朦胧的时候会显得更加漂亮。瑕疵都被很好地掩饰了，他们这么说。但他怎么也想不起她有什么瑕疵，这时候，她就站在那儿，黑暗将她的可爱修饰得完美无瑕。

有那么一瞬，他怀疑自己是否该对她动这种念头，然后他意识到自己并非真的在意。他就是觉得她充满吸引力，那又怎么样？她是个女孩。他是个男孩。他们是最好的朋友又有什么关系呢？

尽管回顾最近一年里在学校的生活，他们并不算非常好的朋友。

他思念她。她曾经不太像她自己。或许，那时他也同样不是很像他自己。

她抬眼望着他，然后他意识到自己还不知道该拿她怎么办。

“还好吗，哈利？”她柔声问。

他深深吸了口气，贪婪地嗅着她的香水散发出的微薄香气。真有趣，不知道它怎么没被雨冲走。他不知道自己是不是该对她撒谎。

“你觉得我过得怎么样？”回答冲口而出，是同样轻柔的声音。他的嗓音并不尖锐，但也许他的眼神已经现出了一丝讥讽。

她低头盯着自己的脚尖，有点儿不安。“再过半个小时，你就十七岁了。我以为你可能喜欢有人陪着你。”

她不大自在地抬手摸了摸颈后，之后她的指节停在了锁骨上。

当她再次抬起头的时候，显得很抱歉。“我只是想知道你是不是还好。”

他强迫自己把视线她身上移开，漫无目的地扫视着黑暗中的屋子。他一边把双手插进破旧的工装裤口袋里，一边耸了耸肩。

他也曾度过许多好得多的夜晚，但他并不想解释。有太多东西需要说了，而他此刻毫无力气。

他又对上了她凝视的目光，里面深深的关切让他猝不及防。他眼里开始可疑地湿润起来，他努力抑制着泪水。他成功了，但她已经看见了。

她双手捧住他的脸，片刻惊异后，激情涌来，他明白了他想要的是什么。她不需要他做解释，这叫他感激。她的眼睛告诉了他什么是她愿意去做的，他毫不怀疑。他认同了，因为他伸手环住了她的腰。她仰起脸，于是他俯身让自己的嘴唇贴上她的。

他们亲吻着；他的双手划过她的脊背，埋进她的发丝中；她的胳膊环住他的肩头，手指纠结在他野性难驯的发丛里。

她的嘴唇柔软、湿润而温暖。当他用舌尖撬开它们的时候，她的舌头也迎了上来。唇齿间舒缓的律动令他头晕目眩，一声呻吟自喉底升起。

她的躯体朝他身上靠了过来，而他更用力地抱紧了她。

_赫敏。_

她的名字在他脑海闪过，但他没有任何疑问；热烈的拥吻开始点燃他的身躯。他感觉到她的乳房抵着他的胸膛，他立刻变得坚挺了。

_没关系。_

她的手越过他衬衣边缘，滑进衬衣下，抚摸着他腰部的肌肤。她大概会觉得短裤很碍事，因为达力的货色对他来说都太大了，多余的部分就松松垮垮地垂在他腰胯上。

她毫不在意，指尖插入他裤带下缘，试探性地顺着它滑动手指，似乎是在寻求许可。她手指停留的感觉让他那里，还有更下面的每一根神经都震动了。

他嘶嘶作声，感觉裤裆里抵得紧绷绷的。

他脱出身来，但抓住了她的手，引着她穿过大厅走上楼梯。她踩在了那级会发出响声的台阶上，可他一点都不在意。她不会吵醒任何人。外面的雨声绵延不绝。

把她拉进房间后，他锁上了门。

她不假思索地丢下背包，倚在门上，把他拽向自己。在吻住他的同时，她解开了他的运动夹克。

他的嘴唇游移向她喉边，当他甩开夹克时，她轻呼了一声。她的手抓住他的衬衫，拽住边缘向上拉起，把他从中解脱出来。

这时他意识到她还衣装整齐，而他无意维持现状。他解开她余下的上衣扣，让之前被白色衬衣遮掩的文胸暴露出来。

她的皮肤有点凉，但他用自己的手温暖了它，他的手掌抚过她的腰，她平滑的小腹，然后是她的乳房。她后仰靠在门上，合眼低吟。她看上去如此美丽。

发现她如此令人渴求的一面，让他觉得惊异。他也可以以这种方式需要赫敏·格兰杰，这个念头在此之前从未进入过他的脑海，但也可能只是因为她从没尽力向他展示她也可以让他充满渴望。

认为这个可爱诱人的女人是从不知道什么地方冒出来的，这种想法太荒谬了。这女人肯定一直就在赫敏体内，只是她在此之前从未下决心展现它，这让他醺醺然的渴望更为迫切了。为什么只有现在才行？为什么她浪费了那么多时间误导他把注意力放在别的地方？他会欢迎她的这一面。他会如现在这样，想在她发丝间低声絮语，想欣赏长袍优雅的皱褶勾勒出她的曲线，想看着她微笑的面容把吻印在她的唇上。

这些思绪让他疯狂，最后只剩下一个念头：他想要她。就是现在。

他一边吻她，一边去解她的皮带。棕色皮革上镶嵌着女式的粉红色小花，带扣有点难解，不过无需开口，她就来帮他了。她同他一样迫切地想脱掉她的裤子。

解下皮带后，他拽开纽扣和拉链，边拉下她的牛仔裤边跪在她身前。每一寸肌肤都是他要品尝的，她的味道美妙非凡。

又是几分钟的肌肤相亲后，两个人都不着一缕了。他靠墙紧拥着她，她的腿缠绕在他胯上。

他的房间并不大，所以只一个转身，他们就很容易地到了床上。在他身下，她感觉起来更加柔软，有那么一瞬，他满怀惊叹地俯视着她。

她激情洋溢的眸子迎上他的注视，肿胀的双唇间逃出的是灼热的呼吸。

他想要说些什么。他不确定该说什么，但他张开了嘴。她的手指轻巧地点在他唇上。

“嘘——”她悄无声息地说，“什么都别说了。拿去吧，哈利。把我拿去吧。什么都别说了。”

这样似乎不对，他不该这么做却什么都不问，甚至不告诉她自己还不确定对她是什么感情。但她好像知道他的想法和感觉正乱成一团，而无论如何，她将向他献出他所需要的。

她的温暖是他寒冷夜晚中的慰籍，所以，要拒绝她的提议是如此艰难。

他的嘴落在她唇上，缓慢轻柔。他不知道还能用别的什么方式来让她明白，他希望至少在这件事上能照顾好她。她始终照顾着他；他只能这样来回报她的关怀。

不管怎么说，这件事对他来说是全新的。他还从没这样抚摸过一个女人。

金妮曾给过他柔软的吻、轻盈的触摸和微妙的挑逗。那对他来说也是陌生的，而她是一个温和的老师。但他们在一起的时间实在太短了。他没有机会被教授更多的东西。他也不知道她是不是懂得更多。

赫敏似乎懂得更多。

她是怎么学到的呢，他不确定他是不是想弄清楚。

她抚摸他，以稳固的律动将他握在双手中。他把脸埋进她颈窝里，喘息着前后晃动腰胯，回应她的动作。

小心翼翼地，赫敏牵着他的手向下，来到她的中心。她让他触碰，她的湿润令他欲火熊熊。她低声做了解释：这表示她已经准备好接纳他了。

他试探着将手指探入，她呻吟一声以示赞赏。他急于再听到那声音，但她又低声说了句话。

“待会儿，”她说，“我们待会儿再来做这个。”

 _待会儿。_ 他欣喜若狂，他们会做 _更多_ ，而 _现在_ 她只想要他在她体内。

这没有什么可争辩的。他或许比她更迫不及待。所以他进入了，他听见她喉中一声轻呼。

他为她的疼痛而抱歉，所以他吻了她，也因为他要开始动了，这感觉太好，他无法停下。

她的指甲抓进了他的双肩，但没有把他推开。她双腿在他腰上环得更紧，开始拱起腰胯回应。

那种令人惊叹的感受，他甚至无法用言语描绘。

过去多少个少年慕艾的夜晚他的聊以自慰都无法与他此刻的体验相提并论，当她躺在他身下时，他所有的幻想都变成了现实。

这一切的时间并不长。出于某种本能，他想坚持住；但那轻柔的抚摸，她的呻吟声，她告诉他 _就这样_ 继续的不顾一切，都在引诱着他。高潮比他希望的更快到来了，旖旎无尽。

筋疲力竭时，他渐渐意识到他没有成功将她带到潮头，他异常窘迫起来。他结结巴巴地开口道歉，但她用手指封住了他的唇，微笑着。

“现在别去想那个，”她语音轻柔，“这是给你的。过一会儿，我们会再做一次，那会非常完美。我保证。”

他感觉自己就是个好色的小杂种，居然一听她的话就暗自雀跃。他还没准备好这么快就再试一次，但他下定决心要让她也感受他刚才的极致体验。

当他从一刻钟的小憩中醒来时，仅仅是她的臀抵在他私处的感觉就让他一下兴奋起来，他用上了晚上刚学到的那一点东西。他从背后抱着她，伸手到她身前，把手指探进她体内。

她在他的逗弄下喘息躁动，但当他开始律动手指时，她泄出一声低吟。

“告诉我怎么做。”他附在她耳旁，轻轻咬着她耳垂，悄声说。

她战栗起来，然后她确实告诉他了，并不完全是说，因为她发现很难说出连贯的句子，但她还是成功用凌乱的单词传达了意思。几分钟后，他带着粗重的喘息俯在她上方，品味着她的每一寸肌肤，一边奇怪为什么他一开始没有想过这样做。

 _好吧，_ 他同自己理论着， _我完全没料到会看见她站在我的窗外，想要进来。我没料到会发现她这么诱惑可人地出现在德思礼家门口。我没料到她会吻得这么好……_

她低呼一声咬住下唇，拱起身来，于是他见证了赫敏·格兰杰的第一次高潮。这景象美妙绝伦，或许能看到一个像她这样的女人完全放开自己，本身就是一件乐事。

他学到了一些东西，知道它们能让她有如此表现。所以当他深入她时，他用上了刚学的知识，并发觉因为早先的释放，这次要更容易坚持住。他沉浸在对她面容的凝视中，研究着她的每一个反应。轻浅的试探后随之而来的是激情浓烈的缠绵，她的娇喘暗示着她对此的喜爱。他在她眼中探寻着确认，她瞳孔里渴求的光芒就足以告诉他一切。

哈利和赫敏，总是能用目光进行交流。

但是，在缱绻缠绵之时，开口问这么一次，不是很有趣吗？

他俏皮地拖着柔和含混的长腔问她是否喜欢他正在做的事。她的回答是一声混合呻吟的低语。

是的，她说。

别停下，她轻声道。

得到认可的感觉比由私处向全身扩散的兴奋更加鼓舞着他。这就是这种枕边交流的好处。

她用双手抓住他的头发，开始轻声恳求。

 _快点，用力，_ 她说。哈利欣然遵命，因为能取悦她似乎让他感觉更加美好。

他发觉自己有再次比她早登顶的危险。看到她已如此接近，这推动着他更快地律动，更加深入。但随后，她紧紧搂住了他，发出激情的呐喊。

他用吻封住了她的呼喊，在她环抱中释放。这感觉简直难以置信，知道他们同时到达顶点更是为此增加了一层令人满意的色彩。

当一切结束时，他倒在她身上。他觉得自己又沉又软，但这是一种幸福的疲惫感。

“天哪，棒极了，哈利。”她附在他耳边说。

她捧住他的脸，把它从她肩上抬起。她吻着他，满怀感谢之情。唇舌以一种优雅的懒散轻缓地相互致意。

他自己也心怀感激。当他们分开的时候，她用指尖优雅地勾画着他脸庞的轮廓。他合上眼睛，体味着其中的温柔。他在她身旁躺下，握住那只手，把细碎的吻播撒在她指尖和掌心。他筋疲力尽，但还不准备立刻入睡。

他小心翼翼地把头枕在她腹部，一边轻抚她的侧腰，一边抬眼凝望她。

她微笑，手指慵懒地梳理着他的头发。

如果他开口的话，她会不会叫他安静呢？

“我没料到会在这里见到你。”他终于说。

如同强调他的话语一般，窗外的倾盆大雨中滚过一响模糊的雷鸣。

“我也没预想过这一切。”她回答。

当她这么说的时候，所指的或许就是 _一切_ 。她没预想过出现在他家，出现在他门边，出现在他床上。

“你父母知道你在这里吗？”他是不是真的在意？是的。不管这个全新的、冲动的赫敏有多可爱，他还是想要那个他熟知已久的赫敏。

她点头。“我告诉他们我会到这儿来。我告诉他们我认为你今晚不该孤零零一个人。他们没有问为什么。他们只是让我做了我必须做的事。我不知道这是不是因为我已经十七岁，达到巫师世界的成年标准了，或者——我不知道。也许他们从我眼睛里或者别的什么地方看出了原因。我必须来见你。”

他扬起一边眉毛，嘴角斜斜向上拉出一个笑来。“必须？”

一抹红晕浮上她的脸颊。“是的，必须。我对你有感觉。非常深的。我从没对别的男孩有过这样的感觉。”

他的心跳加速了。他不确定是为什么。“什么样的感觉？”

她又微笑起来，虽然是头一次看见这种表情，他还是明白了它的含义。那个微笑是在说：“ _如果你不知道我在说的是什么，那么我也不会告诉你。_ ”

他拼命攥紧了她的手。他必须听到它被说出来。“赫敏？”

但她摇摇头。“我们改天再谈这个。哈利，你现在十七岁了！”

他抬头看看他的钟。上面显示的是晚上11:56。“还有四分钟呢。”

她摇摇头。“那个钟慢了五分钟。在我们说话的时候你就到法定年龄了。”

她眼中的热切让他咧嘴笑了，不过正像他之前想到的一样，到达法定年龄并没有带来期待中的欣喜。他床上有个女人，而他曾让她在身下呻吟，这事实比法定的成年更叫他得意。而且，心里明白这个女人是赫敏，使人感觉到一种真切的温暖。

赫敏，他最好的朋友。

也许他本该觉得更困扰。理论上，男人通常不会让红颜知己成为他们的爱人：那意味着舍弃某些极为珍贵的东西。但他并不觉得失去了什么。她仍是他最好的朋友，而且给了他一份非常特别的礼物。他希望她会觉得也得到了回赠。他们所共享的这一刻如此宝贵，为了些微不安全感而放弃实在是一种浪费。

他闭上双眼，伸臂揽住她的腰，把鼻尖埋进她的肌肤，贪婪地吸入她的气息。把它牢记在心。如果他们再也不会这么做的话，他也要抓住他所能记下的一切。她的味道，她的触感，她的气息，还有她看他的眼神和她唤他的声音。

哈利极度希望这不会是最后一次，但如果它是，那么他要记住它的每一个细节。

“我醒来时，你会在这儿吗？”他仍旧紧闭着双眼，问道。

“当然了，哈利。没有你我哪也不会去。”

他微笑了，任睡意一波波涌上来把他淹没。“好的。”

“睡吧。”她小声说，她的手指在他发间持续的韵律推着他沉入更深的睡意之中。

当他的钟敲响十二点时，他已然沉沉睡去。

*

第二天早晨，哈利帮赫敏冒险去了浴室。

他和她一起站在浴室门口，递给她一条毛巾，而她正捧着自己的沐浴用品。那是一篮子粉红色和紫色的瓶子，令他大为惊异。他被强烈诱惑着想问能否看她使用这些皂体和凝胶，而且从她的眼神能看出，她会让他参观所有想参观的东西，甚至做点什么。但随后达力轰隆隆地走出卧室，于是所有令人愉快的念头都烟消云散。

哈利本能地站到赫敏身前，防备着达力接下来的举动。

达力珠子一样的小眼睛落在她身上，上下打量，显然相当惊讶地认出她正穿着哈利的T恤衫。

他让她穿的是他的魁地奇运动衫，因为其他休闲衫都是达力穿旧的，而他不想用任何他表哥的东西来包裹她的身体。他知道这是占有欲作祟，但他并不觉得窘迫。毕竟，他们昨晚已经睡在一起了。他觉得自己完全有资格留点印记。反正，他不必告诉她自己是怎么看这件事的。

“所以，你 _确实_ 在屋里藏了个女孩。”达力险恶地说。

哈利竭力不去想达力昨晚听到他们时做了什么。他怒目而视。“滚开，达力。你要明白，从今天起我就十七岁了，现在我可以在校外使用魔法了。所以除非你想让我把你的‘达达小宝贝’变小，否则你最好还是别找我或者赫敏的麻烦。”

达力瞪大了眼睛，一言不发转身回屋，砰的一声摔上了门。

赫敏在哈利身后哈哈一笑。

“达达宝贝？”

哈利咧开嘴。“佩妮姨妈就是那么叫他的。”

她淘气地扬起一边眉毛。“小？”

他耸耸肩。“他手指挺短的。”

赫敏大笑，哈利不得不发出嘘声提醒她，虽然达达小宝贝容易对付，但弗农姨父可就要难缠得多了。

他把她推进浴室，关上门，听着她咯咯的浅笑声，嘴角也绽出笑容。正打算回房里时，他想起不能把她一个人留下，因为怒气冲冲的达力正在下面。

赫敏并非不能照顾好自己，但他不想冒险。

他靠回墙上，拔出魔杖，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

曾有一次，达力推开门往外窥了一眼，立刻就被哈利凶狠的目光瞪了回去。

赫敏用的时间比他预料的要长。他听说过女孩子会在浴室里花更长的时间，但他从没想到会超过十五分钟。

当她出来时已经新换了一身衣服，正用一块毛巾擦着头发，她一看见他就猛地停住了。“哈利，你在这里多久了？”

“呃……从你进去的时候开始。”

她有点同情地看着他。“那可是三十分钟前呢，哈利。”

“我只是想确保达力不会打搅你。我不知道你会……会用那么长时间。”

她叹口气，翻翻眼珠。“现在到你了。”她从他身旁走过，他看着她进屋并关上了门。

没有什么理由不照她说的做。所以他径直走进浴室，同时发现自己正呼吸着最为芬芳的气息。他惊异地挠挠头。他从没想过，家里有一个姑娘，一个 _年轻_ 姑娘，会意味着这种情形。

过了片刻，他意识到这气息很熟悉，昨天夜里和今天早晨她肌肤上也是同样的气息。令人窘迫的是，仅仅是这么一想，他的哈利立刻就起了反应。

他把淋浴调成了冷水。

沐浴完毕回到房间时，他有点儿失望地发现她已经差不多完成了准备工作。她已经在她的旅行箱上支起一面镜子，正对镜梳妆。他不记得自己有面镜子，所以那一定是她的。

她的旅行箱本身就够叫人惊讶的了。他昨晚没看见它，话说回来，她浑身湿透站在雨里的时候他能注意到才怪呢。知道她把旅行箱缩小了放进背包让他惊叹。背包里还有其他东西，但他着迷于“如何办到的”，就没怎么关心“有些什么”。过去唐克斯也这么做过，但这仍非常令人惊叹，特别是看赫敏做这件事。看见他脸上的惊奇后，她答应会教他怎么把自己的东西缩小，这也是一件值得期待的事。

他关上门时，她停下梳妆回头笑了笑，上下打量着他，眼里闪烁着顽皮的光芒。

他觉得有点不好意思，虽然毛巾正牢牢围在他腰上。

“说实话，哈利，”她边说边调皮地笑了笑，“你没什么需要不好意思的。”

她说的时候漫不经心。她是在告诉他不必窘迫，因为他们昨夜已经以最亲密的方式观察、品尝、抚摸过对方，或者她只是在暗示她——嗯——喜欢她所看到的景象？不管是哪一种情况，都让他欢欣。

他努力不在穿上衣服时过多地去想它。

长裤对他来说仍然太大了，不过他记起自己如今已经十七岁，于是咧嘴一笑，把裤子变形成了合身的尺寸。她惊讶地看着他，也对他笑笑。

“真聪明。”她说。

她的认可让他非常开心。

他坐在床沿，一边穿上鞋袜，一边偷偷观察她。她正握着浓密的棕发，似乎在实验扎起来的效果，而后又把它松开。

他觉得她令人爱慕。过去他从没允许自己这么想过。发现她如此叫人分心并未使他感到意外。毕竟，他再也没法看着她而不记起她背部诱人的弧度或者她胸口起伏的曲线。

 _天哪_ ，他带着些微对自己的鄙夷想道， _这个女人……_

她留意到他的注视。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他小声嘀咕。

就在这时候，他意识到他完全把 _罗恩_ 给忘了。

他僵住了，关于好友的种种念头在脑海里泛滥。罗恩能接受这一切吗？罗恩迷恋赫敏，不是吗？罗恩做了所有那些蠢事，比如和她吵嘴、同拉文德接吻，就是想引起她的注意，对吗？在邓布利多的葬礼上，罗恩曾搂着赫敏，这足够说明他对她的感情了。罗恩曾用手指拂过她的发丝，就如今天早晨她一丝不挂地躺在哈利的臂弯里时，哈利所做的那样……

他深吸了一口气，低头套上一件衬衫。

“那么，”他若无其事地开了口，“听到过罗恩的消息吗，最近？”

“收到过几封信，”她毫不犹豫地回答，“他提起金妮在为你担心。她给你写过信吗？”

他扁扁嘴，心里非常清楚她是故意把问题抛回给他。他扪心自问是否喜欢和她来回纠缠这个问题。答案是不。

“我们要从这里去哪儿？”他完全改变了话题。他立刻意识到他的问题有多沉重，他怀疑自己是不是仍太笨拙于这一夜后全新的关系了。

“任何你想去的地方。”

她的回答里有太多的可能。他望向她，看出她说的是由衷之言，一句话里就包含了所有的潜台词。他绽开一丝微笑。她也对他微笑着。

“那么，去格里莫广场吧。”他说。他并不是真的很想去那里，但他意识到他不得不去。不管怎么说，那要比陋居好些。陋居里满是他所爱的、也爱着他的人，但在那里有一种遗忘现实的感觉，是他现在所不想要的。他现在不想逃避了。他将在芙蓉和比尔的婚礼中得到喘息，这就够了。他可以先完成那些更重要的事情，再造访陋居。

到格里莫广场以后，他可能还得去一趟戈德里克山谷。

做这一切时，赫敏就是最佳伙伴。他不想要其他人。

她点点头。“我想，莱姆斯正在那里留守。不知道还有谁住在那里，但也没什么关系。那地方是属于你的，不是吗？”

他很惊讶她知道这件事。

她耸耸肩。“我猜的，哈利。它还能被转到谁名下呢？我想西里斯宁可剁了自己尾巴也不会让纳西莎继承那地方的。”

哈利笑了。

穿好衣服后，他收集起他的所有财物。他再也不会回这个地方了，而他也不想在身后留下任何痕迹。

他有点惊奇地发现这么些年他没攒多少东西。这屋子本身就给他一种狭小的暗示，所以他既没有需要卷起的海报，也没有需要包裹的小玩意儿。这里只是一个暂时栖身之所，用以打发那些他暗自希望能远离此地的日子。

他留下了达力的衣服，打算买些新的。摸索着掀开地板上那块隐秘的木板后，他把板子丢到一边。他想让弗农姨父看看，他还是能够保留自己秘密的。那肯定会让弗农姨父很挫败。

赫敏微笑地看着他翻出他最宝贵的财产。他婴儿时期的相册，里面有他父母的照片；他第一根坏掉的羽毛笔；巴克比克的羽毛；他同她和罗恩的合影；最后，是一块光轮2000的碎片。

她轻笑着捡起那块碎片。“光轮扫帚的？”

他脸刷的红了，从她手里拿过它。“那是我的第一支扫帚。别笑。”

她脸红起来。“我不是在取笑——你。我……我也保留着一块你光轮扫帚的碎片。”

这让他大感意外，而后又叫他欢喜。“真的？”

她点头，赧然而笑，起身检查自己的东西是否都整理妥当。他凝视着她，品味着这条关于光轮扫帚和她的小新闻。

_那是在三年级摔碎的，可不是？她真可爱。可爱极了……_

他砰的一声关上箱盖，上锁，宣布大功告成。于是她开始指导他如何把东西缩小。她让他缩小了他的旅行箱、火弩箭和其他一些东西。她是个好老师，而他掌握得很快。

当然了，他早就知道她是个多好的老师。她昨晚就教了他不少东西，不是吗？这念头让他面红耳赤。

他像她一样，把所有东西缩小后塞进了自己的背包。走出门前，他把她的背包和自己的一起提在手里。她想反对，但他摇了摇头。

“让我来，好吗？”

她微笑着点点头。

他们一同动身下楼。

他的姨父、姨妈和表哥都在那里。

弗农姨父一刻也没耽搁地开始了对赫敏的抱怨。

哈利把她拉到自己身后。

“我不记得我允许她进屋了。”弗农姨父盯着她，眼睛里带着不加掩饰的厌恶。

达力一言不发，不过他正等着哈利犯错，等着他结巴，等着他惹上麻烦。

哈利一点都不害怕，他从没害怕过，不过这一次，他再也不用忍受他们中的任何一个了。他大胆地抬眼看着弗农。“那完全和你无关，明白吗？是我让她进来的。她是我的朋友。不管你高不高兴，她都在这儿。”

“我在这待了整晚，”赫敏说，“就睡在他房里。”

他惊异地望向她。他倒不是介意她这么说。这会让他姨父更加窝火，效果令人满意，但他不想让她觉得他把他们共度良宵当成了刺激姨父的工具。他们昨晚做的一切都和德思礼家没有任何关系。那只是他和她两个人的事情。

但是，他从她脸上看到了、也从她嗓音里听出了挑战的意味。她对弗农说话，因为她知道这会让他姨父大受打击，而她这么做正是为了他。

可以预见地，弗农气得面皮发紫，而佩妮阴郁的脸皱得更厉害了。

“我决不会允许在我的房子里做出这种事！”弗农咆哮着，“这么 _放荡_ ，恶心，变态——”

哈利飞快地抽出了他的魔杖。“无声无息。”

魔法毫无预兆地击中了弗农，屋里一片寂静。弗农的嘴仍在开合，直到他意识到发生了什么，狂躁地跺起脚来。他朝哈利冲了过去，佩妮尖叫起来。

她至少知道，面对哈利所能做的，弗农毫无机会。

“统统石化！”哈利喊着挥动魔杖。

弗农立刻僵住了，向后仰倒。他倒下时从达力身旁一英寸外擦过，达力发出一声恐惧的叫喊，瑟瑟发抖。

“干得漂亮，哈利！”赫敏说。

他嘴角牵出一丝笑意，为她的称赞而欣喜。他踱向姨父，佩妮微弱地尖叫一声，后退几步。

哈利藏起魔杖，手指绕住赫敏的手指，把她拉近身边。他冷冷回应着佩妮的注视。“我今天十七岁了，这是什么意思你们已经看到了。我没有什么要对你们说的。”

他把赫敏领到门口，但是在离开之前，他探手从长袍里抓出一个钱袋放在桌上。一大把金加隆从满满的袋口散落出来。

佩妮目瞪口呆地望着那堆金子。

“这只是因为，你是我妈妈的姐姐。”他面无表情地说。

他打开门，同赫敏一起走了出去。走到前院的草坪上时，赫敏拉着他停下脚步。她抬头看着他微笑，把他拉得更近了些。他以为她要吻他，他发现自己想得到那个吻，从他怀抱着她醒来时，他就渴求着它。但空气里砰的一响，他意识到她已经带着他们俩幻影移形，永远地把女贞路4号抛在了身后。

*

他们手挽手站在人行道上，注视着格里莫广场12号。

他记得，他曾对邓布利多说他不想要这所房子，说他不想要一件提醒他教父已经死去的东西。

但是当他站在那里注视它时，他发现那并没有他预想的那样痛苦。他们沿路而行，踏上门廊。

他刚打算摁响门铃，赫敏轻轻拉住了他。

“我很高兴我能在这里，在你身边，哈利。”

他望着她，终于向早先有过的那股冲动让步，俯身亲吻她。她立刻回应。或许，她同样想要它。

 _说真的，小子，_ 他想， _你们已经睡过了。别装得那么惊讶。_

哈利发现自己一边接吻一边笑了起来，他把她搂得更紧，加深了这个吻。最后，她脱出身来。

“你在笑什么呢？”她问。

他退开时仍拉着她的手，相当笨拙地笑笑。“我想这么做已经想一早上了。我在奇怪为什么我之前不率性而为。”

她先是微微一惊，而后开始轻笑。她理解了其中的滑稽之处。他安适于他们之间这种深入的相互了解。他们一直就是这样的，不是吗？

他摁响了门铃。

来应门的莱姆斯·卢平显然吃了一惊。“嘿，我可没料到是你们，完全没料到！赶快进来吧！进来。”

他们走进屋，莱姆斯关上了门。这地方看起来并不比哈利上次来时好多少，但它有生气了，而且还算干净。

“赫敏冲过来把我从女贞路拉了出来，”哈利说，“我们需要一个住的地方，直到我能——我不知道，找到一所自己的公寓？”

这让他想到，不管这所公寓在哪里，他都想让她陪伴左右，如果情况好的话，或许他能让她也住下。

“太荒唐了，”莱姆斯说，“你想住多久就住多久。这房子是属于你的，哈利。”

他点头表示自己知道。他没打算留下12号的房子，他完全乐意把它送给莱姆斯。西里斯也会同意的，但他能看出莱姆斯毫无此意。

不过，哈利还是决定换个时间再提他的计划。眼下，莱姆斯安顿得挺舒服的，这就够了。

“我们会在这住一段时间。”他看着楼梯说。

莱姆斯一边点头一边领他们走向楼梯。“那么，让我们找几间房吧。没有行李吗？”

“都缩小了。”赫敏说。

莱姆斯显得稍微有点吃惊。“哦，是的。你们俩都十七岁了。祝贺你们！生日快乐，哈利！哎呀，赫敏不就是今天早晨一个绝好的生日惊喜吗？”

 _比你想的还要好，_ 哈利想。他瞅见赫敏脸上泛起红晕，知道她也想到一块去了。他们相互交换着心知肚明的目光，她警告似的捏了捏他的手。她是怕他会不假思索地向莱姆斯说出实情，这念头让他几乎笑出声来。

德思礼家是一回事，莱姆斯是另一回事。莱姆斯比弗农更像他的叔叔，把事情告诉他几乎就像是告诉父母。

他们走上二楼。

“你住原来那间，哈利。”莱姆斯说着，指了指走廊尽头的房间，“赫敏嘛，我猜你不会想一个人住在一楼，所以你可以住边上的这间。如果那些油画给你惹麻烦的话，告诉我就行。他们对狼人和麻瓜种不怎么友好。”

他们交换了一个深有同感的微笑。

莱姆斯从哈利手里取过赫敏的背包。“去房里安顿一下吧，孩子。我会领赫敏去她房间的。”

哈利点点头，看着他们走开。他没由来地在房间门前伫立不安，于是得以看到她被安置在哪儿。并不远。只有两门之隔，而且他捕捉到了她进屋前投来的一瞥。

他走进房间，开始取出背包里的行李。当莱姆斯在门口探头时，他刚把行李都放大到原状。

“怎么样，哈利？”

“还好。赫敏安顿好了吗？”

莱姆斯点头。“是的。我给她找了个同样不错的房间。”

哈利感激地冲他笑笑。

“你吃过早餐了吗？”莱姆斯问。

哈利摇头。

“你慢慢把这些弄妥当了，我去准备些早餐。我就在楼下，我想或许我该飞路通知韦斯莱一家。他们会很高兴知道你在这里的，对吧？”

哈利点点头。他不知道自己是否想让 _他们_ 知道，但他不太想告诉莱姆斯这个并解释原因。

“我想是的。”他嘀咕，“嗯，莱姆斯？我……我刚对弗农姨父施了魔法……”

莱姆斯望了他一阵子，似乎不大确定该如何是好。

“他想攻击赫敏。”哈利匆匆补充道。他并不真的相信弗农有意对赫敏进行身体上的攻击，但哈利肯定本能地做出了反应来保护她而非他自己。因为，万一弗农侥幸击倒了他，那赫敏肯定会成为下一个受害者。

莱姆斯轻轻呼出一口气，微微一笑。“别担心，哈利。我会处理的。”

“谢、谢谢你。”

莱姆斯走了，哈利继续整理箱里取出的行李。

十五分钟后，他完成了工作，望向窗外那麻瓜世界的伦敦。他甚至没注意到赫敏走进了房间，直到她站到他身旁面向他。

清晨的阳光亲吻着她的脸颊，衬出她的美丽，他是对的，她脸上并没有什么瑕疵；没有任何需要朦胧光线来掩饰的地方。总之，她眼中的智慧给了她非凡的独特气质，再多的光亮在这魅力的光芒中都相形见绌。

忘掉那些有着柔滑长发的女孩。忘掉那些吸引所有男孩注意的女孩。对他而言，面前的这个女子足可胜过她们全体，她有着蓬乱浓密的头发和魔法般灿烂的笑容。

所以，赫敏不喜欢魁地奇又怎么样？她总是陪在朋友们身旁；在魁地奇比赛中，她为他们加油喝彩；当他们在泥地里跌得半死不活、被拖进医务室时，她在那里照看他们。

他拂开她脸上的几绺卷发。“罗恩写给你的信里……说了什么？”

她似乎吃了一惊，她的反应在情理之中。她或许还没打算立刻谈这些。但是为什么要等下去呢？他想。韦斯莱一家说不定今晚就会出现。他不希望因为罗恩和金妮的到来而失去独处空间时，他们之间还有问题悬而未决。

“哈利——”

“我们得谈谈这个问题。”他温和地打断她。

她眸子里写着真切的忧伤。“我们必须这么做吗？我、我宁愿保持现状。”

他被弄糊涂了。“保持现状？”

她朝上注视着他。“就是这样。只有我们两个人。我想韦斯莱一家随时可能涌进来……但现在，这里只有我们两个人。没有罗恩……没有金妮……”

也许她和罗恩之间发生过什么，这让他觉得嫉妒。“你和他在一起了？”

她睁大了眼睛。“没有，当然没有！那样我就不会——我就不会和你睡了，如果——”

他握住她的手，满怀宽慰。“太好了。我不希望你和他在一起。”

她闻言顿了顿，才微微一笑。“他写了一些东西……我想他迷恋我，但我——在他和拉文德接吻还有做其他一些事情的时候，他就把他的机会丢掉了。”

哈利看着她点点头。“他确实这么干了，不是吗？”

“反正他机会本来就不大，”她低声说，“我喜欢他只是因为觉得他迷恋我。结果他给了我那样迎头一击，真叫人难堪。我……我一直更喜欢你，哈利，因为你对我更好。”

他有点吃惊。“一直？”

“一直。”

“喜欢？”

她红着脸笑笑。“ _迷恋。_ ”

“真的？”

“别显得那么惊讶，哈利。四年级时我始终站在你这边，我还以为这已经够明显的了。威克多尔显然知道这一点。事实上，他对你表现出了充分的嫉妒。去年魁地奇预选的时候，我还告诉你‘你从来没像现在这样让人感兴趣过’。我说的是真心话。”

他被这些新发现惊得合不拢嘴。“可是、可是你还给我建议！关于秋！你还给金妮建议！而且你好像很高兴看到我们在一起。”

他简直不敢相信他竟从没注意过，或许他不知道如果注意到了该如何是好。或许他那时还没有准备好接受她。又或许……

_我们可以有很长时间……好几个月……也许好几年……_

“我当然高兴，哈利。”她悲伤地说，“你很开心，不是吗？至于秋……我从没觉得那个傻姑娘有什么 _威胁_ ……”

他咧嘴笑笑。“哦，可不是嘛？”

她翻翻白眼。“她就是傻姑娘。我知道你有一天会醒悟的。”

他哈哈笑了。

“可是哈利，”她继续说着，语调变得柔和、认真。“我想你昨晚只是需要某个人陪伴。我很高兴我那时在你身边，但是……我知道你大概还没和金妮彻底分手。我不会告诉她的。你也不必这么做，对吧？这将是我们之间的秘密，不是吗？”

他皱了皱眉，把她拉近。“是的，如果这就是你的希望。但是我不同意我们保守秘密是因为你所认为的我对金妮的感情。这只是我们之间的事，和别人无关，不是吗？”

她深深望进他眼里，沉默片刻，才点了点头。“是的。哈利，关于去年的事……”

他料到了提起金妮会把他们的话题引向六年级。她，或许，是那段阴郁的日子里的一个亮点。“关于它什么？”

“我得道歉，为我对你的疏忽，为我的难以相处，为……我让周围的所有事情都变得令人厌烦。”

他深吸了一口气，慢慢呼出。“我们都需要为一些事情道歉，不是吗？我差点就害得你在神秘事务司被人杀死。”

“那不是你的错。”

“好了，我们不要再谈过去了。”他说，“我们要记住事情好的一面。有许多事情值得回忆。为什么呢，因为就在昨夜，我和这位美女在一起……”

她红着脸笑了。

他舒臂揽住她的肩，意识到过去一年里他已经长高了不少。她之前就指出过，他长高了一英寸，但他从未意识到他的身高和她多么相配。他可以轻而易举地把她搂在怀里，或者抱起她，或者使她缠绕着 _他_ ……

这很正常。这女人会让他的脑子一辈子都没法规规矩矩。

_一辈子，确定？_

他为自己这个新发现睁大了眼睛。

“怎么了？”她问道。

“没什么。”他回答，“没什么要紧的。”他拉过她吻住，这个吻的每一分都如昨夜他给她的那些吻一样完美。

他正要完全沉浸其中时，有人在门口清了清嗓子。

他们立刻分开了，笨拙的动作里带着不情愿。他们遗憾地相互看看，才抬眼望向门边。

莱姆斯站在那儿，眼睛躲着不看他们。“早餐准备好了。我在楼下厨房等你们。”

他离开了。

赫敏柔声笑笑。“好吧，这下我们的秘密可露馅了。”

他微笑。“他不会告诉别人的。不过，有那么糟糕吗？被人看见和我接吻？”

她似乎很吃惊。“哈利……当然不是。我只是—— _这_ 是全新的，不是吗？我希望——我觉得我希望暂时把它当成我们之间的秘密。这美妙极了，激动人心，令人动情……”她的脸红了。

他不曾意识到他是如此乐意听到她这么说。他点了点头。

她灿烂的笑容就是对他的褒奖。

他拉起她的手。“走吧。早餐在等着呢。”

她点点头，他们一起动身朝厨房走去。

*

从格里莫广场的屋顶上远瞰整个城市，景色极佳。这是周围地区最高的房子，没有任何东西阻断视线。虽然阴森的雾气始终像毯子一样笼罩在城市上空，告诉巫师们摄魂怪正在活动，但这仍是一幅迷人的风景。

他此刻独自一人。他几小时前把赫敏留在了藏书室，当然，是相当不情愿的。她到藏书室去，希望能有些学习的时间，哈利明白书本对她来说有多重要，所以决心不去碰她。令人震惊的是，他发现要这样做极其困难。她的靠近让他像热锅上的蚂蚁一样坐立不安，因为总有些小事能让他想起她身体上的…… _细节_ 。他能闻到她的沐浴露和洗发水的芬芳气味；他望着她的头发，想用手指拂过其间；他看着她的手，记起她如何恰到好处地握住他，令他疯狂。当他发觉自己正透过她的衬衫领口望里瞥，想更清楚地看一眼她包裹在文胸下的胸口时，他知道自己正变成一个十足的浑球。

他请求离开，说要在房前屋后看看。所以她同意他出去，并答应看完书就去找他。

门那边的一个声音引起了哈利的注意。他看见赫敏的身影，于是笑了。她也微笑着。

“你一整天都在这儿？”她边问边倚在他身旁的栏杆上。

“不。真没有。我把你留在藏书室以后，在房子里四下走了走，检查了一番。”他确实这么做了，打开一扇扇房门，走进一间间屋子。或许他曾期待西里斯的幽灵就藏在什么地方，只等人来发现。哈利没找到教父飘荡的幽灵，但房子里又处处是他的影子，让人回想起他来，因为这是哈利仅知的和他有关的几件事物之一。房子各个角落里那些傲慢的肖像画和积满灰尘的家具提醒哈利，西里斯曾在阿兹卡班受了十二年的苦，这就是格里莫广场长期了无生气的原因。

凝视着霉迹斑斑的墙壁和有裂缝的天花板时，哈利觉得心里沉甸甸的，但他猜想，这更多是源自内疚而非痛苦。去年，他曾告诉邓布利多，西里斯不会希望他悲痛消沉，西里斯会希望他继续人生，但哈利不知道自己是否只是不便直说那是因为他受够了悲痛欲绝，他觉得自己需要一个够分量的理由好继续向前，而不再过多地沉湎于对西里斯的回忆。

邓布利多的死亡更加触手可及，哈利曾自问，是否他对回到霍格沃茨的抗拒，其实和他拒绝承认格里莫广场12号已成为西里斯留给他的遗产如出一辙？

“你找到了什么有趣的东西吗？”她问道。

他摇摇头。

片刻停顿后，他感觉她把什么东西推到他的胳膊上。他看了看。是个用漂亮缎带扎好的小盒子。

“生日快乐，哈利。”她笑着说。

他情不自禁地回了一个微笑，接过盒子，拆开包装。

包装很容易就脱落了，他看见一个黑天鹅绒的小盒，像是用来藏首饰的。他打开小盒，发现一件罗盘模样的东西，拴在链子上。链子末端有一个带齿夹，所以可以夹在任何地方。罗盘本身是银制的，设计简洁雅致，但盘面上是梦幻般的童话场景：母牛跳向月亮，画眉在派里唱歌，乔治·珀治亲吻女孩，杰克跳过了烛台[1]。更多的画面交替出现，场景瞬息万变。

“很有趣。”哈利边说边凑近了拨弄着它。里面的指针不停地打转，东西南北的标记似乎也同时变着位置。

“是一个探测器。”她笑着说，“施咒以后可以找到你所要找的任何东西。当然，它也有它的局限。一个是距离。它只能覆盖一定的半径范围，虽然我得说它的范围相当大。还有，如果你所要找的东西有魔法保护，或者你之前从没见过它，探测器也不会起作用，但对于你曾见过的东西、曾踏足过的地区来说，要找到它们易如反掌。”

哈利咧嘴笑了。“棒极了。所以，如果我在禁林里迷了路，我就可以用它找到回霍格沃茨的路？”

“是的，因为尽管霍格沃茨有魔法防护，但并不是不可标绘的，”她说，“你只需要想着霍格沃茨，念出咒语和地点，探测器就会工作起来。指针将会为你指路。你还能知道哪里是北面。看到了吗？它就像是一个便捷的定向咒。这些标记会随着真实的方向转动。”

哈利试了试那些标记，发现确实如此。“所以我没法找到格里莫广场？”

“没错，但你能找到它旁边的房子。”她微笑着，“你只要比探测器更聪明些就行。咒语是寻踪探位，然后说出你要找的物体或者地点的名称。盘面上的画面在确定物体或地点的位置时会静止。当你已经接触到要找的物体，或者正站在你要找的地点时，画面会再次动起来。如果画面静止，指针旋转，就表示你正处在物体或者地点的上方，但你还没有接触到它。用什么东西试试它吧。”

“好啊，那么，”他微笑着说，“你为什么不回到房里藏起来呢？我来看看能不能找到你。”

她板起脸。“你没在听！它找不到人！”

他吃吃地笑。“我 _听着_ 呢，而且我要告诉你，我能找到你。那么开始吧。我数十下。”

“可是——”

“一。”

火焰在她眼里跳动，她咬住了嘴唇。

他咧开嘴。“二。”

“我走了！你找不到我的，波特！”她大喊着跑回房子里。

他哈哈大笑。“三！”

他听见她奔下楼梯时尖叫了一声，大概是一脚踩下了两三级台阶。

他考虑过提前结束数数，因为她太可爱了，他想尽快抓住她；但他毕竟是个讲信用的人，所以他还是一丝不苟地数到十，然后望向罗盘，低声念出咒语和目标。

盘面上的画面变幻慢慢静止，指针晃动几下，定下了方向。

嘴里不由自主的吃吃笑声让他意识到，他确实乐在其中。

他一边跟随指针的引导，一边猜测她会在几楼。她有可能在三楼，因为他清楚听见了她下楼的声音，但赫敏应该更聪明。她可能蹑手蹑脚地继续下到二楼，好让他听不出来。

他先搜寻了三楼。在其中一个房间里，他发现走到某一处时，指针就开始疯狂地旋转，但画面仍旧静止着。

哈利笑了。 _她就在楼下的房间里。_

他奔到二楼，径直走向他所找的那个房间。

他小心向门里望去。是被褥间。有几堆布料看上去盖满了尘土，很久没人碰过了，但周围还有几堆干净的毯子、毛巾和叠好的窗帘。地毯卷起来挤在墙角，他看见赫敏的魔杖明明白白地摆在上面。

他吃吃笑着。 _聪明的姑娘。_

一个得意的笑爬上他的唇缘。 _可我更聪明。_

他看着罗盘，发现她在叠得高高的褥垫旁。那后面没地方藏身，他只能猜想她正站在那边的什么地方，或许还披着他的隐形衣。

在身后关上门，他小心朝她走过去。他不想突然撞倒她，可不是？但他确实想抓住她。当指针显示她正绕着他踱步的时候，他咧嘴笑了。

他估摸着位置，算准时机，猛地伸手揽住了她的腰。

被他抓住的时候，她尖叫了一声，斗篷滑下来露出了她的脑袋，他大笑起来。

“哈！抓住了！”他大声宣布，“我就说我会找到你的。”

她咯咯笑着，裹紧了斗篷，试图从他怀里脱身，不过没有成功。“你确实办到了！可你是 _怎么_ 办到的？你看，我把魔杖留在那头了！我相信你会把它作为一个目标物。”

他为自己的成功而兴高采烈。“我想过用魔杖，是的，但仔细考虑以后，我觉得你肯定会想到它的。我用了一件不同的目标物。”

“哦，是吗？”她轻声说，“是什么，拜托了，说吧。”

“你的某件衣物，那是当然的！”

“我的衣物？”她故作惊讶地问，“可是哈利，我的衣服在那儿呢。”

她苗条的胳膊从斗篷下探出，指了指毛巾之间模模糊糊的一堆衣物。

他看了一眼，心里猛地一跳。确实，她的牛仔裤和T恤衫都在那里。衣服上放着她的手表，地板上是她的运动鞋。他把目光转回她身上，意识到她仍用斗篷紧紧裹着全身。

在高涨的兴奋中，他分开斗篷，让双手滑进布料下。他触到了滚烫的肌肤。他的呼吸变得急促起来。

她任斗篷从肩头滑落到地上。她戴着栗色花边文胸，穿着内裤，脚上是双可爱的短袜。他能看见她在袜子下面扭动着脚趾。

“我有点儿怕羞。”她说着，眼神顽皮。

他长吁一口气，压住体内翻滚的欲望。他伸出一只手从背后揽住她，另一只手拨弄着文胸的柔软花边。罗盘上的指针停止了旋转，画面开始移动。

“我的目标物。”他嗓音沙哑地说着，把手指滑到肩带下。

她笑了，让自己贴紧他。“聪明的小伙子……我不大确定你是不是在图书馆看到它了。”

“我瞥了一眼。”

“我想也是。知道吗，我曾打算脱掉 _所有_ 衣服的。”

“为什么没有？”

“因为我想让你找到我。”

他开始吻她，当她回吻时，两人的胳膊都不顾一切地拥紧了对方。她引他到那堆褥垫旁，在那儿，他俯身压上了她。

哈利的心跳又急又快，他裤裆里立刻变得紧绷绷的。她在他身下如此柔软，她肌肤的气息令人迷醉。他慢慢地吻着她，品味着唇舌相触的感觉。

他放低手掌，顺着她的大腿抚摸过去，从后头揽住它，把她的腿抬到他腰间，而后动作轻柔地将自己安置在她两腿之间。

她一声嘤咛，扭动腰胯迎合着他。

思绪和情感在脑子搅成了一团，就是从那一刻起，他意识到这正是他将与赫敏共同走向的关系。

虽然他们很显然乐于沉浸在对彼此的肉体需要之中，但他们是否愿意突破某些至今不可名状的界线，却不得而知。

“脱掉你的衬衫，哈利。”她低语。

他在她的帮助下脱下衬衣，趁着他挣脱衣物束缚的机会，她一把将他推倒，爬到了他身上。没等他明白过来，她的嘴唇已经落在他胸口上，轻轻吮吸着他的皮肤。

他齿间泄出一声唏嘘。看到她这样只穿着蕾丝短裤在他身上来回抚弄的景象，令他欲火中烧。他的手指穿过她发丝，捧住她的脸，哄着她把吻转到他嘴唇上。她满足了他的愿望，他让双手顺着她的脊柱滑下，手指溜进她短裤里，搂紧了她的臀。

她喉底响起悦耳的呻吟，但随即退开。他试图将她拉回怀里，她把手指按在了他嘴唇上，微微一笑。

“今天是你的生日，哈利，”她轻声说，“我想，或许我该……送你点什么……”

“我知道你想，”他同样悄声说，“我们会把它送给彼此。来吧——”

“待会儿。”

这句话不知怎么就被她说出了承诺的味道。

她后仰直起腰来，双膝分跪在他两侧，一边开始解他的裤腰带，一边用捉狭的眼神注视着他的脸。他伸手去拉她短裤前襟，却被她一巴掌打脱了手。

这令他意外，几乎可以说令他吃惊，他脸上升起一片潮红。她曾对他作过同样的动作，在三年级，那时他想伸手碰她的时间转换器，但此刻他的心境和当年已是天壤之别。

“你这捣蛋鬼，哈利·詹姆·波特。”她压低嗓音说。一阵快感从他体内流过。

他的皮带解开了，她抓起他的魔杖，把自己的魔杖从房间那一头召唤过来。魔杖滑入她手中，她接住一挥。他的运动鞋和袜子马上移开了，接着是他的长裤和短裤。

她握住他的分身，他感受着她手上的动作，不由低吟。他合上眼睛，开始提起腰胯，以最具快感的节奏，向她紧握的手发起冲击。她用另一只手小心按摩着其他部位，他正想为这幸福露出微笑时，一股爆炸般的快感瞬间击中了他。

她的嘴，她那完美的嘴将他纳入其中。她的双手仍留在下端，以完美的力道抚弄抓握，她的唇舌则灵活地在他那话儿上忙碌，他简直不敢相信这感觉有多么美妙。

“哦，天哪。”他喘息着，攥紧了身下的褥垫。

尽管他渴望忘记一切，任由她引领着抵达那极致边缘，但他又极想知道她是否如感觉的那样美好，于是抬眼望去。她看上去如此令人惊叹，他难以克制地发出呻吟。

他祈求梅林保佑别让人听见他们，因为他全无余力施放 _任何_ 咒语。无声咒不行，锁门咒不行， _什么都不行_ 。

她改变了节奏，他发觉自己抱紧了她的脑袋，一边向她口中推进。他不顾一切地呐喊出声，而她的低吟只能令他更加目眩神迷。

如果他再不马上开口，就要沉醉其中了。“赫、赫敏，别这样。别——”

她没停下手上的动作，却抬头望着他，表情里写满关怀。“你不喜欢？”

“亲爱的梅林作证，我 _爱死_ 这个了，”他喘息着说，“但是我想要你。我想——来吧，到这儿来。”

他捧住她的脸，哄她起来。她顺从了他的轻轻拉拽，但很快就发现自己陷入了他不顾一切的拥抱中。

他的吻里带着求索的味道，以唇舌向她倾述着未达目的的失落，渴望着与她融合一体。当他用坚挺抵住她的短裤磨蹭时，她嘤咛一声。

他用纠结的手指解开她的文胸，把她的双峰捧在手中。

她喘息地唤着他的名字，欲迎还拒。

一缕思绪冲破意识的迷雾，让他微笑起来——她想控制局面，却被他打乱了计划——但他下定决心不会让她后悔。他让手溜进她短裤里，手指探入她隐秘之处，用拇指摩挲起来，弄得她娇喘连连。

她两眼直往后翻，无助地蠕动身体。

“哈利……求你……”

他嘻嘻笑着，爱极了她这完全失去平日沉着的模样，而这是为了他，这一点更让他欢喜不已。“求我什么？”

她有几秒钟的失神，而后拼命攥紧了他的肩膀。她说了些什么，和她的短裤有关，说不用管它。

哈利俯下身，将她的酥胸含在口中。她双手紧抱住他的脑袋把他摁向自己，同时抵着他的手扭动腰胯。她的低吟声在他脑海中回荡，令他的自制力彻底土崩瓦解。

他跪起身，拉住她短裤的边缘，把它撕开了。意识到他都做了些什么的时候，连他都被自己的急躁吓了一跳。

_我的天哪，我这是怎么了？有那个必要吗？_

他正要道歉，却被她的声音打断了思绪。

“哦，哈利，”她呻吟道，“我还以为你永远都不会这么做了呢！”

听到她的话，他几乎喜得神魂颠倒。欲望似潮水般高涨，他不假思索地揽着她腿后抬起她的腰胯，长驱直入。

惊讶在她脸上一闪即逝，快感淹没了他们。

哈利不敢相信他正在做什么。在许多时候，他也曾幻想过这个特殊的体位，但他从未给那个幻想中的女子安上一张熟悉的面孔。在他心中，对一个他所在乎的女人只能用男上女下的传统体位。那样才够尊重，两个人也都能得到快感。但是他对赫敏 _这么_ 做了，同时清晰无误地明白她是他一生中最尊重不过的女人。这感觉如此梦幻，又如此 _正确_ ，令他惊讶不已。而且她…… _她_ 爱极了这个。她正恳求着他继续。

他照做了。正当他以为视觉、触觉和听觉的刺激已难以承受的时候，她夹紧了他，呻吟着攀上顶点。他观赏着品味着他的成功，亲眼看到她因为他而耗尽体力令他的忍耐到了极限。他倾身向前，在达到高潮的同时深深吻住了她，让她的嘴唇蒙住他的呻吟，向她体内发起最后一轮冲锋。

他筋疲力尽，与她前额相抵。他们喘息着，全身大汗淋漓。

哈利闭上眼想往后退开一点。他不希望自己的眼镜硌着她。但她用胳膊环住他，让他把头枕在她肩上，他的身体半压着她。

“我很沉。”他小声反对。

“我喜欢。”她静静回答。

他放松身体，幸福地喟叹一声，合上双眼。她的手指在他发丝间抚弄着，他将轻柔的吻印在她脖颈上，以示感激。

“真希望你刚才让我做了我想做的事。”她吃吃笑着说。

他笑笑。“这是抱怨吗？”

“天哪，不是。你在取笑我吗？”

他咧着嘴把她搂得更紧了。

“只是……”她继续说，“我——嗯……”

哈利稍稍抬头看她。她满脸绯红。“什么？”

“我想——呃—— _品味_ 一下。”

要是可能的话，他敢发誓他会立时硬起来，但他已经近乎虚脱，所以只能表示惊叹。

她亲昵地捏了捏他的鼻子。“但这次同样妙极了。 _下次_ 就轮到我了。”

他也只能对着他最最美好的珍宝，现出笨拙的微笑来。

他翻过身，把她紧拥在臂弯里，让她能舒服地躺在他怀中。他把鼻子埋进她秀发间，微笑起来。“我很高兴找到了你。”他喃喃道。他不确定当他这么说的时候，所指的是哪方面的感受，但无论是哪一种，无论他是在说“捉迷藏”的游戏，或是他们关系的意外转变，这字字句句都是他的心声。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 均出自《鹅妈妈童谣》。


	3. 第二章 目眩神迷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章和《混血王子》有更多的联系。尺度略降，不过哈利和赫敏还是整天腻在一起。情不自禁。他们的荷尔蒙不受我控制了。

接下来的两周里很奇怪地没有韦斯莱家的人来访。倒不是说他们不想让罗恩到这儿来，但他们之间还有太多事情需要处理，不用担心时时被罗恩打断的话或许更好些。

当然，罗恩给他们写信了，哈利很庆幸罗恩没怎么向他问起赫敏。他不知道自己能不能坚持就她的事向罗恩撒谎，而且他也不确定怎么来说这件事。

哈利反复琢磨着该怎么向他们的好友披露这样一件事，特别是在罗恩迷恋赫敏的情况下。

 _哦，顺便说一句，罗恩，_ 他想象自己这样写道， _最近两周，赫敏和我每天都睡在一起，有时一天两次。希望这对你来说没什么。_

这前景单是想想就让他忍不住要呻吟。

赫敏对于罗恩给她的来信内容保持着缄默。她完全没表现出因那些信而困扰的样子，哈利觉得这是好兆头。当然，罗恩对此只字不提也可能意味着情况很糟。

哈利不知道赫敏是否为了不伤害罗恩而撒了谎，但随即意识到赫敏决不会做这样的事。

金妮也给他写了信。

她信里满是各种琐事和欢快之情，仿佛他们从没在六年级时有过任何超越朋友的关系，但他有点担忧地注意到，她总在信尾署着“爱你的，金妮”。

他不知道那是否意味着什么，但他觉得自己给她回信时或许得留心用词。

他给金妮回信的首次尝试获得了惨败，他写完之后读了读，发现通篇都是“赫敏和我”、“我们”、“我俩”。

_说实话，我怎么不干脆告诉她赫敏和我刚一起洗完澡，我写信的这会儿，头发都还没干？_

他并不想助长金妮的希望，但如果她仍对他有感情，他也不想那样打击她。所以他不得不重新写了信，删掉一些词句。他保留了一小部分“赫敏和我”，并在其间点缀上若干莱姆斯的名字。最后信写得非常短，他想，这是因为他做的每件事都或多或少和赫敏有关，如果他要在信里避免“赫敏和我”的出现，就没剩多少可写的东西了。

写到第四封信时，哈利厌倦了重新编辑，决定就照心里想到的东西来写。结果那封信比之前长了一些，但仅仅是因为“赫敏和我”没再被删掉而已。

第七封信后，金妮停止了来信。

晚餐时，莱姆斯告诉他们罗恩和亚瑟将会在第二天拜访格里莫广场，哈利努力不表现出慌乱。他极力避免和赫敏对视，因为他相信莱姆斯只要抓住他看她的表情，就会看穿他们的关系。

对于撞见他们在哈利房中接吻的事，莱姆斯没再说过什么。不管怎么说，他们小心避免着再被碰上正在接吻，或者正做些天知道什么事。

哈利祈祷这位年长的狼人是确实对他不在时他们所做的事毫不知情，而不仅仅是对此睁一眼闭一眼假作不知。

想想他和赫敏在过去两周里的失常举止，就连哈利自己都有些脸红。布莱克夫人要是知道了一定会大为愤慨。

有时，他都不知道自己是怎么了。他肯定不会是世界上最有经验的青年男子（毫无可能！），但是，在与赫敏共度的短短两周内，他已经开始明白“化学反应”是什么意思。这简直近乎疯狂，他完全清楚自己正在做什么，他如此频繁地感觉到这一点，而不论何时何地，赫敏从无怨言，这个事实对他的自制力也毫无帮助。

自从在被褥间的冒险之后，他们似乎把整栋房子都当成了活动场。他们在最可能和最不可能的地方做爱。包括藏书室！哦，他们有多喜欢藏书室啊！

有时，他会发现自己走神地想， _天哪！我这么干了？我们这么干了？_ 不过，非常可以理解的，他无论如何都不会觉得这是件糟糕的事。不可避免的难为情最后几乎总会变成笑意。

和她在一起的渴望正渐渐成为某种沉迷。他不知道这是否正常，但这感觉如此之好，所以他不会为考虑这个而睡不着觉。他所知的一切就是，能够去聆听去抚摸去感受她的存在才是最重要的。

她显然抱定了决心要引得他意乱情迷。他不知道她怎么如此了解男性的身体，只能猜想她通过书本对此进行了系统的研究，但他并不打算抱怨。这女人知道怎么令他痴狂，虽然他对此毫不介意，但她简直就像在为什么事惩罚他，因为她会挑最不恰当的时机刺激他，通常是在他除了忍耐什么都做不了的时候，他只好一直等到障碍排除，才能把她推到墙角然后——好吧，然后就是日常事务了。

总的来说，这成为了一种彻底的解脱，让他暂离他的苦恼，还有他的整个人生，是的。和她在一起，他就不必去考虑关于魂器，黑魔王，或者魔法部的那些肮脏细节。他不知道她是不是觉得他需要这种解脱，所以甘愿为他做这一切。

他希望不是。知道她同样是为她自己做这一切，这会更令他满意。和她在一起，为她沉醉时，他也希望带给她相同的感觉。而这也不仅仅是情欲。这是令人舒适的交流；这是令人愉悦的约定，她的存在本身就意味深长；这是令人安心的笑容，是他们目光中相互传递的千言万语。

他叹了口气。

如今罗恩和亚瑟第二天就要过来，这事光想想就是种折磨，况且他很快就不得不面对事实本身。真滑稽，两周前他还把韦斯莱家视为他的避风港。

想到赫敏必定仍将让他欲火中烧，哈利就目光黯然，因为他们肯定不会再有那么多机会独处了。

“那么，他们会和我们一起过剩下的暑假了？”赫敏极其自然地问道。

“只有罗恩会，他打算在这里过暑假。”莱姆斯微笑着说，“你问得真有意思。秋天你们要到什么地方去吗？我可以认为，这表示如果霍格沃茨开学的话，你们打算回去吗？”

这话让哈利从恍惚中惊醒。他望向赫敏，看到她脸上没有其他表情，只有不可动摇的决心。

“我不会回霍格沃茨了，除非哈利回去。”她说。

莱姆斯看上去颇为震惊，哈利则感觉到一阵无法抵挡的温情。他明白霍格沃茨对赫敏来说意味着什么。他明白在其他任何情况下，赫敏都不会放弃霍格沃茨，然而就在此时此地，她毫不迟疑地告诉莱姆斯，如果哈利不回霍格沃茨，那么她也一样。

就为这个，哈利都怀疑自己是不是应该返校，哪怕只为了她也可以回去。

“但他不能，千真万确。”她一边平静地把土豆泥铲进盘子里，一边继续说，似乎处理这个难题的决心已定，“他有极为重要的事要做。我会帮他。当然，罗恩说他也会和我们一起。他在信上这么说了。所以他也不会回霍格沃茨。”

“赫敏……”哈利小声说，对她的友情和忠诚充满敬畏。

她递给他一个灿烂的微笑。他觉得，也许就是在那一刻他意识到自己爱她。他有千万条理由认为她与众不同，为了他所知的一切，他大概会永远爱她；但直到那一刻他才真正告诉自己这一点，而且确信无疑。

_老天在上，我爱这个女人。_

莱姆斯没这么情绪化。他蹙了蹙眉。“赫敏，你确定吗？我也要对你提同样的问题，哈利。我明白这一切的重要性，这场战争，还有它的影响；但是学业……也很重要。而且，赫敏，我敢说你今年会成为女学生会主席，要不是这样你尽可以用银子弹打我。”

她耸耸肩。“那只是个头衔，莱姆斯。当我们面对的是一场战争的时候，我能用它做什么？扣食死徒的学院分吗？我不认为因为我是女学生会主席，所以我叫安东宁·多洛霍夫放下魔杖的话他就会服从。”

_我爱她。我真的爱上她了。我真的，疯狂地，深深地爱上她了。_

但是不管内心如何疾呼，他还是控制住情绪，叹了口气，一边暗暗咒骂自己一边说：“赫敏，你这么做对我来说意义重大，但是莱姆斯说的也有道理。”

“闭嘴，波特。在霍格沃茨，他们已经没有什么我还不懂的东西可以教给我了。你以为我为什么花了那么多时间待在藏书室？”

他看着她，挑起眉毛。 _因为那样我们可以亲热？_

她从他眼里看出了答案，顿时红了脸。值得赞美的是，她勇敢地保持着沉着。“我读了七年级的课程。虽然我将来可能还得再花点时间尝试制造魔药以获取经验，但我想我会以不错的成绩通过N.E.W.T.s考试的，只要我有参加的打算。”

他想，他本该料到她还会考虑N.E.W.T.s考试的。毕竟，她是赫敏。

莱姆斯叹了口气，她眼中的果断令事实更加清楚了，他无法说服她回到学校。如果他没法说动赫敏回到霍格沃茨，那么要劝服哈利和罗恩也同样希望渺茫。

“米勒娃会为此责备我的，”莱姆斯嘟哝着，“我就知道。”

赫敏咧嘴笑了。“哦，她不会的。我已经准备了一封委婉的长信，好在接到我们的返校通知时能对她有所交代。当然，她将对我非常失望，但她不会为此责怪别人了。”

哈利想，麦格可以责怪 _他_ ，因为他把她最喜欢的学生引入了歧途。但令他惊讶的是，赫敏对他微微一笑，一只手在他腿上轻轻摩挲，令人安心。

他也笑了笑，刚想取一点炖肉，就感觉到她的手悄悄向上探去，手指 _恰到好处_ 地擦过，使得一股热流涌过他可怜的、饱受折磨的哈利宝贝。

 _甚至都不能等到吃完布丁，_ 他愁眉苦脸地想道。

他瞪了她一眼。她只粲然一笑，继续吃她的饭，仿佛什么都没有发生。莱姆斯当然想不到出了什么问题。

哈利强忍住一声叹息。这简直是受刑。

*

哈利打翻了一大摞书，把它们从及臀高的架子上扫开，书稀里哗啦地落在地上。赫敏哈哈笑了。

当他回身抱起她放在空出来的位置上时，她低呼了一声，“哦，天哪！”

他一边吻她，一边分开她的双腿让自己能站在其间。他的手顺着她的腿滑上去，掀开镶着荷叶边的白裙子，手指摸索着寻找内裤的位置。他欣喜地发现，她根本没穿。

“为什么呢，格兰杰小姐，”他打趣地说，“毫不拘礼，你真是太周到了！”

她咬着嘴唇轻笑。“别客气，波特先生。我们大家都是朋友。”她开始对付他的长裤，专家般熟练地解开扣子。很快她的手就探进他短裤里，一手抚摸他，一手轻摁其他部位。

他两眼直往后翻，低吟一声任她动作。

“喜欢这个？”她带着一种志得意满的笑容问道。

他望着她，看见她眼里闪烁着顽皮的光芒。她喜欢折磨他直到他先一步按捺不住，似乎从中找到了一种病态的快感。自第一夜起，他就没再让她失望过，他觉得她也不会希望他失败，于是只能猜想她是喜欢看到他靠干活获得报偿。就像 _真正的_ 工作。

_或许，她 **是** 在惩罚我。惩罚我这么多年都没注意到她有多么迷人。_

所以当她问他是否喜欢这样的时候，显然没有其他回答。

“极其喜欢。”他说。

他抢过她的手腕，把她的手从短裤里拉出来放在自己肩上，尽量使它们不能再淘气，至少短时间里不能。然后他让自己的手指以她所钟爱的节奏活动起来。

她马上就顺从多了。

带着赞赏的低吟，她拉过他亲吻，轻轻咬了咬他的嘴唇。

“哈利，”她低声说，“你真的意识到了吗，明天——”

“等罗恩来了，我们再担心这件事，行吗？”他柔声说着，褪下长裤和裤衩。

他一边亲吻她一边进入，两人的呻吟混合在一起，被紧贴的唇舌封印。他用力勾住她的大腿，在她体内律动着，稳定在一个能够持久的节拍上。

她不安地蠕动身子，想要更快的节奏。

“不，你别想，”他附在她耳边，轻咬着她的耳垂说，“你别想在餐桌那儿刺激我，却指望我不会尽可能地把这拉长。”

她扁扁嘴，挫败地呻吟。“哈利……我只是开个玩笑……”

他吃吃地笑。“是的，你是在开玩笑，而现在我要你为此付出代价。”

她唇间泄出一丝唏嘘，但没有更多抱怨。他不是唯一喜欢接受惩罚的人。

他如自己所保证的那样做了，尽其所能地将过程延长。最后，她恳求他把她从痛苦中解脱出来。恳求总是能打动他的。他让步了，开始加快动作。她非常感谢他的宽容，并将谢意付诸行动。

在这以后，有所保留就变得有点困难起来。

堪称奇迹的是，他居然硬撑到了感觉她达到高潮，然后他任由她内里的肌肉收紧，携他一同去到潮头。好一番激情云雨。

当连贯的思维回到脑海中时，他意识到他们都气喘吁吁，汗水淋漓，筋疲力尽。

他俯视着她的脸，拨开她额前一绺湿漉漉的头发。“我希望你今夜能和我一起睡。”

“你不觉得罗恩发现我们一起躺在床上会被吓着吗？”

他苦笑一下。“你说呢。”

她一言不发，或许是在细细思量他话中的含意。他这么说的时候，心里想着罗恩的信，这是他第一次把这摆上桌面。他一直不知道她和罗恩在信里说了些什么，也许，他仍旧缺乏安全感。

“他从来没直接提过‘我们’。”她回答。

“我们？”

“他和我。”她轻轻回答。

他脸色铁青。“那么，还是有些什么了？”

她蹙了蹙眉。“别傻了，哈利。我就坐在这儿，你还搂着我。你怎么能这么问我呢？”

回想起来，确实，他怎么能在这个特殊时刻如此缺乏安全感呢？他红了脸，带着歉意轻抚她的脸庞，而后退开一点拉过裤子套上。“对不起……那么，他从没直接提起过你们的关系？”他穿好裤子，把手伸过去，她握住了。

他引她到沙发旁，好让她能靠着扶手坐在他腿上。

她对他的问题点了点头。“他说他真的很期待在比尔和芙蓉的婚礼上看到我，还说——”她脸上泛起红晕，警告似的指着他，“不许笑。”

“好吧，那很滑稽吗？”

“他说他迫不及待想瞧瞧我有多美。”

“我也是。”他爱抚着她的小腿，轻轻捏了捏。

烛光下，她的脸泛着粉红色的光泽，她羞怯地微微一笑。“总之，当他那么说的时候，我总是装作没听出其中的暗示。我没法真正拒绝他，因为他从没说过什么必须拒绝的话。我只说我很期待和你们俩一起参加，还有些类似的蠢话。我想过由我自己主动挑明，但我知道这会让他伤心……有时，我觉得还是不要在信上说。那么做似乎太怯懦了，或许我就是个胆小鬼，总把这事一拖再拖。”

“嗯，”他嘀咕道，“金妮似乎没什么反应，对于……你和我的事。”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛。“你、你 _告诉_ 她了？你告诉 _金妮_ 我们——你知道干了什么！”

哈利开始想她是否希望他们的关系永远是个秘密。“不是 _那个_ ，但我很清楚地表明我大部分时间都和你在一起。她上周就没再来信。这或许表示，她发现事情不大……对头。”说到最后一个字时，他差点 _咯咯_ 笑出声来，但她脸上的表情让他所有轻佻念头都烟消云散。

她盯着他，就像是他长出了犄角和第三只眼睛。

他皱皱眉。“怎么了？”

“你明白，如果你想回到金妮身边……”

_梅林啊，她仍然纠结于此吗？_

“赫敏，我不想回到金妮身边。”

她静了片刻，扭动一下，蜷起身倚住他，把头靠在他肩上。她轻叹一声，似乎对此刻所待的位置心满意足。他伸臂搂住她，闭上眼睛温柔地亲吻她的前额。

在一阵宁静之后，他们又说了一会儿话，喃喃低语着一些琐事，比如福灵剂，斯拉格霍恩，甚至考迈克·麦克拉根。渐渐的，之前活动带来的倦意漫上来，他们进入了梦乡。

*

哈利在梦中感觉到有人正轻轻推他。他睁开眼睛，期待会看到赫敏凝视的目光。他正打算伸手把她揽回床上，就意识到不是赫敏，而是罗恩正从上方盯着他，一脸的心烦意乱。

哈利呻吟了一声。不管罗恩有什么打算，也不管现在是什么时间，起床都太早了点。他挪挪身子，决定忽视罗恩的存在，但他的动作并不自如，因为两个原因。第一，他的床太小了；第二，有人正倚在他身上，一个身体柔软的人。

他瞪大了眼睛，第一个念头就是： _天哪！罗恩在床上发现我们了！_

下一个念头是他应该用毯子把赫敏盖上。

但没有毯子。实际上，也没有床，赫敏好好穿着她的白色荷叶边裙和米色亚麻无袖上衣，即使她确实没穿内裤，也没人看得出来。

问题是他的手还搂着她，而她极其惬意地蜷在他和沙发靠背之间，半伏在他身上，不过真正麻烦的是：罗恩撞见了他们这副景象，看样子，局面糟透了。

哈利可以惊慌失措地从沙发上跳起来，匆忙把赫敏弄醒；也可以尽可能冷静的完成这个动作，仿佛这幅景象毫无问题似的。

他没法泰然自若地说事情不是罗恩想的那样，否认就等于撒谎，哈利不想撒谎。

所以哈利鼓起勇气，示意罗恩安静，然后小心翼翼地从赫敏怀抱里脱出身来。

一切进展顺利，直到赫敏轻轻抱怨了一声，清晰可闻地嘟哝着他的名字。

_见鬼。这下要变成强行推销了。_

他转身领罗恩走出藏书室。

两人来到走廊上时，哈利尽力让自己的声音显得若无其事。“昨晚一直在学习研究。一整周都在做这件事。我想，她终于撑不住了。”

这其实也不是撒谎。赫敏 _当时_ 是在学习，而哈利则跑进藏书室研究 _她_ 。理所当然的，在那之后她累坏了。

罗恩怀疑地瞥了他一眼。“你也在学习？”

哈利耸耸肩。“我通常是来陪她的，让她分分心。” _伙计，我确实是够让她分心的。_ “韦斯莱先生在哪？”哈利问了一句，好让话题继续下去。

“在楼下，和莱姆斯在一起。”

“我待会儿到楼下找你。我想上一下洗手间。”

罗恩点头，动身走向楼梯时仍不住地看他。为了缓和罗恩的疑虑，哈利匆匆走向盥洗室。

他洗脸刷牙，整了整衣服。当看上去像样些时，他径直走向藏书室。他不能让赫敏那样一无所知地下楼去。

他轻轻把她推醒。她动了动，疲倦地眨眨眼，微笑着伸手梳理他的头发。

她的表情如此满足，要他说出那个坏消息还不如杀了他，但他必须这么做。“罗恩来了。”

她僵住了，微笑渐渐消失。她的手滑落下来，叹口气，在沙发上伸了个懒腰。一小片肌肤从她衣裙缝隙间透出来，他有种强烈的冲动想去抚摸它。他总是喜欢看到清晨时候的她，睡意蒙眬，轻松惬意，充满无数的可能。那是如此令人动情的一幅景象，但他不觉得在这当口开始任何动作是明智之举，此刻罗恩就在楼下，满脑子都是他早先所见的情景引起的猜想。

“他看到我们了，”哈利说，“在沙发上。”

她伸展的动作停住了，跌回沙发里。“我想我们迟早都得面对这种情况。”

他点头，希望自己能够尽量有骑士风度地处理这件事。

“你先走吧。我过几分钟就下去。”

他屈从于之前的冲动，伸手摩挲了一下她的小腹，起身前往厨房。

罗恩正坐在桌子一端，嘴里塞满了薄煎饼。他两条长得难以置信的腿从桌下探出来。他现在起码比亚瑟高一英寸，而且没有任何停止长高的迹象，就像盘子里食物的数量所暗示的那样。

如哈利所料，亚瑟热情洋溢地向他问候。

“如果不是得处理凤凰社的一些事，我们本来可以更早一点过来。”

哈利吃了一惊。罗恩完全没提过这件事。他望着自己的好友。“你参加了凤凰社的行动？”

罗恩点点头。“哦，爸爸对具体情况守口如瓶，所以我其实不知道什么内情，不过我和弗雷德、乔治一起作他的保镖。我估计，爸爸在做的事关系非常重大，以至他不能冒险单独行动。”

亚瑟脸红了。“那当然关系重大，不过我想我所传递的情报远比我本人重要得多。要知道，有些事情必须去做，哪怕我们此刻没有领袖。”

这个情况让哈利疑惑。他望向莱姆斯。“凤凰社是怎么选出领袖的？”

莱姆斯似乎觉得有些好笑。“其实我们也不知道。阿不思建立了这个组织，从那时起就开始领导它。我们从没碰上过需要选出一名新领袖的情况。”

这让他觉得非常不安。“我从没听说过一个正规组织是没有领袖的。选出一名领袖不该是凤凰社如今的当务之急吗？”

亚瑟点头。“是的，但是出了点——”他顿了顿，清清嗓子，看上去相当不快，“——状况，社内成员们似乎无法达成共识，因为某个愚蠢的原因或者别的什么。”

“是什么状况？”

亚瑟和莱姆斯对望了一眼。哈利带着疑问冲罗恩挑眉，但罗恩只是耸了耸肩。

莱姆斯望向楼梯的方向。“赫敏快起来了吧？我希望谈这件事的时候她也在场。”

哈利脸上写满了惊讶。

罗恩放下没吃完的早餐站起身。“我去叫她。”

“我下来的时候在走廊碰上她了，”哈利说，“她一会儿就下来。这到底是怎么回事，莱姆斯？”

罗恩坐回位置上，再次怀疑地看着他。哈利尽力不加理会。

“等一会儿，哈利，”莱姆斯说，“我们等赫敏下来。”

等待时，哈利努力不显得太过担忧。他吃了点早餐，亚瑟则兴高采烈地说个不停。

十五分钟后，赫敏出现了，看样子是冲了个澡。她又穿回了牛仔裤，搭配一件足球衫样子的贴身运动衫。她闪着光泽的棕色卷发无拘无束地放下来，如今已经能垂到她背上一半的位置了。罗恩最后一次看见她的时候，她头发还没这么长，而且不是扎得结结实实，就是束成马尾或结成小髻。而现在它松开了，仿佛去掉了某种束缚，让赫敏有了全然不同的新面貌。哈利发现那非常迷人。罗恩似乎也发现了，从他打量她的眼神就能看出端倪。

哈利宽慰地发现，她没怎么注意罗恩的眼神。

“你好，罗恩。你好，韦斯莱先生。”她走过时拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，在脸颊上给了亚瑟一个女儿式的吻。

哈利看见罗恩的目光追随着她，不由皱起眉头。

“你好，亲爱的，”亚瑟说，“你父母还好吗？”

她走向咖啡壶。“非常之好。我想他们前几天还瞧见了唐克斯。爸爸说有个奇怪的绿头发女人一直在他们诊所外面闲逛。”

莱姆斯显得有点慌张。

但是亚瑟笑了笑。“听起来很像她。”

赫敏一边端起杯子，一边直截了当地注视着他。“那么，凤凰社在保护他们了？我还没意识到他们处在危险之中。”

亚瑟退缩了一下，像是意识到自己说漏了嘴。

莱姆斯很明显地侧眼瞪了瞪亚瑟，似乎在责备他。

亚瑟匆匆解释道：“嗯，那只是预防措施，真的。没什么可担心的。”

她倚在洗碗池旁，小口呷着杯里的咖啡。尽管她脸上毫无表情，但他们都能感觉到她的不满。

“要知道，”她开口了，“你们不能一直这么做。你们不能总把我们蒙在鼓里。不能再这样下去了。现在我们都是成年人了。”

哈利微带惊讶地盯着她。她没有失礼之举，但她对亚瑟谈到成年时，表情极其严肃。

他看了看罗恩，罗恩似乎比他还要惊讶。

片刻之后，亚瑟叹了口气，和莱姆斯交换了一下目光。

莱姆斯点点头。

“赫敏，”亚瑟说，“请坐下。你可以一边吃早餐一边听我们说。当然，你是对的。你们已经不是孩子了。”

见观点被认可，她满意地在哈利旁边坐下，冲他笑了笑，眼里藏着一丝成功的喜悦。他情不自禁地回应了她的微笑。她真是令人惊叹。

当他把视线收回桌上时，罗恩正盯着他，面容阴郁。哈利决心暂时不予理会。

“那么，”她边说边取过几片烤面包，“为什么凤凰社认为我父母处在危险中？他们和这件事毫无关系。”

“但是他们有关系，”莱姆斯说，“他们是 _你的_ 父母，赫敏，不管你喜不喜欢，你都已经引起了伏地魔走狗们的注意。”

她似乎吃了一惊。“ _我_ 引起了他们的注意？我哪个地方配得上这样兴师动众的计划？照他们的标准来看，我只是个讨人厌的泥巴种而已。”

每个人听到这词都缩了缩身子。

亚瑟眨了几下眼睛，回答道：“他们是不是真的这么认为无关紧要。实际情况是，你已经被视为志愿加入战斗对抗黑魔王和他走狗的人。你是众所周知的哈利·波特支持者，而且已经通过保护他的性命展示了你的价值。”

哈利开始感到极度不安，而她的眉头锁得更紧了。

“但我并非唯一在神秘事务司里的人，”她说，“说实话，那是我唯一一次可能吸引他们注意的行动。罗恩和金妮被注意到，是因为那些骷髅脸的弱智认为所有韦斯莱都是 _血统背叛者_ ——不是有意冒犯——”

“别在意。”亚瑟说，实际上，他看上去相当自豪。

“但是其余几个人，卢娜、纳威和我，我们仅仅是——从某种角度来说，我们仅仅是些小杂鱼。”

哈利皱眉抗议。“ _你不是_ 小杂鱼，赫敏。”

“我是的，”她说，“我只是个知道怎么使魔杖的书呆子。所有人都知道。”

哈利被激怒了，但她一笑就驱散了他的恼怒。他留意到罗恩正盯着他们看，哈利感觉怒气又冲了上来。罗恩是怎么了？还有他那 _眼神_ ？

“不管你怎么想，赫敏，”亚瑟说，“但哈利是对的。我们得到一些情报，证实你受到高度关注，尤其你是麻瓜出身，还曾经从食死徒的诅咒下幸存。以那些变态的角度来看，你本不该从多洛霍夫的魔咒下生还。某种程度上，他们把你的幸存视为一种耻辱。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛。“ _情报_ 证实？”

亚瑟点头。“贾斯廷·芬列里上周报告说，他家被食死徒们所监视。显然，他是靠一个劣质窥镜得出这个结论的，但事实充分证明了他的结论。他是对的。我们认为，如果不是贾斯廷报告了监视者的情况，芬列里一家很可能已经成为一次恶意袭击的受害者。芬列里一家已经躲到别处去了，但我们仍在监视他们的房子。所以，慎重起见可以认为，如果食死徒对芬列里一家有兴趣的话……”

哈利呻吟了一声。“那么他们会对格兰杰一家更有兴趣。”他感到胸口被恐惧塞满了。这样的情况再次发生了。某个他所爱的人处于极端危险之中。

罗恩眉头紧锁。“贾斯廷和赫敏家有什么关系？”

“贾斯廷也是麻瓜出身，”她说，“他双亲都是麻瓜。就像我一样。”

亚瑟仍旧沉着脸。“要知道，黑魔王和食死徒们当然不喜欢任何麻瓜和麻瓜出身的人。贾斯廷算是他们变态行为的合适对象。但是你……你是一个象征，赫敏。你是霍格沃茨的尖子生，是哈利·波特的朋友……还一度被报道为他的 _女友_ ，你参加了神秘事务司的那次——呃—— _奇袭_ 。他们杀死你和你的双亲，将会获得芬列里一家的死亡所不能带来的昭示效果。”

她终于安静下来，哈利不知道是否不让她知道会更好。

“所以现在他们受到了保护。”她轻轻地说。

莱姆斯点头。“昼夜不殆，不管他们在家或是在诊所。”

“而他们不知道这件事？”

“实际上，他们知道。”

他们都沉默了。哈利几乎能感觉到赫敏身上辐射出的愤怒。

“那么，他们为什么不告诉我这件事？”她问。

亚瑟抱歉地笑笑。“我想，他们只是不想让你担心，赫敏。”

“担心！我简直不——那么爸爸为什么会告诉我唐克斯的事？”

“他不知道唐克斯是什么人，亲爱的。他或许只是随口告诉你一个有点奇怪的绿头发女人。那是我们的失误。”

赫敏攥紧了杯子。“我简直不敢相信。我简直不敢相信他们竟然在这件事上对我保密。他们总是把一切都告诉我的，现在却也像待孩子一样待我了。凤凰社似乎对此非常 _赞同_ 。”

亚瑟显得垂头丧气，而莱姆斯似乎有点窘迫。

哈利责备地看了她一眼，于是她叹了口气。

“对不起，”赫敏说，“我不是那个意思。你们刚才能像对一个成年人那样待我，我很感激。我只是很生气父母对我保密。”

莱姆斯安慰性地朝她笑笑，亚瑟则咧了咧嘴。

“别对你的父母太刻薄了，小乖乖。”亚瑟说，“他们一直都把你的利益放在心中最重要的位置。等到你有了一对小双胞胎在霍格沃茨到处乱跑惹麻烦的时候，你就会明白我的意思了。”说到这，他偷偷瞥了罗恩一眼，罗恩惊骇地睁大了眼睛。

哈利过去不知道他也会对亚瑟感到怨恨，但是刚才那句关于 _双胞胎_ 的评论，加上那尽在不言中的眼神，简直让他想杀人，或者至少想施鼻涕虫咒。

 _好极了。父亲当然是会站在儿子那边了。_ 他涩涩地想。

赫敏眨了几下眼睛，才挤出一丝微笑。她眼里没有笑意，但亚瑟似乎没觉出有什么不对。

“现在说说另一件社里的事务，”亚瑟快活地说，“凤凰社领袖的问题。自从我们失去了阿不思，社里的工作就由一个管理团队负责。我们没有推举领袖，而是组建了一个决议小组。老社员由我本人和莱姆斯作为代表，米勒娃代表学校，金斯莱·沙克尔代表傲罗。到目前为止，这个领导集团都运作得很顺利，但是……”

哈利扬起眉，等着亚瑟继续说下去。不管那是什么，至少对他而言很难说出口。

“我将要说的事，有些难以启齿。莱姆斯和我相信，你也应该成为这个理事会的一员，哈利。”

赫敏和罗恩的下巴几乎同时掉了下来。

哈利似乎没能立刻理解。“对不起，韦斯莱先生，我想我刚听到你说…… **什么** ？”

亚瑟求援似的望向莱姆斯。

莱姆斯从桌面上俯过身。“你知道，你曾展现出一种不可思议的才能，你给了一群学生足可对抗食死徒的勇气。”

“ _不可思议的才能？_ ”哈利嚷了起来，“我差点把他们都害死！而且，那是因为我愚蠢地相信西里斯被抓住了！”

“我说的是今年六月，哈利，当霍格沃茨遭到攻击时，学生们奋勇抵抗，”莱姆斯说，“而我听说，你在五年级时领导了一支名为邓布利多军的小队，教授他们黑魔法防御术。毕竟，就是因为这样，他们才有信心进行抵抗，而且我们不要忘了贾斯廷·芬列里。我不相信他完全是自己学会‘保持警惕’的。如果不是贾斯廷，赫敏的父母现在很可能已经 _死了_ 。”

哈利闻言沉默片刻，但很快摇摇头。“首先，D.A.不是 _我的_ 主意，是赫敏提出来的；第二，我可能是到了成年的法定年龄，但即便我自己都得承认，我还不够成熟，不足以担负这样的职责。”

莱姆斯叹息。“事情不只是这样。在过去七年中，除阿不思之外，你是唯一曾面对伏地魔、同他战斗并且生还的人——如果我说这不重要，就是在撒谎。你对于伏地魔情况的洞察无比宝贵，哈利。除此之外，你还在阿不思最后在世的日子里和他有长时间接触。以我们对他的了解，他一定告诉了你大量至关重要的信息，不管你本人是否清楚认识到了这一点。”

哈利叹息。显然，话题总是会回到“大难不死的男孩”这点上。这是他迟早得接受的事实，但并不会使接受变得容易。“你看，我可以出席这些……怎么说呢，会议吧，并且给出我的看法，但是对某件事做出决定——”

“如果你的投票不被重视，那么要你给出看法就毫无价值。你会需要一些帮助来作为开始。我们所能做的只是给你表决权，假以时日，你会自己赢得前辈们的信任。此外，如果你光是站到那里而不投票，只肯做该死的‘哈利·波特’，那么就和斯克林杰要你去当的魔法部形象代言人没多少差别了。”

这一切对他来说太超现实了。“即使我乐意加入这个管理团队，我也不能。我还有太多事情必须去做。无论如何，这就是我不会回到霍格沃茨的原因。我们必须去寻找一些东西，非找到不可。如果我得随时准备参加会议，我们就没法做这些事了。”

莱姆斯和亚瑟似乎听得有些茫然。

亚瑟挥挥手，开口道：“是的，我正要问你这个。罗恩告诉我，你不会回霍格沃茨了，他和赫敏也一样，除非你回去……是 _什么_ 比学业更加重要，孩子？”

“我说了，我们得去寻找一些东西。”

“什么东西？”

哈利同赫敏交换着目光。她点了点头。

“魂器。”哈利说。

莱姆斯睁大了眼睛。“魂——”

“伏地魔的魂器。”赫敏说。

莱姆斯的脸色变得难看起来，而亚瑟显得相当困惑。

“这个 _混器_ 是什么东西？”亚瑟问。

“是魂器，爸爸。那是一种非常邪恶的魔法。”罗恩回答，那种阴郁口吻通常是他提起诸如“荡妇”或“那个连名字都不能提的人”这类词时才用的。

“我曾经听说过那是一种非常邪恶的魔法。”莱姆斯说，“但我不知道具体细节。关于它没有什么有记载的资料。”

赫敏望向哈利，他意识到她是要他来解释。他希望她能代劳，不过看样子她认为他才是解释这件事的最佳人选。涉及到信息的准确性及其来源的恰当性时，她总是一丝不苟。在这件事上，他正是他们所拥有的最佳解说人。

他忍住叹息，开始解释。“这涉及到通过杀死另一个人来使自己的灵魂分裂，从而可以把分裂出的碎片藏在一件物体或者容器之中。”

亚瑟完全惊呆了。“可、可是为什么一个人要做这样一件事情呢？”

“这会保证灵魂驻留世间。”莱姆斯带着畏惧说，“这样，如果你的肉体消亡，你的魂器就会阻止你走向另一个世界。你仍然 _活着_ ，哪怕你只是靠灵魂的一个碎片苟延残喘。”

哈利并不惊讶莱姆斯这么快就抓住了重点。毕竟，这人曾是“掠夺者”的智囊。

亚瑟看上去被恶心透了。“那——那太 _变态_ 了！”

莱姆斯转向赫敏。“你说伏地魔制造了一个魂器？不过……当然是这样！这样就说得通了，所以他才会那么难杀死，所以他才能死而复生。”

她点头。“哈利有理由相信，伏地魔制造了 _七个_ 魂器。”

“天哪，”莱姆斯喘着气说，“ _七个？_ 哈利，你是从哪里——”

“是邓布利多。”他回答，“去年，我和他在一起时所做的就是回溯汤姆·里德尔的过去。通过对那些回忆的了解，邓布利多和我形成了有关魂器的观点。七个的数量是推测出来的，但有充分事实作基础。我想我们已经摧毁了两个。邓布利多对付了马沃罗·冈特的戒指，而我毁掉了汤姆·里德尔的日记本。伏地魔自己体内有一个碎片，所以我们要找到其它四件物体。我们……邓布利多和我相信其中一件是赫尔加·赫奇帕奇的杯子。另一件是萨拉查·斯莱特林的挂坠盒。我认为另外两件东西应该来自罗伊纳·拉文克劳和戈德里克·格兰芬多。”

莱姆斯沉着脸。“伏地魔向来是个狂妄自大的畜生。”

罗恩一口把南瓜汁喷了出来，哈利也对莱姆斯的直白表述大为惊异。不过赫敏似乎无动于衷。

“不管怎么说，”她傲然道，“我认为我们曾见过斯莱特林的挂坠盒。我们只是得再把它找出来。”

哈利猛地转头看她。“ **什么？** ”

罗恩的声音同时响起，他已经完全放弃了南瓜汁。

赫敏的脸有些发红。“我、我最近两周做了一些研究，就是想确认一下。我不想始终绕着推测兜圈子……那个挂坠盒。我认为它曾经在这里，哈利。就在这房子里。我追溯了布莱克家的家谱，就是想确认R.A.B.是雷古勒斯·布莱克——”

“ _雷古勒斯！_ ”哈利喘着气，“可是什么时候——”

“你还记得我们第一次来这里的那个暑假吗，哈利？这地方一团糟。我们进行了大扫除，扔掉了一些东西……”

哈利目光一滞，他记起了那个时候，记起了他们从玻璃橱柜里清出那些古董的时候。除了布莱克家族图章戒指、鼻烟盒、镊子、带银框的家族照，他们还无意中发现了一个特别有趣的挂坠盒， _怎么也打不开_ ……

“见鬼！”罗恩说。

哈利难以置信地盯着她。“你是对的，”他低声说，“你真聪明……简直无与伦比！”

她脸色泛红。“这还只是个推论，而且我——我还没找到挂坠盒。我借用了你的探测器，哈利。希望你不会介意……”

他满怀爱意地对她微笑。“当然不介意。”而后他的心跳停了一拍，意识到她刚才说的是挂坠盒“曾经”在这房子里，“它不在这里了，是吗？”

“对，但它不可能自己跑出去，所以我猜我们可以问问蒙顿格斯，看他是不是碰巧在哪次劫掠的时候弄走了一个银制挂坠盒。我想，他应该记得自己怎么最终放弃一个总也打不开的挂坠盒的事情。我们都知道那个老顿格[1]，他不会简简单单就把一件银器归入废品。他肯定会对它有所动作，想方设法要从中捞一笔，而因为那是个魂器，很难被摧毁，所以他也没法把它熔掉。他要么还留着那个魂器，要么就是把它转手卖给了别人。他能够给我们提供关于它下落的可靠线索。”

 _蒙顿格斯，_ 哈利心想。此刻他对她满怀崇敬。面对如此无可比拟的智慧，他实在难以保持镇定，所以他任由钦佩之情洋溢。

“可是顿格——”罗恩瞪着眼说，“顿格在 _阿兹卡班_ 呢！”

听罗恩这么一说，哈利猛地从幻想中惊觉，他很清楚赫敏会怎么说。

赫敏扬起下巴。“那么，我们就去阿兹卡班。”

_我就知道她会这么说。_

“什么！”罗恩相当尖锐地嚎了一声。

哈利看见莱姆斯和亚瑟对视一眼。他们似乎接受了现实：赫敏·格兰杰小姐 _主意已定_ 。无论如何，现在都不是争论这个的时候。他们只能稍后再来劝说她。

“这一切——”亚瑟在争辩进一步深入前阻止了他们，“——非常令人困扰，而且坦白地说，我同意你们的看法，找到这些魂器事关重大；但这也不能改变一个事实，凤凰社需要哈利。”

哈利想要抗议，但亚瑟打断了他。

“凤凰社可以投入人力物力来搜寻剩下的魂器。我想，由一群经验丰富的巫师和半打缄默人来进行研究的话，应该能抵得上一个赫敏·格兰杰了，你不觉得吗？所以现在我们就相当于有 _两个_ 赫敏来寻找答案。”

听到这样的赞赏，赫敏脸一下变得通红。

“她永远无可取代。”哈利不假思索地脱口而出。

她迷人地微微一笑，眼中闪耀着某种光华，令他周身暖流涌动。“你真是太贴心了，哈利。”

“对。”罗恩脸上神色变幻莫测，靠回椅背上，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

“是时候让社里听听你的意见了，哈利，”亚瑟说，“如果你只是担心做出错误的决定，那么我们大家都是这样。我们都是靠我们所知道的和自认为知道的情报来作出决定，我们只能向梅林祈求那些决定是正确的。莱姆斯和我对你有充分的信心，你会得到引导的。无论如何，我们不会强迫你。如果你愿意的话，可以称之为‘一个值得考虑的建议’。”

哈利努力不发出嗤笑。亚瑟是认真的，而且说真的，被两个他所认识的最值得信赖的人寄予厚望是一项荣誉，但他发觉这同时令他有些恐惧。他会加以考虑，但暂时不打算作出任何承诺。

“我猜，沙克尔和麦格不会重视我的。”他说。

“哦，米勒娃对此非常理解，”莱姆斯说，“沙克尔自有想法，但真正的反对来自一些社员，为了这样那样的原因。争吵太浪费时间，所以我希望我们能跳过争执，只要你说你愿意，就到理事会上来。”

“而这和赫敏有什么关系？”他没忘记他们坚持等她到场再进行这次特别讨论。

“实际上，是关系到赫敏和 _罗恩_ 。他们是你最好的朋友。他们最了解你。和他们谈谈，然后你可以由此开始。我确信如果你着手这项工作，会从他们那里得到支持。他们是 _你的_ 后盾，所以他们的意见同样重要。”

哈利先是讶异于莱姆斯对他和罗恩、赫敏间友谊的深刻理解，随后意识到，莱姆斯早已同詹姆和西里斯一起领会过这种友谊。

赫敏显得相当窘迫。“莱、莱姆斯，我不知道该说些什么……”

“我知道说什么，”罗恩嘟哝，“该死，你们全都疯了。”

“喂，孩子。”亚瑟警告性地瞪了他一眼。

于是罗恩没再开口。

莱姆斯长出一口气，微微一笑。“同学们，今天就到这里。既然世界的重担已压在你们肩头，那么我希望你们写一篇三英尺长的论文，题目是《如何不在重压下失去理智》。”

哈利忍俊不禁，赫敏脸色苍白，罗恩则苦笑了一下。

她站起身，嘴里嘀咕着家庭作业如何不是说笑的事情之类的。她开始用魔法把脏餐具收进洗碗池。当她取走罗恩半满的盘子时，他没有反对。似乎有什么东西终于让罗恩没了胃口。

“需要帮忙吗，赫敏？”罗恩问。

“不用了，罗恩，我会用麻瓜的办法干活。我需要想一想。”

“什么？”

“她总这么做，”哈利解释，“当她需要思考的时候，她总会做些家务。”

罗恩威胁似的瞪了他一眼，走向楼梯，一步四级飞快爬上了楼。哈利努力不去纠结他那要杀人的眼神。

“好吧，莱姆斯，”亚瑟说，“我该回部里去了。我把罗恩留在这儿，相信你会照顾好他的。期待你和孩子们都来陋居参加比尔和芙蓉的婚礼，行吗？”

莱姆斯微笑颔首。他们握了手，亚瑟转身，给了哈利一个类似的告别。赫敏再次如女儿般吻了吻他。然后他终于幻影移形离开了这所房子。

“如果有人需要我，我就在自己书房里，”莱姆斯说，“天晓得，我已经把我的文案工作推得够久的了。你们这些孩子可别胡闹。”

一抹狡黠的光在莱姆斯眼中闪过，哈利只能暗自祈祷那不是他所想象的意思。莱姆斯走开了。

哈利没多浪费时间，很快就溜到赫敏身后。她的手正没在及腕深的水和泡沫中忙活着。

他伸手环过她裤腰，亲吻着她的脖颈。她幸福地喟叹，任他动作，但没有停下手里的活。

“你 _真是_ 了不起，毫无疑问。”他附在她耳旁说。

她欣喜地战栗着。“我在努力达到。”

“你的努力已经获得了巨大成功。”

她笑了，转头吻住他的唇。好一阵子，他们保持姿势，细细品味着这个吻。他的手开始抚摸她的小腹，让拇指轻轻擦过她的乳房。她笑着逃开，回头继续对付碗碟。

_好吧，当她专注于某件事的时候……_

“罗恩会闹别扭的，不是吗？”她静静地问。

他不曾料到这问题，但它让他微微一笑。他知道她在说的并非她和罗恩的“关系”。她是在说她和哈利的关系，尽管迄今为止，这关系如此的…… _不可标绘_ 。这意味着她至少愿意告诉罗恩——他们 _有点什么_ 。这对哈利来说是件好事，即使他对罗恩可能的反应不抱任何希望。他闭上眼，把鼻子埋进她浓密的发丝间，嗅着她甜美的发香。“是的。我想是这样。”

“那我们该怎么办？”

“我会和他谈谈。单独谈谈。那样更好些。”

她叹了口气，但略带宽慰。“好的。但是哈利，你要知道如果你告诉他了，那就意味着……你 _知道_ ……要回头就不容易了。”

他皱起眉。“我为什么要回头？”

她手上微微停顿，随后继续工作。她悲伤地微笑着，稍稍耸了耸肩。“我不知道。为了你可能有的任何原因。我很清楚，这一切都是由我开始的——差不多是投怀送抱。而之后我们所做的一切……也许并不公平，因为我、我知道我在……怂恿你这…… _这么做_ 。但我真的是出于好意，特别是在女贞路的那个夜晚。我很在意你，哈利，所以我为你做这些。我不是想以此困住你或者怎么样……”

“太迟了。我已经深陷其中。”

她回头望着他，令他惊讶的是，她的凝视中写满歉意。“你没有，真的。你随时都可以放手——”

“我不想放手。我爱你。”他终于说。她看上去彻底惊呆了。他敢说，她完全没料到这个，这让他有些不安。他并不认为自己倾心于她有多么牵强。在过去那二十四小时里，他已经意识到，这是如今他生命中唯一确信无疑的事。而看到她那“简直不可思议”的样子，让他勇气顿失。也许， _她_ 并不爱他。

他开始担忧起来。

“真——真的？”她问。

“别显得那么吃惊。”

“我只是——我从没想过你会——我也爱你。”

他笑了。听到她这么说，真是美妙极了。

也许他应该欢呼雀跃，或者做些类似举动。他确实有那样的想法，但眼下的亲密接触更令人惬意。他把双唇印在她颈上，再次合眼品味着她的触感。“千真万确？”

“是的，千真万确。”

“好极了。那就这么定了。你不会和罗恩有什么小双胞胎。”

她笑着，以一个动人的姿势向后靠进他怀里。他裤裆里那受困的小坏蛋直起身来。

“喂喂，”他快活地说，“你打算在哪儿结束你所开始的事情，姑娘？”

她微笑着，贴得更紧了。“哦，你知道……我 _总是_ 有些想法的。”

“而你知道，我总是爱你的想法。”他吻着她，双手从前头悄悄探进她牛仔裤里。他感觉指尖触到了内裤边缘。

身后传来一声响，两人都是一惊。他们回身望去，看见一双运动鞋一闪而逝，消失在楼梯上。

“见鬼。”他低声说。

“哦，天哪。”她喃喃道，开始洗净双手，似乎要停下清洗工作，好处理突发状况。

他伸手按住她的肩。“不。留在这儿。我去。你最好还是把活干完。”

“可是——”

“我会当心的，好吗？”他在她颈上印下一个安慰的吻，转身离去，跟着罗恩上了楼梯。

*

哈利小心翼翼地推开罗恩的房门，看见他正背对门坐在床沿。

罗恩扭头看了看哈利，眼里燃烧着怒火。“你是 _与众不同的大人物_ ！”他吼道，“你就是 _得_ 把她从我这里抢走，是吧？该死，你甚至不能就那么站在一边，至少让 _我_ 得到她。你他妈的就是得占走 _所有一切_ ！”

哈利感觉到一阵魔法波动，仿佛要把他推出去，罗恩的情感强烈得叫他害怕。罗恩的怒气像是能传染的。哈利不喜欢罗恩提起赫敏时的口吻，仿佛她是什么 _东西_ ，仿佛她是一枚级长徽章或者一把火弩箭。况且，她也不该是任何人的“至少”。自哈利发现他注定的命运以来，她是他所遇见的最好的，他完全不打算把她让给一个视她为“至少”的人。但是他知道他不能让这股怒气抓住他。只要他还能克制，就不能这么做。

他有太多伤人的话可以说： _她从来不是你的……在你当着赫敏的面和拉文德纠缠、接吻的时候，你就把事情搞砸了……她_ ** _选择_** _了我……她第一个吻的人是我……她是那个无比迷人地出现在我门前的人……她说，她一直都更迷恋我，你这个饭桶……你他妈的已经没机会了。_

但那些话他一句都没有说，他所做的一切就是说出了最重要的一句话。

“我们相爱着。”他甚至不必大声叫喊来强调它。他只是说出事实。

罗恩站起身，把脸转向他，脸上的震惊显而易见。他显然没料到哈利的话，随后他眼里恢复了狂怒。“是 _我先看见她的_ ！”

哈利的下巴落了下来，而后怒目而视。“你 _没有_ 。我们是同时看见她的！你还说她是 _一个噩梦_ ——”

“我在说的是圣诞舞会！”罗恩嚷嚷，“我注意到了她。我 _那时候_ 就知道我迷恋她。而 _你_ 连屁都不懂！”

哈利双肩一紧，勉强挤出一丝笑。“好吧，我曾经是个绝顶大傻瓜……”

“我就是这意思。”罗恩嘶哑地说。

意识到罗恩一点都不打算转移话题，哈利的笑容褪去了。“要知道，当你开始亲吻拉文德出气的时候，你可不是世上最聪明的巫师。你曾经有一整年的时间来处理好和赫敏的关系，而你做了些什么？你毁了自己的机会。于是她不得不忍受 _麦克拉根_ 那个该死的饭桶，好配合你那小小的心理游戏——”

“那你又怎么样？别告诉我你是因为认为我迷恋赫敏才止步不前。如果你打算这么说，那么帮帮忙，让我 _杀了_ 你，因为那就表示你在利用我 _妹妹_ ——”

“我没有利用金妮！我确实曾经迷恋过她，但那与此无关！过去的几周里，赫敏和我在一起，而且——”

“去…… _我_ 的！你是说，当我不断给她写信的时候，她正和 _你_ 亲热？”

哈利把涌到嘴边的恶毒反驳咽了回去，思索着如何回答。尽管在许多时候罗恩对本该领会的微妙暗示视而不见，可是这一次他敏锐得令人难以置信，他显然明白了哈利迟迟不肯告诉他的是什么。

罗恩愤怒地瞪大眼睛。“你们确实 _亲热_ 过了，是吗？”他嘶声问道。

哈利瞪着眼，警告性地指着他说：“到此为止，罗恩。别再说下去，不然你会后悔的。”

罗恩震惊中带着怒火。“你们做过了，是吗？”

“你看， _那个_ 并不是一切。我们在意对方——”

“ _你这个 **狗娘养的** ！_”

罗恩扑向他，一拳打得他跌向一旁。

哈利已经受够了小心翼翼地担心罗恩的感受。他竭尽所能进行了回击。很快，他们嘶吼着在地上打成一团，诅咒着对方的血统，用最可怕的词语来称呼对方。他们相互殴打着能够到的任何地方，但两个人似乎都对疼痛毫无感觉。

哈利模模糊糊听见有人在门口尖叫。“住手！”或者别的类似的话。他没怎么留心。他只知道罗恩这个大个子正在攻击他，可他并不打算心甘情愿地躺倒认输。

罗恩正打算就着脸再好好给他一下子，这时候，另一个声音刺穿了他们脑中的狂热。

“左右分离！”

他们分开飞了出去，罗恩撞上了屋子一边的床头柜，哈利则在梳妆台上磕得喘不上气来。

有一阵子，他觉得眼冒金星，而后感觉到温柔的抚摸，伴着一串饱含忧伤的话语。是赫敏的声音，虽然纷乱，但仍是一贴让他紧张的神经放松下来的良药。他蒙蒙眬眬地聆听着那个声音，任它悦耳的语调抚平他的神经。

“你还好吗，哈利？哦，梅林啊，他对你的脸做了什么？你的眼镜……哦，天哪！老天在上……哦哦，你们这些 _男孩_ ！”

“放松，罗恩。”另一个声音响起，从房间另一头传来，是个男人的声音。

“眼镜修复[2]。”哈利听见她低声念道。

他感觉她轻手轻脚地为他戴上眼镜，能更清楚地看见东西时，他意识到右眼不大管用。它大概是肿得有点睁不开了。

她帮他起身，脸上全是担心。没有愤怒。没有责备。她支撑着他，但回头匆匆望了一眼看上去和哈利一样糟糕的罗恩。莱姆斯正扶他站起来。

赫敏担心地蹙起眉头。“罗恩——”

“你闭嘴！”罗恩嘶声说。

哈利感到怒火再次涌上胸口。“ _不许_ 你这么对她说话！”

“我他妈的真是——”

“够了！”莱姆斯厉声喝道，“够了！不然我就用昏昏倒地料理你们俩，让你们好好睡一觉别再胡闹！”

他们陷入沉默，开始意识到他们的做法错得离谱。哈利感觉脸颊发烫，不是因为他对狠狠揍了罗恩几拳心生愧疚（实际上，那几下让他非常满意），而是因为他们在地上打成一团时看上去肯定像两个十岁孩子，而就在不到半个小时前，他们却希望能被当作成年人看待！

赫敏叹息。“我不知道出了什么事但是——”

“ _你_ ，”哈利看着她说，“你就是关系到我们两个人的事。”

她凝视着他，两颊飞红，而后移开了视线。一片短暂的沉默。

莱姆斯咳嗽一声。“跟我来，罗恩。我在楼下处理一下你身上这些青肿。喜欢来点黄油啤酒吗？我相信我们还有些吸管。我想你的嘴唇恐怕马上就会肿得更厉害了……赫敏，你来照顾哈利行吧？等他模样好些，你们可以下楼来找我们，好吗？”

赫敏点头。

莱姆斯没再多说什么，领着罗恩走出房间。

带着满脸担忧，她小心把哈利拉到床边，让他坐在床沿，说她去去就回。哈利觉得自己也没有精神到处乱跑。

她带着一个急救箱回来了，开始朝破口和瘀伤上敷药。他脸上伤得最厉害的是眼睛，嘴唇也破了个小口。他的脸颊似乎一碰就疼，不过她低声念了一个疗伤咒，那里立刻感觉好多了。

她的手轻摁着他侧腹，肋骨上的触痛让他唏嘘一声。

_该死，罗恩出拳可真不客气……_

她不赞成地蹙蹙眉，帮他脱下衬衫。他甚至都没一点儿精神来打趣她脱他衣服的事。

她把更多魔药敷在他的瘀伤上，并且施了更多疗伤咒。处理完那些较严重的伤后，她从箱里取出一块疗伤石，激活，系在他手腕上。

这么做的时候，她眨着眼睛，好像在强忍泪水。系好护符的最后一个绳结，她饱含深情地亲吻他的手掌。

“好了！都弄好了！”她嗓音里带着战栗，仍眨着眼。她努力想笑一下，但这个动作只是让泪水滚落下来。

他心里一下子就软了。他从来都受不了眼睁睁看着一名女子哭泣，赫敏的眼泪从他体内抽去了所有好斗之意。

“赫敏……”他轻声呢喃，捧起她的脸，用拇指擦去泪水。“怎么了？”

她抽抽鼻子，眉头因为努力止住泪水而皱起。“对不起，哈利。我不是——不是想让你和罗恩打架。我没意识到他会——我从没看出我对他有 _那么_ 重要，你明白吗？”

“你当然有那么重要，”他柔声说着，把她拥进怀里。身上的瘀伤因为她身体的接触而疼痛，但她对他的伤处非常小心，所以这疼痛还能受得住。“但是，这根本不是你的错。是我和罗恩的错……我们是一对儿浑球。”

他感觉到她的泪水滴在他赤裸的肩头，她在抽泣。他轻抚着她的发丝。“你不必为此担心。只是拳打脚踢，恶言相向。没有什么永远无法弥补的裂痕。我保证。罗恩和我会再谈谈的，好吗？”

她忧心忡忡地抬头看着他。“你们还会是最好的朋友，对吗？ _我们_ 还会是最好的朋友吗？我们三个？”

在那一刻，要保持如此乐观实在太困难了，但哈利心中还是有种感觉，一切都会好起来。“当然了，赫敏。”

他们静了片刻，之后她仰起脸轻吻他。

两三分钟惬意的亲吻后，哈利意识到，尽管心里对此非常乐意，但是被打得遍体鳞伤的身体却受不了，于是亲吻不得不停了下来。更何况，他必须下楼和罗恩谈谈。

赫敏帮哈利重新穿上衬衫，两人动身前往厨房。在那儿，罗恩正用吸管吮着黄油啤酒，他脸上缚着绷带。

看见哈利和赫敏时，莱姆斯一边站起来，一边收拾起餐桌上散乱的急救用具。

“嗯，”他说，“我还有些文案工作要做。我相信你们俩都会好好照顾赫敏的。”

这是个巧妙的暗示，他希望他们不会在她面前吵起来。他这一手很高明。

哈利和罗恩点点头。

莱姆斯离开了。哈利和赫敏走到桌边，在罗恩身旁坐下。

一阵令人难受的漫长沉默，哈利没有刻意掩饰他的手就放在赫敏膝头的事实。

“那么，”罗恩从肿胀的唇间嘀咕道，“你们打算什么时候告诉我这件事？”

赫敏捏了捏哈利的手，示意他眼下由她负责应对。“我们本打算今天告诉你的。我们只是在想该怎么说。”

“很好，当哈利和赫敏把脑袋凑在一块的时候，他们可以解决任何事情。”他刻板地回应道。

哈利皱皱眉，再次恼火起来。“得了吧，罗恩。我们这么做不是想伤害你。”

罗恩眯起眼盯着他。“好得很！有这心意就够了，是吧？”

赫敏叹息。“很抱歉让你以那样的方式发现了这件事，但我不会为哈利和我在一起而感到抱歉。”

“我 _在乎_ 你，你知道的。我从四年级起就对你抱有爱慕之情！问问那位 _救世之星_ ，他是什么时候开始迷上你的！”

哈利的表情阴沉下来。“这和谁迷恋她时间最长无关！即使照你的说法，那我也比你更早开始在意赫敏。你只是在圣诞舞会上才留意到她。而我自从 _遇见她_ 以来，就密切关注着她。”

“哦，是吗？好吧，我——”

“别争了！”赫敏喊，“别争了，你们两个！这完全不是重点！还有，罗恩，我给过你机会，但那已经 _过去了_ 。我或许不是霍格沃茨的校花，但也绝不是生怕没人要的姑娘。和拉文德亲热，是啊！你真觉得，在那之后我还会接受你吗？”

“那只是一个暂时阶段！”罗恩自我辩护道。

“别扯了！”赫敏吼道，“和你所想的相反，格兰芬多的姑娘们不是你 _招之即来挥之即去的婊子_ 。”

哈利强压住一声大笑，忍得肋骨隐隐作痛。但他还是窃笑不已，尤其是看到罗恩因羞愧而更加通红的脸之后。

赫敏仍旧蹙着眉。“总之，那时我甚至不知道你希望通过拉文德的事达到什么目的。如果你觉得我会发疯似的从身后扑向她……拉住她的头发衣服和她扭打一番，那么你就比我所以为的还要胡思乱想了！”

罗恩扬起眉。“这倒是一个办法……”

她瞪着他。哈利也是如此。

“噢，你们别这么看着我！是 _她_ 起头的！”

“那么我道歉。”她低声说，“罗恩，说正经的！我们会解决这种局面的，不是吗？”

罗恩皱眉。“ _我不知道_ ，赫敏！如果哈利和我这样，你会 _有什么感受_ ？”

“多半会大吃一惊。”

“那我们两个一定都疯了。”哈利嘀咕。

罗恩满脸通红。“我的意思是如果我是个 _姑娘_ 。”

赫敏开始显得开心起来。“现在我感觉相当想笑了。”

“我想，罗恩要做姑娘可就丑了。”哈利说。

“ _你们知道我是什么意思！_ ”罗恩挫败地喊道，“这整件事情都——都 _出轨_ 了！本来应该是我和赫敏，哈利和金妮！就像一个幸福——”

“快乐的韦斯莱大家庭。”赫敏厌倦地把话补充完整，“或者韦斯莱特快专列，既然你提到了 _出轨_ 。我不愿这么对你说，罗恩，但列车轨道不是全绕着你们家铺的。”

“这我知道！但是——但是不管怎么说，事情曾经看起来是那样的。”

哈利摇摇头。如果罗恩一直这个样子，那他真的没什么可说的。

赫敏更有耐心。“世事难料。那就是我的想法。如果——如果伏地魔没听到预言的前半部分，他就不会首先犯下错误，使预言得以实现。”

哈利望着她，再一次敬畏于她的智慧。真是有趣，她仍旧能使他感到惊讶。是的，她能。这么想的时候，一股令人愉悦的电流穿过他体内。

她微微一笑，被他灼热的目光看得有些不好意思。“怎么了？”她悄悄问。

“没什么。”他溺爱地凝视着她，柔声回答。他握住她的手，按在自己胸口。

“我可看不下去了。”罗恩一边说一边带着恶心从座位上站起来。

哈利甚至懒得如罗恩所愿地关注他。

她叹了口气。“你打算去 _哪儿_ ？”

“随便哪个我听不到你们俩声音的地方！”罗恩走出厨房，他们都能听见他上楼的脚步。

赫敏看着哈利，一脸担忧。

“他会好的。”哈利轻抚着她的脸说。

“我知道。我担心的是 _你_ 。”

这让他吃了一惊。“我？我非常开心听到我们俩被一起提起。”

她苍白地笑笑。“罗恩对你很重要。你在第二个项目里救的人就是他，而那还是在他表现得像么浑球之后。我永远都不会忘记的。那意味着，当你付出爱的时候，就爱得毫无保留。”

直到此刻，他才意识到她 _确实_ 是在为他和罗恩的友情而担忧，为这道裂痕可能对他造成的影响而担忧。之前，在为他疗伤时，她也曾哭着这么说过，但哈利以为她是在担心他们三个的关系。他误解了她那深深的忧虑之情。

“罗恩和我会好的，”他说，“我对他很有信心，我不相信我们再也无法和好如初。他也是你最好的朋友。他会思念你的。他总是这样。”

“希望如此，哈利。”

他托起她的下巴吻她。“第二个项目时，我也去救你了。可那个保加利亚人不知道从哪里冒了出来……”

她吃吃地笑了。“是啊，威克多尔。”

“要不是我这么了解你，恐怕会以为他是不是已经用朗斯基假动作偷走了你的——”

她玩笑似的拍打他的胳膊。“哈利！别这么低俗！”

他咧嘴笑笑，收臂把她拉到自己腿上。她很小心地不碰上他的伤口，他为此对她更是激赏。他沿着她的下颌一路吻下。“我以为你喜欢这样，当我有时候说说—— _下流话_ 。”

她情不自禁笑了。“我确实得承认，有时候我相当……偏爱它。”

“ _偏爱_ ？”

“好吧，那非常令人兴奋。”

“这就对了。”

他开始亲吻她，双手渐渐滑进她衬衣下。他们的吻加深了，哈利絮絮低语，那些美妙的“下流话”诉说着如此不加掩饰的激情，令她气息急促。

当他吮舐她的脖颈时，她轻声喟叹。“我在 _想_ ……”

“你知道我总是爱你的想法……”他喃喃道。

她抢过他的手，拉他上楼。

“去哪儿——”

“楼上有间盥洗室，那里有很棒的浴缸……”

他惊异地一扬眉毛，继而咧嘴笑了。“哦？”

“我在想，你身上这些伤需要泡个热水澡放松放松。”

哈利微笑了。确实，她的关怀是件多么美好的事情啊。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 蒙顿格斯(Mundungus)的绰号，顿格(Dung)有“粪”的意思。

[2] 眼镜修复(Occulus reparo)，未见于原著的咒语，在电影版《哈利波特与魔法石》中，赫敏用其修好了哈利的眼镜。


	4. 第三章 可能种种

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有许多篇幅或许看起来有些……无关主题，但我确定这些地方对将来的章节至关重要。我要着重强调的是赫敏和哈利的关系，如果让你觉得我似乎在上头花了太多笔墨的话，我要先道歉，但我喜欢把赫敏放置在尽可能多的环境中，让哈利能看出能明白她对他有多么重要。我希望让读者相信，在注定到来的那个时期中，哈利会对她有如此深深的爱恋。^_^  
> 还有，我最近在读Cassandra Claire所写的《身陷险境》，当然，是在读完《睡龙觉醒》之后。如果你还没读过它，那你应该读读。天哪，它真是篇出色的同人小说。我爱它。如果你喜欢灰色调风格、诙谐幽默和哈利-赫敏-德拉科三角恋同人（我所爱的类型），读一读它吧。这是篇哈赫，所以别担心……如果你不介意其中夹杂少量德赫的话就没什么。相信我，我也曾说过不怎么喜欢德赫，直到我读了这篇同人。  
> （译注：Cassandra Claire所作的《德拉科三部曲》，即国内为人熟知的《交换》，如其名所示，分为三部：睡龙觉醒（Draco Dormiens）、身陷险境（Draco Sinister）、水落石出（Draco Veritas）。英文原作如今已被作者从网上全面撤除。）

听见藏书室的门打开，哈利边抬眼望去，边仓促伸手翻开咖啡桌上的那本形同摆设的书。

克莱普·陶芬格斯所著的《防范窃贼的烦琐诡计》，这本书一度显得相当有趣，直到哈利意识到没有哪本书能比赫敏垂在肩背上的蓬松长发更有意思。

后面的十多分钟里，他都在用手梳理把玩它，享受着看赫敏如何徒劳地试图摆脱他关注的乐趣。她责备，说教，恳求。最后，她开始诱哄他停手，他无法理解她怎么会认为这种方法可能比其他尝试更有效，因为赫敏诱哄他做任何事情都只能演变成一场可爱的灾难。

站在门边那个人正好及时制止了不幸的发生。

罗恩居高临下地打量着他们。他们坐在地上抬头看他，黯淡的光线中，他站在那儿，一眼望去有如巨人。

“还好吗，罗恩？”赫敏问道。

他目光里满是执拗的恼怒，但还是点点头。

她微微一笑，和气地拍拍身旁的位置，示意他和他们一样坐下。

看到罗恩接受了邀请，哈利稍稍放心。

罗恩在她身旁坐下。“希望我没有打断什么。”他咕哝着。

她摇头。“我们正在看书。”

罗恩挑起一边眉毛。哈利可不是会在学业外用功阅读的人，他们俩都心知肚明。

“看书呢，嗯？”罗恩说，“什么书？”

“算术占卜在量子物理与阿利浦兹算法理论中的应用……”她一边回答，一边咬着拇指指甲，越说越腼腆起来。

罗恩做个鬼脸，摇摇头。“好一个书呆子。”

她蹙着眉。“是你要 _问_ 的！”

“那它真的给你带来哪怕一点儿有益的启发了？”

“当然！物质的波结构和天体持续的相互作用可以解释缠结溶液中量子二象性的离散能态——”

“ _天哪_ ，你说话听起来真是神神叨叨的，姑娘！我后悔我问了这问题！”

“顺便说一句，我对被称呼为书呆子感觉相当不快。只有呆子们才可以相互称呼为呆子。你不该说我——”

“你感觉 _什么_ ？”

“不快！ _不·快·！_ 一种因为某些莫名的轻忽或侮辱而自尊心受伤造成的不满或愤恨的感情！”

“谁会这么说话啊？”

“ _我_ 会！”

“梅林啊，这就是你让我 _发疯_ 的原因！梅林作证！就是像现在这种时候，我真不知道是该拥抱你还是——还是和你 _掰手腕_ ！”

赫敏愕然望着他，哈利皱着眉头，迷惑不解。

“掰手腕？”赫敏问。

罗恩叹气。“是的。你知道当兄弟们想解决什么问题，又不想把对方打得不省人事时怎么做吗？你就会提议用掰手腕来解决……”

她惊讶的双眼开始眨巴。罗恩吃吃笑出声来，有一瞬看上去更加窘迫了。

哈利还不大明白。“什么事这么好笑？”

“罗恩真有趣，”她回答，“他有时候觉得我是他兄弟呢。”

罗恩把烧得通红的脸埋进臂弯里。“我需要一段时间来适应。你们两个……如今我该处于什么位置呢？世人所关注的永远都是哈利，所以我猜，我曾一直相信，只要我能——怎么说呢——拥有 _赫敏_ ，我可能就不会被遗忘了，或者至少不会孤身一人。”

“别傻了，”赫敏轻声对他说着，俯身过去亲昵地拍拍他的脑袋，“事情从来不是那样的。我曾经多次有过不安全感，觉得你和哈利会把我丢在一旁，知道吗？”

哈利惊愕地对她扬起眉毛，罗恩抬高视线不去看他胳膊所做的安慰动作。

她点点头。“我曾觉得你们俩让我留在身边只是因为我对你们有用。写家庭作业，解开难题，或者类似的事……我甚至觉得，你们没把我当成一个女孩来考虑。”

哈利眉头紧锁。

“去年，你们俩谁都不需要我，”她说，“在学业上不需要，在……其它事情上也是。我努力想变得有用，但一点都不成功。所以到了年末，当哈利把他的计划告诉我们的时候，我知道我又能派上用场了，那么你们是怎么看我的就无关紧要。我会专心去做那些我能做好的事：解开难题，研读书本，寻找答案……”

罗恩叹了口气。“于是你到女贞路去找哈利。莱姆斯就告诉我这么多。”

“说实话，罗恩，我只是——我不想让哈利在那时候孤单一人。我就是有这种感觉，他不该忍受孤独。特别是在他生日的前夜——”

“前夜……？该死。”罗恩低声重复，目瞪口呆地看着她。他脑子里显然正转着什么念头，哈利敢说，他已经意识到他们 _打那时起_ 就睡在一起了，不过幸亏罗恩没再就此多说什么。相反，他回到了最初的讨论话题。“赫敏，你这么一个聪明人，脑子里怎么会有这么荒唐的念头？我们不是因为你有用才让你和我们在一起。我们和你在一起是因为我们 _喜欢_ 你。哪怕这种喜爱后来超越了正常的友谊。你说，你是真的迷恋麦克拉根，或者只是为了让我嫉妒才和他约会？”

哈利嗤笑。“别做梦了，罗恩。”

赫敏翻翻白眼。“我 _邀请_ 他参加鼻涕虫俱乐部的晚宴，是因为你那时候是个笨蛋。我 _必须_ 惩罚你。如果这会让你觉得安慰的话，那么告诉你吧，麦克拉根糟透了。他要么一门心思就想亲热，要么就一直在说他自己。 _喋喋不休，说个没完，_ 仿佛他是世界上最有趣的人。”

罗恩大笑。哈利不觉得这有 _那么_ 好玩。毕竟，他那时就已经看出赫敏有多么不胜其烦。她现在能付之一笑了，但在那时候，她几乎在整间屋子里东奔西跑才能摆脱考迈克的纠缠。

她咧咧嘴，伸手按在罗恩肩头。“请别再生哈利的气了，再也不要了。”

罗恩匆匆瞥了他一眼。“好吧，好吧，其实你男朋友对我也没什么好念头。”

她抬眼质疑地望着哈利，哈利叹了口气。

“最糟的时候已经过去了，”他说，“罗恩和我会自己解决我们之间的问题，也许我们还是有点儿生对方的气，但我们会好的。不是吗，哥们？”

“是啊，”罗恩相当勉强地嘀咕了一句，“像我们这样的两个浑小子……我们还没真正放开来把事情谈清楚呢。谁知道呢？也许我们会再一次打成一团。”

哈利点点头，但立刻停住了动作，因为他看见赫敏在冲他瞪眼。他笨拙地耸耸肩，把她拉进怀里，轻抚她的背。“我们是男孩嘛……”他结结巴巴地解释。

“不管怎么说，那对弗雷德、乔治和我很管用。”罗恩说。

她叹息一声。“我不觉得那样有什么用。男孩们真是 _不可理喻_ 。”

罗恩和哈利面面相觑。“女孩们也不提供自身的说明手册啊。”

一片宁静，至少从哈利的角度来看，这相当安适。他搂着赫敏，而她惬意地倚靠在他怀里。罗恩会短短瞥他们一眼，嘲弄几句，却任他们相拥着。

几分钟后，赫敏从哈利的怀抱中脱出身来，继续阅读。

哈利一边微笑一边想，即使他们刚从地震、飓风或海啸中幸存，赫敏 _依然_ 会在突变后拿起最近的一本书，就仿佛它是最重要的东西，简直没道理不去读它。

也许是看到他们的情绪平和下来，罗恩视线越过她，对他说起话来。

“那么，你会接受凤凰社的任命吗，哈利？坦白说，吓了我一大跳。”

哈利很欢迎这个话题。他并不介意和两个最好的朋友讨论这件事——被认为应该担起如此一项责任，成为凤凰社领导机构的一员。“你认为我会有什么感觉？我觉得他们都疯了！我才 _十七岁_ ！该死，我到底该知道些什么？”

赫敏没把目光从书上移开，只耸耸肩。“哦，我不知道。我觉得那是有道理的。”

罗恩翻翻白眼。“她对你的评价总是有些夸张，哥们。”

哈利咧嘴笑笑。“如果你不介意的话，罗恩，我得说我喜欢她这样。”

赫敏不耐烦地瞪了罗恩一眼，但马上又继续翻动书页。“哈利一直都是个出色的领导者，尤其是在压力之下。他的领导才能是天生的。他总挺身而出。要在每次周围情况陷入混乱时控制住局面，我们都做不到，只有哈利总能成功。”

罗恩张口结舌，而哈利玩笑似的拨了拨她的头发。

“啊呀，谢谢你，格兰杰小姐。”

她终于啪的合上书，蹙眉看着他们俩。“这不是耍耍嘴皮说来好听的！这是事实。而且我更愿意听哈利的，而不是听一伙争论不休的凤凰社成员，就在两年前，那些家伙还相信报纸上关于哈利精神失常的报道！”

罗恩瞪大眼睛盯着她。“天哪，你 _是_ 认真的。哥们，她是 _认真的_ ！”

哈利无法克制地皱了皱眉。“我注意到了。赫敏——你看，你这些奇妙看法对我来说意义重大，我不是说说而已。实际上，我在霍格沃茨时就一直想赢得你的认同，有时候简直是 _不顾一切_ 。”

“真的？”赫敏和罗恩异口同声地问。他们相互看了看，有那么一阵子，哈利以为他们会放声大笑，说：“坏运气！[1]”但他们没有。也许他们早过了那么做的年纪。

他表情腼腆。“是的。她的认同总让我欢欣鼓舞。”

她绽开笑容，而罗恩烦躁地揉着自己的头发。

哈利继续道：“所以，当我说我认为让我参加理事会决议、告诉人们该这样或那样更好很荒谬的时候，别误会我的意思。一方面，我不是一个战术家。我是个行动派，但我不会事先在脑子里安排好计划。如果他们需要那样一个人，大可以让 _罗恩_ 加入理事会。”

罗恩眼中闪动着惊诧，而赫敏目光一滞，神色犹疑。

哈利不禁笑出声来，亲昵地把她拉到膝头。“你觉得罗恩不行吗？”

罗恩皱皱眉。

赫敏在哈利腿上动了动，这个不经意的动作让他有一刹那心猿意马。“我不是——我当然相信你的…… _技能_ ，罗恩。但这不是下棋……”

罗恩一副受伤的表情，但哈利只是转了转眼珠子。

“赫敏，你这样就好像我对你说，如果知识不是写在书本上的，你就不知道怎么用它似的。”

“那么，你是想告诉我，我们应该推荐罗恩加入理事会？”

罗恩闻言面露惊恐。

哈利摇摇头，在罗恩彻底混乱前开了口。“我只是说，我觉得我不适合这项工作。我不比你们俩更有资格。此外……即便发生什么奇迹，他们能说服我去做，我也不得不晚些时候再接受那个位置。我们有必须去做的事情，必须找到的东西，记得吗？”

她慎重地点着头。“我想，你可以拖到那时候再作决定，但是……罗纳德，哦，你知道我在很多事情上对你评价很高，而且是的，如果你被要求加入理事会，我将是你最坚定的支持者之一。但是哈利的不同之处在于，他能 _给人勇气_ 。莱姆斯发现了这一点。哈利自身有一种力量。他行动时毫不犹疑，因为他是那样纯粹，总是做正确的事而不问回报。”

哈利面红耳赤，他觉得脑袋快要因为她的极力赞颂而炸开了。“赫敏。”他低斥一声。

罗恩没有笑，他不大情愿地点头赞同。“是的，比如在三强争霸赛中从湖底拯救昏迷的女孩而表现了‘道德风范’。”

赫敏露齿而笑。“ _对极了！_ 所以，哈利，你会认真考虑这件事的，对吗？我知道，有些时候世人对你的期望太过沉重，但我们不能仅仅因为害怕就逃避责任。无论如何，罗恩和我会在你身旁，帮助你挑起这副重担，对吗，罗恩？”

“我还是觉得你疯了。”

这在赫敏和罗恩之间就是认可的意思了。

哈利抬眼看着她，为她眼中果断的光芒而赞叹。“好吧，那么，我保证会认真考虑的。如果你说我能做到，那我想我一定行。”

“这才是我认识的哈利。”她舒臂环住他的脖子，把头靠在他肩上，合上双眼。

他有种冲动，想拉过她亲吻。也许罗恩会好心地给予理解，留下他们独处。

罗恩显然没打算表现得如此大方，他清清嗓子说：“在此期间，我们该做些什么？”

“在我们真正动身寻找魂器前，我还要去一个地方。我希望在参加比尔和芙蓉婚礼前完成这件事。我一直想去戈德里克山谷。我有种感觉，我应该上那儿去，至少去探访我父母的坟墓。我们可以明天就去。早点动身。此后，我们就可以开始寻找那个挂坠盒了。”

罗恩呻吟一声。“进 _阿兹卡班_ 找。我已经说过好几次了，赫敏——”

“是的！你说过我 _疯了_ ！但是，我当然不会同意你的看法。”

“疯了的人很少会承认自己疯了。”

赫敏傲慢地一仰脸。“哈利，我们应该和莱姆斯谈谈拜访老顿格的事。”

“明天。”哈利说。

她微笑。“明天。”

“说吧，你是怎么知道挂坠盒不在房子里的？”罗恩问。

哈利透露了探测器的事。罗恩大感兴趣。

“你带着那个探测器吗？”他问。

哈利咧嘴笑了。“一直带着。”

在赫敏的微笑中，他把手探进工装裤众多口袋中的一个。探测器的银链就夹在袋口上，确保了它不会在不留神的时候掉出去。现在单是想想失去它的可能就让他难以忍受，因为上面承载了如此美好的回忆。他每每想到探测器，就不免想起他们用它玩的“捉迷藏”游戏和游戏结束时那价值不菲的奖赏。

一抹红晕着上她的脸颊，他知道她也想到了。他心里痒痒的，只想快点结束这次讨论，那样他就可以拉她进屋，享受他的美好时光。罗恩会想开的，莱姆斯也不是那种凡是追究的家长。

哈利把探测器放进罗恩手里，赫敏对他解释了使用方法。

“这是她给我的生日礼物。”哈利说。

罗恩缩了缩。“抱歉，我忘了你的生日，哥们。那段时间都是凤凰社的活。不过，我还是给你带了点东西，本打算早晨给你的，但你真是太打击我了，我现在还有点儿生你的气呢。”

“没关系。”哈利嘀咕。

罗恩细细看着探测器。“漂亮。赫敏总能送出最好的礼物。”

她笑逐颜开，哈利咧着嘴抬眼看她。

“是的，她总能送出最好的。”他边说边轻轻托起她的下巴。她回馈的是面颊上的一抹红晕。他希望她明白他不光是在说探测器。

“我能试试吗？”罗恩问。

哈利同意了。他和赫敏已经用它取得了足够的“乐趣”。她解释使用方法后，罗恩就迫不及待地想试一试。

罗恩用了他的查德理火炮队运动衫来做实验。“我能借用一阵子吗？”

“很乐意，”哈利大方地说，“不急，慢慢来。不过别把它弄丢了。这个探测器对我有特殊意义。”

“好。”罗恩站起身，朝指针指示的方向走去。很快，他就离开了藏书室。

哈利把赫敏拉近了些，他们的嘴唇相触了，立刻吻在一起。

两人分开时，哈利沙哑地说：“我真的开始 _爱上_ 那探测器了……它好像 **任何时候** 都能达到 _最佳效果_ 。”

她轻声笑着。“我想，也许我已经完全准备好上床……你呢？”

“明天得早起呢，你知道。”

“我不是说我准备去睡觉，哈利。”

“我知道。”

她双眼闪闪发亮。“你猜罗恩回来发现我们走了会不会介意？”

“他会大发雷霆，不过他会活下来的。”

“不管怎么说，到床上去似乎没什么不对的……”

“在夜晚降临之后，是完全正常的。”

“完全如此！”

“你的房间是这所房子里最棒的。”

“啊，是的。”

他们匆匆离开藏书室，蹑手蹑脚地下了楼，悄无声息地溜进赫敏屋里。哈利朝四周的墙壁施过消音咒后，房间更是一片寂静。

*

哈利先醒了过来，看了看赫敏床头柜上的魔法钟。

“ _对你来说太早了，亲爱的小伙子。_ ”钟上显出字样。

他压住一声呻吟。为什么这些该死的巫师表不能就简简单单地报时呢？

他挪挪位置，够着了他的旧手表。时间是六点五十三分。

他小心不弄醒赫敏，她就伏在他身上，睡得正香。

她如此轻盈纤小，使得这重量更像一种柔软舒适的体验。她的温暖也令人愉悦。她流溢的长发很特别，他相当喜欢。如果说有什么事情是他从没想到过的，那就是他对她头发的欣赏。他过去从未真正给予它过多关注。在校园里，她会把它紧紧扎起来，而在公共休息室，她会用不起眼的发夹别住它。他时常疑心她是不是——嗯——有意这么做的，好转移旁人的注意，因为如果她曾表现得招摇一点或者做些吸引他们注意的举动，那么他和学校里的其他小子们绝不可能对这个美丽迷人得难以置信的女子毫无觉察。在四年级的圣诞舞会上，她曾令众人惊艳，但那之后，她如此成功地缩回不起眼的外表之下，以至于众人或许都以为他们所见过的那个赫敏只是某种幻影。

_罗恩还记得。_

没错，但他什么也没做，不是吗？罗恩失去赫敏全都是他自己的错，哈利每每想起这就烦躁莫名。

哈利注视着她熟睡的面容，赞叹着她双肩恰到好处的优美弧度。她的肌肤略带日晒后的棕褐色，他想，那是因为她夏天总是和父母一起在法国。还有这对令人惊叹的乳房，并不像凯蒂、苏珊或者拉文德的那样婀娜娇艳（是的，男孩们是这么说的。他们在寝室里还能谈些什么？），但生气勃勃，刚好衬得T恤衫无比性感，刚好完美地契合入他的手掌。但是除了她所展现出的些微成熟，赫敏·格兰杰完全没有改变。他不知道她身上到底是 _什么_ 转变如此引人注目，使得他如今看着她时，满怀惊叹和崇敬，一如他过去看着秋和金妮。不，不仅仅是这样，事实 _更甚_ 于此。他看着赫敏，惊骇于别人都没有看见他所看见的东西。就好像房间里的每一个人都在寻找金子，而他，则凝视着一颗藏在朴素外表之下的钻石，为其他人都没有发现它而惊骇不已。

或许是 _他_ 改变了。但他越是琢磨，越觉得这似乎不是正确的解释。这些年来，他改变了，是的，五年级之前的那个夏天带来了他个性中最为重大的转变，带来了他急躁易怒的一面，也带来了他迅速行动不假思索的一面。但是这些变化中的哪一个都不能解释，为什么他如今会如此为她所吸引。

自从与她共度的第一个夜晚以来，他就怀疑他是否一直就爱着赫敏·格兰杰。过去，那些情感一定是深深埋藏着，就像是强大的魔法，必须到足够的魔力聚集后才可以施展。是那样吗？最重要的是，赫敏知道吗？这些年来她一直隐藏着自己，那是否意味着，纵然她如此厌恶预言课，但她早已预知他们必然会 _走到这步_ ？又或者，这全出自她内心深处的某种本能。

 _他还没准备好。你们还没准备好，_ 她那敏锐的头脑会这么告诉她。 _要等时机成熟。如果你表现出什么，他就会太早地有所觉察，那时候你们会怎么样呢？你们太年轻了。还不够成熟，还不能体会如此强烈的情感。要给它时间，直到你们自己能看清它的那一天。_

他越是去想，就越觉得有道理；并不是他或者她有了改变；而是 _现在_ ，他们都准备好了，现在，他们已知道该做些什么。

他拨开她熟睡面容上的几绺发丝。跨过她鼻梁散落的几点雀斑看上去可爱极了。他简直可以永远这么凝视下去，但他必须起床。如果她到八点还没醒，他会试着唤她。

他小心翼翼地从她怀抱中脱出身来。

她不满地咕哝一声，睡意蒙眬地试图拥紧他。

“你要去哪儿？”她含含糊糊地问。

“下楼，”他悄声说，“继续睡吧。”

她蜷进他所留下的那片温暖中，把优美的后背朝向天花板，又睡着了。

毯子交缠包裹着双腿，只盖到腰间，她看来无比动人。

他叹着气离开了她。

洗了澡，穿好衣服下楼。

开始准备早餐。

他刚打算把熏肉放进烧热的平底锅里，罗恩就在门边出现了，看上去也是洗漱完毕，穿着整齐。

“给，你的探测器。”罗恩嘀咕着，不大情愿地把它递了过去。

哈利接过探测器塞进常穿的工装裤里，没有看罗恩的眼睛。他把链子末端夹在袋口上。

这一次，哈利觉得必须道歉。“呃，抱歉我们……你知道……”

罗恩短短瞥了他一眼，摆了摆手。“我多多少少猜到我回来的时候你们不会在那里。我从走进藏书室起就觉得你看上去像随时准备扑上去搂住她。”

哈利红着脸晃了晃平底煎锅。“是的，嗯，她……确实对我有那样的影响。”

“好。”罗恩开始煮咖啡。“瞧，我并不想显得好管闲事，但是金妮——”

“我已经和她分手了，哥们。整个暑假，我给写她的信里每一句都很留心，不要让她觉得我还想重新和她在一起，所以别担心……我不会玩弄你的小妹妹。”

“好。”罗恩又说了一遍，点点头。

此后，罗恩似乎开心了些。哈利不由得赞赏这位朋友品性中的优点。这小子确实认真担当着他的大哥哥角色。

“关于赫敏……”罗恩说。

哈利注视着他。“关于她什么？”

“你确定你不仅仅是……？”

哈利被罗恩问题后面的潜台词激怒了。他令人胆寒地瞪着罗恩，甚至不知道自己是否有那样的好心情来回答问题，而不是一拳打在罗恩脸上。罗恩怎么能认为他会那样去伤害赫敏呢？

罗恩注意到他的眼神，一下明白了那无言的回答。“对不起。只是那——如果你如此深陷于这种……这种 _身体本能_ ，那么你可能就误解了一些 _感情_ ——”

“罗恩，我只会说一次，所以仔细听好。我不仅仅是‘迷恋’她。我不仅仅认为她‘有点儿可爱’或者‘有点儿漂亮’。每次我注视着她，我都惊叹于她在我 _整个生命_ 中的存在。明白了吗？我不打算在性的问题上对你撒谎。那总令人 _心醉神迷_ 。有时，仅仅是靠近她就叫我疯狂，但如果你以为我只是因为这个而执著，那么你一定从来不曾真正爱过赫敏。我是认真的，罗恩。你 _从来不曾_ 真正爱过她。”

有那么一瞬，他觉得罗恩会再次把他打翻在地，但罗恩双肩紧了紧，就松弛下来；哈利意识到，至少此刻，罗恩开始相信他了。

“好吧，”罗恩的嗓音里有一丝挫败，“好吧……那么，我们会在今天早晨去戈德里克山谷，嗯？”

哈利欣然接受了话题的快速转换。该说的都说过了。没必要过分探究。“是有这打算。”

“你估计我们会在那儿发现什么吗？”

哈利摇头。“不是的。我只是——我不想一个人上那里去，你明白吧？”

罗恩看着他。“你确定你想要 _我_ 一起去？我没问题的，如果你只想和赫敏去。”

一开始，哈利觉得他只想让赫敏和他一起去戈德里克山谷，但那时候他所面对的情况有点儿不同。当他想和她一起去戈德里克山谷的时候，他们的关系还不为罗恩所知。如今他们已经和罗恩摊牌，开始正视现实时，哈利意识到把罗恩排除在外只会让他们都受到伤害。他希望罗恩和他们一起这次行程。“闭嘴。你也是我最好的朋友，你知道的。”

罗恩咧出一丝笑意。

楼梯那头传来声响，哈利从那轻盈的脚步听出是赫敏。

她在厨房门口出现了，美丽如她所愿地展现无疑。牛仔裤勾出她姣好的身形，最下面搭配一双厚底凉鞋。她可爱的脚趾偷偷探出来，就像是为她的动人双足做着预告。她上身穿着白色的女式短袖衫。她的头发随意散开着，不过她似乎并不在意。哈利也不在意。他最爱的就是它现在的样子。

再一次，他惊诧于自己之前怎么从未注意到这一点，并且 _明白_ 她过去是在众人面前将其深深藏起。至于那是为什么，他不能确定，但也并不打算去问，免得她以为他有所抱怨。

“早安，罗恩。”她以惯常的傲慢口吻说。

罗恩含糊应了一声，带着难以掩饰的迷恋注视她走向哈利并亲吻他的脸颊。

“早安，哈利。”她用更温柔的语音说。

“这算哪门子吻啊？”他小声揶揄道。

她笑笑，又做了一次，这次吻在他唇上，而且多驻留了片刻。

“这样好吗？”她问。

“好多了。”

他老大不情愿地看着她离身。她给自己倒了些咖啡，走到橱柜旁取出些面包放进烤箱。

她探身俯过洗碗池，打开窗户。“霍格沃茨的猫头鹰应该会在今天到达。”

哈利吃了一惊，而罗恩显然脸都白了。

她看着他们脸上的表情，皱起眉来。“哦，说真的，你们两个！怎么都这么一脸苍白的？我们已经不大可能会返校了，所以成绩如何不再那么重要了。我只是觉得我们至少应该好好回复霍格沃茨的来信。”

她是对的，当然了。

说话的同时，她从后口袋里抽出一只封口的厚信封，扑通一声扔在桌上。

“啊呀！”罗恩呻吟，“那就是你给麦格的回信，不是吗？实在是厚……”

她脸上红了红，边呷着咖啡边拉过一把椅子。“好吧，我给校长的回信是一份二十页长的报告，但这一封不是给麦格的。”

“那是给谁的？”

“我好几年没给威克多尔写信了，所以……”

哈利皱起眉头，一边嘀咕愚蠢的保加利亚人之类，一边翻动平底锅里的熏肉。

罗恩的动静可大多了。“我简直不敢相信，你还在给那个口齿不清的白痴写信！你怎么能在这种情况下，在哈利和你…… _你知道_ ！”

“我和哈利的关系同威克多尔有什么相干？”

“你现在不该告诉威克多尔停止给你写信吗？他给你写信的唯一理由就是他迷恋你！”

“哦，别傻了，罗恩，”赫敏说，“他是曾经迷恋过我，但他去年就已经放开了。他遇上了一个极其漂亮的保加利亚姑娘，他和她在一起似乎非常开心。”

罗恩嘲笑道：“故事倒编得挺像回事的。你倒看看你告诉他哈利的事情以后，他还会不会回信。”

赫敏发火了。“实际上这封信里就写了很多关于哈利的事情以及我对他的感情，所以我会让威克多尔自己来证明你是错的。”

即使赫敏已经把和他的关系告诉威克多尔的消息听来感觉很好，但哈利仍然烦恼于保加利亚人没被完全踢出局。总之，他同样对那个保加利亚女友的故事毫不买账。

“现在争这个是不是太早了。”哈利呻吟一声，把烧熟的熏肉倒进盘子里。因为知道罗恩一个人就能把第一锅统统消灭，他又烹饪起另一锅熏肉来。

烤箱发出叮的一声，赫敏把烤好的面包片叠在盘子里，推到罗恩边上，又取了些面包堆进烤箱。

赫敏开始煎蛋。

在一点儿魔法的帮助下，早餐很快就弄好了。猫头鹰到的时候，他们正坐在桌旁打算开饭。赫敏跳起来抓住它们，给疲倦的猫头鹰喂了些吃的，然后回到桌边。

哈利的信封厚得惊人。他好奇地打开，倒出里面的东西。同信纸和必备品清单一起掉出来的，是一枚标着字母H的徽章。

 _全世界都疯了，_ 他想着，几乎被惊呆了。

“见鬼！”罗恩嚷嚷，“我没弄错吧？”

“麦格 _疯了_ 。”哈利缩了缩，说。

赫敏一边拆开她的信封一边叹气。“你成为男学生会主席是理所当然的，哈利。我 _告诉过_ 你，你是一个天生的领导者。校长显然也明白这一点。”她晃动着她的女学生会主席徽章，“惊喜，惊喜。”

“你，也许是的，但是 _我_ ？”哈利怀疑地说，“我连成绩都不是全优！”

“你成绩比大部分男生都好，而且男学生会主席要的并不仅仅是成绩最好的男生，哈利，他应该是个全面发展的人，是巫师世界价值观的体现。”

哈利嗤笑。“你想告诉我，珀西作男学生会主席的时候就是 _那样_ 的？不是有意冒犯，韦斯莱。”

“没关系。”

赫敏连眼睛都没眨。“是的。在当时，珀西就是那样的。他一丝不苟、循规蹈矩、严格固执，是他那个时代的产物。而如今，世界需要一个人，勇敢，原则性强，有英雄的——”

罗恩呻吟。“又来了！哈利的头号崇拜者！太恶心了，真的。”

赫敏狠狠瞪了他一眼。“珀西是一个和平时期需要的 _政治家_ 。而此刻我们在 _战争_ 的风口浪尖，所以我们需要一位斗士。一名 _骑士_ ，一个在非常时期可以领导众人的人。哈利就符合这个描述。我真不明白为什么你觉得要相信哈利的与众不同如此困难。这句话也是对你说的，波特。哈利，你知道我不是你那些盲目的女性崇拜者中的一员。至少，我希望你知道。可是，尽管我见过你褪去光环、赤裸真实的形象，尽管我看到你这些年来在魔药课和魔法史上犯的种种错误，但那并不意味着我不明白你被整个该死的世界称为‘大难不死的男孩’的那一面。你和罗恩从巨怪手中救了我，谢天谢地，再没什么比那更招人注意的了。”

哈利恨不得能找一条地缝钻进去。她数落人的时候总是毫不留情，是的，但和她夹杂着准确批评的狠狠称赞相比，数落一顿实在算不上什么。

“那么，好吧！”罗恩嚷嚷，“我 _明白了_ ！所以哈利是男学生会主席，所以他应该得到那枚徽章。我们不能回霍格沃茨真是太糟了。”

她耸耸肩，狂热稍退。“是的，太糟了。我猜你和哈利都还没写谢绝信，所以你们可以待会儿来写，在我们从戈德里克山谷回来以后。我想我们最好一起把信寄回去。”

哈利点点头，拾起返校通知书打开。信里有惯常的返校邀请，附上了他的课程表。但是他惊讶地注意到，信的末尾并不全是平常的模样：

_通过一次较为私人的会面，我已从你的保护人那里得知，你表示不愿在即将到来的学年中返校。虽然我听说你认为有些事情比你的正规教育更为重要，但是我恳请你重新考虑。我很容易就作出了任命你为男学生会主席的决定，因为在我心目中你无疑足可担当这份荣誉，但是，如果你决心这学年不再回到霍格沃茨，那么我将不得不转向我的第二个选择，厄尼·麦克米伦。我不大情愿这么做，主要是因为男女学生会主席们应该能相互认同，而厄尼·麦克米伦根本不会认同赫敏·格兰杰。实际上，他将对格兰杰小姐的进步毫无帮助。这是个麻烦，因为众所周知我已经把帮助格兰杰小姐认识到她的全部潜力当成我的使命，她是同期生中最值得寄予厚望的女巫之一。我知道，你非常尊重她，波特先生，哪怕只是为了她，我也要恳请你重新考虑回到我们微不足道的学校中来。_

正式的道别词，然后是署名。

麦格仍在期待赫敏的返校，而他正是她不会回去的原因。哈利竭力让自己不要为这个事实而忐忑不安。

他战战兢兢地叠起信，塞进信封里。

他偷偷瞥了一眼身旁的霍格沃茨小情人。

_麦格会杀了我的。_

*

他们抵达戈德里克山谷的时间比哈利预期的稍晚了一点。

早餐后，罗恩说他可以在五分钟内写好谢绝信，并鼓励哈利也这么做。罗恩确实在他保证的时间内完成了他谦恭却简短的回绝，但哈利用的时间就长了点。

哈利的信虽然只有一页长，但是既有彬彬有礼的客套，也有罗恩信中所没有的诚挚道歉。

赫敏迅速扫完他们的回信，批准他们都不必再做修订。

他们把信封进各自的信封，系在海德薇脚上，把她放飞。

而此时此刻，哈利目不转睛地注视着曾经为他和双亲遮挡风雨的家。它没有格里莫广场12号那么大，但比女贞路4号大一点。守卫着整片庭院的是一扇漂亮奇特的大门。门如今已经歪斜，锈迹斑斑，这是当然的，但精致铁艺上形似飞贼、鬼飞球和扫帚的繁复图案彰显了它过去的荣光。毕竟，这地方曾属于博尔曼·赖特，金色飞贼的发明者。

屋前草坪上野草丛生，但他很容易就能想见它曾经的光景：修得整整齐齐的草地，点缀着玫瑰花丛，石板小径笔直地从其间穿过。

房子已破败不堪，但过去的余韵似乎还在回响，勾出精巧的窗格、绮丽的窗帘、温暖的灯光和纵情的欢笑。

赫敏走到了他们俩前头，动作轻柔地抚摸着大门，描摹着上面的图形，然后推门而入。哈利紧随其后。罗恩把门推得更开了些，咯吱一声刺破耳膜的尖响后，大门咔嗒从铰链上松脱下来。

“对不起！”罗恩喊。

赫敏扁扁嘴，继续朝前走。

他们小心翼翼穿过长野了的草坪。登上门廊时，罗恩的大脚踩穿了门廊地板。

他咒骂一声，哈利不禁窃笑。

“你真是笨手笨脚，罗恩，”赫敏怒气冲冲地说，“说真的，你怎么不干脆把整栋房子推倒算了？”她伸手去拉罗恩从洞里出来。

“所有东西对我来说都太小太脆弱了，这可不是我的错。”他一边嘀咕一边试图爬上来。哈利不得不上前帮忙，以免罗恩把赫敏一起带倒。

嘟囔着男孩和他们的快速发育，赫敏用魔法打开门上草草插上的门闩。他们走了进去。

这个诞生了两个传说的地方并没有留下多少特别的痕迹。屋子冷清无人，尘土堆积，家具也已不堪使用。摆设的立物东翻西倒，或许是被某扇破玻璃窗溜进来的离风吹的。地毯已在长期风吹日晒中破得透了孔，或许还有些是烧灼痕迹。墙壁水渍斑斑，窗帘年久泛黄。到处挂着蜘蛛丝，特别是天花板上那小小的枝状吊灯，水晶都因为无人照管而变黑了。

哈利环首四顾，心中波澜不起。这只是一幢房子；一个干瘪无物的空壳，来自他过去的生活；或者说，是曾经可能属于他的生活。

赫敏慢慢走向楼梯。她试探性地踩上了第一级台阶，木板发出了痛苦的呻吟。

哈利担心，在过去的十六年里，白蚁早已蛀空了立木。“你或许不该上去，赫敏。那东西可能会塌的——”

“没事的，哈利。如果格里莫广场能屹立不倒，那么这所房子也可以。”她举步向上，对脚下的吱吱声毫不在意。

罗恩警惕地向上望着那些台阶。“也许我该留在这儿。”

哈利嘻嘻一笑，跟上赫敏的脚步。“好吧。不过，要留心那些蜘蛛。”

“蜘——等、等等，我和你们一起去。”

他们登上了楼梯平台，赫敏沿着长长的走廊，走过几扇门，进入一个房间。

哈利紧随着她，罗恩多少有些慌张地跟上，举着魔杖随时准备朝任何不幸出现在他面前的蜘蛛类动物施咒。

赫敏站在屋子中间，目光落在那张盖满尘垢的大床上。

床是铺好的，仿佛有什么东西在就寝时间前凝滞了屋内的时光。床两侧的灯泛着黄色，摇摇欲坠；几缕飘荡的蛛丝从灯上垂下来搭在床边。

哈利从身后靠近她。破破烂烂的床头柜上有几个画框，但里面的图片已经不在了。“这就是我父母的房间，不是吗？”

赫敏抬眼看着他，点了点头。

他希望自己能告诉她他有所感受，但他什么都感觉不到。

“哈利。”

哈利转过身，看见罗恩正目不转睛地看着一个打开的壁橱。里面有些衣服，哈利被吸引住了。

衣服。只有一点儿，真的。还有些内衣裤和黑色的长袍。他看了看下面，发现了鞋子，男人的鞋。

_爸爸。_

这次，他感到心猛地一跳，他知道，母亲和父亲就曾经穿着这些衣服。他伸手抚摸那些衣物。它们已在经年累月中变得僵硬，色彩也褪去了，却透出种他最初认为这房子所缺乏的人情味来。

罗恩轻轻推了他一下。“噢，赫敏在哪儿？”

哈利猛地从想象中惊觉，疯狂地四下张望。他相信在这所房子里不会有什么真正糟糕的事情发生在他们身上，但他不打算冒险。他冲出房间，望进走廊对面的门里。

看见赫敏时，他松了口气。

她抱着膝盖蹲在地上，正笨拙地修着一个婴儿床铃[2]。床铃仍牢牢附在婴儿床的床框上，虽然小床已经整张塌了。

赫敏动作轻柔地用手指推动床铃，让它旋转起来，唤醒上面被施了魔法的星星、月亮和独角兽。那些小装饰物因为其中残存的魔力而抽动了一下。

“原貌再现[3]。”她低声念诵着冲玩具轻挥魔杖。

床铃晃了晃，抖落尘土，开始转动，清脆悦耳的音乐再一次奏响了抚慰人心的曲调。

她望着他们，微弱地笑笑。“很精致，不是吗？哈利，当你还是一个小婴儿时，你曾经触碰过这些。你曾经就坐在 _那儿_ 。”她指指歪斜的床框，原本粉蓝色的床垫早已发黄。“还有……”她把手探进口袋掏出一件事物，看上去像一个粉紫色的橡胶环，大小正可握在手心。

她走向他们。“这是个嚼牙器[4]，看到了吗？这里有些凹痕，像是有两个小牙齿咬进里面的样子。哈利宝宝的牙印。”

哈利眨眨眼。“那些是 _我_ 干的？”

她微笑着点头。“不是很可爱吗？”

罗恩咳嗽一声，含糊地说：“傻瓜！”

“我才不在乎你怎么想。我要留着它。”

哈利惊异地望着她。“你会吗？”

她脸一红。“我会的。它很可爱。它来自于你。”

他微笑了。谁曾想，这么傻的一件事情也能让他感觉如此美好？

“哈利……”她抬头看着他，突然失声痛哭。

他微笑渐渐褪去，她的泪水叫他惊惶。是他说了什么吗？“赫敏，出了什么事？”

罗恩坐立不安，把手探进口袋，令人惊讶地掏出了一条手帕。

赫敏接过它，眨着眼抹抹泪。“没什么。”她回答。她重新把魔杖对准床铃，说：“咒立停。”

床铃停住了，乐音渐隐，尘埃重现。

到那一刻，他才意识到她的眼泪是为了什么，他才明白她对他的感情深沉如斯。

“我们应该到附近的教堂去，”她说，“探访墓园。我——哈利？”

“你觉得事情就是在这里发生的，是吗？”他柔声说，“伏地魔到来然后——杀死了妈妈，就在这儿。我在那张婴儿床里，他向我发射了死咒……”

罗恩开始从婴儿床边退开。

赫敏显得满怀愧疚。他并不确定是为什么。也许她觉得如果不是她让他看见了她的眼泪，那么他就不会想到这一点，那么她就可以不让他感觉到这种痛苦。但那不是她的错。她完全没有必要觉得内疚。

“你活了下来。”她哀伤地说。

在过去七年里，他曾多少次希望他没有，但此刻显然不包括在其中。此刻，他站在屋中，身旁正是那个他愿为之付出一生的人。

他走向她，舒臂揽住她的肩。“那么走吧。我们上教堂去。罗恩？”

罗恩猛地从自己的沉思中惊醒，一边跟上他们的脚步，一边带着一种全新的敬畏之情环顾四周。

这就是那所永远改变了哈利·波特人生的房子，这念头既令人着迷，又叫人害怕。

哈利望着她，她也回应着他的凝视。

“对不起。”她说。

他摇头。“别这样。”他轻轻吻过她的额头，领着他们走下嘎嘎作响的楼梯。

*

教堂的尖顶高高耸立在众多房屋之上，他们很容易就找到了它。戈德里克山谷本身是个小镇子，镇上的居民对陌生人算不上非常友善，但赫敏毫不在意。她在附近找到一家花店，买了一束洁白的百合。

“这是献给哈利母亲的。[5]”当罗恩问起时，她淡淡地说。

哈利觉得自己恐怕到死都无法回报对她的感激之情。

哈利、赫敏和罗恩在圣公会地方教堂没遇上什么麻烦。教区牧师是个和蔼的老人，他什么都没多问就为他们指点了前往墓园的路。

墓园颇有些年代了，但总体来说维护得不错。在五花八门的墓碑中要找出一个排列模式简直是不可能的，不过这种事就像地球自转一样自然，并不是教堂的错。他们分头搜索不同区域，找了大概二十分钟后，罗恩朝他们招手，说已经找到了墓碑。

哈利又感到心里那阵熟悉的悸痛，幸好还不是难以抵挡。他走向罗恩。

即使顶上雕刻着凤凰纹饰，那块墓碑也算不上打眼。它是一块硕大的大理石板，上面镌刻着：“莉莉·波特与詹姆·波特。慈爱的父母。勇敢的战士。”

他们名字下方是时间“1960 – 1981”。

“哈利，”赫敏说着，把之前买的花递给他，“罗恩和我会到那边去，好吗？慢慢来，不用急。”

他不由感激她的细心，扬起嘴角冲她微笑了一下。

她拉住罗恩的胳膊，领着他朝园地远处的一张石头长椅走去。

哈利看着双亲的墓，有点儿紧张。他不确定该说些什么，真的。他笨拙地把花放在墓碑下，默然凝视。他听说过人们会在墓地里为先人祈祷，但他不认为这一次他应该祈祷。他的人生中从来就没有过多少宗教信仰。

 _献给你的花，妈妈，_ 他想， _是赫敏买的。_

他长叹一声，蹲了下来。

_我猜，你知道所发生的一切。伏地魔回来了，过去的几年里，他都试图杀死我。他可是个有点儿麻烦的家伙。_

风柔和地吹过他发间，枯叶沙沙作响。他觉得他听到了一声哈哈的笑，它可能是任何东西的声音：比如远方的风鸣，甚至可能是赫敏，但他宁愿相信是莉莉的魂灵还未失却她的幽默感。

于是哈利在心中同父母交谈着，向他们讲述他生活中的种种精彩，也倾吐他所遭遇的低谷。他提起西里斯，希望教父和他们在一起。

_我相信，西里斯已经告诉你们很多关于赫敏的事。她帮助他逃脱了死刑，自那时起，西里斯就很喜爱她。我花了更长的时间才弄明白我对她的爱，但我终于还是明白了。她是无与伦比的，妈妈，爸爸。你们俩也会爱她的。她很照顾我和罗恩，我想如果没有她，也许我一年级时就已经死了。她是我所认识的第一个说她爱我的人，那对我真的意义重大……_

他又谈到莱姆斯，谈到莱姆斯怎样告诉他莉莉·伊万斯和詹姆·波特的一切。哈利很早就意识到，对于他出生时莉莉和詹姆的情况，莱姆斯和西里斯所知甚少，所以莱姆斯没有多少“和睦家庭”的故事可以细细讲给他听，但是莱姆斯能确信无疑地告诉他，他的父母非常爱他，对哈利来说，那就足够了。对他来说，那就是最好的“和睦家庭”的图景。无论如何，莱姆斯的叙述更多是詹姆和莉莉的校园生活。经由霍格沃茨，父母的形象栩栩如生地展现在他面前；年复一年，探寻关于他们的信息，凝视他们留下的相片，走在他们曾走过的走廊上，哈利已体验到了某种相通的归属感。他毕竟是有了一份遗产。对他来说，他们所爱的朋友们凭借回忆叙述的往事，要比任何他在冥想盆中所见的事物都更为宝贵。

他对父母的坟墓说了再见，站起身四下环顾。他能看到赫敏和罗恩正在交谈，他们面对面坐着，脑袋挨得很近。要不是他早已清楚状况，此刻一定会觉得相当缺乏安全感。

他们看见他靠近，于是站起来迎接他。

“还好吗，哈利？”罗恩问。

哈利点头。他感到有些忧伤，但又高兴自己进行了这次旅程。

赫敏舒臂拥住他，由这关怀中，他觉出了安慰。

片刻之后，他们走回教堂里，那位好心的牧师和蔼地接受了他们的谢意。

“亲爱的孩子，想要串念珠吗？我们刚刚新到了一批，相当漂亮。”牧师说。

哈利和罗恩看着她。她停顿一下，讶异地眨眨眼，而后小心地点头。

“嗯……当然。妈妈是国教徒，所以我可以为她买一串……”

牧师扬起一边眉毛。“你不是国教徒吗？”

她忐忑不安地原地挪着脚步。“也为我自己？”她相当不确定地补充道。

牧师点点头。“好极了。在这儿等等。”他拖着脚步匆匆走向紧闭的门，消失在门后。

“间接捐款，”她笑笑，解释道，“教堂并不是靠有权有势的资助人来运作的。”她翻动口袋找出钱包，取出几张1英镑纸币。罗恩花了些时间察看那些麻瓜货币。

牧师回来了，向她展示了几串念珠。她选出两串付了钱，并告诉牧师不必找零。

“愿上帝保佑你，孩子。郡孤儿院将感谢你的慷慨。”

当他们动身走向大门时，赫敏对自己小声嘀咕说身上多几镑少几镑钱无关紧要。她把剩下的1英镑纸币也塞进“郡孤儿院基金”的箱子，又加进几枚额外带在身上的金加隆。毕竟，它们是金子。

也许是本身对孤儿们怀有感情，在她和罗恩步出教堂时，哈利也把自己的金加隆放进箱内。牧师看见了。

“愿上帝保佑你，孩子。”

哈利不知该如何回应，于是点点头，匆匆跟上了朋友们的脚步。

*

他们在午餐时间返回了格里莫广场，莱姆斯正有点儿生气地等着他们。

“真希望你们能事先给我留张条子，”他说，“那样，我至少能假装对情况还有所掌握。实际上，我要恳请你们，对于瞒着傲罗们离开这所房子的行为更小心谨慎些。”

哈利刚想申辩，莱姆斯已先声夺人。

“易地而处，我也不会愿意总被人跟着。作为一个成年人，你本该有权自由来去，但是你的情况不允许，哈利。我也希望你能自由自在地生活，没有某个怪里怪气的老社员总来干涉你的事情，但那不是我所能控制的。你会迁就一个长辈的，不是吗？下一次，让我知道。我保证，我不会让他们妨碍你去做必须做的事。”

莱姆斯平日很少主动提及他的师长身份，哈利能从赫敏和罗恩脸上的表情看出来，他们也觉得非常内疚。

哈利立刻乖乖道了歉，向莱姆斯保证下次他们会表现得更有责任感。

就等着他这句话的莱姆斯当即微笑原谅了他们。“没关系。我只是有些担心，就是这样。那么，你们去了哪儿？”

“戈德里克山谷。”

有什么东西在莱姆斯眼中闪动，似是哀伤悲悼。

“对不起，忘了问你。”哈利急忙道。他这才想起莱姆斯或许也会想同去。

莱姆斯微微笑着。“不必道歉，哈利。我——我想我当时就是知道也不会去的。我不知道自己是否已经能面对——不管怎么说，我很高兴你去了那儿。那样很好。”

哈利浅浅一笑。

随后，莱姆斯告诉他们午餐已经在准备了，很快就好。

赫敏本着信守承诺的精神告诉莱姆斯，下次周末有空时，她想去看看父母，可能就是比尔和芙蓉婚礼后的那个周末。

“他们说想好好给我过一次生日，因为过去的六年我都没这个机会。如果哈利和罗恩愿意参加的话……”

哈利乜斜着她。“我们当然乐意和你一起去。”

罗恩咧嘴笑了。“为了你的父母，我们会努力守规矩的，赫敏。”

她吃吃地笑。“你也在受邀之列，莱姆斯。我确定我父母会很高兴接待你。妈妈总是爱炫耀那房子，都快成她的终身爱好了，不过你可以和我们一起去。我会开爸爸的宝马来载你们。”

他们全都惊异地望着她。

“你会开车？”哈利问，“就像——不用魔法？”

她皱着眉。“我当然会！我几年前就拿到驾照了。我本来不会很在意，但妈妈和爸爸都是麻瓜，所以他们相信那极其重要。他们甚至给我买了一辆菲亚特，不过，如果我是要开车把你们都载过去，那么我们全挤进那辆小车子里可不大合适。爸爸会让我用那辆宝马的。他总是抱怨油耗，不过在我生日的时候一定不会！”

“真吸引人！”莱姆斯说，“告诉我，赫敏，为什么要换档，还有，为什么在有制动踏板的情况下还要有手刹？”

赫敏于是开始向莱姆斯和罗恩解释汽车的基本构造。她不但用魔法变出让罗恩和莱姆斯惊叹的福特安格里亚轿车[6]，还变出了更多汽车的模型。哈利对汽车有一些了解，也见过一些真正漂亮的车子，但他对汽车的兴趣不大，或许是因为他从没有过什么和汽车相关的美好回忆。

“这个小美人是我的 _最爱_ ，”她说着变出一辆银光闪闪的新款车，“捷豹XK8，4.2升V8引擎，5档自动变速箱……”

哈利笑出了声。“天哪，赫敏。我还不知道你对汽车这么感兴趣。”

她脸泛红晕。“其实不是对汽车。是对机械，真的，还有它们是如何运作的，但汽车这么令人着迷，是因为它们是性能和设计的完美结合！就像魔法。我想，我本来也可以喜欢摩托车，但它们太 _不安全_ 了。”

莱姆斯露齿而笑。“西里斯会有完全不同的看法。”

他们惊异地睁大眼睛看他。

“西里斯有过一辆摩托车？”赫敏问道。

莱姆斯点头。“很久以前的事了。如今已经丢了，但是它……很好地完成了它的使命。”

赫敏哼了哼。“我打赌，看见他骑在摩托上的时候，所有姑娘都狂热不已。”

“哈利，你也该弄一辆，”罗恩热切地说，“让所有的小鸟儿们狂热起来！”

赫敏回身带着敌意瞪住罗恩，突然拔出了魔杖。“别怂恿他，韦斯莱！你说小 _鸟儿_ 是什么意思？我会给你些 _小鸟儿_ 的！”她唤出了她的金丝雀，它们围着罗恩的脑袋啄他，赶得他在屋里没命地跑。

罗恩开始尖叫说这并不好玩。哈利笑得太厉害了，帮不了他任何忙。除开“赫敏式金丝雀攻击”如今比他第一次看见时更为 _滑稽_ 的这个事实，他极其开心她这么做是因为对他的——占有欲。

“哎呀，咒语施得真漂亮，赫敏！”莱姆斯说。

“谢谢！”赫敏怒气冲冲，“但是我 _再也不_ 想听到什么摩托车之类的了！”她离开了，跺着脚奔上楼梯。

哈利停住大笑，过了好一会儿才意识到她是真的心烦意乱。他能听见罗恩还在鸟群的攻击下尖叫。

“哦，天哪，”莱姆斯说，“我想，或许你该跟着她。”

哈利这么做了，满心疑惑 _到底_ 是什么让她大发脾气。他在藏书室找到了她，她正飞快地翻着一本大部头书的纸页。

“赫敏？”

“怎么了，哈利？”她没从书上抬起眼。

“呃——我是不是说了什么不该说的话？”

她仍旧翻着书页，许久没有回答，然后叹了口气，靠在椅背上。她看着他，脸颊泛红。“不，当然没有。我只是——我正——”她叹息着把胳膊搁在桌上，将脸埋了进去。

哈利在她身旁坐下，轻轻抚弄她的头发。“正什么？”

她从臂弯间偷偷望了他一眼。“哈利，你肯定是我认识的最英俊的男孩。”

他僵住了，觉得自己变得满脸通红。他手足无措，微微一笑，同时觉得有些尴尬。“呃——谢谢？”

“是真的。我看着你的时候就会想，天使们在造你的时候一定多花了不少时间；不仅仅是外表，内心也是如此。”

“见鬼，赫敏……别说了。你这么说让我难堪。”

她吃吃笑了。“而这或许正是你最好的地方。只是你自己不知道。你自我审视时，并不觉得自己非常特别。而女孩们为之疯狂。只要能得到你成功抓住飞贼时的笑容，学校里一多半的女孩会情愿去做一切，哪怕是谋杀。而且我知道，不少男孩也非常乐意得到你的关注。”她笑嘻嘻地说。

他的脸更红了。

“这就是为什么，”她继续说下去，“我几乎无法相信这—— _我们_ ，是真的。因为在现实生活中，光芒四射的高高在上者并不会爱上平凡的姑娘简[7]，即使 _现在_ 我们已经在一起了，我也总是会想，将来会有某个美丽的公主出现，让你意识到你可以拥有更好的女友，而不是乏味的我。”

面对她惊人的自白，他的窘迫迅速消失了。“你怎么能这么说你自己？你怎么能这么说我？你 _不是_ 平凡的。你也不是乏味的。对我来说不是。要是我觉得还有什么人比你更好，那我肯定是个傻瓜。我觉得你令人惊叹，如此叫人渴求，特别是加上这一头蓬松的卷发。早晨，我凝视你安睡的面容，敲着脑袋问我自己，为什么之前从没在你身上看出这一点。你很可爱，你的眸子里有一种特殊的魔力，它……令我痴狂。”他抚摸着她的肩头，用指尖轻轻描摹。“你肌肤正是我所钟爱的色泽……”

“真、真的？”她低声耳语，“你真这么想？你不只是在——”

“我没有撒谎。我也不是在奉承你。我要告诉你，我觉得你非常美丽，在这世上再没有哪个人能像你这么美。”

她眼中写着怀疑，但她也在微笑。她羞怯地推了推他。“我以为，你爱我只是因为我的头脑。”

“那也是其中一点，不过远远比不上你的乳房，真的，堪称美妙绝伦——”

她轻轻掐了他一下。

他把她拉进怀里，在她耳旁喃喃低语，感受着他们如此紧紧相拥时常有的那种没规矩的兴奋感。“有时，你简直让我发疯；不只是在你裸着身子的时候，在你衣着整齐地进行严肃对话的时候也是如此，而你所需要做的仅仅是以某种方式叹口气，然后我——我就会—— _你知道的_ 。”

他感觉到她的颤抖。

“你确定？”

“是的。”

“那可真是鼓舞人心。”

“如你所知，你令我难以自持。”

她微微一笑，拉住他的手，捏了一下。“对不起。”

“为了什么？”

“为了如此缺乏安全感。为了如此轻忽你对我的感情。但我不能保证我会始终对自己信心十足。我不能保证我会渐渐抛开这种‘我不够出色’的感觉。”

“那么我也需要道歉，”他柔声说，“因为我也对此心怀愧疚。”

“我们可真是缺乏自信的一对。”

他笑了。“我们需要的只是保持对彼此的信心，我想。”

“我也这么想。”

他们吃吃地笑起来。

一阵惬意的沉静后，哈利提醒她莱姆斯已经为他们备了午餐，而他们还没有对他的劳动成果表示充分的感谢。

赫敏立刻作出了回应，拉着他奔下楼梯，去把罗恩从金丝雀群中解救出来，还有，去和莱姆斯一同享受午餐。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 西方习俗认为二人同时说同一句话代表坏运气，说“坏运气(jinx)”可以将其转移。

[2] 婴儿床铃(baby mobile)，可动玩具，通常固定在婴儿床上，悬挂有可以转动的部件（多为动物形象、风铃之类的小物品）。

[3] 原貌再现(In integrum restituere)，未见于原著的咒语，属本文作者所造。

[4] 嚼牙器(teether)，供婴儿长牙时咬的器具。

[5] 哈利母亲的名字莉莉(Lily)在英语中意为百合花。

[6] 《哈利波特与密室》中，韦斯莱兄弟到女贞路接哈利时所用的就是一辆福特的安格里亚轿车。

[7] 在夏洛蒂·勃朗特的著名小说《简·爱》中，身为雇主的罗切斯特先生爱上了样貌平凡的家庭女教师简·爱。而赫敏本人的中间名也是简(Jane)。


	5. 第四章 婚礼前后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们可能已经注意到了，这些章节特别的长。实际上，我也想用尽可能短小的章节来完成这个故事。不过，那不是我能作出的许诺，那只是一个梦。所以它不会很快就完结。至于那些习惯了我在《Hermione Full of Grace》中的快速更新的人，我已经对你们中的一些人解释过了为什么同样的情况不可能发生在这里，即使我夜夜都在祈祷上天赐我快速写作的天赋。让我再为其他还不知道的人说明一下吧。我在开始发帖前就写完了除尾声之外的整部《Hermione Full of Grace》。我和我的校对Aurabolt一起不断对它进行修饰雕琢，甚至在我发布章节的过程中也是如此。所以，是的，HFoG是反复修订的产物。这个故事，《永远的骑士》，则没有在发表前就已完成的奢侈。这个故事是在我完成HFoG之后才来的灵感，它一下从我脑子里钻了出来。于是我写下了它，并且用它来重新申请我的Portkey作者身份，那是HfoG所不曾真正带给我的。FK仅仅几个小时就被核准通过了，所以这是我的“申请书”。让我这么说吧，假如Portkey多等了几个月才通过FK的审批，那么我就会同样在审批时间内完成这个故事了，或许是同另一位愿接手NC-17同人的校对一起（Aurabolt即使能够也不会愿意校对NC-17的）。  
> 所以结论是，在更新的问题上你们得宽容我。大笑。希望你们谅解。^_^

离比尔和芙蓉的婚礼还有两个晚上的时候，罗恩说他得前往陋居帮忙筹备工作。

“你知道，帐篷不会自己搭起来的。”他把随身行李收进包里时这么说。

赫敏扑通一声扑到床垫上舒舒服服趴好，哈利则在床脚边坐下，两人都注视着罗恩在屋里走来走去。

“韦斯莱夫人肯定急得焦头烂额的。”赫敏悠闲地摆动着双腿说。

罗恩苦着脸。“这还算保守的说法。她像是要拧掉所有人的脑袋，把我们支使得团团转。那还只是三个礼拜前我最后一次看到她的情形！她现在肯定和 _妖怪_ 一样恐怖。”

“罗恩，别那样说你母亲！”

“可那是实话！”

哈利笑了笑，没有做任何评价。虽然他爱莫丽·韦斯莱，但她被激怒或者面临压力的时候，确实不是非常和蔼可亲的女人。赫敏知道这一点，因为过去她曾有几次成为莫丽忿怒的对象，不过哈利明白她的意思，她是在告诉罗恩懂得尊重。

“我想我们不介意明天一大早过去帮忙。”他边说边朝后倾了倾，把胳膊肘撑在床边，“莱姆斯说阿兹卡班的消息最快也要明天夜里才能到，我猜总空等着会把赫敏和我都逼疯的。”

罗恩看上去放心了。“如果你们能提早一天到陋居来我会衷心感激的……”他看着赫敏，犹豫起来，“也就是说……如果你同意的话，赫敏。”

哈利惊异地望向她。他还没有和她讨论过这件事，但他们长期的友谊使他习惯于假定他们愿意一起来做这样的事情。也许她并不想帮忙筹备婚礼。

她腼腆地看着他们两个。“我当然同意。我很乐意帮忙。哈利和我会去那里的，罗恩，清早就去。”

罗恩咧嘴笑了。“谢谢。”

来接罗恩的亚瑟一听说赫敏和哈利将提前一天到访，就对这个主意表现出了极大的热情。

他们走了以后，赫敏冲哈利笑了笑。“我们应该告诉莱姆斯我们的计划。”

她转身就想朝莱姆斯的书房走，这时候哈利轻轻拉住了她的胳膊。

“你刚才是怎么啦？”他懒洋洋地拨弄着她的几绺发丝。他想用这动作安抚她，虽然他轻柔的嗓音也总能达到这个目的，“你是不是真的想去陋居帮忙？我们并非不得不去，你知道的。”

她脸红了，表情有些窘迫。“我确实想去那里帮忙，哈利。我是说，家庭式婚礼中一半的乐趣就是之前的筹备工作，不管罗恩怎么想，可你知道你总得处理和金妮的关系，对吗？我不知道当你做这件事的时候我是不是该在场。”

他现出局促的笑容。“是啊，那可能会有些难堪——”

“那 _一定_ 会的。”

他耸耸一边肩膀。“我猜事情也本该如此。我没打算就为了让其他人觉得舒服些，而去掩饰我对你的感情。金妮在……金妮在我和她分手的时候也没显得有多失望，所以我猜那不会太糟的。”

“只要她别试图朝我施蝙蝠精咒，我就可以忍受。”她小声嘀咕。

“她过了这么长时间应该会长大的。”他同样小声回答。

“你觉得莫丽会讨厌我吗？”

她目光里严肃认真的神情让他踌躇了一下。“我、我不这么想。为什么她会呢？”

“因为你和我在一起，而不是和她的女儿，她相当护着她的孩子们，尤其是金妮。”她语音柔软，双颊飞红。“我是说，回想一下四年级的时候，她确实是这么对我的，还有、还有上周亚瑟陪罗恩过来时说的话……”

哈利皱起眉头。“关于你会有一对双胞胎？”

“是的。如果亚瑟认为罗恩和我应该在一起，那么莫丽很可能也有同样的看法。如今我不光是怠慢了她女儿，还同样怠慢了她儿子。”

“胡说，赫敏。如果她那样看你的话，那么她应该也会同样待我的。”

她轻声笑着。“哦，可是她绝不可能对你发火，哈利。说实话，也应该如此。你救过她大部分儿女的命。”

哈利皱皱眉头。“可是，别说得好像莫丽有权待你不好似的。”

她微笑着。“我不会为此讨厌她的。我只是做好了最坏的打算，但我真的希望能有最好的结果。不管怎么说，弗雷德和乔治在那里会让气氛活跃起来的。至少，那会有趣得多。现在，让我们去找莱姆斯吧，走吧？”

哈利非常清楚，她是不想再谈这个话题。他心里涌起一种保护的本能。她本来绝不会有必要在面对韦斯莱一家时感到不自在，他也不会对莫丽或者金妮有同样的感觉。他下定决心不会让赫敏觉得她不得不独自面对这种境况。他将一路与她相伴，寸步不离。

他们在书房找到莱姆斯，发现他正在桌旁读着些文件。他们把计划告诉他，而他一点都没有大惊小怪。他们正要离开时，莱姆斯提起了阿兹卡班。

哈利感觉到赫敏激动得攥紧了他的手，她似乎想说什么，而莱姆斯抬手止住了她。

“我发现，弄到探访阿兹卡班的许可比我起先想象的要花时间，”他垂下眼睛，目光落回他的文件上，“我们还得再等两三天。”

赫敏叹了口气。他能听出其中的懊恼，不过她没有开口抱怨。他们对此无能为力。“嗯，好的。”

莱姆斯点点头。“在此期间，你们想干什么就干什么吧，享受一点小乐子从来不会对任何人有害。”

以哈利的理解，那表示暂时逃离现实，去参加一场童话般幸福完美的婚礼……只要你能接受把满脸伤痕的新郎称为童话般幸福完美。

赫敏向莱姆斯婉言告辞，宣布她要去就寝了。

哈利则同莱姆斯聊了一会儿才走。

哈利站在赫敏卧室门前，刚抬起指节敲了敲，门就开了，他被拽着领口一把拉了进去。

他们的唇立刻紧贴在一起。哈利欣然体味着激情闪电般地击穿躯体，最终在下身汇集达到顶点。最初几秒的亲吻和拥抱带着本能的混沌，他们四肢相互交缠，唇边轻柔的赞叹混合着急促的呼吸。随后，他欣喜若狂地注意到她身上只穿着内衣，于是任双手在她袒露的肌肤上漫游。

他花了两三秒后仰甩脱他的衬衣，随即再次吻上她的双唇，他的呼吸变得粗重，微薄的潮气从他皮肤上渗出。

她把他推上床时，他很高兴他只剩下裤子需要处理。她膝行到他身侧，俯身解他的腰带。

他咧着肿胀的嘴唇笑道：“你怎么知道是我？那也可能是莱姆斯，那样的话你该怎么办？”

“羞愧难当地收拾行李，好逃到天涯海角躲起来，别让任何人发现我。”她轻声答着，熟练地从带扣中抽出那条帆布腰带。

“你知道我会找到你的，不是吗？”他一边低语一边配合着她的动作踢掉鞋袜。他的手慢慢顺她的大腿上滑。他爱极了她的双腿。它们的线条生得完美无瑕，而且有着平滑可人的触感。

她露齿而笑。“你知道我会让你找到我的。”

他抓起魔杖，用它去挑她的内衣。当它们裂开时，他面带微笑地欣赏着眼前的景致。

她板着脸说：“你待会儿最好记得把它们弄好，波特。”

他吃吃笑起来，伸臂揽住她，翻身把她压在身下。他的双手、唇舌开始充分享受着她的赤裸带来的便利；它们抚过悦人心目的峰峦，探入低谷，召唤着她对他的渴求。当他恰到好处地抚摸她时，她所发出的呻吟总是让他想抛开体谅的考虑，这样他就能毫无愧疚地立刻占有她，但就像往常一样，他克制住了自己。先满足她，这总是能让体验的感觉好得多。

他的勃起在要求着被人关注，赫敏，这个敏锐的人儿，除去了他身上所剩的衣物，恳求他快点，不然她就要疯了。

他进入了，这是纯粹的快感，他在她体内的每一次律动都使得它更加强烈。他们常常发觉自己为激情所淹没，周身沁着细密的汗珠，动作带着一种炽热的韵律。他们用喘息的词句向对方述说着心中的激赏，哈利意识到他几乎不记得她说了些什么。他相信她也是如此。在这些意乱情迷的瞬间里，他们所唯一确知的就是，他们喜欢对彼此做着的事情，还有，他们必须继续。

对于这次结合，哈利有一种冲动的迫切感：他们在接下来的两天里恐怕都不能这样亲近了，这个事实好像给灼热的需求加上了一把火，让所有感官都高涨起来。他想要更大胆的动作，更强的掌控感。在共享的这几周里，关于对方想要的是什么，他们已经学到了许多，他们——或者至少是他——有了一种感觉，他想探索得更远，进入不曾标绘的未知领域，但仍然犹豫着是否要表白他的愿望以付诸行动。

如果她不喜欢而有所抱怨怎么办？或者更糟的，如果她不喜欢却什么也不说怎么办？不过从另一方面来说，赫敏从来就不是一个逆来顺受的人，不是吗？她习惯于把自己的赞赏直接告诉他，而对于她所不喜欢的，她则习惯于用行动而不是语言让他知道。这也许就是他们之间无需言语的交流，正如她只需变换到一个感觉更好的体位，然后他便会明白她可能是不喜欢刚才那一个。

哦，但这个是不同的，不是吗？他脑海中这个新生的念头——用绸带绕过她的手腕，系在铁铸的床架上。他心中惊叹着，单是这想象便足可给他那脉动的浓烈欲望火上浇油。

他一边低吟着吻她，一边聆听她的娇喘，好知道他的推进何时才是恰到好处的。但是，当他停下亲吻稍稍退开，注视着她的双眸揣摩那些近乎禁忌的想法时，她睁大了凝视他的眼睛。

“ _哈利……_ ”她低语，“ _那个_ 就是你想要的吗？”

在他所有感官都不可抑止地为她而燃烧的情况下，要分心理解她的问题所指是非常困难的。但随后，她把双臂抬过头顶，手腕靠上床栏。他觉得他一定是在做梦，就像他曾做过的众多和赫敏有关的梦。但他又想，他不该浪费时间对此左思右想。

他摸索着抓起一根魔杖，也许是她的魔杖，把她被撕破的文胸变成了一条绸带。她自己拿起绸带，灵巧地在床栏上挽了个圈儿，把自己的手腕松松套进圈里。

“ _不敢吧。_ ”她在他耳旁悄声道。

他甚至无需去问那是什么意思。他低吟出咒语，尝试了一个基本动作——魔杖一挥一抖，绸带立刻自己打成了结。看到她这样被束缚着，令他几欲痴狂。他丢下魔杖，跪坐起身，让双掌和手指漫游过她的躯体，他的腰胯动作猛烈地和她抵在一起。她动弹不得，却设法让他明白了她最喜欢他触摸什么位置。她回应着这充满活力的交合，使得他加大了进入的力度。当他的拇指轻轻压上她身体中心那敏感的神经交汇之处时，她喘息着陡然挺身，紧紧拥住了他。

就是 _它_ 。她任自己呼喊出声，这声音他如今早已熟知，它几乎总是推动着他和她同时达到顶点。这一次也是如此，他迷失在她身体里，将自己释放，竭尽所能地品味着每一秒的极乐时光。

高潮过去后，他倒在她身上，亲吻着她。他的吻里带着几分释怀，因为不管这一次有多么 _不同_ 的感觉，它所关系到的仍然是爱恋她、需要她， _了解_ 她。他们的嘴唇小心试探着相触时，他松开绸带上的结，解放了她的手腕。

她的双臂敏捷地滑过他肩头勾住，甚至在他小心翼翼地翻身躺到她身侧的时候，她也仍保持着这个动作。

而他则舒臂把她搂住，让她依偎进他怀里。他瞧见她手腕上有一圈印痕，伸手轻轻抚摸它。

“对不起。”他小声说。

“不算什么伤，”她回答，“大概到早上就会消失的。即使没有，施道隐藏咒也很容易。”

他用拇指指肚轻轻摩挲那泛红的印痕。“我本不该——”

“闭嘴，哈利。这感觉棒极了。我们应该再来一次。”

他眉角扬了扬，嘴边忍不住绽出一抹微笑。他把她搂得更紧了些。“你是怎么…… _知道_ 的？”

“知道什么？”

“我想……试试那个。”

她沉默片刻，随即咯咯笑了。“我想，你可能是用心灵感应把画面传给我的。”

“我能那么做？”

她耸耸肩。“也许和你的大脑封闭术有关。我不确定，哈利，但那画面是如此清晰……如此 _激情_ 。难怪我和你一样想试试。”

他想，他不可能发现她比此刻更迷人了。这种崭新而陌生的结合方式值得探究，而同时，这显然使得他们免于太多的尴尬。说真的，当人们的注意力都被苦求获得满足的强烈的欲望所掩盖的时候，也实在没有什么时间去感到尴尬。

有什么东西硌着了他的背，他高兴地意识到那是他的魔杖。他用魔杖召唤来了卷在床脚的毯子。这床铺盖还叠得整整齐齐，他只能猜想这是赫敏备下的。

在毯子下安顿好身子，他熄灭了屋里的灯，把她揽近自己。

“你为明天做好准备了吗，赫敏？”他的嗓音柔和而闲散。

她怔了片刻，随即明白了他的意思。明天，在陋居，他们将在众人面前“真相大白”，将有罗恩和莱姆斯之外的人知道他对赫敏的情感。虽然他自己也对此忐忑不安，但为了他对伏地魔的恐惧——那深埋在他心中几乎影响他人生的恐惧——而放弃她，感觉就像是一个蹩脚的借口。所谓的和她分手以保护她，这样的事不会出现了。他是如此在意她，相较之下，那个借口似乎显得相当愚蠢。

“是的，你呢？”她回答。

他深深凝视着她消沉的眼睛。“一刻都不要怀疑。我 _真心实意地_ 爱你。你为什么就是没法把这句话听进去呢？”

她似乎吃了一惊，而他也有点儿惊讶他刚说的话，但那是事实，不是吗？最近的几个礼拜，不管他们有多亲昵，不管 _她_ 对他有什么样的感情，她似乎还是在怀疑他对他的感情。就像她前几天所说的：她不敢相信他们在一起了，他绝对算不上世界上最有自信的小子，但她却比他还更容易自我怀疑。

他意识到了自己的问题有多尖锐，于是收紧胳膊把她更紧地搂进怀里，像是要让她安心。她不必回答这个问题。他本不该问的。他在她耳旁温言抚慰，哄她安心入睡，这样他们明早才能早点动身前往陋居。

几分钟后，她似乎放松下来，很快，他们俩都进入了梦乡。

*

哈利和赫敏抵达陋居时，正遇见弗雷德、乔治、罗恩和查理·韦斯莱忙着用魔法搬运什么，看上去像是一大卷防水布和一些金属杆子。东西本来并不很重，因为魔法有减轻物体负荷的特性，但像往常一样，弗雷德和乔治开了个玩笑，结果造成了一片唉唷不迭的叫苦声。

瞧见他们后，双胞胎和罗恩停下争辩，快活地挥手欢迎他们的到来。查理饶有兴趣地观看着眼前这幅景象。哈利上一次和查理说话是在三强杯赛的第一个任务期间。查理当时是众多火龙看守中的一员。哈利和查理相处的时间非常短，所以并不能算真的认识查理。对于哈利来说，查理仍旧近似一个符号化的名字，当然，因为查理冒险刺激的工作和他在霍格沃茨校史中留下的光芒，这是一个相当不寻常的名字。

查理不像他的兄弟们那么高大，但看上去结实强壮。他身上有几处显然是烧伤治愈后的痕迹，但没有留下什么难看的疤痕。他头发的红色比兄弟们的更浓烈些，眼睛的蓝色同罗恩的一样深沉，但就如绝大多数的韦斯莱家男孩那样，他有着一副经久不变的爽朗笑容。

“你能来和我们一起干活真是太好了，哥们。”罗恩嘴角斜挂着微笑说。

哈利脸一红，偷偷同赫敏交换了窘迫的目光。他们迟到了一小会儿。早晨他们倒是按时醒了，可他们……做了点儿难以启齿的事，所以就不能准时了。

 _毙了我好了，_ 他苦着脸想， _我十七岁了，而且和一个赤着身子的姑娘呆在床上呢。_

“抱歉，”他嘀咕，“到点的时候闹钟没响。呃——再见到你真是太好了，查理。”

查理点着头，脸上的微笑展得更开了。

听到哈利的借口，罗恩眉毛微微耸动，但他似乎没有表现出懊恼的模样。“查理，你还记得赫敏吗？”

“他当然记得！可问题是，赫敏还记得他吗？托那些龙的福，他这些天比过去更支离破碎了。”乔治说。

弗雷德咧嘴笑着。“他实际上也没那么糟，赫敏。他只是在一只挪威背脊龙那里丢了一边眉毛。”

罗恩没理他们。

查理绽开一个微笑。“好了，是的，我当然记得赫敏。我怎么能忘了呢？最近，我整天听着罗恩念叨赫敏这个赫敏那个，可不是嘛？”

赫敏满脸通红，罗恩则歉然看了哈利一眼。

“罗恩简直就不能闭上嘴不提你的事，”叫罗恩惊惶的是，查理还在继续，“霍格沃茨最优秀的学生，我想，他喋喋不休时是那么说的。我不介意告诉你，对于你在其他方面体现出的吸引力，他也未能幸免，不管是——”

“查理，”罗恩打断他，“妈妈叫我让赫敏一到这儿就过去见她。你不想让妈妈久等吧。”

查理坦然接受了罗恩的说法。“嗯，当然了。”

“再次见到你真是太好了，查理。”赫敏说着，匆匆走开。

因为某种原因，双胞胎紧随其后，把她夹在中间，几乎是拽着她走完了剩下的到前门的路。他们鬼鬼祟祟地同她说着什么，而她交替注视着这两人，完全一副茫然不解的神情。

哈利目送他们离去，同样是困惑不已。

“我猜，我只好自己处理这个了。”查理看着弟弟们留下的一地狼藉说。

“哈利和我很快就会来帮你的忙，”罗恩说，“你先把杆子拿上就行。”

查理点点头，一挥魔杖，抄起力所能及的一摞杆子，走在了前头。

“抱歉，”罗恩说，“我还没跟他们说你和赫敏的事。还没机会提。”

哈利恢复了平日懒洋洋的姿态，双手插进裤袋，耸耸肩。“没关系。赫敏和我也谈过了。没必要特地大肆张扬。我想，一旦我们到这里住下，我们的举动本身就够明显的了。”

“对。我猜，金妮会对这一切有些恼火，即使你六月时 _确实_ 和她分手了。”

哈利未作评论。他用脚尖推了推被丢在草地上的防水布。“我们可以先把这个弄过去，再去见你妈妈。”

“别管它了。先去见妈妈吧。如果我不带你去那儿和她打招呼，她会把我的头拧下来的。”

罗恩领路穿过前院进了门里。他们一到厨房，莫丽和金妮的脸色都亮了起来。

哈利立刻迎上了赫敏的眼光，她无视还夹在她两边不住唠叨的弗雷德和乔治，冲他微微一笑。

金妮从厨房的桌旁跳起来，抢过他的胳膊，欢笑着吻他的脸颊。“你今天过来我 _真是太高兴了_ ，哈利。你在总是能让妈妈心情好些，现在我们可以好好利用一下她的好心情了。”

莫丽瞟了女儿一眼，走到哈利身旁，给了他一个热情的拥抱。“你过得怎么样，亲爱的？你还是显得有点儿瘦，不过没去年夏天那么糟了。莱姆斯把你们照顾得不错，非常好。”

“实际上……”他小声说，“这要感谢赫敏。她一直留心让莱姆斯、罗恩和我能吃好……”

他希望这能给她们某种暗示。他可以看出，金妮似乎明白了什么，莫丽却浑然不觉。

这位主妇不加掩饰地笑了。“赫敏就是这样。总那么关心我的罗尼。”

罗恩又歉然看了哈利一眼。

双胞胎窃笑着小罗尼宝宝什么的，听得赫敏不由对他们皱眉。

“这个暑假，她可不是长得更可爱了吗？”莫丽边说边赞赏地打量着厨柜旁的赫敏，“也高了一些。”她瞥向罗恩，冲儿子眨了眨眼。

“妈妈！”罗恩再也无法保持镇定，喊了一声。

赫敏脸红得像是快要炸开了。“韦斯莱夫人，我想我可以到外面帮双胞胎把花摆好，行吗？”

“当然了，宝贝。”她轻推赫敏和双胞胎出去。“乔治，别让她搬花篮。我想，它对她来说太重了点儿。弗雷德，去给她搬个梯子来，而且你得保证她不会从上面掉下来摔折脖子。”

莫丽溺爱地看着他们离开。她笑着转向金妮。“金妮，亲爱的，赫敏可不是有副绝妙的身材吗？已经摆脱婴儿肥了，是的。我敢打赌，她穿长礼服的模样一定很可爱，你不这么想吗，罗纳德？哈利，你吃过早餐了吗？”

“是、是的，韦斯莱夫人。”

罗恩恼火地呼了口气。“来吧，哈利。看看我们能不能给外头帮点忙。”他抓过赫敏的背包放在厨柜上，拽着哈利出了后门。

“我也去。”金妮嚷嚷着跟上了他们。

哈利忍住一声叹息。每次他到陋居，都感觉像是步入了一场旋风之中。

查理先发现了他们，这一次，他身旁是比尔和亚瑟。这三位较年长的韦斯莱于是招呼他们过去帮忙搭帐篷。

哈利张望着寻找赫敏，随后瞧见她正和芙蓉一同坐在草地上，把花从一只灵柩般硕大的篮子里分拣出来。他能听见她们对话的零星片段，并意识到她们在用法语交谈。芙蓉因为赫敏说的什么而放声大笑，拾起一朵百合插在赫敏发梢。她们看上去相处融洽。双胞胎拉拽着一架方格木围栏，搬到两位女士旁边放下。有赫敏以及衬在她身后的花朵，这实在是一幅美景。但是，当她抬眼望向他微笑时，他无可救药地被征服了。他几乎忘记了帮忙搭帐篷的事，蒙蒙眬眬地开始朝赫敏的方向迈步，这时候金妮的声音猛然打破了他的催眠状态。

“唷，浮脓，”金妮说，“真不知道赫敏怎么能受得了和她说话。”

“芙蓉人不坏。”哈利说，他的观点立刻就有了偏向。芙蓉似乎挺喜欢赫敏。她正一朵一朵地往赫敏头发上插花。所以他现在也开始喜欢芙蓉了，而且不只是因为她有一部分媚娃血统。

金妮瞪了他一眼，或许是想起他曾为了让她开心而欣然说芙蓉 _难看_ 。

 _好吧，她本该知道我是在开玩笑，_ 哈利扁扁嘴，想道。

趁金妮东奔西跑忙着递螺栓和螺钉的机会，罗恩把他拉回岗位继续帐篷的搭建工作。

十五分钟后，亚瑟叹口气。“哈利，帮帮忙，到弗雷德和乔治那边去一趟。告诉他们可以结束和姑娘们嬉闹的美好时光了，过来帮我们搭这顶帐篷。说真的，你干的活已经比他们俩都多了！”

他衷心感谢着这个能接近赫敏的机会，赶忙下了梯子，尽力不去为金妮看他的目光而局促不安。

他走到那儿的时候，芙蓉正和乔治一起装饰栏杆，而赫敏正站在梯子上给拱门扎花，弗雷德在下面递着花束。

“唔，乔治？弗雷德？韦斯莱先生要你们过去帮忙搭帐篷。”他说。

“我们一直在猜他什么时候会想起来。”乔治站起身说。

“当这一刻迟迟不到的时候，真是叫人开心。”弗雷德边说边把手里的花束递给哈利。

芙蓉咯咯笑着起身，把美丽的长发甩过肩头。“我想我该去看看比尔，没准他需要我帮忙，不是吗？赫敏， _à tout à l’heure._[1]”

“ _A toute._[2]”

她和双胞胎一起离开了。

“你和她看起来相处融洽，”他边说边朝上望着她，一只胳膊搁在梯子横挡上。

赫敏笑了。“说法语的时候，她更随和一些。假如你不在意她的一点点虚荣心，那么她实际上是相当可亲的。”

“双胞胎拿什么来打扰你了？”

“咒语理论。他们需要我对他们的一个……特殊发明提供建议。我想——我想他们有意让我做他们生意的正式顾问。”

哈利蹙着眉。

“哈利，递给我一些铃兰，行吗？”她边说边指着花篮，“白色的那些，看起来像小铃铛。就是它。”

他笑嘻嘻地抓起一束，站在她下方向上望去。“这些？”

“是的。”她伸手去拿，就在她拿到它们的同时，他在花束之下扣住了她的手指，动作轻柔地把她拉向自己。

“哈利……”她轻声抱怨，脸颊微红。

“安静，”他说，语音低沉温和，“只要吻我就行。从我们到这里开始我就一直想这么做。让韦斯莱一家明白是谁得到了这个姑娘……”

她的脸更红了，但似乎已经被他的话说服了，于是她在梯子上俯过身，让自己的嘴唇轻柔地落在他唇上。

他在攥住她的手上加大了力道，这样她才不会太快离开。假如他们得这么做来向别人彰示什么，那么能同时享受其中的快乐不是更好吗？

这个吻轻柔平和，但极其亲昵，他们的唇舌温婉地相互轻触着。尽管心知他们正在众目睽睽之下，他的呼吸还是带上了急切的欲望。

他唯一模糊意识到的，就是在某个看不见的地方，有扇门砰的一声关上了。

他们慢慢分开，赫敏自红肿的双唇间呼了口气。

“真美妙，哈利。”她低声道。

他宠溺地笑着，用拇指轻轻摩挲她的面颊，然后终于放她回去干活。

若无其事地朝帐篷区扫了一眼，他发现所有人都在看着他们。男人们立刻转过脸去，继续他们各自的任务。芙蓉哈哈大笑，但金妮看上去一点儿都不高兴。她气冲冲地走开回房，这时候哈利瞧见莫丽就站在门边，端着一盘子南瓜汁，眼睛眨个不停。

罗恩立刻跑去帮她的忙。

哈利心满意足。 _这下，就都澄清了。_

“希望你觉得开心，波特先生。”赫敏从嘴角漏出句话来。

他耸耸肩。“才不呢。这下我更想你想得要命了。”

“那你也只好忍着。既然莫丽都知道了，没准会给卧室门全施上双倍防护咒呢。”

“这里林地很多……”

她笑着把一朵花丢向他，不过并没有表示反对。

*

到了婚礼前夜，除了干活、吃饭和睡觉，大家忙得简直没时间做别的事情。对于哈利、罗恩要跟比尔、查理、弗雷德和乔治一起出去过“单身汉的最后一夜”，莫丽小题大做地表示了异议。从某种程度上来说，哈利很高兴她这么做了。他敢说，赫敏虽然嘴上没吭声，却并不喜欢让他随小伙子们彻夜纵酒狂欢的主意。甚至罗恩都注意到了她无声的反对。

“依我看，我们最好还是留在家里。”罗恩在哈利耳旁嘀咕。

哈利无法理解赫敏怎么就折服了他们 _两个_ 。罗恩不是应该不受她影响了吗？于是又一次的，哈利觉得不能确定罗恩已经完全放弃了追求赫敏。

留在家中的人们都早早地上了床。哈利在走廊里亲吻赫敏道晚安的时候，她小声打趣说，假如金妮在睡梦中谋杀了她，那么按她的遗嘱，她的《霍格沃茨，一段校史》就留给他了，算是她最后的心愿。

不管赫敏和金妮在睡前谈了些什么，但显然早晨时情况并无改善。早餐时他们明显关系紧张，金妮似乎对赫敏和哈利两人都刻意视而不见。值得庆幸的是，莫丽好像接受得好一些，虽然她更多显出的是困惑而非其他情感，似乎还不能完全相信事情没有照她的计划发展。

哈利猜想，罗恩并不是唯一着迷于“一个幸福快乐的韦斯莱大家庭”念头的人。

芙蓉是唯一始终表现得非常自然的人，当她的妹妹和好友们到来时，赫敏立刻就被拽进她们一伙。金妮气鼓鼓地瞪着眼，但别无他法，她是女傧相之一，不得不参与其中。

参加了夜间酒会的那几位喝得烂醉，早餐时都还踉踉跄跄，像是从地狱里爬回来的一样。谢天谢地，比尔的模样本来就够可怕的，所以没什么人会注意到他是不是显得更糟。

到中午时分，万事俱备只欠东风，姑娘们于是又叫又闹地推搡着芙蓉去进行装扮。

那群嘻嘻哈哈的法国姑娘挟着芙蓉进了休息室——那里已经被改作了新娘的梳妆室。赫敏稍带迟疑地望着她们，显得有点儿不知所措。

哈利推了推她。“你还好吗？”

“我想，我已经太久不曾同女伴们亲近了。那么多的雌激素会让我应接不暇的。”她半带敬畏地说。

他微微一笑，抚慰地握住她的手。“你会好的。”

她点点头，回应了他一个微笑。她怯怯地吻了他一下，大厅那头随即爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声。

那群嘻嘻哈哈的姑娘齐声赞叹着，叫道：“噢噢，看呀！”

赫敏的表情窘得要命。

他咧开嘴笑着把她拉近，补上了一个热烈得多的吻，他们的观众全都满意地欢叫起来。她气喘吁吁地脱开身，在他的目送中退往梳妆室。姑娘们把她拉进去，随后关上了门。

小伙子们有更多的时间可以四下闲逛。哈利所存在的唯一一个问题就是他的头发，因为心知多少啫哩都无法使它驯服，所以他便顺其自然了。它完全是无可救药。

多亏弗雷德和乔治，罗恩得到了新的礼服长袍。他显得很高兴，因为他的“圣诞舞会长袍时代”终于结束了。

离新娘露面的时间还有十五分钟时，花童们溜进了大厅，像野地里的仙子们一样大笑大叫。

有个声音哀求道：“哦，拜托了，赫敏！你一定得抓住她们！”

几秒钟后，一名装扮绝佳的女子奔了出来。她穿一件褐金色薄纱面料的露肩长礼服，手里稍稍提着飘逸的裙摆，以免自己被三英寸高的鞋跟绊倒。长发在脑后盘成美丽的发髻，用水晶串绳扎起。这使得她优雅的颈部线条展现无遗。一副精致的白金色臂环衬着她古铜色的肌肤闪闪发亮，和她所束的细腰带的颜色正相匹配。她瞧着就像一位离开宫廷的罗马公主，哈利觉得那让赫敏看上去无比惊艳。

她追在女孩们身后，哈利的目光则追随着她。他从客厅的座位上站起身来，好能看清她的身影。“喔哦。”

他甚至没留意到罗恩就在他旁边。“那是不是非常——？”

“是的。”

“她看上去——”

“还用说。”

“我没意识到她可以显得这么——”

哈利转头对他蹙眉。“有请‘圣诞舞会’先生发言。”

罗恩面红耳赤。“闭嘴。我早就知道她能显得很漂亮，但是 _那么_ ……”

“令人惊艳，是的。得啦。我想，她需要帮手对付那些花童。”

他们跟了上去，发现她正试图阻止女孩们捉弄几只拴在陋居柱子上的狮子狗。

“阿梅莉！若塞特！放开那些可怜的小动物，回你们芙蓉阿姨那边去吧。”她劝说道，而女孩们咯咯笑着，随时可能把她们整洁华美的衣裙滚到地上去。

赫敏抬起眼瞧见哈利和罗恩走近，于是叹息一声。“帮帮忙？”

他们不可能拒绝她，尤其是在此刻。她不事张扬的装束反而更加凸显了她本身的魅力。

罗恩和哈利欣然接受任务，走向女孩们。他们轻松地拉起了两个孩子，并没有遇到反抗。

赫敏松了口气，打开门扶住，让他们把淘气的花童们拉回新娘的房间。门上标示严令“仅限女性入内”，所以他们只好在门口把阿梅莉和若塞特放下。赫敏没有跟着她们进去，而是选择了和小伙子们一起呆在外头。

“天哪。”她轻叹道，带头走回客厅。一到那儿，她就找了面镜子整理仪表。感到满意后，她展开双手，动作里不带一点儿造作之感。“嗯？我看上去怎么样？”

哈利和罗恩交换着目光。 _你相信吗，这女人居然这么问？_

“完美极了。”他们异口同声地说。

哈利皱起眉头，罗恩则回瞪着他。不过几秒钟后，罗恩就颇通情达理地移开了视线。

“谢谢。”她笑着说，对他们俩无声的交流浑然不觉——假如她不是有意无视的话。“小伙子们，你们看上去也挺帅的。我们该出去了。坐到宾客席里。”

他们这么做了。罗恩有几次匆匆离开，去做些最后的准备工作，而哈利和赫敏则坐在帐篷下的众多座椅之中。

花园也显得很漂亮，灌木丛间点缀着花朵，草地上到处是精心摆放的圆桌。但帐篷下更有一番梦幻般的景致，加了符咒的蜡烛没有灼人的火焰却烛光明亮，念过咒语的花朵始终新鲜艳丽。轻盈的薄窗帘柔和了帐篷刚硬的线条，婚礼进行时的步道已经用魔法一路铺到了圣坛前。

帐篷里满是等待的宾客，正嘈嘈地相互攀谈。

莱姆斯抵达时，一身崭新的礼袍，模样相当整齐；而被他挽在胳膊里的唐克斯，身着橙色长礼服，搭配一头橙红色的头发，风格奇异一如众人所料。哈利和赫敏朝他们挥手打了招呼，不过没有立刻过去搭话。毕竟，他们就和莱姆斯住在一起，并不需要现在赶着做什么。

哈利能感觉到有许多眼睛在看他，他无法肯定他们所说的关于他的闲话是好是坏。他也不是非常在乎，赫敏的存在叫他安心。他握着她的手，目光驻留在她的脸上。凝望她，是如此令人愉快的一桩乐事。

“还好吗，哈利？”她用掌心覆住了他的手，悄声问道。

他点着头，凝神把她的一切都收入眼底。“你真美。”

她颊上浮起一片绯红。他此刻的赞美显然比早先的那一次更容易让人接受。“谢、谢谢。”她在他脸上落下一个羞怯含蓄的吻，以示感谢。

他微笑。他喜爱她这样谦逊的表达。

几分钟后，比尔站到了圣坛前，身侧立着查理。除了珀西，他的其他兄弟都站在他们俩身后。罗恩似乎很不自在。他显然不曾料到得站在一个被众人瞩目的地方，而且他还尤其显眼。弗雷德和乔治都很高，但他的个子更高。

女傧相们沿过道走来。可以想见的，金妮光彩照人，面带微笑——尽管昨天以及今天白天她都表现得很不愉快。跟在她身后的两个姑娘，冲着与她们对应的男傧相们挤眉弄眼。弗雷德和乔治对她们的关注甘之如贻。两个姑娘也朝罗恩送去迷人的眼波，他一下窘得面红耳赤。

伴娘接着出现了。是加布丽，虽然年纪还小，却已出落得亭亭玉立。她的美丽令整间屋子为之一亮。

当新娘现身时，所有人都屏住了呼吸。芙蓉·德拉库尔那超凡脱俗的美，简直没有言语可以形容。她就是魅力的缩影，如同一位身着华美白衣的女神。她光彩夺目，生气勃勃，她的面孔便是天使的写照。花童们在她脚旁撒下花瓣，举手投足乖巧可爱，一改早前的模样。

那两名女傧相和加布丽放声唱起优美的曲子。在天籁般的歌声中，芙蓉走向了圣坛。

“喔哦。”赫敏低声赞叹。

他望着她，嘴角挂着微笑。“先前，我看到你的时候也是这反应。”

她轻轻嗤笑。“马屁精。”

“我以格兰芬多的荣誉起誓。”他肃然道。

她对上了他的视线，深深望进他眼里。她脸上绽开的微笑和红晕告诉他，无论她是不是相信了，她都感谢他的称赞。这一次，她在他唇上轻轻印下了一个吻。

哈利确信身后闲话四起，但他想，这还是值得的。

婚礼的其他步骤也顺利进行，这是件隆重而不失浪漫的事，下面一片感动的抽泣和赞叹之声。

哈利匆匆瞥了赫敏一眼，看见她眼中没有泪水，虽然她脸上沉静明朗的表情已透露了她对这场婚礼的感受。每当他和赫敏相互注视并清楚知悉对方的想法时，他就会想起她是一个善于自制的人，她几乎总是遵循理智而非情感的呼声。然后再一次的，这让他开始讶异，他是否特别到足以颠覆她周遭的这种常态；又或者，就像她身旁发生的绝大多数事件一样，在女贞路的那个夜晚吻他与其说是一次情感的冲动，不如说是一件“合乎逻辑”的事？

他用拇指摩挲着她的手背。她确实已经颠覆了他周遭的一些事情。就在几周前，他还相信有些人生来就注定要孤独；相信有些人，比如他，根本就不被许可去爱或者被爱，两者都会造成严重的后果。如今，情况已有所不同。如今，最重要的就是全心去爱她，也接受她的爱；不管发生了什么事，不管责任多么沉重，前途多么危险。他再也不是孤身一人。

所有婚礼宾客都站了起来，掌声和欢呼响动如雷，因为比尔和芙蓉的结合。当一个像芙蓉这样美丽至极的女子为了矢志不渝的爱而嫁给一个伤得面目全非的男人时，这堪称最为美好的一天。但哈利对这个奇迹浑然不觉。他正注视着属于他自己的奇迹。他正吻着赫敏，她也吻着他，他们都不在意是否有人看见，因为对他们来说，此刻的天地间别无他物，只有彼此的存在。

*

婚礼很成功，不过漫长的仪式多少有些累人。比尔和芙蓉在几小时前就离开去度蜜月了，但到最后一拨宾客离场时，夜幕早已降临。大半个月轮升起在夜空中，帐篷和桌椅被留待第二天收拾。

赫敏和哈利决定留到第二天帮忙善后。此后，他们将动身回到格里莫广场，进行一些调查研究工作。

其间，赫敏独自来到陋居外他们平时最喜欢的一片林地中，坐在一段原木上，一边随手拢着衣裙，一边透过树丛远远望着陋居。这一段路步行起来是颇长的，不过对飞天扫帚来说就微不足道了。

是的，与人们普遍的认识恰恰相反，必要时她也会使用扫帚，有些时候她甚至更喜欢飞行而不是幻影移形。只要距离不远、别飞得太高，扫帚对她来说还是挺顺手的。人们绝没有理由说赫敏·格兰杰不讲求实际。此外，她用的是老式横扫中的一款，这种扫帚远不及哈利那魔鬼附身的火弩箭那么迅捷，也没那么危险。

房子里热闹得很，人影在灯光通明的窗前往来穿梭，喧哗声播过旷野渐渐消散。

她此刻的心情和忧郁毫不沾边。实际上，她处在一种醺醺然的快乐中（黑魔王一门心思想宰掉她男友的这件事暂且撇开不谈）。她只是忍不住想到……

_再想想，那是怎么说的来着？_

“诸神是无法容忍一个凡人太过幸福的。”她小声说。她甚至不记得是在哪里听到的，只知道它和古希腊神话有关。

身后砰的一响，像是幻影显形的声音，她转身，拔出魔杖作好了攻击准备。

“别紧张。”一个熟悉的嗓音说。是莱姆斯，哈利也和他在一起。他们仍穿着婚礼上的衣服，不过已经解开领结，脱了晚礼服，虽然莱姆斯的外套还搭在胳膊上。他们的休闲打扮依然显得挺齐整的。她也还没换掉她的长礼服，头发也盘着，却已经把鞋脱了。她的脚痛得要命。

她垂下魔杖，微笑地看着哈利在她对面的原木上坐下。

“你一个人跑到这外头做什么呢？”他问道，担忧之情溢于言表。

要是换成别的日子，她说不定会对他这样疑虑狂的表现翻白眼，可自他们抵达陋居起，他就对她关怀备至，如此细心周到地照顾着她的需要，所以他不该受到她的苛责。他当着众人的面吻她；不避人耳目地牵起她的手；在陌生人靠近她向她提问时，把她拉近自己身旁；赞美她的仪容……他是个十足的罗密欧。是个情绪化的罗密欧，是的，但她怀疑假如他不是这样情绪化那么她也未必会在不知不觉中恋上他，所以她认为那是好事。

“我只是需要呼吸点新鲜空气，”她带着歉意的微笑解释道，“我一直很留神戒备。”她轻轻把魔杖的杖尖点在鬓角，仿佛在提醒他，她并没有 _忘记_ 运用她那众所周知的敏锐头脑。

他闻言微笑。看到已经让他放松下来，她把注意力转向了莱姆斯。

“嗨，教授，”她有时候仍旧称呼他教授，更多是出自真心敬佩而非做做表面文章，“也是来呼吸新鲜空气的？”

莱姆斯一笑，他微咧着嘴的温和笑意是如此安抚人心。“说实话，是我在哈利打算来找你的时候截住他，硬要他带我一起过来的。但我就待一小会儿，真的。”

哈利不作声地同她交换着笑容。

“别傻了，莱姆斯，”她说，“你在绝不会有什么麻烦的。哈利和我都喜爱你的陪伴，不是吗，哈利？”

“始终如此。”哈利说着咧嘴一笑。

莱姆斯听了放声轻笑。“不过，我也没打算在附近久留，我也有自己的小女巫需要寻找。大概三十分钟前，她同弗雷德和乔治一起离开的，此后就不见踪影。”

“哎呀。”她说。

哈利拉过她的手，闲适地交缠住她的手指。“我相信弗雷德和乔治会把她还回来的。”

赫敏注意到，即便是在同莱姆斯说话时，他的目光也未曾有片刻离开过她的脸。她知道哈利并非一个没有教养的人，所以她明白他这么做全是出自本心——不假思索、毫无刻意，这令她心旌摇曳。她给了他一个漂亮的微笑。那是稍后将有更多感谢的允诺。

她望向莱姆斯。“如果你不需要呼吸新鲜空气，而且更愿意和唐克斯在一起，那是什么风把你吹来的？”

莱姆斯探手进外套里掏出一个小包。“是这个。今天早上从阿兹卡班送来的。”

她抬头盯着他，目瞪口呆。哈利同样没有说话。他也和她一样惊讶。

“那就是——”她不自觉地略微提高了嗓音，“你是说——”

莱姆斯把它朝哈利掷去，哈利一把接住，动作轻捷优雅——那是找球手的本能。“我得到了同监狱看守对话的许可，询问了他们蒙顿格斯被捕入狱时从他身上没收了什么。我有唐克斯的担保，当然，她是以傲罗的身份这么做的。当他们抓住蒙顿格斯的时候，在他身上搜到的就是这个挂坠盒。我没法确定它是不是你们所寻找的，但如果它就是你们要的那个，那你们就不必到阿兹卡班跑一趟了，不是吗？”

哈利一边撕包裹一边说：“你真行，莱姆斯。”

“别这么急着谢我。”

哈利把棕色包装纸丢到一旁，打开了盒子。赫敏审视着盒子里的物件：是斯莱特林的挂坠盒。或者说，他们觉得它是斯莱特林的挂坠盒。她无法真正回忆起它的所有细节，但凝视着它时，她知道它就是那个他们打不开的挂坠盒。她注视着哈利把盒子翻扣在掌中，让挂坠盒落到手心。有那么一瞬，她害怕接触它会对他造成伤害，但她随即记起当时他们是怎样想尽办法探究挂坠盒的，最终什么也没发生。

“嗯，就是它了，不是吗？”哈利说。

她点点头伸出手去。他犹豫了一下，才把它放进她掌心。意识到他或许同她一样对它有所保留，她忍住笑意。她检查起那件锈迹斑驳的银器来，讶异于它是如何才没在漫长的岁月流逝中变黑。她在它周遭触探着，侦测到了些微魔法波动，但那也可能是一个抗氧化咒。许多巫师制造的银器上都有。没有任何迹象显示它是个魂器。有必要再对它进行更彻底的研究，但她知道她有办法确证它是否真实，她心中已有了计较，打算向魔法部请求查阅一些档案。亚瑟也许能提供这方面的帮助。她希望自己对魂器的了解更多些，她不知道她能否找斯拉格霍恩咨询一些情况，既然现在局势已是生死攸关。她同样不知道，和邓布利多的肖像交谈是否会给他们带来一些对销毁魂器有帮助的信息。哈利毁掉汤姆·里德尔日记的行动有着本能的条理性，但哈利差点就为此付出生命的代价。如果不是福克斯出现，他早就死了。而且根据哈利向她描述的邓布利多右手坏死的情况来看，销毁魂器 _确实_ 需要付出代价。

她感觉到哈利视线停留在她身上，她抬头望去。他正嘻嘻地笑着。

“怎么了？”她问。

“你在思考。”他回答。

他是如此地了解她。

莱姆斯吃吃笑起来。“我看我最好还是离开，让你们自己处理问题。我该去找唐克斯了。我觉得有些累了……满月很快就要升上来了，你们知道的。”

赫敏明白。莱姆斯曾向他们解释过，每到临近月圆，他就会把自己关进格里莫广场的地窖里，而唐克斯会处理好“某些事情”。她不必去问所谓“某些事情”是什么。当然，罗恩问了，而莱姆斯含糊其辞（或许还不够含糊其辞）地回答：“我可没法以一头狼的身份晃荡到附近的肉店买羊排，你懂吧。”

狼毒药剂通常能够抑制变狼症，对于比尔这样没有被完全感染的人尤其有效。月圆之夜来临时，只要月光没有洒在身上，它就能够很好地帮助莱姆斯抑制变形，但药剂的作用并不仅在于此。变狼症，就像其他疾病一样，如果放任不管的话，症状会随时光流逝而加剧。那些选择不对病症进行医治的狼人将会在其后的几年中发现，自己越来越受到月亮的控制，不管它处于何种月相。满月依然会保持强大的催化作用，不管患者本身是否愿意，它始终影响着变狼症患者身上的变化；但一名不曾治疗过的狼人将发觉，随着病情发展，渐渐的，只要月亮升入天幕，变形就随时可能被唤起。当然，月相变化的进程影响着变化的程度，所以一个狼人在新月时就没有盈月时那么像狼，不过变形仍会出现。狼毒药剂阻止了病情进一步加剧，所以那些像莱姆斯这样的人就算新月升起时刚巧在屋外溜达，也不必担心变形。

所以看起来，在变形前后那些危险的日子里，唐克斯会照料地窖中的他，一如照顾他的其他事务。在唐克斯，乃至西里斯出现 _之前_ ，是谁在照看他？这是一个谜。身旁一个人都没有，当时的他是多么孤独啊，赫敏的心纠了起来。

“当心点，莱姆斯。”她说，“谢谢你让我们不必再跑一趟阿兹卡班。”

他微微一笑。“我还是能派上些用场的，不是吗？我过会儿再和你们俩……哦，或许不会见了。”

赫敏还没来得及因为这暗示而难堪，莱姆斯就不见了身影。

哈利用掌覆住她的手。“月色皎洁的夜晚……星星……魂器……很浪漫，不是吗？”

她笑起来，把挂坠盒举到月光中。“我真心觉得这就是那个魂器，哈利，但是……我们还有很长的路要走，不是吗？”

“是的，我们就是因此才放弃了重返校园……”

她强忍住一声叹息。她是自愿放弃重返霍格沃茨的，这一点毋庸置疑，但这并不意味着她就不会对它抱有渴望。如今霍格沃茨是一个梦，一个美好的梦，在那里，高墙和功课即使无法保护他们的安全，也庇护着他们远离现实。霍格沃茨是一处幻境，也许是一处宜人的幻境，但是她在邓布利多葬礼间所说的话是发自肺腑的。回头的时机早已远去。情势容不得玩笑和戏言。

“麦格回信了。”他说着，从裤兜里摸出一个信封。

这引起了她的注意，看到他手里的东西并没有她预想的那么厚，她的胃收紧了。如果这是麦格给她的信，那么她不确定麦格是否会让信如此之薄。一封来自麦格的语句寥寥、毫无感情的回函将远比好几卷痛沉失望之情的羊皮纸更叫她伤心。

他把信递给她。“至少不是一封吼叫信。”

“她不会——”她顿住了，一个念头在她脑海中一闪而过，尽管想来不太可能，“哈利，她是不是给你寄了——”

他吃吃一笑。“没有。没给我寄吼叫信，也没给罗恩寄。她很失望，但她说她能理解我必须去做的事。我相当确信她会因为把你牵扯进来而生我的气，但她说你和罗恩有自己的头脑，所以她不能因为你们俩来帮我而责备我，即使她确实 _想_ 责备我。她还提了其他一些和你有关的事，不过……她要我好好照顾你……”

赫敏被麦格的关怀所感动。她不知道麦格是否也向罗恩提出了同样的要求。

毅然决然地，她打开了信封。那确实没有二十页长，但也有十页的样子。麦格 _非常_ 失望，告诉赫敏她曾对她的明星尖子生抱有如此高的期望。麦格不断地表示，赫敏本可以做得多么好，完成学业，发掘出全部潜力——不仅是作为一名学生的潜力，还有更进一步的，作为一名教授的潜力。读着麦格的叹惋，赫敏觉得眼中有某种刺痛感。对于某个不认识麦格的人来说，这也许读来就像一份为了履行职责而写的拙劣回复，但对于像她这样比霍格沃茨任何学生都更了解那位睿智女校长的人来说，这封信一如麦格平日为人般诚挚。读到第九页时，赫敏觉得难受极了，如果不是怕难为情，她差点当场落下泪来。

但赫敏转到了信的末尾，那种想要哭泣的诱惑开始减弱。她接着读到的东西对她而言意义重大。麦格说，尽管那一切暂时无法实现令人遗憾，但她终究还是相信，遵从心中信念的指引比简单按理性行事更为重要，也许麦格很骄傲格兰芬多的勇气还是在她身上占了上风。毕竟，相较于学习和工作，人生中还有更为重要的东西。麦格坦承，尽管说了这么多，但她还是更愿意赫敏忠实于自己的原则，忠实于正义的责任感，而不是仅仅追求学术上的成就。她选择与哈利一同进行的这次探寻，将使得米勒娃·麦格有一天能在回顾往事时说：“ _赫敏·格兰杰，我曾有幸教过的最出色的女巫，她的才华众所周知，但她在霍格沃茨学到的一些东西，却是许多同样有才华的男女巫师终其一生都未曾认识到的：世间最重要的图书馆，只有走出去才能觅得，在那里，课本乃经验编就的书卷，知识源自于真实的力量。_ ”

赫敏读完了，她把信纸放在膝头，深吸了几口夜晚纯净的空气。

“怎么样？”哈利问道，“情况有多糟？”

“不、不坏，真的。在前九页，她把我的心都掏空了，不过在这最后一部分……我想，就为了这个，我也会永远爱她的。”她把最后一页递给他。

他轻抿嘴角读着。读完之后，他吃吃笑了。“我想，如果麦格还是你这个年纪的话，我会迷上她的，嗯？我特别喜欢有智慧有勇气的女人，你知道的。”

“太感谢你和我分享这个消息了，哈利。我这几个晚上一直没噩梦可做，也找不到什么能引发噩梦的素材。现在好了，没问题了。”

他咧嘴笑着靠近了些，好把她抱上膝头。“我敢打赌，麦格从来没有你现在这么漂亮。”

她感觉到他的手顺着她的腿滑上，那股熟悉的带着渴求的冲动立刻在她胸口聚集。这至今仍令她震惊，哈利怎么能够如此迅速地将它唤起？仿佛他在他的抚摸中注入了什么，只要他愿意，无论何时都能在她体内激起这样的情感。

“我们现在不谈麦格了，行吗？”她耳语道。当他的手悄悄上滑，勾住她的吊袜带时，她屏住了呼吸。

他吐出一声轻柔的低吟。“难以置信……你真是再性感不过了。”

她的心怦怦跳着。“很高兴你喜欢。”

他们接吻了。哈利不经意地拨弄着她的裤沿，而她动手去解他的腰带。就在这时，砰的一响刺透了他们脑海中爱欲的薄雾。

他们急促喘息着彼此分开，迅速抽出魔杖指向声音的方向，却发现又是莱姆斯，只不过这次他的脸色在月光下死一般惨白。

“听我说。”莱姆斯似乎完全没有注意到赫敏衣裙不整。他直视着她的脸，她立刻意识到莱姆斯不是为 _他们_ 而来，他是为 _她_ 而来。“赫敏，你必须仔细听好。”

她睁大双眼，惊恐在心底蔓延开来。“怎么了——莱姆斯，出什么事了？”

“发生了一起袭击，”他急促地说，“在你父母家——”

她胸口有什么东西一下收紧了，莱姆斯接下来说的话变成了某种模糊不清的长串音节，就像是卡通片《查理·布朗》[3]中大人们令人费解的嘀嘀咕咕。她听出了零星的只言片语，大意是负责保护他们的傲罗怎样被 _集体杀害_ ，而她的双亲怎样不知所踪。

“我必须去，”她茫然地说，挣扎着想集合起自己的理性，“我必须 _现在_ 就去。”

她感觉到哈利有力的胳膊抱住了她，纷乱的思绪陡然止住，开始自我组织以恢复条理。

“莱姆斯， _现在_ 情况怎么样？”那是哈利坚定的声音。

“我们已经派遣了支援，袭击者似乎撤退了。就我们所知，那个区域的食死徒已被扫清，但你不能——”

“你知道，不管你准不准，我都会去的。”她感觉到不可动摇的信心，也可能是情感，使自己的嗓音强硬如铁。她回头寻求着哈利的认同，出乎意料的是，虽然哈利把乞求的目光转向莱姆斯，但他似乎不像会支持她的想法。如果他加诸在她肩上的压力能算得上某种暗示的话，那么感觉上似乎哈利本身也是在阻拦她。怒火开始生根发芽，她挣扎起来。“放开我，哈利！”

他没放手。

“ _放开我！_ ”她尖叫着，而他只能更紧地拥住了她，“不然我就幻影移形！我发誓！”

“莱姆斯！”哈利大喊。

“ _别松手！_ ”

莱姆斯的警告直穿脑海，刺得她隐隐作痛。

_有某种可怕的事情发生了。莱姆斯不想让我看见！_

她更用力地挣扎着。

“赫敏！”莱姆斯高喊，“听我说！这次袭击有些——有些可疑状况……它不像以往我们见过的任何一次——”

“求求你，莱姆斯。”她说。他眼中的恐惧攥紧了她的心。是什么能够使一个狼人害怕？她意识到，自己越是慌乱，哈利搂她就搂得越紧。她必须镇定，或者表现得仿佛冷静下来了。她深深吸气，让肌肉放松下来。“求求你，哈利，我不会幻影移形的。我保证。”她把恳求的双眼转向他，他的目光变得柔和了。他松开了她。

她若无其事地走开几步。

莱姆斯的视线仍停留在她身上。“现在，我们正努力寻找你的父母。我们担心他们可能已经被——”

“他们不会被带走的，”她毅然决然地说，“食死徒们没理由那么做。他们还在家里。我知道！我知道该到哪里找他们。你们必须让我去。我是唯一能找到他们的人。我施了防护——”

莱姆斯叹息。“我们必须在这里等待傲罗们的消息。我不能让你毫无保护地去——”

怒火再次涌了上来。那是 _她的_ 家，那是 _她的_ 父母！他们怎么能指望她靠后站等待什么 _保护_ ？她根本不可能这么做。她 _必须去_ 。

“不。我不会在这里干等的！”不等更多的反对，她就扬起魔杖幻影移形了。

*

哈利恶狠狠地诅咒着，她的突然消失令他惶恐不安。他不知道莱姆斯不想让她看到的是什么，但很可能她确实不该看到它。“莱姆斯——”

莱姆斯立刻来到他身旁。“抓紧了，哈利。”

哈利把手搭在莱姆斯肩头，莱姆斯从一边拉住他。拉拽感在他的肚脐上来了又去。

接下来，他看见赫敏正径直穿过遍布傲罗尸体和收尸人的屋前草坪。黑魔标记高悬在房子上空，头骨和蛇闪烁着可怖的绿色光芒。

赫敏闪入房中，消失了。

哈利跟在她身后冲上去，莱姆斯紧随其后，向那些想拦住他们的人解释，他们是到这里来找回那个姑娘的。

获准通过又浪费了他们一分钟时间。

一跨进门，哈利就看见倾倒的家具、残毁的书架、破碎的玻璃和四溅的血迹。到处是尸体，残缺不全。其中一些像是曾被巨大的力量摔在墙上过。这 _是_ 一次残杀，一次屠戮。这看上去 _一点都不像_ 一次食死徒袭击。食死徒们会留下尸体，是的，但会尽可能少流血。致命的咒语并不需要受害者的鲜血。

“天哪。”哈利低声说。这些都不是赫敏的父母，因为如果是的话，赫敏就会在旁边。她仍在寻找他们。他转过眼睛不容置疑地盯着后援队的傲罗们。“她在哪儿？从这里跑过的那个姑娘——”

“上楼了。”有人说。

哈利甚至没有说谢谢。他找到楼梯，一步两级地冲了上去。

下一刻，哈利就意识到，格兰杰家的房子虽然还称不上豪宅，但也不能算小了。它比一般人家要大些，考虑到她的双亲都从事一项收入颇丰的职业，这也是可以想见的。而在眼下这只能让他们的行动更加困难。

莱姆斯似乎有相同的想法。“你走那条走廊，我检查这边这条。”

他们分头行动，哈利发疯似的一间间房搜索着。他一边呼喊她的名字，一边祈祷找到她的时候，也能找她的双亲，并希望他们还好好活着。

*

赫敏拉下阁楼的楼梯，双眼被泪水模糊。

 _我告诉过他们藏在阁楼里_ ，她近乎绝望地想道。 _有魔法保护。咒语和诸如此类的东西……他们应该是安全的。他们应该是安全的。求求你，让他们是安全的！_

从三年级开始，她就不断用在学校制作的护符为阁楼施加保护。这对她来说是一个游戏，是的，以此显示阁楼作为她的所谓“实验室”的存在；因为那是她的“高度机密工作区”，所以她以一种孩子气的天真对它进行了魔法保护，实际上，她施放了艰深的防护咒符来保证魔法入侵者无法通过它的门户。到十七岁时，她用口诵的咒语加强了这种防护。它如今是一处真正的要塞。当她从亚瑟那里得知父母处于凤凰社保护中的时候，她马上告诉父亲，如果有 _任何_ 迹象显示他们家遭到了攻击，他们就 _立即_ 藏进阁楼。她告诉他们阁楼会保护他们的安全。她是如此确信它会的。

但是，看到门前草坪上和起居室里的可怖景象后，她感觉到苦涩的胆汁涌上喉头，厚重的恐惧在全身悄然蔓延。

她慌乱地登上楼梯，站进阁楼的黑暗中。“妈妈！爸爸！你们在这儿吗？”

无人回答，她挣扎着爬上去，起身时，裙子在楼梯上挂下了一角。奋力拉起楼梯后，她和楼下的光亮隔绝开来，被封入黑暗之中。她拼命寻找着电灯开关。她找到了，把它摁开。

“妈妈？爸——”

有什么东西滴落在她脸颊上，然后是她的手指上。她打量着。是血。地面被鲜血浸透了，滑溜溜的，血沾染了她礼服的摺边和只穿长袜的脚。她的心怦怦直跳，有如锤击，随时可能挣破胸腔。

她抬高视线，发觉自己正望进父母死沉沉的空洞眼眸中。他们从天花板上倒悬下来，仿佛是被某种无形的力量钉在了那里。他们的喉咙被扯开了，伤口从左耳一直咧到右耳。鲜血如泉涌般倾泻到她脸上、身上。恐怖猛地扎进她心里，视野中到处都是触目惊心的殷红。

她尖叫起来。那就是她所能做的一切。她的理智为歇斯底里的阴霾所笼罩。她甚至没有意识到他们的尸体正在往下掉，直到父亲的脸几乎贴到她面前。她跌跌撞撞地后退才勉强避开了碰撞。随着一响令人作呕的重击声，尸体砸落在地板上。更多鲜血涌出来。就在这时候，头顶的灯稀里哗啦地碎了。

黑暗笼罩了她，但她看见两点金色朝她凑了过来：是眼睛。眼角斜吊，瞳孔中带着邪恶的魔力。

她第二次尖叫起来，然后有人砰的一声把她摔在了远处墙上，她感觉到有牙齿猛地没入她颈中。

*

令人血液凝固的尖叫声穿过房子，击中了哈利，让他全身冰凉。他不假思索地循声而去，几乎在走廊里和莱姆斯撞个满怀。

“赫敏！”哈利高喊，“你在哪儿？”

砰的一响从他们头顶传来，接着是玻璃破碎的声音。哈利朝上望去，看见一小缕她长礼服的布料挂在天花板的一道凹槽中飘荡。

“阁楼！”哈利喊道，抓住链条去拉那道门。门一动不动。“莱姆斯！”

莱姆斯上前和他一起拉动链条，就在这时，她发出了第二次尖叫。叫声里满是骇惧，接着是物体坠地的钝响和乒乒乓乓的撞击。她的尖叫停止了，他突然意识到，沉默是一件更可怕的事情。

哈利无法思考。如此多的情感在他体内汹涌翻腾，一想到他们无法拉开阁楼的门，他忍不住带着挫败大喊起来。“莱姆斯，幻影移形，马上！”

“我不能！那里有咒语防护！她把阁楼防护起来了！”

傲罗们拥进走廊，哈利感觉到怒火从四面八方攀上了他的身躯。更多玻璃碎裂和物体撞击的声响从楼上传来，他直想尖叫：“谁来做点什么！”

他不顾一切地希望能再听到她的声音，任何声音，只要能告诉他她起码还没有伤到无法呼救。

狂怒淹没了理智，他后退几步，聚集起魔力。他朝门射出一道粉碎咒，咒语径直反弹回来。众人不得不狼狈地匆忙散开。它击中了哈利身后的回廊门，门整个儿炸成了碎块，木头片四下飞散。

“ _别_ 再这么来一次了！”当他举起魔杖想做第二次尝试时，莱姆斯厉声道。

“赫敏！”莱姆斯高喊，“如果你在那里的话，解除防护！立刻就做，赫敏！”

上方传来一声爆炸，好像有人炸开了什么东西，也许是一堵墙。声音在整栋房子里回响，走廊里每个还有力气的人闻声都拽住了链索用力扯起来。哈利也是其中之一，全靠意志的控制，他才没有因为这任务显见的不可能性而失声落泪。

而后，哈利感觉到魔法力量渐渐减弱。

“防护，”莱姆斯说，“它们正在解除——”

阁楼的门开了。木梯的锁簧松开时，众人慌慌张张地退开。

铰链尖锐的嘎吱声只能衬得接下来的场景更令人毛骨悚然。

尸体，两具，翻滚着跌下楼梯，从他们被撕开的喉咙里淌出的血一路拉出长长的血痕。

_哦天哪。_

哈利甚至没有花功夫去确认那是不是赫敏的父母。他必须找到她。他必须——

阁楼里呼呼作响，他过了片刻才意识到那是由墙上破开的大洞吹进来的风。月光流过那个豁口，照亮了房间。

哈利冲上楼梯，在血泊中踉跄而行。

他听见有人咳嗽，于是朝那声音转过身。

当看见眼前的景象时，他脑中一片空白。情感接过了理智的担子，本能驱使着他动作起来。

他所能意识到的一切就是他跪倒在她身旁。她就躺在地板上，穿着她的薄纱长礼服。

看到他时，她双眼睁大了，呼吸变得急促。

血玷污了她的衣衫前襟，而且还在逐渐洇开。下面有一个伤口，但他看不见。她颈上同样有源源不断的血流淌下，她的嘴也被染红了。

把她搂进怀里紧紧拥住时，他的眼泪不受控制地滚落。他颤抖着低吟了一条魔咒想止住她腹部伤口的血。伤口处嘶嘶作响时，她叫出声来，但那似乎并不起作用。血继续洇过衣衫前襟，而且更多的鲜血正从她身下渗出，哈利惊恐地注视着那悄然漫开的血泊。

“刀。”她喉咙里咯咯地响，殷红的血点从她嘴里喷溅出来。

_天哪，不……_

他拉起自己的衬衫拭去她嘴里涌出的血。他高声呼救，立刻就听到身后人群手忙脚乱的攀爬声。

“赫敏，你得坚持住。”他说，“一定要坚持住。别——别死在我面前——”

泪水模糊了她的双眼。“对、对不起……”

“ _不，_ ”他哽咽了，“ _别说_ 对不起。不！救援已经在路上了。坚持——”

“哈利……”她低声说，又有鲜血从她唇边溢出，“我要死了……”

“哦，天哪。”他把她搂得更紧了，感觉到自己开始前后摇晃。他无助地用手捂住伤口。她的鲜血从他指缝间渗出，他的视线被盈眶的热泪所模糊。“赫敏，求求你——”

他恳求她坚持住。活下来。救援会到的。她必须活下去，坚持到那一刻。

她始终凝视着他，呼吸里带着颤音。然后，她紧绷的面容松弛下来，泪水从眼角滚落，她再也不动了。

凝视着他的褐色眼眸里失去光泽，一片空白。

他呼吸一窒。“赫、赫敏？”

她没有回答。毫无反应。

他摇晃着她，但她甚至没有眨眨眼睛。

_她不能死。她不能死！_

哈利把耳朵压在她胸口，祈祷着恳求着能听到她心脏的跳动。

那里无声无息，只有一片纯然的寂静。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，回头见。

[2] 法语，回见。

[3] 即《查理·布朗与史努比》，基于查尔斯·舒兹著名连载漫画《花生》的故事与人物录制的电视动画系列。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我希望这不是太骇人。我想达到的是一种……极度的幸福突然崩塌、直坠入地狱烈焰中的感觉……  
> 衷心感谢Mel Granger解答了查理和赫敏是否相识的问题。谢谢你，Mel！


	6. 第五章 血色如殷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于啊，我们进行到吸血鬼的部分了，嘿？充满紧迫感的一章。

巫师医疗队抵达了，把他从她身旁拖开。他不顾一切地伸手想抓住她，但有人把他拉了回来。是莱姆斯，或许。他几乎没有留意。

总之，他没有反抗。他需要他们把她拉回来。他需要他们把她救活。

罗恩的突然抵达在他周围引发了一场骚乱。他人高马大，很强壮。三个傲罗才把他压住。

哈利甚至听不见他狂怒的叫喊。在医疗师们努力挽救她的时候，他始终注视着。

稳定的光束从医疗师们魔杖上流出，蓝的粉的光线注入她胸膛。光束使她周身沐浴在闪烁的亮光中，然后光芒渐渐消散。

几分钟以后，医疗师们面面相觑，现出听由天命的神情。

_不……_

医疗师中的一个伸手合上她的眼睛。

_不。_

他们没有权力宣告她的死亡。

_不！_

哈利撞开他们，把她瘫软柔弱的躯体拉回自己怀里。

他不确定自己接下来干了什么。他只知道他高喊着她的名字，抗拒着一波波绝望情感的重击。他紧紧抱着她，伏在她肩上恸哭。他模模糊糊地知道罗恩在他旁边。或许就是罗恩的手在扣着他的双臂。

他不知道。他不在乎。

 _这没有发生，_ 他狂怒地想。 _这是个噩梦。我会醒过来，而她_ ** _会_** _在我身旁，生机勃勃，满脸微笑。她没死。她_ ** _没死_** _。_

“哈利……”一个哽咽的声音在他身后说，“哈利，求求你。”

**_她没死！_ **

他甚至没有意识到他已经大声喊了出来。

玻璃器皿和陶瓷摆设接连炸裂，木桌子被某种无形的力量撕成了碎片，墙壁在撼动它的重压下嘎嘎作响。也许，房子也在悲悼着逝去之人。

周围人群的呼喊完全无助于平息他的魔力爆发。

下一刻，他们开始试图把他从她身旁扯开。他无法理解他们为什么要这么做。为什么他们就不能让他和她独处？为什么他们就是得把他拉开？

有人正竭力抱住他不让他上前。

“哈利！”是罗恩，他脸上也淌着泪水。

哈利不在乎。没有人能明白他的悲痛。 _没有人_ ！

他挣脱了，木头的碎裂声更大了。或许他击中了什么人。他不确定，他所记得的最后一件事情就是一波浓浓的睡意，几秒钟后，世界陷入完全的黑暗中。

*

哈利在圣芒戈急诊室里醒了过来。没有治疗师包围着他，甚至没有他们在四周忙碌的影子。他被安置在病房最远的角落里，映入眼帘的只有罗恩和莱姆斯的身影。

他从病床上坐起身，视线狂乱地在他们两人间扫来扫去。“告诉我那是我在做梦。告诉我那是个噩梦！”

罗恩和莱姆斯都缄默不语。哈利也不需要他们再说什么。他浑身上下都是干涸的血迹。 _她的_ 血。

罗恩脸上泪水斑驳，双目红肿。莱姆斯的模样也好不到哪里去。

哈利心里有什么东西一下子崩塌了，他在病床上一动不动。他的力量都耗尽了，尖叫声仍在他耳旁回荡。泪水没有涌上来，仿佛它们都已经在他心里沉淀凝结，假如他能强迫它们淌出来，或许还不会像现在这么痛苦。

他用双手抱住头，感觉它就要被满满的悲痛炸开了。

佝偻起身子，他挣扎着想在房间的静默中找到某种东西抑制住他狂暴的情绪。

他不知道他用了多长时间才让自己镇定下来，他甚至不确定自己是否已经准备好去做任何和她有一星半点关系的事，但他还是向莱姆斯提出了去看赫敏的要求。

莱姆斯只是凝视着他，也许正判断着哈利是否神志清醒。

“求求你。”他以一种饱含挫败的口吻说。

过了一会儿，莱姆斯点点头，招手示意他跟上。

哈利感觉到双脚踏上地面。他的腿将支撑他的身体，它们将稳稳当当地把他送到目的地。

_天哪，我做不到……_

_可我必须这么做。_

当他们走出病床的帘幔时，哈利鼓起勇气开了口。“赫敏的父母……他们是不是……？”

“是的，”莱姆斯回答，“发现了他们的尸体——在阁楼里——”

哈利竭力克制着心中突然被回忆唤起的汹涌波涛。

_赫敏……你发现他们了吗？或者……当他们遇害时，你被迫一直看着？_

对哈利来说，答案如此可怖，以至他不敢去探寻。他不愿去想象其中任何一种情形发生在赫敏身上。

_天哪……如果我那时坚持和她一起去。如果我那时——_

他阻止他的大脑继续想下去。他们当时以为危险已经解除。他们当时以为那个地方再没有残留的食死徒来伤害她……

莱姆斯一言不发地领着他找到主管治疗师，而罗恩拖着脚跟在后面。

治疗师说她在太平间。一小时内，她就将接受检查。

哈利感觉到胃抽紧了。“他们打算——”

莱姆斯注视他的眼里满怀歉意。“他们不得不这么做。这、这是标准程序，针对…… _这种情况_ 。”

 _食死徒的受害者_ ，他想。他咽咽唾沫，压住胃里翻动着要涌上来的胆汁。

其他韦斯莱们在等候区里，他们将忧伤至极的眼睛转向他，动作整齐得就像同一个人。金妮，在婚礼前后都拒绝同赫敏说话的金妮，坐在母亲和父亲之间，脸上仍挂着泪珠。

比尔和芙蓉不在，有一瞬，哈利感到一阵愤怒，但随即克制住了自己。他想起，用赫敏死亡的噩耗来毁掉他们的蜜月完全于事无补。即便满怀悲伤，他也没有权力如此自私。

站在那里时，他不知道该对他们说些什么。他们指望他会说些什么呢？感谢你们的光临？可是他感觉不到对任何事有哪怕一丁点的感谢。

罗恩代他开口了。“莱姆斯和我陪哈利一起去看她。我们一会儿就回来，好吗？”

一片低沉模糊的赞许，金妮静静的抽噎不时插入其中。

治疗师招手示意哈利跟上，他照做了，莱姆斯和罗恩簇拥在他两侧。

他们被领到下面的楼层，那里寂静无人。太平间的门不动声色地敞开着，治疗师引他们自门间穿过。

房间并不大，没有任何尸体被留在外面视线所及的地方。墙上修了许多暗槽，高高地直通到天花板。最底层的架子上有数字，标出每一根槽管，沿槽边的墙壁向上，注着一溜字母。房间里冷得几乎要把人冻住。

治疗师走到墙边，对着一个柜格挥动魔杖。一卷羊皮纸滑出来，治疗师把魔杖轻叩在它表面。卷轴上的一行字发出了红光，一阵嘶嘶声渗进房中。

治疗师抬头望向一面墙，哈利跟随着他的视线。几英尺高处，一张平台从一道槽中滑出，细细的波动声划破了寂静。

哈利感觉胃向下沉，他合上了双眼。

他感觉到有人用力捏了捏他的肩膀。“你不必现在就这么做。”是莱姆斯。

哈利挣扎着说：“我必须做。” _否则我就会不停地告诉自己这没有发生……_

施了魔法的平台滑入检查区，正停在他们面前。一床毯子覆盖着她，治疗师低吟一道咒语去掉了环绕她的魔法护持。

治疗师望向哈利征求许可，哈利勉强点了点头。

毯子揭开了，被拉到肩膀以下——她就在那儿。

他以为他会没法忍受这个。他以为第一眼看到她的遗体就会让他掉头逃开。但他想他记得她的鲜血和痛苦，现在这些都被从她身上清除了。她苍白的肌肤不再带着死亡的污点，她的头发也不再血迹斑斑。她脖颈的一侧被撕裂了，他从那里移开视线，全神贯注地望着她的脸。她的眼睛合着，当然了，但他 _不会_ 说她看上去像是睡着了，因为她不是的。他见过她睡着的样子。 _凝视着_ 她在他臂弯里安睡。这次完全不同。她再也不会醒来了。

他把手放在她额前。她像冰一样冷。

深埋的悲恸渗溢而出，他的手颤抖起来。

他爱她这么深。失去她的痛苦如此难以置信。他曾为西里斯恸哭，他曾为邓布利多悲悼，他们俩的死亡都让他心如刀绞。可是，当你灵魂的一部分被生生剥离、打得粉碎时，你该怎么办？此时此刻，还有什么能给他慰籍？他的心正一点点地支离破碎……

_我不能……我做不到。我不能就这么——就这么继续生活，对吗？带着心里这样一个深渊般的，似乎永远都无法填补的空洞，我怎么能做得到呢？_

他觉得自己快要发疯了。

_没有你我该怎么办，赫敏？_

他调整呼吸，眨眨眼忍住泪水。他喃喃的念着她的名字，终于闭上眼睛转过了脸。

他走出去，再不回顾。那有一段走廊，他必须穿过它。那有一部升降梯，他乘它升上楼层。那有一个大厅，他没有停步。当他走到外面的时候，他不知道他想上哪里去。他只想离开。

他转过身，莱姆斯就在他身后。他完全不知该说些什么。

“你要回格里莫广场去吗，哈利？”莱姆斯问。

哈利无声地点头。他不敢任自己开口。他不知道他是否敢任自己去做任何一件事。

莱姆斯抓住他肩膀的手是坚实的，在轻轻的一拽中，莱姆斯带着他幻影移形了。

*

躺在她的床上，哈利发觉屋中黑沉沉的寂静恰如他的心境。枕头上她的气息勾起了对她的回忆，令他痛苦，但是很奇怪，他并不想忘记。他并不想掩去那些关于她的画面。他 _必须_ 记得她在这间屋子里的存在；记得他们一起交谈，欢笑，做爱……

他想起了克鲁克山。那小动物在哪儿？她曾告诉过他，她把克鲁克山留在父母那里了，可他没在房子里看见那只混血猫狸子。

翻身侧卧，他凝视着她窗外的景象，伦敦的天空烟雾迷蒙地罩在城市上方。

怎么会发生这样的事情呢？这一切怎么会如此急转而下地直入地狱？近一个月来他所置身的那处名为赫敏的乐园如今去向了何方？

就在那天早晨，他们还是如此幸福。他从未见过她如此美丽，他们相互亲吻，握着对方的手，他们在动人的乐曲中起舞。他们在月光下阅读信函，他们正要开始做爱，就在那枝叶掩映下的林地之中。

到底发生了什么？

_发生了什么？_

他无法相信。不能理解。

哈利竭力想弄明白的仅仅是，何时且如何才能让自己对这一切会过意来。当悲剧所带来的震惊渐渐减弱时，他将不得不去想他该做些什么。他是不是要在整座伦敦城里横冲直撞，把所见的东西和人都卷上天？

 _如果我能承受住这个活下去……如果发生了什么奇迹，我找到办法能——能继续人生……_ 这些话对他来说有如一个诅咒。他想，发明这个词组的人，如果他以为任何人都可以像旅行者们漫步穿过小型博物馆那样轻易地“继续人生”，那他肯定不知道什么是爱和失去…… _那么我要杀了那些食死徒。他们中的每一个都将为此而死。还有伏地魔……我要让他付出代价，为了他从我身边夺走的每一样东西、每一个人。伏地魔听到的最后一个词将是赫敏的名字，然后他就会明白我是为她把他送回地狱去的……_

_赫敏。_

他用力合上双眼，想止住泪水，但做不到。他抽泣着。完全不可能，他无法经受这一切却不悄然落泪。

过了一阵子，他重新控制住情绪，坐到床沿。他弯腰俯在膝头，让自己镇定下来。然后，他继续久久凝视窗外，深长且缓慢地呼吸着。

他不知道过去了多少时间，只是那样静静坐着。后来，他听见门外的脚步声。几秒钟后，有人打开了门。

灯光切进屋里，照亮了赫敏的梳妆台，他能看见台子上她那些色彩各异的串珠项链，还有她那顶饰着雅致淡紫色丝带的白帽子。他闭上双眼，回忆着她是怎样把不同的珠链举到颈间，好决定哪一串最为合适。

“哈利？”是罗恩。

他没有回答。他希望罗恩出去，让他一个人待着。

罗恩没动。“哈利，这儿……有个进展。”

 _进展？_ 哈利刻薄地想。 _那究竟是什么该死的意思？我他妈的在乎什么？_

“滚开，罗恩，”他说，“我现在没法处理凤凰社的破事。”

“是关于赫敏的。”

哈利毫无反应。

罗恩继续说着。“她——”

“走吧。我所知道的一切就是，”哈利窒息般地说，“再也没有什么是要紧的了。而我不能——我甚至不知道自己是否真正接受了，罗恩。对它我还……还会不过意来。我一直在想着这件事，它看上去仿佛发生在我身外的某个世界……所以求求你，就 _让我一个人待着_ ——”

“她没死，哥们。”

哈利的心收紧了，他转过来看着罗恩，站起身时，眼睛里燃着熊熊怒火。罗恩已经进到屋里，哈利朝他走去，指着门做出了准备攻击的姿态。“出去。 _马上！_ 不然我发誓我会——”

罗恩被激怒似的吼了一声，毫不退让。“哈利，闭嘴，听我说。他们发现她的血液里有某种东西。而且——我不能完全肯定他们在说什么，但他们——他们似乎认为不管她身体里的是什么东西，它都会让她重新活过来。”

*

哈利冲出圣芒戈的壁炉，对脸上衣服上的煤灰毫不在意。他不耐烦地等到了几秒钟后尾随而至的罗恩。

“这边走。”罗恩说着，朝门作了个手势。

哈利如狂风般穿过大门，沿着长长的走廊向前疾行。

迅捷的脚步把他们带到了“特别伤害科”，等在那里的莱姆斯和亚瑟从候诊室长椅上起身迎接他们。

“她在哪？”哈利立刻问。

莱姆斯点着头说：“我会叫治疗师过来解释——”

“ _她在哪？_ ”哈利大声吼道。

亚瑟搂住了他的肩膀。“哈利， _镇静_ ——”

“我要见她，”哈利说，“我要知道是怎么回事。”

“求求你！”亚瑟不顾一切地喊，“我们要做的就是这件事。我恳求你坐下，把所有解释都听完，行吗？”

哈利正要再次发作，就在这时，他感觉到一只手摁住了他的肩。他转过头，是罗恩，罗恩凝视着他的目光里有不加掩饰的痛苦。对哈利而言，看到罗恩这样，比莱姆斯或者亚瑟说的任何话都要管用。那一刻他才意识到，罗恩所经受的痛苦几乎不亚于他自己。

“我请求你镇定，”罗恩说，“我——我想弄明白正在发生的事情……为了 _她_ 。”

哈利感觉到那股冲动离开了身体，他深深呼出一口气。他简直是个浑球——大浑球，特别是在罗恩面前。“好吧。那么，好吧。我很抱歉。我只是——”

“没什么，哈利。没必要解释的。”

莱姆斯的目光在他们俩之间交替审视，随后离开去招呼治疗师。

哈利坐在其中一张椅子上。罗恩坐在哈利对面，亚瑟在旁边慢慢地踱着步。

哈利茫然注视地面，心不在焉地拨弄着手指。

罗恩在格里莫广场跟他说的话仍未完全进入他理解中。罗恩在门口现身时，他刚刚开始接受赫敏的死所带来的冲击。对于爬出他刚把自己埋进去的那口深坑，哈利还完全没有准备，他抗拒着不敢攀紧那希望，即使他的理智正在告诉他去相信。

罗恩的表现也好不到哪去。他啃着指甲，视线没有任何焦点。

莱姆斯回来了，治疗师随后进来。那治疗师个子不高，身材微圆，但不算非常胖。治疗师长袍是灰色的，带着黑色直条纹。一头黑发已点点灰白，发际线高高的。深褐色的脸庞令人愉悦，富于同情，甚至他的眼睛都像是为抚慰痛苦而生。

如果不是站在这么高的一群人之中的话，卡尼治疗师本来或许不会看上去那么矮。哈利是这群人里个子最小的，即便他都得垂下眼睛才能和治疗师对视。

治疗师示意大家坐下。

当治疗师紧挨哈利找到位置时，亚瑟也坐到了他们身旁。

“这是卡尼治疗师，”莱姆斯说，“他是赫敏的首席治疗师。治疗师，这是哈利·波特。”

卡尼治疗师没有被介绍给其他人，他仅冲哈利点了点头。“那么，我就开门见山地说了。在大概四个小时前，格兰杰小姐被一个吸血鬼袭击了。当然了，她脖子上那个咬痕就是最佳证明，提示检查者去验证一次吸血鬼袭击，检查结果很明显。她腹部还受了一处刀伤，不过在她的病例里，那不过是次要的致死原因。很显然，曾经有人试图让那个伤口凝结，好把出血量降到最低。”

“那是我。”哈利说，努力控制住情绪，“我做的尝试……那有什么问题？”

“确实没有，”卡尼治疗师说，“那没造成什么问题。在当时情况下，那是你能做的最好的努力了，但就像你知道的一样，那也没能带来任何好处。出血无法止住，因为她那时候已经被感染了。对于像她这样的开放型伤口，感染会寻找最容易最有效的途径来杀死她。在这个病例里，它驱使她的生命之血由伤口中流尽。”

迄今为止，哈利还没听到他想听的。“你在说的是什么感染？”

“吸血症，”治疗师说，“麻瓜们称之为一种病毒。对我们来说，这是一种 _veneficus_[1]。照字面理解，就是‘毒害性魔法’。变狼症是一种 _veneficus_ ，通过狼人的噬咬感染，或者在一些病例里是通过爪子抓伤。在这个病例里，吸血症是一种 _veneficus_ ，通过吸血鬼和受害者之间的血液交换感染。吸血鬼必然会先吸取受害者的鲜血，把休眠的 _veneficus_ 释放进她的身体，然后吸血鬼就可以选择是让受害者失血而死，或是让受害者饮下它自己的血活下去，后一种情况下 _veneficus_ 将在她体内被唤醒，开始感染她。吸血鬼的血扮演了她体内 _veneficus_ 的催化剂的角色，最终，活性的 _veneficus_ 将‘激活’她死去的躯体。”

哈利皱着眉，集中精力把这大段信息塞进脑子。

罗恩瞪大了眼睛。“所以，你是在告诉我们，你认为她会复活……作为一个 _吸血鬼_ ？”

亚瑟看上去困惑不安，但莱姆斯还保持着自制。

治疗师点点头。“那是唯一的可能，或者她就再也活不过来了。偶然，我们医院也会碰上收治的一位男巫或女巫过去曾在他们的医疗档案里为这种……情况留下了预防措施：万一他们死于吸血鬼之口，他们准许这家医院、或者别的特定人选来…… _处决_ 他们。通常，这意味着斩首。这是为了防止万一吸血鬼激活了他们体内的 _veneficus_ 。没有这种预先授权的话，我们会让家人或受害者的配偶来做决定。以格兰杰小姐的病例来说，她列出了三位特定决策者。前两位是她的父母，他们已经——真惨——已经走了。第三位，也是最后一位决策者，是哈利·波特先生。”

哈利眨了眨眼。“我、我？”

卡尼治疗师静静地点头。“是的。你要明白，波特先生，如果再没有别的人来做决定，按标准程序将让她复活。但既然你被授权来进行抉择，那么你就可以选择是否允许复活。”

哈利目瞪口呆。“你、你要我来决定让她活下去或者——或者砍下她的头？”

罗恩惊骇地叫了一声。

治疗师只是点点头。

哈利不敢相信他们刚刚问的话。他怒气冲冲地站起身。“哦，好吧，你知道我的！我多喜欢让人砍下她身体的一部分啊！为什么不能是她的头呢…… **你在看我笑话吗？** 没有人我是说没有人能砍下她的头。你明白了吗？我是不是还得再跟你说一遍？”

莱姆斯不动声色地说：“好了，哈利——”

哈利盯着他，一脸震惊：“你想让我说另一句话吗？ _天哪_ ，莱姆斯！”

亚瑟抬起双手。“他当然不是那个意思！冷静下来，哈利。”

罗恩完全站在哈利一边。“好吧，要我说就让她复活。即使在哪个扭曲的平行世界里哈利会让他们 _处决_ 她，我也 _不会_ 。你听到我说的了吗，爸爸？ _我不会！_ ”

亚瑟无助地把目光投向莱姆斯。

莱姆斯毫不动摇地注视着他们。“我不是说我们不该让她复活。只是……在这样的折磨中生活 _并不容易_ ，哈利。你不知道那会是怎样的，而我还仅仅是个狼人，一个月里有二十七天是可以过正常人类生活的。对赫敏来说这将 _大大_ 不同。她无法变回常人。她将 _永世_ 作为一个 _吸血鬼_ 活下去。不能在白天活动。不能在饭店就餐。不能在床上睡觉。她将必须待在地下，睡在棺材里，而且 _渴望着人类的鲜血_ 。”

“我会给她血的如果我得这么做！”哈利大喊，“我也 _读_ 过关于吸血鬼的书，莱姆斯，我知道她会变成什么样。”

莱姆斯摇摇头。“你不会真正了解吸血鬼，除非你面对面盯着一个。我曾见过几个吸血鬼。碰巧狼人有一种寻找他们的天性。我们是他们天生的仆从。他们不是人类，哈利。完全不是。他们有自己的文化，自己的 _生活方式_ 。他们和你完全不同，甚至和 _我_ 也不同。在做这个决定前，你必须明白这一点。”

哈利攥紧了拳头。莱姆斯怎么能把这也列为问题？他们在谈的是赫敏。他们有一个机会 _让她回来_ 。他无法理解为什么莱姆斯要对他说 _别_ 让赫敏复活。

他摇头怒视着他的保护人。“那么，你想要我让她被斩首？”

莱姆斯叹了口气。“那 _不是_ 我所想做的。我也想见她，和你一样。我只是……好吧——”

“什么？你想要说什么？”

“没什么。只是……哈利，在我们大部分人……死去很久以后，她仍将活着。她将永生不死。她将孤身一人。”

听到这里，哈利踌躇了。

_永生不死……_

“赫敏不会孤身一人的，”哈利断然道，“人们会发现她，想和她在一起。她总会有某个可以相处的人的。”

莱姆斯似乎还想再说些什么，但他停下了，把嘴紧紧闭上。

哈利把这视为讨论结束。“卡尼治疗师，我们会让她复活。”

罗恩点点头，拍着哈利的背表示赞同。

莱姆斯和亚瑟交换着目光，但什么也没说。

治疗师点着头。“非常好。我们预计她会在大概一个小时内复活，也可能是两个小时。所以我们必须抓紧时间得到你的指示来完成整个程序。”

“这是一个程序？”哈利问。

“是的。无论如何，从我们确诊她血液中的 _veneficus_ 那一刻起它就启动了。我们当即把她转移到地窖——”

哈利的下巴因为这条消息而掉了下来。

“等一下，”罗恩说，“ _地窖？_ ”

卡尼治疗师充满耐心地说下去。“新生复活者几乎总是对血有一种极端强烈的渴望。他们 _总是_ 会寻找最近的血源，不受控制的话，他们会杀死许多人直到满足他们的嗜血渴望。医院的常规病房不适合这种情况的患者。吸血鬼很强大，有 _致命的_ 力量。这样一来，在他们复活并受到适当限制之前，把他们转移到地窖就是势在必行的了。”

“ _限制？_ ”哈利愤怒地说，“什么样的限制？”

“戴上镣铐，波特先生。在手上和脚上。我向你保证，那些镣铐是为了让她和周围的每个人一样安全。总之，她会有一张舒适的床。得到最好的照顾。我们觉得新生复活者需要面对的问题已经够多了，不该再用一张凹凸不平疙疙瘩瘩的床垫来给他们添麻烦。除此之外……一个吸血鬼的栖身之所对他们来说必不可少。我们努力让转变尽可能容易一些。”

哈利似乎没能跟上他的思维。“ _戴着镣铐？_ ”

卡尼治疗师丝毫不受哈利的质疑困扰。“我们已经召来了吸血鬼圈子里最好的引导者。他接个人业务索费高昂，不过某些……组织很体贴地支付了他受雇于圣芒戈特别伤害科的费用。他的名字是西塞罗·伊斯沃德，他将帮助格兰杰小姐应付这段非常时期。引导由人向吸血鬼的转变并非易事，波特先生，所以最好把它交给专业人士，至少从格兰杰小姐复活之后到开始新生活的头两周。”

哈利皱皱眉，做了个轻蔑的手势。“是的，怎么样都行。”

“对新生复活者来说可不是 _怎么样都行_ ，波特先生。”屋里某个角落传来一个声音。每个人都搜寻着声音的源头，随后发现两只穿着华丽的脚从哈利完全没料到的地方浮现出来。“死后作为一个吸血鬼重生的过程比任何人知道的都要可怕。常有的情况是，受害者最后的记忆是一双残忍的眼睛和紧靠他们的尖牙，通常还伴随着死亡和流血的画面。你要明白，很少有吸血鬼会在一个晚上转变多个受害者。通常，它会先杀死其他所有人——相当残忍——然后救活受害者。那时候，受害者会被吓得什么都做不了，只能 _拼命喊叫_ 。”

哈利感觉到他的心收紧了。他听到了赫敏的喊叫，听到了她的恐惧。他甚至不愿去想象那对她来说会是怎样的情景。

卡尼治疗师微笑着。“波特先生，这位就是西塞罗·伊斯沃德。非同凡响的引导者。”

西塞罗·伊斯沃德走到明处，亮出了全貌。他华丽的套装外披着华丽的长袍，手里抓着个公文包。眼睛是最清澈的蓝色，几乎是透明的，深巧克力色的头发有几缕挑染成红色，看上去有些奇怪。他有着很漂亮的相貌，显得如此不可企及的纯净。从他完美的头发到他完美的鞋子，处处都叫人印象深刻，除了一样东西。

哈利面容阴郁。“你几岁， _十二_ ？”

罗恩俯视着西塞罗纤小的身形。“十三，也许。”

“罗恩！”亚瑟大声喝道，不过他看上去同罗恩哈利一样迷惑不解。

西塞罗表现得相当自然。“实际上，我被转变的时候十六岁，但对我来说那已经是两百年前的事了。我的生身父母，很不幸，并不是邻里个子最高的人，所以我两百年来不断被人提醒我看上去是什么样的。已经习惯了。”

“你是他们中的一员，”哈利敬畏地说，“我是说，一个吸血鬼。”

罗恩慢慢从西塞罗身旁挪开，不留神撞在亚瑟身上。

“我当然是一个吸血鬼，”西塞罗说，“如果我自己不知道重生是怎样的，我怎么能帮助一个新生复活者呢。而且先生……”他专注地盯着罗恩，“……韦斯莱先生，你不必担心你的脖子。我已经吃过了。你的血在我这里是安全的。尽管如此，假如你想见见刚开始新生的格兰杰小姐，那可就说不准了，除非你打算一辈子都对她提心吊胆。顺便说一句，你的恐惧只会反过来激起她的嗜血渴望。那就好像你把新鲜奶油抹在脖子上，再摆上一颗樱桃，邀请她来吃甜点一样。”

哈利决定最好还是 _不要_ 去想象赫敏和罗恩进行奶油樱桃试验的画面。“伊斯沃德先生，我想准确地知道你要做的是什么。”

西塞罗微微笑着，犬齿尖端稍稍从唇缘露了出来。“啊，你迫切地想要了解。这很好。来吧，让我们坐下来，我会尽可能解释清楚的。卡尼治疗师，感谢你的帮助。从现在起我会接手的。”

治疗师点点头，对每个人说过再见，远远退开。

西塞罗的目光在莱姆斯身上驻留片刻，扬起眉毛。“你是个狼人。”

莱姆斯温和地微笑着点点头。

“你属于一个群体？有一个主人？”

“没有。我选择了不成为某个群体的一部分。而且我……还是 _更愿意_ 没有主人。”

西塞罗耸耸肩。“谁是你的引导者？”

“阿不思·邓布利多。”

西塞罗双眼闪闪发亮。“啊，一位能找得到的最好的引导者。富有同情心——或许同情心太多了一点。”

“确实。他为我在霍格沃茨建了一座房子，并且植下一株打人柳好在我变形期间保护我。”

西塞罗点点头。“听到他的死我很遗憾。他是一个伟大的人。吸血鬼社会哀悼他的逝去。”

哈利对此有些惊讶。禁林里和水里的所有生物都为邓布利多的离去哀悼。他从没意识到吸血鬼们也是如此。

_他们没法出席葬礼，对吧？_

西塞罗把他半透明的蓝眸子转回哈利身上。“是的，我们去不了。”

哈利吃了一惊，但随即皱起眉头。“这不是我第一次被人读出心思了。只是你该知道，那样不大礼貌。”

西塞罗抱歉地笑笑。“不，不是那样的。我道歉，可我转变以后获得的天赋之一就是心灵感应，那甚至不是一种有意识的行为。我只是听到了人们的想法，特别是在一个人四下广播它的时候。但从另一方面来说，我被转变的时候还是个麻瓜。格兰杰小姐的情况将会不同。她是名女巫。虽然她还将保留施展一些咒语的能力，但相当大一部分巫师能力将被她的吸血鬼能力抵消。波特先生，对于这个转变你必须了解的第一件事就是，格兰杰小姐再也不是人类了。她可能看上去像一个人；或者表现得像一个人……她甚至可能像一个人那样去爱，但她不是人类。那就是可怕的真相。”

哈利的下巴绷得紧紧的。“人性有时候就是一种精神状态。”

“你会这么说还真滑稽。我们甚至不知道她复活以后还会不会是同样那个赫敏。当一个人被转变的时候，有很多因素需要考虑。有时候，他们死亡的创伤是如此之大，他们所留下的仅仅是自身的一个影子，而且随着他们陷入对鲜血疯狂的渴望，一切都每况愈下。在这种情况下，我对于把他们再次引回他们的家庭和朋友身边几乎无能为力。如果疯狂占据了格兰杰小姐的大脑，你就不能指望她回到你们身旁。如果她真的这样了，她就只会毫无愧疚地对你们进行屠戮，然后她将寻找她的同类：那些会认同她……偏好的家伙。你要学会接受这种可能性，波特先生。”

哈利忧心忡忡地望向他，同时扫见了罗恩焦躁不安的目光。

“你知道，当我说她疯了的时候，我并不是真的那么想的，”罗恩突然脱口而出，“那只是一种比喻，哈利。疯狂实在和她搭不上边……在大多数时候……”

哈利狠狠瞪了他一眼，亚瑟也是。

“ _发疯_ 这个说法并不确切，韦斯莱先生，”西塞罗说，“没错，我们称之为疯狂，可最令人伤感的地方或许是，他们最终会掌握他们的才能，切切实实地意识到他们喜欢这种充满血腥、死亡和力量的生活方式。但我们会努力进行适当的引导……她仍旧完全有可能以你们所熟知的格兰杰小姐的身份复活，和过去同样温和可爱、美得令人难忘、富有同情心……只不过，她饮用人类的鲜血，而且睡在一口棺材里……”他小声地吃吃笑起来。

哈利完全没法理解西塞罗怎么能在这里面看出幽默来。确实，这家伙已经活了两百年之久，可有些东西不是应该自古以来就不在可笑之列吗？

西塞罗丝毫不为他难伺候的听众所动。“作为一名引导者，我将帮她度过一开始至关重要的两个小时。非常幸运的是，她的复活十分及时。她将苏醒，我们可以帮助她度过最初嗜血渴望，我告诉你，那可是种 _糟糕透顶_ 的感觉，然后她将再次睡去。距黎明时分只有几个钟头了。我已经把我的棺材搬到她的复活室——”

哈利眉头紧锁。“ _你的_ 棺材？”

“是的，怎么了？她重生的时候我会在那儿，接下来的夜里她醒过来的时候我也必须在那儿。理论上后面三个晚上都必须如此，这取决于她度过她的最初嗜血渴望要多长时间。”

“所以，怎么，你打算在那三个晚上让她吸你的血吗？”

“天哪，不是的，”西塞罗耐心地说，“吸血鬼只有在紧急情况下才会吸对方的血，还有——啊咳——性交的时候。我想格兰杰小姐不会有那个心情的。”

哈利眯起眼睛看着这个小个子男人。“我认为你是对的，你这个小杂种。”

“好了，波特先生……我决不会占顾客便宜的。那不正当，而且对生意很不好。我会为格兰杰小姐提供人类的新鲜血液，那将按临床的专业惯例进行。那是我提供服务的一部分。顺带的，我想知道她的取向。”

“取向？”

“异性恋？同性恋？双性恋？”

罗恩瞪大眼睛，而亚瑟和莱姆斯都红了脸。

哈利克制住自己。“异性恋，就我所知。”

“很好，”西塞罗边说边点头，“我发现新生复活者更容易适应从符合他们性取向的人那里取食。例如，大部分异性向的男性吸血鬼不会用嘴唇去碰另一个男人的脖子，不管他们有多么饥渴。会用指甲撕裂他们，是的，可是要温柔地吸吮……忘了它吧。我是个生意人。要是顾客们把干掉食物来源当家常便饭，我可负担不起。”

哈利呼出一口气。“那么，让我把这个搞清楚……你会带某个人进去……供她取食？”

“本质上来说，是的。我要提醒你，如果她是作为你认识的那个人复活的，她会发觉取食很困难。对于从心目中认定的同类生物那里取食维生，人们会有一种本能的反感。诚然，那有些病态感，但一名吸血鬼必须学会接受它活下去，要么就得受饥渴折磨，而那最终会成为一种痛苦。而且她也不能用动物血来替代人血。靠动物维生不是有益健康的选择。动物血缺乏人血中含有的生命力精华。绝大部分动物没有灵魂，这使得动物血不能提供养分维持吸血鬼的美丽、优雅和魅力……至少以吸血鬼的观点来说是这样。长期摄取动物血会导致真正的疯狂、衰腐，还有极度的丑陋。我不知道你们怎么想，可如果我要永远地活下去，我还是更愿意保持漂亮的模样。”

罗恩哼了哼。“不知道为什么，可在你说那个的时候，我突然想到了德拉科·马尔福的形象。”

西塞罗笑了。“啊，马尔福家族。很长一段历史时期有过吸血鬼的祖先，确实如此。”

“一点都不让人惊讶。”

“是的……他们似乎确实有种不可思议的能力，可以从周围的人身上吸取精神能量。精神上的吸血鬼，我这么称呼他们。他们通过让大家觉得自己地位低下来获取他们的力量。”

莱姆斯咧咧嘴。“一种很显著的马尔福特性。”

西塞罗耸肩。“仔细想想，我不能说不赞成。现在我们说到哪儿了？啊，是的，取食。我可以引导格兰杰小姐认识这种吸血鬼无法更改的实际需要。我甚至还会教她…… _餐桌礼仪_ ，可以这么说。告诉我，她喜欢什么类型的男人？”

哈利眨了眨眼。“ _什么？_ ”

“你正看着他呢。”罗恩回答，朝哈利的方向抬了抬下巴。

西塞罗似乎被这逗乐了。“神情阴郁，有些瘦弱的学生模样，嗯？”

“我不瘦弱！”哈利喊道，“而且她不是因为我的相貌才爱我的！好吧，也许她确实，有一点点……可是——”

“你的相貌会有用的，波特先生，”西塞罗说，“如果供她取食的人有和她喜欢的男人相似的外貌，会对她的逐渐适应有所帮助。外貌要熟悉而令人安慰，但绝不能和他们的爱人 _太过_ 相像。这是一种很难把握的微妙的心理平衡……”

哈利阴沉着脸。“我开始有种感觉，这种进食过程并不像你努力表现的那么专业化，伊斯沃德先生。”

“好吧……在整个取食过程中当然有涉及性的成分。确实如此，对于人类和他们所吃的食物来说……”

哈利眼中寒光一动。“ _对不起_ ？你打算让我退开，看着你那样把男人一个个丢给她？不，见鬼——他妈的，我觉得这样诅咒太荒谬了，好了……”

“我说过了，我会努力让它尽可能保持临床专业水准。”

一道毅然决然的光芒闪过哈利的眼睛。“我可以供她取食。我不介意。给你自己省省麻烦，不用再安排别的人了。”

莱姆斯摇着头。“哈利——”

西塞罗叹息着。“在这时候，你肯定 _不能_ 供她取食，波特先生。接下来的三天，你将不被允许进入康复病房。”

哈利愤怒地紧盯住他。“等等，就一分钟！我不能任她在一堆陌生人中间醒过来！她会觉得害怕！她会寻找 _我_ ！她会——”

“非常饥渴。”西塞罗语调平和地打断了他，“难以想象地饥渴，即使她认得你，从某个像你这样不清楚应对新生吸血鬼第一要务的人身上取食，也不会给她带来任何好处。你以为我是在街上乱逛给任何愿意提供血的笨小子塞钱吗？我雇佣的都是专业人员。他们中很多人已经为我工作很多年了。这 _不是_ 什么纵酒狂欢的放荡活动，波特先生。那就是我想让你明白的！”

哈利靠回椅子上，异常恼火。“所以她接下来三天里都见不到我？你在说的是这个吗？”

“是的。我说了，在接下来三天里，看见你对她来说将是极大的创伤，相信我。如果她看见你，而且对于自己会边看边想‘嗯，我实在太想知道我亲爱的哈利·波特的血是甜的还是香的’这个事实毫无准备，那会把她推向疯狂。那是你想要的吗，波特先生？把她逼疯，因为她想扯开你的喉咙，不管她的心是不是在告诉自己她不想伤害你？”

哈利开始理解西塞罗的话。“不。”

“你当然不想这样。所以你会让我来处理这件事。当然，你可以密切关注她的进展。我会很乐意时常同你讨论这类情况，但在接下来的几天里，我恐怕将不得不做她最好的朋友。”

哈利和罗恩目光闪动。

自从这场悲剧发生以来，还是第一次，哈利感觉到 _真真正正的_ 嫉妒。为获取血食而与旁人进行的买卖交易是一回事，可他们同她的友谊……他们曾以为那是旁人不可企及的。他们曾以为那是恒久不渝的。而如今西塞罗告诉他们，连 _那个_ 都必须暂时被弃置一旁。

“并不像你想的那么容易，对吗？“莱姆斯说。

他语调中没有恶意。实际上，除了友善，别无它物。

哈利叹了口气。“就做你该做的吧，伊斯沃德先生。不过求求你……小心照顾她。她是我生命中最重要的人。”

西塞罗轻轻笑着点头。“我总是会小心照顾他们的，波特先生。你不可能做这样的买卖却 _不_ 小心。那会制造出恶意的吸血鬼，而说实话，恶意的吸血鬼实在是一种麻烦。”

*

_咽喉处的紧压令疼痛直贯她的身体，但赫敏发觉她无法尖叫。她甚至无法动弹。那家伙把她摁在墙上，屋板的残片碎屑在他们周遭纷飞落下。_

_利齿撤了回去，她清楚地感觉到了，但那家伙的嘴唇仍滞留不去。他在吮吸，时不时舌尖轻舔诱哄着她颈上血管的搏动。疼痛消失了，她感觉到神赐般的幸福。她慷慨地把头朝那一侧靠过去，欣然听任他饱饮鲜血。_

吸血鬼…… _她的思绪在纷乱中飘游。即使处在这种病态的欣快症状中，她也清楚，她的生命正在渐渐流逝。_ 他在迷惑我。 _即使这个念头也没引起她多少烦恼，她什么也做不了。_

_“我知道你会来的，”那个吸血鬼用它催眠般的柔滑嗓音说，“你父亲说你会的……”_

_“爸爸……”她低声喃喃。一瞬间，她的额头皱缩起来，她记起来了，她看见了父母的尸体。泪水涌入眼眶，父母的死带来的惊骇再次回到她身上。她永远都不会忘却。她永远都无法忘却。他们茫然的双眸。殷红暗涩的血流。带着铜腥味的死亡气息。抽泣哽咽在她喉咙里。“你杀了他们……”_

_她能听见活板门下方传来的呼喊。有人正试图找到她。是一个她所熟知的声音，但此刻，她无法准确判断那声音到底属于谁。_

_“嘘嘘嘘——”吸血鬼说，“别哭。”_

_她挣扎着，吸血鬼微笑起来。他仍然只是一个阴暗的影子，嵌着一对眼角斜吊的金色眸子。_

_“波特的姘头有多么坚强的意志啊，”他说，听上去大为触动，“难怪他会选择你。你本人比那些巫师所透露的更让我感兴趣，你确实比我想象的更为吸引人。你父母的平庸丝毫无法让人联想到你会有什么优秀特质，但是我得承认，他们对你的不懈赞美引起了我的兴趣。向他们表示了对你的兴趣之后，事情就非常容易了，他们邀请我到你们家里……”_

决不要邀请一个吸血鬼到你家里。当你邀请他们到家里时，吸血鬼们就会获得对普通威慑的免疫……他们获得了更强大的力量，可以抵御诸如大蒜、宗教圣物一类的东西，还有一个爱幻想的孩子所设的魔法防护……

_她张开嘴竭力呼喊，但他又向她发出了嘘声。_

_“我想……”他眼里闪烁着恶意的光芒，“我想我不会杀了你……”_

_她带着一种着迷似的惊恐注视着，他的尖牙隐约闪现，咬进了他自己的手腕。她清楚地听见皮肤破开的声音。他握起拳头，鲜血从伤口流淌而出，她以为他会给她一拳，但他没有，他把破开的手腕塞到她唇边。_

_她喉内发出的尖叫被蒙住了，完全无济于事；他的鲜血顺着她的唇舌汩汩流入_ 。 _她试图不去吞咽。她试图吐出来。但他用另一只手捏住了她的鼻子，令她艰于呼吸。她手指抓挠着试图拨开他的手，但他太强壮了，她也无法抗拒用嘴吸入空气的求生本能。_

_她咽了一下，急切地呼吸。他为自己手段的成功而吃吃笑起来，她却无能为力。她吞咽了一次，又一次，只有这样她才能呼吸。她需要宝贵的空气注入她的肺叶。_

_下面传来爆炸声，他再次掐住了她的喉咙。_

_“我猜，我现在得走了，”他说，“别担心，亲爱的……这不会是你最后一次看到我。”_

_他将留下她的活口离开，一想到这，希望在她心中翻滚。_

有一个办法， _她孤注一掷的想。_ 有一个办法可以祛除他播进我体内的 _veneficus_ 。 _她祈祷着他离开。如果她不想转变，就必须立刻服下魔药。_

_但是他望进她眸子里笑了。“噢，赫敏……我知道你在想些什么。你没法愚弄坚纽斯。”_

_那就是他作出的唯一警告。她听见利器破空的声音。她看见刀刃尖端的寒光在黑暗中一闪。握在刀柄上的那只手娴熟而险恶。_

_他熟练地挥动长刀，用刀正正刺穿了她的身体。_

_她喘息一声，震惊于他的行动，然后冰冷的疼痛淹没了她。_

_他抽出刀刃，这个动作在她体内拖出第二波剧痛，随后他把她往地上一掷。_

_她重重撞在地面上，眼前直冒金星。_

_刀伤处的疼痛漾过她的躯体，她感觉到生命从伤口喷涌而出。她咳嗽起来，鲜血汩汩地涌上她的喉咙。_

_接着，阁楼整个炸开了，木片和碎玻璃在她头顶和身侧飞溅。阁楼门板上的护符都被他的魔力撞离了原位。_

_爆炸停止时，她发现自己突然沐浴在月光与鲜血之中。_

_坚纽斯转向她，于是她看见了他。个子很高，身材纤瘦，样貌俊俏。他白瓷一般的肌肤在夜色中闪烁着微光，短短的黑发下是一张柔美得近乎女性的脸孔。他得意地笑了笑，转向他的退场出口，消失了。_

_她所见的下一样事物是哈利温暖的绿色眸子。他抱着她。试图止住出血。他正对她说着什么。她无法真正分辨那些话语。_

_她看见他的泪水，她心中为此涌起一阵深切的悲伤。她就要死了，她就要把他孤零零地留在身后了。_

_哈利将再次孤身一人，她无法承受这样的想法，但她也无法阻止生命从她体内流逝。_

_她最后一次为他而落泪，然后黑暗终于吞没了她。_

*

她睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是一个灯光昏暗的房间。

泥土和石头的气味飘进鼻子里，混合着灯油的醉人香气。灯火的光芒映照在天花板上摇曳，令她迷惑的是，她甚至辨不出天花板的材质。

她的床很柔软。而且温暖。她脑袋下垫着一只绝好的枕头。

慢慢地，她开始挪动身子，但她听见了锁链声。

冰冷的精钢扣进她的手腕，她惊得一跳。她的脚踝同样被铐住了，虽然锁链的长度似乎给她留了一定的活动范围，但她还是不能压下那开始涌上她胸口的恐慌。

回忆汹涌而出，她的心开始在恐惧中怦怦急跳。

 _是血，_ 她想，她的胸口收紧了。她开始急速吸气。 _我能闻到……_

有第二颗心脏的跳动声传入她耳中，血液在某个人血管里的奔涌声淹没了她的意识。它在她耳中仿若天籁，这令她惊骇万分。她用戴着镣铐的手掩住耳朵隔开了那声音，但她无法阻止那气息如蛇一般悄悄爬进她的感官。

那美妙极了。没有铜的苦味。只有甜蜜允诺的芬芳和温暖。它会填补那正在她体内疯长的难以置信的饥渴，驱开那种空虚的痛苦。她需要它。想要它。她渴求着肌肤贴在她嘴唇上的感觉。生命的激流源源不断涌入她的口中，滋润她的唇舌。

_不。_

她尖叫起来，猛地合上双眼，只觉嘴里一阵悸痛。

有人将一只温暖的手放在她额前，她觉得一波波慰抚经由这接触流入她体内。

“呼吸，”接着一个柔和的嗓音说，“呼吸，格兰杰小姐……”

她听从了那个声音，自双唇间费力地喘息着。这更多的是习惯而非需要。她并不认为有真正的呼吸经由她体内，但它却很有帮助。

_这幻想很有帮助……_

她的恐慌平息了一些，口中的痛苦减弱了，但那明白无误的心跳声与血流声依然萦绕不去。对血的饥渴仍在咆哮，不必检查她就知道，她长出了尖牙。

她记起了坚纽斯。记起了他所做的事。甚至由死亡到复苏的过程里，她的意识也保持着清醒。

赫敏知道她已经变成了什么，但眼下，她拒绝相信。也许只要她尽力否认，它就会自己消失。

泪水盈入眼中，她记起了发生在她身上的一切：她在阁楼里的发现；她的父母；坚纽斯迫使她做的事；还有哈利……他眼中的绝望。她几乎能听见那个小男孩在楼梯下的储物间中呼喊。“ _别离开我！_ ”他的眼睛不顾一切地恳求着。

她的心碎了，她摇着头开始呜咽。

“你记起你是谁了吗？”那声音问，语音淡定。

透过鲜血和生命的气味，她能觉察到更近处的古龙香水味。尽管陌生，却意外地叫人安心。

空气中还混合着干净的皮肤和香皂味，但那气味不是他的。那来自另外的某个人。房间里有另一个人存在，她 _向往_ 着那个人。

她朝上望去，渴望能看见那个给予她支持的人的脸。

仿佛是觉察到了她的需要，他走近她床边，把手挪到她头顶。她看见他了，看见他的模样多么年轻，但他的眼睛里透着老练。透着沧桑。

他目光中饱含善意，虽然她也能觉察其中经久不变的饥渴。她不害怕。毕竟，她和他是一样的。

她收拢思绪，努力集中注意力。这是她此刻所能想起的唯一依靠。“你有超过一百岁。”她说。

她不知道她是怎么知道的。那是一种感觉，千真万确。也许他用心灵感应告诉过她。

他稍稍笑了。“是两百。一百五十到三百岁之间的年龄总是很难辨别……你记起你身上发生的事了吗，格兰杰小姐？”

她合上眼睛，那些痛苦的记忆又回来了。“是的。”

“告诉我。”

“我被咬了，然后……然后坚纽斯让我喝下他的血……”

他保持着沉默，她睁开了眼睛。她看见更多的怜悯在他眼中流转，他的嘴唇拉成一道哀伤的弧度。

“那么，你知道你是什么了？”他柔和地问。

泪水再次涌出眼眶，她用力吸着鼻子。“求求你……先生……”

“西塞罗。”

“西塞罗……我的——我的朋友们是不是离开我了，因为我……我变成了这样？”她无法承受这个念头。

他双眉紧锁，用手抚平她的头发。“没有。”他低吟着，“当然没有。你的朋友们……波特先生和韦斯莱先生……他们就在病房外面。他们不能在这里是因为我禁止他们进来。眼下，这样做更好一些，但我向你保证，他们就在外面，等待着我告诉他们你……记起你是谁了。”

她能分辨得出他是在说实话，她的心在宽慰中悸动。“我——我想见他们……我想——”

他摇头。虽然他的歉意显而易见，但他的决心也不可动摇。“不行。你现在还不能见他们。有一阵子不能。直到我们能够控制你的饥渴。”

_饥渴……_

口中的痛苦又开始了，她的尖牙伸展得更长了。

还有另一个人和他们一起在房间里……他是活人。他的血液是温暖的。她 _需要_ 它。

_不！天哪，不！这是错的。这太荒谬了。亵渎神灵而且有悖天理！_

她猛然合上双眼，仿佛这样就能强迫那饥渴退后。“不……”

“你必须做，”西塞罗平静地说，“此外别无他法。我可以帮你学一些符合礼仪的做法，比如将血盛入一只杯子，从杯中饮它。但你心里清楚这样做是自欺欺人，清楚你使自己丧失了从它天然的容器中摄取它的乐趣。”

“我不想从中享受乐趣！”她喊道，抬手紧紧捂住耳朵。指甲陷进鬓角，她自己的鲜血渗出来。

西塞罗没有失去耐心。“你必须学会。你现在是永生不死的，赫敏，如果你将永远活下去，那么你至少必须尝试从这么做中获得乐趣。如果你拒绝接受这个事实，你只会把自己推向永远的疯狂。”

她耳畔的心跳声加快了。他富有生命力的血液在召唤她。在诱惑她去品尝。她抗拒着这种怂恿，但它正使她体内痛苦渐渐滋生。痛苦变成了剧痛，她在震惊中瞪大了眼睛。

“我会在这里教导你，”西塞罗说，“集中注意听我的声音，我会帮你经历它。”

他断开了同她的对视，那一瞬，她觉得极度缺乏安全感。但他在对某个人做着手势，招呼着某个人靠近。

她望着，她用她吸血鬼的眼睛瞧见了他。他体态轻盈，黑色短发。他有一张年轻、令人愉快的脸，仿若邻家男孩；或者那个你暗恋的沉静男孩，每当他去当地食杂店打工的时候你都会试图瞥他两眼。

靠近他们时，他毫不胆怯，也不虚张声势。他亲切的注视堪比西塞罗的目光，那一刻，赫敏忘记了害怕。

接着，那发生了。苍白在他的肌肤下搏动，瞬间变成了半透明，他心脏的跳动和血流的奔涌清晰可辨。他闪动着生命的火光，她能看见他血管密集的地方在哪。

_脖子……手腕……大腿……_

她闭上了眼睛。“不！我不能……”

西塞罗的嗓音轻柔地透过她的恐慌。“这是艾伦。他是一名牛津大学的学生，周日会在大学书店干活。他是个工读生，帮母亲供养着两个妹妹……”

 _天哪，我不想听这个！在怎样变态的一个世界里，你会听你的食物作自我介绍？_ 她刻薄地想着，摇了摇头。

“是的，你必须知道他们的名字，”西塞罗坚定地说，“如果你希望维持你残存的人性，你就 _要知道_ 他们是谁， _尊重_ 他们。如果你甚至无法知道他们的姓名，无法知道他们是干什么的，那么他们对你来说除了牲畜以外什么都不是。那是你想要的吗，赫敏？”

他的话正中要害，她深深吸气，让自己意识到这个事实。慢慢地，她睁开眼睛看着艾伦，随后把目光转回西塞罗身上。“不，”她轻声说，“我……我想要尊重……”

“是的。你当然会这么做。艾伦？”

艾伦迎上她的目光。“嘿，赫敏。觉得害怕吗？”

“是的。”她低声回答。

他的笑容很和气。“会好的。西塞罗会小心照顾你。听他的话，你会好起来。毕竟，他在这行里是最好的。”

西塞罗吃吃地笑了。“现在离你上次提供服务有多久了，我的朋友？”

艾伦扬起一个微笑。

“我为这项服务付给艾伦报酬，”西塞罗解释道，“这意味着我必须供给他补养品和魔药以保证他的健康。明白了吗，赫敏，你不必靠杀戮获得鲜血，你也不必从人们那里强行得到它。会有人乐意献出的……有些家伙实在 _太乐意_ 了，不过我们还是以后再谈这个。目前，艾伦将很乐意供你取食。”

再一次，她的泪水夺眶而出。她对艾伦鲜血的需求在她体内咆哮，可要从某个人那里取食的念头令她反胃。

西塞罗朝她俯过身。“你必须倾听他的声音。那绝对必要。保持你感官的敏锐。在你取食的时候，努力维持对自己意识的控制。记住，假如你放任所有感官，那么你就会杀了他。你想杀了他吗？”

“不。”

“那么就保持清醒。如果必要的话，我会把他从你这里拽开，但我还是希望你能努力控制住自己。听他说话，听从你的良心。艾伦？”

西塞罗的手离开了她的额头，取而代之的是艾伦的手。

“准备好了吗，赫敏？”艾伦问道。

点头的同时，她的呼吸颤抖起来。

他俯向她，对她说话，要她把注意力集中在他的语气声调上，向她解释说他将会数数，她需要做的就是凝神计数他读出的数字。他把胳膊横到她面前，轻轻将手腕靠上她的双唇。

她的本能与饥渴像利爪似的扎了根。她抬起手攥住了他的手腕，将她的利齿没入他肌肤中。她听见他的唏嘘声，但是，当他的鲜血淌过她唇舌流入咽喉时，感官的刺激爆炸般地席卷她的躯体，掀起兴奋的高潮。

模模糊糊地，她能听见他的声音，轻柔平和，打动人心，就如同他的生命在她唇间跳动。

她能感觉到自己几欲晕厥的沉醉狂喜，这简直美味得难以置信。她能听见他的心跳，合着他的嗓音。那心跳仍强劲有力。她仍可以从他身上取食。他的鲜血仍带着生命的活力。

“赫敏……”

_她的名字……从他唇间传来。_

“赫敏……”

_清醒。保持清醒。不然你会_ **_杀_ ** **_了他_ ** _的。_

对此的恐惧紧紧抓住了她的胃，让她移开了嘴，她尖叫着把他推开。

她羞愧地转过身不去看他，把脸埋入掌中，试图把自己蜷缩成一团。锁链的长度限制了她，她发现了这个阻挠，但她没有多作抵抗便顺从了现实。

她抽泣起来，为她所做的事而羞耻。“对不起！”她哭泣着，“ _对不起！对不起……_ ”

她的道歉倾泻而出，而与此同时，艾伦带着生命活力的鲜血在她体内渐渐汇集成抚慰人心的温暖。

她不知道自己哭了多久，直到感觉一只手按在她肩头。

“没关系。”那是艾伦富有磁性的嗓音，“你做得很好。你没事的，赫敏。 _我_ 也没事。赫敏？”

“求求你……别……”她低声说。她不知道自己要他别做什么。也许她希望他不要碰她。

西塞罗絮絮低语着抚慰的话，告诉她对于第一次来说她做得很好，向她再三保证艾伦没事。不久，他哄她去看艾伦，泪水模糊了她的视野，但她仍能看见艾伦正站着，他正对她微笑，虽然他的手腕打上了厚厚的绷带，绷带下还渗出些血渍。

西塞罗递给艾伦一个小瓶子，艾伦一饮而尽，对它的味道作了个鬼脸。

当她开始放松下来时，令她惊恐的是，她意识到饥渴并未完全离去。它不再那么强烈，但依然滞留不去，依然在不知餍足地窃窃私语。

_我不能再从他那里索取了。我会杀了他的。我知道我会的！_

“你想要更多，不是吗？“西塞罗问道。

“让它停止吧。”她抽噎着。

西塞罗哀伤地笑笑。“我做不到。你将必须再次取食，但不是现在。现在你已经摄入足够的分量，可以暂时驱除饥渴的痛苦。首次取食决定着你对你的本能有 _多少_ 控制力。你必须做的就是不丢弃理智，否则你脑中将只剩下对鲜血与死亡的渴求。你的首次努力值得称道。你没有从艾伦那里索取超过需要的量。我们将磨练你的控制力。随时间流逝，那将渐渐变得容易一些。在接下来的三天里，你会不断想要取食。最初嗜血渴望是很顽固的。我会教导你如何驯服它，最终，你将不必一直取食。你将能够连续几天不必制造流血也可度日。”

她倾听着这些话语，对西塞罗的帮助心存感激。她感谢他的照料，但她更为迫切地需要某个人。“我……我想见哈利。求求你？我想——”这是一种需要——她意识到了——远比对血的渴望更为强烈。对哈利的思念推开了嗜血渴望，她紧紧抱定了那思念。“我想和他在一起……”

“我很抱歉，可你不能见他。现在还不能。”

她听出了他声音里的决然，所以尽管嘴唇有些颤抖，她仍努力不哭喊出来。她情绪如此低落，换成别的日子，她本会对自己感到厌恶。她本会为变得如此不可想象地软弱而斥责自己，但她想，今天她可以给自己留点余地。她已经死了。那可是个绝好的借口，不是吗？

“几乎是黎明时分了，”他说，“我会让你再次睡去，你将在今夜醒来。那时候，我会在这里，我们再来做这件事。”

“是、是艾伦——？”

“不。将是另一个人。艾伦需要休息。我会带一个叫伊桑的男孩过来。他和艾伦很像，不过可能有点儿轻佻。”

赫敏无法抑制地担忧起来。艾伦已经对她有一种奇异的影响。她不知道自己是不是能把从他那里得来的安适感这么快转移到另一个人身上，但她想她必须信任西塞罗。

西塞罗深深凝视着她的眼睛，她感觉他在抚慰着她的意识。 _睡吧_ ……

这只是一个建议，但她禁不住遵从了它。慢慢地，她的眼皮合拢，进入了梦乡。

*

哈利同罗恩、莱姆斯还有亚瑟一起坐在候诊室里。从西塞罗下到地窖去照看赫敏复苏已经过去一个小时了，当哈利明白自己不能在那里的原因以后，关于赫敏将会在陌生人中醒来的想法就折磨着他。

与他同在候诊室的三位伙伴一直在进行着闲散的对话以熬过夜晚，谈话中，莱姆斯提到了他对吸血鬼的认知。

“他们中有不同的派系，”莱姆斯说，“类似社团。你是哪一种类型的吸血鬼将决定你隶属于哪一个群体。”

哈利断断续续地听着他们的讨论，思绪总是不知不觉地绕回到她身上。

几分钟后，把他们同地窖入口隔开的隔音墙分开了。

他们全都焦急地站了起来。

西塞罗踱出来，他的“助手”艾伦跟随着他。

艾伦看上去像孩子一样瘦削，手腕上缠着绷带。

哈利略带敌意地瞥了他一眼，转向西塞罗。“怎么样？”

西塞罗苍白地笑了笑。“到目前为止，赫敏的精神状态还正常。”

所有人都松了一口气。

西塞罗继续道：“通常，这是一个好的信号。虽然也有过疯狂稍后才慢慢显现的病例，但我确实看不出赫敏会发生这种情况。她比我见过的大部分复活者听话得多，不过那是因为她意志坚强。等她更适应她的新形态以后，你会发现她逐渐显出一些……凶狠，但那是吸血鬼固有的特性，并不能说那一定是坏事。我可以骄傲地说，她对艾伦的反应良好，对待他既尊重又体谅。”

哈利极想朝艾伦的方向瞪一眼，终于还是忍住了。

“得再过两个晚上，我才能让你们见她。”西塞罗说，“在此之前，我希望让她对此有充分准备。其间，你必须准备好她的……单间。这是我的名片。”他把名片分发给在场所有人。“我猜你知道该怎么用电话，波特先生？”

哈利点头。

“拨打办公室的号码，找雅伊美。告诉她你打电话是为了在你家里安排赫敏·格兰杰的起居。她基本上会负责一切。你所要做的就是把你的地址给她。打的时候留意时间。雅伊美是一名吸血鬼。她不喜欢睡觉时被打扰。”

哈利瞅着名片，发现他们的工作时间是晚上9点到凌晨5点。

_谁说死人就可以告别朝九晚五了……_

“我很快也该去休息了，”西塞罗说，“如果你想的话，日落以后再过来，但你仍然不会被允许见她。不过如果你确实过来了，我将很高兴报告她的进展。在此期间，你也许想阅读掌握下面这些书……”他递给哈利一张单子。“它们极好地说明了如何在家中应付吸血症。”

哈利简略扫过单子。这不是一张很长的书单，但单子上罗列了从《走近吸血鬼》到《我吸血，我不吃生肝》的各式书名。若不是太令人毛骨悚然的话，它应该是很吸引人的。

“对了……如果不介意的话，请在艾伦离开医院时关照一下。他是个麻瓜，我想他可能在这些走廊里迷路。鉴于他是我最可靠的雇员之一，我可不希望他发生这样的事。”

说完，西塞罗转身踱回地窖，封闭了隔音墙。

“听起来很有希望，不是吗？”亚瑟说。

莱姆斯悲伤地笑笑。“至少，是我们此刻所能希望的最好情况。”

“不过，我还是希望他能多告诉我们些事情。”罗恩一边嘟哝，一边同哈利交换着目光。“他所讲的对我来说有点太临床了……”

哈利赞同地点点头。他有那么多关于赫敏的问题要问西塞罗，可西塞罗来去匆匆，絮叨的全是些技术细节。他想，要求西塞罗做更人性化的叙述恐怕太过分了。

“她想见她的朋友们，”艾伦突然说，“她害怕你们因为她如今的状态而抛弃她。”

哈利的心收紧了。

“但西塞罗向她保证你们没有那么做，”瞧见他们的表情后，艾伦继续说了下去，“他让她明白了，是他禁止你们进去见她。”

那叫人稍稍安心。

“她、她怎么样？”哈利也不大清楚他想问什么。他不知道怎么应对这种死而复生的情况，但他假想艾伦会明白他需要了解什么。至少他希望艾伦明白。这家伙在此之前也干过这样的工作，不是吗？

“一开始，她非常惊恐，但西塞罗和我成功让她平静下来。恢复思维的那一刻，她就明白了她是什么，我想那让事情对我们大家来说都变得容易了。聪明的姑娘。”

罗恩微微一笑。“仍然是‘万事通’，嗯？”

哈利不知该如何对待这评价。一方面，他或许该为她感到骄傲，但另一方面，那对她来说会是多么可怕啊？确实无疑地知道自己已不是……

_人类。_

他摇头甩开那念头。“你——你们没有被迫去伤害她，是吗？”

艾伦看上去对这个问题有点儿讶异。“是的。我们不必使用任何暴力手段。她有一颗温柔善良的灵魂。她问起了你们，后来她要求见哈利。”

闻言，他呼吸一窒。他希望自己能在她身旁。他希望……

这个人并不知道他是谁，这感觉很奇怪。他猜他已经越来越习惯于被人认出，虽然那感觉很糟糕。既然这个 _麻瓜_ 正平静地站在一所巫师建筑中，而且刚刚为新生复活者提供了血食，那么他显然知道绝大多数麻瓜不知道的很多事情；然而艾伦却站在那儿，对巫师世界众所周知的事情丝毫不觉。如果麻瓜与巫师间的差异就能这么大……一名吸血鬼又会有怎样更大的差异呢？

哈利开始觉得非常、非常疲惫。

“我们都该休息休息了。”莱姆斯说着，挥手示意他们朝门走。他拍拍艾伦的肩膀以示感谢。

“她还提起另一个名字。”艾伦说。

亚瑟微笑起来。“罗恩？”

艾伦摇着头。“不。是 _坚纽斯_ 。”

哈利对这个名字毫无印象。

“我认为那是转变她的吸血鬼的名字。”艾伦说。

 _坚纽斯_ 。哈利发现自己正把这名字深深烙进记忆里，狂怒地圈住它，加上着重号。 _我要找到那个杂种，我要为他对她所做的事宰了他。我要勒住他的——_

亚瑟和莱姆斯交换了一个在哈利看来意味深长的眼神。

“怎么了？”哈利问。

亚瑟吞吞吐吐。

莱姆斯叹了口气。“如果我们真的想让哈利加入理事会，那就 _必须_ 同他分享这类情报。”

罗恩同哈利交换着目光，如果没弄错的话，哈利在罗恩眼中觉出了畏惧和忧虑。有些事情——熟悉的事情——正降临到他们周遭。就是这些事情使得他们这些孩子慢慢地、但也切切实实地被一点点磨砺，终有一天长大成人。

哈利明白，对他而言，成长来自于方方面面。它始于赫敏唤醒曾深藏在他心底的情感；然后是他去往戈德里克山谷——在那里他走入过往，于是能够展望未来；然后是魂器的发现，理事会的邀请，赫敏的死亡，赫敏的复活，还有现在这个……

他不知道罗恩是怎样走过他自己的成长旅途的，但他们的路途又一次出现了交汇，正像他们作为朋友一向的那样。只不过有一些交汇比另一些更快乐一些罢了。他猜想，这个小小的转折点是可怕的，就如他们为赫敏的死共同悲悼时所经历的一样。

亚瑟点头叹息。“我所交接的那个情报，就是罗恩陪同我传递的那个情报说……发现了一张新的食死徒名单。最近加入了很多新成员，而且大部分名字是我们难以追查的。 _坚纽斯_ 就在名单上，据报告说他是一个重要成员。唯一的问题是我们在手头的任何记录里都找不到他的身份。当然，我们也确实考虑过黑暗生物的可能性。毕竟伏地魔已经设法让巨人、摄魂怪和狼人同他结盟了，但是……吸血鬼通常总是一群相当——呃——”

“目中无人的家伙？”艾伦提示说。

有一阵子，哈利忘了艾伦也在听着他们的谈话。

他们盯着他，全都意识到也许他们不该在他面前谈这些事情。

艾伦举起双手。“哦，别担心我。我什么都不知道，对于……不管它是什么。我只知道吸血鬼可能极端势利。他们唯一关心的就是他们自己，他们有多美丽，为什么这么多人觉得他们迷人。一部分吸血鬼有公德心，比如西塞罗，但普遍情况下，他们不会依赖于同任何人——嗯——‘结盟’。那会弄脏他们的手。他们不想那样。通常狼人才会那么做。”

莱姆斯看上去对此相当不舒服。

“艾伦，坐到那边等着。”罗恩说着指向远处的一个角落。

“好的。”艾伦谦逊地走进角落。

哈利转向亚瑟。“有什么办法可以追捕到坚纽斯吗？”

莱姆斯立刻抓住了关键。“好了，哈利……”

“莱姆斯，我要让他为他所做的 _付出代价_ 。别告诉我你不明白。你和西里斯一样渴望杀死彼得·佩迪鲁。”

“坦白地说，要杀彼得·佩迪鲁可比杀这个坚纽斯容易多了，”莱姆斯说，“一个像他这样的吸血鬼……他无疑是做过些臭名昭著的可怕事情。他绝对是危险分子。没有人从格兰杰家幸存下来讲述他们的经历，哈利，但大家都认为并没有许多食死徒参与其中。没人看见他们，一个人都没有，坚纽斯离开时也没人看见他。他的动作太快了，这就是原因。那里肯定有一个巫师，毫无疑问，因为有人发射了黑魔标记，但假如……假如是坚纽斯自己做了这一切呢？你听见西塞罗所说的了。巫师吸血鬼不会失去他们所有的魔法力量。他可以屠杀大批傲罗和赫敏的双亲，然后自己发射那个黑魔标记。吸血鬼本身就是杀戮机器，但假如他是个老手呢？那会让他更加可怕。”

哈利目光灼灼。“我不怕他。”

罗恩皱皱眉。“我 _怕_ 。哈利，如果你打算这么做，我就得让你明白你到底面临什么危险。我不认为我能承受 _两个_ 最好的朋友都变成吸血鬼，那还是乐观的情况。假如坚纽斯觉得你不适合被复活怎么办？那样你就会死去。”

这算不上最雄辩有力的说辞，但非常有效。哈利显然感觉到了其中的坦率，他沉思起来。

亚瑟点点头，拍了拍儿子的背。“不管怎么说，我们希望哈利能负责地用好我给的这条情报。我们可以信赖你的，对吧，哈利？”

哈利有些勉强地点下了头。

“好极了！现在，让我们领我们的年轻朋友回家吧。这可是相当漫长的一天，不觉得吗？”

 _我这一生中最漫长的一天，_ 哈利想。

亚瑟带路，哈利拖着脚步跟上。他不想留下赫敏独自离去，但他知道，目前他并不能为她做什么。这令他心情沉重。

罗恩和他一同转身，而艾伦仍跟在一旁。

当他们上到地面，走出圣芒戈时，艾伦微笑着转向他们。

“你是哈利，对吧？”艾伦边说边看着他。

哈利支棱起一边眉毛。“是的……”

艾伦朝旁边摆摆脑袋。“到这边来，就一会儿。”

哈利怀疑地扬起眉看了看罗恩。罗恩耸耸肩。于是，哈利走向艾伦，艾伦一把将他拉到更远的角落里。

“把那份书单给我。”

迟疑一下，哈利照做了。

艾伦拿出笔，划掉一些书，同时给另一些打上星号。“那些是多余的……这本 _确实_ 很重要……这本可以在你喜欢的时候读一读……”他抬起眼，咧嘴笑着，“我会介绍你一本书，我真心觉得你会需要它的，我的朋友。”

哈利警惕地看着他。

艾伦开始在书单底部书写着什么。“你和赫敏……你们是——呃，在一起的吗？就是那种关系…… _你知道_ ……”

哈利脸红了。这是必须了解的吗？“唔……我们……”

“我猜也是。那么你应该读读这本书。”艾伦把书单塞回哈利手里，指着底部他刚刚写上的题目：《恋上吸血鬼》，第8版， _安琪尔·_ N _·比菲_ 著。“你必须买第8版，哥们，否则你就读不到关于吸血鬼和皮革的那一章了。”

哈利眨眨眼。“她——唔——我想她不会——”

“总之要买第8版。越新的越好嘛，嗯？留意第281页。富有激情。”

“好的。”哈利简直不敢相信他正在脑子里记下页码。

艾伦在他肩上拍了一把，笑了笑。“那么，我要走了。我可能再也不会见到你了，但这还是很有意思。在这儿事情总是这样的。”

哈利终于意识到自己冲艾伦咧嘴一笑。这家伙也不是太坏……没哈利对提供血食者的想象那么糟……

 _好吧，或许过一段我就会受不了了，可我猜他确实帮助了赫敏。_ “谢谢你，艾伦。我是说，为了你提供的所有帮助。”

艾伦摇头谢绝了他的感谢。“那都是服务的一部分。听着，我真的得走了。我几小时后有个三角学测试……”

“呃——当然……”

“那需要死记硬背，所以……再会！”

“唔，是的。再会……”

艾伦双手插着口袋走开了。

哈利回到同伴们身旁。

“他想干什么？”罗恩问。

“没什么。他只是说了再见。”哈利觉得他的脸烧了起来。

“麻瓜们有时还真是傻头傻脑的。”罗恩嘀咕着。

亚瑟取出魔杖。“那么，都抓牢了。该回家去了。”

罗恩抓住父亲的外套，哈利则拉住了莱姆斯。

随着他们魔杖轻快地一挥，哈利感到肚脐眼那里有什么猛拽一下，他们幻影移形回到了格里莫广场。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 拉丁文，有毒害性的魔法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我永远都要感谢你们的回复，你们中许多人给了我很大帮助。  
> 因为某种原因，我强烈地感觉必须提醒我的读者们，这更多的是一篇爱情故事，而不是别的什么。在后面的故事里，我会加入一些动作/悬疑成分，确实如此，但爱情是我写作的首要主题。我就是个抒情成瘾的家伙，实情就是那样的。灰色调风格也很好。


	7. 第六章 白昼时分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我愿在此向Lady Diamond致以特别的谢意，因为她拾掇了第五章的那一团乱麻。女士们先生们，她的校对工作曾经——并且将来也会——挽救我的同人，使之免于无尽的诅咒，而且令人充满希望的是，她相信我有完成这整个故事的能力。^_^ 如果你们在上一章以及本章中发现了什么特别出彩的词句，那么或许是她的功劳，而非我的。  
> 还有，感谢所有曾表示愿意帮助校对的好人们。我很感动。你们这些粉丝令人惊叹。  
> 这是那些……人物内省的章节之一。这是必要的，但不会过多出现。

跨入在格里莫广场的房间时，哈利意识到了自己有多么疲惫。他之前未曾留意的身体上的疼痛开始彰显着它们的存在，只朝床扫了一眼，他就觉得自己可以直接躺下睡上三天。但正如他希望倒进被褥的温暖中一样，他也感觉他需要洗澡， _再一次_ 。

他之前洗过了，这样才能从身上洗去赫敏的鲜血。而现在，他需要洗掉别的东西，因为他还不能确定自己已经摆脱了悲痛，虽然他相信他本该很有把握做到。因为赫敏还活着。

_活着……这样说并不确切……_

他厌恶地把那念头推到一边。他怎么能那么想呢？

他需要的一切就是洗个澡；洗掉他因这念头而承受的苦痛——不，不是念头，她的死是 _事实_ 。那不是一个噩梦。那是真实的。她确实已经死了。她就死在他怀里，她的鲜血从他的指缝间滴落。他却完全无力挽救她。他只知道，他将在经年累月的噩梦中不断重历这个场景。

他简单冲了个澡，从旧衬衫里取了一件穿上（他确实有很多旧衣服，因为住在德思礼家时，他几乎没买过任何新的），套上方格呢睡衣裤。他一边用毛巾搓着湿漉漉的头发，一边望着他的床。

它空荡荡得怕人。

就在不久之前，他还可以看着同一张床，发现赫敏蜷在被单之下，通常裸着身子。他还记得他怎样在几步外站定，寄望于她会翻身使得部分毯子落下来，现出一小块肌肤。不管是哪一块肌肤，他总是觉得它性感十足，应当受到热情洋溢的礼赞，他通常会用唇和手来表达他的赞颂。那也是唤醒她的最佳方式。

没再考虑第二遍，他把湿毛巾丢在床沿，离开房间朝她的卧室走去。也许这么做有点怪诞，但他不在乎。假如无法把真正的她拥在怀中，那么他希望能够为她留下的痕迹所萦绕。她的“复活”对他来说仍只是一个概念，近乎抽象。每个人都在告诉他那是真的，但对他而言，与她见面的需要仍在近乎绝望地撕扯他的心，因为唯有亲见他才能够相信。她的死带来的冲击仍未完全消失，如今他又必须经受新一波冲击——她 _没死_ 。在她的房间里或许能帮助他找到一点平衡。近几个小时，他所面对的现实充斥着令人不安的混乱失衡。

他爬上她的床，抖开毯子盖住自己，抓过一只枕头把脸埋了进去。

上面有她的气息。最明显的是她的洗发水味，但除却乡村苹果的香甜，其中还混合着她难以言喻的特质。他探求着那丝熟悉，知道自己正裹在一个曾属于她的茧中，他由这事实找到了慰藉。

他很快睡着了。

他的睡眠不像他希望的那么宁静。他的梦境并未涂满血污，但仍然极其恼人。他站在某扇门的门口，看见赫敏就在门那边。她背对他，正步步离去，而其他人都站在门边，拦着不让他过去。他不断地说他只是想看看她，可莱姆斯不断地告诉他不可以，现在还不是时候。

哈利在早晨九点醒来，心中满是对所有人的恼怒。

他洗漱完毕，穿好衣服，决定做点什么好让自己不会闲着。

伴着一声“你好呀，哈利！”的问候，几乎同时，一大团姜黄色的毛球跃上了旁边的柜台，让哈利大吃一惊。

“唐克斯，”他喘着气道，这时候克鲁克山正用鼻子蹭着他的胳膊，“还有克鲁克山……”

“在格兰杰家找到它的。”唐克斯说，她点着了一只平底锅下的炉火，火光照亮了她粉红色的头发。她穿着打口牛仔裤，套一件奇怪的不对称的黑色带帽田径衫，胸口上有一颗粉红色的五角星。无论她想表现的是什么风格，她的黑色长靴和黑色镶钉腰带都这副打扮添上了最后一笔。“可怜的家伙被锁在一个壁橱里了，嘶嘶地叫，又抓又挠的，不肯让任何人碰它。我猜，我该为它选择了我而感到荣幸。”

哈利从柜台上抱起克鲁克山，搂紧了它。虽然赫敏近来一个月对这小动物有所忽视，但哈利知道她是多么宠爱她的猫狸子。哈利搔搔克鲁克山的耳根，猫儿闭上眼咕噜咕噜地叫着，尾巴拍打着绕上他。

他不知道克鲁克山是不是目睹了在女主人身上所发生的事情。

唐克斯若有所思地望着他。“还好吗，嗯？”

哈利在餐桌旁坐下。他只能假定唐克斯知道所有情况。莱姆斯应该已经跟她说过了，哈利也并不介意。莱姆斯和任何人一样需要可以倾诉的人。

哈利苍白地笑了笑。“比昨夜好多了，我想。”

唐克斯点点头，朝锅里倒了些油。“令人毛骨悚然，发生这样的事情。我简直难以想象赫敏要怎么承受。你今天会去看她吧？”

“我会到圣芒戈去，但我……我想他们不会让我见她。西塞罗说还不行。”

“西塞罗？”

“引导者。”

这个术语对她似乎是有意义的。“我想，他们在处理这类情况的时候对吸血鬼要比对狼人更严格一些，这不无道理。”

哈利惊讶地眨了眨眼。当莱姆斯被转变的时候，她不可能在场，不是吗？那时候，她年纪还太小了。她或许都不知道莱姆斯的存在。再说，她和西里斯是二代表亲，只是远房亲戚……

唐克斯肯定是明白了他眼中的疑问。“我只能靠想象。通过我所读的东西。”

“对。”哈利猜想唐克斯是不是读过《恋上狼人》，或者什么类似的书。“那你会在场吗？当莱姆斯……”

唐克斯点点头。“在莱姆斯躲避满月的时候，我会照看他本人和他所有事务。倒不是说他会在接下来三天里变得毛蓬蓬的。只要他没忘了服狼毒药剂，并且不被月光照射，他就会保持人类的模样，但莱姆斯不愿满月时到房子外面乱跑拿别人的生命安全冒险。他还是宁可把自己锁在地窖里。那儿很好，黑暗无窗。假如我有那意思的话，没准会觉得有种变态的快感呢。”

哈利庆幸自己不是正在喝什么东西，因为那样的话他一定会把水全喷出来。饶是如此，他还是觉得自己窘得要炸了。听到唐克斯提起任何间接暗示莱姆斯和她的 _性生活_ 的事。几乎就像是听到你的父母谈论 _那个_ ，在心理上的震撼堪称灾难。

“呃……”他不知该说些什么。

或许是注意到他的窘迫，唐克斯咧嘴笑了，挥动魔杖把什么东西从柜台上移到了桌上。是一个牛皮纸包裹。

“圣芒戈寄来的，”唐克斯说，“赫敏的私人物品。”

他盯着它，有几分担心唐克斯会告诉他赫敏那血迹斑驳的长礼服就在里面。也许，还缩小了好放进这包裹里。仅仅这个念头就让他胃里一阵抽搐，不是因为血令人恶心，而是因为他曾眼见赫敏穿着那件长礼服死去，因为他曾感觉她的鲜血流淌到他身上，那时候她渐渐衰竭，他却无力阻止。

“他们只保留了他们认为重要的东西，哈利，”唐克斯说，“而且我向你保证，即使上头有血，他们也会把它清理一新的。”

哈利红了脸，暗自希望他的心事不是这么易于识破。

轻轻把克鲁克山放到一旁，他拿起那个包裹，撕开了顶层包装。他小心翼翼地把里面的东西倒在桌上。令他感到莫大安慰的是，里头没有衣物。有她的魔杖，她束发用的那条亮晶晶的丝带，她那样式繁复的臂环，最后，是那个挂坠盒。

他完全把它给忘了。他甚至不曾意识到挂坠盒在她身上。或许它就挂在她腰带里，然后一直留在那儿……

唐克斯把鸡蛋敲进食油里，又丢进些香肠。

哈利摩挲着那个挂坠盒。“唐克斯，在满月时，莱姆斯会变得不同吗？我是说，除了变成海伦娜生发灵的形象代言人，还有急需修剪指甲……”

她吃吃笑起来。她没有立刻回答，只是微笑。

“嗯？”他坚持着，“他会吗？”

“是的。他变得相当不同。”

“怎么不同？”

她稍稍清了清嗓子。“更 _男子气_[1]，我想，这是最适合的形容了。你知道他是多平和沉静的一个人，温文尔雅，而且相当敏感……对一个男人来说。不是有意冒犯。”

哈利有点儿惊讶地意识到，他并不觉得受到了冒犯。

她继续道：“但是当满月逼近和真正降临时，不管是否长出一身毛来，他都会变得更加狂暴。更富侵略性，甚至连他的谈吐也是如此。他的嗓音会带上这种感觉，说话时像是在咆哮，眼眸有时会变成釉黑色。他也变得更无情。”

“无情？”

“比如，在别的晚上，他连伤害一只苍蝇的念头都不会有，可是在月圆之夜，他会毫不怀疑地发觉心中渴望杀掉一个人来为他挚友们的死复仇。”

“哦。”哈利清楚地记起那个夜晚。他思忖道，回想起来，莱姆斯平日绝不是那种会渴望杀戮的人，特别是为了复仇而杀戮。那更像是西里斯的方式。“你是否——唔——介意他如此的不同？”

她咧嘴笑笑。“这说起来有点儿复杂。他身上的那一面令人耳目一新，而且我得说那极其性感迷人，但我想，我不可能经受得了始终面对那个样子的他。我的意思是，如果他始终那个样子的话，那么我觉得他完全就得归入讨厌鬼行列了。也就是说，在三天时间里暂时拥有他的那一面确实很有吸引力、令人兴奋，但不幸的是，这个想来性感迷人的莱姆斯·卢平也同时是一个非常危险的莱姆斯·卢平，我无法真正充分 _享受_ 他的那一面，如果你懂我意思的话。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，他真希望她没有阐述得那么详细。现在他只是为他的噩梦又加入了一件可能的素材。他猜，和唐克斯聊这事不是个好主意。

楼梯上响起脚步声，罗恩随即拖着一大本书出现了。

“你好，唐克斯，”罗恩说，“我闻到早餐的味道了。我就说我会闻到的。”

唐克斯温和地笑笑，哈利立刻明白这表示罗恩和唐克斯早先已经见过面了。

“想不到会这么早看到你，哥们，”罗恩说，“你肯定到五点钟才上的床。”

“你也是。”哈利说。

罗恩耸肩。“我觉得我该到藏书室看点书。”

哈利讶异地扬起一边眉毛。“那真是……不同寻常。”

罗恩举起本棕色封皮的旧书。银箔装饰的书名是《吸血生物：了解吸血鬼的借贷交易》。

那解释了一些事情，哈利感激罗恩的用意，但还是忍不住给了好友怀疑的一瞥，“罗恩，她是你最好的朋友，不是你的高利贷债主。”

“这是整个藏书室里唯一一本有关的书，”罗恩脸色微微泛红，“我只是觉得我必须 _读点什么_ 。”

“也许你能想得起来，西塞罗给过我一份书单。我打算今天去买书。如果想的话，你可以一起去。”

“是的，我和你一起去。给自己找点事做。”

哈利完全理解。他们俩都不想无所事事地坐着，去回想发生的事。对他们来说，昨天一夜就已经够叫人撕心裂肺了。

唐克斯回头看着他们。“这么说，要上对角巷去？”

“是的。行吗？”哈利无意表现得厚颜无耻，但他猜自己听上去大抵如此。

唐克斯扬起一边眉毛。“我会让对角巷的傲罗们随时留意你们。这是为了你本人的安全，哈利。还有，罗恩的。”

“对格兰杰一家和赫敏来说，傲罗们一点帮助都没有……”话一出口，哈利就后悔了；而罗恩，即使只有“一茶匙的感情”，也知道在桌底踢了他一脚。他强忍住罗恩那毫不留情的一脚带来的疼痛，歉然望着她。“梅林在上，唐克斯，我很抱歉……我不是想说……昨夜，你也失去了许多朋友。我是个大笨蛋……”

她呼了口气，苍白地笑笑。“没关系，哈利。我也很抱歉。我也忍不住会觉得我们本该做更多准备。即使我们所遭遇的是一个古吸血鬼。”

“那不是任何人的错。”

“那也是我试图告诉自己的。”她把煎好的蛋和高高叠起的香肠铲进盘里，放到桌上。

当唐克斯烹饪更多早餐的时候，罗恩起身弄了些烤面包片。

哈利疑心她是不是认为他们有无底洞一般的胃口。他看了看罗恩，随即意识到唐克斯不过是富有洞察力而已。

她不安地望着他。“听我说，哈利，等赫敏更……有空接受探视的时候，我们将需要询问她那天夜里发生的事情；从她那里取得尽可能多的情报。”

哈利皱起眉头。他无法忍受要赫敏再次经历其中的恐怖，但他又知道那势在必行。假如他们要为这件事画一个句号，假如他们想找到那些——或者 _那个_ ——做下案子的家伙，那么赫敏就必须尽可能把她记得的情况都告诉他们。“在她可以的时候，我会告诉她的。”

她点点头。“越快越好。”

哈利起身摆好桌上的餐具，随后的几分钟里，他们各自就座吃着早餐。

一份猫头鹰邮递的《预言家日报》送达了，唐克斯拿起报纸。一看见头条新闻，她的脸色就苍白了，哈利不敢问她那上头说了什么。

是罗恩鼓起了勇气。“怎么了？”

她摇摇头，叠起报纸。“你们不会想知道的。”

哈利不想，但他还是伸手去拿报纸。他看见的头一样东西是他、罗恩和赫敏的照片，他们身穿校服，挽着胳膊，嘻嘻轻笑着相互眨眼。赫敏在他们俩中间，他们三人都强忍着笑意，似乎无法相信这整件事是多么可笑。哈利记得这照片是上一学年拍的。一个高年级学生那时正在拍摄霍格沃茨和校内的学生，他说他想在离开霍格沃茨之前拍一本相册作永久留念。他还说，他们的友谊也是霍格沃茨神韵的一部分。让他拍下照片时，他们感觉有点儿傻，但他认为那是张很好的照片，有湖面作他们的背景。此刻令他生气的不是照片本身，而是它的用途。

_真是好一本相册。_

图片说明中写着：“快乐的往昔时光。赫敏·格兰杰（居中）彼时还在人世，健康安适。”仿佛这样还不够糟似的，大字标题写道：“ **麻瓜种与亲人家中遭残杀！** ”

 _那儿当然得放一个感叹号了，因为天晓得，黑体字还不足以引起读者的注意呢，_ 他刻薄地想道。

接下来的正文报道了格兰杰宅邸中的那场屠戮，黑魔标记，以及调查小组透露给记者的细节是多么的少。理所当然的，它提到了赫敏是霍格沃茨的尖子生，是哈利·波特——“大难不死的男孩”，又称“救世之星”——的挚友之一，据谣传甚至可能是他的女友。据可靠消息，就在昨日韦斯莱-德拉库尔联姻的婚礼上，他们还表现得非常亲密，而且她的死令他狂乱恍惚，有些心智失常。他没有接受采访。

哈利觉得胃里一阵翻腾。他们本来至少还能给赫敏和她的父母留点尊重，可他们连这都做不到。 _这些人到底他妈有什么毛病？_

当哈利厌烦地丢开报纸时，罗恩把它拾了起来。飞快扫过内容后，他的雀斑脸涨得更红了。“他们就是不能放开从‘哈利·波特’角度进行报道，不是吗？根本不考虑这整件事有多可怕。”

“毫不考虑。”

“不知道再过多久他们会发现她被转变了。”

哈利耸耸肩，叹着气伸手到眼镜下揉了揉眼睛。“不会太久了，我想。”

“让我们寄望于吸血鬼们动用力量来令知情人对故事的那个部分保持沉默吧，”唐克斯说，“他们喜欢避世生活。不想让任何事情引起人们对他们的注意。反正他们已经筛滤过 _那篇_ 报道了。你看见任何地方提起他们了吗？”

哈利惊讶地意识到，报道里没有一丝一毫和吸血鬼相关的暗示。“完全没有提及。”

“那么……”罗恩谨慎地说，“这出戏接下来要怎么唱呢？你们打算让大众认为赫敏已经死去吗？”

哈利注视着他。他甚至未曾想过，但罗恩明显已经抓住了要害。

唐克斯有些为难。“我还不清楚傲罗指挥部或者凤凰社对此有何打算，但坦白说，我本人宁愿所有人相信他们听说的情况。我们还不知道食死徒们想要的是她的死还是她的转变，所以我宁可 _不_ 说出任何大众认知之外的情况；至少在我们同赫敏谈过之前不说。当然了，那只是我个人的看法。假如到时高层做出了不同的决定，那么我恐怕也没有太多发言权。”

哈利就她最后一句话思索了片刻，然后摇摇脑袋理清思绪。“在此期间，我们该怎么处理罗恩和我将因此收到的大量吊唁信？”

罗恩咒骂一声，他显然到哈利说起时才意识到这个问题。

“你们什么都不必说，”唐克斯轻蔑地摇摇手回答道，“你们是她悲痛欲绝的挚友。大众将对你们抱有同情，并且‘理解’你们的状态还无法答复吊唁信。”

哈利同罗恩交换着目光。哈利可以想象，自己看上去大概和罗恩一样可怜巴巴的。

他们继续吃早餐，并决定在一小时内动身前往对角巷。

就在他们清理完盘子的时候，猫头鹰们出现了。一开始，它们还是三三两两到来，接着就成群结队了，其中一些带着鲜花，另一些带着麻瓜的宗教物件比如特制吊唁卡和祈祷书。餐桌和地板很快挤满了，哈利不顾一切地想关上窗户，好把猫头鹰挡在外面。

唐克斯长叹一声，说她会全权照看这里，告诉他们应该动身去办他们的差事了。她递给哈利一张单子，请他做个好心人，帮她从附近的麻瓜食杂店采购些东西。他保证了做好这件事。

怀着对于留下唐克斯的内疚和赶快离开的愿望，哈利拉着罗恩走进壁炉，两人飞路前往破釜酒吧。

*

对角巷的热闹程度大抵如工作日里人们所能料想的一般。街道依然活跃，不过相较周末的人群涌动则逊色不少。没有孩子们在肆意奔跑，而大人们也尚未从工作中脱身。还要再过一小时，午餐时间的喧哗才会到来。

哈利在古灵阁短暂停留，取了些钱，随后径直前往丽痕书店。

罗恩随他穿过叮当作响的门，一边回头打量。自他们离开破釜酒吧起，罗恩就一直试图在周围认出傲罗。不过，即便附近确实有人正在监视，罗恩也没能发现他们。

而此刻，哈利正琢磨着怎么让罗恩从他身旁离开，而且一段时间里不会闲着。并非哈利不喜欢罗恩的陪伴，可他还没准备在挑选艾伦如此好心加进书单的 _那本书_ 时，却因罗恩的在场让两人尴尬不已。

看了看书单，哈利灵光一闪。太简单了，他对半折起书单，用指甲压平折痕，把书单撕成了两半。考虑到他平素是那种不耐烦压好折痕再撕纸的人，这个举动着实有些强迫症的味道，不过他猜想他是有点儿神经质了。对于“赫敏是个吸血鬼”的这整件事，他还不能完全确定自己已经做好准备，而购买书籍的行动却为之投上了另一抹真实的影子。

他把单子的上半部分给了罗恩，手里晃了晃自己那一半。“你找那些，我找这些。”

“这些书会在‘吸血鬼’区吗？要知道，因为所有正规书店都有图书分类。”

过了一会儿，哈利才意识到罗恩语意中略带讥讽。他有点恼火地瞪了罗恩一眼，然后拦住一名书店职员询问。

哈利很高兴吸血鬼相关的书籍分布在不止 _一个_ 区。书单上的那些书虽然都是关于吸血鬼的，却归入了诸如“自助”、“健康与饮食”和“生物”这样的类目。艾伦的书被归在“两性关系”区。哈利决定先到那个区，而且 _动作要快_ 。

他花了一会儿工夫才找到那本书，他确实找到了《恋上吸血鬼》，却不是第8版。他思忖着是否就这么随它去。第7版大概也和第8版相差无几。但一名恰巧路过的店员若无其事地说：“那不是最新版本。”

哈利多少感觉他会因为拿着这本书而被低看，他发现自己开始解释起来：“这是——呃——为了研究……学校的。我有份报告得交……”

当然啦，学校远在苏格兰，而且还没开学呢。

店员的表情格外茫然，也可能只是谨慎罢了。哈利猜测那或许是她在以她自己的方式无声地表示，她才不管他会不会对着那些书手淫，因为读者们把书买回去后如何处理和她或别的什么人没有任何关系。“那么，你会想要最新版本的。”她从书架下层抽出一本书来递给他。是第8版。

店员离开了。

哈利盯了那本书一阵子，有种冲动想跳过开头的书页，这样就可以直接看到最重要的部分。有时，对一般书本来说，那意味着翻到结尾处。而这一次，或许同样意味着翻到结尾，因为这本书恐怕不会超过三百页。不过他脑子里记着一个特别的页码，带着可能令赫敏反感的无辜心态，他不假思索地翻到了第281页。

当他翻到那页时，并没有看到（像他想象中那样的）黄色图片。那儿只有一个金银压印的徽记。在繁复的圆环中心，是一小块亮闪闪的圆斑。对页上写着听上去像是咒语的词句。页脚处标注道： _见汝二人所欲_ 。

带着好奇，他触摸了徽记，磕磕绊绊地念出那句咒语。拉丁文总是容易拖累他的阅读能力。

意识把他扔进了一片恍惚中，眼前景象栩栩如生，他置身一个漾满明亮烛光和微妙馨香的房间，正扯开赫敏的衣衫，扣子噼啪乱跳，布料碎裂剥落。他肌肤滚烫，她的肌肤感觉更甚。她美丽性感，呢喃着他的名字，语音里特有的挑逗意味令他如痴如狂。他感觉到一种原始的冲动，渴望将她抛入那丝绸和玫瑰花瓣的软床，于是他那么做了，并开始为所欲为。

感觉到裤裆间难免出现的涨痛时，他砰的盖上了那本书，书从指缝间滑脱，砸在他脚上。它欢快地从他运动鞋上弹开，落到地面。

他发现自己回到了书店里，耳旁是舒缓的巫师爵士乐，那股狂野的情感匆匆离开了他的身体。他喘着粗气，体内那阵兴奋消散无踪，心跳也随即缓到了正常拍子，仿佛几秒钟前的沉迷急切根本就不存在。无论第281页曾对他造成了怎样的影响，它都已经消失了。

现在他心里剩下的只有全然的震撼。

 _该死的这到底是什么呀……_ 他疯狂地——同时心虚地——扫视四周，试图封闭记忆中栩栩如生的图景。 _见鬼，她真能把身子曲成那样吗？假如有人看见我怎么办？当我正……只有变态色狼才会在书店里勃起！_

接着他想起自己曾在格里莫广场的藏书室有过几次勃起。

_是的，可赫敏通常会在场，实际上那就是她促成的。_

想到这，他有种自我厌弃的冲动。

他头晕目眩地俯身去捡那本书。

“呀，哈利，你在这儿。”

哈利撞翻了身旁一摞魔法堆叠的书，不巧把 _那本书_ 埋在下面。他暗自咒骂罗恩居然在这当口出现，但又庆幸那摞书的倾倒如此适时。“怎么了，罗恩？”

罗恩走到他身侧，漫不经心地扫过书架。“你给我的书单上只有一本书，我找到它了。需要帮忙找找你那半边单子上的书吗？”

哈利惊讶地抬头望着他。“你那部分书单上只有一本书？”

“是啊。你划掉了其他书。”

“我没划——嗯，没什么。你可以去找找安·内弥柯的《常见吸血鬼病症》。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“好吧。你还好吗？你看上去脸有点红。”

“我、我很好。我找完就到柜台那儿和你会合。”

“好。”

罗恩走了，哈利对自己保持形象的笨拙尝试翻了翻白眼。他在《爸爸，为什么你有尖牙？》下面捞出了他的书，尽量不惹人注意地把他的违禁物掖在胳膊下。

_邀请罗恩一起来办这桩潜藏尴尬危险的差使，是谁的好主意啊？没错，波特，就是你的主意！_

他不知道他要买的这本书会不会有购买年龄限制。

他动身前往其他区寻找剩下的书。他很高兴地发现它们都不是大部头。最厚的一本正是那本两性关系的书，总页数比281稍多一点。

 _我算是叫这页给迷住了，_ 他苦着脸想。

三十分钟后，他把自己单子上的三本书弄到了手。他让步于偶然的分心，时不时对别的书扫上几眼。他并不认为她会因为突然了有独自的闲暇时间而非常无聊，但他发觉自己正看着一册皮革包边的空白笔记本。

_她可能会给一个日志本派上用场的。她可能会喜欢像往常那样将事情一一记录……实事求是……_

他拿起那个笔记本，又抓了一支羽毛笔和若干墨水。他希望能让西塞罗帮忙递送礼物，哪怕只是为了让她明白他的思念。

罗恩已经等在柜台边了，除了那两本书，还带着另一本大部头，单厚度就绝不会让人将其和罗恩联系在一起。他把那两本书放在哈利的一摞上面，手里仍抓着剩下的一本。

“你给自己也买了一本？”哈利问道。

罗恩红了脸。“别犯傻了。”

他没再更多解释，哈利觉得最好别管闲事，因为他也不想展示自己买的东西。

哈利和罗恩各自付了账，随后回到街道上。

“我想我们可以到弗雷德和乔治店里待一会儿？我得弄支新的拼写检查羽毛笔。”罗恩说。

“还没把四月份让你头疼的那支笔换掉？”

“是啊。它现在真是糟透了。它会把我写的所有S都变成C，把所有R变成F。当我必须在信里写‘sock’和‘rucksack’的时候，可真窘死人了。[2]”

哈利能够想象那情景。

他们到了韦斯莱魔法把戏店门口，那里的橱窗展示依然耀眼夺目、充满爆炸性，门上流溢着五色光华。相对于对角巷街道上稀疏的人流，这家商店却是人来人往，门庭若市。

哈利让罗恩先进门在前领路，罗恩迂回穿过人群，直接走到摆放羽毛笔的大架子下。双胞胎为日渐临近的新学年备了不少货，羽毛笔和墨水在店铺灯光下闪着簇新的光。

罗恩正静静地在一支蓝色羽毛笔或一支黑色羽毛笔之间挑选的时候，双胞胎突然跳到他们身后。

哈利发现自己又一次夹在两根高高的红头发竹竿间，接着记起自己上一次这样站在他们中间就是昨天的事。想到了赫敏，他心里一阵疼痛。他希望她也在这儿。他希望能够握着她的手，一起看弗雷德和乔治怎样打趣罗恩。

看着那一架子“伪装”得像普通精美商品的爱情魔药，他想象着，她会戏谑地玩笑说要给他的咖啡里加点 _迷情剂_ 调味，然后他会相当自然地说，爱情魔药表现不出作用，因为那种情感早已存在。

还是第一次，他走进韦斯莱魔法把戏，心中却如此失落。

“方该(放开)我！”罗恩吼道，双胞胎正怂恿他尝试这个那个样品。罗恩曾告诉哈利，上两次双胞胎成功说服他时，他被变成了邦尼兔耳朵，而且像仙子一样咯咯傻笑。

当罗恩成功挫败他们的阴谋后，他们把目光转向了哈利。哈利以为他们打算开始惯常的夸张欢迎，塞给他“问候”礼包，如此种种。可是，尽管没有完全止住微笑，他们眼中却带上了某种神色，哈利惊讶地意识到，那 _并非_ 怜悯，而是同样的悲伤。

乔治拍拍哈利的背。“还好吗，哈利？今天有赫敏的消息吗？”

“还没有，得晚些时候。照顾她的那个——唔——家伙要今天晚上才能报告情况。”哈利静静地说，“她现在正睡着。”

弗雷德微笑。“那么，你能帮我们带点东西给她吗？她可能需要一些乐观精神鼓舞，嗯？”他奔向柜台，消失在后面。

“今天早上我们整理了些东西，”乔治解释道，“我们觉得，或许可以为她在地窖里的日子增加一点亮色。”

哈利绽出一丝淡淡的笑。他禁不住感激这种表示。

他料想弗雷德会带着一篮子笑话和血糖果（好吧，他没准能从中找出趣味来，以一种……扭曲的方式）回来，但他发现弗雷德和乔治真的总能出人意表。

弗雷德确实递给他一个篮子，不过篮子里满满的是巧克力、包装精美的“惊喜”礼盒和小气球。弗雷德还交给他一束施过魔法、能够比平日更持久盛开的鲜花。

“鲜花是查理和爸爸送的。”弗雷德解释道。

乔治指指篮子，神神秘秘地说起来。“下面有差不多半打我们最好的假魔杖，两个专利白日梦符咒。金妮和妈妈给她写了信，也在这儿。”

“查理告诉我们，她应该会喜欢巧克力的味道即使是在……你懂的，”弗雷德说，“假如她不喜欢，还可以把它们都丢给罗恩。他什么都吃。”

罗恩瞪了他们一眼。

哈利有点难以自已。“谢、谢谢你们俩。这……将对她意味良多。”

弗雷德微微一笑。“别客气。昨晚我们真的、真的感觉糟糕极了，当时我们以为——所以，这件事对我们本身来说，也就像对她一样重要。你真该听听妈妈和金妮那时的哭声。她们哭成那样，我们都觉得她们快把自己弄垮了。”

“真、真的？”

乔治郑重地点头。“金妮哭得更厉害。我想，她因为自己那一整天都对赫敏态度恶劣而觉得很不好过。听我说，哈利，我们昨晚没来得及告诉比尔和芙蓉发生了什么，而且他们所在的地方也收不到《预言家日报》，但我们肯定会让他们知道的，今天。不要觉得他们不在意——”

“请别告诉他们，”哈利说，这大大出乎弗雷德和乔治的意料。哈利赶忙解释道：“我不想为已经发生的事而毁了他们的蜜月，特别是既然赫敏……并没有真的—— _离去_ 。赫敏也不会希望打扰他们的。等他们回来再告诉他们。但眼下，还是让他们尽情享受他们的假期吧。”

双胞胎怀疑地望着他。

“真的。”哈利强调。

“那么，好吧。”乔治说，“我们会拖延几天的。可是哈利，我觉得他们会希望知道的。”

哈利笑笑。“我可不想被批评说给别人造成了终身遗憾。让那小子和他窈窕非凡的新娘好好度蜜月吧。”

弗雷德放声大笑。“比尔也许就像我们所说，正享受法国 _美味_ 呢，嗯哼？”

“哈，他是在享受 _某些东西_ 呢，弗雷德，我告诉你。”

罗恩皱起眉头。“你们这两个家伙简直就不能一心一意想点单纯的事儿。”

“是的，因为作为已经十九岁的巫师，我们肯定是没某个十七岁的小子那么‘一心一意’啦，他一直偷偷收集着我们的《熟女志》过刊哩。”乔治说。

哈利瞪大眼盯着罗恩。他不知道自己是应该大笑，还是应该追问罗恩 _详情_ 。

弗雷德点着头。“当你说‘没那么一心一意’的时候，是不是意味着我们应该是三心两意或者半心半意的？”

“嗯，我们是双胞胎呢。”

“四分之一心四分之一意？这样我们合起来就有半心半意了。”

“闭嘴，你们两个！”罗恩大喊，“我 _没有_ 偷偷收集。我是借来看看。我想要的只是刊登了霍莉·考特裳介绍的那一期。她是个很迷人的舞台女演员。”

“我相信，那篇文章的题目是‘裳·无裳’，”弗雷德说，“很有趣的采访。我尤其喜欢‘无裳’那部分。”

“最棒的几期之一，”乔治说，“希望你没毁了它，罗恩。那杂志瞄准的目标就是制造快感，不过你至少可以把你制造的快感瞄准别的什么地方嘛。”

“够了！哈利和我要走了！”罗恩嚷嚷，“把这支羽毛笔记在我账上，谢谢你们的礼物。”

罗恩挤过他们冲出商店时，哈利还试图掉头向双胞胎说再见。

当他们回到街道上的时候，哈利嘻嘻笑起来。“为了文章而借来看看，嗯？我琢磨着，只要你有一天不总瞅着书页间朝你挥手的衣着暴露的姑娘们，那些文章就非常精彩了。”

“这儿有位‘贞洁高尚’先生呢。”罗恩小声挖苦，“假如不是从赫敏那里得到了那么多‘体贴入微的关爱’，你还不也会像我们这些可怜的蠢货一样，对着那些杂志流口水。”

“流口水？那就是你的说法？”

“好吧，我道歉。我说得含蓄了，应该是：因为无法同真正的美女亲热，令人同情的广大群众不得不对着她们的照片手淫作为替代。”

“当你那么说的时候，听起来非常悲惨。”

罗恩叹口气，摇了摇头。“从某个已经有过经历的人嘴里说出来，听着要更卑劣十倍。就像是你在沾沾自喜，真的。”

“哦，闭嘴。我才没有沾沾自喜。我不喜欢你用这口气说起这事。赫敏和我所拥有的——”

“不仅仅是性。我知道。而且在你们两人所拥有的这种深沉、深刻、深情的联系之中，性——你这幸运的狗杂种——只不过是正好绝他妈对的令人心醉神迷罢了。”

哈利乜了他一眼。在他看来，他的“幸运”前方挡着的是世界上最糟的厄运（例如，在对怎么做毫无概念的情况下，同一位着魔的教授斗争，并把他消灭；被一只蛇怪咬伤，然后被一只凤凰治愈；在一座迷宫中迷失方向，身边藏着个心理变态，还得竭力设法脱身，等等），而现在罗恩因为荷尔蒙的驱使，又一次忘记了他生活的全貌。

“好吧，”哈利嘀咕，“现在不管我打算说什么浪漫的话，都会显得挺傻的，不是吗？”

“你随时可以到我耳旁低声诉说你的甜言蜜语，亲爱的。”

“对。在我们‘一心一意’的谈话中，你的表述也很准确。我不会那么表述，不过我想你说得很切中要点。只要适合自己就好。”

“更别提她那双迷死人的腿，”罗恩心不在焉地补充道，似乎正纠结着哈利的话，“我告诉你，它们的曲线简直能谋杀一个男人，完完全全。渐渐收束成真正漂亮的脚踝。真该赞美短裙……”

哈利开始恼恨起来。赫敏并非霍莉·考特裳，所以她的腿可不是开放供讨论的。“罗恩，在这个尺度内，如此谈论你最要好哥们的女友的腿是很没礼貌的。”

“对。抱歉。”

他们开始沿通往破釜酒吧的小巷前行。

“你已经在想念她了，不是吗？”罗恩说，“我知道你睡在她房间里。”

哈利从没意识到罗恩已经注意到了，而罗恩已经留意的这个事实，令他有种强烈的被冒犯感。“谢谢你了，在这对角巷的街当中，从精神上把我扒得赤条条的。”

“好啦。我绝不想强迫一个像你这样的男子汉谈论你的情感生活。”

哈利长叹。话说回来，那完全不是罗恩的错。

“你看，”罗恩嘀咕，“我不是在要求你袒露你的灵魂或做任何类似的事。那样要求很卑劣。我只是希望不会感觉那么古怪，假如能够知道我不是唯一一个——犯傻的人。因为 _我_ 想念她，即使才刚过了一天，从……”

哈利一直认为，他只有一点比罗恩略强，就是对情绪变化的控制，所以现在他对于在罗恩面前闹情绪觉得很抱歉。“我不清楚犯傻的问题……那是你该注意的事……”他咧咧嘴，罗恩嘲讽地冲他笑笑，“但是我也想念她，真的。我渴望着再次见到她。她 _曾经死去_ ，罗恩。而现在她又活过来了——这感觉就仿佛她已经离开百年，在那百年的日夜思念煎熬之后，这是我第一次要与她重见。”

罗恩绽出一丝淡淡的理解的笑。

他们进入破釜酒吧，经由那通道去往麻瓜的伦敦。

*

哈利和罗恩回到格里莫广场时，已近下午三点半。他们在一家麻瓜餐厅吃了迟来的午餐，有一半时间罗恩都在试图满足对麻瓜的好奇心。这是个不错的分散注意力的法子，哈利觉得它确实有点儿帮助，因为一旦回到家中，他就不得不坐下来面对无可避免的局面。

他们只能从前门进入房子。虽然谁都可以用飞路粉离开格里莫广场，却没人能用同样的方法进去。他们必须飞路到附近的某个地方，搭乘巴士，然后走上门廊。罗恩对于搭乘麻瓜巴士欣喜若狂。他不可能想到这种交通工具速度会那么慢。

唐克斯一边欢迎他们的归来，一边帮忙处理他们的包裹。

哈利留意到，多得可怕的信函和鲜花已经被移到客厅，唐克斯敞开了窗户任猫头鹰进出丢下包裹。她还留下了些饮水和鸟食。几只猫头鹰在客厅椅凳上逗留不去。显然，有些猫头鹰还在等着带回点什么。

他厌倦地想着是否该答复所有这些信函。

在帮唐克斯放好食杂用品后，哈利把韦斯莱家的礼物搬进自己房中，而罗恩说他要睡一会儿。他让哈利在该去圣芒戈的时候叫醒他。

终于有了独处的时间，哈利坐下来，开始写一封一直想写的信。在修改了三个版本之后，他喟叹一声，决定对已经写下的版本认命。至少，这是他能写出的最诚挚的一封信。他小心叠起信，把它夹进为赫敏买的日志本里。随后，他带着他的书去了藏书室。他很高兴能独自翻阅这些书。除开那激情得叫人难堪的第281页，他确实也想略读一下其他书。他希望能够对如何应对情况有所了解。

哈利记起了六年级时的一件事，那时候宾斯教授告诉他们（是的，他那次居然听讲了），下次上课时他们将进行一次测验，那将是一次开卷考试。历史课上一切照旧（对他们是一次机会，可以深入思考……睡眠问题），哈利和罗恩甚至懒得打开课本复习备考。毕竟，那是开卷考。那还能糟糕到哪儿去？当然，赫敏如往常一样对他们提出了警告，并告诉他们开卷考通常会比平时更难，因此需要更多参考书。一开始，哈利没在意她的警告，而是选择了和金妮亲近，但随着测验的日子临近，赫敏的警告似乎又回来了，越来越频繁地在他耳旁缭绕回响，所以当那一天到来时，在测试开始前，他竟一阵惊惶，而且发现自己在早晨到魔法史课之间的时段里填鸭式地拼命阅读。果不然，当他坐下对着摊在桌上的试卷、课本和他蹩脚的笔记时，他对怎么完成任何一道题都毫无头绪。共有三道题，而他所能做的就是用羽毛笔和羊皮纸搏一把。哈利认为，有东西总比交白卷强。他是个格兰芬多，对吧？留下空白就好像是弃权失掉一场魁地奇赛，而他 _决不会_ 做这样一件事。

后来的事实证明，哈利那大量的墨水和努力是白费了，不管他的尝试有多么勇敢（或者如赫敏会说的，“孤注一掷”）。宾斯教授并不赞赏“试试”，特别因为他是一个幽灵，具象的现实越是与他相去甚远，这位无趣的教授倒越是不屑于抽象的空泛之词了。所以实际结果就是哈利完全没答到点子上。罗恩至少还能说他的不及格非常出彩，因为 _他的_ 答案是故意写得很滑稽的。哈利则败得很惨，因为他的答案并非有意却还是闹了笑话。不管那有多少价值（一点儿都不多），他挣到了少得可怜的几个分，虽然那连及格分的毛边都沾不上。

在那个星期，哈利学到了三条最根本的真理。第一条真理，赫敏——特别在事情涉及到功课的时候——几乎 _总是_ 对的，所以为了将来的学业，甚至可能还有生活，他最好还是把她的意见纳入考虑。第二条真理，当你认为你还有足够的空闲时间在平日里没头没脑地亲吻女友的时候，那么你很可能是在逃避更为重要的 _某件事情_ 。第三条最重要的真理，那样毫无准备绝对不是令人愉快的事，他绝不想再次体验那种无能感。相较他同伏地魔及其邪恶的食死徒手下的所有遭遇战，反而是宾斯教授的魔法史测验教会了他对措手不及的厌恶。

所以如今，面对赫敏的吸血症已是迫在眉睫，他将把那第三条真理铭记于心。

他动手把书照阅读优先顺序排好：

_吸血鬼傻瓜指南_

_恋上吸血鬼，第_ 8 _版_ （约会技巧、矛盾化解、同居宝典）

 _血腥玛丽不是酒——在地窖中的生活，_ 1996 _版_ _  
_ （一次对吸血鬼与人类[流行]文化全面而精彩的比较）

 _黑夜传说：吸血鬼的社会_ （呈现地下世界的 _真实_ 面貌）

_常见吸血鬼病症_

哈利并不认为他能在赫敏回归前读完所有书，但是既然他能读得进魔药课本和魔法史课本，那么他就能应付得了这些书。

他从书摞上拿起第一本书，翻开第一页。

_“让我们先对吸血鬼有一个大概的认识……”_

*

哈利从藏书室带走了他所有的书，把它们堆在他床头柜下层。他连第一本书都还没读完，但在他看书的时候，时间飞逝，他几乎没有觉察。这似乎是个好迹象。不管在人们料想中一本“傻瓜指南”会多么枯燥，但这本书的趣味却足可令他心无旁骛。

他带着那本书下楼到厨房，想着给自己弄块三明治打发肚子。他已经错过了午餐。罗恩同样如此，真可说是耸人听闻了。他猜想，唐克斯不像赫敏，应该不会觉得她有必要照顾屋檐下的所有男孩（虽说宅邸里的两个男孩加一个男人还算不上一大群）。唐克斯为人要懒散些。此外，哈利觉得一个狼人就够难应付的了。

他撞见唐克斯正在厨房里煮茶。她看上去不大高兴。

“还好吗，唐克斯？”

“我就是休息一小会儿。”她嘀咕，没有细说是什么让她情绪烦躁。

“莱姆斯怎么样？”

“自己问问他吧。”

哈利犹豫片刻，接着开始认真考虑是否要下到地下室——或者说地窖——去查看他们的狼人住户的情况。除了三年级那次悲惨的小插曲，哈利从未有兴趣在满月临近时和莱姆斯近距离接触。鉴于在他们第一次也是最后一次对峙的时候，莱姆斯是想吃掉他的，哈利的态度或许可以理解。可哈利同时意识到，莱姆斯过去有大脚板、尖头叉子乃至虫尾巴陪他度过变身狼人的那些夜晚。也许现在正是哈利本着同样的兄弟情谊，伸出援手的时候，因为他毕竟是詹姆的儿子。此外，只要月光没有照在身上，莱姆斯还是会保持人类模样的。

“我想我会的。”哈利说。

唐克斯一边冲他微微笑了笑，一边优雅地呷着茶。当然对唐克斯来说，优雅的意思就是只有一丁点茶从她嘴角边溢出来。

拿上了他的书，哈利朝地窖走去。

下去的路光线昏暗。过道里没有火把照明，所以哈利可以选择带上插在入口处的那支火把，或是用荧光闪烁来照亮道路。他决定还是用他的魔杖。那样光度更亮些，而且他相信莱姆斯的单间里会有火把的。

他小心走下盘旋的楼梯，很快到了尽头，眼前是一条长长的走廊。遥远的走廊另一端有针眼大小的一点光亮在跳动摇曳。

石头又干又冷，尘土堆积，石缝和墙角间几乎没什么活物，但偶有蜘蛛路过，这显然意味着罗恩短期内不会涉足此处。

当终于到达有光的地方时，他看见几个封着粗铁栅的石壁单间排成一列。地方不是特别宽敞，只有一小块面积，哈利猜测一名“看守”就可以站在那里看清一切。在一个黑暗的角落里，立着一扇厚重的铁门。那可能是高戒备囚室或者刑讯室。从布莱克家族的政治倾向来看，一间刑讯室也不是什么太牵强的存在。

他在最远处的单间里找到了莱姆斯。他弯腰俯在一张堆满书的桌子上。屋里有一张床和一张颇为高雅的茶几，上面摆着茶壶和茶杯。当然了，放在糖罐边的那堆生肉相当破坏气氛，但毕竟他是一名英国人的同时也是一名狼人。

“唐克斯，亲爱的，希望我没让你太难受。你知道我每月这个时候有多喜怒无常。”莱姆斯说，他的眼睛丝毫没有离开书本。

哈利从没想过他会听到一个成年男子以“每月这个时候”作为他情绪波动的理由，不过，哈，你瞧！ _巫师世界独有的奇观。_ “恐怕不是唐克斯。抱歉。”

莱姆斯抬头看看，笑了。“哈利！这是个惊喜。当然，我本来应该闻出你来了，但我猜我没怎么留心。那么，是什么风把你吹到这里来了？”

哈利耸耸肩，拉过一张椅子——那可能是唐克斯陪伴莱姆斯时坐的。他尽可能靠近莱姆斯的单间坐下，稍稍越过地面上的白线标记。“没什么特别的原因。就是来拜访一下，真的。正忙着读书？”

“不是什么要紧的东西，说实话。主要是虚构小说。在这种时候，我会觉得平常看的学术大部头没什么意思，所以我把时间拿来欣赏麻瓜文学。很吸引人，麻瓜们是怎么描写那些最坏的人的：系列杀人犯，战犯，强奸犯，谋杀犯……他们在血腥之中构筑出了错综复杂的精巧迷局。”

哈利开始理解唐克斯所说的莱姆斯会失掉他温文尔雅的本性是什么意思。“听起来引人入胜。”

“是的！这可比解答那些该死的纵横填字游戏好多了……你带来的那本是什么书？”

哈利把书举高给莱姆斯看。“《吸血鬼傻瓜指南》。就是想在赫敏回家时做好准备。读起来很有趣。”

莱姆斯一本正经地点头。“吸血鬼……一项有趣的研究课题，特别是和黑魔法防御术有关的时候。众所周知，他们难以杀死。银质无法从根本上杀死他们；许多人会犯这个错误，不过银质 _能够_ 让他们受伤，假如你打算砍下他们的头颅，使用银制刀剑会更好。在砍入他们身体的时候会比普通铁剑更容易些。”

哈利听着这个话题坐立不安。莱姆斯说得相当残忍，但鉴于莱姆斯目前的状态，那也在情理之中。“呃……对。但是——唔——我现在真的不想砍掉她的头……永远不，真的。”

莱姆斯看上去吃了一惊，而后他大笑起来。“哦，对不起。我不是想告诉你——对不起，哈利。这种时候我会变得有点儿野蛮……”

“没关系。我能理解。那么……关于吸血鬼，你还知道些别的什么吗？”

莱姆斯在座位上换了个更舒服的姿势。“涉及到他们，存在着许多荒诞传说和误解，主要是因为这些麻瓜作者把真相搅得一团糟。例如，映像。吸血鬼们有映像。他们可以在镜子里看见自己。不管是从正常逻辑还是魔法因素来说，他们都完全没有理由不该有映像。否则世界上有半数吸血鬼最后会为无法看见自己而发疯的，看不见自己他们可怎么把自己装扮漂亮啊？他们是虚荣的群体，我告诉你。一个由操蛋的都会雅男和难伺候的婊子——呃——女人组成的种族。”

对于莱姆斯用了那个b开头的词，哈利有些震惊，他真正理解了是什么令唐克斯如此恼怒。

莱姆斯脸色通红。“原谅我——唔——用了 _那个词_ 。我不是故意的。只是我现在有点儿……狼人化，我不经意间提起女人时就会……这是桩小事，不过还是叫人难堪。我不是有意失礼。唐克斯非常讨厌这种情况，你大概能想象得到。”

哈利能够想象。

莱姆斯的目光又一次扫过哈利的书。“吸血鬼们……并非总像人们所说的那么坏，但真正邪恶的吸血鬼也远比最可怕的故事里更凶残。西塞罗是一个好吸血鬼的范例，于是也就会有坚纽斯们的存在。虽然吸血鬼们有共通的特性，比如虚荣和残忍，但我认为即便那也是同他们被转变前是怎样的人相对的。”他叹息，“我不会对你撒谎。在你们的关系中出现的不会是小小的调整适应。”

哈利讶然凝视着他。

“那将完全不同，”莱姆斯继续道，“你们之间将出现似乎难以逾越的沟壑。但是我想……我想，至少，我已经看到了人类和吸血鬼关系的转机，或者是某种 _类似_ 的东西。”

“你这是什、什么意思？”

莱姆斯吃吃笑起来。“我很长时间没在吸血鬼中呆过了，我相信很多东西已经改变了，自从我最后一次同他们……进行社交。我不会太详细描述，免得让你产生不必要的烦恼。你要担心的事情已经够多了。我只想说，如果你的心告诉你你想维持这段关系，那么你就必须愿意面对由其带来的最困难最不寻常的问题。我知道——我知道这对于你和赫敏来说是如此自然。仿佛你和她之间甚至无需解释就能明白彼此。你们两个只需要行动，配合得天衣无缝。而且，你们是如此充满激情——”

哈利瞪大了眼睛，随后陷入难以承受的窘迫中。

莱姆斯笑了笑。“哦，别这么看着我，哈利。即使我没有极端敏锐的狼人耳朵——是的，我 _听到了_ ，这就是为什么无声无息咒这么必要——那也是很明显的，只要看看你们…… _相处_ 时的样子。”

“天哪。”哈利呻吟一声，伸手捂住脸。假如此刻地板上能有条缝让他钻进去，他肯定会谢天谢地。

莱姆斯轻轻摆手。“没必要觉得不好意思，哈利。我们都是成年人了，这在两性关系中是很自然的。重点是，即便事情看起来如此不同，也不要丧失希望。我想，你可以说我支持你们俩是因为……唐克斯和我……我们也不完全是最理想的一对。如果你和赫敏能够成功，那么或许唐克斯对她和我之间关系的乐观也是有一定道理的。”

哈利不知道两个像他们这样审慎的人是不是应该坐在这里，相互鼓励要勇敢地坚持各自失常的伴侣关系。他们不是该坐在某个酒馆里，喝得烂醉忘掉这些事，让自我感觉似乎没那么悲惨吗？

“还有，要记住，”莱姆斯一本正经地说，“如果你确实爱她，那么你应该少吃大蒜。吸血鬼们对那东西格外敏感。假如你吃了披萨再吻她，可不会令人愉快。话说回来，吃了大蒜以后吻任何人都不会是个好主意，不管对方是吸血鬼 _还是_ 人类。”

“对……”

“你今晚会去医院吧？”

“是的……虽然，我想我不会被允许见她。我会捎些礼物过去。韦斯莱一家送的，还有我自己的……”

“很好！我也有东西要给她。算是一名狼人送给一名吸血鬼的小礼物。”莱姆斯埋进书堆里，翻出一件硬币大小貌似玻璃圆片的东西。有某种红色深植其中，圆片顶端打了个小眼，可以穿过一根绳链。莱姆斯把它举高，让哈利能隔着栅栏看清它。“这是一枚血月护符。至少，吸血鬼们是这么叫它的。假如她陷入任何危险中，没有别的可以求助的人，那么只要她召唤，我就会知道。我可以亲身赶去帮助她，或者请某个更有能力救援的人过去。这类似于狼人作为吸血鬼仆从的情况，但约束力没那么强。无论如何，我愿向她提供任何帮助，不管她是不是一个吸血鬼。你可以称之为一种表态。这也许能给她一层安全感：她永远都不是孤身一人。”

哈利敢打赌，赫敏绝不会知道有这么多人在关心着她。“我知道她会很感激的。”

莱姆斯把圆片掷过铁栅，哈利轻巧地在空中一把接住。他在掌心翻动着它，细细察看着。

“你该回上头去了，”莱姆斯说，“很快就要天黑了，我相信你一定急于让她知道她并没有被离弃。”

哈利点点头，从座位上站起身。

“哦，还有哈利，请转告唐克斯，如果她比刚才怒吼着冲出去的时候感觉好些了，那么我真的真的很希望她的再次陪伴。”

哈利绽出一抹笑。“当然了，莱姆斯。我会对她施展魔鬼哈利的魅力的。”

莱姆斯笑起来。“你确实可以。天晓得，当事情牵涉到你的时候，整个巫师世界都会变得母性十足。”

哈利从不这么看，但他觉得，等到巫师世界不再抨击他的人格品性、心理健康和爱情生活的时候，这就差不多可算是真的了。

*

哈利真的把莱姆斯的口信带给了唐克斯，唐克斯没表现出任何生气的迹象。她甚至说，她会很快回到地窖中。

他朝厨房窗外望去，看见天色已经渐渐暗下来。再过半个小时，夜幕就要降临。他该动身往圣芒戈去了。

他正打算到罗恩的房间喊罗恩起床时，唐克斯叫住了他。

“顺便说一下，哈利。如果你想着赫敏父母的身后事，那么麦格正和他们的遗产管理人处理这件事。所以你不必担心那个，好吗？”

他盯着她。他完全把赫敏父母的葬礼给忘了。

随后，不安全感席卷了他。他怎么会相信自己为这件事做好了一切准备？如果他自认为已经成长，足可应付这一切，那他又怎么会忘记如此重要的事？还有什么事情是被他所遗忘的？还有什么责任是他尚未准备好承受的？

或许是看到了他眼中的震动，唐克斯探过身给了他一个轻轻的拥抱。他头晕目眩得无法作出任何回应。

“情况会好起来的，哈利，”她说，“我知道你也许不喜欢听到这种说法，但是……事实就是，在这件事里，你也是一名受害者。大家都乐意出手相助，减轻你、赫敏 _以及_ 罗恩肩上的负担。”

哈利一怔。她是对的：他不希望是一名“受害者”。他不是的。这概念从未进入过他纷繁的思绪。他命中注定与伏地魔进行最终的决战。成为一名受害者，或者认为自己是一名受害者，对任何人都没有好处。然而此刻，他也许不得不勉强承认，现实已经超出了他的预料。他甚至未曾考虑过，同赫敏说起她的父母是不可避免的。这一切突然压得他透不过气来。

“动身到圣芒戈去吧，”唐克斯说，“你暂时只需要担心赫敏和你自己。”

哈利点了点头，虽然他对事态远没有把握——不是因为他不信任麦格，而是因为他渐渐开始怀疑自己。

带着困惑，他走向二楼的房间，去唤醒睡梦中的罗恩。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 男子气(alpha)，英语中alpha male指一群动物中最有权势、居于领导地位的雄性，用于人类可理解为“男人中的男人”，或富有男子气概、在男女关系中居于支配者角色的男人。

[2] sock(袜子)、rucksack(背包)照此替换就变成cock(鸡鸡)、fuckcack(操蛋)，都是脏话。


	8. 第七章 夜幕低垂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常、非常感谢我的校对Lady Diamond。^_^ 假如你们在文中看到任何错误，一定是我干的，而不是她。我有一种癖好，就是不经校对地在这里那里加上东西。‘-_- 所以假如将来你发现自己在读一章完美的文字，那肯定应该归功于Lady Diamond，因为我决不会，也没那本事写下什么东西却完全不出差错。打字错误于我已根深蒂固。糟糕的语法也是我难去的痼习了。  
> 那么，像我答应的那样，呈上第七章。希望能够很快回来。

哈利和罗恩满载着礼物抵达了圣芒戈特别伤害科。走道里的人比先前更多了，实际上那儿有个忙碌的护士站。

走过人群时，哈利能感觉到那些盯在他身上的眼睛，他把怀里的包裹抬高了些，摆好鲜花，给气球充满气，好用它们遮住一部分脸。他不知道罗恩是否注意到了，也许没有。他瘦高个儿的挚友目光疏离，仿佛尚未完全从午间小憩中醒来。

他们坐在等候区里稍事休息。

“你估计她已经醒了？”罗恩问道。

哈利点头。他们离开房子时，外头天色刚暗下来。他读到过，只有一种情况下，吸血鬼们会在夜幕降临后依然沉睡，那就是当他们需要从体力透支或是受伤状态中恢复的时候。除那以外，只要太阳完全消失在地平线下，他们会立刻苏醒，仿佛太阳施加在他们身上的催眠咒被暂时解除了似的。咒语会在太阳升起时再次生效。古吸血鬼以及少数三百岁上的吸血鬼能够抗拒阳光的催眠，只要他们待在阳光照不到的安全之处；但他们仍需要入睡，哪怕只是夜幕降临前的几个钟头。

赫敏应该醒了，西塞罗应该也醒了。

哈利正打算把礼物放在一旁去找卡尼治疗师时，这位治疗师就从双扇门后现身走向他们。

卡尼治疗师微笑着。“正如我所料。你们是来找伊斯沃德先生谈话的吧？”

哈利有种冲动，想问问赫敏是否被准许同他们见面，但他心里清楚问了也白搭。他只是点头回应了治疗师的亲切询问。

“非常好。在这儿等着。”卡尼治疗师穿过同一道双扇门离开。

哈利坐回位子上，瞅见罗恩从他带的包裹里抽出什么东西来，若有所思地审视着。

“给赫敏带的书？”哈利问道。

罗恩脸颊上微微泛红。“她说不定会喜欢的。毕竟，这是本魔法史的书嘛。”他举起书，封面上写着《四大创始人》。

哈利可以想见赫敏欣然赞赏的样子。那是相当厚的一本大部头：正是赫敏窝在公共休息室炉火旁又大又软的座椅中时喜欢捧在手里的那种。虽然康复期里她可能没时间读它，但不管怎么样，她会喜爱这本书的。

几分钟后，西塞罗从封闭的地窖会客室中踱出。他看上去纯净如前，虽然穿的还是上次和他们见面时的同一身装扮。即便他是刚从沉睡中苏醒，也丝毫看不出来。他身上没有一丁点衣服起皱或脏乱不整的迹象。就好像他是站着睡觉的。然而，他比吸血鬼们通常的模样略苍白一些。

_他还没取食，_ 哈利思忖道。他盯着小个子男人看了一阵子，终于认定除开缺乏血色，这名吸血鬼看起来极其沉静。 _至少他看上去不像会把我们撕扯开的样子……_

西塞罗微笑起来，利齿隐没在唇后。“晚上好，波特先生，韦斯莱先生。得知格兰杰小姐有如此好的朋友在关心她的情况，我很高兴。”

要是换了别的日子，哈利也许会同他闲聊几句，但不是今晚。“拜托，伊斯沃德先生。她怎么样了？”

西塞罗冲他们稍稍咧嘴一笑。“有点儿寂寞，波特先生。她醒来时所问的第一件事就是她是否会得到许可见见你和韦斯莱先生，但我告诉她我不能让她见你们。”

哈利知道肯定会是这种情况，但听到时仍很失望。

“我们给她带了些礼物，”罗恩说，“你能把它们转交给她吗？”

“当然了，”西塞罗说，“礼物会有效果的，我向你保证。”

罗恩一件一件递过礼物，并告诉西塞罗它们分别是谁送的。哈利静静等着。

当罗恩完成时，他望向了哈利。

哈利拿出从丽痕书店买的日志本和羽毛笔。他的信安全地夹在日志本里。

他把那件装在纸袋中的礼物递上，但是当西塞罗接过时，哈利终于让步于一阵冲动。

“伊斯沃德先生，我们可以和赫敏说话吗？哪怕就一小会儿。”

西塞罗蹙着眉，清了清嗓子。“就像我说过的那样——”

“我们不必面对面和她说话，”哈利赶忙补充道，“卡尼治疗师召唤了你，不是吗？他没有下到地窖里去。他到了别的什么地方，在那里通知你我们的到来。或许我们能通过同样的装置和赫敏交谈。求求你？就一小会儿。”

西塞罗顿了几秒，回答道：“我想那可以安排。当然，我得先问问格兰杰小姐，虽然我十分确信，她会希望同你交谈的。不过，我还是得请你回去几个小时。晚上十点你有空吗？”

_哦，让我查查我的时间表吧，我忙得不可开交呢。_

“完全没问题，伊斯沃德先生，”哈利说，“罗恩，你有空吗？”

罗恩嘻嘻一笑。“我会取消同女王共进午茶的安排。”

西塞罗颔首。“那么，就这么定了。十点钟到这里来，我会和卡尼治疗师做好安排。在此期间，我会把这些包裹转交给她。”他稍稍调整怀里的包裹，然后朝哈利和罗恩身后张望了一眼。“啊，他们到了。”

哈利转过身，看见一对年轻人正穿过候诊室。男子头发呈暗褐色，蓝眼睛，衣着像是个麻瓜。女子的体型如小精灵般娇小，有一头黑色长发和一对灰色的杏眼。她穿着巫师袍，魔杖就别在腰带上。

她若有所思地瞅了哈利的伤疤片刻，随后哈利察觉到这种关注，扭头避开了她的视线。

“需要帮忙吗，西塞罗？”女子从哈利身上移开目光，问道。

“哦，不必了。我很好。”西塞罗把注意力转向那名男子，热情地微笑，“很高兴你在这么仓促的情况下及时赶来，伊桑。”

那个名叫伊桑的男子笑了。“拜托……好像我能拒绝你似的。”

西塞罗吃吃轻笑。他没有介绍他们，而是让他们穿过了会客室大门。他最后扫了哈利和罗恩一眼，说了声“十点”，随即消失在门后。

“我可不想问那两个家伙是去那儿做什么的。”罗恩说。

哈利叹息。现在才刚过六点，还有很长一段时间需要打发。“我回家去看几本书。你呢？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“我估计我会过去和你一起看书……或者和莱姆斯玩几盘棋。唐克斯说，只要我为他移动棋子，他就可以下棋。我猜，她是不想让莱姆斯太靠近……”

哈利的眉毛支棱起来。他惊讶罗恩乐意陪伴莱姆斯（考虑到地窖里的那些蜘蛛），更甚于惊讶同狼人下棋这件事。看起来罗恩对情绪的控制有了很大的进步。

_赫敏会感到骄傲的。_

他热切地注视着那封闭的门。过了一会儿，他感觉到一只手搭在他肩上。

“好了，走吧。别老傻站在那里，尽做白日梦！”罗恩说。

听到罗恩那熟悉的玩笑口吻，哈利咧嘴笑了。他一边转身和罗恩一同离开，一边感激地拍着挚友的背。“对。实际上，我有本有趣的书要介绍给你看看。书名是《血腥玛丽不是酒》……”

*

赫敏合上双眼，在对伊桑鲜血的回味中瑟瑟发抖。她完成从他那里的取食已经有十多分钟了，但他血液滋味中某种令人满足的东西却萦绕不去。

面对伊桑时纷乱的心绪，与她自艾伦处取食时所感觉到的并无二致，可她如今比第一次时要饥渴得多。西塞罗解释说，这是延期性缺失感，仍属于她最初嗜血渴望的一部分，而初次饮血体验往往会撩拨得它更加强烈。他向她保证，只要她坚持训练，饥渴将最终衰减成某种她能够控制引导的东西，就如她日常生活的一部分。实际上，驯服饥渴将是日常课程中的主要重点。西塞罗还说，他选择伊桑做一名提供血食者是有原因的。他没再多加说明，只是许诺在她取食后他们将就此谈谈，并要她切记训练控制力。

伊桑，就像西塞罗事先警告过的，比艾伦多了点儿轻佻。虽然艾伦孩子般的敏感招人喜爱，但伊桑的嬉笑在她身上唤起了完全不同的感觉，即使她有心也无法抗拒。他显然乐意主动取悦，她的自我克制变得极其吃力。不像艾伦，伊桑献出的是他的脖子，令她相当害怕的是，她对他的鼓动表现出的不是饥渴的粗率，而更多是……欲念般的急切。她甚至并非有意识那么做。嘴唇的轻触，尖牙的渐长，手指的爱抚，全出自本能。

她吮吸着他的生命之源，合上双眼感受着养料和快感一同奔涌穿过她的躯体。尽管饥渴依旧，她还是发觉自己沉入 _幻想_ 之中。在她双臂间的不再是伊桑。西塞罗不得不提醒她停止，当她终于听清他的话语时，惊恐已足可让她有了照办的意志力。

带着震惊，她推开了伊桑，她此刻的羞愧一点都不比对艾伦的少——不，甚至 _更糟_ ——她发觉自己在注视着伊桑，而不是隐藏起自我。她睁大眼睛盯住他，难以相信刚才发生了什么。

伊桑因为失血脸色苍白，步履蹒跚，他板着脸说：“噢，我想你挺自得其乐的！”

她目瞪口呆地望着他，他的味道还残留在她舌尖上。他很 _美味_ ，但她说不清那是 _为什么_ 。同时，那叫她既害怕又羞耻。

西塞罗走过来扶住他，一边把他搀到椅子上一边叹气。“哦，看在老天的份上，伊桑！别捉弄那可怜的女孩了。你 _清楚_ 她为什么会那么做。”他递给伊桑一个小瓶子，伊桑把它喝了下去。伊桑接着从他包里掏出了什么。是一瓶巧克力奶。

“你不介意的，是吧，西塞罗？”

“一点儿都不。”

赫敏仍然注视着伊桑，他从瓶子里喝着奶，而西塞罗包扎起他脖子上的小孔。伊桑冲她眨眨眼睛，她赶紧转开了视线，心中羞愧。

随后，西塞罗道了声歉暂时离去，走前告诉她，他不在的这小段时间里，她应该好好想想发生的事，如果她需要什么，伊桑会提供帮助。这时候她可不想跟伊桑有任何更多瓜葛，她注视着西塞罗离去，透过地窖的门，她瞥见了一个姑娘。

令赫敏有些烦恼的是，她饥渴地注视着那个姑娘。这种饥渴永远都不会消失吗？但西塞罗随后关上门，姑娘的身影被阻隔了。于是她的注意力又回到西塞罗刚才的指示上。

此刻，侧身而卧，她苦苦思索起答案来，为什么她面对伊桑时会有那一刻短暂的失控？

从伊桑身上取食时，她感觉到了一些既骇人又刺激的东西：她曾假想怀中的人是哈利，想象自己是在用手指犁过哈利野性难驯的黑发。她想舒展身躯，把他搂得更紧些。这强化了吸血的体验感，她不想结束，因为除了饥渴之外，还有了某种别的东西：某种近乎 _情欲_ 的东西。

她推开伊桑不是因为可能杀死他的念头令她害怕，她推开他是因为觉得 _内疚_ 。那感觉就仿佛……

_仿佛我对哈利不忠。_

赫敏紧闭双眼，把拳头抵在眼皮上，低低呻吟了一声。“天哪……我都做了些什么？”

“给我留了个唇印，我想。”伊桑说。

她没料到他会回答，更没料到 _像这样的_ 回答。现在她感觉更难受了。

“对不起。”听起来更像是一声呜咽。她从手缝间瞥了一眼，瞧见他正后仰靠在椅子上，慵懒地舒展身躯，喝着他的巧克力奶。他在咧着嘴笑。她真不知道他怎么能如此毫无拘束。不过话说回来，艾伦也显得相当放松。

“不必的。”他答道。

她长叹一声，做了几次深呼吸，虽然什么都没有吸入。不死者不需要空气，但这个动作可以镇定心神。“我情不自禁。我现在对很多事情抱有歉意，但主要的，我感到歉意是因为觉得好像对我男友不忠。”

“放松点。你的男友享受一块美味水果馅饼的时候，可不会认为那是对你不忠。”

“可他也不会给它留个唇印，不是吗？”

“那只是 _你的_ 想法。”

她皱了皱眉头，继而听天由命似的轻笑一声。“真希望你没这么随和。如果你显得像个蠢货，那我就可以毫不怀疑地告诉自己，我只是为了免除饥渴从你身上取食而已。”

伊桑意味不明地耸了耸肩。“我的吸血鬼朋友们告诉我，从某个你不喜欢的人身上取食绝不是令人愉快的事。或者从某个对你没有吸引力的人那里取食也一样。当然，假如你恐吓他们，使得他们散发出恐惧的味道，那么不管你觉得他们有多讨厌，你也会 _很乐意_ 把你的牙扎进他们体内，但可以肯定的是，他们的血会尝起来淡寡乏味而且——嗯——很血腥气。就像铜和盐的苦味。”

她扬起一边眉毛。那非常有意思。“血的味道——”

“主要取决于你对那个人有什么感觉，那个人又对你有什么感觉。你对提供血食者的感受、反应方式影响着他对你的反应方式。所以，如果他本来就喜欢你，而且觉得你认同他，这就会使得血的滋味好很多。”

“那么提供血食者的健康与之无关了？”

“提供血食者的健康也是一个因素。一个坚持每天慢跑的小子味道会比一颗体重超标的‘沙发土豆’[1]要好些，贫血症患者的血会有点偏流质感，但只要血的滋味对胃口……”

赫敏毛骨悚然。 _我_ ** _不是_** _在交换食谱。这不对。这——_

沉重的地窖门打开了，西塞罗捧着一大堆包裹、花束和气球走进来。他眼神有点儿无精打采的，脸颊微微泛红，不过举止仍像往常一样泰然自若。他冲伊桑的方向笑笑。“还好吗，伊桑？”

伊桑朝他竖起大拇指。

“你不介意个给我们点私人空间吧？我得和赫敏谈点事情。”

“没问题。反正我也该走了。参加在格林尖牙探戈举办的‘椰林飘香[2]之夜’。”

“玩得开心。哦，对了，米娅还在外头。她会帮你走出这栋建筑。”

他们相互道别，赫敏怯怯地向他致谢。伊桑离去前还最后朝她眨了下眼。

西塞罗把包裹堆在床脚，掏出一根魔杖。“卡尼治疗师说，你可以用这魔杖把你的镣铐放长点。至少，让你能坐起来。我很抱歉，这魔杖有特定咒语限制，所以你恐怕不能用它做更多事情。”

“我能理解，”她说着接过魔杖，“他把咒语给你了吗？”

“复制成双[3]。一次一处镣铐。”

赫敏点点头，开始放长她的镣铐。链条的每一环都变成了原来的双倍。这是条有趣的变形咒，或许并不像表面看起来那么简单，但这根魔杖使得它对任何巫师来说都简便易用，不管变形术是否是他们的专长。

她坐起身时把魔杖递还了西塞罗，他把它塞进口袋里。

他笑着朝她脚边的包裹作了个手势。“这些是给你的。你的朋友们送的。他们非常关心你。”

她爬到床脚，开始翻看，双眼被泪水模糊。她先捧起鲜花，把鼻子埋入其中，合眼品味着那清新的芬芳。看到花是查理和亚瑟送的，她微笑起来。

西塞罗想找个临时容器来盛放它们。医院的塑料水罐这下派上了用场。他从地窖的一个水龙头给罐里接满水，用书四面撑住它，使之不会倾覆。

赫敏很想把那水罐变形成精美的水晶花瓶，不过花朵本身的美丽亦足可为其增色不少了。

“是谁——唔……带来了这些？”她一边拨弄着紫色粉色的气球，一边漫不经心地问道。

西塞罗现出一个会意的微笑。“波特先生和韦斯莱先生。”

她没再说什么，心里却疼痛不已。她想见他们想得厉害。特别是哈利。

她继续翻看礼物。她为双胞胎的赠礼而快乐，被莫丽和金妮的信所温暖，对莱姆斯送的护符充满好奇。

“啊，巧克力！”西塞罗快活地说，“有人很了解他的吸血鬼伙伴！这是我们仍能享受的几种人类美食之一。那么，来吧。吃一点儿。它完全不能平息饥渴感，但滋味还是极其可人。你尝了就知道。”

赫敏渴望着巧克力所体现的常态。她拆开包装，同西塞罗分享。谢天谢地，巧克力仍是巧克力味的。它的滋味依然如故，这给人无限宽慰。西塞罗继续说，她可以想吃多少就吃多少，无需担心体重增长。尽管这听起来很迷人，但她还是决定留心摄入量。

细细品味着一块松露巧克力[4]，她转向哈利和罗恩的礼物。她把日志本和书抱在怀里，躺回床上，将它们贴在胸口。“我 _将会_ 再次与他们相见，不是吗？你不会心里想着不可能，却嘴上告诉我可以，对吧？”

“我不会在这件事上对你撒谎的，赫敏。”

“好的。”她翻开罗恩送的书，读着罗恩又大又潦草的右倾字体写成的短笺：

_亲爱的赫敏，_

_我想你可能会喜欢这个。我在这本书和算术占卜书之间犹豫了一阵，要是你问我的话，我得说那书看起来烦死人了。我觉得这本要好读些。实际上，魔法史没那么糟，只是宾斯教授实在不是位能让这门课富有生气的教授。_

_我们都在期待着再次见到你。我们想你。_

_爱你的，_

_罗恩_

她描摹着熟悉的笔划，为那罗恩式的腔调微笑起来。

把书放到一边，她打开了日志本，有东西从里面飘出来。她坐起身，看见是叠起的羊皮纸。封口处有哈利的手书：“致赫敏”。信用一点火漆封住，上面盖着一个基本装饰章。不同于出身巫师世界的马尔福们和邓布利多们，像她和哈利这样的人并不热衷于家族图章。

她剥去火漆，展开那张羊皮纸。他在信中的笔迹，虽然字母相互紧贴、有点瘦长，但词与词之间留了不少空间。字行算不上完全平直，但足够工整。她能感觉到力透纸背的字迹在静静讲述着他是怎样的人。

_亲爱的赫敏，_

_实际上，这是我开始写这封信以来的第三次尝试。事实是，我并不想给你写信。我想亲眼看到你，陪在你身旁，我想向你倾诉我的所有感受，面对面的。在过去的十二个小时里，我对你的思念已如此强烈，我不得不始终让自己有事可做，因为只有这样我才不会发疯。西塞罗答应我几天后就可以与你见面。我想，他甚至说了，他批准你出院后你就可以直接回家来，但是在那之前，我只能任自己为你担心到不知所措。_

_我无法描述那是怎样一场噩梦，当时我以为我再也见不到你了。那是我生命中最可怕的几个钟头，不让我见你还不如杀了我。_

_你此刻大概已经知道了，大家都送来了礼物。大家都在期待着你好起来。假如你还没想好怎么处置我送给你的日志本，那我会非常烦恼的，因为我的赫敏肯定清楚它能派什么用场。_

读到这里，她笑了。是的，她清楚她能把日志本派上什么用场。她已经决定，要用羽毛笔记下她的感受，进入她如今的身份。她可以记录下病情的发展，或许还可以对她自己以及不可避免的新生活方式做一番研究。她扫了一眼哈利随笔记本送来的羽毛笔套装。除了最基本的黑色墨水，还有几小瓶红色和蓝色的。

她继续读下去。

_圣芒戈的人把你的东西送到了我这里：你的魔杖，你的发饰以及那个挂坠盒，所以不必担心它们丢了。专心康复就好。我不知道这样见不到你的日子我还可以忍受多久，但当我说我设法找到了一种可行的排遣方式的时候，请相信我。你会很高兴知道的，我将投入大量时间进行阅读，所以你就放心吧。我会一边思念你，一边拼命努力。_

再一次，她对着信微笑起来。哈利知道这会让她感觉好些，所以把它写进了信里。

_只要记住，你永远都在我的心中我的梦中，当你获准出院后，我将始终在你身旁。无论需要面对怎样的困难，我们都会一起克服。我们一直都是这么做的。别担心。_

_我爱你，我数着时间等待着与你重逢的一刻。_

_哈利_

她想，只要她有哪怕一点儿易激动的倾向，她都该陶醉得神魂颠倒了，可那更像是拉文德和帕瓦蒂的反应，而不是她的。相对的，她只是坐在那儿，注视着信，心中渴望着与他相伴。

她叹了口气，小心叠起那封信。

西塞罗清清嗓子。“我已经安排了你同他们的谈话。”

她睁大了眼睛，一抹微笑在她唇边绽放开来。

“ _但是_ 你现在还不能和他们近距离接触，”他赶忙补充道，“你们可以通过一个魔法装置对话。它相当于麻瓜的短波无线电。它的音频够清晰，会很好地发挥应有作用的。”

稍稍令人失望，不过只要多少有些进展，她也乐意接受。“哦！我能和他们谈话吗， _现在_ ？”

“十点钟。我们还需要时间谈些事情。”

“现在是什么时候？”

“差不多七点。”

还要很长一段时间。她不知道自己是不是能忍受得了。“对。当然了。”

他给了她一个歉意的微笑。“十点很快就到了，快得你都想象不到。在此期间，我们来聊聊。”

她叹口气，同意了。“聊什么？”

“聊聊从伊桑那里吸血的感觉如何。”

她僵住了，接着就觉得她那不死者湿冷的皮肤因为窘迫而开始升温。

“没关系，”西塞罗柔声道，“你可以告诉我的。这对于你的自我认知很重要。”

“你想知道些什么？”

“你体内涌过的是怎样的情感？你所想到的是什么？你有什么样的生理反应？”

长叹一声后，赫敏把之前告诉和 _没_ 告诉伊桑的都向他说了。既然她已在某种程度上视西塞罗为一名治疗师，那她看不出有什么理由隐瞒。或许她信任他是因为无从选择，但他的举止没有给人任何不可信任的感觉。

她叹息着，将一切向他和盘托出。

“我已经变成一个怪物了，不是吗？”她痛苦地说，“我已经成了某种有恋血癖的畸形生物。”

西塞罗吃吃笑了。“我们也称之为吸血鬼，不过如果你想挑剔用词的话……”

赫敏把脸埋进掌中。“它会一直像那个样子吗？它会……它会一直那样带着情欲吗？我是不是会看着哈利并且——简直不敢相信我会这么说—— _想_ 吸食他的鲜血？”

“对你而言，吸血将涉及许多不同的事情，不过是的，相当大一部分和刺激你大脑的边缘叶有关。这是你大脑中——”

“支配情绪反应和性行为的部分。我知道。天哪！我是个吸血鬼！大脑官能还起作用吗？”

“嗯……也许不是通过传统意义上的方式。我沿用人类的术语来简化关于我们的情况，以便帮助像你这样的新生复活者理解它。我选择伊桑来为你提供血食是有原因的。他是一个自愿供血者，和大多数人类不同，他……能从提供鲜血中获得快感。就像他对你解释过的，这非常重要。索取和给予血液是一种双向的体验。有些吸血鬼喜欢用恐惧来给受害者的血调味。另一些则发觉欣然自愿的风味更加诱人。供血者越是心甘情愿，他尝起来就越是…… _美味_ 。”

想到自己也曾用同样的词来描述伊桑，她战栗起来。

“这就是为什么，”西塞罗以一种慎重的语调继续道，“吸血鬼们在……某些情况下会交换血液。这也是为什么人类在受到吸血鬼初拥时会欣然献出鲜血。因为也存在着给他们带来快感的因素。毋庸说，除非那人类希望变成不死者，否则你绝不能让他饮你的血。而对于转变某个人……同样有某些要遵循的准则，虽然并没有哪个权威在强制其执行。顺带一提，我们的社会确实存在某些吸血鬼戒律，是由组织严密的团体强制执行的。我们到时会详细谈到。现在，我们把注意力集中在我们这个种群最基本的问题上。血是养料，也是情欲，是——”

“我再也不能像我的朋友们那样了，对吗？”她突然道。她并非有意打断讨论，但这些话不由自主就到了嘴边。“我是说，当然了，我是个吸血鬼，而他们是人类，但……我们再也不能—— _我们_ 做不到，真的……因为 _我们_ 再也不是人类了。这使得一切都改变了。”这种认知沉甸甸地压着她。这就是她的真实处境。

西塞罗没有因为她的插话而责备她。“你越早认识到我们这两个社会是怎样全然不同，对你越有好处。我不会对你撒谎，赫敏。你同你的…… _人类_ 爱侣机会非常渺茫。我们一直与人类共处，每两百年左右，我们就会见识一个熟悉得不能再熟悉的吸血鬼与人类的爱情故事，他们不顾彼此的差异而相爱，从此生活在一起。我不是说那故事不可能是真实的。有时，那爱是真诚的，不仅仅是某个‘人类奴隶和吸血鬼主子’的游戏。但是即便那是真实的，故事在结尾总是一样的……在结尾，那个人类死去了。有些时候，甚至并非是死亡把他们分开。有时，这是因为那个人类盼望拥有子嗣，或者他的爱已然淡去。那更加悲剧性，不是吗？因为这些是我们无能为力的。不管是什么原因，随着一名吸血鬼年岁渐长，他将越来越难真正去爱。在这个词所能指的任何方面都‘越来越难’。时光荏苒，吸血鬼会发现要把自己投入到这种情感中愈发困难，可一旦这么做了，他们就会为之付出一切，因为他们所见过的、所经历的都远甚于任何一个人类。每一次痛失所爱都会比上一次更具破坏性。”

“那么……那么为什么要任他们死去呢？”

西塞罗悲伤地微笑着。“我告诉过你了……在转变问题上，有某些要遵循的准则。”

她睁大了眼睛。“那么，有规则禁止对你所爱的人实施转变？”

“转变的准则由 _你自己_ 决定。你本人有权选择要转变什么样的人。一名吸血鬼通常在若干年之后才会获得转变他人的力量。也不是很多年。这种力量的发展要三到五年时间；简而言之，就像是发育期。自然而然。但是，等到你真正获得这种力量的时候，你也会对自己作为一名吸血鬼的情形有更多认知。你将逐渐建立标准，也就是你作为吸血鬼的原则；你将认识到，哪怕作为你已成为的这种生物，你同样对你的族群 _以及_ 你所爱的人们负有责任，不管他们是吸血鬼抑或凡人。”

“换句话说，”她轻声道，“等到我拥有转变他人的力量的时候……我就不会想转变那个我所爱的人了。”

“是的。作为吸血鬼，我们将尽己所能在这苦痛中活下去，但事实就是事实：这是一种苦痛。你不想让你最珍爱的那些人遭受同样的痛苦。”

她点头。“确实如此……我、我不想让发生在我身上的悲剧在哈利，或者罗恩身上重演。我只是——在几个世纪的一次又一次心碎之后……那不是很自然的吗，想要留住某个人，就这 _一次_ ，或许也是 _最后_ 一次，因为你是如此爱他？”

“当然会的。有时候，这种意识的出现甚至无需一个世纪。毕竟，初次心碎时那毁灭性的痛苦会如刚刚经历一般刻骨铭心……可是一旦你那么做了——一旦你走出那完全占有性的一步……你就为你的灵魂永远压上了一副前途未卜的重担。你 _拿走了_ 他的生命，使之成为你自己的。你能够背负着这样的责任生活吗？你能够 _忍受得了_ 它吗？你将比现在更需要勇气。而如果失败了，如果情况变得很糟，也许他发了疯，也许他意识到他想要的绝不是这样，也许他望着你时看到的是一个把他变成怪物的魔鬼，那么你将不得不变得比自己想象的更强大，才能幸免于难。”

她绝望地闭上眼睛。“哈！那么糟糕吗？”

“就是那么糟糕。”

“你曾经……？”

“差一点，但我把它扼杀在襁褓之中。我可不是那种有自虐倾向的人。”

“你怎么能承受得了呢？”她问道，真正地震惊了，“你怎么能如此干脆地从那样的情感中抽身呢？”

西塞罗俯过身，露出伤感的微笑。“很简单，你只需为别的生活目标继续前行。”

透过他清澈眼眸中的神情，她敢说，那一点都不简单。

*

钟敲响九点的时候，哈利来到最近的公共电话亭，拨打西塞罗办公室里雅伊美的电话。打电话前，他起码花了十五分钟搜集麻瓜零钱，以防万一需要延长通话时手头有硬币可用。说实话，他并不知道他打电话的具体目的，但西塞罗曾告诉他联系那个号码。

尽管他已经关上了电话亭的门，特夫内尔公园站周遭的喧嚣还是不绝于耳。电话亭外，罗恩双臂交叉抱在胸前，忧心忡忡地打量着他。哈利相信，罗恩正握着他的魔杖。火车站附近总有某种东西能把巫师们搅得心烦意乱。

哈利将硬币塞进投币口，按下号码。几声接线音后，他听见电话线那头传来一个活泼可亲的声音，向他问候晚安，表示伊斯沃德公司（提供复活引导及其他吸血鬼所需服务）将竭诚服务帮助转变过程轻松一些，并询问他在这个令人愉快的月圆之夜，她——雅伊美——可以为他做些什么。因为没有和人在电话上交谈的习惯，哈利发觉自己有点儿失语。而且，为了你的不死者女友的事打电话，这本身就不是平常的电话交流。他该说些什么呢？

“呃……我——嗯，你看……”他为自己的笨拙而退缩，“对、对不起。我只是——”

“哦，宝贝！我相信你现在觉得相当不知所措，不是吗？那个新生复活者的名字是？”

他略为放松地舒了口气。至少他们中还有一个知道该做什么。“赫敏·格兰杰。”

“是谁在为赫敏·格兰杰小姐的事而咨询？”

“哈利。哈利·波特。”

“好了，波特先生，我在记录本里看到格兰杰小姐的名字了。我们应该可以一起处理好这件事。告诉我，她是麻瓜还是巫师？”

“巫师。”哈利奇怪着假如用同样的问题来问一个麻瓜会得到怎样的回答。绝大多数麻瓜并不知道 _他们_ 是“麻瓜”。

“你呢？”

“巫师。”

“那么，我只好用猫头鹰来联系你了。你不会碰巧熟悉互联网吧，嗯？”

“唔，确实不熟悉。”

“我想也是。互联网真的相当叫人着迷。你们这些巫师有时也该试试它。回到正题……你家里是否有一个地下室，或者任何地下构筑物——可以在白天隔绝阳光和未经邀请的闯入？如果你的答案是肯定的，那么它是否离开宗教圣地至少一百米以上？”

“我想，我们无论哪一头都和宗教圣地毫不搭边，而且……而且我们有一个地窖……”

“非常完美！这就是我喜爱巫师房屋的地方。你们的建筑下方总是有地窖。真是变态。”

这样的评价让哈利惊讶得忘记了发窘。

雅伊美继续说着。“而格兰杰小姐将留在你所说的这个家里？”

“是、是的。”

“好极了。大多数新生复活者处境并不很好。你能给我这个家的地址吗？”

“呃——那个有一点儿问题……”

“让我猜猜。它是不可标绘的。”

“是的。”

“这就是我 _讨厌_ 巫师房屋的地方， _不过_ 那并不会真正成为一个难题。有没有一个地方可以让安置工作小队等待——”

“安置工作小队？”

“是的。安置工作小队会确保格兰杰小姐将搬入的房间对吸血鬼无害。还可以使房间符合她的品味，这是一项额外计酬服务。他们也负责安装格兰杰小姐睡觉用的棺材。”

哈利沉默不语。 _我的天哪……_

“甜心，”雅伊美说，“她是个吸血鬼。她不会睡在有粉红色华盖、帷幔上还绣着独角兽的床里。当然，假如她有这样的意向，我们可以把她的棺材内布置成粉红色。不过，我该让你知道，大多数吸血鬼讨厌粉红色。即使我们还是人类的时候曾喜欢过它，但我们很快就会对所有粉红色的东西产生一种本能的厌恶。一定是因为那会让我们下意识地联想到稀薄寡淡的血之类的。此外，那搭配我们的肤色简直糟透了。”

“没、没错。”

“嗯？那么，工作小队在哪里可以和你碰头？给我们一个指定地点。”

“格里莫广场14号。”他说，他仍旧晕头转向，“伦敦，特夫内尔公园[5]……”

“非常好，亲爱的。我刚派了猫头鹰给你带去一份调查表，等你寄回表格，工作小队就会去拜访你。猫头鹰邮递应该很快就会到你那里。毕竟，你住得离我们的办公室不算太远。你不会碰巧在这个巫师居所里有一部电话吧，嗯？”

“没有。”

“可恶！哦好吧， _c’est la vie_[6]。觉得有什么需要的话，就给我挂电话，不过从你那里用猫头鹰邮递也是可以的。安置的人工和材料花费你选择付现还是刷卡？或者你觉得大众版方案就足够了？坦白说，大众版方案塞给你的是众所周知最难看的棺材，不过一切都是免费的，所以我想这也算是不错了，嗯？”

不管这一切对哈利来说多么的超现实，但有一种感觉是清楚的，那就是他不想用任何大众版的东西敷衍赫敏。虽然直到今天他依然戴着政府配发的眼镜，但即便 _他本人_ 也觉得它的样式不敢恭维。此外，他似乎并不短缺金钱。父母给他的遗产还有不少，西里斯把财产写入遗嘱时也是毫无保留。哈利想不出还有什么比为赫敏提供最舒适的环境更适合这些钱的用途。“我付现金，如果你们方便的话。你们收金加隆吗？”

“当然收了，亲爱的。你们的加隆很棒。我会让猫头鹰给你带去一份价目单。你将知道具体报价情况，这样你不会太过惊讶。可以想象，发现格兰杰小姐没有死已经够让人惊讶的了。事情本来就够艰难了，我们不会火上浇油的。”

她又和哈利交流了几句，当最后二十秒通话时间的提示音响起时，雅伊美说了再见，他们结束了对话。

哈利缓步走出电话亭，仍有些恍惚。

“怎么样？”罗恩问。

“解、解决了。”他不想再去纠缠那些细节。

罗恩审视着他，但没再追问。他们默默走回格里莫广场。这用了大概一刻钟时间。

唐克斯把他们迎进屋。他们刚打算歇口气，一只猫头鹰就从厨房窗户飞了进来。猫头鹰带着一个相当大的包裹。唐克斯解下它的负担，喂了它一点东西，然后目送它飞走。

“邮给你的。”她说着把包裹递给哈利。

哈利看到，那来自伊斯沃德公司。压住叹气的欲望，他打开包裹。那是扎起来的差不多半英寸厚的一摞纸。有一份调查表，内含常规问题和不那么常规的问题。最非常规的问题之一是赫敏会喜欢什么样的棺材。他绝望地盯着那些选项。

“啊呀……”罗恩脸色苍白地说。

唐克斯看上去也不大自在。

哈利仰头靠回椅背上，双手盖住脸长舒了一口气。“哦天哪……我们能 _做到_ 吗，罗恩？”

罗恩叹口气。“我不知道。”

他感觉到有双手放在他肩头，鼓励性地按了按。是唐克斯。“你们俩必须相信自己可以做到。假如你们放弃她，她就没有一个亲近的人了。尽管我们大家都愿意帮助她，但你们俩就是她所余的一切了。你们明白我说的话吗？”

哈利明白了，他点了点头。罗恩也是。

抓了抓头发，哈利俯向调查表，尽力填写起答案来。

*

卡尼治疗师领着哈利进了他安静的办公室。空气里弥漫着消毒的味儿，哈利感觉到一股在治疗师办公室惯有的寒意。

他将与赫敏对话。打他发现她没死以来，这将是他第一次听到她的声音。虽然这使他紧张，可是自罗恩把他从悲痛中拖出来那一刻起，他就渴望着这对话。

西塞罗说她渴望与他们交谈，这让哈利很是宽慰。

在卡尼治疗师的房间一侧，摆着一张长沙发，旁边是一张小小的咖啡桌。

治疗师朝沙发做了个手势，哈利在一头坐下后，治疗师取出一件造型抽象的雕塑品，看起来就像未经打磨的原生水晶簇生在一块圆木底座上。他把那事物放到哈利身前的桌上。

“召唤水晶，”卡尼治疗师解释道，“短距离通话时很方便。拿好你的魔杖，用它触碰水晶，同时说‘声达赫敏’。召唤水晶将提醒她有召唤，她就会答复。如果你被召唤了，只要触碰水晶激活线路就可以了。要结束的话，说‘通话完毕’。”

哈利点点头。“够容易的。”

“很好。我会留你一个人待着。韦斯莱先生将在外面等轮到他的时候。”

要告诉他别独自占着赫敏，光这样是不够的。

门关上后，哈利做了一次深呼吸，念出咒语。他的魔杖刚触到水晶上，它就焕发出粉色和蓝色的光芒。它闪烁了一阵，稳定下来，随着一声脆响，有什么从水晶中放射出来。完全出乎他意料的是，一个类似激光勾勒的赫敏面部的三维图像浮现在水晶上方。那算不上逼真。颜色仅有蓝色和粉红色，而且他的视线可以透过图像透明的线条，但那毕竟是她。他能看见她在眨眼，能看见她卷曲的发丝。

“哈利……”

她的声音清晰可辨，毫无失真，直入他心中。他挣扎着控制住情绪。他曾以为他再也听不到这个声音了。他谨慎地抬手触摸那影像。他的手指穿过了空气，如此近在咫尺却又如此遥若天涯，令人心痛。

“是我，赫敏。”他相当沙哑地说。

她双唇紧闭，只是微笑。他辨不出她眼中的神情。图像无法向他传达，但她的眉头微微蹙起。“哦，哈利……我 _非常抱歉_ 。”

这简直令他难以承受。“赫敏，不……别道歉。这不是你的错。这不是——” _如果是哪个人的错的话，那也是我的错，_ 他悲痛地思忖道。但他没有让自己把这句话说出来。他来这儿不是为了道歉。“我想念你。我想和你在一起。但这就是我们此刻所能做的最好的了，所以我们要尽量利用这个——这个 _古怪的_ 水晶状……物质……”

她凝望了他片刻，轻叹一声。“你是对的。我不是想——我猜我是 _有点儿_ 情绪低落。”

“我们都有点儿。你怎么样？”他语音温婉，“喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”

这一次，虽然她依然抿着双唇，但笑意扩展进她眼中。“喜欢。它棒极了。皮革封面太精美了，它肯定花了你不少钱。我知道该把它派什么用场。它会很有用的，我想。其他礼物也令人安慰。哈利，你不知道这对我意味着什么，能知道你……你和其他人仍在我身旁……”

“我们当然在。我当然在。我爱你。我永远都不会丢弃你。不管发生任何事。”

“哈利……你在为此而自责吗？哪怕一小点儿？”

那正中要害。他退缩了。

她没有等他回答。“不要自责。求你不要。如果说有任何东西能帮助我经受这件事，那就是知道你不会觉得对发生在我身上的事负有责任。这是我自己招来的，因为我选择了为正义方而战。我的家人以及我自己被袭击，是因为妈妈和爸爸是麻瓜，是因为我是麻瓜出身。我被转变，是因为……因为那个吸血鬼希望，于是他就这么做了。哈利……我想他本不是来转变我的。我想，他接到的指示是杀了我，但他却决定把我变成一名吸血鬼。而这，也并非因为你。”

她的话引发的怒意如冰流一般淌过哈利的躯体。 _坚纽斯_ 。“那么，为什么？为什么他——用这种方式 _伤害你_ ？你会对他做什么使得他——”

“吸血鬼不会转变他们所讨厌的人，”她柔声说，“并不是憎恶促使他这么做……也没有人能够命令他这么做。一名吸血鬼的动机就是他自己。无论……坚纽斯在我身上看到了什么，但他喜欢它。这就是为什么我成了这个样子，哈利。这就是为什么我成了吸血鬼。”

听到那名称从她唇间吐出，令人有种奇异的超现实感，而且他有种清晰的感觉，赫敏是刻意如此直白，仿佛她在彰显这可怕的事实，就是为了提醒他记起这横亘在他们之间的阻碍。

“他会再来找你，是吗？”他问道。

她叹了口气。“我不知道，真的。他说他会再来见我，听起来他不像是打算…… _做_ 什么。这一切对他来说只是个游戏，哈利。他发觉这非常有意思……”

他盯着她忽明忽暗的影像好一阵子。“你是怎么知道的？”

她静了几秒钟。“我不确定。也许血液交换有种残留的联系。西塞罗说有时候会发生这种情况。不是持久或强烈的联系。就是那样：残留的。当然在我这方面不是有意的。”

哈利难以抑制心中翻滚的怒火，哪怕他想。早在听到赫敏对情况的想法前，他就已决心要为坚纽斯对赫敏所做的一切向坚纽斯进行报复。如今她的话让他更有理由渴望坚纽斯的毁灭。在过去的六年里，作为一个不得不同巫师界大魔头对抗的人，他学会了义务、责任乃至勇气。义务是对父母的，责任是对周围人的，勇气是为了自己，这样他才不会因恐怖而疯狂。但这一次，是他有生以来第一次感觉到如此强烈的复仇欲望。他为西里斯的死而恨贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇；为赫敏的受伤而恨安东宁·多洛霍夫；为阿不思·邓布利多的离去而恨西弗勒斯·斯内普和德拉科·马尔福。但对于他们，他渴望的是将其送上刑场。而对于坚纽斯，他渴望的是别的什么。他对坚纽斯的感觉是陌生的，难以克制。他希望成为那个执剑砍下斩坚纽斯头颅的人。他希望把坚纽斯锁在山巅的火刑柱上，在那里，这个吸血鬼将在太阳升上地平线时迎来他的死亡。他希望成为那个操十字架刺穿坚纽斯心脏，把他钉死在宗教圣地上的人。哈利为坚纽斯设想了五六种可怕的死法，心中不带一丝迟疑。在他和那个吸血鬼之间，他不知道是谁更渴望杀戮。

“我不会让他接近你的，”他以自己都觉得惊讶的镇定说道，“我不会让他再有机会碰你。我——”

她叫出来，像是一声悲鸣，他并不十分确定那是什么。“哈利，不！我不能让你——我要你向我保证你不会——你不会追踪他并试图亲手杀死他。”

他恼火地别过脸。他的心思就那么显而易见吗？

“我是认真的，哈利。吸血鬼们 _是_ 危险的。 _我_ 是危险的。此刻我不能接近你就是因为我也许——我也许会伤害你，以可能最糟糕的方式。在我和你或者别的什么人见面前，我必须学会怎样控制我的饥渴。哈利，我是这么爱你，不能在你身旁令人心痛，但假如我都不能控制住我的嗜血冲动，你能想象得出一个带着敌意的吸血鬼会多么邪恶吗？他会把你撕成碎片，直到你身上一滴血都不剩。”

他感觉有什么在迫使着他去听她讲话，因为她口吻中有股奇异的暗流。在她声音里有什么他之前从未听到过的东西，他怎么也辨不清那是什么。他有一天得问问她，那样她本身也会引起注意，就能解释它了。但不是现在。此刻，他开始意识到这并不是他在仿若隔世的思念后希望同她进行的对话。

他希望能伸手把她揽在怀中。那就是他所想要的全部。交谈很好。交谈是他们此刻能做的一切，但是，当事关相互的思念和保护对方的希望时，仅仅交谈又怎么足够呢？

“你能保证吗，哈利？”她双眼睁得大大的，好像在祈求他照她的话去做。

他叹息。他不打算许下他无法坚守的诺言，但像往常一样，当他身心为纷乱的情绪所占据时，她在他脑中输进了理智的意识。“我知道我现在还无力对抗他。我不会铤而走险去执行某项鲁莽的自杀性任务。我不是该死的‘哈利·波特’。我是哈利，十七岁的男孩，魔法史和魔药课一塌糊涂，哪怕麦格把徽章砸到我鼻子底下，我也想不到自己能成为男学生会主席。我知道，我指尖射不出激光束，屁股也放不出闪电。”

她注视了他片刻，终于放声哈哈大笑。

笑声让他脸上也有了笑意。

“哦，可我是如此思念你！”他说，“我思念正常的生活。但我醒来之后， _一切_ 都让我心神不宁。我甚至无法忍受注视镜子里的自己。”

他料想一个关于吸血鬼和镜子的拙劣笑话在这种时候恐怕不会太有效果，所以他只是现出一丝平静的微笑。他希望她没有觉察到事实——他没有做出任何保证，他只是同意让步……暂时的。

“还有，哈利……我长了…… _尖牙_ 。”

“嗯……你看，那很自然。当你是一个吸血鬼的时候，我是说。”

她大笑，那是发自内心的笑。他愿聆听这笑声直到永远。

“我知道这样很傻，”她说，“但是我……我一直怀疑我能否吻你却不让它们扎伤你……”

一抹愉悦的红晕浮上他的脸颊，他的思绪飘向了他床头柜下层那本宝贵的书。“我——呃——相信我们能处理好的。”

“而且，不仅仅是吻。还有其他很多我过去习惯的东西——我过去习惯能够自如地运用……身体的各部分，当我……取悦你的时候。”

现在他的血液开始急速流向另外某个地方了，这叫他心虚得厉害。

她叹口气。“我真是糟透了，我知道。我相信此刻性是你脑子里最不会想到的东西，可是——”

“我可不会说那是我 _最不会想到的_ 东西。”

“哦，哈利，真的吗？”

“什——天哪！我说得还不够清楚吗？”

“哦，但你能这么说真好！现在我不觉得自己像个荡妇了！那么，你也多少想到过这个了？”

他思绪飘忽。“好家伙。你可以打赌我想到过。”他顿了顿，“我又大声说出来了，不是吗？”

“看在老天的份上，哈利！留神点！”她责备道，但同时咧嘴笑着。这一次，他能分辨出一点尖牙的影子。

“我 _在_ 留神呢……我只是——我只是真的，真的很想你。就如 _此时此刻_ 。”

“哦？那你打算怎么办呢，斯坦迪什船长[7]？”

听到她的笑声，他呻吟起来。“别这么做。别取笑我的魔杖。”

“我此刻最不想做的事就是取笑它，你懂的。倘若我在你那儿，我会让它像过去一样灵动，一挥一抖……”

“天哪，姑娘！也别怂恿它。我不会整夜都呆在这里的。罗恩就等在外头，他也想和你说话。如果我出去的时候裤裆里还带着个兴致勃勃的杰克，罗恩会叫我永无宁日的。”

“好吧……也许我可以从这里帮帮你——”

“不，不， _不要_ 。那样我就没脸再见卡尼治疗师的面了，如果我弄脏了他的沙发……或者咖啡桌……之类被我—— _啊咳_ ——瞄准的地方，真的。”

她疯了似的哈哈大笑。

“我是认真的！”他喊道，虽然他看上去一点都 _不像_ 。

这只能让她笑得更厉害了。她似乎很享受作弄他的乐趣，他知道并不是她体内的吸血鬼本能驱使她这么做的。他曾见过旧日的赫敏为这样邪恶的逗弄兴致勃勃。

几分钟后，她平静下来。“哦，哈利……我简直等不及想见到你。而且，不只是因为 _那个_ 。”

“我明白。”

“此外，我也觉得我们将需要一点时间来……理清我们的关系，然后我们才能考虑……性的问题。”

“我也是这么想的。”

他们又聊了几分钟。他向她问起莫丽和金妮的信，并解释了莱姆斯的礼物所蕴含的深意。她很是吃惊，也为莱姆斯的表态而感动。

想起该说再见，哈利再一次感到了离别的痛苦，虽然不像他以为将永远与她分离时那样强烈刻骨。随着交谈过程的进行，她变得更加真实了。他终于重新取得了与她的联系，如今他与她相见的需要更加炽烈起来。她变得更加具象，不再是一件传说中的事物，不再是一个遥不可及的梦。她可以起身走动，那已不是一个残酷的玩笑。确实无误。他将再次与她相伴，她将活下去——虽然不是照这个词通常所表示的那个意思。

他再次抬手触摸她的影像。没什么别的要说了，他不该再拖下去。“赫敏，你指名我作为你的决策者之一……”

她垂下眼睛。“是的，我这么做了。对不起。”

他预想过她的各种回答，但从没料到会是一声道歉。“对不起？为什么？”

“因为——因为我真的难以想象那对你会是怎样一种情形。我是说，当我写下我父母时，那是理所当然的，但那里还有第三个空格……那只是一时冲动。我其实 _不必_ 把空格都填满的，但我填了。因为我这么做了，你才会被要求接受这项可怕的任务，抉择你是否想让我复活。”

他很惊讶她是这么想的。“作出那决定是很容易的。无需多想。我不会让他们杀死你的。”

她伤感地嗤笑一声。“ _真的_ 很容易？假如我……假如我不想 _这样_ 复活的话，该怎么办呢？”

哈利蹙起眉头。她在说些什么啊？“赫敏……你不会真的希望我让——让他们——”

“当然不。当然不，哈利。对不起。那是个愚蠢的问题。换作是我的话，我也会为你作出相同的选择。我决不会让他们处决你。”

他说不清为什么，但听到她的话，他心中一宽。她当然愿意复活，这有任何疑问吗？他过去不曾有一丝怀疑。

_但是你并没有真正考虑过她对此会有什么感觉，不是吗？你只是自顾自地决定让她复活，因为那意味着你可以让她回到身旁。_

“我曾眼睁睁地看着你死去，赫敏。”他发现自己在说话。仿佛有种难以抑制的冲动在要求他做出解释。“我把你拥在怀里，你……血流不止——我却无力阻止你 _渐渐死去_ 。”

她沉默着，但她的影像不偏不倚地凝视着他的眼睛。

他继续说下去，努力平静那随时可能淹没他的情绪波动。“我不得不面对将永远失去你的念头。我无法接受它。我当时——那感觉就像是跌进了一个望不到底的深渊。 _空无一物_ 。所以当罗恩告诉我……当他告诉我你 _没有_ 死，你将会复活的时候，我绝不会想到你是否不想复活。我想，我只是如此不顾一切地想要你回来……而现在你在这里，我在和你说话，我看不出自己对那个决定有任何后悔。我只是想要你回来，赫敏。”

有什么东西从她眼角缓缓淌落，滑过她的脸颊。她在哭泣。

他叹息，却无法抚慰她。“天哪，赫敏，对不起。我并不是想——”

她用手指使劲拭去泪水。“不是的——我只是希望你不必去承受这一切痛苦。在最后一刻，我看见你了。我不想把你留在身后。可是我无能为力……所以是、是的……是的，我确信，假如 _我_ 有权选择的话，我会希望回来的。你做了正确的选择。”

“我无法想象任何别的选择，赫敏，”他轻声说，“我爱你这么深。你明白吗？”

“是的。是的，我懂。我也爱你，哈利。”她抬起手，似乎想透过投影抚摸他。

他也抬起手对上她的手掌，但是当然的，他的手径直穿了过去。他对这徒劳的努力苍白地微笑。

她吸了吸鼻子，轻笑一声。“抱歉我哭了。我知道你不喜欢女孩这么做，但我似乎克制不住。自我复活以来，我就有些情绪化。西塞罗说，我的大脑仍在调节以适应创伤。”

他无需她的解释。“一切都会好起来的，赫敏。”他不能确定那是不是真的。如果不是，他也愿努力使之成真。

她点点头。“有你在我身旁，我知道会的。”

听到她坦陈对他的信任，总是令他感动。这不像面对世人的时候，责任的分量使其成为一副重担，因为他知道，她的信任并非源自对大难不死的男孩或救世之星的胡言乱语的盲从。她了解他的一切；了解是什么给予他动力，了解什么是他能做到的。来自她的信任是真实的，并非由新闻、神话或传说所虚构。

“我爱你。”他又一次说。

“我也爱你，哈利。这么深……”

他们相对微笑。

他的视线飘过时钟，发现他已经和她聊很久了。现在该轮到罗恩了。“赫敏，我得走了。罗恩还……”

她抽抽鼻子，但点下了头。“去吧。我们会有机会再谈的。”

_甚至比那更好，_ 他这么想来安慰自己。 _你将回到家里，我们会再见的。_

“我们会再见的，很快。”她仿佛读懂了他的想法，柔声说。

“我会等着那一天的。”

*

哈利告诉罗恩轮到他了之后，在卡尼治疗师的病患休息室里坐下，等了差不多二十分钟。鉴于他自己已经在里面呆了三十分钟，他本不该觉得不耐烦。

罗恩现身时，模样审慎。“她似乎不错。”这就是罗恩所说的全部。

哈利不知道罗恩这么说是迟钝，或是因为不想把他和赫敏的谈话内容告诉哈利。

_那也好，_ 哈利带着些微醋意想道。 _如果他不想说出来，那么我也不想。而且，他们还能说什么重要事情？他们不过谈了二十分钟而已。_

在医院里已经没什么该做的事情了，所以他们决定回家。哈利留话给卡尼治疗师，说他们会在第二天夜里再来。他希望他们能再同赫敏通话。

关于格里莫广场有一点很重要，它是一所非常智能化的房子。它对被许可的人现身，它允许人们从它的壁炉飞路离开。然而，飞路进入却完全禁止，这给像哈利和罗恩这样还没拿到幻影移形证书的人造成了不少困难。

跳下骑士公共汽车时，哈利和罗恩已经讨论好要取得他们的许可证，因为陆路旅行实在太痛苦了。他们刚取得一致意见要让唐克斯知道他们的意图并请求她的帮助，就在这时，他们发现街对面泊着一辆有蓬货车。货车停在格里莫广场14号前，哈利瞧见货车侧面写着—— _伊斯沃德公司：提供复活引导及其他吸血鬼所需服务_ 。

他立即穿过街道敲起驾驶室的黑色车窗来。车窗摇了下来，哈利发现自己正盯着一张可亲但成熟的脸。他是人类。哈利曾多少以为会是一名吸血鬼。

司机并不是一个人。乘客座上还有其他人，后面似乎也有两个人。

“抱歉打扰了，请问是雅伊美派你们来的吗？”哈利问道。

那人好像吃了一惊，和同伴们交换着目光。

“你是怎么晓得的，孩子？”司机反问。

哈利蹙着眉。“我晚上给雅伊美打过电话，但我没料到你们对调查表的反馈这么迅速。”

司机的同伴用胳膊肘捅了他一下，瞪着他说：“别像个傻瓜似的，马科斯。他是哈利·波特！你没瞧见那道伤疤吗？”

这令他们后座上的两个同伴轻声唏嘘。

哈利强忍住叹息。他从永远都不会习惯这种情况。

马科斯大笑着打开了驾驶室的门。哈利不得不后退好让他能出来，工作小队的其他成员也开始下车走上街道。哈利看见，他们都穿着工作服，马科斯的名字就印在他制服胸袋上。

“我不晓得啥伤疤，哥们。我就是个麻瓜。我只晓得，如果他是波特先生，那他就是我们要找的主顾。”马科斯说。他握住哈利的手。“对不住。没想到你这么年轻，不过我寻思我其实不该再有啥吃惊的。做这份工作，瞅过的怪事够多啦，光吸血鬼都不算什么了。”

他的队友们拔出魔杖，挥动几下，从货车后面搬出板条箱装的各种设备。

一个巨大木箱被运出来的当口，胸前标着利亚姆的男子退到哈利身旁。“马科斯是新来的，波特先生。在那之前，他对我们的世界一无所知，虽然在过去的三十五年里他一直有个女巫的妹妹。”

马科斯板着脸。“噢！我就是发现得晚点，你晓得的！”

哈利心不在焉。他又一次有了不知所措的感觉，他不知道要怎么让这些人进入格里莫广场，更不知道该不该让他们进去。

罗恩推了推他。“哈利，也许我该把唐克斯叫到这儿来……”

“是的，”哈利松了口气道。至少他们中还有一个人在思考。“是的，拜托了。我会和工作小队一起等在这儿。”

罗恩点头离去，消失进保护格里莫广场12号的魔法屏障中。

安置工作小队在人行道上卸下了他们的货物，等待着哈利告诉他们该往哪里去。

“嗯？”马科斯问。

哈利不确定该怎么说。他心神憔悴，真的不想费神字斟句酌地解释。他选择了实话实说。“问题是，你看，我甚至还不清楚你们到底是什么人。”

马科斯似乎有点受到冒犯，但利亚姆和其他小队成员点了点头。

“有很多坏家伙想找到波特先生，马科斯，”利亚姆解释道，“他一直和坏蛋们斗争……他对陌生人抱有怀疑是正常的。假如对谁都温和轻信，他就不会在同神秘人的对抗中活下来了。”

感觉到另外两名小队成员（他们胸前标着锡德和鲍里斯）投来的充满敬畏的注视，哈利浑身不自在。

“噢，”锡德一边摘下帽子，一边以肃穆的口吻说，“我在报上读到了你朋友的事，波特先生。真为您难过。谨向您致以我深切的哀悼。我对此深表同情。”

听起来有些职业化，虽然哈利明白锡德是真诚的。他不想告诉他们赫敏幸存下来了（倒不是说这是一件高度机密），而且他疑心他们还未把她的“死亡”和他突然要求伊斯沃德公司送棺材到家中这两件事联系起来。他不得不假设他们还不曾完全猜到真相，所以他料想自己必须撒点谎，但撒谎总格外叫人难堪。

“呃，谢谢。”他小声嘀咕着，把双手插进口袋。鲍里斯和利亚姆同样脱帽向他表达了他们的哀悼。

“那些坏蛋抓住了他女朋友。”利亚姆一边轻声对马科斯解释着，一边用手指在脖子上做了个不太隐晦的切割动作。

马科斯似乎很受震动，同样脱帽致意。他同情地望着哈利。“啊，多可怕的悲剧！很难过您的遭遇，波特先生。”

“是的。”这就是哈利能说的全部。

过了好一阵子，唐克斯和罗恩终于出现在魔法结界外。她要求每位小队成员出示了身份证明，对每张卡片都挥动魔杖检验过才交还回去。她做了自我介绍，同他们握手，然后把罗恩和哈利拉到一边。她压低嗓音对他们说起话来。

“我都查过了，他们没问题。”她说，“你可以让他们进去，哈利，但假如我是你，我只会给他们限制进入权，这样他们才不能随时高兴就跑进来。”

哈利眉头紧锁。“我怎么才能做到？”

“你现在拥有这所房子，不是吗？”

“是的，然后呢？”

“然后你可以对这所房子说话呀！告诉它你愿意允许哪些人幻影移形进入，你愿意让哪些人通过魔法结界……你不知道吗？”

罗恩转向哈利，脸上挂着讶异的表情。

哈利有些恼火。他们怎么能指望他在没有任何人告知的情况下晓得这些？“不！对于拥有巫师房产的事我知道些什么啊？十一岁前，我还连条像样的裤子都没有呢！”

“哦，天呐。那么，我会马上告诉你怎么做的。现在我不得不奇怪，我们这些人是怎么能移形进入房子的，如果你没告诉它我们被允许……”

“好吧，也许房子知道我会允许的，”哈利懊恼地嘀咕，“见鬼，我不知道。我们可以先把眼下的事处理完吗？我想赶快把这‘往我房子里运棺材’的事解决掉，如果你们不介意的话。”

“对。”唐克斯和罗恩异口同声道。

哈利一边低声嘟囔，一边让大家通过了结界。工作小队似乎对于房子的不可标绘并不在意。无疑，他们早见得多了。

就哈利来说，他并不知道该对格里莫广场12号说些什么。他觉得对它说话傻乎乎的。他应该朝着随便哪面墙，然后开始说话吗？或者存在某种中央处理部位？他不打算对那些油画开口。它们中很多都不怎么友善，他更不会去和布莱克夫人讲话，他们好不容易才把她（毫无疑问，上面施过黑魔法）移到了楼上，放在房子最无人问津的角落里。

在亢奋的烦躁中，他领着工作小队走进地窖，经过莱姆斯的洞窟，更深入下去。

火把都点亮了，工作小队开始干活。工作小队在隔壁洞窟里忙碌的时候，哈利、罗恩和唐克斯都坐在莱姆斯旁边陪着他。罗恩显得有点神经质；或许是因为他们来时路上所发现的那些蜘蛛。

莱姆斯这时候比下午更狼人化了。虽然他还没有变形，但双瞳颜色变得更暗，尚未长出凸起的鼻口和犬齿，唇边却似乎挂上了持久不变的冷笑。他听到陌生人的声音就支棱起耳朵，若有所思地嗅着空气。

“前面走道里有伙雄性，”他说，“一共四个。你检查过他们了吗，唐克斯？”

哈利几乎能看出唐克斯强忍住了一声叹息。

“是的，我查过了。我向你保证，小家伙们很安全。”

过了一阵子，哈利才反应过来她是在说他和罗恩。他可不认为他喜欢被称为小家伙。罗恩看上去也不喜欢。

莱姆斯怀疑地打量着她，喉咙里滚过轻微的咆哮。“他们碰过你。”

“当你和刚认识的人握手时，那是很自然的。”

“洗掉它。我能从你身上闻见他们。”

她扬起一边眉毛。“莱姆斯…… _坐下_ 。”

他盯着她看了一阵，叹口气，脸色发红。“抱歉。我糟透了，不是吗？”

唐克斯善解人意地微笑。“只在月圆之夜。吃点牛排吧，爱人。你会感觉好些的。”

莱姆斯表现出地盘意识的时候是很可怕的。

“我想，我该去看看安置工作小队的情况。”哈利说，“就一分钟。”

他们同意了。他取出魔杖照亮道路。

在走廊的黑暗里，伤疤处灼人的疼痛击中了他。

他甚至不清楚自己是否叫出声来，抑或只是无声地摔倒在地面上。他所知的一切就是，炽热闪电般切过他的脑袋，仿佛正用一柄烧红的刀刃劈开他的颅骨。

他突然看见了一名男子的幻象，个子很高，身材纤瘦，优雅仿若与生俱来。他短短的黑发中跳动着红色的挑染光泽，双眼在奇异的苍白肌肤映衬下闪烁着金色光芒。男子现出了尖尖的犬齿，伏地魔的暴怒如融化的岩浆一般奔涌过他的躯体。

哈利喉中迸出一声尖叫，就在这时候，伏地魔用阳光万丈[8]造出的魔法太阳的强烈光线，烤焦了那吸血鬼的半边俊脸。

吸血鬼跪倒在地，在剧痛中翻滚。他以手极力捂住脸，撕扯着衣角。

在那一瞬间，哈利瞥见一块带墨迹的皮肤从吸血鬼那黑色皮裤的腰带下露出。

幻象渐渐淡去，只剩下空洞的黑暗，而他由这黑暗中寻到了慰籍。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 沙发土豆(couch potato)，喜欢什么事都不干，窝在沙发上看电视的人。这个词最早诞生在美国，因为美国人看电视时习惯吃土豆片，而且这类人身材往往像土豆一样圆滚滚的，所以有了“沙发土豆”的说法。

[2] 椰林飘香(piña colada)，一种加勒比海地区有名的鸡尾酒，以白朗姆酒、菠萝汁、椰奶调制。

[3] 复制成双(Duplico)，未见于原著的咒语，属本文作者所造，词源为duplicate。

[4] 松露巧克力(truffle)，手工制作的巧克力，因不太规则的外形近似法国有名的蕈类“松露”而得名，传统做法是沾上可可粉的，看起来就像沾满沙土的松露。

[5] 特夫内尔公园(Tufnell Park)，伦敦北部的一个小区，因其离国王十字车站很近，且罗琳的外祖父母曾在此居住，故有哈迷猜测这里就是格里莫广场的所在地。

[6] 法语，这就是生活。

[7] 斯坦迪什船长(Captain Standish)，在俚语中可指代男性外生殖器。

[8] 阳光万丈(Lumos solem)，未见于原著的咒语，在电影版《哈利波特与魔法石》中，赫敏用其驱散了魔鬼网。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让我这么说吧，我给两个男孩分配的笔迹风格是根据他们被赋予的性格有意选择的。这很有趣，注意到书中被指派给（双关）哈利的那些字（见美国学乐出版社的《凤凰社》第13章“被多洛雷斯关禁闭”的插图）从笔迹分析方面来说非常契合他的个性。他字迹较整齐（力图控制情绪）；下笔颇重——哎唷！被多洛雷斯关禁闭可不令人愉快！（强烈的情绪能量；对事情的感受很激烈，但表面上控制得很好……呀！他爆发了！）他写的字行并不非常平直（表明他有一定的情绪适应能力），字体长高，集中在上方区域书写（所以，尽管他更多倾向靠本能行事，但他也可以是一名理性的思考者。毕竟，他成绩还是相当不错的）。字母间隔紧密——你可以从L笔划上的圈看出来（这表示他不是世上最自信的那类人，但他也不自卑），单词间的空隙留得较大（表明他有种自我孤立的倾向）；还有，他写的M和其他字母顶部尖锐（头脑灵敏，智力高于普通水平）。我对罗恩也稍作了一番分析。关于笔迹分析的内容，请点击这里：http://www.viewzone.com/handwriting.html  
> 我相信JKR，或者至少是她的插画家，是先总结了哈利的个性后才定下他将拥有的字体风格的。^_^


	9. 第八章 入会邀请

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我在本章向《吸血鬼猎人巴菲》进行了致敬。我借用了《巴菲》的几句台词，将其加入本章中。那些感兴趣的人，看看你们能否找到它们吧。呵呵。  
> 这本该是长得要命的一章，但我分割了它，把一部分放到下一章，这纯粹是因为如果我把它全堆上来，那就太多了。第九章已经完成得差不多了，我会很快把它呈现给你们。  
> 再一次，特别感谢Lady Diamond！这是假期，你肯定不能希求任何人在假期干活，但她在感恩节里完成了编辑工作，她真是最棒的。

哈利浮出沉睡的水面，感觉到一只凉凉的手在轻轻触压他的前额。温柔环绕着他，轻轻推开了头痛，那股令人愉悦的属于她的气味是一剂镇痛药，抚慰着他迷惘的心。

“赫敏？”他嘶哑地问。他缓缓睁开眼，自然，每样东西都是一片模糊。

“不是，抱歉。”听起来像唐克斯。可能是她吧。

随即，他记起了为什么赫敏不在这里，这令他悲痛不已。他努力起身，只觉得视野中天旋地转。或许是看到了他茫然的眼神，唐克斯模糊不清的手伸向他肩头，哄着他躺回去。

“恐怕不行，哈利。让你自己歇几分钟。”

她并不需要强迫他。头晕让他除了躺回去等情况好转外别无选择。

他感到有什么东西滑进他手里。是他的眼镜，戴上之后，他看见罗恩也在屋里。

他们是在赫敏屋里，真是有点奇怪。他以为他们会把他送回自己房间。话说回来，他很感激床铺的松软。

疑问一定是写在了他脸上，因为唐克斯说话了：“是罗恩把你拉到这儿来的，要我说的话随便哪间屋子都好。”

哈利只能猜测罗恩这么做是因为下意识明白他靠近赫敏的需要，或者类似的什么。此时此刻，他实在没有精力去仔细琢磨弗洛伊德心理学。

“出什么事了？”他嗓音沙哑。

“那也是 _我们_ 想知道的。我们听见你在尖叫，”罗恩以惯常的敬畏口吻道，“当我们赶到的时候，你正捂着你的伤疤，它在发光。你看上去很痛苦，哈利。疼吗？”

哈利冲他做了个讥诮的鬼脸。“不，罗恩，我并不痛苦。我尖叫只是为了创造戏剧性效果。”

_说真的，多蠢的问题……难怪赫敏有时会对我们失去耐心。_

罗恩故作迟钝地扬起一边眉毛，而后转向唐克斯。“他正好起来呢。”

唐克斯斜了罗恩一眼。她俯向哈利，翻看他的眼睛。

哈利本能地别过脸。他可不打算冒险让她把他眼珠子戳出来。“唐克斯！”

“你还很苍白，”她说，“说话刻薄不能算是康复迹象。”

眼下唐克斯试图进行的任何处理，在他看来都像是一种职业病，但他不打算这么告诉她。“是的，可——唔——安置工作小队怎么样？”

“当然了，他们大惊失色，”罗恩说，“我敢打赌，只差没朝你的伤疤奉献纯洁的处女作祭祀，还以为他们为吸血鬼当差的时候早该见识过更可怕的事情呢。”

 _相信我吧，罗恩就是这样，连我的伤疤都能和纯洁祭品扯到一起，_ 他带着一丝笑想。“他们还在下面干活吗？”

罗恩点头。

“我是第一次看到你的伤疤有这种状况。”唐克斯似乎也吓了一大跳。

“欢迎来到我的世界。”哈利小声嘀咕。

“你是不是——”罗恩犹豫不决地问，“你是不是感觉到了…… _神秘人_ ？”

哈利本来还极力克制，这下终于忍不住翻了翻白眼。“哦是的。那儿有好多便秘仁。”

罗恩和唐克斯显然并不欣赏这韦斯莱魔法把戏式的玩笑。

他被这样的反应激怒了。“ _伏地魔_ 在对什么事情大发雷霆。”

听到这名字，罗恩退缩了，而唐克斯看上去就像是要反胃了。

哈利真希望赫敏能在这儿说：“ _哦，说真的！说出他的名字又不会让我们头顶上下火雨！_ ”

“对什么大发雷霆？”罗恩问道，打断了他的思绪。

“我不知道，真的，但有个吸血鬼在场，伏地魔用一道咒语惩罚了他。阳光万丈。”

唐克斯冷冷地点头。“如果你有足够强大的魔法力量，那会有效的，不过对于吸血鬼这类生物，守护神效果最好。也许是神秘人无法召唤守护神。他的黑暗和邪恶或许对于积极乐观的想法有抑制作用。”

“很自然。”哈利之前从没真正想到过这一点，不过他估计那些坏家伙并不怎么需要担心摄魂怪的问题，至少，在他们都在同一个老大手下干活的时候是不需要担心的。

“那么，你的这些幻象，”唐克斯说，“它们是……真实的？”

“是的，往往是那样。”

“那么，对于它你还记得什么吗？你身处 _何处_ ？一个地窖？一座塔楼？房间里还有别的什么人吗？”

哈利摇头。“我没看见任何类似的东西。只有伏地魔和那吸血鬼。我甚至看不见伏地魔，因为我是透过他的眼睛看的。我能看见他的手、他的魔杖，但除此之外，就只有那吸血鬼了。”

“你能形容一下那个吸血鬼吗？”

哈利努力集中思绪回忆着。“他个子很高。不折不扣的瘦削身材。像个摇滚歌星。”这是他能想到的唯一诠释。不管是时髦的穿着还是别的什么，那吸血鬼身上有着某种惊人的中性化特质。然而，他可以确定那吸血鬼是名男性。

他不确定唐克斯能否理解什么是摇滚歌星，不过她有一半麻瓜血统，而且她自己也打扮得像个玩摇滚的。

唐克斯两眼瞪得老大。“摇滚歌星？就像那些吸毒酗酒，穿着紧得要命的皮裤，自称‘伊基’[1]，身边有一群果儿[2]的麻瓜男人？”

显然，她对此的了解比他估计的更多。“呃——”

她双颊泛红。“抱歉。有一瞬间突然想到了大卫·鲍伊和米克·杰格……那么，请继续吧。关于这个吸血鬼，你还记得什么？”

哈利犹豫不决地瞥了瞥罗恩。罗恩只是耸耸肩。

“他一头黑发，”哈利继续道，“咋一看可能感觉要更黑些，但我认为他有……你们是怎么说的来着？就像有几撮红色杂在他头发里？你知道的——当光线打在上面的时候，你看见它——”

“挑染。”

“是的，就是这个。他的眼睛很古怪。像金子。”

“有意思。有可识别特征吗？”

哈利毫不犹豫。“他有纹身，往下在他的——呃——腹部……”

“在他肚皮上？”

“也也也许还要低一些。”

“哦。”她停下想了想，而后睁大了双眼，眨巴着。“哦！好吧，那是个相当迷人的吸血鬼，不是吗？哈！我和我的夜行生物们。”

听着叫人毛骨悚然；不过话说回来，现在，哈利也有他自己的夜行生物可以迷恋了。

唐克斯站在那儿，指着床头柜上的几个小瓶子。“如果想的话，你可以来点提神剂，不过我个人建议你别服魔药，好好睡一觉，你的……痛苦后反应就会好了。我下去把你这次幻象告诉莱姆斯，再看看安置工作小队，这样你休息的时候就不必担心了。好吗？”

“谢谢，唐克斯。”

“别客气。”

她走了。

哈利小心拖起身子，拉过一个枕头垫在背后。那阵眩晕已经过去了，但他的脑袋还是悸痛不止，四肢也全无气力。

罗恩砰的一声在床尾重重坐下，叹着气。“不知怎么，我总有感觉我本该料到会有这样的事情发生。”

哈利一边把自己安顿得更舒服点，一边冲他扯出一抹疲惫的笑。“哦，你了解我的。我周围总是充满了黑色的‘惊喜’。”

“不，我是说，我 _真的_ 应该料到的。赫敏料到了。她提起过类似情况。”

哈利盯着他。“赫敏知道我会看见幻象？”

“什么？不。别傻了。赫敏当年可是气冲冲从预言课上跑掉的。她讨厌预言就如讨厌瘟疫；特别是关于你的预言。”

“真的？”

“她从没告诉过你吗？”

“没、没有……”

罗恩轻蔑地挥挥手。“或许是不想让你担心吧。总之，当我们聊起圣芒戈时，她告诉我要留意你的情况，因为她现在没法这么做了。她说，假如你的伤疤发作，那么我应该说服你把事情告诉她。我敢说，那姑娘总是需要一些东西让她能全神贯注紧紧咬住——啊哟！用词不当……”

罗恩的说法里有太多可以联想的东西了。太多的问题喷涌而出，源源不绝。这么说赫敏对他的预言很介怀。好吧，他也是，可他认为预言被揭示的剧目已经结束了。她从没再次提起过它，但事实却是她对罗恩说到了有关它的情况，却什么都没对他说……也许这不是一个特别私密的问题。然后她还告诉罗恩要留意他，好像他需要人留意似的，然后是这道伤疤……

他懊丧地想，不知道他和赫敏是否把太多时间用在亲近上而交流不足。

_我们当然交流了。我们谈论我们之间的一切种种。我们在藏书室交流，在卧室交流，在餐桌上交流，在任何我们在的地方交流。我们聊乏味的事有趣的事愚蠢的事严肃的事。见鬼，我们甚至聊了伏地魔和魂器，就在罗恩到格里莫广场的头天夜里，在我们提起亚瑟之后。_

_但她从没提起过那个预言，对吗？_

哈利皱皱眉。 _好吧，我也没提过。_

_她提起过，真的。有过一次，是在她对罗恩说未来不可预测的时候。但另一方面，那只是浮光掠影的一点而已。她丝毫没有表现出对此特别介怀的样子……_

_但是她当然会介怀！_ 他痛斥自己。 _她总是为我担心，一个说我和伏地魔“不是杀掉对方就是被对方杀掉”的预言会让她受不了，那是很自然的……_

他磨着牙，双拳紧攥。 _哈利，你这个愚蠢的傻瓜……_

“呃……哈利？”

哈利面容阴郁。“你看，我不需要留意，还有……还有……她到底在做什么，告诉你全部却 _什么都不_ 告诉我？我把 _每件事_ 都告诉她。 _她_ 也把每件事都告诉我！这遮遮掩掩的破事是什么时候开始的？你们两个在我背后都说了些什么？见鬼，你以为你在做什么，罗恩？”

罗恩惊讶地瞪大眼睛。“梅林、戈德里克以及莫佳娜[3]呀！这篇胡说八道是什么啊？”

哈利突然意识到自己说了些什么，羞愧万分。他涨红了脸，歉然看了罗恩一眼，随即把脸埋进双掌间。“哦，该死……抱歉，罗恩。我不是那个意思……”

“你当然不是！”罗恩烦躁地说，“瞧，哥们，现在是午夜，而你迄今只睡了四个钟头，在最近的三十六——”

“四十。”

“四十小时里。去休息休息吧。”

“这儿有位‘睡眠充足’先生呢。”哈利嘀咕。

“我可没有一道弄得我头痛欲裂的伤疤，不是吗？”

“没错。你真走运。”哈利本有意说得尖刻些，但他猜想联系着伏地魔的这整件事不是可以闹着玩的东西。

罗恩叹口气，对他扯出一抹歉意的笑。“去睡会儿吧。我们明天会争取再和赫敏通话，对吧？”

哈利点点头，罗恩离开了。

他把身体埋进床里。他希望他拥有那些通话装置中的一台，这样就能随时找赫敏对话了。自搬进格里莫广场起，他们就密不可分，当他们不在一起的时候，也总在能相互找到的地方。这一次完全与她隔绝令他几欲疯狂。

_后天，她就要回家了。不是很久，控制点情绪。_

他不太确定为什么他会如此无所适从。他知道她身在何方。他知道他将很快见到她。但那感觉长得仿若永恒。

 _也许你在害怕，_ 她那理性的声音说。

 _害怕？_ 他回应道， _我不知道你在说什么。我当然不害怕她，因为我所渴求的一切就是她回到家中，这样我就能再次在她身旁。那可不是一个害怕的人的心愿。_

 _哦，不是害怕_ 她 _，你这个绝顶大傻瓜。_

_那是什么？在这境况下还有什么可以害怕的？_

_如今你和她之间的情况变得很微妙了，不管你是不是愿意承认。_

_好吧，我承认，关于吸血鬼的问题可比路上的一个坎难过多了……更像是一座山，实际上。我清楚障碍的存在。_

_你清楚？从她醒来那一刻起，她就开始了吸血鬼的旅程。你在害怕，哈利，害怕随着你不在她身边的每一秒，她都越来越成为一名吸血鬼，害怕很快有一天，你将无力跟上她的步伐。你在害怕她会忘记怎样做一名人类，害怕她会忘记你。_

哈利绷紧了下巴。 _她决不会忘记我。也许她会在某一天意识到我对她来说不够优秀，也许她会在某个早晨醒来时看着我意识到她不爱我了，但她决不会抛弃我们的友谊。她决不会转身离去再不回顾。我们的友谊对她来说太重要了。_

_多棒啊，让人都想写贺卡了。文人居有没有卖送给吸血鬼的卡片？转变日快乐？祝血戒礼愉快？感谢你的友谊，感谢你没在脖子上咬我一口？_

“闭嘴。”他合上双眼低声道。 _闭嘴。_

她那理性的声音沉默了。

他松了口气。

_很快。她就要回家了，很快。_

*

_……离我上次取食过去三个小时了。最后那个巫师，名叫次郎，很像伊桑。轻佻，爱开玩笑，却又温和，就像艾伦。他说他二十五了，但他看起来像十八岁。他说他是半个日本人，正是他的亚洲血统使他显得比实际年龄小。黑发黑眉_ _，除开他那双鹿一般优雅的眼睛——是种清澈的海蓝色。身高在平均水平，非常瘦削，但并不瘦骨嶙峋。整体来说，相当像哈利。_

_我怀疑西塞罗是有意这么做：带来这些纤瘦的黑发小子。不是金发男人也不是红毛小伙，这似乎是为我设计的。这很能说得通，我想。艾伦、伊桑和次郎都拥有部分近似哈利的面貌特征。虽然没戴眼镜。我猜，加上眼镜那就不够含蓄了，而西塞罗厌恶粗俗。_

_西塞罗说，我可以在凌晨五点再吃一餐。我想我可以忍受到那时候，可是这饥渴……它比我所经历过的一切都更强烈。我能感觉到它就在我的骨头里，在我的脑袋里，在我的双手间。好像我自己的身体正在把我吸干。西塞罗怎么能做到连续几天不取食呢？_

_练习，他说。_

_我确实想达到那个目标：不为饥渴所支配。我希望能够在不必纠缠于这种渴望的情况下度过此生。西塞罗说，他只能向我展示如何去做，其余的部分就必须由我自己完成了，这就是为什么他只会留我在这里到后天。在他向我展示了如何去做之后，我将回到家中，自己尝试去做。他说，在接下来的两周过渡期里，他仍会担任我的导师。他告诫我，那将会很艰难，但只要我保持积极向上的心态，我就能克服前方的阻碍。_

_他说起起话时就仿佛他是从某个平行宇宙的诺曼·洛克威尔_ [4] _绘画中走出来的。微笑着的尸体。哪怕在死后也积极乐观。_

_两周后，我仍应和他保持个人联系。就像和心理医生保持联系。这可算是最有意思的事了。一名拥有心理医生的吸血鬼。简直是情景喜剧的情节。谁晓得不死者也需要心理治疗？然后就存在开销的问题了。我要从哪里弄到钱支付他服务的报酬呢？我要从哪里弄到钱支付生活费用呢，真的？我甚至不确定我能否得到父母留下的遗产。从法律角度来说，我已经死了，所以我估计我的继承权将会转给下一位亲属。_

_天哪，我父母死了。死状可怖。我仍能看见他们被谋害的躯体在朝我跌落。我无法承受想起他们的痛苦。现在不行。还不行。令人不安的是，我似乎并不觉得那样做很困难。仿佛我可以就那样把他们放到一旁，如我所愿的不为所动。就像把一件叠好的套头毛衣收进干净整齐的抽屉里。我害怕我体内的吸血鬼已经使我停止为他们悲伤。我现在好像无法召集起为他们而流的泪水了，可我仍在为那些最愚蠢最琐碎的事情哭泣。_

_西塞罗说我仍处在对于同他们相关情况的心理性休克中。那是他的惯用解释。每当我提起什么不合常理的情况，他都会那么说。我完全不能理解，也不曾试图理解。所有这些概念对我来说都是抽象的。心理性休克。过渡期。自我剥离。所有这些梦呓般的心理学术语意味着什么？我曾被认为是同龄人中最聪明的女巫。现在我只觉得我是同龄人中最死气沉沉的女巫，可我碰巧还活着，而且渴求鲜血。永生不死的女孩。_

_大难不死的男孩和永生不死的女孩。真是相配到地狱里去了_ _**[5]** _ _。_

_真搞笑。以一种沉闷压抑的方式。_

赫敏叹了口气，丢下羽毛笔，弓身对着她的日志本。她把脸埋进双掌间小声嘟囔。

坐在房间另一头的书桌旁奋笔疾书的西塞罗抬头看着她。“还好吗，赫敏？”

“很好。”她一边机械地回答，一边捡起羽毛笔。 _停止你的自怜自伤吧，格兰杰！_

她继续写道：

_回到受雇的问题，作为一名吸血鬼要想选择职业并非易事。我猜我可以找份夜班的差使，但我不太可能去做一些诸如飞路网服务台或者——怎么说呢——安保人员的单调工作。那听起来傻透了。此外，我要怎么处理医疗保险和牙科保险呢？说到这个问题，我要怎么处理那愚蠢的养老保险呢？对生者而言很自然的每一件事，如今对我来说都如此不合宜。我甚至没法去购物！哈洛斯百货_ _**[6]** _ _和对角巷只在特别的节假日期间会开业到午夜时分，他们肯定不能指望我总等到假期才去买东西吧。_

_还有另一件事。从现在开始，我拥有的每一件色调柔和的东西似乎都在_ 排斥 _着我。我过去喜欢粉红色、紫色和白色。而现在_ _——_ 呕 _！我一直告诉自己我不想成为那些黑暗、哥特、身着皮革、操着欧洲二流子口音的吸血鬼中的一员，但似乎我是注定要成为他们中的一员了，不管我是否喜欢！_

 _我的_ 一切 _都在改变，我不知道我能否承受得住。_

_我不知道哈利能否承受得住。_

_他会离开我的。_

_我知道他会的。_

她眼里针扎一样疼，喉咙像被哽住了。她用颤抖的手继续写下去。

_~~他会离开我的。~~ _ ~~~~

_~~我知道他会的。~~ _ ~~~~

_他保证我们会经受住这一切。我必须信赖他。我一直信赖他，一直。只是这一次，我还必须坚强。我必须信赖自己。_

_我的思绪太没条理了。我刚才离题了，说说重要的事吧。_

_工作。_

_对。_

_我向西塞罗问过这事。_

_他说我无需担心。他说，已经有人向他的办公室联系关于雇佣我的事。提供了许多的工作机会，他说。因为甚至是在吸血鬼世界，也有很多人知道赫敏·格兰杰。就如有很多人知道哈利·波特。甚至罗纳德·韦斯莱。在我被转变之前，我们三个多少算是……极少数几个人类不可接触者。就像邓布利多，还有伏地魔，还有威克多尔·克鲁姆，还有康奈利·福吉。这是一个吸血鬼共识。没有吸血鬼应当如此傲慢到擅自转变这类知名人士中的任何人。近似于禁忌。但我猜想坚纽斯并不是一个随大流的家伙。而既然我现在已经成为吸血鬼了，那么每个人都想从我身上揩点油。_

_这些工作机会并不很叫人安心。我脑子里仍旧放不下这个事实——我将不得不放弃作为巫师世界里一名女巫的志向。我感觉好像我在霍格沃茨学到的一切都被从脑子里撕扯出来，然后就在衣不遮体的情况下被一脚踢进了真实的世界。_

_怎么没有人来给我一张推荐书目呢？我想哈利拿到了一张。西塞罗提起过。那我的推荐书目在哪里呢？我才是那个必须适应成为不死者的人。为什么我就得以艰难的方式来学习每件事呢？_

赫敏痛苦地把羽毛笔扔到一旁，啪的盖上日志本。

如果容许自己陷入自怜自哀的深渊，那她可能就出不来了。

她躺回床上，当她翻身侧卧时，镣铐相互碰撞着铿然作响。她从敞口盒子里又拿了块巧克力。巧克力已经被消灭了大半，不过她不打算再那样大吃特吃了。她已经感受过一次吃下太多巧克力的醉人效果了，虽然那感觉不可谓不愉快，但也有些叫人难堪。一如“醉人”的字面意思所指，她确确实实因此醉倒了，而且她肯定说了一些相当荒谬的话，因为西塞罗似乎很是感到好笑。

饥渴喋喋不休地纠缠着她，想起西塞罗早先关于让自己保持充实的建议，她拿起罗恩送的书读了起来。

她读了些挺有意思的段落，就在这时，地窖的门上响起了敲门声。

她从书本上抬起头，注视着西塞罗从桌前站起去应门。她看不见是谁，但她闻到了活人的血味。

赫敏合上双眼，努力把那股冲动压回去。西塞罗教过她一些简单的冥想技巧。它们意外地有效。

过了一阵，地窖门轰然闭合，西塞罗走到她身旁，笑意温婉地递过一个信封。

她坐起身，从他手里接过信封。

信封的纸很厚，质地优良，是一种令人愉悦的怀旧本色，好像有意旧化过。上面盖着碧蓝色的封章，用的火漆和赫敏从前见过的都不一样。封章图案是一名跪坐的裸女，托举着一个有她脑袋两倍大的球体，一对翅膀在身后招展。

赫敏努力辨出图案。“有翼女神伊希斯[7]。手持荷露斯之眼[8]。”

西塞罗点头。“非常好。对于寄信给你的组织，这是一枚很相称的图章。”

“什么组织？”

“揭开火漆，自己看吧。”

赫敏照做了。信是手写的。笔法优雅，字行平直齐整。显然是女性笔体，但是一个非常强势的女人，从深入纸背的勾划和句点可以看出来。和火漆上相同的徽记装饰在纸张左上角，后面跟着一串奇特的简化楔形文字。

她指着它问：“这是我所想到的东西吗？”

西塞罗轻笑，凝视着她的眼睛。

她感觉到他的存在于她脑海中蜻蜓点水般掠过。再无其他。

他点点头。“确实如你所想。这是吸血鬼的语言。”

“好极了，”她小声嘀咕，“好像事情还不够复杂似的。”

“你必须学会它，这是当然的，不过它只用于非常正式的吸血鬼谈话，通常是在有重大典礼的场合。是的，它也用于氏族名和组织机构。它很便于表明从属关系。但英语和其他人类语言的使用也非常普遍。它会有用的。那么，继续吧。读读信的其他部分。”

赫敏怀疑地打量着他。她有种预感，西塞罗已经知道信的内容了。

_亲爱的格兰杰小姐，_

_你在近期被转变的事引起了我们的注意。就在它发生的时候，你的名字，作为特别适合于实现我们组织目标的人，出现在我们的神谕里。得到了这个先兆，我就有不可推卸的责任须同你约定一次会谈，以便能帮助你认清你在我们组织中可获得的事业发展。_

_请放心，我不会强求你什么。假使你拒绝，我们也不会以死亡胁迫你。伊希斯女巫会最重要的理念之一就是其成员自觉自愿的效力。我们一贯坚守原则。_

_让我这么说吧，我们已经有五百年不曾接到来自我们神谕的单方举荐了。虽然回头想想，我必须承认，那按吸血鬼纪年也不是太久，但鉴于你是一个新生的被转变者，五百年对你来说应会是一个令人印象深刻的数字。_

_得便务请尽快回复，不胜感谢。_

_你真诚的，_

_耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔·阿尔_ _-_ _花剌子模_

_女巫会会长_ _暨_ _血之守护者_

赫敏抬起眼。“五百年？我是不是应该感觉很特别？”

西塞罗柔声笑了。“嗯……也许是，也许不是。当然，伊希斯女巫会的日常招募有一个比那正规得多的程序，但他们不是靠神谕举荐，而是靠神谕认可。通常女巫会发掘到候选者，就把名字交给神谕进行核准。但就如你收到的信中所说，你是五百年来第一个单方举荐。换句话说，神谕在没有接受任何询问的情况下吐出了你的名字。”

“我想那让我感觉很特别。”

他耸了耸肩。“可以理解。但历史也已经证明，神谕和其他万事万物一样，都是命运的一件工具。有时神谕召唤某人是因为他或者她本身的价值，但也有几次，某人被召唤是作为带来另外某个重要得多的人或物的一种手段。”

“棒极了。我是一枚卒子。”

他笑了。“我们谁又不是呢？”

她冲他咧了咧嘴。“不管这神谕是什么东西，我会让你明白的，我不相信任何同预言或者命运沾上关系的东西。那是一门不严密的学科，假如它还能被称为学科的话。我发现这个科目荒谬可笑，都是哄人的把戏，所以如果我不够信任他们的这个倒血霉的神谕，还请见谅。”

“实际上，血之神谕[9]是一个相当恰当的描述。它是一件纯粹由活血构成的魔法物品。没有人能够解释是什么在约束它并使它保持生命力，但它是一件非常便捷的工具。据说那就是伊希斯本人的鲜血，只要伊希斯的血脉流传下来维系着它，它就会为女巫会服务。”

“伊希斯一脉……”

“血之脉。耶希敏体内就流着她的血。关于她的祖先及其存留后裔的记载是一个高度机密。那是女巫会最有价值的财宝。千年以来，有过许多次未经许可阅读其内容的企图。全都失败了。只有一名正统后嗣能够解译它的信息，只要耶希敏还行走在世间，她就是那唯一的正统后嗣。”

“那么在她死去时会发生什么呢？”

“下一位正统后嗣将产生。当然，她肯定是被转变的。”

“她？”

“总是一名女性。近五百年来都不曾改变。”

“令人着迷。那么这些女巫会吸血鬼是做什么的呢？”

“这最好还是听耶希敏叙述。”

“你是女巫会的成员？”

“不。我在某种程度上算是一名顾问，但不是成员。我不太喜欢限制我的个人习惯。倒不是说女巫会限制很多……尽管女巫会以女性为权力基础这是事实，但它有数目惊人的男性追随者。”

“哼。说得通。女神崇拜者，诸如此类。”

他点头。“许多类似的组织以男性为权力基础，也各有其追随者。奥西里斯[10]兄弟会就是其中之一。然后还有拉美西斯[11]血亲会。女巫会是最强大的吸血鬼组织之一。你应该认真考虑同耶希敏的会面。”

“我好像在其中感觉到了一个主题。”

西塞罗一笑。“是吗？”

“伊希斯，荷露斯，奥西里斯，拉美西斯…… _神谕_ ？怎么都和埃及有关？”

“算是不为众人所知的吸血鬼传说吧。有些人更相信吸血鬼起源于埃及，而不是——像近现代的麻瓜书籍所说的——喀尔巴阡山脉[12]。也许在欧洲的记载较为准确，但全体吸血鬼的血系可以一直追溯到底比斯[13]。毕竟，欧洲直到13世纪末才出现血祭，而且这类祭祀也不是对吸血鬼的。通常，龙会俯冲下来，把作为祭品的处女们一口吞掉，知道吧？”

赫敏打了个寒颤。

“此外，乘船横跨大洲对一名吸血鬼来说并非易事。除非你以吸血鬼的身份乘船出行过，否则你绝不会知道什么叫地狱。我向你保证。”

赫敏并不想经历那种体验。她转移了话题。“我想我会和奥玛尔女士会面的。考虑到他们的神谕五百年才表述一次它的意见，这样做大概是起码的礼貌。此外……你允许她的信投递到这里。能得到你的认可，这个组织 _肯定_ 很特别。”

他吃吃笑起来。“那个嘛，是的，赫敏。甚至 _特别_ 都还不足以形容伊希斯女巫会。”

*

赫敏用猫头鹰寄去了一封信表明愿与耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔·阿尔-花剌子模会面的意向。西塞罗向赫敏解释，她不会收到回信，耶希敏将在某一天直接出现在她门前。

“可是……假如我那时候已经在格里莫广场的话怎么办？她没法找到那所房子。它是不可标绘的。”赫敏说。

西塞罗看起来若有所思。“这下有点麻烦了，嗯？也许你必须给她寄一份邀请。如你所知……如果房子‘主人’明确邀请一名吸血鬼到他家里，自那一刻起，你所拥有的一切魔法保护和相对那吸血鬼的优势就全都丧失了。她就能找到你的房子了。”

她有些困扰，她还记得有一个吸血鬼是如何成功突破了她家的每一道防护。她并不想让哈利给一名她也不甚了解的吸血鬼那样的许可。“我……我不确定我想要——那样是——”

他理解地笑笑。“当然，你不是必须那么做。耶希敏会有办法的。你不必担心。不过……我很荣幸地说，你可以信任她。她不会伤害你和你所爱的人们。”

她感激地笑笑。

那天夜里剩下的时间，西塞罗照例引导她取食、讨论而后休憩。第二天夜里，一切照旧，只是这一次，他告诉她她将只吃一餐。这没有她所想的那么困难。她在前一晚饱饮的鲜血似乎使饥渴减退不少，她能够坚持到午夜了。在她当天的第一次也是最后一次取食完成一个小时后，西塞罗告诉她，他已经准许哈利和罗恩再次使用通话装置和她交谈。她欣喜若狂。

和之前一样，哈利先同她通话。看到他那张光线勾勒的脸，她唇边浮起一抹微笑。她对他的情感高涨如深沉的潮水，她对自己说，流逝的每一个小时都意味着距离与他重逢又近了一个小时。

他同过去一样体贴入微，这一次，他带了些书来。是他被指定阅读的那些书，他热心地把它们展示给她。他向她讲《吸血鬼傻瓜指南》和《黑夜传说：吸血鬼的社会》。

“我把《血腥玛丽不是酒——在地窖中的生活》借给罗恩了，因为他拼命想找些东西来读。”他解释。

她对此很惊讶。“拼命想找些东西来读？那可真是……史无前例啊。”

哈利大笑。“噢，那小子还是有些值得称道的地方的。他在霍格沃茨的六年都应付得不错。他至少还是能读书，完成作业以及——我敢说——学习的。”

“我开始怀疑那是个神话了。”

他再次大笑。听到他笑真好。她很高兴她能引他欢笑。那一刻，她意识到从未真正做过一个给人带去欢笑的人。她总是如此严肃而且——相当焦躁。她也每每说出些让两个男孩笑得直不起腰的话，但那几乎总是不经意的。她从没想过去开玩笑，当她这么做了的时候，也总是在 _事后_ 才意识到她说了好笑的话。

她不知道她是否有一丁点与此相关的天份。她不会像罗恩那样说傻话而引人发笑。她的笑话总是更偏向…… _有些伤人_ 。她过去认为那样做太恶劣，这或许就是她并不经常动用幽默感的原因。但现在那似乎……变得容易了。也许和她作为吸血鬼的残忍天性有关。西塞罗说，那是一项吸血鬼特质，吸血鬼们都以不同的方式表现着这一特质。

“你知道，自从你苏醒以来，罗恩和我都非常好学。追随你的足迹，你可以这么说。起床，吃饭，阅读，讨论我们所读的内容，睡觉，起床，吃饭……”

“你真了解我……”她大为感动地说。

他微笑。“如果不了解你，那我就一无是处了。”

理所当然的，听到这话，她心里砰砰直跳。“天哪，哈利，有时我真想——怎么说呢——报答你，或者怎么样。比如为你织一顶小帽或者……或者给你涂上一层奶油沫，然后舔遍你全身。”

他眨眨眼，看上去略为吃惊。“为我织一顶小帽？”

她凝视了他一小会儿，答道：“呃……你不喜欢一顶小帽吗？那或许，一件套头毛衣怎么样？”

“我看你已经把我和家养小精灵弄混了。我告诉你，你别想靠给我衣服就摆脱我。”

她咯咯笑起来。“我其实应该暗示当场扒掉你的衣服。”

“别忘了，你还保证要涂上奶油沫。”

她闻言一怔。

他咧着嘴。“你不会真的相信我会不置一辞地放过它吧，嗯？”

他们不由大笑。

这天晚上哈利特别风趣。他如往常一般谦逊。因此可爱迷人。他是如此热心地取悦她。他频频对她说他爱她，而她情不自禁地回应以同样的爱意。

这一切显然表明他在对她隐瞒什么。她曾试图从他嘴里套出话来，但他巧妙地绕开了话题。她没有再试。

当他们相互道别时，她又感觉到眼看他离开的那种熟悉的痛苦。每一次分别都叫她心碎。

接下来轮到罗恩，罗恩像往常一样说了些颇为滑稽的傻话，直到——当然了——他告诉了她哈利所隐瞒的事情。

“我希望他告诉你昨晚他的伤疤又疼起来的事了，”罗恩说，“他说他会告诉你的。”

 _我就知道！_ 她涩涩地想， _我就知道他在隐瞒什么！_ 她咬着牙，感觉到滚烫的液体在眼中聚集。

或许是意识到她沉默背后的意味，他喟叹一声。“哦，看在梅林的份上。你们两个都是怎么了？我可不喜欢这样被夹在中间。昨晚，哈利也因为 _你_ 对他隐瞒事情而冲我发火！”

她警觉道：“出什么事了？”

“你显然没告诉他你在介怀那个预——”

“去它的预言！告诉我他的伤疤怎么了！”

“看看，这就是我作为哈利·波特和赫敏·格兰杰的挚友所得到的感谢。受到你们两个人的侮辱！”

这句话的效果立竿见影。她无比内疚。“哦，诅咒我吧……对不起，罗恩。真的。你一直都很好，哈利和我真的很感激你。只是现在情况有点儿混乱……”

“是的，是的。我知道。没关系。”

她苍白地笑笑，为罗恩的忠诚和友谊所温暖。她很想再提起哈利的伤疤，但又不希望显得对罗恩的感受太麻木不仁。她坐立不安，不知道该怎么提起它才好。

“是他在地窖里的时候发生的，”罗恩毫无预兆地说，“我们只听到他在尖叫，接着我们发现他昏了过去。他这次只昏迷了十五分钟。”

她舒了口气。“他告诉你他看见什么了吗？”

罗恩做了叙述。

赫敏的胃一沉。从罗恩对那吸血鬼的描述，她几乎可以肯定发生了什么。“那是坚纽斯，那个转变我的吸血鬼。我想我知道伏地魔为什么对他发怒。我有理由相信，他那天晚上是被派来杀我的，但基于某种理由，他决定转变我。伏地魔很不满意。我不能确定那 _为什么_ 会激怒伏地魔。毕竟，可以说，让我成为一名吸血鬼是比死亡更可怕的命运……”

“赫敏……”

她意识到她的话语对他造成了怎样的伤害，她犯了个错误。“哦，罗恩。哦，天哪，别这样……我不是说 _我的_ 感觉如此。我很高兴我还活着。只是——你知道这并不容易，对吗？看看我变成了什么？但我会接受我的命运，不会有任何后悔。请……请不要告诉哈利我说了什么。好吗？”

他又叹了口气，这次或许是因为挫败。“好吧……可是——”

“我们要全力弄清楚在这件事上是什么让伏地魔觉得如此厌恶，”她轻快地说，“我们不知道他们是否已确定我还活着。毕竟，你们可以在我复活前就将我处决，但坦白说，我很怀疑他们会相信我死了。一方面，我想坚纽斯也许还和我有某种残留的精神联系，所以至少 _他_ 是知道我被允许复活了。即便他对伏地魔隐瞒了这个信息，我想伏地魔仍会倾向于相信凤凰社不会杀死我。他清楚我们这伙人不如他那么冷血。如果我们能弄清是什么让伏地魔如此怒气冲冲，或许就可以从中获得优势。不管他有什么计划，都可以找准要害给他一击。”

罗恩点点头，但叹了口气。“赫敏，知道吗？你吓着我了。有时你思考问题的方式——简直像魔鬼。”

她蹙起眉。“我不想表现得那样。”

“我知道。那就是令我害怕的地方。你甚至不用刻意尝试。我敢打赌，假如哈利被分到了斯莱特林，我猜你也会在那儿陪伴着他。”

“你的说法有很多地方都能让我觉得不快。此外，我是在哈利之前分的院，所以你不能说我是跟着他进的格兰芬多。”

罗恩摇头。“是你或者他先分的院无关紧要。在帽子放到我们头上之前，我们就已经 _知道_ 我们将会分到哪里。你没听哈利说吗？帽子给了他选择。如果哈利更倾向进斯莱特林而不是格兰芬多，你会事先知道的。从在火车上相互介绍的那一刻起，你和哈利就了解对方是什么样的人。所以在你戴上那顶帽子之前……”

“我已经知道我想进的是哪个学院。”她替他补完了句子，对罗恩深刻的洞察力又是敬佩又是讶异，“韦斯莱……我——我只是…… _好吧_ ，你是谁？你对我最好的朋友做了什么？”

罗恩朝她咧出一个揶揄的笑。“哈哈哈！要知道，我并不像你们认为的那么迟钝。”

“借问，世界末日什么时候降临？”

“有时候我真不知道哈利在你身上看到了什么好。”

“我也常对你有同样的疑问，罗恩。”

一阵沉默，当再次望着对方时，他们放声大笑。

“有时候，”罗恩继续道，“我真不知道为什么我们要帮那个四眼小子的忙。”

赫敏微笑。“因为他值得我们为之战斗。因为他具备一切善良诚实——”

“我之前就已经从你那里听过这调调了： _ad nauseum_[14]，”他呻吟道，表情却是微笑的，“不过是的，我禁不住要赞同你。我并不相信他有九条命，但肯定有 _某位_ _神明_ 在保佑他。那小子……怎么说呢？其他人没有一个像他这样，不是吗？你讨厌他，有时候简直想揍他的脸，但你又知道如果你追随他——也许直到世界的尽头，那你是在做正确的事。你知道你是在追随一个地地道道的真英雄，他会为信仰而战，会不假思索地为大家牺牲自己的生命。”

她觉得喉咙里一阵发紧。“是的。”

罗恩睁大了双眼。“啊呀……当我这么说出来的时候，突然间一切都说得通了，那就是你和他而不是和我亲热的原因！”

这下有效果了。

“罗纳德·比琉斯·韦斯莱！”

*

哈利睁开眼，觉得眼皮沉得像要粘在一起似的。他睡意蒙眬地摸到手表，努力在没戴眼镜的情况下看清时间。有点困难，不过他还是看出指针模糊指在早上十点。

_睡了五个钟头。还不坏，波特。_

他踉踉跄跄地从床上爬起来，眺望赫敏房间的窗外。他戴上眼镜，用手指扒了扒头发。凌乱的思绪开始聚拢成形，他微笑起来。今晚，赫敏将会回家。

他望着她床头柜上的那些照片。其中有一张他和她合照的麻瓜相片，是用她父母在她十六岁生日时送她的漂亮新款数码相机拍的。他记得，她大略跟他说过，她对相机施了魔咒使之可以在霍格沃茨使用，她请迪安·托马斯为他们拍摄了这张照片。那时候，他和赫敏还有点不和。因为她不赞成他对混血王子课本的依赖。不过他想她那一刻太兴奋于相机，以至忘记了他们的分歧。无论如何，赫敏没在为什么事心烦意乱，对他来说是一个安慰。在上学年里，那似乎就是她生活的全部：心烦意乱。为魔药，为海格，为罗恩，为 _他_ 而心烦意乱……所以当她走向他，笑着说起她的新相机，表示想和他照一张合影的时候——能看到她开心真是太好了。他抛开了一切烦恼，甚至不曾有一刻想过拒绝。在公共休息室的沙发上，她挨着他坐下，他们甚至没想过怎么摆姿势。他们很自然地伸臂环住对方，对着镜头微笑，于是迪安拍下了那张照片。

他们那时还没在一起。见鬼，他当时更愿意粘着金妮，可他却将她搂在他温暖的怀中，而她则惬意地把头靠在他胸前， _仿佛_ 他们是一对情侣。

 _我肯定是霍格沃茨最迟钝的傻瓜，_ 他想。 _换句话说，和罗恩不相上下。他那时候在哪呢？哦，对。在和拉文德亲热。_

他望向另外两张照片，都是活动的。一张是他们三个在雪地里的照片，她在中间。他想，他和罗恩总是不经意地把那个位置留给她，不管是否出自任何弗洛伊德式的动机。照片里的赫敏为什么事情小声训斥着罗恩，罗恩转了转眼珠子，随即他们俩都放声笑起来，然后她转向哈利粲然一笑，当他同样抱以微笑时，她轻轻拉住他的手。他们拉着手，过了一阵子，她又回头开始训斥罗恩。

第二张巫师照片是她和罗恩在看着一本书，而他，哈利，则从赫敏的位置上方张望着。他把一条胳膊搭在她椅背上，另一只手搁在桌上那本巨大的书旁。她在教罗恩什么东西，罗恩正艰难地努力理解，他的脸皱成一团。哈利的目光交替注视着那本书和他们俩。每次看着那本书的时候，他就会俯向她，近得下巴几乎靠在她肩上。他们三个突然看着相机，微笑，招手，然后又皱着眉低头看书。

他不知道是否他们所有的照片都像这样：他下意识地尽可能靠近着她，而她同样如此。他们从未有意地去——拥抱对方，真的。这在他们两人之间是很自然的。哈利过去总以为这是因为他们是如此亲密的朋友，只不过凑巧一个是男孩一个是女孩；因此他们还小的时候，他曾很困惑为什么她和罗恩如此排斥相互的触碰。长大一些后，他意识到罗恩表现得如此笨拙是因为罗恩迷恋她。然后这个传奇故事继续发展，最终以灾难性的大批金丝雀结束。

哈利咧嘴笑笑。 _经历所有这些混乱之后，赫敏和我才终于可以走到一起？_

他们在女贞路的那一夜燃情自然而然，不足为奇。

带着睡意，他摇晃着走回自己房间，抓起衣服和毛巾去进行晨浴。他在十五分钟里就洗漱好了，很快开始在房子里走来走去，好心情的影响令他精力充沛。莱姆斯业已恢复，唐克斯也在。过了一会儿，罗恩也走进厨房。

哈利正开心地烹煎蛋卷的时候，唐克斯泼出了那盆冷水。

“沙克尔和穆迪想晚些时候过来，向赫敏询问情况。”唐克斯说。她没有作任何开场白，但表情里满是歉疚。也没有别的方式来表述了，所以她选择了直言不讳。

罗恩脸色苍白但一言不发，同哈利交换着目光。他们显然一致认为这不是什么让人高兴的事情。

哈利压住火气。“不能等等吗？赫敏似乎不太想谈起发生的事，我认为在她准备好以前不该逼她。”

唐克斯摇摇头。“傲罗们 _还有_ 凤凰社已经等得够久了。他们需要她的口供。那势在必行，哈利。”

他双眉一紧，单是想想那个可怕的夜晚发生了什么，就觉得胃里拧了起来。“对不起，唐克斯，但我不会让你们强迫她的。对我来说，赫敏比凤凰社和傲罗指挥部加起来还要重要得多。”

她轻叹。“哈利，拜托——”

“我甚至无法想象那对她来说有多可怕……”他一边静静说话，一边直勾勾地盯住唐克斯的眼睛，“她在尖叫，她孤身一人。如果你看过她父母的模样……”他几乎说不下去了。有一两次，他曾努力在脑海中再现 _某些_ 场景，就像是某种自我惩罚。但他没有一次能坚持到最后。他总是很快停下，在那柄刀刺入她身体前停下。他无法忍受那个念头。

莱姆斯伸手按在唐克斯胳膊上。他们相互望了望，无声地交流着什么。她点点头，靠回座位上。

“哈利，”莱姆斯说，“让赫敏这么做很重要。凤凰社和傲罗们此刻仅有的武器就是情报。如你所知， _情报匮乏_ 是要付出生命代价的。在暴力冲突中丧失一条生命已经够糟的了，但仅仅在格兰杰家的袭击事件里，我们就损失了 _八个人_ 。我们必须竭尽所能阻止类似事件再度发生。我无法亲身体会赫敏所经历的苦痛，但我们必须请求她尽力告诉我们一切她能记起的东西。”

哈利皱着眉，但他明白莱姆斯的话是有道理的。如果那样做能够拯救生命，甚至赫敏本人也会同意尽力告诉他们一切，但他下定决心要尽可能减少这将带给她的痛楚。她父母已离开人世，他就是她仅存的一切，他下定决心要保护她。他已经疏忽过一次；他不会再让她出任何事。

“好吧，倘若赫敏同意这么做，”他说，“如果她同意的话，我希望会面在这里进行。不是魔法部或者别的什么地方。就是这儿，在格里莫广场。”

唐克斯点头。“成。”

“其次，我不会同意让沙克尔和穆迪一起来盘问她。我可以同意沙克尔代表傲罗方面进行会谈，但如果需要有人来代表凤凰社方面的话，我希望是莱姆斯，而不是穆迪。”

这要求令她大吃一惊。“唉呀！好像我能要求穆迪怎么做似的！”

“你知道我喜欢穆迪，但不是在这方面，”哈利以固执的口吻说道，“我只会信任莱姆斯，这一点我决不让步。如果穆迪不喜欢这样，我很抱歉，但我希望有人适当解释后，他可以接受。不管怎么说，假如他企图强行闯入……你知道我可以让他远离 _我的_ 房子。”

唐克斯一时目瞪口呆，随后看着莱姆斯。

莱姆斯点点头，挥手认可了哈利的要求。

哈利很感激莱姆斯的支持。他能从眼角瞥见罗恩正嘻嘻地笑。他很高兴罗恩也认同了。

“很好，”唐克斯嘟囔，“穆迪会气疯的，不过他也只好忍忍了，我想。还有别的要求吗？”

“会谈期间我会在场，如果大家没意见的话。”

唐克斯叹口气，举手投降。“可以。为什么不呢？”

哈利终于微微一笑。“谢谢。感谢你的配合，唐克斯。”

“对，”她小声嘀咕着从座位上起身，“那么，诸位不介意的话，我有些事得去处理一下，全托波特先生的福。待会见，莱姆斯。”她在莱姆斯额上落下一个吻，而后看了哈利 _一眼_ 。

哈利耸耸肩，脸色微微泛红。

她拍拍他的肩，也拍了拍罗恩，随后离开了厨房，在起居室里移形消失。

“干得漂亮，哈利。”罗恩咧着嘴说。

哈利觉得脸上发烫。“希望我没有对唐克斯太刻薄。我只是——想保护赫敏。”

莱姆斯笑笑，平静地喝着咖啡。“我觉得你处理得非常好，真的。你一点都没有对唐克斯刻薄。我想她只是很惊讶你会如此坚决地反对什么事情。 _你_ 知道你很少这么做。”

这个可悲的事实让哈利有点儿窘迫。“是啊……我们现在谈到的可是赫敏呢。我只是不想让她被苛求被刺激，尤其是在她经历了这一切之后，不。”他看看他的煎蛋卷，它完全是一团糟了。

他呻吟一声，刮掉煎蛋的残骸丢进垃圾桶，开始尝试做第二个蛋卷。他注意到罗恩正以一种若有所悟的表情盯着他。

“什么事？”他问道。

罗恩眉毛一扬。“嗯？哦，没什么。我只是在想……你加入凤凰社管理团队会干得不错的。赫敏早看出来了，我想她是对的——又一次对了。”

哈利注视着罗恩，不知道罗恩是否在挖苦他。看起来不像。他瞥了莱姆斯一眼，年长的狼人正咧嘴笑着，不置可否。

他回头继续关注他的活计，觉得不大自在。他拒绝发表评论，只是努力想弄清他到底是从什么时候起居然开始认为罗恩说的话也许真有些道理。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 伊基·波普(Iggy Pop)，摇滚歌星，有“朋克教父”之名。下文的大卫·鲍伊(David Bowie)和米克·杰格(Mick Jagger)也都是知名的摇滚歌星。

[2] 果儿(groupie)，又译作骨肉皮，意指周旋在摇滚圈，与乐手恋爱、上床并追随巡回演唱会的疯狂歌迷。

[3] 摩根·勒·费伊(Morgan le Fey)，也叫莫佳娜(Morgana)，中世纪巫师，具体年代不详。她是亚瑟王的同父异母的妹妹，其阿尼马格斯是鸟。她是个黑巫师，梅林的死敌，对许多大事件都产生了重要的影响。她是阿瓦隆岛之女王，也是出色的治疗师。她出现在哈利·波特最早看到的那几张巫师卡上(魔法石, 第6章)。“le fey”或“le fay” = 法语中的“仙子”。

——摘自《哈利波特中文百科》

[4] 诺曼·洛克威尔(Norman Rockwell, 1894-1978)，美国20世纪早期的重要画家，大部分画作色彩明亮、风格乐观。

[5] 原文为match made in hell，是对match made in heaven(天作之合)的反讽。

[6] 哈洛斯百货(Harrods)，全球第二大百货公司，位于伦敦的高档商业区骑士桥大街(Knightsbridge)，以精选自世界各地的商品和细致入微的个性化服务理念著称。

[7] 伊希斯(Isis)，古埃及九柱神之一，司生育的自然女神，以魔法和治愈力量闻名；她是埃及万神庙中最受崇拜的女神，可说是圣母崇拜的起源。

[8] 荷露斯(Horus)，古埃及九柱神之一，天空之神，奥西里斯与伊希斯之子，形象常为鹰头人身，双眼分别代表日月；古埃及法老被视为荷露斯在世间的化身。荷露斯之眼在古埃及神话中是重要的力量象征。

[9] 血之神谕(bloody oracle)，西塞罗在这里用了一个双关语，因为英语中“倒血霉的”和“带血的”都写作bloody。

[10] 奥西里斯(Osiris)，古埃及九柱神之一，文明的赐予者，保佑作物丰饶，后成为冥界的主宰，主持亡者的审判。

[11] 拉美西斯(Ramses)，古埃及第十九王朝法老拉美西斯二世是历史上最负盛名的古埃及法老，一生充满传奇色彩。

[12] 喀尔巴阡(Carpathians)，欧洲中部山脉，在捷克和斯洛伐克、罗马尼亚等国境内。

[13] 底比斯(Thebes)，埃及尼罗河畔的古城。

[14] 拉丁语，重复次数多得令人作呕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是很短的一章，我知道。不过下一章会长得要命的，所以请稍候。赫敏将回到家中。  
> *  
> 《巴菲》中被借鉴的片段：  
> 山德：怎么，我就不能有时候掌握了些情报吗？  
> 伊莱斯：那可真是史无前例啊。  
> ——第一季，第八集
> 
> 巴菲：看，这是所学校，学校里有学生，学生们来查阅书本，然后学到东西。  
> 伊莱斯：我开始怀疑那是个神话。  
> ——第一季，第五集
> 
> 巴菲：哦！我知道这个：“作为吸血鬼猎人必然要付出某些牺牲……叽里呱啦，诸如此类的废话。我是个超级乏味的人，给我来个烤饼。”  
> 伊莱斯：你真了解我。  
> ——第二季，第四集  
> *  
> 在下一章中有更多引用。抱歉。我克制不住，主要是因为《巴菲》的台词实在太棒了。  
> 祝感恩节快乐！！！


	10. 第九章 欢迎回家

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到本章的时候，我观看了《火焰杯》，衷心感谢电影人们完成了一次非凡的制作。暂且不谈同原著的比较，我觉得这部电影是系列中最好的一部。丹的表演真的很好。我是说，他的表演才能在前三部电影里没有真正完全展现。哪怕只为了他的魅力，我也爱他，可他在这部电影里真是表演得太成功了。他的那双眼睛……哎呀呀！如果我是秋的话，我可不觉得我能对他说不！当她叫他回来的时候，他忐忑不安却又希望着她会同意，即便她之前已经回绝……那真令人心碎。克鲁姆同样使人着迷，甚至无需言辞。罗恩很有趣——比过去更有趣了——但真正征服我的是双胞胎。双胞胎堪称完美，特别是当安吉莉娜被邀请参加舞会的时候。然后罗恩试图用同样的方法对赫敏作出邀请，当然，他非常悲惨地失败了。我不是特别烦恼电影对书中情节做了很多改动。要我说，我们应该接受这一点，因为书本和电影是两种完全不同的媒介，假如我们用书本来否定从一部制作精良的电影中所获得乐趣，那只是在自寻烦恼。我知道，你们中不少人不像我这么认为，不过我想我们只好各自保留意见了。然后，让我们亲吻一下言归于好吧，因为毕竟我们都是哈赫迷。^_^  
> 向我的校对Lady Diamond致以特别感谢。^_^我发誓，我昨晚才把这长得可怕的一章交给她，而我早晨就收到了回复。她真是令人敬畏。

夜幕降临两小时后，哈利和罗恩一起坐在起居室里，沉浸在最后一刻的焦灼中。

“假如她看我一眼后，觉得我们无法解决这种局面，怎么办？”哈利可怜兮兮地靠在沙发上，问道。

罗恩刚打算回答，哈利又开口了。

“假如我哪天搞砸了，不小心在吃披萨以后吻了她，让她觉得难以忍受，怎么办？”

罗恩蹙蹙眉，再次试图插嘴。

哈利坐起身。“当我渐渐老去，长出皱纹，她不再认为我‘有魅力’而离开我，投向某个年轻健壮、永远不会老去的吸血鬼的时候，又会发生什么呢？”

“看在梅林的份上，哈利！”罗恩嚷嚷。

“怎么了？”

罗恩似乎想说什么，他踌躇一下，轻声叹息。“你看，停止所有这些愚蠢的提问吧。你得静下心，一步一步慢慢来。我们会耐心等待，而她会出现在门前……就先这么着，不行再想办法，好吗？冷静点，为了我们俩好。你要把我弄得精神分裂了。”

“好的。抱歉。我只是有点儿来电。”

“你什么？”

“来电。麻瓜的表达方式……”他唏嘘一声，伸手从为她准备的巧克力里抓起一盒。牌子特地买了那本《恋上吸血鬼》的“巧克力偏好”里所列的。他觉得也许一件欢迎归来的礼物会很棒很贴心。

他惴惴不安地站起身凝望镜子。他没有真正盛装打扮，但他希望至少看上去像样点儿。他在自己较好的T恤衫里挑了一件，买了件真正合乎尺寸的体面牛仔裤和——多么惊人啊—— _一双新运动鞋_ 。他的头发和往常一样野性难驯，但他还是用手指梳了梳，试图把它压得服帖些。

他转向罗恩。“我看起来还好吗？”

罗恩嘴角抽搐。“呃……看上去不错？”

“人们太过礼貌不愿说出坏话时，他们总是说‘不错’，不是吗？”

“ _我的好姑娘_ ，如果你一定要知道的话，那副眼镜对我可完全没有吸引力。”

哈利叹息着举手投降。“你是对的。我开始像个傻瓜了。我看起来怎么样无关紧要。赫敏和我相互爱恋，这才是关键。至少那些老套的言情小说是那么说的，嗯？你的外貌如何并不是最重要的，诸如此类……”

“说实话，在通俗言情小说里，你不会真的看到丑陋的主角。他们通常都非常英俊漂亮。像你我这样的小子只能是配角，因为我们相貌平平，女主角绝不会爱上我们。我们的存在只是为了插科打诨，有时我们中的一个或者我们两个会爱上她，当然我们的爱是不被回应的。我们通常会最终牺牲掉我们的性命，为了女主——”

“你空闲时间里到底都在读些 _什么_ 啊，罗恩？”

“什么？你从没听说过霏霏·拉·芙勒吗？”

“谁？”

“流行小说《魔法奇缘》系列的作者。那小说金妮书架上有一大堆呢。就是稍没克丽丝忒尔·克莱尔·沃特斯的《魅惑之杖》系列那么辣。”

“你和我开玩笑吧。”

“哦，完全不是。拉·芙勒仍使用委婉修辞来处理那些少儿不宜的部分。沃特斯则会撕开面纱，照实来写。”

“我是说，你竟然读过它们，罗恩。”

罗恩脸红了。“哦……我——噢！我别无选择！给爸爸当保镖的那些晚上，我总得给自己找点事干消磨空闲时间啊！”

“靠金妮的垃圾小说。当然了。”

罗恩欲言又止，视线越过哈利肩头望着什么。

哈利转身望向窗外，只见一辆轿车在格里莫广场11号前停了下来。那是一辆黑色的沃尔沃轿车。

默默地，他们注视着司机下车打开后座的车门。

西塞罗一身深灰色西装，完美得一如既往。他踱出车门，伸手扶另一名乘客下车。

那头浓密的棕发是绝不会认错的，哈利觉得心跳得砰砰直响。他不知道自己为什么如此紧张。这是赫敏。 _他的_ 赫敏，他不该对任何改变有所恐惧。他们在前两天谈过话，一切看上去都好。

_我没什么可担心的。_

他目不转睛地看着她走向轿车行李箱，拍了拍它。看来，她在后行李箱里还有些东西。

这很奇怪，但他 _确实_ 注意到她有了一些不同。远远望去相当不好说，可是……她的衣服。它们是如此的——暗黑。自他认识赫敏以来，她一直喜欢穿些亮色调的衣服，或粉嫩，或柔和。而现在，看看她，全套装束一点亮色都没有。牛仔裤是黑色的。套头毛衣是墨绿色，好像还穿着一件黑色短款皮夹克。他从来不知道她有任何一件类似的衣物。

唐克斯曾专程带来了赫敏的衣服，而他想，也许那对唐克斯本人还更有用些。

赫敏取出了她的背包和一本厚书，或许就是罗恩送她的那本。弗雷德和乔治的气球已经缩成高尔夫球大小的两只小球，挂在她的包裹上。

“她看上去非常苍白，不觉得吗？”罗恩问。

哈利怒目而视。“该死，你指望会是什么样？她会带着一身晒成褐色的皮肤回来？”

意识到自己听上去有多蠢，罗恩一下红了脸。

赫敏让西塞罗穿过了防护屏障，领着他走向门廊。

哈利和罗恩赶向前门迎接他们。他们赶到时，赫敏正把她的行李卸下来放在桌案上。西塞罗刚跟在她身后踱进来。

哈利不由自主地在走廊尽头停下，这是自她死在他怀中后他头一次与她见面。

她看上去极其苍白，毫无血色，只在脸上有一抹淡淡的红晕。但她身上的不同远甚于此。首先是她的嘴唇，比以往任何时候都更红了，微微翘起以给那些珍珠般的小尖牙留出位置，虽然它们现在都还缩着没探出来。然后是她的眼睛，仍是褐色的，但澄澈得近乎透明，从某些角度望去仿若琥珀。目光敏锐尖利，略透着股凶狠。最后是她的头发，过去总是浓密蓬乱的，波浪和小卷交错混杂，但现在它——它看上去就像是被 _精心设计_ 成那样的。巧克力色的发丝柔滑光洁，每一个卷曲和起伏都恰到好处，生气勃勃。它光彩照人，却也…… _陌生_ ，特别是看上去仿佛有红色的挑染光泽。她过去几乎不对自己的外貌多费心思，但她此刻看上去更像一件艺术雕刻，一件由艺术大师之手赋予了生命的雪花石雕。

他本该料到的，当然了。他已经读到过吸血鬼们从沉睡中苏醒后模样是如何焕然一新的，但亲眼所见仍像是在做梦一样。

她僵在门口，一瞬不瞬地回望着他。

没有人开口。

然后，哈利看见了某种更为熟悉的东西在她眸子里闪烁。那是她想要他时的目光，此刻它是如此强烈，几乎令他的防线当场崩溃。他愿任这目光淹没他。他愿屈从于这冲动，将她揽进怀里，抱上楼，在房间里与她狂野激情地做爱；但是她突然合上双眼，切断涌动的情愫，咽了咽唾沫。

西塞罗在她耳旁窃窃私语了些什么。

哈利皱起眉头，他们的亲密令他忐忑不安，但他强行压住了嫉妒，告诉自己，西塞罗从某种角度来说是她的治疗师，他是在以哈利办不到的方式帮助她。

她点点头，仍旧闭着眼，许久才再次睁开，有些迟疑地微微一笑。“哈利……”

听见她的嗓音，看见她的开口，他的焦虑退去了，他回以一笑，首先迈步走向她。很快她就在他臂弯里了，她回应着他的拥抱，把脸埋进他胸口。

他 _终于_ 等到她回来了。

相较能默默将她搂在怀里，仅仅与她通话根本不值一提，这甜蜜的认知令这一刻更加宝贵，哈利已不太在乎他们并非走廊里仅有的两个人。

她仰起脸，把脸颊轻贴在他脖子上。她觉得温暖。柔软的嘴唇触上他的下颌，她似乎犹豫不决，像是在试探自己，然后才把一个坚实的吻印上他的肌肤。

情感自接触点奔涌而出，哈利轻轻捧起她的脸，将自己的唇向她的印了下去。这是一个短暂但温柔的吻，一句饱含深情的无言问候。

“提醒一下，这儿还有别人呢，万一你们忘了的话。”罗恩说。

他们轻轻抵着额头，哈利长叹一声，赫敏则微笑不语。

她从哈利身旁退开，走向罗恩，给了他那个属于他的拥抱。

哈利扯出一个微笑，转身欢迎他们的客人。发现西塞罗不知何时已站在 _他身旁_ ，他吓得半死。

“ _见鬼！_ ”哈利抓住胸口退后一步，喘息着说，“你是从什么地方——”

西塞罗一脸歉意。“对不起。我不该这么做。我应该弄出点声音——”

“你应该跺跺脚，或者……唱歌或者怎么样！”哈利仍惊魂未定。

“不会再发生这样的事了。”

他感觉到赫敏的手滑进他掌心，轻轻拉了他一下。平静的波浪漾过他的躯体，他对她微微一笑。

“我准备了些欢迎你回家的礼物，”他说，“就放在起居室里。来吧。”他刚打算转向西塞罗对他发出邀请，西塞罗就抬起了一只手。

“决不要邀请一个陌生吸血鬼到你家里，哈利，”西塞罗静静地说，“不管有没有邀请，吸血鬼都会进入一所房子，但你最好不要做出任何口头或书面的邀请。除非你想丢掉你对他们所拥有的那一丁点优势。记住这一点。”

哈利局促地点了点头。他伸臂揽住赫敏的肩，而她靠进他怀里搂住他的腰，他们交换着不安的目光。

“没关系。”她轻声道。

有这句话就够了，他们走向起居室，罗恩走在她另一侧，时不时小心翼翼地瞥着西塞罗。

莱姆斯微笑着自走廊尽头现身。“嘿，赫敏！欢迎回来！”

赫敏咧嘴笑笑，上前接受他的拥抱，随后，他们都在起居室坐下，讨论赫敏的归来。

哈利把巧克力递给她时，她眼里闪出欣喜的光芒，只是这喜悦的表情因为她紧闭的双唇失色不少。

 _她不喜欢露出她的尖牙，_ 他闷闷不乐地想。

俯过身，将双唇凑到他耳边。“谢谢。”她低声絮语。

他从她唇间感觉不到呼吸，但她轻柔的嗓音送出的轻微颤动由他的耳朵传遍全身。他轻声喟叹，幸福得浑身酥软，几乎瘫倒在地。

“赫敏。”是西塞罗，他的语气像是在提醒她什么，同时严厉地注视着她。

有一刻她睁大了双眼，然后双颊因红晕而有了些血色。她从哈利身旁退开。

他蹙蹙眉，收缩臂膀把她搂紧，但她似乎已在周遭立起了一堵无形的高墙，哈利一点儿都不喜欢它。他瞪了西塞罗一眼，但那年长吸血鬼只回应以平和的微笑。

赫敏把巧克力分发给了大家。

“那么，”西塞罗说，“我相信赫敏的单间已经准备好了？”

哈利点头。“是的。雅伊美很能干，马科斯的小队一点都没给我们添麻烦。”

“很好！我猜想，你们已经让自己了解了吸血症的相关情况。”

哈利咧咧嘴，冲罗恩嘻嘻笑着。

“我知道决不要向一个吸血鬼收取年利率超过15%的复利，”罗恩说，“你们一族憎恶 _那个_ 。”

西塞罗吃吃发笑，但赫敏似乎迷惑不解。哈利悄声说他稍后会向她解释。

莱姆斯吃了点巧克力。毕竟，这是他最爱的零食。“我准备好应付紧急情况了。我还不曾忘记我在作吸血鬼仆从的日子里所学到的东西。”

赫敏想要反对，但莱姆斯摆摆手示意她别说话。

“哦，别担心，赫敏，”他说，“我这辈子是不会舍弃自我以仆从身份为你服务的，但你 _知道_ 我将在你身旁，不管你是否喜欢。有点儿像麦格会做的那样，嗯？”

她笑了笑，这次稍稍现出了点尖牙。

哈利希望她不会这么拘束。他有点惊讶地意识到他并不认为那些尖牙很糟。他估计它们缩短了，那些犬齿一点都不像带有威胁性。

他以轻柔的动作抚摸她的胳膊，她的回应是后仰身子靠着他。

西塞罗颔首。“你有一些很棒的朋友，赫敏。”

“我知道。”

“在接下来的两周里，你必须定期拜访我的办公室。除去我们的预约，你还可以随时联系我，假如你……出现任何 _病情恶化_ 。”

 _病情恶化？_ 哈利心想， _如果出现这种情况，难道她不能找我们帮忙吗？至少，找莱姆斯？_

但赫敏只是点点头。

西塞罗转向大家。“至于你们几位……”他的目光从他们脸上一一扫过，“如果发生了 _任何状况_ ，飞路通知我。”

莱姆斯神情肃穆，而哈利还不明白西塞罗所指何意。

罗恩更心直口快。“飞路通知你？干什么？”

“哦，”赫敏说，“真的没什么。就是说如果我突然攻击了你们中的任何一个，你们就应该让他知道。立刻。”

罗恩转向她，一脸震惊。

哈利没那么惊讶，但他真的为她难受。他能从她眼里看出来，她并非说笑，而承认这样一件事令她痛心。他不会害怕她。他不可能害怕。假如她在一次疯狂的暴怒中咬了他，他想他也许会与她一同沉沦，反正要是失去她他就是个彻底的废人了；但他不忍看着赫敏那样消沉。他相信，她比那要坚强得多。他只希望能让她同样相信这一点。

西塞罗没有否认她的话。和大家一样，他从座位上站起身。他和众人握手道别，而且令哈利沮丧的是，还同赫敏互吻了面颊。

哈利知道，在地窖的三天里，他们肯定已经形成了某种牢固的关系，他信任赫敏，对她的忠贞毫不怀疑，但想到她会成为除他和罗恩以外另一个小子的“好友”， _确实_ 令他烦恼。他知道他是在使小心眼，而且相当自私，但在她的死亡给他带来的诸多消极影响中，他认为占有欲是最不可避免的。他希望这只是暂时的。他不想变成一个浑球。

莱姆斯提议送西塞罗到门口，把他们三个留在屋里。

“你能回来真是太好了，赫敏，”罗恩以一种少有的体贴姿态说，“不知怎么，在我们不能见你的时候，那感觉有些不真实。”

哈利笑笑，手指漫不经心地由她发间穿过。他对此再赞同不过了。

“回家真好，”她轻声说，“在医院里的时候，我一直害怕西塞罗只是在哄我，关于回家的事。我曾想，也许他只是哄我说我可以回来，而实际上我必须被偷偷遣送到——怎么说呢——也许是阿尔巴尼亚吧，在那里度过余生。”

那简直可怕得难以想象。

“那么……”她语音更加轻柔，目光落到自己双手上，“我看上去有什么不同？我吓着你们了吗？”

听她问出这样的问题，哈利心都碎了。他把她搂得更紧了。“赫敏，没有……我们不会对你感到恐惧。对吗，罗恩？”

罗恩犹豫不决，要不是他收拾情绪开了口，哈利差点就踹他一脚。“你 _确实_ 看上去不一样了，但对你感到恐惧就太傻了。你仍是我们专横的小‘万事通’，没有什么会改变这一点。”

她抬起眼，清亮的眸子里盈满泪水，但是她在微笑。“笨蛋！”

“我还能怎么样呢？”

她放声大笑，现在可以看到它们了：她的尖牙。并没有人们平常猜想的那么吓人。

几分钟后莱姆斯回来了，他意味深长地望了哈利一眼。

哈利点头握住赫敏的手，变得严肃起来。

她凝视着他，意识到他有重要的话要说。“怎么了？”

哈利转向莱姆斯，于是莱姆斯上前道：“关于那天夜里在你父母家中发生事件的详情，傲罗指挥部和凤凰社希望能取得你的证词。如果你愿意，沙克尔将在几小时内到这里来，代表傲罗方面取证。而我将代表凤凰社参加。这很重要，赫敏。如果没有必要的话，我是不会认可这项行动的，但情报如今必不可少，而且我们很少能有在袭击中幸存的目击证人，像你家中这种规模的袭击更是如此。我们需要搜集尽可能多的情报。”

她握着哈利的手微微一紧。但除此以外，她纹丝不动。

哈利有点惊惶地意识到，她脸上的表情正是她死在他怀里时他曾见过的。撇开她就坐在这里与他们交谈的事实，她简直就是“毫无生气”的写照。

他挣扎着从脑海里推掉这个念头，抬手拨开散在她脸上的几缕发丝。

她眨眨眼，脱离了静止的雕塑状态。“那——那不是我想要记起的回忆。假如能把它从脑中完全擦去，我也许会那么做，但我知道它很重要。我愿意做这件事。到时会有冥想盆帮忙吗？”

莱姆斯点头。“是的。在我们听取你的陈述后，一只冥想盆是必要的。”

她点头，哈利感觉到由她那里传来的一阵轻微战栗。

“我会在你身旁。”他说着，安慰性地捏了捏她的手。

罗恩咧嘴笑笑。“你真该看看哈利是怎么给这次会面提条件的。他寸步不让，说必须在这里进行，而且穆迪不能参加，由莱姆斯替代。唐克斯无法拒绝。他真是个天才。”

赫敏微笑看着他时，哈利脸红了。

“我知道他是，我从没怀疑过。”她说。

她对他的信心就意味着一切。

“我们该帮你重新安顿下来，”莱姆斯说着从座位上起身，“我敢说韦斯莱一家会在晚些时候过来。莫丽整个下午都在逼我答应……你愿意见他们吗？我可以为你谢绝他们。”

哈利不知道莱姆斯是否正不知不觉地进入仆从角色。他在书上读到过，这对狼人来说是一种本能，而且他们倾向于固定选择 _一位_ 吸血鬼主人，这样他们就不必接受太多人的命令。

“唔、唔……并不是说我不想见韦斯莱一家，”她说着歉然望了罗恩一眼，“只是……我不确定我是否准备好了。我还在…… _习惯_ 我的新身份。”

莱姆斯善解人意地微笑着。“莫丽会理解的。那么，再过几天。现在，我要回书房去了，有需要的话叫我。我还有不少工作得赶。”他在赫敏肩头轻轻按了一下才离开。

“哈利，”罗恩说，“你为什么不带赫敏看看她的单间呢？我先到藏书室去收拾一下。没有赫敏的整理，那里有些乱了。我在那里等你们俩，行吗？”

罗恩的细心叫哈利又是吃惊又是感激。

赫敏的神情有片刻茫然，随后她走向罗恩，在他脸颊上落下一个轻巧的吻。“谢谢你。”

罗恩脸前所未有地红，看上去像是要当场蒸发了。“呃，是啊……唔，我会——呃——在楼上。”他转身跑开了。

哈利疑心，那个吻对罗恩的作用大大超过罗恩可能愿意承认的。他忍住叹息。在过去的三天里，他已经意识到罗恩还远没有从对赫敏的迷恋中解脱，虽然哈利很高兴罗恩选择了抛开它，继续作他们的挚友，但看见罗恩承受折磨仍令哈利痛苦。

她转向哈利，投进他怀里，把头枕在他肩上。他紧紧拥住她，低头凝视着她仰起的脸。

“我真想念这个，哈利。”

她的声音使他体内漾过一波波暖意，仿佛一袭柔软的皮毛斗篷慷慨地包裹住他，摩挲着他的肌肤。他不得不怀疑，这是否是长久别离后终于能如此贴近她所造成的。

然而，她洗发水的香气萦绕在他鼻端，在这样甜美的时刻，还要去刨根问底实在太难了。她牛奶般的肌肤在他的指尖下触感柔滑，想感受她 _完全_ 与他融合的冲动势不可挡地高涨起来。

任欲望牵引着，他抬起她的下巴吻了她。他们的唇刚触在一起，这个吻就加深了。

迷失在她吻中的那一瞬，他相信自己根本没什么可担心的，他相信一切都会非常好。他们会做爱。那会是完美的。

他的嘴唇向她耳旁游移，他一边轻抿柔软的耳垂，一边把手探进外套下扣住她的乳房。她的轻声嘤咛让他想起他是多么想念抚摸她的感觉，或许该说他是多么 _需要_ 抚摸她。

她的名字在他唇间低喃，嗓音嘶哑中带着渴望，就在他决心要抱起她在一楼找间更私密的房间时，她自己从他身旁挣开了。

他的大脑正为情欲所笼罩，拒不接受这样的变故。他怔怔地盯住她，一脸疑惑，同时饱受欲望折磨地剧烈喘息着。

“不、不……”她蹙着眉说。

他难以置信。她说“ _不_ ”是什么意思？对于他们正要做的一切，该说“ _是_ ”才对！但他没有动，努力想弄明白发生了什么。

他把视线移向她的双唇，不知是他的想象还是真的，她的尖牙似乎微微凸显了一些……

“我又那么做了，”她轻声道，嗓音里饱含愧疚，“你没感觉到吗，哈利？”

这令他更困惑了。“我当然感觉到了！不然你觉得我为什么那样吻你？”

“我想说的不是那个！是早些时候，当你送我那些巧克力时……”

他脸色泛红。“我想念你，你知道。我想……我想我不该这么快就这样想要你，但——”

“哦，哈利，”她带着挫败感低声呻吟，“我想说的是……对不起，但这只是——因为我。我是说，也有你的因素，但主要是我。我变得……”她攥紧拳头，斟酌着用词，“ _吸血鬼化_ 了。我……我释放了吸血鬼外激素，而你对它是如此地接纳！它会使得整个反应变得更激烈！西塞罗说我 _不该_ 这么做。起码在我对这一切还很陌生的时候不行。但我控制不住，你明白！我爱你，我想要你，你的气味很像我，这一点，因为某种原因，使得我难以 _抗拒_ ……”

 _外激素？_ 他注视着她，试图去理解。 _吸血鬼外激素？好吧…… **那又怎么样？**_

“赫、赫敏，又不是没有那些外激素，我就不会对你有这样的 _感觉_ 。”他不顾一切地说。

她摇摇头，叹息着。“哈利……眼下有太多的东西需要谈一谈了。我们不能——我们不能那么做，我们不能只想着 _亲热_ 。”

“亲热”这个词把理智敲回了他体内，欲望的遮蔽从他意识表层散开。他脸色惨白，这才意识到他正扮演着怎样一个鸟人角色。他跌回长沙发上，垂下了脑袋。“天哪见鬼……你完全是对的。我确实只想着快活。我真是个杂种。”

“你不是！当然不是！我刚告诉你了，那是 _我的错_ ！”她嗓音抬高了，已近乎歇斯底里时的尖叫：就是当他和罗恩没领会她试图告诉他们的东西时，她所用的那种叫喊。

他深吸了一口气镇定心神。“好吧。让我们都冷静点。”

她懊恼地叹息一声，倒进长沙发对面的沙发椅里。她没有看他。“你没有穿我的衣服吧？”

“ _什么？_ ”

“就是……你身上有我的味道，但你也不可能用我的香水或者类似的东西……你用了吗？”

“没有！”他顿了顿，“但我想……我用了一点你的洗发水。”

“你真用了？”

“它就放在你浴室里！”

“为什么你会用我的浴室？”

“它就在你房间里！”

“为什么你会用我房间里的浴室？”

“我——”他脸色更红了，“我一直睡在你房间里，就是这样……”

她讶然注视着他，似乎明白了什么。“ _这就是_ 为什么你身上有我的气味。你一直睡在我床上。”

“那很糟吗？”

她叹了口气。“不。只是成了一种强得可怕的性刺激。”

“这很……奇特。”他还没有读完《恋上吸血鬼》。可能他还没读到那部分。“这是吸血鬼固有的吗？”

“我不知道，哈利。但我的嗅觉现在对某些东西很敏感……不过，我还得问问西塞罗。我还不确定这意味着什么。”

哈利讶然睁大了眼睛。“你要把 _这事_ 告诉那个豆丁大的——”

“哈利！别给他起外号！”

“—— _小东西_ ！？”

“他有 _两百岁_ 了！”

“好吧，对不起！可我不知道我是不是能安之若素，对于你要和——和 _他_ 讨论我们的——我们的 _性生活_ ！”

她眉头紧锁。“他相当于我的心理医生，哈利！我必须把这样的事情告诉他。为了我自己的心理健康！”

“心理健康？”他一下站起身，“你没有任何 _问题_ ！”

她怒视着他，从椅子上跳起来。“我没有任何 _问题_ ？我的 _一切_ 都出了问题！万一你还没注意到，我得提醒你，哈利，因为我 _死了_ ！”

“ _你没有死！_ ”

“ **我有！** ”

“ **不，** **你没** **有！** ”

“哈利——”

“闭嘴！行行好闭嘴！”他跌坐回长沙发上，双手抱头闭上眼睛。 _赫敏没有死。她没死。她活着。她活着。她……_

“哦，哈利……”那声音轻柔和缓，带着懊悔，“哦，哈利。我很抱歉。我很 _抱歉_ ……”

她用胳膊环住他，他顿时失去了顽抗的力量。他把脸埋进她肩头，拥紧了她。

所有的一切都令他困惑。他本该开心地迎接她归来，为她还活着心存感激。他本该为他们俩而坚强起来，因为她已失去了双亲，因为她如今不得不忍受这样的苦痛。然而他却如此轻易地崩溃了，现在反而是她在安慰他，在对他说抱歉。

她的手指自他发间穿过，抚慰着他紧张的神经。感觉好些时，他离开了她肩头，深深凝望她那陌生而全新的吸血鬼眼睛。它们有着近乎猛兽的凶狠，但他无法将其同他的赫敏联系到一起。至少，现在还做不到……

她捧起他的脸。“我不是有意表现得像个婊子。”

他被她的措辞惊呆了。“你不是——你不是 _那样_ 的。但我本该比这更坚强，而且我确实 _可以_ ，我想。只是——我想，也许不知怎么的，你叫我吃惊。”

她蹙着眉。“我有如此不同吗？”

“我不知道。你呢？”

她叹息。“我愿意认为我还是一样的我，尽管我已经是 _这样的东西_ ——”

“你不是一件 _东西_ 。”

“我是黑暗生物。我不是人类，哈利。”

他长声喟叹，但并不打算驳斥。他拉起她的手。她的手冰冷苍白，却是柔软的，它们回应着他双手紧握的力度。“那么……那么你要怎么……你要怎么取食呢？我可以为你提供鲜血。我可以——”

“不……”她轻声道，凶狠锐利的眼睛里漫出温柔，“我不会那么做的。我不会从你那里取食为生。我可以付钱给那些愿意接受的人。假如我从你那里吸取鲜血，那也是因为……因为我爱你，而不是因为我饥渴。对吗？”

他不知该说些什么。“也许我可以陪着你，当你外出取食，或者办事的时候？”

她怯怯地微笑。“我更——更希望你不要这么做，哈利。接下来的两周里，西塞罗会在这件事上帮助我，但最终，我得自己来完成它，我宁愿独自行动，真的。我不希望 _任何人_ 看见我……那个样子。我想那对你或是任何我认识的人类来说都不会是愉快的事。”

“但独自行动？我不希望你独自外出。而且真的……我可以接受，我想。那是你。我不会害怕——”

“不。不要。那不是……哈利，有些事情你必须理解，关于取食过程——”

“它有涉及性的潜在因素。我知道。我在书上读到过。”

她垂下目光，他注意到一抹红晕在她脸颊上泛起。

“那不是什么令我兴奋激动的情况，”他静静地继续，“但你需要靠它维持生命，而如果你不愿饮我的血，那么我想你也只能从别人那里取得。”

她用指尖轻触他的面颊。“我希望还有其他办法。但没有。最糟糕的是，人类鲜血要比本地中国餐馆里的鲜虾馄饨贵多了。”她轻笑一声，希望她的调侃能舒缓紧张气氛。

他扯出一个倦怠的微笑。“那几乎要让我笑出来了。”

她在他唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。“我可怜的、严肃的哈利。”

“相对于‘送命或者更糟被开除’女士吗？”

她笑笑。“从那时起，孰轻孰重在我心目中就有点改变了。”

“不！你当真？”

她轻轻掐了他一把。

他吃吃地笑，抓住她的肩，双手上下摩挲着她的上臂。“赫敏，你是不是需要帮助……你知道，来 _偿付_ 人类鲜血？因为我 _能够_ 支持你。因为……我父母和西里斯还有——”

她似乎吃了一惊。“哦，哈利……你真是——你是 _最体贴_ 、最慷慨的人，我爱你这一点，但是，不用了。我不会做一个靠人养活的情妇。”

“ _靠人养活的情妇！_ ”

她哈哈笑起来。“你不会那么大男子主义吧？对我炫耀富有，然后为我的隆胸手术付钱。”

他觉得血一下涌到脸上。“我决不会——但你的乳房……你知道，我爱它们。”

这让她笑得更厉害了。“哎呀，谢谢你，波特。鼓舞人心。”

“但我真的不介意——好吧—— _养活你_ 。”他感觉自己咧着的笑扯得更开了。想到他还可以那样照顾她，这念头带来了极大的满足感。一定是某种男性的掠夺本能。

虽然正嘻嘻笑着，她还是瞪了他一眼。“谢谢，但是不用了。我有就业前景了，信不信由你，我很快就会同一位潜在的雇主会面。”

这是件令人惊讶的事。“真的？”

“嗯哼！”

“做什么工作？”

“你看，我还不确定，但据说雇主觉得用得上我。在这一点上，对我来说够好的了。”

他蹙蹙眉。“但假如——假如这份工作不好干怎么办？我不希——我是说，你应该做一些你 _喜欢_ 的工作。”

她耸耸肩。“如果我不喜欢它，我就不会去做，我会找其他雇主。没什么大不了的，哈利。但我有种感觉，我可能会喜欢这份工作。雇主认为我将适合于实现‘他们组织的目标’。此外，西塞罗觉得我该给他们一次机会。”

他的眉头蹙得更紧了。“哦，好吧，只要 _西塞罗_ 说好……”

“哈利， _请_ 停止对他的嫉妒吧。他已经帮了我这么多，我很认真地在考虑保留他作我的心理医生直到——也许 _永远_ ！”

“好极了。”他嘀咕。

“哈利……”

他叹了口气。“很好。对不起。我知道他帮了你很多，我对此很感激。但他的模样总让我想起德拉科·马尔福，就是这样。卑鄙的小…… _不管怎么样_ ，我会忍下去的。我知道他是个好好先生。只是我变得像穆迪一样疑神疑鬼了。”

她笑笑，饱含深情地抚摸他的膝头。“谢谢。”她吻吻他的脸颊，站起身，伸手拉他起来，“现在，我可以看看我的单间了吗？我不是特别期待睡在一口棺材里，但是西—— _我的心理医生_ ——”

哈利苦笑一下。 _我猜，我将来也只好忍受这位小_ _G.Q._ _先生_ _ **[1]**_ _在她生活中的存在了。_

她继续道：“——说，只要我在里面舒舒服服睡一个白天，就会克服对它的愚蠢成见了。”

“那也是看待这问题的一种方式，我想。”

“实际上，是看待这问题而不精神错乱的唯一方式。不管怎么说，在家里摆着棺材还是令人毛骨悚然，你不这么觉得吗？”

“除非你开着一家殡仪馆……”

“呃，确实。你好歹知道不能选柔色调吧？”

“我……尽量选了银色和深蓝色的基调……”

“啊，我就知道我可以信任你的判断力，我的爱人。而且你还如此明智地回避了红色和橙色！我印象深刻。”

他听到这话几乎放声大笑。他当时其实没想太多。他只知道蓝色和银色是可以接受的，还有她相对更喜欢蓝色一些。“是啊……秋天的颜色太过季了……”

*

虽然赫敏不愿承认，参观那个单间还是令她心烦意乱。尽管已是吸血鬼，但想到地窖里的棺材是她的，想到得把自己像尸体一样封在里面，人类对死亡的原始恐惧还是在她体内被唤醒了。假如她能反胃，她一定会吐出来，不幸的是，对吸血鬼们来说，呕吐是不可能的。尽管单间已经被改造得像——她勉强承认——棺材一样舒适，但她只看了房间一眼，注视了两秒便飞快地转身而去。当然，她径直撞进了早有所料的哈利怀里。

“没、没事，我会调整好的。”她边说边推着他离开房间回到走廊里。

她觉得既紧张又羞愧，同时心有余悸。她再也不是人类了，这个事实似乎正坚持不懈地向她心中打下楔子，虽说她本也就一刻都不曾忘怀。

她站在哈利身旁。到了走廊里，他魔杖尖端的光芒取代了她单间里的火把光亮。他眼中的关怀令她不安。

“怎么了？”他问。

虽然不敢看他的眼睛，她还是努力挤出一个苍白的微笑。“没什么。我只是……这棺材让我发毛，就是这样。在医院时，西塞罗没有真正把他的棺材搬到和我同一个房间。他把它摆在我看不到的地窖角落里，所以我还没真正习惯这个主意……”她叹着气，交叉抱起胳膊，用力擦着两肩。“我是这么想的，但对你来说一定很可笑，不是吗？你的女朋友 _睡在一口棺材里_ 。”

他若有所思地眯眼看着她。“我不会称之为可笑，真的。开头心里会觉得有点恐怖，但那只是因为棺材平日给人的印象不好。你棺材里其实还挺舒服的。”

她凝视着他，惊讶地眨了眨眼。“你试过它？”

“我没盖上棺盖……”

“天哪，你说真的，是吗？”

他耸耸肩。“我 _必须_ 确定它对你来说会是舒适的。里面还有个巧妙的装置，你可以调节柔软度——”

“你 _疯了_ ，哈利。绝他妈对是疯了！但是我爱你。我就是死也爱你，对我来说，这不是夸大其辞！”

他似乎因她最后的描述吃了一惊，随后大笑起来。

她舒臂环住他，她的重量让他一下靠在墙上。他轻轻“喔！”了一声，但没等他抱怨，她就开始吻他，紧紧贴在他身上。她没打算真的扯开他的衣衫。他们在地窖里，而且隔壁房里正停着一具棺材。她没 _那么_ 变态，但他应该获得 _某种_ 褒奖。假如她能更有把握地收住她的尖牙，那她将很高兴就在此地与他一同沉醉，但实际上，她仍要竭尽全力才能克制住她的吸血鬼本能。

她必须避免持久的饥渴，虽然她得承认它现在没那么严重了。她能听见他心脏的跳动，捕捉到血液在他血管中奔流的瞬间，不过她在离开医院前已经吃过了，饥渴的痛感只是一闪而逝。她发现此刻最具挑战性的是控制住她的外激素，当哈利在起居室里唤起她的欲望时，要控制尖牙不变长几乎是不可能的。西塞罗告诉她，她将最终发觉克制住她的全部吸血鬼冲动是很容易的，但对刚被转变的人来说没那么快。她的躯体此时仍为吸血症被激活的初潮所充斥。

哈利低吟着回吻，双手托住她的臀部把她搂得更紧。

令人惊叹的是，他的反应感觉多么像他也有自己的外激素啊。她对哈利的诸多了解之一就是，当他感觉到强烈的快感时，他的思绪有时会进入她脑海。只是一些零碎的片段；通常是一闪而过。有时是画面；有时是词句。这一次就是词句，那是怎样的一串词句啊！情欲的、浪漫的、不规矩的词汇混为一体，涌进她意识中，即使他说不出话来，胯间的凸起也依然故我地彰示着它的存在。直到那一刻，她才真正意识到他对她是怎样地思念。

尽管她也渴望消除他这种痛苦，一切却都还需等待。她的尖牙已经开始伸展，这使得她恢复了理智。她的状态并不适合同哈利做爱。她可能伤到他。

她歉然脱开身，暗自希望尖牙缩回去。

他紧紧搂住她的腰。“哦，求求你，不，”他嗓音嘶哑低沉，“别说我们不可以。”

“哈利，万一你忘了的话，提醒你一句，隔壁房里停着一具棺材呢。”

“你真相信那能在最后关头完全转移我的注意力？”

她轻叹。“罗恩还在藏书室里等着呢。”

他仰头靠在墙上，闭上眼睛深深吸了口气。“棺材，罗恩。棺材，罗恩。棺材，罗恩……”他望向她，“好吧，我想我现在好些了。”

那肯定会帮他从之前的情绪中摆脱出来。

她轻轻笑了，而后牵过他的手，拉着他出了地窖，在安适的沉默中向藏书室走去。

*

有幸亲手将魔杖交还赫敏的人是罗恩。

鉴于是罗恩记起了她会希望拿回魔杖，哈利觉得这是罗恩应得的权利。

罗恩把什么礼节客套都抛到一边，直接把赫敏的魔杖顺着藏书室的桌子朝她的方向滑了去。她注视着它咔嗒作响地滚过他们之间的桌面，当那葡萄藤木和龙心腱所制的魔杖稳稳停在她面前时，她唇边绽出一抹微笑，堪与罗恩嘴角的笑意媲美。

“我想你会想念它的。”罗恩嘻嘻笑道。

她以老友重逢的热切一把抓起魔杖，将一块松露巧克力变形成精致的巧克力狮子。她把它放在他掌心，他笑起来，把巧克力塞进嘴里。

“要知道，有许多事情我再也做不了了，”她带着苍白的微笑说，“比如我……我再也不能制造守护神或者……或者幻影移形……”

哈利觉得像被打了一拳一样难受，通过罗恩的表情可以看出他也有同样感受。

她赶忙安慰他们。“不过我还是能施不少魔法，真的。我仍可以变出东西，我的变形术能力几乎完全保留了。此外，当你们两个取得执照以后，你们可以带着我移形。”

哈利拉起她的手紧紧握住。听到她再也不能发射守护神令人伤心，但他想那合情合理。守护神可能会伤害她。

“话说回来，”她继续道，“西塞罗说，我会发展出一些自身特有的吸血鬼异能。我还不知道它们是什么，但我希望不会像和蛆交流的能力那么恶心。”

罗恩做了个鬼脸。

赫敏苦着脸点点头。“不凑巧，真有这类事。”她回头继续翻看哈利拥有的众多吸血鬼书籍中的一本。

她身边已经叠着一摞别的书，是她刚才从书架上拿下来的，可能和魂器有关。

哈利不得不承认，看到她这样让他放心不少。她回来了，她还是她。必须如此。书本与智慧是她的特质。假如她因吸血症而失去了这些，那他就真不知道他该怎么应付了。

“这些书都很棒，哈利，”她一边浏览《黑夜传说：吸血鬼的社会》一边说，“我会很喜欢读它们的。我要把它们加到我的研究里。”

听到她这些计划，他不禁微笑。

毕竟，生活还要继续。

他想也许他稍后会介绍她 _另一本_ 书，等罗恩不在附近的时候。

她翻到《黑夜传说》中题为《强势女巫会》的一章，描摹着那幅碧光闪烁的图片，图中一名背生双翼的赤裸女子以跪姿托举着一个硕大的球体。女子的双翼懒洋洋地扇动，但始终伸展着，球体在她高举的双手间缓缓浮动，时起时落。

他凑过去好看得更清楚些。“那是什么？”

“伊希斯，”她回答道，“手持荷露斯之眼。”

“听起来像埃及人。”

“本来就是。伊希斯是埃及神话中的女神：掌管复活、升天、直觉、精神力、高次元脉轮、爱，以及怜悯。荷露斯是她的儿子，是王权、复仇与胜利的象征。荷露斯的眼睛，无论是否在他身上，都能看见一切。伊希斯持有他的眼睛以制衡他的复仇情绪，他们俩合起来就是正义的守护者。”

“真有趣。”罗恩说。

“你真是这意思吗？”她问。

“才不呢。”

“我想也是。”

哈利笑笑，挥手把一个揉皱的纸团向罗恩丢去。“ _我_ 是真有兴趣。这个和吸血鬼有什么关系？”

赫敏向他们解释了吸血鬼的起源和团体组织。

“那么在这个伊希斯女巫会里，”她本以为会兴趣寥寥的罗恩开口道，“姑娘当家，小伙子则拜倒在她们裙下？这对男人有什么好处？他们总该得到了点什么吧？”

她不以为然地挑起一边眉毛。

“首先，伊希斯女巫会是干什么的？”哈利赶在赫敏发作前问道。

她故意转头正对着哈利的方向，仿佛房间里除自己外只有他一个人似的。“我并不真正了解。西塞罗不愿意说，所以我希望这本书能提供更多帮助。”

“那它有帮助吗？”他朝她靠近了些，好越过她肩头读到书的内容。

他们一同转向书本，而哈利得承认，不管他真实兴趣如何，离她这么近的情况下要集中注意力在书上很困难，所以他并没有真的读进去多少。

他从她肩头拨开几缕头发时，正对上了罗恩的目光，罗恩冲他做了个粗鲁的手势。

哈利的回答是瞪着他，竖起中指。

罗恩大笑。

“小伙子们，我还在这儿呢。我没盯着你们，不表示我不知道你们在做什么。”

哈利亲昵地拍打她膝头安抚她。“罗恩是个蠢货。”

罗恩嘻嘻笑着。“没错。都怪我。‘这个女巫会是干什么的？我真的很有兴趣，赫敏。你这么漂亮，我都忘了怎么阅读了。让我们撇开它，如痴如狂地亲吻爱抚吧！’”他滑稽地吊着嗓门独白道。

听到这里，赫敏情不自禁笑出了声，哈利决定宽恕罗恩的玩笑。

不过那并不意味着哈利什么都不打算说。“噢！你真是让人放不开手脚，韦斯莱！”

“他把这叫作‘放开手脚’？”

赫敏哈哈笑起来。“哦，别闹了，罗恩！我觉得哈利很 _可爱_ 。”

哈利冲罗恩吐了吐舌头。

罗恩嘲弄道：“好吧，哈利，我才不在乎你干什么呢。她还是给了 _我_ 那只巧克力狮子。”

哈利正准备全力反击，藏书室的门开了，卢平走了进来。

“沙克尔和唐克斯到了，”他说，“他们正在休息室里安置冥想盆。赫敏？”

哈利感觉到她的手滑进他掌心，以近乎疼痛的力道攥着他。他伸臂环住她，将她揽近了些。“我会在你身旁的，如果你感到无法继续了，随时可以停止。别担心沙克尔会说什么。我会应付他，行吗？”

透过眼角的余光，他看见莱姆斯瑟缩了一下。哈利知道，他们不可能让赫敏中途退出，但哈利要求在场的主要原因却正是为了使他们不能在她不愿意时强迫她继续。他不会让任何人迫使她做她不愿做的事。

她抬头凝视着他，看出她可以信任他的照料，于是点了点头。

他们从座位上站起来。

走向休息室时，哈利始终紧握着她的手。

唐克斯正在门外等着他们。“沙克尔在里面。”她说。她转向赫敏，给了她一个拥抱以示欢迎。“能看到你回来真是太好了。”

“能回来真是太好了。”赫敏低语。

唐克斯扯出微笑，拍了拍她的肩膀。“谢谢你这么做。对你来说肯定不容易。”

“这很重要。必须去做。”

唐克斯颔首。她退开，冲罗恩招手。“我们可以在其他房间等到结束。我煮了茶，还带了些糖浆松饼。”

“赞美你，唐克斯。”随她离开时，罗恩说。

莱姆斯领他们穿过休息室的门。只见沙克尔坐在长沙发上测试他的速记羽毛笔，冥想盆的波光正轻轻荡漾在蒙明的房间里。

*

向他们讲述事件经过的时候，赫敏眼里有种奇异的特质。虽然，她既没有语音疏离，也没有陡然落泪。仿佛她正拼命依靠着种种极端情绪之间那陌生的中间地带，这样她才能够掩饰起自己的情感。她一直没有放开哈利的手，他心里命令自己为了她坚强起来，因为他有种感觉，假如他显露出他的恐惧，那她将会彻底崩溃。

完成讲述后，她开始向他们说出自己的思考。

“我想，爸爸邀请了他进入我们家，”她闷声道，“只有这样，他才能通过阁楼周围的防护。我不知道他是怎么做的，但很显然，他之前和他们交谈过，对吧？他们肯定聊了很久，久到坚纽斯可以对我产生兴趣。他兴趣浓厚到甚至违背了伏地魔的指令。”

“那你真的认为神秘人没有下令转变你？”沙克尔问道，他的眼睛没有离开面前的羊皮纸簿。偶尔，他的下巴会紧一下，通常是在赫敏说出伏地魔名字的时候。

“他没有。从坚纽斯说的话来看，伏地魔想要我们全都死掉。毕竟没有什么实际的理由应该转变我。转变我只会激起那些挚爱我的人的怒火，我的看法是，伏地魔就算还没能完全摆脱情绪影响，拥有的也多是那些阴暗的情感。对他而言，愤怒和仇恨能滋生力量，所以在他的概念里，如果他的敌人学会驱使这些情感，他们就可能变得更难对付。这只是我单方面的推断，但我敢说它有几分道理。即便我错了，事实仍旧存在：我的死亡本会更有效地达到他的目的。他可以以此证明麻瓜种在他的社会里没有立足之地，他可以以此——他可以以此深深地伤害哈利。无论如何，我觉得，当发现坚纽斯做了什么的时候，伏地魔暴跳如雷。”

哈利闻言一惊。

莱姆斯和沙克尔仍注视着她。

“而你相信这一点是因为……？”莱姆斯问。

“哈利的伤疤。当它疼痛的时候，哈利看见伏地魔在为某种原因惩罚坚纽斯。我想，那原因就是我。”

“你是怎么知道这一切的？”哈利问道。

赫敏给了他略带不快的一瞥。“我让罗恩告诉我的。你向他保证过会告诉我你伤疤又疼了的事，但你没做到。别怪他。是我要他发誓看好你，他只是做了他认为最适当的事。”

哈利皱皱眉，但相较于罗恩走漏消息的事，他还有更在意的问题。“你怎么知道我看见的是坚纽斯？”

“我也见过他的脸，而从罗恩告诉我的情况看，我们的描述是一致的。也许，除了那个纹身。我没看到他的纹身。”

哈利转脸背开她，竭力控制着情绪。 _我知道他是谁，_ 他痛楚地想， _我看到了对赫敏做出这一切的吸血鬼……_

“哈利必须对此进行确认。”沙克尔说。

莱姆斯不认同地扫了沙克尔一眼，在椅子上俯过身说：“但还有一个问题：为什么伏地魔会如此恼火？不可能只是因为他认为怒火会给哈利带来优势。这似乎有可能，但伏地魔太傲慢了，即使哈利的愤怒可能 _真的_ 威胁到他的计划，他也不会表露出来。哈利，你和伏地魔之间有联系。你知道些什么吗？”

哈利打断思绪，沉重地摇了摇头。“我所知的一切就是，伏地魔很恼火，他为此惩罚了坚纽斯。”

“然后呢，坚纽斯死了吗？”沙克尔问。

“我不知道。”

“他没死，”赫敏静静地说，“如果他死了，我会知道的。”

哈利看着她，双眉紧锁。她眸子里骤然泛出吸血鬼特有的半透明色，但很快就褪回了平日的色泽。赫敏曾告诉他，她同坚纽斯之间还有残留的精神联系。他厌恶这种状况，一如他厌恶自己同伏地魔的联系。

莱姆斯似乎对此很是烦恼，但并未表露出他的特别关切。“这些是有用的线索，我想，我们会追查的。伏地魔的愤怒里有些名堂……”

“但首先……”沙克尔说，“赫敏，你熟悉冥想盆的使用吗？”

她点点头，取出魔杖。在接下来的几秒钟里，她努力汇集起脑海中关于那个夜晚的记忆。那银色思绪中微微带着些哈利从未见过的东西。一丝红色粘连在缕缕记忆上，就像是血。他对此未置一词，因为赫敏似乎并不慌乱，但他敢说，甚至莱姆斯和沙克尔也都觉得奇怪。

她在冥想盆上方放开那扰动的记忆，轻拍了它一下，使之沉入盆中。

“哈利，”沙克尔说，“你也得进去，这样你才能确认坚纽斯的身份。”

恐惧穿透了哈利的躯体，而赫敏则睁大了眼睛。

“ **不！** ”她喊道，“你、你不能让哈利看这个！”

莱姆斯瞪着他，目光中有一丝警告的意味。“金斯莱……”

沙克尔不为所动。“他必须做，否则我们追查这条线索就可能是一场徒劳。这条线索本身已经够单薄的了。我甚至都不知道该从哪里开始追查它。”

赫敏紧紧扣住哈利的胳膊。“你说过，如果我无法继续，你会阻止的。你答应我的。我再也受不了了，哈利。我希望这能 _立刻_ 停止。”

哈利刚想开口说什么，就被沙克尔打断了。

“哈利，赫敏在这件事上的工作已经完成了。这和她再也没有关系了。现在是你要履行职责。现在不管你做什么都不会对她有直接影响，但如果你因为 _害怕_ 而不敢往冥想盆里看，我们今晚收集的情报就是不完整的。事关人命。要是你想为那些生命负起责任——”

赫敏眼中凶光一闪，尖牙伸展出来，她嘶声对沙克尔道：“你怎么 _敢_ 给哈利施加这样的负担！ _你怎么敢！_ ”

她的面貌让沙克尔着实吓了一跳，他喘着气踉跄退后。

莱姆斯上前一步想要介入，但哈利警告地盯了他一眼。要是该有任何人来安抚赫敏，那也应当是他本人。

哈利抬手放在她肩头，用力按了一下。

她灼灼的目光猛地转向他。他只犹疑了一拍心跳，随后便俯身在她耳旁柔声说起话来。

“赫敏……”他保持着嗓音的轻柔平和，“没必要这样，爱人。”

“他——”

“他不是有意的。他不能伤害我。我会好的。”

她静了几秒，而后眨起眼来，她的怒火渐渐平息了。她显出歉意的表情，放过了沙克尔。

令哈利大吃一惊的是，她同样在从他身旁走开，而且垂下眼避开了他的视线。他飞快地将她拥入怀中时，她还在低喃着为自己的冲动道歉。而后他更紧地搂住了她，这次她没再挣扎。

哈利一边沉着脸瞪了沙克尔一眼，一边在赫敏耳边细语安慰，让她的头靠在自己肩上。

感觉到她两肩的紧张松弛下来后，他的视线越过她头顶，迎上沙克尔惊魂未定的目光。

“我会进入这段记忆。”他肃然道。

沙克尔脸上浮现出宽慰之色。

莱姆斯本人却没显出轻松。这位善良的狼人希望能减轻哈利的痛苦，但同时，这条情报太重要了，不能为了个人原因弃之不顾。

“不……”赫敏无声地说，她的指甲陷进他胳膊里，“我不想让你看见……”

“我必须去做，”他说，“我会没事的。”

她摇着头，但他的回答是脱开身向冥想盆走去。

沙克尔站在他身旁。他们将一同进入记忆。

哈利与沙克尔交换着目光，然后他们一起朝盆子俯下了身。

*

赫敏的尖叫击中了他，其中的恐怖比他第一次听到时更甚十倍。

哈利几乎因所有这些惨状而晕厥。尸体……鲜血……她的尖叫。虽然黑暗笼罩着房间，但仍有足够的光线使他能 _看见_ 。哦，他多么希望这黑暗迷住他的眼，但月光自窗口洒入，他的视线落在她惊恐的脸上，看着那吸血鬼把尖牙没入她柔软的喉咙。

饱饮鲜血之后，吸血鬼满意地开口说话，赫敏已无力反抗他，别无选择地咽下他的血液。她力图推开他的挣扎是如此徒劳，怒火烧得哈利的心隐隐作痛。

他强忍着泪水，呼吸也为情绪所紊乱。

血从她脖颈中涌出来，浸染了她睡衣的前襟，她的牙齿也被深红色玷污。

紧随着吸血鬼的自我介绍，铁器的飒飒声破空而至。那是一柄日本刀。长长的银色刀刃，些微弯曲。它啸叫着在黑暗中一闪，坚纽斯已用它完全刺穿了她的身体。

哈利情难自已。他背过脸，无法承受她眼中漫溢而出的震惊和疼痛。他紧紧合上双眼，指节因为用力而泛出青白的颜色。

“波特！”沙克尔在他身旁说，“你 _必须_ 看着他的脸！”

 _哦，天哪，_ 他想道，挣扎着控制住情绪， _赫敏……_

铁器的第二次破空声，伴着赫敏痛苦的呜咽，哈利只希望能用手捂住耳朵。

“波特……”沙克尔的声音里是极度的焦躁，“要么你现在就识别他，要么我们就得再来一次。你想再来一次吗？”

 _天哪，不！_ 哈利鼓起全部勇气，咬紧牙关望去。

坚纽斯把赫敏像破布娃娃一样丢到一边，转身离开。

然后，哈利看到了幻象中同一个男人的面孔，他那邪恶的美在蒙蒙微光中闪着苍白的亮色。

_坚纽斯……_

“和你的幻象里是同一个人吗？”沙克尔问。

哈利没有开口，只是点了点头。

这对那傲罗来说已足够了。

一次大爆炸撼动了阁楼，哈利和沙克尔本能地缩了缩。透过墙上豁开的洞口，月光流泻到那可怖的场景上。

风从破口吹入，刮着坚纽斯静立的身形。迎风鼓动的黑色皮外套下，黑色上衣被两个龙形带扣紧束在腰上。上衣被吹开了，现出肚脐到黑色皮裤之间狭长的一块皮肤。

哈利第二次看见了那个纹身。这次纹身露出的部分更多，哈利可以分辨出那图案是什么了。那是一条毒蛇张开的大口，口中尖牙又细又长。

接着坚纽斯离去了，迅捷得犹如无声的幻影移形。

哈利看见自己出现在阁楼的楼梯口，踉跄奔向赫敏。

他不想再次目睹赫敏的死。一次就够了。

“我完成了。”哈利说，他甚至没有回头确认沙克尔是否跟上，便径自脱出这段记忆，离开了冥想盆。

*

他比赫敏任何时候见过的都更苍白。

从冥想盆里出来时，哈利的模样像是刚和死亡打了个照面，而且在这过程中丢失了部分自我。沙克尔的模样没那么惨白，但他的表情是严峻的。

那傲罗开始收拾他的东西。

莱姆斯伸手按在哈利肩头，轻推了一下想消除他的紧张。“还好吗，哈利？”

哈利眨眨眼，咽着唾沫点了点头，从冥想盆前转开。他的视线和她对上了，有那么一瞬，赫敏觉得他就要落下泪来，但是他没有。

他身上显然有什么东西改变了。

他执起她的手，动作轻柔地把她拉到近旁。

甚至无需等他说什么，她就伸臂环住了他，紧紧拥抱。他搂着她，而她将脸埋进他胸膛，深吸着他的气息。他的气味里带着一丝血腥气，她知道饥渴又高涨起来，但她还能再忍一会儿。此刻，他需要拥抱，她也如此。

过了片刻，她听见哈利开口了。

“都完成了吗？”他在问沙克尔。

沙克尔点头。“是的。我会把情报带回去处理。谢谢你和格兰杰小姐配合。”

“有任何进展的话，你会让我知道吧？”

沙克尔皱眉。“让你知道？一切情报只提供给必须知道的人，波特。你没有——”

“我没有什么？我没有资格？我想我有。实际上，我刚获悉这一点。社里认为我有资格，所以如果你会告诉莱姆斯，或者韦——亚瑟，或者麦格，那你也要告诉我。如果你不说，我就问莱姆斯，他会说的。不像某些人， _他_ 是希望我加入凤凰社管理层的。”

赫敏抬起眼惊异地望着哈利。他表情里已全然没有了愤怒和顽固。他沉着冷静，泰然自若。他是在阐述一项事实，而不是在竭力引起注意。对着沙克尔的怒视，他并没有移开视线；虽然他肩膀有些紧张，但她也留意到他的一只手正在她背上轻轻划圈，似乎是想在这显然令人不安的境况里安抚她的情绪。

这是她从未在哈利身上看到过的一面。她过去也曾目睹他主导局面，比如在D.A.里，或者在他领导魁地奇球队的时候，但那时他面对的只是同龄人。面对年长者，他通常只是愠怒、发火，或者非常非常恭敬。而此刻他坦然直面着沙克尔。她很高兴地注意到，莱姆斯正带着几乎难以觉察的喜悦，关注着所发生的一切。

她望向沙克尔，表情骄傲。她为哈利而自豪，她怀疑沙克尔敢向哈利说不。

“你 _目前_ 还不在管理层。”沙克尔说。

“目前的管理层是你们四个人。其中三人对于发展我成为第五个人毫无异议。要是你想纠缠技术细节，那么四分之三也是优势票数。”

沙克尔一边瞪眼一边动作暴躁地收拾起自己的东西。“我会看看能帮什么忙的，波特。”

“谢谢，金斯莱。你真好。”哈利的声音里听不出别的意思，只有感谢。就仿佛他已经完全拥有获取情报的资格，而沙克尔应该清楚这一点。

沙克尔气冲冲地走出去，大喊着告诉唐克斯可以出来了，因为他今晚的活已经干完了。他们听见他大踏步穿过走廊，走下楼梯。

他前脚刚走，唐克斯和罗恩后脚就出现了。罗恩嘴里塞着糖浆松饼，手里还端着一只难看的黄色杯子，杯里是滚烫的茶。

“金斯莱怎么了？”唐克斯问。

赫敏不知道唐克斯是否只是假装没有听到谈话。看在老天的份上，唐克斯刚才可是和罗恩待在一起。好像这还不够作为罪证似的。

“哈利在他面前表现得魄力十足。”莱姆斯回答道，一点不像是开涮的样子。

哈利红了脸，赫敏抛开猜疑，咧嘴笑了。“他是天才，罗恩。你真该看一看！”

罗恩从嘴里拿出松饼，举起杯子。“早见怪不怪了。哈利好像对领导艺术这类事驾轻就熟。我们是不是该送他一件T恤？一件俏皮点的，写上‘我尊重你的感受，但我仍是你的BOSS，蠢蛋’。”

赫敏笑起来。两位年长者抿着嘴努力保持庄重。

“我 _永远_ 不会穿那样一件T恤，”哈利说，“不过，我愿意穿‘对愚蠢的黑魔王严重过敏’的T恤。或者更棒的，‘亲吻我的摄魂怪吧，老伏’。”

她咯咯直笑。莱姆斯和唐克斯终于放弃矜持，和她一起大笑。

“那可 _不是_ 开玩笑的。”罗恩一边说，一边忍不住咧开嘴来。

“嗨……说说看，”哈利用揶揄的口吻说，“说老伏。你知道你想说的。”

罗恩嗤笑一声。“别耍弄我的情绪控制能力了，波特。”

“我很乐意留下见证罗恩的这个历史性进步，”唐克斯说，“但沙克尔已经够上火了，所以我必须下楼去找他。莱姆斯，你有责任和我一起受苦，因为我们感情深厚关系密切。”

“啊，是的。我就知道我本该好好看清附属条款的。”

“来吧，月亮脸。”

莱姆斯跟了出去，关上休息室的门时，只听他问唐克斯：“我是不是能得块小甜饼作为听话的奖赏？”

她的回答是：“只有小狗才吃饼干，甜心。狼人可不为他们的活儿索取奖赏。”

休息室的门关上了。赫敏和哈利坐在沙发上，而罗恩坐在最近的躺椅上。

“唐克斯和我全都听到了。”罗恩说。瞧见哈利疑惑地扬起一边眉毛，他补充道：“用伸缩耳。”

赫敏早料到了。

“那是自然。”哈利干巴巴地答道。

“你们俩还好吗？”

她蹙蹙眉，不安地扫了哈利一眼。他微笑着舒臂揽住她，搂紧她的肩。

“我很好，”他说，“我更担心赫敏。爱人，对你来说是不是太过了呢？”

“只是在他要你……要你 _看_ 的时候。”

他拢了拢她耳后蓬松的棕发，哀伤和歉疚在他目光中闪动。他托起她的脸，用拇指肚轻轻摩挲她的脸颊。

“别担心我。”他静静地说，但他眼眸里的痛楚却做出了不同的陈述。

她没有反驳，只是垂下眼睛，暗自希望哈利不曾被迫观看坚纽斯杀死她的情形。要是事实不如人愿，她大概会发疯的。

她抬起头时，发现罗恩正望着她。他旋即移开了视线。

在那短短的一瞬，她怀疑罗恩是否已经解决了关于她的问题。她没法很有把握地那样告诉自己。她瞥了哈利一眼，发现他仍凝视着她。他完全没留意到罗恩迷离的眼神。

“我要回藏书室去，”她说，“你们俩是想一起过来，还是打算上床睡觉？”

她知道，当她提起藏书室时，哈利很欢喜。这样的她是他所熟悉的。看见或者想见她拿着书本的情形似乎证明她仍是那个他所知的赫敏。无论如何，这并不令她烦恼。她仍然热爱书本，她仍然喜欢研究工作。

虽然她刚刚想起，现在她的清醒时间却正是他们的睡觉时间。

哈利的眸子闪亮起来，罗恩咧出一个笑容。

“那我们今晚研究什么？魂器还是吸血鬼？”罗恩问道。

她微笑着从座位上起身。“魂器，我想。要是哈利愿意，他可以拿出那个挂坠盒，让我们好好看看它。”

*

暂停草草书写，从藏书室桌面上抬头时，赫敏发现她的男孩们睡着了。罗恩懒洋洋地伸展四肢倒在长沙发上，而哈利也已经整个沉进沙发椅里。两人膝头上都胡乱摊着本书。他们睡着几个钟头了，但赫敏没有吵醒他们。她很安静，不会打扰到他们的睡眠。

成为吸血鬼带来的诸多改变之一就是，她如今可以保持绝对的安静。她可以活动，但她的动作恰到好处，优雅无声。而且她不再有呼吸了，除非是习惯性地叹气或者喘息。她的一切动作都如死亡般沉静。她可以如此迅捷地移动，快得近乎幻影移形，却不会弄出一点声响。

她已经试过寻找摧毁魂器的方法，也许还得出了一些有用的推论。但探寻 _那个_ 问题的答案的同时，她也设法做了些有趣的备忘录，是关于可能被制成魂器的创始人遗物的。她发觉自己正涂写着一篇小论文，求证伏地魔对物品选择的一个合理模式。

_对下列物品详加考虑：汤姆·里德尔的日记，冈特的戒指，赫奇帕奇的杯子（未经查证）和斯莱特林的挂坠盒（未经鉴定）。在与斯莱特林相关的物品中，模式指向的是长久的寿命：日记保存记忆，挂坠盒保存先人遗物，而那枚戒指，一件雕琢的宝石，联系着许许多多永恒的东西，比如世袭传承，还有更重要的，永生不老。绝大多数宝石有着不朽的特性。它们可以历经成百上千年却始终如一。当然，一颗未切割的原石对一个像伏地魔这样的人来说太粗糙了，所以他需要的是已加工的珠宝，而他祖传的戒指正合适。_

_赫奇帕奇的杯子是一个有挑战的研究。一只杯子可以象征任何东西，从奖赏、恩典到代表情感的水元素_ _**[2]** _ _。_ _问题重点显然在于明确那只杯子如何能象征赫奇帕奇。一个似乎可信的推论——当然了——是赫奇帕奇的忠诚，但一只杯子如何象征忠诚呢？随后，我想起答案可能在历史中找到，隐藏在千百年的仪式祭典之中。回顾历史，曾有数以千计的团体在宗教集会、入会仪式和组织聚集中以“共杯”来象征团结。一只专用的杯子将传递过众人的嘴唇，以显示个体与他们选择的同胞之间的联系。由那只杯子到忠诚的联想似乎开始说得通了。此外，甚至伏地魔都看重忠诚。不是忠诚，他也不会有那些甘愿舔他屁股的食死徒追随。_

写到这，赫敏不自觉笑了。平常情况下，她会觉得这样的修辞太不文雅，但死亡和复活似乎削弱了她对某些琐碎之事的谨小慎微。尽管食死徒在旁人眼中令人胆寒，但她真心认为他们是一帮怪胎，为了抢伏地魔施舍的残羹剩饭就能卑躬屈膝涕泪交加。

_此外，如今在许多方面……我可比他们要令人胆寒多了。_

她继续写道：

_经过这样的联想，我们现在该意识到何种物品能最好地象征戈德里克·格兰芬多和罗伊娜·拉文克劳了——对伏地魔的价值观而言。我猜想，伏地魔_ _不会选择他认为并不重要的品质。因此，格兰芬多的“勇敢”不会是重点。_

_关于最后这两位创始人，你的猜测可以和我的一样好，但我还是愿推演一番。_

_拉文克劳最为人认可的特质是博学。她探寻问题的答案，信仰知识的力量。学识本身是个褒义的概念。而伏地魔，像他那样老故于世，一定会想到拉文克劳更值得称道的东西：智慧。有很多东西可以和智慧相联系：书本，树木，猫头鹰，眼镜……头三样东西不符合魂器的条件。它们太脆弱，容易被摧毁（二年级时哈利毁掉日记本就证明了这一点），即使不被人或者物所毁，它们也会毁于岁月蹉跎。书本会腐朽；树木会枯萎；猫头鹰会死亡。要作为一片灵魂的理想容器，这些物品都不够格。眼镜同样不符合条件。罗伊娜·拉文克劳不戴眼镜。假如她有戴眼镜，即使她可能在画像时摘掉它，书本里也会提及。因此，我将不得不考虑一些没那么明显的象征物：钻石，罗盘，或者羽毛笔。_

_格兰芬多——他的帽子和宝剑可以剔除——留下的想象空间就很小了。伏地魔不会欣赏格兰芬多的勇敢。然而，他会欣赏格兰芬多的作战能力。格兰芬多是实干家，并不擅长战略谋划。所以地图和战略图表是不大可能的。我倾向于武器，或者更恰当的说，是某种防具：盾牌，或者盔甲。_

_还有另一种可能曾在我脑海里掠过，主要和伏地魔给哈利留下伤疤的那个夜晚有关，但我至今不敢深想下去。它所涉及的情节太荒谬了，不着边际。除非我找到能支持它的证据，否则就没有详细记录下来的价值，以免对将来的思考过程产生不好的影响。不过，我_ 确实 _有过这样离经叛道的想法，记录下这一点是必要的。以便将来参考。_

她靠回座位上，对了对时间。凌晨三点半。到大概五点半，她就该回她的单间就寝了。

_我将必须睡在一口棺材里。多叫人毛骨悚然啊。_

暂且撇开棺材不提，西塞罗确实对她说过，她最终会变得更为接纳世间那些较黑暗的概念：死亡，恐惧，痛苦，恶意。

 _“你不会变得邪恶，你要明白，”_ 他说， _“但这些东西对你来说将不再难以理解。”_

她不知道她是否会感激这样的变化，但她猜想这合情合理，要是她必须睡在一口棺材里并饮血为生，那死亡、恐惧、痛苦和恶意看起来就不会那么令人畏缩了。

她的手指抚过挂在身旁椅背上的皮夹克。她拥有这件夹克好几年了，但几乎从没穿过。母亲为她买下夹克时说它将使她的面貌有所改观，因为她平时总喜欢穿牛仔裤。从前赫敏没怎么想到过它，但如今她对它爱不释手。

 _皮革，_ 她近乎挚爱地想道。 _深色皮革。曾是某种活生生的东西……_

她摇摇头，紧闭双眼希望那些奇怪的念头消散。

她的视线落在哈利和罗恩身上，想从他们安静的形态中寻得镇定。

饥渴在她放松警惕的一瞬间乘虚而入，她开始嗅到他们鲜血的甜香。他们的心跳在她耳畔声如擂鼓，她开始看到他们皮肤下的脉动，温暖的血液潺潺流淌。

特别是哈利，令她难以抗拒。她沉醉在从她的人类爱侣身上吸血的诱惑中。他将怎样比蜜糖更为甘美呀，温暖甜蜜富有生气，有如天赐。

她的尖牙开始伸展，她能感觉到自己的眼睛变得吸血鬼化了。

“哦，天哪。”她低喃着，起身匆匆离开藏书室。

她冲出藏书室大门，奔下楼梯，脑子里只有一个念头：增加她和他们之间的楼层。

西塞罗曾告诉她会发生这样的情况：时不时，她会看着那些她所爱的人，心里想吸他们的血。哈利，特别是他，因为她对他的想法里还混杂了情欲。

赫敏下定决心不让自己对他的吸血欲望占据上风。倘若发生那样的事，她情愿割开自己的喉咙。她决不会，永远不会那样去吸哈利的血。她决不会饮他的血来平抑饥渴。她向他保证过她只会为了爱那么做，而且即便如此她自己也不大能接受。

 _“从你的人类爱侣身上吸血是一种非常亲密的行为，”_ _西塞罗解释道，“哦，当然，许多吸血鬼不时会那么做。它的概念近似于人类的性爱。许多人类会随意和人发生性关系，但这也不能抹杀事实：把你的身体献给某个人是亲密的举动。虽然也有些人选择了不把它看得太重，但它确实非常特别。你，作为一名吸血鬼，可以在不吸血的情况下和人发生性关系。我们仍然能够——以通常的方式达到高潮，吸血只不过是另一种达到高潮的方式而已。这并不表示和另一个吸血鬼做爱必然导致血液交换，但不像从他们的人类身上吸血那样，吸血鬼们确实认为吸血鬼间的血液交换意义_ 不凡 _。交换血液在吸血鬼情人之间建立起暂时性的精神联系。只有和同一名吸血鬼每日交换血液，持续数年后，这种联系才会变成持久性的，但事实仍不可回避：你不可能和随便哪个家伙进行吸血鬼式的血液交换。在性爱之后的一小段时间里，你的情人仍将接收到你的思想和情感。这可不是你会希望与某个并不全身心信赖的人共享的经验。”_

在回顾西塞罗的话时，她突然想起，他每次解释到涉及如何应对哈利的事情时，总是引导着谈话方向，让她联想到别的和她类似的人或事。她不知道他仅仅是见多识广或是真的在试图告诉她什么；但她觉得，西塞罗认为她最终会脱离她的人类生活，完全进入吸血鬼的世界。

她不愿那样去想，但它总在脑海中喋喋不休。

赫敏走进厨房，亮起灯。她坐在桌边，意识到她到这里来是毫无理由的。平常，她会翻遍冰箱给自己弄些茶，但这不是她如今能做的事情了。

“畜生。”她小声嘀咕。她总归得回到藏书室，但又不想在饥渴难抑的情形下进去。

于是她只能坐在原地。

几分钟寂静之后，她听见厨房的窗台上一阵骚动。

她看了看，惊讶地发现一只渡鸦正一下一下撞着窗玻璃。渡鸦脚上系着张字条。

带着好奇，她把渡鸦放了进来。它伸出一条腿，信在上面摇摇晃晃。

她小心翼翼地取下字条，刚想给它喂点东西，它就跳出窗飞走了。

她注视着它离去，然后回头看信。

封印的是一枚她见过的图章。

_女巫会……_

她拆开封印，只见三个字。

径直映入眼帘。

_往外看。_

赫敏蹙着眉头走向起居室，谨慎地朝街上望去。

一开始她什么都没看到。月亮似乎被云层遮掩了，使得夜色比平日更加浓郁。随后她意识到，街上本该有路灯，或者至少是邻家草坪的灯光。现在什么都没有，唯有一片漆黑。

她立刻忘记了饥渴，想着该警告其他人小心当下的状况；就在这时侯，月亮骤然突破了云层，苍白的月光洒落在街道上。

于是赫敏看见了：一层飘动的厚重雾霭如毯子般覆盖着道路。它聚集到一根街灯柱下，像个小龙卷风似的向上盘旋，在顶端汇聚，然后迅速消散，和它出现一样突然。

在它的尾迹里，是一个身着黑衣的女人，沉静而优雅地坐在街灯柱顶；长发飘扬，宛在水中。她眸子里闪动着紫色的辉光，正直勾勾地盯住赫敏。

赫敏眨了眨眼，那女人的身形仍纹丝不动，毫无生命迹象。

然后赫敏听见了：一个声音在脑海中响起，如此富有魅力，她几乎愿意沉溺其中，虽死无憾。

 _一个吸血鬼得做点什么，才能得到这儿的进门邀请呢？_ 那声音问道，紧接着是一阵无声的笑。

由那瞳孔中透射出的黑暗之魂，赫敏知道，她所注视的那双眼睛的主人，正是耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔·阿尔-花剌子模，女巫会会长暨血之守护者。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 《G.Q.》为国际知名的男性时尚杂志。

[2] 西方神秘学体系的四元素学说中：土代表坚实，风代表智慧，水代表情感，火代表精力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从“第九章”到“血之守护者”，本章正文共有13213个单词。你们现在得做个13000多词的阅读。大笑！  
> *  
> 《巴菲》中被借鉴的片段：  
> 巴菲：不要在墓地悄无声息地出现。走路的时候要有点声音。你可以……跺脚。或者唱歌。  
> ——第二季，第二集


	11. 第十章 事有两面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一位特别仔细的读者问了我棺材的问题。为什么她必须睡在里面？我在评论栏答复了他的疑问，但也决定要就这个问题在我的吸血鬼相关藏书里再做些研究。我发现了不少答案，并据此编织除了一个我自己的答案。我决定巧妙地（哈哈！）把它加到本章中。这样我们大家就可以分享这个成果了。;）  
> 对《巴菲》的引用大量存在。好吧，不是真的很多，但我使用了该剧中的两三段言语尖锐的对白。  
> 再次感谢Lady Diamond出色的校对工作。

赫敏透过布满尘土的玻璃窗瞪大眼睛，极力想勾勒出那个名为耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔的幻影的面容。她的吸血鬼眼睛越来越适应夜色，在黑暗中视物比生前清楚多了。不过，要看清耶希敏还是很难。那女人的身形仍笼在阴影里。

 _没必要畏畏缩缩的，孩子，_ 还是那个丝一般柔滑的声音， _我不咬人。_ 又一阵笑声漾过赫敏脑海。

 _棒极了，_ 她想， _一个冷嘲热讽的吸血鬼。正是我所需要的。_

_如此年轻，却如此严肃！我一想到你两百岁的时候会有多令人乏味就禁不住要发抖……当然前提是你真能活到那时候。但是，啊，西塞罗确实说过你生性……严苛。_

赫敏心里一紧，这个完全陌生的女人能听见她的思想，这让她怒气上涌。至少西塞罗只有为了她好的时候才那么做。他从不会这样随意使用他的能力。紧了紧眉头，赫敏尽可能用思想传递了她的蔑视。 _我从死亡中复活也就是几天前的事，所以要是我有点缺乏幽默感，你该原谅我。知道吗？我再转念想想，其实根本没必要请求原谅。你就忍着我的坏脾气，自己找安慰去吧！_

耶希敏显然是咧开嘴笑了。 _自慰也有它的优点，但我还是更喜欢和别人一起，如果你不介意的话。_

赫敏咬紧牙关。她已经到了忍耐的边缘，只想假装耶希敏不在外面扭头离开谈话，这时候，女巫会会长的声音再次穿过她的意识。

_呀，赫敏……你有必要采取这么孩子气的行为吗？西塞罗会对你失望的。毕竟，他曾如此确信你会适合成为女巫会的一员。_

尽管赫敏不愿承认，但她产生了莫大的兴趣，而且她并不怀疑这女人的身份。不知怎么，赫敏相信她就是她所声明的人。就如同西塞罗声明他是西塞罗，而坚纽斯声明他是坚纽斯。吸血鬼们不在声明自身身份时撒谎。他们也许会满嘴漂亮话实际却要置你于死地，但他们绝不在他们是 _谁_ 的问题上撒谎。他们太自负了。太自我中心，太喜欢戏剧化，才会做出诸如召唤雾气和坐在街灯柱顶上之类的事。

赫敏一边恼火地对自己小声嘀咕，一边走出房子来到门廊上。耶希敏能够建立精神上的联系——也许是通过那张字条，上面很可能施过咒语——但赫敏怀疑耶希敏能否真的看见自己。

赫敏越过门廊，穿出结界，现身在耶希敏眼前。

女巫会会长微微一笑，跳下街灯柱，落地轻巧得仿佛踱过一块路沿石。

靠近以后，赫敏能辨清耶希敏那带着异域风情的形貌了。耶希敏的皮肤是漂亮的浅古铜色，在月光下尤为美丽。赫敏从没听说过这种可能性。吸血鬼们通常被认为是无血色的，这女人却设法保持了如此漂亮的褐色光泽。

耶希敏脸型优美，有小巧的尖下巴和完美的颧骨。鼻梁挺拔俨然有帝王气度，紫色的眼眸大而上挑。黑暗勾得那双眼睛线条分明，更显她目光的锐利。漆黑如墨的长发直垂至腰，身形婀娜。那也可能是装束的缘故，但赫敏敢打赌，要换了其他人，这身打扮就会显得很可笑，甚至有娼妓之感。

那女人穿一件黑色长款皮外套，直盖到脚踝边。纽扣在腹部扣住，但剪裁款式使外套在胸前敞开，下摆从肚脐位置直开到底边。外套下是件李红色天鹅绒上衣，看上去如此之紧，以至她的双乳几有爆出来的危险；她穿的那件黑色短皮裤显得更紧，却异常合身。修长惊人的双腿上覆盖的是并没真正“盖住”什么的细眼网袜和一双齐膝高跟长靴。当然，一名像耶希敏这样性感的吸血鬼肯定不能少了首饰。她戴的项圈看着就像是个打满装饰钉的狗脖套，但赫敏毫不怀疑上面的紫色钻石是真的。一条链子从项圈前如钟摆般垂下来，令人惊叹的紫水晶坠子恰到好处地偎依在她乳沟上方。除了这一切，耶希敏还有一根 _鞭子_ 。不是细长柔滑的鞭子，而是那种短短的、带握圈的马鞭。

赫敏几乎想翻白眼。 _没错，她当然有一柄短马鞭了。任何有自尊心的“女王”都会有的……_

“你是说，这个？”耶希敏举起鞭子嘻笑着，“哦，我向你保证……到你需要操心的东西和我一样多的时候，你就会发现最大的安慰莫过于 _抽打_ 无能的下属让他们驯服。”

赫敏一点都没觉着安慰。耶希敏说话时丝毫不在意亮出尖牙，更是无助于抚慰人心。西塞罗一向双唇紧闭，习惯于藏起他的尖牙。然而，耶希敏甚至都懒得把它们缩短点。

耶希敏挨近了她，赫敏警惕地注视着这女人。

耶希敏在周围踱来踱去，赫敏能感觉到女巫会会长的目光上下打量着她，像是在对她做评估。长久得仿若永恒的等待后，赫敏开始觉得不耐烦了。正打算说句尖刻的评论，鞭子不知从什么地方甩了过来，猛地一下抽在她手背上。

“哎呦！”赫敏一声喊，抱住自己的手，踉跄从耶希敏身旁闪开。“你有毛病吗？”

耶希敏咧嘴一笑。“你这张嘴有一天会要了你的命，菜鸟。学会控制你的冲动。承认强权的力量并不意味着你害怕它。明白吗？”

赫敏怒视着她。“我的尊敬只给那些从我这里赢得它的人。”

“没有人需要赢得你的尊敬，赫敏。至少，目前还没有。你为自己赢得尊敬， _然后_ 你就可以装腔作势了。这才是现实。而现在，你除了一点名气什么都算不上，那能为你赢得什么？ _狗屁_ 。我们也许是不死的，但如果有人砍掉了你的脑袋来让你安分点，也就没有什么永生了。”

赫敏难以置信她受到了怎样的冒犯。“你在威胁我……”

“我向你保证过我不会，不是吗？我是在 _教导_ 你。我可以对你更宽容些，但外面是广阔的吸血鬼世界。别的吸血鬼可不会在对你出黑手的时候有任何犹豫……因为你是无组织的。”

赫敏咽了咽唾沫，盯住耶希敏提防着任何突然的动作。“无组织的？你是在说，只要我加入你的女巫会，我就会安全些？”

“也许吧。但我邀请你加入可不是为了保护你。我不为那些羞答答的小紫罗兰们提供避难所。不过，如果你加入女巫会，吸血鬼们想对你下手的时候就会三思了，如果你不巧——比方说……占了他们的停车位。”耶希敏眼中闪过一抹黑色幽默的光芒。

赫敏已经受够了。“你是要告诉我你是干什么的，还是要整夜教训我吸血鬼的长幼尊卑？”

耶希敏嘻嘻一笑，单手插腰。“我肯定会告诉你伊希斯女巫会是做什么的，不过，也许该找个舒服点的地方？在你房里怎么样？”

“想得美。”

耶希敏的笑声悠扬性感。“你不信任我。”

“我没有理由信任你。我并不 _了解_ 你。”

“你要明白，即使你邀请我进入你的家，也不会真的改变任何事。你不是‘房子主人’，除非你拥有房屋产权，而且在两腿间有那两粒球一根棍。”

赫敏讶然注视着她。她知道“房子主人”的准则，但她从没意识到它是如此 _抠字眼_ 。她一直以为这代表在某个时段内对房屋负责的人，比如现在，因为大家都睡了， _她_ 就负起了责任，所以 _她_ 就应该是“房子主人”。

至少，理论上是这样。

转念一想，她本不该指望一条上古流传下来的咒语能随着社会性别角色的发展进行自我修正。[1]

“另外，”耶希敏继续道，“我不需要你的邀请也能强行进入房子。也就是说，通常的吸血鬼威慑仍会影响我，但我在数百年的历练后早已精通保护自己对抗它们的方法——”

“假如你伤害那房子里的任何人，我会……” _我会怎么样？_ “呃——杀了你……”赫敏压住一声恼怒的叹息。她的话连 _她自己_ 都感觉不出说服力。

耶希敏眉毛一挑。“对。我可以教你该怎么说才能让人听了觉得你是当真的。其实只要你活得够长，你说出来就会像是当真的，因为你真的 _会_ 那么做。”

赫敏忍气吞声，但还是抱定了决心。“我不会让你进房子的。目前，你还看不见它，如果你看不见它，你就不能伤害我所爱的人们。我可以和你在外面谈，如果你不介意的话。”

耶希敏叹口气，翻翻眼珠。“哎呀呀……我已经忘了 _新兵蛋子_ _们_ 可以多讨人厌了。非常好， _我_ 会给我们找个更舒服的地方说话的。”她闭上双眼，几秒钟后又睁开，嘴里一边嘀咕着什么作为整个欧洲最强大的吸血鬼之一却 _还要_ 忍受一个十七岁的大小姐耍脾气之类的。

赫敏讨厌被称作大小姐。

一辆加长型捷豹不知道从哪里冒了出来，驶到路边。它是柔滑闪亮的银色，仿佛用水银上过光。司机下了车，身披一件得体的灰色车夫斗篷。他走到后面为她们拉开车门，他眼中的野性足可表明他莱肯族[2]的身份。

但不管这样的出场多么令人印象深刻，赫敏还是阴沉着脸。

“我不会离开和你一起去那天知道什么地方的，”她不驯地说，“我不想让哈利醒来时以为我失踪了。他会担心得半死！他为我担心得已经够——”

“哦，闭嘴，给我上车。我们不去哪里。我们就呆在这儿。我只是不想我们会谈的时候也总站在门前草坪旁边，就像一对等着拉客的妓女。”

赫敏仰起鼻子，交叉双臂抱在胸前，扬眉目光尖锐地看着耶希敏。“ _我_ 可不会看上去像个妓女。”

“我会假装没听见的。 _上车。_ ”

死死瞪了耶希敏一眼后，赫敏朝车里望去。车上已经有三个人了。一个是人类，另两个是吸血鬼。她能看见那人类脖子和手腕上的伤痕，而他对此丝毫不显羞耻。她还能闻见他，他闻起来很美味。

他们全都俊俏极了，穿着裁剪合身的时髦衣装，就像是刚结束T台表演赶来的。

赫敏低声抱怨着钻进车里，竭力避免接触那两个吸血鬼，他们正在座位上冲她微笑。

耶希敏跟着上车，在赫敏对面的位子坐下，任那个人类勾肩搭背地倚上来。赫敏心里直想咬开他的喉咙吸干他的血。

车门砰然关上，但车里仍光线充足。

她感觉到有人在拨弄她的头发，于是怒冲冲地一掌打开那只不安分的手。她饿了，这可不是玩笑时间。小伙子们全都嘻嘻笑着，似乎觉得她很好玩。这只是惹得她更恼火了。“你们这些小子是从哪个男子乐队溜出来的？”她瞪着他们嘶嘶问道。

他们的微笑一下子蔫了。

耶希敏吃吃地笑。“暴躁，真暴躁……接住，拿好了。”耶希敏递给赫敏一只装着暗红色液体的小瓶子。液体没有血那么浓稠。

“这是什么？”

“合成血浆。就像是一种增强力量的饮料。它可以在你下一次取食真正的鲜血前平息你的饥渴，调节你的吸血鬼冲动。喝吧。它是无害的。它会帮助你熬过这段禁食期——我估计西塞罗正要求你禁食吧。”

“西塞罗从没告诉过我这个……”

“西塞罗是个传统主义者。他信仰以旧式的方法驯服你的嗜血渴望。我不是抨击这样的方式。我想每个新生复活者都必须学会控制饥渴的基本方式，但眼下，我需要你仔细听我必须说的话，而不是让你把这人的喉咙撕开。”

赫敏脸色发红，匆忙把瓶子里的东西全数倒进嘴里。它就像是一服魔药，立刻起了作用。嗜血渴望消失了。“喔——喔哦……”

耶希敏接回空瓶子。“很棒，是吧？但这并不是血，因此不适合长期服用。真正的血——生命之血——没有替代品。如果你一直服用这种合成血浆，那你就会变得面目可憎而且虚弱不堪。明白了吗？”

赫敏点头。

“这是我的直系血亲亚伯拉罕和拉沙德。”她用鞭子指了指那两名吸血鬼，随后把一只手放在那人类腿上，“这是亨利。他对我来说非常特别。不是吗，亨利？”

“我想你可以这么说。”他恢复了微笑，显然对于耶希敏的公然认同非常受用。

赫敏忍住面部的抽搐。她不知道“血亲”是什么。她有种感觉，那不表示他们是她的亲兄弟或者堂表兄弟。她尤其不想知道为什么亨利是特别的。

“他们听命于我和女巫会，”耶希敏说，“他们忠心耿耿，照吩咐做事。目前关于他们你只需要知道这些就够了。我们来这儿是要谈谈女巫会本身。谈谈它是什么组织。以前听说过吸血鬼戒律吗，赫敏？”

赫敏犹豫一下，点了点头。“西塞罗简单提到过，但我不知道内容是什么。”

耶希敏绽出一抹微笑。“一名吸血鬼可以选择他所转变的人，但这并不意味着他可以转变任何人。一名吸血鬼必须饮血，但这并不意味着他可以制造灭门惨案，在身后留下一场屠杀让媒体去报道。戒律的制定是为了使我们可以生活在一个人类不觉得有必要在白天追捕我们把我们猎杀于睡梦中的世界。在戒律完善前，这样的事经常发生。要是我们给全世界的人联合起来系统剿灭我们的理由，局势就会失控了。”

赫敏惊讶地注视着他们。“你们是执法者。”

“实际上，叫监管者。我们首要关心的问题是把吸血症维持在一个严格控制的水平。保持人类与吸血鬼间的和平也是我们的主要目标之一，我们的主要工作是防止 _不良_ 吸血鬼的作为超出人类社会容许的框架。我们确保吸血鬼不引起人类对我们种族的太多关注。我们确保未成年的、伤残的和药物成瘾的人类不被转变。我们负责处决那些以转变为乐的吸血鬼。我们不允许未经许可的屠杀和系列谋杀。我们只听命于上古长老，其他人都听命于我们。”

赫敏坐立不安。“谁给了你们这么目空一切的权利？”

“有无数吸血鬼为之而死，但已经没有人记得伊希斯女巫会是何时出现的。我们比他们年长。我们比他们强大。我们女巫会自己的成员违反规则时，同样会被处死。面对荷露斯的正义之手和伊希斯严酷的爱，任何吸血鬼都概莫能外。”

“你们不杀人类？”

“我们 _杀过_ 人类，但只杀那些协助和支持吸血鬼罪犯的。”

赫敏探究地看着她，“谁来裁定什么是错，什么是对？”

“上古长老。共有三位：涅蓓特、丹达拉和哈法尼。他们自身拥有强大力量，不需要从属。他们已在世间至少千年，老实说，已经开始厌倦我们的琐碎小事。他们让我们这些年轻吸血鬼来规范社会，但他们信仰对戒律的维护；因为他们清楚自己拥有的影响力，所以还担任我们的最高司法官。无人质疑他们的贤明。”

“假如他们错了，谁来监督？”

“无人可以监督他们。假如他们错了，那我们也只好承受。”

赫敏对这一切思索了片刻。“那么，你想要我成为一名监管者？”

耶希敏耸耸肩。“强烈的正义感。钢铁般的意志。姿态鲜明的女权主义者。神谕举荐了你……有哪一点和你不相符，亲爱的？”

“我能施展的魔法……”

“巫师的绝大部分进攻性咒语对吸血鬼是无效的。”

“我知道，所以让我这么说吧：你清楚我是个只会拿羽毛笔的书呆子，不是吗？我没有运动天赋，我歇斯底里的时候会尖叫。我并不是一名理想的战士。”

耶希敏嗤笑。“你当前缺乏技巧不是问题。女巫会可以培训你成为工作上的好手。你现在是一名吸血鬼，赫敏。有必要的话，我们就是天生的杀手。我们迅捷，我们强壮，我们无情。任何吸血鬼都可以把你的心脏从胸腔里掏出来，但女巫会将教授你如何更有效地杀戮。经过适当的训练，没有普通的吸血鬼 _或者_ 狼人能够碰你一下而不先被你打翻在地。”

赫敏皱起眉头。“我 _不想_ 杀害任何人！”

“哦，相信我，赫敏。你反正迟早得这么做，不如就拿着薪水来做，还能顺带给自己找个组织。”

她闻言坐立不安，挣扎着想夺回立场。“还有一件事！你从哪里弄到钱来资助这项维护治安的制度运作？ _不要_ 告诉我你是亿万富翁，有个管家叫阿尔弗雷德。[3]”

耶希敏欣赏着自己的手指甲。“我的管家名叫伊莱斯，实际上，我不认为有什么名字可以体现出我的富有。真的，赫敏。我的祖先曾是埃及的统治者。你以为所有那些金子都到哪里去了？被盗墓贼偷了？你是否曾怀疑过，为什么众多盗墓贼会在从墓室中窃走黄金后暴亡？说实话，历经数千年岁月之后，我要说我的祖先和我本人都对投资事业得心应手，任何人都会相信的。”

赫敏难以置信。“所以这些开销直接出自你的口袋？”

“你说得好像这很荒谬似的。”

“本来就是！”

“说实话，我不觉得。我有很多钱，多到对我来说只不过是一些数字。一些货币单位。一句话，我会支付你高薪的。”

赫敏抿着双唇。“我不想要你的钱。我不想成为一个相当于吸血鬼巡警的角色……”

“巡警让超速行驶的人靠边停车。而我们消灭吸血鬼中的害群之马。这是不同之处。”

“无论如何！这可不是合我口味的那杯茶[4]。”她尖声道。

“你们这些英国人和你们的下午茶啊。看在老天的份上，别尖叫了， _镇定点_ ！不然我就给你一两下子。”

赫敏气鼓鼓地缩回她的角落里，交叉双臂抱在胸前。

耶希敏扬起一边眉毛。“要知道，这可是个终身聘用的工作机会。别告诉我相比我展现给你的这种权力，你更喜欢坐办公室的工作。想象一下你自己在办公室里工作的情景吧，赫敏：拖着脚淌过整摞整摞的文件，直到永世。为社团里那些死了还抱着官样文章不放的吸血鬼撰写采购协议、编制说明文案。我想，换作我的话宁可去吞十字架。”

当耶希敏那么说的时候，社团职员的工作听起来很可怕。赫敏不愿承认这一事实。“我一直很喜欢做研究。我相信吸血鬼里也有学者。我很乐意做这样的工作直到永世。”

“啊，是的。也就比社团职员稍微好点，不是吗？薪酬甚少。甚至所获感谢也甚少。在女巫会里，当我手下的一线特工想进行试验和研究的时候，我肯定支持他们。你也知道，有时候研究是不可避免的。等等……这不就是你和人类朋友一起在做的吗……他们叫什么名字来着？啊，是的。哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱。你和他们一起抗击邪恶，但在你们行动前，你会到 _图书馆_ 里为你自己和他们做准备工作，不是吗？哎呀，赫敏……我越是考虑，就越觉得你是为这工作而生的！”

赫敏怒视着她。“这 _不_ 一样！”

“不一样吗？我们使我们和 _他们_ 的社会摆脱掉恶意的吸血鬼。如果不是嫌这么说太做作，我会说我们是在为正义而战。那不正是你想要的吗？为正义而战？”

赫敏的双手在膝盖上攥成了拳头。“那么，坚纽斯转变 _我_ 的时候，你们在哪里？”

耶希敏一言不发，一点不像受了责备的样子。她的脸仿佛戴上了一副无表情的面具，只有那双眼睛直勾勾地像是能钻进赫敏脑子里。

感受到女巫会会长身上辐射出的力量，赫敏觉得自己的信心开始动摇。

几秒钟死一般的沉寂后，耶希敏终于开口了。“坚纽斯对你的转变只是我们追捕他的众多原因之一。他转变了一名不可接触者，这已经够糟的了，但他还背叛了女巫会。 _投向一个人类，_ 没有比这更低贱的了。”

赫敏偷偷扫了亨利一眼。即使他觉得被这评论冒犯了，他也没表现出来。她忍住气，回应道：“坚纽斯现在为伏地魔效命，不是吗？”

“坚纽斯不为任何人效命，除了他自己。他自降身份和这些食死徒为伍。他渴望力量。他认为他可以通过加入伏地魔为自己窃得力量。”

“伏地魔可以侵入大脑。伏地魔知道了他的意图会马上宰掉他的。”

“坚纽斯为伏地魔带去了一些他不能忽视的东西。”

赫敏心中警惕起来，她觉得这是一条对凤凰社有用的情报。但她让嗓音冰冷如钢，强迫自己表现得漠不关心。“哦？是什么？”

耶希敏注视她片刻，嘴角边漏出一丝笑意。“这是内部特许情报。加入女巫会吧， _也许_ 我会告诉你的。”

赫敏咒骂一声。

“别侮辱我的智慧，赫敏。”

她绷紧下巴，在座位上挺直了身躯。“我还是不会加入你的女巫会。”

“除了不愿杀戮之外，给我一个你不会加入的好理由。”

赫敏怀疑地盯住她。“这理由还不够吗？”

“对一名吸血鬼吗？不。杀戮是我们的本性。当你吸血时，你也在耗竭他人的生命。你是在慢慢地杀死他们。你必须给我一个比愚蠢的良心不安更好的理由。”

赫敏咬紧牙关，几乎不敢相信她把这些都听进去了，然而……尽管有些扭曲，却很有道理，而且她并不怀疑其真实性。“如果我加入你的女巫会，我就把自己同我的人性完全剥离开了。这样说没错吧？你所做的一切。你所坚持的一切……都是关于成为一名真正的吸血鬼，如果要相信你的目标，那我就必须按这种方式生活。在伊希斯女巫会里，没有真正的人类的位置。你手下的人类是供你取食之用。他们只是行尸走肉……”

亨利没有反对。实际上，他正咧着嘴笑。亚伯拉罕和拉沙德同样如此。

耶希敏吃吃直笑。“我很高兴你能理解得这么深。你不可能永远生活在人类中，赫敏。首先你会比他们活得长，而且你会渐渐厌倦他们。我明白这一点，因为我有亲身体会，也曾见过无数吸血鬼为所谓的人类生活耗尽自身。你不可能永远逃避你的吸血鬼身份，因为它总有一天会追上你。”

赫敏别开脸，看着车窗外。由她所在的位置，望不见格里莫广场12号。

她这边的车门被从外面打开了，夜色涌入车内。

“你想好了以后告诉我，”耶希敏一边说一边用鞭子末梢在亨利膝头画着小圈，“西塞罗知道怎么联系我。”

“我不会加入你的女巫会。”

“我不会在今晚就要求答复。”

她们的视线对上了，两人都没有眨眼。最后，赫敏下了车。是司机为她开的车门，赫敏注视着他。

“你喜欢这份差事吗？”赫敏问，“服侍 _她_ ？”

那狼人笑了。“再没有比她更好的了。”他关上车门，迅速回到驾驶座上。

赫敏注视着那辆捷豹启动，消失在薄雾之中。

不知道为什么，她觉得消沉极了。

一回到房子里，她就在走廊上认出了克鲁克山。她顿时感觉好受多了。她有一个多月没见过她的宠物了。

“哦，克鲁克山！我真想你，你这个小家伙。”她低声招呼着，跪到地面上，向她毛茸茸的姜色宠物展开双手。

克鲁克山的步伐僵住了，停下注视着她，缓缓甩动尾巴，没再靠近。

她双眉微微一蹙。她不知道她的猫狸子有没有可能才一段时间不见就把她给忘了。也许它是在和她怄气，因为她去找哈利时把它留在了父母身边。“克鲁克山？是我，孩子。你还记得我，不是吗？你在生气我把你留在爸爸妈妈那里吗？”

它不肯再靠近了。它干脆蹲坐下来，仍甩动着尾巴，同时以一种堪称机警的眼神盯住她。

长叹一声后，她站起身朝它走去。“我真的很抱歉，我不得不——”

当她上前时，克鲁克山向后缩了缩，似乎随时准备逃跑。

她的消沉感又回来了。 _现在连我的宠物都害怕我。_ “你知道我不会伤害你的。克鲁——”

克鲁克山跳起来，落荒而逃，很快消失在黑暗的走廊里。

她叹了口气，摇摇头。“好极了。”

满带倦意，她开始朝藏书室走去。饥渴已经消失，所以她又可以和她的男孩们待在一起了。

她进屋时，他们依然沉睡着。天有点冷，所以他们点了炉火。火光映在他们的轮廓上跃动，他们沉缓的心跳声在她耳畔低响。

她看着哈利。他的眼镜被撞歪了，斜挂在下巴上。她静静地在他椅边跪下，小心摘下眼镜。她把它收起来，放在旁边的咖啡桌上。他早晨起来的时候只能在周围摸索着它了。

 _没有眼镜他就像是瞎了一半，_ 她一边想一边宠溺地微笑着低头看他。

她拨开散在他额前的发丝，感觉到那道伤疤抵着她的指肚。

这是一道如此奇怪的伤疤。它看上去并不完全像一道正常的愈后伤疤。人们通常认为疤痕组织最终会渐渐同皮肤的颜色混为一体，哈利的伤疤却永远是刚结痂的样子。好像一道微缩的地质断层线，向下刚好切到他的右边眉毛。治疗师们说那是因为留下伤疤的咒语。因为那道咒语是 _阿瓦达索命_ 。赫敏不认为他们了解得比她更深。

她描摹着伤疤的痕迹，他缩了一下。她嘘了一声，在心里诅咒自己竟忘了——即便她感觉不到寒意，但她的手却是冰冷。

他翻了个身。

“嘘嘘嘘……”她耳语道，希望她的声音能安抚他回到睡梦中。

他并没有买账。慢慢地，他睁开了眼睛，透过模糊的视野眯着眼。“赫敏？”他的嗓音因为睡意而有些沙哑。

“继续睡吧，亲爱的。”

他微笑起来。即使他一副昏昏欲睡的模样，他的微笑仍融化了她的心。他用双手握住她的手，亲吻她的指节，然后把她的手按在自己心口。他再次合上双眼，轻声喟叹。“几点了？”

“四点稍过。”

“你快要去睡了？”

“是的。”

“要我把你抱进棺材里吗？”

赫敏的第一反应是想说这并不好玩，但她随即又想了想，意识到它 _是挺好玩的_ 。她迸出迟到的笑声，装作要从他掌握中抽手，以示惩罚。

他吃吃笑着不松手，把她拉向自己。

她在椅子边的地板上坐好，用自由的那只手撑住下巴，朝他倚近了些。

他抚着她的长发。“为什么你得睡在那种东西里？睡在你房里吧。在你 _床_ 上。我会确保窗帘不被拉开，没有阳光照进来。”

她笑了，但摇摇头。“你还没读到书里的相关章节，是吧？”

“恐怕是没有。我没法读得 _那么_ 快。”他在周围摸索着眼镜，她一边把它递到他手里，一边开始解释。

“棺材的封闭性质——丝绸衬里，全然的黑暗，木头的清洁特性——有助于保存和再生我们流失的生命能量，这样我们就为下一个夜晚重新蓄满力量。我可以在床上睡一两天，但到第三天我就会变得相当虚弱，因为在床上我无法优化吸收所补充的生命能量。我们的身体需要从周围环境中索取甚多，却无可回馈。我们只能取那么多，所以必须充分利用所得到的。另外……棺材保证了我相对安全。假如睡在床上，我就是在冒有人拉开窗帘让阳光烧伤我的风险。”

“我琢磨着，我只好取消海滨度假的计划了，本想给你个惊喜的。”

她咧嘴微笑。“我们可以晚上再去……”

他笑了。“是的，我们可以的，不是吗？我可以把我们两个移形过去，我们要手牵手在海边散步，做些诸如此类故作浪漫的事。”

“我很乐意和你一起故作浪漫。”

“哦，我可是能非常故作浪漫的。”

她无助地望着他，记起了她同耶希敏的会面。她该告诉他吗？这重要吗？

_我改天会告诉他的。他现在要烦恼的事已经够多了。_

“你还好吗？”他问，“我睡着的时候出了什么事？”

究竟不可能总躲着他，但她决定暂时不告诉他完整的真相。“克鲁克山害怕我。”

他带着疑问扬起眉毛。

她继续说下去。“我在走廊里看见它了，它不肯靠近我。我想走近它的时候，它逃开了。克鲁克山已经认识我四年多了，它一向很聪明，足以明白谁可以信任。它再也不信任我了。这说明了什么？”

他紧锁的眉间透着同情。“赫敏……别想太多了。克鲁克山是很聪明，但它终究只是小动物。它能明白些什么呢，嗯？”

“它凭本能行动，”她痛苦地说，“我不正常，这才是问题所在……”

他坐起来，哄着她一起坐到椅子上。他们刚好坐得下，只要她姿势正确——把她的腿收在他膝头。他伸臂环住她双肩，安慰地摩挲着她的胳膊，让她靠在自己身上。

“这件事一点儿都不会轻松。”他说。

虽然听起来就像预言一样可怕，但哈利 _明白_ 他们应该预料到未来艰难的日子，他的清醒认识会让他对此更有所准备，这个事实让她感到了真正的安慰。她点点头，闭上眼睛蜷起身倚着他。他拥紧了她，像是要保护什么，她爱极了他给她的这种安全感。

“可是我保证我决不会放弃你，”他柔声道，“我保证。我爱你。”

他沉静的嗓音里所蕴含的情感令她颤抖，轻柔小心地，他们相吻了。吻渐渐加深，缓慢得几乎难以觉察，但那从容的步调感觉美好而温暖。

血液药剂的影响仍停留在她体内，所以要保持尖牙的缩起很容易。要控制住她的吸血鬼冲动很容易，这念头开始煽动她的欲望。这是如此熟悉的一种感觉，如此的人性化，她渴望感受它的一切，方方面面。

罗恩在睡梦中大声哼了一声，好像在提醒他们他的存在，接着在沙发上蠕动身子，完全掀掉了膝盖上的书。他仍在睡着。

哈利从罗恩身上收回目光注视着她，他的呼吸开始粗重起来，眼里漫着情欲的薄雾。“我想要你。”他低语。

毋庸置疑。她迈开优雅的脚步，无言地引着他走向她过去的卧室。

门关上了，咒语也施放完成。赫敏感受着他慢条斯理的吻，她意识到他是有意如此文雅：慢慢进行，因为他们俩都不确定该期待什么。她爱极了他的体贴。

她暂停亲吻去脱套头上衣，他也来帮忙。他们慢慢褪下对方的衣衫，在袒露出的肌肤上印下留连的吻。走到床边时，他们已经脱得只剩里衣，近乎赤裸。

赫敏能听见哈利的血液在咆哮，但这并没有点燃她的饥渴。它攥住了她的欲望，使之更加强烈起来。

 _那药剂……_ 她带着欲念惊奇地想道。 _那药剂在约束我的吸血鬼冲动……_ 这点认识令人欣喜。

她合眼躺进柔软的床单里，任由哈利一边解下她的文胸一边在她胸口落下细密的亲吻。他将她的乳房含入口中，用舌尖逗弄着敏感的乳头，她拱起身，感觉到尖牙在渴求着伸展。她稍带惊讶地意识到这也不怎么令人分心。她舔舔牙齿，抚平牙齿伸展的冲动。

他的唇一路向上吻去，她幸福地等到了它们最终再次落在她双唇上。他一边亲吻着她，一边用手掌顺她的躯体向下抚去，取下了她的底裤。她任他动作，只注视着他把那条黑色蕾丝底裤丢到一旁。他的手滑到她身下勾住了她的腿，她不出所料地轻叹一声，他温暖的手试探着轻轻分开了她的双腿。

他用唇抬起她的下巴，让两人的嘴再次相逢，唇舌交缠。与此同时，他的手指滑进了她体内。

这接触在她体内掀起了难以置信的情感波澜，她发出了饱含激情的嘤咛之声。

哈利的嘴唇贴在她耳畔，在急促的呼吸下絮语着甜美的鼓励之词。

“你发出的声音是世上最美妙的，赫敏，”他说，他的呼吸吹拂在她耳旁，给她的想象带来难以言喻的感动，“我想念你这样的声音……我好想念在你身上引出这声音……进……出……一次……又一次……”

 _哦，天哪，_ 她想道，他的手正随语调起伏动作着。他话语中的双重含义她也心领神会。 _我现在多想要他啊……_

她一边发出更多他所钟爱的声音，一边尽情享受着更亲密的接触到来前这温柔的挑逗。

她帮他脱下最后一件衣物，他的躯体压了上来。她能感觉到他的坚挺抵在她小腹上，那渴求变得更加痛苦难耐。

哈利·波特穿戴整齐的时候看起来极其谦逊。他孩子气的漂亮脸孔，加上傻气的眼镜、破旧的运动鞋和不合身的裤子，虽说可爱，却实在不是能引发女性幻想的形象。但除去他的衣衫后，赫敏始终认为她一定是个最幸运的女巫。有时，她会在白日梦里想起哈利的 _那_ 一部分，情不自禁觉得它是如此完美，她愿为 _它_ 织一条围巾，或别的什么，聊表感谢。

 _而他整个人都是我的，不是吗？_ 她心满意足地想。

她两腿紧紧环住他的身体，抵着他扭动腰胯，引得他喉底一声低吟。

他单手捧起她的脸，用拇指肚摩挲着她的嘴唇。她轻吮他的指尖，引来了他更炽烈的亲吻，她几乎觉得他们会永远陷在这个吻里了。

他挪了挪腰胯，在她的配合下，终于进入了。他们在深深的亲吻中呻吟，有一阵子，他们静止不动，体味着那久违的感觉，然后他开始动作了，他有条不紊的深入是一种甜蜜的折磨。

她爱极了他在她两腿间撩起的烈火，合上双眼，让尖牙微微探出头来。她用舌头舔了舔它们，哈利呻吟一声。

他着迷一般地凝视着她。“真是太火辣了，赫敏……”

她唇间泄出一声浅笑，但没等她说几句鼓励的情话，他就再次吻住了她。他挪动身体找到一个更刺激的角度，两人腰胯碰撞的节奏顿时为之一变。

赫敏以前从未感觉如此幸福，那华丽的舞步是如此曼妙。她的手指逗弄地在他两肩的肌肤上漫游，描摹着肩膀到脖颈的线条。她感觉到他的脉搏在她指尖下跳跃，于是把嘴唇印在同样的位置上。她用牙小口轻噬，但非常小心不刺破他的皮肤。

他哼了哼，像是一声低低的、几不可闻的呻吟。“你是不是想……咬？”

她合上双眼，把注意力集中在他们腰胯的动作上，驱散那将牙没入他肌肤之下的诱惑。她还没准备以那种方式做爱。那还有太多她所不了解的。她不愿毁掉如此美好安全的体会，却是为了某种至今超出她理解范围的东西。 _这个_ 才是她此刻想要的，这熟悉而温柔的结合——在他们分开的时间里，她便一直梦想着它。

她让他充盈在体内的感觉荡漾全身，摇摇头，双手捧住他的脸，在这美妙的感觉中弓起背。“今晚不咬，哈利。这样就可以了…… _哦！_ ”

他把她从床上抱起，坐起身来，让她骑在自己身上。她两膝跪在床上，掌握了主动，抓住他身后的铸铁床栏，加快步调。

他是多么 _爱_ 她啊，他发出的呻吟便足可证明。他收紧了扶在她的腰侧的双手，使她放松到一个令两人都感觉舒适的韵律。

她再次捕捉到了他的思绪，一声声的“ _哦，是的，赫敏……_ ”，变化的调子之多，大概能让水手都甘拜下风，却只令她更加兴奋。当他们如此结合之时，一切都变得不同。所有的禁忌都被抛开，只留下全然彻底的接纳。他可以命令她狠狠操他，而她只会觉得激情无限。

他的唇舌在她的肩头和颈窝烙下火一般灼热的印记，同时他的手漫游着寻到一边乳房，温柔地搓揉着。

这感觉令人惊叹，她体内的那股快感开始越发强烈。

他喘息着，她知道他也接近了。

他又开始亲吻她的肩，但这次吻到她喉咙边时，他 _用了牙齿_ 。她感觉到它们轻轻擦过她的皮肤，他喉中的颤动带起阵阵涟漪荡过她身体，直击她的中心。

这是致命的一击。高潮涌来，她在呼喊中到达了顶点。

哈利紧随其后，他低沉的呻吟伴着激情淹没了她的感官。

*

他们并肩躺在她床上，他的臂膀上沁着一层细密的汗水，闪闪发亮。他边睡意蒙眬地眨眼边注视着她，唇边有一抹微笑。

她回应着微笑，从他湿漉漉的额头上拨开几缕头发。他的眼镜还戴着。

一开始，他戴着眼镜的尝试总是导致它从脸上掉下来，或者歪歪斜斜，或者更糟，在他们身下被压坏，但习惯之后，它似乎变得完美了。他不喜欢摘掉眼镜。他想看清楚，他说。他想看清 _她_ 。这足以让她帮助他练习这项技巧，而且他确实成功了，极其成功。

他们沐浴在激情后的余热中，向对方耳畔低语着感激之词，相互倾诉他们是怎样思念彼此的身体和触摸。他们把手掌紧贴在一起，手指交缠，品味着这无声的亲密交流。

随着时间流逝，哈利的睡意越发浓重。

“我醒来时，你会在这儿吗？”他问道，语音轻柔，满怀渴望。

她忧伤地凝视着他，用手指描摹着他的脸孔。她明白他早已知道答案，但她能看见他眼里的希望，他希望她至少这一次会撒谎哄他。

她记得他第一次问她相同问题的那一刻。那时候她回答是的，她会的，没有他她哪也不会去；而他看起来是那么满足，她至今将这段记忆视若珍宝。但这一次，她的回答将会不同。有太多的事情已经改变，她所去往的地方，他再不可能跟上。

她没有回答，而是选择了沉默，不愿去说出那血淋淋的真相。

他叹息一声，闭上眼睛把她揽在双臂间。她偎依进他的怀抱里。

“我爱你。”长久的沉默之后，她低声说。

他也低声回应了相同的话语。

又过了几分钟，赫敏能听见哈利平缓均匀的呼吸，还有他稳定有力的心跳。他睡着了。

她从他怀抱里脱出身来，注视了他几分钟。甚至在他的脸如此放松的情况下，她也能辨出他的黑眼圈和脸上突出的棱角。他太缺乏睡眠了，过度劳累，也许还没有好好吃饭。

一如她现在做大部分事情般寂静无声地，她开始流泪了，为了他，也为了她自己。她不确定是为什么，只知道这种糟糕的感觉肿瘤一样堵在她心里，堵得她直想哭，虽然她还说不清那是什么。

她拭去脸上的泪水，俯身在他唇上落下一个吻，掖好他身上的被单，取下他的眼镜放到一旁。

她悄悄翻遍抽屉想找一件睡衣。她的衣服不在那里。

_啊。当然了。它们如今在地窖里。_

穿上哈利之前从她身上褪下的衣衫，她蹑手蹑脚地出了昔日的卧室，凄凉无助地朝新房间走去……

*

哈利睁开眼睛，映入眼中的是流转的晨光，一片蒙眬。他带着睡意摸索眼镜，发现它放在床头桌上，于是拿过戴上。变得清晰的视野让他看清了，床上只有他一个人。

他不幸地叹口气，一边对了对时间。早晨九点刚过。

_赫敏一定是在地窖里。_

他希望，至少她已经克服“发毛”的感觉，舒舒服服躺好进行白天的睡眠了。他从床上爬起来，捡起昨晚被他和赫敏扔得满地的衣服。眼睛因为少睡而生疼，他不知道自己是不是应该继续睡下去，以保证晚间的完全清醒。在他的生活遭遇的这一片纷繁混沌中，他真正想要的只是能依旧和赫敏在一起。这显然很困难，他们被时区所分隔，犹如各自生活在白天和黑夜的半球。

扣好牛仔裤，从地上抓起衬衣后，他坐在床沿，勉力提起精神。

很奇怪。通常，要是前一晚刚和赫敏做爱，不管多么缺乏睡眠，第二天早晨他都会神采奕奕、精力十足。可今天，他只想钻回被窝里再不出来。

_这是因为她不在这儿。这是因为你知道在你入睡后她不在你身边。_

正当他认真考虑着躺回床上自怜自伤的时候，罗恩出人意料地溜达进屋里，身上还穿着在藏书室睡着时的同一身衣服。他打着哈欠，搔搔肚皮。他的红头发没有枕头压过的痕迹。

罗恩在他边上坐下，双肘支在膝盖上，低着头。

哈利扫了他一眼，眉头紧锁。“你到这儿来做什么？”

“来叫你起床，”罗恩懒洋洋地回答，“我就知道你会在这里。”

“哦，是吗，现在？”

罗恩点点头，斜眼做了个鬼脸，伸出两根指头轻轻拍打鬓角。接着他用同样那两根指头指着哈利。“早看出你是个好色的杂种。我就知道你把你的色狼爪子放在她身上只是时间问题而已。”

哈利不由自主地大笑，把手里的衬衣都捏皱了，他倾身向前摆出和罗恩相同的姿势。“是啊，嗯……”

罗恩叹了口气，从牛仔裤后口袋里掏出什么东西来。“接着。”他把它隔空掷了过去。

哈利在头脑反应过来之前就一把接住了它。每次类似这样的时刻，他总会想，哪天有人丢给他一个滴答作响的定时炸弹，他也会想都不想地抓住。很显然，他的朋友们把东西扔给他就是想看他能否接住。这是身为百年来最年轻的找球手躲不掉的问题。大家都想眼见为实。

哈利掂了掂那东西，同时看出是个礼品盒子。大小正适合握在掌中，半掌长，三指宽。感觉有点沉，厚厚的。

他带着疑问扬扬眉。

罗恩又打了个哈欠。“生日快乐。迟到的祝福。我本来会更早些把它给你，但我直到昨天都还在生你的气。”

哈利难以想象罗恩一直在生他的气，但转念一想就明白了。假如就在他以为他和赫敏的关系有所发展的时候，罗恩得到了她，他也会对罗恩大为光火，也许会很长一段时间。

“谢谢，哥们。”哈利开始拆包装，“那么，我们现在和好了？”

“是的。”

“你仍然……对她有感觉？”

罗恩斜了他一眼，耸耸一边肩膀。“我以为我克服了，但是当她死去的时候……像那样该死的事情发生的时候，人就会意识到一些事情。我 _没有_ 放下对她的感情，但我要怎么做？从你那里夺走她？”

哈利支棱起一边眉毛。并不是说罗恩会有意做那样的事，或者赫敏会随便背叛他，但考虑到他自己曾经的情感变化，这也不是个完全不可能的概念。人没法隐藏感情，只要时间足够，它总会显露出来。你可以一年三百六十四天装作一切正常，但到第三百六十五天，你就会忍不住了，做出些傻事来。

“你打算怎么做，罗恩？”

罗恩似乎有点惊讶自己会被追问。然后他揶揄地笑了。“我六年来一直赢得‘年度最佳死党奖’呢，波特。你 _以为_ 我会怎么做？”

哈利耸耸肩。“我不知道。名声和财富都是可以轻易让给别人的……可我们此刻谈的是赫敏。”

“这些年来，我从没嫉妒过……不，等等。这么说不恰当，是吧？”

哈利长叹一声。

罗恩做了个听之任之的手势。“好吧，我一直为了某些 _东西_ 嫉妒你，但我没有嫉妒你和赫敏。我没有。我想要的只是 _她_ 。我和她在一起所可能拥有的，与如今你和她在一起所拥有的将是不同的，对吧？既然这两者完全不同，那么为此而嫉妒就实在太蠢了。”

这不是哈利所希望的，但至少罗恩在说服自己不要嫉妒他们。这是个良好的开端。“所以，现在又如何呢？”

“我现在的计划是学会忍受它，而不秘密谋划你的死后让位。总有一天我将能够继续人生。此外，如果我发现受不了了，那我也可以为她揍你。你弱得就像个娘们。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。“我才没有。上次是你趁我没防备。”

罗恩回敬了他一个得意的笑。“关键是谁坚持到底了，波特……”

哈利轻蔑地哼了一声，但还是决定容许罗恩口头上占点便宜。这样才公平。

把生日礼物的包装抛到一边，哈利打开盖子，一把小刀映入眼中。它看上去不像西里斯曾送给他的那把那么奇特，但仍然做工精良。

哈利禁不住咧嘴笑了，拿起小刀弹开刀刃。

“我想你可能会喜欢。你从没换过西里斯给你的那一把。我知道这不一样……”

“它棒极了。谢谢你。以后撬门溜锁很有用。”

他们相顾嘻笑。

“那么，长官，”罗恩说，“今天有什么计划？”

“傻瓜。别那么叫我。还有是的，我确实有计划。我计划读些书，做些调查。”

罗恩摸摸下巴，显得有点迷糊。“我一定是在醒来时穿越到哪个平行宇宙了。”

“是的。你居然不嫉妒我了，我居然计划在图书馆打发时间。欢迎来到迷离时空[5]。”

“什么时空？”

“没什么。我去梳洗准备，然后到厨房和你一起吃早餐。”

“早餐！现在我们说到重点了。”

“拜托分清主次，韦斯莱。”

*

找罗恩一起吃早餐前，哈利先去了一趟地窖。他只是想确认赫敏没在爬进棺材前晕倒。进入她的单间后，他静立注视着她银蓝色的棺材，抛光面上映出火把的光芒。他不能抬起棺盖看里面的情形。书上说这么做会触发吸血鬼的生存本能，而他们被无故惊醒时是最为危险的，因为多数时候，吸血鬼们在白天被惊醒只有一个原因——有人想用木桩钉穿他们的心脏。

他没告诉罗恩他会去查看赫敏的情况。罗恩已经向他坦诚自己仍对她有好感。要是能在那方面分担罗恩的痛苦，他情愿去做。见鬼，也许有一天，他能够做点什么，比如为他的挚友介绍什么人。帮助他更快地继续人生。

哈利努力不去纠结那个事实——不管罗恩如何，但他 _仍然_ 是被赫敏放在心中第二位的家伙。

早餐后，他们还真的回到了藏书室，继续前一晚中断的阅读。

赫敏的东西还在桌上，哈利认出了他送她的日志本，它正充满诱惑地摊开着。

他情难自抑。他俯身去读，心中又多少害怕将会发现什么。

看到她写的是关于魂器的推论，哈利松了口气。是相当迷人的推论。末尾的一小段有点令人迷惑，但他说不清为什么有这种感觉。当读到食死徒舔伏地魔屁股的部分时，他笑出了声。

“你在那搞到什么了？”罗恩问。

“赫敏的笔记。”他合上笔记本。他读够了。他筛选赫敏昨夜读过的书，浏览书页内容，下意识地追随着她推论的思路。

他和罗恩讨论了一部分推论，他们一起查找可能有所关联的创始人遗物。他们希望至少找到些东西，供赫敏醒来后进一步推敲。他们很清楚，真正的思考工作要由 _她_ 来做。

有时，他们会找莱姆斯征求建议。要找到他很容易，他几乎总是在书房里。

他们就这么过了整天，中间只停下吃了一顿迟到的午餐。不知不觉，天就黑了。

看见赫敏穿过藏书室的门走来时，哈利笑了，随后才意识到她的眼睛显得相当吸血鬼化：阴暗中透着野性。连罗恩也留意到了，惊得合不拢下巴。

他不知道那是什么，也不知道那意味着什么。她看上去不像生气的样子。他见过她发火，对沙克尔。这次 _很_ 不一样。

她已经穿着整齐准备出去，又是黑暗冷峻的着装风格。哈利不知道他是否该任由她独自外出。很明显有什么地方不对劲。

他把手伸向她。“赫敏——”

她躲开了。“我就是过来说一声，我要去见西塞罗。一两个小时就回来。”

她自己出去安全吗？“你打算怎么去？你说过你没法幻影移形——”

“外面有辆车等着我，接我去他的办公室。我都准备好了。别担心。”

“可是——”

“我 _必须去_ ，哈利！”她几乎是在嘶喊了。

哈利不禁觉得自己被苛责了。“好吧。抱歉打扰你。”他小声嘀咕。

她注视着他，眼中神色没有改变，但脸上线条变得柔和了。“我不是想对你嚷嚷。”这就是她的道歉了，“我稍后来找你们俩。”她转身离去。

哈利不想表现得太过敏感，但她本可以更温和一点的。

“那到底是什么玩意？”罗恩问。

哈利怒视着他。

“我是说，我 _知道_ 那是赫敏，但你看见她眼里的神情了吗？”

“是的……”

“就像是……”

哈利扬着眉。“像是什么？”

“像是火龙……当它们……”罗恩很不自在。

“当它们 _什么，_ 罗恩？”

“当它们饿了的时候……”

哈利觉得胃往下一沉。 _当然了。_ 他感觉自己像是个傻瓜。他本该明白的。

他沉进座位里，摘下眼镜，闭上双眼揉了揉鼻梁。那一刻，他感觉白日里的倦意终于赶上了他。他注意到，整日阅读和缺乏睡眠渐渐让他头疼起来。他终于意识到莱姆斯说得没错：你不会真正了解吸血鬼，除非你面对面盯着一个。

“我要去打个盹，”哈利起身说，“如果她回来的时候我还没醒……就告诉她我在哪，行吗？”

罗恩只是点点头，眼里带着些关切。

要是罗恩问他是不是还好的话，他一定会尖叫的。罗恩没有问。哈利几乎希望他问了。

*

回到格里莫广场12号时，赫敏已饮饱喝足，精神大振。西塞罗是个耐心的倾听者，而且像往常一样，他舒缓了她紧张的神经。当她提起耶希敏的时候，西塞罗没有提供任何建议，甚至在她请求建议后，他也仅仅说：“这个决定你自己就可以做。”

这有点恼人，但她知道西塞罗是对的。她不知道为什么这突然间就成了一个难题。她昨夜曾如此肯定她 _不会_ 接受。

走过大厅来到起居室，她惊讶地看到只有罗恩在等她，却不见 _哈利_ 的踪影。

“他睡了。”他解释道，“那小子昨夜没怎么睡，我估计。”他嘻嘻一笑。

赫敏觉得脸热了起来。“傻瓜。那么，我想这里就你和我了。我会让他好好睡的。他最近总看上去缺乏睡眠。”

“是的。”

她探究地望了他一眼。“你看上去也一样。”

他似乎对她的注意有些惊诧。

她叹息一声，扶住他的肩。“你可是我最好的朋友……”

“谢、谢谢。”

“罗恩·韦斯莱，你说什么呢？我们不必感谢相互的关心。”她拥抱了他，感觉到他很是紧张。

她若无其事地松开他。她不想去问是什么让他这么不自在。她感觉她是知道的，而她并不真的愿意讨论。“你们吃过晚餐了吗？我敢肯定，我还是能做些可以吃的东西的。”

“我吃过了。妈妈前头做了吃的……”

“她来过？”

“实际上，她还在这儿。他们都在。他们在休息室里。我等在这里好——呃——让你有点准备。”

赫敏注视他片刻，咯咯笑了。“你考虑很周到。那么，我们走吧。我不想让他们等着。”

“你不想的话可以不必去。我会告诉他们走开。”

“没事的。我现在好多了……我没让哈利太难受吧，嗯？我刚才走的时候？”

“只、只是有点儿，但他会好的。他只是需要睡一觉忘掉它。”

她微微一笑，拉住他的手。他又一阵紧张，但她没有放手，拽着他一起朝楼梯走去。楼梯上到半途，他的手也渐渐放松了。

到了休息室门外，她就能听见嘈嘈的人声。她立刻停下脚步，转向罗恩。“别离开我，好吗？”

她不知道自己也会有这么拘谨的时候。

 _也许又是死亡带来的问题，你知道的……_ 她尖刻地想。

他微笑。“我不会的。”

她也对他笑笑，振作精神，然后打开了门。

人群骤然沉默。

韦斯莱全家，除了比尔、芙蓉和珀西，都在这儿。甚至查理也来了，虽然他本不必来。

他们全都盯着她，无疑是为她的出现所震惊。她不会真的因此责怪他们。第一次在镜子里看见自己的时候，她哭了。不是因为她变丑了或者怎么样。实际上，情况正相反。她的吸血症影响了她的面容，美化了她的五官，但她看上去和过去不一样了。她望着自己的映像，看见的是一名吸血鬼。这就是她所见的一切。她自己也还在慢慢习惯它。所以，她真的不能抱怨韦斯莱一家像看怪物一样看着她。

莱姆斯清清嗓子，想打破笼罩着他们的沉默。“唔……你好，亲爱的。刚回来？”

她刚要点头，罗恩伸手揽住她的肩友好地摇晃了她一下，同时目光扫过他的家人。

“别光在那儿站着！”罗恩热切地大喊。

双胞胎首先反应过来。他们拿出室内烟火，麻利地引爆，向她致以热烈的问候。莫丽泪汪汪地走到她身旁，将她紧紧搂进怀里。亚瑟慈爱地拍了拍她的脑袋，用惯常的温和口吻告诉她，很高兴她能再次回到他们中间。查理的表示比其他人要拘束不少，但他眼中的兴趣却是明白无误的。

她打趣地想，现在对他来说，她和他的火龙们一样有趣了。那也很好。至少他不害怕她。

她身陷在一片韦斯莱的海洋中，透过眼角的余光，能看见金妮正犹豫着想努力穿过人群，穿过在陋居时她自己立起的那堵墙。

赫敏抿嘴冲她微笑一下，点点头，心里希望金妮会理解她的意思——她们可以稍后谈谈。

金妮似乎松了口气，回应了她一个微笑。

休息室里因为韦斯莱们的存在而生气勃勃，气氛也像过去有他们在时一样疯狂。双胞胎不断开着玩笑，而莫丽则不断警告他们。亚瑟和莱姆斯满意地看着这一切，时不时侧头交流两句。查理观察着她，像是个要进行试验的科学家；金妮坐在旁边，时而大笑时而撅嘴——这取决于双胞胎当时的行为。

罗恩一直坐在她身旁，很好地信守了不离开的承诺。

在某种程度上，她觉得有点内疚。假如哈利在场，她会要他陪着；但她明白，此刻要罗恩做她的后盾也是以她自己的方式告诉罗恩，她同样需要他。

稍后，喧闹渐息，韦斯莱们也不那么挤做一团了。罗恩说他要去看看哈利是不是还没醒。

她想开口阻止但随即停住，她看见罗恩的眼睛往金妮那边瞄了瞄。

赫敏意识到他是想给她们独处的时间，于是笑着点了点头。

罗恩一走，金妮就坐到她边上，谨慎地打量着她。

这小姑娘想说什么，但显然心里还在犹豫。

“没事的，”赫敏安慰道，“我不咬人。”

金妮眨着眼睛，被这个笑话吓了一跳。

赫敏红着脸吃吃笑了。“吸血鬼式的幽默。对不起。”

“天哪，”金妮小声说，“我真不知道说什么好，真的。我是说，我知道我在信里跟你道过歉了，但我想——”

“金妮，你不需要为任何事情道歉。不管是我变成这样，或是之前发生的任何事。我的意思是……我想是我应该向 _你_ 道歉，因为……怎么说呢，关于哈利的事，但这又让我觉得有些傻。我不会为哈利和我在一起而感到抱歉，我并不想说什么‘对不起，我偷走了你的男友’之类的话，因为天晓得……事情不是那样的。”

金妮叹气。“你没有偷走我的男友。”她小声说，“哈利和我分手了，记得吗？虽然那并不意味着在陋居看见他那样吻你的时候，我没有恨你恨得牙痒痒。你不会相信每次我想起那情景的时候，我是怎么咒骂你的。我非常想向你施蝙蝠精咒，但又不想让哈利 _恨我_ 。只是因为那样，我才忍住没向你施咒……或者在你睡觉的时候闷死你。”

“啊。”赫敏竭力不笑出声来。她记得她曾逗弄哈利，说金妮会在睡梦中谋杀她。假如她知道金妮确曾有此打算，即使只是一个玩笑，那么她可能会睡在起居室的沙发上，或者至少在自己周围布上护符，真的。

“可我当时一直犯傻，”金妮继续道，“我猜，我以为他仍会想回到我身边，或者至少，我以为你们在一起前他仍是对我有感觉的，但总之，我几个星期都是自欺欺人。他的信里总在说你。”

“是的，我们常常一起……做 _一些事_ 。”

一抹清晰的红晕爬上金妮脸颊，赫敏意识到，金妮完全清楚她的意思。

“调查研究和别的一些事。”赫敏赶忙补充道，暗自希望能掩饰过去。

“对。就像当年哈利和我一起去‘学习’。”

赫敏咽了咽唾沫。她不知道她是不是想听哈利和金妮的亲密史。赫敏知道，她和哈利都是对方的第一次。可尽管如此，哈利和金妮确确实实亲吻过，而且他至少是对这个光彩照人的红发人儿有过感情的。“呃——”

“对不起，”金妮脸更红了，“残存的一点怨气，但没有听起来那么糟糕。其实我……我受的伤没有我以为会有的那么厉害。我是说，真的，我非常吃惊这居然…… _不怎么_ 叫我痛苦。也许我不是真的爱他。”

赫敏带着些许惊讶注视着她。“你 _曾认为_ 你爱他？”

“难道不应该吗？我是说，我从十岁就开始喜欢他，而且他救了我的命！”

“我——唔——我想也是。可是……现在你不确定了？”

金妮似乎稍作思索。“差不多是那样。我想，也许他不是——怎么说呢——不是我所希望的那样吧？也许我曾以为他会一身铠甲骑着马奔向落日，而我将在他离去时朝他挥动我的手帕，或者类似的什么。太言情小说化了，我猜。”

赫敏笑笑，多少明白了。“你没料到他会站在那儿，穿着没系好鞋带的运动鞋，衬衣还有一边下摆没塞进裤子里，是吧？”

金妮咯咯轻笑。“确实。除了身为救世之星外，他非常平凡。”

她们一同轻笑起来。她们都知道哈利是非同凡响的，但金妮所希望的是某种辉煌灿烂的东西，而赫敏对他有着更为深切的期待。金妮看见的是一个英勇无敌的战士。赫敏看见的是一名年轻男子，他不得不挺身战斗，并寻找在最艰难的环境中战斗下去的力量。金妮看见的是一个希望和她共度美好时光的小伙子。赫敏看见的是一个需要从疯狂中逃得片刻解脱的人。金妮想成为他的女友。赫敏甚至不知道自己想成为什么，只是努力让自己能对他有所帮助。

这一点上，并非她们俩谁比谁更好，但万事皆有定时，而金妮的时候已经过去了。赫敏的时候就是现在。

休息室的门啪地一声打开，哈利闪进来，身后跟着罗恩。

赫敏迎上哈利的目光，给了他一个微笑，暗自希望他会回应。他确实微笑了，但还没来得及走到她身旁，就在半道被亚瑟、卢平和查理截住说话。罗恩也在他身后停住，挺直腰杆，双臂交叉，专心听着。赫敏不知道这是否多少映射出了各人在这场即将到来的战争中不言而喻的角色分工。

“我听说了哈利对‘疯眼汉’所做的事，”金妮悄声道，“穆迪 _碰了一鼻子灰_ 。唐克斯把哈利的话转告穆迪的时候，爸爸也在场，穆迪不断地说哈利是着魔了，或者完全神志不清了。”

赫敏咧嘴笑了。“ _穆迪_ 说哈利 _疯了_ ？那可不是每天都能听到的。”

几分钟后，哈利和罗恩得以脱身，加入赫敏和金妮的对话。

哈利在赫敏身旁坐下，随即扣住她的手，十指交缠。她放下心来。

她靠过去柔声在他耳边说：“早些时候的事，我很抱歉。”

他捏了捏她的手，目光炽烈得足可让他们周遭的其他人都化作虚无。“没关系。别在意了。”他亲吻了她的脸颊，与她的嘴唇相距只在呼吸之间。

罗恩清清嗓子以引起他们的注意。他们抬头望去，脸色微微泛红。

赫敏偷瞥了金妮一眼，只见金妮正以莫大的兴趣打量着她自己的指甲。

“就像我说的，”罗恩继续道，“爸爸说，社里打算召开某个会议，讨论所有近来发生的对麻瓜出身者的袭击，就在近两周的什么时候。哈利必须出席会议，我会和他一起去。你不想去的话也可以不去，赫敏。”

她全力克制才让嗓音保持平稳。“为什么我会不想去呢？”

罗恩和哈利目不转睛地盯着她，也许是在等着她动摇。她挑战般地回瞪着他们。她要参加会议，尤其她还有重要情报要通报。当然，她必须查清其中是否有可令他们取得优势之处。她还不确定该如何着手，但已下定决心要查个水落石出。

“你真不可理喻，知道吗？”罗恩说。

哈利瞪了他一眼。“罗恩。”

赫敏蹙起眉。“告诉我，为什么我不该去？你好像已经替我做了决定似的。”

“我没有——”罗恩一顿，看上去对什么事极为不快，接着他明显让步了，“很好。你想怎么就怎么吧。反正，我什么都不知道。”

“你说什么呢？”

“没什么。我这就闭嘴。”

“我估计，”金妮说，“我是没机会参加这个所谓的会议了。”

罗恩一边同哈利交换目光，一边哼了一声。“绝对没门。”

金妮脸色阴沉，站起身低头瞪着她的兄长。“我也去过神秘事务司！”她带着怒意嘶嘶道。她不想让长辈们听见他们讨论的话题。

“而我们两个活着出来以后，老妈让我对此后悔不已，”罗恩嘶声回敬，“你能不能哪怕想一想，要是我没看好你让你被干掉了，事情会变成什么样？那我就死定了！不！不会再有下次了。所以，把你的韦斯莱屁股搁回位子上吧！”

她板着脸，但照办了。罗恩伸手想安慰她，被她一掌拨开。

罗恩瞪了她一眼，也瞪了赫敏一眼。“我真不知道为什么我要忍受你们这些姑娘。”

哈利只往后一缩，让罗恩自己去承受将至的报应。

“我们不可能全都像拉文德那样，罗恩，”赫敏说，“我们不是光走路说话。思想是构成我们存在的一个重要组分，万一还没人告诉过你的话。”

“睾丸激素[6]可真是种滑稽的东西。它能把 _所有_ 男人都变成白痴。”金妮讥诮地补充道。

赫敏有种清晰的感觉，金妮不单单是在说罗恩。

哈利又往后缩了缩。

“噢！”罗恩嚷嚷，“你是想告诉我，女孩们就没有浪费无数时间苦恼于莫须有的性幻想和感情？”他直勾勾地望向赫敏，清楚地表明金妮不包括在谈话的 _这一部分_ 里。

哈利假装对自己的鞋带发生了兴趣。

“没有！”赫敏和金妮异口同声地说。

罗恩厌恶地瞪着她们。“这是反问，不是访问！”

他侥幸逃过了更进一步的惩罚，因为就在这时候莫丽走过来对哈利问长问短。当然，她提起他看上去有多么憔悴，还有他应该吃一些她从陋居带来的羊倌肉饼[7]。她拍着他的肩，好像想看看他骨头上的肉是不是够多。确信他会像保证的那样更好照顾自己以后，她满意了，一边道别一边集合起余下的韦斯莱们。

赫敏和每个人拥抱道别，甚至对查理也不例外。

莫丽许诺他们会再来探访。

亚瑟告诉莱姆斯，有罗恩送他们出去就行了。罗恩显然不大乐意，但亚瑟没给他更多选择余地。

金妮回头张望，最后向赫敏和哈利挥手致意，然后休息室的门关上了。

赫敏有种清晰的感觉，莱姆斯留下来是有原因的。

莱姆斯示意他们俩就座。他们坐好后，莱姆斯明显斟酌了一阵才开口。“赫敏，我得和你谈谈你父母葬礼的安排。”

她本该知道的，这只是迟早的问题。

哈利一手揽住她的肩，一手握着她的手，试图探寻她的目光。

她也不知道自己怎么能保持如此镇定。“我知道他们生前在诸圣大教堂做过安排。那里有殡仪馆，他们将在那接受吊唁，是吧？”

莱姆斯点点头，悲悼在他脸上蚀下深深的刻痕。

赫敏继续道：“他们将被火化，骨灰葬在附近的纪念中心，那也是教堂的一部分。”

“赫敏，问题是——”

“我知道。那是宗教圣地。我无法参加守灵，也无法祭扫他们的坟墓。”

哈利似乎微微一惊，而后双眼中闪出怜悯的光。她硬生生把视线从他脸上移开。要是看得更深，她会当场彻底崩溃的。

莱姆斯忧伤地点头。“当然，我们可以安排火化事宜，那样就不必在宗教圣地进行了。你还能在火化前再看看他们。米勒娃和我讨论过了，如果你希望的话，我们还可以对埋葬地点另做安排——”

“不。”赫敏语音淡定。她感觉心仿佛被冻结了，没有什么能扰乱它。这种状态令人害怕，但也麻痹了痛苦，对她来说，这比已达极点的悲恸要好多了。“他们是虔诚的国教徒。我不能剥夺他们最后的安息之所。就让他们按心愿去纪念中心吧。我——我在火葬场给他们送行就够了。”

“好吧，”莱姆斯柔声说，“关于你父母的遗产，我可以放心地说，他们曾指定了一名巫师界的遗产管理人，他相当尊重你案例的特殊情况需要。你仍是你父母遗产的法定继承人。”

赫敏点头。这出乎她的意料，却也不是什么能让她高兴起来的事。命运女神不介意的话，她宁愿得回父母而不是遗产。“很好。要谈的就是这些了吗，莱姆斯？”

莱姆斯思索片刻。“社里有一个会议……”

“我会参加。”

“好。就是想确认一下。现在我们该谈的都谈了。我会用猫头鹰联系米勒娃，让她知道你对你父母事情的意向。”

她咽了咽唾沫，抑住汹涌的情感冲动。“谢谢。我想我没法……我想我没法承受从头到尾安排好那些事情。我会逼自己去做，但肯定会非常困难。我很感激大家为我做的一切。”

莱姆斯拍拍她的肩膀。“你承受的已经够多了，我们也只能做这点事来帮你。”

她眼中盈满了泪水，但她把哭泣的冲动强忍了回去，努力绽出一丝满怀感激的微笑。

随后莱姆斯告辞，她瞧见他意味深长地看了哈利一眼。

她不知道那是什么意思，或许是什么“好好照顾她”之类的。此刻，她需要号召全身力量，才能使自己保持举止如常。

她告诉哈利她打算去藏书室进行更多调查研究，如果他愿意，可以先她一步过去。她只是得先上旧卧室里找点东西。

他也许是看出了她眼中的空洞，因为他神情很是关切，温柔地捧起她的脸，用拇指肚轻轻摩挲着她的脸颊。

“还好吗，赫敏？”他的口吻轻松柔和。

她硬起心肠，回望着他。“为什么我会不好呢？”

“因为很多原因。你的父母……你还没有真正……谈过他们，是吗？”

_是的，我没有。我不想谈。我什么感觉都没有。什么都没有。什么都没有……_

“我和西塞罗谈过他们了。”她匆匆道。这是谎言，但也许可以让他不再要求她同他谈这件事。

他没有退缩。“你真谈过了？”

她能从他的口气里听出来，他不相信她。“谈过了。瞧，我们待会儿在藏书室碰头，好吗？我会很快过去的。别为我担心。”她又吻了他一下，起身走上楼。

她走进她的房间，懒得开灯，直接就开始翻梳妆台的抽屉。她是个吸血鬼。她安适于黑暗。

她的很多小玩意还没搬到她的单间里，她猜想唐克斯和哈利是有意留下这部分让她自己处理，以便她把东西移进新单间的梳妆台时会知道每件东西在哪儿。

在顶层靠右的屉格里，她发现了她在找的东西：念珠。有两串。她当时给母亲买了一串，又被劝说给自己买了一串。她本打算把两串都给父母。咽了咽唾沫，她在抽屉里飞快地翻捡，想找点什么来包住它们。她不知道念珠是不是受过祝福的，但还是小心点为妙。她找到袋装纸巾，抽了厚厚一叠，像用烤箱手套一样垫着手拿起念珠。她小心翼翼地用同样的纸巾包好念珠放进口袋，以便待会儿找块漂亮的手帕裹起来。她将把念珠献祭给父母，在他们被火化之前。

她不是虔诚的教徒。她实事求是的脑子里所接受的那点儿宗教信仰，早在她进入巫师世界时就被冲干净了，但这两串念珠对她父母而言会有不同的意义，而这也是她能想到的致以最后哀悼的唯一方式。

她正打算动身去藏书室，口袋里的念珠开始散出难以忍受的可怕灼热。

她猛地从牛仔裤口袋里拉出念珠，珠子烧灼着她的手指，痛得她低呼一声。她甩开它们，一边痛苦地喘息着，一边抱住手。

烟自她灼伤的皮肤上冒出来，皮肉烧焦的气味徐徐飘进她鼻子里。

这到达了赫敏所能承受的极限。

落在一边的念珠完好无损的，但还冒着烟。她跪倒在地，任泪水决堤而出，放声痛哭。她曾在父母的死亡周围筑起的高墙如今支离破碎，骤然涌出的悲恸令她不堪重负。她想抑住悲伤的哭泣，却只感到无尽的痛苦。

她如此迷失于自身情绪之中，以至完全没觉察有人走进房间，直到他到了身旁，把她拥入坚实的臂膀中。

她无意推开他所提供的安慰。靠进哈利的怀抱里，她呜咽着，抽泣着，直到全部泪水淌尽，直到除鲜血外再没有什么可为此而流。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 房子主人(man of the house)中的man可以特指“男人”，也可以泛指广义上的“人”。这是男性主导社会在语言方面留下的印记，而赫敏对准则的理解与古意之间出现的偏差，可以说正体现了她强调女性社会地位的潜意识。

[2] 莱肯族(lycan)，即狼人。

[3] 蝙蝠侠的真实身份是亿万富翁，有个老管家名叫阿尔弗雷德(Alfred)。

[4] 某人的那杯茶(one’s cup of tea)，指正合口味的人或事。

[5] 迷离时空(The Twilight Zone)，1959年开拍的热门电视剧集，后多次被翻拍，故事穿梭时空地域，情节奇诡。

[6] 睾丸激素(Testosterone)，即雄性荷尔蒙。

[7] 羊倌肉饼(Shepherd’s Pie)，羊肉馅上铺土豆泥烤制的馅饼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，对本章来说是个漂亮而且戏剧性的结尾吧，嗯？  
> 部分细节源自乌玛·瑟曼主演的电影《青春无敌》，在影片中，她所饰演的角色拉菲·加德特曾满怀渴望地说：“他的阳物如此之美，我愿为它织一顶小帽。”


	12. 第十一章 葬礼追悼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中充满了焦虑感。甚至是在性的部分……嗯，你们会看到的。  
> 特别特别感谢我的校对Lady Diamond。

哈利从长沙发上抬眼，偷偷瞥了瞥赫敏，她正在咖啡桌旁涂写着什么。长沙发另一端是罗恩，半张开嘴，低头垂肩睡着。壁炉点上了，火焰跳动，与屋内烛光的投影相映。在上一周里，他设法把四个小时的睡眠时间挪到了早上。有时候他在十点钟醒来，有时十一点，还有一次是十二点。他已经渐渐重新调整了他的生物钟。他一直就有此打算。他希望尽可能多的时间里和她在一起，而如果他们作息时间不同，他就不可能很好地做到。

他努力注意着她的表情变化。她又在写日志本了，他对她写的是什么内容好奇得要命。她时而在日志本里写着什么，时而趴在一本松散破旧的研究笔记上。他能看出她并不是在抄写她的研究笔记，因为他观察到她在日志本上落笔前总有一阵短暂的静默，她以为没人留意这一点。

但哈利留意到了。近来他尽其所能地留意着她。上周，他发现赫敏跪在她卧室的地板上落泪。他搂住了她，而她靠着他哭了很久。似乎失去父母的痛苦终于砸落在她身上，这打击粉碎了她在其周围筑起的高墙。哭够了、平静下来后，她谈了一些情况，告诉他在近三年里，她父母感觉和她很疏远，感觉她不知不觉就离开了他们，因为她是如此投身于她的巫师世界。她和麻瓜父母之间的隔阂不断扩大，回想起来，她甚至不确定那道深深的裂痕能否被跨越。无论如何，她本想在生日那天努力尝试。但他们死去了，而她现在甚至不能为他们守灵。

他倾听着，不知该说些什么，不过她似乎也不需要他说什么。她说完之后，他们默默坐了许久，最终，她坐起身，拭去泪水并为毁了他的衬衫道歉。那是她最后一次谈起父母的死。实际上，那也是她最后一次谈起她的感受。后来，她就没再对他说过那么多了。

她总是说她爱他，她这么说的时候，带着如此温情，永远都能打动他的心。但近两三天，他开始觉得她这么说是想分散他的注意，让他不再追问更多实际问题。当然，他明白她说爱他的时候是真心实意的，但令他不安的是，她把那视为一个转移话题的机会。她不想 _谈起_ ，就是这样。而那恐怕正意味着她需要谈谈。

有一两次，他对她说，有时候人们需要和人谈谈以面对某些事情。她显然明白他想对他说什么，因为她两次都说：“哦，是的。西塞罗也一直是这么对我说的，那就是我认为一名心理医生如此重要的原因。”

她完全规避了话题，这没有逃过他的注意。也许她不是在撒谎，但他知道她根本 _没有_ 告诉西塞罗，至少没说出那些正侵蚀着她内心的感受。他希望她会说点什么。他没法忍受那样的念头——她表面上竭力作出一副勇敢的模样，内里却暗自心碎。听着她在卧室里那样子哭泣，就像是听着她的灵魂碎落。而那时候，他所能做的一切却只有搂住她。

每天夜里，她都会从睡梦中醒来离开房子，大概是到西塞罗的办公室去，也可能是去取食。他努力学会了 _不要_ 太为此烦心。毕竟，那是必需的。然后她就会回来，表现得像极了过去的她，并且向他，甚至还有罗恩，展现出她往日的柔和。只有两次，在黎明到来前的几个小时里，她曾打开一个小瓶子饮下里面的东西。当他向她问起时，她欣然解释那是一种人工合成的血浆，在她的饥渴变得难以忍受时可以用它平息。她说，它不含养分，仅有的用途就是约束她的吸血鬼本能直到她下次取食。她还解释，西塞罗曾告诉她服用它要有节制，这样才不会对它产生依赖。显然，她正锻炼自己减少需求血液的频率。

在她喝过合成血浆后，他们做爱。性事 _美妙极了_ ，仿佛她累积着所有的欲求不满，在他们终于能亲热的两次机会里，全数倾出。他不得不怀疑药剂在这整个过程中扮演着什么角色，因为除那两次之外，她都避免和他做完全套，可以理解地，这令他有些抓狂。她会回应亲吻和挑逗性的爱抚，但他能觉出，当亲吻有点太炽烈的时候，抑或当抚摸变得更热切的时候，她就会止步不前。好像她本来同他一样渴求它，但随后就记起了她必须停下。他也想过问她这是怎么了，可又不确定该怎么问。诚然，还有其他更重要的事得谈，但他已经考虑好了，要以这话题为契机，引她在其他问题上开口。毕竟，他们在做爱的时候总是坦诚地表达情感。也许谈起性不会让她那么警惕。

“赫敏。”他语音轻柔，暗自希望不会把罗恩吵醒。

可怜的罗恩。他的生物钟没有真正调整过来，所以最后总是在藏书室里睡着。哈利通常会推醒他，这样罗恩就能回卧室去，但在哈利和赫敏偷偷去忙他们事情的那两次，罗恩就被单独留下了。

她从草稿上抬起头，抿嘴微笑。“在担心你明天的幻影移形测试吗？你没问题的。”

他几乎把它给忘了。他一点都不担心它，她心里清楚。这么聪明地转移了话题，确实像她的风格。

他走向她，握住她的手。“不。我一点都不担心它。是别的事情。”

“别的事情！听起来很神秘。”

他笑笑。“我想让你看点东西。”

她似乎不太情愿放下工作。“是什么？”

“你会看到的。先说一声，不是什么大惊喜，但我一直想让你看看，只是不方便当着罗恩的面提它。”

她顽皮地咧开嘴。“不太正经？”

“好吧……是的，确实如此。”

她好像有点吃惊。她显然没料到他会作肯定的回答。

他吃吃直笑。“我向你保证，不是什么偷鸡的怪玩意。我敢说你会喜欢它的。”

“哦，好吧，如果 _你_ 这么说的话……”她眨眨眼，咧嘴笑着。

低声轻笑着，他拉她站起来，两人都瞅了瞅罗恩，看他们是不是把他吵醒了。

他领她进了他房间，从床头柜下层抽出那本书。他随性坐到地上，背靠着床。他故意选了这个位置，希望传达一个信息，他不仅仅是在制造借口想和她亲热。一方面，他从来不需要借口，但更重要的是，此刻他的首要目的是交谈。

不管怎么样，看到他坐在地上而不是床上，她似乎松了口气。他能从她脸上的表情看出来。她挨着他坐下，把头倚在他肩上，于是他展示了那本书。

她读过封面，咯咯轻笑。“这是本性技巧书吗？”

他吃吃笑起来。“也包括其他东西，但主要是关于同吸血鬼交往的事。它告诉我，应该料想到你的哪些表现，如何处理某些情况，还有什么东西能取悦你。我试了你对气味的敏感度，我发现——”

“哦，你试了？”她一下两颊泛红，当然是在吸血鬼体质许可的范围内。

他咧开嘴。“没必要不好意思。那又不是你自己能控制的。”他想她 _曾经_ 向西塞罗问过这个，这正是赫敏可能觉得尴尬的那类事情。他每次睡在她卧室里，实质上相当于在一个充满她气息的池子里游泳。她的气息渗透了他的发丝和身上的每一个毛孔。沐浴也不能真正去除那气味，而赫敏的嗅觉对它特别偏爱。她能在他身上闻到自己，这事实将 _他_ 标记为 _她的_ 。对一名吸血鬼而言，这极有诱惑力，因为这意味着某种程度地拥有凌驾某人之上的强势，而强势，对吸血鬼的影响不啻于迷情剂。

“哈利，我想让你知道，我并不认为你是我的所有物或者什么类似的东西……”

他轻松地笑笑。“真叫人安心。”

“那只是一种本能……”

“那是不是让你想要我？”

她的脸比刚才更红了，但她还是回答道：“是的。非常强烈。”

“那就没什么可抱怨的。”

她微微一笑，放慢速度翻过书页。

他们读出书上的内容，时而大笑，时而就严肃些的方面讨论几句。他对她兴趣的估计是对的。对赫敏·格兰杰来说，只要有一本书，那么问题就解决了一半。

“关于皮革，那是真的，”她有点羞愧地说，“穿戴它变得可以接受了。这是因为它曾是有生命的，哈利。这很可怕，但是真的，我控制不住自己变成这样。我甚至不想知道我对皮草有什么感觉。我过去从来不想穿皮草。那很野蛮，他们杀死动物以获得它，可现在……怎么说呢？我恐怕我 _爱上_ 皮草了。”

听到她的论断，哈利不禁觉得笑意爬上唇角，于是微微咧嘴。“比喜欢皮草更糟的事情多得是，你知道。”

她硬生生从他身上移开视线，把玩着书的边角。“我懂……”

他留意到她又在用那样的口吻说话，她思虑甚多却言之甚少时的口吻。“赫敏——”

“我不想谈。”

至少这次她还承认事实——是有些东西需要谈。

“你不能把我关在外面，”他说道，语音轻柔，“你也不能把你自己关在里面。”

“我和西塞罗谈过。”

“看着我的眼睛，告诉我你 _全都_ 和西塞罗谈过了。”

她摇头，依然垂着眼。“西塞罗……对事情有不同的看法。”

哈利眉头紧蹙。 _那是什么见鬼的意思？_ “赫敏， _求你_ 让我进去。我会安静地听着。我不会出声——”

“你不能——你不可能 _理解_ ！”

令人心痛。他在意她。那不够吗？“你怎么能那么说呢？”

“你在开玩笑吗？这还不够明显吗？”

他开始觉得挫败。“你在说 _什么_ ？”

她也开始显得挫败。“你是个 _人类_ ，哈利。我是个 _吸血鬼_ 。我们 _就是 **不同的**_ ！”

他不由奇怪他们的对话怎么就从愉快的交谈变成了她提高嗓门对他嚷嚷。不管这是怎么发生的，他感觉就像是她冷冷推开了他，而且当着他的面摔上门，从里面闩上门闩。他深深吸了口气，镇定自己紧张的神经。“赫敏，你的问题就是，你总以为我蒙上自己的眼假装没看到你发生了什么。我 _知道你是个吸血鬼_ ，好吗？不管我是否在你身旁，我做的 _每一件事_ 都提醒我记起它。说实话，当我不在你身旁的时候，我甚至记得更清楚。当你没和我们一起坐在餐桌旁的时候，我记起你再也不吃和我们一样的食物了。当我上藏书室的时候，我记起我如何必须阅读吸血鬼的相关书籍，以免我对你种族的无知让我把事情搞砸。当我在白天 _醒来_ 的时候，我想到的第一件事就是你睡在地窖里——在你的 _棺材_ 里，我真的想 _在你身旁_ 醒来，但我却不可以。所以， _别_ 对我说我不理解我们是怎样的不同。”

她的目光变得生硬。“那么很抱歉，让你不得不容忍我。”

“天哪， _不_ 。你 _不会_ 往那个方向想吧。我不会让你这么做的。你明白我要说的不是那个意思。你只是想分散对真正问题的注意力。”他开始恼火起来，“别这样。我只是希望你和我说话，而不是要我闭嘴。如果你不把一切都告诉我，我们要怎么一同面对呢？”

“哈利，你 _不_ 想听的。你 _不想_ 。”

“你又怎么知道呢？那是凤凰社的老一套了，他们以前总这么看可怜的小哈利·波特——”

“别把你那凤凰社的一套胡话扯到我身上，哈利。”她嘶嘶地说。

“你说对了！这是 _你和我_ 的问题，忘记这一点需要被提醒的可不是我。”

“你是不是以为，只要你成为对 _我是什么_ 了如指掌的人，我们的关系就没问题了？我不想打击你，但事情不是这么回事。你可以读遍所有关于人类与吸血鬼关系的书，但关于真实情况会如何，你知道的只是个 _屁_ 。你不会真正明白的，除非到有一天，一切都在你周围崩溃，燃烧殆尽，然后你——然后你……”她双眉一紧，看样子就要哭出来了。

他硬起心肠。“什么？然后我什么，赫敏？”

“然后你会想，‘ _我再也不能这么做了……_ ’”

她嗓音里有难掩的悲伤，其中传达出的深切不安，已足可使他的心饱受折磨。 _现在_ 他们有些进展了；而且他有种感觉，这还仅仅是开始而已，他还仅仅是触及了她心结的表面。“我永远都不会那么想……”

“那么你就不会真正理解和一名吸血鬼在一起会如何。”

他眉头紧蹙。“这不公平。你是说非得我想摆脱这段关系了，才能让你相信我理解了？”

她没有回答。沉默令人痛苦。

哈利从未意识到这次对话会变得如此折磨人，但他知道，要是那只是些浅薄的琐事，赫敏不会紧抓不放。她的心结总是涉及更深层的问题，几乎从不是单纯表面看来的那个样子。在第一学年，当他们发现她在霍格沃茨的女生盥洗室哭泣的时候，那并非因为罗恩称她为一个噩梦，而是因为她的生活和交友都很困难——他们嫌她太聪明，太专横，头发太杂密，抑或门牙太大。当她冲出特里劳妮夫人课堂的时候，那并非仅仅因为她不相信预言，而是因为特里劳妮，这个妄想狂兼假冒先知，竟有脸对她说，她不擅长学校的 _某项课程_ ，那是不可饶恕的，因为赫敏对自己的学习能力极其自豪。当她接受威克多尔·克鲁姆的圣诞舞会邀请的时候，那并非因为她想让任何人嫉妒，而是因为在威克多尔身上，她看到了一个尊重她、为她本身而喜欢上她的人。当她在上个学年显得举止失常的时候，那并非因为罗恩或者荷尔蒙，而是因为她觉得自己不被需要，是多余无用的。还有其他一些事例，大家都错误估计了她情感的深度。即便是他这个一直以来最了解她的人，也无法断言自己彻底探明了深浅。

即便现在他们已经到了这一步，他也只能想象埋藏在表层之下的是什么。

“我告诉过你，”他带着不变的决心说，“我不会放弃我们的关系。”

“我知道你不会。”

他辨不清她对此是高兴还是别的什么，这够叫人恼火的。他的耐性终于耗尽了。“那你到底想要我怎么做，赫敏？”

她毫无表情的面具粉碎了，她拉住他的手时，眉心紧蹙。“不要，哈利。什么都不要。实际上，我总是害怕我向你要求得太多了。”

他叹息了。他把她拉进臂弯间，让她靠在怀里。“你没有。你没有……”

他们的讨论就此终止，虽然哈利知道这还远没有接近问题实质，他却不敢强行深入下去了。

*

第二天夜里，赫敏会同哈利、罗恩、莱姆斯、麦格和唐克斯用门钥匙前往火葬场。

他们是支阴沉的队伍，全穿着黑衣。唐克斯甚至把头发也变暗了，虽然其中还明显夹着几缕蓝色。

赫敏远远看见父母敞开的棺材。光可鉴人的褐色灵柩停置在像是轮床[1]的架子上。在焚化炉摇曳的橙色火焰映照下，棺木隐约闪出琥珀色的光芒。看见这两具棺材对她的影响没有预想的那么糟糕，她并不非常惊讶，毕竟，过去一周她一直睡在她自己的一具棺材里。

她的黑色长筒皮靴在大理石上敲出突兀的声响，她暗自希望她不必穿着它们，但它们是她手边唯一一双搭配她的黑色套装不会显得滑稽的鞋。那套衣服是母亲买给她参加一位远方亲戚葬礼用的。套装看起来年轻时髦且价格不菲。母亲甚至还给她买了一条黑色网眼面纱和一双优雅的黑色鞋子搭配衣服。那双鞋子后来怎么了，她一点儿线索都没有，但她记得她第一次看到那整套行头时曾想过，她死也不想被人看见穿着那套晦暗的高级女装。其中的讽刺意味令人惊异。

当然了，这是她第一次穿它。她曾成功逃掉了 _另一场_ 葬礼，但此刻她来到这里，参加一场她抗拒之情更甚十倍的葬礼。

围绕她的是身着葬礼长袍的男女巫师，只有哈利选择了一身麻瓜服饰。不知怎么，她很感激他的做法。她父母是麻瓜。 _她_ 也穿得像个麻瓜。他是通过这样的穿着在向她表示支持。

教区牧师上来迎接他们，而火葬场技工站在棺材边，淡漠地看着眼前的一切。

她的视线在父母的遗体上漫游。他们俩都被很好地化了妆，宛如两尊蜡人像。她多少以为会看到横过他们咽喉的可怖伤口，但是没有。创口已经被遮掩了。

棺盖衬里装点着精心搭配的鲜花，一捧捧郁金香、鸢尾花、水仙、百合，外加一朵六出花，缠绕在整股葡萄藤上。

牧师向赫敏表示了吊慰，完全没留意面纱后的那张脸有多么奇异，绝非世间所有。而后他开始祈祷。

赫敏手里攥着一条皱巴巴的手帕，却没有用过。她悲恸欲绝，但仍竭力忍住泪水。

她倚靠着哈利，而他伸臂拥紧了她。

当牧师拿起圣水瓶想喷洒棺材时，他发现瓶里神秘地干涸了。里面一滴圣水都没剩下。

赫敏知道，她的任何一位同伴都可能是犯人。她感激他们的关怀和体谅。

天主教和基督教的宗教圣物如何有驱逐吸血鬼的力量？这一点非常有趣。人们普遍认为，吸血鬼是魔鬼的使者，因此上帝的使者可以以圣物为武器对抗他们。当然，这个观念是一名巫师散播出去的，他是他那个时代最强大的巫师之一。

大约两千年前，一个名为西缅的渔夫出生在一个犹太家庭。在后来的人生中，他会与两位将永远改变历史进程的人相遇。一位是先知、预言家，名叫约书亚。另一位是尤利乌斯，一名野心勃勃的巫师。

西缅被他的精神导师约书亚赐名矶法，在亚兰语中拼作 _Kipha_ ，意思是“岩石”，翻译成拉丁语为 _Petrus_ 。据说，在那位可怜的预言家被钉上十字架之前，这个在英语中也被称为彼得的男人曾三次背叛约书亚。在愧疚的折磨和责任的驱使下，彼得开始宣扬约书亚和约书亚的上帝。接过约书亚的使命之后不久，彼得遇见了尤利乌斯，一个拥有仿若“奇迹”的奇异力量的陌生人。在麻瓜历史中，尤利乌斯没有留下姓名，但巫师历史中暗示，正是尤利乌斯说服彼得到国外宣讲教义。彼得于是周游世界，据推测他沿途传播福音，但巫师历史略约提及了尤利乌斯意图发明的一个炼金术配方，其成份只有在地球上最遥远的异国他乡才能找到。那名野心勃勃的巫师想将守护神的力量纳入 _物体_ 之中，这样他就可以使“不信神的”巫师们皈依彼得的宗教。对于尤利乌斯来说，目的很简单，就是对权力的追逐，而他的配方将成为极有效的传教手段。显然，尤利乌斯相当乐意指着吸血鬼说：“他们是黑暗生物，是恶魔，因此你必须保护自己以对抗他们。加入我们的信仰吧，你将得保护。”在罗马，也就是彼得去世的地方，尤利乌斯完成了配方，令人印象深刻的是，它如此强大，以至于在尤利乌斯的尸骨化为灰烬之后、在巫师们从“圣”事中消失之后很久，仍持续发挥着效力。无论他是用了什么东西来承载配方并使符咒生效，都非常出色，其魔法惠及与彼得所建教堂相联系的数以百万计的圣物，影响力甚至覆盖了那些从天主教教廷（又名梵蒂冈）中分离出去的教会——圣公会、国教会、浸信会以及大多数认同约书亚（或称耶稣）存在的教派。

尤利乌斯创造的配方如此强大而有效，甚至 _麻瓜_ 也可以通过某种由神职人员执行的繁复仪式来操作它，鉴于无人知晓它的起源，它似乎也不太可能在短期内失效。

赫敏从沉思中猛地回过神来——牧师招呼她去寄托最后的哀思。她点点头，望向哈利。

哈利于是上前亲手放下念珠，一串献给她母亲，一串献给她父亲，然后棺材被合上了。

技工依次将棺材推到合适位置。唐克斯和麦格站在赫敏身旁，而哈利、罗恩和莱姆斯帮忙把棺材从轮床上拖到传送带上。

她父亲被送进了第一座焚化炉，那一刻，她才觉到悲伤的刺痛感。她眼中干涩，但那只是因为她已悄悄在房中淌尽了所有眼泪。她再也没有泪水可流。男孩们把赫敏的母亲拉向第二座焚化炉时，麦格坚定地搂着她的肩。失声痛哭的人是唐克斯，而赫敏只能猜想，唐克斯也许一直觉得在某种程度上对她父母的死负有责任。格兰杰夫妇曾由唐克斯负责，而杀戮发生时，她正在比尔和芙蓉的婚礼上。赫敏永远不会为此归咎于唐克斯，所以这位易容马格斯需面对的只有自己的愧疚。

赫敏注视着火焰吞噬了她的父母，那些未能完成的事、那些未能说出的话在脑海里回荡，使她心中充满难以言传的悲伤。她低垂眼睑，让眼中仅存的泪水滚落下来。几滴泪水。那就是她此刻所能献祭的全部。

女校长用力按了按她的肩。知道女校长的坚强，对她是一种安慰。

麦格稳重的支持不久就被哈利可靠的存在所取代。当灵柩在火焰中摇摆的时候，他的肩膀是她最好的慰藉。

焚化炉的炉门砰的关上，牧师退了出去。

技工随后解释，火化将需要七到九小时。

赫敏点着头，轻声告诉哈利现在她准备走了。

她最后的敬意已经献上，于是全体人员返回了门钥匙点，他们在那里被传回特夫内尔公园。

*

赫敏很高兴麦格在格里莫广场稍事停留而且主要是想同她、哈利和罗恩聊聊。她思念女校长的不苟言笑，努力不为哈利和罗恩在座位里局促不安的模样而发笑。这或许是他们第一次在没有其他“长辈”帮衬的社交场合与麦格校长一起喝茶。唐克斯和莱姆斯有急事匆忙离开去了魔法部，于是她、哈利和罗恩就真正担负起了与麦格一起喝茶的任务。赫敏丝毫不介意，真的，何况能欣赏男孩们的难受劲或许也是不错的消遣。

年长的女巫把帽子挂在了休息室门口的衣帽架上，她的银发一丝不苟地向后梳，盘成庄重的法式发髻。她瘦削的脸比平日柔和了那么一点儿，虽然她的嘴唇仍然抿得紧紧的，但嘴角处还是不时现出轻轻上扬的迹象。

“很多人参加了你父母的守灵，格兰杰小姐。”麦格用她独特的英格兰和苏格兰混合口音说。她坐得腰杆笔挺，以惯有的高贵气派优雅地呷着茶。“他们很受敬爱，感谢魔法，否则遗产管理人和我那两个晚上就都得用来向太多人解释你在哪里了。不过，还是有一两个麻瓜对那魔法有免疫力。你的一位麻瓜朋友问起过你。”

“我有个麻瓜朋友？”赫敏惊讶地问道。

女校长的眼神似乎颇为打趣。“当然有。你又不是个社会边缘人。”

“那取决于您对社会边缘人的定义，校长。”

麦格假装没听见最后那句嘲讽。“是你的隔壁邻居，那个男孩。他很想知道你在哪里，因为他说他有一天要娶你。”

哈利眉毛一扬。罗恩不安地笑了笑。

“是斯蒂威，”她颇为温和地说，“他才十二岁。在我到女贞路找哈利之前，我临时照顾过他的小妹妹两三次。他曾两次用一枚脆米饼里附送的解码指环[2]向我求婚。我说不。我们俩都还太小了。”

麦格轻声哧笑。这可是件稀罕事。

“临时保姆是怎么一回事？”罗恩大声把心里话说了出来，“我记得比尔和查理也说过他们曾经非常亲近他们的临时保姆。”

“我所接触过的最接近临时保姆的人是隔壁的阿拉贝拉·费格，所以我是不会知道临时保姆有什么魅力。”哈利说。

赫敏蹙蹙眉。“哼！一位养了满屋子猫的老太太。可以说这是健康危害吗？我简直不敢相信德思礼家就那么把你丢给她，我还是觉得他们应该被逮捕，因为他们对待你的方式。”

“本来可能更糟的。他们可能让玛姬姑妈来带我。”

“啊，”罗恩向往地说，“真希望你把她吹胀的时候我在场，哥们。”

麦格严厉地盯着他们。“那可不是闹着玩的，韦斯莱。玛姬·德思礼当时有可能真的受伤。”她呷了一小口茶。

罗恩和哈利都是一副完全无辜的模样。赫敏咬着嘴唇才忍住没笑出声来。

“关于你所谓的死亡，还有件事我想提一下，格兰杰小姐，”麦格继续道，“他们在霍格沃茨为你办了个追悼会，你知道吗？”

赫敏讶然眨眨眼。“真的？”

“那样才合情理，不是吗？”哈利说，“每个还算有点脑子的人都尊敬你。”

赫敏刚打算说什么，罗恩插嘴道：

“都有谁参加？”

“二年级到七年级的几乎所有人。甚至还有几个斯莱特林也参加了。格兰杰小姐的室友们是——我们可以这么说——主悼人。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛。“帕瓦蒂和拉-拉——呃——拉文德 _哀悼_ 我？”

罗恩歪着嘴朝她讥讽地笑了笑，她假装没瞧见。

麦格点点头，从盘里拿了块意式脆饼。“她们哭得像爱尔兰女妖精。卢娜·洛夫古德确信他们受到了某种不存在的奇特生物的折磨。她一直说大家的哭泣毫无意义，因为你没死。我敢向命运女神发誓，我以前从没这么高兴没什么人会相信她的奇思异想。很自然，霍拉斯为你大唱颂歌，因为整件事本来就是他鼓动的。”

“斯拉格霍恩教授？可——”

“你是他鼻涕虫俱乐部的一员，不是吗？”

“是的，可——”

“那你就该明白了。当然，我可不喜欢出席。我差点就跳出来阻止仪式举行、告诉他们你早就复活了，但考虑到情报机密与否的不确定性，我觉得什么都不说才是谨慎的做法。不过我必须承认……眼看着像费力斯和海格这样的成年人为你的离去落泪，真叫人不好受。别以为哭的人只有他们。你的格兰芬多朋友们，无论男女，都不加掩饰地痛哭。”

赫敏大为感动。

罗恩显得相当震惊。“你打算告诉我西莫·斐尼甘和迪安·托马斯哭了？”

麦格傲慢地点点头。“多多少少。”

“哦，天哪。”赫敏低语。她握住哈利的手，望着他。“我觉得难受极了。还有海格！我们不能至少告诉海格吗？告诉老师们？”

哈利爱怜地微笑。“我想，那将是下次凤凰社会议要决定的议题。在那以前，我们必须让事情保持现状。”

“他是对的，”麦格说，“你和你家人死亡的新闻已传到各地，甚至超越了英国国界。我们还不知道它对巫师世界造成了怎样的影响。”

赫敏皱了皱眉。“ _超越_ 英国 _国界_ ？”

“是的，比如 _保加利亚_ 。”

“哦。 **哦！** 哦不，威克多尔！”

哈利皱着眉。“哦不，真的。”

赫敏横了他一眼。“哦，安静，哈利。”

“他来了霍格沃茨，”女校长说着，冲她的茶杯挥挥魔杖重新加热，“他问是否能让他至少向你的遗体——而不是追悼会上摆的照片——致以最后的哀悼。我想，他从保加利亚远道而来，提出这样的请求也很正当。”

赫敏有种冲动，想问那照片是不是漂亮。有时，她那吸血鬼的虚荣会在最意料不到的时刻冒出来。她只好咬住舌尖，以免把这突如其来的自恋一面暴露出来。

哈利几不可闻地低声抱怨了几句。罗恩也一样。

赫敏用胳膊肘推了推他们俩。“您对他怎么说的？”

“我说很抱歉，我没法帮他取得见你的许可。我的措辞相当笨拙，我承认。我不想向他撒谎，但在那种情况下，可以说很幸运，他的英语不大好。”

“他不是莎士比亚，这点可以肯定。”哈利小声嘀咕。

她又捅了他一肘子， _同时_ 瞪了他一眼。

“克鲁姆心烦意乱，”麦格继续道，“他问了很多问题。发生了什么……谁该对你的死负责……追查凶手的进度如何……对一个连你名字的音都发不准的人来说，他的个人调查可说是竭尽全力了。”

赫敏无可奈何地耸耸肩。“他总是很热心……”

“那是他较好的品质之一。”哈利干巴巴地说。

 _这些男孩子有时真难缠。_ 她捏了捏哈利的膝盖要他安心。

麦格的眉毛挑了挑。校长完全有可能还不知道她和哈利的关系。麦格从不是个好打听学校里谁和谁在交往的人，甚至可以说不大在意。学生们的私生活会为她所关心，只有在他们被逮住在扫帚间里做些天知道什么事的时候，而那也仅仅是因为那种情况下她必须关他们禁闭，或者扣他们学院分。尽管如此，赫敏有种感觉，麦格对她生活的方方面面有着特别的兴趣。如果说麦格给哈利的最后一封信算得上某种暗示的话，那么这位善良的校长是准备为赫敏的学业深造提供大量帮助。既然赫敏不会回学校了，那麦格能做的就非常少了，但赫敏无法摆脱那种感觉——麦格仍在关注着她。

“拒绝克鲁姆的请求可不是什么叫人乐意回想的事，”麦格说，“我并不认为他怀疑你的死，但我觉得他怀疑我在隐瞒什么。他的那双眼睛尖锐得吓人。”

赫敏没有直接表示赞同，而是尽可能含糊地回答道：“的确，叫人发怵。浑身不自在。”

哈利朝她扮了个鬼脸。

 _他早就看透了。哦，好吧……_ 她想道。老实说，她以前从不知道哈利是会嫉妒的人，直到他们开始在一起。甚至在他们“未确定关系”的时候，他就已经表现出这种倾向了，但她以前没往这方面想过。她猜想这从某种角度来说也不无道理。在成长过程中，哈利可以说几乎一无所有。所以他自然会对那些最亲近的人或物有强烈的保护欲或占有欲。

尽管如此，她还是相信他不该对克鲁姆反应这么大。哈利应该知道她和克鲁姆的关系是怎样的。他们四年级时她详细说过这事，而此后她也从不害怕告诉哈利有关克鲁姆来信的情况。他现在不该对克鲁姆觉得不安。毕竟，克鲁姆以为她死了。如麦格所说，克鲁姆想表达最后的哀悼也是很正当的。

“找球手的眼睛嘛。”罗恩仍忍不住想提提魁地奇。

哈利用自己“找球手的眼睛”狠狠瞪他一眼。

罗恩闭了嘴。

也许是看出哈利并不喜欢这个话题，麦格转向了更平常的话题，比如她选谁当新任男女学生会主席，她在找新黑魔法防御术教师时的烦恼，还有一个有些伤感的可能——她也许最后得放弃她的变形课。

赫敏发觉麦格在暗示将来雇佣 _她_ 作为变形术教授，真叫人发怵。 _多妙啊。麦格应该就这么勇往直前，再重新雇佣卢平执教黑魔法防御术，给霍格沃茨增添些传统怪物高等学府的感觉：一名吸血鬼，一名狼人，一群马人，两个混血巨人，外加梨树里的一个妖精。_

麦格又待了一阵子才表示她必须回霍格沃茨了。

他们送她到客厅，半途中，她转身把目光投向哈利。

“对了，也许你们想知道，邓布利多校长的肖像快要醒了，”她用一种就事论事的平淡口吻说，“眼下还没，但我很乐意到时候通知你们。你们也许有些问题想问他。”

赫敏瞅见哈利咽了咽唾沫。她还完全没和他谈过邓布利多的事。哈利的问题是，并非他不想谈论某件事，只是他太擅于把事情放到一边，到最后不知怎么就真的忘了提起它。她认为这是某种自我防卫机制，是他和德思礼一家生活时养成的。这是不健康的，但考虑到自己最近待他不太随和，她也不想再强迫他说什么。

哈利慎重地朝女校长点了点头。“谢谢你，校长。我会非常感激的。”

麦格似乎很满意。随后，她离开了格里莫广场。

*

听到客厅方向传来的喧闹，坐在餐桌边的赫敏僵住了。声音像是莱姆斯和唐克斯，但她 _感觉到_ 还有两个人和他们在一起，这两人的气味不是她所熟悉的。

她望着哈利和罗恩，想知道他们是否对这不寻常的情况有丝毫意识。罗恩显得浑不在意。他正一边读《预言家日报》上一篇关于魁地奇的文章，一边吃迟到的晚餐（他的第二顿）——三明治和巧克力，他已经松开葬礼长袍好让自己更舒服一些。

他们都还没换掉葬礼上的衣服。麦格走后，他们径直进了厨房，以便罗恩能给自己弄点吃的。哈利从卧室里召唤了两本书，一本给他自己，另一本给她。他们都围坐在餐桌旁，安适而沉默。

对新来访者的声音，哈利表现出的关注更多些，从他的《吸血鬼傻瓜指南》上抬头看了一眼，但几乎马上就低头继续阅读，一只手还动作慵懒地抚着她膝头。

“唐克斯和莱姆斯还带了两个人。”她边说边从座位上站起来。

这马上引起了他们的注意。

他们跟着她走出厨房。

“你怎么知道的？”哈利问。

“我感觉到的。”

罗恩眉毛一扬。“是你的新吸血鬼异能？”

“不。是所有吸血鬼都有的本事。”

赫敏带头走向客厅，一看见他们的新房客，她就陡然停住了脚步。哈利和罗恩也像脚上生了根似的定在原地。

多比就站在莱姆斯旁边几步远，看上去正为见到她而欣喜若狂，但令赫敏惊讶的并不是他。那儿，立在莱姆斯和唐克斯中间的，是德拉科·马尔福，手脚都被魔法镣铐铐着。金发灰眼的斯莱特林面容憔悴，但整体而言称得上泰然自若。他头发梳理得一丝不苟，指甲修剪得完美如故，衣着也毫无瑕疵。

德拉科正以怀疑的神色打量着她。

“哦！”多比大叫，“赫敏·格兰杰小姐！看到你还活着多比真高兴！还有哈利·波特先生——”

“见鬼……”德拉科低骂了一声，打断了小精灵的念叨，“我听说你死了，泥巴种，但不是 _这种_ 死亡。”

她狠狠瞪着他。 _有些事情从未改变。_ 她微微露出牙尖。

德拉科退了几步，他恐惧的气味如一波汹涌的潮水，把她溅了个透湿。她体内有什么东西被点燃了，她第一次感到真正的吸血鬼力量在血管中奔流而过。令人迷醉。

还来不及自我控制，她已经一把拽住了他的细亚麻布衬衫，将他摁在墙上，完全无视于身侧众人的惊呼和多比的呜咽。她穿过走廊只用了一拍心跳的时间，简直就像幻影移形。效果是惊人的。

德拉科的恐惧更是喷涌不绝，赫敏凶狠地盯着他。

他挣扎着想推开她。“滚、滚开——”

“再叫我一声泥巴种……”她在他耳边小声说，“……我就宰了你。你们总说你们的血比别人更好，也许我该验证一下……”她的尖牙伸长了。

他的双眼因恐怖而睁大，他无力从她的压制下脱身。

她咧嘴笑起来，带着种野蛮的喜悦。“最好别这么害怕，德拉科。我能 _闻到_ 你的恐惧，这让你闻起来特别美味——”

“赫敏！”哈利的声音刺透她的感官，让她彻底恢复了清醒。

不待细想，她就手一推从德拉科身旁退开，不经意间把他砰的撞回墙上。

德拉科痛呼一声瘫到地上，伸手摸着后脑勺。

_走开，赫敏。走。开。_

赫敏转身冲出房间，奔下黑暗的过道。

 _藏起来。我得藏起来。_ 这就是她钻进一个堆满地图和羊皮卷轴的房间时，脑海中回响的羞愧的窃窃私语。她把自己藏进最隐蔽的角落，闭上眼睛，双手抱住了脑袋。

“ _哦天哪……_ ”她低语。 _哦我的天哪……_

她已经 _准备_ 要杀死他。她真的会把牙齿刺进他的脖子，吸干他的血。她的威胁并不是虚张声势，它带来了前所未有的刺激感，但此刻，摆脱那状态后，她觉得头晕目眩。

那个夜晚，她身体里又一块人性的碎片死去了。见鬼，她的穿着真是应景。

她弯下身搂住膝头，缩进墙角，希望嗜血渴望会平息下来。

她希望自己能够呼吸，这样她就能作出正自我镇定的样子。不管怎么样，她还是试了试，虽然不是真正的呼吸，但还是有些帮助。

她不知道她这样待了多久。也可能有好几个小时，她没留意。她的意识仍在努力消化那个事实——她刚才想夺走一个人的生命。的确，那是德拉科·马尔福，但他的偏执需要的是训导。他不该为此而死。

_马尔福总能让你展现出最糟的一面，格兰杰。_

远远的黑暗中传来一个声音，她的视线朝声音方向扫去。门打开又关上，有人闯进了她的避难所。

是哈利，正突破月色朦胧的黑暗走过来。他挨着她倚住墙，对上她的目光。

“你怎么找到我的？”她问。这是个多余的问题，但她一方面因为被找到而放松下来，另一方面却又希望自己待着。这个问题对两方面都不算违心。

“我说过了，我可以再说一次。你送我的探测器是最棒的。”

她转过脸，羞愧于她差点做下的事。“我想杀了他。”

他哧哧轻笑。“这么想的可不光你一个。”

这没让她也笑起来。“不是闹着玩的。我说的是认真的。我本来当真会那么做。”

哈利的微笑褪去了，但取而代之的并不是惊骇，他眼里透着爱怜。“可是你没有。这就足以说明一切了。”

她盯着自己的脚尖。“可下一次怎么办？要是你没在场帮我摆脱它呢？”

“你不需要靠我来帮你摆脱它。你的意志足够坚强。”

“我感觉到它了，哈利，吸血鬼的力量。就好像我体内有一个开关。我并不是一直拥有超人的力量和速度，但当我想要它的时候，我只需要这么一想，它就像机器一样开动了。我因为马尔福而打开那开关并不是意外。我 _想_ 打开它。哈利——”

她感觉到他攥住她肩膀的坚实力道。

“对于自己身上发生的那么多事情，你还在适应，”他柔声说，“你不能指望自己在两周里就调整到位。多给你自己一点时间。”

“多一点时间……”她苦涩地低语，“可事实就是我正一天比一天更接近这个怪物。”

他下巴一紧。“你 _不是_ 一个怪物， _为什么_ 我越来越有种感觉，有人在对你说你是？”

她眯起眼。“你到底想说什么？”

“是西塞罗，对吗？”

“西塞罗从不叫我怪物。这全是我自己想到的。”

“但他说了些什么。他告诉你，你是这样那样的， _不再是曾经的你了_ ——”

“因为我 _不是_ 了，哈利！”

“我 _懂_ ，行吗？你 _不是_ 人类！”他嘶声道，“但那并不意味着你就不是你自己。你仍然 _是的_ ！”

她攥紧拳头，背过身，用指节搓揉着眼睛。“我能感觉到 _它_ ！ _我_ 在改变。我在变成 _另一个_ 家伙！我闻到血的气味，我想要它。我望着马尔福，想的是夺走他的性命。恐惧闻起来如此美味，当我饥渴的时候，我就成了一条可怕的 _母狗_ ！我得喝一服 _药剂_ ，才能确信自己可以和你做爱，哈利！我需要一服 _药剂_ 来保证我不会在性高潮的时候吸你的血。我凶狠残忍而且脾气暴躁，我喜欢穿着 _动物身上剥下来的皮_ ！而且情况还在恶化。它在 _恶化_ ！”

“赫敏，听我说——”

“不！你还是不明白，哈利！你不可能明白！就像其他每个人说的一样！”

他睁大了眼，神色里混杂着伤痛和愤慨。“每个人？谁是每个人？和你谈话的也就是西塞罗——”

“不光是西塞罗！还有雅伊美，还有耶希敏，还有——”

“到底谁是耶希敏？”

“一个吸血鬼。他们都是吸血鬼。他们在世上很久了，见多识广。我不会简单把他们告诉我的话当成耳边风——”

“他们到底和你说了什么？”

有一阵，赫敏抿住了嘴唇。“你不想听的。”

他们沉默了，时间停滞，长久得仿若永恒。

“那么，不管他们和你说了什么，”哈利再开口时，嗓音安静、平和，“你会听他们的吗？”

也许会的，一想到这儿，她胃里一阵翻腾。要接受西塞罗、雅伊美和耶希敏先后描述过的可悲事实，这太痛苦了。她不想听他们的。她想证明他们都错了，可那样好吗？那是正确的做法吗？她将有永世的时间来弥补她现在犯下的任何错误。哈利却只有一生的时间。她能要求他付出那么多吗？

然而，她爱他这么深，她所想要的一切就是和他在一起，直到死亡将他们分开。

_即使你们日渐疏远？或者更糟，即使他变得痛苦不堪？_

“我不想听他们的，”她柔声说，“但我们不总能得到我们想要的，对吗？”

他显得如此绝望不安，看到他这样，赫敏心都碎了。

默默地，她投进他怀抱里，闭上眼睛感受着他的回应。他紧紧搂住她，就如她搂住他那样，在黑暗中，两人不顾一切地彼此相拥。

所有这些情感问题的讨论犹如一次次苦战，令他们疲惫不堪。在她被转变之前，遇到有分歧需要处理的时候，她和哈利的相互磨合堪称完美。作为朋友和爱人，他们的争论最终会达成一致，丝毫没有越界犯忌的顾虑。而现在情况有了不同。如今，他们的争论中充斥着紧张：这么多的话被按下不表，因为他们俩都害怕自己走得太远。

她觉到他的手指轻柔地拂过她发间，他的抚摸带来的兴奋感从头皮向下传遍了她全身。

 _是这么的容易，_ 她苦涩地想。哈利的触摸能够如此轻易地唤起她的欲望，特别是在他们情绪高涨的时候，在她的吸血鬼冲动占上风的时候。

他的手指描摩过她的颌线，停留在下巴处。她微扬起脸，迎住了他的吻，任那感觉穿过她的身躯。

他吻得那么好。她总是希望沉迷其中。忘记痛苦和担忧。把自己交托给他。

吻渐渐炽烈起来。

赫敏踮起脚尖缩短了他们之间的距离，她的手摸索着他衣衫下的肌肤。她已经能感觉到原本覆在她腰上的温暖手掌，渐渐向她臀部移动。

 _这样做爱就像是在弥补什么，感觉美妙极了，_ 她一边想着，一边在他手掌的力度下轻声呢喃。

他的血流在她耳畔咆哮，她的吸血鬼本能高涨起来。

_牙齿……_

他突然唏嘘一声，猛地抬头，用手指摸了摸嘴唇。

她眨着眼，被他生硬的抽身吓了一跳。几拍心跳之后，她终于意识到发生了什么。

_我咬了他。_

她倒抽了一口气。“天哪。天哪，哈利。对不起。是我的错。我不该——我早该知道我不行的，没有那服——哦，哈利！”她哭起来，不敢去看他的眼睛。她绕过他想走。“这不应该——”

他陡然攥住了她的胳膊，她感觉自己被近乎粗鲁地拽了回去。他的手指陷进她皮肤里，他把她推在墙上，她的头向后撞上了墙面。

她感觉到的不是疼痛，欲望淹没了她，她甚至没有问他要干什么。他以狂热的激情亲吻着她，而她只是毫不迟疑地跟进，并伸臂搂住了他。

她挣扎着控制她的本能。他们粗暴地拽开对方的扣子，拉扯着衣物，让更多肌肤暴露出来被触碰、被抚摸。衣襟都敞开了，手和唇都尽情把握着这个机会。

自她从医院回来之后，他们就没这样做过爱；这样充满激情，任冲动驱使，一如他们过去常常享受的欢愉。自被转变之后，她就害怕失去控制，做出一些会让自己后悔的事来。她现在仍很害怕，但他的嘴唇、他的双手和他的渴求很快盖过了她的焦虑感。要是不让他拥抱她，她会发疯的。

“哈利，”她狂躁地低语，“要是我——”

他摇头用吻止住了她的话。确信吻的深度足可封住她更进一步的反对后，他退开一点，呼吸急促。“集中注意，感受我的抚摸。听我的声音。”

_那本书。_

要不是觉得如今自我克制是那么的难，她早该发觉，要全身心信任哈利和他读的 _那本书_ 是很容易的。她没有多花工夫阅读和魂器无关的东西。时间不够。但如果哈利听上去 _很清楚该怎么做_ ，她乐意听从他的引导。

他的手顺着她的腿向上抚去，推起裙边，以便去拉她的底裤。他低喃着他是多么热爱她只着底裤时的模样，即使他有时会扯掉它，就像他此刻想做的一样。

 _听他的声音。_ 她合上双眼。 _感受他的触摸。_

她的尖牙渐渐探出唇缘，克制的痛苦溢满口腔。她集中注意，把它们压了回去。与此同时，他将她的底裤滑过了她的靴子，丢在一旁。

他用另一只手的指尖描摹着包裹她小腿的皮靴，一边注视着她吸血鬼化的眼睛。“我想，我更愿意留着它们，你说呢？”

赫敏在狂野的喜悦中露齿而笑。他 _没有_ 让事情变得容易，但这感觉太好了，她不愿叫他停下。吸血鬼外激素从她毛孔中喷薄而出，她看见他的眼睛向后翻去，眼睑接着盖住了它们，他呻吟起来。

趁着他如此迷醉，她夺回了一些主动权。她由前拽住他的长裤，解开它，褪下他身上的一切，他随之被解放出来。

她抚摸着他，虽然他其实已无需更多怂恿。

唏嘘着，或许是渐渐适应她较厉害的那些影响了，他从后方托住她的腿，拉她起身靠着墙，撩起她的裙子以接纳他。

 _哦见鬼，是的，_ 她想着，抓紧了一侧的书架和另一侧的窗框。

不需要前戏。她已经准备好了，他也明白。

当他进入时，她差点当场咬他。她周围的一切似乎都活跃起来，她的外激素漫溢在他们周遭的空气里。

哈利在说话，含混不清，他带着欲望驱使的力量推进。她唤着他的名字鼓励他，不顾一切地希望他保持这暴风雨般的攻势。书架和窗户的吱吱作响也只是让这更显得激情洋溢，让这一切令人沉醉。

她更紧地环绕住他，而他以言语和更猛烈的腰胯动作表达着他的喜爱。

她一边呼喊以示赞许，一边竭力寻找 _其他_ 可靠的抓握对象，她已经把太多摆设撞离了原位。她可能撞歪了一幅肖像，藏起身的肖像居住者发出一声微弱的抱怨，不过无人理睬。

“桌、桌子！”她嗓音沙哑地建议道。

桌子就在他身后，并不完全是空的。有些东西零星散落在桌面上。这房间最近还有人用过，但他们不在乎，真的。

她很快就坐在了桌上，物件瀑布一般稀里哗啦地落到地上，摞成了乱七八糟的一堆。

无论她身下的是什么地图，在他们的身体热烈的结合中，它是难逃被蹂躏的命运了。

桌上的地球仪跌落在地，非洲大陆摔成了两半。哈利气喘吁吁：“ _该死，_ 地球仪……”

“去它的地球仪！别停下！”说完这句话，她发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，合上了他的呼吸。

“哦，你可以打赌我不会的……”他喘息着说。

她把头往后一仰，他的唇落在她咽喉上，急切地吸吮着，他的手滑进文胸下，捏握着她的酥胸。

现在，要压住她的尖牙太难了，她再也不能忽视体内汹涌的灼热欲望。她感到一种原始的占有欲，一种对他进行 _标记_ 的迫切需要。

“哈、哈利……”她咬着牙嘶声道。她需要他成为她的一部分，她希望他的血液在她血管中奔流。这精神上结合的欲望，只有分享他的精髓才能达成，而她爱他如此之深，实在难以拒绝这本能。她的外激素倾泻而出，她现在随时都会爆发。

他低吟着，让她知道他即将到达高潮。他含住她肩头的柔嫩肌肤，她感觉到他温柔的舌尖舔过，好像在这位置上准备着什么。

一闪念间，她明白了他的打算，这种顿悟真是美妙极了。当他终于将牙齿咬进她皮肤时，她冲上了顶点。

这到了她所能承受的极限。当他在她体内释放时，她不顾一切地倾听着他激情的呼喊，让尖牙没入他柔软的脖颈，忘我地体味饮下他鲜血的狂喜。

*

他用最后一点力气让两人的身体轻轻向地面放倒，当无需再支撑她时，他沉沉地瘫在了她身上。

又过了几分钟，性高潮和血流奔涌的醉人效果离她而去，渐渐的，她的知觉开始恢复，她意识到哈利没有完全从她身上移开。他没有动过，就是这样。

她心中隐约的恐惧变得清晰起来。 _哦天哪，我杀了他！_

“哈利！”她惊呼着，轻轻把他从肩上推开，“哈利！”

他缓缓眨眼，柔声低喃着她的名字，苍白的嘴唇上绽开一个疲惫的微笑。

宽慰之情漾过她全身，她拉过他，把他的头搂在胸口。

“哦，梅林啊…… _天哪_ ，我以为我杀了你，哈利！”

“我还活着呢……”他柔声细语着，懒洋洋地动了动，“这真美妙极了……”

要不是极力自制，她一定会落下泪来。

她感觉他的鲜血自她指间滴落，带着一阵恐惧，她摸了摸自己的脖子看他是否真的咬破了她的皮肤。

她身上没有伤口，就是碰着有点痛，也许是轻微瘀伤。

排除了感染哈利的危险，她开始转向她所关心的另一个问题。他正拉扯着想穿回裤子，动作像喝醉了似的笨拙。她对他含糊的抗议置之不理，帮他穿好裤子，然后轻声哄他躺到她腿上。

“躺着别动，爱人。”她喃喃道。

他快活地眨着眼笑笑。他仍处在兴奋状态中，虽然失血明显让他变得虚弱了。

她从靴子里抽出魔杖，冲他脖子上的伤口挥动。伤口愈合了，在她用裙子拭去血迹后，只留下两点小小的粉色伤痕。她召唤了房间抽屉里的补血剂，暗自希望药瓶能自己找到一路上的转角和缝隙来到她身边。

“赫敏……”

“嘘。”她忍住眼泪说。她拨开他额前的几绺发丝。“待会儿再说。先让我治好你。”

他摸索到她的手，轻轻握住。“是我想要你那么做……”

听到这话，泪水涌了上来。“嘘。” _求你了。_

几分钟后，一个小玻璃瓶钻过门缝的轻声磕碰打破了宁静。是那瓶补血剂，它悄然滑进她掌心里。

稳住自己颤抖的手，她拔开瓶塞，让哈利喝下里面的魔药。

他尝了第一口就转过脸。“真恶心。”

“都喝了，爱人。求你了。”

他照办了，没再作更多反对。瓶子空了以后，她重新塞上瓶塞，把那容器放到一旁。

她用温情的亲吻和爱抚安慰着他，等待魔药发挥作用。

过了一会儿，他慢腾腾地坐起身来。她搀着他，但她能透过黑暗看出他的血色在恢复，眼神也逐渐清醒。他似乎仍有点倦怠，但显然正在痊愈。

受忧虑的驱使，她像医生检查病人那样细细查看他的身体。

他静静笑着。“你在干什么？”

“我在——我在确定——”

“我没事，”他对她说，“我很好。赫敏，那棒极了。那——”

“我们不会再这么做了！”

他明显很惊讶。“什么？为什么？”

“我肯定我会杀了你，哈利！我——”

“但是你没有。”

“我很害怕！”

“赫敏，我简直难以形容那体验是多么动人心弦。你就没有那么一点儿喜欢它吗？”

 _有那么一点儿喜欢它？_ “那美妙得叫人难以置信，哈利！可是——”

“那就不要去想什么‘要是……怎么办’，”他柔声说着，执住她的手，“我现在能想到的就是那是多么美好……这有错吗？”

“我吸了你的血……”

他仰头凝视了她好一阵子。“那么为什么呢？”他静静地问。

“因为我想这么做想得要命，”她同样静静地回答道，“因为我爱你。这就是——这就是为什么我无法阻止自己这么做。”

他懒洋洋地把她的几缕发丝拨到一边，什么也不说，只是微笑着，让她自己去得出最后的结论。

她将她的回答慢慢沉入脑海中，一遍又一遍地思量，好让自己能像哈利一样品味他们之间发生的事。任他的一切充盈她的躯体，那感觉棒极了，但承认那美妙体验的同时，她也无法忘记她吸了他血的事实，那是在取走他生命精华的一部分。

_慢慢地杀死他……_

她仍能尝到他鲜血的滋味。仍能记得他生命的暖流在她舌上淌过的感觉是多么微妙。他们可以再 _这么做_ ，这想法充满了挑逗性。

他没有被吓着。那令人惊叹。 _他_ 令人惊叹。

但这一切对她意味着什么？

_你如今是个吸血鬼，赫敏……杀戮是你的本性……_

坐在黑暗之中，即使身旁就是哈利，她也无法摆脱那些围绕着死亡的可怖念头。

*

赫敏睁开眼迎来新的一夜，棺材里的黑暗拥抱着她。就在醒来的那一刻，前一夜发生的事瞬间回到了她脑海中。

_我第一次像个吸血鬼那样与哈利做爱。_

那是情欲和死亡的交合，是超越想象和人性的亲近。

_我是个吸血鬼。_

她冷然推开棺盖爬起来，用手指捋了捋发丝，发型无疑是完美的。吸血鬼不会在起床时头发蓬乱。他们总是在走出棺材那一刻起便衣冠楚楚。

她打量着自己，深蓝色瑜伽短裤以及同色的睡衣都几乎毫无皱褶。

_好吧……死人肯定不会在睡梦中辗转反侧。_

她心中苦涩地跳出棺材，抓过衣帽架上挂的浴巾。

不知道是第几次了，她瞥见她的粉红色人字拖顿时一阵厌恶。她又一次提醒自己，要记得弄双新的。黑色的，或许。她也不介意白色。白色不会显得太柔弱。白色就是白色，所以她好像也蛮喜欢它的。

她踱出她的洞窟往浴室走去。浴室比预想的要漂亮，就在地窖里。还需要一些后续工作，但瓷砖、浴盆和梳洗台都清理一新后，它已经变成有些哥特风格的舒适房间了。哈利向她许诺会叫人来把它收拾得更好些，但她也不介意现在的情况。它够干净，也够舒适。对她来说这就够了。

“晚上好，阳光小姐。”一个嘲弄的嗓音从前方稍远的洞窟里传来。

赫敏按捺住怒火。她可以选择不予回答，但她宁可被诅咒也不愿让马尔福自以为能再次扰乱她的心神。戴上一副无表情的面具，她在他的洞窟入口处停下脚步。

有趣的是，他并不是个真正意义上的俘虏——被逮住而后关押的那种俘虏。实际上，德拉科是主动投降的，他说他有可以帮助凤凰社的情报。他通过多比带话给正确的人。他唯一的请求是要他们保护他免遭食死徒的报复。这确实像是德拉科会提出的要求。

“你好啊，马尔福。住得舒服吗？”她清楚他不会舒服，这是肯定的。躺在地窖囚室里一张凹凸不平的床上，更不消说那地窖还属于他最痛恨的敌人，这当然没什么舒服可言。然而，德拉科的衣服上似乎一个褶子都没有。

_他简直比我更像个吸血鬼。_

当然，这想法很快就烟消云散了，因为她开始感觉到他皮肤下血流的阵阵香气。

_梅林啊，我饿得要命。_

他嘻笑着，大咧咧地扫了她一眼。“我得说，被褥不是300纱支[3]埃及棉的。但这儿的佣人不错，还能看。”

她盯着自己的指甲，假装没注意他正打量她。“我会记得告诉多比你迷恋他的。我从不知道你对小精灵有兴趣，马尔福，不过我猜，总单独呆在庄园里，你也只好接受现实，安于你所能拥有的。”

德拉科的眉毛支棱起来，不过这大概就是她从他身上看得出的抗议信号了。“我有个问题要问你，泥——格兰杰。”

 _哼。至少他还有理智，知道不要再把我惹火。_ “一个只问我而不是其他人的问题？”

“是的。那双拖鞋是 _怎么回事_ ？我是说，看看它们！恶心的 _粉红色_ 。”

她皱起眉。他可是一针见血。“我是忍受着一双 _糟糕的_ 拖鞋。可这也 _改变不了_ 你关在笼子里的 _事实_ ，白鼬脸。”她转身离去。比起和他交流愚蠢的挖苦，她有更好的事情要做。

他喊着什么，很难听清。她也懒得要他说清楚。

她洗了澡，裹着浴巾回到她的单间，换上衣服。她离开单间时，穿着黑色牛仔裤，深红色T恤——上面写着“来啊。叫我巫婆。我求之不得”，还有她的棕色皮夹克。听着自己的靴子敲击石头地面的声音，一股难以抑制的激情战栗着穿透她的躯体，因为这唤起了她昨夜的记忆：毕竟，它们正是那同一双靴子——哈利 _当时_ 不想脱下的那双。

当她走出连接地窖走廊时，哈利、罗恩和莱姆斯都在厨房里。她提不起精神来向他们问好。在渴求着鲜血的状态下，她很难高兴起来，而她和马尔福的交谈更对此毫无助益。

“我想最好有人告诉马尔福，要是他还想活到明天，就闭上他见鬼的嘴。”她嘀咕着经过他们身边，朝起居室去了。

她听见有人叹气。大概是哈利。

“对了，晚上好！”罗恩在她身后喊道。

她讨厌自己这样：脾气急躁、不随和，但她情不自禁。

坦白说，对夜里刚醒来时的混账情绪，她已经算稍稍克制了。但这并不表示她对它的可怕感觉有任何减轻。

她瞥向窗外，想看看她的车到了没有。它还没到。

她下定了决心，回到厨房。

三对眉毛朝她的方向扬着。

“很抱歉，我刚才表现得像个混账。我可以重新开始吗？”她尽可能谦和地问。

那些眉毛低下来，紧张一下离开了他们的肩膀。有时，看到自己能对屋内气氛产生这种影响，她觉得害怕。

“晚上好。”哈利说，像是在继续她离开时的问候。

她挨着他坐下，努力镇定心神。

“德拉科很快就会搬走，”莱姆斯说着，舀出些茶叶放进一个小袋子里，“所以你无需容忍他太久。”

“我倒不是在埋怨你，不过，”罗恩边说边戳着盘子里一块其大无比的南瓜馅饼，“他是个讨人厌的蠢蛋。”

赫敏刚打算对他的同情表示感谢，视线就落在了那块馅饼上，她渐渐意识到了什么。“你在哪里弄到那块馅饼的？我们昨晚可没有馅饼，否则你早就开吃了。”

他咬着一块馅饼僵住了。在罗恩吃东西的时候要让他分心是很难的，但赫敏恰好知道该怎么做。“唔……什么， _这块_ 馅饼吗？”好像这里还有另一块似的，“它一直就在配餐室里——”

她瞪着他。“你让多比给你做的，不是吗？”

他张了张嘴，大概是想否认，然后他看见了哈利的眼神。

哈利摇摇头，好像要告诉他撒谎将是个错误的选择。

罗恩叹口气。“只是 _一块_ 馅饼！”

赫敏早料到了。“真不害臊，罗恩！你有没有至少送他一点东西，以感谢他的劳动？”

“他很乐意！又不是我逼他做的！”

“你告诉了他什么，让他这么急于为你做这件好事？”

“呃——”

“ _你告诉了他什么？_ ”

“好吧，他真的很开心你还活着……”

她倒抽一口气。“太低级了……”

“噢！又不是我提议的， _是他_ ！‘罗恩·韦斯莱，先生！赫敏·格兰杰小姐真的没事？多比真高兴！多比要做个馅饼！’”

哈利和莱姆斯哈哈大笑。

她厌恶地对他蹙了蹙眉。“他 _肯定_ 没那么说过。”

“那也差不离！”

“你真不可理喻！看来你好像忘了S.P.E.W.所坚持的一切！”

“忘了？见鬼，我他妈就从没 _明白_ 过你坚持的到底是什么玩意！”

“那你继续好了！吃你的馅饼。它是用几个世纪的奴役和虐待调味的！”

罗恩故意塞了一大块馅饼到嘴里。“它是绝对的美味！”馅饼皮的碎屑从他嘴里喷溅出来。

“呸！希望你被它噎死！”她转身而去，穿过厨房门，朝起居室的窗户望去，接她的车连影子都不见。

她又在起居室踱起步来，不时瞥一眼街道看有没有车过来。

哈利双手插着裤兜走到她身边。“又能听到你为‘呕吐’争辩，真是太好了。”

“是S.P.E.W.，哈利。别逼我出口伤你。”

他吃吃笑了。“对。你搭的车晚点了？”

她点头。

“我可以幻影移形带你去他的办公室，如果你喜欢的话。”

她笑笑。“没错。你现在拿到执照了，不是吗？”

“一点儿都没分体。”

“罗恩怎么样？”

“比以前好多了。主考官没注意到他落了一绺头发在后面，所以他这次拿到执照了。”

她望着他，他避开了她的视线，不过她能看出他眼睛里闪动的光。

“最近对什么人施过 _混淆咒_ 吗？”她问道，想到哈利过去曾问过她同样的问题，不禁咧嘴笑了。

他努力想作出无辜的模样，但终于忍不住吃吃笑出声来。“就很小很小的一点儿。刚够摆脱几根头发的困扰。”

“天哪，罗恩和帮助他作弊的好友们。”

“精彩之处是，两次他都毫不知情，所以他的良心很清白，道德有污点的是我们。”

他们一起大笑。

“那么怎么样，爱人？”哈利说着，舒臂揽住她的肩，“我可以带你过去，你完事了用飞路网告诉我就行，那样我可以接你回来。”

她感激地对他微微一笑。“哈利……你恢复了吗？”

他绽开一抹微笑。“当然了。你呢？”

她没料到他会把问题甩回给她，但考虑到她昨晚的反应，这问题问得不无道理。“你知道我爱你，不是吗？”

“是的。”

“我昨晚只是……有点心烦意乱。你变得那么虚弱——”

“对一个刚享受了美妙性事的小子来说，那很正常。通常小睡十分钟到半小时就恢复过来了。”

她不禁笑出声来。“别傻了！你知道我的意思！我那时还以为我杀了你呢！”

“爱到生命尽头……要我说，是个不错的死法。”

笑声变弱了，她摇摇头。“这可不是开玩笑，哈利。你能想象要是你死在我怀里的话，我会多么悲恸吗？”

“我当然能。你就死在我怀里。”

她抬眼看着他，望见了他脸上的痛苦，于是伸出胳膊环住他，把头枕在他肩上。

他也拥抱着她。

赫敏正打算接受他幻影移形的提议，哈利突然告诉她，她的车到了。

她不情愿地离开他，望向窗外。

它就在那儿。西塞罗的沃尔沃正泊在路边。

“我得走了。”她空洞地说。

他的失望溢于言表，不过他还是挤出一丝听天由命的微笑。“是的。我明白。我们待会儿见，对吗？”

她点点头，默默朝门口走去。她又回头瞥了他一眼，只见他正望向窗外的街道，但她不确定他是否真的看着什么。他沉浸在思索中，目光迷离，不管他在想的是什么，但肯定不是快乐的事。他这样子叫她看了心痛。

最终，她转脸打开门，跨过了格里莫广场12号的门槛。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 轮床(gurney)，医院里推送病人用的四脚有滚轮的床。

[2] 解码指环(decoder ring)，20世纪30年代起流行于欧美儿童中的小玩具，谷物早餐或零食产品有时会以此作为包装盒里的附赠品。解码环最早多为徽章，ring指的是徽章上字母标度盘的环形，后来随着演变也出现了指环形状。

[3] 在公定回潮率下，重一磅的纱线，它的长度有几个840码，就称为几支纱线。支数越高，纱就越细，一般300纱支数以上的为高级品。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想这是个很伤感的章节。写作它的过程也是一段艰难时光。


	13. 第十二章 回避心理

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我相信你们中有些人已经注意到了，各章节的标题不像标题，而更像主题。在这一点上，我觉得我应该解释一下，以便有兴趣的读者们知道后能从章节中悟出更多。我想，你们可以说那些标题起了提示的作用，暗示章节中意图传达的东西。你们中那些喜欢寻找更深层次含义的（就如我们这些Pumpkineer中的大部分人！ :眨眼: ），可以回头想一想！如果你们希望的话，我甚至可以在回复中把一切告诉你们。我不想把它贴在这里，是因为有些人也许更乐意自己来猜，但我将始终乐意与你们讨论。  
> 在两次发贴的时间跨度问题上，我遭到了一些批评。你们中有些人还是很有礼貌的，对于这部分人，我道歉。请相信，我的私人时间全用在写作上了；我甚至不喜欢看电视。对于那些……语出不善*惹恼*我的人……可能我已经……用一种非常恼火的方式答复过了。

_“我_ 那样 _和哈利亲热了。”在关于昨夜种种事件的漫长叙述后，她终于对西塞罗说。_

_半小时前，她刚在隔壁另一个房间取食过，此刻正与西塞罗进行交流。最初，在她因饥渴而烦躁时，要与她正常对话简直是不可能的。现在她的脾气好多了，她可以告诉自己克制不满以维持和气的对话直到下次取食，但她发觉不经取食的治疗就是一场待发生的灾难。在餐前进行情感方面的会谈根本不可能。_

_而此刻坐在他跟前时，她的饥渴已平息，她可以放松情绪，不必担心会发火。_

_她知道，西塞罗明白她说“那样”的意思。她从未对西塞罗隐瞒她和哈利的亲密关系，她一直很诚实，并不避讳那个事实——她希望他们的结合方式维持原样：人性化的。西塞罗明白她对他承认的这种新境况背后的含义。_

_他脸上表情不起一丝波澜。“你对此感觉如何？”_

_她皱皱眉头，不耐烦道：“你能说的就是这个吗？”_

_这一次，他似乎有些诧异了，他平静地靠回舒适的沙发椅中。“你想要我说什么呢？”_

_“我不知道……你不该为此责备我吗？我昨晚就是个情绪失控的家伙。我刚火化了我的父母，我差点杀了人，而且从我被转变到现在才刚过去两周！我想也许我的表现太不负责任了。”_

_“那……你有没有上保护措施？”_

_“真好笑，西塞罗。”_

_西塞罗微微一笑，显得很是开心。“无论你是否有意识，但你显然准备好与他进入下一阶段了。在此之前，你会饮下合成血浆，这样你可以无内疚地和他做爱。坦白说，我并不认为那是最健康的做法，但你这样的做时间不会很长，所以我就任你去做了。现在你似乎已经解决这个问题了。这是个进展，赫敏。”_

_“哪方面的进展？越来越成为一个吸血鬼吗？”_

_他沉默了一阵子。“你总有一天会接受它的。”_

_她下巴绷得紧紧的，只觉心中苦涩。“因为那是我唯一的选项，不是吗？_ 我 _别无选择。”_

 _西塞罗再次陷入了沉默，表情变得若有所思。“你和哈利谈过你们关系中的这个进展吗？我是说，_ 真正的 _和他谈过？谈谈他感觉如何？谈谈你和他_ 那样 _做爱时你最深的感受？”_

_她犹豫着，不知道自己为什么不那么做。但她几乎立刻明白了问题的答案。“我很烦躁。我根本没法谈这件事却不当着他的面发作，他不该被我发脾气。他一直非常支持我，爱我……这伤害着他。我心里明白，可他承受着。他为我承受着。_ **_为_ ** **_什_ ** **_么_ ** _他要那么做？他喜欢_ **_受苦_ ** _吗？他怎么能忍受呢？假如我是他我会——我会……我想告诉他他有多傻，可我就是——我就是——”_

_过了一阵，她才意识到自己正紧攥着椅子扶手，力度大得在衬垫上留下了几个小洞。_

_西塞罗仍是一张扑克脸。他默默倾听着她的话语，思索着，也许是因为她过去同样没有对他说过这么多。这是一个重要转折，但对她将是好是坏仍有待考量。_

_“通常是什么惹你发火，赫敏？”他最终问，“在你们的谈话中，什么情况让你感觉有必要‘当着他的面发作’？”_

_她思考片刻。“当我感觉他看不见真实情况的时候。事实是，我是个吸血鬼。他是个人类。我们不可能拥有他以为我们能有的幸福结局。”_

_“你说到了‘幸福结局’。什么，对你来说，是幸福结局？”_

_“一个我能让_ 他 _幸福的结局。”_

_“你觉得你不能给他幸福吗？”_

_“我怎么能？就我现在……这个样子。一天比一天更吸血鬼化，更缺乏人性。我唯一确定我可以永远保留的，就是我对他的感情。我爱他。我爱他这么深，可是我却无法给他他始终想要的幸福结局。”_

_“那是什么？”_

_“结婚。组建一个家庭。一起慢慢变老……”_

_“而你认为，他不能以其他方式得到幸福。”_

_“他会告诉自己他可以在我身上找到幸福，但他迟早会意识到他失去的东西。他因为我而_ 不能 _拥有的东西。然后他会开始为此怨恨我。我想……我想我能够忍受那样的惩罚，但那样他失去的将比我更多。如果我能为他逆转时间，让他在意识到我是个错误之后，仍能拥有他应得的未来，那么也许我可以占用他的一次生命，可是……事情不是这样的。他只有一次选择的机会，要么错，要么对。”_

_“这就是你想对他说却又没有勇气当面告诉他的吗，赫敏？告诉我。”_

_想着那些令她心碎的话语，_ _她眼里噙满了泪水。她记起了她在格里莫广场离开他时，他眼中的神情。看见了她走出房子时他目光中的痛苦。_

_她颤抖着双唇，开了口。“他不知道他想要的是什么。现在还不知道。他说他会为我放弃那些梦，但我觉得他应该有更好的生活。他所做出的牺牲已经够多了，我不会眼睁睁看着他牺牲更多。我们是不能在一起的。我不能让我们在一起。我爱他。即使我得……离开他，我也会为了他这么做，因为如果我留下，我将带给他的别无它物，唯有死亡……唯有全然的苦痛……”_

*

赫敏闭上眼，感受着风吹打在脸颊上。几绺发丝拂过她的皮肤，但余下棕色卷发盘成的发髻仍结得很牢。

感觉到哈利的唇贴上她颈后，她颤栗着，现出一抹微笑，把几天前的忧郁记忆推到一边。她和哈利没再像上一次在地图室里那样争执，但他们 _曾_ 有过几次高度紧张，只是都被扼杀在了萌芽状态，因为忍耐或者情欲。

尽管她有第一次的疑虑，但他们又放纵自己享受了一次 _那样的结合_ 。其他几次，她克制着自己的本能，而且成功了，甚至无需合成血浆辅助。

与他们的情爱生活不同的是，他们独处时总绷着一根弦，好像两人都想说什么，却又因为害怕激怒对方而隐忍不发。赫敏祈祷这不会毁掉 _他们_ 。

 _天知道，我爱他胜于一切。胜于一切。_ 她常常这么想，但如今他们关系中有了需要考虑的东西，重要的、难以忽视的东西。他们总有一天得面对它，赫敏希望他们能成功渡过这一关，不要给彼此造成永久性伤害。

她回头对上他的目光。他微微一笑，调整了一下对火弩箭的控制，渐渐加快他们的飞行速度。她更惬意地依偎进他怀里，用鼻尖轻轻摩挲他的下巴后，重新坐好。他热爱飞翔，而她爱他臂弯中的温暖。这很完美。她希望他们能永远这样下去。

他们驰过天幕，近旁飞着各式扫帚，上面搭载着唐克斯、莱姆斯、沙克尔、罗恩和德拉科。

马尔福家族的继承人一点都不开心，因为他的扫帚被和唐克斯的拴在一起，就好像他是七岁小孩而不是十七岁小伙。他本身的活动范围也被限制了，这个事实同样不可能让他太开心。

最初了解到飞行计划的时候，他抱怨连连，赫敏忍不住痛斥他：“鉴于你是谋杀阿不思·邓布利多的协同犯，我们没用铁链拴着脚踝把你拖出来就是你的运气，臭白鼬。”

德拉科异常挑衅地回答道：“我想我 _是_ 挺幸运的。毕竟，过去这几天你一直在地窖里陪着我，为了某个我很讨厌的人，我得承认，我很高兴有你陪伴，格兰杰，特别是赶上你自以为没被我看见于是穿着那些单薄衣衫走来走去的时候。”

哈利被大大激怒了，莱姆斯和罗恩两人合力才把他拽了回来。

他们此刻正前往凤凰社的秘密集会点。一路上有多次门钥匙传送和精确控制的幻影移形。这是他们旅途的最后一程，但也是迄今最远的一段路。他们已经打包带上一些衣物和过夜用品。她的棺材被缩小了，和他们的其他行李一起运送。

“俗话说‘什么都带上了，就差洗碗槽’[1]，居然没把它剔除在外。”看着棺材被捆扎好时，她这么说。

德拉科居然也发现了其中的滑稽之处，虽说他是以嗤笑着哼一声的方式来表达感受的。要是她和 _马尔福_ 有共同的幽默感，那她 _一定_ 是哪里出毛病了。

她惊讶地留意到，自己对飞行曾经的恐惧已荡然无存。她不确定这是因为哈利让她觉得安全，还是因为吸血症带走了她的恐惧。无论是哪个原因，她非常安适于哈利的怀抱。她真想把手溜进他衬衫下面。不过，这显然是不合时宜的，而且她相当肯定德拉科会对此说出许多难听话来。

赫敏说不清他们此刻的准确位置。她只知道他们在爱尔兰上空的某处，他们已经在某次门钥匙传送时跨越了爱尔兰海。

他们正飞翔在一片茂密的森林之上。

飞行小队向左一个急转弯，德拉科挣扎着才勉强维持住了平衡。

罗恩嘻嘻笑道：“乘坐舒适吗，马尔福？”

德拉科眯起眼盯着他。“我打赌 _你_ 挺乐在其中的，韦崽。以 _这种_ 方式旅行，你当然没有掉眉毛的危险。[2]”

罗恩脸色一红。“对，可 _你有_ 被推下扫帚的危险。”

德拉科嘲笑道：“来啊。我打赌你没那胆量。”

要不是赫敏提醒他别开这种玩笑，罗恩没准就真动手了。

“怎么了， _阳光_ _小姐_ ！”德拉科大喊着，咧嘴笑起来。自从发现哈利多么为此着恼，他就爱上了用这个绰号。“我不知道你会担心呢！我倒也不是特别惊讶。我知道我的魅力一向不可抵挡。”

“他们还说 _我_ 是妄想[3]呢。”哈利在一旁嘀咕。

赫敏对德拉科的自我夸耀不加理睬。要是愿意的话，她完全可以和他较量谁更自负，但她还没准备亮出身上这令人窘迫的一面。“我担心罗恩。我不想他因为把你推下去而进阿兹卡班。但是，你大可以下地狱去，我不会为此睡不好觉的。”

“我打赌我们会在那边再见面的，吸血鬼。”

“那可真是万劫不复啊。”

“假如我是你，想到有一天将永远和我在一起，一定会兴奋得要命。”

哈利瞪着他。“又在意淫自慰了，马尔福？”

德拉科刚打算说什么，唐克斯冲他们大喊起来。

“好了，你们都消停点吧！我们正在离地面数千英尺的高空中，看在梅林的份上！我真不敢相信你们在这个高度还争论不休！”

“那什么高度适合这么做？”德拉科问道，“讥讽性应该和一个人距离地面的高度成反比吗？”

“安静，德拉科！”唐克斯嘶声道，结束了对话。

赫敏气鼓鼓地转头对哈利小声嘟哝。“你觉得，要是我掐死马尔福，我们能把它伪装成一次事故吗？”

哈利吃吃直笑，他的呼吸搔得她耳根痒痒的。“不。但我听说把人从悬崖上推下去可以达到预期效果。”

她咧嘴笑了，探头在他耳旁说：“我对你有不好的影响了，波特。也可能是你在读的那些吸血鬼相关书籍……”

他笑笑，目光依然直视前方，以确保飞行安全。他俯身对她耳语。“你不喜欢那些书教给我的东西吗？我的理论能力一向不如我的 _动手_ 能力好。”

“哼，因为某种缘故，听到你这么说让我想吻你。”

“是教学的缘故。那总让你兴奋。”

“我想是扫帚的缘故。骑在你的扫帚上能引发美妙的联想。”

听到这一语双关，他的眼睛快活地眯起来。“我也不介意你骑在上面。”

她掐了一下他的腿，以回应他同样精妙的双关语。

她的笑容被突如其来的严寒和阴冷截断了。她感到悲观，绝望，在这些情绪包围中，她知道有什么地方出大问题了。

一声恐怖的尖叫划破夜空。那是唐克斯发出的，她突然一个危险的急转离开了既定路线。德拉科看上去像是要吐了。

这让赫敏心砰砰直跳，就像她受惊时常做的那样，她下意识抓紧了哈利。

视野中渐渐围拢的可怖黑影，刺透她皮肤的彻骨寒意，这些都足以告诉她发生了什么。

“摄魂怪！”沙克尔高喊。

十几个摄魂怪像蝙蝠一样成群结队，它们鬼魅似的黑斗篷在月光如水的夜空映衬下漆黑如墨。

“机动规避！”莱姆斯吼道，“降低高度！”

“唐克斯！放开我， _快点！_ ”德拉科说。

在这样的时刻，连赫敏都觉得他有权自己努力争取一线生机。唐克斯显然有相同的想法。她松开了德拉科，整队人急飞而下，向森林靠去。

“罗恩！哦，罗恩！”赫敏忧心忡忡。年长者们都是经验丰富的飞行好手，而哈利和德拉科是找球手，可罗恩是个守门员。罗恩难以完成这种情况所要求的高难度飞行。“哈利，我们不能——”

她甚至不确定哈利是不是听到她的话了，但他做了一个大转弯，他们瞧见罗恩正从后面跟过来，脸色苍白，但仍决意要胜过他们的追赶者。

哈利冲他大喊，拼命招手。

罗恩偏向了他们的方向，堪堪甩掉一个尾随上来的摄魂怪。

当罗恩靠近时，哈利飞到他身侧，调整到和罗恩的扫帚同步，相对于火弩箭的正常速度，这慢得叫人难受。

“上来！”哈利喊道。

“什么！”罗恩和赫敏一起叫出声来。

“你的扫帚飞得太慢了！上来！”

“可是——”

“这把扫帚就是带上我们三个，也比你的快。罗恩，没时间争论了！”

罗恩绷紧了下巴，但他抓住哈利的斗篷把自己拽到了他们身后，手里还拼命攥着他的彗星。

赫敏一挥魔杖缩小了它，罗恩的感谢淹没在呼啸的风中，因为几乎同时，哈利一个猛子朝树林扎了下去。她刚想大声抗议，提醒他以 _这种_ 速度在林间飞行的危险，罗恩就替她开了口，他冲哈利耳朵大喊，说他简直是疯了，说他会把他们全摔死。

哈利对这些反对完全置之不理，继续着难以想象的快速转弯避开树木，以及摄魂怪。

德拉科骑着他自己的火弩箭从不知什么地方冒了出来，飞到他们旁边，后头拖着一串摄魂怪尾巴。找球手们交替穿行在树干和垂挂的枝叶间。

其他同伴已不见踪影，但只要摆脱险境，重新汇合应该很容易。

哈利带着他们更深地扎入丛林之中，身后的摄魂怪数量越来越少，看样子他们是要逃脱了。罗恩已经一边咧开嘴笑，一边捶打哈利的肩膀。

“干得好，哈利！”罗恩喊道，“真是一流水准的飞行！”

哈利脸上微微一红，又带着点自豪神色。

“是啊，因为他是唯一一个既有熟练技巧又有灵敏身手来完成那些迂回路线的人。”德拉科干巴巴地说。

赫敏本想告诉德拉科，要想得到对他飞行能力的肯定等追上她屁股再说，但随即忍住，因为毕竟 _她自己_ 正依赖男朋友飞行。她最终没有理睬他。罗恩也是如此，或许和她想的一样。

他们正打算着陆，德拉科突然大叫一声，朝他们靠拢过来。一个摄魂怪的身影从树丛里浮现，紧跟着又是四个。

德拉科撞得他们打着旋向地面俯冲下去。

赫敏惊呼一声，而且她敢发誓她听见罗恩的尖叫盖过了她自己的声音。哈利技术娴熟，但摄魂怪的陡然出现和德拉科惊慌失措的举动都出人意料。哈利无法避免碰撞，所以他做了唯一能做的事。他尽力降低高度，使他们不会摔得太厉害。

哈利的火弩箭尾部挂住了一根树枝，扫帚失速，三人一股脑向前冲去。他们翻滚在地，岩石和灌木扎进他们被惯性驱使的身体时，他们不由得吃痛大叫。

赫敏感觉地面擦破了她的膝盖和手掌根。

哈利和罗恩破口大骂德拉科的斯莱特林式勇气——当然照他们的意思它根本就不存在——言辞激烈至极，以至于赫敏发觉她都没兴趣再做补充。

周围的树木冻成了灰白的坚冰，赫敏只觉一阵刺骨的寒冷。他们被围得密不透风。

她感觉有人一把抓住她的胳膊，拉着她站起身。是哈利。

“我们得想办法逃出去。”他狂躁地说。

“逃？你们格兰芬多不是据说比那勇敢吗？”德拉科嘶嘶道，“而且你没注意吗，波特？它们把我们包围了！”

“闭嘴，马尔福！”罗恩咆哮着举起魔杖，“ _呼神_ ——”

“ **不！** ”哈利抓住罗恩的手腕吼道，“你 _不能_ 这么做！你会伤了赫敏！”

赫敏一惊。哈利是对的，她把 _他们_ 置于了危险之中。

“所以我必须离开！”她尖声说着，用力挣开哈利的手。

她挣脱了，在哈利激烈的反对声中试图跑开，但她没跑出太远。一个摄魂怪飘到她上方，靠近了想抓住她。她能够抵挡它较糟的那部分力量，但抵挡不了它的体力优势。他们都是黑暗生物，但她刚感觉到它可怖魔力的冰冷作用就绊倒在地。它不可能吸走她的灵魂，但她知道它会尝试去做，而这个过程会削弱她的力量。

哈利向她高声呼叫，她能看出他眼里的无助。

摄魂怪们朝哈利和罗恩围拢过去，德拉科笨拙地藏在他们身后。

“罗恩！召唤你的守护神！召唤它！”她用最命令性的语调厉声道。

“不要！”哈利大喊。

他的嗓音被尖啸声淹没了，摄魂怪们飞扑下来挨个吸取他们的灵魂。

罗恩和哈利倒在林间地面上，赫敏歇斯底里地尖叫，她上方的摄魂怪把她摁在地下，竭力想从她身上吸到些 _什么_ 。

德拉科从哈利瘫软的身躯下爬出来，喘着气往后缩，想避开那些徘徊不去的黑暗生物。他举起了魔杖，带着一种讨人厌的讥讽表情望向她。

“这将对你造成的伤害可比对我的大。”他急促地嘶声道。

如果这就是他征求她许可的方式，那么答案是肯定的。

“动手吧！”她叫道。

德拉科唤出了他的守护神。是一只鹰。一只巨大的鹰，它在眩目的光芒中扇动起翅膀。

赫敏感觉到光芒的热度，随后那变成了一种噬入肌肤的灼人疼痛。守护神的力量生生地炙烤着她时，她尖叫着用手盖住了脸。

*

赫敏苏醒过来，烧伤的剧痛立时漫过了她的意识。她以前从未有过这样的感觉。

现在她终于认识到，当时被刀刺穿身体带给她的更多是震惊而非疼痛。而她此刻所感受到的 _这个_ ，才是不折不扣的折磨。仿佛有千万只小虫在她皮肤下啮咬，刺痛感直刺入骨。最微小的风，最轻柔的呼吸，都能造成百倍的痛苦。

她睁开眼，发现仅有一只眼睛能用。然后她试图开口，呼喊， _说点什么，_ 却几乎连声音都发不出。只有一声空洞、粗厉的喘息。

她谨慎地试着支起身。

她正躺在什么柔软的东西上，凹凸不平，但是柔软。她不再是在林间的空地上了。看起来她在一个地窖里。周围都是石头和苔藓，不远处回响着流水声。能闻见潮湿的泥土气息。有光。几支火把，很热，热极了。

小心翼翼地，她抬起胳膊想看一眼。

她的皮肤发黑、渗血而且起疹，要是吸血鬼也会呕吐的话，这可怕景象肯定早让她反胃了。取而代之的，她感觉泪水在管用的那只眼里汇聚。它滑下了脸颊，她抬起另一只手擦掉它。这只手烧伤没那么厉害。胳膊还完整，有更多粉色的嫩肉而不是黑色焦斑，但她稍好的这只手手背也有些地方烧焦了。三根手指看上去烧得厉害，像要掉下来的样子。她不想丢掉手指。

她听见衣物的窸窣声，莱姆斯进入了视野中。她嗅到他鲜血的气味，知道她需要它，但狼人血不像人血。狼人血不会像人血那样大声呼唤她。

起先，他什么都没说。他眉头深锁，担心地注视着她。也许他是在等她开口。

“哈、哈利……”她痛苦地低语。她只能吐出这点音节。“罗恩……”

谢天谢地，莱姆斯明白她的意思。“他们情况比你好多了，这点可以肯定。他们目前还昏迷不醒，但会好的。你也是，不过我估计过程对你来说不会愉快。”

他们安好的消息让她放心不少，可这同时提醒她，他们 _本可能会_ 死去，只因为她在场，只因为哈利和罗恩宁死也不愿伤害她。无可逃避的内疚让她想要尖叫，但她一点力气也没有。

“你也许已经想到了，我们遭遇了伏击。”莱姆斯继续说着，从座位上起身，走到房间里某个角落。

赫敏还没想过，但她认为这很合理。摄魂怪随心所欲四处游荡，但它们喜欢待在常有人落单的地方。它们肯定不会逗留在人迹罕至的密林附近。

他们一行不是无意间撞上了一群摄魂怪；那些摄魂怪早就在 _等着他们_ 了。

“伏地魔知道有许多凤凰社成员会参与这次行动，”莱姆斯说，“我们不是唯一遭到袭击的，我们的掩护小组……”

 _掩护小组。_ 有另一组人被召集起来为 _他们_ 提供掩护，踏上了一条人们普遍预计他们会走的路程。

当他又出现在她视线范围内时，赫敏满怀希望地看着他。

莱姆斯摇摇头，脸色凝重。“他们没有人走完全程。被食死徒袭击了。而且……杀戮现场正如你——我们有理由相信与食死徒们同行的还有一名吸血鬼。”

 _杀戮现场正如你父母遭遇的那样。他们一点机会都没有。_ 她感觉更多泪水涌了出来。

内疚地哭泣了一阵之后，她注意到莱姆斯拿着一只沉甸甸的瓶子，里头装满粘稠的红色液体。她马上认出了它，体内的饥渴一阵汹涌。

“瓶装的，但血液是新鲜的。感谢自愿供血者。”

莱姆斯拔开瓶口的软木塞，取过一只碗。

鲜血的香气飘进她鼻孔里，她的渴望疯长起来。不过，她的尖牙仍留在原位，赫敏于是意识到从碗中饮血与从它的天然容器摄取是不同的。她猜，它的营养价值也不一样，因为用牙齿引出血流的快感缺失了，不过她估计这儿没人愿意那样提供鲜血给她。也只能如此了，不管怎么说，这已经帮大忙了。

 _就像是吃方便面来代替中餐馆的美食。_ 要不是这如此扰人，她一定会对其比较关系大笑一阵。

她注视着血从瓶里淌出来，注入碗中，在火光下闪着深红的光泽。

碗里半满时，莱姆斯端起碗把血喂给她。

味道尝起来比她预想的要好，她尽可能全喝了下去，用体力允许的最快速度。在那短暂而快乐的瞬间，它的温暖充盈全身，疼痛减轻了。

莱姆斯继续喂给她血，直到她饮下瓶里的大部分，当她再也喝不下的时候，来自血液的温暖似乎在她体内沉淀下来，使得她昏昏欲睡。

“试着睡一会儿，”他温言道，“米勒娃还在想办法找东西变形成棺材。我们……在遇袭时把你那口弄丢了。”

如果还有精力，她一定会呻吟的。

“在此期间，你就睡这张床吧。我们现在在地下，所以你不必担心阳光。另外，再过几个小时，你需要治疗。这样恢复效果最好。”

她没力气同意或反对。她只想合上眼，祈祷在她醒来时，这痛苦会消失，或者至少减弱。

闭上双眼，她任睡意包裹了她。这是她获得暂时解脱的唯一途径。

*

赫敏第四次从睡梦中醒来时，一天过去了。相对她第一次苏醒的时候，现在疼痛不那么厉害了，她努力试着开口时，真的发出了声音。

莱姆斯又出现在她身旁，这一次他微笑着。“你感觉怎么样？”

要说感觉好多了似乎挺傻的，因为她仍感觉糟透了，不过比起前三次醒来时总算是好转了些。“外焦里嫩。”她哑着嗓子说。

他把她的俏皮话视为一个积极信号。“你刚睡的那一觉对你有好处。十四个小时。”

_睡了整个白天。再多一点时间。_

她动动手，把它抬到眼前。看上去好多了。焦黑的皮肤开始剥落，她能看见几块新皮肤在下面生长。至少，它看上去不再粗肿，只是怪异。或许还有点儿吓人。

她的损伤已经再生了不少。如莱姆斯所言，睡眠和鲜血对她有好处。

轻轻地，她用手触摸烧伤的半边脸。还能感觉到一些硬痂，但不再那么疼了，或许有点儿触痛吧。她又能感觉到她的眼睛了。还不能用它看东西，但眼皮似乎已经恢复。

她清清嗓子，努力用正常嗓音说：“哈利和罗恩……”

“他们刚恢复意识，但治疗师还不让他俩走动，不然他们早在这儿了。”

赫敏毫不怀疑这一点。

莱姆斯又给她带来了鲜血。她开始奇怪哪些人是她的自愿供血者。不管是谁，赫敏都欠他们一声谢谢。

她想起了另一个她应该感谢的人。

“谢谢你，”她说，“谢谢你照顾我。”

他和气的笑容使疲惫的面孔也显得温文尔雅。“别客气。另外，看来我是在回应真实自我的呼唤，不管你我是否愿意承认。”

她脸色发红，窘迫极了。“哦，莱姆斯，不……”

他轻声吃吃笑起来。“别把它想得太严重，赫敏。我宁愿是你，而不是别的吸血鬼，你明白吧？我一点都不为这烦心。”

好吧， _她烦心_ 。小精灵服务于主人的概念就够令人厌恶了。而她用着 _一个狼人_ ——就因为他的本能告诉他应该服务于吸血鬼，一想到这个她就恶心。

铁器相互撞击的声音从房间另一端传来。接着是滚球轴承擦过金属凹槽的隆隆声。

莱姆斯叹息一声从她旁边走开。赫敏有种感觉，她知道接下来会发生什么。

如果她有力气抓住毯子边缘把它拉起来盖住自己，那她一定会做的，可相对于那剧痛，她看起来是什么模样似乎就无关紧要了。

哈利和罗恩跌跌撞撞走进她视野，看见她的样子，他们眼里都写满了震惊。

她既想问他们是怎么摆脱治疗师的，又想开个冒失玩笑。她选择了后者。“要是你们觉得这很糟，那你们该另找个探望对象。”

哈利跪在她身边，一句安慰的话都说不出来。他轻抚着她没受伤的那半边脸，像在触摸最精致的瓷器。他眼角肌肉跳动，回头看着莱姆斯。“谁呼唤的守护神？”

有一阵子，莱姆斯没有回答。不管他怎么努力解释，哈利肯定会曲解的。“想想，哈利，在当时的情况下，那是 _必须_ 的。他——”

“ _谁呼唤的？_ ”

莱姆斯顿了顿，随后叹口气。“马尔福。是马尔福。”

“ _马尔福？_ ”罗恩喘着气问，或许是震惊于德拉科竟能召唤守护神。

哈利深吸一口气，像是在克制什么。“我要杀了他。”

要是能的话，赫敏一定会叹气的。“他救了你们俩的命。要不是他——”

哈利锐利的目光猛的转向她。“ _看看_ 他对你做了什么！”

她眯起眼睛。“是 _我_ 叫他呼唤守护神的。守护神不会杀死我，摄魂怪却会杀死你们。”

“他这么做不是为了救我们。”

她皱皱眉。这是毫无意义的争论，他该知道。德拉科这么做是为了他们或是他自己又有什么区别？他这么做 _确实_ 是为了他自己，因为他一直是个自私的小杂种，自以为比别人都优越。他曾引食死徒进入霍格沃茨，他曾 _想_ 杀死邓布利多，但现在，他却是哈利和罗恩幸存的原因所在。德拉科不该为此受到责难。

“别碰他，哈利，”她直截了当地说，“我会好起来。要不是他，你们本来会死的。”

哈利顽固地绷紧了下巴，但没有否认。

罗恩叹息着，晕乎乎地坐到一只破旧的板条箱上。“马尔福有守护神……”

“是一只鹰，”莱姆斯说，“一只大鹰。”

“棒极了。我的守护神是条杰克罗素梗犬，他的却是一只大鹰。这世上还有公平可言吗？”

哈利皱起眉头。“这种时候那很重要吗？”

“你是对的。现在重要的是，该死的是……我欠马尔福的。”

“我们不欠他什么，”哈利粗声道，“你能不能看看赫敏不得不承受的痛苦——”

“哈利，”罗恩用疲惫的口吻说，“看到赫敏这样，我难受得要命。你明白，不是吗？但我要承认一件事，虽然我可能会为此后悔。坦白地说，我不 _知道_ 守护神会给她造成这样的伤害而且——要不是马尔福呼唤了守护神，我自己也会这么做的。”

哈利怒视着他，没有回应。

罗恩忐忑不安。“哈利，你听到我说的——”

“我听到了。”

“那么你该明白我想告诉你什么。为了 _你_ ，我会这么做的，因为我不能眼看着你被杀。见鬼， _我_ 也不想死。赫敏也会要我这么做的，无论如何。所以事实就是……”

赫敏没把握她是否该说点什么。听见罗恩从理性而不是感性的角度来谈问题，这可不是常有的事；而且她得承认，他敢于面对哈利坚持自我，她很为他骄傲；但她怀疑罗恩选择此刻来向哈利坦承这样的事情是不是最佳时机。

哈利一言不发，甩给罗恩一个背影。

她看见了他眼里的神情：恼怒而愤慨。哈利如此对待他们最好的朋友，这是错的。

她挣扎着坐起身。哈利想帮她，但她示意他不要插手。她瞪着他，可以想象自己的模样相当吓人。有那烧伤的半边脸，她看起来一定更像她曾自称的怪物了。

“哈利，”她清晰无误地说，“ _别背对着罗恩。_ ”

他显然没料到她的训斥。“什么？”

“别背对着罗恩！我受不了了。你拒绝认同马尔福为救你们的命出过力，这已经够糟的了；可你还表现得像个混蛋，就因为罗恩承认他本会做他应该做的事，这简直太可笑了而且——坦白说——太不像话了！我现在 _心情不好_ ，哈利。这时候别刺激我！”

他的表情由惊讶转为愤怒。“好吧，原谅我这么 _在乎_ 你——”

“事情的重点不在我！我 _很好_ ——”

“ **很好？** 你把这叫做 _很好_ ？你有一半都被烤焦了！你的右眼看不见了！你——”

她挫败地叫了一声。“ _又来了_ ，事情的重点不在我！你能不能听听你自己都说了什么？你用尽全部精力来关注 _我_ 身上发生的事。关注 _我_ 感觉怎么样。关注 _我，我，还是 **我**_ ！我很感激，哈利。我真的很感激，可是别再这样了！别再这样了！这样不健康。这样不对。宇宙并不是绕着赫敏·格兰杰转的！哪怕就一次，想想 _你自己_ ，想想罗恩，或许甚至想想 _马尔福_ 也行！德拉科不该被吸出灵魂而死，却只是因为你怕我可能会受伤！”

不知怎么的，赫敏有种感觉，她正在触及她之前不愿提起的东西。看罗恩和莱姆斯脸上的表情，他们只想逃出房间好让她和哈利能把问题说清楚。

“ _那你想要我怎么做，_ 赫敏？”他嚷嚷着，声音里的恼怒和挫败清晰可闻。这是他第二次问这个问题了。“如果不能照看你，那么我到底该做什么？这就是我所能做的一切！”

她苦笑着。“明白了吗？这就是我要说的。你有许许多多能做的事情，它们都不需要紧盯着我。你有一个完整的人生在等待着你，充满无限的可能——”

他狂怒的眼神中透出了恐惧，他从她身旁退开。“别说了。”

她倔强地注视着他。她知道，他已经明白她要对他说什么了。他们此刻只是在推迟那不可避免的问题。“哈利，听我说。我认为你和我——”

“我说过， _别说了_ ！”他吼道。

她眯起眼盯住他。 _他不能就这么让我闭嘴。躲躲藏藏结束了。我必须说出来，他也必须认真听好！_ 但不等她重新开口，他就怒视她一眼，转身离开房间，砰的一声在身后摔上了门。

赫敏坐在那里，因为情感上的疲惫而瑟瑟发抖。她能感觉到罗恩和莱姆斯落在她身上的目光。

“赫、赫敏，”罗恩以一种谨慎的口吻说，“你、你不必因为我而那样对哈利。他只是太想保护你——”

“我不是有意把你牵扯进来，”她说，“不过我想，后来我们相互大声嚷嚷不是你的问题。”

“哦。”

“对不起。但是，他不该对你发火。他那样让我很生气。”

他犹豫地笑笑。“谢、谢谢。”

莱姆斯清了清嗓子。“罗恩，最好去看看哈利怎么样。不过，我不建议你立刻尝试和他说话。确保他别在囚室里把德拉科打得眼冒金星就是了，明白吧？”

“好。我会回来的，赫敏。”

她点头目送他离去。

莱姆斯叹口气，摇了摇头。“我想你说的没错。”

“可是？”

“非常不近人情。”

“我是个吸血鬼。我是无情的。”

“你无情并非因为你是个吸血鬼。你无情是因为你觉得自己必须如此。”

莱姆斯在两分钟内就理解了过去三周来哈利拒绝理解的事情，赫敏停顿片刻来接受这个事实的对她的冲击。“我对他不再有好处了，莱姆斯。我过去能够帮助他。守在他身旁。而现在我成了 _这副模样_ 。他爱我，他会为我做任何事，可我只是个负担，那还是最好的情况，更糟的情况下，我会带来危险。”

“等等，赫敏——”

“他们差点因我而丧命。他放弃他们所有人的命， _就为了我_ 。确实，现在看来这很浪漫，可总有一次，这会毁了他，也毁了大家。”

莱姆斯目光中饱含怜悯。“赫敏，这是个意外。这样的事不会总是发生的——”

“这是胡说八道，你心里清楚。”

他们沉默了片刻。

最后，莱姆斯抬眼恳切地望着她。“你不可以离开他，赫敏。”

她咽了咽喉咙里的哽咽。看来，莱姆斯对情况了解之充分，远甚于他表面上显露的。

他继续说着。“哈利……那孩子…… _莉莉_ 的孩子……当他和你在一起的时候，我仿佛又看见了他的父母，那样幸福。这不仅仅是因为你和他在恋爱。任何人都能和一个适合的对象有恋爱关系，可是你和哈利……你们是为彼此而生的。从旁人口中说出来，听上去可能很傻很离奇，但放到你们两个身上，它是如此真实。你真的不可以丢弃如此 _珍贵_ 的东西。”

“那是在 _当时_ 。 _这些天里_ ，你可曾见到他 _那样幸福_ 过？”

“这只是一个调整适应期。”

赫敏轻轻点头，茫然若失地注视着她床边斑驳的石墙。“你过去曾和吸血鬼相处过，莱姆斯。告诉我，到什么程度可以说那人已经适应了？当他习惯了不断的血液流失的时候？或者是当他不再为罪恶，不再为残暴而惊惶的时候？当他献出他不得不献出的一切，终于一无所有的时候？吸血鬼只知索取，从不回报，你知道的。”

莱姆斯没有立刻回答。“你当然回报了……”

她摇摇头。“牺牲的重担落在人肩上。他已经牺牲了这么多。你肯定明白我的意思。为什么他得一直这么做？为什么总得是他？他的母亲……她为他牺牲了生命，好让他能有一个未来。我想为他做同样的事，这有错吗？如果我留下，那么我将取走他母亲拼死为他争得的一切。”

莱姆斯有一阵子说不出话来。然后，他似乎重新反应过来。“如果你离开他，你会杀了他的。”

她苦笑一声。“ _这样说_ 就太富于幻想了。没有人会因为心碎而死，莱姆斯。那也许听起来很浪漫，但事情不会那样的。人们活着，然后继续人生，总能找到更好的。在这一点上，任何人都比我要好。”

“赫敏……”

“没人活该和吸血鬼在一起。我们带来的只有死亡。”

“问题不在于谁该怎么样，”莱姆斯说，他眼里闪过一抹希望的光芒，“而在于如何与人相处。爱一个人而甘愿付出，或者接受 _他们的_ 付出。唐克斯……天知道，没有她我会很烦恼的，我也意识到了她为我做出的牺牲，但更重要的是，她希望能照顾我。那就是她所要求的一切。所以我让她去做了。我让她去做想做的事，而那……并不是一件那么糟糕的事情。实际上，知道有人无论发生什么都会守在你身旁，那感觉很美好。为什么你要丢弃这样一件天赐之礼？”

她闭上双眼，让莱姆斯的话语淌过她的意识。一件天赐之礼，他这么说。

_他是对的。哈利为我所做的……是一件天赐之礼。这是一件天赐之礼。_

她在脑海里再三重复这句话，犹如念诵一段祷文。告诉自己这是真的。告诉自己天赐之礼理应被感激。被珍爱。

暂时推开恐惧后，她努力点了点头，睁眼迎上莱姆斯的目光。

他额头的皱纹舒展开了，好像为成功转移危机而放松下来。

她自己却没有一点轻松的感觉。也许这不像她想的那么糟。也许，仅仅是也许，莱姆斯是对的。

_他是对的。这是一件天赐之礼。这是一件天赐之礼。这是一件天赐之礼……_

现在她必须做的就是相信它。

*

哈利推开通往德拉科洞窟的门，发现多比正在站岗。铁栅后面，德拉科双手枕着头躺在帆布床上，长袍铺开垫在身下，好像要保护他远离床垫上的尘垢。

看见哈利出现，德拉科冷笑一声。

多比显得欣喜若狂。“哦，哈利·波特先生！多比真高兴你又能起床走动了！多比——”

哈利仍目不转睛地盯住德拉科，说：“我暂时用不上你，多比。这儿的事办完以后，我会叫你的。”

多比网球似的硕大眼睛睁得更大了，无疑是惊讶于哈利嗓音里的恶意。但多比没有提问。他只是点头砰的一声消失了。

哈利摔上门封闭了洞窟，在铁栅前踱起步来。他目不斜视地盯住德拉科，眼里写着赤裸裸的蔑视。他来的时候，带着抑制已久的攻击性准备倾泄在德拉科身上。或许该让这个讨厌的斯莱特林见识见识麻瓜式的痛殴也有不逊于魔法恶咒的厉害。

哈利意识到，问题是此刻站在这里，看着那男孩默默躺在囚笼里，他找不到痛打德拉科的冲动。不仅仅因为哈利觉得把囚禁中的德拉科打得不省人事既低劣又不光彩，而且因为这看起来像是孩子才会做的傻事。

发泄计划就这么破产，哈利心中不忿。

他扯过多比刚用的凳子，掷向近旁随意堆放的破板条箱。凳子在腐朽的木板上穿了个窟窿，一阵烟尘腾起。哈利大喊，对那板条箱又踹了几脚，窟窿扩大了，板条箱朝里塌了下去。

他喘着粗气，后退几步，牙咬得咯咯响。

“那些货箱，”德拉科说，“你得让它们瞧瞧谁才是老大呢。”

哈利怒视着他，抬手用拇指和食指比划了个一英寸的宽度。“你离被揍得狗吃屎就 _这么_ 近的距离，马尔福，所以给我闭上嘴。”

“这和你女朋友有关吧，波特？”

“呀！你怎么知道的？”

德拉科嗤笑。“出事的不是她就是我，在哪个宇宙里我会舍弃自己的性命选择别人？反正肯定不会是在这个宇宙，肯定不会是为了你的泥巴种小婊子。”

哈利立刻发觉，要让他的脾气发作，需要的只是适当的动机。他用魔杖解开德拉科囚室的锁，踹门而入，带着不达目的誓不罢休的果决直奔德拉科。连德拉科都在刹那的恐惧中倒退了几步。哈利从前面一把拽住德拉科的高级衬衫，向后一收拳头，结结实实一拳砸在德拉科下巴上。

德拉科跌到一旁，泪汪汪的眼睛里一片茫然。他啐出一口血，阴沉的神色渐渐爬上贵族气派的面容。

“我 _不得不_ 召唤守护神让你们这两个贱民活下去，因为我必须救自己的命，所以我乐意忍受那结果……”德拉摇晃着说。他唇边勾出一抹冷笑。“另外，能看见 _她烧起来_ 更让这值回票价了。”

就是 _这个_ 。哈利径直冲向德拉科，把那自寻死路的男孩撞翻在泥泞地里。这也许导致了德拉科最初的大声抗议，因为他的订做服装全弄脏了，简直天理不容。但他的叫喊声很快没了影，盛怒中的哈利揪住那订做衬衫的领口，把拳头捣在德拉科脸上，一下，一下，又一下。

鲜血丝毫没有扰乱哈利。他只知道他体内这股使人丧失理智的愤怒需要宣泄，而德拉科正是完美的发泄对象。

哈利本来可能一直打到砸碎德拉科脸上的每一块骨头，但他感觉一股大力道把他拽起来，推向了墙壁。他踉跄一步，又想朝德拉科冲去，一心继续刚才中断的动作，丝毫不理会刚才是 _谁_ 制服了他。

是罗恩，这人高马大的红发男孩不得不把他撞到墙上以阻止他的行动。

他眼前被撞出的金星很快消失了，取而代之的是耳旁罗恩令人瞠目的激烈演说。

“该死的，见鬼，哈利！克制一点！他被击倒了！这里没剩什么可以让你打的东西了！”

哈利深深吸气，让罗恩的话进入脑海。渐渐地，他的理性回来了，他看见了自己刚对德拉科所做的。

德拉科四脚朝天瘫在地上，晕乎乎地对石制天花板眨着眼。他打破的鼻子和裂开的嘴唇血流不止，连板起脸或说几句刻薄话的精神都没有。哈利是真把他打趴下了。

现在再想想，哈利意识到一对一时德拉科·马尔福本就不是他的对手。在哈利被怒火遮蔽双眼的情形下，德拉科一点机会都没有。虽然哈利并不是那种大块头男孩（实际上，他常被以为瘦弱），他仍然足可——比方说，承受罗恩这样六英尺三英寸高的年轻人的拳头，或者达力的殴打。他也有相当的肌肉，来自在德思礼家多年的体力劳动，或许还有他们为了魁地奇而进行的奇特的巫师式“负重训练”。

所以可以很容易肯定，德拉科这个自找苦吃的、庄园里长大的富家少爷在一场各尽全力的打斗中没有多少取胜的优势；相反的，哈利却曾对抗过更可怕的事物：火龙、巨人、蛇怪、罗恩和达力。这不是势均力敌的战斗，而哈利几乎不觉得内疚。虽然有，但就一点儿。毕竟，对手是德拉科·马尔福。

“他说……”哈利喘息着，发觉自己仍因为情绪激烈而呼吸粗重，“赫、赫敏……”

罗恩再次把哈利推回墙上，但这次动作很轻，只是为了保险起见。“我们待会儿再谈这事。现在，你就呆在 _这儿_ ，我去查看一下马尔福，然后——然后看看我能为他做点什么，要是你还没他妈杀了他的话。”

现在情况不同了，哈利意识到。德拉科 _曾经_ 救过他们的命，而罗恩明白这一点。一个人不可能忘掉那样的事，即使那个救你性命的人曾在过去六年里不断侮辱你的姓氏和家庭。戈德里克·格兰芬多对他的追随者们抱有这样的期望。

无论如何，罗恩进行了查看，包括用靴尖轻踢德拉科和询问他。“噢，马尔福。”他冲德拉科的脸晃着两根手指，“这是几？”

好一阵子，德拉科没有回答，然后他开了口。“是又大又丑的韦崽。”

“听起来像是你会说的话。话虽如此，我可不确定你的鼻子也像原样，被打坏啦。还有，我想你丢了两颗牙。要我说，你从没这么好看过。”

德拉科朝他竖起中指。

罗恩哼了一声，毫不客气地攥住德拉科的胳膊。“起来，把你的屁股坐到那儿去。”他朝帆布床的方向点点头。

德拉科挣开胳膊，翻了个身，任鼻子和嘴里的血滴到地窖的地面上。“我没有你也能做到，太谢谢了。你会把血弄到我衬衣上，你可不能用体液毁了一件Alessandro Guylaine。”

罗恩退开让德拉科做他想做的事。“不想打击你，马尔福，但你该知道，你是在一个地窖里。你的穿着太讲究了。”

德拉科努力让笨拙的动作显得优雅，以值得钦佩的马尔福式风度蹒跚走向地窖的脏帆布床。“我母亲总说，宁可太过讲究，不能失了仪态。”他坐到帆布床边缘，低头垂肩，用胳膊肘撑住膝盖，他的血染红了下方的地面。

“难不成你还是妈妈的乖宝宝？”

“彼此彼此，韦崽。”德拉科冲罗恩亮出一个血淋淋的快活笑脸，但没能撑住，几秒后就涣散开了。

“好。可真有仪态。”罗恩干巴巴地说。

德拉科嘲弄道：“那告我啊。这不是个他妈一本正经的茶话会，对吧？”

哈利意识到，当事情涉及德拉科·马尔福的时候，你根本没机会觉得内疚。

“如果这是茶话会，我会把司康饼塞进你喉咙里。”罗恩接着话茬说。

一抹邪邪的笑容在德拉科流血的唇角绽开，但他什么都没说。

罗恩翻了个白眼，转向哈利，引他出了囚室。望望那锁，罗恩边摇头边修好残存的部分，然后附上一道乔治教的更聪明的锁门咒。他看一眼哈利的手，清理了上面沾染的德拉科的血迹。

哈利嘀咕着表示感谢，有些窘迫。

“嗨，韦崽。”德拉科抢在他们离去前说。

罗恩叹口气，回过头。“什么事？”

“告诉你妹妹，下次见面，我 _肯定_ 会在我扫帚上留个位置给她骑的。”

“什么，你——”

哈利攥住罗恩的背心，阻止了他的进一步行动，拖着他离开。

他们走出地窖，上了一小段楼梯，去往房子的主建筑。这是一座老旧的石建宅邸，很久以前就不见于任何地图标注。周围树木环绕，杂草丛生，葡萄藤肆意蔓延。方圆一公里内都被咒语防护，唯一靠近它的办法是通过埃非亚·多戈——那道古老的赤胆忠心咒仅存于世的继承人——的指引。这不是个特别豪华的所在。它曾属于一位骑士和他的家族，他们过着普通中产生活，或许有两名仆佣及一名扈从。庄园还算维护得不错，房间整洁，盥洗室和厨房都能使用，但地窖里霉味扑鼻，而且它不是一所非常有上流社会感觉的祖传房屋。风格多变，如其内部摆放的家具一般良莠不齐，整个庄园里唯一称得上有几分高雅的，是一个四周种满漂亮水仙花的小池塘和一张精雕着仙子图案的别致石椅。不幸的是，坐上椅子朝池塘里望会使人被自己的倒影迷住。这不是个特别可怕的恶咒。任何碰巧路过的人都能把那人从恍惚中摇醒，但要是有人被迷住却没有别人出现，那他就会一直乖乖坐下去，意识不到身体需要食物、衣物和照料。受害者会日渐衰竭，死在那张石头长椅上。

他们回到设在一个房间里的医疗站，一路上经过了几名凤凰社成员。医疗站里挤满伤者和情况尚好、能为治疗师们提供帮助的男女巫师。所有会议都延期了，直到大部分遇袭者恢复到更好的状态。食物不是问题，因为大部分凤凰社成员都不是S.P.E.W.倡导者，所以他们会在需要的时候让他们的家养小精灵干活。哈利和罗恩先前睡过的病床还没重新铺好，但至少这意味着它们不必接纳新的伤员。

唐克斯脸颊上还留着纱布的印痕，她一看见他们出现就皱了皱眉。“你们两个决定回来真是太好了，因为人们可千万不能否定治疗师的医嘱，再说， _只有他才明白_ 他在做什么。”

她所提到的那位治疗师正在照顾一名从扫帚上掉下来摔断腿的病患。他对唐克斯的挖苦扬扬一边眉毛，随后把不满的目光转向哈利和罗恩。

“格兰杰小姐怎么样？”他问道。

哈利不知道自己能否平心静气地回答。

罗恩代他回答了。“她模样很糟，我没法想象她现在会感觉良好。”

听到这样的报告，唐克斯眉头紧锁，但治疗师只是点点头。

“是的，她还没法完全恢复，得再过一晚上。吸血鬼的再生速度通常很快，但守护神造成的伤害有所不同。也许再睡一天她模样会好些，好很多。要是实在想帮她的话，你们可以献血，但我建议你们俩多休息几个小时再来做这样的事。摄魂怪吸取了你们的生命力量。对某些人来说，那会造成步履蹒跚。我推荐卧床静养，可我知道什么呢？我只是一名治疗师。”

哈利局促不安。

罗恩红着脸点头。“呃，对。一会儿就去。刚才，哈利和我路过马尔福的囚室。他需要一个治疗师。他——呃——摔到脸——唔——把鼻子碰破了。还磕掉了两颗牙。他没事，但我想那让他的脑子变得有点乱，所以他也许会讲些奇怪的故事，关于——呃——哈利攻击他或者别的胡说八道——唔，对不起——是类似的古怪故事……”

要是有任何人对这通胡话买账，哈利会大吃一惊的。

唐克斯的眉毛支棱起来。

治疗师面不改色。“就这些？那么好吧，他 _会_ 需要一个治疗师的，如果他说话语无伦次。我会派人跟傲罗一起过去。唐克斯，帮个忙，带瑟斯顿治疗师去看看马尔福先生。”

唐克斯点头，离开前最后看了罗恩和哈利一眼，眉毛依然支棱着。

罗恩和哈利各自道谢便赶忙奔出医疗站，愧疚使得他们脚步匆匆。

“你不必为我撒谎的，哥们，”出来时，哈利平静地说，“我可以为自己的行为负责。”

“首先，”罗恩一边说一边带头穿过庄园里火把通明的走廊，“要是真有人相信我刚编的那故事，我就得说凤凰社里净是弱智，我们和他们一起赢得这场战争的机会为零。其次，在混淆幻影显形许可办公室考官的事情上，我欠你的。所以现在我们都是骗子和撒谎者了，互不亏欠。剩下的问题是怎么摆脱该死的马尔福，然后我就能和命运女神两清了。”

哈利叹口气。看来他对人施混淆咒没赫敏那么老练。不过话说回来，没准罗恩也知道赫敏那件事。最好别提了。

罗恩一路查看房间，在第三间房门口，他走了进去。哈利紧随其后。

他们身处的地方看起来像是个魔药实验室。有些地方似乎破旧得厉害，其他地方则覆满尘土。这不是个废弃的房间，但也不像最近有人在使用的样子。罗恩点亮了火把。

“好了，”罗恩说着，轻靠在一张工作台上，“我并不是真的有必要知道马尔福到底出了什么事。我没必要知道任何事，没错，但你知道你可以告诉我。我会努力不说太蠢的话。”

哈利惊讶地意识到，他感觉 _确实_ 有必要和人谈谈。他收拢思绪，在高凳子里找了一张坐上去，只觉不安又在胃里纠结起来。“我觉得赫敏要和我分手。我、我能感觉到那一刻在逼近！你、你觉得我该做什么？”

罗恩睁大了眼睛。“哇！嗨，往前倒一些，那个……从头开始说。”

哈利叹息一声，但点了点头。他猜想回顾细节会对他有些好处。“我们争执了很多次。她刚从圣芒戈回来时，情况还算容易，后来她变得 _安静_ 起来，仿佛一切 _顺利_ ，可我能感觉到她有心事。很沉重的心事。我终于能让她谈谈的时候，好像什么事都可能让我们俩大发脾气。现在我总害怕自己会说错什么，而且我觉得她也有同样的感觉，但我们最后总以争吵告终。你在地窖里看到了，不是吗？事情总是那样。有时，更糟的情况下，我们最后以——嗯， _你懂的_ ……”

“亲热告终？”

“天哪…… _好吧_ 。是的， _亲热_ 。”哈利叹息。他意识到他不该这么纠结罗恩的粗率。毕竟，此刻没有时间字斟句酌。“但那没有真正改善任何情况。那是在分散注意力，或者某种程度上是种自我麻醉。那只是……在 _拖延_ 。正当我以为和她共同分享 _真正特别的_ 东西会让一切好转的时候，事情却只是 _变得更糟_ 了！”

“你说‘真正特别的’是指——”

“求你别逼我解释那个，罗恩。你不可能理解的。”

“嗨，那么——”

“那 _不是_ 我一个人的事情。你们没有人能够理解。那非常私密，属于我和赫敏两个。你需要明白的就是，那对我来说也是特别的，但于事无补。 _于事无补！_ ”

“那好吧，”罗恩语气平缓镇定，“放松点……所以你认为这一切是赫敏要和你分手的前奏咯。”

哈利猛地抬手指向地窖方向。“刚才你也听见她说的了，哥们。跟我说老实话。你觉得她是想说 _什么_ ？”

罗恩似乎在思索着，好一阵子一言不发。最后，他开口了。“她只是心烦意乱。”

哈利挫败地呻吟一声，用手掌根揉了揉眼睛，才抬眼看着罗恩。“ _不管怎么说！_ 她在 _想着_ 这件事。这是最根本的，不是吗？我爱她，而我也知道她爱我，可是她有这个…… _这个心结_ 。它总在那儿，甚至当她还是人类的时候就在。她认为我应该拥有比她更好的。”

“胡说八道。 _她_ 才应该拥有比你这可怜的混蛋更好的。”

哈利顿住了，冲罗恩冷笑一声，但同时感激他的直白。此外，关键是，罗恩明白他想说的是什么。“对。而现在她成了吸血鬼，她这个心结就变得更厉害了。我的意思是，现在她觉得自己是个怪物，觉得自己很可怕，脾气暴躁，或者——或者什么让她难以承受的该死东西。可对我来说事情不是那样的！与吸血鬼相处同与人类相处有很大的不同，没错，但她是 _赫敏_ 啊，不管她是什么人，她还是她，不管她变成了什么，我——我——”他在脑海中探索着，发觉他能想到的词都不够分量。

“你还是爱她。”

哈利讶然注视着罗恩。简单的说法总是最合适的。 _这杂种真的明白。_ “是的……”

“你试过把这些都告诉她吗？”

“我一直在这么做……但她就是没在听。”

“ _你_ 有在听吗？”

哈利怒目而视。“ _当然_ 有。我什么都做不了，唯有 _守在她身旁_ 。我——”

“也许——”罗恩顿住了，犹豫不决。

哈利等待着。见罗恩没有继续，哈利追问道：“什么？”

一抹痛苦的神色浮现在罗恩脸上。“忘、忘了它吧。”

“ _什么？_ ”

“我——我不——”

“他妈的拜托了，罗恩！有话就说有屁就放！我已经走投无路了！”

罗恩叹息着，抹了把脸。“也许你应该给她一些空间。”

哈利咀嚼着罗恩的话，一时难以接受。“ _你疯了吗？_ 现在有一道 **该死的鸿沟** 横在我们之间，罗恩。如果我再‘给她一些空间’，那么她就得用 _望远镜_ 才能看见我了！”

“冷静点！我说的是，也许你有点太努力了。也许你需要退后一点。让她有一些思考的时间，而不是一直在边上逼着她想这想那。”

哈利觉得这主意再糟糕也没有了。

_罗恩不会是想破坏我和赫敏的关系吧？_

哈利对自己的念头皱了皱眉。 _当然不会了。_

他陷进座位里，摇着头。“我不知道我是不是做得到。就像你看到的，我实在太害怕失去她。现在你说我应该给她一些空间。简直就像是叫我和 _她_ 分手。”

“不是那样的，”罗恩倦怠地说，“只是给她时间自己把事情想明白。”

“要是她的结论是她不想再和我在一起，怎么办？”

罗恩悲哀地望着他。“这就是男女关系的微妙之处了。你们俩必须 _都_ 想在一起才行。赫敏越早认识到她想要的是什么，对你们两个人越好，不管她做出什么决定，你都只能接受。事情就是这样的。”

这么想太令人郁闷了，但事实如此。能从罗恩那里听到合理建议，这让哈利觉得有点儿困惑。“你从哪里学到这些东西的？我是说，不是有意冒犯，可你……你知道，‘只有一茶匙的感情’什么的……”

这回轮到罗恩冲他做鬼脸了。“信不信由你，我在和拉文德的‘关系’里学到了一两样东西。开头那几周，看到她对我那么着迷感觉还蛮好的，可过了一段时间，她就开始让人觉得像水蛭一样了，你明白吧？她 _一刻都不放开我_ ！疯了，这女人。我想，如果她在我需要时肯给我片刻安宁，我们本会处得更好。不管怎么说，我当时确实对她有好感。不然我也不会吻她。”

“那倒算是个安慰。至少你没有丢掉和赫敏在一起的机会却一无所获。”

罗恩脸上一红。“你非得提醒我这事，是吧？”

哈利耸耸肩。他想他确实得这么做。

他站起身走向门口。“我去看看他们在医务室是不是需要帮忙。你来吗？”

“是的。噢，你觉不觉得我们可以先找点吃的？经过那么多出戏剧性场面，我早饿得跟鬼一样了。”

哈利点头，拍拍罗恩的肩膀。“说对了，罗恩！我想我刚才把这事给忘了。我们当然应该先吃东西。我自己也饿得要死。现在我们只需要找到厨房……”

*

赫敏的第二觉是在棺材里睡的。麦格找到了一个大板条箱，很合适变形。

有棺材可睡，赫敏的康复速度明显增快，在第三天夜幕降临前，她身上的烧伤痕迹就都消退了。肌肤呈现出奇异的半透明状，几根血管在苍白的表皮下隐约可见，但不再有什么吓人的地方。她的右眼是金色而不是褐色，但已经能看东西了。

她取食之后，莱姆斯有几分担忧地望着她。“你会好起来吧？”

她点头微微一笑。“我相信如此。谢谢你，莱姆斯。我想，没有你我恐怕很难熬过来。”

“不必放在心上。”他轻轻拍了拍她的肩，从座位上站起来。“我刚在上头办了些事。最后定下来了，会议今晚召开。费了些时间，不过我们还是安排好了。”

“我肯定会出席的。我敢打赌，他们全都眼巴巴地想参观吸血鬼呢。”

“那是一部分人……”

“还有另一部分呢？”

莱姆斯停顿一下。“有些人怕你。”

“他们当然怕了。”

“就是先给你提个醒，真的。别让他们影响你。记住，对你真正重要的那些人都很高兴你活着回到我们身边。”

她感激地对他笑笑。

他回了一个微笑。“待会见。”

他走开了。

赫敏小心翼翼地起身去查看她的背包。她的东西大都还在里面，包括她的三瓶合成血浆和日志本。她还是想不通她怎么会保住了大多数东西，却能把棺材搞丢。

 _正常人会弄丢羽毛笔什么的。我他妈丢了一口棺材。_ 她轻轻哼了一声，这绝对的讽刺让她哭笑不得。 _要不是我已经死了，我会杀了我自己。_

她拽出一件T恤衫。图案是只罗威纳犬，直直朝外望，下方印着“做我的小母狗吧，我保证不咬你”。看起来很适合眼下的情景。

门滑开了，她刚想问莱姆斯是不是忘了什么东西，就意识到那根本不是莱姆斯。

她低低喘息。“哈利……”

自他们吵架后，他就没有下来看过她，她曾有种可怕的感觉——她终于把他赶跑了。她思念他，她没有到庄园里找他的唯一原因，是因为她昨晚疼痛难忍。另外，即使她确实能够起身，她猜想她那幅光景也实在叫人不敢恭维。

他好像对她的模样很吃惊。可能是没料到她的再生速度这么快，也可能在他看来她比过去更可怕了。

“很高兴你渐渐好起来了，”他边说边把双手插进裤袋，“我……我很抱歉前一夜没过来。我在医务室帮忙脱不开身……”

她挥手止住他的道歉。“别在意。不管怎么说，我当时的状态也不是个好伴儿……”

他局促不安起来。

她没等太久。“对不起。我不是想那样对你发脾气。”

他垂下目光。“不是你的错。我没有权利对任何人发火，哪怕是对马尔福。只是……你看上去那么…… _伤得厉害_ ……”

“我现在好了。我知道，我样子看着还是有点畸形，但没之前那么吓人了。至少我希望如此。”她只想摆脱这种紧张感，“听说有几个凤凰社成员害怕我，所以我会以特别形象上去亮相。”她让他看了她的T恤衫。

他轻声笑了。“是啊，这应该能把他们争取过来。”

两人一阵沉默。

她觉得胃里纠了起来。这是一种新的感觉。她从没对哈利有过这样的感觉，至少不是以这种不舒服的方式。不是像现在这样。“听我说，哈利——”

“等、等等。”他以特有的柔和口吻恳求道。他跨过了两人间的那段距离，伸臂揽住她，把她搂进一个紧紧的拥抱中。

她轻叹一声，却还是投进他怀里。她不知道哈利是有意想分散她的注意力，或者仅仅是一整天没和她说话真的思念她了。

赫敏意识到，那几乎无关紧要。她也思念他。要拒绝他太难了。她回应着他的拥抱，但愿他们能永远这样幸福地沉浸在爱意中。

她情不自禁地向他诉说她的爱，而他絮絮低语他也爱她，边说边在她头顶印下一两个吻。

她退开一点，让自己在说话时能看着他的眼睛。她把手掌贴上他的脸颊。“最近，我常常对你大喊大叫，是不是？你不该承受这个。你一直那么包容我，支持我。”

他眼角微微一跳，随后放松下来，翠绿双眸中的热度渐趋柔和。

他们前额相抵，鼻尖厮磨，伴着一曲假想的旋律轻轻摇晃身体。

他笑了。和他靠得这么近，她很难看出其中是否带着感伤。“你要经受许多痛苦，我不顾一切地想照看你。我……我和罗恩谈过一些。希望你不会介意。我只是需要——”

“你不必解释的，”她柔声打断，“我希望你有能谈心的人，我想不出还有谁比罗恩更合适。我们俩都非常信任他。”

他点点头，在她唇上落下一个轻浅却徐缓的吻。其中蕴含的感激之情融化了她的心。“罗恩觉得我……我应该退后点。给你一些空间。”

她一怔，那些话语搅得她思绪纷乱。事情有可能这么简单吗？“只有一茶匙感情”的罗恩是否真的切中了要害？她曾对西塞罗 _以及_ 莱姆斯诉说过那些侵蚀着她内心的苦痛，他们俩都温和地解释说哈利的行为只是出于直觉和情感，她必须理解他所承受的压力。他们从没告诉过她叫哈利退后点。也许这是个可行的解决方案。无论如何，这像是个合理的做法。这 _也许_ 正是关键，对吗？

“我不是要分手之类的，”哈利误解了她的反应，赶忙补充道，“老天啊，不！我只是……我只是得认清状况，明白你何时需要独处，我想。我……还没完全弄清它怎么能管用，但至少我们有这想法可试，对吗？”

“是的，”她柔声答道，“是的，我们有想法。我们会一起努力。我们 _可以_ 让它管用，不是吗，哈利？”

“当然，”他低语着，把她拉得更近了，“当然。我们会一直努力。我愿意做任何事。你知道我愿意……”

她胃里的纠结感被他美妙的吻驱散了。他的嘴唇……他的舌头……

她在他身上摸索着找他的魔杖。

他喉咙里低声浅笑。“你在干什么呢？”

“找你的魔杖……”

“再往左边一点。通常在我两腿之间……”

她咯咯轻笑。“不是 _那根_ 魔杖，是 _真的_ 那根。木头做的……”

“另一根现在感觉也相当木——”

她咧咧嘴，只觉她的本能在疯长，尖牙悄悄探出唇缘。“我需要那根带凤凰尾羽的魔杖，你这个调皮小子。不然我要怎么封上地窖的门？无声无息咒也会派上用场，你不觉得吗？”

她找到了他的魔杖，轻快优雅地挥动几下，对地窖施展魔法。房间的防护工作完成后，她召来一小瓶合成血浆。她把里面的东西灌进嘴里，立刻感觉本能降到了可控水平。

哈利冲那小瓶子扬了扬眉毛，或许是意识到今晚不会有任何流血事件，但他似乎很快克服了他的失望。

“啊，现在一切都清楚了，你这淘气姑娘，你……”他已经一边撩起她的衬衫下摆，摸索着文胸的带扣。“我早该知道你动机不纯……”

“哦，闭嘴。你现在的念头也不像鸽子那样纯洁。好了，关于你的这根魔杖……”她解开他的裤子，双手溜进了裤裆，一手握住他一手抚摸。

当那两只手以所需力道挤压时，他呻吟起来。他享受着她的服务，现出慵懒的微笑。“梅林在上……你在魔咒课上总是有一手……”

“哼，是的。我是一把好手，不是吗？”她的手坚定有力地往下一撸，复而向上，用拇指拨弄着他那话儿顶端。鉴于她没有褪下他的长裤短裤，这并不容易。

他点着头，替她完成了这个步骤。“是最好的。”

“我们从没在地窖里亲热过，对吧？”她低声说，一边慢条斯理地亲吻他的喉部，一边释放了她的外激素。

他在外激素的作用下低吟。她抓准时机把他推到墙上。

她渐渐向下吻去，他全无反抗之力，任由她将他纳入口中。

他向后仰身，发出一声满意的喟叹。

就在全新的情感在脑海中盘旋的同时，她也集中精神控制住尖牙的长度，去舔舐、吸吮、轻轻用力。

 _梅林啊，_ 她想着，将他深深含入口中，喉咙里低声沉吟。 _房间里有一具棺材呢！他一点都没意识到吗？_

但她并不觉得烦躁，相反，她意识到，一想到她带给他的快感足可使他忽视棺材的存在，就令她激情涌动。她不得不暂时退开，以克制席卷全身的吸血冲动。

她随即用手接替了嘴的工作，抬头望他，只见他正入迷地凝视她，一边还用手指懒洋洋地梳理着她的头发。她舔了舔嘴唇，成功抑制住了本能，重新把他含在嘴里，开始持续的律动。

他的呻吟和喘息声愈发低沉，她知道如果她继续下去，他很快就会达到高潮。这令她兴奋异常，但没等她为他制造更多快乐，他就拉住她哄她站起来。

他亲吻着她，紧抓住她的双肩，力道大得近乎疼痛，她能感觉出他是在让他的激情降到一个可控水平。当他沉重的呼吸渐趋平稳时，他帮着她褪下裤子，任它们滑落在地，这下轮到她背靠着墙了。

她想告诉他这本该是专为他一人准备的，却已无心抗拒，特别是她已经如此湿润了。他的手指找到她，探了进去，先是一根指头，然后是两根，拇指也从旁轻轻抚弄着。

她喘着气，迎上他灼热的目光，用眼神恳请他解救她脱离这欲求不满的痛苦。

他不徐不急地吻她，而后脱下她的衬衣，接着是文胸，将她的躯体完全裸露出来。

“转过身。”他低声道。

想到他接下来会对她做些什么差点让她当场到达兴奋点，她毫不犹豫地照办了。把双掌按在粗糙的石壁上，她略微弯腰以配合他。吸血鬼本能探出头来，她意识到，这样她就能更多放任她的本能而不必担心不巧咬他一口。她回过头，用吸血鬼化的眼睛注视他脱下衬衫。她欣赏着他柔滑的身体线条，嗅着空气里飘的他鲜血的芳香，因期待而颤抖。

他一下进入，同时双手托住她的腰胯，他们在共同的节奏中结为了一体。

他的一次次冲击推动着她的激情，她合上双眼，不觉呻吟出声。他一只手开始在她私处画起小圈，另一只手则抚弄着她的乳房。

 _这感觉棒极了。_ 她想着，两眼直往后翻。她的声音更大了。

他加强了动作，力度变得近乎疯狂。他维持着律动，俯身在她脖颈和肩膀上印下炽烈的吻，还不时轻吮那片肌肤。她能听见他在亲吻间隙的呻吟，饱含欲望，轻柔却深沉。

她感觉高潮临近，于是喘息着对他倾述，一次又一次，仿佛在恳求他不要停下。

他轻咬她的耳垂，粗声告诉她，他有同样的预感。

能知道他们是如此契合，这感觉棒极了。

她仰起脖子，向后伸手抱住了他的头，让他们的唇贴在一起，舌狂热地相互纠结。

当他们的嘴唇分开时，他气喘吁吁。“哦……”他的推进更猛烈了。“…… _操！_ ”

赫敏不知道是不是他的粗鲁言语最终将她带入极乐，但快感来得是如此强烈，她几乎无暇留意他也在同一时刻登上了顶峰，他们的呼喊声混合着回荡在被魔法封闭的房间里。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 什么都带上了就差洗碗槽(everything but the kitchen sink)，形容东西过于齐备，有多余之嫌。

[2] 暗指罗恩幻影显形考试时落下半边眉毛而没能通过的事，详见《哈利波特与混血王子》第22章。

[3] 妄想(delusional)，《哈利波特与凤凰社》第25章，丽塔在三把扫帚采访哈利时曾对赫敏说：“我想你也知道，没人相信他那个荒唐的故事，大家都认为他是妄想。”具有讽刺意味的是，2005年《哈利波特与混血王子》发售后不久，MuggleNet网站的管理员Emerson Spartz在采访罗琳时公然讥讽哈赫迷是“妄想”，罗琳闻言笑了起来，虽然她过后澄清说她不赞同这个观点而哈赫迷“仍然是她的读者群中的宝贵成员”，这个插曲还是令哈赫迷一片哗然，由此引发的连锁反应声势之大甚至被《旧金山新闻报》报道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甚至*我自己*写这章时都有些脸红，但就如我在章首的作者按语中所说，这里有一个主题，所以我必须写作这样的结合以为那个主题提供某种象征性的支持。*无论如何*，我希望这仍然够火热。这点对一个性爱场景是很重要的。


	14. 第十三章 危情交易

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这将是很长的一章，各位亲。而且大起大落。打起精神吧。非常感谢我的校对Lady Diamond！

哈利感觉有人在用胳膊肘推他，于是带着疑问望向赫敏。

很不幸，她已经重新穿好衣服，不过，鉴于他们此刻正坐在庄园礼堂的大桌旁，他想他还是宁可她穿着衣服。不管怎么说，她看上去仍然很美，即使她脸上手上仍残留着明显的组织再生痕迹。

她特地挑选的T恤衫非常成功，让许多社员敬而远之，这很好，因为那部分人要不是害怕，很可能会对她更不友善，而不仅仅是现在这样目光带刺。

无论他们原打算窃窃私语些什么，都被赫敏一句先发制人的“我能听见你们说话”给止住了。

幸而相当一部分社员还是友好地走到她身旁，告诉她他们曾为她的死讯悲痛，并为她父母的事难过。哈利能感觉到赫敏一直努力对他们尽可能温和些，免得吓着他们。

出席会议的人数没有哈利一开始以为的那么多。哈利原本指望至少韦斯莱家几兄弟会在场，特别是查理，但他们碰巧各自外出执行任务了。哈利不需要听人员介绍。过去两天里他们接触的大都是傲罗和治疗师：从护卫员到凤凰社骨干都有。他们有几个现在就在礼堂里，其中两个哈利还记得是他五年级暑假时的先遣警卫。

“疯眼汉”穆迪——哈利之前曾瞧见他跛着脚在庄园里巡视——此刻和他们一样坐在桌边。他依然不和哈利说话，大概还在恼火哈利将他排除在对赫敏的询问之外。这很遗憾，但对他而言，赫敏的福祉仍旧比“疯眼汉”对他的看法重要得多。

会议刚要开始，长长的会议桌从头到尾坐满了人。哈利坐在罗恩和赫敏中间，她正以一种略微责备的眼神盯着他。

“怎么了？”他悄声问。

“别笑了！”她悄声回答。

哈利对此有点儿惊讶。“我在笑？”

“笑得像个傻瓜，”罗恩从另一边插嘴道，“你到底开心什么呢？”

 _开心半小时前刚做了一次绝妙的爱，明白了吧。这正是那种能让一个小子心情大好的事。_ 话虽如此，即使心里极想大声说出来，他终于还是没有这么做。赫敏时而脸泛红晕，时而拿眼瞪他，所以他想她一定不希望让人人都知道他们在地窖里做了什么。

“开心？我？”哈利说，“在这种时候可能吗？”

罗恩点头。“我同意。这儿一点吃的都没有！连茶都没有！我们还说自己是英国人呢……”

“嘘，安静，罗恩！”赫敏嘶嘶说，“庄重点！还有哈利，别再那样咧嘴笑了。那很迷人，是的，但你现在想要的不是迷住什么人吧。你想要的是让他们觉得救世之星不是徒有虚名！”

“唷！”哈利说，“我刚开始觉得那绰号是个噩梦，你又提醒我它是真实的。你怎么能？”

“别傻了，”她说着，自然而然地拉起他的胳膊搂住。“它会在会上被人提起的，我向你保证。看看他们，都盯着你，正奇怪救世之星和吸血鬼婊子在一起做什么呢。”

“ _别_ 再那么说你自己了。说真的，赫敏……”

就在这时，德拉科在唐克斯押送下进了大厅。

看见他露面，哈利缩了一下。虽然他们已经修整过他的鼻子，或许还有他的牙，但他脸上的瘀青仍在，脸颊高肿，瞧着有点儿畸形。

赫敏瞪了哈利一眼。“你不是吧。”

“呃……他摔伤了脸？”

她叹息一声。“哦，哈利……”

罗恩俯过身。“你真应该看看治疗师过去前他那副模样。就像有个屠夫刚像敲打生牛排那样敲——”

“别火上浇油，韦斯莱。”哈利说着踩了他一脚。

赫敏从他怀里抽回手，交叉双臂抱在胸前。

哈利叹了口气。“赫敏，别这样……我本来没打算那么做的，可他说的话太难听了，一下把我惹火了。”

她狠狠瞪他一眼，转过脸去。

“好极了。”哈利一边嘀咕，一边怒视着罗恩。他可不需要和赫敏多起这些小争执。有那些横亘在他们心头的大问题，情况就已经够难的了。

罗恩似乎很惊讶。“我怎么了？”

看样子“茶匙”先生又回来了。

德拉科被领到他们这边，安排在近旁的一张椅子上。

“老实待在那儿。”唐克斯不容置疑对他说。

“妙极了。”罗恩咕哝一句，和哈利交换着恼火的眼色。

赫敏做了个鬼脸。“这是什么地方，儿童角？为什么他得和我们坐一起？”

“因为，”唐克斯说，“如果说这礼堂里有谁最乐意抓住他做傻事的机会咒他的话，那就是你们三个了。盯好他。我有些要紧事得留心。”

“好极了。”赫敏咕哝了一句。

“高兴看到我吗，阳光小姐？”唐克斯一走，德拉科就说。

赫敏用中指弹了他一下，神色淡漠。“欣喜若狂。”

罗恩大笑。哈利低吼一声。德拉科无视他们俩，继续对赫敏说着话。

“你看上去好多了。守护神咒以后，第一眼看到你的时候，我差点把午餐都吐出来。”

“而你现在还是像我过去不幸见到你时那么令人作呕，马尔福。”

德拉科摇着头，仿佛厌烦至极。“波特，为什么你会容忍这女人？我知道了！我敢打赌她很擅长口——”

哈利狠狠一瞪打断了他的话。“把话说完啊，我会让你觉得我昨天不过是轻轻拍了一下你的背。”

或许是记起了哈利的拳头砸在脸上的感觉，德拉科顿时住了嘴。

对殴打德拉科这件事，赫敏似乎重新修正了看法，她略微拉近了和哈利间的距离。

会议很快正式宣布召开，莱姆斯一上来就提出让哈利参加决策，这理所当然地引起了一阵轩然。

要不是赫敏用指甲掐他的胳膊让他坐直，哈利本来还懒洋洋地靠在座位里呢。

莱姆斯为自己的提议辩护，先是说哈利对他的同辈人多么有鼓舞作用，并举了不少例子说明他的影响力。

哈利听见德拉科哼了一声差点笑出来，这时赫敏露出牙尖冲他皱了皱眉，德拉科顿时吓得脸色发白。

莱姆斯又说，阿不思·邓布利多在生命的最后一年里最信任的不是别人，正是哈利。他接着指出，邓布利多把他们关于伏地魔的最机要的情报托付给哈利，在此之前，这些情报只有一批严格甄选的凤凰社成员能够接触。

后排有人喊了出来：邓布利多也信任西弗勒斯·斯内普，看看他的下场吧。

莱姆斯蹙起眉。“那是西弗勒斯的失败，不是邓布利多的。不管邓布利多是为什么原因信任他，那都如他对你我的信任一样持久。现在，我们没有人能确知邓布利多的理由是什么，但他信任年轻的波特先生，愿以生命相托。就我本人来说，知道我们有哈利的洞察力帮忙以后，我肯定会更好入睡。”

还有几个人提出异议，但令哈利大为惊讶的是，他获得了其他人的支持，他们言之凿凿地说，当他们中大部分人还在床上安睡，对神秘人的回归一无所知的时候，哈利·波特已经挺身战斗，站在正义一方对抗邪恶的力量。

罗恩用胳膊肘轻捅了他一下，压低嗓音。“接下来，他们该告诉大家你屁眼里能放出闪电了。”

“或者是你的近视眼能射出激光。”德拉科补充道。

哈利一直疑心德拉科对麻瓜知识的了解比他愿意透露的要多。然而，哈利还是生气德拉科给赫敏起绰号的事。“罗恩，你听到什么了吗？我觉得我听到了什么声音。”

“没有。一点声音都没听到。”

善良可靠的罗恩。

德拉科冷笑起来。赫敏用警告的目光瞪着他们三个。

后来亚瑟·韦斯莱拿出一张羊皮纸，上面有比尔、查理、弗雷德和乔治的签字，表示他们无条件支持哈利入选。这又引发了更多争论。

德拉科翻着白眼。“再配上流行配乐，这就是一出他妈的戏剧杰作了。”

赫敏看了罗恩一眼，他似乎正拼命克制。那戏剧化的情景叫人实在无从辩解。

哈利试图靠笑容缓和气氛。“我打赌是你妈妈让他们签的文件。”

“还能是谁？”

激烈讨论之后，令莱姆斯和亚瑟大吃一惊的是，众人决定必须由理事会全体表决通过哈利的任职。莱姆斯、亚瑟和麦格肯定投赞成票，但沙克尔也是理事会的一员。

“该死，”赫敏小声说，“沙克尔不会让你加入理事会的。我就知道。”

哈利耸耸肩。这对他来说无所谓。他没准宁愿被排除在理事会之外呢。“要是这能让他开心的话，那就这样好了。”

结果，沙克尔 _居然_ 投了哈利的票，而且完全出于自愿。哈利非常困惑。莱姆斯和亚瑟也一样，不过他们才不会去质疑沙克尔的理由呢。

哈利对上沙克尔的眼睛，有些惊讶地看到沙克尔严肃却认可地冲他点了点头。哈利别无选择，只能同样点头，虽然他完全不确定他们是在就什么达成一致。他整个人都蒙了。他现在该做什么？

让他发抖的是，莱姆斯像在回答他的问题似的，拉出一张椅子摆在他和麦格之间。

“天哪，我想他是要我坐到那边去。”哈利慌乱地对赫敏说。他可不想坐在麦格 _旁边_ ，倒不是说她是个可怕的人，但如果他得在某个 _位置_ 上的话，那他更想在他所爱的人旁边，比如赫敏和罗恩，而不是他过去的 _校长_ 。每次麦格叫他名字的时候他还是有点畏缩，多少感觉她会扣格兰芬多五十分然后关他禁闭。

“你没问题的。”赫敏安慰他。

莱姆斯冲他招手。

 _哦，我知道了！_ 他怒冲冲地想， _为什么我非得坐在那儿？有什么差别？看在梅林的份上，不都是同一张_ 桌子 _吗？_

“哈利……”见他不动，赫敏的声音里带上了警告的意味，“别闹别扭。”

罗恩笑嘻嘻的。“你需要做的只是坐在那儿摆出一副沉闷的模样。你很擅长的，不是吗？”

“闭嘴，罗恩。”

赫敏摆手打发了罗恩。“哈利，别听他的。过去坐下就行，顺其自然。别担心自己说什么傻话。你真说了，我也会掩护你的。”

“你对我的信心令人鼓舞。”

德拉科撇撇嘴。“令人沮丧，对我而言。”

她没理那个斯莱特林，尽力拉直哈利皱巴巴的T恤衫。“你没问题的。你总做得很好。”接着，她简直是把他从座位上拉起来的，督促他上新座位去。

哈利尽可能摆出这种场合应有的庄重，在莱姆斯边上坐下。被那么多双眼睛盯着让人心里发怵，但他努力把注意力集中在赫敏和罗恩的身上。说来也怪，德拉科皱着眉的厌恶表情倒让他觉得更有动力了。

德拉科的安置问题被提上议程。从官方角度来说，因涉嫌帮助食死徒攻入霍格沃茨魔法学校并参与谋杀阿不思·邓布利多，他已被傲罗指挥部拘捕。但他的犯罪动机（保住他父母的性命）和自首行为，还有他主动供出重大情报，减轻了他的罪责。罪行最后总是要清算的，但只要他抓住一切赎罪的机会，证明自己对案件有帮助，他就会获得缓刑。如果他表现够好，也许甚至不必进阿兹卡班。

“在此期间，”沙克尔说，“我们需要一个地方供他藏身。米勒娃和我讨论过几个可能的地点。我们先想到的是霍格沃茨，但那里学生太多，可能会有人——”

“他可以——呃——住我那里。”哈利不及细想便说。 _我就知道。我已经疯了。_

整间屋子都静下来，哈利这时才开始觉得紧张起来。

他同赫敏、罗恩交换了一下目光。

罗恩的表情像是要吐了。赫敏只是稍稍扬了扬眉毛，随后点点头。

这给了他勇气，哈利忍住窘迫，继续说下去。“你、你们看，格里莫广场本身情况正合适，它几乎和霍格沃茨一样安全，而且不必担心有学生无意间撞见他。此外，他救了我的命。我至少欠这个畜生——”他在麦格批评的目光下红了脸，“对不起……我欠 _他_ 一个藏身之所。”

他对上了德拉科浅灰色的眼睛。德拉科一副无动于衷的模样，但也没冷嘲热讽。

哈利等着其他人的反应。

“听起来很有道理。”亚瑟说。

普遍的赞同之声荡过礼堂，于是事情就这么定了，德拉科·马尔福将被关在哈利·波特家，在此期间，傲罗指挥部的一名代表会定期造访，查看德拉科的表现。

德拉科的安置方案定下来以后，凤凰社接着讨论日益频繁的针对麻瓜的袭击案件，其中最引人瞩目的就是格兰杰家的谋杀案。

哈利忧心忡忡地朝赫敏望去，放心地注意到罗恩已经握住了她的手。她看上去还算镇定，有罗恩在旁边似乎令她安心。

吸血鬼也被提起，显而易见他们这儿现在就坐着一个，所以没人怀疑至少有一个吸血鬼已经加入了伏地魔阵营。

“我们在同吸血鬼接触的问题上毫无进展，”莱姆斯疲倦地说，“正如大家所知，他们的社会以封闭闻名。他们不想和人类沾上一点关系，完全不信任我们。工作很困难，我们发现他们合着伙蒙我们，不愿提供情报也不愿合作。那几乎是不可——”

“那个为伏地魔效劳的吸血鬼，”赫敏说，“他是自行其是。他 _目前还没有_ 取得同类的支持。吸血鬼社会上层并不赞同他加盟食死徒，但他拥有伏地魔想要的 _什么东西_ ，所以伏地魔没有杀他。”

哈利盯着她，不知所措。她怎么知道这些的？她知道 _多久_ 了？

“你从哪里拿到这条情报的，格兰杰？”麦格问道。

“一个可靠来源，”赫敏简单答道，“一个强大的吸血鬼。我试过从她嘴里套出更多情报，但她几乎马上就看穿了我的意图。她说，她可能会给我更多情报，如果我……给她她想要的东西。我没法接受这个交易。代价太高了。”

麦格和其他理事交换着目光。哈利一直注视着赫敏。她却突然不再看他的眼睛了。她在隐瞒什么？

“你能再联系到她吗？”沙克尔问道。

赫敏苦笑。“哦，是的。我可以，但要是你们指望我招呼她过来只为设法让她告诉我更多的情报的话……就别抱期望了。我有种印象，她不是乐于助人的类型。也许我可以……试试。虽然我也不知道那样她还会不会饶我的命……”

所有与会者都盯着她，可能是在怀疑她是不是认真的。靠她最近的罗恩上身后仰，仿佛要仔细打量她。她一动不动，丝毫没有把话收回的打算。

沙克尔说：“那么不找她。其他吸血鬼怎么样？你肯定可以找到其他愿意信任你的吸血鬼吧。他们是你的同族啊。”

赫敏脸颊抽搐了一下，但还是答道：“情况比那更复杂一些。我不可能简单地走进一个吸血鬼酒吧，向侍者打听小道消息。事情不是那样的。吸血鬼们以从属关系任职于女巫会之类的社团。每个吸血鬼都必须隶属某个派系，否则没有立足之地。所以一名无组织的吸血鬼可以被利用，被侮辱，或者简单地被忽视。我是无组织的。我没法走得太远。我最好的机会就是为那女人工作，但就像我说过的，即使我给她她想要的，那也称不上什么机会。她太无情了，没那么容易被打动。”

“她想要什么？”哈利问出口后才意识到他也许不会喜欢答案。

赫敏这次没有移开视线不去看他。“某样我不想给她的东西。”

哈利悚然，开始思量着他 _稍后_ 得和她谈谈。自然，那会导致一场争吵。他能看出她不想细谈，谈论她的吸血症总会让她发作，但如果她正秘密同一些强大危险的吸血鬼接触，那么他想知道为什么她不愿与他分享这重要的事实。

他脑海里有个小小的声音对他说，这正是最佳时机，可以向赫敏展示他说要给她一些空间是认真的，但他假装没有听见。实际上，他扼杀了它，把残骸悄悄塞进意识的角落里。

“一旦获悉更多情报，你会和我们分享吧？”沙克尔问。

“当然。”

哈利说不清她的语气里是否有被冒犯的痕迹。也许有。沙克尔对她的态度好像对一个局外人。

与会者间交流了更多情报，许多情报是他们冒着生命危险拿到的。包括关于食死徒集会的传闻，哪些人是食死徒的证据和哪些人可能是帮凶的猜测。会议的目的就是将情报上报给理事会，以便理事会过后能决定如何处理。数卷羊皮纸被递到莱姆斯、沙克尔、麦格和亚瑟手上。莱姆斯随后在会上宣布他将和哈利共享他那份材料。这是有意向所有人显示，他说让哈利加入理事会时是认真的。

哈利感激这份支持，但面对众人关注时他总是相当难堪，或许可以除掉他被龙追赶、被推下满是人鱼的湖水和被要求走进巨大迷宫的时候，主要是因为那几次他更关心的是保住自己的小命。

莱姆斯接着提起一个最为吸引人的话题：征募新社员。“哈利的同级生都已经到法定年龄了。”他说。

可以想见，麦格立刻反对。“不行。七年级学生 _必须_ 完成学业。”

“我完全同意，他们大多数还需要时间成长，我倾向于让他们把时间用在学校里，真正理解他们要面对的是什么，而不是让他们只因觉得人们对他们有期待，就凭一时的热血离开霍格沃茨加入凤凰社。”

麦格蹙起眉。“我明白你的意思，莱姆斯，但我的学校不是军队训练营——”

“它是，从某种角度来说，”莱姆斯突然打断她，“在五年级的时候，哈利曾教授一批学生如何自我防御。他甚至就 _称呼_ 它为军队。 _邓布利多军_ 。”

麦格叹气。“那不一样。那没有获得批准——”

“没有吗？”

女校长居然脸上一红。“ _没有正式批准。_ ”

“文字游戏而已。”

“另外，”赫敏说，“食死徒似乎并不介意把斯莱特林学院作为培养他们走狗的温床。”

德拉科嘻嘻笑道：“我知道你很了解，阳光小姐。”

她给了他一个甜美的微笑。“去死吧，马尔福。”

麦格的双唇抿了起来。“斯莱特林学院 _不是_ 一个——”

“拜托，米勒娃，”海丝佳·琼斯叹了口气说，“事情一直就是那样的。我们明白， _他们_ 也明白。谨守道德观念的人在斯莱特林中是异数。甚至他们中‘好的’那些，肚子里也难免藏着一两个阴谋诡计。”

麦格转向她的同僚。“要是我认可这样的招募，你打算怎么执行？”

“没有激进方案，”莱姆斯说，“我倾向于保持低调。也许，你可以给我们一份学生名单，哪些人适合成为一名凤凰社成员——”

“我现在就可以给你名单，”哈利说，那些朝他射过来的尖锐目光惊得他一愣，“如果你们希望的话……”

“说下去吧，波特，”沙克尔说，“我们没有一整晚的时间等着。”

哈利镇定下来。“纳威·隆巴顿，汉娜·艾博，苏珊·博恩斯……”他继续说着，丝毫没在意亚瑟已经取出羽毛笔和羊皮纸记下他念出的名单。“西莫·斐尼甘，迪安·托马斯，厄尼·麦克米兰，凯蒂·贝尔，秋·张，泰瑞·布特，安东尼·戈德斯坦……还有，我想李·乔丹和安吉利娜·约翰逊一直在给双胞胎帮忙，但这只是我的推测。如果我没猜错的话，我相信让他们正式加入对凤凰社会有好处。”

“贾斯廷·芬列里怎么样？”亚瑟问道。

“把他放在候选名单里，”哈利脱口道，“考迈克·麦克拉根也是。他是个浑球，但将来也许会成长起来，变得有用。无论如何，绝不能选玛丽埃塔·艾克莫。候选的还有佩蒂尔姐妹、艾丽娅·斯平内特、扎卡赖斯·史密斯和拉文德·布朗。”

哈利意识到，他几乎列出了整份D.A.人员名单，除了迈克尔·科纳、克里维兄弟、金妮·韦斯莱和卢娜·洛夫古德。迈克尔·科纳是个饭桶，绝不会成为一名凤凰社成员，除非哈利看到他有重大改观。克里维兄弟、金妮和卢娜还未成年，但他们很可能会坚持一满十七岁就加入，除非莫丽·韦斯莱对她家小女儿的选择有异议。

麦格的眉毛扬了扬。“我发现，里面没有斯莱特林。”

“我们可以惩罚德拉科，让 _他_ 成为凤凰社成员。”哈利一本正经地说。

“我宁愿被柯林·克里维鸡奸。”德拉科说，叫麦格和一些年长的社员结结实实吃了一惊。

赫敏瞪了他一眼。“柯林是同性恋，不是 _慕男狂_ 。”

“呸！”德拉科说，“柯林总是想钻 _我的_ 裤裆。也不能怪他。我是说，看看我就知道了。”

“对。你也许该在脸上放些冰块，马尔福。肿得厉害呢。”

“马尔福先生！格兰杰小姐！”麦格叫起来，看到她的明星学生这样行止不端，怕是快让她得脑溢血了。

“克里维是同性恋？”罗恩悄悄问。他自以为压低了嗓门，其实声音一点都不小。

“我以为大家都知道，”赫敏以更轻的声音回答道，“他一直有穿粉红色的袜子的习惯，差不多可以算是种低调的‘出柜’了。”

“他好像 _确实_ 对哈利有点奇怪。他把哈利的照片装在花俏的自制相框里送回来时我就该明白了。那些纸叠的心形这下说得通了……你说，二年级时送哈利情人节礼物的人是不是他？”

 _哦，老兄，_ 哈利心想。所有人的眼睛都落到了他身上，目光颇为玩味。要是能够到的话，他一定会在桌下踹罗恩几脚。

“我不想打断你们的闲聊，”沙克尔紧皱着眉头，“但假如你们不介意的话，我更希望谈谈我们要怎么启蒙这些新社员。”

“有个办法可以让他们既受到锻炼又不真正置身危险之中，”海丝佳·琼斯说，“他们可以协助照顾那些在任务中负伤的人。毕竟，有许多凤凰社成员被送往霍格沃茨医治。还可以叫学生们进行调查研究……帮助制作更多有用的魔药……让他们对战争的情况保持基本的了解。”

莱姆斯点头。“到时候，哈利得亲自和他们谈。”

哈利忍住叹息，但除开不得不回到霍格沃茨这一点外，与过去的同学们谈话倒不是什么问题。他想，解释赫敏的情况会比较容易，要对他们说他们最终不得不冒生命危险去尽一份力，才是困难的地方。

其他人也为征募新社员建议了人选。引进这些人的任务便落到每个介绍人身上。

议程进行到了对德拉科·马尔福的讯问。

所有人都有问题要问德拉科，要是他们以为德拉科是盏省油的灯，那就大错特错了。虽然德拉科已同意尽其所能提供情报，但他似乎打定了主意要在这过程中以他的小聪明贬损他们每个一人。当被问到斯内普的行踪时，他回答，他不是斯内普的监护人，要是斯内普不想被找到，那凭他们的脑子可找不着他。他们问起了他父亲，还有他母亲，对此，他说爸爸目前定居在阿兹卡班，因为他愿意的话随时可以自由进出。令麦格大为惊谔的是，他甚至趁机暗示麦格和邓布利多对扫帚间很有兴趣。但随后他的话越来越不好笑了。他开始低声说出些险恶的秘辛和可怕的中伤，好像他能看透一个人的灵魂，找到那些黑暗隐秘的欲望，揭开给所有人看。毕竟，他是马尔福家的儿子。

不管哈利如何认为德拉科是个懦夫，但他知道怎么在人与人之间播下不信任的种子。他 _确实是_ 危险人物。

也许是终于受够了他，沙克尔命令唐克斯押送德拉科回他的囚室。

“哦，还有，唐克斯……”沙克尔说，“施 _一忘皆空_ 让他忘掉今晚的事。”

哈利笑起来。

德拉科显然大为不满，但没有发作。他一脸愤恨却极力保持风度，在唐克斯轻车熟路的押解下乖乖离开了礼堂。

德拉科离开时，哈利几乎能感觉到一屋子的人都松了一口气。德拉科·马尔福非常清楚怎么让人觉得不舒服，他是个发现并利用别人弱点的行家。哈利、罗恩和赫敏已经跟他斗了好几年，所以他们多少知道怎么对付他的挖苦，但屋里其他人就没有那样的经验了。

“我不在乎他为凤凰社做了 _什么_ 。他应该永远 _囚禁_ 在阿兹卡班，”罗恩嘀咕，“他是个讨厌鬼。”

“精神上的吸血鬼。”赫敏扬着一边眉毛评价道。

坐在后排的埃非亚·多戈点着头。“危险分子。我们不会放松对他的看管。”

“保持警惕！”

说真的，“疯眼汉”冒出这句话早在大家预料之中，只是迟早的事。

终于，在他们结束对德拉科供词的讨论后，沙克尔提起了最后一项议题。

“看情形，我们该讨论格兰杰小姐 _没_ 死的问题了，”他用有些焦躁的口吻说，“报纸已经报道过她的死讯，对几乎整个巫师世界而言，她死了。但正如你们中很多人刚发现的，她现在…… _和我们在一起_ 。”

这刻意留心的措辞没逃过哈利的注意，让他有点恼火。然而，赫敏似乎一点不像受到冒犯的样子。她以值得钦佩的庄重承受了那些沉甸甸的注视，望回去的目光里只微微带了一丝天性的凶狠。

沙克尔继续道：“真实情况就是这样。格兰杰小姐的死令民众震动，因为众所周知她和哈利·波特关系密切，而在许多人想象中，哈利·波特是救世主，可以创造奇迹。对他如此亲近的人遭到杀害，让整个形势显得很无望。简而言之，格兰杰小姐的死讯对民众士气是个打击。”

哈利既觉得当不起又觉得愤慨，虽然他不知道是否应该直接把感受告诉沙克尔——他看上去几乎和哈利一样苦恼。

“如果我们让民众继续认为她死了，顺其自然，其影响或许会给我们带来 _某种_ 优势。我们有理由怀疑，神秘人的手下只有小部分人知道她被转变的事。不管民众士气有多低迷，但就目前情况来看，恐怕公开承认格兰杰小姐还活着但被转变了会让局面变得更糟，更别提魔法部 _以及_ 哈利·波特包庇一名吸血鬼将引发的舆论反应。”

哈利怒不可遏。“ _你说什么？_ ”

“哈利。”赫敏警告道。她伸手摁住罗恩的胳膊，他的肩膀已经收紧了。或许罗恩同样觉得愤慨难平。

哈利正打算对她说他不会对这样的胡说八道坐视不理时，莱姆斯用力压住了他的肩。

“金斯莱只是在陈述事实，”莱姆斯以惊人的沉静口吻说，“我们——”他停顿一下，评估着局面，“至少我们中的大多数人——也认为那是不公平的，但事实就是如此。不论我们是什么人，黑暗生物的问题都会让情况变得更糟。你想一下， _没有_ 追着她的记者和要求处决她的群众，赫敏的生活会更好些。”

关于向大众隐瞒赫敏的现状，哈利从未有过疑议。实际上，正是基于莱姆斯指出的原因，他宁愿她的转变 _不要_ 变成《预言家日报》下一期的头条。令他恼火的是，一部分社员选择隐瞒她的存在是出于沙克尔刚陈述的那更令人难以容忍的理由。

然而，他终究顺从了赫敏和莱姆斯无声的恳求，一言未发。

于是发起了一次投票，表决赫敏的真实状况应当保密还是公开。保密决定以全票通过。她承受的已经够多了。一场媒体风暴对谁都没有好处，特别是对赫敏。

哈利明白，赫敏对披露真相心存矛盾。一方面，她或许认同会议的观点，但另一方面，她又不希望她所在意的人们为她的“逝去”而悲痛。

他想，也许他可以问问莱姆斯，他们是不是至少能把赫敏的事告诉海格。这位善良的巨人应该知道真相，但哈利又不得不顾虑一个事实——海格并不是个最可靠的保密者。

决定了关于赫敏的问题后，会议宣告结束。

哈利和赫敏、罗恩一起朝门口走去。半路上，莱姆斯截住他们，问他们感觉怎么样，他们的伤是不是好些了。

哈利极力克制自己不要去想他和赫敏在地窖里有多么好。他如此专注于怎么假装不经意地回答“睡好觉对康复确有好处”之类的，以至没注意莱姆斯已经引他们偏离了回房间的路。直到那时，哈利才发觉，莱姆斯真正感兴趣的并非对他们健康的过度关心，而是如何把他们带到某个隐秘的地方又不引起旁人怀疑。

莱姆斯领他们下了另一条僻静的走廊，麦格在那里等着他们。

罗恩脸色发青。“我发誓，不管出了什么事，不是我们干的！”

赫敏一眼瞪过去。“罗恩！”

哈利一点都不能责怪罗恩的反应过度。他们在霍格沃茨的几年中，麦格一直是位公正的院长，但十次里有九次，麦格召集他们要么是因为他们惹了麻烦，要么就是发生了什么特别糟糕的事。因为糟糕的事 _已经_ 发生了，而且也不像有什么关于韦斯莱家的坏消息，所以罗恩本能的反应就是他们有大麻烦了。

其实，也没有什么麻烦能比他们遇上的这个更大了。

在庄园的一个房间里，他们坐在满是尘土的家具上，开始被麦格追问对魂器的事有多少了解。

*

麦格证明了自己是个像莱姆斯一样敏锐的听众。她理解得很快，当然，也很惊骇。如今讨论魂器花费的时间比之前更长，因为赫敏在从圣芒戈回来后的时间里，不知怎么成功从有限资源中收集到了更多情报，其份量要是换一个人简直是不可能的。理所当然，他们本没有关于魂器细节的第一手材料，但她靠着间接相关事物的一二手材料做出了大量推断，令人震惊。她没把研究笔记带在手边，但仍凭记忆进行了复述，说她如何发现这个脚注、那处参照又或那些引用，于是受启发得到了相应的某几段情报。

无论哈利多么清楚赫敏的聪明，他仍惊叹于她竟可以如此智慧过人。

女校长好像对此更习以为常一些。麦格专注地听着，只偶尔插话作一两句询问或解释。哈利发觉自己和莱姆斯一样全神贯注地倾听着。罗恩一副目瞪口呆的模样。

到可讨论的似乎都讨论过之后，他们的秘密会谈告一段落。

莱姆斯明确了只有他、麦格和亚瑟知道魂器的事。要是日后需要将此事告知其他人以便进一步搜寻缺失的魂器，也应当以实际需要为基础，只透露相应的部分情报。

亚瑟眼下正用魔法部的事情绊着沙克尔。虽说他们可以相信沙克尔行事全出于良好动机，但他的出发点仍可能与他们不同。

所以原则就是，知道伏地魔的魂器的人越少越好。

麦格答应会调动手头的资源帮助搜寻，包括发现任何有价值的相关线索。

会谈结束，麦格先离开了房间，而后是莱姆斯。哈利、赫敏和罗恩得空也跟了出去。

*

离日出还有起码七个小时，一些凤凰社成员选择留在庄园，另一些人则准备离开。

从时间上来说，有充足的黑暗让赫敏安全完成行程，虽然离开的决定本就是她促成的。

赫敏认为，撇开安全考虑不谈，继续留在庄园已经没有意义。“我认为我们应该转移，”她说，“在这里已经没什么事可做了。行程不会超过五小时，我们可以顺利抵达目的地。”

她看见哈利正若有所思地瞧着她。这表情是她所熟悉的，他把保护她的责任都归到自己身上的时候，往往是这副表情。她只觉得一阵熟悉的烦躁感。

忍住尖锐的评论，她用莱姆斯的话提醒自己：“ _这是一件天赐之礼。_ ”

她叹了口气，一言不发地收拾行李。

决定离开庄园后，他们很快就动身了。最初的几公里必须步行，因为庄园附近的防护措施禁止魔法移动。有一段时期这里的人们也骑马，或乘坐马车，但如今已经没人养马备用了。

他们的人员组成和之前一样：唐克斯、德拉科、沙克尔和莱姆斯。

德拉科又被拴上了，记不起最近几小时里发生过什么更是让他加倍地不安分。

“你自己选，马尔福，”唐克斯若无其事地用大人对孩子的语气说，“你可以被拴在我旁边，也可以拴在罗恩或者哈利旁边。”

德拉科冷哼一声。“多好的选项。”

“我等着你回话呢，马尔福。”

他灿烂的笑容里饱含恶意。“我不能和格兰杰拴一起吗？好让我下次召唤守护神的时候有些回忆可用，你不觉得吗，波特？”

看见哈利握紧了拳头，赫敏几乎懊恼得叹气。她早知道德拉科的为人，但到现在她才认识到他有多 _热衷于_ 激怒哈利或罗恩 _取乐_ 。她的男孩们 _总是_ 会上钩，而正是这一点令德拉科乐此不疲。

“我来带他，唐克斯，”哈利语气险恶，“他别想惹麻烦。”

赫敏嘘了一声，搂住哈利的胳膊，拉着他朝前走。“不，唐克斯。我想德拉科最好和你一起走。”

“噢，阳光小姐！又在为我担心了？”

“是的，就像担心瘟疫一样担心你。”她一手挽着哈利一手挽着罗恩，头也不回地说。

“很好！把我留在这儿吧！”德拉科喊道。她能听出他声音里的笑意。“你应该好好利用这机会和波特分享所有那些你向他保守的秘密！有助于改善关系，我想！”

赫敏感觉哈利的身体绷紧了，她差点转身跑回去揍德拉科一拳。

 _那个阴险的王八蛋！_ 他真擅长一针见血地刺中人灵魂中的隐痛。考虑到德拉科应该被遗忘咒抹去了夜间会议的记忆，他的嘲弄或许来自潜意识深处，她不能不感到惊奇。德拉科或许是想暗示他们有某种暧昧，她必须向哈利坦白，但她知道哈利会有不同的联想。她知道哈利会想起她向他隐瞒的 _其他_ 秘密，比如当他不在身边时，她在和 _谁_ 接触。

“我们在集合点碰头！”他们步入荆棘丛时，莱姆斯对他们喊道，“尽量别离开有魔法保护的小路！”

把莱姆斯一行的声音落到身后很久之后，哈利仍在生气。

为了让他摆脱焦躁状态，赫敏决定指出他们偏离了莱姆斯所说的有魔法保护的小路。

就在这时，哈利转向她。“ _为什么_ 你让他那样叫你？”

赫敏停住脚步，讶然注视着哈利向她走近了几步。她不大确定哈利说的是 _谁_ 。“ _什么？_ ”

他眼里冒火。“ _那个绰号！_ 你站在一旁 _容忍_ 它！他冷嘲热讽的时候，你用同样自作聪明的话来回应他！就好像你很 _享受_ 和 _他_ 斗智的感觉。”

“哈利！”她叫起来，惊讶得忘记了发火。她已经 _接受_ 了哈利是会嫉妒的人，可是嫉妒 _德拉科_ ？“你不会真的以为我——我和那个 _啮齿动物有什么_ 吧，你说？”

“哥们，”罗恩小心翼翼地说，“我可能不该插嘴这事，可你有点不讲道理了。赫敏和 _马尔福_ ？那简直是侮辱。”

哈利的脸一下红起来，但他一点不像会很快让步的样子。“好吧，那么那 _不是_ 我想的那样，但有一点，德拉科·马尔福让我 _意识到_ 了一些事情。你有 _秘密_ ，而且故意瞒着我。”

“如果我告诉你了，就不能叫秘密了，是吧？”她傲然道。

他下巴一紧。“别和我耍小聪明。你知道我的意思。你在接触的是谁，她对你说了什么？”

她的表情变得僵硬。“我已经告诉过你她是谁，她对我说过什么了。”

“你说了和会议相关的情况，但你隐瞒了一些事情。别对我撒谎，赫敏。你做不到。我太了解你了！”

“这又不是我第一次有事瞒着你！”

“哦，是的， _那个时间转换器_ ！对最好的朋友们保守秘密你可真是一把好手！”

罗恩叫了一声。“好了，你们两个， _拜托_ 别吵架。”

哈利轻蔑地冲他挥挥手，眯起眼盯着赫敏。“现在就告诉我，你接触的这个女人是谁，她想从你这得到的如此贵重的东西是什么。”

赫敏只觉她的眼睛渐渐吸血鬼化。“哦，要 _我_ 告诉你吗，无畏的领袖？”

“别用那种口气对我说话。去他的凤凰社和理事会！现在是你 _最好的朋友_ ， _碰巧还是_ 你的男朋友，在问你话！”

她倔强地瞪了回去。“我没必要一定要告诉你 _什么_ 。你 _曾说_ 你会退后一点，哈利。你答应了我们会那样试试。”

“知道吗？说不准我还 _没_ 完全准备好那么做呢。说不准我那时欲火中烧，没说心里话呢！”

“哦，只要把我 _哄上床_ 说什么都行，是吗？你就那么喜欢在地窖里和我做爱，哈利？”

“你们这些家伙！”罗恩哀叹，“停下！你们根本不知道你们在说什么！”

“你知道我们的问题是什么吗，哈利？”她继续道，“我们靠 _亲热_ 来忘记我们之间的问题。 _大_ 问题。”

“哦，你会这么说还真 _有趣_ 。正和一些坏脾气的强大吸血鬼接触，而且对其他人都保守秘密的人可不是我。所以是的， _我们之间有大问题。_ ”

“你看，我不可能把我生活里发生的每件小事都告诉你——”

“小事？你疯了吗？你是不是以为你可以简单把这丢进你那井井有条的脑子的一个小抽屉里和诸如明天穿什么衣服或者打扫配餐室之类的无聊问题归作一堆？”

“老天啊，哈利！连我都没这么唠叨过吧？”

“实际上，有过。”罗恩插嘴。

“闭嘴，罗恩。”哈利粗声道。

“别那么对他说话！”赫敏同样嘶声说，“他只是想帮忙！”

“他根本就不该参与这个谈话！你护着他到底是干什么呢？”

罗恩怒视了他一眼，但还是说：“他是对的，赫敏。我这就走开——”

“你 _就在这儿_ 待着！”她倔强地叫道，“罗恩总是在我们俩身旁，我们也总是习惯他的陪伴！所以他 _现在_ 也要待在这儿，见证这一切会发展到什么地步。另外，有他在这里，我们才不会没多久又开始亲热，是不是？”

“赫敏，”罗恩磕磕巴巴地说，“我不认为——”

“哦，你知道我怎么认为吗？”哈利打断他说，“我认为你简直固执得难以忍受！”

“罗恩，”她对哈利最后一句话置之不理，昂然道，“你对我们很重要。对吗，哈利？”

罗恩显然不知所措。他定在原地，在哈利的瞪视下一脸难受。

“对，”哈利用一种危险的口气说，“很重要。你现在觉得好些了，罗恩？”

“是吧？”罗恩勉强应道。

“好极了！”哈利吼道，怒视赫敏，“那样赫敏就可以停止他妈的转移话题的尝试了！”

罗恩脸色煞白。

赫敏咬紧牙。“当心你所希望的，哈利……”

“你在说什么呢？我们是 _恋人_ ！不是该死的肥皂剧主演！”

“你们两个……”罗恩哽咽着，“求你们别这样吵架。这不像 _你们_ 。你们是哈利和赫敏，记得吗？你们能补上对方说了一半的话！你们 _用眼神_ 就能交流。拜托了……”

“知道吗，”赫敏的口吻像是宣判，“我都不知道我们是 _什么关系_ 了。”

哈利的呼吸猛地一滞。

她伤了他的心。毕竟，他们是唯一可以真正伤透对方心的人。

摇摇头后，她继续前进了。“我现在没法谈这件事。该死，我们正在密林深处，而且我——”

她僵住了，厄运降临的预感瞬间笼罩了她。她早该感觉到周围有 _其他人_ 。她早该知道他们被盯上了，但她先前完全被怒火所吞噬，等她意识到的时候，已经太迟了。

她刚侧过身，就有什么东西朝她直冲过来，撞得她后背抵在粗糙的树干上。

她被卡住脖子举起，双脚离开了地面，眼前金星乱跳。

她没有窒息，但也已无法抵抗。

抓着她的手坚实如铁，视线恢复清晰时，她看见了那对闪闪发亮的金色瞳子里熟悉的目光。

*

罗恩难以相信一切怎么发生得这么快。前一秒，赫敏和哈利还在相互嚷嚷，下一刻，他的目光就定在了灌木丛中某处奇怪的抖动上。

他来不及发出警告，就有 _什么东西_ 冲出黑暗朝赫敏袭去。

他紧随着哈利的动作想拔出魔杖，但八个除去伪装的食死徒围了上来，盯着他们，也盯着赫敏。

罗恩敢说，他们震惊于她的存在。他们和大多数人一样，以为她死了。看到她活生生站在眼前肯定感觉很离奇。

但他几乎不在意他和哈利被包围了。他死死盯着赫敏和那个如此轻易把她摁在树上的袭击者。

他认识的吸血鬼不多。其实，他只认识 _两个_ ，但才看了这陌生人一眼，罗恩就认出这人是个吸血鬼。他有吸血鬼该有的一切特征，活脱脱就是个范例。黑色的短发在朦胧的月光下闪着几缕红色光泽，和肌肤大理石般的苍白形成鲜明对比。他身材欣长，动作灵活，甚至在残忍地紧紧掐着赫敏时都显得仪态优雅。

赫敏呜咽一声，那陌生吸血鬼的指甲陷进她皮肉里，罗恩能看见鲜血正从她脖颈上渗出。

“ _把你的手从她身上拿开！_ ”哈利咆哮着冲上前去。

要不是食死徒一膝盖顶在哈利肚子上把他挡了回去，罗恩没准会替他们先动手。罗恩不想让哈利攻击 _那东西_ 。它看上去很强大，而且致命。哈利面对它不可能生还。

哈利倒在地上痛苦地喘着粗气，刚才那一下撞得他上气不接下气。但即使被打得这么狠，哈利依然满怀恨意地怒视着那个抓住她的男子。“ _坚纽斯……_ ”

 _哦，见鬼，不……_ 罗恩心中绝望陡升， _世上有那么多吸血鬼……为什么偏偏是他？_

因为这个恶魔，罗恩差点失去赫敏。他不愿冒险同样失去哈利。他在哈利身旁蹲下，按住他的双肩。“闭嘴，波特！”他嘶嘶道。

坚纽斯对他们毫不在意。他眼睛始终注视着赫敏，咧牙微笑着。罗恩敢发誓，那微笑里充满了自豪和钟爱。

他把赫敏往地上一扔，她以惊人的优雅在林地上稳稳刹住了身形。

坚纽斯柔声轻笑，嗓音里有催眠般的魔力和温婉。“你那么害怕我吗，我的宝贝儿？”

赫敏没有回答，坚纽斯绕着她转圈时，她的目光片刻不离地盯着他。

铁器铮鸣声毫无预兆地响起。那吸血鬼从身后的鞘里抽出一柄刀来。他要用它做什么？

哈利急抽了一口气。“是那柄刀，”他低声道，“他、他就是用 _那柄刀_ 杀死她的。”

“哦，该死的见鬼……”罗恩小声咒骂着，环顾四周评估他们的处境。看起来一点都不容乐观。

“把你的魔杖给我。”坚纽斯以一种漫不经心的口吻对她说。他伸出手，轻轻招手示意。

她怒视着他，一动不动。

坚纽斯笑笑，眼中又浮起一丝宠爱。“把你的魔杖给我。”

甚至罗恩都感觉到了那股力量的冲击。赫敏也没有免疫。

她一脸抗拒的挑衅神情，手却不由自主地把魔杖递了出去。

坚纽斯接过它，恭敬地查看着。“就像我先前怀疑的，你是个魔法师。创造你的时候，我知道自己在做什么。”他用手背轻抚过她的脸颊。

罗恩只觉喉咙里发堵。想到这个 _畜生_ 如此轻柔地抚摸她就让他想吐。他不敢想象哈利会有什么感觉。

哈利叫了一声，好像想要咒骂，但他最终保持了沉默，以几乎不加掩饰的愤恨看着这一切。

坚纽斯把头转向哈利，看他的眼神里带着些消遣的味道。“她的一部分将永远属于我。她是我血脉相连的孩子。我创造了她。只有 _我_ 有权 _毁灭_ 她。”

罗恩一点都 _不_ 喜欢他听到的内容。

哈利怒吼起来。“如果你敢再伤害她——”

罗恩的指甲深深陷进哈利肩头。 _他妈的闭嘴，波特！_

“我不会伤害她。”坚纽斯说着，把刀举高了一些，“那会很快。她不会有一点感觉。”

“哦，天哪。”罗恩低声道。

“不，”哈利说，“不！这和她没有关系！都是我！我会乖乖和你到伏地魔那里去！别——”

“我到这里来不是为了你。”坚纽斯语音轻柔。

这话让所有人，甚至包括食死徒们，都是一愣。

“我不怕死。”赫敏说，她的声音刺破了紧张的空气，“我已经死过一回了。不知道那有什么可大惊小怪的。”

罗恩惊骇地喘着气叫道：“赫敏！”

坚纽斯的笑声柔和得叫他们发毛。“这么吸血鬼化了。才刚过去短短三周时间。”

“我学东西很快，”她说，“而且说真的，白天睡觉晚上活动有什么难的？要做个吸血鬼很容易。”

 _见鬼她到底在做什么？_ 罗恩想着，惶恐不安。 _她这么做是不是故意的？_

希望在罗恩心中萌发。也许赫敏有个计划。听起来确实像是那样。

坚纽斯伸出了刀，在那令人窒息的一瞬间，罗恩以为他要把刀刃扎进她的喉咙，但坚纽斯只是用刀尖抬起她的下巴。“你被烧伤了。”

“是守护神。”

“哦，天哪。肯定痛得要命。”

“确实，就像受轻慢女人的怒火一样灼人[1]。”

坚纽斯凝视着她，那眼神在罗恩看来几乎称得上 _悲伤_ 。“我不想杀死你。你生来注定要做大事。神谕只召唤那些……”

“我们并不总能得到我们想要的，对吗？”她嘶哑地说。

罗恩恨不得把头发拔下来。他最好的朋友们都疯了！他们 _心存死志_ 。

_她为什么要刺激他？_

坚纽斯以优雅的姿势举起刀，悬在赫敏跪立的身形之后。

她闭上了眼睛。

罗恩无法思考。他模糊意识到哈利在他身后叫喊着，假如他还对自己的身体有任何控制力，恐怕也会同样歇斯底里地尖叫。

_她应该有一个计划的，该死！那个计划他妈的在哪儿？！_

就在罗恩看到刀在空中划出一道弧线朝她脖颈斩落的时候，赫敏突然 _一头扑向_ 地面。

一声金铁交鸣响彻林间，余音回荡，仿若洪钟。

*

赫敏躺在地上抬眼向上望，只见一双修长得惊人的腿立在她跟前。它们线条优美，向下渐细，收束进齐膝的长筒登山靴中。这双腿上面则是一条视体统如无物的贴身超短裤。

耶希敏状态极佳，毫不费力地把坚纽斯的刀逼了回去。

坚纽斯刻毒地咒骂一声，跳回安全距离外。

食死徒们想动，但坚纽斯吼叫着要他们呆在原地。

“蠢货！”他嘶嘶道，“你们以为她是一个人吗？”

话音刚落，一群吸血鬼从周遭的黑暗中现出了身形，还有几个从树顶跃下，轻盈地落在地上。他们有十多个，赫敏只认得其中的两个：亚伯拉罕和拉沙德。

“你花的时间可够长的！”赫敏不假思索地对耶希敏嘘道。

耶希敏动听的笑声在空气中跳动。“哦，我得想好哪双靴子配这套装束最合适。这一双和另一双Prada都 _很妙_ 。不过那双还不太合脚，所以我选了这双。你喜欢吗？”

赫敏向上怒视着她。“你是个变态的——”

“哦，安静。我来了，不是吗？”耶希敏潇洒地转身，以不失风情的轻巧动作把剑搭上肩头。她望着包围哈利和罗恩的食死徒们。

两个男孩张口结舌地盯着耶希敏看，就好像她是某种 _黑暗媚娃_ ，赫敏甚至不愿去想耶希敏迷人的乳沟对他们起了什么效果。毕竟，现在不是嫉妒的时候。

“他们是食死徒，我说得对吗？”耶希敏冲罗恩眨着眼说。

罗恩咽着唾沫点了点头。

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“他们挺烦人的不是？”耶希敏咧嘴一笑，视线转向了她的吸血鬼们，“抓住那些食死徒，杀了他们。”

赫敏有一刻闭上了眼睛。她没法阻止这场杀戮，而在内心深处，她并没有感觉到或许本该有的义愤。

罗恩和哈利受到的震动显而易见，但还比不上食死徒们被拖进树丛里时那一片可怖的尖叫，然后一切又归于寂静。

从林间地面上爬起身后，赫敏走向她的小伙子们。轻轻地，她伸出胳膊环住哈利——他脸色苍白得吓人。

哈利也拥抱着她，但她能觉出他只是太恍惚了不知还能做什么别的动作。

“赫敏，”罗恩悄声问，“那到底是谁？还有——还有这些吸血鬼都是从哪儿 _冒出来_ 的？”

她刚要回答，就被耶希敏诱人的嗓音抢了先。“唔，坚纽斯。现在就剩你一个了，还被包围了。我真想知道……你打算 _怎么办_ ？”

坚纽斯似乎并不害怕。“要是我这么容易就范，你早已经抓住我了。你的接到的指示是逮捕我，不是杀死我，可我不打算活着跟你回去。问题是 _你_ 打算怎么办呢？”

“哼……我们走着瞧。好吧，我想我打算 _试试_ 。”

耶希敏进攻了，他们的刀剑闪电般来回交错，只见一片眩目的刀光剑影。

“我们该走了。”赫敏说着，拉起哈利和罗恩的手就想离开。

吸血鬼们缩紧了包围圈，拉沙德是领头的。

“唔，赫敏？”罗恩不安地小声叫道。

“安静，罗恩！”哈利嘘道。

赫敏在刀剑铿锵声中怒视着拉沙德。“让我们走，拉沙德。”

“你连他的 _名字_ 都知道？”罗恩尖声道。

哈利狠狠瞪了罗恩一眼。

拉沙德耸耸肩。“耶希敏要我们留住你。你可以试试离开，我们或许不会伤着你，但我们会伤着你的小伙子们。”

她的心剧跳了一下，她感觉到哈利和罗恩紧张起来，他们的手刹时变得冰凉。

“你们 _不会_ 的。”她凶狠地说。

拉沙德又耸了耸肩，无动于衷。她明白这就是他的回答了。吸血鬼从不做虚张声势的威胁。

吸血鬼们把哈利和罗恩从她身边拉走时，赫敏能感觉到他们的手渐渐松开。他们的挣扎全是徒劳的。

她咬紧牙，视线扫过抓着他们的几个吸血鬼。“放开他们。”

“耶希敏只是想占用你几分钟时间。这是你能做的最起码的事情。她可救了你们的命呢。”

赫敏的目光从包围着他们的吸血鬼转到在远处斗剑的耶希敏和坚纽斯，又转到哈利和罗恩。她叹息一声，点点头。“好的。但我先说清楚，我 _不_ 感激这种威吓。我不在乎她是不是无所不能的耶希敏。她仍然在我的 _黑名单_ 上。”

哈利和罗恩被放开了，包围他们的吸血鬼退开几步，给他们留出了空间。

“赫敏，”哈利的声音静静的，“这到底是怎么回事？”

赫敏的注意力转向了耶希敏和坚纽斯所在的那片空地，他们分开了，踩着死亡的舞步，彼此相对踱起圈子来。

两名吸血鬼从身后向坚纽斯发动了攻击。他们在世上看见的最后一样东西是坚纽斯锋利的刀刃。

他们的脑袋带着一声钝响滚落在地。

哈利别过脸去。罗恩一脸想吐的表情。

令她不安的是，她感受更多的竟是美感而非厌恶。

“该死的白痴。”拉沙德小声嘀咕。

“卖弄本事，”耶希敏说，“说真的，坚纽斯，有那必要吗？他们伤不了你。”

“我耐性有限，”坚纽斯语气里带着一丝恼怒，“赫敏的命是我的。毁灭她损害的只是我自己。你为什么要多管闲事？”

耶希敏蹙起眉。“我管闲事是因为有人要我管。你有你的主人，我有我的。”

“伏地魔不是我的主人。”

“他不是？你打算杀害年幼者，就因为他要你这么做，而不是你想这么做。”

“在这整个大局里有比我更重要的东西。她的死将服务于更高的目标。我是谁，能否定它？”

“你是坚纽斯。你做事随心所欲。至少过去是这样。而现在，你只是条被人类驯养的狗。”

“那么，你办得到的话，就来活捉我吧。我会强烈建议你努力杀了我，因为即使我现在没法得到她，我也会继续尝试，一次又一次，我将完成我必须做的事。为这，我已经杀死了吸血鬼世界 _心爱的_ 西塞罗。”

听到坚纽斯的话，赫敏心跳一滞。“他撒谎。拉沙德，告诉我他在撒谎。”

拉沙德望着她，眼里有真切的哀悼。“你以为我们是怎么知道坚纽斯会来找你的？”

她只觉胃里纠结起来，哽咽着叫了一声。“不……”

坚纽斯举刀做出了准备进攻的姿态。“放弃她吧。”

耶希敏眉头紧锁。“你现在没资格谈条件。今晚，你在我的掌握之中。”

“那么悉听尊便。”

坚纽斯动了，闪电般地向赫敏冲去。他快得看不见身形，但耶希敏和他一样快。

耶希敏以令人赞叹的反应插进他和赫敏间去挡他的刀，但坚纽斯显然一瞬间就明白了有耶希敏碍事，他不可能成功杀死赫敏。

他转身，刀向 _其他人_ 刺去。

赫敏尖叫起来，几乎同时，耶希敏调转长剑想架开这一击。

刀剑相交，但坚纽斯的武器尽管失了准头，仍有足够的冲力击中目标。

刀锋刺入哈利侧腹整整六英寸，深得足可致命，虽然坚纽斯原来瞄准的可能是哈利的心脏。

耶希敏长臂一击，但她的剑斩在了稀薄的空气里。

哈利的躯体倒向地面时，赫敏接住了他，一声痛苦的呜咽哽在她喉咙里。

他还活着，他还在呼吸，但是血…… _这么多血_ 。她用手按住他的创口，他痛得唏嘘一声。他茫然对她眨着眼，赫敏 _知道_ 那种感觉。

罗恩跪倒在他们另一侧，把手按在赫敏的手上。“这 _不_ 可能！”

“留在我们身边，哈利。留在我们身边！”她从罗恩掌中抽出她染血的手，将哈利的头拥进怀里，抱紧了他，温柔地把他搂在心口。

耶希敏狠狠咒骂一句，准备去追踪她的猎物。

孤注一掷地，赫敏抬头看着耶希敏，恳求里夹着抽泣。“等等，耶希敏！求求你！你得救他。 _求求你。_ 你是唯一可以救他的人。别让他死。求你别让他死！”

在长久得仿若永恒的等待后，耶希敏开口了。她迅速下令亚伯拉罕带其他人去找坚纽斯。亚伯拉罕点点头，和剩下的吸血鬼一起离去。直到这时，耶希敏才把目光投向赫敏。“他对你来说意味着什么？”

在鲜血和绝望中，赫敏明白了耶希敏真正的问题。

一刹那间，成千上万的思绪和记忆在她脑海里奔涌而过，回到一切开始的地方——那一天，在开往霍格沃茨的列车上，她遇见了十一岁的哈利·波特。那是一次决定了命运的选择，短短的一个瞬间就可能永远改变她的人生，因为她可以走过那节车厢，把它抛在身后。她的勇气可能就此消退，她也许再也没有机会向大难不死的男孩做自我介绍。然而她抓住了那次机会，于是她的人生走向了她此刻所处的这条道路。

从那一刻起，她就已为哈利而活。她做的每一件事都牵引着她的人生来到这个点上，在这里，她面对另一次选择，不同的决定将指向成千上万种不同的结局。

_还有一件事是不会改变的。无论我做什么事，无论我下什么决心，我是为了他。永远是为了他。_

“一切。”她以不容置疑的口吻答道，“他对我来说意味着一切。求求你，救救他……”

“一切？”

赫敏能看出耶希敏眼中的疑问，耶希敏是在确认她是否明白。她点头。“一切，耶希敏。求求你……”

这就是耶希敏所要的回覆了。“把他裹好，裹暖和。 _快点。_ ”

赫敏立刻行动，脱下她的长袍和外套。罗恩也匆匆照做，他们尽可能把哈利包裹暖和。她在他耳旁低语，要他坚持住。他很快会得到救治，她不会让他出任何事。

她听见他喃喃念着她的名字，她不得不硬起心肠，否则她无法让自己松手。

“拉沙德，”耶希敏说，“带他去圣埃丹。飞吧，用你最快的速度。”

拉沙德点点头，伸臂毫不费力地抱起哈利。

赫敏从没听说过这个地方。匆忙追上拉沙德，确认哈利在他怀里是安全的之后，她狂乱地问道：“那在哪里？很远吗？我怎么从没听说过它？”

耶希敏回答了她的问题。“是不怎么出名，但它是一所巫师医院，还有是的，路 _很_ 远，但拉沙德能办到。他速度飞快。他会及时赶到那里的，我向你保证。”

“赫敏，”罗恩在她耳边哑声问，“我们能信任这些吸血鬼吗？”

她看着他，眼里是近乎绝望的茫然神色。“我们别无选择。”

耶希敏选择了忽略这段对话（因为她的吸血鬼耳朵 _肯定已经_ 听到了），望向拉沙德。“去吧。”

拉沙德走进那片空地，屈膝低伏在地。有一瞬，他一动不动，但随即战栗了一下，长啸声中，巨大的皮翼刺破了他背后的衣衫。随着那对可畏的翅膀渐渐伸展，他脸上的痛苦淡去了。双翼张开扇动着，拉沙德飞了起来，越过树梢消失在远方。

*

拉沙德离开没几分钟，莱姆斯、唐克斯和一小队傲罗赶到了。呈现在他们眼前的，是身上沾着哈利鲜血的赫敏和罗恩。空地上横七竖八的尸身和脑袋实在不是一幅漂亮景象。

耶希敏站持剑在这一切当中。

这幅场景简直就是对她的指控。

赫敏不得不匆匆召回她的理性，解释刚才发生的事情。

“那么哈利现在在哪儿？”莱姆斯紧张地问。

“正往圣埃丹去，”赫敏疲惫地说，“耶希敏保证拉沙德会及时把他送到那里。”

莱姆斯望向耶希敏。她眨眼致意。

唐克斯眉毛一扬，扫了耶希敏一眼，粉红色的头发躁动着。“她看起来不像是我会信任的人。”

耶希敏哧哧笑了。“聪明的姑娘。”

亚伯拉罕和其他吸血鬼一起回来了。他们的出现在傲罗中引起一阵骚动，好几根魔杖举了起来。亚伯拉罕一点都没把他们放在心上，径直走向他的主人。“我们没能找到他。”

耶希敏的微笑褪去，皱皱眉头。“我早料到会这样。”

“唐克斯会带你们去圣埃丹，”莱姆斯对赫敏和罗恩说，似乎心里做了某种决定，“她知道在哪里。”

唐克斯皱皱眉，一手叉腰。“ _你_ 要到哪里去？”

“就这儿，搜集情报。我有几个问题想问问奥玛尔女士，关于我们的朋友坚纽斯。”

耶希敏大笑。“是什么让你觉得我会回答你的问题，狼人？你很可爱，但没 _那么_ 可爱。”

莱姆斯咬咬牙。“就合作这一次对你不会有损失的，奥玛尔女士。人命攸关——”

“你应该比别人更清楚，吸血鬼没那么乐于助人。另外，我对人命有什么可在意的？我是 _不死者_ 。我会和你们一起去圣埃丹，或许你可以继续试试你那点儿努力能不能打动我弄到情报。不管怎么说，我必须去圣埃丹接拉沙德，另外，我还有些事情得和赫敏了结。”

“不能等等吗？”赫敏低哑地说，她觉得那种无可逃避感再一次刺痛了她。它像刀子一样插在她心头搅动。“我想至少先弄清哈利是不是会好起来。如果他死了，那你就没有完全履行你在交易中的义务，我也就不需要履行我的。”

“如果他死了，你不像是会想继续人类生活的样子吧，赫敏。”

又来了；那柄刀子。“求你了，就让我等等吧，去看看他是不是会好起来。”

耶希敏顿了顿，思索片刻。“好吧。”

赫敏感觉罗恩从后面轻轻推了她一下。“赫敏……你们在说什么？”

她哀伤地望着他。“我们去圣埃丹吧，罗恩。我不想让哈利醒来时孤身一人。”

罗恩注视着她，神色异常紧张，然后他点点头拉住她的手。“那我们走吧。”

*

当赫敏和罗恩一同抵达圣埃丹时，治疗师们已经为哈利忙碌三个小时了。又过一个小时，他们终于等到一位治疗师出来，他看上去疲惫之极，却带着一丝希望的神采。

赫敏和罗恩穿过大厅迎上他。

“我们尽了最大努力救治他，”治疗师疲倦地说，他爱尔兰口音浓重，“好几次情况危急、生死一线，但他是个斗士，波特先生。所有迹象都显示他会挺过来的。”

赫敏一生中从未感觉如此宽慰。她趴在罗恩怀里哭起来。罗恩的臂弯坚实有力，令人安心。

在他们身后，莱姆斯和唐克斯也松了口气。

赫敏能听见唐克斯和莱姆斯正商定唐克斯该回去向沙克尔报告情况，但她的意识飘向了别的地方。

她知道，在医院的阴影里，潜伏着耶希敏、亚伯拉罕和拉沙德。他们会 _等着_ 她去找他们。

日出不远了，或许她可以借此为自己多争取一个晚上以收拾行李，然后去履行她在交易中的义务。

她抬头看着罗恩，用眼神恳求他开口询问。她是个吸血鬼。她不确定治疗师对她会有什么感觉。

“我们能看看他吗？”罗恩问道。或许，他也可以从她眼中读出话语。

治疗师的目光落在赫敏身上，他在犹豫。

她转过脸，在罗恩的怀抱里寻求安慰。罗恩的臂膀保护性地揽着她。

“可以，”治疗师终于说，“他应该正睡着。他需要休息。你们得保证不吵醒他。”

赫敏不知道她是不是还能装得好像一切正常似的，站在那儿对哈利说话，所以治疗师根本不必担心她会试图叫醒他。她只是必须看看他是否安好。她必须再看他 _最后一眼_ 。

她和罗恩被领着穿过迷宫般的走廊，最终来到哈利的病房，他躺在床上沉睡着，身上接满魔法治疗器械。他看上去苍白、虚弱，凌乱的黑发没生气地耷在头上。

赫敏沉进病床边的椅子里，拉起他的手，泪水从眼中滚落。她感觉罗恩的手放在她肩上，鼓励性地按了按。

_当哈利不得不站在那俯望我死去的躯体时，那对他是多么可怕呀？_

赫敏无法想象。此刻，即便得到了哈利将会康复的所有保证，失去他的痛苦依然步步紧逼，她几乎感觉到了那种悲恸。

_你将不得不说再见……_

赫敏用力吸吸鼻子，抹掉眼泪，从座位上站起来。她俯过身，在哈利无知觉的苍白嘴唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。她抚摸他的黑发，感受着他的发丝在指间滑过，同时小心不打搅他的睡眠。

“如果你能听到我说话，”她极轻地在他耳边低声絮语，“我想让你知道，我这么做是因为我爱你。我爱你，哈利。”

她闭上双眼倾听他的呼吸。他胸口起伏节奏平稳。他仍旧睡着。

她直起腰转身离去。罗恩惊讶地盯着她。

“你在这里陪着他。我有些事要办。”她说。

“什、什么？”

“我会回来的，罗恩。我保证。我就出去一会儿。再过两个小时就日出了。我得在那之前把一些事情处理好。”

罗恩凝视了她好一阵子，或许想看出她是否在撒谎。片刻之后，他点了点头。

她离开哈利的病房，看见莱姆斯正焦急地等在外面。她停下告诉他可以进去看看哈利，希望这样能转移莱姆斯的注意，让他别问任何问题。赫敏估计得没错。愿老天保佑莱姆斯，他太爱哈利了，以至于没有心思留意年轻姑娘的奇怪举动。此外，即使出现更坏的情况，赫敏也可以命令莱姆斯进去，那他将别无选择、唯有遵从。

受本能驱使，赫敏探寻着医院里那些最黑暗的角落。

在杂乱的储藏间里，她向着屋角森森的阴影说：“我需要更多时间。”

一开始四周静悄悄的，赫敏以为她可能弄错了，没有谁会在那里听她说话，但那片如墨一般的黑暗活了，一对紫色的瞳子在其中亮起。“我亲爱的……你在逃避履行我们的协议吗？”

赫敏眉头紧蹙。“别侮辱我。再说，我好像也没法跑掉藏起来，对吗？”

“我想是的，”耶希敏故作厌烦道，“你需要多少时间？”

“到明天晚上就行。”

“他们会在明天找个时间把哈利送往圣芒戈。他们大概会把你和他一起送过去。我该在哪里等你？”

“格里莫广场外面。”

“我们就在那儿见。”

赫敏转身要走，但惊讶地听见耶希敏在背后叫她。赫敏回过身听着。

“我等你的时候突然想到的……我不能让你三心二意地入会。加入女巫会……需要全身心的投入。要是你这么做只是因为森林里发生的事，那么我不太确定是不是应该期待你这样的允诺。如果你希望的话，我会取消这次交易。提醒你一句，账是总有一天得结的，但那并不表示我会强迫你加入女巫会。”

有一瞬，赫敏觉得一阵喜悦。她并非必须离开。她并非必须和耶希敏一起走。但希望刚刚萌发，就迅速消亡了，她终于承认了她真正的命运。

“假如我留在他身边，我会毁了他的，”她轻声说，“三天里，我已经两次危及他的生命，而这两次，都是因为我是个吸血鬼。西塞罗因我而 _死_ 。哈利和其他我所爱的人也可能遭遇同样的命运。类似的事将无穷无尽。而且，我说的不仅仅是把他的生命置于危险中的问题。而是一切。是他的理智。是他的整个人生……我想去相信我可以和他在一起，相信他为我做出的 _牺牲_ 是某种天赐之礼……可那不是真的，对吗，耶希敏？它也许是天赐之礼，可那样我将剥夺他过上更幸福生活的机会。”

耶希敏低声轻笑，赫敏敢发誓她能在其中觉出一丝苦涩。“你想从我这里听到什么呢，赫敏？”

“真相。”

她又吃吃笑起来。“丑陋的真相……我不是人类已经五百多年了，可是你看……你永远不会彻底忘却那要付出 _怎样的代价_ 。作为人类时，我们能够去爱，去恨，去 _感受_ 。我们能够献出一切，毫无保留，但我们终究成为悔恨的牺牲品。早知如此，何必当初……机会已失，时光已逝……”

赫敏咬住嘴唇，希望能忍住泪水。

“如果你问我的话，”耶希敏静静地说，“那么，吸血鬼唯一能够回报的，就是爱一个人爱得足够深，深得愿意放手。放手让一个人去过他的生活。不要给他任何理由为遇见你而后悔。在一切都太迟之前，给他一个机会去认识到，他也可以没有你而生活下去，他可以幸福地生活下去……同别的什么人一起。”

泪水终于淌下来，但赫敏点下了头。“和我想到的一样。那么，我们回伦敦再见。你不必担心我半中间反悔。我是赫敏·格兰杰。我做事从不半途而废。”

“非常好，做事从不半途而废的赫敏·格兰杰……照你希望的去做吧。”

赫敏颔首离去。

*

第二天晚上，赫敏推开棺材盖时，已经身处格里莫广场的地窖中。他们是怎么把她弄到那儿的，她可能永远不会知道了，但这也表明哈利现在已经在圣芒戈了。

她心情沉重地穿戴整齐，收拾好能带在她旅行箱里的东西。

在走出地窖的途中，她瞥见德拉科正在他囚室里看书。

他对上她的视线，看看她的旅行箱，挑起一边眉毛。

“要去什么地方呢，格兰杰？”

她没有时间和他斗嘴。“是的。去什么地方。”

“我早就知道，你恢复理智离开他只是时间问题而已。”

她停下脚步，转身注视着他，脸上是不加掩饰的厌恶。“吸食一个人的灵魂，你得到什么好处了，马尔福？我能解释摄魂怪的行为都不能解释 _你的_ 。”

他哼了一声。“我是个复杂的家伙。连我都不能说清我自己，倒不是说我必须这么做，不过看在你这么拼命想知道的份上，我会 _试试_ 的。我可以不怎么在乎别人对我有什么感觉。我伤害他们的感情，我让他们觉得自己像废物，我让他们觉得自己好像赢得了我的尊敬……这些于我来说都是相对的。我从中获取力量，格兰杰。你 _明白_ 我这么说的意思。你们吸血鬼对力量的理解胜过任何人。我现在坐在这儿，关在这铁栅之后，可我 _仍然_ 能激怒你，因为我乐意。这实在令人兴奋。”

赫敏不知道她为什么要冒险和他进行这段对话。她转身离去。

“希望他值得这样的心碎，格兰杰。”他在她身后喊道。

 _他是个小恶棍。一个坏东西，有双可以照出你灵魂中恶性肿瘤的_ _X_ _光眼。_ 她带着深深的憎恶想道。

赫敏把旅行箱留在一楼的楼梯口，上楼往藏书室走去。她得整理好一些书，以确保哈利和罗恩查在阅她的笔记时能找到它们。

这得费一阵子工夫，但她目的明确地干着，全神贯注于她的工作。

她如此专注于在相应书页上标注记号，没有注意到有人走进了藏书室。

罗恩进入她视线内时，她抬头看着他。她一定是显出了些心虚，因为他的表情变得凝重起来。

“你昨晚没回重症监护病房。”他说。

“我很忙。”

他顿了几秒，看着她忙活。“我在楼下看到了你的旅行箱。”

这一点无从否认。“是吗？”

“是的。你要去哪里，赫敏？”

她继续工作，熟练地在页边插入标记。“如果我想告诉你，我早就说了。”

“那么，你什么时候回来？”

她没有回答，砰的一声合上书，把那本书码到书摞顶上。

他呼吸一窒。“你不会回来了，是不是？不然你不会这样。”

“情况很复杂。”她简单地说，打开她的日志本抄写出相关条目。

罗恩阴沉着脸。“是因为你和哈利最后那场争吵吗？他当时只是有些心烦意乱，而且他差点死掉，看在老天的份上！”

她长叹一声，浏览着她的笔记。“不仅仅是因为 _那场_ 争吵，罗恩。我和耶希敏做了一个交易。你当时在场的，不是吗？”

“那都是废话，你心里清楚，”他嘶哑地说，“是你 _想要_ 离开，不是吗？因为假如你不想的话，你会找到办法留下的。我了解你，赫敏。你会 _找到办法_ 的。”

“罗恩……这关系到很多很多事情，重要的是，我离开是因为我爱哈利，我在乎你们。这是最好的办法……”

“你、你不能就这么 _离开_ 。你不能——至少等哈利醒过来——”

“不，”她轻声说，“那样是没用的。如果我必须要走，那么我就得 _现在_ 走。”

“ _为什么_ 你要这么做？你觉得我们不 _爱你_ 还是怎么着？”

“不是那样的，罗恩。这不是我个人的事，好吗？只是……事情必须这样。”

“你怎么能这么对哈利？你怎么能一边站在那里说你爱他，一边却离开他，放弃你们俩的关系？我是说——该死的见鬼，赫敏！假如连你和哈利都没法在一起，那我们这群人要怎么才能相信爱，或者 _任何_ 类似的东西——”

她终于看着他了，她眼中满是泪水。他陷入沉默，愤怒像冰一样消融了，只剩下同情。

“听起来真叫人伤心，罗恩。”她说，“真的。我想留下。我 _非常_ 想留下，但我现在这身份……我不属于你们的生活，罗恩。再也不了。哈利应该拥有更好的人生，而不是日日只渴盼着夜幕的降临。”

他眼里蒙上了一层可疑的水雾，他眨了眨眼，以手背击打着额头。“我该怎么对他说呢，赫敏？我怎么能——你不知道那对哈利来说有多难，在他以为你死了的时候。我只能看着他去承受，而那简直—— _我该怎么对他说呢_ ？”

“告诉他任何你想说的，罗恩，”她低语，“如果他为此恨我，那也许更好。他将能够更快地继续生活。去过他本应拥有的人生。”

“赫敏……”

她把手探进大衣口袋里，掏出两封信来。昨夜入睡前，在圣埃丹的地窖里，她给他们写了信。“拿着。你可以把这个给他。另一封是给你的。”

他不愿伸手。

她把它放在桌上。

收起她的日志本后，她动身离去。

“我应该把你石化。绑住你好把你留在这儿。”罗恩说。

她回头看着他。“那更像是我的风格，罗恩，而不是你的。”

话音刚落，就见罗恩瞬间拔出了魔杖。她把这全看在眼里。

她以吸血鬼的迅捷动起来，轻松避开了射向她的那道速速禁锢咒。

她对此没有怨恨，全无反感，因为她知道他为什么射出那道魔法。他这么做是为了哈利，或许罗恩觉得他这么做也是为了她。

只一眨眼，她就站到了他跟前，他们的脚尖几乎碰在一起。

这突如其来的靠近让他大吃一惊，她看见他一直强忍着的泪水终于夺眶而出。

“对不起。”她低声道。她合上眼，将一阵强烈的外激素释放进空气里。

外激素淹没了他，罗恩低吟一声，两腿发软，滑坐在地。“赫、赫敏……”

她在他身旁蹲下，拨开散在他额前的几绺乱发。他在酩酊般的眩晕中眨眼望着她。

她俯过身，在他额前轻吻了一下，停留片刻，然后退开。

暗自希望着自己够坚强，她站起身走开了。

她听见罗恩微弱的恳求声，他在叫着她的名字，求她别走。她没有回头，因为那会使她失掉决心。

她硬起心肠走下楼梯，抓起旅行箱，强迫自己走向门口，穿过草坪，最后来到街边。耶希敏的加长型捷豹正在那里等着她。

司机走出了驾驶室，亚伯拉罕也从副驾座位上下来。亚伯拉罕接过她的旅行箱放进汽车行李箱，同时，司机为她拉开了后座车门。

赫敏钻进车里，门在她身后关上。

耶希敏翘着脚坐在她面前，看上去极其开心。“你准备好了吗，赫敏？”

赫敏眨着眼忍住泪水，咽了咽唾沫说：“准备好了。”

车启动了，赫敏透过车窗向外最后一瞥。她再也看不见格里莫广场十二号了。

_哈利……哦，哈利！_

疼痛从胸口向全身放射，终于，她承认自己的心已然破碎。她把脸埋进双掌中，哭得如此悲苦，以耶希敏的冷酷都不忍心开口嘲笑她。

她深深沉浸在悲伤中，以至于直到第二天她才意识到，就在那一天，她已把她“人”的属性留在了身后，而多年前的同一天，却恰恰是她来到这人世间的日子。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 出自十七世纪英国剧作家威廉·康格里夫(William Congreve)的悲剧《悼亡的新娘》(The Mourning Bride, 1697)中的一句：爱情化作仇恨，尤胜天国之怒；女人受到轻慢，怒火之炽，更甚地狱烈焰。(Heav'n has no rage, like love to hatred turn'd; Nor hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不打算为第二部新开一个贴。我在同样这个目录里发的下一章就将是本篇同人的第二部。哎呀呀……我猜赫敏不会是这儿的唯一一个怪物。我们早在哈利胸腔里找到过一个，而且这故事本身也慢慢变成一个怪物了！


	15. 【第二部 黄昏日落】第十四章 失落的爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在我们到第二部了。在经历所有那些令人心痛的焦灼后，还有更多苦恼等着大家呢。只是有一个小细节：我把耶希敏的名字由耶希敏·本特·奥玛尔改为耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔。两者都表示“某人的女儿”，但如Lady Diamond向我指出的，“本特(bint)”在英式英语中带有贬义，有鉴于此，我想改掉它不会有什么坏处。  
> 非常感谢Lady Diamond校对本章。

**五年后……**

雨天叫人厌烦，特别此时九月的风已渐冷，使雨水变得冰凉刺骨。伦敦桥下的南岸没有一星半点它名字所暗示的温暖，令人无奈。这是个足够黑暗的夜晚，月亮藏在厚厚的云层后面，唯一的光亮是头顶街灯黯淡的灯光。附近的酒吧破败不堪，没贡献多少光明。反正常在本地区出没的人没一个喜欢明亮的灯光。

黑暗会让游客止步，他们如是说。

低沉的雷声在远处隆隆地响，哈利裹紧了毛呢外套。不过这也没带来多少不同。的确，他已经对外套和滑雪帽施了防水防湿咒，可他露在外头的那点头发和皮肤还是湿漉漉的，冰冷的水珠滚过他的脸和脖子。

他打了个寒颤。

“我还是不明白为什么我们非得等在外面，我们本来可以在 _那里头_ 等的。”罗恩小声抱怨着，把头甩向最近的酒吧。那是麦穗酒吧[1]，它甚至比本地区的低调氛围更显破旧，但 _他们_ 不是游客，他们更喜欢麦穗酒吧。

“因为，”哈利耐着性子说，“那小子告诉我在这里碰头，就是这位置，丝毫不差。别抱怨了。只是一点儿雨罢了。”

罗恩继续咕哝着，但多半是自言自语。

哈利没理他。罗恩能同意这时候陪他过来，他就够感激了。他们已经等了一个半小时，这在哈利和线人们秘密会面时是常有的事，但他无法承受在此刻独自一人。

_今晚不行。什么时候都可以，但今晚不行。_

他私下揣测，罗恩同样不愿在这个夜晚独自面对那些思绪。

_那一天已经过去整整五年了……_

哈利不知道他何时才会停止计数。短期内不会。

一个步履蹒跚的醉汉从他们身旁走过，对他们胡乱叫骂。罗恩仅仅瞪他一眼就让他闭上了嘴。那酒鬼再也不敢打扰他们，匆匆跑开。他被罗恩的魁梧身材吓坏了。

罗恩在过去五年里长得愈发高大。他倒没变胖（尽管他消灭了数量可观的食物），但个子高得惊人（六英尺四英寸），肩膀又宽又厚，修剪整齐的胡子，侧脸上还有道伤痕向下划过。因为头发留长时母亲总对他念叨不休，他一直把头发剃得短短的，金妮却称之为“军寸”。

“你看上去像个当兵的。”当时金妮用种极其不敢恭维的语气抱怨道。

五年的战争已经把罗恩变成了一个正规军，不过他的行事风格仍像十七岁一样。罗恩仍认为一切都很有趣，他肯定不会为几句谩骂而浪费上好的威士忌和浓啤酒。坐在酒吧里时，罗恩是个相当令人愉快的酒友；他和他的哥哥们都是。

_哥哥们……除了珀西和弗雷德。_

在哈利本该已升入七年级几个月的时候，战争似乎出现了一个转折，几名食死徒骨干被捕，受到审判。这是个小小的胜利，似乎有效打击了伏地魔，但此后对他的多次追捕却全都白费工夫。两年前，正当人们以为伏地魔的气焰有所收敛时，它以魔法部的一场大爆炸再次显示了它的凶恶。珀西在那次袭击中身亡，被上一层楼板塌落的大理石地砖砸得粉身碎骨。气氛已开始淡化的战争再次漫出了火药味。一年后，对角巷被食死徒包围，弗雷德为了救他的双胞胎兄弟，被一道强大的不明恶咒击中。弗雷德还活着，却从此陷入昏迷，虽然乔治始终对兄弟的康复保持乐观，可那些和他最亲近的人几乎都能感到持久的焦虑和愧疚给乔治造成的压力。哈利一想起这就觉得心痛。

动乱的局势中，霍格沃茨坚持开课，它依然是全英国最安全的地方之一，但有时候，哈利感觉它维持运作的主要目的就是培养新社员。如此利用母校固然令人伤感，但时事无常使这成为了必要。

哈利只希望这场战争结束。已经有太多生命被抹杀，太多亲友被拆散，太多未来被剥夺。可尽管哈利努力寻求与伏地魔一对一决斗的机会，黑魔王依然聚拢黑暗军团藏在暗处，行踪成谜。搜集到的部分情报指出伏地魔遭受了某种损失，然而也有人猜测他引而不发是有意的，随后就有流言说这都是计划……

哈利和所有这些假设或者推测没什么关系。虽然他仍通过伤疤和伏地魔有着某种联系，但他并不曾充分利用这项所谓的优势。事实是，他在大脑封闭术上的进步远远超过了他的摄神取念术。傲罗指挥部有好几个大脑封闭术师登记在册，他们大都很乐意训练他提高造诣，但摄神取念术似乎要远为罕见且专业化。许多人可以学会保护大脑的技巧，但很少人真正有那样的天赋——不管他们多聪明——能读懂别人的心。所以尽管他能封锁大脑不让伏地魔闯入，却 _不能_ 读出伏地魔的思想……这就完全抵消了那联系的用途。这并不表示哈利的伤疤再也不疼了。并不表示哈利再也不在伏地魔愤怒时承受那头晕目眩的灼热疼痛，或者在伏地魔喜悦时感到那令人厌恶的冰冷快意。他也许捕捉到了一两次幻象，但画面没有任何实际价值。

然而，哈利的确怀疑伏地魔 _知道_ 魂器出了问题，因此才避免着可能伤害自身的行动，以防万一。

虽然过去五年里在摄神取念术上进展缓慢，但哈利心里清楚，假如伏地魔做过类似制造新魂器这样可怕的事，他一定会知道的。他不能确定其中原因，却对此确信不疑。尽管魂器除了一件以外其他都被毁掉了，但伏地魔似乎没有制造新魂器的进一步动作。

哈利只能由他们现有的魂器相关资料猜想，这是因为伏地魔的灵魂已分割得太过稀薄，无法再制造新的魂器。分裂灵魂是在玩弄一个人的心智，即便伏地魔也不敢冒心智丧失的风险。尽管如此，哈利不敢有丝毫掉以轻心。伏地魔还是有可能对他可悲的灵魂碎片们出了什么事一无所知。他们只需要再找到 _一件下落不明的魂器_ ，那至今无法找到的属于格兰芬多的物品。

_所有那些搜寻……所有那些战斗。不能说我厌倦了，可要能有一次令人愉快的变化总是好的。片刻的宁静将会是多么可爱啊。_

哈利把眼镜朝鼻梁上推了推，双手插进外套口袋里。

他比起五年前没有太大改变。他可能长高了一点，但到五英尺十一又四分之三英寸就不再长了，穿上鞋正好六英尺。他也在战斗中留下了伤痕，但没有一处比他额头上的那道疤更为显眼。他的样貌真的没有太多不同。他试着留过一两次胡子，但最后总是更加坚定地认识到：光他的头发就够麻烦的了，犯不着再加上胡子，所以他还是宁可把脸刮干净。他或许看上去没有过去那么瘦弱了吧。虽说他双肩有了更多肌肉，但相较于罗恩的大块头，自然仍旧显得个子小。

一股细微的暖流从他左肩后的火龙纹身上淌出来，虽说在这寒冷的天气里不可谓不舒服，哈利仍希望它能停止吸引他注意力的尝试。

_坏东西……_

要是让他自己决定，他是决不会弄这么个纹身的。反正他得到它的时候根本连自己是谁都有些闹不清了。他当时烂醉如泥，而罗恩同样神志不清。他和罗恩东倒西歪地晃进一家纹身店，坐下了他们欠揍的屁股接受刺青。哈利懵懵懂懂，甚至不记得自己提过要求。他对这整场混乱的唯一印象就是在家里醒来时，左肩后侧火烧火燎的。仔细检查后，哈利发觉自己成为了一个匈牙利树蜂纹身既自豪（据说如此）又困惑（这倒差不离）的主人，那条有罗恩巴掌大的（它可是够大的）小火龙后腿站立，神气活现地边走来走去边喷着火。

某个关于鹰头马身有翼兽和匈牙利树蜂纹身的玩笑在脑中闪过，似曾相识，他有些后怕地意识到事情本可能更糟。在那样的酩酊大醉中，他可能要求纹上星星雏菊一类的东西，或者什么伤感的词，比如“赫敏”。实际上，他的情况和罗恩比起来算是好多了，那家伙最后在胳膊上弄了个“我♡妈咪”的纹身。在那以后整整一周里，莫丽·韦斯莱天天都给罗恩捎吼叫信。

“什么事耽搁了那小子这么久？”罗恩问着，把身上裹的外套拉扯得稍舒服了些。“这情报有这么重要，我们非得像殉道者似的站在雨里等他？”

哈利忍住叹息。他不能责备罗恩的抱怨，再说他对罗恩也没完全说实话。他告诉罗恩，那线人有些凤凰社会感兴趣的东西。如果他告诉罗恩真相，罗恩现在也许不会和他一起在这儿。

“再等一小会儿，”哈利说，“如果他十分钟内没出现，那你可以上麦穗酒吧去，我会继续等，行吗？”

“现在几点？”

哈利看看怀表，给罗恩报了时间。

“麻瓜橄榄球比赛已经开始了。那也行。那么好吧，十分钟。”

十分钟过去，罗恩毫无愧疚地留下他一个人站在角落里，径自朝街对面的酒馆走去。

哈利轻叹。他希望他不必独自等太久。

_她离开的那一天已经过去整整五年了……_

他低低呻吟。这正是他独独今夜不愿独自一人面对思绪的原因。

并非他从未想起过她。实际上，他 _时时刻刻_ 都想着赫敏。在过去五年里，只要不是正对抗食死徒袭击，不是正搜索古堡寻找魂器，不是正把木桩钉进吸血鬼恶棍的心脏或用银剑劈砍狼人，他的思绪总是围绕着她，想着他做错了什么，或者为什么他们过去能如此相配……

她的离去造成的伤痛，虽然大多时候还能忍受，在现在这样的日子里却极易触痛；这些日子承载着太多的思绪和记忆，或美好或可怕。在他的生日，或者比尔和芙蓉的结婚纪念日时，痛苦尤为强烈，还有 _今天_ 也是如此。

她的生日。她离开的日子。

这很奇怪——其实她加入伊希斯女巫会的那个夜晚，他仍处在昏迷中。他因为被坚纽斯那个杂种刺伤而昏睡着。

那天晚上，罗恩离开圣芒戈去格里莫广场接赫敏，却发觉她 _正准备_ 离开。哈利后来发现，罗恩曾想用一道魔咒阻止她，但赫敏的动作之快更胜一筹，最后她用外激素催眠了罗恩。

有过去几次受外激素“攻击”的迷人经历，他明白罗恩根本没有机会，这或许也是哈利从不会想罗恩本可以更加尽力的原因。其实，他已经不为她的离去埋怨任何人，除了…… _她_ 。

_她离开了。她就那样离开了。她甚至没有等等，当着我的面说再见。她留下一封该死的信，而那就是我最后一次听到她的消息。_

令人悲伤的是，无论他如何努力，无论他多么希望，他都 _没法_ 恨她，他 _没法_ 不去希望—— _祈祷_ ——有一天，他会再次找到她。

正是这个希望引着他走进那些伦敦最破败的角落，会见陌生人和吸血鬼，他们都自称能替他带话给她——常被人悄悄谈论的赫敏·格兰杰，耶希敏· _易卜纳_ ·奥玛尔麾下最新的门生。

 _“耶希敏是最强大的吸血鬼团体的首领，”_ 哈利在围绕吸血鬼圈子的探查中遇见的一个麻瓜吸血鬼迷说， _“你最好别去招惹她。有这么一个故事……”_ 总是有一个故事， _“……说的是她的一个打手。那小子被派去执行一项重大任务……却搞得一团糟，当他回去向她复命说他把事情办砸了时，她把他钉在地牢里，把他的朋友亲人都抓进去，当着他的面挨个斩首，最后才杀了他。”_

想到赫敏把自己和这样一个人联系在一起，让哈利很难安心，但正如他后来发现的，那些较为可怕的故事多半不是编造的就是夸大其词。至少就他所知是这样。

在过去五年中，他学到了如此之多关于吸血鬼和吸血鬼文化的东西，他几乎可以说他自己也是个吸血鬼迷了。那已经成为一种执念，给予他希望，却也一次又一次地刺痛他。那就像是一种沉溺，像是一种毒瘾。得到线索时，他热切而兴奋地追查；一无所获时，他绝望而愤恨；长时间没有任何方向时，他想方设法寻找下一个目标：一则流言，一个血仆[2]（他认识某个家伙，那个家伙又认识其他家伙）， _浮光掠影的一瞥_ ，诸如此类。

罗恩有时对此感觉很厌烦，但偶尔，哈利会找到一点连罗恩都无法拒绝去相信的东西。

 _“她就在那儿，罗恩，”_ 当他们在某个废车场或荒芜的公园里等待（因为有人或猫头鹰送来几张笑容满面的陌生人的照片，背景中有一个模糊的身影 _看着像是_ 赫敏）的时候，哈利会这么说， _“我只是必须把她找出来，仅此而已。”_

好几次，哈利反问自己 _为什么_ 要这么做。他会想： _这很荒谬，_ 或者 _我已经完全丧失理智了，_ 甚至 _把生活过得更实际些，行吗！_ 但每当有线索出现，或者有流言传到耳朵里时，他总是难以抗拒。

罗恩曾有一次，唯一的一次，试图劝他从中脱身。哈利当时一定是显得悲痛欲绝，因为罗恩事后拼命向他道歉，请他喝酒喝到两人都醉得一塌糊涂。罗恩从此绝口不提这类建议。

说实话，哈利也曾试过继续自己的生活。

 _曾经，_ 他如此热诚地去尝试，以至于连他自己都 _以为_ 他已经办到了。那是在两年前，他做了一次继续人生的努力。他同秋·张复合了，和她约会了好几次，也有过很美好的性生活……他们 _可能_ 成为真正的恋人，但他是在自欺欺人，结果最后只是伤害了秋。那天，他们去逛伦敦的一个街头集市，秋正试着一款富有民族风格的围巾……

*

_秋向他绽出一个迷人的微笑，那是曾颠倒霍格沃茨众生的甜美笑容。_

_他也微微一笑，暗暗对自己说着她的黑色长发有多么可爱，他有这样一个和他一样喜爱魁地奇的女友是多么幸运。_

_“哈利，哪种颜色更衬我的肤色？红色还是蓝色？”她围上蓝色围巾，手中举起红色那条，一边转身让他看得更清楚些一边笑着。_

_他饶有兴趣地盯着那条蓝色围巾，心里想着另一个穿蓝色衣装光彩照人的女子。_

_“你喜欢蓝色的。我能从你眼里看出来，”她眨眨眼说，“那么，我买这一条。”_

_他脸上一阵红热，但还是点点头，告诉她蓝色那条很衬她的眼睛。_

_秋为商品付账的时候，一丛卷曲的棕发闪过他眼角。他转头去看，只见那棕色卷发晃动着穿过了人群。没有片刻踌躇，他冲出去追赶那个无名女子。_

_或许，她并不是无名女子。_

她的 _名字在他脑中一遍遍重复着。_

也许是她， _他想。_ 我一定得试试。我发誓，我只是必须弄清楚。

 _这花了几分钟时间。人太多了。他终于赶上了她，看身材和身高，_ 有可能 _是她，哈利一把揽住她的肩，同时叫出了她的名字。_

_“赫敏！”_

_女子吓了一跳，转过身。她没有一点儿像赫敏的地方。她脸型瘦长，眼睛是明亮的灰色。她也没有那么年轻。_

_哈利退开了，目瞪口呆，他结结巴巴地道歉，然后转身离去。_

_直到那时候他才想起：他不知道自己此刻身处何处，他刚才把秋丢在了后面，还有，夏季的烈日正高悬在头顶上。_

_那根本不可能是赫敏，然而只需要关于她的一声最细微的耳语、一点最微薄的记忆，所有的理智都会立刻从他身上溜走。_

_他坐在公园的长椅上，想着自己到底对秋做了什么。_

*

在那之后，他和秋分手了，告诉她他没准备好经营另一段真正的感情，目前还没准备好。

秋无法接受。 _“难以置信……甚至从坟墓里都……”_

_“呃……坟墓里？”_

_“她死了我很遗憾，哈利，可我……”她恼怒地叹息着，“我没法应付这个。我没法——我没法和一个被理想化的_ 死人 _竞争！她已经两次插进我们中间了。”_

哈利不知该说些什么。她的语气活像是她把赫敏的名字刻在了桌肚里，每当赫敏“插进”他们中间时，她就会用刀尖在上面划道痕似的。他有种强烈的冲动想告诉秋，她也曾两次让塞德里克·迪戈里插进他们中间，但他克制住了自己。那样说太卑劣了。

秋在饭店里离开了他，怒气冲冲。他没有再试图唤她回头。与其留下她对他发火，还不如任她离开。即便他有意，尝试第三次和秋交往也不可能有好结果。那样太过了，连他都会受不了的。

他此前此后同其他女子的几次偶然艳遇并不能算作诚挚的尝试。在孤独和绝望变得那样难以承受时，她们给了他安抚与慰籍，或许她们也有自己想要的战利品——和哈利·波特做爱。她们给予他的多过他所给予的，但她们从不奢求太多，也许只为一次美好的回忆。哈利总尽力满足。这是他唯一能为他们做的，因为他无法把真正的自己交付给她们。

多数情况下，和这样的女人躺在床上时，他想到的是赫敏可能正和其他男人在一起。伤痛、愤怒和嫉妒变得触手可及，往往就是在这时候，他会起身穿上衣服离去。

他和这些女人的小插曲极少源于诱惑，更多的是因为挫败、迷茫和痛苦，所以当他注意力集中在一个追查方向上时，当他紧紧追赶着一则流言或一条线索时，他可以一连数月不近女色。希望重新点燃了他心底对 _她_ 的感情。希望使他感觉仿佛恋人又在身旁，所以他会忠实于她。

哈利估计，这是最令罗恩担心的地方，这也是德拉科·马尔福如此热衷于嘲笑他的原因所在。

哈利很乐意想想他糟糕的“房客”。哪怕这也比苦苦思念她要好些。

德拉科·马尔福 _仍然_ 住在格里莫广场12号。他在某种程度上 _还是_ 个囚徒，但不再需要待在地窖里。他有了一个房间，可以在房子里自由走动，实际上他还得到了一份工作——作为档案保管员，负责魔法部诸多积满灰尘的旧储藏室中的一间。那是部里最无人问津的工作，极少需要和人接触，单调乏味，令人厌烦，环境脏乱……但总得有人来做，在其他职位都拒绝招收德拉科·马尔福后，他就成为了那个“有人”——毕竟，再没有什么职位更适合一个曾企图谋杀阿不思·邓布利多并引食死徒进入霍格沃茨的人了——以养活他自己，因为要是让哈利出加隆来供养德拉科的话，哈利一定会骂人的。然而，无人看管时，德拉科仍会被一副魔法脚镣锁起来。脚镣禁止他在无人许可的情况下离开房屋同哈利、罗恩、莱姆斯以外的 _任何人_ 密谈，禁止他使用飞路网、幻影移形或者发猫头鹰邮件。它监视任何他手边的魔杖，并向哈利、罗恩、唐克斯和莱姆斯报告他施的每一道咒语，无论其多么简单无害。监视咒能使他们看到他在 _哪里_ 对 _什么东西_ 施了 _什么咒语_ 。脚镣对德拉科是个负担，但对其他几个人也不是什么好事。

心情不好的时候，德拉科会施咒做些让他们必定得飞奔赶来制止的恶劣行径。实际情况却从来都不像德拉科让它表面看起来的那么恶劣。以这种方式作弄他们一度成了德拉科喜爱的消遣，直到他们终于忍无可忍，决定有所行动。他们捆上德拉科的手脚，把他和布莱克夫人的肖像一起塞进格里莫广场的一间储藏室里。布莱克夫人用狂暴的音量哀号尖叫着“血统背叛者”。哈利并不介意，他们早对房间施了一道隔音咒保证噪音不透出储藏室的墙。孤零零和布莱克夫人待了一整天后，德拉科就又是乞求又是威胁，要求出去。那以后他学到了教训，但在报复心旺盛的日子里，他还是会不计后果地作弄他们。

德拉科仍然一点都不招人喜欢。他仍然尖酸刻薄，仍然损人为乐，仍然高傲自大。他可以在拖着厨房地板时仍然周身透着贵族气派。

 _“你能够把男孩带出马尔福庄园，但你没法把生长于庄园的马尔福从男孩身上带走。”_ 德拉科曾这么说，高人一等的口吻惹人讨厌。

 _“我猜，把你的屁股翘起来会更有挑逗性一点。”_ 罗恩以同样傲慢的口吻回答道。

 _“我个人认为那都是近亲交配惹的祸。”_ 哈利补充道。

德拉科嗤笑。 _“废物。要是格兰杰在这儿，早就一针见髓地把我痛批一顿了。虽说她是个泥巴种，可她能做出最有趣的尖刻反击，不像你们这两个小姑娘。”_

哈利知道德拉科喜欢用故作肯定的口气提起赫敏以激怒他。那让哈利觉得——不管他是否相信——德拉科和赫敏间有某种联系，那确实让哈利心烦，于是正好给了德拉科奚落他的口实。

但实际上，除开自私、自恋、尖酸的本性，德拉科通常还是叫人可以忍受的，要么就是人们渐渐习惯了他。至少，德拉科几次和他们一起遭遇食死徒袭击时，并未改变立场向哈利背后下咒。德拉科往往会给自己找个安全的角落藏起来，等到战斗结束。不得不自卫的时候他才会动手，训练有素得不可思议，要是他在这过程中碰巧救了谁的命，人们也可以拿自己的魔杖打赌，他这么做只是为了救他自己。这就是 _他的_ 故事，哈利没有把德拉科想得太好，也不指望他会为任何人做任何事。要德拉科出自心底良知地做什么事，那绝对没门。当被问到他是否真有一颗心的时候，德拉科回答：“我是否真有一颗 _什么_ ？”

至少，哈利决不会完全信任德拉科，假如德拉科什么时候 _真的_ 出卖了他们，也不会太令人震惊。有一件事是肯定的：哈利从不在入睡时把魔杖放在触手可及的范围之外。

黑暗中，一阵脚步声穿透雨幕传来。哈利在外套下攥紧了魔杖，缓缓转身，保持着警惕。

一个身影浮现，走进暗淡的灯光下。

哈利立刻认出是个人类。他没有吸血鬼固有的优雅步态，而且衣冠不整。笑话里说得好，吸血鬼永远都是漂亮得要命。

哈利还注意到，陌生人手腕上扎着一条新绷带。

 _血仆？_ 哈利微微扬起眉毛想。

陌生人走近了。哈利仍站在原地，但姿态已变得戒备起来。

“这么近就够了，”哈利说，“谁派你来的？”他倒不是不知道，但必须进行一些确认。

“呃——亨利·德雷斯勒？”

哈利稍稍放松，于是来访者也没那么紧张了。

亨利·德雷斯勒这个名字并不是接头暗号。这人真实存在。他是名吸血鬼，经营着特尔戈维什泰[3]俱乐部。这家俱乐部面向吸血鬼和喜欢在他们周围转悠的人类，是个定位高端的机构，倾向于洁身自好。哈利自从解决了在俱乐部里为祸的食死徒招募者和偶有发生的其他麻烦后，就和亨利·德雷斯勒熟络起来。

许多吸血鬼机构和团体近来已发觉自己陷入了僵局——他们内部的不少成员据传投靠了伏地魔。未经证实的变节目前仍属于个别行为，但对很多传统的吸血鬼来说，这么多分裂的传言令人不胜其烦。虽说吸血鬼追求避世，可他们也喜欢三五成群聚在一起，加入女巫会、兄弟会或姐妹会。而有投靠 _人类_ 的分裂倾向是 _错的_ ，至少在亨利看来是这样。

为了报答哈利把食死徒蠢货踢出俱乐部的行为、维持等价交易的良好关系，亨利向哈利提供各种有关吸血鬼的情报和线人。多数时候，哈利的行动代表凤凰社；但也有几次像现在这样，哈利代表的只是他自己，一个在寻找他难以忘怀的女人的小伙子。亨利总是乐于为一两个浪漫念头效劳。亨利本来就没那么老古板。他说他成为吸血鬼并非很久远的事。这就是他唯一透露的关于他自己的情况。他不喜欢更多谈论这个。

“亨利·德雷斯勒说你手头有些我可能觉得有用的情报。”哈利边说边极力想看清陌生人的脸。

“是的——嘿，等等……我是不是认得你？”

哈利耸耸肩。“也许吧。我常在吸血鬼圈子周围出没。”

“不，我是说，我 _认识_ 你。你是那个哈利·波特！”

“别废话了，大侦探。”哈利毫无热情地嘀咕了一句。

陌生人大笑起来。“看看，你不记得我了吗？”他走近几步，哈利不由退后了些。

哈利敢发誓，他常常发现自己不自觉地效仿着“疯眼汉”穆迪，但是在这样危险的时期，要不表现得如此敏感太难了。“我说过这已经够近——”

陌生人的脸庞一下变得清晰了，哈利发觉自己被催眠般地紧盯着那张绝对熟悉的面孔。

“见鬼。我 _确实_ 认识你，”哈利让步了，打量着这个高个儿、身材适中，长着深色头发和邻家男孩面容的人，“可我就是想不起——”

“《恋上吸血鬼》，安琪尔·N·比菲著。”

 _去·他·妈·的。_ 是艾伦。

*

哈利灌下第三杯威士忌，呼出一口气。他眨眨眼甩脱酒精的冲劲，让温暖沉进胸腹间。起作用了。他感觉没那么躁动了。

“啊，”罗恩敏锐地瞥了他一眼说，“这下你脸色好多了！现在你该做的就是呼吸。”

哈利对挚友皱起眉头，把杯子往前一推，让酒保再倒满。“我很好，罗恩。我只是有点震惊，仅此而已。给我点时间缓一缓。”

“天哪，那线人到底跟你说什么了？”在酒保重新斟满哈利酒杯时，罗恩问道，“坏消息？可怕的消息？”

“不是那样的……”

“那 _我_ 得喝一杯。”罗恩示意酒保给他一杯威士忌。

“你说什么呢？我在外面寒风里站着的时候，你已经在里面喝了半个小时了！”

“我新陈代谢快。”罗恩耸耸肩，接过酒，用几根指尖轻抓着悬在桌面上，“好了，告诉我外面发生了什么。你进来就一脸苍白，然后在不到两分钟里灌了三杯威士忌……最好给我个好理由！”

哈利叹口气，振作精神。“好吧，首先……这不是社里的事。”

罗恩凝视了他好一阵子才放下威士忌，瞪了哈利一眼。“你这个杂种， _我懂了！我懂了！_ 这是关于赫敏的事，是不是？这当然是关于赫敏的事了！今天他妈是她的生日！你在对我撒谎。你懂什么，波特？去他妈的。我走了。”

罗恩丢下一卷麻瓜钞票离去。哈利叹息着倚在吧台上，双手捧住头。

_噢……多有戏剧效果。_

片刻之后，罗恩回来了，再次在他身旁坐下。“我回来只是因为我好奇心旺盛得见鬼。”

“对。”

罗恩又给自己弄了杯酒。“别坐在那儿沉思了。把那该死的故事说一说！”

哈利点点头，很高兴例行的退席抗议表演完了。“我在外面见的那小子……我们认识。我们以前见过面。”

“时间，地点，经过？”

“五年前，在圣芒戈。就是赫敏转变的那个晚上。她需要取食。那小子是她的第一次。”

罗恩显得有点困惑。“她的第一次？她的第一次什么？她的第一次亲热？我以为你是她的第一次。”

“我 _确实是_ ，”哈利以殉道者般的耐性说，“她没和那小子 _亲热_ ，她从他身上 _取食_ 。”

“哦。从他身上取食。明白了。”罗恩哆嗦了一下。

“我们现在讲的还是同一件事吗，韦斯莱？”

“是的。我想我记起你说的是谁了。那小子——他叫什么名字……切斯特……杰克……”

“艾伦。”

“对！我懂了。真是……老相识。多好。这表示你从现在起得给他送圣诞贺卡了？”

哈利没理睬罗恩的俏皮话。“他看见她了，罗恩。 _他一周前_ ** _看见她_** _了_ 。”

这让罗恩暂时闭上了嘴。

片刻后，罗恩做好了倾听的准备。“在哪里看见她？怎么看见的？你确定这小子不是在把你引入歧途？”

“他是在漫谈[4]看见她的。”

“漫谈？牛津的那家俱乐部？”

“是的。她在那儿，需要取食……她叫了吸血鬼服务，艾伦碰巧应侍。一次不折不扣的重逢。”

“老天……”罗恩长出一口气，又要了一杯酒，“我简直不敢——”

他们在沉默中坐了许久，哈利任罗恩去反复思量。他本身也需要时间平静。

终于，罗恩打破了沉默。“这也可能无关紧要，你要明白。即使 _这家伙_ 是你过去认识的人……也许他 _确实_ 见到她了，但那不表示他会再见到她。也不表示 _你_ 会见到她……”

哈利颔首。“你说得一点没错。”

他们对望了一阵子。

罗恩清清嗓子。“那你问了吗，她可能在做什么？她和谁在一起？她看着还好吗？”

哈利一边尽其所能地回忆着细节，一边向罗恩复述了同艾伦的会面。

*

_哈利努力平复自己剧烈的心跳。她曾在伦敦。也许现在仍在伦敦。他不敢相信。这是五年来第一次有人真正走到他面前说，“是的，我看见赫敏了。我们聊了几句。喝了两杯……”过去他听到的总是，“我听说她……”或者，“我的一个朋友也许提起过她……”_

_哈利镇定心神，稳住几欲颤抖的嗓音。“她还……还好吗？我是说，你是不是问过……？”_

_艾伦似乎很惊讶。“哦，我当然问了。这是基本的礼貌，不是吗？我问她最近干得怎么样，她说干得很好。她有份好工作，也有好伙伴。顺便说一句，她光彩照人得要命。对不起，不是有意说双关语。我以前不知道她穿皮衣能看起来那么漂亮，可是哦我的天哪。”_

_哈利不得不竭力集中精神免得做白日梦。“她对你说了什么？她告诉你她住在哪里了吗？她会在伦敦停留多久？她告诉你她接下来会去哪里了吗？”_

_“她没说哪里，但她说过他们会逗留一阵子。她没说具体日期，但考虑到吸血鬼有永恒的寿命，‘一阵子’可以是一个月也可以是好几年。”_

_“她说过她是不是常去那家俱乐部吗？我的意思是——”_

_“她说她认识老板，但没再说别的。并不表示她经常过去。据我所知，那可能是她第一次上那儿。”_

_哈利点头。这是实话。伦敦是个相当小的地方，哈利五年来在吸血鬼圈子频繁出入。要是赫敏常去漫谈，他早就知道了。然而，她认识那家俱乐部的老板是个大新闻。这是另一条有利的追查线索。_

_“你还和她说什么了？”哈利问道。_

_“嗯……我问她是不是有约会对象。”_

_哈利皱皱眉。“哦，是嘛？”_

_艾伦瞥见他的表情，立刻明白了，但他的性子就像五年前一样随和。“嘿，她很性感。你不能责备一个小子想碰碰运气吧？”_

碰碰运气？ _哈利不知道他是该高兴还是失望艾伦被拒绝了。一方面，他不确定要是她开始和_ 别人 _约会的话，自己能否承受；可另一方面，假如他们打算约会，要再见到她就再容易不过了。“她拒绝了，是吧？”_

_艾伦耸耸肩。“我觉得她不会和任何人约会，起码不是认真约会。她没那么说。但她说她已经不和人类约会了，对我来说和拒绝没什么差别。”_

_哈利不知该想些什么了。那是不是表示她之前和很多人类约会过？_

_他甩甩脑袋。这不是此刻的重点。“你有没有可能再见到她？”_

_“也许吧，如果她再叫吸血鬼服务的话，但调度员也可能会派其他人去。”_

哦天哪， _哈利兴奋起来。“也许你可以和调度员商量好，在她来的时候派你去？那样，你真被派去的时候，就告诉我。事成之后，我会付你今夜三倍的报酬。需要贿赂什么人的话我也会出钱。只要让我知道需要多少就行。”_

 _他迟疑了。“唔……我很乐意帮你，但即使我_ 知道 _调度员是谁，大部分吸血鬼，特别是那些不愿被找到的吸血鬼……在他们的供血者泄露他们行踪的时候会发怒的。赫敏也许不会杀我，可耶希敏可能会说话，她可能会抱怨管理部门然后……你知道吸血鬼是怎么办事的。”_

 _哈利的心往下一沉，他理解艾伦的顾忌。吸血鬼不为这样的事冲你发火，吸血鬼为这样的事_ 杀人 _。如果哈利找漫谈_ _的老板提出类似的交易，老板同样会害怕耶希敏。_

_他几乎别无选择，只能诉诸不同的策略。并非完全没有希望。方法并非只此一种。毕竟，不是每个人都害怕吸血鬼。_

_“那么，我们的交易完成了。这是很好的情报，谢谢。”哈利给了他报酬，转身走进黑暗中，穿过街道向_ _麦穗酒吧走去。_

*

哈利讲完他的故事时，罗恩长长出了一口气。“你现在打算怎么办？”

“我只好让多比为我监视漫谈。”

“ _多比！_ 哈利，你不会——”

“我别无选择。一个人类太显眼了，而我认识的圈子里没有人会为我做这件事。 _我_ 愿意去，可是……可是我的出现可能会让她又藏起来，我不能冒险。只能是多比了。另外，也许她对一个小精灵会更随和些。”

罗恩苍白地笑笑。“你怎么知道她没在许多方面都发生了改变？”

“她不会的，至少不会多得让我们认不出她。”

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

罗恩没有回答。他早就清楚在哈利犯犟的时候争不过哈利。他点了健力士黑啤，灌了几口才说：“哈利，如果你最后 _真的_ 找到她了——我不是说你这次一定会找到她——”

哈利疲惫地笑笑。罗恩已经看着他屡试屡败了五年。如果他 _又_ 要着急上火地一门心思扎进去，罗恩至少不会是那个火上浇油的人。

罗恩继续道。“你打算对她说什么呢？”

哈利苦笑着。“你在开玩笑吗？要说的太多了，多得我都不知道该从何说起。”

“你还生她的气吗？”

“我不知道。最近四年我不再对她有生气的想法了，可是……我不知道我见到她的时候会有什么感觉。”

“ _假如_ 你见到她的话。”

哈利旋动酒杯，看着残余的威士忌汇在杯底。他又叫了一杯。“我迟早会找到她，不管她是不是想被找到。”

罗恩叹口气，微微摇晃他的健力士杯子。“每次你走进死胡同的时候我总得负责把你从那些破酒馆里拖出来，你指望我继续这么做多久？”

“需要多久就多久？”

“我知道你没有发疯…… _目前还没有_ ，哈利，我相信你不是个喜欢自找罪受的人…… _目前还不是_ ——”

哈利嗤之以鼻。

“——可你为什么一直这样对你自己？”

“我不知道。为了证明一件事？我过去总是对她说，即使她跑到天涯海角藏起来，我也会找到她。”

罗恩轻哼了一声。“我真怀疑你父母是不是也这么犟，因为你这犟脾气肯定得是从娘胎里带出来的，否则你就是头该死的蠢驴。”

哈利停顿许久。“也许金妮是对的。也许我需要的只是一个了结。如果我能听到赫敏当面对我说，我们已经结束了，永远结束了， _阿门_ ，那么我就能继续向前。”

“可她的信……”

“那只是一封信，罗恩。她甚至没有亲自把它交给我。至少她还把你的信当面交给你了……”他悲哀地望着杯中的威士忌，“至少 _你_ 还听到了一声再见。”

罗恩拍拍他的肩膀。“其实，还不如说我是一屁股坐在地上，两腿发软，可是嘿……我们半斤八两而已！”

哈利挤出一个微笑。“令人惊叹，那些外激素能达到的效果。不过，它只在两种情况下起作用。你知道吗？”

“不知道。”

“第一种情况是吸血鬼正在吸你的血。第二种情况是你首先被那个吸血鬼所吸引……”

罗恩红了脸。“说得倒好。你知道我当时迷恋她。”

“那现在呢？”

“要是我知道我就去见鬼。”

“好吧。那么，你的健力士喝完了没？在我们回家以前，我还有几件事要做。”

“喝完了，不过我接下来不能陪你了。我答应了乔治在破釜酒吧碰头。”

“很好。可别喝太多。你老爸明天会来，你不想用一副醉态迎接他吧。”

“是啊，是啊。而你……别让他们的牙碰你。”

“我从来不会。”

*

哈利攥紧魔杖，另一只手挨近他那套吸血鬼威慑工具。他两边胳膊上各绑着根木桩，腰间和靴子里都藏有银制小刀。当然，假如这些吸血鬼真有对他群起攻之的念头，他不太可能有机会击退他们。最好的办法是放出守护神然后逃跑，并祈祷他们都忙于躲避烧伤没空追他。

当然，在特尔戈维什泰用不着太担心这些。这家面向吸血鬼和人类的高级俱乐部之所以繁荣，就是因为它的经营理念——人类可以大胆走进来，不必担心遭到攻击。然而，哈利对自己的境况有充分认识，他在战争中扮演着重要角色，到任何地方都不能赤手空拳毫无准备。

他走向俱乐部那灯光昏暗的入口，拨开人群径直插到队列前。

人类和吸血鬼都是一阵抱怨，但他对他们毫不在意，只是冲保镖们点头致意。两个保镖本杰明和厄尔都认得他。吸血鬼本杰明边朝他笑笑，边对自己的人类搭档厄尔点点头。

厄尔解开拦索把他让进去。“意外惊喜呀，波特。不过老板有点忙。你可能得等一会儿。”

哈利耸耸肩，不大自在地扫了一眼愤愤不平的人群——宾客们个个衣冠楚楚。而他松垮垮的牛仔裤和灰色T恤衫看起来邋邋遢遢的。即便加上他的毛呢外套，他的模样也不适合走进一家高级俱乐部。“不管多久，我会在他办公室外头等着的。没什么大不了。”

“你身上带着武器？”本杰明问。

“始终如此。”

本杰明叹气。“等着的时候可别把哪个家伙给宰了。”

“嘿，只要他们别碰我，我也会不会碰他们的。”

厄尔嘻嘻一笑，挥手示意他朝前走。

哈利越过等待的人群，穿过拥挤的舞场。特尔戈维什泰看起来就像城堡，有着怪兽滴水嘴石雕和地窖似的装潢。中世纪氛围间点缀的现代派格调冲淡了哥特式的设计风格。空气中弥散着各式各样的气味：烟叶、香烟和大麻。一到这里，任何人都能轻易分辨人类和不死者。人类抽烟喝酒吃饭；而吸血鬼品尝着他们喜爱的巧克力，同时伺机诱惑人类以便稍后享用更隐秘的甜点。

哈利感觉有谁勾上了他的胳膊，放出一阵外激素想止住他的脚步。这阵外激素对他的影响没有那位吸血鬼女士希望的那么大。他微微打个哆嗦，摆脱了控制。她很漂亮，但不是吸引他的类型。另外，他到这儿来有事要做。

他轻轻甩开那几根描摹着他脖颈间咬痕的手指。“抱歉，唔……我还有点事。”他拔腿就走，一点都不想去看她脸上的表情。在特尔戈维什泰这样的地方，吸血鬼极少会被人类拒绝。

他走过拥挤的吧台，听见酒保高声问候他。哈利招招手继续向前走，跨过了通往亨利办公室楼梯的围缆。

亨利办公室里一片漆黑，哈利猜想办公室的所有者可能在外面场子里，但他知道这位俱乐部老板从不长时间离开办公室。亨利很快会回来，哈利可以等。

他在一张会客沙发上坐下，俯瞰着下面的人群。

吸血鬼和人类融洽得仿佛他们之间那道死亡的隔阂并不存在。

 _我也不在乎那个，_ 他胡乱想着。瞥见一个人类和一个吸血鬼在舞池的黑暗角落里卿卿我我，他叹了口气。他回想起亨利是怎么说他的俱乐部的。

_“没有人到这里来寻找爱，波特。人类到这里来寻求的是欲仙欲死的快感，而不是与死亡纠缠在一起。”_

哈利蹙起眉，视线扫过俱乐部里的其他宾客，他们的舞姿就像是随时准备脱掉衣服原地开始亲热的样子。 _毫无意义、毫无目的的艳遇。性只是自我麻醉的手段，这里没有什么人类与吸血鬼的爱情故事。_

他等得开始有些无聊时，办公室里的灯突然亮了。他惊讶地盯住办公室的门。

一个衣着华丽的吸血鬼踱出来，看见哈利时，她停住了脚步。和大多数吸血鬼一样，她周身透着股放荡的魅力，黑暗的气质和血红的唇诱人心魄。挑染金色的卷曲棕发衬着咖啡色的皮肤，犹如暗色的阳光。她用近乎透明的绿眸子目不转睛地盯着哈利。

她看起来很脸熟，哈利不由得想他到底在吸血鬼圈子里晃了 _多久_ 了，居然会觉得一个吸血鬼脸熟。

紧接着，一名有运动员体格的高个儿男子跟在她身后走了出来。他一头浊色金发，一张毋庸置疑的俊脸，穿着身笔挺的高级西装，优雅十足。他见到哈利时很惊讶，不过或许还没有哈利那么惊讶。

迄今为止，亨利给他的印象都是个一本正经的吸血鬼。这家伙从各方面看一向洁身自好，举止几乎像个人类，总对俱乐部文化嘲笑不已。他从来都不像是个会和陌生女人在 _办公室_ 里有一腿的人。

“波特！”亨利笑着露出尖尖的牙，“真没想到你会来。”

“呃……是的。打扰了。”

“我刚想和阿伊达去吃点巧克力。”他望向那女子，“你到吧台等我吧，甜心。我这儿的事办完就去找你。”

_阿伊达……我以前在哪里听过这个名字？_

阿伊达给了他一个暧昧的微笑，而后以几乎不加掩饰的好奇望着哈利。

哈利回望着她。 _他_ 在这地方可不是新来的。

她以吸血鬼特有的优雅滑步下了楼梯。

走进办公室时，哈利冲亨利微微扬起眉毛。

亨利咧嘴笑笑。“怎么了，波特？从没和一个吸血鬼在黑暗中做过爱？”

 _事实上有过……_ 不过哈利没说出来。“只要告诉我你在哪里 _没做过_ ，我坐那里就行。”

亨利吃吃笑着指了指沙发。

“啊，你当然没在沙发上做了。这里有一张大办公桌，还有个小吧台，你怎么会需要沙发呢？”哈利边坐下边嘲弄道。

“确实如此。那么，你见过线人了？”

“是的，我见过了。你知道我们相互认识吗？”

亨利眉头一蹙，在办公桌后坐下。“不。你们真的认识？哇。世界真小。你还喜欢他给你的情报吧？”

“哦，是的。没准是个很有希望的调查方向。”

“好极了！那是什么风把你吹到这儿来的？”

“我需要知道她为什么来伦敦。”

亨利靠回座位上，有几分警惕地打量着哈利。“我不知道你在说什么。”

“亨利，你可不擅长撒谎。即使赫敏 _现在不在这里_ ，她也曾经到过伦敦。她不会是回这里来找乐子的，因为 _我在这里_ 。她过去五年都 _躲着_ 我，现在却突然间冒着被发现的危险出现了。她到这里一定不是自愿的；她是被命令派来这里的。我想知道为什么。”

亨利轻轻摇晃着手指。“你带着这样的问题过来，还理所当然地认为我会有答案，你太高看我了。”

哈利在心里默数到十。不管亨利表面上多么可亲，多么随和，多么像 _人类_ ，骨子里却和任何吸血鬼一样心怀不轨。他只是没表现得那么明显。“你可能不知道全部情况，但你知道一些。”

“说真的，哈利，”亨利边说边欣赏着自己的指甲，“ _你的_ 食死徒活计可不值得我冒险失去同族的好感。与其和你讨论我的 _猜测_ 而不经意冒犯那些我不愿得罪的吸血鬼，我宁可场子里夜夜有食死徒光临。你明白我的意思吗？”

哈利竭力思索着突破口。一闪念间，他意识到了阿伊达是 _谁_ 。“当然了，你不想 _惹恼_ 任何一个有权势的吸血鬼，这就是为什么我觉得有件事很费解，你居然会搞上安德鲁·怀特的宝贝姑娘，在你的办公室里……在一家 _夜总会_ 里。你真是贴心呢，这样招待他的女儿。”

安德鲁·怀特是城里最富有的吸血鬼之一。他靠操纵人类非法交易敛财，不仅对人类社会的有组织犯罪存有重大影响力，而且在吸血鬼社会里也有不可忽视的地位。像亨利这样的生意人一般都力图争取怀特的好感，而 _在一家夜总会里_ 搞怀特的女儿能从怀特那里得到的显然是恶感。

阿伊达·怀特是安德鲁身为人类时的女儿。她是他和不同女人所生的众多子女之一，但只有阿伊达不知怎么赢得了父亲的全部宠爱，也正是这个原因——当阿伊达要求被转变时，安德鲁毫不犹豫地满足了她。一个吸血鬼的女儿可不是小事，因为大多数吸血鬼被转变前都还未生育过。

亨利小心翼翼地打量着哈利。“安德鲁·怀特不会无视一个吸血鬼的反对去听取一个人类的说辞。他不会相信你的。”

哈利叹了口气。“他不会吗？我不是爱吹牛的人，亨利，可我在这个圈子混的时间也不短了，还算有点…… _名声_ 。我也许不是个吸血鬼，但我向来照你们的规矩办事。大家都知道。”

亨利叹息道。“你看，我现在没有什么切实的情报。都只是推测，真的。如果你想追踪未经证实的线索，随你便。”

“告诉我就行，亨利。”

亨利用手指轻叩着桌面。“三周前，阿尔巴尼亚发生了一场屠杀。”

“一场屠杀？”

“十个吸血鬼正午时被杀死在棺材里。有人在他们沉睡时放了火。”

“是谁干的？”

“不是个吸血鬼，否则他们早在密室里面或外面找到他尸体了。肯定是人类或狼人，但除非有别的吸血鬼唆使，人类和狼人不会去招惹吸血鬼的，所以他们显然在为哪个吸血鬼效力。最大的问题是，那十个吸血鬼里，有两个和耶希敏· _易卜纳_ ·奥玛尔非常亲近。”

哈利在惊诧中扬起一边眉毛。“你不会是说有人敢招惹她的血亲吧，嗯？”

“亚伯拉罕和拉沙德死了。”

“老天。”这可真搞大了。

“千真万确。所以你可以想象这让耶希敏怎样大动肝火了。调查被启动了，几乎可以认定坚纽斯是这一切的幕后黑手，耶希敏决心让凶手都他妈受尽折磨而死，叫所有人都记住下场。想一想这次任务的重要性，还有耶希敏喜欢戏剧性的作派，她会派谁进行猎杀呢？”

哈利眉头紧锁。“赫敏？”

亨利一脸懊恼。“当然了！还能是谁？我告诉过你了，波特。耶希敏即便没把赫敏当她的血亲，也视赫敏为她最特别的门生之一。要是赫敏成功逮住那些要为这场屠杀负责的人，那就太理想了。接下来就是推测了：赫敏追踪犯人的蛛丝马迹到了伦敦，她或许已经 _逮到_ 他们了——”

“哦？你怎么知道的？”

“就像我说的，这都是推测，但是有两个讨厌的家伙——一个狼人和一个人类，他们过去曾毫不避讳地炫耀自己有胆量冒犯‘狂妄自大的吸血鬼’——突然再次出现，这事给人留下的想象空间可不大。”

“再次出现？”

“没人真正注意到他们什么时候失踪的，但他们的尸体几天前被发现……至少是尸体的剩余部分吧。他们的残骸上都有被拷打过的痕迹而且……哦，我猜那不是很轻松的死亡。”

哈利表情僵硬。“赫敏不会那么做的。她不会拷打任何人，为了任何事都不会。她不会的。”

亨利耸耸肩。“也许不会。我只是猜测，毕竟。我在想，如果她还在伦敦，可能有两种原因。一，她还没彻底完成猎杀。也许还有一两个漏网之鱼。这是有可能的。或者二……耶希敏因为 _某种_ 原因在伦敦，而像赫敏这样忠实的门生，肯定会留在她身旁。然后，考虑到假设‘赫敏到现在还没抓住余下的犯人’实在有点傻，我倾向于第二种原因。”

哈利思考着这条情报。“我难以想象耶希敏会那么轻易认定人类有胆量无故袭击吸血鬼，即使他们被下令去做。通常这是狼人的活。从什么时候起，人类开始接受吸血鬼如此极端的命令了？”

亨利吃吃直笑。“你知道是 _什么时候_ 。”

“ _你_ 觉得吸血鬼会被卷进我们的战争吗？”

亨利静默片刻。最后，他开口了。“就我看来，波特，这场战争……已经不再只是 _你们的_ 了。”

*

格里莫广场一直是理事会的一处理想会址。它已经重新置于赤胆忠心咒的保护之下，环境舒适且交通便利。鉴于莱姆斯和亚瑟都认为知道格里莫广场的人越少越好，需要更多与会者出席的会议会另择会址。

哈利在茶室同莱姆斯、亚瑟、麦格和沙克尔坐在一起，而唐克斯和罗恩在另一间屋里看着德拉科。当然，让罗恩看着德拉科也就意味着种种相互攻讦，但那些都是小事。

“我们在吸血鬼和狼人问题上进展如何？”沙克尔问道。

哈利同莱姆斯交换着目光，两人都是一脸无奈。

“你先说，还是我先说？”莱姆斯问道。

哈利耸耸肩。“无所谓。我弄到的相关情报恐怕和你的差不无几，本来就没多少好说的。”

莱姆斯叹息。“大部分狼人追随他们的吸血鬼主人，所以当主人变节时，他们会跟着变节。他们在吸血鬼阶层里说不上话。他们只是仆从，此外什么都不是，他们本身也乐意如此。不过吸血鬼主人不是我们主要关心的，因为叛离的现象多发生在地位较低的吸血鬼身上。吸血鬼主人们保持着观望姿态，因为他们大都很喜欢自己现在所处的地位——高高在上。 _真正的_ 问题在于那些独立狼群。我们知道格雷伯克一开始就追随着伏地魔，但近期我们观察到了一些更具群体规模的变节。伏地魔正加快脚步争取更多狼人加入。”

独立狼群是没有吸血鬼主人的狼人。他们自成一个社会。

“那么，对这些群体规模的变节，我们有什么遏制对策？”亚瑟问。

“我仍同克雷默、帕特尔保持着密切联系，他们对其他狼群很有影响，即使没法把他们完全拉到我们这边，也能让他们保持中立。这对我们是个支持，我确信他们不会背信。他们和我一样希望这场战争以我方胜利告终，但温赖特……他可能会是个问题。他本来就是个唯利是图的家伙。我不知道伏地魔何时会发现这一点然后收买温赖特。”

泰里·克雷默、贾米尔·帕特尔和扎卡里·温赖特是欧洲三个相当强大狼群的首领，又称ulfric。当芬里尔威胁他们不加入伏地魔一方就推翻他们时，他们带着族群站到了光明一方。他们是重要的同盟，万一战争真的走到最后摊牌的一步，将会非常需要他们的力量。

“我还以为我们已经安抚住温赖特了呢。”麦格蹙着眉说。

“思忒拉和盖伊也只能劝说他到这种程度了。”莱姆斯沉声道。

思忒拉是温赖特的 _lupa_ ，也就是 _ulfric_ 的配偶及女性首领。盖伊是温赖特的 _frekki_ ，即副首领。他们俩对温赖特的影响甚于任何人，但温赖特这个 _ulfric_ 可不是白当的。他有自己的想法，在对温赖特的影响力上，唯一能与思忒拉、盖伊相提并论的就只有金加隆了。

亚瑟皱皱眉。“那么，我们该开始付钱给他吗？”

“不，”沙克尔说，“那样会给他 _以及_ 他的狼群， _包括_ 思忒拉和盖伊，一个印象——他们是待价而沽的。他们必须明白，是否站在我们这边在于他们的选择，与加隆无关。”

莱姆斯点头。“金斯莱是对的。我们只能寄望于温赖特守信了。”

哈利觉得这实在不怎么鼓舞人心。

沙克尔望向哈利。“吸血鬼的情况怎么样，有进展吗？”

哈利摇摇头，有些窘迫。“还是老样子。吸血鬼没有真正大批加入伏地魔，但事实是 _他_ 正招募更多爪牙，而 _我们_ 还一个都没争取到。亨利说吸血鬼都是很传统的，只要我能说服合适的吸血鬼加入我们，那余下的也会跟着加入，但问题是，我连 _看_ 这些尊贵的吸血鬼长老 _一眼_ 都难，更别提让他们的秘书帮我预约会面时间了。我已经尽力了，只差没去献血。情况进展不佳。”

亚瑟叹了口气。“至少亨利开始配合了……你觉得他会伸出援手吗，要是我们需要吸血鬼的帮助？”

“我们一直就需要吸血鬼的帮助，但他不会有所行动的，除非他的尊长认同。他和其他吸血鬼一样自大，我们之间只不过多了一层工作关系，这一点，恕我直言，只表示我们对彼此还有些用处。”

“这方面到底还有没有希望，波特？”麦格问，“我们知道如何对抗这些吸血鬼，是的，但通常我们只能释放守护神。假如需要面对太多吸血鬼的话……”

哈利点点头。“我明白，是的，还有希望。一线希望。我会继续努力，校长，有进展我会再给您回复的。”

莱姆斯朝他的方向轻轻扬起眉毛。哈利脑袋微微一倾，那姿势像是在说：“我发誓我会继续努力的！”

倒不是说莱姆斯认为哈利是个不负责任的人。实际上，过去五年中，哈利已经成长为一名领导者，比在霍格沃茨当学生时更为可靠了。只不过情况听起来似乎比之前没有多少进展，这位善良的狼人不禁有点儿怀疑哈利所说的“希望”。

莱姆斯可算是除罗恩之外最了解哈利的“赫敏情结”的人。只是哈利需要帮手一起追踪线索时，总会叫上罗恩，而不会去打扰莱姆斯。莱姆斯毕竟是已婚男人，有妻子需要关心。

当然了，尼法朵拉·卢平仍被称作唐克斯。这是决不会改变的。发生改变的是，自从三年前他们结婚后，唐克斯就换了住址。在战争时期还执着于新婚一定要有自己的固定住所似乎挺傻的。于是哈利抓住机会恳请他们留在格里莫广场，说这样对他们俩更安全，战略考量上也更合理。哈利同时指出，满月时莱姆斯会需要地窖。此外，这座老宅大得很，只住两个朋友和一个敌人似乎太空旷了。

唐克斯最终接受提议后，哈利很注意不让唐克斯感觉她得照顾他们 _所有人_ 。由于唐克斯那假小子一般大大咧咧的性格，事情相当顺利。诚然，她更爱干净些，把她和莱姆斯的私人空间收拾得非常整洁，但她可以不怎么去操心其他房间的定期打扫。只有在大家一致认为他们必须投入精力拾掇一下那些灰尘、污垢和混乱的时候，才会有大扫除，因此，打扫卫生（或者太少打扫卫生）并没有成为他们的困扰。德拉科抱怨过好几次，但鉴于他并不乐意带头干家务，他多数时候会选择视而不见。

韦斯莱夫人有时会让他们知道她的不满，但因为这不是她家，她也从不住在这里，所以她很少说什么。话全写在她眼睛里，真的，看看她扬起眉毛盯着一块显眼污渍时的表情就知道了。

言归正传，莱姆斯对吸血鬼们有些芥蒂。莱姆斯并不憎恶他们，他只是认为他们不会有所帮助。莱姆斯让哈利处理吸血鬼事务的唯一原因就是，他知道哈利同时利用这些资源寻找着赫敏， _而且_ 哈利已经极其擅长在对抗吸血鬼时保护自己，所以也无需太担心哈利的安全问题。

“吸血鬼，”沙克尔嘀咕着，语气令人不快，“那些畜生总自以为高人一等，这就是问题所在。”

“他们的虚荣 _一向_ 臭名远扬，”莱姆斯不动声色地说，“他们克制不了，我想。”

沙克尔继续小声嘟囔着。

他们又讨论决定了一些事项才休会。麦格和沙克尔各自回了住处。

“我得找我儿子聊聊他和我 _另一个_ 儿子的胡闹。”亚瑟说着，表情有些恼怒。

哈利忍住了往后缩的欲望。他相当清楚亚瑟要找罗恩谈的是什么。喝得烂醉如泥地晃进家门，丑态全被老妈撞个正着，这从来都不是件好事。他理解乔治为什么喝酒，他当然也理解 _罗恩_ 为什么喝酒，但莫丽·韦斯莱对 _她的_ 孩子们喝酒的事从不买账，她总认为他们只要找到漂亮迷人的姑娘就会收心了。

那样的事在近几年里不太可能发生，不过哈利没打算把这告诉韦斯莱夫人。

只剩下他和莱姆斯时，他鼓起勇气接受一对一的质问。

“拜托说吧，你现在抓住的这一线希望是什么？”莱姆斯问。

“我昨晚又和亨利谈过了。我去了他的俱乐部，”哈利解释道，“想法子撬开了他的嘴，他向我承认耶希敏就在城里。”

莱姆斯没显出应有的触动，只是淡淡道：“哦，恭喜。”

哈利叹口气。“哦，别这样，莱姆斯。你知道这是件大事。她很长时间没在伦敦出现过了，自从……自从她在这里招募了赫敏之后。过去五年了。她就像是吸血鬼中的女王，莱姆斯，如果我能把她拉到我们这边——”

“啊，难就难在这里了。”

“她 _完全_ 有可能会给我个机会。她五年前能救我的命，那就表示她也许——”

“她救你的命是因为她会得到赫敏作为补偿。一个吸血鬼的好意要价可不便宜，特别是一个像她那样强大的吸血鬼。”

“我懂，现在正是好时机。吸血鬼办事不喜欢大张旗鼓，但三周前在阿尔巴尼亚发生的事也许已经足够触动我们的黑暗女王陛下，让她重新考虑在战争中站到我们这边来。”

“你这是在假设，哈利。你做的假设太多了——”

“如果亨利会认为我们所处的这场战争正渐渐将吸血鬼社会卷入，那么耶希敏也会这么认为的。她不是那种会坐视局面恶化的人。她肯定想对此采取措施，但作为吸血鬼， _她_ 不会向我们寻求帮助。请求必须由 _我们_ 提出，要让他们相信是在帮我们的忙，如果有必要的话，那么我愿意伏在她脚旁恳求她。”

“那会有用的。”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。

“我就指望它了。”他把赫敏在漫谈出现的事，还有他让多比监视那地方的计划，都告诉了莱姆斯。

“要是多比 _真的_ 发现赫敏呢？”莱姆斯问，“你要怎么做？幻影移形过去，努力说服她拉她头儿加入我们的事业吗？”

哈利笑容苦涩。“我很想这么做，但是不，我不会幻影移形过去。我指示多比带给她一张字条。怎么处理全看她的意思。”

莱姆斯犹疑地看着他。“你不会去那里？”

“不会。”

“你是谁，你把真正的哈利弄到哪里去了？”

哈利只是摇头，疲惫地靠在走廊墙上。“我不是瞎子，不会对现实视而不见，要是赫敏想被找到的话，我 _早就_ 找到她了。天知道……我拒绝接受现实已经太久了，久得把我自己送进圣芒戈精神治疗都不冤，但五年是很长的一段时间，足可让人对许多事情妥协，不是吗？她不想被找到，好，我可以……尊重这一点，但我也没法完全放弃寻找。我已经投入了太多的时间和情感，我想她最起码可以给我一个了结吧。”

莱姆斯悲伤地点点头。“那样你将一无所有，只剩下罗恩帮你重拾破碎的心。”

“那傻瓜很早以前就在分担我的痛苦，莱姆斯。要不是这样我也不会告诉他。”

“你能做到吗，哈利？坐着 _等待_ ？假如赫敏真的还在伦敦……她离得 _这么近_ ，哈利。要是处在你的位置上，我不知道我是不是能坐得住。”

“我没多少选择的余地，不是吗？”

“要是你这次根本没有选择的机会呢？要是她就这样走开呢？那时你要怎么办？”

“那时也许……也许我会把它当作我一直寻求的那个了结。如果她能做到就这样走开，那就说明我已经失去她了，莱姆斯。这就是可怕的事实，不是吗？”

莱姆斯点点头，神色肃穆。

哈利随后在心里默默祈祷事实不会那样可怕。

*

发件人: HenryDresler@tirgoviste.com

收件人: yio@coi.net

主  题: 09191979号指示

09191979号指示已完成。等候进一步指示。

H. D.

 

发件人: yoi@coi.net

收件人: HenryDresler@tirgoviste.com

主  题: 回复: 09191979号指示

干得好，吾爱。准备行动。现在就进入下一阶段。

Y 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 麦穗酒吧(Wheatsheaf)，位于伦敦东南一区萨瑟克街的一家酒吧，靠近伦敦桥。

[2] 血仆(blood flunkie)，长期为吸血鬼服务的人类，对豢养他们的吸血鬼来说，他们既是仆人，也是提供血食者（不同点在于，如果说普通提供血食者是“钟点工”的话，血仆就是“固定工”）。

[3] 特尔戈维什泰(Tirgoviste)，瓦拉几亚城市名，“刺穿者”弗拉德(Vlad, the Impaler)就是在城中长大。后来，他将王国中的反对者诱入城堡，招待他们吃喝玩乐，然后把他们全部活活烧死。弗拉德正是布拉姆·斯托克(Bram Stoker)的小说《德古拉(Dracula)》中吸血鬼德古拉的角色原型。——原注

瓦拉几亚(Wallachian)，前欧洲东南部王国，现为罗马尼亚的一部分。——译注

[4] 漫谈(Gossips)，位于伦敦西一区SOHO区迪安街69号的一家俱乐部，靠近牛津。


	16. 第十五章 寻寻觅觅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们大概要为这一章而恨我了，因为它有些烦人，可我必须得写，因为我爱你们。我发誓。  
> 也有读者提到了，哈利好像太着迷于寻找赫敏，把其他事都给忘了。那不是真的。虽然上一章里只简略提及除了寻找赫敏外他还在做一些重要的事情，但本章将详细说明哈利在过去五年里做了多少事。  
> 你们都该感谢Lady Diamond这么快就校完了本章。非常感谢！^_^

哈利穿过打击手部门太平间的大门。建筑里灯火通明，驱散了外面沉沉夜色。他这一整天都耗在获取通行证上了，但作为哈利·波特还是有点好处的。虽然拿到必需的签字和许可花了好几个小时，可他毫不怀疑他已经跳过了许多繁琐的官僚程序。

坐在前台的女巫从休·邓尼特的《善恶死：罪案尸检》上抬起眼看他。她穿着古怪的麻瓜式手术服，戴的眼镜比哈利的还要难看。她莫约二十八九，金红色的短发用皮筋扎成两根硬邦邦的麻花辫。

她站起身接待哈利，笑容灿烂，仿佛能看到有人用自己的脚走进房间而不是横躺着进来实在是种惊喜。

他正自沉思，她却说：“你不是阴尸，对吧？”

这是哈利听过的最奇怪的问题了。“呃，不是。”

话说回来，一个在打击手部门太平间里值夜班的人，问出这样的问题毕竟不算特别奇怪。

“就是确认一下！”她快活地笑着，露出微翘的兔牙，“你来的可不是上班时间。普通人会在五六点时过来。而现在已经过午夜了，所以你该理解我的担心。”

“唔……是啊。”

“我是玛丽，”她说，“玛丽·李[1]。请相信我，关于我的名字你能想到的各种笑话我都听过。我兄弟的情况更糟。他的名字是弗兰克。”

“弗兰克……弗兰克·李[2]？”

“是的，像什么‘说实话，老天，我才不在乎呢！’麻瓜们每次都这么跟他说。到巫师这边，就是‘弗兰克·李，很高兴见到你，’或‘告诉你，弗兰克·李，我不怎么喜欢我们的新部长。’几乎没人肯规规矩矩叫他弗兰克。他们非得连名带姓叫他，觉得这样很有趣。 _我的_ 名字至少不太容易用在日常对话里。他们最多也就是把我的名字夹在歌里唱出来，比如‘我们欢乐地共度好时光……’”

她喋喋不休时，哈利只能看着她。他猜她平时遇不上多少能真正回话的聊天对象。那些死气沉沉的伙计最大的问题之一就是叫人乏味到了极点。

“好啦。”玛丽的声音猛地把哈利从恍惚中唤醒。她捧出一本登记簿砰的摊在哈利面前，就近拽过墨水和羽毛笔推给他。“填上你的姓名和来访事由。并出示身份证明。”

 _事由？_ 他忍住叹息，在事由一栏填上了“傲罗事务”。他掏出徽章，放在登记簿上。

玛丽盯着登记簿和徽章，挑起一边眉毛。“哈利·波特……我打赌你 _这个_ 名字可没人取笑。”

他想起了德拉科对他数不清的嘲弄。德拉科从不好好说他的名字，有时会把他叫做“破特”、“钵头”或其他乱七八糟的东西，但德拉科从不 _直接_ 取笑那个众所周知的 _大名_ 。他向她露出一个遗憾的微笑。“是啊。”

“跟我来吧。”她合上登记簿，随手把徽章抛回给他，“人们在那一栏填‘傲罗事务’的时候，通常都是想查看一具尸体并听取一切相关情况。我说得对吗？”她钻出前台，招手示意他跟上，通过又一道双扇门。

哈利不知是不是该让前台就这么空着，但随即便意识到这几乎没什么可担心的。这里是太平间，不是巴黎咖啡馆[3]。这儿可没有一堆人排队等着进来。

他紧随其后，跟上她轻快得惊人的脚步。她穿的是双黑色厚底靴，鞋跟垫高了两英寸多，居然一路疾行毫无停顿。这个太平间看起来和哈利去过的其他太平间没什么两样，在过去五年里，他进过许多太平间，只是没进过打击手部门的太平间。像大多数太平间一样，墙面上是排成行列的柜格，以活板门封闭。这些格子，即便不是全满，怕也有一多半里头摆着尸体。

“嗯？”玛丽说，“我说得对吗？”

“没、没错。”哈利回过神来。

“说吧，波特先生。”

“呃……实际上，我找的是 _两具_ 尸体。我不知道他们的姓名和长相。他们大概三四天前被送来的，我得到的情报说尸体可能有损毁，其中一具是莱肯族，也可能两具都是……最近有类似的情况吗？”

她笑嘻嘻地看着他，似乎觉得好玩。“哦，你的要求可真不同寻常，嗯？损毁……我想你确实可以这么说。还有莱肯族！我们这有不少莱肯族，不过符合描述的一具是四天前运来的。是不是一具 _尸体_ 很重要吗？或者你指的就是尸体…… _残块_ ？”

哈利不能确定他是否想回答这个问题。她肯定是看懂了他的表情。

她抽出魔杖挥动起来。靠底部一行尽头的两页活板门打开了。金属床板上的尸体覆着白布。哈利感觉尸体显得异乎寻常的 _小_ 。

玛丽用魔杖轻点两份调查表，悬浮的金属床板轻轻移到他们面前。她又挥了一下魔杖，布单落下来，现出了尸体——或者说尸体所剩的部分。

一张床板上是个脑袋。另一张床板上是条胳膊。它们都很完好，就是孤零零的。

哈利注视着它们，并不怎么讶异。“剩得不多，不是吗？”

玛丽摇摇头，脸上仍留着点儿笑。她戴上橡胶手套。“好了，你喜欢先从谁开始？”

这问得实在不妙，但玛丽一点都没有不安的样子。

哈利不知该怎么说。他指了指那个脑袋。

“啊，肖特斯塔夫[4]先生，”她说，“我敢拿脑袋打赌这名字给他招了不少冷嘲热讽。想打赌吗？”

哈利猜想，在太平间工作的人习惯开死人的玩笑。他摇摇头。“然后把脑袋输给你？想都别想。”他也在拿死亡玩文字游戏。

她咯咯笑起来。“你可以想象，这一位很容易就被识别出来了。我们以他的面部特征进行核查，认出是博宾·肖特斯塔夫。本地混混。他血液中检出大量变狼症 _veneficus_ ，皮肤组织死后也 _仍然_ 对银有反应。砍掉他脑袋的那一下干净利落，几乎像外科手术般精确，但就 _我_ 所知没有哪个外科医生用那么大的手术刀，所以这肯定是个剑客干的。他颈部伤口边缘的皮肤组织有灼痕，没弄错的话，剑是银或者银合金的。轨迹推定显示剑是从他颈后挥下的，接着割断了喉咙。无所谓，反正他没反应过来就已经死了。他的下场本来可能更糟。像那样训练有素的剑客完全有能力让过程漫长而痛苦，可你看看他脸上的表情？毫无觉察的幸福。”

哈利一点都看不出死者眼中有“幸福”可言。他把目光转向那条断臂。“这个呢？也是被银剑砍的？”

玛丽耸耸肩。“可能是同一柄剑。同样的精准，同样的训练有素。但这条胳膊是人类的。是麻瓜还是巫师？靠检查尸体组织可没法知道，但这儿……”她抓起那条胳膊翻过来，让它掌心朝上。肘部上方赫然是一个黑魔标记纹身。“不是魔法印记，”她说，“是个如假包换的麻瓜纹身。我们对这个标记进行调查，得到了巫师伦纳德·雷切特的名字。伦纳德和博宾此前并非密友，但经常出入同样的圈子，后来有传言说他们去某地执行相同的任务。他们谈起这事的时候，没人有兴趣了解细节，只知道三周前他们曾不见了三天。回来以后，他们对各自的朋友大吹大擂。当然，没有一个人相信他们，但他们确实因为 _某件事_ 得到了报酬，而且他们的故事终究有几分吻合之处。”

“怎样的吻合？”

“我得说，他们同样都是满嘴胡说八道，但他们的描述里有一个细节是一致的：纵火。”

“有意思。”哈利一边嘀咕，一边细细琢磨着他得到的所有新情报。目前来看，亨利的情报似乎得到了验证，但也有可能亨利一开始就是在误导他。毕竟，亨利曾称之为未经证实的情报。“有没有任何拷打痕迹？”

“这我可说不好。这些组织样本状态相当完好。颅骨和臂骨均无骨折，未发现任何瘀伤。血色素检查未见任何异常，无电击导致的灼伤痕迹，指尖或眼球上也没被扎过针。如果有过任何拷打，那可能是对他们身体 _其他_ 部位的殴打，这些部位没受什么苦。”

哈利心绪不宁，他意识到即使他关于赫敏 _不会_ 拷打任何人的信念是正确的，但她能挥剑砍下他们的头和肢体，他无法肯定这到底是更好还是更糟。

_也许挥下利剑的人不是她。也许处决是别人执行的。毕竟……赫敏从不是喜欢暴力的人……_

“我可以为你拷贝一份写好的报告，”她继续道，“我现在想不太起来的情况，报告书都能告诉你。报告里有照片和所有细节，所以你在家里也能好好观看，不用直接对着这些残骸。你们这种好研究的人就喜欢这样，我早注意到了。”

“哦？”

玛丽若有所思地打量着他。“你话不多啊，嗯？”

他常会把事情藏在心里闷头想，是的，但他从不是特别沉默寡言的人。“只是没多少话可说的时候是这样……”

“这儿是太平间，不是吗？像你这样是常有的事。人们走进来以后多半说话细声细气的，好像怕声音太大会 _打扰_ 什么人似的。我不知道他们哪来的这种想法，真的。我不在乎他们怎么说，但 _任何_ 噪音都 _不可能_ 吵醒死人。”她夸张地挥挥手，拉过布单重新盖在那脑袋和胳膊上。她脱下手套丢进垃圾箱，挥动魔杖让床板回到柜格里。

她移动尸体时，哈利双手插进裤袋里，说：“我见过一个死而复活的人。我是说，我没 _看见_ 过程，但她死了……后来她又没死……”

“吸血鬼？”

“是的。”

玛丽摇摇头，晃动着一根手指。“永远不要相信那种生物。每次鉴证组那些家伙运尸体过来，我总会先检查有没有咬痕， _然后_ 测验血液中是否存在吸血症 _veneficus_ 。我最不想看到的就是有个刚复活的 _vampyr_[5]在我的太平间里横冲直撞渴求鲜血，更别提那时我将是这附近最方便到手的新鲜血液来源。没门。我会把感染者直接送往最近的医院地窖。不这样的话我就得砍下他们的脑袋。你可能不会相信我有多讨厌做那样的事，可是嘿，谁要是自以为懂得更多，他们不妨自己来做做这活儿。关键是：吸血鬼不是死人，他们是 _不死者_ 。”

“这我知道。”哈利喃喃自语。

玛丽一定听见了他的话。她看着他，支棱起一边眉毛，哈利感觉她是在盯着 _他脖子上的_ 伤痕。然而，她什么也没说，只是走进办公室去取答应给他的报告书。

除了办公室里传出的细碎声响，四周一片寂静。不是墓地般的寂静。而是空无一物的寂静，就好像房里没有任何活物来制造哪怕一丁点声音，这一点在太平间里倒是千真万确的。

麻瓜可能会觉得毛骨悚然，但巫师不会，特别是一个像哈利这样的巫师——他不仅曾与幽灵和吵闹鬼生活在一个屋檐下，更同一名吸血鬼关系亲密，逃脱过火龙的攻击，用火烧退过阴尸，击败过博格特、摄魂怪和狼人，还对抗过最臭名昭著的黑巫师。他不可能被屋里的一些死人吓着，正如玛丽指出的，多大的噪音的都没法吵醒他们了。

稍后，玛丽回来了，带着两卷用粉红色丝带束好的羊皮纸。哈利想也许他该感谢这精心装饰。

“谢谢，玛丽。非常感谢你的帮助，特别是现在这个点钟。”

“哦，我不会为随便哪个人做这件事的，”她带着顽皮的笑容说，“你是哈利·波特呢。现在我可以告诉我所有朋友，说我曾和你说笑调情。你真的跟她们说的一样英俊……还有几分专注和笨拙。就像个可爱得要命的怪人，真的。”

“呃……我想我得说谢谢。”

“我们站在一起会像两个怪人，要是你不介意的话。喝杯咖啡吗？反正我出去半个钟头这儿也不会有人想念我。”

他想他一定是全英格兰唯一会在太平间里被邀请喝咖啡的家伙。“嗯，你看……”

玛丽转转眼珠。“当然，该想到的，你有女朋友了。”

“差不多……是那样吧。”他不想多做解释。 _一切的一切_ 都关系到他的女朋友，他没有必要解释那个女友不巧成了他的 _前_ 女友，她是个吸血鬼，也是他正苦苦追寻的人。

玛丽叹了口气。“哦好吧，试试总是值得的。生命只有一次。”她耸耸肩，多少像是在对太平间做手势，似乎满屋的死者就是一个人能有几次生命的见证。

哈利只能似笑非笑地咧咧嘴。离开前，他挥动那两卷羊皮纸，以特有的笨拙姿势向她敬了个礼。

不管太平间在平日里有多令人压抑，哈利此刻只觉一阵眩晕般的喜悦。如果亨利关于两具 _尸体残骸_ 的故事是有价值的，那么他所暗示的其他关于耶希敏和赫敏的情况就完全可能同样有价值。

这是个很好的调查方向，一定会帮他取得一些进展。

他扬起魔杖，迅速幻影移形回了格里莫广场，召唤多比来执行他已安排好的任务。

*

凝视壁炉内跳动的火焰总是让哈利陷入回忆，即使其中有些记忆是他希望能忘却的。

_也许没到“希望能忘却”那么严重。我只是希望回忆时不会这么痛苦。_

离哈利第一次让多比去漫谈探查已经过去两周。每次哈利召唤多比报告情况，得到的总是令他失望的相同答复： _“多比没看到赫敏·格兰杰，哈利·波特先生。哪里都找不到赫敏·格兰杰小姐。”_

咖啡桌上已备好一瓶威士忌和一只酒杯。他不知道自己何时才会承认这次寻找她的尝试又失败了，承认他必须再一次借酒浇愁。

 _至少我现在在家里，_ 他苦笑着想， _免了罗恩把我拖回格里莫广场的麻烦。_

有个声音打破了藏书室的寂静，但哈利连头都没抬。他现在没心情和罗恩说话。他也不确定他是否有心情面对莱姆斯或唐克斯。

近两周来，除了一直为那件事焦心之外，他还必须每日履行凤凰社的职务。此刻他身心俱疲，受不了更多刺激了。

“又在闷闷不乐了，波特？”

他几乎呻吟。 _我也不需要马尔福。话说回来，世上的其他人恐怕同样不需要这个小畜生。_ “滚开。我没那心情。”

随后他就意识到他不该那么说。那只会让马尔福 _更想_ 纠缠不休。

“让我猜猜看，”德拉科冷笑，“你又走错路了。真可怜。”

哈利没有回答。

“你不是该和韦崽一起把自己灌得烂醉吗？你到今天才这么镇定是不是太晚了。”

哈利抬眼看着他，目光灼灼。 _好吧。他想烦我，那好啊。这是他自找的。_ 哈利射出一道咒语，德拉科大叫一声，发觉自己的屁股被粘在了哈利对面的沙发椅上。他的裤子紧紧黏住坐垫，正如他自己和裤子一样密不可分。

“波特——！”

“我有个很棒的主意，马尔福。我们为什么不一起喝酒呢？你总说我是个喜欢自找罪受的人，我会忍受你的陪伴的。”

“能和马尔福对饮你应该觉得荣幸，你该这么想才是。你非得施那愚蠢的咒语就足以说明这一点，你是怕我会丢下你自怜自伤呢。”

哈利变出另一只威士忌杯，把两只杯子都斟满。他用魔法让其中一只酒杯浮到德拉科面前。“有一个麻瓜游戏，马尔福。不知道你是不是听说过。叫做‘我从不’。”

“我真是迫不及待想了解这个游戏呢。”德拉科从牙缝间挤出话来。

“它非常有趣，而且正合适你发挥所长。你会看到的。游戏目标是使对手透露他平时决不会承认的事情。我承认，这要求双方诚实……我想你偶尔也是能诚实一回的吧，马尔福？”

德拉科怒目而视。“我在人眼里可能有许多不同面目，但我从不直接撒谎，波特。从不需要。我是马尔福，记得吗？”

“哦是的，我忘了。当你有姓氏可倚仗的时候，又何必撒谎呢？”

“这下你说对了。”

“那就没问题了。我们轮流说自己从没做过什么事，如果你从没做过的事是对手做过的，那他就得喝掉他的威士忌。但如果你从没做过的事对手也从没做过，你就得喝掉你的威士忌。跟得上我吗？”

“我可从不跟着你。但我懂了。”

“你想玩吗？”

“哼。只要你敢。虽然对我来说没什么意思。”

“哦，我想一会儿你就会喜欢它的。我要开始了，做个示范。我从不曾见过我母亲。”

德拉科瞪着他，而后喝下威士忌。

哈利咧着嘴。“看到了？很有趣。”

德拉科厌恶地撇撇嘴。“我从不必自己洗衣服，直到我来了这里。”

哈利嗤笑一声饮下酒，把两人的杯子重新倒满。“你可以做得更好的，马尔福。像这样：我从不必为性付钱。”

德拉科脸上一阵红热，他要杀人似的狠狠瞪了哈利一眼，若是眼神里也能附上 _阿瓦达索命_ 的话，他肯定早把哈利解决了。磨了一会儿牙，他把威士忌一口灌进嘴里，咽了下去。

哈利哈哈大笑。这个主意开始显得 _棒极了_ 。

“好吧，波特，”德拉科啐道，“要是你想这么玩，那我奉陪。我 _从不_ 让自己为人心碎。”

哈利涩涩一笑。“这就对了，马尔福。”他喝掉威士忌。“我从不想杀死阿不思·邓布利多。”他等着德拉科的反应，只见那该死的年轻人一下变得紧张起来。

德拉科的手指紧紧捏着酒杯，下一刻，他又把满杯威士忌灌进了嘴里。

不知为什么，哈利觉得德拉科那一瞬的迟疑给他的动作着上了一层暧昧不明的色彩。哈利还是没有得到他所寻找的答案。

一片酡红浮上德拉科的脸颊。德拉科并不擅长饮酒。他从不喝太多酒，因为他认为这有失体面，而且哈利和罗恩从不会真的要他加入。德拉科脸上的红晕是到底酒精作用还是因为别的什么，哈利可能永远都不会知道了。

哈利斟满了两只杯子。

德拉科松开领口。“到我了，波特。我从不曾被我所爱的人抛弃。”

哈利不得不承认德拉科这一招够狠。“撒谎。你父亲抛弃了你。”

“谁说我爱我父亲？”

“那么，你母亲也是。”

“她没有抛弃我。她可能死了。即便是在为黑魔王效力，你也不可能从地球表面消失，除非你死了。”

他有点怀疑地摇摇头。对父亲无爱，对母亲的死也表现得如此淡漠。德拉科真是个棘手货色。哈利喝下威士忌。“我从不出卖朋友。”

德拉科咯咯直笑。“小伙子，你肯定觉得我是个十足的王八蛋！我会把这当作恭维的。喝你的吧，波特。”

“扯蛋！你从没出卖过朋友？”

“那样我首先得拥有朋友。别磨蹭了，喝酒。”

“真可悲。”哈利说着，斟满酒饮下。

德拉科冷笑。“同情你自己留着用吧。朋友是个负担。这场战争开始以来，我就不需要为‘朋友’哀悼，我对此很满意，多谢关心。现在我们到哪儿了……啊！我从不曾和好哥们的妹妹睡觉。”

哈利冲他做个鬼脸。“很好，我也没有，蠢蛋。”

德拉科喘着气。“不！你从没和小韦斯囡睡过？”

“不像我认识的 _某人_ ，我做事有顾虑。喝你的威士忌吧，还有别叫她韦斯囡。”

“她让我那么叫她的。”德拉科说着一饮而尽。

哈利倒满他们的杯子，靠回座位上，咧嘴笑着。威士忌的热力在他身体里奔流，他明白，酒精正渐渐对他产生作用，如他所希望的那样，麻痹痛苦。“我从不曾和米里森·伯斯德睡觉。”

“我不睡丑女人，不管她们的血有多纯。”

哈利大笑着喝了酒。“我就是很好奇，你明白。”

德拉科嘴角咧出一抹邪邪的笑。“我从不曾干过一个吸血鬼。”

哈利沉着脸。“郑重声明，我从不把那想作‘干’。”他抓起杯子喝光，随即重新倒满。

德拉科仰头大笑。“以前不太确定你是不是有这能耐，疤头！我得承认，我算大开眼界了！她很不错？”

“你凭什么觉得我会回答这样一个问题？”

“我没问你细节，你知道。只要一个概括评价。”

“五年过去了，马尔福……而我仍在寻找她。这概括对你来说够了吗？”

“见鬼，是的。非常有趣。”

“好了，继续吧。我从不和克拉布或者高尔睡觉。”

德拉科厌恶地撇撇嘴。“喂！我说，你只是想喝威士忌吧！”

“谁说不是呢。可说真的，你从没有过？”

“妈的，波特。得跟你说清楚，哪怕我会和男人睡，也不会是和克拉布或者高尔那样的食尸鬼。我宁可选像塞德里克·迪戈里或者西里斯·布莱克这样的家伙。可他们都死了，全因为你，真是太糟了。”

哈利死死盯了他一阵子才饮下酒。“小心点，马尔福……你心里清楚，你不喜欢我向你发火的时候。”

德拉科得意地笑了笑，却立刻退出了 _这个_ 话题。他重新回到他们原本的游戏上。“我从不必为一个女人和我的好哥们打架。”

“好吧好吧。”哈利嘟哝着把威士忌倒进自己杯里，喝干。他已经喝了好几杯，威士忌的后劲正涌上来。他的视线模糊起来，但还远没到喝醉的程度。微醺，也许。“就像你说的，那样你首先得拥有朋友。”

德拉科没有理睬哈利最后的嘲笑，自顾自地开心着。“我就知道！所以你们 _真的_ 为那泥巴种打了一架！我早就觉得那只是早晚的事。就一个泥巴种来说，她算是非常辣了。”

“不许叫她泥巴种，我倒没意识到你是那样看赫敏的。你总喋喋不休地说你觉得她多么不起眼。”

德拉科耸耸肩。“用不着天才也看得出实际情况如何。显然我当时是个试图掩饰真实感觉的小毛头。倒不是说我暗恋她，你知道。我只是想泡她。如此而已。”

哈利难以自持。他一拳径直捣在德拉科鼻子上。这像是渗透他血液的一种本能。德拉科对赫敏大放厥词，于是哈利就必须捍卫她的尊严。

德拉科摆正脑袋，却痛得直不起腰，两手捂住流血的鼻子。“ _狗娘养的！_ 你至于吗？看在他妈的份上，已经过去五年了！”

“不准那样说她。除非揍你，她碰都不会碰你一下，马尔福，所以你可以闭嘴了，别侮辱她。梅林啊，这么多年了……你还是个变态的小杂种。”

“你这么说倒好像那是件坏事似的。”

哈利实在想不出德拉科在指缝间滴着血的情况下怎么还能作出尖锐的反讽。这是真真正正的傲慢。“我想我们这游戏也玩得差不多了，你觉得呢？”

“是的，见鬼。”德拉科哼哼着说。

哈利解开了德拉科屁股上的粘贴咒，德拉科站起身，掏出一条手帕。

这又叫哈利吃了一惊，德拉科——这个到格里莫广场之前从不自己洗衣服的小子——居然能随身带着一条洁白的手帕。

 _你以为我们这位庄园主先生不会费神洗干净手帕，精心叠整齐放进口袋。_ 但德拉科就站在这儿，正抖开一条洁净无瑕的过浆手帕。

哈利目送德拉科一路低声咒骂着走出藏书室。脚镣磕在他擦得发亮的鞋上叮当作响。

五年来，他们几乎没和德拉科说过话，除非是嘲讽他或是叫他滚开。哈利不知道自己是否该同情这家伙。德拉科显然不喜欢别人同情他。这小子明确表示自己和他们在一起只是为了避开食死徒的报复，而哈利不得不承认，虽然德拉科在食死徒的暗杀名单上并非榜首，但五年来确实发生过多起暗杀未遂。

唯一能和他好好说话的人是唐克斯和金妮，而那只是因为唐克斯作为德拉科的亲戚觉得对他负有责任，金妮则是在他不拘常理的言谈举止中发现了一种略微令人不安的魅力。

哈利的思绪转向金妮。罗恩偶尔会暗示哈利应该试试和她重新开始。有几次哈利确实认真考虑过，而他总是得出结论，他不愿冒险再像伤害秋那样伤害金妮。另外，单是努力避免乔治在自责中陷得太深，金妮的麻烦就已经够多了，她最不需要的就是又一个背着感情包袱的小子。

总之，金妮如今与迪安·托马斯复合了。他们已经在一起一年，金妮显示出了和迪安共同生活的意向。哈利看不出任何人有什么理由不该让他们享受幸福。毕竟，比起他们在格兰芬多塔楼寝室的那些日子，迪安已经成熟了许多。

 _但回想起来，_ 哈利苦涩地想， _我们很多人都情愿付出任何代价去换取那样的平凡生活，而不是像现在这样被迫表现出与年龄不符的成熟……_

他看着那瓶威士忌。瓶子只空了一半，他完全可以自己解决剩下的，但在同德拉科相互讥讽之后，陷在自怜自伤中一人解决整瓶酒似乎很傻。

他把身体更深地沉进沙发里，合上双眼，任睡意淹没了他。

*

 _哈利感觉像有人在他的肾上狠狠捣了一下，他失的血肯定比从前流的加起来都多。身体的虚弱毋庸置疑，他真想就这么躺下去。他睁开眼想看清周围的环境。视线过了一会儿才清晰起来，他终于看出自己是在医院里，数量众多的咒符和魔药瓶环绕着他。这次情况一定是糟透了，他晕晕地想。病房的窗帘都拉着，但透过那些廉价布料的缝隙，他能辨出外面天色正黑。他努力回想发生了什么，随即意识到，对坚纽斯用刀刺中他之后的情形，他记忆里一片空白。_ _“赫敏？”他嗓音沙哑而蒙_ 眬 _。他睡了多久？_

_有人在屋里走来走去。脚步很重，不可能是赫敏。_

_不出所料，罗恩走进哈利视野中。“也他妈该是时候了。”他嘀咕着。_

_哈利不明白罗恩是为了什么如此烦躁。被吸血鬼攻击的人可不是_ 他 _。“赫敏在哪儿？”_

_“很高兴又见到你。”_

_这句还听得懂，他想。“出什么事了？”_

_“除了你被刺伤的事吗？”_

_“那以后。那以后出什么事了？”_

_“我们及时把你送到了圣埃丹。那是爱尔兰的一家巫师医院……你差点就没命了，哥们。”_

_“医院？我是有点钱，可没那么有钱。”他都不知道自己哪来的力气开玩笑。_

_“我是认真的。赫敏和我拼命想办法救你……”罗恩抬眼看着窗户，“之后不久，你就被转到了圣芒戈……”_

_哈利心里一紧。“我昏迷了多久？”_

_“四天。”_

_他就知道。“见鬼。我错过了赫敏的生日。”_ 没关系。我现在这样也没法约她共进晚餐或者跳舞……再说，我也没法送她礼物…… _“那么，她在哪儿？”_

_听到这个问题，罗恩显得极度不安。“她不在这儿。”_

_哈利骇然睁大眼睛。“喂，你们没把她给忘在爱尔兰吧？”_

_“呃……没有。不过，要那样的话肯定是个噩梦。她会发疯的……”_

_哈利等着罗恩继续说下去，但罗恩没再多说一句话，他心中的忧虑愈发深切。沉默扩展开来，哈利被一种不祥的预感笼罩了。_

她不可以死，不。罗恩会告诉我的，要是她……

_“罗恩？赫敏在哪儿？”_

_罗恩立刻垂下了眼睛，紧张地把手插到外套口袋里。“她……走了。”_

_哈利眉毛一挑。“她去哪儿了？”_

_“我……我不知道，哈利。”_

_那一刻，恐慌如野草般在哈利心中疯长起来。_ 哦，天哪……她去追坚纽斯了，或者别的什么人。 _他清楚自己太虚弱了，还没法爬起来做什么，但他需要答案。“有_ 任何人 _知道她的行踪吗？”_

_罗恩摇头。_

_罗恩到底是_ 怎么了 _？为什么他没有显出更多不安和担忧？为什么他没有——_

_“也许……”罗恩开口了，掏出一件像是信封的事物，“也许她在给你的信里说了……”_

_哈利紧盯着罗恩手里的信。他不明白。_

_罗恩把它朝前一推，避开哈利的眼睛。“她也给我写了一封。我……我已经读了，信里没说她会去哪儿。也许你的信里……”_

_哈利的焦虑被困惑取代，他怀疑地盯着那封信。“罗恩，出什么事了？”_

_罗恩眉头紧锁，像是要哭出来却又极力克制着。他咽咽唾沫。“我告诉你了……她走了。她……她不会回来了，哈利。她已经走了。”_

_哈利心底一片冰冷，只觉得嘴里发干。“你怎么会……”_

_“三天前，我去格里莫广场接她，碰上她在……收拾行李。我尽力阻止她了，哈利，我发誓，可她……她对我做了什么。我一步都动不了……”_

_罗恩仍在说话，但哈利已经听不到了。他摇着头，想厘清脑海中突如其来的茫然。_

_“我——我不明白，”他说，“她离开是因为……她去追坚纽斯了……？”_

_罗恩呼吸一滞，犹豫了一下。“我不知道。我不知道，哈利，但她对我说她离开是因为她必须走，因为她不属于我们的生活，她说你……你应该……你应该拥有更好的人生，而不是日日只渴盼着——怎么说呢——夜幕的降临，之类的……”_

_“夜幕的降临……”哈利机械地低声重复着，“那、那是什么意思？她想说什么？她——”_

_“哈利，我——”_

_哈利眨着眼，忍住眼角即将凝成泪水的刺痛。他_ 心里清楚 _赫敏的意思，但他不愿相信。“_ ** _为什么_** _她会那么说，罗恩？”_

_“我不知道！”罗恩挫败地喊道。_

_哈利的侧腹，也就是他受伤的地方，突然一阵剧痛，他喘息起来。他腹痛如绞。有一瞬，所有的情绪都被这阵难以抵挡的疼痛淹没了。_

_“见鬼，”罗恩一边召唤治疗师一边低声说，“哈利，放松点……”_

_哈利咬牙忍着疼痛，一把攥住罗恩的袖子。“她离开我了，是不是？”他沙哑地问道。_

_治疗师们赶来了，开始对他施用魔药和咒符。在治疗师的抚慰声中，他腰侧的刺痛变成了一跳一跳的钝痛，然后消失了。_

_“她离开我了，”哈利悲痛地低吟着，咒符的轻抚麻木了感官，他的思绪渐渐涣散，“梅林啊，她离开我了……”_

_悲痛与迷茫中，他能听见罗恩在低声说着：“对不起，哥们……我尽力了……对不起……”_

_像是要填满他心中陡然出现的那个空洞，问题一个个接踵而至。_

她是不是在生我的气？我是不是做错了什么？我爱她还不够吗？她不爱 _我_ 了吗？她为什么离开？她怎么 _可以_ 离开？她想要我怎么做？你想要 _我_ 怎么做， _赫敏_ ？

 _咒符使得感官蒙_ 眬 _起来，他侧过身，背向罗恩，背向治疗师，蜷缩起身子闭上了眼。_

_“哈利？”_

_“嘘，”治疗师说，“药物生效了。让他睡吧。下次他醒过来的时候，尽量别刺激他……”_

_哈利闭着眼，滤掉他们的对话。那些问题在他脑海中重复，一遍又一遍。他找不到答案，愤怒、伤痛和怀疑撕扯着他。_

这是个噩梦，就是这样， _他不顾一切地想道。_ 我以前也碰上过这样的事。我以为她死了，但她没有。现在罗恩告诉我她走了……好吧，她 _没有_ 。她不可能离开。她不会那样离开我。她不会。 _她不会……_ 赫敏决不会做那样的事……

_类似的想法和疑问不断折磨着他，伴着这些纷乱的思绪，他滑进了一片酩酊般的睡意中。_

*

哈利被某个小家伙轻轻推醒了。他的眼皮因为威士忌而沉甸甸的，但一对上多比那双熟悉的网球般的大眼睛，他立刻清醒过来。

他全不顾自己正头痛欲裂，匆匆跳下沙发，差点把多比撞倒。天已经黑了，多比未经召唤就出现在这里。他 _必定_ 是有关于赫敏的消息。这是唯一可能的原因。

“你看见她了？你把字条给她了？她——她问起我了吗？”这是他一贯的作风：每当事情关系到赫敏的时候，他总性急得犹如十七岁男孩。

多比一脸歉疚。“多、多比被发现了，哈利·波特先生。黑暗俱乐部的老板责令多比离开。多比本该待着的，但他们要打多比……”

哈利心一沉，他的头更疼了。他用手压压眼睛，叹息道：“没关系，多比。不是你的错。是我的……”他第一次注意到了多比的模样，“你穿的这是茶巾吗？”

多比悲伤地呜咽，开始拿脑袋撞咖啡桌。“他们拿走了多比的衣服！他们又拉又扯，他们拿走了哈利·波特先生的字条！多比真没用！！！”

多比脑袋撞出的声响比两个人脑袋都大，哈利一下从恍惚中回过了神。他赶忙拦住多比，许诺 _马上_ 给他衣服，只要他别再惩罚自己。

多比抽搭着停下，满怀感激跌跌撞撞地走到哈利身旁。

哈利打起精神，领多比穿过藏书室去他的房间。他翻遍抽屉寻找旧衣物。

在他的人生中，曾有一度拥有的一切都是别人不要的，如今他却必须翻遍抽屉，在一堆好衣服里找它们了。

 _你已经有了长足进步啦，波特，_ 他苦笑着想。

他终于找到了一件腋下有个小洞的T恤衫。以他的标准补补还能穿，但可怜的多比穿着茶巾哆嗦呜咽的样子实在可怜，于是哈利毫不犹豫地把衬衫递了过去。

多比套上这件过大的衬衫，感激涕零。哈利只好又抛给他一双不成对的袜子。

多比离开后，哈利才意识到要在漫谈找到赫敏的机会也落空了，再一次的失败令他失望已极。

他垂头坐在床沿，茫然盯住空气中的某个点。他现在该怎么办？

一声幻影移形的爆响惊醒了他，他拖着脚出了房间朝楼下走去。他心中悲苦，但这样的失望他已承受过太多，他知道如何在只想把自己锁进盥洗室溺死的时候继续生活。

他在起居室里发现了浑身污迹的罗恩和查理。他们的气味糟透了，就像是刚从下水道里钻出来的。

哈利抬手在脸前拂了拂。“真不敢恭维。你们太臭了。简直臭气熏天。”

查理哈哈大笑，在哈利胸口拍了一巴掌，走向厨房。

这一掌颇为不轻。查理可不是发蔫的小花朵，他留在哈利衬衣上的脏手印闻起来更和花香全不是一个味儿。

罗恩咧嘴取笑着哈利的厌恶表情，拍拍他这位戴眼镜朋友的肩膀，尾随兄长走过。

罗恩留下的手印同样气味不妙。

“你们从哪里跑出来的？”哈利问道，“你们两个今天不是去喂龙了吗？”

没同食死徒战斗的时候，罗恩受雇于查理，驯养龙。虽然查理的工作地仍以罗马尼亚为主，但苏格兰高地新增了一处繁殖地，使得像罗恩这样的伦敦小伙从事驯龙成为可能。

哪怕在最天马行空的想象中，哈利也从不曾想过罗恩会成为一名驯龙师。首先，罗恩以前不喜欢野生动物，但哈利猜想，在如此动荡的年代里许多东西都改变了。罗恩已如此深地卷入战争漩涡中，显然没法考虑从事魁地奇运动。他还能保有一份工作就已经令人称奇了。

哈利自己也有份临时工作，虽然很多人都以为那就是他想要的一切。赫敏离去后，他用两年时间学完了N.E.W.T.s课程。一部分是为了魂器，一部分是出于自身兴趣，还有一部分是因为对寻找她的执着。两年学习接近尾声时，唐克斯说服他去试试考取傲罗职位。虽说哈利本人也许更愿意作一名魁地奇球员，但唐克斯说成为傲罗会使他有权接触到许多资源，他可以利用这些资源（或者滥用，要是他希望的话）来推动他的“私人搜寻活动”。成为傲罗是能帮助他达到目的的手段，而且他不得不承认，傲罗身份让他在社里更受信任。

哈利接受唐克斯的建议，通过N.E.W.T.s考试后申请了傲罗训练，并发觉自己相当擅长此道。实际上，他似乎能力出众。所以，在唐克斯首次点拨他的三年后，他成为了一名精干的傲罗。他恐怕宁愿作一名效力于普德米尔联队[6]的找球手，可正如赫敏说过的，“但我们不总能得到我们想要的，对吗？”

“我们是在喂龙，”罗恩说着，打开冰箱拽出几听冰的麻瓜软饮料。“但有一条刚孵化的秘鲁毒牙龙从窝里跑掉了，差点没把自己淹死在一片沼泽里。我们只好亲手把它拖上来，而沼泽里的水……可不像碧波荡漾的泻湖。”

哈利在餐桌旁找了个座位。“你今天跑到霍格沃茨去了？”

“是的。他们仍需要一名魁地奇教练。”罗恩边说边扯掉苏打水罐上的拉环。

哈利摇摇头。“我实在搞不懂，麦格明知道傲罗指挥部的活每周起码能占掉我70小时，怎么还会指望我接下这样一份半日制工作。”

查理耸耸肩，在哈利对面坐下。“你知道她有多热爱学校。这是她的 _本性_ 。”

哈利咧嘴笑笑。“本该如此。她是霍格沃茨的校长。可说实话，到底是怎么回事？她是不是觉得我需要多挣些加隆之类的？的确，傲罗的收入不很高——”

罗恩讥讽地大笑一声。“你说得实在太保守了，伙计。”

哈利没理他，继续道：“不过我好像还没到没钱花的地步……”

这是实话。哈利获得的丰厚遗产中包括一些相当好的投资，能带给他稳定的收益，况且他又不是那种好赶时髦的公子哥。他偶尔会放纵自己买双漂亮鞋子什么的，还有些时候，他会出更多钱来收买线人和情报，但除此之外，他的生活开销不大。没有任何异想天开的挥霍。

罗恩耸耸肩。“你知道我怎么想吗？她就是说不出口，但要是‘大难不死的男孩’在学校执教，会给学校带来很多好处。”

哈利皱起眉。“管好你的嘴。”

“我就是说说嘛。”

“那 _你_ 来接这份工作好了。想想吧，对你来说是个可行选项。你本职在苏格兰，你只需要每周两次顺路到霍格沃茨待几个小时就成。”

“把这当兼职我是没意见，但首先得有人想聘请我啊，你不这么觉得吗？”

“去他的聘请。要懂得毛遂自荐嘛。”

“我不觉得罗恩在扫帚上的功夫够当一名魁地奇教练。”查理说。

罗恩皱着眉头。“哦，当你早有几个像查理这样支持你的亲爱兄长时，谁还需要马尔福呢？”

查理叹了口气。“我只是在说实话，罗恩。马尔福会对你说实话吗？”

正说话间，德拉科大摇大摆进了厨房，径直朝食品柜走去。他边走边说：“我从来都说实话！我说：你们的头发太红了。你们的鼻子太长了。你们俩闻着都一股龙粪味。最妙的是，你们俩的尊容都只有匈牙利树蜂会喜欢——下口。”他亮出一个贴着“德拉科”标签的外卖盒子。“啊， _我的手指泡芙_[7]，谁都没份，因为是 _我_ 付的钱，所以全是 _我的_ 。”

德拉科得意洋洋地笑着离开了房间。

查理喟叹一声。“记得提醒我别再要马尔福说实话。”

罗恩板着脸。“什么实话也不可能比马尔福更糟。”

哈利想，事情其实可能更糟的。德拉科本来可能留下，对罗恩和查理大讲哈利近几次寻找赫敏的失败故事。此刻，他可不愿去想最近这次受挫背后牵涉的问题。

“不管怎么样，他说对了一件事，”哈利说，“格里莫广场有很多浴室可供使用，特别是现在。”

“好的。 _我明白。_ ”查理说着走出厨房。

查理走后，罗恩继续不紧不慢地喝着饮料，一点都不在意身上的肮脏。“哈利，我今天和金妮聊了几句……知道吗，我觉得她很 _幸福_ 。”

哈利煞有介事地惊叫道：“不！你不是说真的吧？太可怕了。真是太可怕了！”

罗恩冲他扮了个鬼脸。“是啊，是啊。早不是新闻了……我听说。”

“金妮和迪安在一起有几年了，他们很幸福。你是唯一不承认这一点的人，因为你还抱着那奇怪的念头，觉得金妮应该和 _我_ 交往……”

“噢，事情也没 _那么_ 牵强。事实上，先起那念头的人可是 _你_ 呢。”

哈利笑笑。“是啊，是我，不是吗？主动结束关系的人也是我，你对这个一点都不在意啰。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“那不重要。 _反正_ ，我就是觉得再给对方一次机会对你们俩都不错。你和她分手时没把关系搞僵。那更像是相互谅解的分别，而且她好像不再对你和赫敏当时的关系心存芥蒂了。我想，她原来也只是对赫敏有芥蒂。从没对你有过，你懂吗？但后来她也不纠结赫敏了，所以就完全没问题了。”

听人提起 _他和赫敏_ ，哈利心中阵阵刺痛。“她当然不再纠结赫敏了。在赫敏出了那样的事以后，还纠结于那类芥蒂就太可笑了。但我不能理解的是…… _为什么_ 你会希望妹妹承受那样的负担，摊上一个背负如此多情感包袱的人？”

“我不是那么想的。我想的是， _你_ 需要一个能帮你放下包袱的人。我想你需要像金妮这样的人。”

哈利终于明白过来。“你应该很清楚，只有一个人能让我放下它。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“她不在这儿，不是吗？”

哈利不喜欢这番话，但他没有责备罗恩。“要是我会这样想的话，我早就停止寻找了。”

罗恩几不可闻地叹了口气。“最近那条线索进展如何？”

哈利早就知道他不可能逃避这个话题太久。“岌岌可危。他们发现了多比，把他赶出了俱乐部，还抢走了他的衣服和身上的一切。那可怜的小精灵是穿着茶巾来向我报告的。”

罗恩一脸同情。“我很遗憾，哥们。那本来是条很好的线索。”

“那么近了……看上去 _那么近_ 了。艾伦 _看见她了_ 。他不可否认、毋庸置疑、确确实实 _看见_ 她了。”那情景在哈利脑中越来越清晰，失落感令他痛彻心肺，“她曾在伦敦，我却一无所知……我怎么能在她离得这么近时却不知道呢？”

“你要怎么知道？三周前你人在哪儿？”

“坎特伯雷[8]，”哈利说，“我在调查一个废弃的食死徒窝点。”

“那你当然不可能知道。”

哈利长叹一声，跌坐在椅子里。“那可能是她最后一次在伦敦出现，罗恩。更糟的是，我错失了同耶希敏商讨战争局势的良机。我越是想就越觉得，要是我能促成那部分计划，可以拯救那么多生命……我本该冒冒险去漫谈的。我是说，也许——”

“要是 _你_ 在漫谈露面，你恐怕会更没机会找到赫敏，”罗恩毫不留情地说，“吸血鬼圈子的人认得你，哈利。你出现在漫谈的话，消息很快会传开，要是所有人都知道你在那儿，谁也说不清你会因此错过什么机会。多比 _曾是_ 你的最佳机会，但事情还没有完全结束，对吧？要是她还在伦敦，你 _仍旧_ 可以找到。”

哈利耸耸肩。“别以为我最近两周没问过亨利这事。他的嘴像蛤蜊一样紧。我曾用安德鲁·怀特女儿的事威胁过他，但这种威胁第二次就不奏效了。”

“那是不是表示赫敏仍在伦敦，亨利在隐瞒这个事实？”

“那表示不了任何东西。亨利可以假装他知道什么，也可以假装什么都不知道。不管亨利表面上多随和，他仍是个吸血鬼。他做他认为合乎身份的事。”

“所以你现在没别的法子了？”

哈利不大愿意承认，可他还能怎么做呢？他有一种冲动，想冲进漫谈揍那老板一顿逼他说出情报，但哪怕在心情更糟的日子里，他也不曾做过这样有损形象的事。作为傲罗，他算是很幸运的。迄今为止，他还不曾遇过必须抉择的两难处境，但在像今天这样的日子，他不禁会想，假如他在艾伦身上植入跟踪咒（说不准他又撞见赫敏呢），或者调查艾伦的手机记录追踪与调度员的通话（由此获得一条更好的寻找赫敏的途径），那他现在会不会早就有更多进展了。当然，两种办法都很可能置艾伦于危险境地，但这样的风险，或者说对艾伦的内疚，将是哈利必须承担的。他不愿付出如此代价。目前还不行。可有时他又觉得那只是早晚的事。

“我还在拼命想办法重拾这条线索，”哈利说，“即便她现在不在伦敦，她也曾来过。肯定不会只有艾伦看见她了，在那些见过她的人里，一定 _还有别的人_ 愿意提供情报给我。两周前，我亲自核查过两具尸体……至少，是尸体的残余部分。一颗脑袋和一条胳膊，来自两个不同的人。脑袋是狼人的，胳膊属于人类巫师。那胳膊上有个黑魔标记纹身。”

“那是当然了。”罗恩干巴巴地说。

“亨利提过赫敏 _和_ 耶希敏还在伦敦的可能性及其原因，这些尸体给他的推测增加了不少可信度。如果艾伦愿意把赫敏的事告诉我，那一定有其他家伙愿意做同样的事。我只是需要找到这样的人……”当然，听起来不太可能。除了寄望于运气，他实在不知道他要怎么办到。

“找到以前呢？”

“找到以前……生活还得继续，我想。”

“嘿，你为生活疲于计划时，它已自悄然前行！[9]”

哈利缺乏热情地应了一句。“对。”他从座位上起身去藏书室。“你，我的朋友，实在需要洗个澡了。去吧。你会喜欢的。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“我会的。晚上你去喝酒吗？”

“喝过了。我想我不需要再喝了。”哈利正想离开厨房，罗恩叫住他。哈利转头望着他。

“我不知道我是该继续鼓励你，还是该告诉你放手，”罗恩说，“但无论如何，哈利……我希望事情能得到解决。”

每到这种时候，哈利就愈发理解为什么罗恩会是他最好的朋友。“谢谢。”

罗恩挥挥手，继续喝他的饮料。

哈利离开时，对接下来该做什么心中仍是一片茫然。

*

他一定是趴在办公桌上睡着了，因为他睁开眼时，唐克斯正用毫不轻柔的动作推他，要他醒醒。

原本撑住脑袋的手一松，前额一下就撞在了桌子上。着实痛得很。叫醒他的人做法粗鲁，但工作时睡觉被逮住仍是件令人窘迫的事。

“记得我跟你说过什么吗，哈利？”唐克斯严厉地问。他眨着眼努力恢复意识。

渐渐地，他记起了时间（晚上10:30），地点（在办公室，值例行的夜班），还有他为什么如此困倦（一整天没睡觉，忙着威逼利诱他的线人们吐露 _任何_ 可能帮助他重新接上那条线索的情报），他试着回答唐克斯的质疑。“呃……别再给克鲁克山喂小甜饼，因为它已经太胖了？”

唐克斯皱着眉头。“好吧，我确实说过这句，但我现在说的不是它。你又一整天没睡，是不是？”

“不是故意的。我发誓。”他睡意蒙眬地回答。 _啊呀，我是真的有点晕乎了。_ “我缺乏睡眠时的状态一般比现在要好些。肯定有人对咖啡做过手脚。我需要喝杯好咖啡……”

“咖啡没问题。你几天没睡了，这才是问题所在。你是哈利·波特，不是该死的超人！”

哈利笑笑。“要做一个从不出错的身披斗篷的正义使者可有点难，唐克斯，但即使超人也是有弱点的。”

“哦，你知道我是什么意思。我会直接回家。你跟着我。我来和沙克尔解释，说实话，他不会介意一脚把你踹到路边的。他最不想要的就是一个在食死徒来袭击时迷迷糊糊的傲罗。”

哈利陡然清醒了。他不能回家！他还有事要办！“我保证，我很好，唐克斯。我刚才只是打了个瞌睡，就这样。”

唐克斯叹了口气，拉过一张椅子在哈利身旁坐下。“我不是你母亲，我也不是莫丽。我一直尽量不插手你的事，因为你是个成年人了，而且莱姆斯要我别管着你。可是天晓得……屋子里雄性激素太多了会让你陷在某种愚蠢的男子气概中，不能自拔。”

“你说得真可怕，唐克斯。”

“我不是在说笑。我知道男孩子们不习惯太感性的交流，你们所谓的‘聊天’就是一起喝威士忌喝到醉得不省人事，但我会假装没看见，只是这一次——看在老天的份上，不行——我不会坐视不理了。你不能再这么糟塌自己的身体了，哈利。就是一台机器也不可能整日不停地工作，那样它的螺丝早晚会掉的。明白吗？”

哈利一向明白，被唐克斯关爱是件叫人头疼的事。他弯下腰，手肘撑住膝盖，开始用手指搓揉太阳穴。“恐怕现在才来拯救我的螺丝有点太迟了，唐克斯。”

“我非得咒你才能把你赶上床吗？”

“你知道我爱你，唐克斯，可是不行。莱姆斯决不会原谅我们的，你知道他在月圆之夜有多暴躁。”

唐克斯蹙蹙眉，丝毫没有被他的笑话逗乐的模样。“你需要睡一觉。我想你需要休息几天，什么都 _不要_ 多想。你再这样下去会出事的！”

“上一次有人对我说这话的时候，赫敏在预言课上踹门而出……”

唐克斯双臂交叉抱在胸前。“好。要是你因此害别的傲罗丧命，别来找我哭。我可 _不会_ 当你的心理医生。”

哈利叹了口气合上眼，把头埋进掌间。唐克斯的话正中要害。他现在不会比一个傲罗新手更有用，没有人该为他的愚蠢而死，但只要服下大剂量的咖啡因，他就还能坚持大概一个小时。他很擅长这类事情。充足的睡眠对他来说是件奢侈品。他会对唐克斯说些她爱听的话，然后做他自己想做的事，一如平日。“好的。我今晚休息。 _拜托你_ 待会儿别在我茶里下药。我可不能让你把我药倒两三天。我们就这么说定了？”

唐克斯笑了笑。“说定了。收工吧，波特。我会在接待区等你。”

“你真要护送我回家？”

“我很乐意，哈利，别犯傻了。”她说着离开了。

或许他没法反对唐克斯的说法。或许他确实需要休息。

他点点头，开始收拾文件。

傲罗指挥部的夜班和白天一样忙碌。食死徒偷袭多发生在夜间，他们自以为在夜色掩护下很安全，哈利就喜欢在这时候给他们突然一击。当然，近来食死徒袭击时，十次里常会有一次有吸血鬼同行，还有五次是狼人。

吸血鬼往往会逃掉，只带着点守护神咒的烧伤，但有五六次，哈利亲手猎杀了那吸血鬼。 _阿瓦达索命_ 对吸血鬼无效。 _钻心剜骨_ 只会令他们兴奋，切割咒则往往成为他们的笑料。守护神最具可行性，是的，但无论一名巫师多么久经战阵，要在死尸、断壁残垣和摄魂怪环绕的情况下召唤守护神也并非易事。另外，守护神无法杀死吸血鬼。它只能驱散他们。要杀死吸血鬼，必须砍下他的脑袋，用木桩钉穿他的心脏，将他诱入宗教圣地或暴露在阳光之下。在漫漫长夜里，阳光实在难以企及，此时烈火可以起到类似的作用。哈利的火焰咒非常娴熟，而且感谢赫敏奇妙的笔记，傲罗们能将爆炸性蓝色风铃草火焰装进小瓶随身携带，必要时可以掷向吸血鬼把他点着。然而，被火焰吞噬时，吸血鬼们必然不会乖乖坐着等死。他们往往到处乱跑，连扑带咬，可能把所有人都拉作陪葬。要是成功施出合适的灭火咒，或者碰巧有巫师同伙帮忙，他们甚至能熄灭身上的火。因此，哈利更喜欢刺穿心脏的方法。他用木桩钉透那些尖牙畜生——要压上全部的求生意志，哈利常说——通常是在战斗中。当然，哈利习惯接着砍下他们的脑袋以防万一，但理论上，有木桩就足够了。

活生生砍掉吸血鬼的脑袋就不容易了。除了必须学过剑术，还必须有足够迅速的动作真正把剑架上吸血鬼的脖子。哈利会用剑，那是他傲罗训练的必修课程。但要想用剑杀死一个用木桩对付不了的吸血鬼……那简直是自杀。剑术精湛的吸血鬼能把身体机能发挥到极致。哈利深知，面对通晓剑术的吸血鬼时他毫无胜算；所以在这类情况下，他会抛出火焰和守护神， _转身就跑_ 。当然，那目前只发生过一次。

曾有一名自称坦尼娅的吸血鬼。她说：“我听过你很多事，哈利·波特。一个有杀死六名吸血鬼的辉煌战绩的人类，声名在外，那么我要是杀了你，会不会变得很出名呢？”她亮出了剑，姿势相当漂亮。这婊子知道怎么使剑。哈利一刻都没有多想。他只骂了声“哦，畜生”，就扔出蓝色风铃草火焰，接着是守护神。不等听清她懊恼的叫喊，哈利就幻影移形了。他不是胆小鬼，却也不是笨蛋。

正因如此，他不常随身佩剑。某些任务中他会用剑武装自己，但每次他都祈祷不必用它来对付吸血鬼，因为那就意味着他已身陷绝境，而当这绝境关系到吸血鬼时，也就意味着他要被干掉了。与德拉科所想的不同，被一个吸血鬼干倒可不总是舒服的事情。

哈利在对抗狼人时要顺手得多。他随身带着许多银制武器，甚至他的剑也是银合金打造，不过他还可以从远处杀死狼人。银箭头的箭非常适合打击狼人，哈利从不耻于使用“先放箭再考虑近身搏斗”的战术。他有一张称手的十字弩专供这个用途。它是可折叠式，能挂在他腰上。非常轻巧。忽略装银子弹的枪吧。暴露在太多魔法中时，枪就会失控。有一次，他们带枪到凤凰社管理会议上想进行演示，结果“疯眼汉”穆迪把自己的木腿给射穿了。有时候，哈利和几个社员护送莱姆斯进入狼人地盘，他们会带上一两支枪，枪上一般施过咒语以屏蔽魔法干扰，但换过两个弹夹后就不管用了。是的，哈利知道怎么用枪，但他佩枪的次数比佩剑的次数更少。罗恩也不喜欢枪。他觉得麻瓜一定是疯了才会发明这种东西。

哈利刚关上他的档案柜，他的搭档西莫·斐尼甘就端着两杯咖啡走了进来。

看见哈利在收拾东西，西莫吃吃笑起来。他的金发碧眼和懒洋洋的爱尔兰口音吸引了许多不幸的女孩。当然，他的“婚姻恐惧症”在傲罗指挥部的女性中早就人尽皆知，或许几乎整个魔法部都有耳闻，但外头总有些天真的年轻姑娘甘愿被这个漂亮爱尔兰小伙子的花言巧语哄骗。

“早就觉得唐克斯抓到你把你送回家是早晚的事，波特。”西莫说着，坐到那张紧挨哈利的办公桌上。像大多数傲罗搭档一样，他们各有一张办公桌，面对面摆着。不过哈利桌上相对整洁，而西莫桌上则堆满卷轴、羊皮纸和诸多认不出是什么的小物件。

“她觉得我要是这个样子出去，可能会害你和其他傲罗丧命。”

“你救过我太多次了，所以我得真心实意地说：‘她疯了！’不过我猜那没什么帮助。”

哈利咧嘴一笑。撇开西莫在女性问题上的糟糕名声不提，哈利一直认为西莫是个好搭档。岁月洗礼把西莫变成了一个极其可靠的人，真的，哈利唯一信不过西莫的只有在事情牵涉到女人的时候。“我想是没用，不过还是谢了。我很感激。我想没有我你也能坚持到明天吧？”

“我尽力。”

“再会，斐尼甘。”

“再会。去睡一觉吧，看在老天的份上。”

哈利笑笑，正要离开办公桌，收发室的伊凡推着邮件小车向他们桌子走来。

“哈利·波特？”伊凡的俄罗斯口音和往常一样浓重。他是个四十多岁的男人，身高和哈利相仿，中等体型。他棕色的鬈发修剪成整齐的平头，总是衣装笔挺。

这家伙几个月来一直为哈利递送邮件。哈利曾邀伊凡跟他、西莫、罗恩喝过一次酒。上好的伏特加下肚，这家伙就变得放松了，对他们讲了一大通“伊丽莎白”的故事。他们甚至不知道那女人是否真的存在，但她听上去有点太不真实了，伊凡也再没提起过她。至少，在他清醒的时候从没提过。哈利以为伊凡会由此和他们熟络些，但上班时伊凡又恢复了平日的孤僻，仍旧做着他的邮件递送工作。

和西莫交换了一下目光，哈利随意朝伊凡挥挥手。“有事？”

“你有邮件。我送到了。”伊凡扬起密封的信函，动作活像是举着根魔杖。

“当然，伊凡。谢谢。”哈利伸手去接。

伊凡眯眼盯着哈利，猛地把信封捅到他面前。“听我说，哈利·波特。你现在读这封信。 _Oolaavlivaats_[10]？”

哈利惊讶地挑挑眉。“现在？就在这一分？这一秒？”

西莫吃吃直笑。

伊凡没被逗乐。“你 _读_ ！我今晚离开公寓时被一个生物攻击了。那家伙让我把这个交给你。所以，要么你 _现在_ 就读要么我咒你。我向你保证，哈利·波特！”

哈利怔了一下才反应过来伊凡在说什么。“哇，嘿！你 _被攻击_ 了？伊凡，你向打击手部门报告了吗？”

“不要打击手部门！要是我去找他们它会杀了我！”

西莫走近伊凡，抬手做出安抚的动作。“镇定，伊凡。坐下吧。深呼吸——”

伊凡甩开他的手。“我只是送信。就这样！我送信给哈利·波特，确定他 _立刻_ 读。不能报告。不能有其他动作。除了这个什么都不想做。你说什么…… _我只是个打杂的！_ ”

这时候哈利才反应过来，伊凡出过事，因为有人派这可怜的家伙送信给他。

_伊凡说他被一个_ **_生物_ ** _攻击了？_

哈利迟疑着。“伊凡，你说是一个 _生_ ——”

“ _Vieszcy_ ！”伊凡尖叫。

“什么？”

伊凡挫败地叫了一声。“它随黑暗到来。有——”他似乎在找适合的词，“——尖尖的牙。 _Vieszcy_ ！”

 _Vieszcy_ _……老天，那是俄语_ 吸血鬼 _的意思_ 。

哈利恢复了意识，从伊凡手里抓过信封。他看着上面的封章。那是一名背生双翼的裸身女子，托举着一颗悬浮的球体。

来自女巫会的信。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 玛丽·李(Mary Lee)和“欢乐地(merrily)”谐音。

[2] 弗兰克·李(Frank Lee)和“说实话(frankly)”谐音。

[3] 巴黎咖啡馆( _Café de Paris_ )，位于伦敦西区繁华的皮卡迪利大街(Piccadilly)，是英国最顶级的夜总会，常有贵族和社会名流光顾。

[4] 肖特斯塔夫(Shortstaff)可理解为“短棍(short staff)”。

[5] 丹麦语，吸血鬼。

[6] 普德米尔联队(Puddlemere United)，职业魁地奇球队，奥利弗·伍德从霍格沃茨毕业后即效力于该队。至于后来《哈利波特与死亡圣器》第六章中哈利说“我不是普德米尔联队的球迷”，就不是在其出版前已告完结的这篇同人所能预料的了。

[7] 手指泡芙( _éclair_ )，也称艾克力泡芙或闪电泡芙，一种法式小甜点，长条状形如手指，传统做法是内夹乳酪馅外裹糖霜衣，现今有许多变种。

[8] 坎特伯雷(Canterbury)，英格兰东部城市。

[9] 当你为生活疲于计划，生活却已自悄然前行。(Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans.)

——约翰·列侬，《漂亮男孩》(John Lennon, _Beautiful Boy_ )

[10] 俄语“улавливаешь”的英文音译，意思是“明白吗”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 玛丽·李和弗兰克·李的名字应感谢Paula Danziger（尽管她并不认识我）。好啦，你们真的、真的希望哈利会找到赫敏？很好。想想哈利会有什么感觉吧，他可是熬了五年。现在我确信我已经拐弯抹角地让你们亲身体会了缺少赫敏的感觉，对哈利的处境感同身受（歉意地笑笑），那么我们可以迎来哈利和赫敏的重逢了。  
> Café de Paris是真实存在于伦敦的一家知名夜总会。我本来用的是“54俱乐部”，但七十年代已成往事……  
> 瞧，我告诉过你们，我这么做是因为我爱你们。  
> *  
> 译注：54俱乐部(Studio 54)，20世纪七十年代美国纽约的传奇俱乐部，是美国俱乐部文化、夜生活文化的经典代表，已于1979年关闭；不过现英国伦敦桥附近仍有酒吧以此为名。


	17. 第十六章 失而复得

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重要声明 :p 我把亚蒂尔的名字改为了伊凡。我的一位俄裔读者指出，亚蒂尔不是个俄罗斯名字，听起来倒像波兰人。为了弥补我的愚蠢，我选择了一个保险的俄罗斯名字。伊凡也是我丈夫的名字。他很高兴我在故事里用他的名字，主要是因为他知道我一向对于把现实人物代入同人这类事避之不及，我只为他一人破例。话虽如此，但他不是俄罗斯人。伊凡·亚历山大唯一有俄罗斯味的地方是他喜欢给我父亲带他最喜欢的伏特加，这一点也是老爹爱他的原因。  
> 本章中有个惊喜等着大家，是关于罗恩的。  
> 感谢Lady Diamond，她以破纪录的时间校完了本章及下一章！（我紧挨着发了两章给她。）

唐克斯就是不肯让他单独行动。他武装自己的时候，她就站在男更衣室正当中盯着他。

哈利叹了口气，一边背上剑并装备好其他武器。“你瞧，我本来可以趁你不注意偷偷溜出去，但我没有。我选择让你知情，告诉你我有事得去办，而你就这么报答我？”

她双手叉腰，面色不悦。“哈利·波特，要是你不交代你现在打算去哪儿，我就告诉莫丽·韦斯莱，你对她撒谎了，你没试过争取秋·张回心转意！”

“什么！你不会这么做的！”

“你看我会不会，波特！”

没有哪个有自尊心的成年男子会愿意让莫丽·韦斯莱插手他的情感生活。唐克斯这一手玩得可不地道。

“你说自己做蛋糕也是骗她的！我知道那不是你烤的。你买了蛋糕，然后假装是家里烤的！”哈利反唇相讥。

唐克斯得意地冲他笑笑。“去啊。告诉她啊。反正她本来就不相信那是我做的。”

他站在原地，神色犹豫不决。他动用了手里最后的武器：他让“楼梯下储物间里的男孩”走出来，笨拙地站着，用明亮的绿眼睛无声地恳求着她。没披傲罗长袍时，他看上去就像个麻瓜报童，穿着破旧的牛仔裤和皱巴巴的纽扣式外套。他的运动鞋看着比衣服更糟，外套下的衬衣上印着一只惊恐的母牛和这样的句子：“汉堡包是什么做的？！？”说实话，要不是他在工作上如此出色，沙克尔一定会批评他的着装有失职业水准。

方法奏效了。“别那么看着我，”唐克斯厉声说，“你到底是怎么说服斐尼甘让你单独行动的？你搭档是个白痴吗？”

哈利耸耸肩，依然一副可怜巴巴的表情。真的，他很擅长这一套。“没告诉他。我跟他说我打算回家。”他小声嘀咕。

唐克斯又盯了他一阵，终于叹口气举起双手。她认输了。

哈利咧嘴笑了。

“好吧，”唐克斯说，“我不会把莫丽扯进来， _但_ 你必须理解我为什么担心你。别这么对我，哈利。要是你出了什么事，罗恩和莱姆斯 _永远_ 都不会原谅我。拜托。”

他喟叹一声，伸手抓了抓凌乱的头发。“我现在甚至不确定 _这个_ 到底是怎么一回事。问题是，要是我把你牵扯进来而让 _你_ 出了什么事……唐克斯，那我就没脸见莱姆斯了——”

“那么带个人一起去。带上西莫。要么带上罗恩。就是 _别_ 一个人去！”

“我必须一个人。给我一个追踪护符。遇上不能自己解决的麻烦时，我会激活它的。”

“哦，好主意，哈利。等我们赶到的时候，你可能早就死了。”

“你不给，我也是一个人去。”

唐克斯咒骂一声，伸手进手提包里找追踪护符。她掏出一管口红递给他。

哈利盯住它看了好一阵子。“至少考虑一下我的脸面吧？”

“我现在身上就带着这个。做个男子汉，接受现实吧！”

“好吧。”哈利接过口红，塞进牛仔裤口袋里。

“那可是Mystic Plum呢。”

他没有回应她的临别赠言。他心里明白，她是在惩罚他的不漏口风。她那大大的手提包里很可能有一把梳子，最不济也有一个发卡，都适合附追踪咒，她却给他口红，这样当他们发现他的尸体时，验尸官会从他裤袋里搜出口红，然后以为哈利·波特过着双重生活，人前是个大名鼎鼎的傲罗，人后却是个有易装癖的男人。

披上外套，他的武器立刻被遮蔽了。他手里抓着滑雪帽用力关上衣柜，向外走去。

“当心点。”唐克斯说。

“再召唤一个守护神来跟着我怎么样？”

“闭嘴，波特。 _别_ 找死。”

哈利吃吃笑着离开，留下她在更衣室里。

*

信上署着耶希敏漂亮的花体签名，虽然他此前从未见过她的笔迹。这短笺与其说像指示不如说像…… _调情_ ，不过他想，要是信里 _没有_ 戏谑轻佻的语气，他只怕会更觉得可疑吧。

_亲爱的波特先生，_

_我得知你派了你滑稽的小精灵给我送信，_ _漫谈老板从那可怜的小东西身上没收字条以后决定亲自把它带给我。这是我近年来读过的最有趣的东西，要是在往常，我会把这封信留着以备将来不时之需：以防万一哪天我心情不好需要找点笑料，不过我发觉你实在招人喜欢——可爱得很，真的。你的信让我十分欢畅，特别是看到你说我是你们唯一的希望时。你过奖了。感谢你诚挚的哀悼。拉沙德和亚伯拉罕是_ **_我的_ ** _人。有人胆敢把他们从我身旁夺走至今叫我心碎，所以是的，让那些夺走他们生命的家伙付出代价相当令人亢奋。鉴于你如此彬彬有礼地提出请求，宝贝，我会认真考虑你这个建议。我非常有兴趣。我想知道你能为_ **_我_ ** _做些什么，波特先生。_

_来吧。请全力以赴。我希望你这么做。_

10 _月_ 9 _日_ _午夜时分，伦敦都柏林大街_ 18 _号（邮编_ WC2E 8DY _）。独自前来，否则交易取消。_

_再会，宝贝。我知道你不会让我失望的。_

_你真诚的，_

_耶希敏_ _·易卜纳·奥玛尔·阿尔-花剌子模_

_女巫会会长 暨 血之守护者_

他回忆起和耶希敏· _易卜纳_ ·奥玛尔的初见：那双惊人的长腿，那动人的美臀，当然，还有那对完美的乳房。犹如地狱天使，来解救他们脱离死亡的威胁。当然，赫敏的声音让他猛醒过来，她语调尖刻：“你花的时间可够长的！”于是他讶然意识到赫敏不仅 _认识_ 那女人，而且 _早料到_ 她会出现。

哈利没想过发问。他所知的一切就是，赫敏已通过秘密召唤她的吸血鬼朋友而使他们摆脱了困境，因为震惊于他所爱的女人居然在他不知情的情况下会见一帮危险的吸血鬼，他刚才对耶希敏身材的惊艳一下飞到了九霄云外。

关于树林里那场争执的苦涩回忆令他心中一阵钝痛。有些时候，在感觉极度悲苦时，他会问自己，要是他们当时不曾争执，赫敏会不会决定 _留下_ 。当然，他 _心里明白_ 那场争执与赫敏决定离开并无多大关联，但当一个人沉湎于自怨自艾的时候，就很容易在回忆里迷失。无论如何，他 _希望_ 他们不曾在她离开前争执。他希望能收回他对她吼出的每一个暴怒的字眼，代之以他们曾共有的那些热烈亲吻，那样他留在她心中最后的记忆将是温情而非争吵，也许她就不会离开如此之久。

他看看手里的羊皮纸，然后打量了一番周围的环境。他没找错地址。

那栋异常熟悉的十层建筑让他几乎想大笑。耶希敏要见他当然会选这里了。她喜欢把事情戏剧化处理是出了名的。

这是西塞罗的办公楼，或者说，至少曾经是。它五年前毁于火灾，破败不堪，一色焦黑。当然，那桩谋杀纵火案至今未破，而西塞罗遇害的唯一证据就是，他的脑袋被挑在了大楼前那尊战士雕像的剑上。哪怕保守来说，也是足可认定死亡的铁证了。

大楼现在仍被废弃，没人知道要如何处置它。西塞罗健在的亲戚还忙于为他留下的财产争斗不休，因为他们之前甚至都不知道有西塞罗这样一个亲戚。大楼被围上一道铁丝网栅栏以防止有人进去闲逛弄伤自己，但今夜，大门敞开着，像在迎接他的到来。

可以明显感觉到反幻影移形防护的存在。防护仍是西塞罗使用这栋大楼时设置的那些。哈利猜想它是和房产绑定在一起的。

都柏林大街在白天是一条繁忙的街道，但到夜间就森然寂静。

_很好。没有旁观者。_

哈利很清楚这可能是一个陷阱，这正是他不希望别人一起涉险的另一个原因。如果真是陷阱，他能照顾好自己；而且不必为旁人担心的话，他也更容易全身而退。

他抬头望见了那轮满月。不知怎么，这让他有种不祥的预感。

哈利刚穿过街道想进入那栋废弃的办公楼，就有一个身影从损毁的大厅阴影中走出来。他僵住了，等待着那个人或者说 _东西_ 现出真容。

一看见那对野兽般的黄色瞳子，他就知道那是什么了。

这狼人是他见过的最高大的狼人之一。肩背宽阔，肌肉发达，长长的鬃发又浓又密。

哈利解下十字弩，扣上扳机，瞄准目标。尽管那野兽存在威胁性，但他不打算没弄清状况就仓促动手。狼人是危险的，但并非所有狼人都有伤人的意图。

狼人一边咆哮一边缓缓逼向哈利。

“乖乖趴下吧，小子……”他低声吼着，立了起来。

又一个狼人从哈利左侧现身，体型和鬃毛都与他的同伴一样惊人。

哈利一手用十字弩瞄着目标，一手拔剑出鞘。在这种情况下，魔杖不会有多大用处。要是情况恶化，他还可以施几种无杖魔法。“我想你们这些狗杂种不是到这儿来欢迎我的。”他说。

第三个、第四个狼人出现在哈利右前方。

 _见鬼。_ 他 _也许_ 能对付三个，但四个可吃不消。

狼人的数量陡然变成了五个，他们从四面向他逼近。他可以很清楚地感觉到他们 _不是_ 来交朋友的。

_你真是个天才，波特。格兰芬多加二十分。_

哈利轻叹一声。“我猜，你们都不知道什么是公平对决。”每到这种时候，他就有点理解德拉科哪来的心情在困境里卖弄聪明。当一个人处于劣势时，唯一能做的大概就是冷嘲热讽了。

瞄准两眼之间，先放倒一个，再去对付剩下的四个。

哦，当然啦，波特。因为你是个多么身手敏捷的傲罗啊，你能搞定他们的。

闭嘴。现在没时间冷嘲热讽。

他正打算对一个狼人射击，边祈祷自己动作够快能抵挡住其他狼人的攻击，就在这时，一声尖锐的口哨刺破了夜空。

声音是从上方传来的，所有人都抬头望去。在他们头顶上，大楼正面第五层的一处豁口里，站着三个模糊的身影，他们的面容隐在黑暗里看不真切。

“我们让人数平衡一点怎么样？”一个哈利不认识的声音叫道。

声音的主人听上去很是自得其乐。哈利暗自希望也能有这样的兴致。

狼人们可不开心。他们一起怒吼起来，转身背向哈利，仿佛他根本算不上是个威胁。

哈利皱皱眉。他并不喜欢以一敌五，可也没必要这么蔑视他吧！

那几个身影缓步踱到惨白的月光下，哈利不禁为眼前的景象目瞪口呆。

他从现在的位置看不清她的五官，辨不出她外貌是否有变化，但他心中确信无疑。是她。是赫敏。种种情绪汹涌而出，这么多，这么多……终于连他自己也无法说清，此刻心中激荡的究竟是怎样一种感情。

*

_没抹黄油的烤面包片味同嚼蜡，不过现在享受是毫无意义的。他只是必须吃点东西，他想。人要活着必须这么做。_

_他能感觉到他们的目光都集中在他身上。不知道这次谁会先对他说话。_

_“呃……哈利？”_

_是罗恩。_

_哈利抬眼看着他，一言不发。_

_罗恩坐立不安，他身后的唐克斯用胳膊肘推了他一下。莱姆斯几不可闻地轻叹一声。_

_“我今天会去对角巷，”罗恩说，“想一起来吗？”_

一起来？

_毫无意义。_

_哈利没有回答，埋头继续嚼蜡一般地啃他的烤面包片。_

_他们又相互推着胳膊肘。_

_莱姆斯清了清嗓子。“哈利，要知道，我们只是担心你。你一周都没开口说话了。我想在这种情况下，谈一谈会有帮助的。”_

谈一谈？谈一谈有什么用？会让她回来吗？能让我再见到她吗？

_毫无意义。_

_哈利从座位上起身，端起盘子，把剩下的烤面包片倒进垃圾桶里。他一言不发地走到水槽边，洗干净他的盘子，放到台板上沥干。_

_他留下他们在厨房里，径自走向藏书室。他不会再和谁说话。谈话没能留住她。谈话——实际上——导致了争执、伤害和分手。他们_ 没在 _谈话时情况倒好得多。他们的双手、嘴唇和身体代他们述说真情。那时候一切都是完美的。而现在全都搞砸了。_

_他受够了谈话。_

_谈话毫无意义。_

*

_当然，他最后还是又开口说话了。他沉默两周半后，德拉科认定哑巴哈利比说话的哈利更烦人。_

_德拉科的策略非常简单。他说：“她离开前，我和她说过话。”_

_毋庸置疑，_ 没有什么 _能让哈利抵御住这样的诱惑。他犹豫了一下，思索片刻，然后开口问道：_ _“她说什么了？”_

 _结果_ 可想而知 _。_ _德拉科告诉了他一堆蠢话，一半实情掺杂一半德拉科式的评注。哈利不记得他何时有过如此激怒，当他叫德拉科住口否则要他好看时，德拉科说他是个“在储物间长大的连婊子都不待见的四眼杂碎”。哈利不清楚德拉科是怎么知道储物间的事情的，不过德拉科自创的这番侮辱之辞唤醒了曾在哈利胸口居住的管它什么怪物。哈利反唇相讥说他是个“只有酒肉朋友他妈舔伏地魔屁股的没人爱的小白鼬”。_

_自然，是德拉科先动的手。事后回想起来，哈利觉得他不该把德拉科的母亲扯进来。他那样说太卑劣了。就连德拉科都晓得自重，没有把莉莉·波特扯进他们的争吵中，不过德拉科还是——一如既往地——能让他展现出最糟的一面。于是当德拉科挥拳打中哈利下巴时，哈利切实感到了报复的必要。_

_那是一场不折不扣的拳击，可怜的德拉科不论是力量、技巧还是体重都赶不上哈利，但竭尽全力时他也能做出漂亮的回击，哪怕自己同时被揍得半死。要不是罗恩和唐克斯及时发现拦住他们，德拉科脸上的骨头大概就要碎得拼不回原样了。_

_直到今天哈利都不愿承认，把他从自暴自弃中打醒的人正是德拉科。_

*

哈利抬头望着赫敏，心绪莫名纷乱。他无法思考。他无法动作。她拥有可以毁灭他的力量，正如她拥有可以拯救他的力量一样。

五年了，而现在他能想到的就是她正站在突出的屋檐边，看样子准备跳下来。

_哦，天哪，她会伤了自己的。她会——_

她一步跨出，他都不知道他那声已经到了嗓子眼的尖叫怎么没有冲口而出。

赫敏脚冲地面直坠而下，双臂舒展仿若飞翔。

哈利原以为她会掉在人行道上摔折腿，惨叫声响彻夜空，但她动作优雅地着陆了，两膝微屈减缓冲击力，落地势头在她周遭带起积了五年的尘埃，一时尘土飞扬。站稳后，她毫不停顿，径直朝狼人们走去。

他像被催眠一般，只是痴痴地望着她，几乎没有留意护在她身侧的那两个身影。

狼人们没有坐以待毙。他们仰天长啸，随后弓下身，个头似乎 _变大_ 了。

哈利以前还从没见过 _这样的事_ 。

五个狼人向赫敏和她的两个同伴围拢过去。

一眨眼的工夫，她身侧的两人动了，吸血鬼和狼人冲撞的巨响打碎了周遭的寂静。

哈利躲过飞溅而来的碎石块。很快他意识到有三个狼人仍在冲赫敏直扑过去。

看她样子完全没有要退后的意思。

罗恩的口头禅在他脑海里回响着： _你_ ** _疯了_** _！_

而且——哦，天哪——她 _一定是_ 疯了！她 _不可能_ 对付他们三个。赫敏可不行。她总觉得魁地奇无聊，她常说笔的威力更胜于剑，或者类似的话。

他一边在身上施了一道防护咒，一边冲进战场，匆匆向她奔去。

狼人们逼近她，领头的扬起剃刀般锋利的硕大前爪。

他们的咆哮声淹没了哈利的示警。

但只一瞬间，赫敏不见了。利爪和獠牙都落在了空气里。

她前一刻还不在那里。

接着她就出现了。

当她凭空物化，也许该说再度出现——他不确定——在狼人们身后几英尺处，就站在他面前时，哈利惊得后退一步。

他们的眼睛对上了，在那电光火石般的一刹那里，情感的激流在他们之间汹涌，随后她转身面向那些野兽，从外套里拔出双枪瞄向两个已回身扑上来的狼人。

武器开火声骤起，狼人的悲嗥点缀其间。两个狼人跌在地上，身下血流如注，染红了地面。一个头部中了两发银子弹当场死亡；另一个两膝都被打碎了，踉跄倒地，短时间内是不能起身攻击了。

哈利一时有种被抛进平行世界的错觉，但他也明白自己无暇细想，特别是去想赫敏哪来的枪，又怎么用得如此娴熟，更别提这些枪怎么没在充盈四下的魔力中失控。

眼下没有时间思考，因为第三个狼人也已经转过身，正从背后袭向赫敏。

哈利来不及瞄准射击。狼人的动作虽然没吸血鬼那么快，但仍有人类的三倍。击中他们的最佳方法是先减缓他们的速度。

他向上掷出一小瓶液态银，接着迅速施放了一道咒语。小瓶在空气里炸裂开。

银雾迷住了狼人的眼，他痛苦地嚎叫起来。

哈利拔剑，错到狼人身后，奋力将剑捅进狼人侧腹。他感觉到肋骨的阻力，又加了一把劲。剑没了进去。他蹲下避开狼人的爪子，蜷身滚到狼人后面。他用十字弩射出一支箭，锋锐的银矢头扎进狼人的脊柱。

狼人发出一声含糊的吼叫，最后一次挥爪击向他。

他简直难以相信那东西居然 _还_ 活着，只能竭力躲避。

_见鬼，死定了！_

哈利只觉狼人的反手一击重重砸在他脸上。即使是打偏了，狼人胳膊的力量仍大得可怕，哈利跌倒在地，眼前直冒金星。

一具躯体倒在他身上。它一动不动，但沉得足有一吨重。这会逐渐让呼吸困难，但此刻，他头晕目眩不暇顾及。

干得漂亮，波特。你刚说什么来着？准备一对四？好啊。

得了，我怎么知道他们居然注射了类固醇？

他们在你眼皮底下变大的时候你就该知道了，笨蛋。

哈利叹了一声，生起自己的气来。

几秒钟后，他的视线开始恢复清晰。他的眼镜仍架在鼻梁上。感谢梅林，感谢粘贴咒。他耳朵里还嗡嗡作响，而那被杀死的狼人正压在他身上。他能看见剑柄从狼人腰间探出，血已经开始从狼人口里淌出。箭杆的位置还要过去一些，看不清楚，但哈利知道它在那儿。他是个好射手。

_现在，只要我能把这东西从我身上弄开……就万事大吉。_

他推了推，同时加上些魔力来减轻重量。它缓缓动了。

片刻之后，压在他身上的重量突然被一股外力移去。他向上注视那张吸血鬼的脸，那是个漂亮男人，留着铂金色的长发，笑得就像是只刚抓住肥美老鼠的猫。

“你好。”那人说。正是在五楼往下喊话的那个嗓音。“你看着有点瘦。你一直吃素吗？”

又一张脸出现了。他光滑的巧克力色皮肤和琥珀色的眼睛颇具异国风情，短短的脏辫[1]下有张俊俏的脸。“噢，你这儿挨了挺重的一下呢，哥们。你还好吗？”

听起来他确实挺关心的。哈利不由奇怪这些吸血鬼是从哪来的。先人后己的吸血鬼可相当罕见。

“别挡着我，”一个焦急的声音在他们身后说，“拜托你们让我过去行吗？我 _必须_ 看看他的情况。谢谢！”

这是一个他异常熟悉的声音，他在梦境中已听过太多次，多得旁人难以想象，但每次仍能令他心碎。

她仿若暗夜里一个美丽的幻影。她柔滑的棕发长了一些，更浓密了，他真想伸手去梳理它。她蜜棕色的眼眸和红润的双唇和从前一样，有股催眠般的魅力， _天哪_ ，她的气息 _美妙非凡_ 。犹如百合和香豌豆花。

她穿着皮衣。他能看见一角蕾丝……还有美得不可方物的乳沟。

_我死了。我到天堂了。肯定是这样。_

她向他俯下身，温柔的手拂过他发麻的侧脸。

“赫、赫敏？”他说。 _哦我的天哪。我在对她说话。她在……她在抚摸我……而且她……哦，梅林，她是不是在担心我？_

她对上了他的眼睛，有一瞬，哈利以为她要吻他了。要是她不，那么下一秒，他会的。

但接着她就侧过了脸，她轻柔的触摸还在继续着。

他能感觉到她手指的冰冷。他刚才忘了她的肌肤可能有多冷。

她的手摸索过他的双肩和手臂，如果她再不 _停下_ ，他只怕很快就会起身体反应。

这就是我。“机警的男孩”哈利。时刻准备着只等时机到来。

但随后她眼中的柔情冰封起来，就好像突然间发现可以不用担心他了。“他脸上有瘀青，”她说，“但没有皮肤破损。看来那个莱肯族没抓伤他。他会好的。”

她的手收了回去，因着再接触她的那股渴求，他挣扎着想随她站起来。这比他想的要难。他脑袋的一侧阵阵悸痛。

“帮他站起来，所罗门。”她说着走开。

 _所罗门_ 是梳脏辫的那一个。哈利只觉一双有力的手抓住了他的胳膊，相当轻松地拉他站起身来。

哈利用了一会儿才站稳，扶正眼镜。他的脸感觉就像被船桨抽过一样。

那个铂金色头发、身形高挑的吸血鬼正吃吃直笑。“那几招真是超乎寻常，对人类而言。不过，早该料到的。你杀过几个吸血鬼？六个，是吧？对一个像你这样瘦弱的家伙来说，实在是个好成绩。”

哈利皱着眉头。 _瘦弱！_ “看来这儿有位‘健美’先生呢。”

“噢！”

“让他清静点吧，吕西安，”所罗门说着望向哈利，“说真的，你还好吗？那些狼人是变形马格斯。他们很罕见， _而且_ 实在他妈的难缠。要是被他们中的一个打中了……那滋味可不好受。”

“是啊，我看出来了。”哈利小声嘟哝，他的注意力全被赫敏吸引了。眨眨眼甩开眩晕，他凝望着她。可能是因为他已经五年没见过她了，但那条皮裤确实极衬她的身材。艾伦说她看上去不错的时候没有开玩笑。

去他的“不错”。她绝对光彩照人。如同她曾在一浴缸的“性感”中沐浴，又喷洒了名为“拜倒在我裙下”的香水。

她背上斜背着一柄剑。他想知道她是不是清楚怎么用它。

不，哈利，难道她带着它是为了好看？她当然清楚怎么用！

那么……她对这柄剑用得有多熟练呢？

 **别** 想了。

哈利摇摇头甩开那些胡思乱想。

“那副眼镜是怎么回事？”那个叫吕西安的家伙打断了他的想象，“对不起，不过它对我可 _没_ 吸引力。一边是怀旧经典，一边是过时破烂，猜猜我觉得这副眼镜属于哪一类，给你三次机会。”

哈利不打算耐着性子听下去了。不管他是否天性如此，但作为一名凤凰社理事 _以及_ 一名傲罗，他学会了在必要时态度强硬。

“滚蛋。”他留下吕西安独自吃惊。他有比时尚更重要的事得谈。

“这可不怎么友好。”哈利听见吕西安小声嘀咕。

赫敏在那个被打碎膝盖的狼人身旁蹲下。令哈利大为惊讶的是，她伸手抚摸他。

虚弱的狼人只能低声咆哮表示抗议。

哈利好奇而着迷地注视着这个场景。

“ _Frekki_ 利亚姆，”她语音轻柔，“你膝盖里的是银子弹。恐怕你的膝盖以后再也不会恢复到从前模样了。我给你选择。你想活下去吗？或者你宁可死？”

 _Frekki_ _？_ 哈利震惊了。 _他们派了一个副首领来杀我？_

狼人咆哮一声，而后用浓重的苏格兰口音回答道：“狼群不留弱者……”

赫敏的手指轻轻划过他灰色的毛发。“是的，他们会清除弱者。但你不必回到你的狼群。”

“狼群就是我的一切。我愿选择死亡。”

“死亡将终结一切。”

“我愿选择死亡。”

赫敏顿了顿，随后点头。“我会把你希望的死亡给你，只要你告诉我卧底是谁。”

“这连 _Ulfric_ 蒂尔宁都不知情。”

“那么是谁让你来的？”

“贝拉特里克斯……”

一抹浅笑浮上她的嘴角。“好心的老贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”

 _是啊，_ 哈利轻蔑地想， _她是个甜姐儿呢。_

“这就是你知道的一切？”赫敏问着，目不转睛地望进狼人的眸子里。

“这就是我知道的一切。”

“你是到这里来杀死哈利·波特的吗？”

狼人静默片刻。“不。”

“你受命杀死我？”

“是的。”

“感谢你的诚实， _frekki_ 。”她直起身，转向吕西安说，“杀了他。”

哈利呼吸一滞。她嗓音里没有迟疑。没有怜悯。只有冰冷决然的指令——取走利亚姆的性命。

吕西安皱皱眉。“可、可是他的血会弄脏我的衬衫——”

赫敏只是回头看了他一眼，美丽的脸孔上毫无波澜。她似乎无需多言。吕西安完全明白她的意思。

吕西安咒骂一声，抽出腰间的剑。随着迅速一挥，他的剑斩在利亚姆脖颈上。这位 _frekki_ 的脑袋向后滚落。血如泉涌，溅上了吕西安洁白的衬衫。

“ ** _狗娘_** _养的！_ ”他哀号道。其他咒骂源源不绝地跟着从他嘴里涌出，零星夹着什么 _阿玛尼_ 一类的词。

所罗门懊恼地叹口气。“这下他可消停不了了。”

“这可是我刚从参加时装展的那模特身上弄来的！”吕西安叫道。

“他还活着吗？”赫敏略微带笑地问。

吕西安瞪着她。“我可没杀他，行了吗？”

所罗门咧开嘴。“他很有男性魅力？”

“我也没操他。我们得说清楚，我 _绝大多数时间_ 是异性恋。我喜欢男人也就五年左右才会有一次，当和女人亲人变得乏味的时候。”

“或者说变得不够时髦的时候，”赫敏故作严肃地补充道，“就像厚底高跟鞋。”

“她又来了，”吕西安嘟哝着，“又取笑我。要知道，我也是有感情的。”

“我们怎么处理这些尸体，赫敏？”所罗门边问边对周围的尸体摆摆手。

其他狼人都已经恢复人形。利亚姆还要过一会儿。

“就留着吧，”赫敏说，“耶希敏会喜欢这样的戏剧化效果的。五个狼人死在西塞罗留下的房子里。”

“富有诗意。”所罗门赞同道。

“哈利，你也许想取回你的剑？那是柄好剑。”

直到这时哈利才醒过神来知道说话。他动作机械地取回长剑，开口道：“赫敏——”

“耶希敏约你来的，我知道。”她说着，对身侧的所罗门点点头。

哈利想对她说的并不是这个，但他被所罗门的突然消失分了心，没有及时接上话。

“要是她利用了你，我很遗憾，”赫敏继续道，“她常这么做。有些讨厌，可是，嘿！能怎么样呢。”

哈利眨眨眼。他刚开始对这情形有些模糊认识，赫敏又搅乱了他的思绪。他甩掉剑上的血，用刚从地上捡的碎布片把剑擦拭干净。“唔……利用我……？”

赫敏耸耸肩，向大门口走去。“她本来可以让我到格里莫广场见你，但她却把你引到这里作诱饵。她想弄清女巫会里是否有内鬼。她给你发了指示，你当然会出现。要是敌人也现身，就表示女巫会的某个人——某个身居高位的人，在为敌人刺探情报。所以……你的作用达到了。现在耶希敏需要做的就是找出谁是内鬼。”

哈利不知该说些什么。

“我——”她顿住了。

哈利等待着，在她淡漠的双眼中探寻着某种熟悉的东西。

一道熟悉的微光在她眼中一闪而逝，她继续道：“我被派来与你会面，讨论你的提议。我们该到你那儿还是我那儿？”

他眨眨眼，她的话太出乎意料了。“你说什么？”

她也许笑了笑，但那表情消失得太快，他不敢确认。“你想在哪里谈？关于那项提议？”

 _哦。_ 他只好提醒自己别再往歪处想了。话虽如此，但那实在有些困难。特别刚才她一副如此贴心的表情，说出那样容易引人误解的话……她 _非得_ 逗我，是吗？她 _肯定_ 清楚自己在做什么。

问题是：她是否在意呢？也许她只是在戏弄他。她能够如此残忍吗？

_见鬼的心理游戏……_

除了之前他耳朵里因为狼人的反击而嗡嗡作响时她对他的触摸，他从她那里感觉不到一丝温情。要不是他过去和她有如此之多的牵绊，她的表现简直像个路人。

“格、格里莫广场吧，”他嘀咕着，还剑入鞘，“要是你不介意的话我想问……你现在住哪儿？”

一抹恶作剧般的笑容浮上她嘴角。“我父母家。”

哈利难以置信地盯着她。 _她父母家。_

_她·父·母·家。_

“我真是个白痴，”他哑声说，“ _可恶！_ ”他一脚踹得旁边的破铝板发出一声令人满意的轰响，然后不停换着词咒骂自己。

吕西安呵呵笑起来。“她很聪明，不是吗？让你觉得自己很傻，不是吗？”

这吸血鬼刺到了哈利的痛处。“闭嘴！我没和你说话。”他啐了一声，继续喃喃自语。

“跟我过不去，真是个 _坏脾气小子_ ！”吕西安叫道，“我发誓，他对我 _太不像样_ 啦！”

“嘘，吕西安。”她轻声说。

哈利忍不住瞪着他们俩。她怎么能待这个 _吸血鬼_ 如此温柔，却待 _他_ ，哈利——她 _按说_ 曾那样深爱过的人（哪怕她如今已不再爱他）——如此冷淡？这两个小子是什么人？他应该听说过他们。他应该 _知道_ 他们，但他一点都不期待他们。

_他们是她的血亲吗？_

哈利情难自已。他的嫉妒像野草一样疯长。假如他们是她的血亲，那他们就会分享她的鲜血，他发觉自己简直无法忍受这个念头。

_天哪。我在嫉妒。我还在嫉妒。我……_ **_见他妈的鬼！_ **

他依然爱着她。他依然这样爱着她。他的愤怒，他的伤痛，他在她离去的几年间积累的数不尽的问题混合在一起；但超越这一切的，是他对她的渴求——她念他名字的呢喃细语，她双手的抚摸，她的微笑，她的身体——几乎超过他所能承受的极限。

五年中，他曾有几次大胆放任自己对她的爱。有时他几乎沉迷其中，但无论曾多少次那样去想，他仍对承受这些情绪的全力冲击 _毫无准备_ 。再次看到她站在眼前，再次体验对她的 _情感_ 就几乎已是极限。他的思维已开始散乱。他能感觉到狂热在侵蚀着他的理智。

他站在那里，浑身颤抖。一个男人仅仅靠近那个他从未停止去爱的女人就如此失态，这有可能吗？

她的视线对上他的。他几乎能看见她筑起的那道难以逾越的墙。如果可以的话，他情愿一次又一次把脑袋撞在那堵墙上。

一辆轿车泊到路边。那是一辆四门捷豹，所罗门坐在驾驶位上。

“走吧。”赫敏说。

哈利几年不曾搭车了。这让他有种不真实感。“你们开车过来的？”

赫敏回头望着他。“你以为我们变成蝙蝠飞来飞去吗？”

被她这么一说，那念头听起来傻透了。“不、不。当然不。”

吕西安大笑着钻进左侧的副驾席。

赫敏打开后车门。“那么，来吧。你可以搭我们的车。其他人都没法移形的时候，一个人幻影移形可没什么意思。”

他犹豫着。理论上，他应该先向上级报告整起事件，但现实有很多因素需要考虑，比如必须让赫敏的存在保持低调。不管赫敏在吸血鬼中有多出名，但在人类中只有少数几个人知道她还活着，更不用说哈利在吸血鬼社会的角色仍是凤凰社的“机密”信息。

让这整个片区挤满傲罗可没什么好处。他今晚会向凤凰社报告。魔法部可以晚点再知道这事。

哈利跟着赫敏钻进车里。

她又往车里缩了一些，给他腾出位来。这辆捷豹车内布置着昂贵的黑色软皮座椅。空间很大，足够他们俩互不接触地坐好，这在眼下对哈利来说是件好事。他仍在努力压制着体内膨胀的欲望。他最不需要的就是变成一个混蛋，立时扑到她身上。

坐好以后，他关上车门。看到所有人都已就座，所罗门启动了车子。

吕西安扭头看着他们，咧嘴直笑。“我为这种场合准备了一张混合唱片呢。”他晃晃一张闪亮的激光唱片，随后塞进播放机。

“三女巫”组合演唱的《前男友》开始播放。

哈利 _实在_ 不喜欢这个吕西安的性格。

赫敏耐住性子轻叹一声，把目光转向窗外。跳荡的歌曲在车内响起。

_男孩，我们确曾相爱_

_但生活是个婊子_

_将伤心女巫生活中的_

_这一章无情翻过_

哈利把牙咬得咯咯响。“妙极了。”

“这是首好歌，”吕西安说，“等等你会听到下一首！”

“下一首”是男巫乐队“魅力泰瑞尔”的《当你远去》：

_你转身弃我而去_

_未留只言片语_

_如此令人心痛_

_当你远去之时……_

哈利过去也想过人生苦痛。他不知道是什么让他感觉更糟了，是那青春洋溢的男声合唱，抑或他是个被强拉的听众这一事实。

所罗门叹了口气，但什么也没说。

一路上，影射他们悲惨过去的流行歌曲一首接一首。哈利不知道令他焦躁的到底是赫敏的全无反应，或是那些歌曲本身。

但有一件事是肯定的，他真想拔剑砍在吕西安脖子上。

这是哈利有生以来最漫长的二十分钟。

他们停在了错误的街道上，所罗门挠挠头。“我可以发誓……”

“不是你的错，”赫敏波澜不惊地说。“房子可能被新的赤胆忠心咒保护着。”

她真是聪明得难以置信。

她终于看着他。“哈利？”

他点点头。在他的指引下，他们终于能驶到正确的街道。他让所罗门把车泊到门前的路边。

所罗门把车熄火后，前座的两个吸血鬼都转头看她，好像在等候指示。

“在这儿等着。”她对他们说。

他们毫无疑议地点头，安心在座位上坐好，似乎准备在外面等上一整晚。

哈利轻嘘了一口气。所以那是真的。赫敏是他们的头儿。

话说回来，她是头儿并不是那么令人惊讶的事。她一直表现出一种掌握主动权的倾向，即便她总说除非情况需要，否则她决不会站到上位。

他们下车后，他忍不住想拉她闲聊几句。对哈利来说，需要这样刻意引赫敏说话实在不是滋味。曾几何时，他们的关系要更亲近得多，但假如她想玩心理游戏，他愿意奉陪。“那么，赫敏，你这些日子过得怎么样？”

她似乎毫无防备，因为她看他时脸上有明显的震惊。她似乎同样不认为他们适合无关痛痒的闲聊。

他假装没有注意，若无其事地引她走向房子。

终于，她回答道：“就像能指望的一样好。”

“很好。我那天和艾伦聊过。他说他在漫谈看见你了。那是个有趣的地方。你常去那里吗？”

“一点都不。那是我第一次去，我恐怕是不会再去了。太拥挤了。”

“我本身也不喜欢俱乐部里的场面。无聊，我觉得。”

“是的。我去那里只是因为吕西安想去，而所罗门去只是因为我去了。”

哈利立刻抓住话头问：“那么吕西安和所罗门……他们是你的血亲吗？”

她注视他片刻。“不。他们很乐意，但我还没准备，而且我觉得他们不该把自己束缚在我这样的人身旁。我才五岁，看在老天的份上。”

“你是吸血鬼女王的首选门生。我想他们知道自己在做什么。”

“不管怎么说，吕西安都超过一百五十岁了。他居然想做一个我这样年轻吸血鬼的血亲，你不觉得这很傻吗？”

“傻？一点都不。我认为成为你的血亲是一种荣幸。”

赫敏怀疑地盯着他。他并不惊讶。他的话里包含了太多深意。

他继续道。“如果不是你的血亲，那他们就是你的影亲了？”

“他们是这么称呼自己的。”赫敏审慎地说。

“一名吸血鬼的忠诚可不是容易获得的东西。”他领她进屋。他们走过长长的走廊。

他说完那句话就停了口，暗示轮到她来询问他的近况。她接受了暗示。

“你怎么样，哈利？你过得如何？”

他一点没放过机会。“我悲惨透顶。主要是你的错，不过我应付得来。”

她停住脚步凝视着他。他回望着她，没有一丝笑容。

“哈利——”

“我们可以稍后再来谈这个，”他打断了她，“我还有很多别的问题要问你。比如，你到哪里去了？你为什么抛弃我？为什么连当面道别都不肯，就那么离开？你的信完全是种逃避行为。我不接受。”

她微微蹙眉，双唇绷成了细细的一线。“我道歉，但那是唯一的办法。”

哈利并不太惊讶她彬彬有礼的口吻。“好吧，这就解释了一切，是吧？我想我应该原谅你呢。”他的挖苦没漏过她的耳朵。

她眉头展开，脸上恢复了那冰冷生硬的平静。“哼。你不必对我做任何你不想做的事，哈利，即使你觉得你应该做。这就是我离开的目的所在，因为这样你就不必忍受我。”

他简直不敢相信他的耳朵。他们又回到这个问题上了？好吧，显然如此！不过如今情况比过去更加、 _更加_ 糟糕了。那时候她至少还爱着他。“比我们上次谈话时没多少进展，嗯？”

“对，哈利。我从没指望我们会有进展。我 _原本_ 希望的是你已经在其他事情上有所进展。其他 _人_ 。你明白我的意思吗？”

他讥讽地笑笑。“说到其他人的时候，你的意思是说其他 _女人_ 吧。”

“你以为我还能是什么意思？要是你愿意，你也可以和其他男人发展。只要你忘记 _我_ ，向前走。”

到这时候哈利才反应过来她在做什么。“我简直不敢相信。你还是一点都没变！你还在用同样的手法！”

“手法？”

“误导！当你不想回答我的问题时，你就转移话题！这很聪明，不是吗！”

她两颊染上了红色。这是一整夜来哈利在她身上看到的最大的情绪波动。不必大惊小怪他居然有意激怒她。人逼急了什么事都干得出来。

“你瞧，”她嘶声说，“我回伦敦不是来谈过去发生了什么——”

“在我们之间？”他能看出她的下巴因为恼怒而绷紧了。

“是的，”她终于爆发了，“就像歌里唱的， _我们生活中的这一章已经翻过去了_ ——”

“是 _你的_ 这一章。那首歌唱的是个告别她前男友的姑娘，记得吗？”

她脸更红了。哦，但是她生气的时候模样真是可爱极了。

“ _管它怎么样！_ ”她吼道，“要不是耶希敏下令，我不会回来的。我希望五年对我们俩都够长，能让我们放下 _过去_ 真正去做一些 _重要的工作_ 。我到这里来是为了商讨女巫会协同凤凰社阻止吸血鬼分裂分子加入伏——”

 _放下过去！我会假装没听见这句的！_ “你总是对耶希敏言听计从吗？”

她顿住了，她吸血鬼化的瞳孔是暗示她愤怒的唯一迹象。哈利觉得她要对他发作了。他几乎希望她这么做，但接着她的肩膀放松下来，怒气带来的紧绷完全消失了。她又恢复到那个冷漠的自我。

_该死。_

“到目前为止，是的，”她平静地回答，“她没叫我做过我不认同的事。”

“那博宾和伦纳德呢？你认同他们理应被拷打然后切成碎片喽？”他控制不住自己。他直言不讳，因为他必须知道。他必须弄清她是否已走得远到他无法触及。

她对上他强硬的目光，沉默了片刻才答道：“我没有拷打他们。是耶希敏亲自下的手。她想这么做。拉沙德和亚伯拉罕是她的人，不管你信不信，她爱他们。她需要复仇。正如你所知，要是她叫我来做，我会拒绝。我知道我会做些什么，因为是我亲手杀了他们。是我把他们带给耶希敏，所以我也就有责任把他们从她身边带走。我不能坐视他们承受不能承受的痛苦，死亡是我能给他们的唯一怜悯。”

哈利因她口吻中的坚定而战栗。 _她杀了他们。_

“不过无论如何，”她用同样不起波澜的嗓音继续道，“你可以看待事情黑白分明，哈利。那是你的天性。但在过去五年里，我必须以吸血鬼的身份生活，在我的世界里，几乎一切都是灰色的。”

她语调和措辞中克制的愤慨触痛了他。她误解了他的意思。或许她没有误解？或许他 _刚才_ 是准备评判她，即便他自己名下记着六个吸血鬼的死亡，以及更多的狼人和食死徒。他曾称之为正当防卫、求生本能，但对于那些被他杀死的人来说，他的理由无关紧要。他们仍然被违背意愿剥夺了生命。假设换一种情形，假设有人要求他——乞求他——给予最后的怜悯，他会拒绝吗？这么说似乎很伪善，因为他已经凭着一闪念间的决断取走了数条性命。但他也许会拒绝一个人求死的愿望，只因他没有勇气下手。战场上的杀戮靠的是本能，但接受恳求而决定他人生死是全然不同的。

“我不是有意说得像要评判什么，”他说，“我道歉。”

“我不是要你道歉。我想，你怎么对我都是我活该。我确实抛弃了你，但我有我的原因，即使有机会重新来过，我还是会做出相同的选择。”她转头想往前走，但他牢牢拽住了她的胳膊。

她讶然回头，先看看他抓着她的手，再看看他。

他松开了手。“你不能就这么回来然后说我们不会谈过去我们之间发生了什么。这样是不行的，赫敏。我们会讨论那项提议，讨论凤凰社和女巫会，但我不会假装我们的私交并不存在。我们共有的那段过去不会因为你想无视它就自己消失。”

她有一阵子没有说话。“我们有时间来谈这个吗？”

“我们会安排出时间的。见鬼，我等了五年来安排时间。”

“好吧。要是你坚持， _好吧_ 。”

他竭力不去想她的语气，不去想那语气如何暗示着他们曾在怒气中分开。他本想对她说，她是离开的那个人，他完全有理由生 _她的_ 气；但她却已先开口，说她活该承受他的怒火，活该承受他对她的任何行为。不不，她的嗓音里没有愤怒，只有不愠不火的烦恼——烦恼于他的 _坚持_ 。

_天哪，她对我的感情到底变成什么样了？_

他只得接受了她愿意给出的让步。“那么，我们稍后来谈，等我们谈完凤凰社和女巫会的公事以后。”

“要是我们能在日出前完成的话。”

“ _公事_ 应该用不了多少时间。其它问题才是关键。”

她对他蹙蹙眉。

他懒得解释，只是一言不发地引着她穿过走廊，向地窖走去。莱姆斯和唐克斯肯定在那里。

哈利对着墙上的火把晃了晃手，火把头上燃起了火焰。他取下那支火把。

“你不再需要魔杖了？”她问道，表情有点惊讶。

“我当然需要，”他泰然自若地回答，“施那些复杂咒语时就需要，但施简单咒语我可以不用魔杖。”

“制造火焰不是简单咒语。”

“在战场上为了求生用过太多次了，在你正需要光亮的时候，用魔法召唤火焰就要容易些。”

“火能杀死吸血鬼。”

“这我知道。”

她似乎在等着他继续说些什么。但他住了口。

他们走下楼梯时，哈利渐渐听见唐克斯、罗恩和莱姆斯在争论什么。罗恩好像在说哈利是在做傻事， _又_ 一个人去了。

哈利皱皱眉，下到楼梯最后一级时，他面向莱姆斯的洞窟喊道。“我听见了，罗恩。”

“哈利？”唐克斯高叫，“哦，感谢梅林！莱姆斯，哈利回来了！”

“我要杀了他。”哈利刚跨进洞窟就听见罗恩这么说。德拉科正在角落里绷着脸，而唐克斯坐在距离莱姆斯的铁栅一米之遥的一张小凳上。

一看见他脸上的瘀伤，唐克斯就倒抽了一口气。“哦， _老天啊_ ， _你_ 出什么事了？”

罗恩猛地转过脸，狠狠瞪着他。

德拉科一脸阴沉。“真叫我奇怪，他像个职业拳击手似的满脸挂花回来也 _不是一次两次_ 了，你居然还要问他。”

哈利不太想回答他们的问题。反正他们马上也就不会关心那个了。

确实如此，他感觉赫敏走进灯光中时，地窖里的每一个人都陷入了沉默。

唐克斯、罗恩和莱姆斯惊得僵住了。德拉科连嘴都合不拢。这一次，他罕见地说不出卖弄聪明的话来。

哈利任他们慢慢调整。他都不确定自己是不是缓过来了。

他一边把火把插到架子上，一边思忖着该从哪里说起。他把目光从他的舍友们转向赫敏。她眼中难以捉摸的神色变成了一种若有所思的眼神，虽然仍旧缺少她过去的温暖。

“喂？”觉得他们该有足够时间缓过神的时候，哈利叫了一声。

这似乎打破了那意味深长的沉默。

“呀，呀，呀！”德拉科开始了，“瞧瞧是哪只猫狸子跑进来了！”

唐克斯从座位上站起来，一脸难以置信地捂住了嘴。

罗恩往前跨了两步，双手在身侧攥成拳头。“你——我简直不敢相信——”

令人惊讶的是，她脸上浮起一抹红晕。“你好，罗恩。”

当他的名字从她唇间吐出时，罗恩僵了一下，令哈利大吃一惊的是，罗恩眼中燃起了火焰。“你真是太好了，突然就从不知道什么地方跑回来，在 _他妈五年_ 之后！”

话音刚落，罗恩就抛下他们，大步走出洞窟。

哈利不知该如何理解眼下的境况。他一直有种印象，觉得罗恩不再为这件事生气了，觉得罗恩经过这么些年已经渐渐原谅赫敏。但话说回来，罗恩从没说过他 _不_ 生气。他只是闭口不提，于是哈利以为罗恩已不再介怀。现在回想起来，哈利才意识到他本该知道的。罗恩每次提到赫敏时，说的总是：“她不在这儿，不是吗？”“继续人生，哈利。”或者，“哈利， _她_ 走了。”

罗恩离开时，赫敏没有去看他的背影。

唐克斯似乎恢复了神智。“哦，亲爱的！罗恩不是那个意思！他不是——”

“没关系，”赫敏说，“这怕是我活该。你过得怎么样，唐克斯？莱姆斯，好久不见。”

“是很久，”莱姆斯看上去有些茫然，“我得说实话，我现在完全不知道该说什么。罗恩是对的。我们五年没听到你一点音讯！”

莱姆斯在满月时分就是这样。他说话决不会像平时那样温和。

“莱姆斯！”唐克斯叫道。

“这怕是我活该。”赫敏说。

“我得承认，阳光小姐，”德拉科上下打量着她说，“岁月让你变得随和多了啊。”

赫敏对他扬扬眉毛。“对你，我可不活该忍受。我还希望你死了呢。”

哈利先是怀疑她是否真是那个意思，随即就意识到很有可能。

“希望的人多得是，取号排队吧。”德拉科高傲地挑着一边眉毛说。

“我简直不敢相信。”唐克斯打断了他们的对话。德拉科开始尖酸刻薄时，唐克斯总是用这样的方法把他晾在一边。她走近赫敏，轻轻揽住她的肩，像是在试探她是不是实体。“啊呀，你真的在这里！”唐克斯抬眼看着哈利。“ _怎么回事？_ ”

“堪称奇遇，当我到达会面地点的时候……”哈利有点局促地回答道。他解释了在西塞罗那栋废弃办公楼前发生的事。

“五个狼人变形马格斯？”莱姆斯做了个鬼脸，“他们可真不吝惜武力，嗯？”

赫敏耸耸肩。“我们对此有所预料。吕西安和所罗门喜欢这样的混战。能让他们保持良好状态，他们是这么说的。我们本来可能对付不了全部狼人，不过我想哈利正好有兴致战斗。他单独解决了一个。”

哈利沉着脸。“这和我的兴致 _没有关系_ ！他从我们后面冒出来！”他喊道，随后才意识到她 _其实是在逗他_ 。

他真想当场问她，她到底在玩什么游戏，就在这时，莱姆斯插进来提了一个问题。

“你的影亲们现在在哪里？”

哈利很惊讶莱姆斯知道他们是影亲，也可能他是先假定了他们 _不会是_ 血亲。

“他们正在外面的车里等着……”赫敏回答道，表情困惑，“你怎么知道他们是我的影亲？”

莱姆斯笑笑。“我只是猜想他们不是你的血亲。你才五岁。你的小伙子们……多大了？”

“吕西安一百五十岁多一点。不过，所罗门和我同年。我是指成为吸血鬼的时间。他被转变时二十五岁。”

“有意思。那么吕西安选择你作他的头儿是因为……？”

“我救过他的命，”她淡淡地说，“我在他走投无路时收留了他。他曾是个瘾君子。”

所有人都惊讶地睁大眼睛。当然，他们听过吸血鬼毒品的传言，据说那东西能让吸血鬼到达比饮血更高的兴奋点，但听来似乎难以置信。现在算是证实了它的存在。

“我帮他摆脱毒瘾，”她继续道，“带他进了女巫会。耶希敏不喜欢他，但我说我会对他负责。他从那以后就跟着我了。”

“那所罗门呢？”莱姆斯问道，“是什么让他认你作头儿的？”

她耸耸肩。“哦……他需要有人告诉他该做什么，而你知道我是什么人，专横的小‘万事通’。”

“这些都很有趣，阳光小姐，”德拉科说，眼里闪动着恶意的光芒，“但我想知道的是……是什么让你不再躲躲藏藏了？肯定不是波特。”

哈利憎恶地摇摇头。在看穿事物本质然后一针见血这点上，你尽可以相信德拉科的本事。

“这种时候你们不是该把他押出去么？”赫敏问，“还是说他现在是凤凰社的一员了？”

莱姆斯狼一般的笑声在洞窟里回荡。“食死徒们的确这么认为。”

德拉科对他冷笑。“你和唐克斯怎么不在途中玩玩掷物衔取游戏呢？”

“好啊，你就这么对你的表姐夫说话？”

“安静点，你们两个！”唐克斯嘶嘶道，“赫敏，就当德拉科不在这里———”

“没问题。”赫敏愉快地插嘴道。

唐克斯皱眉看看她，又看看其他人。“让我们谈要紧事，谈凤凰社的正事，好吗？要是你们都这个样子，就得拖到下个世纪了。”

堪称奇迹的是，德拉科居然乖乖闭了嘴。

“好了，赫敏，”唐克斯说，“ _还有_ 哈利——”

“真是有一阵子没听到 _这句话_ 啦。”德拉科小声嘀咕。

唐克斯没理他。“我们下一步该怎么办？”

哈利敢 _发誓_ ，唐克斯问出这个耐人寻味的问题是有意的。连德拉科都忍不住大笑了一声。

哈利撑住面子，假装没听出弦外之音，回答道：“我们要召开一次凤凰社全体大会。我们可以让‘疯眼汉’来做后勤安排。在此期间，我们要对赫敏再次出现，以及她代表女巫会与我联系的事保密。赫敏，你父母家安全吗？”

赫敏思索片刻。“有一些防护措施，但没有什么特别保障。作为吸血鬼巫师，所罗门和我只能做到那种程度。吕西安帮不上忙。他是麻瓜。”

哈利颔首。“那么你和你的影亲得搬到这里。”

她显然在犹豫。

这惹恼了哈利。“这样安排是形势要求。用你们吸血鬼的话说：我不咬人。”

她两颊泛红，但随后点点头。“要是你认为这样更好，那没问题。我们会搬进来。”

其他人似乎也没有疑议。

哈利觉得罗恩会大发脾气，不过他已经下定决心，罗恩不会有发言权。

“等等，”德拉科说，“难道只有我一个人对于将有 _三个_ 吸血鬼住进房子里觉得不舒服吗？”

“你没什么需要担心的，马尔福，”赫敏说，“我宁可留着你的命也不想碰你脏了手，而所罗门，除了砍吸血鬼和狼人脑袋的时候，他就是只泰迪熊，只是多了尖牙而已。吕西安也许是个问题，但大多数时候我能管住他。我对你的唯一忠告就是别招惹他。”

德拉科瞪着哈利。“要是你邀请这些东西进你家里，那你就是 _疯了_ ，钵头。”

如果罗恩都没有发言权，那德拉科就更是无足轻重了。“他们会住在这里。要是吕西安对你 _纯净的血_ 有兴趣，那不关我的事。”

德拉科一脸怒气。“ _好吧_ ，可你也许要问问你那位吸血鬼女士，所罗门是怎样一只泰迪熊。她说他名字的时候 _多么_ 温柔啊。”德拉科丢下这句话便冲出了地窖。

_这到底是什么鬼意思？_

赫敏似乎很是恼火，一直瞪着德拉科走出去。他的背影消失后，她翻翻白眼。“好嘛，我是不是成了晚会焦点？先是罗恩，然后是德拉科……至少莱姆斯还不会当着我的面摔门出去。还有，马尔福就这么大摇大摆地跑来跑去是怎么回事？他不是该被关在牢房里吗？我知道他参与了追捕他父亲，但这也太过了……”

哈利几乎想要大笑。几乎。他重拾起跑题前的话题。“我们提前召开理事会，这样可以事先为全体大会做好准备。”

莱姆斯和唐克斯交换着目光。

“听起来不错？”唐克斯问。

莱姆斯点点头。“我同意。满月过去以后，我会安排的。在我们召开这次集会前，最后一个问题……耶希敏还在伦敦吗，赫敏？”

“我无权泄露。而且她可去可留，想做什么就做什么，只有她认为必要的时候才会让我知道。现在，我接到的指示是确保这次…… _合作_ 不会触动我们社会的……”

“对人类的疏远？”莱姆斯提示道。

她笑笑，没有生气。“ _排外主义_ 。”

哈利垂眼把视线投向地面，希望自己没把心中的悲伤全写在脸上。“在这方面，我们的社会和 _你们的_ 相差无几。至少，我所见如此。”

他抬起眼，正对上她的目光。她没显出赞同，却似乎也不想出声反对，或许是不想伤他的感情。有些意思。哈利情愿不顾一切地去抓住这根稻草。

莱姆斯野性的眼睛亮了起来。“啊，你点出的这个问题很有趣，哈利——”

唐克斯清清嗓子。“莱姆斯，我相信那是他们之间的事。哈利，你和赫敏应该上楼谈谈…… _单独谈_ 。”

哈利甩给赫敏一个“我早告诉过你”的表情。

她扫了他一眼，匆匆走向洞窟门口。“哈利和我可以待会儿再谈。眼下，我得先把我自己和小伙子们安顿到格里莫广场。”

唐克斯皱皱眉。“不能等等吗？”

哈利不能不感激唐克斯站在他的立场说话，但考虑到刚才几个钟头里赫敏对他的态度，他想唐克斯的努力怕是注定要失败了。

“都等五年了，”赫敏回答，“不在乎再等两个小时。我们待会儿见，唐克斯……莱姆斯。你会送我上去吧，哈利？”

哈利强忍住叹息，点点头，召唤来火把，跟着她走上楼梯。

*

哈利不敢相信他就那么让赫敏走了。其实他心里极想拉住她，说：“哦，不，别走！我不会再让你离开我的视线了。”但就像哈利对莱姆斯说过的，如果她真能那样走开，那就说明他已经永远失去她了。再说，赫敏似乎也不会单为私事而拒绝头儿的指示。不知怎么的，哈利看不到有谁拒绝耶希敏。那女人总能心想事成。跨出格里莫广场的门槛时，赫敏停住脚步，回头望着他说：“我会回来的。”

哈利本可以选择尖刻的回答。“你的话一点都不作数。”但他打心底不想这么做。这不合他天性。而且她说这句话很可能是因为敏锐地觉察到了 _他的_ 情绪，对此他应当心存感激。

他点点头，听天由命地叹息一声。他做不到出语刻薄，但他可以把心中所想告诉她。“如果你不回来，我好像也做不了什么。从这点来说，如果你决定再次离开，那我也就没有理由第二次去找了。”

有什么在她眼里闪动一下，然后消失了。“我会回来的。”她走了出去。

门在她身后关上，他只能认命地转了转眼珠。

那些“如果你藏起来那么你知道我会找到你”的日子如今遥远得仿若隔世，实在叫人压抑。

他终于向生活的传奇性低头认输，动身朝其他房间走去。

他到罗恩屋外敲了敲房门。

“如果是赫敏的话，我现在不想见你。”

哈利叹了口气。“是我。”

几秒钟后，罗恩打开门把他让进屋。“她走了？”

哈利不由怀疑罗恩刚说的是否都是真心话。他上一次看到罗恩如此愤怒，是在罗恩一拳砸在他脸上的时候。“她走了，不过她过两三个小时就会回来。我告诉她，在我们同女巫会谈判期间，她和她的影亲可以住在这里。”

罗恩的脸涨得通红，哈利都担心它会炸开了。“你说 _什么_ ？”

“瞧，罗恩，我找了她整整五年。你指望我会怎么做？把她推出去吗？要是你早告诉我你这么生她的气，我会先告诉你，让你有所准备，但是你没有。你非得把这些憎恨全藏在心里！”

罗恩挫败地唏嘘一声，转身躺倒在床上。“我 _不_ 恨她，说实话，哈利，在 _看到_ 她以前，我自己都不知道我这么生气。可当她走进地窖的时候，我一下就记起她曾对 _你_ 做了什么，对我做了什么。要张开双臂欢迎她回来就太岂有此理了。我不知道要 _怎么_ 面对，所以我只是顺其自然地表达情感，然后 _那些话_ 就从我嘴里冒出来了。那感觉……畅快极了！”

哈利不知道到底是什么更让他惊讶：罗恩生气是 _为了他_ ，抑或罗恩居然用了 _长篇大论_ 来解释原因。“罗恩，我们心里都对她有些想法。你最好专心想 _你的_ ，把 _我的_ 问题留给我自己处理。”

“别跟我来这套！ _五年来_ 总是我把你这滩烂泥拖出酒吧的，哈利。你以为这容易吗？很多次，我甚至不知道你在哪一家酒馆！所以，我当然可以对 _你的_ 问题 _感同身受_ 。”

哈利局促不安。“天哪，罗恩……我相信我从没为这一切向你道过歉。我谢过你，是的，但——”

“闭嘴，波特。这一切不是你的错……好吧，就广义来说或许是，但你这五年的不幸还是得怪赫敏。我不可能不理解你的感受。她也离开了我！她也许没有爱你那样爱我，但我真的，真的……”罗恩一边叹息，一边挠着他的军寸头。“我曾经很在意她，你懂吗？她没有回应我的感情就够糟的了，可她还以为我会比你更容易接受她的离开。也许没错。我确实比你更快回到自己的生活轨道上，可是……我无法忘怀。每次把你这个被火焰威士忌醉得半死不活的家伙拖回家的时候，我就会记起那天晚上她走出藏书室时我是怎样一种感觉，而这——很伤人，你懂吗？”

哈利不知该说什么，但他点了点头。知道罗恩某种程度上能够理解他，感觉很好。这比由他来解释要好得多。“那你打算一直这么对她吗？我不会阻止你，你知道。只是我……我必须知道你打算怎么处理，这样我才能……摆正自己的位置。”

罗恩勉强耸耸肩。“你了解我，哈利。我最后总会让步。另外，她那副模样的时候，我哪里发得了火呢？”

哈利全力克制才给出了一个不失体统的回答。“是啊，她看上去确实不错。”

罗恩嗤笑一声，似乎觉得这说法太过保守了。

“光彩照人。”

“连这都远不足以描述。”

“就像整个霍利黑德哈比队[2]同步做朗斯基假动作，然后制服同时出了问题？”

罗恩一脸向往地叹口气。“你说出我的心里话啦。真应该有一部法律规定……”

“罗恩？”

“怎么？”

“你见过她了，那么你是否仍……？”

罗恩吃吃笑了。“我仍很在意她，不过……我想我现在真的放下她了。老天，哈利，那毕竟已经过去五年了！”

“呀，这下我 _没话说_ 了。”

“哦，对 _你_ 来说情况不同。没错，你很 _伤心_ ——”

“谢谢。”

“但她确实丢下你不管了，哥们。至少，在过去五年里你还是有过女人的。没应该的那么经常，也许，但你还是有过，所以你也没 _那么_ 可怜。”

哈利感觉 _有点儿_ 不自在。“关于那个……我还不大确定要不要让赫敏知道我生活中的那部分情况，目前还不确定。我是说， _我_ 会告诉她的，如果……如果她还在意的话，但我想在那以前……”

“是啊，是啊。我肯定不会掺和到 _这一出_ 里的。你可以说，也可以不说，要不要告诉她全看你。我要说的是……我可以算是找到人了，所以你过你的爱情生活，我过我的。”

“爱情生——罗恩！你在和人 _约会_ ？我怎么不知道呢？”确实，过去五年里罗恩也有过一些风流韵事，但他从没真正说过他“找到人了”。他这次是认真的！

罗恩笑笑。“怎么，我现在还得征求你的许可啦？”

“你知道我的意思。开始多久了？”

“哦，两个月了。”

哈利等着罗恩说下去。见他没开口，哈利皱皱眉。“怎么，你要我像女孩子一样追问你细节吗？”

“嗯，为什么不呢？”

“我橱子里还藏着半瓶威士忌。要是你不马上招，我就把它砸在你脑袋上。”

“呀，你的爱心跑到哪里去了？”

“十分钟前刚离开房子，罗恩。”不等罗恩再说什么，哈利继续道，“别像个姑娘似的扭扭捏捏了，说吧。”

罗恩嘻嘻笑着。

哈利盯着他。“是卢娜·洛夫古德，对不对？你终于承认你喜欢她了！不过这也是迟早的事！”

“什么？不！我知道我说过她可爱，说过她诙谐，可卢娜和我是朋友。我喜欢的另有其人。”

“好了，看在老天的份上——”

“是加布丽。加布丽·德拉库尔。”

哈利 _完全_ 说不出话了。但不久之后他反应过来。“见他妈鬼，罗恩！她才十六岁！”

罗恩皱皱眉。“是 _十七_ 。而且以她的年龄来说，她真的相当成熟。而且没她姐姐那么轻浮，实际上，要是你能为我高兴一点我会很感激的。”

“ _她是你的姻亲妹妹！_ ”

罗恩白了他一眼。“很好。出去。”

“什么？”

“要是你还这个样子，就滚出去。我早就知道你会有这种反应，所以我才没告诉你！”

“加·布·丽·是·个·孩·子。”

罗恩瞪着他。“赫·敏·是·个·吸·血·鬼。”

这句话让哈利全无防备。“这个嘛——”

罗恩支棱起一边眉毛。

哈利又仔细想了想。“呃—— _倒是看问题的新角度_ 。”

“我就是这么想的。反正，我又不会占她便宜或者怎么着，所以你大可以冷静点。我很清楚她比我过去交往的女人都要…… _年轻_ ，所以我会特别小心的。再说，要是我做什么伤害她的事，芙蓉和比尔会 _杀了我_ 的。”

“对。”哈利尽管相信罗恩说的每一句话，却仍有点难以接受。的确，加布丽 _很美_ ，而且她可能成年了，但 _十七岁_ 就是十七岁！

话说回来，他和赫敏像野兔一样干劲十足的时候也才这个年龄。

_可那时我们俩_ **_都是_ ** _十七岁，那有所不同。_

“你 _二十二岁_ 了，”哈利说，“我知道，到她二十岁时这样的年龄差距就不显得很厉害了，可在那以前……”

“好吧，所以我们的年龄差距现在也许是有点不对——”

“该死，本来就是！”

“但她 _成年了_ 。你记得我们十七岁时事情是怎么样的，哈利。那时候我们知道自己在做什么。”

哈利嗤笑道：“ _我们_ 当时是那么以为的。”

“别犟了。想想吧：威克多尔·克鲁姆爱上赫敏的时候，她 _十四岁_ 而他十八岁。那不太合适，可我们担心她吗？不，因为我们知道她能照顾好自己。”

“威克多尔·克鲁姆想老牛吃嫩草，那狗娘养的只是碰巧是个世界级运动员，而且他根本没有权利 _亲吻_ 赫敏。他本该被拘——”

“ _现在_ 你会这么说了，可在当时，你对他可没意见。”

哈利顿了顿，觉得该在这一点上让步。“好吧，可我们在说的是 _赫敏_ 。她十四岁的时候就有四十岁的头脑。”

“芙蓉信任加布丽，而且金妮说加布丽恋我好几年了。”

哈利不由咧嘴笑起来。“要是那已经 _好几年_ 了……”

“闭嘴，波特。”

“卢娜会怎么说？”

罗恩惊讶地眨眨眼。“你干嘛总提起卢娜？这和她有什么关系？”

“说实话，罗恩，我真心觉得你和她是天生一对。她有些古怪，是的，但我觉得你特别喜欢她这一点。你自己也挺古怪的。”

罗恩看看哈利，扮了个鬼脸。“ _我古怪？_ 我可没在梦里想着吸血鬼流哈喇子。”

哈利觉得罗恩说到点子上了，不过他可没必要容忍罗恩的评价。“噢！我们得把话说清楚。我才没在梦里想着赫敏流口水。性幻想，是有，可没流口水。别想转移话题。卢娜对你很特别。你 _得_ 承认。”

“ _特别_ ？你怎么会有这种念头？”

“你把你的查德理火炮队签名球衫给了她！”

“那是我打赌输给她的！她赌你不会再去求秋回心转意，我说你会。就是圣诞节那天。我输掉那件球衫都是你的错，你这杂种。”

哈利不买账。“你还买票带她去看每一场魁地奇球赛！”

“好了，她做的那顶古怪帽子她谁都不肯借……”

“你就为她的帽子而带她去看比赛？”

“哦，别再试图说服我承认自己迷恋卢娜。我 _喜欢_ 她的陪伴，行了吧？她带给我欢笑，也带给乔治欢笑，她很可爱，从某种疯狂的角度来说。但我们之间完全是柏拉图式的友情。”

_哦，确实。我以前也用过那个词。_

“加布丽……”罗恩微笑着继续道，“她是个天使。她在陋居时很招妈妈喜欢，爸爸还管她叫‘小雏菊’呢。”

“真可爱啊。”

罗恩没理他。“她那种 _表情_ ……简直能叫人心碎。每次都会触动我，真的。你一定得亲眼看看。”

_你怎么不干脆说_ **_媚娃_ ** _？_

哈利拿定主意不再说什么。如果罗恩想把自己的生活搞得如此复杂，一边爱上十七岁的混血媚娃一边玩弄报纸编辑半疯的女儿，那么哈利也只有对其放任自流。

他有自己的问题需要处理，比如一个迷人的女吸血鬼就是不肯前进哪怕一步让他们本就困难重重的复合变得稍容易些。

“你瞧，我们过后再来谈这事，”哈利说，“我得先回地窖查看一下吸血鬼们的住房条件。我不知道她会不会带她自己的棺……”

“可能会。下面那口棺材只是从圣埃丹运回来的常规版。”

“对……那么，你要怎么才不会反对赫敏住进来？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“我们或许会说上话的。我不知道 _那_ 会怎么发展，不过我情愿一步一步慢慢来。我可能不会太让她好过。对过去五年的报复，也许。”

哈利摇摇头，转身离去。“随你喜欢吧，罗恩。”

罗恩跳下床。“我也许可以下去帮你整理整理东西。打扫地窖可不轻松。”

哈利绽出一个感激的微笑。

他们一起动身下楼，去清扫那积了五年的尘垢。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 脏辫(dreadlock)，一种黑人流行发型，也译“骇人长发绺”，李·乔丹即是这种发型。

[2] 霍利黑德哈比队(Holyhead Harpies)，唯一一支全女子职业魁地奇球队。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那地址是我编的。我弄了一堆地址，把它们揉合在一起。  
> 我来了，我爱你们。如你们所见，他们还没能真正谈过话，不过我本来也就没打算让他们很轻松。赫敏表现得非常冷淡……


	18. 第十七章 往事回首

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗恩和加布丽这一对真的很可爱！我把加布丽的年龄加了一岁，反正原著里也没设定她的年龄。十四岁的哈利曾估计她可能不到八岁，但她当时也完全可能九岁了。加布丽将是个人见人爱的小甜心，所以想都别想她会成为人人厌恶的小婊子。哈哈！  
> ::载歌载舞地向Lady Diamond献上感谢:: 你是我的阳光，我唯一的阳光……

看着吕西安拖进他最后一个旅行箱，赫敏轻轻咧嘴偷笑。哈利脸上的表情有趣极了，似乎不敢相信一个 _男人_ 会带着这么多 _衣服_ 。

她在地窖的房间看上去和她上次离开时一模一样，连她的梳妆台和大衣橱都仍在原处。不管她预料过什么样的情景，但肯定不是眼前这种。她一开始以为会走进一个空房间，曾摆在里面的家具都被丢了出去，或者至少是被搬到了其他房间。哈利这些年一直让它维持着原样，或者他只是刚把家具从格里莫广场的各个角落搬了回来？

疑问太多太多，真的，所有的疑问都围绕着一点：这过去五年里哈利过得如何。问题是她有点害怕那答案。她害怕自己难以接受，因为在今夜之前，她一直要自己相信她已经完全放下他，放下和他的关系，还有与之相关的一切。

看见那个 _狼人_ 击中他时，心底涌出的惶恐压倒了她。她来不及想自己的表现在旁人眼里是怎样的，就把吕西安和所罗门都推到一边好亲自查看哈利的情况。哦，他的肌肤在她指尖下的触感令人惊叹。这样单纯的触碰就已令她肌肤下阵阵电流攒动。

 _这是因为他的样貌，_ 她对自己说。五年来第一次再见哈利是一种惊喜。她离开时抛下一个十七岁的男孩。那时他已经发育得相当好了。在霍格沃茨的岁月以及像莫丽和她自己这样的人给予的关爱弥补了他在德思礼家所受的十一年轻慢，但赫敏一直相信那样的轻慢会留下永久的印记——一种孩子似的纤细。

而如今，二十二岁的哈利还算不上特别高大的男子，但他是个 _男人_ 了。他的肩背不如罗恩宽阔，体格也不如罗恩高大（那应该叫 _魁梧_ 了），而且说真的，他那近六英尺的身高也不会再增加了，但是在他同狼人战斗时，在她借机抚摸他的双肩和手臂时，哈利·波特的韧性和力量显露无遗。

 _哈利确实是好好吃饭了，_ 她记得她当时是这么想的，带着种狂野的喜悦。

当然，她很快就抛开了那个念头，尽管被他那双漂亮眼睛凝视的时候要集中注意力可以说很困难。他眼中刹那闪现的痴迷和渴望使得一阵快感战栗着淌下她的脊背，这就够糟的了，但当那同一双眼睛里盛满绝望时，她只觉自己又陷入了那种无望的空虚，陷入了五年前第一次离开他时所感觉到的那种苦痛。

不管那副眼镜多么难看，她 _依然_ 觉得他是她所乐见的最英俊的 _男人_ ，怎么会这样？她已经见过许多漂亮男人。在吸血鬼世界里，关于相貌，一名吸血鬼唯一需要担心的就是强中更有强中手。男性吸血鬼个个容貌非凡。他们即便没有希腊神祗的面容，也或优雅，或老成，或性感，或俊俏，或健美。哈利既不优雅也不老成，甚至说不上俊俏。不管从哪方面来看，他的漂亮都还够不上《巫师季刊》封面素材的标准， _可是_ 他对此全不上心，对自己宽松起皱的衣服和破旧的运动鞋丝毫不以为意，就是这样的态度竟使得他有了一种致命的吸引力，甚至在他同狼人战斗之后也毫不减色。她不知道是该像母亲一样拥抱他，还是该诅咒他居然引出了她心底母性的一面。

当然，她最终决定两者都不做。她不会这么做，这会让人知道她对他仍有感情——在过去五年的分离后本该早已淡化的感情。毕竟，离开他的最终目的，是要让他们俩都能继续各自的生活并清楚地认识到没有对方也可以活下去。他应该拥有更好的人生：找一个漂亮女友，和她结婚，生一群漂亮的孩子。能看到他获得应有的幸福，这就是赫敏的梦想。

_可那双眼睛……_

她暗自希望他别再用这样时而恼怒时而渴求的眼神看她。这令她困惑，出乎她的意料。而且因为他的不配合，她发觉要坚持她所谓的决心非常困难。自然地，她竭尽全力起身推开了他。她努力表现得冷酷无情。她相信她伪装得相当好，但她感觉她还是有几次稍稍露了馅，而且被他看见了。更火上浇油的是，吕西安成了一个狗娘养的虐待狂，似乎觉得她和哈利的那段 _过去_ 滑稽有趣。

那张混合CD相当过分。

_嗬，这样可不好，吕西安。_

要不是她这么宠爱吕西安，她早在几年前就把他踢出女巫会了。

所罗门对情况谅解得多。他总是要友善一些，而且就像她形容的一样，他是只泰迪熊。他令人心安，值得信赖。吕西安很诙谐，所罗门则是一个在悲伤突如其来时可以倚靠的肩膀。

说到这项工作，所罗门今晚怕要忙得不可开交了。

“等等。”所罗门皱着眉头对吕西安说。他用他的硬头靴踢踢旅行箱上的锁，它像个玩偶匣一样跳开了。里面是一堆美容和洗浴用品。所罗门捡起一瓶紧致调理液。“噢，我们早说过这个的！你不要再买这些 _垃圾_ 了，因为你是个 _吸血鬼_ 。你又 _不_ 长粉刺！”

吕西安从所罗门手里抢过瓶子。“我有 _说_ 你别买什么东西吗？我有说你不该买平角裤，因为你该买条丁字裤吗？”

“让我们把话说清楚，”所罗门说，“我以前没有，今后也决不会穿 _丁字裤_ ——”

她叹口气，翻翻白眼。她不经意对上了哈利的眼睛。

他眼里有种奇异的犹疑神色，好像他还没决定是要吻她还是当着她的面摔门而出。她自己也不清楚她想要的是什么，即使她的理智在告诉她让他发火会更好些。

屈从于自己无论如何想和他说话的愿望，她走上前说：“每次我们搬家，他们都要来上这么一出。吕西安带了太多东西，然后所罗门就开始挑挑拣拣。他们过几个小时就会好的。”

哈利的目光扫过吕西安和所罗门。“所罗门好像人不错。”

赫敏扬起一边眉毛，表情一如从前。“你也会渐渐喜欢吕西安的，我发誓。”

有一阵子，哈利没有回话。“哦？”

听到他们的对话，吕西安暂停了和所罗门争执。“我对你前男友做什么了，他这么恨我？”

所罗门咧开嘴。“哦，别埋怨了。他们恨你的时候，你心里 _喜滋滋的_ 呢。”

“好吧，我得承认那极其令人兴奋……”

“吕西安，”她盯着他警告道，“别闹。”

吕西安瞪着眼。“ _我？_ 是所罗门起的头！”

所罗门甩给他一个得意的微笑。“不是 _你的_ 错，谁叫 _我_ 是她的亲信呢。”

“饶了我吧。你是痴心妄想。我从没见她要你一起逛街。所以她的亲信是我才对，不是你。”

“那只是因为你有粉雄救兵[1]的好眼光，直男。全是为了购物方便，宝贝。她更愿意和谁跳舞？回答问题啊，白仔。没错，她喜欢和 _我_ 跳舞，因为你让人尴尬。”

“哦，是嘛？她还让我整理她的内衣抽屉呢。”

赫敏惊得瞪大眼睛，顿时忘了哈利在场。“ _吕西安！_ 我 _从没_ 让你整理我的内衣抽屉！所罗门，你听说过吗？”

所罗门朝吕西安咧出一个不怀好意的笑。

“畜生，”吕西安哼哼着，“我想我不该说这个。”

“我还是让你们自己慢慢讨论吧，”哈利小声说着，略过吕西安，“我到楼上等。你们聊完了告诉我。”

她目送他走出去，不知道这是否表示他已下决心恨她。哈利的想法变得很难读懂。

_好吧，在你们失去联系五年的时候，这是常有的事。_

_说得好。_

他的脚步声渐渐远去，所罗门轻哼了两声。

“要不是这么了解你，赫敏，我一定会以为你想吸他的血想得要命。”

吕西安咧着嘴。“我看，她想吸的可不是他的血，所罗门。”

赫敏瞪着他。“为什么我从一英里外都能听出你的‘弦外之音’？”

所罗门在那一大堆旅行箱里随便找了一只坐下。“你会和他谈吗？”

她嗤之以鼻。“当然会。不久之后的什么时间吧。不会拖到一百年后的。在我死……或者说被杀……第二次被杀之前。我们是不死者，不是吗？所以理论上应该叫 _再_ 死……”说到这里，她已经克制不住嗓音里咄咄逼人的尖锐。她又一次体验到了那种感觉：正是同样的感觉曾让她放金丝雀攻击罗恩，并对海格说出可怕的话。她本来还以为自己早已长大，不会再那样了。

所罗门看透了她纷乱的心绪。“你会好起来吗？”

她清清嗓子，努力控制住情绪。“为什么不呢？”

“唔……你看上去好像……”

“怎么，所罗门？我看上去怎么？”

“有点…… _失控_ ，在他身边的时候。”

所罗门将她的心事看得如此通透，这叫她很是懊恼。“这很难堪，是的。我们当年非常亲密，把对方视为整个世界。在这样全新的情况下，就需要……调整心态，没什么可奇怪的。再过一阵子，我会好的。”

所罗门眉毛一挑。“他呢？他会好起来吗？他好像对你的存在特别 _敏感_ 。”

“敏感？你这是什么意思？”

吕西安嘻嘻直笑。“我觉得那挺可爱。说真的，赫敏，我觉得他真的相当好看……又有点学生气。”

“你现在说话活像我在霍格沃茨的室友。”

“我觉得他特别想上你。”

“现在你像头十足的 _蠢驴_ 了。”

所罗门若有所思。“我觉得他想对你做些什么。我只是不确定是什么。上你，揍你，或者两者都是……乱成一团。”

吕西安笑得直不起腰。

她盯住所罗门，一脸震惊。“所罗门！你怎么能——？你通常是站在我这边的！”

他叹着气转转眼珠，摆摆手止住她的抗议。“哦，得了。我 _正_ 站在你这边呢，所以别嚷我‘所罗门’了。我们都不是不经人事的孩子了。这些事情我们可以开诚布公地谈。”

“确实如此！因为我的私生活以及其间的性生活 _总是_ 公开的，大家都不妨来谈谈！”

“或者说其间性生活的 _缺乏_ ，”吕西安插嘴道，“你最后一次上床是 _什么时候_ ？”

“九个月又一周零四天前。上下浮动几个小时。你到底想说什么？”

吕西安仰头大笑。

赫敏觉得被他引入了陷阱。“我有意识决定禁欲和这次讨论完全无关！”她叫道，两颊滚烫。

“她把那称之为 _有意识的决定_ ！”

“那 _是_ 有意识的！我确定性爱和性欲会削弱一个人的判断力，混淆一个人的理智，而且把朋友都变成好管闲事的小蠢蛋！所以我发誓要戒掉性生活！”

“是啊，让我们走着瞧，看 _这个_ 念头会坚持多久。”

“永远！”赫敏喊道，随即一顿，“好吧，也许不是永远。也许直到我实在欲火中烧，如果我真真正正爱他的话。”

“爱他？”

“我将与之做爱的那个家伙。”

“哦，干脆点直接叫他哈利，好吗？”

“问题是，谁知道他是不是还觉得和我做爱有吸引力，吕西。我对他做了许多不可原谅的事，记得吗？甚至这一切也无关紧要。那没有必要非得是 _哈利_ ！”

“唷！ _求你_ 别叫我 _吕西_ 了。你怎么能这么懒，连我的名字都要省？你会愿意我叫你赫吗？或者叫哈利，哈？叫罗恩，罗？”

“所罗门就同意我叫他所尔。”

“嗯，那对他挺 _合适_ 。”

她不由给了吕西安一个揶揄的笑。

所罗门乜了吕西安一眼。“赫敏，亲爱的，别理吕西安。不管你想做的是什么，都无需让别人的看法影响它。 _你自己_ 怎么想才是最重要的。”

“谢谢你，所罗门，”她直接把吕西安晾在一边说，“我很感激你的支持，但我之前曾对你说过的情况并没有改变。哈利和我各走各的路是势在必行的，我不可能回到我们分开的地方重新开始。”

“你是说，他可能以为你抛弃了他的地方吗？”吕西安补充道。

有那么一瞬，她僵住了，随后才尽力维持着尊严表示了承认，尽管她痛苦地留意到所罗门没有说什么来驳斥吕西安。“是的，我就是这个意思。所以 _为了性爱而性爱_ 是行不通的！”她向吕西安甩下最后一句话，他已经又开始大笑了。

“就像我说过的。”所罗门举起双手，“不管你想做的是什么都行。”

“ _没错。_ ”她昂头说，“好了，我们该讨论完我的私生活了吧？因为我希望你们俩能上去一趟，把棺材运进来。”

所罗门和吕西安相互望了望。

“我留在这里整理行李。”她说着转向她的旅行箱。

“好的。”所罗门和吕西安齐声应道，随后离去。

她翻了个白眼。 _我讨厌他们这个样子……表现得好像他们了解我似的。_

但他们确实了解她。她认识所罗门五年了，吕西安四年。认识四年时，哈利和罗恩对她来说意味着一切，或许其中一个的意义比另一个更深些。认识五年时，哈利就是她的生命。只因 _不愿_ 其他人取代哈利和罗恩的位置，刚认识吕西安和所罗门的前一两年，她曾强令自己不要对他们动真感情，但她最终放弃了。她发现，问题不在于她得割舍对哈利和罗恩的感情来接受吕西安和所罗门，问题在于她该认识到，与某个朋友的深厚友谊并不意味着她对其他好友的感情会有所减少。

她的思绪转到了罗恩。尽管刚才她表现得非常淡漠，但罗恩的气恼仍令她伤心。当然，她不会怪他，但她在身为耶希敏· _易卜纳_ ·奥玛尔·阿尔-花剌子模门生的道路上走得还没有那么远，她没法真的像她表面上那样无动于衷。耶希敏经历五百年的岁月让自己学会 _不去在意_ 。而赫敏只经历了五年，她只能 _假装_ 她不在意。

她想她不该觉得奇怪。他们之中只有他是眼睁睁看着她走的。他曾恳求她留下，而她拒绝了。罗纳德·比硫斯·韦斯莱有足够的理由对她生气，但可悲的是，这一点都不能减少他的粗鲁反应对她的伤害。她也得同他谈谈。希望当她准备好尝试时，他会对她稍包容一点。

她坐到梳妆凳上，注意到了梳妆台上有多干净，它被擦得光可鉴人。一想到哈利为她细心收拾了整间屋子，她的心就收紧了。

他没变。至少改变得还不太多，没有影响到他的纯真本性。他仍然是她抛下的那个男孩，她爱过的那个男孩。不管是战争还是心碎都没有毁掉他。他令人惊叹。

_他……_

“梅林啊。”她喃喃自语，刹住了思绪。她转向她的旅行箱，打开它，好开始取出行李。她拉开一格抽屉，放进她的化妆品。

_我在这里干什么呢？我到底为什么要同意住下？我父母的房子非常合用，就是有点小风险——可能白天在睡梦里被我们的敌人用木桩钉穿心脏……有时候我真不知道被某个盗墓贼用木桩钉穿心脏是不是真的比这样折磨我自己更糟……_

“胡说八道，”她嘟囔，“什么形势要求……”

她努力不去想她同意留下所牵扯的问题，集中精力干活。

她看着梳妆镜中自己的脸，蹙了蹙眉。

_别磨磨蹭蹭了。先和哈利说清楚。划清界线。如果你真的在意他，那么就让他以为……你不在意。_

单是想想这念头就像掏空了她的心，但她不会让五年的牺牲白费。

几分钟后，她听见吕西安和所罗门回来了。他们又在争执，这次争的是对方有多丑。

“你真丑，丑得你儿时进沙坑玩，猫都想把你埋起来。”所罗门说。

“你真丑，”吕西安反唇相讥，“丑得你一生下来，世上就有了‘人生总有几次踩到大便的时候’这句俗语。”

“你真丑，丑得产科医生只看你一眼，就赶紧把你父母推出门去。”

“你真丑，丑得你父母一见你，就发誓再也不和对方做爱。”

“你真丑，丑得当有人绑架你勒索赎金的时候，你父母情愿付钱给绑匪求他们留着你。”

“你真丑，丑得你父母带你去看畸形人展的时候，展厅经理都要给你一份工作。”

“你真丑，丑得你手淫的时候，你的手都抱怨它头疼。”

“你真丑……”

他们真是无可救药。

他们吵吵嚷嚷地进了洞窟，带着三口缩小的棺材。他们一路走一路滴滴答答地往下滴水。

赫敏抽出魔杖朝他们甩了一道干燥咒。“老天，什么时候开始下雨的？”

“我们到上面的时候就在下了，”吕西安说，“赫敏，你真丑——”

“告诉我我有多丑啊，吕西安，”她嗓音甜美地说，“我希望你说呢。”如果说吸血症有什么好处的话，那就是它给她容貌带来的值得感谢的变化。作为人类时，她或许相貌平平，但成为吸血鬼后，她无疑变得令人倾倒了。在保留其人类相貌基本要素的同时，吸血症会凸显一个人的最佳特质，并渐渐打磨掉瑕疵部分。肌肤白瓷般的质地，眼眸中的灼灼光华，动作的优雅迅捷，都只是其中的一部分。这些年来赫敏已经意识到了，她棕发的蓬乱变成了柔滑美丽的波浪和卷曲，她清楚知道自己的美貌，而吸血鬼固有的虚荣又驱使她挑选最合适的衣服、最合适的鞋子——见鬼，甚至还有最合适的小饰品。

不谦虚地说，她身上已经再没有什么丑的地方存在。有几次必要时，她甚至曾迫使自己利用她的女性优势以完成某项女巫会任务。她发现，要用她的美貌迷倒男人实在简单得令人吃惊；做这类事情会叫她觉得勉强，完全是因为她个人的原则问题。“吕西安？我等着呢。”

“呃……我会编几句的，当然……”

所罗门嘲笑道：“算了吧。赫敏，你那小伙子看上去特别孤单无助。是时候去和他谈谈了。”

她皱皱眉。“我那 _什么_ ？”

“你听到我说什么了。上去吧，看看能否解冻你冰冷的心。”

“我的心不冷。它很温暖，满是彩虹和蝴蝶一样的美好。”

吕西安笑得喘不过气来。

所罗门只是挑了挑眉毛。“哦？好吧，要是你这么说的话。”

她从座位上站起来，转身对他嗤之以鼻。“哼。这就是你的典型作风，所罗门，”她抱怨着走过他身旁，“先告诉我要怎么做该由我自己做主，接着就用些小箴言来絮叨我，比如‘他那么孤单无助！’‘发发慈悲！’‘别那么不近人情！’ _诸如此类！_ 这让你比吕西安还糟。他起码有话直说。而 _你_ 总采取虚伪、蓄意、隐秘、低级的手段。”

“噢！”

“怎么了？”她说，“怎么了，所罗门？”

“我 **不** 低级！”

她狠狠剜了他一眼，然后离开洞窟。她会让他们瞧瞧的。

她匆匆穿过地窖走廊，登上楼梯。到了一楼，她开始寻找哈利。

找他很容易。她还记得格里莫广场的格局，还记得哈利会去哪里闷头想事。他总喜欢坐在起居室的窗前出神。

有一阵子，她只是注视着他凝望窗外的身影。

尽管她不愿承认，但所罗门是对的。哈利 _确实_ 显得特别孤单无助。

她只觉心里都痛起来，只想问他怎么了，安慰他，告诉他一切都会好起来；但那将彻底毁掉她辛苦筑起的那条界线。她不会那么做，不会让他看出她的在意。她不会那么做，不会让他知道再次见到他令她意乱……情迷。

强忍住叹息，她弄出了点声音免得突然吓他一跳。

他没有回头看。无论如何，起码他不害怕她。她想要哈利继续自己的人生，但她也希望他永远不会认为她会伤害他。看起来至少在这一点上，她已经得到了她想要的。

“寒冷的夜晚。”她说着走到他座位旁。

起先，他的视线没有离开窗户，随后他抬眼望向她。那双眼睛凝视着她，似乎要把每一个细节尽收眼底：她发梢上红色的挑染光泽，她毫无瑕疵的苍白肌肤，还有她的眼眸……

他在座位里挪了挪身子，她瞥见他把睡袍里的魔杖藏得更深了。他已经换上较舒适的衣服。她能看见尼龙运动裤的裤脚在他袍子下忽隐忽现。他的胶鞋很旧了，但看上去挺舒服。她不禁好奇他想去干什么。他看着像是要参加体能训练。

_说不定他穿着_ _运动裤上床。很性感。运动型哈利。_

要是可以的话，她一定会狠狠训斥自己一通。“你这时候本该在床上睡着，”她说着把目光转向窗户，凝望着玻璃上滑落的雨滴，“男孩们和我会承担房屋警戒的。”

当然，就是这样，所以他还醒着。只能是这个原因。

“我再也不在晚上睡觉了。”

她回忆起他曾怎样调节他的生物钟以便陪伴她左右。他贴心极了，她不忍心叫他别这样。她当时也想和他在一起。她一直想和他在一起。

刚离开他时，思念之情让她非常痛苦。她一直希望比尔和芙蓉婚礼后的一切是场噩梦，她只是还没从梦中醒来。当她意识到那是现实时，心中因空虚感而阵阵作痛。不可思议的是，最细小的声响、最微弱的气息都会让她想起 _他_ 来。在她搬进的新公寓里，每次听见有人上楼，她 _总是_ 幻想那是哈利，来拯救她脱离这种自我隔绝。每一记敲门声，每一个戴眼镜走进女巫会的人，每一个黑色头发、中等身材的男子背影，都可能是哈利——他终于又找到她了。这样的情况持续了几个月，后来，她已不知不觉与一个名叫所罗门的年轻人交上了朋友，当时他还对她的痛苦一无所知。

几个月变成几年，其间发生了许多事情，但哈利始终根植于她的思绪中，根植于她的心中。她发现自己总在希望转过下一个街角，她就会面对面地撞上他，然而她又害怕着。当然，她从未遇上哈利，甚至在他们到伦敦的时候也一样。

天哪，她 _依然_ 想念着他。即使此刻就站在他身侧，那股想要拥抱他触摸他的冲动也如此强烈，但她 _不会_ ，因为如果她这么做，她将再也控制不住自己。

她强迫自己勾起嘴角显出一抹微笑。“试试一口棺材吧。能让白天的睡眠 _更_ 舒适。”

他凝视着她，显然是有点吃惊，要不就是闹不清她是不是在开玩笑。也许她话里有一半是认真的。

他还是禁不住吃吃笑了，那柔和的笑声如一翎羽毛般轻轻落在她背上。

“我还以为吕西安和所罗门才擅长冷笑话。”他说。

 _他一定听见了他们相互取笑对方有多丑。真是难堪。_ “哦，他们一贯比我在行，但你总能让我展现出最佳状态，哈利。”

话一出口，她就后悔不迭。

_划清界线，赫敏。_

她的无心之言会叫她前功尽弃。

“是说我吗？”他问道，“我现在仍能做到吗？”

 _告诉他不。_ 但她做不到。她无法抑制心中汹涌的悲伤，特别是看到他那满怀希望的眼神。她多么希望自己能够让步。不再有所保留，抓住她想要的，永远和他在一起。她曾以为再也不会有什么比离开他更痛苦的，但此刻她意识到，更痛苦的就是爱着一个人却得强迫自己不显出爱意来。

他眼中写满渴望。她能认出它，她还记得它——曾经就是在这样的目光中，他们投入彼此热情的怀抱，以最亲密的方式相互爱抚，最终合为一体。

她心中近乎疼痛的渴望降下小腹，她能感觉到对他的渴求在那里汇聚起来。外激素蠢蠢欲动，在它扩散进周围空气中前，她强压住了它。

_划清界线。干吧，在你完全失去自制以前。_

她开始低声诉说。“我身体里有着强烈的暴力倾向。我不害怕流血。我也不害怕死亡。有些时候……我甚至不害怕杀戮。那永远地改变了一个人，哈利。外表上我是赫敏。甚至可能我的头脑也还是赫敏。可是我的本质……我的灵魂……再也不是赫敏了。我是一个吸血鬼：一个怪物。有人可能会说我已经注定了要下地狱。”

他摇摇头。“你不是一个怪物。”

_吓唬他。做你必须做的事。听他的心跳，听他的血流。你是个吸血鬼，不是吗？已经如此渴望他的鲜血！_

她聆听着他的脉搏，追随着那股他生命的湍流。她听见它，感受它， _渴求_ 它。

“哈利……此时此刻，我可以 _听到_ 你的心跳。我听到你的血液在血管里奔流。而我是如此强烈地想尝尝它的滋味……”她已经掩饰不住渗进她话语中的那丝哀伤恳求。她叹息一声，心中如此渴望，外激素终于漫溢出来。

她看见他倒吸一口气，他已经感觉到了。她屏住自己的呼吸。看着他这样 _需要_ 她，几乎让她承受不住。

_这不是真的。这只是外激素。这只是性冲动。该死！_

她咽咽唾沫，为这一刻的软弱斥责自己。

他对她的痴迷显而易见。这只是因为她本身吗？或者还因为她是个吸血鬼？

她听到过流言，说哈利混迹于伦敦的吸血鬼圈子。没有报告说他成了一名血仆，伦敦的吸血鬼们倒似乎对他勉强有几分敬意，就好像他是个有些危险的人类谜题。

他了解他们的情况，一些吸血鬼说。他遵守他们的游戏规则，另一些吸血鬼说。他不害怕我们，许多吸血鬼说。

她不知道哈利的了解到底有多深。听说亨利与哈利相识时，她着实很惊讶。亨利是耶希敏的得力下属，虽然赫敏几年来从未真正留心进一步了解他，但她时常瞥见他。知道哈利频繁出入亨利的俱乐部后，她不由开始奇怪那两人到底认识 _多久_ 了。

赫敏有点害怕知道答案。那后面有太多的潜台词，她不确定她已准备面对。

她迎上他的目光，努力抵御住其中的引力。她微笑着掩住内心的惶恐。“那只是吸血鬼外激素，哈利。你不想要我。你只不过以为你想。只要有这打算，吕西安和所罗门也可以让你有同样的感觉，幸运的是，或者得说不幸的是，他们没兴趣搞那种把戏。”

“你不需要对我用外激素。”

她牵起他一只手，他的手指和她的交缠在一起，把她拉向自己。“感觉到了吗？我的皮肤是冰冷的。我需要进餐的时候它就是这样的。 _吸血_ 以后我才会暖和起来。”

当然，他早就知道这个，但他 _需要_ 有人提醒。

“赫敏，我——”

 _哦，天哪。别再说了！_ 她动作很快，手指悬在他嘴唇上。“什么都别说了。别说了。”

过去她也说过相似的话语；那是很久以前，在女贞路4号。当时他正要和她做爱，她害怕他说出的话会破坏他们刚放任自己共享的那份亲密。而如今，她害怕他的话会让她反悔，回到她不可以回到的地方。

她把手从他掌心里抽了出来。“我很抱歉，哈利，但事情再也不可能和过去一样了。”

她终于说出来了。她的心被从里面撕成了碎片，但她说出来了。

他眼中的神色一点都没让事情变得容易些。他显得那么…… _绝望颓然_ 。

_哦，哈利，不……_

他怎么能？在这么些年之后？他怎么能依然爱着她？在她做了那一切之后。在她抛弃他之后……他有什么问题吗？

_他没有问题。他是哈利。你爱上他就是因为他的忠诚可靠和一往情深，他信守承诺……_

她再也承受不了了。还有太多的话要说，太多的事要谈，但这些都得等一等了，等到她能更好把握住情绪的时候，等到她不再有心碎和向 _他_ 让步的危险的时候。

她转身逃开，把他一个人留在起居室的寒冷和黑暗里。

*

赫敏踏上四楼的地面，才意识到自己是在往藏书室走。这令她惊讶，离开格里莫广场五年丝毫没有改变她的老习惯。

_这只是又一个你没戒掉的习惯而已。_

忍住叹息，她快步走向藏书室。她心情非常低落，需要一些安慰。

_我也许可以试试冥想……会有帮助的。_

她曾与一个吸血鬼交往；他名叫艾德里安，热衷于新时代疗法：冥想、禅居和密宗性爱。她一度以为自己真的恋上他了。她觉得他感性而体贴。吕西安觉得他是个同性恋。所罗门觉得她在利用他。

结果证明所罗门是对的（吕西安猜错了），她迷上艾德里安只是因为她 _需要_ 冥想、禅居 _以及_ 性（其中仅有某个点是和密宗相关的，在那之后连艾德里安都会说，“哦，去它的，让我们好好做吧。”）

她过去和男人交往的时候，从没有过类似的情况。她从没那样 _利用_ 过他们。每次她选择和某个男人发展关系，都是因为她喜欢他，认为他们可以成为恋人。她从未对一夜情真正有过兴趣。她曾经历过一次，然后便向自己发誓 _决不_ 再蹈覆辙。她当时醒来就感觉很糟糕，回家找可靠的老伙计所罗门痛哭一场。

 _“我简直不敢相信我这么做了，所尔，”_ 她流着泪说， _“这_ ** _毫无意义_** _，我醒来时想到的第一件事就是要是我这样做，那哈利床上肯定有_ ** _一大堆_** _女巫……而一想到他可能这么做我就觉得心痛，曾几何时做爱对_ ** _我们_** _来说有那么深的意味。”_ 那是她第一次向所罗门谈到哈利，打那以后，所罗门就知道了赫敏有多爱恋“大难不死的男孩”。

正因如此，和她约会的男子来了又去。有时是她提出分手，有时是她被抛弃，都是因为同样的原因：她犹豫不决，她态度疏离，她对感情有所保留。可怜的艾德里安是唯一因为她觉得自己在利用他而被抛弃的人。在艾德里安之后，她就“有意识决定”禁欲。

迄今为止，她仍相信那个决定是“有意识的”。但她不得不疑心，她是不是下意识地在惩罚自己，为了她对艾德里安和其他前男友们的所作所为。

_哈利也属于那个范畴，不是吗？_

“哦，天哪。”她喃喃道。假如说她想为了某些事情惩罚自己，那么她对哈利犯下的罪过一定名列榜首。

到了藏书室，她径直走向最喜欢的桌子。她从几张大雕花椅里拉过一张坐下，带着微笑，手掌虔诚地抚过桌子光滑的表面。有几本书摞在书桌一侧，她用手指轻轻描摹着书脊。

随后她发觉这些书是她之前从没见过的。

《古器魔法：魔法与器物的相关性》、《魔法奥义》、《戈德里克·格兰芬多编年史》和《黑白灰：形形色色的魔法》。

一定是莱姆斯的。没有其他解释。

然而，她又不禁有其他疑问。莱姆斯一般在自己书房里工作，所以他可能用到的书籍都会堆在书房，而不是藏书室……

“那些是哈利的书。”门口传来一个声音说。

她转过身，惊讶于罗恩竟能在她没有觉察的情况下进来。

“如今他是个热心读者。”罗恩继续说着踱进藏书室。他绕过桌子站在她对面，胳膊肘撑着椅子高高的靠背。“你离开后，哈利发生了很大变化。”

赫敏不知道是不是应该就这么坐着，任罗恩说下去。如果他要咒骂她，她会忍着。但此刻她的好奇心被提了起来，而且她很高兴罗恩又和她说话了，即使这个话题有着潜在的危险性。“他把这些都读了？”

“我想他还没有全读完。《戈德里克·格兰芬多编年史》，这本我知道他读完了。瞧？到处是标注。找其他几本书来是因为他需要对《编年史》的不少内容多方求证一下。我相信他会把它们都读过的。哈利没在工作或者忙于……其他事情的时候，就会待在这里看书。”

她犹豫着，如果她要让哈利以为她不在意他，那她是不是应该也让罗恩相信同样的东西？不过对罗恩……她并没有那种需要掩饰的爱恋。

“对不起，”她说，“很抱歉我得离开，但有必要的话，我还是会那么做。”

他盯住她，眼里冒火，她想她或许该蹲下藏到书桌后面。但随后怒火从他眼中退去，他倦怠地轻叹了一声，拉过一张椅子坐下，往后一靠，蹙眉看着她。“我知道你抱歉。你离开时对我说过，就在这藏书室里，你给我的信里也写了。现在你又在说。我 _听到了_ ，行吗？可我 _还是_ 生你的气。一想到你做过的事，一想到你对哈利……还有对 _我_ 做了什么，就让我气得 _发疯_ 。我想为这一切责备你，打得你 _狗吃屎_ ，但有一群我在意的女士肯定会反对我这么做。妈妈，唐克斯，金妮，芙蓉，加布丽，卢娜……啊呀，只要想一想她们全都围着我说教是什么景象，估计连 _伏地魔_ 都得缩到墙角里反省他的所作所为！”

赫敏惊讶于那长长的名单。 _芙蓉、加布丽和卢娜？_ 这些女人什么时候开始对罗恩重要起来？话说回来，已经过去五年了。他还对伏地魔直呼其名！

_很多事情发生了改变。_

“我都没法完全描述出你该觉得多么抱歉，赫敏，”他继续道，“但不管你信不信，我明白你为什么那么做，即使我认为你本可以做出别的决定——当然，我气的就是这一点。”

“罗恩，这就是你我之间的不同，不是吗？你认为我有选择。我不是那么看的。”

“显然如此。”

她几乎又开口道歉，但她咬住了嘴唇。“这五年对我来说也不容易。”

“哦， _真的吗_ ？”

 _忍住。你说过你会忍的。_ 她点点头。“你和哈利至少还有彼此，有你的家庭，有大家……而我孤身一人。我谁也没有。”

这是实话。那样的孤独曾多少次让她陷入阴郁的思绪里，个中滋味是旁人无法想象的。 _孤身一人_ 并且如此清晰地意识到这种境况，这极度令人绝望。她和所罗门成了朋友，是的，后来还有吕西安，但事实是他们与此无关，因为他们是 _之后_ 才出现的，他们不可能真正理解她的痛苦有多么深。所罗门富有同情心，吕西安自己有过一些感情经历，但他们不知道哈利是谁，不知道他对她来说意味着什么。他们不知道罗恩、莱姆斯、麦格，或者她的父母……

罗恩静了片刻。“你不必孤身一人。你本可以回到我们身边。我们会很高兴迎接你回来。”

“我当然知道，”她轻声回答，“有多少次，我被这个念头诱惑着，但我不能，最重要的原因并非我曾允诺全身心投入女巫会的工作。在信里，我告诉过你为什么我必须走。我告诉过你为什么我必须离开。我的理由并未改变。”

罗恩叹口气，摇摇头。“那对我们来说只是些写在纸上的单词而已，赫敏。要是你当面告诉我们，也许会有一点不同——”

“我 _办不到_ ，罗恩。我没有那样的勇气坐下来向你和哈利解释一切，然后提起我的旅行箱走出门去，好像那很容易似的。离开才是最根本的，必须去做，可如果我要走，就不能等推心置腹的谈话后再走，否则我就走不了了。你说， _你_ 能够在哈利——在哈利用 _那样的表情_ 看着你的时候，转身离去吗？你 _知道_ 那种表情，不是吗？他眼里的神色就在对你说他爱你，他永远不会伤害你，这时候你怎么能伤害他？”

罗恩疲惫地揉着眼睛。“是啊。我知道那种表情。他在我身上用过，当我叫他——当我叫他忘记你继续人生的时候。”

她只觉一阵刺痛，但这是她决不会告诉哈利的。她点点头。“我爱他这么深，你说我要怎么当着他的面走出去而不失掉决心。”

“所以，当着我的面走出去要容易一些。”他低声说。

她满怀歉意地望了他一眼。“我也没打算遇上你。但你出现了。那么做不容易，但我得承认，你向我施咒让我感觉很难过。”

“真是棒极了。”

“我对你的爱并不比对他的少，罗恩，只是那不一样。你明白的，不是吗？”

他轻声嗤笑，但没有反驳。

“现在我回来了，”她说，“要是可以选择，我不会回来，但耶希敏有一种病态的幽默感，所以我回来了。”

“那你为什么要追随她？要是她这么糟糕的话？”

“因为大部分时间里，她所坚持的正是我所信仰的。她或许冷酷、城府深又性格别扭，但她一直在维护秩序。我被指派处决吸血鬼歹徒，拯救人类性命，保持人类与吸血鬼间的平衡。”

“一位长尖牙的级长。”

她笑了。“你也可以这么说。我全心投入，因为 _她_ 全心投入。她才智过人；而且虽然我得承认我不知道是什么驱使她这么做，但她确实很坚持原则。这使得她既可靠又令人畏惧。”

“你敬佩她。”

“在某种程度上是的。我必须坚信她所做的，这样我才能坚信我所做的，罗恩。要是我不坚信 _这一切_ ，我就不会投身这个职业。”

罗恩大笑。“职业。这也是一种说法。”

她能欣赏其中的幽默。“那你呢…… _你的_ 职业是什么？”

他当即扬起一边眉毛，这是在告诉她，他知道她企图把话题转向些无关紧要的事。“我在看护龙。”

她吃了一惊。“像查理一样？”

“像查理一样。这是个有趣的工作。报酬不错。而且工作时间很灵活，让我可以随时响应凤凰社的任务召唤。前一分钟我还在驱拢中国火球，下一分钟我就在对角巷里向食死徒和狼人施咒了。”

“我一直以为你会加入一支魁地奇球队。”

“哦，你真这么想？你对我的魁地奇技术可从来评价不高。”

她脸色一红。这是实话，但那不表示他想加入一支球队的话她会不支持他。“你不一定得是个球员……也许可以是个经理。你会是个出色的教练。”

这回是他脸红了。“是啊，嗯……就是在当前这种局势下从事魁地奇好像傻了点……”

“别的人也有从事魁地奇运动的嘛。”

“我卷进这场战争太深了，赫敏。我的……我的所有家人都置身其中。珀西死了，弗雷德已经昏迷一年……”

她从不知道这件事。 _哦，我的天哪。_ “哦，罗恩……哦，罗恩……亲爱的，我很难过……”

“ _别_ 叫我 _亲爱的_ 。过去五年来你从没表示过在意，所以， _别_ ，别突然用那么亲切的词。”

赫敏抿紧了嘴。 _男孩子呀。他说他还生我气的时候不是开玩笑。_

“不过还是谢谢你，”罗恩勉强补充道，“珀西是个饭桶，但他仍是我哥哥。我以前没意识到，直到他死，是的，可是……”他嗓音中的悲伤清晰可闻，“还有弗雷德……乔治赌咒说他在好转，但是……说实话，赫敏，我看不出有什么不同。治疗师告诉我们，即便弗雷德苏醒，也可能很难恢复神智了。我有时听到乔治……说话的口吻就好像弗雷德仍在我们周围似的。乔治在医院里庆祝他们俩的生日……真是令人心碎，说实话。我们没有人愿意接受，但我们都承认弗雷德的病情，他可能再也醒不过来了。乔治是唯一不相信的人。要是——要是情况进一步恶化，我很担心乔治会做何反应。我花了许多时间陪他，只是为了确定他是否陷在里面无法自拔了——”他嘎然而止，惊谔地盯着赫敏。

她眉头打成了结，惊讶于这突如其来的沉默。她已经听得入神，对罗恩和乔治的遭遇深感同情。“有什么问题吗？”

有一会儿，罗恩只是坐着，什么都没说。然后他叹了口气，摇摇头，倒进座位里。“把这些事情告诉你的时候我才发觉……和人谈谈感觉真好——特别是和 _你_ 。梅林啊，我想你，赫敏。我想你。”

听到他这么说，她心里暖暖的。“我也想你，罗恩。”

“但是，我还是生你的气。”

这很好。他仍留存着对她的友谊，她已经谢天谢地了。“是的，是的。你完全有权生气。”

“这下我们算两清了。”

“彻底两清。”

“现在我们这儿……都是男人，唐克斯的女性一面只对莱姆斯表现，更别提随时有可能被马尔福冷嘲热讽两句…… _谈心_ 好像缺乏男子气力。”

“你是不是想说‘缺乏男子气概’？”

“那么说也行。”

赫敏忍住翻白眼的欲望。 _能知道有些事情还是老样子真好。_ “你还可以和金妮谈的，对吧？”

“我和她谈很多事，可她面对乔治和弗雷德的问题压力也很大。”

“啊，是的。共同依赖症有时就是很混账。”

“你管它叫什么？”

“共同依赖症，不过那无关紧要。我明白你的意思。”

罗恩满意地点点头。“卢娜愿意倾听，但有时候，她太异想天开了，我都闹不清她是不是真的明白了一切，你知道吧？不过，我必须承认，她一直在我身边。”

又来了：卢娜·洛夫古德。确实，她和他们一起去过神秘事务司，可罗恩从 _什么时候_ 起——

_五年，格兰杰。还记得吗？_

_好吧。_

“然后是加布丽。”

赫敏又开始困惑加布丽是怎么搅进这里头的，不过她只是继续听下去。她很高兴罗恩这么快就再次向她敞开心扉。

“她对这整件事很有同情心。她总是给乔治带自制的法式馅饼。她很贴心。但我觉得我不该让她承受这些事情。她坚持说我可以和她谈，但我宁愿不说。我不想让她和我一起背着这个重担。你明白为什么你不一样，对不对，赫敏？你明白为什么你走了以后情况会变得 _这么难_ 。不是因为我们需要你，而是因为你是我们的 _一分子_ 。我们是三人组，记得吗？我们始终相互扶持……”

听他这么说叫她心痛，但她不会再伤害他，对他说她不想谈这个。“我死以后，很多事情变了，罗恩。我变成吸血鬼以后，情况变了。”

“确实如此。”他静静地说。

他们陷入沉默，赫敏高兴地注意到，气氛没有她预计的那么尴尬。

“你不想问我哈利的情况吗？”他突然说。

_不想，因为我更害怕答案。很想，因为我想听你说他很好，说因为没有我在旁边碍手碍脚，他能够去做更重要的事。_

“他过得怎么样？”她轻声问。

“他是个傲罗。你知道吧？”

她轻笑一下。“最近刚知道。这是他一直想要的，不是吗？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“他确实很擅长。我觉得他想打魁地奇，不过他各方面都很合适当傲罗。他棒极了。他办事比其他人好十倍，他什么都不怕……他承认他曾在面对吸血鬼时逃过一次，但那只是因为和一个吸血鬼比剑——”

“是自杀。他用脑子了。这很好。”

“是啊。我想这就是他有别于大多数人的地方。情况需要的话，他真的可以很聪明。他表现没过去那么容易冲动了，但在危险情况下却有罕见的急智。举个例子吧，有一次一个狼人扑住了查理。我发誓，当时我以为又要失去一个哥哥了，赫敏。可哈利就那么——我不确定他怎么做的，但他用魔法浮起了一辆 _摩托车_ 。把它重重砸在那狼人身上。我是说，我从没真正见过谁漂浮起 _任何东西_ 来砸人。的确，也有人试过，但通常精确性很成问题。哈利却控制得很好……只是移动手掌，就好像——你知道那些傀儡师是怎么操纵提线的吧？哈利移动东西的手法就像那样。哈利用它砸倒狼人，紧接着就用剑结果了他。”

一想到哈利挥舞剑和魔法鏖战的情景，赫敏几乎打了个寒颤。“我见过他使那柄剑。他知道怎么用剑。”

“不过，他不是很喜欢它。他更偏爱十字弩，但十字弩也有一个问题，箭耗得太快。”

她笑笑。“十字弩……真古老。为什么不用枪？”

“魔力会让它们做出疯狂的事情。哪怕我们对它们施咒语屏蔽魔法干扰，也只能坚持一两轮射击。那以后，枪就会失控，从里面炸膛。它承受不住魔法。”

她点点头。“确实如此，所以吸血鬼们对自己的枪械进行了改造。不再那些麻瓜制造的产品。改造费用不菲，但很有必要。再说，耶希敏付得起那价钱。”

那些枪从生产流程到最终成品都为屏蔽魔法干扰而专门设计。制造部件时选用的就是能耐受破坏性魔法干扰的材料。各部件组装之后，枪经进一步“强化”处理，然后附魔，交付使用。这些枪通常使用一年到一年半后报废，不过还是比只能用一两轮要好得多。

罗恩耸耸肩。“反正我们不喜欢枪。我们都觉得没法信任它们。”

“哦，好吧。随你便吧。这么说，哈利是个超级傲罗。”

“嗯，不算 _超级_ 。很出色，是的，但很多时候，他做的那些令人惊叹的事却和魔法没什么关联。他受过很多伤。他受伤的次数比我们中任何一个人都多，全 _因为_ 他进行的那些 _疯狂_ 冒险。有一次，他不得不伪装成食死徒的人质。那个年轻食死徒想退出，但我们需要他引出一名食死徒骨干，于是哈利充当了他的谈判筹码。你知道哈利做了什么吗？就为了让事情看起来可信，他捅伤了自己。我是说——哈利 _太疯狂了_ 。我不是第一次怀疑哈利是否真想解决事情了……”

赫敏不知该说什么才好。

“但他把事情办成了。那就好像——那就好像他跳出了圈子在思考。他邪乎得很，而且……简直是 _疯了_ 。”

她不禁微笑了，带着某种骄傲的感觉。“这就是哈利……”

罗恩咧着嘴。“怎么不问我谁是他的搭档。”

她吃吃笑了。“我以为是 _你_ 。”

“哦，那是理所当然的，但我说的是正式搭档。在傲罗指挥部里的。”

“是谁？”

“西莫·斐尼甘。”

赫敏不禁笑了。“你在开玩笑。”

“才不是。我得说，他是个幸运的杂种。要不是哈利，那小子早就完蛋了。”

“听起来西莫好像不是很有能力嘛。”

“哎，这么说就不地道了，格兰杰。”

“什么！可你说——”

“可能我刚说的对西莫不太公平。要不是他的搭档如此疯狂，西莫本来也不会被卷进那么多危险之中。”

赫敏停下来思索。真是有趣，哈利看上去 _一点都不_ 像那种身手非凡、悍不畏死的除魔战士。

_他穿着旧运动鞋晃来晃去，看在老天的份上！还有松垮垮的运动裤！_

但回想他们在霍格沃茨的岁月，他就已是那样的人了，不是吗？只不过看起来（或者他让事情看起来）好像他只是运气极好才侥幸余生。也许如今他已训练有素，只是表面上更不拘小节了而已。她见过他是多么欣然地准备迎战 _五个狼人_ 。他一点都没有要退后的样子。他打算同他们较量。她看不出他要怎么才能不缺胳膊少腿，但哈利显然相信他能办到。不管她信不信，也许他可以。糟糕的是，她没法让自己坐视不理。

“当然，”她若无其事地说，“他为此得到了合理回报，是吧？”

罗恩眉毛一扬，犹疑地盯着她。“合理回报？”

“好吧……犒赏……”

“你在开玩笑吗？他屋里塞了有半抽屉魔法部颁发的奖章呢！”

“他把它们塞在 _抽屉_ 里？”

“在他大衣橱里。从上往下数第三层。”

“真是滑稽。”

“哦，你知道哈利的。要是可以的话，他情愿整天待在隐形衣下面。”

“确实。但我说的不是奖状表彰之类的东西。”

“那你说的是什么？”

“嗯……他肯定有……一些 _仰慕者_ ……”

_哦，天哪，格兰杰。你可_ **_不只是_ ** _在了解情况了……哦，好吧。_

罗恩又扬起眉毛，而后清了清嗓子。“我想这个你得问他。”

“你不知道？”

“我倒不是不知道。只是我想这最好不要由我来说，如此而已。”

赫敏屏住呼吸。她尽量不把这小段新情报和她那次为一夜情而痛哭的事联系起来。她已经提出问题，所以她应该接受答案，不管答案是什么。“有很多人啰，嗯？”

“很多？我不会 _那么_ 说。我不想说细节。你真的应该去问他本人。我相信他一定很乐意告诉你……如果你在意的话，那……”

赫敏瞪着他。 _哦，不，这可不行。_ “没什么要紧的，真的。我就是好奇。”

“好奇也行，我想。只是让他知道你的 _好奇_ 而已，没什么大不了的。你明白我的意思吗，赫敏？”

她注视着他，意识到他话里有话。

他紧盯住她。“我 _不会_ 让你再伤害他。”

“我不想再伤害他。”

“你还是没听懂我说的。 _我_ 曾不得不对他说你离开他了。 _我_ 曾不得不强迫他意识到你不想回来。 _我_ 曾不得不眼看着他苦苦挣扎，为每一个他爱过的人不是受到伤害就是死去或者离开而自责。你明白了吗？”

她从没见过罗恩如此克制而肯定地说话。过去，罗恩会义愤填膺地发作，但这次不一样。他早已对此深思熟虑，此刻就把它像谈判桌上的条款一样坦然摆出。她郑重地点头。“我明白，罗恩。所以你不必担心我。”

“我们走着瞧。我会留神盯着你的，如果发现你 _不_ 明白，我会叫 _哈利_ 明白 _你_ 是个贱人，根本不在意他。”

罗恩的苛责把她气得发抖，她想对他大叫，说他没有权利对她说这样的话，但话说回来，这也是她自找的，不是吗？罗恩现在是哈利的挚友，因为 _她_ 已在五年前放弃了作为罗恩挚友的身份。

她按捺住怒火，让自己平静下来。“很好。只要你夜里能睡好觉，怎么都行，罗恩。”

他点头从座位上起身。“我得走了。我明天得早起。”

“那么，晚安。”

罗恩离开了。听到藏书室门关上的声音后，赫敏趴到桌上，把脸埋进臂弯里。罗恩什么时候学会责备 _她_ 了？耶希敏告诉她这项任务由她负责的时候，她可没想到过这种情况。

那是两天前的事。

耶希敏突然就说，她想让赫敏在西塞罗的旧办公楼与哈利会面。在此之前，赫敏一直小心翼翼，确保在伦敦活动时不会遇上哈利。过去的三周半里她一直做得很成功，她曾以为唯一可能改变局面的只有命运病态的幽默感。好吧，原来命运不只有病态的幽默感，而且是个遭天谴的穿鱼网袜佩镀银短剑的婊子。

耶希敏的话让赫敏怒气勃发，她施放出一连串爆炸性魔法，漫无目标，但带着一股制造破坏的刻意。她想周围那些被她炸碎的明代花瓶也许有七百余年的历史价值，她是 _那样_ 愤怒。作为回应，耶希敏镇定自若地用一记右勾拳帮她恢复了理智。那一拳足可以打断一个人的脖子，而赫敏身为吸血鬼，只是踉跄了一下，觉得眼前直冒金星。

赫敏刚恢复神智，耶希敏就攥住她衬衣领口，把她重重顶在墙上，一边将一张羊皮纸举到她面前。那是任务的详细内容，要求赫敏一丝不苟地遵照执行。 _“你_ 必须 _接受这项任务。信不信由你，我要你执行任务是因为你是这工作的最佳人选。你的苦情史及其将引发的感情冲突不过是一点连带的副作用而已——至少对我来说是这样。别发脾气了，照我说的做。”_

当然，赫敏没说什么来反驳她。在耶希敏这样举着她的时候，进行争辩有点困难，但她脑中千思万绪，都是关于哈利和罗恩的。她想要对耶希敏大叫，说： _“我怎么会是这工作见鬼的最佳人选？你知道将需要解开多少情感包袱才能让这整个任务不一开始就搞砸吗？”_

这里的关键词是“想要”，而就像话常说的，“我们不总能得到我们想要的。”

她一言未发，接下了任务（说得好像她真有选择似的），回到公寓对吕西安和所罗门一通发泄。她不确定他们是否听进了哪怕一个字。当时他们正在看他们喜爱的肥皂剧《曼彻斯特的女人们》。显然，比起长腿伍德罗与他秘书——她是他女儿的前任女友（他女儿其实是个女同性恋，她假装喜欢隔壁邻居的儿子希瑟·曼斯菲尔德，以掩盖她的性取向），正和他的妻子密谋抓住他不忠的真凭实据，想由此在离婚财产清算时让他死无葬身之地——的风流韵事，赫敏的遭遇实在算不了什么。吕西安拿着写有H.L.A.（女同激情戏）口号的纸牌子，活像是在现场看足球赛似的；所罗门则抨击着女人对付她们男人的手段有多么卑劣。

回想起来，或许吕西安和所罗门早听腻了耶希敏如何批判她和哈利的“苦情史”。

 _这还只是个开始而已，_ 她起身时这么对自己说。

她倦怠地离开藏书室，边走边诅咒着耶希敏的名字。

*

赫敏懊恼地叹了口气，在黑暗的走廊中停住脚步。她已经在房子里逛了一个多小时，想让脑子清醒些。这法子有点用，现在她准备好重新摆出颐指气使的样子了。

她一挺胸，一手叉腰，生气地说：“看在老天的份上，吕西安，该死的鬼鬼祟祟干什么呢？我不是感觉不到你，明白吗？”

没有回答。

“吕西安，我没时间和你闹。”

又是片刻寂静，终于有个声音隐约叫道。“哦，确实。不想打扰你那排得满满的日程表。工作真忙，得在走廊里晃来晃去呢。”

赫敏等着他说完自己现身。他出来了。

“你怎么知道是我？”他嘟着嘴问，“我尽力隐掉我的气场了。”

她翻了个白眼。“最后说一遍，隐藏自己的存在 _不是_ 你的吸血鬼异能。”

“我发誓，我有这项异能！至少过去有。”

“ _随你便。_ 你为什么偷偷摸摸跟着我？”

“练习嘛。”

她捺住性子。“好吧……除此之外呢，你想 _跟我说什么_ 吗？”

“确实如此！你太聪明了。怪不得你会是我们头儿。”

“我发誓，吕西安，要是你再不有话直说——”

他大笑，一副自得其乐的表情。“我在五楼看见你那小伙子了。”

“你和所罗门都不许那么叫他了。他不是我的‘小伙子’。他是哈利，不是我的 _谁_ 。至少，不再是了。”

“是啊，是啊。随你怎么说。他在上头有间健身室，你知道吗？”

她眉毛一扬。健身室是新设的。“不。这关我什么事？”

“你不想看看他满身大汗的性感模样？”

她交叉双臂瞪着他。“我早见过他满身大汗的性感模样了。我们有过关系，记得吗？他很漂亮。你到底想说什么？”要是吕西安想当个混蛋，她不会让他好过的。

吕西安吃吃直笑，或许是看穿了她的想法，但和往常一样，他似乎一点都不担心。“你是对的。他 _是_ 很漂亮，所以我像个偷窥狂似的，密切观察了他好一阵子呢。”

“天哪……我发誓，吕西安， _没有一个人_ 能像你这样让我讨厌。我真想揍你，但那也只会让你更兴奋而已。”

“信不信由你，你对我真太了解了，我都有些怕啦。我该继续说下去吗？”

“但愿不要……不过好吧。说下去。”

“我到的时候他正做热身。热身运动后，他弄活了一个傀儡。用它进行搏击练习。”

她点点头。就是退一步说，这也令人印象深刻。对傀儡施魔法用于搏击不比普通训练。需要结合算术占卜、变形术和魔咒，才能够驱使一个了无生气的木头人型移动、挥拳、招架。魔咒的出发点就是让傀儡只对施咒者的动作有所反应，而不涉及旁人。正因为这个原因，傀儡不能用于在战场上组建军队，却很方便帮助训练。赫敏能够理解为什么哈利会觉得那道咒语有用。

“不错嘛，”她若无其事地说，“他表现好吗？”

吕西安咯咯笑着。“好极啦。你真该亲眼看看……那 _会_ 对你回来的任务很有帮助，不是吗？”

她蹙蹙眉。她没对吕西安说过任务的 _那个_ 部分。他到底怎么知道的？话说回来，他可能只是在套情况而已。“我不知道你在说什么。别浪费我的时间了，回地窖去。”

“下面很无聊啊。”

“与我无关。”

“房子里还有别的人呢……我在想，我更乐意去吓唬吓唬他们……”

“ _绝对不行。_ ”随后她记起了德拉科，“虽说要是你找那个铂金色头发的小白脸吓吓倒是不错……知道吧？算了。别骚扰他们。”

“喔喔！背景故事！他也曾是你的人？”

“呸。一点都不靠谱。”

“所以我是不是可以——”

“不。自己规矩点，吕西安。我说规矩点的意思就是 _规矩点_ ，别瞎想。举止要得体。”

他咧嘴笑着，露出牙尖。他不可能放弃那些该死的性暗示。“哦，遵命， _chica_[2]。我举止一向 _非常_ 得体呢。”

她翻了个白眼。“是啊，是啊……现在滚吧。我还有事要做。”

吕西安走开了。

等感觉不到他的存在后，她停下来，想了想他说的话。

她有许多理由去看哈利训练，才不是因为他全力以赴的模样特别性感呢。

她得看看他的动作，衡量他的身手，看看他能做到什么程度。毕竟，她必须培训他。当她完成对他的全面评估，充分了解他的能力时，她会和他试手，一对一的。

他根本不会有赢的机会。

除此之外，这似乎也是再次尝试 _交谈_ 的绝佳机会，不会让她失控，不会触痛过去的伤疤。

_你能做到，格兰杰。_

_再试_ **_一次_ ** _。_

_现在……我们走吧。_

她匆匆向五楼走去。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 粉雄救兵(Queer Eye For The Straight Guy)，美国一部真人秀综艺节目，节目找来五位衣食住行方面各有所长的同性恋者，从美学角度拯救那些在时尚、生活方面一塌糊涂的“正常”男人，即异性恋男士。

[2] 西班牙语，姑娘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我在本章开始了“交谈”，但事情没有完全照赫敏计划的发展（什么，你以为可能在一次愉快的谈话中解决一切？想都别想！呵呵）。下一章里她会再试一次。此后的几次对话将没什么计划。最终，我们会在再下一章进行到魂器-战争-老伏的部分。


	19. 第十八章 搏击训练

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 致那位说哈利笨拙的读者。你的意见已受到重视！类似情况仍在继续，但在与她的心碎谈话之后，我想哈利会开始意识到他已经够随她意的了。  
> 我把大家问我的问题整理一番，进行了回答。你们可以在我的LJ上看到它：http://adamanteve19.livejournal.com/3152.html。你也许可以从中发现点什么。谁知道呢！  
> Lady Diamond非常准时地发回了这一章。^_^ 谢谢你，Lady Diamond！

哈利蹲下身子躲过分身的挥臂击打，一拳捣在那傀儡腰上。他乘胜追击给了它脸上一肘子。胳膊肘落在傀儡鼻子上，嘎扎一声，如果哈利当初设置了模拟痛感的仿真咒，那傀儡现在怕是会捂着鼻子跪倒在地了。但哈利认为他不需要一个会诉苦或者被疼痛打败的练习对象，他有太多失落感需要发泄，对手能坚持越久越好。

傀儡一个三百六十度转身，企图从身后擒住哈利，但哈利及时攥住了它的手腕，倒扭住它的胳膊猛地一压，只听一声令人作呕的脆响，显然是骨头断了。傀儡脸上没有痛苦，但它的身体反应足够哈利完成剩下的动作。他踹中傀儡小腿把它放倒，用膝盖抵住它的背，抓过另一条胳膊，用力把它两只手腕一起扭在身后，用一道束缚咒捆住了它。

哈利退到场边时，傀儡栩栩如生的脸孔渐渐恢复了本来面目：用螺丝拧在一起的球状和柱状木块。

哈利喘着粗气，一边等呼吸平复，一边拉起衣角草草揩去额上的汗。之前剧烈的热身运动已经让他出了一身汗，但搏击练习才真正让他大汗淋漓。

他瞥了一眼健身室后方悬挂的皮革沙袋。它静静悬在那里，一点看不出二十分钟前刚被哈利痛殴的痕迹。沙袋表面用永久性魔法标记着那些劣迹斑斑的食死徒的名字：安东宁·多洛霍夫，卢修斯·马尔福，奥古斯都·卢克伍德，罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇，芬里尔·格雷伯克，拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇，沃尔顿·麦克尼尔，以及贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。 _特别是_ 贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

 _“_ _该诅咒的变态婊子_ _……”_ 罗恩曾一边嘀咕一边写上： **舔神秘人私秘处的贝拉特里克斯** 。

大家都说，她是伏地魔的左右手，甚至卢修斯都不如她。卢修斯很有用，但贝拉特里克斯值得信赖，至少从伏地魔的角度来看是这样。哈利觉得她就是个精神病。

于是，这个沙袋承受着每一个到健身室来的人的狠狠击打。连唐克斯都喜欢对它表示一下不满。

不过，虽说“让老沙袋吃顿苦头”（那是莱姆斯在满月时讲的一个相当下流的笑话，事后唐克斯有大半个星期不理睬他……不管是不是月圆，她都 _没必要_ 非得忍受）令人满意，但情况危急时，良好的搏击训练形成的瞬间反应能力更能救命，而鉴于哈利的傀儡是以他自己为模本的，沙袋提供的训练不可能比它更好。

哈利重新启动傀儡，它又站了起来，挥拳，锁臂，投摔，起膝，撞肘，偶尔还会出脚。哈利曾让傀儡使用所有能打倒他的手段。但他很快就学乖了，设置参数时留心不让傀儡瞄准 _并且_ 出脚踢他的“传家宝”。还没必要——哈利说——做到 _那种_ 地步。他对踢要害的动作进行了限制，但没有完全去掉它，因为，毕竟总有一天会 _有人_ 对他用这一招，而他得知道如何招架、躲闪，还有忍住疼痛抗击对方的连续进攻。

每周两次，哈利会选择持剑训练，以提高反应速度。不过他刻意限制着这项活动的次数。他不想在训练中被砍掉脑袋，更别提让《预言家日报》打出这样的头条：“ **哈利·波特遇害：傀儡斩首傀儡！** ”

感叹号。因为天晓得他们会不会忘了感叹号。

哈利忘我地投入这场战舞，因为它能让他暂时抛开赫敏的冰冷态度给他带来的心痛（也许该说心碎，真的）感觉。此刻他无须去想她，无须去想他们之间将要发生或已经发生的事。他可以稍后再去想凤凰社关注的所有那些大事，在训练结束 _之后_ 。

他专心训练了不知道多久，直到听见门口的声音。他本不想分心，但一从眼角余光看见是 _她_ ，他的注意力立刻转了过去。

傀儡一拳打中他下巴，飞膝撞他肚子，然后一肘击在他背上。

哈利翻倒在地，惊讶于分身的凶狠。傀儡正准备趁他倒下踢他几脚，哈利喘着气念道：“咒立停！”

傀儡变回了原形，缩手缩脚地瘫在地上。

哈利调整呼吸，剧烈运动和疼痛让他脸颊发烫。

挣扎着起身时，他听见她的声音从场边传来。“还好吧，哈利？”

她的声音不像他希望的那么关切。

哈利气喘吁吁地从地上爬起来，点点头，没有理会脸上、腹部和脊背的刺痛，只是努力在起身时保持体面。“再好不过了。”他终于说。

他抬眼望她，发现她正上下打量着他，嘴边有一抹愉快的笑意。

他为自己出丑而窘迫，无暇去想她是在查看他的状况。他皱皱眉。“挺自得其乐的，嗯？”

她交叉双臂抱在胸前，扬起一边眉毛，那抹笑容仍挂在嘴边。“你本来干得相当漂亮。出什么事了？”

“你非得问我吗？”

“是的。我是个吸血鬼。我生性喜欢不断确认事实。”

哈利叹息一声，小心走向一张长椅，捡起他的毛巾，坐下。他用毛巾擦了擦头脸，把它搭在肩上，抓起水壶喝水。他并不想回答她的问题。“那么……是来完成你之前的工作吗？把我的心碾成更细小的碎片，或许？你觉得你错过了哪一块还没动？”

他发现这轻松得令人惊讶 _而且_ ——就像罗恩形容的——畅快。

她居然显得有些愧疚，顺从地点点头接受了。“感觉好些了？”

“见鬼，不。我正热身，好再打上一场。我在训练，你看到了。”

“对，”她几不可闻地叹了口气，“说到搏击训练……你不该这么轻易被我分心，哪怕我走进来时除了靴子以外身上一丝不挂。”

他对她支棱起一边眉毛。 _好啊，赫敏。多好的分心。_ 这次他决定顺杆爬。“这要求太高了，不过你要是愿意那样在我周围跑来跑去看看我能否做到不分心，我是完全没意见。你了解我的：时刻 _挺立_ 准备迎接挑战。”

她盯着他，飞快地眨眼。这是她惊讶的唯一迹象。“呀，呀……你这么说的时候居然连脸都不红一下。”

哈利决定任 _她_ 去想 _那个_ 。他改变了话题。“快天亮了。你不是该准备睡觉了吗？”

她或许注意到了话题的改变，但不露声色。“还有一个小时呢，而且与其忍受吕西安和所罗门白痴一样的笑话，说什么——”

“谁比谁更丑？”

“你听见了，对吧？”

他耸耸肩。“那挺有趣的。”

“呸。你真该听听他们的‘你妈妈真胖’那一套。能把人烦死。”

这时哈利想，他说不定能让她产生闲话家常的安心错觉，然后再突然袭击，把她拉进那个沉重焦虑的话题。

“那么……你是怎么遇见他们的？”他问道，借机在这段时间平复刚受的身心打击，“因为狂暴的巨怪？”

她白了他一眼。“不像那样。所罗门和我是培训伙伴。我为女巫会参加培训，他为拉美西斯兄弟会。他是我的第一个吸血鬼朋友。”

“我还以为是西塞罗。”

她摇摇头。“西塞罗对我很重要，但他不是我的朋友。他是我的心理医生。”

哈利颔首。“所以所罗门是你的第一个吸血鬼朋友。说下去。”

“我们合作良好，在培训接近尾声的时候，他决定要追随我。女巫会和兄弟会有从属关系，所以转会手续并不很繁琐。所罗门是我认识的最友善的吸血鬼。当然，是相对于我们的种族来说。他仍可以是个冷面杀手……”

哈利微微一偏脑袋表示认同。“的确。吕西安呢？你在哪里捡到他的？”

“你听起来活像我爸爸，我从学校里带回丑丑的流浪猫时，他就是这口气。”

“嗯，”他若有所思地说，“猫，我喜欢。那讨厌的吸血鬼给我的就是这感觉。”

“对。吕西安就差不多是一只流浪猫。他出现在我们公寓门口的时候，浑身颤抖， _很是吓人_ 。他那样子真像一具腐烂的尸体。”

“ _谁的_ 公寓？”

“我和所罗门的。”

就这样，她突然把 _他_ 拉向了那个焦虑的话题。

他深吸了一口气压下一闪念的嫉恨。“你们住在一起。”他极力克制着说。

她不动声色。“没什么浪漫关系。我们 _试过_ 。不管用。”

 _真是妙极了。马尔福，你这个变态小杂种，你_ 早知道了 _，要么就是你当时在用尽办法播撒猜忌、怀疑和_ 心碎 _。_ “你说 _试过_ 是指——”

“我们成为朋友一年半后，他——嗯，他约我出去。所以我们出去了，就像惯例那样，第三次约会是为了性——”

 _还有惯例？_ 哈利怀疑地想。

“——但是那……我们做不了。”

哈利心中一阵恶毒的快意。“有什么问题？他起不来？”

她瞪了他一眼。“他的身体 _没有任何问题_ 。”

说得如此肯定——完全不容置疑——哈利立即明白，他提起这茬是自找苦吃。他 _不_ 需要听 _这样的_ 细节。单听她说起 _另一个_ 前男友就够叫他痛苦的了。

“实际上，”她幸灾乐祸似的盯着他继续道，“它表现很好，在我们相互亲吻的时候——”

“好吧，这一切非常有趣，”他匆匆说，嗓音有点尖锐，“但你可以跳过这一段，要是你不介意的话。”

她傲慢地哼了一声，继续说下去。“我们等得太久了，或许。那感觉 _很不对劲_ 。大概就像我和罗恩继续发展可能的结果。另外，吕西安在周围晃荡也让那…… _浪漫不起来_ 。那些愚蠢的爱情歌曲真正把它给毁了。”

哈利突然觉得，吕西安没有他之前想的那么坏。“那时候吕西安已经和你们一起多久了？”

“六个月。我一开始带他回家时，只是想——怎么说呢？他孤零零的，又生病了。我可怜他。我说我只会让他待到身体恢复，能重新出去自立的时候，但是……显然，他没有走，我想他对我产生了依赖。”

他忍俊不禁。她的话叫他开心。“总喜欢帮助困苦和受压迫的人。”

她微微避开他的眼睛。“是的……我好像对迷途羔羊有特殊感情……”

他看见一抹光亮在她眸子里跳动，像是有一段痛苦的回忆挣扎着要打破冰面。接着它消失了，她的眼睛恢复了冰冷。他想唤回那阵情绪波动，显然她还没能完全将他们的过去封进厚厚的冰层里。

_是什么，赫敏？是什么让你如此痛苦？你在为我心痛吗？或者，为了别的什么人？_

他没来得及细想，她又开口了。“过去五年里，我没有什么特定的战斗任务。我的工作就是在欧洲四处扫除作恶的吸血鬼、狼人和助纣为虐的人类。”

“听着像是我的工作。”

“是很像，不是吗？不过我这么做是为了种族生存，这样才不会让人类想发动世界范围的吸血鬼清剿运动。”

他若有所思地看着她。“这就是耶希敏考虑加入这场战争的原因吗？因为她不想让分裂分子给人类一个杀尽你们的理由？”

“这是部分原因，”她一边郑重地点头，一边回答，“但我想主要原因是，耶希敏信仰维持世界稳定。正因如此，先辈吸血鬼们没有简单地转变他们能转变的每一个人，接收这个世界。人类的存在是吸血鬼繁荣的基础，生活质量对我们来说意味着一切。我们虚荣而物质，这一点上我们情不自禁。不过不只是因为人类供应我们鲜血，还因为有太多吸血鬼存在会淡化神秘感，我们不想这样。神秘感使我们能够制造恐惧、引人迷恋、魅惑人类……那些都是强大的力量，而力量是唯一能像鲜血一样令吸血鬼渴求的东西。力量对我们很重要，它使我们永恒的生命有了继续的价值。我们不需要征服奴役人类来得到我们所需的东西，那最终只能让情况变复杂。让人类过他们自己的生活会更好。 _我们_ 也会过得更好。从长远来看，与人类和谐共处会给我们带来更多力量。接管人类社会虽然能在短期内得到力量感，却是一种对宝贵资源的滥用。”

“你听起来像是找到了生活目标。”

“这又和解放小精灵不完全一样。你没见过我因为巫师家里蓄养小精灵而杀人吧。”

哈利认同了这一点，他的愤恨让位于跟她和好的渴求，哪怕在某种程度上和好也好。他注视了她片刻，琢磨着她对她所谓的工作是什么感觉。他需要知道他还能否透过那张冷漠的面具读懂她的心。他几乎看不明白，但他仍多少了解她，即使她或许已有了很大改变。他提出了那些在心中藏了几年的想法。“你以前不想要这份工作，对吗？被转变后刚从医院回来的时候，你曾对我说，有个女人给你提供了一份工作，你也许会考虑接受。是耶希敏，对不对？不久之后你就和耶希敏 _交谈过_ 。所以在树林里时，你认得她和她的血亲。”

她似乎有点惊讶。“你全都记得？”

“我有一个冥想盆。”

“真聪明。回答你关于耶希敏的问题：是的，我确实在树林里遇见她之前就和她交谈过。从圣芒戈回来那天晚上，我和她谈过话。那时候，你和罗恩都睡着了。”

他苦笑一声。“当然啦，我运气真背。”

“还有，是的，”她无视他的评价，继续说道，“我以前不想要这份工作，但或许不是因为你以为的原因。起先我确实对耶希敏说过我不想参与杀任何人，哪怕是杀吸血鬼，但我主要的顾忌是接受这份工作将迫使我离开你和罗恩。当然，不是物理意义上的离开。和她谈话时，我猜想培训将在伦敦的某处进行，我可以每天完成培训后在早晨回到格里莫广场。所以，问题不在于搬到别的地方、离开你们。问题在于我的人性，在于如何保持它。效力女巫会意味着我将投向我的吸血症，疏远你和罗恩。我没准备那么做。我没准备完全放弃我的人性。另外，我也不喜欢耶希敏的暗示，她说我迟早得放弃 _你_ 时，就好像那是再合理不过的结局。但最终她是对的，关于你，关于我的生活，关于我的吸血症……我也不再对剥夺生命顾虑重重。这就是我。当我从心理上接受时，死后的生活也就没那么复杂了。”

“好吧，你已经成功疏远我们了，非常成功。”

她现出一抹苦涩的微笑。“你了解我。我不会允许自己在任何事情上失败。”

“哦？要我说，我们的关系可离得诺贝尔奖差得远呢。”

她眼角微微一颤。“我们的关系没有失败。它结束了。在我看来，选择分手也是为你好。”

“为我好？为我 **好** ？让我来告诉你吧，赫敏。在你决定 _为我好_ 之前，我已经失去了我的父母、我的教父、我的导师和本该快乐的童年，更别提不管我愿不愿意，整个巫师世界的重量当时——提醒你，现在也是——就压在我肩头上，所以请原谅我坚持要你跟我说清楚，你，我所爱的女人，我暗淡人生中的光明，怎么会认定为我好就是 _在我他妈昏迷的时候离开我_ ，把担子推给别人——让 **罗恩** 来告诉我你已经离开。我想我他妈不必告诉你我仍然他妈的为此心痛，因为你他妈清楚得很，对不对？你是同龄人里最他妈聪明的女巫！”

这感觉很好。尤其是那些咒骂，令人满意。

她蹙起眉，这是哈利没料到的反应。他本以为她会为最后那句话扇他耳光，但她没有。她只是站在那儿，忍了下来。“我以为那封信已经把一切解释清楚了。”

 _难以置信！她还在提那封信！_ “啊哈哈！”他机械的笑声变成了冷笑，“你在开玩笑。”

她把重心换到另一只脚，虽然有一阵别过脸不看他，表情却没变，仿佛极想对他大叫，却终于还是决定不要。“我离开去加入女巫会之前的生活全是关于你的，哈利。从每天醒来的那一刻起，我做的每一件事就全是关于你的。你会喜欢我穿的衣服吗？我的头发在你看来够漂亮吗？我会从书里找到一个突破口，能更好地帮助你吗？我会想出一个好方案救你的命吗？你喜欢哪种方法烹饪的鸡蛋？在对抗黑巫师的战斗中，什么魔药会最有用？全是关于你，它如此炽烈，我情愿抛开自己生命中的一切，只为了确保将来能救你的命。”

如果她是想让他感觉好点，那么他没有。实际上，这让他感觉更糟了，因为他曾接受她那样全心的馈赠，他知道那有多么美好而宝贵。清楚知道他失去的是什么，几乎令他承受不住。“那么，这就是你离开的原因吗？你想找回自我？”

她嗤之以鼻。“当然不是。我选择了那样的执迷。那让我很满足，真的，我决不会为此怨恨你。决不会。我 _当时_ 爱着那样爱你的感觉。我离开不是为了找回自我。没有那么简单。我离开是因为我正渐渐变成 _那样_ ，对你。我正渐渐变成 _你的_ 执念，我知道自己对你的感情有多深挚，却无法探清你对我感情的深度，症结就在这里，哈利。当你全心全意去做一件事的时候，你做得比其他人都要好上十倍，你的热诚本身就是一种力量。我开始时没能充分估量它，直到我意识到你情愿牺牲你自己 _还有_ 罗恩的生命，就为了我不受到任何伤害。我知道你只是想保护我，哈利，但我也知道我在折磨着你。我正把你变成可能毁掉你自己和其他所有人的危险人物。我是你的弱点，而且是一个非常危险的弱点。我试过让你明白这一点，但你就是对它视而不见。我对你不再有益了。”

哈利倔强地摇着头。“你本来可以告诉我的！”

“我试过，但你不想听！”

“你说的是你被烤焦了一半儿躺在地窖里的那次吗？或许你忘了莱姆斯和罗恩当时也都在场？那真不是提起它、讨论它的好时机，赫敏。”

“也许是真的，但每次一触及到我们关系中更令人不愉快的问题时，我们俩都会难以置信地紧张，生怕说错什么，我们中的一个或者干脆两个就会发作。我们要不是彼此亲吻到忘记一切，那最后几乎总有人走开或者大声嚷嚷。当我们达成某种决定的时候——比如你所谓‘给我一些空间’的决定，一旦我没有给你你想要的反应，你就只是继续向前，随手就把它抛开了。”

他懊恼地叫了一声。“你是说在树林里吗？哦， _拜托_ 。我那时候只是 _说说_ 。再说，那根本不是‘给你一些空间’的时候。真的不是时候。”

她倨傲地对他皱了一下眉头，抬头挺胸，一手叉腰。“ _随你怎么说_ ，哈利。反正事实就是，我离开对大家都好。”

 _对大家都好。_ 他躁怒地揉着本已凌乱的头发。“不知为什么，我就是不觉得这所谓英勇的遗弃行为有什么好处。”

“你这五年来都在做些什么，哈利？”她问道。

这个问题感觉有点突兀。“你问我在做些什么是什么意思？ _不停地寻找你_ ，那就是我在做的！”

“你 _没_ 在寻找我的时候呢？”

 _这和我们的关系有什么相干？_ “做事！”

“ _什么 **事** ？_穿着短裤在屋里晃来晃去，在身上东挠西挠？每天混小酒馆？集邮？逛海滩？骑扫帚飞行消遣？”

“你在想什—— _当然不是！_ 我——我有份工作。即使是在这场愚蠢的 _战争_ 里，我也 _必须_ 找份工作——”

“你是个傲罗。我有些好奇呢。如果你跳过了七年级课程，你是怎么取得任职资格的？”

“我不完全是个笨蛋，你知道。”

“我从不认为你笨，不过告诉我吧，你是怎么通过职业评估的，哈利。”

他轻哼了一声，但还是回答道：“在搜寻魂器的过程中，两年时间里我学了很多东西。当你多方参照确认情报的时候，就会需要不时读读这本书、读读那本书，为了书中短短几段浮光掠影的相关内容……”

她点点头。“于是你必须学习，两年时间里，你积累了足够的理论知识和实践经验，去通过N.E.W.T.s考试。”

他耸耸肩。

“所以你当上了傲罗。我不觉得奇怪。那些魂器——你找到其中的一些了？”

他顿了顿，不太明白她到底想说什么。“几乎都找到了，就差一个。你的研究功不可没。”

“我很高兴它对你有帮助。”她显得有些惊讶。也许她还有些骄傲，为了他，或者她自己。

“有帮助？它是整个搜寻活动的基础。你是对的，关于选择模式，关于魂器如何符合伏地魔的价值观，还有创始人遗物如何体现那些价值。那只杯子我们知道，但拉文克劳的……”

“罗盘？”

“是的。”

她开心地咧嘴笑了。“我刚才是瞎猜的。所以说，我的研究有用，但不完善。你继续了我未完成的研究，真的令人印象深刻。”

“有人帮我。我做了很多工作，但麦格也参与了，还有莱姆斯。亚瑟甚至动用了他在魔法部的关系。我们这群人花了两年的时间，换作你的话时间可能要短得多。”

“你这完全是凭空假设。总之你们找到几乎全部魂器，除了其中一个。”

“格兰芬多的遗物我们没找到。”

“对它你有什么概念吗？”

“我有理由相信它不是一套盔甲，一块盾牌，或者类似的东西。那些是 _麻瓜_ 的防御象征物。”

她笑笑。“出色的推断，哈利。”

“那是一根魔杖。或者一柄法杖。我几乎可以肯定。”

她思索片刻。“很有可能。找到的那些魂器呢，你毁掉它们了？”

“是的。过程有点复杂……我们对挂坠盒用了一剂魔药。天哪，它所造成的爆炸……如果罗恩、莱姆斯和我还是学生的话，麦格一定会把我们碎尸万段的。她 _气坏了_ 。”

“你们在哪里——”

“霍格沃茨的魁地奇球场。要不是有扫帚，我们就死定了……炸成几百万块碎片了。不然也是严重烧伤。那个小畜生掀掉了半个球场……”

“我想毁掉魂器总是要付出代价的……”

“那年——”哈利咳了一声，“——没有举行魁地奇杯赛呢。”

“一定很可怕。”她干巴巴地说。

她从来不太在意魁地奇。

“所以魔药是个蹩脚的解决方案，”她继续说道，“你们是怎么摧毁杯子和罗盘的？”

“方法就写在你的研究笔记里。”

“是吗？我不记得有那样的内容。”

“你提到了灵魂吸食者，真的。你做了笔记。很有趣的一条笔记。”

她皱着眉头，努力回忆。“我想不起来你说的——”

“笔记上说，要是德拉科真像平时表现的那么擅长吸食灵魂，那么我们或许该把斯莱特林的挂坠盒塞进他喉咙，看看他是不是能在被噎死前吸出伏地魔的灵魂。”

她看样子记起来了，她大笑，笑声悦耳，眼中闪着梦幻色彩，好像陷入了回忆。“啊，是呢。我那时候异想天开了……有意思。”

“是啊，这让我们想到了让摄魂怪——”

“吸出魂器里的灵魂。”她接上他的话说，“真聪明。”

“是的，从理论上来说。但我们必须先抓住一个摄魂怪，控制它，然后——”

“你们得把它饿到饥不择食，即便在那种情况下，也保不准它会不会吸食非生物。结果怎么样？”

他强忍住笑，不去指出她正一句句接上他说了一半的话，就像从前一样。“没用。我们没抓到摄魂怪，但我们找到了一种生物，更适合这项工作。我们该感谢查理诱捕到了它。”

“查理……他是不是在罗马尼亚逮住它的？”

哈利微微一笑。 _她当然会推断出来啦。_ “是的。”

“一个死魂魔，是不是？它们产于罗马尼亚，而且以生命精华为食，不只是人类的，也包括非生物。”

他点点头。死魂魔是一种吸食生命的生物，类似于摄魂怪和吸血鬼，只是它们有在一个地区居留的倾向，通常是在附近有人、动物 _以及_ 庄稼的乡村。它们会屯据在那里几个星期，慢慢吸食周围每一件东西上的生命。通常，人和动物的流行疫病，或者庄稼歉收，都可能是它们干的。死魂魔数量不多，不过一旦确定它们存在，就很容易找到。它们更多凭直觉而非理智行动，出自生存本能而非蓄意破坏。“查理在它动物形态时抓住它的。他把那东西带过来，我们将杯子放到它面前。甚至都不需要任何刺激。它径直上前把杯子里那片灵魂少得可怜的生命力吸掉了。我们仍需要用魔药彻底毁掉那件物品，但至少它不再像第一次那样爆炸了。它嘶嘶直响，而且起了火，但也就这样了。方法对罗盘同样奏效。”

“那只死魂魔现在在哪里？”

“关在魔法部的一个铅封单人牢房里。它现在只能吃素啦。它好像不太高兴，但我们留它一命的唯一原因是为了找到最后一个魂器时能用上它。等它没用的时候……”

“你们就会杀了它。你们必须这么做。它是个危险生物。”

“那么做相当冷血，但把它放回野外是不可能的，它也不是很理想的宠物。”

她点点头。“我觉得，哈利，没有了我，你这五年做了很多事。”

他本已放松的心情又酸涩起来，他沉下脸。“这一点有待争议。你在这里我也会做那一切。我们说不定还能更早找到那些魂器。”

她耸耸肩。“也许吧，但 _那样_ 有什么不同？伏地魔隐匿不出，推迟着和你对决，想等到他那支小部队组建完成。在此期间，当他派遣部卒在欧洲到处制造灾祸的时候，你已经成为一名傲罗，进而成为一名更强大、更训练有素的巫师。”

“有你在，我 _仍然_ 可以成为一名傲罗。”

“我不同意。如果有我在这里为你和罗恩做理论工作，你就不会这么费心钻研书本。你会受到教导和培训以提高你的技术，是的，但你得承认……对于增进你的魔力和技巧而言，接受成为傲罗的标准培训 _并且_ 用心自学理论知识，要十倍有效于任何被动的填鸭式训练。”

哈利站起来瞪着她。“要是有你在，我会比这好上百倍。伏地魔想杀死我的那个晚上，是我妈妈 _使_ 我变得更强大。”

“爱的力量……她为了爱这么做。我也是，哈利。知道吗， _她_ 也不能留下。”

他一动不动，一句话都说不出来。他下意识里明白，这全是文字游戏，但他得承认她的提法把他难住了。“她别无选择。”他轻声说。

“我也是。”她看了看手表，“我得走了。快日出了。但我们会再谈的，哈利。我还有很多问题要问你。我们明晚见。”

说完，她离开了。

他想跟上去对她说她有选择，但他早已经从她的口气里听出来，从她的眼睛里看出来，她显然不是这么想的。

今天晚上的讨论一点都没让他感觉好点，但他确实意识到，为了本来可以或者应该怎么做而争吵毫无益处。

_是时候抛开那份芥蒂了，波特。向前走。现在情况变了。重新评估你面临的状况。她回来了。你依然爱她，即使她表面上满不在乎，但仍有几次你觉得她还是在意你的_ _……_

_所以，怎么样，波特？你已经看见了那个金色飞贼。现在你要怎么做？_

_还用问吗？追上它。_

_然后呢？_

_然后抓住它。_

_很容易，对吧？_

_嗯_ _……_ _我不知道_ _……_

_所以事情并不容易。这会挡住你吗？_

_它曾挡住过吗？_

_见鬼，不。_

*

第二天下午，哈利醒来时觉得有一只冰凉的鼻子在拱他的脸。

他睁开眼，把克鲁克山的脸推到一边。

克鲁克山可怜兮兮地呜噜，在哈利推它下床时嘶嘶叫着。

哈利不由奇怪他这次该怎么做。“是那些吸血鬼，对吧？”

这次，克鲁克山肯定地叫了一声。

哈利不说猫语，也不说猫狸子语，但听到克鲁克山的哀哭，他还是多少明白这只动物想说什么。话虽如此，但这并不表示哈利站在这小坏蛋一边。

“那些吸血鬼住这里，”他边说边拖着脚在房间里来回准备这一天需要的东西，“另外，你这个绝情的小畜生，他们中的一个是赫敏啊。你记得她，不是吗？买下你这没人肯要的混蛋，照顾了你几乎五年的那个人？”

克鲁克山坐在那抬头望着他，摇晃着尾巴，或许一点都没留意哈利的话。

“我在和一只猫说话，”哈利说，“我是疯了。我应该杀了你，然后借口是精神错乱。”

那只猫科动物一声不吭，任由哈利谴责。

哈利叹着气把它留在床上，这样他才能去梳洗。

他冲了澡，穿好衣服，在厨房稍事停留。

冰箱门上贴着两张便条，都是留给他的。第一张字条上写道：“和赫敏谈了一次。算不上完全和好，不过我想从现在起情况会慢慢好转。罗恩。P.S.我告诉她我不信任她了。”

哈利一点都不愿去想 _那句话_ 是什么意思。

第二张字条是莱姆斯的：“安排明日 **那场** 会议。详情附后。”

哈利读完字条，把它凌空烧成了灰烬。

离上班时间还有几个小时，所以他出去准备了社里的差事。当他回家准备写报告时，听见有什么东西在不停地撞着厨房的窗玻璃。

是亨利的渡鸦，它带来的字条上署名是亨利的狼人多加。读过字条，哈利咒骂一声，暴躁地点亮飞路网。

“ _斐尼甘！_ ”哈利大叫，一点都不在意他制造的喧哗。他又叫了一声，很快，他搭档的脸出现了，看上去像是刚从床上爬起来的。

“才刚刚下午四点，波特。 _太早了！_ ”他抱怨着。

“我们得去温彻斯特[1]， _就现在_ 。我得到一条可靠情报，那里要出事——”

西莫呻吟一声。“好吧，所以如果我不和你一起去，我就是个卑鄙小人，是不是？”

“是凤凰社任务，斐尼甘。动作快点。我们没多少时间。”

“那么飞路过来吧。给我十分钟准备一下。”

“五分钟！”

“好的！催命的奴隶监工……”

“在我到之前准备好。”

哈利施法发送了一条消息给唐克斯，告诉她带社员到温彻斯特增援。他把这次行动归为保密级别。送出消息后，他武装好自己，飞路到西莫的公寓，那里比一般人想象中的单身汉住处要整洁许多。照罗恩的说法，西莫保持公寓整洁的原因是，这样他带回家的女人们才不会被脏乱惹恼。“于是就像主教对妓女说的：她会留下来‘用茶’。”罗恩如是说。

反正，哈利才不会在乎西莫为什么要把他的窝收拾得整整齐齐。

哈利进入起居室时，西莫恰好准备完毕。他们全副武装幻影移形到温彻斯特，在那里，哈利领着西莫向那个改变了他和赫敏生命历程的地方走去。

*

“我们要去哪儿？”西莫边跟上哈利的步伐边问，此时他们正脚步匆匆地走在一条两侧都是中高档住宅的街道上。这个时段，有些麻瓜已经下班，在回家的路上。也有孩子，他们背着书包，成群结队走回家去。

“格兰杰邸。”哈利边说边在他们俩身上施了幻身咒。咒语特有的冰冷感觉淌下他的皮肤，他注意到西莫也打了个冷战。

“格兰杰？赫敏·格兰杰吗？”

“是的。”

“哦伙计……这可不太妙，不是吗？”

“也许吧……我想不会令人愉快的。”

途中，哈利领着西莫穿过各家后院的树篱，不时施放更多咒语以隐藏身形或通过围栏。西莫不得不勉力跟上，他还没法像哈利那样顺畅自如地在如此短的时间间隔内施展如此多咒语。

在距格兰杰家一栋房子的地方，哈利停下脚步，用魔杖在厚厚的树篱间捅开一个小洞，小心翼翼地透过丛生的枝蔓张望。后院没人。

哈利在四周布下驱逐咒，暗自希望他没有给任何人造成太大不便，特别是这栋房子的主人。

他和西莫磕磕绊绊钻过树篱，静静潜伏在紧邻格兰杰家后院的树篱旁。

“好漂亮的宅子。”越过枝叶看见房子之后，西莫赞道。

“她父母两个都是牙医，”哈利窥探着格兰杰家的后院，低声说，“那是麻瓜里一个很赚钱的职业，而且她是独生女。”

“不奇怪，真的。拉文德说，格兰杰宿舍床边总有一大堆新书。 _而且_ 她有最好的衣服，即使它们可能都是高领毛衣和保守的长裙……”

哈利皱皱眉头。他忍不住了。“你说 _这个_ 是什么意思，斐尼甘？”

西莫耸耸肩。“你得承认……她 _当时_ 相当保守而且冷淡。”

现在不是讨论这些问题的时候，但哈利觉得在这件事上他无论如何必须为赫敏辩护。她 _才不_ 保守呢，而且她一点都不冷淡。“闭嘴吧，你！你 _一点都不_ 了解她。要是她对你显得保守或者冷淡，那也只是因为她把所有温情留给了我和罗恩。”

“你是说 _曾_ 把温情留给你们，对吧？”

“那就是我要说的。过去时。现在安静！”哈利把魔杖指向房子。“音量放大。”

西莫皱皱眉，还是安静下来，也施咒去听里面的声音。

一开始他们什么都没听到，然后哈利听见一阵液体泼溅声，好像有人正往地面上整瓶整瓶地倒水。

“应该可以了，”一个哈利不认得的声音说，“地下室你洒过了吧？”

“洒了。”另一个声音说。

“全部？”

片刻停顿。“我洒了楼梯，然后把桶扔下去了。”

“喂，你瞧，我们接到的指令是——”

“我才不会在这个时候下去黑暗里呢。天已经太晚了。”

“太阳还没下山呢！他们不会醒的！”

“哦，你确定？你见过他们在太阳还挂在天上的时候苏醒。只要阳光没照在他们身上，他们就能爬起来 _宰了_ 你。要是你这么肯定他们的作息时间， _你自己_ 下去。”

“你这白痴！楼梯上现在全是汽油！如果我下去，它会沾在我身上然后——算了吧。把你的打火机给我。”

“用你自己的打火机。”

哈利咒骂一声。

“他们要烧了这地方，”西莫说，“我们该拦住他们吗？”

尽管哈利很想挽救赫敏儿时的家，但他必须放任房子着起来。如果他想让敌人认为他们的计划进展顺利，哪怕只是短时间内这样认为，那么房子就必须着火。

“不，”哈利说，“我们不要惊动他们，等他们出来的时候，我会逮住他们的。”

“你是不是说 _我们_ 会逮住他们？”

“不， _我_ 会。 _你_ 去给消防队打电话。我们没必要让整条街的房子都烧掉。去吧！”

和哈利料想的一样，西莫没有争辩。只有两个罪犯，西莫清楚哈利能对付他们。与其无谓地争执谁去做什么，西莫宁可积极行动，即便这意味着当哈利承担所有战斗时，他却在做些辅助性的琐事，比如打火警电话以避免其他家庭的损失。

在西莫潜进屋里使用电话的时候，哈利强化了幻身咒，挤到树篱另一侧。他伏低身形，守候着他的猎物。

果然，哈利刚闻到烟火味，就见那两个纵火犯从后面逃了出来。

哈利一开始就知道他们不是巫师，不然他们就会用魔杖而不是汽油和打火机来放火，但他们的毛发比一般人要浓密，很可能是狼人。他们在人形时不如狼形强壮，但仍比常人要强壮不少。

他已经决定要活捉他们，但决不容许其中任何一个跑掉。

估量局面时，哈利注意到了他们的体型。他们俩都肩背宽阔。个头较高的穿一件圆领套头衫，外面套黑色皮夹克；另一个家伙着运动夹克和牛仔裤。两人看起来都粗野强壮，显然不是奶油气的普通小流氓。

个头较矮的那个和哈利身高相仿，但比他壮实。这是哈利的首选目标。他腰上有好些装备，应该能逮住他们俩。

哈利无声无息地移动身形，同时让一只手的手指滑进白银拳刺里，握起拳头。另一只手抓住十字弩，扣上了扳机。

_这下他们可要伤得比我重了。_

哈利解除幻身咒，挥起上了拳刺的拳头捣中矮个子的脸。一声骨折的脆响，接着是皮肉燃烧的咝咝声。这证实了眼前的男子是个莱肯族，哈利 _几乎_ 要为他感到遗憾了。

那人痛嚎起来，踉跄跌坐在草坪上，捂住鼻子。哈利放出一支箭，瞄准的是他的腿骨。箭扎进他的大腿里，银箭头烧灼着他的血液，烟气直冒。

他嚎叫着以疯狂的动作扯出那支箭，造成了更剧烈的疼痛。他跌回到草地上，陷入半昏迷状态。他的伤口一时半刻是好不了了。面对银器时他们就像普通人类一样容易受伤。

高个子终于从最初的震惊中缓过神来，掏出手枪扑向哈利。

一道简单的羽加迪姆-勒维奥萨就让枪失了准头，高个子一阵惊慌。哈利攥住他的手腕，挥起弩臂砸在他肘上。

骨折让他痛得大叫。

如果他是狼人，骨头一两分钟里就会重新长好。

哈利一脚扫中他的膝盖，那家伙面朝杂草丛生的地面扑倒下去。

哈利用膝盖抵住俘虏的脊背，把他的双手扭到身后，用强化手铐铐住他双腕，提着后颈把他拽了起来。另一个狼人躺在原地没动，但还有气，正愕然看着天空。

哈利把那个被铐上的狼人推到他同伙旁边，同时迅速给十字弩补了箭，用它瞄住狼人的脸。

这时候，格兰杰邸已经一片火海，黑烟滚滚。

哈利在周围施了一道水泡咒，隔开浓烟。

木头爆裂的噼啪声里，混合着远处正赶来的消防车的警笛。

砰的一响，西莫幻影显形，随口咒骂着，帮哈利押解俘虏离开这个曾是赫敏家的炼狱。

哈利用十字弩瞄着高个子的脊背，而西莫边拖着矮个子边用十字弩顶住他的脖子。

警笛声越来越近了，如果哈利想把罪犯留在手里，那他们必须带着俘虏离开了。

现在周围到处是麻瓜，哈利施了一道区域幻身咒以便他们能不受注意地离开。保持咒语并不困难，难的是躲过从各个方向过来的人，特别是在他们的犯人并不配合的情况下。

哈利振作精神准备带着狼人幻影移形，暗自希望这个麻瓜狼人不会因为幻影移形的感觉而惊慌失措、胡思乱想。那样的话就可能发生分体。哈利可不喜欢缺胳膊少腿。

他正想叫西莫冒险幻影移形，就感觉到一阵误导咒的温暖。

几秒钟内，他们就被一张张熟悉的脸孔包围，里头有唐克斯、纳威、莱姆斯和迪安。汉娜·艾博和罗恩维持着咒语。

莱姆斯丢给哈利和西莫几瓶安眠药水。“该让他们在路上听话点。”

西莫用拇指拨开瓶塞，把药水灌进他那犯人的喉咙。那人一瞬间就倒了下去。

哈利遇到了点麻烦。那狼人不住挣扎，迪安和纳威架住他胳膊，哈利一把捏住了他的鼻子。果然，狼人只好张嘴呼吸，当他这么做时，哈利把魔药灌了进去，接着推上他的下巴。可以想见，狼人咽下药，睡着了。

哈利能从眼角看到罗恩已经想提问题了。

“我需要一个地方审问这些家伙，唐克斯。”哈利匆匆道。

她点点头，转身和莱姆斯商量。

“见鬼，哈利。你这次是在干什么？”纳威望着远处着火的房子问。

“这也是我想知道的！”罗恩转身叫道，留下汉娜一个人维持咒语。

“谁来帮帮忙，拜托？”汉娜说。

“迪安，帮她一把。”罗恩眼都不眨一下。

迪安皱皱眉。“就因为我和你的小妹妹约会——”

“没错，她是我的 _小妹妹_ ，所以如果你知道怎么做对你更好的话——”

西莫叹了口气，瞪了他的好友和罗恩一眼。“哦，看在老天的份上，你们两个冷静点！要是真这么多问题的话，我来好了。”

迪安和罗恩最后相互怒视一眼，然后都把目光转向哈利。

纳威缩了缩，歉然望着哈利。“抱歉。”

哈利叹口气。“不是你的错。听我说，罗恩，待会儿我会解释一切——”

“你 _最好_ 解释清楚。我想你需要好好解释的对象可不是我。等她发现你让她父母家烧着了，赫敏会 _气疯_ 的！”

_这白痴竟当着所有人的面_ _——_ _！_

果然，唐克斯和莱姆斯不满地望向他。

其他人一脸困惑。

“这是——呃——精神上的，”哈利绝望地解释道，“她会——唔——气疯的， _在那边_ ，明白吧？另一场伟大的冒险……这类……”

意识到自己错误的罗恩一下没了火气，嘀咕着表示同意。

西莫怀疑地来回盯着哈利和罗恩，忘记了他正帮汉娜的忙。“你们俩…… _需要帮助_ 。”

“西莫！”纳威低声说，“别那么刻薄！我们都有抒发哀思的不同方式！记得她的追悼会吗？你 _那时_ 哭得像个女孩！”

西莫一脸惊骇，迪安则显得有点尴尬。

“他是对的。”迪安嘟哝着。

西莫皱起眉头。“喂，已经过去五年了呀！”

“诸位！”汉娜尖叫道，“你们想让我一个人撑着这咒语吗？”

纳威叹口气，上前帮忙。

哈利瞪了罗恩一眼。

罗恩刚想说什么，唐克斯和莱姆斯转向了他们。

唐克斯拿出一只破旧的运动鞋，变成门钥匙。“大家都抓紧。哈利，西莫，把犯人抓牢了。汉娜，纳威，把手放到鞋子上！”

一碰门钥匙，他们就卷进了魔法通道。一眨眼间，他们被传送到一个光线昏暗的地下室，周围满是状似麻瓜废旧物品的东西。

一片混乱渐渐归于平静。

哈利发现自己挤在一幅肖像和一个怪异的石雕之间。

哈利的同伴们也从门钥匙传送的方向感错乱里恢复过来，一颗又一颗脑袋从一堆堆奇形怪状的杂物下探了出来。

“谢谢接应，”哈利一看见唐克斯就说，“事态还在控制中，可现场真是够乱的。没你们接应的话，我们不和麻瓜当局纠缠一通是别想脱身了。”

汉娜扯掉头发里的蜘蛛网，做了个鬼脸。“我们在哪儿？”

“大英博物馆的地下室，一间被遗忘的储藏室里。”莱姆斯一边回答，一边拍身上的灰尘。

迪安推开压在身上的一具男子裸体雕像。“我来可全是为了你，哥们。”他对西莫说。

西莫叹口气，朝哈利的方向努了努下巴。“要怪就怪那边的兰斯洛特爵士[2]好了。 _这_ 不是我的错。”

“是啊，是啊，这个我信，”罗恩嘀咕着从一面镜子后爬出来，“到底是怎么回事，哈利？”

哈利正忙着把犯人拖到一块清理出来的角落里。“我很乐意解释，可我怕纳威、迪安和汉娜不能听我下面要说的话。”

纳威和汉娜只是无奈地叹了口气，但迪安怒目而视。

“我赶过来支援你们不是为了让你这怪胎一有机会就把我踢出去的！”

“对不起，迪安，”哈利连眼都不眨一下，“说实话，我本来也会把西莫排除在外，但他是我得到线报时叫上的第一个人。他有权了解情况。”

迪安恼火地转转眼珠。“好吧，”他嘀咕，“ _随便。_ ”他小声抱怨着走开。

纳威难过地目送他离去。他从不喜欢看到朋友们争执。

汉娜用肘推他一下，两人一起向外走去。离开前，她回头看着他们。“有一天能知道就好了。”她带着一抹柔和哀伤的笑容说。

哈利真心希望他能现在就让她参与其中，但他知道目前最好还是对情报保密。“总有一天会的，汉娜。我保证。”

她似乎满意了，点点头拉着纳威走远。迪安正等着他们，交谈几句后，三人在砰响中消失了。

其他人的注意力又都回到了哈利身上。

“喂？”罗恩说。

哈利审视着周围的一张张脸。罗恩一脸不耐烦，唐克斯一脸焦急，而莱姆斯略带疑问地扬着眉毛。西莫疲惫地耷着肩，等待着。

“斐尼甘，”哈利说，“有些事你得知道……”

*

哈利和唐克斯、莱姆斯、罗恩一起回到格里莫广场的起居室。

莱姆斯疲惫地叹息一声，先开了口。“我觉得西莫对这个消息接受得蛮快的。”

“你可以感谢哈利，”罗恩嘀咕，“哈利总那样对他，那笨蛋早就麻木了。”

“西莫一直比较奇怪……”唐克斯说出看法。

当哈利把赫敏的真实情况告诉西莫，作为他们审讯嫌犯的前提时，西莫的第一句话是： _“_ _你是说，我在她的追悼会上痛哭_ _……_ _其实 **毫无意义** ？去你的！为了一个根本没死的人，我在大家面前把自己弄得像个十足的小姑娘！_ _”_ 诸如此类。

哈利思忖着，能本末倒置到这种程度，西莫要么会活得比他们所有人都长，要么会死在四十岁前。

解释工作完成后，他们把犯人从药物麻醉状态弄醒，开始审讯。

如哈利所料，他们知道的情况不多。他们只是受命到格兰杰家，因为那里据说是赫敏·格兰杰和她影亲们的避难所。他们要烧掉房子，烧死里面睡着的吸血鬼。这一切，哈利不用问他们也想得到。他需要更多情报，一些他还不知道的情报。

他们脑中的相关记忆被提取出来，以备随后在冥想盆中研究。接着，哈利不得不动用了他那点儿摄神取念术。

记得他当时想的是，他这么长时间没碰过这门技术了，只怕会把他们的犯人逼疯一两个。还有更糟的，要是他真毁了他们的脑子却 _没有_ 得到有价值的情报，那他就白白毁了两条人命。

但他们在这件事上没什么选择。冥想盆中的记忆很有细细查看的价值，但只有针对性地选择正确的记忆，其价值才能体现出来。特别是那些不想被分享的记忆。

于是哈利先从叫保罗的矮个子身上着手。他小心翼翼地分开思想和情绪，轻轻翻过保罗脑中的记忆。里头没什么可找的，至少就哈利看来是这样。他希望在冥想盆中仔细检查后会得到更好的结果。

接下来是高个子，名叫大卫，虽然他脑袋里一片混乱，却有更多哈利认识的脸孔。哈利发现，大卫对贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇很是痴迷。这实在恶心人，哈利不能想象什么人会被这样一个疯婆娘吸引，不管她看起来有多性感。大卫迷信贝拉特里克斯说的每一句话。大卫嫉妒贝拉特里克斯跟其他男性人类、狼人、吸血鬼讲话。大卫恨不得杀了贝拉特里克斯的丈夫。大卫相信黑魔王强占了贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。

总之，哈利觉得这令人作呕。正当哈利认定 _没什么_ 有价值情报时，线索出现了。贝拉特里克斯和伏地魔正随意交谈，大卫站在一旁等着给他的最终指令。因为大卫的注意力都在贝拉特里克斯身上，伏地魔的话含糊不清，但哈利还是分辨出了其中几个词。 _“_ _毁掉时间的转换者_ _……”_

这真是莫名其妙。哈利记得所有时间转换器早都被毁了，如果伏地魔还有一个，他应该会把它藏好而不是毁掉。

此后记忆模糊起来，哈利看不到更多东西了。他退出了大卫的脑海。

摄神取念术对保罗没造成任何损害。哈利几乎没怎么碰过他的思想，因为里面没什么具有潜在情报价值的东西。然而大卫在哈利退出时晕了过去。他抽搐了五秒钟，然后安静下来。

大卫被直接送往圣芒戈，医生们说他的大脑安然无恙，只不过醒来时会头疼欲裂。

他们抵达格里莫广场时，已经入夜很久了，他们分头去就今天的事件纂写报告。唐克斯把那些记忆交给哈利，以便他进一步研究。

动身开始研究前，他想了想是否应该到地窖稍事停留，但再仔细一想，他走向了藏书室。

果然，赫敏在那里，坐在那张大沙发椅上，膝盖上摊着一本大部头。她看上去非常安适于她的迷你百褶裙，尽管它一副随时可能往上缩的样子。她把靴子脱到一边，只穿短袜蜷坐在椅子里。

可悲的是，单是看到那双腿竟也让他有片刻的怔愣。

所罗门和吕西安正在她周围信步闲逛，热烈讨论着宝马的性能。

吕西安咧嘴笑着抬头看了看他，牙尖闪闪发亮。“这么快就结束工作回来了？才离开她这么一小会儿就受不——喔唷！”

所罗门一听到这就朝他脑袋上扇了一巴掌。

赫敏瞪了吕西安一眼，目光平静地转向哈利。“出什么事了？”

哈利估摸了一下他的选择，决定据实以告。“我下午跑了一趟温彻斯特。我从亨利的狼人那得到一条小道消息，说那里要出事。两个狼人被派去烧毁你父母的房子，很可能是想把你和你的小伙子们一起烧死。”

他们抬眼注视着他，琢磨着他的话。

先开口的人是吕西安，他哼了一声。“还好我们搬到这儿来了。”

所罗门点点头。“是啊，还好。我说，我想我们该去看看能不能让我们的手提电脑在这栋到处是魔法的房子里正常工作，你觉得呢？”

吕西安扬扬眉毛，随后微一耸肩。“哈。好主意。”

说完，吕西安和所罗门就离开了。哈利有点惊讶他们没有赫敏的允许就这么做。不过，他们不是对他们头儿的需要很敏感吗？

赫敏在座位上没有动。她的眼睛也没离开哈利。

伫立片刻后，他坐到咖啡桌上面对着她。要是在过去，他会把她揽进怀里安慰她，但如今他不确定她会不会接受这样的动作。他迟疑着，把手放到靠近她肩膀的沙发扶手上。

“关于你父母的房子，对不起，”他轻声说，“我本来可以拦住他们的，但我想让敌人认为他们成功了。至少在短时间内。”

她只是点点头，脸色淡然。“是该这么做。吕西安是对的。还好我们搬到这里来了。”

这一点没人能比他更高兴了。“这是一次针对耶希敏的袭击吗？”

她顿了顿。“有可能。”她的注意力又回到书本上，手指慵懒地翻过书页。

哈利留意到她眼里的犹疑和分神。轻轻地，他拿开她的书。他竖起一根手指，止住她的轻声抗议，把书放到自己身后。“多余之举，你觉得呢？他们除掉拉沙德和亚伯拉罕就已经让她大发雷霆了。”

她正要回答时，他握住了她的手。他能看见她眼中有一瞬间的慌乱，然后很快变得神色冰冷。

“看起来是没什么必要，不是吗？”她答道。

他用拇指轻轻在她手背上画着小圈，一边观察着她的反应。“假如发生那样的事，我恐怕会一蹶不振了。我才刚刚重新找到你。我们还有太多东西要弥补。”

她好像不为所动，但他能感觉到她轻轻挣扎着想从他掌心里抽出手。“是啊是啊，期望别太高。”

她的犹豫，还有冷淡的回应……突然都说得通了。他惊讶地发觉，他对她的了解比他曾意识到的更深。然而，更令他吃惊却是他竟能在如此深爱她的同时，挣出沉醉的泥沼，琢磨她的话语和表情，得出结论——将对话转变为质询。

“你知道一些事。”他轻声说着，深深凝视她蜜金色的眼眸，同时紧握住她冰冷的手。

她停止了挣扎，但下巴绷得紧紧的。眼中的亮环是她正变得暴躁的唯一迹象。“我知道很多事。”

“对这次暗杀，你知道一些事。告诉我。”

她皱皱眉。“喂，你好像很确定——”

“别和我玩游戏了，赫敏。是 _我_ 啊。你曾经信任我。这一点也变了吗？”

“现在在耍把戏的人不是我，哈利。 _放开_ 我的手。”

他想笑，想问她为什么。这让她感觉不舒服吗？或者更好，这让她感觉很好？但他从不那样尖刻，所以他松开了她，她立刻把手缩到他碰不着的地方。

“问题是，”她继续说下去，仿佛刚才那场意志较量并不存在似的，“ _你_ 信任我吗？”

“全心全意。”他毫不犹豫地回答。

她在惊讶中微微扬起眉，显然没有预料到这样的答复。“你不该这样。我们现在为不同阵营效力。”

“不是不同阵营，是不同组织；但是，你真的希望我相信你会背叛我吗？伤我的心，会的。当我爱上你的时候，你就有了这种力量。但是背叛？你不会。当 _你_ 爱上 _我_ 的时候，我就有了这种力量。”

她脸上浮起红晕。她的怒气丝毫不减，但似乎很有些为难。她没有否认他的话，这令哈利喜不自胜。

“我们什么时候会见理事会？”她飞快地问。

“明天晚上。”

“很好。我们那时再谈。这和他们没什么关系，不过我情愿先把形式走完，再谈实质问题。”

“明白了。在此期间呢？”

“你处理一下必须做的工作。你有报告得写，不是吗？要是我没弄错的话，你到温彻斯特的小旅行没有魔法部批准，所以就正职而言，你上班迟到了。西莫肯定很担心。沙克尔也会生气你迟到的。”

“西莫今天和我们一起行动，沙克尔早习惯了我迟到。他知道我没上班的话就是在为凤凰社做事。”

“真方便。可等他发觉我又出现了而且和你一起住在格里莫广场的时候，他会怎么想？”

“他愿意怎么想就怎么想。更严重的事情多了，被怀疑在前女友身上花费太多时间实在不算什么。”

“确实。”她耸耸肩，伸出手，“现在我可以拿回我的书了？我正在读。”

“自己来拿。”他在座位上没动。

她瞪着他。如果她不离开椅子去拿，肯定会碰到他，但离开座位就表示她对他们所谓的分手关系并没有她之前表现的那样不以为意。

如他所料，她很固执，选择了坐在原地从他身上探过去取书。

他咧嘴一笑，感受着她身体的贴近。她芬芳的气息充盈着他的感官。

她的裙子勾住了，他瞥见了腿部枪套的影子。哦，要是能成为紧贴着她完美肌肤的那根皮带，他甘愿付出任何代价。他 _祈求_ 梅林让那裙子再往上撩一点， _一点就好_ 。

她一拿到书立刻退开，并冲他蹙了蹙眉。她侧身掩起刚露出的枪套。“习惯动作，”她说，“枪不离身的习惯好几次救了我们的命。”

他微一耸肩。“很迷人，不过我没在看你的枪。”

她皱眉狠狠瞪他一眼，重新翻开书，刻意摆出无视他的模样，想再次开始阅读。

他没有买账。“裙子很漂亮。”他说。

她身体绷紧了，迟疑一下。“谢谢。这是Felise原作。”

他忍住成功的喜悦。他不知道那见鬼的Felise是谁，但那无关紧要。“哦，Felise，是吧？我很喜欢。”

她目光如剑般射向他。他心里却很是享受。

从座位上起身时，他想他也许该让她独自待一会儿了。他 _确实_ 有很多事情得办，但一段时间的独处或许对他们俩都有好处。

他笑着离开，为她关上了藏书室的门。

*

藏书室的门闭合时，赫敏奔到门边确认他是否真的离开了。他走了，她紧张的双肩终于放松下来。

她 _太生气了_ ！

_他这么做一点都不公平！哦哦哦，而且他清楚他在干什么！这一点_ _……_ **_最_ ** _气人！_

_他以为他是谁，跑进来做那些事说那些话_ _……_ _！_

_他跑来质问我就够糟的了，可最后那些废话有必要吗？_

_裙子很漂亮，真的。_

_哈利_ _·_ _波特从什么时候起这么_ _——_ _这么有自信了？自以为是，傲慢自大_ _……_ _！_

她怒吼一声，啪的合起书，摔到咖啡桌上。它落下时砰的一声闷响。

阅读现在毫无效果。她没法集中精神。

_当你需要他们的时候，吕西安和所罗门都死到哪里去了？_

她生着闷气，交叉双臂坐进椅子里，喃喃自语。

“愚蠢的心理游戏。”她边咕哝边凝视着壁炉里的火焰。

她把思绪引向父母的房子，不知她是否该觉得悲伤。

令她惊讶的是，她并不悲伤。无论她对儿时的家曾有多少幸福回忆，也都在她发现父母遇害的那个恐怖夜晚化为了碎片。那也是她死去并变成 _这样_ 的地方。对那栋房子来说，被烧成平地是一个合适的结局。

 _它也该是毁掉的时候了，_ 她想。

她在椅子上蜷紧了身子，发觉自己又回想起了几分钟前，哈利如何用他的绿眸子深深望进她褐色的眼眸里，为她 _担心_ 着。他这一点也是她所喜爱的——只用一个简单的眼神就能传达那么丰富的情感，但她忍住了接受他安慰的诱惑，想用冰冷的态度让他放弃。不起作用。他自行其是，然后控制了整个讨论。哈利是什么时候学会不靠本身影响力做到这一点的？

过去，他的意志总能压倒她。当他们为到神秘事务司救西里斯而争执时，当他们为混血王子的书而争执时，当他们为其他任何事情而争执时，她总是让步，因为他是 _哈利_ ，因为惹他生气让她觉得空虚、失落。那时候，用巧妙手法控制讨论走向并不是哈利熟知的技巧，但五年的时间教会他的似乎不仅仅是咒语和魔药。

他把她引到了他希望的方向，这令她懊恼，可能是因为 _她_ 缺乏主动，也可能是因为他做得不公平。

她认定原因是后者，但对此束手无策。这使得她有点挫败，她不得不勉力恢复镇定自若的姿态，效果却没有希望的那么好。下一刻，他开始逗弄她，随后他的目光在她腿上逡巡不去。那在她体内带起一阵全然不同的战栗。

一阵急切的爱欲在她心里跳动，渴望着被他触摸。她几乎能感觉到，他希望她的裙子再往上撩一点，要不是深知这么做的危险性，她差点就要满足他的愿望。

她对他放肆的目光假作不知，转而提起她的枪套，想让两人都有台阶下，能装出对对方没那么敏感的样子。

当他没有上钩，反而坦白他对别的东西更有兴趣时，她大吃一惊。

她应该对那说些什么？

什么都不说，显然。她找不到合适的话。

赫敏满腔怒火，挫败地踢了桌子一脚，正是他刚才坐的地方。

她需要揍什么人一顿。

 _再问一遍，当你需要他们的时候，吕西安和所罗门都死到哪里去了？_

* * *

**译注**

[1] 温彻斯特(Winchester)，英格兰南部城市。

[2] 兰斯洛特爵士(Sir Lancelot)，亚瑟王传说中圆桌骑士团的成员之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得我该立一块记分牌，好记下这一局或者那一局是谁赢了。起码立到他们俩都意识到这不只是一场比赛的时候……


	20. 第十九章 危险旅程

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下面会有些过于絮叨。  
> 好吧，事情是这样的：我也是时候对这说点什么了，读者回复……哦我的上帝！这么多呢！赞扬、批评、开心、感伤……太令人惊叹了。^_^ 我以前从没得到过上600的回复量。我是说，过去我的故事平均一章能有10到15条回复就是不错的数字，但是19章有630+的回复？这真是疯啦！太疯狂了！我完全不知该怎么表达我的心情。真的。我从不是那种为了回复量这类事情写故事的人，但知道读者们对故事喜欢到愿意留下一小段话则是另一种感觉，还有那些真正长篇大论的回复……别提了！这让我开心得忘乎所以啦。就像是文字鸦片。我深陷其中啦，伙计。我只能说……谢谢，谢谢你们。这些回复简直令我难以置信。疯狂。太疯狂了！谢谢。我对大家非常感激。  
> 谢谢你，Lady Diamond。你太棒了。  
> 因为这个网站一直在和我的排版玩游戏，所以我把斜体字都换成了下划线。人物思考和语气强调从现在起以下划线形式表现。

坐在霍格沃茨特快上，赫敏有种奇异的感觉。五年前离开格里莫广场时，她以为再也不会搭乘它了。一些她最幸福的——即便不是最幸福的，也是最难忘的——回忆就发生在这列明红色列车的车厢里。但更多时候，对她而言，霍格沃茨特快一直是承载着无数可能的载体。在她遐想着欢乐明快的校园生活的时候，火车隆隆行驶在铁轨上，把他们带向坐落在苏格兰高地的校园：一所梦幻般的学校，有着幽灵、龙、巨人、三头狗、半人马、人鱼、蛇怪、密室和巨蜘蛛，但其中最美妙的是，在那里她有了朋友，真正的朋友——完全忠实于她，正如她忠实于他们。最终，分数、级长徽章和成为女学生会主席不再重要。哈利对她的意义远胜于完美的N.E.W.T.s成绩，她与哈利和罗恩的友谊始终比校规更为重要。

当哈利告诉她那天夜里的理事会将在霍格沃茨举行时，她既恐惧又欣喜。她想念那些老地方，想念知识给她的安心庇护，大厅里的盛宴狂欢，还有公共休息室里的温暖舒适。她会重访这些记忆所在，那是件值得期盼的事情；但她也明白，霍格沃茨已不再是孩子美好梦想的乐园，当它在六年级末因为他们一个同窗的精心设计而被侵入时，当那位伟大的巫师与校长阿不思·邓布利多从天文塔上跌落时，当——最令人震惊的一点——是一位 _教授_ 施行了那桩谋杀时。虽然斯内普教授的叛变并非难以想象，但他的情况仍与被附身的奇洛教授相去甚远。他本可以选择。尽管不配，他仍获得了一位百年来最受人敬爱的巫师的信任，而斯内普却把这份信任摔回在邓布利多脸上。

尽管如此，但记得当时她仍 _希望_ 他们能回到学校读完七年级。她希望他们能忘记魂器、伏地魔以及相关的一切。她梦想自己成为女学生会主席，而哈利是男学生会主席，他们拉着手巡视走廊，也许偶尔在黑暗的角落里接个吻，如果关于学生会主席套房的传言是真的……他们一定会好好利用 _那项_ 便利。她甚至梦到过魁地奇，她像往常一样不喜欢这项运动。她只是坐在一旁观看，为她的小伙子们喝彩（并确保他们没人被杀死），但她不至于不屑赞赏哈利的飞行技巧，特别是在他穿着制服的时候。

所以，对她而言，回霍格沃茨就像是一次家庭团聚。有些人是你想再见的，有些人不是，但你始终憧憬更美好的未来，而不受困于心中的那丝愤世嫉俗。

想到会再见到麦格，她心里满是焦虑和期待。与她曾抛在身后的其他人不同，她想象不出麦格会有什么反应。她和女校长总有相似的思路，但赫敏许多出色的成就都得益于麦格智慧的点拨。

麦格会理解是什么迫使赫敏在五年前离去吗？或者女校长会以她的智慧证明赫敏的牺牲全是徒劳？

赫敏不知该期望什么。

她从外面黑暗笼罩的景色上移开视线，望向坐在她对面的所罗门和吕西安。他们睡得正沉，只有身体随列车的行进轻轻晃动。

晚上早些时候，吕西安和所罗门已见过格里莫广场的其他住户，这对她来说是个相当有启示性的夜晚。

*

那时候，格里莫广场的住户们正在餐厅用晚餐，都像赫敏记忆中那样坐在惯常的位置上，至少哈利、罗恩和莱姆斯是这样。这里现在多了两个新住户。

莱姆斯坐在首席，这全是因为大家对他的敬重。他左边是哈利，哈利旁边是罗恩。唐克斯坐在莱姆斯右边，而德拉科和他的表姐隔着一个座位，远远地和他们一起围坐在大餐桌旁。唐克斯、莱姆斯和德拉科看样子刚下班回来。唐克斯身着傲罗制服，莱姆斯一身老式套装，德拉科穿着诗人衬衫，配套的马甲就挂在椅背上。罗恩和哈利穿的是便装。那看起来就像是家庭聚会。当赫敏带着吕西安和所罗门走进餐厅时，她不知道是谁更惊讶，是她——她在最疯狂的梦境里也 _从不曾_ 想象过德拉科和罗恩哈利 _共用一张餐桌_ 的情景，还是那一家子——他们还是第一次看到所罗门和吕西安。

和往常一样，德拉科总有话说。“哦，瞧啊。她把她的 _果儿们_ 也带来了。”

德拉科不是在过去五年里变得更大胆了，就是发展出了名为愚蠢的坏习惯。

赫敏一向认为大胆和愚蠢是需要注意区分的，特别是在你有像哈利和罗恩这样的好友的情况下。

不用说，这一点都不对吕西安和所罗门的胃口，于是吕西安——一如既往地——表现了他的“成熟”，把自己降到了马尔福的水平。

“哦，瞧啊，”吕西安反唇相讥，“一件吉恩·保罗·拉罗什 _破烂货_ 。”

德拉科 _怒不可遏_ ，一下从座位上站了起来。

“德拉科？”唐克斯呵斥道，“你以为你在干什么呢？”

那一刻，其他人都被这难得一见的场景迷住了——德拉科居然有胆量挑战一个陌生吸血鬼。他通常会逃跑，避开危险藏起来。在这里工作对人的影响显然比想象中更黑暗。

连赫敏都觉得难以置信。

“这个，”德拉科抓住自己的上衣领口，傲慢地开了口，“是吉恩·保罗·拉罗什怀旧经典，你这无知的奥兹·墨丘利 _模仿者_ 。”

事后回想起来，如果说有什么是能让德拉科想要反击的，那就是有人批判他的品味。而要是他想激怒吕西安，也不可能有比这更富煽动效果的话了。

作为很可能在过去一百五十多年里创造了中性摇滚明星风格的人，吕西安不会允许任何人说他是个奥兹·墨丘利模仿者。 _奥兹_ _·_ _墨丘利_ 是个 _吕西安_ _·_ _德戈登诺_ 模仿者才对。

吕西安上前几步，眼里杀气腾腾。“奥兹·墨丘利还在长牙的时候我就干过他妈，那时候他的嬉皮老爹正在地下室里沉迷海洛因呢，所以 _小子_ ，这屋里站的模仿者可不是我。顺便说一句，你的 _破烂货_ 上滴了肉汁。”

德拉科立刻低头查看衣服。

污点并不存在，吕西安放声大笑。有人和他一起笑起来，是一个强忍着几不可闻的声音。可能是罗恩。

德拉科瞪着他。“怎么，你——”

“德拉科，闭嘴， _坐下_ ！”唐克斯一边说一边把他强摁回座位里。

“呃——”哈利赶紧站起身把他们介绍给唐克斯、莱姆斯和罗恩。

罗恩望了他们一会儿，有点战战兢兢地把目光转向赫敏。“他们有没有——唔……呃……”

“家教？”所罗门略带揶揄地说，“有啊。赫敏教过我们怎么掩藏尸体呢。”

赫敏狠瞪他一眼。

罗恩的脸胀得通红。“那不是——算了。”他缩回座位里。“顺便说一句，很高兴见到你们。就是别——吸我的血。”

赫敏瞥见哈利冲罗恩皱了皱眉头。

罗恩无奈地耸耸肩，大声自语道：“好吧，我最好假装没看见！”

她禁不住翻了个白眼。

一看见莱姆斯，吕西安就好奇地睁大了眼睛，深蓝色的瞳子几乎完全盖过眼白。“你是个狼人。”

莱姆斯清清嗓子。“是的。我是。”

“不属于狼群？”

“呃，没错。”

“主人呢？”

听到这，莱姆斯犹豫起来。

赫敏窘得恨不能再死一次。“莱姆斯没有主人。”

这暂时解决了问题，虽然赫敏觉得莱姆斯和唐克斯都一脸不安，很可能是因为完全不同的原因。

“我是来跟你说一声，我们得出去一阵子。”赫敏说。她意味深长地看了哈利一眼。

他一下没反应过来，要不就是不愿深想。“你们要去哪？去多久？”

“除非你想让我们叫外卖……”吕西安用所有人都听得到的音量嘀咕着。

赫敏狠跺了他一脚。吕西安缩了缩身子。她注意到众人脸上了然的神情，觉得没有必要再提更多细节。“不会太久，我保证，我们会小心的。”

那一刻，气氛莫名紧张，大家似乎都不安地等着哈利的回答。

最终，哈利点点头。“好的，但别超过一个半小时。再晚我们就要出发了，去参加会议，我昨晚跟你说过的。”

她记了起来。“我们会及时回来的。会议在哪召开？”

哈利瞥了一眼德拉科，赫敏敢发誓哈利眼里闪了一下。

下一秒，德拉科愤慨地张大了鼻孔。“你怎么 _敢_ ，波特？我可是马尔福！”他暴怒地走出餐厅，没忘记带走他的餐盘聊以自慰。

“他这副模样走出去真是太滑稽了，好像我们会在乎似的。”罗恩对哈利说。

哈利笑了笑，转向赫敏。“我们要去霍格沃茨。莱姆斯和我觉得那是个适合集会的好地方。不只因为霍格沃茨非常安全，而且很多凤凰社骨干就驻在附近。再说，让你先和那些……过去亲近的人重新接触一段再去见凤凰社的其他人会更好些。关于霍格沃茨，最棒的一点就是我们不必提前安排好行程。列车班次是定期的，而每年这个时候，它几乎就是空的，所以我们不必预订车票，也就避免了有人预先发现我们的行程。”

赫敏听完消息，瞥了一眼德拉科出去的那扇门。“ _他_ 在生什么气呢？”

“闭耳塞听。”

“哦。”

吕西安用拇指朝门努了努。“要知道，那个蠢蛋身上 _有些东西_ 可真是叫人讨厌。”

赫敏惊讶地看看他，又一脸疑问地看看所罗门。

所罗门扮了个鬼脸，耸耸肩，也是满脸迷惑表情。她略带惊奇地望着吕西安。“知道吗，其实我本以为你和他会相处得很好。你会觉得他烦人还真是让我吃惊，因为你自己也那么自恋。”

吕西安沉着脸。“那混蛋到底哪里—— _我说，_ 我和他可 _不一样_ ！”他叫道，“我是德戈登诺。我的血统独一无二。”

_再像律师那样一本正经地来句_ _“_ _陈词完毕_ _”_ _，就可以当笑话了。_

看大家脸上的表情，她知道所有人都是这么想的。

“对。是我的错。”她干巴巴地说。她转向哈利。“我们会回来的。”

离开前她本想握着所罗门的手，但在最后一刻，她改了主意，只拉住他的胳膊。她现在最没必要做的就是刺激哈利。梅林在上，她需要处理的情感纠葛已经够多了。

*

这时赫敏意识到，她心里完全承认了她仍能令哈利嫉妒。更重要的是，她对他如此地…… _敏感_ 。

所罗门之前用的词很准确： _敏感_ 。现在她完全明白他的意思了。

“告诉我，”赫敏打破了沉默，“我还是表现得不太对劲吗？”

“唔——嗯。”他们异口同声，没有一点犹豫迟疑。

她皱皱眉，但还是接受了。

“赫敏，我能跟你说些事吗？”吕西安说。

“我能拦住你吗？”

“不。但请答应我别发火。”

“我？发火？我甜美平和得像块糖浆松饼。”

“哦，确实。我们都知道 _这个_ 。”

“那么，想说什么？我答应你不发火。”

吕西安犹豫一下，颇显同情地叹了口气。“亲爱的，我不想说这个打击你，可我觉得罗恩不喜欢你。”

一片寂静，随后所罗门放声大笑。

赫敏沉着脸。“哪壶不开提哪壶，你为什么这么觉得？”

“我是认真的！”吕西安叫道，“几年来我都听你跟我们说什么‘他是个好人’或者‘罗恩很讲义气’，可去国王十字车站的路上，他对你一点都不亲切！他说他会一直盯着你是什么意思？听起来像是威胁！”

“他有权生我的气，这是肯定的，但即便如此，我相信他还是在乎我的。只不过他现在很想揍我。”

“那他干嘛不直接揍你一顿，让这事过去拉倒？”

“因为不像你，摇滚大师，”赫敏耐着性子说，“罗恩不打女人。”

“你不是个 _女人_ 。”

“哦，太谢谢你提醒我了！你不说我都差点忘了我本来有鸡巴的，只是在事故中弄丢了。”

所罗门笑个不停，似乎觉得这无比滑稽。

吕西安不以为然地捅了他一肘子。“你 _知道_ 我的意思。你是个吸血鬼，让一辆马克重型卡车从身上轧过去都死不了。”

“可我会很痛的。”她一脸严肃地说。

“我也这么想。”所罗门以更肃穆的语气补充道。

吕西安不开心了。“我说，我现在是在努力尽一个朋友的责任。要是你们俩能更配合一点，我会很感激的。我可不是每天都会这样为别人着想！”

赫敏咧着嘴轻踩了所罗门一脚让他别笑。“好吧。你是对的。谢谢你的关心，吕西安，可我觉得这点小风波不会影响罗恩和我。我向你保证，他喜欢我。只是……现在没表现出来。”

吕西安撅着嘴。“这样很讨厌，你知道吗？你说我应该多关心你和所罗门，可我这么做了，却只得到嘲笑。”

赫敏忍住想说吕西安如何该回去自我反省的冲动。她拍拍他的肩膀。“是的。我知道。对你这么刻薄，所罗门和我都很抱歉。不是吗，所尔？”

所罗门只是点点头，咬着下唇，也许是在强忍笑意。

吕西安满意了。“那好吧。既然你的问题说完了，我还有件重要事情想和你商量。我是不是该理个发？因为我觉得我发梢有分叉了。我想我最近买的那堆洗护产品 _不太好_ 。”

所罗门叹了口气。“吕西安，你知道我是怎么知道你是同性恋的吗？”

吕西安正要回答，隔间门被推开了。

门口站着哈利，他身后是罗恩。

早些时候，赫敏、吕西安和所罗门披着斗篷，由哈利、罗恩、西莫和莱姆斯领进国王十字车站。上火车后，哈利把她和吕西安、所罗门留在一个隔间里，他则同罗恩、西莫一起走开。莱姆斯也到后面找沙克尔和亚瑟说话去了。

近几年，赫敏还没遇到过有人要她“呆着别动”撇开她讨论重大事项的。而过去，事情牵涉到罗恩和哈利的时候，她也从未置身事外，但 _现在_ 情况显然变了。

一团糟，罗恩瞪着眼显然在生什么人的气。片刻之后，西莫走过，朝他们挥了挥手，仿佛只是碰巧路过的样子，不过赫敏知道根本不是那么回事。

_现在是罗恩、哈利和西莫。真奇怪迪安和纳威不在这儿，不然人就齐了。_

“所罗门，吕西安，不介意让我们单独谈谈吧？”她问。如果她直接下令，他们会毫不质疑地去做，但她不喜欢平时也像对下属那样支使他们。

他们点头站起来，披上斗篷离开隔间。

吕西安狠瞪了罗恩一眼，说：“我盯着你呢。”然后才把兜帽拉过头顶，遮住了脸。

罗恩显得不大自在，或许是闹不清是他真做错了什么还是吕西安在针对他。

那两个蒙着脑袋的身影消失时，赫敏轻叹一声。

罗恩和哈利目送他们离去，片刻之后，哈利关上门把三人反锁在隔间里。

她在他对面坐着，生出种似曾相识的感觉来，半是苦涩半是甜蜜。

“你们该不会打算合伙挤兑我吧，嗯？”她挑眉问他们。

“当然不是，”哈利说，“但我有印象，你本来就想惹我们对你发火。那样是不是能让你觉得轻松点？”

罗恩绷着下巴，等着她的回应。

她蹙蹙眉，交叉双臂抱在胸前。罗恩也许能扮演气愤的冷漠友人角色，但她心里清楚哈利也只能瞒她到这种程度了。她想知道他还能硬撑多久。她淡然望着他。“当然，哈利。随你怎么说。那么，你想怎么样？”

他面不改色，但犹豫了一瞬。“沙克尔和‘疯眼汉’很担心吕西安和所罗门到霍格沃茨。”

“真惊人。”

“我努力告诉他们，说吕西安和所罗门会听你的话，但他们说他们拒绝冒险。”

赫敏摁下怒火。沙克尔和“疯眼汉”的谨慎不是没有道理。他们得考虑全校师生的安全。“他们想怎么样？”

“他们只同意让 _你_ 进霍格沃茨。”

她轻蔑地哼了一声。“好吧。但我的影亲住哪里，我就住哪里。我想猪头酒吧的地窖足可接纳三个吸血鬼了。”

罗恩皱皱眉。“ _你_ 可以住在霍格沃茨。”

“罗恩，如果你的哥哥们和金妮都被禁止进入陋居，只有你被允许睡在里面，你会怎么想？”

他唯一回答就是拧起眉头。

“我想也是，”她倨傲地说，“我会和所罗门、吕西安一起住在猪头酒吧。”

哈利的表情像是心里在纠结什么，而罗恩则意味深长地盯着他。赫敏开始好奇这都是什么缘故。

“我说，”哈利清清喉咙说，“没有防护措施住在外面真的不安全。记得他们对你父母家做了什么吧，有什么能阻止他们再试一次？”

“所以我会听任吕西安和所罗门大白天被木桩钉死，自己却在霍格沃茨，安全地缩在我的棺材里？”赫敏嘶声道，“他们追随我的原因是他们相信，只要我能办到，我就不会让他们受任何伤害，如果我办不到，那么我至少会和他们一起面对伤害。”

“我不是说要你离开他们，”哈利说，“我会试着说服‘疯眼汉’和沙克尔，说所罗门和吕西安是无害的——”

“就像小狗狗。”罗恩挑着一边眉毛插嘴道。

哈利顿了顿。“好吧，也许不是 _无害的_ ，但赫敏好像把他们驯服得很好——”

赫敏脸一沉。“他们不是我 _驯服_ 的宠物。别那么说他们！”

罗恩嗤笑一声。“我也不愿意接受这一点，赫敏，但等你什么时候抽那两小子的时候我们就 _知道_ 了。”

“ _那_ 是什么意思？”她嘶声回应道。

“关键是，”哈利说着，略微提高了嗓门好让他们俩闭嘴，“如果我能让沙克尔和‘疯眼汉’看到吕西安和所罗门不是一对野蛮、没教养的吸血鬼，那么，知道赫敏会安全待在霍格沃茨，我也好放心休息。”

“哈利！”罗恩嘘道，怒视着哈利，仿佛他违背了他们的某种约定。

哈利脸色泛红，却不像是打算让罗恩压住的样子。赫敏想知道男孩们都讨论了些什么。哈利继续道：“如果他们被禁止留在霍格沃茨，那我只好组织人手来守卫他们休息的地方。我会亲自带队。”

罗恩交叉双臂抱在胸前，在角落里发着脾气。“你怎么不干脆把自己变成一块擦鞋垫铺到她脚边算了？”

这让赫敏感觉罗恩，或许还有西莫，怕是给哈利提了个白痴建议——要待她冷漠些，显然，这么做的首要目的就是让她后悔自己的罪过、放下身段以求他的关爱。

如果西莫在场的话，赫敏一定会敲他和罗恩的脑袋。她想对他们说，他们应该明白哈利不是那样的人。即便哈利要玩心理游戏，也不会是那个风格。哈利太过在意、太过关怀，不会做这类事情，更别提他们居然没意识到哈利本身对她的影响就远胜过这些小伎俩。

哈利一点都不喜欢罗恩的旁注。他脸红之后，眼中闪出怒火来。“你怎么不干脆把拉文德叫来，我好拼命吻她？这怎么样？也许会让赫敏朝我放金丝雀，然后我就能知道我取得一些成就了。你觉得这有用吗？”

罗恩坐直了身子。“听着，你这个傻瓜，再有人伤透了你的心让它碎落一地的时候，别来找我哭。别以为这不会再发生，因为就我看来，她留在这里只是因为职责需要。”

哈利的表情像是刚被罗恩狠揍了一拳，但他很快恢复过来，下巴一紧，道：“哦，那你来告诉我该怎么办呀，‘老牛吃嫩草’先生。”

真是糟透了。“够了！”赫敏一点都不觉有趣，“你们两个，够了。你们知道我讨厌你们吵架！”等她想起要管住舌头时，话已经脱口而出。

罗恩打量着她。“哦，是吗？也不是无动于衷嘛，那你早干嘛去了，嗯？”

_往人伤口上撒盐。我才不会哭呢。_

赫敏感觉自己给他们带来了冲突。哦，她 _早知道_ 这次任务会是场不折不扣的灾难。她想站起来然后——也许是跺脚哭泣，或者怎么样，但就在这时候，列车嘎嘎响着突然停下了。

灯全熄了，窗外黑色的天幕里，只有新月的微光播洒下来。

众人都陷入了沉默，赫敏那种似曾相识的感觉又回来了。

她迟疑着开口道：“有预定中途靠站吗——”

“不，”哈利回答，“没有。待在这——”

一个黑影一闪，落在隔间门外。那黑影戴着兜帽；伸手想把门拉开。

罗恩尖叫起来。

低沉的门轴滑动声打破了寂静，渐渐地，那个披着斗篷的身影靠近了。

赫敏脑海中飘满了那种黑色的邪恶生物的影像，它们从周围的一切上面吸走希望和快乐。她仿佛又回到了三年级时，看着一个摄魂怪攻击哈利却无能为力。

所以，当那个身影把脑袋探进门里说话的时候，赫敏吓了一跳。“赫敏，你身上有没有几个银西可借我？我发现一辆装满好吃巧克力蛙的手推车，可我没带钱。”

隔间里的人同时松了口气，罗恩开始低声咒骂。

“吕西安！”她握紧拳头叫道。

吕西安皱皱眉。“怎么？我说错什么了吗？”

现在，她只觉得发窘，视觉差和记忆的作用不知怎么居然就让她忘了关键的一点——要是真正的摄魂怪来了，温度该比此刻要低得多。

她看着哈利和罗恩，他们的视线交汇了。她知道他们刚才也回到了三年级的时候，有那么几秒，他们又有种休戚与共的熟悉感。

哈利站起来。“我去看看怎么了。肯定是临时检修之类的……”

赫敏僵住了。她的吸血鬼本能在躁动着，她立刻明白这并非临时检修。

所罗门出现在吕西安身后，一脸不安。“赫敏，事情很不对劲。你不觉得吗？”

赫敏点点头。列车上现在有某种东西，是他们刚上车时没感觉到的。显然数量还在增长。

她抓起插在后腰的手枪，打开保险。“我们遭到袭击了。吕西安，所罗门，上车顶。”他俩立刻冲了出去。

她望向哈利和罗恩，立刻被所见的情形震惊。他们看起来…… _不一样_ 了。紧张，但自信。甚至他们的衣服也不像第一眼印象那样只是随意穿着的便装。外套和上衣的袖子略微卷起，露出的腕带上挂着魔杖和小瓶子（里面可能装着防御性魔药）。哈利亮出了十字弩。罗恩神色不安，但动作训练有素，掌间弹开一把银制小刀。他胳膊上还系着别的东西，赫敏几乎能肯定他的靴子里也有装备。她看得出他们的外套都沉甸甸的，外套下有用皮带束在身上的武器。

她之前不曾注意这些细节，现在才意识到罗恩和哈利五年来都在战斗。

“有几个？”哈利问她。

他当然知道她能够回答。“五个吸血鬼。我感觉到三个狼人，但可能有更多。有一个可能从国王十字车站时就在火车上，如果确实如此，那就可能有五个。也许十个。”

哈利的脸抽搐了一下。她知道他在想什么。敌人 _怎么_ 知道他们在车上？但这是稍后才要考虑的问题。“新月之夜的狼人……我讨厌那些家伙。很难杀死。”

她点点头，完全理解哈利的意思。多年放任变狼症恶化的狼人不论是否满月，只要月亮升起就能变形。他们变形的程度取决于月相，所以在新月之夜，他们更像人类而非狼，但是，尽管没有完全变形，他们依然强壮、危险、有传染性。他们更难以杀死，不是因为他们更快或是更强，而是因为他们更像人类。对一个人类施魔法是一回事，但对他们刀剑相向就完全是另一回事了。

从什么地方传来一声物体坠地的巨响，赫敏不再等待。她冲出隔间，哈利和罗恩紧随其后。

赫敏在黑暗中也能看得很清楚，远远就看见所罗门迎头撞上一个同类，打得玻璃木屑飞溅。所罗门已经完全吸血鬼化，两眼闪着凶光，獠牙伸展，想咬进对手的喉咙。

她正要过去帮他，就感觉有第二个吸血鬼袭向她。没有时间，也没有空间去拔刀了。她从外套里拔出第二把枪，扣下扳机开火。半自动手枪的咆哮回荡在狭小的空间里，震耳欲聋。

她能听到更多打斗声从另一侧哈利和罗恩的方向传来，但她的对手已经硬冲过列车车厢，向她直扑过来。

赫敏的银子弹击中了，但那个高大的吸血鬼浑若无物地接下了几枪。他直冲向她，顶着她撞穿了背后车厢的木框玻璃门。

那吸血鬼压在她身上，亮出獠牙就要咬下去。她打进他体内的子弹开始逐个退出。

触动腕带，一柄小刀滑出袖口，她抄起小刀对着他喉咙干净利落地斩了下去。

那吸血鬼呛了一声，不由抬手去掩喉头的伤口，但还是血流如注，滴滴答答淋在她身上。赫敏卯足力气，一膝盖顶在他肚子上，把他踢飞出去。她趁隙爬起来，蜷身踞地。

他喉咙上的伤口挡不了他多久。它即使没迅速愈合，也已经止血了。

果然，那吸血鬼又向她扑来，但这次她早有准备。她一拳打得他一个踉跄，但他的脚也抬起踢向了她胸口。她稳住身形接下这一脚，听见两根肋骨折断的声音，同时身上一痛。

_该死，好痛！_

同样这只脚又踢向她侧腰的时候，她抓住了它，抬手把他摔向另一面墙。这一下让他瘫了很久，给她充足的时间从周围的破木板中掰下一根尖木桩捅进他心脏。

赫敏下手又快又狠，一下把他整个钉在了地板上。

她正要去找哈利和罗恩，就感觉到了身后的狼人。那半人半狼的东西扑向她脖颈时，她堪堪转身，抓住它毛茸茸的胳膊，指甲钉进皮肉里。她这一抓撕裂了肌肉和骨头，他大叫一声，混合着野兽的嘶叫和人类的哀嚎。接着她把狼人甩过头顶，重重掼在地上。

她松开沾满鲜血的手指，忍住舔血的欲望。

狼人爬起身，挥着血淋淋的胳膊抓向她的眼睛，被她轻松闪过。她拔出第三把枪扳开保险，留下第四把枪以备不时之需。这是她最后两把半自动手枪，用掉之后，就只剩藏在她大腿内侧的柯尔特微型手枪和冷兵器了。

她开了两枪，狼人以闪电般的动作躲开了。

_好吧_ _……_ _他有点本事。_

身后传来股熟悉的气息。一定是她以前见过的吸血鬼。

赫敏保持枪口方向，小心向身后望去。看清身后是谁时，她低吟一声。

_西尔维娅。有意思。这出戏能演到什么地步？_

一度深埋脑海的可怖记忆开始浮出水面，赫敏立刻克制情绪，集中精神对付当前的局面。赫敏拔出她的武士刀，刀脊上有日式雕花纹饰和一行日语铭文“义之所指”。她能应付一对一的比剑，哪怕是近战肉搏，但加上个狼人碍手碍脚，情况就有些棘手了。

西尔维娅铂金色的长发辫垂落在肩头，持剑在手摆出进攻姿势。“你死定了。”

“这话我听过好多次了。”赫敏来回看着西尔维娅和那狼人。

“告诉我波特在哪里，我就饶你一命。”

“我也不知道波特在哪里。总之，你最好闪开，西尔维娅。这个我可比你强。你很清楚，不是吗？”

“你势单力薄。”

“不。是 _你_ 势单力薄。再叫两个吸血鬼来，我们或许能打个平手。”

西尔维娅的眼睛立刻转向了赫敏脚边死去的吸血鬼。

“是的，我杀了他，”赫敏说，“如果你想杀我，我们最好快点动手吧。我还要找朋友。”

西尔维娅蹙眉，以日本武士的防御姿势把剑举过头顶。“很好。汉斯！”

汉斯，大概就是那个狼人，一跃而起，利爪从他的人类手掌中伸展而出。

赫敏只有一刹那的时间反应。她开了一枪，子弹出膛直奔狼人右肩。不出所料，汉斯动作娴熟地侧身避开。这就是赫敏所等待的机会。

她抛下枪，武士刀划出一道短弧，直切进汉斯的手腕。汉斯高声哀嚎，与此同时，赫敏举刀挡下了西尔维娅的剑。

金铁交鸣声响彻车厢。汉斯侧身倒地，抱着断臂发出半人半狼的嚎叫。

西尔维娅嘶声喊着汉斯的名字。

“说了比你强的。”赫敏冷哼一声，像是在提醒她。

西尔维娅又挥臂击来，赫敏从腰带上拔出一柄合口拵直劈西尔维娅侧腰。西尔维娅痛呼一声，动作一滞，松开了握剑的手。剑从她手中跌落，赫敏一把接住，将它径直送进汉斯心口，同时抽出自己的刀逼上西尔维娅的咽喉。

西尔维娅僵住了，伤口血流不止。

赫敏攥住她衬衣领口，把她的脸摁在墙上。她把西尔维娅的胳膊拧到身后，下了她所有武器。赫敏估计西尔维娅身上还有几件武器她没搜出来，不过她并不担心。西尔维娅不会再尝试对她下手了。曾几何时，她们一起为女巫会接受培训，西尔维娅的技术远超平均水准，只有赫敏总是比她更强。两年半前，西尔维娅叛离女巫会，赫敏一直希望 _自己_ 会是那个为西尔维娅的恶行教训她的人。

现在她的机会来了。

她扯着西尔维娅向前方过道走去。“走！”她说着，用刀抵住西尔维娅的喉咙。

赫敏刀刃一动拉出一道血痕，西尔维娅哆嗦一下，迈开脚步。血才渗出来就止住了，那道浅浅的伤口几乎立刻就不见了。她腰上的伤也差不多停止了出血。银器能减慢吸血鬼的愈合速度，但效果并不突出。

赫敏追着打斗声传来的方向。那有个死掉的狼人，喉咙上插着支箭，眼窝里还捅着把小刀。

_哈利和罗恩。_

_他们到底在哪里？_

他们几乎走到了车厢后部，赫敏还是不知道哈利和罗恩的下落。

就在赫敏开始担心的时候，头顶传来木头碎裂的声音。她把西尔维娅往前一推，紧接着就有个狼人砸穿车顶摔在了她们刚站的位置。哈利跟着跳下来，手里还握着剑。剑刃一闪，切过狼人喉头。那狼人垂死挣扎着挥动爪子，哈利回剑一挡。三根手指贴剑飞了出去，狼人身子一软瘫在地上，双目圆瞪。

赫敏发觉自己的心正跳得飞快。那一瞬挥向哈利的利爪把她 _吓着了_ 。单是想想哈利被狼人感染的可能，都叫她难受。他的麻烦已经够多了，不需要再加上满月变狼一条。

幸而他以完美的技巧躲过了危险。她肚子里松了口气，藏住微笑，把他的动作记在心里。

哈利长出一口气，稍整衣装。他的上衣前襟被撕碎了，却不见出血。

赫敏惊讶地盯着他。“哈利？你还好吗？你的套头衫……”

哈利开始自我检查，赫敏看见一小块鳞片起伏的深蓝色在衣服的破口下微光闪闪。“我没事。虽说会有点瘀伤。”

“瘀、瘀伤——”

“龙皮，”哈利说着拈下身上的木屑碎片，“比铠甲更好。它像皮肤一样柔软，却难以穿透。”

赫敏顿时松了口气。

“你还好吧？”哈利抬眼问道。看见西尔维娅时，他皱了皱眉头。“那看着不像吕西安。”

西尔维娅对他冷笑，赫敏一把将她摁到墙上。

“哈利，见过西尔维娅，”赫敏咬牙切齿地说，“西尔维娅会把她知道的一切告诉我们的。”

“你别想！”西尔维娅咆哮道。

“哦，你会说的，我向你保证，”赫敏又狠推了她一把，“哈利，罗恩在哪儿？”

哈利抬头看着天花板上的窟窿。“他刚才还和我在一起。梅林啊……希望他还好。”

“我没事，”罗恩的声音传来，“这里全清扫干净了。觉得还有漏网之鱼吗？”

“我们会到后面确认一遍。在第三车厢碰头。赫敏，你要和你的俘虏留在这儿吗？”

“俘虏和我们一起走。带路吧。我就在你身后。”

哈利点点头，扫了西尔维娅一眼，像是要把她的脸刻到记忆里，然后起身前行。

赫敏狠狠推着西尔维娅往前走。“你们的 _内鬼_ 给你们的消息不全啊，”她说，“你们根本没料到我们在火车上。否则伏地魔也不会派你们这伙笨手笨脚的可怜虫来办事。”

“他会派我们来的，”西尔维娅嘶嘶地说，“我们已经证明过自己的价值！”

“要是你没被我倒拧胳膊押着，这话听起来会可信点。要是伏地魔知道我在这里，他会派一个古吸血鬼来。也许不是坚纽斯，但也是某个年长者，比如银座或奥古斯都。刚才攻击我的那个大块头连正规训练都没受过。全靠蛮力，没有技巧。你们是被派来绑架波特的。为什么？”

“我不知道。我接到的指令只是抓住他——”

赫敏扭断了她的手腕。

西尔维娅痛得尖叫。“你这个 _贱人_ ！”

他们前头的哈利猛然刹住脚步，转过身举起魔杖。

“别叫我贱人，西尔维娅，”赫敏在她耳旁吼道，已经感觉到西尔维娅的腕骨开始复原，“我完全有权伤你，你这个丧心病狂的虐待狂。我还记得你杀死他的那个夜晚。你杀害萨米尔的那个夜晚。我永远不会忘记，总有一天，我会叫你偿命的，但不是今晚。今晚，如果有必要的话，我会打断你每一根骨头。骨头会自己复原，不幸的是，仍旧有疼痛，不管我做多少次，你都 _不会死去_ 。”

那些可怕的回忆在赫敏脑海中复苏了，但她把它强压了下去。 _换个时间。换个地方。要是任那些记忆缠住我，我会当场把西尔维娅的心掏出来的。西尔维娅死了就没用了。_

“你以为你那样就能让我崩溃？我曾经在一口棺材里关了三个月，一点血都喝不上，所以我比你更清楚什么才叫折磨！”

“我们走着瞧。继续走别停下！”

“有什么问题吗？”哈利问。

“一切都有问题。”他们走过布满残骸和尸体的过道时，赫敏说，“这不该发生。有人走漏了消息。”

他愣了一瞬，才点下了头。

他们一路穿过一节节破损的车厢。赫敏想知道所罗门和吕西安在哪。她已经看到刚才和所罗门打斗的吸血鬼了——身首异处。显然，所罗门赢了 _那一架_ ，但他们现在在哪儿？

第三车厢毁坏得厉害，到处是狼人的尸体。至少有五个。当中还躺着个没有脑袋的吸血鬼。

在车厢另一头的，正是他们的伙伴。

所罗门在跟西莫和“疯眼汉”聊天，而吕西安押着个吸血鬼站在后面。

哈利把魔杖指向西尔维娅。

手脚都被魔法束缚时，她疯狂地嘶吼着。

赫敏把她脸朝下丢在地上。

哈利转向傲罗中的一名。这年轻人看样子是刚从霍格沃茨毕业的，有着未经战火洗礼的青涩。“看好她。要是她想跑，就呼叫支援。明白了？”

年轻人默默点头。他面色苍白、神态紧张，但他毕竟扛过这个夜晚活了下来，安然无恙。他是可靠的。不是所有人都如此幸运。

他们这边一人死亡，多人负伤。其中两人被狼人感染，正坐在地上接受伤口处理。他们再也不会完全康复，变狼症将纠缠他们一生。

莱姆斯、沙克尔、亚瑟和罗恩抬头朝他们望过来。

一见赫敏，罗恩就大吃一惊。“梅林啊，赫敏！你还好吗？”

“这不是我的血。”她说。

“哈利？”莱姆斯问道。

哈利点点头。“我很好。其他人怎么样？有人员伤亡吗？”

亚瑟一脸疲惫。“一人，已经太多了，不过吕西安和所罗门帮了大忙。狼人还好对付，可那些吸血鬼……要不是我们这边也有吸血鬼帮忙，肯定应付不来。”

哈利望向吕西安，他正紧紧押着他们的吸血鬼俘虏。“我们也抓了一个俘虏。我们可以审问他俩。火车还能动吗？”

沙克尔点点头。“机车工好像都没事，虽然有一个吓得干不了活了。我们能让这列火车开动起来。”

“很好。我们可以在路上审讯俘虏。我只希望把大家都安全送到霍格沃茨。”

赫敏看着吕西安手里的吸血鬼。透过他满脸的血渍和瘀伤，她看见了一张出乎意料却可加利用的熟悉面孔。她吃吃笑起来，引起了大家的注意。“这可真是太方便了。”她边说边走向他们的俘虏。

她拽住俘虏的金发把他提溜起来，让他的脸朝向微朦的月光。她笑了。“我闻到果儿的味道了……”她用歌唱般的音调低语。

“怎么了？”吕西安问。

“你没认出他吗？他是西尔维娅的人。我想这一个现在正和她 _打得火热_ 。保罗，对吗？”

俘虏冲她龇着牙。

赫敏吃吃笑了。“想见她吗，保罗？”

吕西安吃了一惊。“西尔维娅在这里？”

保罗闻言，两眼亮得吓人，怒吼道：“你对她做了什么？”

赫敏吃吃直笑。“听起来可真像个小情人。你的西尔维娅目前很安全。我要问你们俩一些有趣的问题。”她望向哈利和其他人——他们正着迷似的地盯着她，“我说这样行吧：我要先盘问……”

*

列车不紧不慢地开动了。损毁严重的车厢被魔法隔离，大部分人集中到了第三车厢。赫敏说她会在第五车厢进行审讯。那里空间比其他车厢宽敞，很适合目前的用途。

赫敏让西尔维娅和保罗面对面坐着，吕西安押着保罗，所罗门押着西尔维娅。屋子里再没有其他人了。

赫敏踱着圈子，考虑着最佳应对措施。她已经探测过他们的大脑，希望从他们的记忆中得到情报。她擅长捕捉图像，但她的异能尽管足可洞穿最坚固的隔墙，却也有局限性；她无法听到话语，除非直接吸食他们的血液，而且当记忆和其他人有关时，连吸血都无法奏效。有时，她能够靠记忆拼凑出情况，但图像也只能做到这一步了；更糟的时候，图像还可能被误读。西尔维娅和保罗的记忆对赫敏来说还不够详细，一次真正的审讯必不可少。

所以现在她只需问自己：为了得到答案，她能走多远？

_只要那答案可能救哈利的命，我会不惜一切。_

这份认知令她心惊。

赫敏镇定心神。 _是让我体内那个强横的婊子出来表现的时候了。_

“你们‘正式’在一起多久了，一年？一年半？”赫敏一脚踏着西尔维娅的椅子，问道。她从腿侧拔出手枪，退出弹夹，又从弹夹里退出银子弹，装进口袋。“真不容易。好像都暧昧不清好几年了……”

西尔维娅和保罗都小心打量着她。赫敏给了他们一抹恶毒的微笑，伸手从所罗门的夹克口袋里掏出一小袋怪模怪样的子弹。它们大部分是铅，半中间掏了个拱形小洞，洞内嵌的玻璃小球里有某种无色液体。赫敏故意把袋子搁到西尔维娅膝盖上，让她能看清袋子里的东西。

赫敏开始用那些子弹装填弹夹。“银子弹很可以伤到我们，不是吗？但我发现它们对付你这样顽固的吸血鬼效果不怎么样。”她望着保罗，轻轻一笑，“你爱西尔维娅吗？”

保罗怒视着她，龇牙低声咆哮。

吕西安咯咯直笑。“用吸血鬼的话说，就是‘离她远点你这个他妈的贱人否则我要撕开你的喉咙’。”

赫敏咧嘴一笑。“说得好，保罗。”

吕西安大笑。

“所罗门，”赫敏说着，把最后一枚子弹压进枪里，拉机上膛，“为什么不告诉西尔维娅这些子弹对吸血鬼有什么效果呢。”

所罗门俯身靠在西尔维娅耳边，但说话音量连保罗都能听见。“每颗子弹里都填着一管 _大蒜精_ 。用来装它的玻璃小球是特制的，不会在错误时间碎掉。这是种设计巧妙的子弹。只有进入你体内后才会爆炸。你能想象，等大蒜精开始在你血液里流动的时候，疼得他妈要命。知道最妙的是什么吗？你的身体会排出子弹，但大蒜精会被留下。”

赫敏手指搭上扳机。“现在，要我示范一下吗？或者所罗门的解释已经够清楚了？”

西尔维娅狠狠瞪着她。“尽管试好了，贱人。你别想让我屈服。”

“哦，我知道，”赫敏愉悦地回答，“这就是为什么我会这么做。”她把枪指向保罗的大腿，扣下扳机。

子弹射进保罗大腿时，他尖叫起来，接着尖叫声越来越大，拖成了一声痛苦的哀嚎。大蒜精在他身体里流动，疼痛从里面攥住他狠狠搅动，痛得他直抽搐。

西尔维娅喘息着，当保罗的哀叫声在室内回荡时，她在所罗门的压制下挣扎着，吸血鬼化的眼睛瞪着赫敏，几乎喷出火来。“去你妈的婊子！你这个自大的 _死小_ T！”

赫敏差点笑出声来。“ _死小_ T！这我以前还从没听过呢。现在关于我的流言开始这么说了，所尔？说我是小T？”

所罗门耸耸肩。

吕西安咧嘴笑着。“我想我听到过一次。说你和耶希敏是一对儿。我想那富有激情呢。”

赫敏用枪管拍拍西尔维娅的鬓角，笑了笑。“耶希敏很好，性感得要命。不过我就是想给自己找个女友，也不会挑像耶希敏这样冷酷无情的人。我会找个像小糖果一样甜美的。一个漂亮人儿，比如埃琳娜。”

吸血鬼世界里人人都知道埃琳娜。埃琳娜常年在世界各地飞来飞去，交游甚广。她收取报酬，为吸血鬼们提供他们想要的物品。通常货物是合法的，但有时却是来之不易。而埃琳娜总有渠道能不费吹灰之力找到它们。

吕西安羡慕地叹道：“哦， _伙计_ 。埃琳娜……那女人太赞了。追赫敏好几年了。”

“闭嘴，吕西安，”赫敏略带轻蔑地说，“她没追我。埃琳娜喜欢我，但她不追任何人。现在保罗怎么样了？”

保罗刚从剧痛中缓过来。就像所罗门说的，扭曲的子弹残片开始从保罗渐渐愈合的肌肤中退出。接着是玻璃碎片，但大蒜精已经充分渗入。保罗又痛叫了几声，呻吟着。那种痛苦在脑中烙下的印痕不会那么快消失。

“我有个问题，”赫敏盯着西尔维娅说，“是谁叫你们来绑架哈利·波特的？”

西尔维娅对这个问题毫不犹豫。“贝拉特里克斯。”

 _老生常谈。_ “知道是谁下令她给你们指令的吗？”

“伏地魔。”

“谁告诉伏地魔的？”

西尔维娅静默片刻。“我不知道。”

赫敏嗤之以鼻。她早料到了。她刚才在西尔维娅脑海里没见到可疑面孔，没有一个可被怀疑为内鬼的角色。“你当然不知道了。你只是个小喽罗。那么，告诉我为什么他们要活捉哈利。”

西尔维娅闻言眼光一闪。

 _哼。不出所料。_ 赫敏眉毛一挑，转向保罗。“你知道伏地魔为什么想要哈利的活口？”

保罗还在咬牙顶着那颗子弹的余痛。“为了杀他。伏地魔想亲手杀死波特。”

“真富有戏剧性。”赫敏漠然道。她攥住保罗的衬衣领口，把他拽到眼前，一瞬不瞬地盯着他的眼睛。“我没工夫和你胡扯，保罗。相信我不必提醒你那子弹有多痛了吧，大蒜精 _现在_ 还在你血液里烧着呢。那种可怕的剧痛可以持续 _一整夜_ 。这儿可还有更多子弹正候着呢。”

赫敏嗅到了保罗的恐惧，西尔维娅或许也感觉到了，正自咒骂。赫敏咧嘴笑了。“现在准备好回答我的问题了？”

保罗绷紧下巴压住恐惧。“我能承受痛苦。我不在乎。我不会说的。”

“那好。”赫敏把他扔回座位上，转身揪住西尔维娅的辫子。赫敏将西尔维娅的脑袋往后一拉，枪管便顶在了西尔维娅眼睛上。

保罗骇然睁大眼睛，几乎从座位上跳起来。“ _不！_ ”

赫敏露出尖牙，回头看着保罗。“记得那痛苦吗，保罗？感觉怎么样？哦，那可比不上眼珠被打出来，大蒜精渗进脑子里的滋味。从此以后西尔维娅就会 _爱死你_ 了。”

“西尔维娅！”

“闭、闭嘴，保罗！”西尔维娅嘶嘶道，“什么都别说。 _别说！_ ”

“我数到五，保罗！”赫敏警告道。

“要是你敢伤她，我发誓！”

“ **一！** ”

“你这个——”

“贱人！ _我知道！_ **二** **！** ”

保罗狠命挣扎着，吕西安竭尽全力才能压住他。“我要——”

赫敏嘘了一声。“ **五。** ”她开始拉动扳机。

“不！ _不要！_ 我有 _情报_ 。我不确定它是什么，但听着像是一道 _咒语_ ！也许它是的，但我不能肯定！”

“ _保罗，你这个 **白痴** ！_”在西尔维娅的尖叫声中，赫敏随手松开了她。

保罗看着她，一脸哀求之色。“我不能让她这么做，西尔维娅。我做不到……”

赫敏哼了一声。“真感人。西尔维娅，你这坏姑娘，你是怎么让这么个心软天真的家伙爱上你的？顺便说一句，保罗，知道你的甜心过去喜欢为女巫会屠杀幼体吗？她很爱做那事。创造未成年吸血鬼有悖吸血鬼戒律，但大部分女巫会成员，甚至耶希敏本人，都不曾真正刻意猎杀过幼年吸血鬼。毕竟，谁想杀孩子？被转变不是他们的错。然而，西尔维娅就爱掏出他们的小心肝。知道吗？她对萨米尔下手时就犯了大错。她已经上了我的黑名单，谁敢护着她，我都不会客气。所以，为了你自己好，离开她吧。和她这样的家伙搅在一起对你没好处。”

“萨米尔还以为自己能逃脱法律的制裁。”西尔维娅咆哮道，暗色的阴影在她眼中洇开。她此刻的模样比他们今晚斩杀的任何一个狼人都更像野兽。“ _Fortior et potentior est dispositio legis quam hominis._[1]”

_法律的意志比人的意志更坚强有力。_

赫敏克制住渐涨的怒火，依旧注视着保罗，把反驳的话吞回了肚子里，继续追问当前更重要的问题。“告诉我你刚才说的那道咒语的名称。”

“ _Animus Messer._[2] 我就听到这些。我甚至不明白这和波特有什么关系，但我听见了。”

“灵魂收割，”赫敏若有所思，“有意思。”

赫敏又问了几个问题，希望得到更多情报。保罗却并不比她知道更多。西尔维娅不会开口，为保罗又或为其他人都是如此。这女人也许长了张天使脸蛋，却是一副十足的魔鬼心肠。

赫敏命令所罗门和吕西安捆上这对儿吸血鬼，押解到第三车厢小心看守。他们离开了，剩赫敏独自留在屋里。

等他们出去以后，她疲倦地坐在一张椅子上，卸下了为审讯而强装的耶希敏式的假面。她扳上手枪保险，将弹夹退出，取出大蒜子弹。直到这时候，寂静环绕着她的感官，她才感觉到了他的存在。惊骇和赞叹让她身子一紧。惊骇，因为她知道他看见了她的所作所为；赞叹，因为她随后意识到她之所以能感觉到他的存在也是他有意泄露行藏。

“好了，哈利……你藏得真漂亮，出来吧。”赫敏说。

好一阵子没有回应，然后空气里响起熟悉的褪下斗篷的窸窣声。哈利站在屋角，眼里写满震惊。他气息微颤，咽着唾沫。

赫敏指指对面的椅子，一边把大蒜子弹收进囊中，取出银子弹。“不坐下吗？”

哈利慢慢走过来，在她面前坐下。他望着她，眼神中依然带着几乎不加掩饰的骇然。

她涩然一笑。“不错的把戏，藏得很好。刚才不知道你在这里，那么……你看到我的所作所为了。不是什么好事，但势在必行。”

“你、你……”他咽了咽唾沫说，“你利用……你利用保罗对西尔维娅的感情……你还射他的腿……”

“是的，我做了。但你得明白……痛苦对吸血鬼来说是不一样的。我们不仅能伤口自愈，而且能承受痛苦。它不会让我们垮掉。如果我只是一直伤害 _保罗_ ，那他什么都不会招的。但我必须让他亲身体会被这些子弹击中是什么感觉。我选了对他伤害最小的部位射击……不过是的，他确实会感觉一阵剧痛。”

“那为什么要伤害他，如果你知道那不会让他屈服？为什么要让他感受那些痛苦？”

“这样他就会尽力避免让西尔维娅承受它。保罗会承受痛苦，但他决不会让西尔维娅承受，即使他知道她能挺得住。他爱她。保罗只会为她开口。你不会为你爱的人屈服吗，哪怕你清楚他们有多坚强？”

哈利凝视了她片刻，缓缓点头。

“西尔维娅不会在意，”赫敏继续道，“她会眼看着保罗整夜受苦，丝毫不为所动。我的方法更仁慈一些。和罗恩想的相反，哈利，我不喜欢制造痛苦。我告诉过你了，不是吗？刑讯逼供不是我的喜好。”

“但你还是这么做了。”

她点头，啪的一声把刚填好的弹夹推进枪里。“是的，我这么做了。今晚，我这么做了。别问我为什么，除非你想为答案承受负担。”

“这是什么意思？”

“哈利……我曾为了什么原因打破原则？我曾为了什么原因打破 _我自己的_ 原则？”

他不说话了。那一刻，那个可怕的答案静静悬在两人之间的空气里。

她不忍心让他亲口说出那个答案。“我想我们快到霍格沃茨了。沙克尔和‘疯眼汉’会同意吕西安和所罗门住在城堡里吗？”

哈利吞了口唾沫，回答道。“是的。你的小伙子们今晚在战斗中的表现赢得了他们的认可。”

“很好。你觉得我是否该被允许进入城堡呢，既然你已经看到我能做出什么事来？”

他眼中一闪，她惊讶地意识到那是希望的光芒。“我听了你们所有谈话内容……萨米尔是谁？”

听到这个名字，她心痛如绞。她犹豫着。她该告诉他吗？

“求你了。”他语音轻柔，带着恳求。

也许是他的表情令她难以拒绝，但她能觉出他需要她的回答。告诉他萨米尔是谁吧，真的。

她犹豫着开了口，嗓音柔软安静。“萨米尔……他被转变时才七岁，他的家人因此抛弃了他。他……他甚至不邪恶。那么小就被转变的吸血鬼……他们的脑子一般反应不过来。有时候他们比成年吸血鬼更加邪恶，但缺乏生存技巧。他们往往被偶遇的吸血鬼杀死。这种事情时有发生，女巫会甚至都无需专门猎杀他们。下手夺取一个孩子的性命……不容易，无论他多么——但西尔维娅能办到。她找到那些孩子然后杀死他们。她管他们叫 _小畜生_ 。”

哈利缩了一下。

“萨米尔，”她静静地说下去，“只是个受惊的小男孩。他甚至不知道如何捕猎。他太柔弱了。所以我收养了他。”

然后他记了起来。她回来的第一天晚上，他们之间的那次对话。他当时在她眼中看见了伤痛，却不知道那痛苦是因谁而起。“你接纳了一只迷途羔羊……”

她咽了咽唾沫。“是的……我对……有特殊情结，反正耶希敏不在乎。她觉得我是笨蛋才会收养孩子，但她不会对此大惊小怪。另外……即使有人大惊小怪，我也不会放弃萨米尔。我爱那孩子。”

哈利伸手想安抚她。

她缩缩身子，避开了。

他收回手，呼出一口气。“西尔维娅杀了他。”

赫敏点点头。“她用的是木桩。甚至不愿用剑给他一次无痛苦的快速死亡。”

“哦，梅林啊……”哈利低语着，骇然捂住了嘴。

“我眼睁睁看着萨米尔死去，哈利。就在我怀里。西尔维娅……我从没想过她会伤害萨米尔。他……他是 _属于她的_ 。是 _她_ 转变了那孩子，然后又是她杀害了他。我到现在都无法理解。”

哈利对她方才作为的反感消失不见了，赫敏不知道她是否该觉得安慰。他的厌恶不正是她想要的吗？

“我会杀了西尔维娅，”他说，“我会把一整匣子弹射进她身体里，看她痛得死去活来再砍下她的头。”

赫敏闻言微微一笑。“不。你不会的，哈利。你做不来这样的事情。为萨米尔不行。为任何你爱的人也不行。你太纯洁了，不适合做这样的事。”

当他把手覆在她双手上时，她惊了一下。

“你本可以在战斗中杀死西尔维娅。用木桩钉穿她的心脏，就像她对萨米尔做的那样。为什么你没有？”

她把手握成了拳头。“我们需要她。”

“我们是需要她。但是你真的能做到吗，赫敏？冷血地将她杀死，为了萨米尔？为了复仇？”

赫敏迟疑了，但她意识到这次迟疑不是因为对答案的不确定。她 _知道_ 她想对西尔维娅做什么，只要有机会。她无法承受的是哈利听到她亲口说出那答案时会怎么看她。“别让我回答这问题。”

有一阵子，他们俩都一动不动。

他的手松开了，就在她以为他会离开的时候，他抬手捧住了她的脸。这个动作无比温柔，他眼里写着真切的哀伤。

她惊讶得忘记了退开。

“萨米尔的事，我很难过，”他轻声说，“我很难过，赫敏。”

泪水模糊了视线，她用力眨眼想把它们忍回去。“那是三年前的事了。不是——不是什么——”

她觉得他贴着她脸颊的手坚实却又轻柔，温暖从他掌心向她思绪中扩散。

不知不觉间，她就被他搂在了怀里，但她没有挣扎。

她闭上眼，把脸埋进他肩窝里，深吸着他的气息，贴紧了他靠近带来的安全感。她在失去萨米尔的痛苦周围筑起的坚冰融化了，悲恸再次冲击着她。泪水流淌下来，就连忍住呜咽都令人痛苦。她紧攥着他的衣衫，努力克制情绪。她必须停下。这不是计划的一部分。

终于，她恢复了自制，小心推开哈利。她抹干眼泪，最后吸了吸鼻子，说：“没事的，哈利。我好了。我们最好回第三车厢去。他们可能会奇怪我们在做什么，耽搁了这么长时间。”

他看上去不太相信她没事了。“他们爱怎么想就怎么想。你确定你——”

“我 _很好_ ，”她急躁地说，“请问我们能走了吗？”

他喟叹一声，终于点头。“好的，赫敏。好的。我们走。”

他为她而让步了，这让她既爱又恨。恨他的关怀体贴，爱他的关怀体贴。

汹涌的情潮几乎令她难以承受。她转身匆匆向车厢前端走去，任哈利步履拖沓地跟在她身后。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 拉丁语，西方法谚，法律的意志比人的意志更坚强有力。

[2] 拉丁语，灵魂收割。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 向《黑客帝国：重装上阵》致敬，片中梅罗文加曾说：“好吧……你有点本事。”我喜欢这句台词，忍不住用了。稍后，你们可能还会看到“我们要生气了。是的，很生气……”  
> “新月狼人”早先在第一部第四章《婚礼前后》中曾提到过。所以这并不是我为了剧情目的临时突发奇想。我早就为了剧情目的把这主意插进去啦。::邪恶地大笑::  
> 鸣谢电影《四十岁老处男》推广了这句话：“你知道我是怎么知道你是同性恋的吗？”


	21. 第二十章 霍格沃茨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 回复情况令我惊叹不已。700+ 我简直不敢相信，但数字就摆在那！我要疯啦。  
> 点击下方链接可欣赏Siangwu为《永远的骑士》创作的同人图：  
> （原portkey gallery链接已失效，而这人的画风完全不是我的茶，没有保存过，所以在此就不提供了）  
> 非常感谢Lady Diamond出色的校对工作！

霍格沃茨有大量地窖供学生、访客和囚徒使用。

私心而论，哈利认为让那些烦人的斯莱特林知道有吸血鬼住在他们公共休息室下面会非常有趣，但他们还是孩子，就像赫敏说的，即使是最邪恶的吸血鬼孩子也不该被冷血猎杀。

他从长袍里掏出手表，看了一眼。离开会时间还有一小时。

 _还是快点好，省得我胡思乱想，_ 他想着，捡起一块石头向湖中掷去。它扑通一声沉进水里。他从来就不知道怎么打水漂。

他回想起刚抵达霍格沃茨时的情景，为了不吵醒学生，他们一路轻手轻脚默不作声。男学生会主席和女学生会主席就在门阶前迎接，等着引他们到大礼堂与校长见面。

哈利望着那个身穿拉文克劳蓝色长袍、生着亮蓝色眼眸和棕色头发的年轻人——男学生会主席温斯顿。他才十七岁，或许还不明白太多事情，但起码明白局势的严峻，因为他领他们入内时脸上没有笑容。他目光肃然，打量了他们一下说：“请随我们来。”他心里有疑问。哈利能感觉到。但温斯顿还是选择了缄默，并没有发问。

女学生会主席是位可爱的年轻女士，波浪状的黑色长发，翠绿的眸子没有同伴那么拘谨，但她也没有笑，点点头就跟上了男学生会主席的脚步。

他们跟在两个年轻人身后，走过霍格沃茨阴暗寂静的走廊。哈利曾在隐形衣下无数次摸过这些走廊，现在这样公然行走其间感觉很是奇怪。

他注视着赫敏，她身披德鲁伊似的斗篷，暗色的长袍和流畅的步态使她透出谜样的气息。即使心绪不佳，即使在火车上见过了那些可怕的事情，他依然无法忘记在车厢里和她独处的那几分钟，那让他知道这五年来的苦苦追寻都是值得的。她强而有力，她出手狠辣，她是吸血鬼；但在那一刻，他才意识到他所熟知的赫敏并未远去。萨米尔不仅仅是个受惊的吸血鬼男孩。他身上还寄托着赫敏信仰的 _一切_ 。他是那个赫敏决定指引的不知所措的男孩；他是那个赫敏为之奋斗的受压迫的小精灵；他是那只赫敏觉得有责任拯救的无人领养的混血猫狸子；他是那个需要她照顾的无人关爱的孤儿；他是赫敏违反规则的原因；他成为了一把打开被她锁起的真实自我的钥匙。

她 _就在那里_ ，但因为某种原因，她封闭了那部分自我，而那部分自我正是哈利过去爱她——现在也依然爱她的原因。他只能猜想她锁起了关爱他人的那部分自我，是因为萨米尔被如此暴戾地从她身旁夺走。尽管心中藏着如此多的爱，但赫敏更是思想的造物。逻辑推理是她的长处。当感情对她而言变得难以用智慧的言辞和客观的方法解释时，她在圣诞舞会上怒斥，驱使疯狂的魔法金丝雀攻击人，不顾阻拦冲进父母家中看他们是否无恙（或者已尸骨渐寒），责备他使用来历不明的魔药课本，为女孩的事训斥他，或者，抛下他不告而别……

在过去五年里，她仅可能有的感情依靠就是吕西安和所罗门。她照顾他们，而他们看上去也关心她。如果只是这样，他完全可以收起自己对他们小小的嫉妒；忘记所罗门看她时的眼神不止是朋友那么简单；忘记吕西安发誓为她效力，而这个利己主义者在此前的整个人生中可能从未向任何人许诺过任何事。但更多时候，情况更像是 _他们_ 在依赖着 _她_ 。 _她_ 才是他们的依靠。那么，当负担太过沉重时，她会求助于谁？

他敢拿他的魔杖打赌，那个人不会是耶希敏。

当他们在大礼堂见到麦格时，她和以往一样气度威严、泰然自若，甚至看到赫敏现身也不动声色。可亲的女校长静静听取了火车遇袭的惊人消息，当即派庞弗雷女士去照顾伤者。

麦格证实，驻在附近的凤凰社骨干们很快就会抵达霍格沃茨，他们都是单独接获校长邀请的。没有提及要开大会，也没有将召开理事会的暗示，只知道事关重大、不得延误。

最后他们安排好各人的卧室，并讨论决定了各项会前准备工作。

“格兰杰，”麦格说，“我还有话和你说。我们到我办公室好好谈谈。”女校长用她鹰一般犀利的眼睛扫过所罗门和吕西安。“单独谈。”

赫敏立刻吩咐小伙子们帮助关押好西尔维娅和保罗后就回他们房间安顿，见他们有些犹豫，她警告性地瞪了他们一眼。当她转身背对他们、跟上了麦格的脚步时，他们只是轻声叹气、极为沮丧，但还是照吩咐做了。

哈利跟罗恩、西莫一起住进了一间公共寝室。但对迪安和纳威来说，几乎就像是回到了过去，特别是当西莫开始讲起即将和他有一次火热约会的 _那个女孩_ 的时候。在西莫的炫耀声中，哈利告辞离去。

罗恩颇有义气地挨到他旁边。“需要人陪吗，伙计？”

哈利谢绝了他的好意。他们是多年挚友，彼此再熟悉不过，知道对方什么时候是 _真的_ 想一个人待着，而非故作姿态。

罗恩的临别赠言是“别跳湖”。

哈利不得不怀疑自己是否一脸自杀相，以致他的朋友总是对他说“别跳湖”或者“别找死”或者“别让他们的牙碰你”。

他叹了口气，手搁在膝头，往后一仰靠在一块光滑的大石头上。

周围的寂静令人心安，他刚开始放松下来，就见一个披着斗篷的身影飘进他的视野。她摘下兜帽，定定注视着湖面。

在朦胧的新月下，她的神色愈发难以捉摸。

_她知道我在这里吗？_

她身形微动，似乎吃了一惊。她没有看他，但开口就是对他说话的口吻。“我刚没注意到你在这里。你隐藏自己的存在时用的是什么魔法？”

他唇边绽出一抹微笑。 _总有问不完的问题_ _。_ “那不是有意识的。大多数时候就是这样。我只是非常强烈地希望某件事的发生，然后魔力就……将其 _转译_ 为现实。多数时候，我只是希望我能隐身，特别是我被《预言家日报》放上头条的时候。我想，魔力就把我隐身的愿望解读为了隐藏我的存在。这大概变成一种习惯了……希望 _不为人关注_ 。”

这时她转过脸看着他了，她在皎洁的月色下美得让他无法侧目。

“现在魔力每次都会这样响应你吗？你动个念头，它就将你的愿望变为现实？”

他顿了顿。“不——并不是这样。我并没有命令魔力为我做什么。更像是魔力认为我的愿望非常强烈，于是决定帮帮我的忙，即使在那时候，它也必须有 _可资利用_ 的东西。这样说你能听懂吗？”

她蹙眉凝神静听。“有点儿。给我举个例子吧。”

“比如我可能希望不用扫帚飞行，但魔力并不能将我举到空中或者让我长出翅膀。所以它也许会使我的意识…… _脱离_ 禁锢它的躯壳，让我的意识飞翔起来。”

“灵魂出窍。”

“有点类似。”

“你那样做过？”

“就有……一次。我、我在魔法部，珀西被炸死的那次。我被困住了。”

“困住？”

“压在碎石堆下面。空间非常……狭小。比——”他顿了一下，“——比楼梯间还要小。”

她的表情变得柔和了，他意识到他是多么想念她眼中的关怀。过去，那种温柔的关怀让他相信无论发生什么，她会一直心怀爱意。他不确定现在该如何解读它，因为她如此执着于说服他相信她关心他也只是因为耶希敏的 _要求_ 。然而，那表情仍是他期盼已久的，他很高兴再次看到它。

“听起来很可怕。”她说。

他轻轻点头。“我过去没意识到，被关在楼梯间里的那段生活使我患上了幽闭恐惧症，当我再次被关进那样一个狭小空间里的时候——”

“你觉得害怕。哦，哈利，当时你是怎么做的？”

“闭上眼睛，一心想着出去。 **出·去** 。我想，魔力认为炸开通道是不明智的。相对的，它解放了我的意识，然后我到了废墟外面……看到了一切。他们花了十二个小时才把我挖出来。要不是我的意识到了外面，估计我已经发疯了。”

“半天时间！你没法——没法用你的灵体和他们联系吗？”

他摇摇头。“我试过。我真的试过，但没用。它不总是听我指挥。魔力反复无常。你想象一下这样一种力量，我可能做任何事，却又可能什么都做不了。我想也许是 _我_ 限制了它。我不知道。”

“怎么个反复无常法？哪一点让你感觉是你限制了它？”

看到她对这事显出的学术兴趣，他心底暗笑。“比如我没法完全操控摄神取念术，我在这方面的手法还是非常生疏。如果那魔力是理性可控的，那它应该会增强我这方面的能力，你不觉得吗？然后，还有几次的事情也让我感觉是我本身的某种因素限制了魔力的潜能，比如我的守护神变虚弱的时候。有时可怜的尖头叉子只好用半副鹿角驱赶摄魂怪。”

她微笑了一下。片刻之后，她让步了，坐到他身旁。

他让出些位置，希望她会坐近些。她没有，但至少还触手可及。

“没有足够的快乐念头？”她把腿抱在胸前，问道。

“是悲伤的念头太多了，我想，”他回答，“以前唐克斯也有过同样的问题，那时莱姆斯正试着推开她。”

她沉默了，这时他才意识到他刚说的话恰似对他们俩关系的暗指。

他忍住一声叹息。 _如今_ ，他们对彼此说的每一句话都会带上某种意味。

“麦格跟你谈了什么？”他换了个相对安全的话题，问。

“没什么。”她立刻答道，显然很欢迎这个话题，“她很平静地问我在做什么工作，情况如何……要告诉她我的工作是杀吸血鬼、狼人偶尔还有人类，还真有点难以启齿，不过……我更不可能向她撒谎。所以我只是说：‘我消灭坏吸血鬼，还有与之相关的一切。’”

“她怎么说？”

“唔……她说我没从事更学术性的工作，比如吸血鬼研究之类的，真是太可惜了。我想，她会有这样的反应很正常。反正她也不能从我身上扣学院分了，你明白我的意思吧。我们又东拉西扯聊了很久。我奇怪的是她就没提过你的事，或许我不该觉得奇怪。我不太确定。”

“那么，为什么麦格该提起我呢？”

她耸耸肩。“怎么说呢……也许是因为整个巫师世界都围着你转，每一个知道我们故事的人都认为我是那个抛弃了大名鼎鼎的‘哈利·波特’的蠢女孩。”

“认为你蠢？让他们闭嘴吧。”

她嗤笑一声。“我只是说他们这么 _认为_ 。我没说我也同意。”

“当然。”他故作严肃道。

一阵沉默，哈利不会说这让人不舒服。他有太多话想说，却不知从何谈起，而她正自思度，像是也想说些什么，他感觉他该等她开口。

她咬着下唇，有些不安。这动作是她的老习惯，让人不由想起过去的她。终于，她开口了。“瞧，关于火车上发生的事……”

他挑起眉毛。“嗯？”

“我通常表现比那要……得体一些。我想，我最近三天过于情绪化了。我本来没必要那么—— _焦躁_ ，过去几年下来，我早处变不惊了。你见过吕西安和所罗门是什么样了。我们可以一本正经地讨论事情，可同时又嘻笑打闹。我们对那些可怕的事情放声大笑，多愁善感的东西只会让我们笑得更厉害。没有太多情感外露的…… _泡菜玩意_ ……知道我的意思吧？”

“泡菜？”

“是的，泡菜。知道吧，露骨的……肉麻的……多话的……泡菜玩意。”

“啊。”哈利不太确定他听明白了，但从她的表情看，她不顾一切地希望他明白。

她点头，随意挥了挥手，像是在鼓励他跟上她的思路。“而拦住这些泡菜玩意的堤坝在这几天晚上，还有刚过去的几个小时里……说实话，太累了所以有点松动。”

“可你是个吸血鬼。你不会疲惫。常理来说不会。”

“是的，我也这么想。我有很好的‘情绪耐力’，如果你愿意这么说的话，但今晚我太累了，所以我想说的是，我在火车上小小的……情绪爆发……那是……一次意外。”

“一次意外。”

“对。我会非常感激的，如果你以后不再提起这件事。不管是在我们俩之间，或者是有别人在场的时候。行吗？”

“啊哈……”他清了清嗓子，“那么让我们直说吧。当你——当你允许我 _抱着你_ 的时候——”

“是你突然把我搂在怀里的，而我不想表现得 _太没礼貌_ 。”

“当然了！然后当你在我怀里哭泣的时候——”

“只是几滴眼泪，真的！”

“对。当你流那几滴眼泪的时候，那也是疲惫的泪水，不是悲恸的泪水。”

“不是悲恸的泪水。对。”

“因为你是个冷酷无情的贱人，在过去几年里都没必要处理什么劳什子的情绪泡菜。”

“对！很高兴我们达成共识了。”

哈利点点头。他不知该笑还是该哭。他开始在石头上摸索扶手的地方，起身低头注视着她，不以为然地摇摇头，然后转身离去。“就是这样。 _就是这样！_ ”

“ _怎么了？_ ”赫敏在他身后大喊，“我说什么了？”

他挫败地扯着自己的头发，转过脸遥对着空地那头的她。“你就是下定决心要说服我相信你 _不再是过去的你了_ ，不是吗？你想要让我认为你是这样一个铁石心肠的吸血鬼 **大坏蛋** ，向其他吸血鬼开枪，威胁折磨他的 _女友_ ——”

“噢！”她尖声道，“我 _当时不知道_ 你在场！我不是在演戏！”

“ _随便你怎么说_ ！知道吗，赫敏？我不会买账的。 **一丁点** 都不会！要我说，我觉得你只是想说服 _你自己_ ！”

“什么！这是我听过的最荒谬的话！我不需要 _说服_ 自己相信任何事！我 _本来_ 就是个铁石心肠的大坏蛋！去年，我还 _利用_ 过一个男人，因为我想接触他的冥想技巧，利用他的禅居和密宗性爱！”

“ _哦，见鬼的老天！_ **我什么都没听到！** ”他捂住耳朵吼道，“这就是另一个问题了！你总是提起你的前男友们！这到底他妈是什么意思？都要让我发疯了！你是不是能获得某种病态的快感啊？通过让我嫉妒——”

“我 _不是_ 想让你嫉妒，哈利，”她现在和他一样怒气冲冲了，“我只是碰巧提起了他们，就这样！反正你也不该嫉妒。你又没这个 _权利_ ！”

“ **哦，是这样吗？** ”

“ **是的，就是这样！** ”

“很好，如果我也碰巧提起我曾睡过十五——十七——见鬼， **我不知道多少，二十个女人怎么样** ！没认真数过，真的！就某方面来说，那些漂亮女人和性多少会混在一起，就像一次狂欢的肉体盛宴！”

她下巴掉了下来，随后怒目而视。“很好，如果你喜欢毫无意义的——”

“绝对他妈好得让人目眩神迷——”

“哼！她们比我要好？”她喊道。

这句话让他噎住了，但他不打算输掉 _这一仗_ 。他是他妈的哈利·波特！“好吧， **也许** _不_ ！”

“ **我想也是！** ”她带着些许倨傲叫道。

“但至少她们中的一个， **最重要** 的一个，在我身旁。这点比 _某人_ 好得多。”

她眯起眼，傲然哂笑。“很好，那就是我离开的目的所在，不是吗？为了你能找到某个相伴的人。”

“是啊。那就是 _秋·张_ 。”

她眼光一闪。是的，眼光一闪。那一瞬，她眼眸里燃着琥珀色的炽光。“闭嘴！”她嘶声道，双拳紧攥，“见鬼闭嘴！你这么 _说_ 只是为了——”

“惹恼你？逼你表现出更多情绪 **泡菜** ？”

“ **是伤我的心你这个没心没肺的色鬼！** ”她尖声喊道。她的声音在树林里回荡，惊起的鸟群撞进夜幕里狂飞乱舞。

就是这个：赫敏的“情绪泡菜”的应激强化版。

哈利站在原地，一时没从刚才的情况中缓过神来。从赫敏的表情看，她也在努力弄明白其中意味。

等呼吸渐渐平稳后，哈利终于开始琢磨她说的话。“伤你的心？赫敏……”

“闭嘴，”她又嘶声道，“我不想听。刚才这些话我们从没说过。”

“赫敏——”

“我说了，闭嘴，哈利！你要再提一次我发誓我会 _揍你_ 。我发誓！我会揍得你——”

 _哦，看在_ _——_ “好吧！我懂了！老天在上——”

“我要回城堡里去了，”她暴躁地说着，已经拉起兜帽盖住了脸，“我不想在那里再见到你！”

“你别——喂！我的房间也在那里啊。你难道要我在这里露营？从水草里召唤一顶帐篷来，大概？和巨乌贼睡在一起，就像那些同人女胡编乱造的同人小说里写的一样，或许？”

她眉头蹙起，吸血鬼化的眼睛里闪着明显的怀疑和恼怒。

“是真的！”他喊道，“她们用邮件给我寄她们的故事！一点不掺假的乌贼配！她们还组了一个俱乐部！管她们自己叫‘乌贼控’！”

她回头瞪着他。“别跟我耍小聪明，哈利·波特。”她的语气变得危险起来。

“哦，天哪，我 **没有** ！”哈利喊道，“因为 **老天都不会允许任何人比全校最聪明的女巫更** ——”

“好啊！ **就这样！继续当个大傻瓜！** ”

“ _我_ 是傻瓜？”他翻翻眼珠，挫败地长叹一声，举手投降，转过身去。等他再回身的时候，她已经不见了。

然后他记起了时间。“ **马上就要开会了！** ”他吼道，“ **而且我们两个都得参加，自作聪明女士！** ”

无人回应。他低声咒骂着，向城堡方向走去。

*

会上的气氛用紧张来形容都嫌保守，简直比地狱还糟。甚至早先鼓吹该对赫敏“冷处理”的罗恩都受不了了，特别是当他想喝黄油啤酒却发现它已经在杯里冻成了冰块，而查理和西莫的啤酒也是如此待遇的时候。

他立刻将哈利锁定为罪魁祸首，因为这看起来是最合理的假设。“梅林在上，哈利……我跟你说要对她冷一点的时候，可不是让你把整个大不列颠都冻上！”

哈利没有道歉，虽然他很清楚那是他造成的。或许赫敏也受到了他魔力的影响，因为她比初到格里莫广场时更加冷漠。在理事会诸成员、她的前教授和一众凤凰社骨干面前，她显然没有施展出她的吸血鬼魅力。她笑容相对、彬彬有礼，眼睛里却没有温度，所以虽然面容秀美，却显得有点吓人。更令人心碎的是，海格再见到她激动得情难自已，上去一个熊抱把她像布娃娃一样举了起来，但她 _解冻_ 了吗？没有。她也许尝试过，但那似乎只造成了某种噼啪的电流。哈利被电得一颤，在那一瞬，他们就毁了至少两瓶葡萄酒和一罐南瓜汁。

看不下去的吕西安和所罗门在会后堵住了哈利，问：“你对她做了什么？”

说这话时，所罗门小心翼翼回头看着，以防万一赫敏路过听见他们的对话。

哈利心情不好，根本不想解释。“ _我_ 对她做了什么？向我问这个，你不是当真吧？为什么你们这两个笨蛋不停止对她唯唯诺诺，自己去问问 _她_ 怎么说？”

那两人都茫然注视着他。

“问她？”吕西安答道，“怎么——就这么带着问题过去？”

“是啊，”哈利挖苦道，“问问题通常如此。怎么了？怕她把你脑袋拧下来吗？”

他们一脸惊讶。

“喂，”所罗门说，“她不会那么做的。”

“当然不会，”吕西安赞同道，“ _那样_ 我们会死的。折断几根手指还有可能。啊，对了……她还有一次踢了我的裆。她说是不小心的但是……”

所罗门咧嘴笑起来，像是想起了有趣的事。“那太搞笑了！我们甚至还给那起了个名字！记得吗？”

“哦，是的！变性事故！我发誓，我不是有意在裤子里藏着那根发声玩意的！”

“她 _气坏了_ ！说你 _破坏了她的威信_ 之类的！”

他们一起大笑，然后笑声渐渐低下来，相互扮着鬼脸。

“可不想再发生 _那样_ 的事了。”吕西安打了个哆嗦说。

“对。当然不想。”

哈利没兴趣打听他们的事。“得了，你们尽可以戴上护裆，我才不管。然后，你们就可以去转告她别再挑逗我——”

罗恩抽了口气（西莫也是，他一听见“挑逗”这词就刷的转头插进他们中间）。“哈利！你是说她——”

“不是字面意思，歇洛克。 _天哪！_ 我周围怎么尽是些色胚子！”

“歇洛克是谁？”罗恩在一旁小声嘀咕。

西莫耸耸肩。

“他说得倒好像那是件坏事呢。”吕西安咕哝着用肘捅了捅所罗门。

“就你这样，被踢裆完全是活该，小子。”

“你有理。”

哈利正想甩手离去时，查理用胳膊肘捅了他一下。

“知道吗，巧克力通常能软化他们的脾气，”查理说，“吸血鬼和人类很像。”

哈利阴沉着脸。“我没必要软化她什么。如果她想怄气，我无所谓。 _我_ 才不会像她的影亲那样在她面前卑躬屈膝。”

“我们没有卑躬屈膝。”所罗门插嘴。

吕西安点头。“我们称之为讨她欢心。赢得赞赏。保全好感。”

“还有拜倒在她脚跟前？”哈利冷笑着补了一句。

“只是偶尔……”所罗门低声说，“我们把这招留在我们真的做错事的时候用。”

“再不离开这地方，我就要忍不住揍人了，”哈利嘀咕，“回见，查理。”

查理给了他一个同情的微笑，点头道别。

哈利匆匆走开，把精神集中在刚才的会议议题上，以期忘却心中的恼怒。

赫敏草拟了一长卷羊皮纸的合作条款，详细说明了耶希敏的女巫会（乃至它的附属团体）提供支援所希望的交换条件。那些要求不可谓不合理，女巫会希望的合作条件听起来很大方，特别是其中一条——除协议约定人员外，女巫会还将尽其所能提供几支吸血鬼支援小组。许多要求指向撤销针对吸血鬼的歧视性法规。而亚瑟早已准备好全力以赴在魔法部为他们争取权益。最后还有一个条款要求重新评估某份关于家养小精灵的提案，案卷编号多少多少。哈利怀疑 _这条_ 与耶希敏没有太大关系。凤凰社众人提出了对条款的改进意见，特别着眼于将来相互的等级从属问题。种种改进意见都在细细推敲、获得共识后补充到协议中。

总体而言，协议条款非常合理，甚至以魔法契约形式进行了声明。作为指定代表，赫敏被授权在必要时修改条款以促成双方共识。他们就协议内容初步达成一致后，赫敏在各处做了一点小修正，誊抄为若干副本。协议底部不是别的，正是耶希敏的签名（当然，是以血所书），但允许其他人通读内容后再行签字。还有六个署名空位，分别留给赫敏·格兰杰、莱姆斯·卢平、金斯莱·沙克尔、亚瑟·韦斯莱、米勒娃·麦格和哈利·波特。他们将有三天时间完成签名。如超过期限，协议就将完全废除，人类只能自尝优柔寡断的苦果。

哈利并不担心无法集齐签名，赫敏也向他们保证，耶希敏预先处置得非常妥当，协议由赫敏本人草拟，所以不存在欺诈、漏洞或者黑幕。条款光明正大，保证了人类的利益。

哈利所担心的只有一件事，那就是为什么这一切会如此公平。

耶希敏不是傻瓜。她不是人类爱好者，哈利也不相信她仅仅因为觉得他“有趣”就会如此通融。

这里面还有隐情。他要做的就是把它找出来。

带着这些在脑中挥之不去的念头，哈利径直回卧室换了运动装，向有求必应屋走去。

他一迈过房门，屋子就变成了格里莫广场健身室的简约版。哈利心中暗暗感谢有求必应屋的神奇魔力。

哈利正要痛殴打击袋时，却惊讶地看见房门打开，又有人被放了进来。

以前从没出过这样的事。从没有过，除非是房间的使用者有意而为。

考虑到他和赫敏目前的关系，他难以理解这屋子是如何认定他会希望她进来的。

走进屋的赫敏穿着连体健身服。她美极了，但哈利还没有陶醉到忘记他们在湖边的争执。

看见他时，她也僵住了。“你在这干什么？”

他冷笑。“你觉得我这样子是在干什么？”

“我觉得你已经练完了。现在轮到我用这屋子了。”

“我才刚到。我哪儿都不去。”

她一脸怒气。“这屋子要不是觉得该我了，肯定不会让我进来的，所以现在 _轮到我了_ ！”

“哦，这屋子是这么想的吗？那么，你为什么不 _问一下_ 这屋子，它是不觉得我该出去？去啊，问它啊。它还说了什么？你有没有仔细听——”

“好吧！”她叫道，“看来这样不行！显然我们俩都需要这间屋子，在这件事上，我们应该像成年人那样解决。我很愿意，不知道你怎么样。”

“必要的时候，我会很成熟……”哈利嘟囔着转身背对她，重新开始击打沙袋。

他刚要开始放松进入状态，赫敏却走进他视野里，直瞪着他。

“我要用沙袋。”她一手叉腰道。

“好，等轮到你用的时候吧。我看那边有些很女气的粉红色杠铃。也许你该从 _那边_ 开始。”

她眼中闪出凶狠的光芒，他有一瞬几乎以为她会拧断他的脖子所以这将是他在这世上见到的最后景象了。

“好啊，‘睡过一堆人渣’先生，”她嘶声道，“显然我们得另想办法处理这件事。”

 _睡过一堆……_ “首先，她们 _不是_ 人渣。”

“随你怎么说，秋·张先生。”

他噎住了，眨了眨眼，一个全新的大胆念头从他脑中闪过。“赫敏，你——你 _嫉妒_ 了？”

“哦， _那样_ 不是很可爱吗？”她吼道，“你可以说那是我胸口里的一头怪兽，我才不管呢，但我要确认一下这屋子的使用权。到拳击垫上去。我们打一场。”

他一下懵了。“什么？”

“我们打一场！你知道的，拳打、肘击、脚踢…… _打一场_ 。屋子归赢的人用。”

他蹙起眉，愤然道：“我不会为了一间屋子和你打的！”

“哦，得了。别告诉我你下不了手打女人。”

“对，我下不了手！特别是对 _你_ ！你可以——”

她起脚踢来，动作角度无可挑剔，他只得匆忙矮身滚地躲过一劫。她的脚踹在打击袋上，几处接缝爆裂开，沙土四溅在空中。

他骇然看着它。“ _你_ ** _疯了_** _吗？_ ”

“哦，你连一半滋味都没尝到呢，哈利。 _起来！_ ”

“我说，”哈利边爬起来边咬着牙说，“这是原则问题，真的。我不在乎你有多强——”

她怒吼着挥出一拳，他差点没能躲开。这一拳又打在沙袋上，更多接缝裂开了。更多细沙流泻下来，仿佛沙袋流下的血。

“老天啊，女人！”哈利叫道，“你不知道控制拳头往哪打吗？”

“我当然知道控制拳头往哪打。不然你以为你怎么躲开的？”

哈利的自尊像一头被激怒的龙一样站了起来。“我能躲开是我 _动作快_ 。”他嘶声道。

“哼，”她激他，“还不够快。”

没等他反应过来，她已经跳起来一个回旋踢在他脸上。他甚至没看清她是如何姿势优雅地落地，只知道自己结结实实挨了一下。她大概是动真格了。

“他妈—— **见鬼，赫敏！** ”他边叫边用力捶打着地板，除了疼痛，还有挫败。她动作很快。他刚才甚至都没看见她出脚。除了他，大家都打激素了吗？

他从地上爬起来时，依然头晕目眩，他晃了晃脑袋，眼里的赫敏才由十个归为了一个。

尽管如此，他还是决意恪守原则。“赫敏，我不会——”

“怕自己被个 _姑娘_ 打败？”

“不是这样——”

她嗤笑。“别这么 _斯莱特林_ ……”

你可以叫哈利·波特“大难不死的男孩”。你可以叫他救世之星。见鬼，你甚至可以叫他懦夫或者蠢货，他都不会上钩，但叫他 _斯莱特林_ 的话，还不如让他赤手空拳去唤醒一只沉睡的匈牙利树蜂。

“ _不许_ ——”他语气变得危险起来，“——叫我斯莱特林。”

她脸上挂着邪邪的微笑。“斯——莱——特——林……”她以歌唱般的腔调低声道。

“你过分了，”他摆出防卫姿态说，“我们来吧。”

“就要这股劲。”她低声说，那语调哈利只能认为是愉悦。她左手背在身后，右手前伸，站直身子单手做了个请的手势。

哈利蹙眉松开身形，指着她说：“这是什么鬼东西？”

她绽出谜一般的笑容，保持着姿势没变。“你愿意的话也可以叫它金虎爪什么的，无所谓。不过说实话，它没有名称。”

她能再恼人些吗？“我是说，背在身后那只手是什么意思？”

“哦！这姿势我倒是给起了个名。我管它叫‘我不想下手太重揍得你屁股开花’。我还可以保证，我不会在没有预先警告的情况下使用吸血鬼的速度和力量，行吗？”

 _傲慢的小……_ “那好。你愿意怎么样就怎么样吧，不过必要的时候不必顾忌用两手。我可不会手下留情。”他退后一步，放松颈部肌肉，举拳侧肩进入状态。 _我会好好揍你那傲慢的小屁股，结束这疯狂的一切……_

“你那么做的时候模样很性感。”她朝他眨眨眼。

他眯眼盯着她。“想都别想，格兰杰。别磨蹭了，放马过来吧。”

“先有所表示？我不是 _那种_ 女孩。”

哈利不得不承认，她很擅长口舌之争。

他使出一招基本的手臂固定想制住她，但她轻翻手腕，然后是手臂，轻而易举地甩脱了他的钳制。

她笑起来。“这就想抓住我的手了？”

_好啊，看来她熟悉关节固定。这是每个战士都该清楚的路数。_

他合身而上，舒臂横过她胸前，要架住她来个扫腿后投摔。

但没等他锁住她的肩，她头一侧从他胳膊底下钻过，流畅地变换姿势，一肩膀撞进他的肋骨。他踉跄退后，这一下撞得他喘不上气来，但并不很痛。

“我身形太小，这个动作对付我不合适，”她对他道，语气里没有了先前的调笑，“如果你要用这个动作对付比你矮小的人，注意身高差。”

专横的万事通……

但他一言未发，估量着她的动作。她的肢体语言毫无破绽，而且依然背着一只手。这让他开始有点懊恼起来。

“别再玩擒拿、投摔一类的把戏了，”她语气愈发严肃，“别手下留情。”

尽管不愿承认，但他 _确实_ 不想对她动手。光是想想可能打着她都让他胃里打结。这有悖于他的英雄情结价值观，他不可能——

她挥出一拳。见他抬手挡下，她咧嘴一笑，由拳变掌抓住他手腕，一把将他拉近，抬膝正顶在他横膈膜的位置。

他趴倒在地，上气不接下气，眼前发黑，直冒金星，光影交错。他用力喘了一口（或者两口）气，才恢复正常呼吸。

“我一手在背后，另一手正忙于进攻你，这并不意味着我就没有后着，”她说，“我也可以踢你。我两脚都可以出击，而你却门户大开。”

这种教官口吻真正刺激了他。那些 _他_ 全都知道，但问题是某种本能的保护心态约束了他，让他看起来像个笨蛋。

好了，波特，鉴于她非常清楚她在做什么，你再有所保留就太蠢了。

他从地上爬起来，忍住腹部火辣辣的痛，重新站好。“好吧，游戏时间到此结束。”他说。

“这次，拿出点真本事来。”她扬着眉说。她依然背着一只手，但放低了身形，哈利有种感觉——因为他显得更坚决了，她也开始认真起来。

她率先出击，甚至他挡下她拳头时都能感觉到她力量的增长。然后她飞脚踹向他，他赶忙格挡，当她转身时，他也不知道该期待什么。他必须保持警惕留心每一次攻击。要不是一心要保住他的自尊，他早停下赞美她在格斗中依然保持的独特优雅了。

终于，她后退一步停下了暴风雨般的进攻，他累得气喘吁吁，而她依然背着一只手。

她笑了。“这下好多了。让我们再快点，怎么样？”

再快点？她不动用吸血鬼异能时能有多快？

她又出击了，这一次，哈利真是得竭尽全力才能抵挡了。但随后她就抛开了对他从头到脚的密集攻击。他只知道她做了一个短暂的手倒立，然后他就躺在了垫子上，她的腿紧紧夹住了他的脖子。

她腿一收，他能感觉到她施加的力道，虽然他还能透过气管呼吸。勉强地。

他一下懵了，不知该怎么摆脱当下的窘境。

“如果换一种情形，”他挣扎道，“我会非常高兴现在的姿势。”

她一边舒舒服服坐在垫子上欣赏着自己的指甲，一边慢慢勒紧他。“哼，这种情况下，我一般会继续用力扭断对手的脖子，不过也要看心情……”

“快喘不上气了……”

“求饶嘛。”

“美女……饶命……？”

她起身松开了他。

他滚到一边，大口喘气。

“对你来说太快了？”她笑着问道，“你愿意的话，我们可以慢点来。”

他边咳嗽边瞪着她。他要让她为这一语双关的调笑付出代价。

刚勉强恢复过来，他就爬起来摆好姿势，一脸决然地面对着她。

她咧嘴笑笑，也做出起手势，这次双手都亮了出来。“你准备好了，哈利？”

“你当心点吧。”他毫无笑意。

这次，他抢先攻击，他不大情愿地在心里承认，她用双手时确实几乎揍得他屁股开花。否认是没用的，她确实很棒，出类拔萃，比他要强，他开始怀疑他这样是否有意义。

她击打着他。一拳紧接一拳，她以惊人的招数让他脚步踉跄、直不起腰、失去平衡或者整个倒地。要不是他一心想赢一回……

 **一回** 就行该死！

突然，他感觉到一股熟悉的魔力在腹内涌动。然后他知道他这回会赢了。那感觉只持续了一瞬，一切几乎就发生在一眨眼间，真真切切，因为他砰的一声出现在她身后，他抓住机会一把钳住她，将她锁在臂弯间，摁到墙上。

她哼了一声，他松了手。她回身望着他。“你是怎么做到的？”

他感觉自己并没有预料中的欣喜。她十回里赢了他九回。他还有太多差距要弥补。“你说我怎么做到的是什么意思？”

“你是怎么这么快绕到我背后的？”

他蹙眉凝思，脸上泛起红晕。“我、我也不太确定，但我跟你说过了，不是吗？当我非常希望一件事发生的时候……我想我是幻影移形了——”

“我也这么想，可我们是在霍格沃茨。你从什么时候起能在霍格沃茨幻影移形了？”

“我也没法来去自如。也只能在校园里，只有魔力帮忙的时候可以。和那反复无常的魔力有关……”

她定定注视着他，完全被吸引住了。最后，她说：“你做得很快。再来一次。”

“我不确定还行不行。那并不完全是有意识的行为。”

“试一试。我会尽我所能帮你找到感觉。”她再次向他进攻，这次双倍地凶狠。当他架住她的攻击时，能感觉到她力量的余波在他骨骼间震荡，他意识到他的每一次进攻都会换回一下针锋相对的重击。这绝对是一场苦战，他想，在这三分钟的搏击训练里他受的瘀伤也许比他历次同狼人实战时挂的彩都多。

她眼里闪着光芒，他看见了她吸血症的标志性症状。他的本能也咆哮着回应。他忘记了这是赫敏；忘记了这是一次搏击训练。

“打起精神。”她压低嗓门道，与此同时，她从他的视野里消失了。

他准备迎接冲击。捱住打是关键。

魔力在他周遭汇聚起来，他纳为己用。接着是噼啪声，他由下方扫中她的腿，让她仰面摔在地上。

他踉跄站起，恢复到防守姿势，而她朝天花板眨巴着眼睛。

他警惕地俯视着她，所以看见她吃吃笑起来时，他吃了一惊。

“这太有意思了。”她说。她用手肘撑起身子，笑容满面地望着他。“那……真的非常令人惊叹。你还能做些什么，哈利？”

他迟疑一下，皱起眉头。“我跟你说过了，它不是每次都起作用。有时，我希望它发生，它却没有。当我刻意尝试召唤它的时候，最终只是被揍得更惨，所以我就——做我该做的，根本不去想它。反正，不管它什么时候出现，我都会知道，然后使用它。”

“唔。”她别开视线，仿佛陷入了沉思。片刻之后，她以异常着迷的表情望着他，神色间还混着点好奇，似乎她突然意识到了什么。

他谨慎地向她伸出手。“要帮忙吗？”

她看着那只手，绽出一抹淡淡的微笑，把手交在他掌中。

就在他准备拉她起身的时候，她一把将他拽倒。他猝不及防叫了一声，往前栽倒，正压在她身上。

他手忙脚乱想从她身上爬起来，她又朝下用力拉了他一把，撑起身倚靠着他。

“你还有什么特别之处，哈利？”她低喃着，目不转睛地深深望进他眼眸里，“你身上还藏着什么未解之谜？”

他趴在她身上，被催眠一般地注视着她，注视着她灼热的眼睛。“我、我不知道……”

“耶希敏想从你身上得到什么？”她声音越来越低，他能感觉到她的手指顺着他脸颊轻抚而下。

他呼吸一滞。“哦，你知道的……”他心不在焉地喃喃，“救世之星以及诸如此类的废话……”

她挪动了一下，他感觉她的膝盖不经意间擦过他大腿内侧，同时她的手指逗弄般地滑过他脖颈。

他背上的毫毛一下立了起来，暖流在他体内涌动。他目光逡巡，描摹过她胸口、双肩和脖颈的曲线，落在她柔滑的发丝上。他略微挪动了一下，伸手去触碰那细软的发绺。

“你在干什么？”她带着不加掩饰的惊讶问。

“没什么。”他浑不在意地答道，视线游移到她唇上。他能看见尖牙。一想到它们咬进他体内的感觉，他就战栗起来。“没什么。只是……看看……”

她柔软的手指似乎在他黑发里找到了路径，拖曳着在她犁过的发丛中播下火焰。

他强忍着合眼低吟的欲望。这突如其来的亲密完全出乎他的意料，特别是几分钟前，他们还刚刚拳脚相向，彼此大呼小叫……

就像两只发情的猫……

“你的头发非常特别，”她轻声说，“从不贴服……你身体里的魔力如此之多，它不得不寻找一个出口发泄，比如这些桀骜不驯的头发，比如你‘意外’的魔咒。如果它不这么做，你会——也许你就会爆炸了，或者怎么样。”她的手指愈发深入。

他的忍耐到了极限。“也许吧。”他哑声道，合眼转头让唇贴上她的手腕，深吸着那肌肤上只属于她的气息。他捧住她的手腕，双唇微启，感觉着她的血流在他舌尖上轻轻脉动。

她喘息着，声音令人心醉。

现在去想什么“如果”、“并且”和“但是”没有任何意义。他脑中一片混沌，因为他确实想要她，想了那么那么久，哪怕在他还生她气的时候，哪怕在他还以为再也不会见到她的时候。

欲望和渴求开始向他小腹汇集，他急切地想立刻爱她，他身体的那一部分已为战斗做好准备，她无疑是透过他的尼龙裤感觉到了。

“哈利。”她低声说，这斥责在他听来也像是半推半就。

两人身侧的器械突然消失在了墙里，周遭都是屋子变形时乒乒乓乓的撞击声。他们身下陡然抬升，这个突兀的变化使得他手臂一曲。不知不觉间，他已是将两人钉在一块突然出现的软垫上，赫敏惊叫一声。

灯光微蒙。空气中香气弥漫，他们被柔软的轻纱和烛光环绕着。

有求必应屋知道他在想什么。

“别。”她语音轻柔。即使有些微不快，也淡薄得足可忽略。“别这样。”

他的呼吸渐渐变得粗重，他答道：“床头柜上还有《霍格沃茨，一段校史》呢。这地方不是我一个人布置的。”

“好了，解除你布置的那些东西。简直难以置信。”

“你先解除。”他慢腾腾地说着，俯身贴得更近了。他只需再往前稍倾，就能吻上她的唇。

“别这么别扭。”她低语，她的语气和被欲望笼罩的目光同她说的话大相径庭。她略微挪动，或许是徒劳地想脱身，却只是让自己更蹭着他。

他低吟一声，没等大脑反应过来，他已经掳住她的唇。他们不顾一切地紧紧拥抱，唇舌交缠。

他感受着她的柔软，体味着她令人愉悦的曲线同他的坚挺契合的感觉。即便他曾想象过再次拥抱她的感觉，他的想象也绝对是辜负了他，因为事实甚至超越感官的极限。

“哦，天哪，”他喘息着，由她的唇吻到她的脸颊，她的脖颈。他双手捧起她的脸，然后渐渐漫游到她挺拔的胸。

她哑声道。“简直难以置信，”她狂乱地低喃着，任他解着她的鞋带，“这是个错误。”

哈利一边模糊听着，一边不顾一切地想让她从衣物中解脱出来。“谁说的？天哪我为什么要操心这些鞋带？”他扯下她的鞋袜，丢到床边。

任务完成，他爬回她身上继续亲吻她。

她的唇舌就是温暖和快感的源泉，引出他们交合的呻吟。

她喘息着，边吻边说：“好了。我们必须停下。”她双手紧紧扣着他的肩膀。也许她本是要把他推开。然而，他没有感觉到阻力。

他无法对当前的情形给出一个评价，就像在过去，当面对一个难以解答的问题时，他就会向赫敏寻求答案。他退开一些，喘着气问道：“你想吗？我是说，想停下？”

她咽了咽唾沫，那红肿的双唇令他几欲痴狂。“我的理智说是的。”

“可你的心说不？”他差点尖叫。梅林啊，我只是想——

“我的什么说不？”

他顿住了，耳中突然响起一阵警铃。也许这也是个在不真正解决欲求的情况下让人疲软的办法，也许是他又开始恼怒起来。考虑到他现在心绪纷杂，很难说二者哪个更接近。“现在，你又故意说这些来伤我的心。”

她叹息，在他怀里松弛下来，别开脸说：“从我身上下来，哈利。”

“我本来是想那么做的，在你——”

“敢把这句话说完你就死定了，波特。”

他轻叹一声，翻身躺在她旁边，抬手挡住眼睛。短暂而尴尬的沉默之后，他开口了。“我们得说清楚，这是你先开始的。”

“我没——”她打住话头，轻声喟叹，“好吧，我不是有意的。肯定是因为那些大喊大叫，身体接触……梅林啊，我什么时候这么没脑子了？我又不是个男人。你们这些小子至少还有借口。你们只需把责任推给你们的——”

“噢！我抗议！”他坐起身，低头蹙眉看着她。“我不会把责任推给我的老二。只要是和你在一起的时候，决不会。即使是你到女贞路来的那年夏天，即使当时我甚至不知道我们之间将如何发展，但那绝不仅仅是性的问题。看样子你才是那个认为那仅仅是性关系的人。”

她也坐起身怒视着他。“你知道对我来说不是那样的。我提醒你，在我们俩中间，你才是那个和一大群女人睡过却对她们没有任何感情的人。我起码对每个和我睡过的男人都多少有些感情。好吧，也许除了那小子……不记得他的名字了……总之，关键是——”

他支起膝盖，把胳膊架在上面，垂下脑袋，用力抓着头发。“关键是，赫敏，我依然爱你。这就是事实真相。我依然爱你。随你愿意怎么看待这一点，我管不了。罗恩要是知道我把这些全告诉你了，大概会踹我，说我蠢得无可救药。可是嗨……你自己又不是看不出来。我从未刻意掩饰。所以，是的，我不会玩什么欲擒故纵，特别是当你允许我那样吻你的时候……可是梅林啊，我是如此渴望和你一起……”他努力想笑一下，笑容却虚弱而苦涩。

她没有说话，他回头看她时，看见她已收膝抵在胸前、环抱着腿。“对不起，哈利。”

他又叹了口气。“好了……也得两个人才吵得起来，我想。”

“我不是那个意思——我是说五年前，哈利。对不起。我亲口对罗恩说过，却没对你说过。很抱歉让你这么痛苦。特别是我还不告而别……但我必须离开，如果要我当着你的面解释原因，我就走不了了。这么做很怯懦。不像格兰芬多的作风，但我知道唯有如此我才能真正离去。所以……对不起……让你心碎了。”

他凝视着她，这次她看来是真心实意的。没有带着寒意的口吻，没有过去几天里时常显露的凶狠表情，仅仅是赫敏。她试图迎住他的目光，却终于认输，转过脸去。

他垂眼注视着柔软的床单，坦承道：“我从没读过它。”

“什么？”

“那封信。你的信。我从没读过它。”

她下巴微微松动，难以置信地注视着他。

他长吁了一口气。“我从没读过它。我试过，可我办不到。我害怕一旦读了那封信，就会失去全部希望。我不想结束。或许从信本身我就该读出这一点，但我不想。我只想找到你然后——怎么说呢——让你也渴望重归于好，正如我渴望你回来一样？”

她蹙着眉。“哈利——”

“过去五年，我行走在你的族人之中。吸血鬼……你们既令人惊叹，又令人恐惧，但人类却常常忘记吸血鬼如人类一样存在个体差异。你们的种族和人类就像是硬币的两面。我们喜爱阳光，你们喜爱黑暗。我们惧怕死亡，你们拥抱它。我们呼吸生命……你们畅饮它。你曾说过我不可能真正理解吸血鬼。也许我现在还是不理解。也许我以后也不会，永远不会，但我见过你们种族最可怕的一面。我听着你下令处决一个狼人。我看着你向一个男人开枪然后以痛苦威胁他所爱的女人。赫敏……我不知道你是不是注意到了，但是……我依然在这里，我哪也不会去。”

她没有回答，但看样子并不特别抵触。“你还留着那封信吗？或者你把它扔了？”

他抿嘴克制住心中对那封该死的信的恶感。“我没有把它扔掉。”

“或许，既然现在我在这里了，你就不必再害怕了。读一读。你也许会学到一些东西。”

“需要学会的我都学了。我不需要读它。”

她耸耸肩，喟叹一声。“随你想怎么样吧，哈利。”

“你知道我想怎么样。”

她摇摇头，垂眼盯着自己的膝盖。

他仰面躺回床上，看着她背后垂落的棕色发丝，又伸出手指开始拨弄其中一绺。

“停下。”她蹙眉道。

他微微一笑。“为什么？”

“因为这让我不舒服。停下。”

他吃吃笑着收回手。“那么，你现在打算怎么处理这屋子？好像太浪费浪漫气氛了。”

她眉头蹙得愈发紧了。“好吧，我认输。”

有一瞬，哈利真的以为她打算和他睡了，但随后他脑中理性的那部分就告诉他，要知道对赫敏来说这完全是另一码事。他想得没错。

“看来你已经成了个花言巧语的讨厌色鬼。作为一个富有魅力又处在二十来岁好色年纪的男性，你完全有资格如此。你引诱女人，而且渐渐擅长于此，假如在你称之为个性的性欲过剩的表象之下，你还是我所认识的哈利，你就不会隐瞒你的性经历。我可以接受，但你能向我解释一下你和秋·张约会到底是怎么回事吗？我是说，那是怎么了？世上没姑娘了吗？啊？！？”

他笑起来，放声大笑，让她狠瞪了他好一阵子。这一切令他如此开心，连她眼中纯然的憎恶都没能让他不安。“我喜欢你说起秋·张的口气，就好像她是长在你那啥上头的疹子！”

“我跟你说过我对她的看法，哈利。我说她是个傻姑娘，知道吗？我不在乎我是不是听着像个傻瓜，可我必须问：你和她约会是在报复我吗？告诉我实话！”

他想扑过去把她揽在怀里。听到她这样说话，真叫人满足。他咧嘴笑笑。“不。我和她约会不是在报复你。我真的迷恋过她。她比我们过去想的要可亲。而且她在意我，所以是的，你听着像个傻瓜。”

她嗤笑。“哼。随你怎么说。本来可能更糟的，我想。你可能和拉文德约会。要是你真想报复我，那可就真是致命打击了。”

致命打击！他闻言大笑。“提醒你一句，你说我是花言巧语的——什么来着？——哦，是的，讨厌色鬼，那可是大错特错了。如果你感觉我甜言蜜语，那也是因为我在跟你说话。”

她脸色泛红，羞怯地转着眼珠。“容易得手吗，我？”

“你在开玩笑吗？要是你容易，还有什么能算挑战？从当年的圣诞舞会直到如今，你简直是打定主意在你给他们机会之前，要让每一个追你的男人心碎。我只希望我比你其他前男友略胜一筹。不过，我和那个密宗性爱小子大概是扯平……那好像是个完全不同层面的……”他嘀咕。

“他名叫艾德里安，开始只是为了密宗，但到一定时候，我们就在一起了——”

“让我想想，我要怎么才能把这说清楚呢？你·描·述·细·节·的·时·候·很·伤·我·的·心。”

她张了张嘴想说什么，从她的表情看，那应该是句争辩，但她似乎又好好考虑了一下。“对不起。我不会再说了。”

“是的。你真好。但现在你得诚实地回答我，因为在你让我经历过这一切之后，我应该有知情权。准备好回答我的问题了吗？”

看到她眼中的愤慨，他激动得几乎颤抖。逮住她的感觉真是叫人精神振奋！

她绷紧了下巴，但还是答道：“当然。我会回答你愚蠢的问题。”

他咳嗽两声忍住笑意。“赫敏……你刚才是不是嫉妒了？在湖边？”

她那表情绝对是要爆发了。他几乎能看见她耳朵里冒出蒸汽来。“我必须回答吗？”

他觍着脸咧嘴笑道。“我爱你。我渴望不断得到肯定。”

她叫了一声跳下床，朝门口冲去。

他笑道：“你要去哪？”

“出去！”

“你还没回答我的问题！”

“你被问题噎死好了，与我无关！要我回答，等到地狱结冰的那天吧……”

哈利突然不在乎她接着说了什么了。额头的疼痛如火一般击中他，灼穿了他的颅骨。念诵不可饶恕咒的可怕声音在他脑海中回荡，他骇然看着贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇在钻心剜骨的剧痛中尖叫不止。

*

哈利从昏迷中醒来时，听到声音嘈杂。人们压低嗓门讨论着他的情况。

“他会好起来吗？”一个男人的声音说。

“是的，休斯先生。如果你们都退后点给我留出空间，我会更好确认。”

哈利认得最后说话的声音。庞弗雷女士是他生活中的常客。罗恩总说哈利该给这位可敬的治疗师付小费。

“我爱女医务人员。你们都那么性感，还穿制服，等等。”

“吕西安！”有人低声训斥。哈利太熟悉那嗓音了。他永远都认得赫敏的声音。

“德戈登诺先生！”庞弗雷女士叫道，虽然哈利感觉她语调里没有应有的责备，“真不知羞耻！”

“告诉我羞耻该怎么表现吧。哦，请告诉我——嗷！妈的，赫敏！你没必要嫉—— **嗷好痛** ！你这该死的沼驴，很痛啊！”

“对不起，庞弗雷女士，”赫敏低声说，“老天……他以前还从没叫过我沼驴呢。这是第一次。那是什么？毫无意义，甚至算不上脏话。”

哈利呻吟一声，用力眯眼抵挡脑中的疼痛。

他周围一片喘气声。

“好痛。”他只能说得出这句话。

“哈利？”这声音听起来很像是罗恩，只是音量大了十倍，几乎把哈利的脑袋劈成两半。“说话啊，哥们。说点什么。”

哈利伸手挡在自己和那团应该是罗恩的影子之间。“别……凑这么近……太吵了……”

“哦。抱歉。”

这时候，庞弗雷女士在他身上忙活起来。她对他施了个缓解咒，他的头痛顿时减轻不少。她扶哈利坐起来，把枕头垫在他身后，递给他一服茶一样的魔药，叫他慢慢喝下去。药并不难喝，他尝出了一丝蜜的味道。这着实比那些味道可怕的魔药好多了。

她检查了他好几遍才终于退开，警告众人如果被她抓到打扰他休息，就把他们全扔出校医院。窸窸窣窣的布帘声宣告她终于离去，留下他们在屋里。

“所罗门，把眼镜给他。”赫敏说。

所罗门照办了，哈利小心戴上眼镜。

在场的有罗恩、赫敏、吕西安和所罗门。他好奇其他人都上哪去了。像这样的昏迷一般会引起所有人注意。伏地魔进入“大难不死的男孩”脑中，这种事肯定会引发担忧。

“大家都睡了，”罗恩大概是看出了他眼里的疑问，解释道，“赫敏认为最好别叫醒他们，那样他们就不会来吵你。”

他感激地望了她一眼，她却别过脸去。

_我想这意思是我该忘掉我们在有求必应屋里的亲密小插曲。_

有一瞬，她目光闪动了一下，像是听到了他的想法，但没有回应。

“怎么回事？”罗恩问，“赫敏说你说着话伤疤就疼起来。你看到什么了？伏地魔又在伤害什么人？”

说着话就……？哈利差点笑出声来，但他忍住了。第一，那样伤口会痛；第二，他得尊重赫敏希望保密的想法；第三，他也不想让任何人知道。他们俩之间已经够难的了，不需要整个英格兰的人都来插手他们的私生活，给本已尴尬的境况增加新的压力。

哈利点头。“是的。他在折磨贝拉特里克斯。他一定是发现偷袭列车的行动失败了。也可能是他发现赫敏还活着。难说。我只知道他真的是大发雷霆。”

“他用的是——”

“又是钻心剜骨。那些畜生太喜欢这咒语了……”

“我敢打赌他干贝拉特里克斯时一定用铁链把她绑在架子上。”吕西安咧嘴笑道。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“唷！再跟我们分享几个你的白日梦啊，吕西安，特别是关于伏地魔的段子。”

“不是我对他有性趣，”吕西安分辩道，“这纯粹是理论研究。跟她说说我们的课题，所罗门。”

“哦，是的，我们的课题，”所罗门说，“我们正在研究那些邪恶君主的性行为。迄今为止，我们已经解析了达斯·维达[1]，索伦[2]和美佬动画片里的婴儿史杜伊[3]。”

“你们这些男孩除了性就不谈点别的吗？”

“啊，那还有什么别的可谈呢？”吕西安问。

“还有很多东西！”

所罗门用肘捅捅吕西安。“我就知道她会反对。”

“哦，她只是欲求不满，仅此而已。”

“吕西安！”

“赫敏在场的时候别管它叫‘性’，”所罗门揶揄道，“要说，‘做爱’。”

吕西安大笑。“哦，你知道我对做爱是什么想法。”

他们相互看着，脸上露出邪邪的笑容。“那就是一个女人在她男友干她的时候所干的事儿！”他们相互拍着背，异口同声喊了出来。

哈利忍俊不禁。罗恩想忍住笑，结果差点呛住。

赫敏脸色铁青，看样子要爆发了。“知道吗，你们两个，有时你们真是——啊！也许我应该出去，让你们这些小子边喝啤酒边胡扯怎么搞女人。怎么样？”她转身就要走。

哈利吃吃笑着。“赫敏，别走。他们只是在开玩笑。过来呀，我刚刚从伤疤疼的昏迷中醒来。我需要你在这里。”

她停住脚步，转身盯着他。

他用“那种表情”看着她，她转了转眼珠。“好吧。但这只是因为你态度好。”她狠狠瞪着吕西安和所罗门，也赏了罗恩一眼。

“谢谢你，”哈利边说边警告性地盯着其他人，“有哪位绅士愿意给她搬张椅子？拜托？”他完全可以用魔力给她拉张椅子过来，但他感觉所罗门和吕西安需要这个加印象分的机会。

他的话似乎平息了赫敏的怒气，不出所料，吕西安和所罗门手忙脚乱地给她搬来了椅子。他们把它放在哈利旁边，他注意到她只略一犹豫就坐了上去。

“这种疼痛多久发作一次？”她瞬间换了副公事公办的模样。

哈利答道。“不比它第一次开始时更频繁。”

“你从这几次发作里看出什么没有？”

“只看出他对一些人惩罚得比另一些更厉害。没多少可说的。”

她思量片刻，望向吕西安和所罗门。“你们两个。出去。”

吕西安撅着嘴。“可我们给你搬了椅子！”

“和那没关系，你这个大傻瓜。不过我确实应该揍你们两个，因为你们说话那么粗俗讨厌——”

“当然，赫敏。你说什么就是什么！”所罗门赶忙道，同时瞪了吕西安一眼，一把将他拖了出去。

她望向罗恩。

罗恩皱皱眉头。“你打算让我也出去？”

“不，但我要你对此保密。”

“你知道我会保密的。”

“很好。”她又把注意力转向哈利，压低嗓门道，“有任何线索表明伏地魔知道你在摧毁他的魂器吗？”

过去五年里，哈利也多次想过这个问题。他和她一样压低了嗓门。“没有。感觉更像是他在有意避免我知道魂器的存在。让我吃惊的是他没露一点儿和那有关的破绽。”

“这也许正说明他正在那上头做手脚。我要研究一下保罗向我们招供的那条咒语。”

罗恩点点头。哈利跟他说过火车上的事。当然，罗恩并不知道赫敏是怎么问出情报的。那要看赫敏自己想不想说。

“你以前听过那样的咒语吗？”罗恩低声问。

她摇摇头。“没有。没有任何印象。不过，我大概知道该先从哪下手查。明天晚上，我会开始进行研究。在那以前，”她从口袋里拿出一张羊皮纸递给哈利，“我拟了这个研究计划……在今晚开会之前。你可以开始去图书馆看看。我会和你一起查，但白天……就不行了，明白吧？”

他不禁有点感动。甚至在他们相互有争执的时候，她就已经在想着研究那咒语的事了。他看她时的眼神一定是有些异样了，因为她移开视线，朝罗恩的方向挑了挑眉毛。

“在我继续说别的事之前插一句，”她说，“自从我们在列车上的谈话之后，有个问题一直困扰着我：哈利管你叫‘老牛吃嫩草’先生是什么意思？”

罗恩脸色泛红。

“啊。”哈利道。他跟她说过。

“ _见鬼，罗恩！_ ”她叫道，“你肩膀以上的部位不灵光了吗？或者只是腰部以下有点太活跃了？”

“格兰杰女士！”庞弗雷女士在帘子那头嚷嚷，“注意你的用辞！”

罗恩瞪着眼。“是的，注意你的用辞！我脑子没问题，多谢关心，那和性没关系。我还没——我们在等待恰当时机。”

“好吧，至少你们中有一个脑子还清醒！”

“噢！”罗恩叫起来，“别跟我来这套！你和哈利十七岁的时候就干得火热！”

“韦斯莱先生！”庞弗雷女士大吼。并不是她有意偷听，只是整间屋子都能听见他们的声音，而稍后哈利就发现屋子里并非只有他们在。屋里有几名经历了列车袭击的伤员，还有两三个学生（他们大概还太小，没怎么听明白那段充满性暗示的对话）。

赫敏的脸愈发红了。“那时我们俩都——哦，去它的！你想怎么样就怎么样吧，罗恩。你是成年人了。请确定加布丽也够年纪了。我说，卢娜有什么反应？她没从背后咒你？我觉得就是一个怪人也比一个 _孩子_ 好得多。”

“加布丽 _不是_ 孩子了，还有这和卢娜 _有什么关系_ ？你们俩聊过这个？”

哈利嗤笑一声。“不，罗恩，我们没聊这个，对了赫敏，罗恩和卢娜 _只是朋友_ 。”

她把双臂交叉抱在胸前，冷笑道。“都是这么说的。不怎么样的借口……结果后来就把那小子干得晕头转向。”

“你最好是在说我。”哈利道。

她叹口气，啐道。“哦，看在老天的份上，还会是谁？喝你的茶吧。”

哈利乖乖照办。

罗恩站起来瞪着他俩。“不知道哈利的伤疤疼起来的时候你们两个都在搞些什么，我觉着你们达成了某种谅解，但我没必要忍受你们对我跟加布丽约会的闲话。所以，你们别来干涉我的爱情生活，我也不干涉你们的。”他转身，在哈利“别这样”的恳求声中离开了。

哈利看着他掀起帘子走了出去，只是稍感不安。他发觉自己急于同赫敏继续之前被伏地魔粗暴打断的对话。“我们呢？”

她皱皱眉。“什么我们呢？”

“我们达成某种谅解了吗？”

“迄今为止，我们唯一达成谅解的就是我们的舌头在对方嘴里的位置。”

他翻了个白眼，但随即意识到自己并没有应有的气恼。也许是因为她在有求必应屋里被他亲吻时，回吻得如此自然。不必介意她后来喊了停。回想起来，那样也许才是最好的。一步一步慢慢来似乎要明智些。他们刚开始重新熟悉彼此。

“我猜，”哈利说，“你想要我忘记刚发生的事。对吗？”

她涨红了脸。“你指望我说什么，哈利？好啊，你能用小刀切断这种性张力吗？还是说让我们来亲热吧，看它会把我们引向何方？”

他又想翻白眼了。他绷着脸。为什么她非得否定一切呢？“那一开始很有效。”他嘀咕。

她怒气退去，疲惫地蹙了蹙眉。“那就是你想要的吗，哈利？”

他轻叹一声，两眼间开始有种钝痛感。他把茶放到一旁，往上推了推眼镜。“不，当然不是。我已经知道 _那_ 会把我引向何方了，我不想独自一人到那里去。你明白我的意思吗？”

她有一会儿什么都没说。终于，她抬眼望过来。“你得把那念头从脑子里清出去。”她说。

他摇摇头，垂眼看着自己的手，满怀挫败。她还不明白吗？“我没法把那抛诸脑后，我没法疏远你。你想过你在这里对我的影响吗？”

她把双手覆在他手上，轻轻握紧。这让他吃了一惊，讶然抬头去望她，翠绿的瞳孔正对上她蜜色的眼眸。她神色肃然，但眼中的寒冷已经解冻，他发现自己正急切地等待着她要说的话。

“我们 _将来_ 会谈到 _这个_ 话题的，关于我们将从这里去向何方。但是如果你希望我考虑……你在想着的任何一种可能性，我们俩都需要充分的时间彼此熟悉，想清楚在 _这种_ 情形下我们的关系。现在一切都不同了。的确，你知道这一点。或许你甚至会惊讶地发现你的…… _偏好_ 已经改变。你觉得这听起来公平吗，哈利？”

“听起来像是你会说的话。”

她微微耸肩承认。

他翻过手掌，和她十指交握。“我们必须彼此诚实。别再玩心理游戏。别再试图让我觉得你是个冷酷无情的怪物。”

她不大自在地扭了扭身子。“那……那更多是女巫会的习惯。习惯而已，真的。”

“如果那是习惯，就是个坏习惯。改掉它，否则我们没法照你的路子来。”

“我会试试的。”

“别试试。要去做。”

“好的。随你怎么说，尤达大师[4]。”

“什么大师？”

她叹口气，微微一笑。“没什么。那么，我们达成谅解了？”

“是的，达成谅解。不过，也不是那么容易……我强烈地为你所吸引，这不是我自己能控制的事情。”

“确实如此，”她令人惊讶地坦承道，“这也是耶希敏派我而不是别人过来的原因之一。我答应过你，关于针对我和我影亲们的暗杀企图，我会把我所知的情况告诉你，记得吗？我不能完全确定个中原因，但我可以做一个很好的推测。”

他顿了片刻调整思绪，在脑中梳理一遍后，他四下张望。“我需要我的魔杖。”

她伸手到旁边床头柜上，拿了递给他。“还是觉得有点虚弱？”

“有点儿。”他朝周围挥动魔杖，设置了防护以免被人偷听。完成之后，他把魔杖收进长袍里。“好了。告诉我吧。”

“他们是企图杀死信使，截断情报传递。耶希敏跟我说了一些事情，要我转告你，让你解读。是来自神谕的讯息。”

哈利开始有种不祥的预感。“别告诉我是个预言。”

她犹豫了一下。“嗯……耶希敏不管它叫预言……”

他呻吟起来。“ _妈的，_ 为什么总得是这样？为什么总得是我？”

“耶希敏坚持说，神谕不会做出预言。神谕的主要功能一直都是 _指引_ 。指示最佳行动方针，或者指出错误。所以它没必要全都是关于你的。耶希敏说其中有一部分跟你有关，和其他每一个人也都有点关系。”

“好吧。随便，”他勉强道，“那么，说吧。”

“当然，我可以说，但在我和你完事之前，你还不能解读它。”

“你说的完事是指要干到我不省人事，还是要杀我？如果是后者，你能不能先干到我不省人事？我敢打赌那样我会死得轻松点。”

“你很幸运，但没 _那么_ 幸运。你猜的两样都错了。耶希敏是派我来对你进行培训的。”

他注视了她片刻。“她派你来干什么？”

“对你进行培训。你很擅长自己的工作，哈利，但耶希敏认为你可以做得更好。她认为应该有人推动你，让你把从女巫会可能学到的知识掌握到极致。因此，她派我来对你进行培训。”

“ _为什么？_ ”

“我是个不错的指导者，真的——”

“我不是那个意思。她想从我这里得到什么？她为什么希望我接受指导？”

她停顿片刻。“说实话，哈利，我不知道。如果她想从你那里得到什么，肯定不会告诉你的。我只能说，这就是她想要做的；这就是她想从你那里，从我这里得到的，所以我们就这么办。反正也不是件坏事，对吧？你杀过六个吸血鬼。很了不起。但你斗不过一个知道如何用剑的吸血鬼。”

他板起脸。“我也对抗过持剑的吸血鬼——”

“对，那和自杀没两样。如果你没受过正规训练，我只好这么认为。我到这来就是要改变这一点，我知道你能行。我今天和你试过手，我研究了你的动作。你能学好。”

“那么你是说我要解读神谕的预言——”

“那不是预言。”

“好吧，神谕的 _讯息_ 。我要解读那讯息，只有在你教我之后。”

“是的。”

“我想你也不清楚原因吧。毕竟，他们只是企图杀死你，好让你不能把它交给我。那我先——哦， _解读了它_ 把这码事了结了，不是更合理吗？”

“那像是合理的做法，但照耶希敏的说法，讯息内容对你要么会有非常积极的影响，要么会有非常消极的影响。她说最好不要冒险，要先确认你准备好了再让你解读讯息。她说这非常重要，如果你在准备好之前冒险解读讯息，对你没有好处，那时你会被搞死，我会被搞死，我们都会被搞死。这是她的原话，不是我说的。”

“就像彻底玩完，对吧？”

“对。彻底玩完。我跟你说过了：你没 _那么_ 幸运。”

哈利倦怠地长叹一声，揉了揉脸。“瞧，我只希望暂时没有另一个讯息来增加我的压力，所以真的，我可以直接告诉耶希敏操他娘的从我眼前消失，去找其他玩偶，不管她想要什么。我不需要再让她利用我，她已经利用我够多的了。”

“哈利，这对你也不是没有帮助。我能把你训练成更好的战士，还能在其他事情上帮你。”

“比如什么事情？”

“信任我，好吗？你自己也说过的。你相信我不会伤害你。”

“不，我相信你不会 _背叛_ 我。伤害我嘛……那就是另一回事了，不是吗？”他咬着牙说。

她叹息一声，疲惫地往后靠去。“又玩心理游戏了，哈利。我们相互保证过的，记得吗？”

他叹口气，点点头。“好吧，只是培训本身的话我也许会接受的，但说真的，赫敏，我开始怀疑耶希敏想要的到底是什么了。她先是草拟了非常有利于人类的凤凰社与女巫会合作协议，然后又要我 _接受培训_ 。她想干什么？我应该保持警惕，也许我不该再接受她的‘殷勤’。”

“耶希敏说你会质疑她的动机，所以她要我在你起疑时，提出优厚条件诱使你合作。”

哈利哼了一声。“她能提出什么让我迫切上钩的条件？”

她歉然一笑。“嗯……是很有价值的东西。你正需要的东西。你肯定无法拒绝。”

“你？”他开玩笑道。

她挑起一边眉毛。“你真的希望我是一件用于交易的物品，哈利？”

“当然不是的，赫敏，”他笑着说，挚爱地轻抚她的下巴，“我只是想不出还有什么是我更希望得到的。”

“确实听起来很贴心，要是我不知道我将向你提出什么交换条件的话。事实是，耶希敏告诉我，如果你不愿意接受培训，我应该向你提出的条件是——格兰芬多之杖。”

那一瞬，哈利脑中一片空白。她的话在他耳畔嗡嗡作响，听不真切。“格兰芬——”

“换句话说，哈利，她让我向你提出的，是伏地魔的最后一件魂器。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 达斯·维达(Darth Vader)，《星球大战》角色。

[2] 索伦(Sauron)，《魔戒》角色。

[3] 史杜伊·格里芬(Stewie Griffin)，美国动画片《恶搞之家(Family Guy)》角色，家中的小儿子，还是个裹尿布的孩子，橄榄球一样的脑袋里却充满了对世界的征服欲望，经常暗杀老妈但是失败。

[4] 尤达大师(Master Yoda)，《星球大战》角色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二十章到此结束。  
> 关于“做爱”的定义，我得将其归功于告诉我这个笑话的朋友。  
> 那个美妙的词“情绪泡菜”来自《欲望都市》。


	22. 第二十一章 学以致用

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中有一段提到了“列车事故”。灵感来源于一位读者在我live journal上的留言。它极好地描述了本文中哈利和赫敏的关系，所以我必须把它加上。  
> 我得道歉，你们也许会感觉这一章挺烦人的。这对赫敏的性格发展是必要的，所以我不能跳过它。对哈利也有那么点影响。  
> 非常感谢Lady Diamond！！！这一章来得正是时候，我正为太多的工作头大呢。

“那我们就直说吧。”罗恩恨恨道。他们正坐在霍格沃茨图书馆里，身边是小山一样的书堆。阳光由窗口泻入，时间已将近中午。“她一直掌握着最后一件—— _你知道_ ——的下落，却不告诉我们？”

哈利叹了口气，越过书堆四下扫视以确定附近没人偷听。他看见一群学生正往他们这边张望。姑娘们有些转开了视线；有些笑了笑，因为偷窥被逮住而满脸红晕；有些还腼腆地向他招手，咯咯直笑。哈利不由奇怪霍格沃茨的男生们都到哪去了。难道他们不知道他们可以使用图书馆吗？

不胜其扰的哈利对他们的桌子施了防护，以免任何人听见他们的对话或者再对他们多加关注。“她没一直掌握它的下落。它在某个安全的地方。她最近才知道它的情况，是耶希敏告诉她的。所以，赫敏不是五年来都瞒着我们。”

“好吧，好吧，可现在她利用格兰芬多之杖作为讨价还价的筹码——”

“好让我接受她的培训。让我为某种情况做好准备。我不知道是什么情况， _她_ 也不知道，但显然，耶希敏知道，而我 _讨厌_ 被利用的感觉，你大概能懂。”

“天哪，她真是个婊子。”

“可不是嘛。耶希敏总是把所有人都当成棋子——”

“我在说赫敏。为什么她非得这么耍你？她 _应该_ 直接把那魂器交给你，不过是的，耶希敏也是个婊子。”

哈利闻言直皱眉头。“她不知道它在哪。在赫敏确认我准备好以前，耶希敏不会告诉她的。”

“她可以为你撒谎嘛。反正又不是第一次。”

“如果我求她，她是有可能这么做，可事实是，就算她肯撒谎，也得有人信才行，耶希敏不会相信赫敏三天就完成了对我的培训。再说……我不认为赫敏能向耶希敏撒谎，即使她愿意，我也不希望耶希敏为此把她脑袋拧下来。”

“随你便。”罗恩小声嘀咕。

“瞧，我说过我不会掺和你跟赫敏之间的问题，我说到做到，但要说这几天里我从她那搞清了一件事的话，那就是她会尽量让你恨她，只要你希望如此。她认为自己活该受惩罚，也许确实如此，但那只会更把她推开。你想把她推开吗？你这么对她就是为了这个吗？”

罗恩讽刺地乜了他一眼。“当然不是。你知道我为什么这么做。我在提防着，不让她再像过去那样伤你我的心。我们不能让她再那么做了。”

“她不想那么做，也正因如此，她回来以后才会对我们如此冷漠。那正是她的作风，斩断一切使情况恶化的潜在可能。你看不出来吗？”

罗恩厌恶地哼了哼，沉进座位里。“怀疑过，”他嘟囔道，“看样子她在避免情况走回以前的老路。可你不觉得那只表明她一心打算再次离开？等这一切结束，她就会收拾行装回到那个不知在哪的藏身之处，就像以前一样。”

“对，她觉得如果到那时候我们恨她的话，就没人会为她的离去伤感。甚至今天早上我们谈话—— _真正_ 谈话的时候，我都感觉得到，她还是以为她可以让我改变对她的心意。她甚至称她自己为我的‘偏好’。你相信吗？那口气就好像她对我来说是个怪癖之类的。就好像我爱她是一件反常的事。”

罗恩摇摇头，认命地叹了口气。“你没救了。你们俩都没救了。就像一列即将发生可怕事故的列车，而我却无能为力，只能眼看着它驶向灾难的终点。”

“真是令人鼓舞。他妈的诗意十足。”

“我是说真的！你爱她。而她不让你爱她，我甚至不知道怎么去猜她的心思。即使这些坎你都能过得去，你们俩依然分属不同的世界！这是一场不折不扣的灾难！”

哈利听见自己心碎的声音。罗恩拿出来的可不是贺卡。“这就是你的想法，罗恩？认为我和赫敏没有未来？”

“对！”罗恩叹息，“也不对！那是双方面的！只是……一方面，我能看到你的道理，而另一方面……我也能看到 _她的_ 道理。在典型的哈利与赫敏互动模式里，你用的是心，而她用的是脑子，所以你们都是对的，也都是错的！梅林在上，这情绪泡菜实在太累人了，你们这些敏感人士怎么受得了？”

“等等……你知道‘情绪泡菜’是什么意思？”

“人人都知道。”

哈利低吼。“看来我不属于‘人人’的范畴，对吧？”

“对。你是如此与众不同。你是救世之星。哭吧。没人爱我。人人讨厌我。我要吃些小虫虫。[1]”

哈利气冲冲的。“如果你这么聪明的话，能不能解释一下那到底是什么——”

“泡菜是切片后加佐料腌制的蔬菜，所以‘情绪泡菜’是一种比喻，指各种焦虑情绪，像拼盘一样摆在那里任君选择。就像开胃菜。”

“我不知道你是谁，不过要是你不告诉我罗恩在哪，我就给你点颜色瞧瞧。”

“怪加布丽好了。这类东西都是她让我记住的。我得说，从食物角度阐述非常好记。”

哈利注视着他，略带担心。“你确定和她约会健康吗，哥们？”

“哦，她又不会吸我的血。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。“那是你的想法，可至少赫敏不会把我变成 _女孩_ 。”

“昨天晚上被女人一顿好揍的可不是我。”

罗恩接得还挺顺。哈利瞪他。“太卑鄙了。我相信你才跟你说这个的。”

“你一再拿加布丽消遣我的时候就放弃这种信任了。说实话，我厌倦了老听你说什么她还太小太怎么样的话。你就不能单纯地为我感到高兴吗？”

“好吧。我为你感到高兴，成了吧？”

“你听起来言不由衷。”

“看在老天的份上，罗恩！怎么……非要我抱你还是怎么样才行吗？共度美好一刻？来，把头靠到我肩膀上，小罗尼。”

罗恩冷哼一声，不过还是大笑起来。“虽然变性很刺激，不过我就免了吧。我们还是继续谈谈 _你_ 的事，你和赫敏的事。你做好再次心碎的心理准备了吗？”

“你确实够直接的，小子。”

“嘿，男子汉有话直说嘛。”

“这是原始人的格言吧。然后回答你的问题，是的，我做好心理准备了，但希望迎接的不是心碎。我想要她回来。这很糟吗？”

罗恩意味不明地哼了一声。“我不知道。你说呢？”

“也许……我们多少……”哈利顿了顿，瞪着罗恩，“我可是相信你才跟你说 _这事_ 的。别再拿这取笑、调侃或者打击我，行吗？”

“你也别再拿加布丽消遣我。”

“成交。好吧……赫敏和我昨晚温存了一番。”

“真迷人。”罗恩缺乏热诚地说。

“是的，是的，确实如此。后来她喊停了，但是……她嘴上说不，可她的吻不是这么说的。”

“约会强奸犯们也都这么说。”

哈利面带讥诮地朝他皱眉。“你知道我的意思。我想她仍对我有感觉。”

“你跟她说过你的那些女人们吗？”

“什——她们不是 _我的_ 女人，罗恩！还有是的，我把 _那些_ 都告诉她了。包括秋·张。”

“她嫉妒吗？”

“也、也许吧……”

“啊，就是这个！现在你需要做的就是让她 _更加_ 嫉妒。你应该找回你的黑名单，飞路联系些小鸟儿。也许你该有个私生子，那就更有把握了。”

“首先，我没有黑名单；其次，我真心希望你说我有私生子是在开玩笑，我完全不知道你所说的这个孩子是谁；第三，如果你总是扯些私生子之类的话，那你根本不是有心在提建议。这不是个游戏，罗恩。我很认真地想让她回心转意。请你……别再提这类愚蠢建议了。我不打算搞什么阴谋诡计。完全不是那样的。我想，除了她在训练中狠狠揍我的时候，我们会有很多话要谈。我不想做错事，你明白吗？”

“也许你该跟吕西安、所罗门聊聊。”

“我刚说了别提愚蠢建议了。你到底在想什么鬼东西？”

罗恩厌恶地翻了个白眼。“我可没想什么鬼东西，我是认真的。她这四五年来都和那俩小子在一起。这几年发生了很多事。也许从他们的角度理解她这五年的情况会对你略有帮助。我就是说说。”

“很好。这很有道理，你能说出这么合情理的话还真稀罕。”

“不懂欣赏……”

“我会接受你令人惊叹的完——美建议，跟吕西安和所罗门聊聊。怎么样，对你够欣赏了吧？”

罗恩勉强一笑。“我浑身舒坦啦。”

“很好。我想我该走传统路子送些巧克力和玫瑰……”

“哦，哈利，你真贴心，不过真的不用，谢了。”

“是给赫敏的，傻瓜。现在我只需要一个适当的时机。”

“万圣节快到了。”

哈利摇摇头。“恐怕太远了。”

“凤凰社全体大会怎么样？这两周就要开了。”

选择那时候追求她也许有点怪，但哈利觉得事情宜早不宜迟。“我看行。”

罗恩做了个鬼脸。“我开玩笑的。”

“真的？”

罗恩叹息。“一个像你这样牛逼的家伙、救世之星、吸血鬼情人、傲罗小子怎么会这么傻得可爱。老天作证，波特！”

“那你有什么建议？”

“啊呀，哈利，邀请她出去约会啊！”

哈利皱皱眉。“你不觉得她和我已经过了那个阶段了吗？”

“关键是让你们俩都足够放松，好重新开始，再次熟悉彼此。邀请她出去约会正能让你们俩调整心态。另外，已婚妇女们不是总抱怨说她们的丈夫婚后就不再约她们出去了吗？女人喜欢受邀共度浪漫之夜，不管她们是否会和你这丑八怪睡觉。”

哈利怀疑地看着他。“你是怎么知道这些的？”

“哦，你懂的。我到比尔那去看侄子侄女，芙蓉整天都在说‘婚姻中的浪漫’。听久了就印在脑子里挥之不去了。”

“你要知道，罗恩，我就是个活靶子。我出去约会不可能不被食死徒袭击。”

“没错，可假如她是个如你说的海扁王，那么她可以在战斗中保护自己，你没必要为她担心。”

哈利怒目而视。

罗恩不为所动。“我还以为你决心要拉她回来呢。怎么这么多借口？”

“原谅我太过谨慎生怕害赫敏和我自己在谈笑调情的时候送命吧。”

“我只是说：如果你的愿望够强烈的话……”

哈利喟叹一声，胡乱抓了抓头发。“我想我还是一步一步慢慢来吧。你觉得怎么样？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“呃，也许能行呢。”

“我现在是不是该想这事呢？我是说，有魂器，有来自神谕的愚蠢讯息，还有这整场该死的战争……”

“我不知道，哈利。为了扛过这场战争而不迷失本心，我们都做了必须做的事。也许你不该觉得如此内疚。”

“也许吧。”他伸手越过桌面，拿起那卷承载女巫会和凤凰社协议的羊皮纸。他又从头到尾读了一遍，这是他第三次对它进行复核了。在他通读卷轴的时候，罗恩一边心不在焉地翻着桌上众多图书中的一本，一边在便笺上乱涂。

哈利注视着耶希敏的签名。那下面正是赫敏的签名。

他拿起羽毛笔，蘸了蘸墨，在协议底端签上了自己的名字。一道魔法光芒闪过，他的签名放了一阵光，固定下来。几分钟后，莱姆斯、麦格和亚瑟的签名先后在同样的微光中显现出来。不久，又浮现出沙克尔的签名。

羊皮卷一瞬间金光闪耀，标志着协议生效，成为魔法契约。

哈利不得不怀疑他们都在等着他先签字，然后才动笔。

_不。只是巧合罢了，就是这样。_

他说服自己接受了这个令人满意的解释，回头继续他的研究。

*

赫敏和她的影亲从地窖里出来时可谓小心之极。他们一直等到走廊里的学生几乎走光，才穿过通道，虽然他们一袭黑暗斗篷的形象有点吓人，但他们把脸隐了起来，没有惊扰任何人。另外，他们有哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱护送，而这两人是霍格沃茨安全的守护者，人人信任。

他们径直走到有求必应屋外，赫敏命令吕西安和所罗门在外等候。

哈利注意到他们脸上闪过一丝受伤的表情。据他对吸血鬼的了解，影亲们有权伤心。影亲都希望头儿信任他们，因为他们几乎无条件地信任头儿。这是一种非常重要的情感纽带。不可小觑。

“赫敏，你以后还是会全告诉我们的，对吧？”所罗门更像是恳请，而非要求。

看着他们脸上期待的表情，赫敏的眼神明显变得柔和了。“是的，以后会的。而现在，耶希敏给我的指示是这件事只有我和哈利能知道。我把罗恩算进来，因为他有权知道，而且我敢说耶希敏不会在这上头反对我。她不会，但我还不能说服她同意让你和吕西安知情。”

两个吸血鬼闻言都点了点头，虽然看他们的眼神就知道他们希望头儿能给一个不同的回答。

“等到我相信让你们知情是明智之举的时候，或者耶希敏批准我这么做的时候，我会告诉你们的。”赫敏说。

“一刻也不迟疑。”吕西安补了一句。

她点点头。“一刻也不迟疑。”

“发誓。”

“我发誓。”

“看这儿。”他撸起长袍袖口，露出下面的长袖皮衣。“以范思哲[2]起誓。”

哈利不由怀疑吕西安是否是认真的。但那吸血鬼确实面无笑意。

赫敏连眼都不眨。她非常耐心地满足了吕西安的要求，优雅地将手指摁在他皮衣包裹的前臂上，直视着他的眼睛。“我以范思哲及你喜爱的所有时装设计师郑重起誓。我愿意以普拉达[3]起誓，但我那双没穿来。”

吕西安点点头，看上去是满意了。他望向同样颔首认同的所罗门。

就是在类似这样的时刻，哈利会多少理解吕西安和所罗门对待赫敏的方式。除开她是他们头儿的事实，他们视她为守护者，就像一位包容他们的缺点和过失、同时又为他们的能力骄傲的父母。他们认真扮演着自己的角色，却也会随性做些傻事，有意逗赫敏开心，让她放松心情，又不把她从他们认可的位置上拉下来。

尽管哈利不愿承认，但他们对她有好处，而考虑到吕西安和所罗门过去的经历，赫敏对 _他们_ 也非常有好处。

在赫敏以高级时装发誓后，所罗门和吕西安退到一旁，为赫敏、罗恩和哈利让出进门的路来。

他们走进一个形似格兰芬多公共休息室的舒适房间，门关上时，哈利瞥见罗恩犹疑地盯着身后闭合的门。

“你的……影亲们相当有趣。”罗恩说。

赫敏一边憋住笑看着他，一边脱长袍。“如果你是想说他们有同志倾向，罗恩——是的，我知道你是 _那个意思_ ——我只能说，欢迎来到我的世界。如果你对此有意见——”

“哦，完全没意见！我真的很喜欢——”罗恩脸一红，迅速纠正自己继续道，“我是说，我完全赞成——呃——同性问题……”

赫敏咧嘴笑着。“问题？”

“我想说的是我觉得也许……呃，吕西安看我时的表情……很有意思。”

“是‘有意思，哈哈’，还是‘有意思，我真想一口吃了你’？”

哈利忍俊不禁。

罗恩瞪了他一眼，回答了赫敏的问题。“我不太确定。我跟他不够熟，分不清这两种表情。”

她嘻嘻笑了。“好了，我只是和你开玩笑，罗恩。我知道为什么他看你时的表情有深意。他不喜欢你对我的态度，所以他……对你不太高兴，仅此而已。所以，他不是对你有意思。倒不是说他对男人没意思。他是双性恋， _确实_ 隔一段就会喜欢男人。”

“所以他只是在生我的气？”罗恩松了口气，仿佛被吸血鬼记恨要比被他迷恋好多了。

“对。我想你不是他喜欢的类型。我觉得他倒更有可能喜欢哈利。他说过哈利很好看。”

“是啊，我深受吸血鬼青睐。”哈利嘟囔着，沉进座椅里，把肘支在膝头。

赫敏吃吃笑着脱下长袍。她里面穿一件深栗色的露背吊带装，搭配同色调的纹饰。黑色短皮裤完美贴合她的腿部线条，笔挺地向下收束进机车靴的靴筒里。她戴着一条宽宽的蕾丝项圈，项圈当中用细链条栓着枚哥特式挂坠。哈利全力克制才没盯着她的吊带装不放。

她在专属的大读书椅上坐好。“比你知道的还受青睐，哈利。”

他不打算轻信。他怀疑地看着她。而她只以笑容回应。

罗恩占领了沙发，把脚翘在旁边的长椅上。“我对你就没那影响，对吗，赫敏？”

她微微一笑。“我不知道。这些年下来，我已经练得油盐不进了。”

哈利挑眉望了她一眼，像是要提醒她记得他们彼此诚实的承诺。

她看到了他的表情，也挑眉对着他。“我们改天再谈，罗恩，”她继续道，“现在，我们有其他重要事情要讨论。”

哈利觉得他需要克制。他们还没有真正讨论过他们的“谅解”。在她告诉他魂器的事以后，情况就变糟了。

他起初的反应和罗恩类似。他问她是否这五年来一直向他隐瞒这个秘密。她脸上显出毋庸置疑的受伤表情。那表情一闪即逝，但哈利捕捉到了，他立时有些后悔如此责难赫敏。随后，她恢复了冷漠，说她是到耶希敏告知任务详情的时候才知道的，而那也就是一周前的事。至于耶希敏是如何获知魂器的存在乃至取得它的，赫敏并不知情。赫敏所知的就是，耶希敏虽然惯于利用别人、隐瞒真相，却从不撒谎。所以赫敏虽然不知道魂器在哪，却很肯定耶希敏知道它的下落。

哈利记得他为自己的责难向赫敏道歉。他真心感到抱歉。而她说了“没关系，别想它了”一类的话，话语里却没有温度。他相信她接受了他的道歉，但他有种恼人的感觉，觉得对于她的动机和立场会遭到质疑的事，她已经听之任之了，因为 _他的_ 第一反应就是那样；而他也意识到了，如果连他都会那样看她，那其他人就更不免会那样想了。

“我看到协议了，”赫敏的声音把他从思绪中拉了回来，“耶希敏会很高兴的。她现在应该已经知道了。她手里也有一份。我应该很快就会接到她的消息，如果不是亲自过来，也会用猫头鹰送。你决定是否接受培训了吗，哈利？”

哈利点头。“是的。我接受，赫敏。我还有什么选择？我必须找到那支法杖。”

“我知道，换一种情形的话，我一定会把它交给你，即使那意味着我得为你撒谎，但耶希敏会识破我的谎言，她接着会怎么做就更不用说了。”

哈利和罗恩对视了一眼。现在他愈发厌恶自己之前对她的猜疑。

“你的头儿可真是糟透了，赫敏。”罗恩小声嘀咕。

“她的体系很有效，我想，”她说，靴子也没脱就蜷进椅子里，“你们这些小伙子研究进行得怎么样了。”

一下午都没读什么东西的罗恩避开了视线。哈利比他积极一些。

“没什么进展，”他说，“我追查的线索基本都是死路。不过还有很多材料没看完，所以要说那里头一点东西都没有还为时尚早。”

她点点头。“我后面会去图书馆，相信我还能叫上所罗门和吕西安帮忙。他们会抱怨，但不会推托。”

“你应该跟莱姆斯说说这事。他会帮忙的。”

她显然犹豫了一下。“是的。我相信他会的。你去跟他说说。让他查哪些部分就由你定吧。”

哈利好奇地支棱起眉毛。“有什么问题吗？”

她似乎吃了一惊。“问题？没什么问题。”

“你不想和莱姆斯说话？”

她两颊一红。“不是那样……只是——我想说的是——好吧，莱姆斯……他一定会照我说的去做……你明白我的意思吧？”

起先，哈利迷惑不解。他甚至没有去看罗恩是不是明白。罗恩眼中一片茫然。

然后哈利明白了赫敏想告诉他的是什么。莱姆斯一定会 _照她说的去做_ 。莱姆斯是狼人，以 _仆从_ 身份为赫敏所吸引。吕西安和所罗门服从于赫敏是由于忠诚、敬重和习俗，与他们不同的是，莱姆斯会这么做是由于本能，有种奴役的意味。不难理解赫敏为何比其他人都更觉得这事令人厌恶，说来奇怪，对她的这点重新认识令他心中暖暖的。

在刚过去的两天里，她竭力保持着她的大部分伪装，只在一些小事上露过破绽。

这个发现让他很是高兴，但他尽量不表露出来。昨天晚上，他粗率的质疑让她萌生退意，这就够糟的了；他不想因为显出自己渐渐看穿了她努力隐藏的秘密而让她更加不安。他只是点头。“我会和莱姆斯谈谈的。”

“谢谢。”她带着一丝宽慰说。

罗恩蹙眉。“我错过什么了吗？”

“没有。”哈利说。

“我肯定错过了什么。看你们俩表情就知道了。”

哈利蹙蹙眉。“什么表情？”

“那种‘用眼神交流’的表情。我真该把你俩脑袋撞在一块，瞧你们又恢复老习惯那样儿……”

赫敏板起脸。“如果你又在重要谈话中走神，那也不是我们的错。”

“好吧，原谅 _我_ 吧。我们中有些人确实必须靠对话来增进理解，不管你们刚才五分钟里演的是什么情感剧，都不是我需要特别关注的。因为那就是场情感剧，不是吗？你的眼神是——‘哦，哈利，救救我！’而哈利的眼神是——‘别担心，赫敏，我就来，因为我是超人哈利！’”

对一个常忽略某些东西的人而言，罗恩实在关注得够细的。

“显然，我又有新绰号了。”哈利说，但罗恩和赫敏都没理他。

赫敏脸涨得通红，看样子快要气炸了。“我不会那样看着哈利！过去五年里，我不需要哈利，以后也不会！”

 _进一步，退两步。罗恩，罗恩……我_ 一定是 _爱你的，不然我早该把你宰了，_ 他倦怠地想。

她继续着她的激烈演说。“所以你不必再做那些愚蠢的假设了，回你的小角落 _下棋玩儿_ 去吧。”

“好啊！”罗恩大叫，“显然有些事永远都不会变！你还是对自己的头脑傲慢得难以置信，你这个‘万事通’小 _噩梦_ 。”

“呵，多好的一年级式侮辱。可惜唯一可能被你打倒的那头巨怪现在不会来拯救我对你智商的看法了。”

“好了，你们两个，别吵了，”哈利严厉地瞪着他们俩，“罗恩，我们早说好了，嗯？”

罗恩别开脸，嘟嘟囔囔地自语着。

哈利望向赫敏。“别再这样和罗恩吵架了。”

“当然。我该像个成年人，不是吗？”

 _要我说，你们都不像成年人，_ 他气鼓鼓地想。他正想说什么，就被她脸上的表情止住了。

她眨了眨眼，怒气似乎消散了。

“随你说。”她嘀咕着，抱起双臂坐回椅子里。

哈利讶然望着她。她听到了吗？他等着她再说点什么，但她根本不看他的眼睛。

“是有人该像个成年人。”他说完，重拾刚才的话题，“我可以在霍格沃茨再待一天，然后就得回伦敦去。你可以留下，也可以跟我一起回去。罗恩会再待久点，我想。”

“是的。龙圈那边有些活，处理完我这个周末就可以放假了。要去趟法国，你知道的。”

“当然咯。加布丽得让她的朋友们瞧瞧她的大男友呢。”赫敏揶揄道。

罗恩面色不虞，却没说什么。

“我会跟你一起回去，哈利，”她说，“这项研究很重要，但你的培训也很重要。如果到时有必要回霍格沃茨，我再冒险乘一次特快就是了。我不想因为找你给一伙吸血鬼做门钥匙，搞得你和唐克斯被停职。”

哈利歉然一笑。“如果你想要，我会给你做门钥匙的，我可以不在乎停职，但斯克林杰和他的魔法部喽罗们肯定会大惊小怪，更别提会造成什么反响了。我只是不想让你暴露目标。你也不希望魔法部和公众注意你吧，我想吸血鬼长老们不会喜欢这样。”

“对，他们不会喜欢的，”她承认道，“这是我所讨厌的身为吸血鬼的麻烦之一。不能幻影移形，不能用飞路网，不能骑扫帚……”

“但是你们会飞，不是吗？”罗恩问，“送哈利去医院的那个吸血鬼……”

“拉沙德。”赫敏说，眼中掠过一抹悲伤。

哈利不知道这是因为拉沙德的死，还是因为她记起她就是在那天晚上答应耶希敏以她自己来交换他的性命。

他替赫敏回答了问题。“不是所有吸血鬼都会飞，罗恩。那是一种异能，就像读心术和化雾术。”

赫敏点点头。“而且，这类异能必定伴随相当耗费体力的变形。所以生出翅膀，化成雾气，或者变成魔犬……都无法用于日常活动。”

“我还从没见过魔犬。”哈利说。

“它们丑死了。你知道这点就够了。”赫敏说。

“那你会飞吗，赫敏？”罗恩问道。

哈利望着她。他还从没想过问问她有哪些吸血鬼异能。在她刚转变的时候，她还没有发展出她的异能。她也许略微感觉到她正发生 _某些_ 改变，但大部分吸血鬼都是在异能偶然显露后才清楚自己的能力。它难以触发，却又可能被任何东西触发。事先毫无预兆。在赫敏离开他们之前，类似情况还未在她身上出现，或许出现了而她还没有注意。

她犹豫了一下。“我……我真的不想谈这个……”

哈利支棱起眉毛。罗恩也是。

“我真的不想谈。”她重复道。

这反应自然让哈利觉得他该改日重提这个话题，或许还该哄她说出整个故事。

“我有辆车。”她微微咧嘴笑了一下，“耶希敏对女巫会会员一向优待。我有时不得不使用摩托车，但它动静太大了，容易暴露。虽然我很喜欢它配的装备。那是它的唯一优势。”

看见赫敏骑着摩托， _配上全套装备_ ，这可能会让他流口水昏过去。他把那画面推出脑海，以免更加胡思乱想。“我可以幻影移形带你到附近。不过，只有你。吕西安和所罗门可以自己照顾自己。”

赫敏蹙眉。“要我丢下他们？”

“我以为你很擅长这类事情呢。”罗恩说。

哈利喟叹一声靠回沙发里，而赫敏显然被罗恩的评价激怒了。如他所料，她没有当场爆发。她冷着脸从座位上站起来。

“你说得对。我很擅长。瞧好我是怎么做的吧。”她转身就要走，哈利赶忙站起，轻轻拉住她的胳膊不让她走。

“别，”他轻声安抚，“求你别走。瞧……你和罗恩——”他来回打量着两人，“——你们需要谈谈。”

“我们 _谈完了_ 。”她嘶声道。

“那就， _再_ 谈谈，”他坚持道，同时瞪了罗恩一眼，“我不想横加干涉，但如果要我把所有时间都浪费在给你们两个拉架上，那可不行。我还多得是需要花时间的正事呢。我出去，你俩单独谈。等你们把事情解决了，再来叫我。”他朝门口走去。

他听见罗恩含糊不清地嘟囔着什么。

“你要去哪？”赫敏目送着哈利离去，问道。

“我想我会找吕西安和所罗门消磨时间。”哈利边说边走出了有求必应屋。

*

“然后你就把他和赫敏单独留下了？”所罗门问道，“这样安全吗？”

哈利皱起眉头。“罗恩不会伤害她的。”

所罗门翻了翻白眼。“我担心的不是赫敏。我担心的是 _罗恩_ 。”

 _对啊，_ 哈利在心里责备自己。“我也不认为赫敏会伤害罗恩。他们会处理好的。我了解他们。”

吕西安做了个鬼脸。“是啊，好吧，我们会交叉手指祈祷的。”

哈利坐在地板上挪了挪，小声对石头地面念了个软化咒。他们已经在有求必应屋门口坐好几分钟了，吕西安和所罗门都愈发渴望弄清这唱的到底是哪一出。哈利惊讶地意识到，这两个吸血鬼比他预料的要好相处。如赫敏所说，他们就没多少正经的时候，而哈利发觉这一点异常讨人喜欢。太多人身上的幽默感已经被战争带走了。

他不得不承认，他留下赫敏和罗恩还有另一个原因。他希望有机会跟赫敏的影亲谈谈，向他们询问她的情况。他要采纳罗恩的建议。

“那么，”哈利边说边在心里给自己鼓劲，“我很好奇。赫敏是个什么样的头儿？她公平吗？她擅长这事吗？”

所罗门和吕西安挑起眉来。毕竟，他们不是傻瓜。

“比大多数头儿要可亲多了，”所罗门自然答道，“她答应我们的事总会做到。”

吕西安点点头。“从不会为任何事抛下我们不管……关心我们……保护我们……几乎像在带孩子。”

哈利略一耸肩，点点头，努力让自己的声音保持冷淡。“嗯。听起来像是她的作风。你——”他望着所罗门，“——曾和赫敏交往过？”

所罗门瞪着眼，脸上泛起红晕。“ _她_ 把这事告诉你了？”

“是的。”

吕西安做了个鬼脸。

“严格来说，我们没有发生关系。”所罗门匆匆道。

哈利不由奇怪为什么所罗门觉得有必要撇清自己。要说起来，对赫敏怀有渴慕是再自然不过的事。她光彩照人，聪明可爱。爱上她不是所罗门的错。不过话说回来，得知他们不曾发生关系，哈利还是顿时感觉好多了。“我知道。她承认了。”

所罗门抬起双手。“如你所知。她有……心结。所以事情很尴尬。”

“是啊是啊，我想‘只是朋友’这种事情能打击任何一个人的自信……”

所罗门忍住笑。“啊，我那时可没觉得她只是朋友，当我们——你知道我的意思。”

哈利不太确定自己是不是真的想听下去。“你也许不觉得，可她就这么想。她说过。”

“哦，她是 _那么_ 说的？”吕西安笑嘻嘻地问。

“吕西安……”所罗门警告道。

“骗子，骗子……”吕西安唱了起来，“火烧裤子……”

哈利怀疑地盯着吕西安。“你想说什么？”他小心问道。

“吕西安！”所罗门大声喊道。

吕西安轻蔑地对他摆了摆手。“哦，安静点。这样对她有好处。”

“我发誓！我 _真希望_ 我没把这事告诉你！你他妈的一个秘密都守不住！”

吕西安大笑着，倾身靠向哈利。“他们正如胶似漆呢，对吧？”

哈利不大自在地挪了下身子。“我不认为——”

“结果到动情之时，她叫他‘哈利’。”

所罗门认输地叹了口气。“那太怪了，因为——我是黑人而你……根本…… _不是_ 。”

吕西安大笑。“我想那真是太滑稽了。”

哈利怔怔思量着。

“那是三年半前的事了。那时她还很放不下你，”所罗门边解释边朝吕西安冷笑，“但出于对赫敏的忠诚，我要告诉你：在那以后，她对你的感情也许已经变了。我不是故意说难听话，也不是叫你放弃。我只是想说，别太急着下结论。赫敏最讨厌的就是有人说她的感觉是什么样的或者应该是什么样的。不管她心里是怎么想的，等她准备好的时候，她自然会有所表示。 _别_ 把她逼太紧了。”

哈利现在是真的凝神倾听了。“除了你，她还有过几个男朋友？”

所罗门冷哼一声，怒视着他。

吕西安用肘推了他一下。“对这家伙宽容点。他找了她整整五年。他只是想了解情况。”

哈利欣然向吕西安挥挥手。“吕西安知道我的感受。拜托，所罗门，我只是必须确认我还有机会。”

“你有没有机会，”所罗门咬着牙说，“取决于 _她_ 。我敢向你发誓，波特……我不在乎她是不是曾离开你或者让你心碎。她有她的理由。很好的理由。我爱她，尊重她的决定。如果你 _惹她伤心_ ——”

哈利挫败地叹了口气。 _好极了。有人比我还想保护她呢_ _。_ “惹她伤心？我怎么可能那么做？是她惹 _我_ 伤心。”

“我不是在开玩笑，波特。她好不容易才熬过没有你的日子继续生活，而没有让自己支离破碎。要是你以为你是唯一受煎熬的人，因为选择离开的是她，好吧，那么你为她想得太少了。她也做出了牺牲，或许比你失去得更多。你还有韦斯莱们，还有整个凤凰社，他们都关心你，愿意倾听你的悲哀。她直到很久以后，已经能较好地控制自己的时候，才向我说过一些情况，而到那时，她也不再需要我和吕西安更多的安慰，所以她只能自己守住自己的心。你明白吗？她谁都没有，只有 _她自己_ 。所以，为你自己抱怨吧，波特。为罗恩抱怨吧。但抱歉，我站在她这边。如果我不这么做，那还有谁会呢？”

哈利向后靠在墙上，合上双眼。他不得不承认，他还从未这样想过，他会尊重所罗门表现出的态度。见鬼，他甚至可能会喜欢这家伙呢。他斟酌着所罗门的话，然后注视着这个吸血鬼的眼睛。“你瞧……我没法——我没法向你解释我对她的感情。说真的，我更愿意对 _她_ 说，而不是对你说。明白我的意思吗？”

所罗门翻了个白眼，但还是点点头。“说下去。”

“我对这一切非常、非常认真。我不想搞砸。我不想伤害 _她_ ，可是请对我说实话，所罗门，易地而处，你会站在一旁不做努力吗？如果那个对你来说比世间一切都更重要的女人重新回到你生活中而且——让你感觉到她依然对你有些……意思。”

所罗门慎之又慎地打量着他。“什么 _意思_ ？”

“ _那种_ 意思。”

所罗门静了片刻。他望向吕西安，吕西安只是咧嘴笑着耸耸肩。所罗门用力搓了搓脸，才放下手说：“她有过四个真正的男友。我想我自己更像是一次…… _冲动_ ，即使她 _确实_ 在乎我。后来还有过一个家伙。一夜情的。”

哈利轻轻啧了一声，但他在听着。是他自己要问的，不管答案如何他都得听下去。

所罗门继续道。“她过后就后悔了，再没找过一夜情。她的四个男友……有一个是人类。可爱的小伙子。非常可爱。”

“还有一个是同性恋。”吕西安说。

所罗门嘲笑他。“艾德里安 _不是_ 同性恋。他比较新潮，但 _不是_ 同性恋。”

吕西安厌恶地冲他摆了摆手。

“她提过艾德里安，”哈利小声嘀咕，“密宗先生。”

“是的，他是她最后一个男友。十个月前分手的，我想。那以后她就再没约会过。她的男友们……没什么固定模式，真的。他们都是英俊的家伙，但我也不能说她特别中意哪种类型。他们没一个 _模样_ 像你，如果这是你想问的。也许她是有意的，但他们什么模样什么肤色的都有。棕发，金发，红发——”

“ _红发_ ？” _红发！怎么偏偏是……_

所罗门不由大笑。“然后又一个棕发。他们没一个戴眼镜，他们有健壮的，有高大的，有小个儿的，也有中等身材的。运动型，学者型，天才型，潮人型——他们都恨不得亲吻她走过的土地，就像—— _痴狂_ 一样。”

吕西安敬畏地点头。“她很擅长于此。把他们系在她漂亮的手指头上，而他们甚至都不知道……简直就是魔法。”

哈利也曾拜倒在那魔法的诱惑下，亦步亦趋。“再给我些可操作的信息吧，所罗门。她和这些小子在一起时喜欢做什么？”

“这也没有什么固定模式。二号和三号男友，我还能理解她是怎么和他们好上的。他们都喜欢逛一些——聪明人的地方。你知道的，博物馆，美术展，歌剧院……这类东西。而且他们是如此……”

“博学，”吕西安补充道，“他们说的我几乎一个字都听不懂。”

“但赫敏能懂，她很喜欢和他们在一起的时光。但是……他们甩了她。”

“而她甩了艾德里安。”吕西安补了一句。

“第一个男友……很突然就结束了……我都搞不懂他们一开始怎么会走到一起的。”所罗门说。

“等等，”哈利说，“你说过，他们恨不得亲吻她走过的土地。那么那两个小子为什么甩她？”

“因为他们想要的是完整的她，而他们觉得她心里还藏着事。他们没法接受只剩一半的爱，你明白吧。他们想从她身上得到的，她给不了。”

“那是怎么回事？”

所罗门耸耸肩。“只有她自己知道。也许她 _仍然_ 记挂着你，哈利。我不知道。也许她终究还是放不开属于 _你_ 的那部分自己。”

哈利不确定该如何看待这条信息。他乐于试想他在她心中占据着如此之深的地位，但也不想太想当然了。然而，这一切并没有让他比这段对话开始时知道更多。他有点孤注一掷了。“她对礼物的反应如何？”

“感谢，不管那是什么。她不是很挑剔，也不喜好奢侈。礼物不必是钻石红宝石。我猜她最喜欢的是富有意义的东西。其中一个人……我想是史蒂芬——三号——送了她一对精致的耳环，用串珠串成太阳图案，是从阿鲁巴岛[4]进口的，因为她几周前提到过她希望能看看白天的沙滩。显然，她不可能去看沙滩，但这件礼物却很下心思。明白我的意思吗？”

哈利点头。这做得很漂亮。“是的。在过去五年里，有什么对她很重要的事吗？她工作以外的事。”

所罗门顿了顿。“嗯……那不一样。她……我想我不该跟你说那个……”

“所罗门——”

“那是她的私事。如果我告诉你的话——”

“哦，看在老天的份上，”吕西安嘀咕道，“孩子。她喜欢孩子。提醒你一句，不是喜欢吸他们的血。她是发自内心地 _爱_ 他们。她经常捐助戈德里克山谷的郡孤儿院——”

哈利觉得，这也许和他有那么点关系。这正是他记忆中的赫敏会做的事情。他更爱她了。

“还有阿尔巴尼亚的孤儿院，”吕西安继续道，“她也捐助那里。她用了各种手段，以免孤儿院的职工发现她是吸血鬼。你也知道，如果他们猜出她的身份，就不会让她接近孩子了。我猜驻院修女知道了，但她见过赫敏和孩子们在一起，知道赫敏不会伤害他们。然后是萨——”

“吕西安， _不，_ ”所罗门嘶声道，“那是赫敏的私事。”

“她跟我说过萨米尔。”哈利静静地说。

吕西安耸耸肩。“那好吧，看来你有突破了，哈利。事情发生以后，她从没对任何人提起过。哪怕是对我，或所罗门。她愿意告诉你，你应该感到高兴。”

哈利眉头紧蹙。“我更希望她不必经历那些不幸。”

“可事情发生了，她心里有什么也随之死去，”所罗门说，“她停止了对孤儿院的探访。我不知道她是不是也停止了捐款。我认为她没有，但就个人而言，我认为她的探访更重要……而现在那结束了。我相信她还是关心着他们。有时她看见孩子们和母亲在一起，就会露出那种表情，但只能远远看着。可悲的是，她却不能有自己的孩子。”

哈利喟叹一声。“是的……”

“你还想知道什么，哈利？”

哈利有种奇怪的沮丧感。也许在那段孤独的日子里，那些孩子对她的帮助比任何人都要大。也许那些孩子成为了她的 _寄托_ ，因为所罗门和吕西安确实没机会帮她，但随后他想起萨米尔的悲剧已经把她这点慰籍也剥夺了……也许她竭力作出冷漠模样的理由，比他认为的要多。也许……

 _也许那跟我没什么关系。_ 他想到这几乎自嘲地笑起来， _说得好，哈利。你以为你是宇宙的中心啊？啊，再好好想想。_

“我想我听得够多了，谢谢。”他轻声说。

他们静静地坐了几分钟，然后吕西安和所罗门相互开起玩笑来。

哈利心不在焉地听着，脑子里转的全是刚才半小时里了解的东西。

又一次轮到所罗门说笑话的时候，有求必应屋的门开了。罗恩和赫敏站在门内，注视着他。两人看起来都衣冠整齐。

“我们和好了，哥们，”罗恩说，“我们不会再吵架了。”

哈利把目光转向她，只见她点了点头。

现在带着不同的理解再来看她，他竟有了种奇特的感觉。她的样貌在过去五年里变得更完美了，但直到此刻，他才真正看到那个隐身在完美秀发和完美服饰下的 _赫敏_ 。他能分辨出那种源自她本身的、无关吸血鬼的美。它就潜藏在那里，活在那里。他无需把它从她体内驱赶出来。只要确定它在那里，对他来说就足够了。他不想把它逼走，不管是为了什么。

他从地上爬起来，凝视着她。“很好。”

她脸上一红，避开了视线。“我想我们今晚谈得够多的了。我要去图书馆了。有人一起来吗？”

“我会的。”哈利说。

“那儿有带图片的书吗？”吕西安问。

她不以为然地瞥瞥他。“我会想办法给你找本《苏斯博士[5]》的，吕西安。”

“什么博士？医生吗？我很想知道这位神秘的治疗师能干什么。”

她放声而笑，捏了捏他的脸。“知道吗？你有时还真是可爱。”

“我当然知道。你不就是爱我这点嘛，亲爱的。”他俯身在她鬓角轻吻了一下。“比比谁先到图书馆吧！”

他一眨眼就没了踪影。

“他知道路吗？”罗恩问。

所罗门摇摇头。“不。”

赫敏叹了口气。“所罗门，你能不能——”

“我去找他，亲耐的。我们图书馆见。”所罗门转眼离去。

哈利忍俊不禁。“我不愿意承认不过……他们挺不错的，吕西安和所罗门。”

她抬眼看着他，显然惊讶于他的表示。她眼中闪过的温暖感动了哈利。他意识到她真的很看重她的影亲，或许他还有点儿嫉妒。她也曾这样对待他和罗恩，然而，哈利又没法为此抱怨所罗门和吕西安。能得到赫敏深挚的友情是一件美好的事。

“是啊，”她说，“他们很特别，可是……你知道，这并不像——他们不是你们的替代品。他们不像你和罗恩。”

他有点吃惊。他表现得这么明显吗？她读了他的想法？也可能她只是从他眼神里看出来的。

“见鬼，我才不会像他们咧，”罗恩嘀咕，“我又不是摇滚迷。”

哈利完全无法想象罗恩扮摇滚迷会是什么情景。

赫敏笑了。“对，罗恩，你不是。你和哈利更……休闲时尚一些，真的。”

“我从没想过会听到我和罗恩的名字跟‘时尚’出现在同一个句子里，”哈利说。没有多想，他就用一只胳膊揽住了她肩膀，挚爱地轻抚。吕西安和所罗门讲述的关于她的故事给他留下了深刻印象。他有种强烈的冲动，想让她知道她不必再独自忍受伤痛；现在，她又有 _他_ 可以依靠了。

他感觉她微微瑟缩了一下，但她很快放松了身体，虽然还拒绝和他对视。“对，对，等你和我一样整天都看到都会雅男的时候，就会觉得‘自然’非常养眼了。罗恩，我是认真的，你真的应该考虑控制你的饮食。我是说， _现在_ 你只是长得更高更结实，但等你长身体的速度慢下来，那都会变成 _脂肪_ ，我不觉得那会很迷人。更别提加布丽和卢娜都是显得娇小玲珑的类型。你的模样会配不上——”

罗恩沉着脸。“别再来管我的饮食习惯了，听到没？”

她抬起双手。“我就是说说。你不想长得像一头巨怪吧。”

哈利大笑。因为食物问题被批评时就火冒三丈，这正是罗恩的典型作风；而像营养师一样盯着他，这也正是赫敏的典型作风。

“一头 _巨怪_ ！”罗恩愤怒地叫道，“你笑什么，波特？长得又高又壮又不是我的错，不像某个瘦弱的四眼。”

“噢！”

“哈利不瘦弱，”赫敏倨傲地说，“他很匀称。还有，别叫他四眼。眼镜让他看起来更高雅。”

罗恩翻了个白眼。“哦，老兄。”他嘟囔。

哈利的笑容咧得更宽了。“怎么说呢，谢谢你，格兰杰女士。这是不是表示我也得说你很可爱，很诱人？”

她眉毛一挑。“那个……我知道。”

哈利又笑了。

“哦，别这么谦虚嘛。”罗恩厌恶道，一边朝前走去。

哈利抓住时机倾过身，将嘴唇贴到她耳旁。“我说的是真心话，你知道。我觉得你光彩照人。”

她抬头望着他，真的脸红了。“彼此彼此。”她轻声说。

他笑笑，这含蓄的恭维令他又惊又喜。

她脸更红了，从他怀里挣出身来。她似乎有些慌张，或许是窘迫。“哦，废话说得够多了，哈利。我们最好快点。别 _调情_ 了！”

他咧嘴笑着，欣然快步随在她身后，追赶先走一步的罗恩。

*

“戴着兜帽读书感觉真傻。”所罗门在桌对面轻声抱怨。

图书馆里静悄悄的，没几个学生，离他们最近的女学生会主席也在几张桌子以外，正在长长的羊皮纸上笔耕不辍。

哈利从他正读的书上抬眼瞅了瞅赫敏。她显得有点儿懊恼。

“我想还是不要让学生们知道有吸血鬼在他们中间为好，所尔，”赫敏耐着性子解释道，“要是那些斯莱特林小子去向家长告状，会给麦格造成麻烦的。”

“你的霍格沃茨校友和你们愚蠢的学院制度啊。”身为麻瓜的吕西安说，他从来搞不懂学院之间的竞争。

所罗门没理他。“可哈利的误导咒不是挺管用的嘛？我是说，真的……”

“如果某两个吸血鬼别自我暴露，哈利的误导咒是会非常管用！”她压低嗓门说，“我发誓，你们俩太引人注目了。有时都让人觉得丢脸！”

吕西安叹了口气。“哦，我们这么英俊！看不到我们是他们的损失！”

“喂，这种虚荣心是会传染，还是吸血鬼天性如此？”罗恩随口问道。

“他说‘虚荣心’呢，好像这是病似的。真搞不懂。”吕西安说。

“大部分吸血鬼不这样。”哈利对他说。

“戴着兜帽不许摘，”赫敏说，“还有，我不想再听到你们俩出声。我是说真的。简直就像小孩子，你们这对活宝。别以为我不知道你在那本书后面偷看女性内衣目录，所罗门。”

所罗门撅着嘴。“可这都是冬季款！”

“让我瞅瞅。”罗恩伸手说。

“我强烈推荐第三十一页。”所罗门把目录让给罗恩。

赫敏翻了个白眼，从桌边站起身。“我得去禁书区找点书。”她嘟囔。

“真迷人，”罗恩一本正经地说，“织物和设计的完美结合。令人印象深刻。你觉得她真有那么酷吗？”

“就是因为这样，所以我们喜欢冬季款。”吕西安眨着眼指出。

见小伙子们讨论得起劲，哈利开始任思绪游荡到一些考虑许久的问题。

是谁向敌人泄露了他们到霍格沃茨的行程？包括他本人在内，只有七个人知道列车行程。沙克尔、亚瑟、西莫、“疯眼汉”以及其他傲罗小组直到最后一刻才知道详情，既是为了他们的安全，也是为了防止泄密。

在那七人中，哈利很确定有五人无论如何都不会泄露情报。

他偷偷窥视着吕西安和所罗门。他很难想象他们中的任何一个出卖 _他_ ，更不要说出卖赫敏，自从在有求必应屋外和他们聊过以后，就更难想象了。他们俩都不是奸恶之徒，然而他的理智告诉他，他们是除他以外的六人中，他了解最少的。

他该直接找他们谈吗？免去赫敏亲自向她的影亲质问的负担？

这看似轻松，但如果赫敏发现他在她背后行事，他就不可避免要承受她更猛烈的怒火。他将不得不承认他对她不够尊重——越俎代庖质询了她的影亲。那样和当面打她的脸没什么区别。那非常严重。

_我必须和她谈谈。_

他把目光移向禁书区。他从目前的位置上看不到她，但没问题，他会找到她的。

见吕西安、所罗门和罗恩注意力都不在他身上，他撇开书本跟着赫敏进入了禁书区。

他发现她安然立在后面两个隐蔽的书架间。透过书架，他窥见罗恩、吕西安和所罗门还坐在几步开外的桌旁。他必须和她私下谈，他要问可不是轻松话题。

“有事，哈利？”她从正读着的书上抬眼瞥了他一眼，问。

他挨到她身边，压低嗓门道：“我们得谈谈内鬼的事，赫敏。”

她抬头蹙蹙眉，合上书，靠在身后的书架上。“耶希敏在处理。我在这儿也做不了什么。”

他把她拉向自己，她板起了脸。他不能冒险让旁人听到他要说的话。

“哈利！”她嘶声道，“给点空间，行吗？如果你只是想吃我豆腐——”

“安静。我接下来说的话你可能不会喜欢听到。”

“怎么——”

“知道往霍格沃茨行程的只有莱姆斯、唐克斯、罗恩、我还有你们三个。列车上其他人都是到 _最后一刻_ 才知道具体情况的。莱姆斯、唐克斯和罗恩绝不可能泄露情报，我相信你也不会。”

她眼睛眯成了小缝，透着寒光。“你想说什么，哈利？”

“吕西安和所罗门……我相信他们是好伙计，但话说回来，我又他妈知道什么呢——”

她抽了口气，显得异常震惊。“哈利，你怎么能指控他们背叛？那就好像是莱姆斯告诉我你和罗恩不可信赖一样！”

他摇摇头，硬起心肠对上她受伤的眼神。“不，那不一样。我们可以说是一起长大的。我们相互影响。而当你遇见吕西安和所罗门时，他们已经定型了。 _你_ 也已经定型了。那不一样！”

她抽身退开。“不，哈利。别说了！”

“我只是把心里话告诉你。抱歉。如果事情无足轻重，我本来决不会提起，但我必须问你，赫敏。你知道我必须这么做！”

“哈利，列车上那些吸血鬼和狼人想把我们全都干掉！你指望我相信是吕西安或者所罗门把他们招来的？”

“吕西安和所罗门并不是温驯的小羊羔，赫敏。”

“那你指控 _我_ 好了！”她压着嗓门，却口吻激烈，“也指控我吧！因为这两个小伙子出卖我们的可能性并不比我大。我简直不敢相信你会认为——”

“那么，去问问他们。问他们是否向 _任何人_ 透露过行程。赫敏，求你了。我这么做不是要伤你的心。那列车上死了一个人，还有那么多人差点送命。我要为他们的生命负责。我恳求你的理解。”

她别过脸不看他，但他能觉出她的震惊（或许是愤怒）已经淡去。“哦，哈利……”

她的语调让他心里一揪。他的要求太过分了，他知道，但他不得不这么做。

“好吧。好吧，哈利。我会问他们的。为了你，我会问他们的。”

“谢谢。”他终于退开。

他打量着她的表情。她显得心烦意乱，他真希望他不必提出刚才的要求。“对不起。我知道这太过分了——”

“不是这样……”

他眉头打成了结，站在原地，茫然无措。“那是怎么样？”

“哈利，我希望你能意识到，你对我有某种……影响力，那不是人人都能理解的。我不知道所罗门或者吕西安是不是看出来了，我确定罗恩毫无觉察，但假如……假如其他人，比如耶希敏知道了……那会被认为是一个弱点。人们对我的看法关系到我在吸血鬼社会的地位乃至生存。我不能——他们不能知道你对我有这样的影响力。我想说的就是……你在有求必应屋里向我坦露了自己的弱点，所以我也向你坦白我的弱点……我们扯平了。我不占你便宜。”

哈利听到这，心里隐隐作痛。一路走来，总有些事像是要超出控制，但他拒绝相信那是罗恩所说的东西：一场即将发生的可怕车祸。失落中，他做了他唯一能想到的事来止住心中的疼痛。他一把将她拥入怀中。

他讶然感觉到她顺从地靠进了他怀里。

“事情不是这样的，”他在她发丝间低语，“事情不是这样的。没有谁占谁的便宜。我告诉你我的感受，是因为我需要让你知道。这不是一场竞赛，赫敏。你自己也说过。现在情况不同了，我们必须重新熟悉彼此。这只是……这只是我们必须处理的问题之一，不是吗？”

他感觉她攥紧了他的衬衣。她一言不发。他无法解释她的沉默。也许他的话说中了她的要害，也许她根本就没听进去。他们就那么默默站着。

过了好一会儿，她向后退开，不过没有脱出他的臂弯。她还是没抬眼看他，但他着魔一般地看着她解开长袍。

“你在——”

“嘘。”她轻声道。她把手探进吊带装里，拉出那根从她项圈上垂下的链子。链子末端是一个挂坠。

在有求必应屋看见它时，哈利就觉得它的设计有点怪，但在禁书区黯淡的光线中近看，他更觉出了这件饰物的古怪。它是块红色水晶，镶着金属丝线（或许是银）作为装饰。凑近细看，金属丝线勾勒出一名背生双翼的天使，姿态妖娆地环抱着那块切割水晶。

她晃了晃它，于是他看出那红色是来自里面的液体。那挂坠是个小瓶子。她在手指间搓着那小瓶子，瓶内的液体发出晦暗的深红色光芒，而后渐渐退去。“这里面包含了来自神谕的讯息。”

哈利闻言怔住。他伸出手，她松手把它交在他掌心里。水晶触感温暖。他用手指摩挲着它，它又泛出光来。“那讯息就在这儿？”

虽然这东西令他着迷，但他还是无法想象那讯息如何蕴藏其中。他会在小瓶打开时听到讯息吗？它会像神秘事务司里的那个预言一样吗？

“我还不能打开它，你说呢？”他问。

她耸耸肩。“你可以冒险解读。我不会拦你，不过我跟你说过耶希敏的警告了。 _她_ 读了讯息，知道它的内容。她怀疑坚纽斯和伏地魔也知道点什么，虽然她不能确定他们知道了多少。”

哈利心里一跳。“伏地魔又是怎么染指其中的？”

“我们还不清楚。也许是有人告诉他的。我甚至不清楚耶希敏是怎么发现他知道点什么的，她只是说他知道了。”

“那我就该冒点险，你不觉得吗？”

她把手覆在他手上，盖住那个小瓶。这时她终于抬起头注视着他，她的目光令他僵住了。“还记得我曾对你说过未来不可预测吗？我知道我说过这不是预言，但即使它不是，它还是可能蕴藏着不应为人所知的东西。知识就是力量，我同意，但力量也可能带来毁灭。你明白我想告诉你的意思吗？”

“你觉得我不该打开它。”

她轻声喟叹。“以前我以为预言都是胡说八道，但现在我知道它们具有破坏性。要我说，我才不会费心去弄清瓶子里的东西呢。时机到了，事情自然会发生，这是有道理的。”

“如果你这么想，那为什么还要把瓶子给我呢？”

“因为选择仍要由你自己作出，无论你如何决定，我都相信那是对的。”

他探究着她的表情，心中一动。“耶希敏给过你选择，不是吗？你没有读瓶里的内容。”

她点点头。“信不信由你，哈利，有些东西我并不想知道。”

他用指腹轻轻摩挲着她苍白的脸颊。“为了这个，他们想杀你。”

“我有种感觉，他们无论如何都会想杀我的。你来决定怎么做。只是答应我，等你弄清楚的时候，别做任何傻事。好吗？向我发誓。”

他捧起她的脸，露出溺爱的微笑。“你要我以范思哲起誓吗？”

她吃吃笑了，随即肃然。“以 _我_ 起誓。”

他迟疑一下，笑容变得伤感起来。“这不公平……”

“那么，你打算违背誓言吗？”

“我决不会那么打算。不幸的是，事情不总随人意……”

她皱了皱眉，但没再要求他发誓。“别找死。”

“人人都觉得我 _想_ 把自己弄死吗？”

“啊……我不知道他们是否觉得你 _想_ 把自己弄死，但有时我觉得你忘了你也是会死的。”

“或者更糟，被开除？”

“我们不提‘那个连名字都不能提的人’。”

哈利不禁放声大笑。

她终于脱出他的怀抱，从项圈上解下链子。她将链子绕过他的脖颈，系在小瓶顶端的开口上。把小瓶安放妥当后，她松开链子让挂坠滑进他衬衫里，那小瓶子被她隔衣料摁着，抵在他心口上。

他抬手覆住她的手掌。“我真想赶紧完成这次培训。”

她仰头望着他，有点诧异。“我们明晚开始。”

“好。越早把这事解决，我们就能越早开始谈 _我们_ 的事。”

她迟疑一下，点了点头。

他松开了她的手。

“你最好回桌子那边去，”她倨傲地说着，低头继续看她的书，“瞥一眼那本女性内衣目录，趁他们还没把它搞得面目全非。”

“什么目录？菱形内衣？从没听说过这种东西。”

她头也不抬。“油嘴滑舌，波特。走吧。”

他笑笑。姿势滑稽地倒退一步，等着看她的笑容。

她抬眼瞪了他一下，嘴角却不由往上扬。“嘘。”

他心满意足，吃吃笑着转身离去。

*

哈利回到访客公共寝室时，罗恩和西莫早已睡熟。

晨光已经开始在天幕上渲染颜色，哈利疲惫地坐到床沿上。他踢掉鞋袜，脱掉上衣，露出绑在手臂上的魔杖套。

他倦怠地扯下皮套，挂在床头触手可及的地方，以便随时能取到魔杖。他不太相信在霍格沃茨里有人能偷偷摸到他睡塌旁，其实没有魔杖他也应付得来，但有魔杖在总是更安心些。

他把汗衫从裤腰里拉出来，懒得去换睡衣，直接躺到床上。他将手探进领口里，拽出那根系着挂坠的链子。

更仔细地打量一番后，他看出那女人嘴角生着獠牙，或许并非他起先以为的天使。她的面容没有他第一印象那么宁静，而是更有锋棱。“天使”拥抱着一件仿若沙漏的东西。真是古怪的设计。

他的思绪飘向了赫敏，以及随她而来的一切。她的回归不是一场盛宴，但哪怕是在最糟的境况中，能感觉到她的存在，也依然令人愉悦。

临近拂晓时，他护送吸血鬼们回到地窖。所罗门和吕西安匆匆走在前头，留下赫敏与他同行。其实，他不太确定自己是否想做点什么。任何比拥抱更大的动作都会把他推过理智的边缘，难说他会做出什么事来，所以他只是说“睡个好觉”，就等着她的回应。她什么都没说，但握住他的手捏了一下，然后钻进了地窖。

这不是他所预料的回应，她没有给他抛开一切顾虑、沉浸在当下一刻的机会，这或许有点让人失望，但现在仔细想想，在努力化冰改善他俩关系这件事上，她已经迈出了一大步，特别是刚才在禁书区的时候。

他自顾自轻笑起来。 _忘掉鲜花、巧克力和歌剧吧，图书馆才是接近赫敏的最佳途径。_

回忆着刚才和她的亲近，他嘴角勾出柔情的微笑，轻轻晃动起小瓶里的液体。就在这时，一阵翅膀扑动似的沙沙声从窗帘后的窗口传来。一阵强大的魔法波动荡过他的身体，触感轻柔犹如丝绸。

这不是海德薇，也不是其它被用于送信的飞禽。它们身上没有这么强的魔力。没有这么显而易见的力量。

这也不是催眠术。实际上，哈利一时间怀疑起它的源头来。

他从皮套中抽出魔杖，悄悄摸到窗口，小心翼翼地拉开百叶，透过那道小缝向外张望。

绚烂的光华刺得他睁不开眼，魔力直冲在他脸上。感觉并不痛，但力量足可让他捂着眼踉跄后退。

他大叫一声，被惊醒的西莫和罗恩翻身从床上跳起来，拔出了各自的魔杖随时准备施咒。

哈利摇摇头让视野恢复正常，眨着眼抬头往上看。

一看之下，他下巴都掉了，同时意识到他不是唯一被惊呆的人。

那在他头顶盘旋、长着美丽金红色羽毛的生物，是阿不思·邓布利多失踪的凤凰，福克斯。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 儿歌歌词。

[2] 范思哲(Versace)，意大利知名奢侈品牌，由设计师詹尼·范思哲(Gianni Versace)创立。

[3] 普拉达(Prada)，意大利知名奢侈品牌，由设计师马里奥·普拉达（MarioPrada）创立。

[4] 阿鲁巴岛(Aruba)，位于拉丁美洲，荷属安的列斯群岛中的大岛。

[5] 苏斯博士(Dr. Seuss)，美国人最引以为傲的儿童文学作家和插图作家之一，被誉为“美国偶像”，他的书是许多美国人的第一本启蒙读物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大量台词引用。  
> 《欲望都市》相关台词：  
> Samantha：哦，我不知道你们怎么受得了那些情绪泡菜。真累人。  
> Carrie：……他嘴上说不，可他的吻不是这么说的。  
> Miranda：约会强奸犯们也都这么说。  
> Carrie：发誓。以香奈儿起誓。  
> 不过，“情绪泡菜”的定义是我自己编的。  
> “没人爱我。人人讨厌我。我要吃些小虫虫”的台词来自我六年级时的一位朋友。她现在是一位知名的杂志撰稿人，有爱她的丈夫和漂亮的小女儿。她对我说过这句话以后，它就印在我脑海里挥之不去了。我不知道她是不是从书里读来的。我有理由这么怀疑，因为我知道有本书名叫“如何食用油炸虫子”之类的，但不管她是从书里读来的还是自己编的，对我来说，她就是这句台词的作者。  
> 补充说明：许多读者告诉我虫虫台词实际上来自一首很流行的墨西哥童谣。这就说得通了。我朋友Rosemary过去经常唱它。


	23. 第二十二章 教学相长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来了！这又是那些“无聊”章节之一，不过希望结尾能有所弥补。  
> 这两天真怪。我在论坛被人叫狂热分子。我？狂热分子？？？真伤心！也许我是。也许我不是。也许我是个迟钝的笨蛋，没有以他们认为合宜的方式表达我的观点。没人爱我。人人讨厌我。我要吃些小虫虫。:P 感谢上帝我有龙一样的皮。  
> 非常感谢Lady Diamond，校出了本章中的一串错误！你棒极了。

赫敏推开棺材盖子时，惊讶地发现自己身处格里莫广场。她本以为她会在哈利决定从霍格沃茨返回前醒来。

她坐起身，火把的光焰映着她漆黑的棺材，闪闪发亮。

她随即想到哈利是否有意变更了时间安排。显然，尽管他过去对吕西安和所罗门颇有好感，但现在他突然对他们有了戒心。也许她不该为他怀疑她影亲的忠诚而觉得难受。

又没必要非得让他认同他们……

她对自己发着脾气，小声嘀咕。“你在开什么玩笑？赫敏·格兰杰，你绝对是昏了头了。” _这就是为什么我要发誓戒掉性生活_ _。_ “性就像毒品，和任何一种毒品一样的，对你没有好处。性是 _坏东西_ 。性——”

“你还说吕西安和我说性说得太多了呢……”一个声音洞窟拱门处传来。

自言自语的时候被人撞见总是件令人尴尬的事情。她脸一红，却没着恼。

“现在就穿这样太早了，所尔。”她淡淡说着，跳到地上，开始收罗去浴室要用的东西。

他已经穿戴整齐准备出去了。他总是起得很早，有时甚至早得足可看看夕阳在天际的最后一抹余辉。赫敏不太确定这是否是一种吸血鬼异能，但他在这一点上确实强过同类。在他们不朽的生命中，吸血鬼通常不会这么年轻就获得早起的本事。像所罗门这样年纪轻轻就能做到的属于个例。

他嗤笑。“你又不需要靠咖啡提神才能清醒。别抱怨了，快点吧。我饿了。”

“好吧。等我几分钟。”她朝浴室走去。他紧跟在她身后。

“那么，你和哈利有什么进展？昨晚我看见他跟着你进了禁书区。聊得开心吗？”

一提到禁书区，赫敏胃里一抽，想起哈利向她提的要求，她胃里纠结得更厉害了。“不是你想的那种对话。”她想都没想，脱口而出。

但随后她顿住了，细细思量着她刚说的话。她意识到她对所罗门说的话并不准确。除了讨论职责要求的凤凰社和女巫会事务，那确实是那种对话。在那次对话中，她和哈利彼此坦露了一些东西，而且她有种感觉，她说得太多了。唯一的安慰是她无条件地信任哈利，相信他会保守她吐露的一切秘密。但她还是不知道自己着了什么魔，居然把那些事实告诉了他。也许她不希望让他认为她相对他有不公平的优势，她想让双方扯平，只是为了到一切必须了结的时候，他们俩都不会有屈从让步或者过多要求的借口。

然而，能得到他的安抚，那感觉……很 _美好_ ，无论他认为她需要被安抚的是什么。也许哈利拥有的魔力比他自己意识到的还要强。

哈利这几年在魔法上的进步已经不仅仅是令人惊叹了，她不得不怀疑那到底是某种他能够学会掌控的东西，还是超出任何人（甚至哈利本人）的控制范围。那股力量不仅强大得难以置信，也有点儿令人畏惧。简直就像是……

_就像是哈利成为了魔法本身的一部分。_

唯有如此，她才能理解霍格沃茨“允许”他在它的保护结界里幻影移形。她不太确定霍格沃茨是否做了如此让步，“允许”他幻影移形。情况从来不是那样的。霍格沃茨不为任何巫师破例，无论他们是谁。所以哈利应该是做了些什么，使霍格沃茨相信他不是肉体凡胎。她只能如此推断，虽然霍格沃茨的魔法可以由内部扭曲，但它不可能屈从于任何魔法实体，任其直接进出。

反正这些都还是她的想法。无论那是什么，哈利身上都蕴藏着某种潜力，非常强大，却又有危险的自毁性。如果她的推论和事实沾边，哈利的肉身可以分化，那么他就可以成为——

 _想都别想！_ 她生生掐断了思绪。

“呃……赫敏？”

她眨眨眼，对上所罗门担心的视线。“嗯！我是说——你能再说一遍吗？”

“我什么都没说。你有点……不在状态。你还好吗？”

她皱起眉头。“没事。吕西安在哪？”

“还在他棺材里。懒虫一个。要我去叫他起来吗？”

“不、不用。我一会儿再找他谈。所尔，我有些事得问你，我只问一次。不管你说什么，我都相信你，所以……”

他眉毛一挑。“所以你是在要求我无论如何实话实说，对吧？”

她肃然点头。“这很重要，不管你告诉我什么，我们都会——我们都会解决它的，好吗？因为我从不相信你会做任何那样——那样……”她竭力寻找着说辞。

“直说吧。”

她紧张地抿着唇，过了一会才开口。“那天夜里哈利告诉我们要去霍格沃茨以后，你——你是不是对什么人——任何人——说过什么可能泄露我们行程的话？”

他一脸受伤的表情。“赫敏……”

她牢牢抓着他的胳膊，目不转睛。“我知道你不会出卖我们，所尔。我 _知道_ 你不会，但有时，我们可能不小心说出一些看似无关紧要的话，或者手势，或者别的什么，被别有用心的人注意到。我们出去取食的那天晚上，你是否和任何人接触过，说了可能使他推测出什么的话？”

他的眉毛打成了结。

“我 _必须_ 问，”她说，“我必须问。哈利是对的。只有我们三个知道行程的时间长得足够告诉别人， _而且_ 我们离开过房子。”

“不知为什么，我没看出哈利指控你有嫌疑。”

“他没有，但我也努力想了很久，想我是不是什么时候把它泄露给什么人了。所尔，拜托……那列车上有人死了，要不是我们在场，也许 _所有人_ 都会死——”

“没错。要不是我们在场——”

“告诉我，所尔。告诉我——”

“我没告诉 _任何人任何事_ ，”所罗门嘶声道，“我们去了特尔戈维什泰，我们向亨利问好，他给我们找来了供血者。就这样。我问我的供血者叫什么名字，她说她叫温迪。我们例行公事把事办了，我吸了她的血以后，给了她魔药，付了她小费，然后我们就各奔东西。我们没聊什么，就是一般调笑。”

“能告诉我你们具体都说了些什么吗？”

她看见他下巴一紧，但他还是开口了，她专心听着。没有什么不正常的地方。她毫不怀疑所罗门说的是实话。

都交代完以后，他说：“你还想确认一下我说的话吗？你可以读我的大脑。检查里面的影像。”

“没有必要，”她的嗓音变得柔和了，“我信任你。你知道我信任你，但哈利心存疑虑，他本来可以直接来找你，他本来可以亲自盘问你。他先来找我，是因为他尊重你还有吕西安跟我的关系。他要我询问你们那些问题，这要求很高，但我情愿他这样，而不是在我背后行事。你明白吗？”

他垂下眼，然后点了点头。“如果你不问，他就会上场。”

“对。我以我的生命信任哈利。我甚至也可以放心把你们的命交在哈利手里，但我不会让他来盘问你们。他大概不会朝你们射大蒜子弹，但如果我允许他来审讯你们，我就不是一个好头儿。”

所罗门思忖着她最后一句话，终于认命地让肩膀放松下来。“这还是很伤人。”

“我懂。对不起。你不必马上原谅我。只是……等你最终原谅我的时候……天哪，我的罪过是越积越多了，不是吗？你，罗恩，哈利……全是因为我爱我的小伙子们。我还没问过吕西安……”

想到这，她胃里一阵抽搐。如果不是所罗门……

千万别是吕西安。千万别千万别千万别……

“他会跟我说实话的，不是吗？”她让步于那一闪念的不安，哀伤地说，“我是说，吕西安？他不会对我撒谎的……”

“他不会，”所罗门毫不犹豫地说，“他敬重你。他宁可把他那啥割了也不愿做任何伤害你的事。”

她哂笑。“行行好，所尔，现在可不是说粗话的时候。”

“粗话？我说的是他的头发！你想到哪去了？”

她禁不住大笑。“你想的可不是他的头发，笨蛋！”

他咧咧嘴。“哦，那你倒说我在想什么呀。”

她翻了个白眼。“你就是想骗我说脏话。我才不会上当。”她吐吐舌头，缩进浴室里。

她很快冲了个澡，穿好衣服，去看吕西安是否醒了。他不在棺材里，所罗门也离开了地窖。

到了一楼，她感觉附近有熟悉的人类气息。其中两个是莱姆斯和德拉科，而另外两个她难以确定。她悄悄走向厨房，钻过门洞看见金妮时，她吃了一惊。旁边是迪安·托马斯，正挽着金妮的手。

金妮如今是个二十一岁的可爱女人，散发着生命和健康的气息。她火红的头发剪短了，却依然光彩夺目。她身材高挑，正是身高介于哈利罗恩之间的迪安的绝配。

她正热切地对莱姆斯说着什么，而迪安和德拉科在一旁相互嘲讽。旧怨难消啊。

不久，莱姆斯转头注意到了赫敏，金妮一下停了嘴，迪安眼珠都快瞪出来了。

“真不巧，你男朋友刚走开，阳光小姐。”德拉科边说边起身走向冰箱。

“赫敏？”金妮大吃一惊，“你、你在这儿！”

德拉科冷笑。“韦斯莱的智商就没有不让我惊讶的时候。”

“ _他妈活见鬼了！_ ”迪安叫道，“ _哦，我的天哪！_ ”

“我不奇怪罗恩没告诉你我回来了，金妮，”赫敏说，“你好，迪安。谢谢，我很好……相对来说。”

迪安盯着金妮。“你 _早知道_ 她没死，却不告诉我？”

金妮瞥了他一眼。“我们以后再谈这个，迪安。莱姆斯，你本可以提醒我一下的！”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“哈利不希望消息散布得太快。你知道他有多坚持。迪安，我要你别——太多地谈论这事，能做到吗？”

“西莫知道，那个混蛋！我 _就知道_ 他有事瞒着我！”

“不是他的错。西莫的傲罗身份要求他对此保密。”

金妮叹了口气，撇开那两个争执的人，拉住赫敏的手。

赫敏略吃了一惊，于是任由红发姑娘把她拉进了走廊。她能听见迪安在身后口吻惊惶地叫着金妮的名字，无疑是刚得知赫敏是个吸血鬼。她能真真切切地闻到他的恐惧。

_可是梅林啊，我饿了……_

“我简直不敢相信是你回来了，”金妮半带兴奋半带责备地说，“你知不知道你突然消失造成了多大的灾难？哈利两个多礼拜不和人说话，罗恩和妈妈都很担心他，麦格还担心你是被人强迫离开的，她怀疑是某个食死徒逼你写了给罗恩信里那些话！”

赫敏不由觉得麦格把事情想得太肥皂剧了。“你没读过哈利的信吗？”

金妮蹙蹙眉。“我怎么会读过？那是 _他的_ 信。”

“ _他_ 可不这么想。”赫敏自言自语。

“什么？”

“没什么。听我说，金妮，你会在这里逗留吗？我有些事得先处理一下，和我的…… _同伴_ 。我大概过一个小时回来——”

“迪安和我本来打算去看一部麻瓜电影，我也不介意我说我喜欢它们，不过今晚我好像发现比四个光着毛茸茸脚丫子的可爱小人踏上旅途拯救中土更有意思的事了。”

“不知怎么的，我觉得有点……听不明白你在说什么。”

“你可以相信我会等你回来的，格兰杰。”

“我说，别是我的女同幻想变成现实了吧。”拱门那边传来德拉科的声音。

迪安出现在他身后，粗鲁地把他推到一边。“金妮，你能不能——怎么说呢——站到我能看见的地方来？”

金妮朝他走去，留下赫敏站在走廊里。“哦，别傻了，迪安。是哈利 _让_ 她留在这儿的。要是这样不安全，你真觉得他会拿其他人的命冒险？”

“要我说，那小子疯了……”

德拉科冷笑着。“我想的词是男儿本色。”

赫敏怒视着德拉科，意外地恢复了一向维护哈利的本能。“继续表现你有多了解人类情感啊，德拉科。说实话，如果非得让一个吸血鬼来告诉你人类的感情应该是什么样的，那你就真的是彻底疯了。”她开始亢奋起来，德拉科鲜血的气味在呼唤她。把德拉科拖进房子的角落，吸他的血再丢下他自己恢复，这会是再容易不过的事。或许也是对他这些年来靠哈利的荣誉感和怜悯心而吸食灵魂苟活的一种惩罚。

“这就是你我之间的差距，格兰杰。你得靠转变来获得杀手本能。而我生来如此。”德拉科说，语气里听不出一点后悔。

她磨着牙，用她吸血鬼化的眼睛盯着他。“哦，可我会抹掉你脸上那种傲慢的，用我的牙——”

“赫敏。”有个声音在她身后说。

这个声音轻轻把她从渐长的愤怒中拉了回来。她回头看见了所罗门和站在他身后的吕西安。

这已足够让她冷静下来，当她转头再看德拉科的时候，瞥见金妮和迪安脸色有点发白。这是他们俩第一次看到她发怒的样子。那想来不是什么非常赏心悦目的景象。吕西安漂亮的相貌搭配他脖颈上的项圈，透出股怪诞的味道，大概也无助于抚慰人心。

她的影亲们走到了她身后，她也懒得介绍他们。

“我们该出去了。”所罗门柔声说。

她点点头，邪邪地盯着德拉科看。虽然这位马尔福家族的继承人脸上比平常更苍白了几分，但还是倔着脖子瞪了回去。她继续直视着他，直到他先移开目光。

“我们晚点再聊，金妮。”赫敏略一思量，又补了一句，“如果我回来的时候你还在的话。”

金妮脸色一红，但还是淡淡道：“我会等着的。”

赫敏同迪安、莱姆斯简短道别，然后和影亲们一起离开了房子。

*

外出取食期间，赫敏没找到空当和吕西安单独谈话，而回到格里莫广场后她显然也不可能有时间。金妮遵守承诺在格里莫广场等她，赫敏刚跨进屋里，那高个红发姑娘就过来招呼她到一楼休息室。金妮给自己弄了杯茶，给赫敏的则是一小碗巧克力。

随后，金妮用了大半个小时抨击她，那架势像极了莫丽。就连莫丽都不曾如此严厉地责备过她。金妮一坐下就直奔主题，列出长长一份关于赫敏“欠账”的单子。责备完赫敏，金妮又给她列了另一份叫人痛苦的单子，关于哈利约会的灾难、转折和失败，意图让赫敏想想她离开哈利所犯的错误，想想没有哪个女巫该像她那样抛弃一个男人。

赫敏相信金妮会以一段爆炸性发言结束这次说教，比如严肃地告诉她在她离开期间哈利有了半打可爱的孩子。

这也不算特别牵强，因为在和她分手后，她的前男友中有一个就过上了这样的生活。

“我敢打赌，哈利和秋分手的时候，妈妈比哈利还难过点呢，”金妮坦言道，“也不能全怪哈利。前女友泼了你一整杯热茶然后怒吼着冲出咖啡馆，而你发现自己因此上了《预言家日报》，这可不是什么叫人开心的事。”

赫敏嗤之以鼻。“好一个贱人。”

“我不是秋的拥趸，但哈利那次也算是活该了。秋真的是个很贴心的女友。她很注意让哈利感觉他是被人需要、被人记挂的。她为他烤点心，每次自己去逛街时总会给他带漂亮的衬衣，总是坚持在业余魁地奇赛中跟他一队打球。她应该得到更多的爱，而不是因为一个据说已死的前女友而被甩。”

赫敏哼了一声，心中却有种深深的伤痛。她垂眼盯着自己的手，指间拨弄着一块松露巧克力。“对，我原本的计划就是消失，让哈利能找到一个像秋这样照顾他的人。害他因为我而和别人分手，这不是我的本意。”

金妮轻叹一声，静静抿了口茶，再开口时，她的嗓音突然变得柔和了。“这是我唯一能够理解的，赫敏。你离开是为了他们好，不只是因为你害怕。”

赫敏现出一个伤感的微笑。“你不恨我？”

“相信我，我第一次看到你和哈利接吻亲近的时候，那才叫恨你呢。”

赫敏唇角勾起一抹浅笑。“你和哈利没再试过复合？”

金妮脸色有点发红。“他不愿意，我想。我想他担心最后会伤害我。他心里有那么多负担。所以他最后伤害了秋。有一阵子，罗恩很想重新撮合我们俩，但哈利没买账。我很高兴事情最后是这样。迪安和我非常幸福。我下周就要搬到他公寓去住。”

“罗恩会反应很大的。”

“他估计会大发脾气。他还是把迪安当成占他小妹妹便宜的大坏蛋男友。”

“典型的罗恩作风。对那些他认为属于他责任范围的人，他总是非常有保护欲。”

金妮笑笑。“他是个好人……听我说，如果他对你言语刻薄，那也只是因为他担心哈利……”

赫敏对金妮的解释摆了摆手，虽然她非常清楚罗恩现在已经不把她当成三人组的一员了。“我懂。我们聊过了。我们决定看在哈利的份上休战。”

“就像过去一样。”

“对，唔……也不完全和过去一样。罗恩要我发誓，当我离开这里回阿尔巴尼亚去的时候，我得和哈利一起坐下来，直截了当地告诉他我未来的计划是什么……”

金妮眉头一皱。“当你离开的时候？”

“对。只是早晚的问题，真的。”

红发姑娘不以为然地摇摇头。“你就没考虑过为了哈利留下来吗？”

“这是我和哈利之间的问题。”

她们对视着，片刻之后，金妮点点头，似乎是满意了。

随后，金妮转而聊起大家的情况。韦斯莱家的小女儿如数家珍地向赫敏说着他们在霍格沃茨的老相识们：谁和谁结婚了，谁有了孩子，谁估计要单身一辈子了，谁最近有麻烦，谁是食死徒，谁过世了……

听着听着，一缕感伤之情袭上赫敏心头。尽管在过去五年里做了很多事情，她还是感觉世界正同她渐行渐远。简单的事实就是，虽然她让自己相信她跟哈利、罗恩、金妮分属不同的世界，但她还是觉得她身上有一部分属于曾经的霍格沃茨和巫师世界。

她和金妮不知不觉就聊了三个半小时，休息室的门开了，哈利满身泥血地站在门口。

金妮和赫敏都惊得从座位上站了起来。

“哈利！”没等金妮开口，赫敏就叫出声来，“你没——”

“大部分血不是我的。”他说，“你好啊，金。莱姆斯说你来了。”

金妮正要说什么，一阵纯粹的魔法波动引起了赫敏的注意。是那种足可让一个守护神对抗她族群的魔力，却没有那样的伤害性影响。紧跟着是翅膀拍打的沙沙声，一道金红的光芒闪过，一只熟悉的凤凰扑进屋里，飞了一圈落在角落的衣帽架上。

这景象让金妮目瞪口呆。

“福、福克斯？”赫敏吃了一惊，“这是怎么回——”

“从霍格沃茨跟着我回来的，”哈利解释道，“我不知道为什么，不过想想也没关系。不就是福克斯嘛。我唯一闹不清的就是该喂它什么。别问我海德薇怎么想。它从福克斯出现以后就不理我了。”

 _不就是福克斯嘛！_ 赫敏愤怒地想。真是典型的哈利作风，从不大惊小怪，即使真的事关重大。凤凰不会只为了求人收留而出现在某人门口。凤凰的思维模式不同于多数动物。它们有着近乎神启的理智。不管福克斯投靠哈利是为了什么，但决不会是为了鸟食。

“哈利！”她叫道。

他瞄了她一眼。“我们楼下有些味道不错的三明治，金妮。莱姆斯请你吃了吗？”

“是、是啊……哈利，你真的没事？这边肩膀看起来需要处理一下。”

“没事。我过会儿就去治——”

“没事？”赫敏压低嗓门嘶声道，有点儿被无视的懊恼，而哈利在他的伤情问题上对她们撒了谎，更是让她生气。鲜血的气味异常浓郁。他肩上的伤也许不致命，却很深，必须立刻包扎。傲罗指挥部的医疗师为什么没看见它还是一个谜，或许也不奇怪，据她对哈利的了解，他很可能挥挥魔杖就把他们全都瞒过去。“我在这都能闻到那伤口。它还在流血。”

没等哈利开口，金妮插嘴道：“我想我要下楼去吃点三明治。迪安回来了没？他说过会来接我。”

“他和唐克斯在楼下。”哈利说。

赫敏正在气头上，金妮受不了这种紧张气氛。

金妮匆匆道别，表示天已经晚了，她得走了。她许诺很快会再回来，随后匆忙离去。

赫敏来回看着哈利和福克斯。凤凰已经开始用喙梳理它漂亮的羽毛，周身环绕着一层魔法的微光。她压下火气，望着哈利。“你怎么回来这么早？”

他耸了耸没受伤的那边肩膀。“我跟沙克尔说了，有些要紧事得办，凤凰社的事。也是实话，不是吗？我们得开始培训，我才能找到最后一个魂器。”

“不，你肩膀这样可不行。”她哑声道。

他叹了口气。“没事，真的。我受过更重的伤。瞧，连福克斯都没觉得我需要治疗。以前我需要疗伤的时候，它总是会主动贡献它的眼泪。而现在它只是蹲在那里……”

她转念一想，也开始怀疑她是否该絮絮叨叨地责备他对自己身体的轻忽，说这样对他没有好处。鉴于她从在霍格沃茨那时起就已为这问题说过他不止一次，她相信这样的说教不会有效果。她注视着那只栖在衣帽架上的魔法生物。它抖了一下，炸起羽毛，而后又平顺下来。

福克斯转过头，以一种奇怪的确信表情看着她，仿佛在等着她有所行动。她瞪着它，却并不能让凤凰屈服。“福克斯可以想怎么样就怎么样，我也不打算去纠结它的动机，但我会决定你的状态是否适合训练。你的急救箱还在浴室里吗？”

他蹙蹙眉，转身离去。“我能照顾好自己，你知道的。”

她紧跟着他。“你当然能了。那这次是怎么回事？废弃仓库里的突袭？在巫师小镇的伏击？”

“突袭一个可疑食死徒据点的地下室。没有吸血鬼和狼人。背后挨了一记粉骨碎身。恢复得没我希望的那么快。”

她眉头紧皱。“我敢打赌，你这下是帮别人挡的。”

哈利没有回答。

“哼。真是你的典型作风，波特。会给你再挣枚魔法部奖章，嗯？”

他继续沉默着，领她朝他屋里走去。

她忍住一声嗤笑。这不是什么可笑的事。哈利所做的完全出自他的天性。他这么做是因为他觉得这是他的责任，而不是因为会获得荣誉。要不是有这种动力驱使，他本可任由整个巫师界在伏地魔的阴影下自生自灭。

他的房间和她上次离开时有了点不同。五年前，他的房间看起来几乎不像有人居住。他把大把时间都耗在了 _她_ 房里，他带到格里莫广场的物件分毫未动地躺在他的行李箱里。而现在，这间屋子有了他的风格。干净整洁，床上铺得整整齐齐，其他摆设也一样，但到处都是他的印记。魁地奇装备放在房间一角，桌上摆着书和羊皮纸，梳妆台上是古龙水和男性化妆用品；甚至还有一张巫师朋克乐队的专辑唱片摆在唱片架上。

她从没想过哈利会喜欢朋克摇滚，不过话说回来，这个选择似乎很符合他的性格。他的打扮确实不像是听歌剧、嘻哈、蓝调或者爵士乐的人。

哈利径直走过去打开大衣橱，里面露出的东西一看就属于一个终日对抗吸血鬼、狼人和黑巫师的人。大衣橱里装着武器和现代巫师护甲，都有条不紊地安置在挂钩和台座上。有十字弩和疑似魔药的东西；还有白银拳刺、腕带、皮套及各种物件，让人想到“武装到牙尖”这个词。

他拉开底层抽屉，拽出一个大盒子，扑通一声扔在床上，掀开盒盖。里面有各类急救用品和魔药——就是庞弗雷女士也不会备得更齐全了。“你知道怎么急救吗？这可不像是吸血鬼需要知道的东西。”

她微微一笑。“我们女巫会里也有人类。你知道的。有时，他们也会遇上麻烦。现在能让我看看你的肩膀了？”

“我自己能行。”

“我又不会咬你。”她一语双关。

他轻嗤一声，但还是把椅子拉到床边。他转身跨坐到椅子上，好让她能坐在床上帮他处理伤口。他试图脱掉衬衫，但她能看出他的双肩因这个动作而绷紧了。伤口一定很痛。

她动作轻柔地帮他脱下衬衣。

她未曾料到的是他精干身躯上散发出的致命诱惑。正如她起先所想一样，他不是那种筋肉发达的类型。他身体柔韧，肌肉颀长紧致，让身形更多显出俊美而非力度，但他确实强健有力；她亲眼见过，亲身感觉过，特别是在他们搏击训练的时候；特别是在他趴在她身上，亲吻她，仿佛世界唾手可得却愿为 _她_ 放弃一切的时候。牛仔裤较低的裤腰上露出点内裤边来，但或许因为如今牛仔裤是他自己的，而非得自大块头表兄的二手货，低垂的裤腰和隐约可见的内裤边居然也让人觉得可爱，特别是再配上他迷人的腹肌。项链挂坠从他脖颈上垂下来，悬在他腰间，让这番景象显得更加诱人。

_梅林啊，他可不是瞧着就性感得要命吗？_

忍住把手探到他前胸的冲动，她在他身后坐下，尽量客观地评估着她的医治对象。

他皮肤上到处是新旧伤疤，但最有趣的是巧妙绘在左肩胛上那头耀武扬威的匈牙利树蜂。它昂起小脑袋，喷吐着火焰。

她不禁轻声笑笑，碰了它一下，小心避开它旁边那道流血的伤口。伤口还在因为恶咒的残余效应发着微光，但面对一个有趣的纹身，她暂时略过了早已见惯的鲜血和伤痕。再说，她是个吸血鬼，鲜血本身对她而言也有种独特的美感。

“漂亮，”她说，“匈牙利树蜂？”

他半扭过头。“你以为会是鹰头马身有翼兽吗？”

小龙又喷了一次火，她吃吃笑起来。

“有女性观众的时候，它就特别招摇。”他说。

她微笑一黯。显然，这条小龙对女性观众并不陌生。“哦，是吗？我们可不能让伤痕破坏它的风采，对吧？”她伸手从急救箱里取出些清洗药剂，还有棉片和绷带。尽管被他的话微微刺痛了，她还是非常小心不弄疼他。

小龙兴奋地拍打起翅膀，与此同时，她能看到哈利伤口周围的肌肉收紧了，但他没有退缩。然而，这不表示他不觉得痛。她从靴筒里拔出魔杖，对伤口施了个麻醉咒。他明显放松下来，于是她加快动作，继续清理伤口。

“你很擅长这个。”沉默许久后，他说。

“你还没发现吗？我什么都擅长。”

他绽开微笑。“你会唱歌吗？”

“那个除外。那可不行，饶了我吧。我唱起来活像只受伤的炸尾螺。别动。”

他似乎觉得那很是搞笑。他开始笑起来，一边怂恿她唱点什么。

她故意没理他，清洗完伤口，确认残余恶咒已大多被她消除干净。她捏拢伤口，用老式麻瓜蝴蝶型创口贴把它贴住。她到箱里取治疗药膏，于是在齐备的存货里找到了一剂猛药。她管它叫工业级药品。庞弗雷女士想必也会喜欢这东西。就像火焰一样刺激，没有什么麻醉咒能缓解，效果却好得惊人，不像那些不痛不痒的魔药，只对运动造成的刮擦伤有好处。

“这会很痛，”她警告道，“忍着点。”

他吃吃直笑。“护理态度真好，医生。”

她板着脸，脑中暗暗记下：他可爱的小龙纹身喜欢向女性卖弄，或许就如它的主人。她颇为粗鲁地拍上了一层药膏。

他顿时笑不出来了，唏嘘着低声咒骂，那条小龙倒是转着圈，把肚皮亮给她看。她忍住了戳它肚皮的冲动。

药剂很快起作用了。出血止住了，伤口开始收缩闭合。皮下还会烧灼刺痛，但伤口已经清理干净，没有了感染的危险。她小声念了一个更强效的麻醉咒，而后开始用绷带包扎伤口。这下小龙要有一阵子不见天日了，它在绷带后面扭着半截身子，朝绷带喷着火球，以示对这种轻视的抗议。它冲她做了个咆哮的动作，她忍不住对它吐了吐舌头；想到哈利对背后发生的事毫不知情，她肚里暗自好笑。

包扎好时，她往后退了点，看到她的手和他的背形成的对比，看到衬着他白里透红的身体，她的肌肤显得多么苍白、缺乏生气。一阵深深的伤感在她心中漾过，她记起她第一次意识到她开始告别人性的那个夜晚，或许就是在那时她知道了放弃他的必然性。那天夜里，她在转变后第一次回到家中。他们抵死缠绵，他曾问她，当他醒来时她是否会在他身旁。虽时隔数年，这段记忆依然令人触痛。

她抬起头回到现实中，他们已经静静坐了好一会儿，两人都没有说话。她能看见他的侧脸，他眼中晦暗无光，仿佛也在为什么事伤感。

“行，”她轻声打破沉默，“都好了。”

他眨了眨眼，似乎突然从沉思中惊醒，然后他点点头，缓缓离开座椅。“谢谢。”他摸索着衬衣。

那件血迹斑驳的破衬衣早被她丢在脚边的地板上了，她拾起它抛进旁边的洗衣篮。“我去给你拿件新的。你为什么不去拾掇一下呢？你这一身可脏得够呛。”她咧嘴笑着说，他也回了一个微笑。

他从壁钩上取下一条毛巾，边径自走进了配套盥洗室。她听了一会儿流水声，踱到房间那头的衣柜前，欣赏起来。

他的衣柜里和房间一样整洁。她高兴地注意到他有不少衣服，而且其中很多看来很新。她还发现一些样式休闲的衣服。然后她忍不住打开了旁边的壁橱，朝里面窥去，审视着那些衣物。

他的裤子都整齐挂着。她能看出它们的裁剪：大部分宽松舒适；但她还看见了另外几条裤子，她想象会很贴合他腰胯也很衬他腿部的线条。它们数量不多，但没有收在一起，像是他从没穿过。它们分散在架子各处，告诉她他更偏爱得体的休闲服。他有一排带扣衬衫和长袖套头衫。衣服都朴素实用，即使有印花，图案也简洁而富男子气。上衣下面是一个矮柜，整齐叠放着运动衫和长袖衬衣。一点都看不到鞋子的踪影。

 _他一定是把它们放在别处了，_ 她想，真是可惜。她还想看看除了那些脏兮兮的运动鞋他还有没有别的鞋子呢。

水声停了，她迅速关上壁橱门。他出现时，显得干净多了。他的头发湿嗒嗒的，他用毛巾擦了一下，就把毛巾也丢进了洗衣篮。

赫敏努力不盯着他俊美的胴体看，至少不盯得太明显。她还要帮他穿上衬衣，她可以趁那时候一饱眼福。

“瞧得挺开心？”他问。

她满脸红晕。“呃……什么？”

“我的壁橱。”

“哦。”见他没提起她盯着他胸口看的事，她大为松了一口气，一时竟找不出个聪明点的回答，“我没看你的壁橱。”

他笑了笑。“你怎么想？我通过考察了吗？”

“我就看了看你的衣柜……”

他吃吃笑起来。“然后呢？”

“嗯，整洁美观，即使不说是全部吧，我也觉得大部分衣服都很不错。你说的考察是怎么回事？”她走向他，小心帮他受伤的胳膊穿过衬衣袖口，然后把另一条袖子搭到他好的那边胳膊上。

他耸耸肩，边说边穿衣袖。“天知道你们女人看小伙子壁橱的时候都在考察我们什么。”

“我说过，我没——”她一边帮他套衬衫，一边好好打量了一番他的身躯。她能看见肌肉起伏的柔和线条。 _嗯哼。不太多。不太少。刚刚好。_ 她镇定心神。“我没看你的胸——壁橱。”

她往下拉了拉他的衬衣下摆，抚平褶皱，暗自希望他没注意到她的小小疏忽。除开要引他分心不去细想她刚说了什么的理由外，这也是隔着衣衫感受他身体的一个绝佳机会。她知道她这样很不像话，但面对如此诱人的事物，你很难抵挡得住。

_感觉真美好……_

她顿住了。那不是她的想法。那是哈利的想法，他又把自己的想法发送给她了。她抬头望去，只见他正低头凝视着她，眼中有毫不掩饰的爱恋。她甚至没注意到他是何时揽住了她的腰，直到他的手开始在她腰侧上下轻抚。

她不知道他是否意识到自己把想法传给她了，又或者他是否知道她能听见他。她希望他只在和她一起的时候这样，而且首先是因为她在心灵感应方面高度敏锐。要是他把想法到处广播可不好。他得学会怎么控制它。

他俯过身，她只来得及略微慌乱地移开嘴唇。她感觉他的唇印在她脖颈侧面，轻柔郑重，饱含深情。

“谢谢。”他低声说。

她竭力克制住战栗，不让他看出她心绪已乱。他的触碰感觉如此美妙，但她就是不能让感情流露出来。“你已经谢过了。”

“但不是以这种方式。”他的唇又贴上来，她感觉到一阵略带湿气的吮吸。

一阵战栗掠过她的脊背。

 _什么时候_ ……哈利什么时候如此擅长于此了？

忍住合上双眼任由他为所欲为（那很有可能发展成一次极乐的性体验）的欲望，她退后一步，同时捉住他的手，把他拉向门边。

她能感觉到他沉默的抗议，他的手在试着轻轻将她拽回他怀里，但她对他的意图佯作不知。“你的肩膀需要休息。”她有意岔开话题以暂时抵挡种种肉体上的诱惑，“所以我们先训练你的大脑，哈利。从简单的意念练习开始。多亏艾德里安，我对行之有效的冥想技巧非常了解。”

她刻意提起那个名字，希望浇熄他对她的热情。

如果把他脸上一闪而逝的不悦当成暗示的话，那么这似乎是起作用了。

她顺着这个话题继续说下去。“作为启蒙，女巫会已经在这方面对我进行了良好的教育，但我敢肯定，艾德里安的辅导更有不可估量的效用。毕竟，他是名执业禅师。我近几个月才修习了较高级别的技巧，但考虑到你的意识控制力，我在这方面还是有很多东西可以教你的。我已经知道为什么你的摄神取念如此生疏了。你的思维太发散。你没有集中……”

在他们去往五楼健身室的路上，他一直沉着脸。让他坐到练习垫上后，她不得不想办法平息他的愤愤之情。

她从地窖召唤来了她的禅修用具包，开始进行指导，解说冥想和集中注意力的要点。

半小时后，她感觉哈利已经足够平静，可以更多听进她的课程了。

她不得不承认，她自己也很难集中注意。她早就知道自己深深为他所吸引，而他也完全安适于对她展现魅力，但如果他们想在训练上有进展，他们中就得有人放弃所有这些多余的想法。

_那两片嘴唇做出那样专横表情的时候，实在太诱人了。我真想舔舔……_

她一时失神，思绪有些乱了。哈利的想法有很强的干扰性。“我们应该试一试——”

“你听见了，不是吗？”他突然问。

她眨了眨眼，意识到否认是没用的。“你希望我听见？”

“绝对希望。”

她瞪了他一眼，才答道：“好吧。看来你确实知道怎么传送想法。”

“那只是因为你擅长接收。我想这不会发生在别人身上，起码没有我这方面的努力是不会的，而且我只在必要的时候会那么做。我的摄神取念太生疏了，不能随便在人身上试验。我不想把什么人的脑子搅成浆糊。”

“至少，你不会有把我脑子搅成浆糊的危险。吸血鬼是出了名地难以杀死。我可以用更多方法帮你控制你的摄神取念，这一点是人类所不能及的。不过，你得放手让我去做。别反对了。我到这儿就是来帮你的。”

他盯着她看了一阵子。“你是什么时候知道自己的能力的？我是说，能听见想法？”

要让他在她身边感到放松，如果这就是他需要的，那么她会把答案给他。“我想我一直都很擅长接收。回想一下，当我们——当我还是人类，我们做爱的时候，我就能听见你的想法，特别是在最不设防的时候。成为吸血鬼后，我变得更敏锐了。我的思维感知力对那些有心灵感应能力的人尤为敏感，所以西塞罗和耶希敏总能接通我的思想。当我们在爱尔兰那片森林里时——你还记得吗？坚纽斯袭击我们的那天夜里，耶希敏就和我通了话，要我拖住坚纽斯，等她赶来救我们。那时候我就知道，我能够接收想法并对其他人屏蔽思想。这是女巫会训练我开发的第一项技能。我擅长读取和截获记忆影像，却只能听到直接传送给我的想法。我在树立心理屏障阻挡入侵者方面技巧娴熟，也许对耶希敏除外吧。她有办法绕过我的屏障，现在我还没弄清她是怎么做到的。归根到底，这问题不大。反正不管用不用她的思维力量，她都能在十步外把一个骗子认出来。”

“所以，你可以教我摄神取念。”哈利说，语音沉闷。

她颔首。“对。你非常需要一名指导者，而我还算擅长。我这个老师至少会比斯内普温和点。”

听到这个名字，想起与之相伴的回忆，哈利缩了一下。

“那么你愿意让我教你吗，哈利？”她问，“说实话，你不会有任何损失，而且你还可以窥看我的内心，看到我最隐秘、最黑暗的秘密。”

她本是想开个玩笑，但随即惊骇地意识到她这句话有多么真实。

他似乎也意识到了这一点。“你确定那是你想要的吗？”

“不是，但这项训练的关键就是，在你系统学习如何突破我的屏障时，与你的努力进行对抗。我会得到很好的锻炼。”

他现出一个伤感的微笑。“你都有些什么黑暗的秘密？”

她思忖片刻。“说真的，我也不确定，但我从不停下来去想它们。我总是害怕发觉它们有多么可怖。所以，如果你看到它们而且觉得恐怖难言，那我也不想知道它们是什么。”

“我不认为你会有太恐怖的想法。”

“我也曾以为我没法为了获取情报就刻意伤害任何人，可是，瞧瞧我都干了些什么吧。”

他的手滑进她掌心里，她知道他有些可能令人不快的事要说。她注意到了，这是他的作风，当他要说些可能令她不快的事情时，他就会握住她的手。这也许是要确保她不从他身旁走开，也可能是要避免她竖起厚实的情感屏障，她不太肯定，但他确实是有意进行身体接触，而她心里不情愿地承认，他的技巧在很大程度上是管用的。

“你跟你的影亲们谈过了吗？”他问，“关于到霍格沃茨路上的事。”

她咽了咽唾沫。她早该知道他会问这个。“只和所罗门谈过。我还没抽出时间问吕西安。”

“所罗门怎么说？”

“不是他。他没对任何人说过任何事，哪怕是说漏嘴也没有。”

“于是现在你害怕听到吕西安的回答。”

“是的。我是说——”她畏缩了，慌乱起来，“不。我没有——他 _决不会_ 背叛我。我敢肯定。我知道他不会。”

他凝视着她，目光异常柔和。没有审判般的责备，也没有施恩般的倨傲。“我已经着手对袭击当晚在车上的每一个人进行调查。每一个人。乘客，傲罗和乘务员。即使他们中没人事先知晓这次行程，但傲罗和乘客在发车前还是有十五分钟。现在想想，对某些存心围攻列车的人来说，也许十五分钟已经足够了。”

哈利的努力让她心中一阵感激。

“我还是会要求你询问你的影亲，你要理解，”他轻声道，“我无论如何要留意所有疑点，但我希望你明白我真的必须查清事情经过。我尊重你，赫敏，我也尊重你和他们的关系。希望你不会觉得我没有尽力让一切顺利。”

她抿紧双唇，把涌到嘴边的本能答复咽了回去。她差点就对他说她觉得这样的对话现在并不合宜，该等他们就何时“谈论它们”达成一致的时候再提，但看到他眼中的热忱，她发觉自己真的很难装成那个“冷酷、恶毒的赫敏”。相反，她让唇角上扬，勾出一个疲惫的微笑。“我从不怀疑你的执着，哈利。如果说你身上有什么是我相信会始终不变的，那就是你一旦决定做某件事以后全心投入的能力。所以，我一刻都不会怀疑你。”

他眉毛一挑。“可是？”

她耸耸肩，为她将说出的这番话不免要招致的反弹做好准备。“你知道的，哈利……我总觉得，你有时候不知道什么才对你有好处。”

这句话对他造成困扰并没有她预计的严重。“我二十二岁了，我已经熬过了五年没有你的日子。你不认为，是时候承认我 _确实_ 知道什么对自己有好处了？你或许是永生不死的，但现在，你也只活过了和我一样长的岁月，最多相差几个月而已。我已见过任何人所能承受的极限恐怖，或许这些经历对我影响更厉害些，因为不像吸血鬼，我并非天生适合这些东西，但我熬过来了，这足可说明一些事情了。所以，你真的能说你比我自己更清楚什么才对我有好处吗？”

听着他如此平静的阐述，她实实在在意识到她刚才的话听起来是多么蛮横。巨怪事件后她和哈利、罗恩成为了朋友，自那时起，她习惯了担当那个提出最佳意见或者采取最明智做法的人。她是他们的良心，是他们理智的声音。她是解答一切的万事通。有时，这种万事通角色转化为知晓他们的情感，知晓他们在特定情况下的心绪。而所罗门和吕西安像两个寻求答案的孩童一样依赖她，也无助于增长她的谦逊。这成了她的一种习惯。她没有意识到，虽然那样的做法对两个十七岁的男孩（以及两个处于困境的吸血鬼）管用，却不会适用于两个历经五年战火洗礼的二十二岁男子汉。

“老习惯了，”她懊悔地说，脸上泛红，“我会克制的。我想我喜欢自认为是被需要的。这一直都是我的软肋。当我意识到人们不需要我的时候，就会跌进内心纠结的深渊。所以你应该能理解那对我是多么毁灭性的打击，当我意识到我变得……对你 _有害_ 的时候。那是被需要的反面，让我的世界变成了地狱。”

他抬手轻抚她的长发。“我会永远需要你，”他柔声道，“永远，不是因为你对我有用，而是因为我爱你。你需要你所爱的人，哪怕只是和他们在一起。哪怕只是坐在她身旁，静默不语。”

她完全组织不出适当的回答。他之前就诉说过对她的感情，但她依然不太确定要如何对待它。在过去，她只需亲吻他，吻至沉迷，并希望他明白他完全可以做更多；但如今，这却成为了她无法享受的奢侈。至少，她是这么想的。哈利显然并不赞同。如果说她冒着再次心碎的危险回到格里莫广场有什么意义的话，那么她就应该让自己有用，即使无法完全去除她的渴望，也该抑制住它。

“这个——唔……很高兴知道这个，”她匆匆一语带过，“你还没回答我的问题。”

他挑起眉毛，唇角似笑非笑，似乎容忍着她小小的回避之举，又觉得好玩。

看样子，她正渐渐丧失搪塞他的能力，就仿佛他已经识透了她，这让她既懊恼又喜悦。

“什么问题？”他问。

“关于摄神取念。你愿不愿意让我帮你？”

“哦，这可不是一个我能拒绝的提议。我当然接受你的帮助。”

“很好。在你调养肩上伤口期间，我们就来练习摄神取念，等你的治疗师告诉我你肩膀痊愈以后，我们就可以交替进行搏击训练和摄神取念。”

“怎么，我得从我的治疗师那拿条子来？”

“对，就是这样。不许造假，波特。我会知道的。正和你说话的这个女巫可是曾在大家签名的D.A.名单上下咒的。你最好相信，玛丽埃塔可是对此终生难忘。”

他咧嘴笑笑。“那是最出色的计谋。比弗雷德和乔治搞的大部分东西都要棒。”

“知道吗，恭维话到哪都管用。”

“到哪都管用？”

“唔……或许也不全是。不过我听了心情很好。那么我们可说清楚了，到时你的条子最好是真的！”

他宠溺地微笑着。“我什么时候骗过你了？”

“呃……是吗？你逃作业的时候就干过。”

“我是说在重要的事情上。”

她瞪着他。“现在你就是想把我惹火。”

他吃吃笑起来，或许意识到他一点不把那当回事是错误的。“你知道我的意思。”

“对，我知道，所以我知道你会撒谎说肩膀好了以便早点开始格斗训练。所以我警告你，如果让我抓到你撒谎，我会狠狠揍你一顿。”

“然后你会像刚才那样给我疗伤吗？”

“我会让吕西安来治你的伤，我敢向你保证，他可不会有我一半温柔。跟他喊痛试试，他会爽死的。他一遇到这类事就兴奋得都要硬了。”

哈利塞住耳朵，不着调地唱起来。“啦啦啦……我才没听到她刚提起别人的小弟弟……”

她不禁大笑。“哦，停下，哈利。我还以为你会更自信些呢。”

“我当然自信！我只是不想听其他人的那话儿如何。我可没那兴趣。千真万确。我们该换个话题了…… _就现在_ 。”

“好吧。我很通情达理的。你准备好开始冥想练习了？”

“准备好了。”

她给他一串蜜蜡念珠，点燃一柱熏香。一线白烟升起，懒洋洋地在空气中打着旋儿。

他在指间拨弄着念珠。“再说说，你是怎么转这东西的？”

她以最大的耐心重复了之前的解释，说得更深入了些，因为他的学习态度变端正了。或许是意识到这项练习并不像他以为的那样古怪，他吸收得更快了。

半小时后，哈利注意力愈发集中，慢慢地，她开始教哈利如何磨练和驾驭他的意识。

在系统指导下，他进步很快。她逐渐开始介绍更复杂的技巧。他的主要困难在于集中注意力的同时将力量维持在低水平以免被人发觉。每当他试探的时候，他的魔力就会扰动，使他被逮住、被挡出来乃至遭到精神恶咒的反击。

尽管赞赏他的进步，赫敏还是意识到他投入的力道太大，远超必要，并非他能力有缺陷；问题很可能还是在技巧上，甚至可能是在哪个步骤上。她必须弄清什么办法能磨锐他的注意力，却不在他身上产生不必要的紧张。她需要做一次评估。

“试着穿透我的屏障，”她对他说，“竭尽所能集中注意力。别介怀是不是会把我脑子搅乱。秘密侵入我们待会再试。别担心伤害我。你不会的。”

她感觉到他在试图进入她的大脑。他的力量确实很强，但摄神取念是件精细活儿。用激光般的精准才能取得最佳效果。现在，哈利用起他的念力，就像在用一架致命的加农炮瞄准一只蚂蚁。她调动力量对抗他，他们投射出的精神力爆炸般地撞在一起。他的魔力席卷她的大脑，有那么一瞬，她相信她出窍了。那感觉犹如跌入一个黑洞。

她所知的下一件事就是，哈利正把她搂在怀里，她渐渐从眩晕的头痛中恢复过来。疼痛如潮水般迅速退去，但哈利的表情活像是要得心脏病了。

“老天啊！”他大喊，“赫敏，说话啊！”

她眨眨眼驱散迷雾，皱着眉从他怀里挣起身。“看在老天的份上，哈利，冷静点。我很好。有点喘不上气来而已——”

“喘不上气！而已！”他近乎歇斯底里地叫道，“你眼睛里在流血啊！”

她有点诧异地盯着他，抬手摸了摸脸。一手的血。她缩了一下。“哦，老天。我模样一定很吓人。我的睫毛膏花了吗？”

“什么！”

 _好吧，他现在没心情说俏皮话_ _。_ “开个玩笑，哈利。不过天哪，你太紧张了。我想你还需要一点禅修。”

他张了张嘴，随后把唇抿成了一条细线。他一脸暴躁，虽然她并不认为他是在生她的气。“我们不会再这么做了。这是个 _坏主意_ 。”

他开始起身。

“哦看在——”她拉住他的胳膊，把他拽回垫子上，“哈利，把你的屁股坐回去——”

“我就知道！”他喃喃道，“我是个威胁！假如——假如我弄爆了你的脑袋呢—— _哦，天哪！_ 我简直不敢想象！我可能杀了——”

“停下这些消极想法。闭上眼睛，哈利，”她耐心哄他，一边轻捏着他的肩膀，“用力深呼吸。”

他照办了，吸气，呼气。

“就这样。继续深呼吸。”她掏出一条手帕，用清水咒把它浸湿，擦拭脸上的血污。

等他再睁开眼睛时，她脸上的血都擦掉了，他注视着她，似乎平静了一些。

她又等了一会儿，直到确定他们俩都镇定下来，才开口。“一切魔法都依赖于情感，哈利。甚至那些恶性的诅咒也要靠憎恨才能起作用。但假如说这些咒语和魔法有赖于具体的情感，那么也总有特定情感在驱动每一个巫师。你必须理清当你施摄神取念咒时，那种特定的情感是什么。”

他叹息。“我只希望恰当地运用它，别害得任何人送命。”

她思索着。“这个原因是已知的。再深入找找。可能还有什么其他原因？”

他显得有些挫败，但还是停下来思考着。“我觉得我必须成功。我必须学会如何使用摄神取念，因为我觉得在战争中它确实会有帮助，特别是如果我能潜入伏地魔的头脑，找出他的计划是什么，就更好了。这势在必行。竭尽全力让它发挥作用是我的职责。”

她点头。“很好。非常具体。这也可能就是你失败的原因。你的愿望太强烈了。你太急于求成。你必须告诉自己，控制这项技能需要小心谨慎、循序渐进。”

“没有 _时间_ 循序渐进了！”

“循序渐进的时间总是有的，特别是如果你能用你的魔力弄爆别人的脑子。也许我们正该对它进行强化。弄爆伏地魔的脑子。那样战争应该很快就会结束了。”

他苦笑。“我试过。不行。他的头脑固若金汤。我就像是用一根木棍在砸他的墙。”

“即使是铁也会锈蚀……”她隐晦地说。

“是的，但不是他的……”

她笑笑。“它不可能完全关闭。人必须能够进入他自己的大脑，所以总是有一扇门的。我们要做的就是找到那扇门，弄清怎么打开它。你不可能靠巨怪似的蛮力撞开伏地魔的门。如果你想查出什么有价值的东西，就必须像小偷一样悄悄潜入那里。”

他合上双眼，用手揉了揉额头，后仰用手肘撑住身子，把重心靠在没受伤的那边，疲惫地望着她。“梅林啊，你刚才吓着我了。”他语调低低的，像是没什么力气说话却又不能不提这事，“就像是从一部麻瓜恐怖电影里走出来的。”

“那会是一次绝妙的万圣节恶作剧。”

“那不好玩，格兰杰。你知道每次你出事的时候我是什么感觉……”

这一次，她没有嘲笑他。她也往后一仰，摆出和他一样的姿势。“我比以前强壮得多，哈利。你不必担心我。你只要集中精力想重要的事情。”

“你就是最重要的。”

“你必须分清轻重缓急。”

他吃吃轻笑，松手躺在垫子上，曲起膝盖。他用双手搓着脸。“你真的很重要。”

她注视了他一阵子。“哈利，你认为福克斯在藏了那么久以后，为什么终于决定现身，来到 _你_ 面前？”

“我不知道。那 _你_ 在藏了那么久以后，为什么终于决定现身，来到我面前？”

她咧嘴一笑。“因为耶希敏逼我来。好了，别转移话题。回答我关于福克斯的问题。”

他喟叹一声。“也许它觉得我会给它买上好的鸟食。”

“哈利……”

“好吧，你有什么想法？”

她思量片刻，斟酌着答案。“我想到很多。我把能找到的和凤凰有关的书都看了。共通的一点就是，凤凰会自己选择主人，从无例外，而它们做出选择的理由往往不为人知。自然，就这么点信息我是不会满意的。我回顾了历史记录和神话故事，也许你听了会感到惊讶，福克斯在主人选择上有着辉煌的记录。我有理由相信，在你之前，福克斯曾有过三任声名显赫的主人，最近的一个当然就是邓布利多。在他之前的是德鲁伊女祭司克丽奥娜，一位强大的女巫，因被三只凤凰所选择而闻名。她是一名治疗师，或许这一点正好迎合了凤凰的博爱。无论如何，她以在疾病和死亡肆虐之地挽救生命而著称。福克斯的 _第一任_ 主人，也可能只是有记载的最早的主人，不是别人，正是戈德里克·格兰芬多。”

哈利有点讶异地抬起头。“有记载的？”

“唔……或许没有直接记载，但有些记载对此有强烈的暗示。有趣的是，福克斯还呈现出格兰芬多的学院色。”

“哈。这非常有趣。可这一切又意味着什么呢，对我来说？”

“在我看来，福克斯在某种程度上算是一个拥王者。你觉得呢？确实，它没有真的使主人成为国王，但他们总发觉自己 _领导着_ 某项伟大的事业，通常对未来的发展有深远影响。格兰芬多的遗产不仅仅是霍格沃茨，他还奠定了现代巫师社会价值观念的基石：魔法为人人，四海皆兄弟。克丽奥娜祭司为死亡和疾病肆虐之地带去生机，或许拯救了成百上千个男女巫师的生命，他们的后代中有英雄，有黑巫师，也有伟大的思想家。阿不思·邓布利多从格林沃德手中拯救了整个巫师界，然后创立凤凰社对抗伏地魔的威胁。而现在福克斯选定了你。”

哈利哼了一声。“什么救世之星之类的棍子又砸在我脑袋上了。我懂。”

“我想你还不明白……至少，不全明白。凤凰社已经无人领导好一段时间了……”

他用肘撑起身，面色阴郁。“它有领导者。实际上，有五位领导者。”

“但这五个人也需要一位——”

“ _不，_ 那没有必要。实际上，很荒谬。没必要 _就一个人_ ——”

“福克斯似乎不这么想。”

“赫敏，我想我对你脑子造成的破坏恐怕比我刚才以为的还厉害。”

“想想，哈利，这说得通。福克斯直到现在才出现。回想起来，当年你还太年轻，或许无力独自领导凤凰社。你需要引导和成长，这也正是你在过去五年中得到的东西。如今各方都想得到你：伏地魔、耶希敏 _以及_ 凤凰社，提醒你一句，他们想要的都是 _活着的_ 你。别以为我不知道，就在你签署了协议之后，别人的签名跟着都出现了。我当时或许是在睡觉，但我后来检查过契约上的魔法签名。我能看出签名出现的先后顺序和间隔时间。他们都在等着你签字，因为他们 _相信_ 你会做出最佳判断——”

“这纯粹是你一厢情愿的猜测。”

“也许吧，但我的推测很合理。在他们之中，你是最了解吸血鬼的，所以他们需要看到你亮绿灯，才敢信任我们。但是，即便这次他们追随你是因为你在吸血鬼方面的专长，那依然表明他们已经信任你有能力领导他们。凡事总有第一次，哈利，而在我看来，它已经开始了。”

他睁大眼睛瞪着她。“我 _没法_ 领导凤凰社！”

赫敏心中那丝恼怒渐渐增长起来。“你当然可以！不管怎么说，大部分骨干都遵从你。你觉得他们这么做只是因为他们认为你够‘酷’吗？他们这么做是因为他们用生命信任你，哈利。很显然，亚瑟、莱姆斯、沙克尔和麦格也信任你。愿意说‘嗨，我想我愿意让吸血鬼在我们这边参加战斗，不再介意他们吸血为生的本性’可不是一件小事。而事实就是，他们以签署协议的方式表达了这个观点。”

哈利蹙着眉。“穿上一身啦啦队制服，又唱又跳地说：‘前进吧，领袖！哈利！’ _也许_ 我会觉得你可爱。但现在，我只觉得你在夸大其词。像邓布利多那样领导凤凰社？想想吧！”

她挫败地叫了一声。“成为领导者的念头到底有 _什么_ 可怕的？你头脑可靠、为人正直，你有难以置信的魔法实力，你身后站着一批受你精神鼓舞的追随者！我真不明白为什么你还觉得这一切说不通！”

“哼。要不是我在这个问题上的看法和你大相径庭，我都想吻你了。你真不该这么奉承我。”

就是 _这样_ 。赫敏最讨厌有人拒绝发挥他的出众天赋去推动好的转变。她还不知道哈利能带来怎样一种好的转变，但她知道它一定会出现。她站起身。“知道你能吻哪儿吗？我的屁股，见鬼！”说完，她冲出了房间。

她跑到走廊半中间的时候，哈利追上了她。她意识到自己本可以靠吸血鬼的惊人速度逃开，却没那么做。或许她心里希望哈利会追上来。

她抬头狂乱地注视着他，交叉双臂抱在胸前。

他愧疚地凝望着她。“我不是在嘲笑你。我只是觉得你……瞧，你总是觉得我有领袖才能，我真的很感激，但我觉得你太高估我了——”

“啊！如果你只是来重复你在健身室说过的话，那么还是走开吧。我现在不想看到你。”她转身就想走。

他轻轻拉住她的胳膊。“你到底在生什么气？我只是觉得我没法领导凤凰社。太超乎我的想象。为什么你这么生气？”

为什么呢，说真的？这是个值得重新审视的问题，当她意识到心底真正的答案时，不禁愈发惊讶于这件事对 _她_ 的深远意义。“我们从没讨论过那个预言，对吗，哈利？”

他支棱起眉毛。“是的……可还有什么可讨论的？要么我杀了他，要么他杀了我。很简单，真的。”

她摇摇头。“我是说，我还从没告诉过你我对它有何感受。我对它的感受似乎从来都不重要。但也许……也许那很重要。当你把那个预言告诉我们的时候，我感受到了前所未有的恐惧。那个预言把事实抛在我们眼前：是的，确实有个邪恶的黑魔王；是的，他确实想杀你。突然间，没有什么是简单的了。一切都是如此脆弱。我可能失去你，因此，我可能在某次突袭中就失去我为之而活的一切。那不只是某种一瞬间的认识，哈利。我对抗它，否认它，拒绝想象那种情形。我闭上眼睛，一整年对真相视而不见，强迫自己相信一切正常，相信我只是个十几岁的女孩，需要担心的只有学业、男孩和 _我自己_ 。可是最后……最后那只是让我辜负了你，邓布利多死了，我给自己编织的假象就此——怎么说呢——化为泡影，就如同撕碎了舞台的幕布。真相依旧在那里。我并未驱散它。我不得不再次面对 _同样的_ 恐惧：失去你，失去一切。但事实摆在眼前，已经无路可逃了，从我接受这一点的那一刻起，我就发誓不会再辜负你，于是我去了女贞路， _尽我所能地_ 帮助你。那确实比我希望的更有效。但使我有勇气去面对心中恐惧的人是 _你_ 。你认定目标就决不退缩，所以我信赖你。我必须信赖你。我不断告诉自己你有足够的力量、足够的智慧、足够的才干，也从你身上看到了证明，哈利。你了解我。我是一个相信理性、相信逻辑的人。如果我没有在你身上看到它，那么我的信赖再多也无法使它成真。它必定存在，我能看到它在那里。正因如此——正因如此，在你说你 _不行_ ，或者你 _不会_ ，又或者如果命运弄人使我……我不再对你有好处了的时候，我会生气会恐慌，因为唯一能挡在你和死亡之间的东西就是你对自己的信任。如果你无法信任自己，你就不能打败伏地魔；如果你不能打败伏地魔，你就会 _死去_ ，我会失去你，然后……然后……”

她不知道他是从什么时候开始吻她。她只知道自己失去了说话的能力，两人之间的空隙被弥合了。他紧紧将她拥在怀中，他们的唇舌纠结在一起，以一种慵懒、温柔的韵律相互致意。

事实无可逃避，她依然如此深爱着他，但她早已清醒地认识到了，任由他爱她会造成世界性的苦痛。她的心痛不会影响任何人；而 _他_ _的_ 心痛可能毁掉巫师界。

但此时此刻，他的爱抚犹如一剂安抚人心的良药，她躁动的心绪渐趋宁静。被护在他臂弯中，她几乎能听到低低絮语，保证着一切都会好起来，保证着情况不会变得像她担心的那么可怕，保证着爱的力量比这最严酷的现实更加强大。

这不像他们在有求必应屋里那个充满激情的吻。欲望是存在的，但没有掩盖这个吻真正要传达的讯息。

在这偷来的片刻时光里，她任由自己品味着他的触摸，不去想时间的长短。

那一刻时光如细沙般悄然流逝，直到他们终于喘息着分开。

幻想结束了。随着他的心跳声渐趋平稳，冷酷的现实越来越清晰可辨。

她觉得有必要说些什么。

他摇摇头，用手指摩挲着她的下唇，动作轻如羽毛。“我们什么都不必说了，对吗？”

她抬眼凝视着他。她脑中理性的部分在嚷嚷着表示反对，要她说让步于他们的本能是多么愚蠢的事情（“我们不该这么做。”），怂恿她用冰冷伤人的言语毁掉这一刻（“我们只是一时头脑发热。没有任何意义。”），或者只是用漫不经心的托辞来打破意味深长的气氛（“罗恩会杀了我的……”），但她什么都没说。

_我们什么都不必说了_ _。_

毕竟，这就是其中的美好之处。无需言辞。没有什么来对它进行破坏。没有什么来给它着上不应有的色彩。只有亲吻。只有他们本身的情感。

她默然颔首。她觉得两颊泛红，但这很好理解。那个吻中蕴含了太多太多的东西，不可能不留下一点痕迹，所以她不会强迫自己再找什么解释。她有种模糊的预感，无论她说什么都只会让情况变得更糟，话说回来，她首先必须定义一下什么叫“更糟”。

他微笑着，她觉得要是她再 _不_ 说点尖刻或令人不快的话，情况就真的要“更糟”了。浪漫的迷雾瞬间从她脑中消散，必须把局面拉回到理性层面的紧迫感重新降临。

_让“什么都不必说”见鬼去吧！我要说的可多了！_

“哈利——”

“你打算说一些我可能不想听到的话。”他匆匆道，略带眩晕，仿佛刚注射了一剂麻药，没有什么会破坏他的心情。

她蹙蹙眉。“那么，我能说吗？”

他做了个手势。“我不觉得我能阻止你。”

“你这完全是趁我不备，如果我还有点理智，就不会让它发生，”她倨傲地说，“但它已经发生了，就是爱情电影里那种‘跟女友争执时堵住她嘴’的吻。”

“你在抱怨吗？”

“除非我死，我才会抱怨。但问题是，这就是 _那种_ 吻。如果你再不征求我的许可就这么做——”

他大笑。“许可？”

“是的！许可！我就给你一拳！明白吗，哈利？你不能随便就走过来对我做那样的事！”

“老天作证，我不是有意的。你那么……我情不自禁。你说的那席话，应该得到一个吻。知道吗，你本该早点把你对那个预言的纠结告诉我。你跟罗恩说过。我记得很清楚，因为当时我很生气你告诉他却没告诉我。”

她感觉脸上又开始发热。“跟罗恩说感觉要容易些……那个预言给你带来的麻烦已经够多的了，而且罗恩对此的感觉和我颇为相似。”

“真的？”

“对。不过，如果你不想的话，你也不是非得吻他。”

“如果我想的话就可以吗？”

“哦，当然。全看你。”

“很高兴知道这一点！我能再吻你吗？”

她怒目而视。“我警告你，哈利！”

“是你说的，我可以征求你的许可！”

“不，我说的是——哦，算了。让我清净几小时行吗？你一整晚都在侵占我的个人空间！别以为我没注意，波特。”

“就是这样，我还以为你没注意呢。到底是最聪明的女巫。”

她瞪他一眼，随后转开视线。

“那么——”哈利在她身后喊道，“我们在说的几小时是多长时间呢？两小时？一小时？半小时？也许十分之一小时？”

“一小时的十分之一才六分钟，哈利。”

“挑字眼。”

她叹着气翻了个白眼，甚至懒得回头看他。她只说了句“我会让你知道的！”就匆匆离开，去找吕西安了。

*

哈利意识到，冥想的好处之一就是能帮你很快放松下来。试着实践赫敏交给他的东西，独自练了一个小时后，他在床上舒展四肢，很快睡着了。

或许他比自己意识到的更疲倦。毕竟，在赫敏回来之前，他没睡多久。

所以，他正沉浸在甜蜜的梦乡中却被卧室门砰然打开的声音惊醒，实在是一大憾事。

哈利警觉地坐起身，惯性地拔出魔杖，就在这时，赫敏扑到了他身上，她眸子里闪着愤怒的光，尖牙也伸展开了。

“把你的魔杖挪开。”她嘶声道，此刻冬青木的杖尖正抵在她喉咙上。

哈利收回魔杖，长出一口气。“别、别再这样了！顺便问一句，你要我挪开的是哪根魔杖——”

“没时间开下流玩笑了，哈利。是吕西安。他跑了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望最后一节能稍稍弥补这一章的无趣。第二十三章正在进行中。


	24. 第二十三章 背叛之伤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelare（拉丁语，揭开真相）。我LJ上的Vamp Verse条目已更新。只是很小很小的一点补充。如果你是像我一样的强迫症，你也许可以考虑读读这段多出的信息，因为它会让你感觉好点。大笑。  
> 这是未校对版。^_^

飞路通知众人并许可他们进入格里莫广场后，哈利幻影移形回到自己房间。他深吸了一口气镇定心神，然后拉开大衣橱，有条不紊地装备上必要的皮套、魔药包及其他必需品。他没有过多考虑，就背上了他的长剑。没准会用得上。

他和赫敏已经决定封锁有关吕西安泄密的消息，直到确定他们对吕西安鞭长莫及。哈利知道他是在冒险，赌他的临时小组能先找到吕西安，但赫敏恳求他把追捕行动限制在他这一组。

“减少沟通不畅造成的误解。降低他们一看见他就企图进行攻击的可能性……你不想有不必要的人员损失吧，哈利。”

他和傲罗们之前只追捕过一名吸血鬼，虽然他们成功追踪到了他，抓捕行动却死伤惨重。他们在那次追捕中损失了三个人，而那个吸血鬼还远够不上女巫会的标准。

想到一个像吕西安这样有一定岁数、受过良好训练的吸血鬼，正仓惶奔命，或者更糟，正畏罪潜逃，哈利打了个寒战。

披上御寒的外套，哈利奔出房间，三步两步冲下楼梯进了起居室。

赫敏站在一群面色肃然的人中间。有莱姆斯、唐克斯、罗恩、比尔、芙蓉、查理、乔治、金妮、迪安、西莫、卢娜和所罗门。坐在一旁的是德拉科，正以一种百无聊赖的表情旁观着。

卢娜一如既往地神色蒙眬，虽然她一直都在看着赫敏。而芙蓉沉着脸，或许是郁郁于屋里居然有别人比 _她_ 更惹人关注。

听到他沉重的脚步声，赫敏转过身。“我们准备好了，哈利。”

哈利点点头，走近她。“很好。我们能越早开始搜索越好。”

“他到底是在躲什么？”和查理一道从罗马尼亚幻影移形回来的罗恩问。

赫敏朝哈利投去恳求的目光。她不希望他说出来，至少现在不要。

“我以后会解释的。”哈利说，“首先，我们要把他找回来，所以听好……”他做了一次简练的概述，毫不含糊地向他们说明了吕西安的能力。

“哼，”圈外的德拉科说，“我第一眼见他就知道他不是好东西。”

哈利能看出赫敏闻言身形一僵。

哈利挥动魔杖，向德拉科的脚镣上施了个限制咒，禁止他以任何魔法或非魔法的方式离开格里莫广场。德拉科身上的其他约束同样适用，只是这一次，德拉科手里 _不会_ 有魔杖。它从德拉科袖子里飞出，径直落进哈利手里。

德拉科叫起屈来，咒骂连连地看着哈利把那根魔杖揣进口袋。

“假如他回到这里，你要 _立刻_ 通知我，明白了？”哈利说。

“去你的吧，波特！”德拉科嘶声道，“你怎么敢拿走我的魔杖！这五年我可没做错什么该受到这种待遇——”

哈利丢给德拉科一面双向镜。很多凤凰社成员持有双向镜，可以理解，使用它的时候必须极端谨慎。双向镜难以保证魔法意义上的安全通讯。一旦其中一面落入敌手，就可能轻易成为一件制造陷阱的工具，他们能做的最佳防御措施就是对镜子之间的联络设置口令。最高机密 _决不_ 通过镜子传递，遵循约定俗成的保密标准是非常重要的。总体而言，双向镜只用于临时通讯，比如出任务和搜捕的时候。

镜子正中德拉科的额头。那倒霉蛋叫了声痛，镜子啪嗒掉在地上，倒是没破。

“如果他现身，就使用镜子。”哈利说。解决完德拉科，他转向剩下的组员。“你们都随身带着镜子了？”

众人点头。

“很好。如果你们找到他，别试图单独抓住他。用你们的镜子呼叫支援。不要做任何攻击行为，等待赫敏和我赶到。明白了？”哈利将众人分成两人一组并分派了搜索区域。因为知道查理不会对于同吸血鬼组队有芥蒂，他安排所罗门跟查理一队。如他所料，查理毫不犹豫地点了头。莱姆斯和唐克斯先出发，接着是查理和所罗门，比尔和芙蓉，罗恩和乔治，还有迪安和西莫。

卢娜歪头看着赫敏。“我知道你没死。”

“麦格提过，”赫敏有点不耐烦地说，“猜得挺准嘛？”

“哦，不。是弯角鼾兽——”

“——告诉你的。那些聪明的动物。”赫敏替她把剩下的话说完了。

或许是怕卢娜激怒赫敏，金妮挽住卢娜的胳膊说，“我们得走了。”

卢娜没再坚持。此后两个女人很快幻影移形离去，留下最后一组的哈利和赫敏。

“我不认为吕西安背叛了我们，哈利。他也说过他不会……”她说。

“你有把握吗？”

她的眉头又紧锁起来，这次带着痛苦。“只是一种感觉。如果他真那么做，我就完全没法理解了！”

“我也是，可他为什么要逃？他为什么表现得如此心虚？”

“他 _说过_ 他没有。他不会直接撒谎……”

“可他为什么要逃？”哈利坚持道。

赫敏眨着眼，忍住就要涌上来的泪水。“因为我怀疑他，所以他走了。”

“为什么你会怀疑他？”

“因为——因为他 _在隐瞒一些事情_ 。我知道他有事瞒着我，但那并不表示他在隐瞒他的背叛。而且——而且即使他确实有所隐瞒……他也说过他很抱歉。”

“很抱歉？你不会真的觉得一个道歉就足够——”

“是的！我是说——”她举起双手，显得很是痛苦，“他说过他很抱歉，但我觉得那是为了别的事情。我就是——他显得 _很害怕_ 而且——”

“赫敏。”他扶住她双肩，一瞬不瞬地迎着她的目光，“吕西安跑了。只有 _他自己_ 能告诉我们原因。”

“我们 _必须_ 先找到他。”赫敏对他说。

“我同意。我们从哪里开始？”

她略一思索，答道：“特尔戈维什泰。”

*

亨利·德雷斯勒毫无异状，似乎挺高兴见到他们。他热情地将他们迎进办公室，安然在办公桌后坐下。

要不是场面严肃，哈利一定会大笑出来，对他摇头。

可以理解的，赫敏完全没那心情。“废话少说，亨利。告诉我，吕西安是不是跟你联系过。每次我的小伙子们干了什么坏事不想让我知道，都会打电话找你帮忙擦屁股。”

亨利咧嘴一笑，尖牙和双眸都明显地吸血鬼化了。赫敏表现得极富侵略性，他不会低头，但也不打算和她针锋相对，所以他保持着适当的微笑。“吕西安和我……我们结交时间不长，但很高兴知道你觉得他信任我。”

赫敏的表情像是准备跳起来掐住亨利的喉咙。

哈利攥住她的手腕让她安静。这套把戏，他跟亨利玩过上百次了。现在他们没工夫搞这套。“老实回答赫敏的问题。”

亨利耸耸肩。“也许我无权说出任何事。你很清楚，我为许多主顾服务。”

赫敏低吼。“亨利……”

“嘘，”哈利对他道，“德雷斯勒，我们不是来这听你扯淡的。要么你老实回答我们的问题，要么我找魔法部吊销你的营业执照。到那时候，我他妈会每天夜里都来光顾你的小地盘，逮捕屋里每一个男女巫师，直到他们记住到你的酒吧来不再是桩有趣的消遣——”

“波特，”亨利的微笑僵在了脸上，咬着牙打断他，“你比谁都清楚我对生意有多认真，我 _从不_ 轻视你的威胁，因为我知道你不是虚张声势的人，你这个格兰芬多蠢货，所以如果我真知道吕西安在哪儿，我早告诉你了。我发誓，要是知道的话我会说的！”

哈利没被亨利唬住。“我们不问你他在哪儿。我们要问的是，他是否联系过你。”

亨利的微笑终于不见了，虽然他开口时仍保持着镇定。“实际上，他确实联系过我。从公用电话给我打的，我想。他那头声音挺杂的。”

“他跟你说过他在哪儿吗？”

“当然没有，哈利。吕西安不是傻瓜。他知道赫敏第一个就会来问我。”

“他打的是你哪部电话？”赫敏问道。

亨利皱着眉。“那有什么不同——”

“ _告诉我_ 就是了！”

亨利绷紧了下巴，但还是答道：“我的手机。”

赫敏伸出手。“把它给我。”

“什么——”

“亨利，马上把它给我，否则我就把你四肢剁下来再给断茬打上烙叫你没法那么快把它们长回来。”

亨利面色阴沉地交出了手机。

赫敏接到手里，点开它噼噼啪啪按起键来。

“你在干嘛？”哈利问。

“拨打一部公用电话，”她说着，把手机举到耳边，“它就存在手机通讯记录里。”

亨利一脸不悦。“什么，你指望吕西安会接吗？”

“不，你这个超级大傻瓜。我指望某个可怜的家伙受不了电话铃响个不停，把它接起来！”

“你直接打给电话公司不行吗？”

“然后等上半天？被告知说他们很重视我的来电，但他们只有三名客服代表，却要应付成千上万不满的客户？”

“说到不满……”哈利说。

“哦，是的……”她把手机举回耳边，又拨了一遍号。一开始无人接听。几秒之后，似乎终于有人接了电话。“你好？先生，能告诉我这部电话的位置吗？对你有什么好处？哦，今天是你的幸运日。你在那儿等着我如何，我会给你前所未有的亲热体验——谢谢，好先生，我很快就到。”

她挂了电话。哈利还在纠结着她刚答应和一个素未谋面的人亲热，即使心知她不会兑现。

“他也许还在布里克斯顿[1]，”她说，“那电话亭在布莱尼姆公园附近，邮局前面。”

哈利点点头，回头看着亨利。“我们得走了，可如果找不到他的话，别以为我们不会再回来。”

亨利翻着白眼。“要是你不带着更多恐吓回来，我才会大吃一惊呢。”

赫敏盯着他。“毋庸置疑。”她把亨利的手机揣进怀里。

“噢！”

“我用完以后，会用猫头鹰给你送回来。”

亨利低声咒骂，完全放弃了镇定自若的伪装。不为别的，就为手机。

哈利和赫敏离开俱乐部，往最近的幻影移形点走去。

一到那儿，她就拽住他外套边缘。他假装没注意她的动作，还是伸手把她揽在怀里。她只轻轻挣了一下就放弃了。

“哈利，”她说，“你还留着它吗？”

哈利忍不住抓住这个耍嘴皮的机会。“希望如此。”

她蹙蹙眉。“我是问——”

他吃吃笑了。“我知道你问什么。你想问我是否还留着那个探测器。”

“对。”

“我当然留着它，但我想它没法找到吸血鬼的所有物……”他说着现出伤感的微笑，心里明白吸血症与此毫无关系。

“它也能找到吸血鬼的所有物，”考虑到目前的状况，她的回答比他预料的要温柔得多，“我只是确保了你无法用它来找到 _我的_ 所有物。”

“你趁我昏迷的时候对我的探测器做了手脚？”

“不。那么做毫无意义。那样你完全可以再买个新探测器。我在我的魔杖，还有所有我无法丢弃的东西上加了防护。然后我就……我就扔掉了所有旧东西，买了新的……我跟你说过，那探测器很好用，但并非一样绝不出错的物件。”

“我早该知道别跟最聪明的女巫比脑子。”

“我们就希望我这聪明的脑子能赶在其他人之前找到吕西安吧。”

“我们会的。我保证。”

说完这句话，哈利带着她幻影移形到了布里克斯顿。

*

迪安和西莫跟他们在布里克斯顿碰头。布里克斯顿是他俩的指定搜索区，在哈利看来，有四个身强力壮的人追捕一名吸血鬼会更有把握，更安全。这几个人里还有一个是吸血鬼头儿，就更有帮助了。

他们在邮局的街对面会合。这个时候街上人还不少。

那电话亭顶上亮着盏磨砂灯，有个没刮胡子、相貌平平的矮壮男人在边上溜达。他看上去好几天没洗过澡了。

“呸。谢天谢地我不是真得跟他亲热，”赫敏嘀咕，“我才不会和那家伙睡呢，哪怕地球上就剩下他一个男人；我就是把电动按摩棒干到没电都不会找他的。”

当然的，这番话听得在场所有男性目瞪口呆，惊出一身冷汗。

“呃——”哈利开了口，脸色绯红。他从口袋里掏出探测器。“我们该开始找了。”

赫敏点点头，从他手里接过探测器，却没激活它。“跟我来。”

他们一言不发地跟上，还没从听到她说按摩棒的刺激中缓过来。

哈利感觉西莫用胳膊肘捅了他一下。

“我要收回我说的关于格兰杰性冷淡的话。”西莫小声说。

哈利瞪着他。“当心点，西莫。”

“我只是——”

“闭嘴吧你，”迪安插进对话中，“你还没搞清状况吗，西莫？波特和格兰杰曾是情侣！没准现在还是呢。金妮没仔细说……不管怎么样，你都不能那么说格兰杰。这就和你不能当着我的面那么说金妮一个道理。”

“哈利不是也曾和金妮约会过吗？”

哈利脸色泛红。“我说，我们还是专心——”

迪安打断他。“西莫，你是我最好的朋友，可梅林作证，要是你再不他妈闭嘴，我就要揍你了。”

赫敏转过身，一手叉腰，狠狠瞪着他们。“也许你们最好知道，作为一个吸血鬼，我可以 _再清楚不过_ 地听到你们说的话。西莫，我不喜欢你把我想成性冷淡者。我可是富有激情的人。”

西莫飞快地瞥向哈利，刚想说什么，就被哈利瞪得不敢吱声了。

“还有迪安？”赫敏继续道，“跟你说清楚吧，哈利和我确实曾是情侣。我们现在不在一起了。”

哈利面色沉郁。“我们还在努力！”

“哈利！”

迪安皱着眉。“哇，那你们是在一起呢，还是不在一起？”

赫敏翻了个白眼，转身继续前行。“在布里克斯顿这儿，我能想到的吕西安可能藏身的地方有好几个。如果我们到这个范围的中心点上，探测器也许会对我们有所帮助。”

哈利赶紧接上她的话头。“你怎么知道他在布里克斯顿可能藏哪儿？”

“说来话长，”她嘀咕，“他以前就是在这儿搞到毒品的……”

哈利看到她说到这里时眼中一闪而过的伤痛，直到此刻，他才意识到这一切对她有多么艰难。

当她冲进他屋里的时候，她神色暴怒，因为吕西安似乎引爆了一枚“光弹”趁乱逃跑。她的愤怒并非直接针对吕西安，而是对她自己。她觉得自己太蠢了，居然反应这么慢，她没料到吕西安会这么做。如果只是这类震惊，她本该很快就能调整心态，但她纠结于自己的可怕失误，以及由此造成的吕西安出逃。哈利后来问她到底说了什么使得吕西安逃走，赫敏回答：“我……我对他说，我要查看他的意识。”

这可一点都不是好兆头。

“告诉我具体位置。我带你幻影移形到中心点。”哈利对她说。

她认同了这个计划，列出各处地点。几分钟后，哈利咧嘴笑着告诉她，她要找的中心点在亨利·泰特[2]雕像附近。“在图书馆前面。”

“当然了。”赫敏小声嘀咕。

给迪安和西莫下完指令，哈利带着赫敏幻影移形前往预定地点。

*

赫敏对探测器低声吟诵咒语，指针旋转起来，几秒钟后渐渐稳定下来，指向了西南方。

箭头所指的方向就有一栋楼，但也可能是它后面或者更远处的楼。这就是探测器的局限性。

“我们从那个方向开始。”赫敏说着朝那点点头，迈步前行。哈利紧随其后。

“我们要去哪儿啊？”迪安边迈开腿边问。

“那边的那栋楼，走吧，”赫敏回答，“替吸血鬼着想一下，好吗？走快点。在日出前，我只有几个小时了。”

“不想泼谁冷水，”西莫说，“可我们怎么知道是那栋楼，不是它后面那栋？”

“我们绕一圈。”哈利回答。

“好吧，好吧。如果碰巧就是那栋楼，我们又怎么知道他在哪层？”

“通常，吸血鬼只在地窖里厮混。”赫敏说。

“通常。这么说，有时候他们不只这样？”

“有时候是不只。你到底想说什么，斐尼甘？”赫敏烦躁地问。要是西莫再不闭嘴，她就要骂人了。

或许是看出她眼里的不耐烦，西莫往后缩了点。“没什么。没什么……就是，呃，那栋楼还挺高的……有二十几层吧，我想……”

没人对他的话报以关注，因为他们不想这么早开始操这个心，还不到时候。不久就证实，探测器所指的并不是那栋高楼，也不是它后面那栋。

他们发现了一家夜总会，不断有染着粉红色头发、穿着五英寸高跟靴的赛博朋克迷进进出出。至少一半人脸上抹了亮片，男男女女都浓妆艳抹，而且往往搭配精心穿刺的体环。

这家名叫“阿凡达”的俱乐部就是探测器指示的目标，考虑赫敏从图书馆估算的距离，他们已经走到了探测器半径的极限。

“是那儿吗？”哈利问她。

“要么是他在里面，要么就是他的 _奴隶项圈_ 在里面。”

“见鬼，”西莫嘟囔，“越来越变态了。”

哈利皱起眉，赫敏则瞪了他一眼。“我没叫他戴那项圈，好吗？那是 _他自己_ 喜欢。”

“随您怎么说，女王陛下。瞧，哈利和我可以用傲罗徽章混进去。它们很有官方范儿，够让麻瓜们以为我们是执法人员一类的了，所以——”

赫敏对西莫仰起鼻头。“多谢了，我能搞定。”

她往前走时，听见哈利的叹气声。

“我有种不祥的预感。”迪安小声嘟囔，大概以为她听不见。

她也不能说迪安会错意了。局面很快就要变得相当难看了。

她穿过排队的人群，愤怒的叫声此起彼伏地抨击着他们。那些人骂得很凶，她能从眼角看见迪安战战兢兢的模样。哈利和西莫显得更沉稳些。她一向相信傲罗们都是硬汉。

一只啤酒瓶从人群中向他们飞来，要是她不抬手挡住，就要砸在她脸上了。但她没抓到它。哈利已经先一步将它抄在了手里。

叫骂声渐渐低了下去，她有点惊讶地看着哈利。

他望向人群，言简意赅地说：“别再这么干了。”他淡然把啤酒瓶放到地上，继续朝前走，像是什么事都没发生一样。抱怨声没再响起。

“呃，接得漂亮。”赫敏说。

“对，”西莫说，“就像个找球手。”

赫敏不认为找球手有 _那么_ 快的速度。话说回来，他们在说的可是哈利，她正渐渐发觉他身上有着如此多难以解释的谜。

他们挤到了队列前方，那儿站着个保镖，身材壮硕，一脸络腮胡，前短后长的胭脂鱼发型，还有体臭。他正挡在赫敏和入口之间。

“让我们进去。”她直接说。

“排好队，也许我会让你进去。”保镖说。

“我有个朋友在里面。让我们进去。”

“我才不管你妈是不是在舞池里倾倒众生。排队，你这臭婊子。”

赫敏眉毛一挑。她已经失去耐心了，特别是在必须找到吕西安的节骨眼上，特别是在对方称呼她为 _臭婊子_ 以后。她瞄了一眼正打算挺身捍卫她尊严的哈利，还是决定自己动手。她回头面对保镖，径直袭向他的腹股沟。

当卵蛋被吸血鬼的铁爪攥住的时候，世上没哪个男人充得了硬汉。

保镖倒抽了口气，随着疼痛袭来，惊骇顿时写满了他的脸。她手一拧，他短促地叫了一声，痛得合不拢嘴。

她能感觉到三个同伴在身后讶然盯住她。他们什么都没说，或许是吃惊得说不出话来了。

“听好了，你这个没礼貌的臭流氓，”她对着他扭曲的脸嘶声道，“我要进去找个人。实话告诉你，我可以抓着你的卵蛋把你整个摔过窗户，不过我不会那么干，知道为什么吗？因为你不配。如果你想的话我可以一直 _这么_ 干——”她毫不温柔地又拧了一把，他干嚎一声，“——一整晚，然后你就可以和你的子孙后代说再见了；或者你也可以让我，还有我的同伴，进俱乐部，那样我会让你留着你那破玩意。懂了吗？”

他喘着气拼命点头，眼里都是乞求。

她松开了他，就在他要瘫倒下去的时候，她一把攥住他的衬衣，将他拎到眼前。

“反正，”她悄声说着，向他亮出了吸血鬼化的眼睛和獠牙。他瞪大了眼珠子，多半立刻忘记了疼痛。“如果你还不懂，我也总有办法让你懂的。”

一个声音滴答着打破了寂静，仿佛水流溅落。赫敏循声看去，只见他吓得尿了裤子。

她厌恶地松开手，用靴底把他踹到地上。

他翻了个身，双手护住两腿之间，蜷缩在地上，浑身沾满了自己的体液。

门扇大开，但没人冲进去。 _所有人_ 都在盯着她看。

她抬眼看看她的同伴。他们依然张口结舌地望着那个爬不起来的保镖。

她但愿自己没翻白眼，上前拉起哈利的胳膊就要进俱乐部。

西莫和迪安反应一致，躲着她后退了一步。

她取笑他们。“我又没打算拽你们俩。”

西莫咽了口唾沫。“呃……哈利，你真的喜欢她拽着 _你_ ？”

这句话终于让哈利回过神来，他狠瞪了西莫一眼。“我们走吧。”无需更多催促，他朝门口走去。

赫敏靠近的时候，前排的人纷纷往后缩。他们又被身后的人绊倒，于是吓得瑟瑟发抖的人群摔做一堆。紧绷的气氛打破了，原本排在队列里的人四散奔逃，他们已经完全打消了进阿凡达的念头。

“你还真是懂得怎么杀风景。”迪安边扫视着逃散的人群边说。

“我还杀过更糟的东西呢。”她答道。他们穿过响着科技电子乐的门廊入口，低音炮在他们周围环绕，放送着合成音和跳动的旋律。频闪灯的光柱时明时熄地扫过整个舞池。人群狂热响应着DJ的挑逗，荧光棒也随着持有者们的动作疯狂舞动。

舞池边散落的桌椅和沙发上挤满了人，不是抽烟就是喝酒，还有些看样子正消费别的东西。

赫敏的吸血鬼眼睛在其中发现了几个同类，不过她也注意到那些吸血鬼并没有明显暴露自己的身份。这不是个吸血鬼俱乐部。至少明面上不是。

一个比加布丽大不了多少的男孩晃到她跟前。“嘿我说——”

她几乎看都没看他一眼。“不。”她毫不迟疑地说，面无表情，全不放在心上，随后弹开探测器举到眼前，暗示她没工夫搭理他。

男孩一脸挫败地离开了。

西莫摇摇头。“真无情。”

她继续目不斜视地看着探测器，说：“这就是我们的不同之处。我倒觉得这样很好，快速有效，相对无痛。”

“他会缓过来的。就像我。”哈利跟在她身后，半带玩笑地说。

她追着探测器的箭头，挤过跳舞的人群。音乐震耳欲聋。“我可没拒绝过你，哈利。”

“什么？”他透过电子乐大喊。

迪安用肘捅了他一下，在哈利耳边叫道：“她说她没拒绝过你！”

“哦，对！她是没有！她只是 _离开_ 了我。”

“唔，哥们，那是不一样。”西莫说。

又一个混混挡住了她的路。这次，他没有客套，直接把手放在她腰上，自己开始往她身上贴。 _看起来_ 倒像是跳舞。她翻了个白眼，把一只手按在他胸口上，往边上一推。

他“哇”的叫了一声，摔过跳舞的人群。没人注意他，他们继续舞着，若无其事。

“难以置信！”她低声道，“那小子毛都没长齐呢！我看着像喜欢这种 _小娃娃_ 的人吗？我是说，我知道我十七岁就死了，可我也 _清楚_ 我模样比那要老成些。亚瑟王在上！你！你妈妈知道你到这种地方来吗？”

那个在黑暗中呆呆看着她却被逮个正着的倒霉孩子像兔子一样逃开了。

“啊呀，赫敏！放过那些可怜的笨蛋吧！他们只是想找个妞儿聊聊！”西莫叫道，依然是调情老手的调调。

“妞儿？你能找到女人还真是叫我想不通，斐尼甘。总之，他们挡路了。要说我对他们有什么建议的话，那我会说他们该 _回家_ 看本书了。”

她能瞥见那三个人全都转起了眼珠子。

她检查了一下探测器，看见图片静止着，指针却疯转起来。“吕西安就在我们下面。来吧！这附近应该有个地窖入口。”

询问酒保证实了入口的存在，他们奔过一条短短的走道，然后下了一段楼梯，随着渐渐深入，音乐声在他们身后模糊淡去。赫敏第一个下到了地窖，眼前的景象让她顿时心头火起。

_瘾君子。_

到处都是瘾君子，麻瓜们或者躺在地上或者滚在沙发里，脸上的妆花得吓人。随处可见注射器针头，扭曲的汤匙，沾着粉末的镜子，卷成吸管状的纸币，散落的摇头丸，小袋海洛因，可卡因，苦艾酒和传统大麻。如此之多的金钱化为烟雾被吸入喷出，赫敏真想知道这儿怎么还没有缉毒警察破门而入。

“他在哪儿？”哈利问。即使这场景令他不快，他也没表现出来。西莫和迪安则显出了厌恶之情。

她扫视屋内，没有发现吕西安的踪影。她举起探测器。箭头一停，他们齐刷刷把目光投了过去。

房间尽头有个凹进去的小室。看样子像是盥洗室。她几乎可以确定他就在里面。

“有人带圣饼了吗？”她问。

当然，哈利带了一些。

迪安眉毛一挑。“我知道你可以投掷圣水，可圣饼呢？”

赫敏笑了笑。“它们可不是忍者镖。圣饼是用于将吸血鬼困在屋内的。”她相信迪安会知道什么是忍者。毕竟他有一半麻瓜血统。

“那我能像扔忍者镖一样扔这些圣饼吗？”迪安问。

“你手腕上可得多加把劲，”哈利一边打趣，一边递给迪安几个圣饼，“把它贴在门上。”

赫敏开始迂回穿过人群，哈利紧跟着她。

她走到男盥洗室门前，停住了。

哈利轻笑。“你就是进这么一次男厕，你的秩序之神肯定也不会介意的。”

她却没有说笑的心情。她抬眼看着哈利，她的表情一定很是痛苦，因为他的眼神一下变得柔和了。“如果他真的出卖了我们怎么办，哈利？”她低喃，“如果……如果他对我的爱一直都是装出来的怎么办？”

“没有人能对你假装那样的事情，”他柔声道，“不管是谁，最后总会爱上你的。”

他的安慰并没让她觉得宽心。“那如果他 _确实_ 爱我，但也 _确实_ 出卖了我们呢？我将不得不——我的社会会希望我杀了他，哈利。”

“你不是必须那么做。”

“那个死在列车上的巫师呢？”

她感觉他扶着她胳膊的手轻轻收紧了。

“你觉得是他干的？”他轻声问，“你觉得是他出卖了我们？”

“不。”她顿了顿，“我不知道。我的心告诉我他没有，但我的头脑……”她闭上眼，喟叹一声。为什么倾听一个人的心声几乎总是导致一个人心碎？

“那他就没有出卖我们，”哈利说，“打起精神来，赫敏。你总想知道真相吧，不管真相是什么。长痛不如短痛。”

她睁开眼点了点头。“我该踹门进去吗？它没真的锁上……”

“奇袭总是个有效手段。”

“那就踹吧。”

她镇定心神，后退一步，然后拔脚踹飞了男厕的门。

门嘎吱响着倒进对过的扫帚间，她听见了尖叫声。

尖叫声还在继续，同时有个声音大声咒骂起来。

那尖叫声调对于一个男人来说太高了点，但那串污言秽语显然出自一个她熟悉的嗓音。

赫敏径直跨入盥洗室，哈利紧随其后。西莫和迪安开始七手八脚地布置圣饼，但她几乎没怎么注意。

吕西安就在 _那儿_ ，还戴着他的奴隶项圈。鲜血正从女孩的手腕上滴落，她用脚顶着地面把自己往他们相反方向推，尖叫着缩进角落里。

吕西安站了起来，一丝那姑娘的血顺着他嘴角淌下。

“吕西安！”赫敏厉声喝道。她的声音撞在盥洗室墙上反射回来，愈发响亮。盥洗室没有大到足可让一个成人通过的窗户，唯一的出路就是门。她和哈利正挡在他逃跑的路上。

吕西安做了个动作，像是无论如何都要逃看看，但她一把抓住他，肩膀一顶就撞得他向镜子摔了过去。

镜面被砸得粉碎，玻璃碎片飞溅，裂痕从吕西安留下的印迹中央向四周扩散。

哈利唤出防护罩，护住他自己、赫敏和角落里尖叫的女孩。赫敏能看见墙上残存的镜子里映着自己转为琥珀色的瞳孔。她神色暴怒，尖牙已经从她唇缘探出。她大步穿过哈利的防护，掐住吕西安的脖子，砰的一声把他摁在墙上，他挣扎着还想逃，又被她往墙上狠狠摁了一下。

“停下！”赫敏嘶声道，“别再跑了！”

吕西安眨着眼，双手都扣在她的手腕上。他看上去像是要哭出来了。

“我、我不是故意撒谎的。”吕西安在她手指的压力下喘着气说。

尖叫声还在继续，要不是外面人人都沉迷于毒品，早该有一大群人冲进盥洗室查看情况了。

赫敏把视线转向角落里那个歇斯底里的女孩。

女孩突然没了声音。是哈利施了一个无声咒。盥洗室里一片寂静，只有玻璃的碎裂声和小块碎片落地的脆响。远远传来的重低音环绕在他们周遭，震得暖气口微微作响。

“喂……你们俩在里面没事吧？”西莫在外头高声问道。

“没事，”哈利回答，“你们守着外面就行。”

“我会松开你，”赫敏缓缓对吕西安道，“别想着从那扇门逃出去。那里已经用圣饼封死了。我们俩哪都去不了了。”

吕西安眼中显出明了的神色。

她松开了手，他瘫在地上，抱着膝盖蜷缩起来。

赫敏深吸了一口气，空气充满肺部的感觉让她冷静下来。她退开一步，撞在了哈利身上。他扶住她的胳膊帮她站稳，她发觉自己竟希望他不会那么快放手。

静静注视吕西安片刻之后，她开口了。“你吸毒了？”

“不！”吕西安叫起来，抬头认真地望着她，“我没有！我……詹妮和我只是聊了会儿天。”

“你在从她身上吸血。”

“嗯……是到 _那一步_ 了。我向你发誓，赫敏，我没有吸食、注射或者以任何方式接触毒品……我只是、我只是需要一个地方待着……在这里感觉自己比周围的人都要好。此一时，彼一时……你明白吗？”

赫敏琢磨着他的话，同时转头望向哈利。他依然握着他的魔杖，目不转睛地盯住吕西安，以傲罗特有的眼神打量着这个吸血鬼。

她很欢迎他对吕西安的客观评估。他们需要这么做，因为她此刻非常希望能洗脱吕西安的罪名。他蜷缩在水槽下，显得如此无助而悔恨。在过去的一百五十年里，他一直过着堕落的生活，没人在意他是否活着，没人对他说他们爱的是他本人，而非因为他曾有些臭钱、有点名气或者滑稽可笑。她在他最落魄、最无助的时候接纳了他。而那段过往似乎比任何事都更令他感到自卑。

友善给他带来的改变比地窖、疼痛和苦难都要多。爱使他变得更好了。

而现在他把这一切推到一旁。为什么？有 _什么东西_ 强到让他愿意冒这个险？

_恐惧。原因总是恐惧。_

她在他身前蹲下，扶住他的肩。“是不是有人恐吓你，吕西安？是不是有人威胁你，说如果你不照他们说的去做，就要杀你？”

他吃惊地眨着眼。“我？我不怕死，赫敏……”

“那你在害怕什么？”

他可怜兮兮地干笑着，仿佛她本该知道问题的答案。他抬眼看看哈利，像在提防他，然后才把目光投回她身上。“害怕又变得孤苦伶仃，就像我过去那样。害怕失去 _你_ ，因为让你恨我。如果我原因不明地逃走，至少……你还会想要找到我，想着这个，我就还能撑下去……”

即使她知道必须硬起心肠，要实际操作还是很难。假如她之前并不认识吕西安——不了解他的本质：孤苦无依，却如此渴求关爱，如此向往友谊——她也许会说他狗屁不如。但既然她已经认识他，了解他，她也就不禁付出了真心。“你不会那样失去我，吕西安。不会的。但你必须告诉我是什么让你逃跑。你不想让我看到的是什么？”

“我发誓，那只是无害的消遣，在第一次发生的时候……”

赫敏立刻担心起来。 _无害的消遣……_ “你干了什么，吕西安？”

他把头埋进双掌间。“耶希敏……”

她的心碎了。 _不。请别告诉我她利用了你……拜托……_ 她伸手抬起他的脸，“你干了什么？”

他微微哆嗦。“我是说， _她_ 又不是食死徒……不应该呀。她是 _你的_ 头儿啊，看在老天的份上！”

“你到底在说什么？”她怒吼道。

“那时我……那时我和她睡在一起。那时我和耶希敏睡在一起。”

*

哈利也不确定他为什么觉得如此震惊。毕竟，吸血鬼总体来说是性欲旺盛的生物。耶希敏是个幻想中才有的性感尤物（如果你喜欢那型的话），吕西安也不是什么拘谨的人。尽管有些古怪，但耶希敏和吕西安会时不时一起做那事儿也不是说不通。哈利甚至乐意拿他的魔杖打赌，这无关爱情，对他们俩都是如此。

但再转念一想，哈利意识到在这出戏里还潜藏着更深层的阴谋。吕西安这么做也许是为了享乐，但耶希敏这么做显然有更加险恶的理由。那女人在 _利用_ 吕西安，尽管这事令人厌恶，却不是什么惊人的消息；就因为赫敏信任他、爱他，所以耶希敏会接近像吕西安这样可能失去一切的人，为了她需要的任何理由利用他。

“那个 _婊子_ 。”哈利情不自禁地脱口而出。

吕西安吃惊地抬眼望着他。

赫敏捏住吕西安的下巴，迫使他重新看着她。“你是不是和她交换血液了，吕西安？”

吕西安羞愧地垂下眼睛。“是的。就几次，真的。我不是想当她的血亲。她的血……她血里的某种东西——让我感觉好像……好像过去毒品给我的感觉一样。”

“你和她睡一起多久了？”赫敏问道，目不转睛。

“从她派你执行这次任务前开始。”

赫敏闭上双眼，顿了顿。“你就是这么知道我任务的相关细节的？你在血液交换后从她脑子里看到的？”

吕西安眉头紧锁。“我并不清楚 _全部_ 细节。她只让我看到了 _一部分_ 。读心术不是我的吸血鬼异能，所以我没法在血液交换的时候控制它——”

赫敏眉头蹙得更紧了。“我知道，吕西安。她只让你看到了她想让你看的东西。所以，我们出发前往霍格沃茨那天夜里你见过她？”

“我不知道那是她。真的，我不知道！她做了些什么。她——我和某人在一起，然后那突然就变成了 _她_ 。天哪，我之前甚至不知道她是吸血鬼！”

哈利望着赫敏。她似乎对此不是特别吃惊。或许耶希敏以前也做过类似的事。或许吕西安的麻瓜血统使他更容易接收耶希敏的外激素，或者她所使用的任何魔法。

赫敏抬眼注视着哈利。“催眠。那是她特有的吸血鬼异能之一。她能让你看到她希望你看到的东西。她曾多次使用这种异能从敌人和‘朋友’那里获取情报。”

哈利注意到了她说“朋友”时语调中的讥诮。他在吕西安身旁蹲下。“那天夜里你又和她交换了血液，是不是？”

吕西安可怜巴巴地点头。“我本来没打算那样的，我发誓！我知道我得保守秘密，我不打算冒险让任何人 _知道_ 去霍格沃茨的行程，可……”

“为什么你后来不告诉我们？”

“我又怎么知道那会导致列车遇袭？”吕西安大叫，“那是耶希敏啊！她即使不站在你这边，不也该站在赫敏一边吗？”

哈利皱起眉。有个人死在了列车上，这让他没法和颜悦色。“那 _事关重大_ 。你本来应该说的。”

“事情没那么简单！”

“就是那么简单。”

“没那么简单！你多大了，哈利？二十二岁？即使你在这过去的二十二年里每一刻都过得很悲惨，你也不知道整整一百五十年孤苦伶仃是什么滋味。你不可能了解……”

_如果你不打算告诉我，那我只好自己来看了……_

哈利对上赫敏的眼睛。

 _你会允许我看吗？_ 他向她发送了这个想法，转眼就看见她点了点头。

“不用客气。”她说，眸子里饱含伤感。

吕西安睁大了眼睛。“什么……？”

哈利闭上双眼，伸出意识的触角，回忆着赫敏教给他的集中精力的技巧。如果他想弄清一切，就不能不小心谨慎，审讯那几个在赫敏家纵火的歹徒时已经出过事了，他得避免重蹈覆辙。吕西安将不得不承受他还未完全受控的力量。他要好好看，查清真相。

随着一阵雾气散开的嘶嘶声，他进去了。

*

_她的鲜血流淌出令他目眩神迷的诱惑，她腰胯的律动牵引着他的高潮。他紧搂住她的纤腰，脑中能想起的只有这体验是多么惊人，她的鲜血是多么美味异常，充盈了他的躯体，令他眩晕。_

_他以前也感受过这样的极乐。那些吸血鬼毒品与之相比不值一提。这个女人——这个_ 充满力量的 _女人……他叫不出她的名字，说不清她是谁，但她的气息熟悉_ _动人，她的鲜血正是他所渴求、他所希翼的。_

_就如此刻，他那话儿正享受着这次韵事的完美收尾。同这名神秘女子的_ _欢爱_ _妙不可言。她知道如何调动他的情绪，知道如何唤起他的欲望，更重要的是，她知道如何令他兴奋。她一定是天赐之物。她一定是个他妈的天才。_

_再说，他也没必要弄清她是如何做到的；此时此刻，他太过沉醉，无暇顾及。_

天哪，没有什么比这上好的性事和上好的鲜血更合我心意了……

_吕西安觉得他的头脑漂浮起来，仿佛脱离了躯干，他醺醺然仰头对着她微笑。她面容姣好，高高的颧骨，紫罗兰色的凤眼，乌木般黑亮的头发长而秀美，深色肌肤透着异国情调，双峰圆而饱满。_

_他热爱美好的事物。他喜欢看着它们，拥抱它们，使它们成为他的所有物，哪怕这只是片刻虚妄的幻想。_

_“_ _哦，吕西安……_ _”_ _她以_ _玛丽莲·梦露般的口音_ _低声吟诵_ _，_ _“_ _这真是最棒的_ _体验_ _了_ _……_ _”_

_“_ _嗯……我确实尽力了。_ _”_ _他咧嘴笑着，含糊道。_

_她微笑以对_ _。_ _“_ _而你从不叫人失望_ _……_ _”_ _她说。_

_一波突如其来的外激素漾过他全身，他喘息着，对这冲击毫无防备。一道猛兽似的精光从她眼中闪过，一瞬间，他只觉得背脊发冷。_

_恐惧叠加，如同醍醐灌顶，他一下恢复了意识。就像被从眩晕中猛甩出来，突然间，他恍然大悟。她眼眸中人性尽失，同时亮出了尖牙。_

哦，我的天哪……哦，我的天哪！

 _吕西安不敢相信。这怎么可能？他怎么会_ 不 _知道呢？_ _“_ _耶、耶希敏？_ _”_

_“_ _你好啊，亲爱的。想我吗？_ _”_

_“_ _可、可你怎么_ _——”_

_“_ _熟能生巧，我亲爱的。熟能生巧。好了，嘘。一会儿就好了。_ _”_

_她正打算做什么事。吕西安能从她眼里看出来，他不喜欢这样。_

_本能发挥了作用，他绷紧肌肉把她从身上推开，然而紧接着，又一波外激素包裹了他，安抚人心、美妙难言的薄雾围拢上来。她的尖牙没进他脖颈里，而他无力阻止。她的触摸令他汗毛直立，她的低吟如丝绸般抚过他的感官。她再次贴紧了他，她的动作让他立刻硬了起来，一点不像刚刚筋疲力尽的样子_ _。_

_她向后退开一点，牙上染着他鲜血的殷红。他缓缓眨眼，迷失在她的双重魔力之下。她甩开肩上的头发，把自己的脖颈送到他柔软的唇边。_

_“_ _再喝一点。_ _”_ _她低声絮语_ _。_

_他顺从了。他无力反抗，即使心底有个声音在对他说赫敏会感到不快，说他的所作所为将令她失望，软弱，堕落，以及他沉溺地狱时曾有过的种种感觉，一齐涌了上来。_

_他收回獠牙，切断了血流，切断了联系，但错已铸成。_

_他和她的思想在一股难以抵挡的快感中相互碰撞。经过这次揭示性的血液交换，他像没有骨头似的瘫倒在包厢的沙发上。俱乐部音乐的回响飘进他意识里，但相较于耶希敏带给他的迷幻般的思想冲击，这算不了什么。_

_那妙不可言，难以描述。她从他这里得到了什么已全不为他所知，他在五百年的历史沉浮中畅游。_

_然后一切结束了。_

_她从他身上退开，单手叉腰裸身而立。_

_她在摇头，不以为然地发出嘘声_ _。_ _“_ _吕西安，吕西安……总是如此轻易屈从于你的欲望……_ _”_

_“_ _什、什么……_ _”_

_“_ _我本来还以为你爱她甚于爱自己呢！在 **没有一个人** 要你的时候，她那么好心接纳了你。你还真是忘恩负义啊，不觉得吗？我一直对赫敏说，你就不会有什么好的，可她听了吗？当然没有。_ _”_

_渐渐地，他开始明白她的话了；早先他脑子里的那个声音，那个提醒他要记得赫敏为他付出的一切的声音又回来了。它恸哭流涕， **负疚不已** ，它知道他做下了可怕的错事。_

_“_ _赫敏……_ _”_ _吕西安低喃。_

_“_ _赫敏。_ _”_ _耶希敏肯定道，她在他身旁坐下，翘起二郎腿，_ _“_ _赫米翁——‘属于我的她’……我们独一无二_ _的，可敬的，贴心的……亲爱的赫敏。别以为我不知道她身上是什么吸引了你和所罗门。别以为我看不到你们灵魂深处。你们俩都比表面上要聪明得多。你们能感觉到她的力量，不是吗？你，就像任何吸血鬼一样，被那伟大所吸引，如同一只扑·火·的·飞·蛾。_ _”_ _每说一个字，她的手指就在他胸膛上轻弹一下_ _，位置渐渐上移，最后落在他鼻尖上，溺爱似的掐了一下_ _。_ _“_ _哦，你猜怎么样？她也可能因那伟大而死，或许那时候她会让其他人全都给她陪葬。我知道，因为我的职责就是了解这些东西……无论如何，她的重要性本来就不该令人吃惊。神谕只选择那些伟大的人，所以如果我是你，我就会小心斟酌是否把今晚发生的_ 一切 _都告诉她。你还不知道你告诉她的东西会对命运造成多大影响呢。你今天已经得到够多了，吕西安。你会自私到拿她的未来冒险吗？_ _”_

_吕西安眉头深锁，那些话刺到了他的心里，他的灵魂里。耶希敏是在威胁他吗？耶希敏是在威胁赫敏吗？或者……她不是在威胁任何人。耶希敏对他说的也有可能是实情……_

_“_ _想想可能性吧，_ _”_ _耶希敏俯身贴在他耳畔低语，_ _“_ _如果你告诉了她今晚的事_ _，她就会知道这不是我们第一次如此相见，她会意识到，从你晚上醒来对她问好直到你们分开，期间她所做的每一件事，我都透过你的眼睛看到了。或许因为这不堪的事实，她将不得不查看你的大脑弄清你到底泄露了多少东西，然后她就会看到……看到我们干过的事。看到你脑子里想过的事。看到每次我们 **发生关系** 的时候我看到了什么……那可 **不** 好玩，吕西安。一点都不好玩。她还从没像我那样深入过你的灵魂，赫敏不像我，我才不会排斥其中的阴暗……排斥你曾觉得杀戮是多么 **令人亢奋** 。_ _”_

_“_ _停下……_ _”_

_“_ _哦，她还不知道你的这一面，对吗？_ _”_

_“_ _那都过去了……陈年往事……有上百年了，真的_ _……_ _”_

_“_ _你以为在与魔鬼共舞后，一曲终了就能全身而退，吕西安？你的名字已经在魔鬼那里挂上了号，他随时可以召唤你回去……_ _”_

_“_ _她不会丢下我不管的_ _。_ _”_

_耶希敏笑起来，眼中闪过一抹刻毒之色，目光所至，简直足可毁灭人内心的纯洁_ _。_ _“_ _那又不会是她第一次转身丢下一个她所爱的人_ _……_ _”_

*

哈利勉力收回意识，对刚才所见的场景反感透了。

他踉跄跌坐到满地狼藉的瓷砖地面上，被碎片割伤了手。他气喘吁吁，感觉胸口憋闷，然后是恶心，只想吐个干净再好好洗个热水澡。

赫敏也坐在地上，一脸震惊。她伸着手，手指收紧攥着某件想象中的事物，随后哈利骇然意识到，她也通过他看到了一切。泪水流淌成河，湿透了她的脸颊。

她看着吕西安。他鼻孔血流如注，两眼翻白，毫无意识地瘫靠在墙上。

“吕西安？”赫敏低声唤着，挪到他身旁，“吕西安……”她轻轻扶住吕西安的肩把他搂在怀里，闭上双眼，或许是在强忍泪水。

过了一会儿，吕西安开始有了动静，赫敏抬眼对上哈利的视线。

“你没事吧？”她问道。

哈利咽下喉咙里的哽咽，然后点了点头。“你呢？”

“我不知道。我想我本该感觉恶心，但我已经没有这项机能了，所以我只是觉得好像浑身都脏透了……见她的鬼，哈利…… _见她的鬼_ 。”

他仍然头晕目眩，他在吕西安脑中所见所闻暗含的意味令人惊愕。

他试图进行思考；试图保持理性。勉强从地上爬起来后，他朝门口走去。

西莫和迪安期待地看着他。

“迪安，叫停搜索。告诉大家我们抓住他了。”

“明白。”

西莫支棱起眉毛。“我们今晚要拘人到魔法部？”

哈利望向赫敏，她正跪在地上，低声对怀里的吕西安说着什么。哈利心下做了决定。“不。他和我们一起回格里莫广场。”

西莫探身朝里面张望，顿时睁大了眼睛。“那姑娘没事吧？”

哈利眨了眨眼。他已经把那个尖叫的女孩给忘了。

她不再尖叫了。实际上，她默默坐在角落里，一手按着手腕，以着魔般的神情看着一切。她脸色苍白，但看样子不像有失血致死的危险。

哈利叹了口气。“西莫，你能不能——”

“好的。要我给她施个遗忘咒？”

“那样比较明智。做吧。”

西莫点头望向那女孩。他旁若无人地走过赫敏和吕西安，哈利也不得不佩服他的从容态度。或许是因为这爱尔兰小伙子的英俊相貌，女孩见到他立刻放松了许多。

迪安刚完成通话，收起双向镜。“下一步呢？”

“我们回格里莫广场。迪安，你不介意带着赫敏吧？”

迪安迟疑了一瞬。“当然。我来带她。”

“谢谢。我会带上吕西安……”他长吁了一口气，“这可真是 _漫长的一天_ ……”

“我懂，波特，我打赌也是。”

*

回格里莫广场的路上，吕西安一直缄默不语。在哈利看来，他就像一只为咬了主人手而懊悔不已的小狗。

在看过那些事情以后，哈利很难去责备他。即使哈利心知只要他说吕西安不是叛徒，凤凰社就会相信他，但要让其他人接受解释仍将是一项艰难的工作。吕西安的小小过错可能引发了致命的结果，令人扼腕，然而哈利不太确定是否该要吕西安为此负责。

无论哈利是否该擅自要求 _某种_ 弥补，赫敏的处境已然是进退两难。吕西安从某种程度上来说辜负了她，即使她愿意无条件地原谅他——哈利能看出她有意这么做——她的社会却期待着截然相反的处理，特别吕西安辜负她的起因还是他和吸血鬼女王有一腿。这让情况变得异常微妙，因为那位传说的吸血鬼女王正是赫敏的头儿和导师。于是赫敏将不得不惩罚吕西安，还有吕西安的姘头，而他的姘头却是个谁也惹不起的主儿。

哈利难以想象赫敏将经历怎样的困境。

他们刚幻影移形到门口，所罗门就不安地把他们迎进屋里。

赫敏没有看吕西安恳求的眼神，直接吩咐所罗门带吕西安到地窖。所罗门照办了，情况需要时，作为朋友能做的似乎也只有这点了。

罗恩盯着哈利，满眼的疑问；而卢娜站在高大的罗恩身旁，显得柔弱娇小，飘忽的眼神里隐隐闪着好奇的光芒。她拽拽罗恩的袖子，附在他耳边悄声说了些什么，听得罗恩边点头边再次望向哈利，像在说：“听到了吧？”

当然，哈利没有听到，但他大致能想到卢娜对罗恩说了什么。倒不是说哈利在过去五年中对卢娜的了解更深了，但卢娜的古怪风格并非不可预测。她说的估计是“告诉哈利，瓦拉几亚喉颓兽会吞食秘密，反刍成以精气为食的博尔科维尼饶舌鸟”这类的话。这是卢娜示意“最好把事情都解释清楚”的方式。

哈利躲着莱姆斯和唐克斯的视线。过一阵子，他会跟他们解释清楚。而眼下，他只是告诉大家局面已在控制中，让他们回家。谢天谢地，没人提出疑问，他们一个接一个幻影移形了。哈利随后转向他的房客们， _还有_ 卢娜，因为罗恩一点都没有要这姑娘“离开”的打算。反正卢娜在保守秘密方面一向靠得住。哈利许诺会告诉他们一切，只不过不是今晚。今晚他太累了。

德拉科冷眼旁观，一脸几乎不加掩饰的轻蔑。他只是厌恶地哼了一声，把镜子丢还给哈利，就回到了自己的房间。

 _他短期内是不会拿回魔杖了，_ 哈利记得自己当时这么想。

离日出还有一个半小时，他有种不祥的预感，觉得赫敏还没准备去休息。所以，当唐克斯在他正想打开一盒南瓜汁时冲进厨房要他去追赫敏的时候，他并不怎么惊讶。

“她刚气冲冲地跑出去了，哈利。不到两个小时就要日出了，”唐克斯狂乱地说着，径直从他手里抢过南瓜汁塞回冰箱，“那 _姑娘_ 会惹麻烦的！看在老天的份上，追上她，保证她完完整整地回来！”

哈利忍住没对唐克斯说，应该担心的不是赫敏而是她要找的人，不过他估计唐克斯会会错意。

哈利确实追上了赫敏。

他刚来得及说了句“就不能等明晚吗？”就被赫敏一把推进捷豹的副驾驶座，随后，她发疯似的驱车赶往特尔戈维什泰。

哈利敢发誓，给赫敏发驾照的家伙当时一定是喝醉了。

在赫敏凶险地避过一辆横穿车辆后，哈利终于小心说出一句憋了很久的话提醒她。“赫敏？呃……怕万一你忘了，你边上的死亡座位[3]里坐着的只是个凡人。”

她唯一的回应就是扯住他的安全带系紧。

虽然两腿都感觉血流不畅，但他想自己最好还是闭嘴，好让她把注意力集中在驾驶上。

当他们抵达特尔戈维什泰时，她一个急刹停在俱乐部正门口（当然，无视了那个“仅限载客卸客”的标识），熄火，气冲冲地出了捷豹。

哈利只好匆匆跟上她。尽管他“喜欢救人”的天性这次恐怕派不上用场，但他起码答应了唐克斯会尽力而为。

他们越过一众不知所措的保镖后，她径直走向亨利的办公室，只见他正坐在桌边。

亨利一如既往地摆出一副乐于效劳的嘴脸。他微笑着向他们问好，露出珍珠白的尖牙，张开双臂，说：“赫敏，亲爱的。有什么需要亨利为你效劳的？”仿佛他们不久之前不曾来威胁过他的生意。你不得不佩服亨利的交际手腕。

“我知道你知道耶希敏在哪儿。”赫敏毫不理会亨利的客套，单刀直入。

“你为什么这么想？”

“我们俩都没时间扯皮了，亨利。很快就要日出了，我们吸血鬼都喜欢我们的甜蜜梦乡。告诉我她在哪儿。”

亨利从座位上站起来，举起双手，侧过脑袋。“赫敏……你太看得起我了，我只是——”

“——她的性玩偶。对，这话我早听过了。我知道你不是什么‘只是’。她常用得着你，你确实非常有用。你知道她在哪儿。告诉我。我要 _和她好好谈谈_ 。”

亨利虽然脸上还挂着微笑，眉毛却支棱起来。“我以前还从没被人叫过性玩偶——”

哈利叹了口气。“瞧，亨利，天很晚了。我也很累。能不能拜托你直接把赫敏要了解的情报告诉她，别耍这么多嘴皮子？”

亨利耸耸肩。“我办不到。可以的话我会说的，但我爱莫能助，你懂的。”

“这些吸血鬼把戏，”赫敏低吼，“简直让我烦透了——”

“嗨，”亨利挨个打量着自己的指甲说，“我们都必须学会怎么按规矩玩，赫敏。你不太擅长于此，让我有些惊讶呢。毕竟，你有最好的导师。”

赫敏眼眸里光芒一闪，哈利决定退开一点儿……

“你说得对极了，亨利，”她说着，肩膀收紧，“耶希敏 _确实_ 教了我，知道吗？这就是 _我学到的_ 。”

她攥住亨利笔挺的衬衫和休闲西装前襟，把他扔过了办公室的窗玻璃。他重重摔在舞池地面上。

当晚俱乐部里寥寥的几个人尖叫着跑开，而赫敏拍拍手，紧随其后跳了下去，靴子底直接踩在了又惊又喘的亨利·德雷斯勒两肋上。

哈利知道亨利是活该。毕竟，是他出言挑衅。他冲下楼梯，迅速守在赫敏背后。本杰明和厄尔已经带着一群保镖围上来。他们看着这场面，都是一脸难以置信。他们的老板八面玲珑、左右逢源，还从没遇上过这样的麻烦。

“这是他们俩之间的事，厄尔，”哈利说着拔出魔杖，抬起手。“你们都别插手！”

反正，本来也没人热衷于和赫敏作对。他们正巴不得有人告诉他们一边待着呢。

她揪住亨利的头发，琥珀化的眼睛里喷着怒火。“我知道你和她有联系，亨利，所以我就直说了吧。告诉那 _婊子_ 我不喜欢她对吕西安做的事，我也不在乎她是不是自以为是吸血鬼女王。对我来说，她就是个难伺候的低级 _婊子_ 。告诉她，如果有为自己辩解的打算，她应该知道在哪里能找到我。告诉她，如果她不亲自出现，那她就尽管和她夸夸其谈的什么伟大计划一起烂在地狱里好了。我从来都不属于 _她_ ，将来也不会。”

赫敏松开亨利，把他扔到地上。他被摔过窗玻璃时受的那些伤开始愈合了，插进皮肤里的碎玻璃纷纷掉出。“哦，对了。手机还你。”她颇为用力地将手机掷还给他。

他们离开俱乐部，返回格里莫广场，赫敏把捷豹泊在了路边。

回想今夜的种种变故，他很是庆幸至少目前还没人被杀。

他正要下车，却见赫敏伏在方向盘上，发出一声痛苦的低吟。

“天哪，哈利……”

他轻叹，一手按在她肩上。当她顺势靠进他怀里，将脸埋在他胸口时，他惊呆了。

“作为头儿，有事我不得不做，”她倦怠地说，“我有点理解那时你拒绝领导凤凰社的感觉了。这份责任太重了。而我甚至没来得及好好想过这局面。只有这一次，我不愿去想。我不愿苦苦思索这件事牵扯的问题，逻辑关系， _一切_ 。完全是一团糟。”

“别这么想，”他静静地说，“你一直都是个理性的人。即使面对最复杂的局面，你也总能找到解决问题的答案。这次也不会例外。”

他们陷入了沉默，许久，她又开口了。

“耶希敏……梅林啊，她一直都在为伏地魔效力吗？她就是这样发现最后一个魂器的吗？这可以解释很多事情，但对其他事情却又完全说不通。到底是怎么回事？”

他暗下决心要查明真相，和她一起跨过这道坎。“她从吕西安那里获知了我们去霍格沃茨的行程。她就是内鬼。”

赫敏闻言，抬眼看着他。“我当然这么考虑过，可这没道理啊！”

“怎么没道理了？”

“太多地方说不通了。”她咬住下唇，显得不太有把握，但仍在思索着。总是在思考。这就是她之所以成为赫敏的原因。她思故她在。

哈利换了个角度。“耶希敏一点都不在乎人类的死活。显然，这一切里面有些东西能帮她达到某种目的，为了得到她希望的结果，她在利用所有人。该死，可能连伏地魔都被她利用了。”

“我大概会赞同这推测，”她若有所思道，“要是抛开理智的话。但首先最明显的反证就是：如果她和伏地魔勾结了，为什么还要和我们签订契约？”

她说了“我们”，仿佛她是凤凰社的一员，而非代表女巫会。哈利在心里暗暗记下，他过后会好好琢磨这事；而现在，他们有更重要的问题要讨论。“她签订协议是为了让我们人类 _自相残杀_ 。”

“乍一听像是她的作风，逻辑上却经不起推敲。她为什么会想消灭自己的食物来源？她为什么会想抹杀自己的力量贮藏？该死，有多少人只要她招招手就甘愿引颈就刎，她为什么还要消灭人类？”

“所以她并不希望人类全体死绝，她只是想除掉那些威胁她势力的人。”

“那么就该是伏地魔了。”

“就像我说的，或许她也在耍伏地魔。”

“在损害其他吸血鬼的情况下？”

“难道你要告诉我耶希敏不是权谋家？对她来说，那只是达到目的的手段。”

赫敏似乎正往脑中写入这句话。她并不信服，完全不，但这个观点即使不是答案本身，或许也会引导她接近真相。

她改变了讨论方向。“假如耶希敏是内鬼，假如她是在利用所有人达到她的目的，那她为什么不告诉伏地魔我在列车上？如果她真的想帮伏地魔，就会向他通报说我还活着，伏地魔知道我会在那里保护你，一定会派实力 _更强_ 的人来抓你。”

哈利思索着。“如果我对吕西安的记忆解读无误的话，我不认为她希望你遇害。不管她的目的是什么，她没有利用你。”

“是个理性的猜想。可想想这个：伏地魔似乎知道些什么，但他得到的情报显然不足以干掉我们。他确实有一名奸细，但我们考虑一下吧，那可能不是耶希敏。被派来抓你的人都提到了贝拉特里克斯，而照你说的，当伏地魔获知列车上的情况、甚至可能仅仅是获知 _我_ 还活着的时候，他 _惩罚_ 了贝拉特里克斯，由此看来，是她和奸细接头后再把情报转交给伏地魔的。所以我有一个新的猜想，哈利……我们中间有个奸细。吕西安被利用了。把我们在列车上的消息泄漏出去的人不是耶希敏，而鉴于她对人类缺乏同情，她也不会浪费这个从凤凰社这头查出内鬼的机会……”

哈利有点茫然。“你在说什么啊？”

“我在说，我们中间有内鬼，而 _她_ 手下也有内鬼。人类事务只有在和吸血鬼相关的时候才会引起她的关注。在这件事里，她通过制定协议解决了人类和吸血鬼战争的问题。那份协议已经签署完毕只待执行，但 **她** 提到过的这个一直在悄悄活动的 _内鬼_ ，很有可能和吸血鬼有关。当她提到内鬼的时候，说的不是向伏地魔透露情报的凤凰社奸细。她 _不在乎_ 那个。即使确有其事，那名内鬼本身一定比那更重要，令她很头痛。因为她为此深感困扰，哈利。我只想知道是为什么。”

他顿了顿，在脑中组织着词句。“好吧，那如果事情如你所说：她是想找出 _她那边_ 的内鬼，而那不知为何对她意义重大。有没有可能，她从吕西安那里套出情报后，把部分情况告诉了她怀疑的几个人（我猜嫌犯不止一个），给每个人的版本都略有变化，同时隐瞒了较为重要的事实——比如你还活着，等等……然后一旦有某个嫌犯通风报信……”

“……她就可以由伏地魔的反应看出哪个嫌犯才是真正的奸细，”她说，“完全有可能！”

“不过，这也还是推测。”他理性地补充道。

她点头。“当然。但是，等她来找我的时候，我的确需要用尽一切可能的手段防御。场面不会好看的，哈利。即使我们对她的猜想全错了，即使她没有出卖我们……她还是 _利用_ 了吕西安。她利用了我的影亲。我不能——我不知道我是否还能再忍受听从她的指令……”

哈利屏住呼吸。他当然理解赫敏的处境，也会百分百支持她，但此刻她也许忘记了一个小小的细节。“她还没告诉你最后一个魂器的下落。”

赫敏合上双眼。“对。我一直记着呢。我只好和她谈谈条件了。看能不能在底线内达成某种交易。”

“在此期间……我还得和你一起训练吗？”

她目光一闪，皱起眉头。“对。你还是必须训练。无论耶希敏知道什么，她都希望你受训好应付它。我不会拿你的性命冒险，放松对你的训练。”

哈利大笑。“好了，好了。就是确认一下……”他渐渐收起笑意，凝视着她困惑的面容。“这一切是否意味着，你愿意离开女巫会？”

她一僵。“我不知道。也许吧。也有些人这么干过。女巫会不是黑手党。如果你为了个人原因想离开，耶希敏不会拦着你不让走。见鬼，她只怕还乐得甩掉一个不心甘情愿履行义务的会员。但……问题是，女巫会不仅仅是耶希敏的。我说过，我们消灭吸血鬼恶棍。那意味着尽己所能地维护‘正义’，哪怕身为吸血鬼……如果我放弃这份工作，我要做些什么呢？研究？我以女巫会会员的身份干过这行……全是书本没有实践不再能满足我了。而且哈利……摆在我面前的是无穷无尽的时光。如果摆在眼前的只有望不见尽头的……消极抵抗的日子，我想我宁可跳进火坑里。”

他微笑起来，带着点伤感——她漏过了那个显而易见的答案。他托住她的下巴，轻轻摩挲着她的脸颊。“你可以和我一起干。我会照顾你，而且我保证我会让你好好揍那些浑球。”

她轻声嗤笑。“真浪漫，哈利。”

“嗨，只是做些该做的事。”

她摇摇头。“说真的，哈利……你有没有停下来考虑过和我在一起的生活会是什么样的？”

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“不，我指的是， _现实的_ 生活会是什么样。没有孩子……再也看不到日落……该死，也没有早晨醒来的美好时光……你不觉得那是——怎么说呢——被诅咒的生活？老天作证……每每想到我不可能有孩子了， _我的_ 心都碎了……”

“我知道……”

她抬头望着他，眼中闪着领情的光。她知道他完全理解她话中的深意。她可能猜到所罗门或者吕西安跟他说过什么了。令他宽慰的是，她没有对此大惊小怪。

“我就是觉得，你和一个吸血鬼在一起太苦着你自己了。”她说。

“你还是不明白，赫敏。关键不是我和一个吸血鬼在一起；关键是我和 _你_ 在一起。只是你。人们总在说什么爱与浪漫，对他们而言，那涉及玫瑰、香槟和尖头木篱笆……”

“难道不是吗？”

“不！你是一个理性的人，赫敏。你打算告诉我，爱就是电影和言情小说所描绘的那些东西吗？”

“但相爱本身就已足够艰难，哈利。我们还必须跳过铁环、吞吐火焰来推动它吗？”

“如果那是必须的代价……”

“我不愿你付出那样的代价。你过着‘玫瑰、香槟和尖头木篱笆’的生活会异常幸福，那是完全有可能的。我们以前就过得很好。你很幸福，也很爱我允诺的美好事物，就是 _那些_ 东西。而现在我代表了黑暗，痛苦，嗜血，随你想怎么称呼它。你不该为了我忍受煎熬。”

他难以置信地大笑起来。“谁在忍受煎熬了？那时我很幸福，是因为有 _你_ ！我曾和秋有过机会。你希望我拥有的那一切，她都可以给我，但我没有接受，因为如果我对她的感情无法多过对你的感情，那就毫无意义。如果我——天哪，如果我真的 _娶了_ 她， _那_ 才会是煎熬，我会非常痛苦……”

“你不会的……”

“我会。然后她也会非常痛苦，那对她不公平，因为她应该找一个像我爱你这样无条件爱她的人。所以你看，我试过你的办法……没用的……”

她坐立不安。她脸上写着的表情是他几乎不曾见过的，仿佛在说：“也许我错了……”

他吃惊地挑起眉毛。有可能吗？他有可能 _终于_ 说动她了吗？这也说得通。对她这样擅长推理、富有洞察力的人， _最终_ 会考虑他所说的话也是很自然的，因为他已经实践了她所谓的试验：他被置于一个可控环境中，还有一位美丽的女友曾允诺给予他一个男人生活中“应该”拥有的东西。妻子。孩子。尖头木篱笆。

他把视线投向外面的黑暗。再过不久，就要日出了。他得送她进去。“来吧。在你去睡觉前，我有点东西要给你。”

他跨出车子，她也跟着下了车，想得太过入神，竟忘了问他更多问题。他牵起她的手，引她回到房子里。他告诉她到地窖等着，他一会儿就过去。他只是得回自己屋里取点东西。她似乎迷惑不解，但还是说她会在单间里等他。

于是他匆匆奔回卧室，打开大衣橱，注视着那格他多年未曾开启的抽屉。那是橱里最小的抽屉，相较于炫目的武器和护具，很难被注意到。那小抽屉里，只躺着两样东西。或者说……是三样，其实。

他打开了它。里面是一封信和一个手掌大小的蓝色天鹅绒盒子。信是赫敏写的，就是她离开的那天晚上留给他的那封。天鹅绒盒子里则存放着他多年前想赠予她的生日礼物。

他深吸了一口气，抓起盒子朝地窖走去。

她正紧张地坐在化妆椅上，看到他手里的小盒子，她的表情转为了惊恐。

他吃吃笑起来。“我不是要求你嫁给我，赫敏。”

她闻言眨了眨眼，想笑一下，却没有成功。“唔……好吧？”

他笑笑，在梳妆台沿上坐下，把盒子递给她。“这是我那时想送你的生日礼物。”他知道，他无需点明他说的是哪一次生日。

她略微停顿一下，看了看他，才打开盒子。里面是两枚戒指，都是四分之三英寸宽，以白金和红金打造。条带交织出复杂的结纹，组合成一种美丽的图样。

“凯尔特指环……”赫敏说。

他点点头。“施了魔咒的凯尔特指环。我不是要求你现在就嫁给我，当时也不是那意思。我们那时都才十七岁呢。哈。”

她望着他，嘴角挂着抹浅笑。

“这类戒指通常作为结婚契约使用，但我要首饰匠更改了咒语。戒指不再用于让一方知道另一方是否不忠……”看到她脸上扩大的笑容，他咧嘴笑了笑，“而是能让我们知道对方的……感情是否已经淡去……”

她一挑眉，显出惊异的表情。“真的？它能办到？”

哈利耸耸肩。“也许吧。首饰匠说它可以。照他的说法，出现那种情况的时候，戒指上的结就会打开。你想一下就知道，那不算什么艰深的魔法。有时，我们并不需要别人来告诉我们说不再爱我们了。我们自己就能感觉到，不是吗？通常，我们在分手到来前就会有所预感。而魔法会让它表现得……更简单明了……这也说得通。”

她颔首，凝视着那对戒指。

当然，一枚戒指比另一枚要小一些。她的戒指将完美吻合她的右手无名指，正如他的那枚吻合他的手指。

“你要怎么激活魔咒？”她问。

“我为你戴上你的戒指，你为我戴上我的。很容易。”

“感觉就像是个结婚仪式。”

他笑笑。“你得承认，对两个热恋中的孩子而言，这确实会非常浪漫，且意味深长。凯尔特结对我们俩都很有意义。”

她点点头。“生命的羁绊。一切事物相辅相成，无论我们可能是什么，水或土，风或火，人类亦或吸血鬼……”

“我当时就觉得你会懂的。它也有‘无穷’的意思，表明我对你的感情将持续直到永远。”他说到这笑起来，“太儿女情长了，我明白。”

她意味不明地耸耸肩，脸上微微泛红。

他继续说下去。“你总是说我不知道我将自己投入到和你的这段关系中意味着什么，你认为自己是个负担，而所有这一切……我想一枚能告诉你我心意的戒指至少能解决这个问题吧，如果，因为某种原因，因为某种残酷的命运，这份感情消磨淡去……那么，我们会知道，也就省去了尴尬的坦白，可以直接跳到分手后的环节，比如归还我们借给对方的物品……然后你可能会搬出去，即使我不希望你那么做……”

“你这么说的时候，听起来有点可怕。”

“我以为这样会更迎合你的吸血鬼本能。”

“哦，是吗？”

“是的。深奥莫测的死亡，无可回避的苦痛，情绪的黑暗，终结……这类东西。”

她凝视着他，眨着眼，然后放声大笑。他 _多少年_ 不曾听过她这样欢笑了，真是个悦耳动听的声音。

他淡淡一笑。“你会喜欢这对戒指吗？”

她红着脸点点头。“我会……”

“没别的了？”

“哈利——”

“对不起。你不必现在就回答。我把它们送给你，不是为了给你施加压力，要你去做什么。我只是把它们送给你。”

“两枚都是吗？”

“如果你不把它套在我的手指上，我就不能戴着它。”

“同样的，我也不能自己戴上戒指。”

“我会为你戴上，如果你愿意……”

她坐立不安，来回注视着那两枚戒指。终于，她抬头道：“我还没准备好把你那枚给你。”

“但你愿意戴上你那枚？”

“它很美……”她怯怯地指着盒子说。

“我想你会喜欢它的。”

她把盒子递给他，他拈起她的戒指，轻轻套进她的右手无名指。戒指泛出金色的光芒，一次，两次，像是两下心跳，然后稳定下来。她看着她的手。“感觉很温暖。”

“是吗？也许是该这样。”

“结还在。”

“当然在。我依然非常非常爱你。我给你戴上戒指的时候，你不会希望着那些结松开吧，嗯？”

她耸耸肩，脸色微红。“也许那样问题就解决了……”

他轻声笑着。“也许吧。但那结还在。现在你打算怎么办呢？”

她给了他一个抱歉的微笑，啪地一声合上盒子，把他的戒指留在了里面。“保留这枚戒指。谁知道呢？也许有一天我会把它给你。”

他笑了。“在今晚我所做的一切之后，在我给了你这么一枚漂亮的戒指，同时也向你敞开我的心扉之后，真是太谢谢了，你这么一声‘也许’就要把我给打发了？”

“你就忍着吧，波特。今晚你能得到的就是这些了。”

这显然暗示着，她想过可以给他 _别的_ 东西。

她站起身，引他朝单间外走。

他不禁惨笑。“没有亲吻？没有爱抚？别以为我不知道之前你帮我穿上衬衣的时候都在做些什么。”

她蹙起眉，脸愈发红了，却没有停下引他出去的脚步。“是的，一个姑娘应该有权做她所想做的。谢谢你的戒指，哈利。很可爱。谢谢你帮我找到吕西安。谢谢你和我一起回特尔戈维什泰。谢谢你——嗯，谢谢。”

他正要做出尖锐回答时，她用唇封住了他的嘴。他惊得没能适时做出反应，这也是一件憾事——因为那不单纯是一个“朋友式”的感谢之吻，他感觉到她舌尖的轻抚，还有她嘴唇柔和却又犹疑的压力。

再多停留一秒，他一定会紧紧拉住她，但她已经转身，逃回自己的单间并熄灭了所有火把，或许还有她的魔杖。

他立在黑暗中，瞳孔中映着的唯有一线光明，穿越长长的走道，由尽头通往地窖出口的楼梯旁透射过来。这就是她为他指明前进方向的方式。

他吃吃笑起来，摇头乖乖追随那支火把的方向而去。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 布里克斯顿(Brixton)，位于伦敦南岸，是伦敦最大的黑人聚居区，治安较差。

[2] 亨利·泰特(Henry Tate)，英国维多利亚时代的糖业大亨及慈善家，以创立泰特美术馆（原名国立英国艺术美术馆）而闻名。

[3] 死亡座位(death seat)，澳大利亚俚语，指副驾驶座，因为据说发生车祸时这个座位最危险。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考虑到本章中相关的事一件件都丑恶烦人，我觉得以“相对甜蜜”的方式结束它会平衡些。有件事你们知道了一定会郁闷的，我本来还有个完全不同的结尾，包括一辆捷豹、两个饥渴的人和一声车喇叭响。嘟嘟嘟！  
> 本章引用：罗芮儿·K·汉弥尔顿的《染血之骨》。引用记录不在我手边，不过我会找机会补上的。


	25. 第二十四章 山雨欲来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事情一箩筐……  
> 非常非常感谢tome_raider，好心在Lady Diamond事务缠身的情况下接手了校对工作。你们该感谢她如此迅速地校出了这几章！

哈利被卧室门上的砰砰声吵醒。

缺乏睡眠让他两眼生疼，他翻身从床上起来，胡乱戴上眼镜，看了看时间。早上快九点，对他来说还不到起床的时候。不管是谁，这时候来打扰他，都太早了点，所以一定是有重要的事。

他叹口气，穿着睡裤和T恤去应门。打开门后，见是德拉科，哈利睡意蒙眬地骂了一声，在德拉科眼前关上门，转身准备趴回床上。

“波特！回来！不像某些人，我必须去上班了！”

哈利不由停下脚步，德拉科的话让他觉得很是好笑。

马尔福，这个被宠坏的富家公子，居然教训我要勤奋工作。

哈利轻笑着，一边钻回被单下面。“滚开吧，马尔福。不像某些人，我的工作可是拯救巫师世界，所以你还是省省吧。”他仰面躺倒，合上眼睛，对于激怒了德拉科很是心满意足。

“该死！”德拉科抱怨道，“你把我魔杖拿走了，我脚镣上的限制咒也还没解。波特，如果我不去上班，就领不到薪水，那可就他妈的妙极了，因为这表示我从现在起会变得非常、非常烦人。”他开始不着调地唱起《小小世界》，看样子一时半会是停不下来了。

哈利不得不承认，德拉科很有惹人生气的本事。他对门施了一个无声无息咒，很是管用。哈利愉悦地重新闭上眼睛，却想起德拉科确实只是想去上班罢了，而自己居然阻拦一个人诚实劳动获取报酬。

让我的格兰芬多良心见鬼去吧。该死！！！

他叹息着爬下床，手里握着魔杖。打开门，德拉科就坐在门边，还在荒腔走板地唱着。

德拉科停下唱歌，站起来盯着哈利。“怎么样？”

哈利挥挥魔杖，解除了咒语。

“还有我的魔杖呢？”德拉科伸手道。

哈利控制德拉科的魔杖从他挂在墙上的外套里飘出来，像一只箭一样朝德拉科直射过去。

德拉科只得蹲下躲闪。魔杖击中了德拉科身后的墙壁，咔嗒一声掉在地上。“你已经变成个丑陋的大恶霸了，波特。”

“哼。感谢我没要你的小命吧。现在滚吧。”

“这就走。你现在心情可真是‘好’啊。还是没搞定格兰杰呢？”

“不像你，马尔福，我不追随随便便的女人。”

“我从来用不着追女人。是她们追我。”

“对。所以你还得为性关系付钱。九点了。你上班要迟到了。”他第二次在德拉科眼前关上门，爬回床里。

德拉科没再来烦他。

哈利又睡了三小时，然后起床，匆匆吃过饭，花了不少时间练习赫敏教他的冥想技巧。尽管不愿承认受益于赫敏的同志前男友，但他还是不禁觉得那些技巧确实有用。他似乎渐渐摸到了如何操控注意力用于摄神取念的窍门，虽然还无法做到随心所欲。至少，目前做不到。他知道，他迟早会练成的。更有可能是早，而不是迟。即使他自己都无法否认，他在这类事情上有种不可思议的天赋。

他认定从前和斯内普的“魔药课补习”不能作数。撇开蹩脚的教学方法不提，斯内普显然一开始就没打算帮他学会大脑封闭术或者摄神取念术。

那个叛徒。

哈利把斯内普从脑海中推开，专心想着赫敏，想着她就让他……心中充满希望。近几个晚上和她在一起，新发现一个接着一个。有时候那发现伤了他的心，有时候那发现令人震惊，她常叫他不知所措，但也有时候，他只是和她待在一起，感觉到她就在身旁，并对此心存感激，那些时光足可弥补她归来之后他不得不克服的诸多困难。

她变了很多，这一点他是肯定的，但她人格的基础并未撼动。她关心他人，在他们可能有危险的时候保护他们。她可以是理智而冷酷的，但当内心的需要被唤起时，她又是充满热情的。她光彩照人，她才华横溢，她博览群书，她知晓一切。

好吧，是几乎一切。她似乎还拿不定主意，不知道该怎么对我。

从某种角度来说，这也有其积极的一面，因为这表示她心里在意。她只是需要时间认清她有多么在意。

当然，她需要的时间也慢慢快把他逼疯了……都过去将近一个礼拜了。

他长吁了一口气，决定暂时不去想它。他做好去上班的准备，幻影移形到魔法部电话亭。

那小亭子里涌出一大群男女巫师，他正要迈步向前时，又看见了德拉科，脚下不由放慢了步伐。

注意到哈利时，德拉科只是身形略微僵了一下。哈利没再看他第二眼。两人一向留心不显出“有深交”的样子，他们俩都不希望让别人感觉他们是朋友，即使有不少人知道德拉科住在哈利家里。

他们像陌生人一样擦肩而过。

哈利这时候上班还太早，但沙克尔没有大惊小怪。他把哈利叫到了他办公室，不过是为了别的事。

“你为调查列车袭击事件而申请查阅的档案，有一部分到我这里了。”沙克尔说着，递给他一个盒子，里面装着厚厚一摞案卷。

哈利感觉工作量很大，但没有抱怨。而他依然保持着相当敏锐的观察力。“一部分？你是说这还不是全部？”

沙克尔点头。“差得远呢，要很长时间，因为你要求保密。这涉及内部事务，波特。要不引起任何人注意悄悄进行可不容易。”

“明白，长官。”

“剩下的档案一到，我会直接送给你。”

“非常感激。”哈利正要收拾他的“战利品”，却注意到沙克尔不像准备放行的样子，“还有别的事……？”

“唐克斯告诉我，说邓布利多的凤凰选择和你一起生活。”

哈利蹙蹙眉。“那又怎么样？”

“凤凰从不做草率的决定，波特。”

哈利叹息，转身离开办公室。“等我哪天学会怎么跟凤凰说话了，会跟它谈谈心的。在那以前，大家就都少说两句吧。”

“我想，它选择了你。”

“哦，梅林啊，不是吧，你也这样。我本来还想让你告诉大家那只鸟在发傻呢！”

沙克尔依旧神色肃然。“哈利，这世上有很多事情我并不认同。我天生既是现实主义者，又是愤世嫉俗的人。”

“是有些人会说两者并不矛盾呢。”

沙克尔没有理会他的讥讽。“我想说的是，通常我只相信那些可以解释的事情。自从你经过那些年的麻瓜生活重新回到巫师世界，你一进霍格沃茨，人人都在念叨你有多么特别。至于我呢，觉得你就是个遭遇黑巫师却侥幸不死而出名的人。我想，你充其量是个幸运儿，再想糟点，这男孩没准已经开始相信周围人对他的奉承，而这最终会毁了他。但在过去五年里，与你共事并深入了解你之后，我亲眼看到了你的所作所为，也听说了你的一些事迹，让我意识到你身上有种奇异的特质。”

“呀，谢了。”

“你非常与众不同，我开始相信人们关于你的那些传说了，你拥有某种非凡的魔力，能够击败那个家伙。我不知道是不是我近五年实在太累了，以至于拼命想抓住些救命稻草，但我已经想通了，事实就摆在那里，没必要事事追究缘由。我这一生敬重的人有六个，波特。”

“六个。真精确。”

“其中三个已经死了。”

“太糟了！”

“他们是我父母和邓布利多。另外三个人是莱姆斯、亚瑟和米勒娃，而你深得他们信任。你也深得邓布利多的信任，在他生命的最后几个星期里。听起来不可思议，却是事实。我仔细想过这些年来的事……你的为人处世；你的工作；你担负的责任……那不是能伪装的。那是事实。你确实是那个人，波特。”

“你所说的那个人是指……”

“你将击败伏地魔，你将领导凤凰社取得胜利。”

一阵意味深长的沉默。

哈利觉得胃里直翻腾。“为什么跟我说这些？就因为那只蠢鸟？”

沙克尔扬起一边眉毛。“不只是因为凤凰，波特。不过是的，福克斯让我正视了那个无法回避的事实。我这么说就是想告诉你，我支持你。我坚信，只有我们都完全信任你，那才会发生。事实如此。我听候差遣，告诉我需要做什么，我会追随你到世界尽头。现在……回去工作吧。”

最后这句话来得正是时候。

哈利离开了那儿，嘴里小声抱怨着他的疯狂上司和那只扁毛畜生，居然都自以为知晓一切。

他扑通一声在自己桌边坐下，细细审阅材料，抽出那份沙克尔提供的名单——包括那天夜里他派到列车上的傲罗，以及乘客花名册。名单很长，哈利迅速估量了一下盒里档案的厚度，觉得他只拿到了其中一半的材料。

长叹一声，他抓起盒子里的第一份卷宗。文件袋上标着“阿格，杰姆：列车司机”。

他的调查之路还很漫长。

*

日落后不久，哈利离开了魔法部（也就是说他还没上多长时间的班）。西莫表示愿意分担一半列车案材料，哈利正求之不得。不管是不是吕西安泄露了他们那天晚上的行程，哈利已经提出了正式调查申请。必须有一份报告，这事才能结案，而沙克尔肯定不会容许有人草草敷衍傲罗指挥部的案子。

哈利带上工作资料去了沙克尔的办公室，想告诉头儿他有重要的事得回家处理。

没等他开口，沙克尔就说：“和凤凰社有关？”

哈利略一停顿。“嗯……是的，不过——”

“去吧。明天见。”

哈利犹豫了一下，转身离去。“如果晚上有什么任务——”

“我们需要你的话，我会呼叫你的，波特。”

“好吧。”

他从魔法部治疗师那里开了张条子，证明他的肩膀已经可以承受剧烈运动。当然，哈利曾救过治疗师一命的事实以及哈利对他提出的请求，对治疗师的判断可没有丝毫误导。于是他口袋里揣着正牌医生开的条子踏上了回家的路。

回到格里莫广场时，哈利惊讶地发现吕西安正缩在起居室的阴影里。

房子里也不安静。哈利能听见有人在厨房里忙碌，大概是唐克斯或者莱姆斯，也可能两人都在，哈利知道起码德拉科是在屋里的。

“赫敏和所罗门在哪儿？”哈利问他。

“出去了。”

“取食？”

“对。”

“为什么你没和他们一起去？”

“不想去。反正我昨天也吃过了。我很好。”

“你在闹情绪？”这问题有点蠢。吕西安不像是被禁足的样子，尽管被盘问了许多问题，特别是霍格沃茨特快遇袭是否是耶希敏造成的，但他并没有遭到惩罚；可哈利想不出别的解释，可以说明吕西安现在的行为。吕西安喜欢待在赫敏旁边。他喜欢和所罗门一起消磨时光。不是闹情绪，他又怎么会没和他们一起出去呢？

“我没闹情绪。”吕西安烦躁地说，一边在黑暗中跺着脚。

哈利蹙蹙眉。“到这边来，让我能看见你。你睡醒以后跟赫敏谈过了吗？”

吕西安慢吞吞地踱进亮光里。“是的。”

“她跟你说了什么？”

“她问我是不是饿了。”

似乎很平静啊。“听着她不像在发火的样子，那你为什么闹情绪？”

“我没——她不是该对我发火吗？她应该惩罚我的！为什么她不惩罚我？”

“这……让你没得兴奋了，嗯？”

“什么？不！你可别想歪了！”

“那你希望我怎么说？她现在没有惩罚你。将来她也许会，也许不会。要是在五年前，我会对你说她不会做这样的事，但你们的社会有自己的规矩。我唯一能确定的就是赫敏依然非常关心你。”

“那不代表她不会拧掉我的脑袋。”

哈利喟叹一声。“吕西安，要是你以为我知道她会怎么做，那我得告诉你，我不知道，所以你不必想着探听消息了。我只知道，她会来找你谈这事。她会的。给她一点时间。她现在有一大堆事得处理，其中就包括耶希敏，都是因为你管不住你裤裆里那玩意。”

“我说过了我很抱歉！”

“对，我们都为一些事情感到抱歉，不是吗？现在你得感谢你头儿的仁慈。等着她来找你吧。”哈利离开他，朝厨房走去。

他惊讶地发现，厨房里不是莱姆斯和唐克斯，而是卢娜和罗恩。

他们正分享一个南瓜馅饼。卢娜吃一块，其他的归罗恩。

“哦，嗨。你回来真早，”哈利说，“我还以为你会直接从罗马尼亚去法国呢。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“加布丽说她这周末没法来见我。她有功课要赶。”

“哦。所以你回到这儿，用飞路网找卢娜来和你一起吃些馅饼。有意思。”

卢娜眼中闪过一丝愤怒。能看到卢娜眼神如此犀利可是件稀罕事。

罗恩以一种古怪的神色看着他。“其实……是她找的我，不过你猜得还算准。”

卢娜瞪了哈利一眼，把视线投回罗恩身上。“那么，我明天在破釜酒吧跟你和乔治碰头？”

“好的，卢娜。”

她站起来，又掰了一小块南瓜馅饼，把剩下的推给罗恩。“我要走了。明天得早起。”

“我送你出去。”哈利说着跟上她。他领她朝大门走去。“听我说，卢娜……罗恩有时候有点迟钝……”

“哈利·波特，你到底在说什么？”

“没什么。当我没说。”

“好吧。我想我会的。你有时还真是不着边际。”

不是每天都能听到卢娜·洛夫古德说别人不着边际的。赫敏要是在旁边，一定会爱死这一幕的。

“呃……”哈利把双手插进口袋里，“是啊。总有人这么说。”

“再见，哈利。别让那些吸血鬼咬了……嗯，也许你可以让其中一个咬咬。”

卢娜很清楚她在说什么，这点哈利毫不怀疑。

哈利叹了口气，目送她离去，然后回到厨房，一边给自己做三明治，一边和罗恩闲话家常。

哈利的番茄、莴笋和奶酪叠到一半的时候，罗恩终于忍不住了。“行行好，哈利！你到底打不打算告诉我昨天晚上是怎么回事？”

哈利拧开一听黄油啤酒，试图把瓶盖投进废纸篓。瓶盖撞在篓子沿上反弹起来。即使什么时候他向罗恩隐瞒情况，也不会是因为他感觉罗恩无法保守秘密，而是因为他认为有些事情太过沉重，并非罗恩所能承受。但在过去五年里，他已经非常清楚罗恩是怎样一位挚友，必要的话，他们俩都会不假思索地替对方挡下死咒。况且，每每难以入眠的时候，也只有他们俩通宵对饮，以免对方独自醉倒在路边。他不会向这样一个死党隐瞒情况，特别是这秘密还关系到另一位他们（曾经）共同的挚友。

哈利可以说，在过去五年里，他、罗恩和赫敏的挚友关系已经发生了相当大的变化。虽然哈利知道他和罗恩看到赫敏时依然会记起她曾是和他们联系如此紧密的一分子，但如今他们已不得不重新定义同她的关系，即使那条遥远过去所留存的情感纽带犹自努力着想归复原位。

话虽如此，但哈利依然会把昨夜发生的事告诉罗恩。赫敏也不会反对让罗恩知道的。在涉及凤凰社事务的时候，赫敏本人似乎仍认为第一个要找的是哈利，然后是罗恩。

“我可以告诉你，但你得答应我，在我们掌握所有情况前，不要妄下结论。”哈利提了条件。

“好吧，好吧。都随你。你这套我都会背了！”罗恩的反应一如既往。

于是哈利一一道来，花了好一会儿功夫。但哈利说完时，罗恩却一点都没显出高兴的样子。

“吕西安应该管好他的老二。”罗恩一边嘀咕，一边把叉子捅进剩下的南瓜馅饼里。

哈利点头。“我也是这么跟他说的。”

德拉科翩然而入，径直走到配餐室里，拿出些面包、意大利香肠和布里干酪。他把食物丢在餐桌上，取来餐具，自顾自坐好，毫不在意罗恩和哈利的存在。

罗恩看着那些吃的，有些坐不住了。“我说，马尔福，你手上拿的什么？”

德拉科朝他竖起中指，看都没看他一眼。

罗恩翻了个白眼，把注意力转回哈利身上。“赫敏是怎么说的？”

哈利耸耸肩。“她有点动摇。昨晚对耶希敏恼火得要命。拿亨利出了一通气。”

“我可不会羡慕他。即使赫敏还是人类的时候，你也决不会想招惹她发火。”

德拉科哼了一声。“泥巴种。”

“噢，我不会允许有人在我房子里说这个词，”哈利厉声对他道，“特别是说赫敏，更不行。”

德拉科怀疑地摇摇头，给面包抹上厚厚一层干酪。“除了显而易见的性感之外，我真不明白你到底觉得她有什么好，波特。”

哈利斜乜了他一眼。“那只是因为她从不把关爱浪费在你身上，马尔福。”

赫敏以吸血鬼特有的优雅步态悄无声息地出现在门口，身后还跟着所罗门。哈利正想和她打招呼，德拉科却完全没意识到赫敏的出现，一边说话，一边拿沾着干酪的奶油刀凭空戳点以示强调。

“告诉你，波特。还是跑掉藏起来吧。我能从她眼里看出来。她过去也许温柔可人、纯净无邪，但自打她回来，我第一眼就知道了，一个邪恶、控制欲强烈的精神病 **贱·人** ……”

哈利不再看德拉科一眼，而罗恩突然又对他的食物发生了浓厚的兴趣。

德拉科可能注意到了，因为他打住话头，嗤笑一声。“她就在我身后，不是吗？”

赫敏淡淡地挑起一边眉毛，一手叉腰，手指嗒嗒地敲个不停。

哈利喝着黄油啤酒。德拉科似乎在欣赏他的面包和干酪。

“哦，这事我可赶不上你。”她波澜不惊地说。

德拉科在座位上转过身，涨红着脸。“你知道这话从我嘴里说出来是种恭维，对吧？”

“垂死挣扎是没用的，小白鼬。现在看看谁是贱人吧。”她拔出魔杖，不怒反笑。

“隐蔽！”哈利边大喊边蹲下。罗恩刚钻到桌子下面，一群呱呱叫的乌鸦就从赫敏杖尖射出，直扑德拉科。

德拉科尖叫着从椅子上跳起来，又挥又打地赶开乌鸦。他拔出魔杖，徒劳地想朝那些乌鸦施咒，最后只能把魔杖像棍子一样挥舞来驱赶它们。他没几秒钟就夺门而出，一路呼叫着唐克斯，却没听到她的回应。

“好漂亮的咒语，赫敏！”所罗门叫道，“从哪学来的？”

“我自创的，”她倨傲地说，“以前是金丝雀，但我觉得那不太适合我这样一个邪恶、控制欲强烈的精神病 **贱·人** 。最近好像老有人这么叫我。爱心都到哪去了？”

哈利感觉周围安全了，探出头来。“呃……你们好啊。”

“他在这儿！”所罗门叫道。

她冲所罗门笑了一下。

“这么快就回来了？”哈利继续道。

“比德拉科希望的要快一些。”赫敏回答。

罗恩也重新出现，手里牢牢抓着他那盘南瓜馅饼，更令人称奇的是，他还正用叉子从盘里吃着馅饼。毕竟，他对食物的执着是出了名的。“你还是这么疯狂。我都不知道马尔福是不是活该遭这份罪。”

所罗门有点诧异地看了他一眼。

“罗恩是第一个挨这咒语的人，”赫敏解释道，“第二个也是他。”

“哦！”

哈利终于站直，整理了一下衣衫。他忍不住看了看她的手。戒指依然在她手指上戴着，他对自己笑了笑。

“沙克尔又允许你早退了？”赫敏说。

“我跟他说我有凤凰社的事要处理。不算撒谎，特别是在他把我叫进他办公室以后……”

“是什么事？”

“我待会儿告诉你。现在我们应该开始训练了，你不觉得吗？”他把治疗师的条子递给她。

赫敏盯着条子看了好一会儿，才怀疑地对他挑了挑眉毛。

他现出快活的微笑。“货真价实。一点都不掺假。尽管用咒语检查好了。见鬼，你想检查我的魔杖都行。”

“没有必要，”她说，“我这就去健身室。等我几分钟。”

“好的。”

“戒指很漂亮。”罗恩出人意料地对她说。

她略一犹豫。“谢谢。这是一件礼物，某个非常特别的人送的。”说完，她和所罗门一起离开，往地窖去了。

罗恩瞪着哈利，后者正咧着嘴笑得像个傻瓜。“我认得它。我想起那枚戒指了。五年前，我陪你一起去买的！如果我没记错的话，它们是一对的。”

哈利轻叹一声，转身就走。“就像马尔福喜欢说的：韦斯莱的智商就没有不让我惊讶的时候。”

“你为她戴上了戒指，她却不会为你戴上你那枚！你真是个大大的失败者！”

“我块头可不大。”

“哼。随你怎么说。”

哈利皱起眉头。“信不信由你，我真心觉得她和我能把事情解决好。你这几天都不在，没注意到也很正常。你关心的就是如何在罗马尼亚加班，好到法国找快活。”

“喂！”

“嗨，是你起头的！”

“好吧，可那改变不了事实，我不喜欢你这样自顾自地陷进去，在她依然冷若冰霜、不近情理的情况下。”

“唔……她可一点都不冷若冰霜。”

罗恩呻吟一声。“让我猜猜，你们又睡一起了。”

“我们没有，可就算我们睡一起了，又有什么错？”

“嗨，我才不会为某人好好快活了一次而嘲笑他呢。这世上再没有什么比和你爱的女人做爱更美的事了。可你很清楚问题出在哪儿，当情况具体到你和赫敏的时候。”

“如果她在感情方面依然态度不明，那就有问题；可如果我们睡一起是因为——我们都准备好那样了呢？”

“那你说的那样最好也是她所希望的。瞧，哈利，你是知道的，如果你们的小船一帆风顺，我也很支持哈赫配，可要是你下着半帆航行，不得不徒手划完剩下的航程——”

“这一大堆航海术语是怎么回事？”

“怪加布丽吧。她总是用‘船’来指代‘恋爱关系’，我挺喜欢这套比方的……总之，别转移话题。”

“对，对……你继续。”

“明白我跟你说的了吗？赫敏必须和你一样对此全情投入，否则你最后会——”

“——连一只桨都没有？”

罗恩歪歪嘴冲他嗤笑一下。“——受到伤害。你最后会非常受伤，哈利。我心里清楚得很，你又会试图把自己灌醉，考虑到你克服这痛苦所需的漫长时间，也许我该好好利用你的不幸。我会为你开一家新酒馆，就叫‘被甩痴汉’。那样至少你买醉所浪费的加隆还能落到我口袋里。”

“而你也不必再跑遍伦敦找我。你会很清楚我在哪里。”

“这一点都不好笑，波特。”

哈利心里不情愿地表示同意。“我当然知道不好笑。我说，罗恩，你不是总说我直觉很准嘛。”

“我说的是‘作为一名强悍的傲罗和对抗邪恶的战士’你直觉很准。我们还不知道‘作为一个爱上我们出色死党的绝顶傻瓜’你的本能管不管用呢。”

“那些本能也好得很呢。”

“我说的可不是交配本能，傻瓜。”

哈利笑出了声。“不，不，我指的也不是那意思。至少，不完全是……总之，”——在他停顿的间隙里，罗恩狠狠瞪着他——“她有那么几次真情流露，让我真心觉得她和我可以共同抵达某个令我们都安适的地方。”

“这地方有名称吗？”

“还没有，但我在努力找。”

“如果你最后发现这地方根本就不存在呢？”

“它存在。”

“如果不存在呢？”

“罗恩！”

“这是合理质疑！至少和你那比方说的地方一样合理。”

“就像那些比方说的船？”

“呃，是的。哈利，如果你认为你是在解决问题，那么，见鬼，你就继续努力好了。可你最好确定你这位比方说的女友清楚她对你有怎样比方说的影响。我开始厌烦到一家家破酒馆拖你这比方说的笨蛋了……明白我的意思了？”

“打比方地说？”

“说吧。”

“你想说，如果我不尽快找到这片应许之地，就会一个人溺死在苦海里？”

“格兰芬多加二十分。”

*

赫敏发觉自己有点难以集中精神，有罗恩在冥想小组里让她感觉颇有压力。她之前决定把他纳入训练，是希望在意念交流中做点小调整会帮哈利领悟如何更好地控制念力。如今看来这么安排是个失误，但让她高兴的是，哈利一有时间就自己练习冥想，并承认那对他很有帮助。

然而，罗恩的存在令她很难集中注意力。或许还有吕西安，他正和所罗门在练习垫那儿进行搏击训练，也很扰乱她的心神。她本来已经下定决心，在跟耶希敏谈过之前，不去细想吕西安犯的错。在她还没掌握事实全貌时，过多地纠结于此也没有意义。等她了解一切必要情况后，她会决定处置吕西安的最佳方案。在那以前，她都尽可能对吕西安平常以待。迄今为止，他一在她旁边就很紧张，而她心里也不是没有一点疙瘩。他的别扭表现对气氛更是火上浇油，但也不能全怪他，因为她在他旁边也没完全保持常态。当这件事还在他们心中悬而未决的时候，她很难装出对他和善的模样。

赫敏……

他意识的声音潜入她脑海，她睁开双眼，只见哈利正好奇地注视着她。

罗恩依然双眼紧闭，手里捻着那串蜜蜡念珠，动作乱得一点都不像是在冥想。

她尴尬得脸泛红晕。她这算是哪门子导师啊。

“嗨罗恩，”哈利说，“不介意让我们俩单独待几分钟吧？”

罗恩睁开眼睛，来回打量着两人，叹了口气。“好吧。我想我可以找吕西安和所罗门聊聊。”他离开他们走向练习垫。

“罗恩在对你有帮助吗？”她问。最好还是尽量聊点训练的事，挽救局面。

哈利耸耸肩。“他没让我做得更糟，但我也不觉得他对我集中注意力有积极影响。话说回来，你的意念乱了。”

“对不起，”她小声嘟囔，“我今天真没用。不如你先自己试试吧，我到那边热热身。今天我至少还能帮你做做搏击训练——”

他握住她的手。“你想谈谈吗？”

她的第一反应是拒绝，但看到他眼中的关怀，就很难硬得下心肠。“我想我是处处招人嫌了。我和吕西安的关系一团糟，罗恩也恨我，而且一想到我刚威胁过耶希敏的小情人就让我紧张，她肯定气坏了。现在连所罗门都觉得应该小心翼翼地应付我。‘我能为你做些什么吗，赫敏？’‘地窖里会不会太亮了，亲爱的？我是不是该熄灭几支火把？’‘德拉科又惹你心烦了吗？’‘你和哈利一切都还好吗？’”

他有点吃惊地扬起眉毛。“他还问了我们的事？”

她脸更红了，但没有回避。“是的。所有这一切都让我心烦意乱，但我会熬过去的。就是今天状态不太好。那我到那边去了——”

“别这么说。放松点。”

她蹙蹙眉。“哈利……”

他微笑着，拉起她另一只手，一起捧在掌心里。“我们为什么不试试能做点什么呢。一次摄神取念练习，如果你愿意的话。你只要挡住我就行，鉴于你现在的紧张状态，这对你来说应该比较容易。会对你有好处的。”

她深吸了一口气，然后由唇间吐出。为什么不呢？她现在的状态，去做别的事可能更是浪费时间。也许尽量帮帮哈利也不错，不管他想干什么。“好吧。反正也没什么损失。”

“很好。平常你不想让我穿过你的屏障时是怎么做的，现在还怎么做。”

她闭上眼，迅速立起屏障。尽管心中烦躁不安，把她自己封闭起来仍是件容易的事。毕竟，这对她而言是种再自然不过的本能，就像有人想掐她喉咙时抬手遮挡一样。这是与生俱来的，有意识地加强后，就成为难以突破的防御。

起先，哈利的念力“噪音”隆隆朝她而来，但她高兴地注意到，他成功压低了音量，使冲击不那么明显。她依然知道他的存在，但她能感觉到他正逐渐加强自我控制。他这么快就找到了窍门，真是不可思议。话说回来，他过去也只是缺乏适当的指导，直到如今，才有机会试用他的力量，而不必担心害死训练搭档。

哈利的魔力贴得更近了，四处试探着她的屏障，力道时轻时重。当然，用蛮力的话他早就突破了，但哈利此刻似乎没那打算。他别有所图。

然后她感觉到了。一股舒适的波动漾过她的意识。感觉轻柔平和，赫敏不太确定那是否是哈利，也不能确定他是否是有意如此。但随后，她的意识战栗了一下，这似乎令他非常满意，于是他又重复了一次，她意识到这第二次比上一次更令人愉悦，仿佛他在这过程中学到了什么。他技巧愈发娴熟，触碰变得撩人心扉，如同酷暑时抚摸冰凉的丝绸，又好比柔软多绒的毛皮轻轻摩挲腰眼。简直就像是击中了……

性奋点……

此念一出，她顿时觉得全身骨头都酥了，不再抵抗。她的屏障滑开了，哈利的念力游进她意识之中，犹如柔韧的手指，轻轻解开她脑中紧绷的绳结。他的魔力渗入她意识中最需要放松和慰籍的敏感缝隙，在它触碰之处留下温暖和渴慕。

仿佛他的摄神取念术已由过去那坚固强硬、充满破坏性的攻城槌，变成了一场洪水。依然强而有力，却不知为何更受他控制，似乎他正诱哄着那魔力往这边或那边流动，而不再只是全速前进。

那股魔力顺着她背脊淌下，由大脑向全身扩散，整个躯体都开始回应这种感觉。她轻声喟叹，此刻她更渴望的唯有他真正的触摸。

突然，他退了回去，留下一丝怅然余韵。她睁眼朝他望去，他在微笑，却又带着伤感。

她霎时明白了，虽然这让她有无与伦比的美妙感受，却并非他的初衷。

尽管如此，哪怕出于基本的礼貌，也该称赞他一番。“哈利……”她低声呼唤，倦怠地眨着眼，“这是……我有过的最接近密宗的体验。”

这似乎点亮了他心中的某种东西。“真的？”

“真的……天哪，这是你刚学会的，还是——”

现在，他腼腆地微笑着，这表情是他知道自己表现出色却因谦逊而不愿声张的时候常有的。“我一直有点……有时我会这么做以消除伏地魔造成的头痛。当然，我从没在别人身上试过……怕会——你知道……”

“怕会杀了他们？”

“对……但这么些年下来，我也知道了一两种自我调节的办法。因为你多少帮我起了个好头，让我明白如何将意念力集中在特定的方向上，所以我想我可以在你身上试试。倒不是说我必须偷偷摸摸什么的。我主要是想……让你更信服……总之，我猜效果还不错……”

她急切地点头，他咧嘴笑起来。

或许就是在那一刻，看着他面带笑容、目光闪亮，她脑中猛地闪过一个全新的念头。“我得好好想想。继续练习，哈利，再过一会儿，我们来进行你的搏击训练。”

“哇，这效果和我想的可不太一样。我还指望能让你放松点呢。”

“没可能。我过去了。”她指向打击袋，“三十分钟内来找我。”

“我能和那些家伙一起练练吗？”哈利把拇指撇向罗恩和她的影亲。此刻，罗恩正被所罗门摁在地上，拼命拍着垫子以示认输。

“当然。做点热身嘛。”她起身走向打击袋，哈利则朝小伙子们那头去了。

她一边开始击打沙袋，一边从房间角落里悄悄观察着他们。

吕西安和他们在一起，但他脸上没有笑容，也不怎么说话。只有别人对他说话时，他才会开口；过去五年里他眼中那种纯粹的快乐，如今变得暗淡无光。

哈利、所罗门和罗恩要活跃得多。哈利和所罗门好像正在交流摔跤技巧，而肩宽体壮的罗恩·韦斯莱自然成了示范对象。罗恩一直相当强壮，但过去的五年更是磨练了他的体魄。现在没什么人会胆敢惹罗恩发火。

他看上去像是能一拳击倒火龙。或许这就是他对他的工作得心应手的原因。

哈利使出一个手臂固定，轻松将罗恩掀翻，把这个红发大个子四仰八叉地摔在垫子上。

话说回来，那可是哈利呢，他的搏击动作真是帅气。

她想，或许哈利就是面对贝拉特里克斯，也只需露出他的招牌笑容就行了。假如那女人还是个异性恋，就会束手就擒，乖乖让哈利把她送进阿兹卡班。

赫敏看到沙袋上贝拉特里克斯的名字，一脚踹了上去。

哈利的独特魅力引着她的思绪飘荡。

芸芸众生皆为魔力之渠。正因如此，人类、吸血鬼、精灵以及各类生物都能利用它。每一个人，每一个类人生物，每一个生命体，都以各自的方式使用着魔力。植物通过自然属性，动物通过本能，类人生物和人类通过意念和情感。所以，类人生物和人类会以不同的方式发挥意志和情感的能动性，支配他们的魔力。

比如伏地魔，主要受他的权力需求所驱使。他一心执着于他的目的，他在“事业”上如此成功或许与此不无关系。哈利受心中的荣誉所驱使，比如他那“喜欢救人”的天性，他在他的事业上如此成功与此也不无关系。有趣的是，令这两个巫师如此强大的原因，同时也成了他们的弱点。

哈利“喜欢救人”的天性曾多次被敌人利用，鉴于他不会立刻改掉这个习惯，这总有一天会给他惹上麻烦。幸运的是，哈利周围的人们都甘愿为他献身。

说回伏地魔……权力需求和其他任何欲望一样，是令人沉迷的，与此同时，它也和所有令人沉迷的事物一样，会蒙蔽一个人的判断力。对权力的渴求还会带来更糟的问题，它往往使人反过来变成它的奴隶。权力愈大，就愈排斥分享精神。

或许，这正是某种可资利用的破绽，可以帮助哈利穿过伏地魔那固若金汤的屏障。毕竟，哈利所需要的只是一个小小的突破口。他有足够的力量在里面杀出一条路，只要有一瞬间的空档就行。那也许会造成巨大的不同，最终显出其重要性。

她反复琢磨，想着怎么才能把这主意转变成某种切实可行的方案，并找人一起实践。

赫敏停止击打沙袋，另一个念头自己钻进了她脑中。她眉头紧锁。

有那可能吗？

“三十分钟了。”哈利突然从打击袋后面说。他的眉毛被热身出的汗浸得湿答答的，两颊泛红。

她脑中新生的思绪立刻被这诱人的呼唤驱散了。

“时间过得真快，”她说，“就来。”

她也走到了练习垫旁。

指导一名有经验学生的好处就是，可以跳过基础部分，直奔训练的核心。

以人类标准而言，哈利绝对训练有素。与罗恩一起进行的快速徒手搏击显示，哈利不仅肢体动作迅速，而且清楚什么方式最有利于取胜。他没有华丽的招式，不做多余动作。这些她早就知道了，但在一旁观看却是另一番不同的感受。从她的视角来看，她能看出他本可以避免的一闪即逝的破绽；看出他本可以将姿势舒展得更开，做出一次更有力的进攻；看出他左侧腹不甚明显的抽搐。

赫敏思索着最后一项发现，意识到那正是几年前他被坚纽斯刺伤的位置。那道伤口不仅会永远提醒他记得他们关系陷入困境的那段日子，同时还限制着他的进攻技巧，这个认知让她心里抽痛起来。

当然，所有这些弱点只是在她眼中才显而易见，因为她受过严格训练，熟知如何发现并利用它们。对人类来说，他强而有力、引人注目；或许对许多黑暗生物来说也是如此。目前他名下的战绩或许只有六名吸血鬼，但她几乎敢肯定，他曾凭实力吓退过这数目两倍的敌人。

她现在看清了，哈利有能力做得更好。

“休息一会儿，哈利，”哈利和罗恩再次摔在垫子上时，她喊了停，“你也是，罗恩。”

“啊呀……”罗恩气喘吁吁地从地上爬起来，“真是丢人。”

“你也不错了，”赫敏对他说，“只是哈利太棒了。”

“谢、谢谢。”哈利喘着气说。对他来说，要打中罗恩或许容易，但把罗恩击倒还是很耗体力的。

她扫了所罗门和吕西安一眼。

“所罗门，”她说，“到垫子上去。摆好姿势。”

他照办了。她站到他旁边。

“这是你的进攻姿态，哈利，”她边说边模仿着他的动作，“当你这样的时候……”她假装一拳击向所罗门，“你右侧露出了一瞬间的破绽，可能被吸血鬼抓住机会。如果你击中目标是没关系，可如果那个吸血鬼躲开了呢？他就可以出其不意地制住你。所以你应该这样格挡。所尔，进攻。”

她全力一击，用的正是哈利的手法。所罗门闪身避开，同时一脚踢向她门户大开的胸肋。她腰胯一拧，逆向旋身，双腿飞踢从他脚上越了过去。她稳稳落在他身后，双臂已然锁住他的头颈。她只是轻轻扭了一下，因为她没打算真的扭断所罗门的脖子。当然，在明知道这样不会弄死他的情况下，要克制力道还是有点困难。

骨节咔嗒一响，所罗门哀叫着趴到地上。

“老天啊，赫敏！轻点！”所罗门叫道。

“对不起。”她嘟囔。

她抬眼看见罗恩正目瞪口呆。哈利就没那么惊讶。他亲眼见过她战斗。这对他来说不是新闻。不过，哈利也没显出高兴的模样。

“要这样我得像你一样快才行，”他说，“我不认为——”

“你有这速度。”

“对，但只有魔力灵验的时候才有，记得吧？”

“当然，所以我们必须逼出你身体里的潜能，供你需要时使用。打起精神来。所尔？这次你来对哈利。在我许可之前，不要使用吸血鬼异能。”

“明白。”所罗门说。

“他现在左肩上有伤。”她补充道。

哈利懊恼地叹了口气。“赫敏！”

“而且他左腹也有问题。”她无情地说。

哈利怒视着她。“你想弄死我吗？”

“恰恰相反。你的求生本能会极大地激发你的魔力。假如你能抓准魔力激发的模式，就可以凭意志召唤魔力。就好像在一架钢琴上任意敲击琴键。偶然，你敲出一段旋律优美的组合，而大部分时候只是噪声。假如你花些时间观察自己手指的落点，弄清你敲下的都是哪些音符，你就可以再现那段旋律。而这件事也是一样的。弄清魔力激发模式，你就可以召唤它。”

“你以为我就没试过吗？”

“和谁试？它只有在战场上才眷顾过你，在你真正需要为自己的生命而战的时候，那地方可没有什么研究性的观察。你也不可能在日常训练中做到，因为你比其他同伴都要出色。有谁会唤起你的求生本能？甚至你的假人也比不上你。”她指了指练习用的傀儡。“因为你不会设计让它拥有杀手本能。确实，你怎么会那么做呢？在训练中被傀儡给宰了，说出去会丢死人的。”

哈利含糊地嘟囔了几句。

“而我曾两次在搏击中激发你身上的魔力，”她继续道，“因为我是个吸血鬼。你对吸血鬼这种黑暗生物天生的恐惧感，激发了你的本能。你也许没有显露出恐惧，但那恐惧是写在你的巫师基因里的。它足以召唤出你最原始的本能。我们可以在一个受控环境下提供这项刺激因素。如果我们今晚够努力，也许你就能弄清召唤那些力量所需的模式。”

“我不恐惧你。”哈利说。

她看出这对他而言至关重要。“不是对我，”她柔声道，“而是对我的族类。那不是你能完全克制的东西。我们该开始训练了吧？”

他停顿片刻，终于点点头。

她退到一旁，告诉他们可以开始。

训练过程并不轻松。

不使用吸血鬼异能，所罗门和哈利势均力敌。

赫敏略带轻蔑地意识到，哈利之前和她对练时有所保留。他不想伤了她，她觉得他当时成功击倒她的唯一原因，是受到输给女人的挫败感刺激。甚至在他成功击倒她时，还是没有真的伤到她。他牢牢制住她，就没再动手。

除开吸血鬼异能，所罗门的唯一优势就是耐力。所罗门不知疲倦。而哈利早已汗流浃背。

多美啊……她对自己不屑地皱了皱眉头。集中精神。

回旋，格挡，撞击，踢踹。

所罗门袭向哈利肩头，正中目标。哈利叫了声痛。

罗恩和吕西安都看得打哆嗦，所罗门往后退开。

“你没有乘胜追击，所尔，”赫敏硬着心肠说，“你应该好好利用他的弱点。”

所罗门缩了一下。“那恻隐之心呢？”

“这次不行。上吧。”

哈利瞪了她一眼，回头面对所罗门的进攻。这次，所罗门攻向他侧腹。哈利趴在了垫子上，但所罗门没有停下。哈利只得飞快侧身翻滚，避开所罗门的袭击。

就在所罗门试图击中哈利，而哈利闪身躲避的时候，赫敏看到了。

所罗门没有注意，但他的部分拳刺其实擦过了哈利的前额，直接穿了过去，仿佛哈利是个幻影而非实体。

起作用了。

“吸血鬼化，再试试他的肩膀，所尔。”她指示道。也就是说，你必须击打他的软肋。别让我失望，所尔。

所罗门确实没让她失望。他启动了吸血鬼特有的速度、视力和尖牙，一拳头捅向哈利的肾。这一拳去势凶猛，眼看就要命中目标。

赫敏终于第一次看清了。哈利眼睛里有光亮跳动，如同白色的火焰，那光亮只维持了一瞬，但已经足够了。

所罗门直接僵住了。大概有两秒钟的时间，就像是有人按下了“暂停”键，然后他恢复了动作，但两秒钟足够了。哈利已经闪过拳风。所罗门凶悍的拳势走空，被哈利一把擒住手腕，借力顺势一带，同时手肘向后正正撞入所罗门的喉头。

所罗门倒在垫子上，喘不上气来。哈利退开一步，保持着防备姿势。

“漂亮！”罗恩咧嘴笑着叫道。

罗恩没看出来，她心里想。她望向吕西安。他正张口结舌。他看见了。所罗门倒不一定看见了，因为他被哈利的魔力困住了。

“所尔，休息一下，”她语调中带着兴奋，“哈利，你召唤它了。知道吗？”

他肃然点头。“是的，但我还是——我还是不太确定……”

“那我们就再来一遍，”她说，“吕西安，到垫子上去。同样的规则。在我许可之前，不要使用吸血鬼异能。”

吕西安匆匆摆出姿势。

赫敏迅速打量了一下哈利。他筋疲力尽，但这是好事。更有助于唤起他的求生本能。“开始。”

吕西安和哈利攻防交替了好几招。所罗门的搏击技术一直比吕西安强，但吕西安知道怎么玩阴招，没错，他才不避讳朝一个男人两腿间踹呢。

赫敏一度以为吕西安会踢中哈利，但令人惊讶的是，哈利很清楚怎么格挡，而且反手就把吕西安摔得人仰马翻。

“哇，”吕西安躺在地上，一时间似乎又恢复了平日的自我，“你肯定经常碰到这种进攻。挡得真老练！”

“又不是我喜欢。”哈利答道。

吕西安再次发动进攻，还是难以突破哈利的防御。赫敏让吕西安启用了吸血鬼异能，局面登时逆转。吕西安吸血鬼化的时候，身上总会有某种东西苏醒过来，某种原始的本能。他变得更加狠辣，毫不怜悯。简而言之，他变得凶狠可怖。赫敏不是第一次见识吕西安这种变化了，哈利或许也清楚这一点，所以他几乎立刻就成功召唤了魔力。

他抬脚一个回旋踢，没等吕西安招架，就整个儿消失了，一转眼，随着空气中嗖的一声，他在吕西安身后重新出现，身体仍在运动姿态，仿佛动作从未中断过。

哈利的脚踢中了吕西安的脑袋，踹得他趴在地上，好一阵子才缓过劲来。

“邪门了！”罗恩叫道。

吕西安正要爬起来时，赫敏喊了停。

“你又做到了，哈利，”她说，“罗恩，你以前有几次看到过他这样？”

“过去五年里只有两次！不知道是不是眼睛欺骗了我，可——”

“眼睛没有骗你。”她嗓音里依然带着亢奋，“哈利，你现在抓到模式了吗？”

哈利蹙眉。“也许吧，可是……”

这是个比之前要积极的反馈。这就是进步。

“那么先休息一会儿。我们待会儿再来。吕西安，你一下就把它逼出来了嘛。休息好了再来。罗恩，过来。你和我练一局。”

罗恩干笑。“啊，不。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“不想打女人什么的，都是废话……过来就是了。我不会对你下手太重的。”

让罗恩朝她动手并不比说服哈利容易，但为了公平起见，她也让了他一只手，这自然遭到了他的反对，可想而知，他因此吃了好几次苦头。实际上，次数比哈利要多，因为哈利的搏击技术更好。

哈利似乎从中找到了不少乐子。

在又一次狼狈地摔了个四脚朝天之后，罗恩喘着气爬起来。“你到底是谁啊，你把赫敏怎么了？”

她搭了把手拉他起身，发现他需要歇口气。她正想叫哈利和吕西安重新开始，却见德拉科一脸焦躁地出现在门口。

“大门口有骚乱，激得莱姆斯都狼人化了。”德拉科说，听上去很是恼火。他将睡袍松松地披在真丝睡衣外面，似乎刚被从床上拉起来。

哈利立刻警惕起来。“什么样的骚乱？”

“很古怪。薄雾和狼人。记忆注销员们可有得忙了。”

哈利望向赫敏。

她只觉得胃里打结。“莱姆斯现在在哪？”

德拉科瞪着眼。“我看着像是他的监护人吗？”

她翻了个白眼，径直朝门口走去，和德拉科擦肩而过。众人匆匆追在她身后，只有哈利赶上去和她并肩而行，发问道：

“是耶希敏吗？”

“不是她，肯定不是，但没错，是她的信使。”

“他们是来伤害你的？”

“说不好。”

“你会让他们进屋吗？”

她皱眉。“当然不会，这个她也知道。看样子，他们只是来找我商讨会址的，到时我就在那里会会她。”

哈利蹙眉。“那我们要促成的地点是哪里？”

她眉毛一挑。“我们？”

他似乎有点吃惊。“你不会认为我会让你一个人去吧，嗯？”

她并不这么认为，但还是想试试。并非她不希望哈利在身边；实际上，近来哈利的存在正渐渐成为一种令人安心的依靠，但如果哈利去了，很可能罗恩也会去，于是她也就没有理由阻拦莱姆斯前往，而唐克斯绝不可能任由丈夫冒险却不同行……这些人不是任何人的仆从，没有理由去增进耶希敏的优越感。

倒不是说赫敏就有理由对耶希敏前倨后恭，但她倾向于不要得罪那女人，因为耶希敏心情好的时候就够难对付的了。心情恶劣的耶希敏更是无比恶毒。如果耶希敏只是想进行一些身体上的伤害，就算是赫敏运气了，因为当耶希敏心里记恨你的时候，她喜欢羞辱人，而赫敏自然不愿意在朋友们……或其他什么人面前受辱。

“我情愿一个人去，真的。”赫敏说。

哈利笑了笑，笑声里却听不出愉悦的味道。

“唔……赫敏？”

听见吕西安主动搭话，她有点惊讶。“怎么了？”

“你会让耶希敏杀了我吗？”

赫敏叹气。吕西安有时真是笨得可以。“当然不会，吕西安。我还在考虑该怎么处置你的有失检点，但那不代表我会允许她碰你。她得先过我这关。”

“可是——呃——她……唔……是她教会了你一切……”

“不是一切。”

“哦，天哪，这下我要害死你了，不是吗？这都是我的错！”

哈利脸色阴沉。“我不会让她出事的。”

“好了，别再说什么死来死去的了！”罗恩叫道，“真让我受不了！”

德拉科冷笑。“你希望他们管那叫什么？把格兰杰[1]发配农场？”

“我跟你说话了吗？”罗恩咆哮着逼近马尔福。

所罗门插到两人中间。“现在不是吵架的时候，你们两个……”

赫敏厌恶地哼了一声，离开人群继续朝前走。意识到她已径自前行时，众人安静下来，跟了上去。

莱姆斯和唐克斯都手握魔杖等在楼梯口。莱姆斯确实有点狼人化。他的眉毛变粗了，瞳孔里带上了一丝野性，喉底也滚着低沉的咆哮。但他总体来说还维持着人形。狼毒药剂是一种效力很强的解毒剂，但门外众多狼人的刺激，加上他必须保护“主人”赫敏和 _lupa_ 唐克斯的执念，或许多多少少削弱了药效。

“外面有至少六个狼人，”莱姆斯肃然道，“两个吸血鬼。”

“就两个？”赫敏问。

“是的，但他们是‘古吸血鬼’。”

“真正的古吸血鬼？”

“不，但足够年长了。”

有些吸血鬼，虽然还没到五百岁，也被称为“古吸血鬼”，因为他们比大部分吸血鬼年长，已经开始透出一股吸血鬼和狼人能捕捉到的“长者”气度。他们的年龄通常在三百岁到五百岁之间。这是对“古吸血鬼”一词的非正规使用，可以想象，大多数真正的古吸血鬼并不赞成这样的用法。

“想打赌她派了伊西铎尔和玛里吗？”所罗门咧嘴笑着说。

“伊西铎尔和玛里是谁？”哈利问。

“玛里，”赫敏说，“是玛里坎胥的昵称。他和伊西铎尔活了四百岁，就没让木桩离开过他们的屁股。”

“那肯定很疼。”罗恩说。

“那不是字面意思，小天才。我是说，他们能活那么久，是因为他们一直严格照章办事。”

“我知道那是什么意思，自以为是的万事通小姐，”罗恩嘀咕，“我只是——哦，算了。”

“他们不算危险，除非你破坏规矩，”所罗门说，“不过嘛，他们没动杀意时还是挺有意思的，特别是当赫敏想起拿他们逗乐的时候。”

“但是，如果他们怀疑你不守规矩的话，他们可就很难对付了，”吕西安蹙眉道，“那两个家伙总是盯着我不放。”

“要我看，他们没盯错人。”德拉科快活地指出。

吕西安像猫一样对他发出嘶声，尖牙毕露。

“赫敏，”唐克斯道，她粉红色的头发颜色变深了，这是焦虑的表现，“我们该做什么程度的心理准备？”

她考虑了一下。“换成我是你的话，我不会现在就开始担心。他们想要什么还很难说，恐怕正因如此，你们应该都在这儿待着，我出去和他们谈。”她想从哈利身旁走过，但哈利寸步不让。

“稍等，”哈利淡淡地说，“那么你是要我们——一，二，三……就算六个好了，不包括马尔福——都等在这儿，龟缩在安全的格里莫广场，而你——独自一人——出去面对六个狼人和两个年长吸血鬼？”

赫敏眉头一拧。“嗯……怎么了？”

好一阵子，所有人都站在原地，静静注视着她。

哈利摇了摇头，目光闪动。他伸出手，赫敏感觉他默念了一句咒语。她大概能想到那是什么咒语。

哈利的武士刀和吸血鬼防御装备嗖的飞进了他等候的手中。赫敏一手叉腰道：“好吧。我早料到你会这样，哈利，所以我给你定了几项基本原则。第一，谈判由我全权负责。第二，谈判由我全权负责。”

罗恩也用飞来咒召唤了他的武器，做得不怎么漂亮，刀尖头朝前地冲他飞过来的时候，唐克斯、德拉科还有他自己都吓得趴到地上去躲。唐克斯直接施了个盾牌护身（那是铁甲咒的一个变体，在防御非咒语的实物击打时更加实用）。幸运的是，罗恩的飞来咒还知道不能把他弄死，那几把刀没等碰上唐克斯的盾牌就噼里啪啦地落在了地上。

哈利全不理会周遭的一片混乱，答得毫不踌躇。“没问题。反正，我也不是为谈判去的。”

“哼，”她边转身，边小声嘀咕着，“这儿有位硬汉先生嘛……别忘了我可是永生不死的……”

“你永生不死的前提是你的脑袋还在脖子上架着，赫敏。”他指出。

她没理会这句话，领着一帮人径直朝大门走去。可以预料，德拉科哪也没打算去，他留了下来，对着他们的背影不屑地冷哼一声，就回自己房间去了。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 格兰杰(Granger)一词有“农夫”的意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不，你们没眼花。下一章也可以看了。::叮咚！::


	26. 第二十五章 真相揭晓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先提一句……你读过《第二十四章 山雨欲来》了吗？我这次更新了两章，所以你可能漏过了前一章。  
> 再次感谢tome_raider的出色校对 ~_*

哪怕一个半人状态的狼人朝她咆哮时，赫敏也没有一丝迟疑。

所罗门凶狠地向那狼人发出嘘声。三个狼人则以低吼回应了他的威胁。

赫敏环顾四周。

唐克斯不打算在这些躁动的狼人面前畏缩，她嫁的就是个狼人，但她肩膀紧绷着。她完全清楚自己是莱姆斯的 _lupa_ ，不过她同时是个傲罗，而非温室里的花朵。她是个强韧的女人。

罗恩已在过去五年中历经战火洗礼，也没表现出恐惧。他的肩也紧绷着，但魁梧的身形让人很难觉得他有一丁点不安。实际上，他周身散发着胁迫感。

莱姆斯、所罗门和吕西安都是黑暗生物。他们会遵循本能作出回应，凶猛乃至暴戾。她不担心他们。

至于哈利……即使他有点忧虑，也完全没表现出来；无论是他的步态、双肩或者面容，都不露丝毫异样。哪怕他调整鼻梁上的眼镜时，动作也没有紧张的感觉，倒像是在确认粘贴咒，以防万一待会儿得跳起来砍哪个吸血鬼的脑袋。

想到哈利严阵以待的模样，赫敏喉咙里有些发紧，她咽了咽唾沫。现在可不是发白日梦的时候，她把注意力转回当下，小心打量着他们的访客。

那两个吸血鬼确实是伊西铎尔和玛里。他们注视着她走近，面色波澜不惊。狼人们奔到各自的主人身后站好。三个在伊西铎尔身后，三个在玛里身后。

伊西铎尔有着浓郁西班牙风情的面容很受耶希敏喜爱，也吸引了下至十七岁上至五百岁的众多女吸血鬼。不过此刻，这张脸上写满了不悦。他只喜欢仪容整洁的漂亮人儿。赫敏和她的一伙人却明显有点衣冠不整。唐克斯和莱姆斯穿着睡袍睡裤，而剩下的人都一身运动服。

实在算不上 _tres mod_[1]啊，赫敏带着嗤笑想道。

玛里的俊脸上装饰着印加图腾。脸上的纹身并未破坏他俊美的容貌，倒是为之赋予了独特的个性。两边耳朵上都钉着一排耳环，但左耳垂还挂了只羽毛和小珠串成的耳坠。腰间佩一柄弯刀。尖牙镶银。

曾有不少吸血鬼在跟玛里说“武装到牙齿”的老掉牙笑话时被剁掉了胳膊或腿。赫敏觉得不能怪他。在差不多四百年的时间里，日复一日地听同一个笑话，显然会感觉它不好笑得要命。

“格兰杰氏赫敏，”伊西铎尔以甜腻平滑的嗓音说，“耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔·阿尔-花剌子模召你会面，地点由你选择。”

听到“格兰杰氏”时，赫敏和所罗门交换了一下目光。还真是伊西铎尔的典型用辞。“哦，看样子我是我那伟大氏族的唯一成员呢，因为，如你所知，其他人还都藏在我们的高地要塞里……”

所罗门咬住下唇。吕西安连连咳嗽。

“你在寻我开心。”伊西铎尔语调刻板。

“说笑而已。没必要紧张。知道什么是笑话吧？通常会引发笑声的哦。”

“不合时宜的笑话只能误事。地点，赫敏·格兰杰氏之赫敏。”

“赫敏·格兰杰氏之赫敏？听起来还真诡异。”

这下不光伊西铎尔，连玛里也开始面色不虞。所罗门和吕西安窃笑着用胳膊肘相互捅来捅去，更无助于改善他们的情绪。其他人不知是否觉得好笑，但都没露一点表情。毕竟，经验告诉人们，嘲笑吸血鬼可不是什么好事，哪怕出言讥讽者也是个吸血鬼。

玛里怒视着她。“你最好严肃点，格兰杰小姐——”

“你该说格兰杰女士，大银牙。你们俩或许是比我年长，可你们依然是受人指派来传消息给我的。所以对我来说，你们俩就是跑腿的小喽罗罢了。回去告诉你们的女主子，我会在佳丽俱乐部和她见面，这样我们就可以谈谈她是从哪冒出的念头，觉得我不会介意她勾引我的影亲、利用他来打探我。因为，相信我……我非常介意。够严肃了吧？”

伊西铎尔眉头紧锁，玛里则一脸义愤。他们不想被一个如此年轻的吸血鬼威胁，却也不想伤害最强大吸血鬼的门生。

这就是我……永远是老师的宠儿。

玛里的手按在弯刀把上蠢蠢欲动，与此同时，一层淡蓝色的薄雾闪着微光出现在她和玛里之间。

盾牌护身，她认出了咒语。

她望向哈利，他正死盯着玛里，无暇注意她的目光。

伊西铎尔轻轻按住玛里的胳膊。玛里松开了武器，垂下手。几秒钟后，剑拔弩张的气氛弥于无形。

又静默片刻，谈话继续。

“佳丽是娱乐场所，”玛里说，“这件事很严肃。那地方不适合进行这样的会——”

“我想你刚说过，地点由我定，”赫敏目光灼灼，“我不记得有人授权你讨价还价。”

“佳丽也可以，”伊西铎尔淡然插话道，“如果埃琳娜不反对的话——”

“她不会反对。埃琳娜是个天使，她会帮我这忙的。她只对你不怎么和气，因为你太装腔作势了，笑星。”

可想而知，笑星先生并不觉得这有趣。他眉毛一挑，仰起鼻头。“我建议你和你的……随从来见女巫会会长时最好穿着得体点。这是起码的礼貌。”

“礼貌？我想我们都同意，耶希敏的所作所为已经不仅仅是粗鲁了，所以原谅我有那么点对立情绪吧。”

他顿了顿才开口：“我对这件事的看法并不重要——”

“啊……只是耶希敏那么说过而已，你没必要对她事事附和。”她绽出一个甜得有些发腻的微笑。

“请穿着得体，赫敏·格兰杰。”伊西铎尔带着几不可辨的冷笑说。

她嘻嘻笑着朝他挥了挥手指，算是个漫不经心的道别。“再见吧。”

狼人和吸血鬼都一瞬不瞬地怒视着她，直到薄雾渐渐厚重，将他们完全包裹。

雾气一散，所罗门就笑得直不起腰。“你管玛里叫大银牙的时候，我都以为他要出手了。”

罗恩没笑。“我当时以为他会杀了你……”

“有我在，他想都别想。”哈利暴躁地说，“这样和他们对着干明智吗？”

“比向他们示弱要明智得多。”赫敏说。

“你怕吗？”

她嗤笑一声。“他们想得美。”

“我最好去找几个记忆注销员来。”唐克斯倦怠地说着，开始朝屋里走。

他们都跟在后面。

“要我给埃琳娜递个信，告诉她会谈的事吗？”莱姆斯问。

赫敏恳求地望向他。“莱姆斯，别觉得有压力，你不是非得为我做这些。真的……”

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“这是一种本能。克制不住的。”

“好吧，”她小声嘀咕，“通知埃琳娜吧。你确实知道她是谁，对吧？”

他吃吃笑起来。“每个黑暗生物都知道她。”

“好极了。唔……谢谢你，莱姆斯。”她知道，他的狼人本能并不要求她致谢，可她的礼貌要求她这么做。她绝对不会把他当成奴仆。

“别客气。”他在她肩上用力按了一下，就朝自己书房走去，大概是去纂写信函了。

回格里莫广场一路上，所罗门都咧着嘴又唱又跳。“我们要见到埃琳娜了！我好激动！吕西安，你不觉得激动吗？打起精神来， _mon ami_[2]。”

“哦，要搁平常，我早兴奋得硬啦，可一想到赫敏要跟耶希敏谈我的事，还是以最负面的交流方式，我就一点都激动不起来了。”

“埃琳娜是谁？为什么吕西安对她……嗯哼？”罗恩欲言又止。赫敏相信，罗恩只是不想把那些难以启齿的事说得太顺口，以免有人觉得他喜欢这调调儿。

“埃琳娜，”哈利一本正经地说，“是吸血鬼世界的大众情人。她提供第一流的‘陪同服务’，也提供难找的商品，通常是艺术品、文物和古玩，只要买主付得起价钱。据说她甜美可爱。我没亲眼见过她，不过亨利对她一片痴情呢。”

赫敏朝他挑了挑眉。她倒不太惊讶哈利知道这些。

“而且啊，她周围美女如云，人类和吸血鬼都有，”所罗门补充道，“要我说，主要是因为她喜欢女人。我说过没有？她追赫敏好几年了。我就等着埃琳娜哪天跟她表白呢。”

赫敏瞪了他一眼。“埃琳娜没有追我。我救过她的命，从那时起她就很喜欢我。你们这些男孩，还有你们的女同幻想啊……和通俗文化认为的正相反，不是所有女孩子都那么夸张，既然说到这份上就告诉你们吧，什么年轻姑娘开睡衣派对时会衣衫单薄地到处乱跑玩枕头大战，也是假的。”

所罗门、罗恩和哈利都张口结舌，一副垂头丧气的表情。

吕西安撅着嘴跳脚道：“真是太谢谢啦，赫敏！”

“怎么了？”她笑问。

“想想有人告诉你圣诞老人不存在的时候，你是什么感觉吧！这就是我们现在的感受！”所罗门说。

她抬起双手。“在父母告诉我以前，我就知道他不存在了！我是说，那些圣诞老人的传说太蠢了。一个像他那样腰围的人怎么可能从烟囱里下来？他会卡在烟道里的。还有他要在一个晚上飞遍全世界派送小精灵生产的玩具？如果我相信这样的废话，我早就跑到北极往圣诞老人喉咙里塞S.P.E.W.徽章了！”

吕西安冷笑。“哼。没有童年的孩子。她大概是想要一个新闻播音员芭比，结果拿到的却是她讨厌的东西，比如芭蕾舞装的肯之类的。”

赫敏皱起眉头。“才没那回事，顺便说一句，我从没要过什么芭比或者肯。我要的是显微镜、望远镜还有——或许我还要过溜冰鞋，有一阵子挺流行的……穿着它们从普莱森特希尔[3]的斜坡上滚下来以后，我就再没碰过带滑轮的东西。”

“啊，难怪你那么讨厌骑扫帚。”哈利咧着嘴评价道。

“圣诞老人是谁？”罗恩问。

“一个又高又胖的老头子，红衣服，一脸大胡子，圣诞节的时候就驾着驯鹿雪橇满世界给麻瓜孩子送玩具。他是个传说中的人物，麻瓜父母用他来骗小麻瓜和小泥巴种们一整年都要听话，因为圣诞老人手里有份派送名单，调皮捣蛋的孩子不给圣诞礼物。”搭话的是德拉科，他正倚在客厅的一道拱门下，“这么想想，他还真是残忍。”

哈利嗤笑道：“作为一个仇视麻瓜和混血种的人，你对他们的传说故事还真是够熟的啊。”

“我只是种族主义者，波特，不是笨蛋。”

“我倒一直觉得‘种族主义’和‘愚蠢’没太大差别。你在这里干什么？你不是该缩在你屋里吗？”

“我听到有人在说漂亮女人啦，女同啦，衣衫单薄的女孩啦什么的，就来精神了。”

“哈。我还以为你是同性恋呢。”所罗门说。

德拉科欣赏着自己的指甲。“我只是比那两个脏兮兮的平头小子要干净俊俏罢了，并不代表我就喜欢鸡巴。结合实际情况来说嘛，几个月没一点生活情趣的人可不是我。”

罗恩、哈利和赫敏全都对他怒目而视。

赫敏根本懒得问他一直被关着上哪找的乐子。“花钱买的可不作数，马尔福。”

“想付钱给我吗，阳光小姐？我可以给你特价。”

“你管它叫什么，三英寸折扣吗？或者是两分钟返利？”

哈利和罗恩爱死这场面了。他们俩像孩子一样笑得直不起腰。

德拉科不为所动。“啊，我们总能谈妥的嘛。包您满意，无效退款。”

“你是真偷偷当了婊子，还是花了太多时间推销二手扫帚补贴你在魔法部那点可怜兮兮的工资呢？”

“不试是你的损失，格兰杰。”

“唉呀真是遗憾啊。”她边说边转向其他人，“我们最好为这次会面做好准备。唐克斯和莱姆斯会去吗？”

哈利回答的时候，依然咧着嘴。“唐克斯去找记忆注销员就有得忙了。我不太确定莱姆斯能不能和我们一起去。”

“那么慎重起见……”她看看德拉科，“我最好还是把你们都带上。德拉科，你准备好顶莱姆斯的缺。”

自然，哈利和罗恩闻言都目瞪口呆。

德拉科蹙蹙眉。“还真是你的作风。刚把我数落得体无完肤，现在又要请我跟你一起出去？”

“请？别开玩笑了。我是在命令你。”她脸上挂着讥讽的微笑，答道。

他哼了一声。“不像某些怪胎，我可没兴趣让人在我喉咙上留牙印，真是太谢谢了。”

“你要是不愿意，我只好把你的脚捆在捷豹的保险杠上，一路拖到俱乐部去。”

“为什么？你到底要我去那里干什么呀？”

“我还缺个体面的随从，”她倨傲地说，一边动身朝通往地窖的阴暗走廊走去，“我要你一小时内收拾干净准备出发，马尔福，否则，我和小伙子们就考虑以后在屋里将就着找点吃的。”

她没有留步去观察其他人的反应。

*

哈利不太确定该穿什么样的衣服去参加同女巫会会长的正式会面，尤其这次会面还是在一家夜总会里进行的。

他不得不承认，应付这种场合他有点力不从心。他一向不怎么进夜总会。他是个混酒馆的人，通常没有人会西装革履地出入小酒馆，他更不会，因为他去那只有一个目的——买醉。

重要的是别穿得像个傻瓜，所以他没有如吕西安极力推荐那样“盛装打扮”。哈利一想到那些时髦衣服就头疼。于是他穿上他最好的黑色碳洗牛仔裤、浅绿色衬衣和深绿色带扣长袖条纹罩衫，款式不像他平日习惯的那么宽松。这一身其实和他的工作服惊人相似，只不过这一次他扣上了所有纽扣，而且衣服更贴身。他闭上眼睛不去看他灰扑扑的运动鞋，转而把视线落在高雅的黑色乐福鞋上。

这是为了赫敏。这是为了赫敏……

他也不明白他为什么非得这么想，但这么想让他感觉轻松一些。他注视着脚上的袜子。它们都是黑的，但并不是一对。他怀疑赫敏会不会注意，但随后就意识到，如果穿着不配对的袜子去，就算赫敏不提，他自己也会纠结一晚上。

于是他暗自诅咒，又花了好几分钟翻箱倒柜找出配对的袜子换上，然后终于套上了鞋子。这些都完成之后，他开始武装自己，并尽量藏好那些武器。

剑会有点显眼，不过他有件不错的皮夹克，可以很好的遮掩大部分剑身。

他意识到自己最近有段时间没使剑了。这可不是好兆头。

他朝镜子里望了最后一眼，用手捋捋桀骜不驯的黑发，便出门走向起居室。吕西安、所罗门、罗恩以及德拉科已经等在那里了。

罗恩看上去——穿得比平时体面。一件灰色带扣短袖衬衫，牛仔裤换成了黑色直筒裤，脚上一双乐福鞋。哈利不由好奇罗恩挣扎了多久才脱下工作靴，换上这双时髦的鞋子。

当然，吕西安、所罗门和德拉科都打扮得衣冠楚楚。

所罗门穿深灰色细条纹裤，配白色套头衫。衣裤异常合身，无疑是裁缝为他量身订做的。

德拉科一袭黑衣整洁笔挺，头发齐齐向后梳着，宛如绅士。显然，他要么是已经克服了勉强情绪，要么就是决心哪怕不情愿也得把事情办好。他看着哈利凌乱的黑发冷笑。哈利也以冷笑回应。

至于吕西安嘛……这家伙简直可以拉去时装表演了。裤管前短后长的靴型裤，衣摆飘飘的蓝色修身绸衬衫，让他看起来活像个演员。他戴上了闪闪发亮的指环，当然，还有他的奴隶项圈。他的靴子一眼望去很普通，但细看就会发现隐隐的豹纹。

“我就说他会穿牛仔裤吧。”罗恩嘘道。

“哦，至少现在能看出他的身材了。”吕西安从头到脚打量着哈利，宽厚地说。

德拉科冷笑道：“我可不喜欢他衬衫的颜色，眼镜也是。啊……实际上，我应该说我从来都不喜欢。”

“他又不穿给你看，蠢货。”罗恩说。

“哦，别烦他了，”所罗门说，“我觉得哈利看上去挺不错的。”

“他挺休闲时尚的，”吕西安指出，“我很喜欢这件条纹衫。”

罗恩皱起眉头。“穿着这条裤子，我感觉像是个笨蛋。”

哈利蹙蹙眉，寻思着一屋子大男人怎么会把衣服的话题讨论得如此热烈。

“看样子你拾掇得挺不错嘛，波特。”有个声音在他身后说。

他转过身，只见赫敏全身包裹在一件精美的黑色大衣里。不过，他能看见她少部分腿，还有脚。她脚上穿着他所见过最性感的黑色高跟鞋，带扣上镶嵌珠宝。棕色长发波浪起伏，几缕散落的卷发细软如钩。不施脂粉，却自有一番韵味，脖颈上的蕾丝项圈衬着苍白的肌肤很是亮眼。除开这些惊鸿一瞥，他还能闻见她诱人的芬芳。“哦，你看上去美极了。”

她耸起一边肩膀，嘻嘻笑着眨了眨眼，与他擦身而过。“你还什么都没看到呢，帅哥。”

哈利思忖着那个小小的耸肩动作，还有随之而来的秋波暗送，心如擂鼓，好容易才忍住呻吟，没有像狗一样追在她身后吠。是她最后那句话令他保持住了风度，一点看似微不足道的称赞，却极大地满足了他的虚荣心。

他指指她的袖子。“是皮草？”

“对。别恨我。这是我的吸血鬼天性。反正我就抓着这个借口不放了。”

他吃吃直笑。“好吧，如果这是你的天性……”

她也笑起来。真正的欢笑。没有嘲讽，没有轻蔑，甚至没有揶揄。让哈利感觉如沐春风。

“好啦，帅哥们，”她对其他人说，“都准备好了？”

“我能进去换件牛仔裤吗？一小会儿就好。”罗恩说。

她翻了个白眼。“你瞧着挺好的，罗恩。而且，我不认为你穿牛仔裤能穿出哈利一半帅气来。你块头太大，那造型不适合你。”

罗恩板着脸，但没再坚持。

“莱姆斯呢？”她问道。

“唐克斯让他陪她去魔法部，”哈利回答，“他们派了一大帮记忆注销员出来，现在她有一堆报告要写。她把莱姆斯拽去帮忙了……我想，她不太乐意让莱姆斯到一家挤满了女人和女同性恋的俱乐部去。”

“哦，”她轻声道，“可以接受。那么，我们该出发了。来吧。我想捷豹应该够我们几个坐了。有点挤，不过嗨，如果实在太难受的话，我们还可以把德拉科塞到行李箱里。”

德拉科瞪着她。“丢下体重最轻的人能腾出多大空间？一艘船要沉的时候，首先丢弃的通常是较为沉重的货物，你该知道。”他意有所指地看着罗恩。

“我可以想出很多更有说服力的理由先丢弃轻的货物。”罗恩说。

德拉科扬起一边眉毛。“还有个更妙的提议，阳光小姐，你可以甩了波特，我保证给你一段快乐时光。”

“把德拉科塞到行李箱里是赫敏最聪明的主意之一。”哈利说。

“都别闹了，你们。”赫敏说，“德拉科，闭嘴。有时我真觉得你有受虐狂……你真该和吕西安交往，再等五十年就行。那时候他就差不多过了喜欢女人的周期了。”

“当然啦，把那个白人至上主义者塞给我，我给你们的印象到底有多差啊……虽说我确实多少有点——”

哈利小心地从他旁边挪开。罗恩也是。

捷豹里的空间对他们来说足够大了。吕西安是司机，所罗门和他一起坐了前排。

德拉科飞快跑到另一侧，跳上了车。

“罗恩，你先上，”哈利悄声说，“不能让赫敏坐德拉科边上。他肯定会对她动手动脚。”

“为什么我就得坐在他边上呢？”罗恩嘶声道。

“因为他不会用一根十英寸长的棍子捅你！上车！”

罗恩叹口气，侧身挤到赫敏和车门之间，挡住了她。

“借过。”他嘟囔着先钻进座位。

“好啊，这会儿骑士精神都死光了是吧。”赫敏嘀咕。

可怜的罗恩，哈利看着她爬上车，想道。他紧随其后，用力关上门。

后座有点挤，但也不是特别难受。为了尽量不靠着德拉科，罗恩把胳膊搁在了赫敏和哈利后头的靠枕上。

赫敏轻叹一声，翘起腿调整坐姿，外套一角从她膝盖上滑了下来，露出更多肌肤。

哈利咽了口唾沫。他假装搔着眉角，像是要擦去突然附着的湿气，同时微微侧过头望向窗外，但眼睛还是忍不住往那小块诱人的皮肤上瞟。

车开动了，所罗门无所事事地摆弄起了CD播放机。他喜欢的都是嘻哈音乐。

吕西安向右急转，他们全随着惯性往左倒去。

罗恩、德拉科和所罗门大声埋怨。

“抱歉！”吕西安叫道。

哈利没有抱怨。赫敏半倒在他身上，她边笑边抚着他的前襟，仿佛要抚平那并不存在皱褶。

“对不起。”她轻声说。

“没关系。”他咧嘴笑着，同样轻声答道。

她重新坐正身子。就在哈利暗自祈祷她忘记拉外套来遮腿的时候，她注意到了他的视线。

她挑挑眉毛，他顿时面红耳赤。他也不知道自己为什么这么不好意思。他又不是没见过她全身赤裸的模样。

那画面一下跳进他脑海里，混合着她的香气、她撩人的秀发和那条美腿，形成了一种致命的诱惑。他开始觉得有点硬了。不是紧张那种硬。哦，梅林啊……拜托，行行好，这会儿可不成！

她嘴角绽出一丝几不可辨的微笑，坐回原位，没去遮她的腿。

她真是坏透了。

哈利强忍住叹息，把肘靠在车窗上，以手掩唇，调整着呼吸，努力让自己平静下来。

时间长得仿佛没有尽头，但吕西安终于停了车。路边一眼看去就像是拉丁舞之夜，排队等候进入夜总会的人群在队列中扭动着腰胯。从外面看，俱乐部色调暗黑，亮橙色的射灯从各个挂角投下光晕，营造出迷幻的效果。

吕西安和所罗门下了车。

“我们该下车吗？”哈利问。

赫敏欣赏着自己精心修剪的指甲。“不急。等一会儿。”

“热舞俱乐部啊，”德拉科说，“有些年头没进去过了。被软禁在一所挤满原始人的房子里，你就没法享受这样的郊游活动。”

罗恩眉头一皱。“这可不是郊游活动，马尔福。这是吸血鬼间的会谈。”

“哼，好像我在乎赫敏和她亲爱的影亲似的。反正都被你们强拉来了，我也许该考虑找个妞儿玩玩呢。”

“我不认为你付得起这里的价码，德拉科，虽然你是马尔福家的继承人。我想，既然现在你成了凤凰社的一员，卢修斯老爹恐怕不那么热心供你钱花了。”赫敏嗓音柔滑如丝。

德拉科怒目而视。哈利却被她的语调撩拨得心绪旌荡。

过了一会儿，有人从外面打开了哈利这边的车门。吕西安咧着嘴站在车门外。“演出时间到了。”

哈利不太确定这是什么意思，但还是下了车。这时候他才注意到脚下铺着红毯，他所站的位置并非所有客人都有资格踏足。

他带点拘谨地将手递给赫敏。她一本正经地扶着他的手，踱出车外，她的毛皮外套微微从肩头滑落。

他瞥见一件猩红色的露背吊带装在领口处隐约闪现。她伸出手，吕西安立刻递上一柄刀。哈利意识到那就是她常用的武士刀，只是现在擦拭得一尘不染，显得漂亮了许多。他一向以为这是件男性化的武器，直到那一刻，远离战火硝烟，他才看清了上面那些彰显女性特质的柔美细节。刀鞘是黑漆质地，用贝壳、半宝石或许还有翡翠，镶嵌出一名美艳骇人的歌舞伎。为了加固，或许也是为了便于抓握，刀柄上交叉缠着暗红色的皮绳。毫无疑问，刀与鞘都是专为她而打造。

一抹香肩，毛皮大衣，高跟鞋，加上佩刀；她美得摄人心魄，有那么一瞬间，哈利几乎忘记了他们此行的目的。

吕西安和所罗门在前开路，她在余人簇拥下，脚踏红毯信步而行。

她的影亲们昂首阔步，走过时在众保镖口袋里留下成捆钞票。保镖们庄重地点头致谢，满怀敬意地称呼她“格兰杰女士”，哈利不禁打量着他们，怀疑金钱是否对他们有着魔法般的力量。吕西安和所罗门从更多夜总会工作人员身旁走过，跟所有人握手，或者轻拍他们的口袋。他们都没忘记向赫敏致敬，虽然哈利从他们打量的目光能看出，这些人其实从没见过她。

赫敏迈步掠过他们身旁，甚至没有多看一眼，更没有一步停顿。似乎她清楚，而且确信，吕西安和所罗门会优雅得体地扫清障碍、铺平道路，而她要做的就是端好重要人物的架子。

她对此习以为常，哈利惊诧地想。

他们到了另一扇门前，一个比赫敏略大的年轻女人活泼地笑着说：“外套寄存？”

另一名保镖走到她身旁。“小心保管好他们的外套，杰玛。别收费。”

“哦！”杰玛眼中现出了然的神色，“当然！真是件华丽的外套，女士。要我为您清理吗？做些保养？”

“听着不错，亲爱的。”所罗门边说边看着赫敏的眼色，同时接过了她的刀。

哈利感觉罗恩踢了他一脚，他一下明白了这个暗示，忍住做鬼脸的欲望，接住皮大衣的衣领，帮赫敏脱下。

他从她肩头卸下大衣时，她回头看看他，露出一个暧昧不明的微笑，令他沉醉难言。

一抹肌肤，然后是整个背部，哦，多美的开口。

露背吊带裙是浓郁鲜艳的红色，点缀以小块黑色，比如背后那根可爱的小系带，打了个结虚拢着开口两边，低垂在她后腰上。裙子完美地勾勒出她的曲线，长及膝头。不过，裙子一侧分了道衩，让他能清楚瞥见那可畏的枪套和她的魔杖，用黑色束带绑着，紧贴在她腿侧。他低头望向她前胸。

美不胜收……他咽了咽唾沫。“梅林啊……”

她轻笑道：“喜欢吗？”

没有任何语言能表达他有多么“喜欢”。

所罗门递还了她的刀，她熟练而优雅地接在手里。然后他们终于走进了俱乐部。

到处都是伴着热辣拉丁舞节拍舞动摇摆的人群。高脚桌上摆放着女士鸡尾酒，霓虹般的色泽衬着夜总会里情欲弥漫的黑暗，艳丽夺目。

灯光和喧哗都如音乐一样激情热烈，要不是保镖在前面为他们开路，根本不可能毫发无损地通过。

哈利锐利的双眼扫过舞池，一眼就看见了吸血鬼们。他们为数众多，这里确实是个吸血鬼和人类混杂的夜总会。

罗恩张大了嘴看着周围的一切。如果说哈利不怎么进夜总会，罗恩就进得更少了。他和罗恩是酒馆的常客，而夜总会只是充满汗臭、烟味和醉鬼的盒子罢了。

好吧，酒馆里也不乏那些东西，但至少在酒馆里，他们可以穿得舒舒服服。夜总会要求仪表端庄，哈利和罗恩可不喜欢在这上面浪费时间。

而德拉科视线紧跟着一个衣衫单薄、扭腰摆胯的女人，笑得嘴都咧到了耳根子。“妙极了。”

有人领着他们上了一段楼梯，穿过一条较为安静的走廊。走廊里和夜总会其他地方一样昏暗，但他们不必再为让对方听见而扯着嗓子说话了。

“埃琳娜女士在里面。”保镖说着，推开了双扇雕花大门。

他们伫立在门前，当保镖闪身让开时，哈利终于看到了那位有如此排场的埃琳娜。

*

房间一眼望去，犹如热带岛屿上精巧的西班牙小屋。屋子一侧的露台施过魔法，显出一片夜晚的海滩风光，海鸟飞翔，棕榈树在微风中轻轻摇摆。

引起哈利兴趣的是，在这样一个供吸血鬼居住的地方，按说布置所用的咒语里不该混有白昼景象。不过话说回来，当面对着一群平生所见最美的女人时，谁还在乎这些技术细节呢？

女人们正怡然自得。这是他能找到的唯一形容。她们身穿夜总会服饰，懒洋洋地倚在毯子、枕垫和长沙发上，很是放松。她们体型肤色各不相同，吸血鬼、人类和狼人都有。一副快活满足的样子……叫人看了神魂颠倒。

在正当中，是名穿着白色露肩长裙的女子。即便是苍白的吸血鬼肤色，也无损于她裸露双肩散发出的魅力。她棕色直发垂落腰际，戴着金手镯和念珠，指甲涂得闪闪发亮。

看见赫敏时，她面露微笑站了起来。她身材高挑，但雕像般优美的身形散发着暖意。她眼里闪着诚挚之情，仿佛是自然之母，而非死亡女士。

“赫敏……”她亲切地唤着赫敏的名字，“阿尔巴尼亚后一别数年，我真是想死你了。什么风把你吹来了，我亲爱的？”

“看情况，是很猛的一阵风呢。”赫敏咧嘴一笑，答道。

埃琳娜走近她，亲吻了她一边脸颊，接着是另一边，之后却没有退开。实际上，她拉起赫敏的手，捧在了双掌间。

如此的亲昵让哈利生出一身冷汗，却又无法移开视线。

“我感同身受，”埃琳娜柔声说，西班牙口音迷人悦耳，“即使我不知道这次会面的具体细节，也不难猜测耶希敏做了非常……不妥当的事。她冒犯了你，毫无疑问。”

“以最糟糕的方式，”赫敏点头道，“你知道她的为人……但这一次，我不知道我是否能原谅她。情况越来越糟，也许我不得不杀了她。”

埃琳娜支棱起一边眉毛。“你知道我一向钦佩你的实力，亲爱的。你就是靠实力救了我的命，但耶希敏……可没那么容易干掉。我会无法承受的，如果……你出了什么事。”

哈利被她的话激怒了，眉头一拧道：“我不会让她出任何事的。”

似乎直到这时候，埃琳娜才第一次注意到他的存在。她瞥了哈利一眼，同情地笑了笑。“你就是哈利·波特吧。我在巫师报纸上见过你，在我的社会，确实有些人怕你，但耶希敏不在其中。她无所畏惧。她不会容许任何人扫了她的兴致。她一向看重赫敏，只要赫敏照规矩出牌，就不必冒惹恼耶希敏的险。”

赫敏摇头。“我不是她的仆人。我不会因为她是女巫会会长，就对她的冒犯视若无睹。”

“她知道你的意愿。她将走进会场，深知你心中所想，但要记住……她不想失去你。”

“我不属于她。”

埃琳娜淡然一笑，温柔地从赫敏脸上拨开几绺发丝。“不管她在织的是张什么网，你都已经在网里了。用力反抗只会让自己被缠得更紧。好好陪她玩， _chica_[4]，要解决这件事，没必要让谁付出血的代价。”她说完，意有所指地望向哈利，赫敏也回头看着他。

哈利探究地回望着她们，想知道埃琳娜是否刚利用他动摇了赫敏的想法。

片刻之后，赫敏点点头。“我懂了。我们该去会议室了吧，埃琳娜？”

“不。耶希敏还没到，等她来了，我希望先稍稍软化她的态度。这对谁都没坏处，对吧？卡梅丽塔，这段时间，帮我照顾好赫敏和她的小伙子们。他们想要什么，只要是菜单上有的，尽管提供。”

哈利有种感觉，“菜单”上有的恐怕不只是食物和酒水。

卡梅丽塔是个黑发美女，穿一条相对保守却不失魅力的米色裙子。她朝姑娘们招招手，低声对最靠近的姑娘吩咐了几句。姑娘们露齿而笑，散开工作。

埃琳娜倚向赫敏，在她耳边轻声说了些什么，而后轻吻她的脸颊，离开了房间。

德拉科唇边热切的微笑表明，他很清楚接下来将要发生的事。

吕西安和所罗门仰靠在枕垫和沙发上，在美女包围中游刃有余。德拉科和罗恩也很快有人搭讪。罗恩显得很不自在，磕磕巴巴地嘟囔着，拨开女人们不安分的手，他渐渐退进了角落，无助地抬头望向哈利。

哈利耸耸肩，不想接着就有三个美艳姑娘朝他拥过来，让他不注意都不行。见他瞪大了眼睛，她们投来风情万种的微笑。正当他准备面对现实、忍受和罗恩同样的命运时，一个长着浓密棕色卷发的身影像堵墙一样，挡在了他和那些女人之间。

“都，他妈，滚。”赫敏凶狠地嘶声道。意思确凿无疑。

她甚至没多看一眼她们的反应，就转身拉起他的手，把他拽进最近的露台，扯掉了扎捆门帘的绳结。门帘垂落下来，隔开了他们和屋里的人群。

哈利开始来了兴趣。“哦，你这样可不太友好啊。”他快活地说。

她狠狠瞪着他，一手叉腰，另一手攥着刀，把指节都捏出青白的颜色来。他看见她的戒指在刀鞘的黑漆面映衬下微微闪亮，不知道那只是他眼花，还是某种魔法现象。“你好像不太急于叫她们走开，所以我就代劳了。你有意见？”

他强忍住笑意。她这副妒火中烧的样子，他就是看上一整晚都不会腻味。真是魅力无穷啊。她之前的模样就够可爱的，而现在这气鼓鼓的表情更是性感。“不。没意见。我很高兴有你在场代劳。话说回来，为什么我该叫她们走开呢？”

她蹙蹙眉，现出倨傲的神色。“因为你和我在一起，至少应该看起来如此。我不能走进一个挤满吸血鬼的地方，却没有一位体面的男伴。”

“哦，那要遭天谴的。”

“而等待的时候我又该怎么做？独自坐在角落里看着你们勾三搭四？不，真是谢谢了。”

他向后倚着露台扶手，露齿一笑，温柔地握住她的手，把她拉向自己。她挣扎了一下，随即放弃，任由他拉了过去。他试探着将手搁在她后腰上，轻轻摩挲。她没有反对，只是蹙着眉，依然手握武士刀。

“你说得好像我会任你独自坐在角落里似的。”他说。

她哼了一声，稍稍侧过头去，不过没有拉开两人间的距离，而是开始用戒指轻叩刀鞘。

他轻柔地拨开几缕散落在她眼前的秀发。“要见耶希敏有点紧张？”

“不。”她下意识地回答，深吸了一口气才道，“是的。她超过五百岁了，冷酷无情。而我才二十三岁，困惑不解。我该怎么办，哈利？”

“照吸血鬼的老传统：标记出你的地盘。然后嘛，就是捍卫荣誉，为了你所在意的人……顺其自然就好。”他轻抚着她的脊柱，“到底有什么让你困惑不解？”

“我也不明白我到底陷在什么境地里。我的私生活本来很让人满意地没什么浪漫关系纠缠，现在却突然不得不面对复杂的抉择。”

他微笑道：“这么说，我们终于从‘谅解’发展到‘浪漫关系’了？让我等得好苦啊。”

她脸一红。“一段复杂暧昧且难以定义的浪漫关系，不过是的……通过戒指和其他的一切，我发现了，我再怎么假装是个冷酷无情的贱人，你也不会信了。”

现在，他双手都扶在她背上，把她揽得更近了。她的胳膊环绕在他肩头，他的双唇轻轻擦过她唇缘，但她迅速侧脸避开，紧贴住他，距离太近反而让他难以继续亲吻。

他失落地喟叹一声，将唇落在她耳垂上。“你就是不让我吻你，是吗？”

“对。现在不是时候。女巫会的麻烦还没解决，我根本不该提起这事，可还是忍不住脱口而出了，就像我刚才的嫉妒心发作一样。”

他笑笑，在她脖颈上印下一个又一个轻柔的吻。“这不是很有趣吗……罗恩毕竟还是说对了。”

“什么事说对了？”

“没什么。那么，关于我们这段复杂暧昧且难以定义的浪漫关系……”他将唇轻印在她耳后，合上双眼，深深吸气，让她的芳香充盈着他的感官。“你想聊聊吗？”

她在他怀里调整着姿势。他能感觉到她背部贴着他手掌的微妙动作，感觉到她是如何让自己更契合入他的怀抱。他微笑起来，在吻里加上了舌尖的舔舐。

“嗯？”她答道，“我是说……的确。那……很好。”

“你说聊天还是亲吻？”他低低絮语，以齿轻噬她颈部的肌肤。

她轻声叹息，手指梳过他的黑发。“我现在绝对是答不上来了。哦天哪，哈利……”

听到她这样呼唤他的名字令人沉醉，他吻得更深，然后退开一点，深深望进她眼眸里，想知道他是否终于能亲吻她的嘴唇。她的眼神是欢迎的。

那一刻，要吻住她的唇是如此容易，他本已急切地准备俯身下去。但就在这时，他从眼角瞥见门帘轻轻晃动，而他的分神也引起了赫敏的警惕。

她回头望去，正好看见罗恩分开门帘，他气喘吁吁，却带着宽慰表情，仿佛刚刚逃过一劫。

“不管我打断了什么，我都不想知道，”罗恩说，“但埃琳娜回来了。她说耶希敏在会议室。”

赫敏颔首，从哈利怀里脱出身来，从罗恩身旁走过时，还拍了拍他的肩膀以示感谢。

罗恩歉然望了他一眼。“抱歉。”

哈利叹息。“我们走吧。”

他们一起跟上了赫敏。

*

会议室灯光暗淡。墙面是大理石黑，会议桌长而厚重，装饰风格条理中透着禅韵。光线足够他们望见彼此，却看不清眉眼。

耶希敏坐在长桌尽头，一身行头很有职业装的感觉，不过一如她的习惯，料子是上好皮革，紧绷绷地贴合着曲线，推起双峰，凸显出迷人的乳沟。头发向上盘起，纤细的脖颈上环着条宝石项圈。她手里甩着根马鞭，跷着二郎腿，他们能看见她鞋底那尖细得足可充当武器的鞋跟。

坐在她左右的是伊西铎尔和玛里，他们的——或许还有她的——狼人仆从侍立在耶希敏座椅后。

赫敏倚坐于长桌另一端，目光中带着几乎不加掩饰的轻蔑。赫敏神色自若，不过哈利能看到她在桌面下握紧了武士刀。他真希望能将手放在她肩头安抚她，却深知这么做不会有任何好处。

所罗门坐在她一侧，吕西安在另一侧。哈利选择了站着，他知道这样才能更好地保护她。罗恩也站着，或许是为了相同的理由。而德拉科只想躲在他们身后，对他来说，这样更安全些。

“那么，”耶希敏边说边用马鞭轻叩着手心，“把亨利从他办公室的窗户丢出去，你到底什么意思？不喜欢那里的装修？”

赫敏冷笑。“这也是个理由。不过更主要是，我受够了他总拿废话搪塞我。我想，没准把他丢出窗外会让我给你递的口信更有说服力。”

“根本没有必要。”

“结果你来了，不是吗？另外……那挺好玩的。”

耶希敏对她怒目而视。“你知道，有人动我的玩物，我可是会生气的，赫敏。我不记得我曾许可你随意摆布他。”

“我也没许可你随意摆布我的影亲。”

“我是女巫会会长，不需要你的许可。”

“哪怕是女巫会会长也得遵守戒律，你应该比谁都更清楚，我的影亲首先服从于我，然后才服从于你。”

“哼，”耶希敏说，“被我操得忘乎所以的时候，吕西安服从的肯定是别的什么吧。”

吕西安一脸恨不能找个地缝钻进去的表情。

“我跟你说清楚，耶希敏，”赫敏以不胜其扰的语调说，“我不关心他们把鸡巴插在哪里，也不在乎你朝谁卖弄风骚，可是当你利用我的影亲来打探我的时候，我就有权教训你那些小玩偶，随便他们是人类还是吸血鬼。你尽管拿你的女巫会协议擦屁股好了。再靠近我的地盘，就别怪我动真格。”

哈利强忍住咽唾沫的欲望。他有种感觉，现在很少有人这么对耶希敏说话了，她恐怕不会喜欢赫敏的——胆大包天。然而，胆大比在耶希敏的威压下畏缩要明智一点儿。只是一点儿。冒失之举还是有可能害死赫敏。

耶希敏涨红了脸，看样子是要发作了。有那么几秒钟，她什么都没说，但马鞭叩击手掌的声音在那一刻的沉默中愈发响亮。

那声音在哈利耳畔响若雷鸣，空气里的紧张气氛愈发浓烈。

“你居然敢这么跟我说话，冲这番话，我就该杀了你。”耶希敏静静地说。

哈利攥紧了握魔杖的手。

埃琳娜咳嗽一声，朝耶希敏使了个警告的眼色。

赫敏泰然自若得令人惊叹。“你不会。你需要我。或者说，你需要哈利。如果你敢动我一根头发，他什么都不会帮你。”

“放肆的小——”

“说我吗？那你早该告诉伏地魔我在霍格沃茨特快上，那样没准我已经被干掉了，老伏也把哈利弄到手了。”

耶希敏讶异地眨了眨眼，皱眉道：“说实话，赫敏……你要气我操了你的影亲，我也许可以接受，但不要侮辱我。为一个人类还有他的喽罗们效劳？天方夜谭……”

听到这儿，赫敏沉默了。即使哈利听到新消息有些眩晕，她却没有应有的惊讶。看样子，耶希敏否认她和伏地魔有牵连，否认是她向伏地魔泄露了他们搭乘列车前往霍格沃茨的行程。

“这不影响事实，你不希望我死，”片刻之后，赫敏道，“而且你需要哈利。给我一个理由，告诉我为什么不该就此离开你那愚蠢的女巫会、不再接受你的指令。”

耶希敏的眉毛被实实在在的懊恼拧成了结。“因为你需要知道最后一个魂器的下落。”

哈利感觉，她恐怕会把那个作为最后的王牌。

赫敏连眼睫毛都没眨。“很不幸，一点不假。看样子，我们碰到僵局了，不是吗？不过，我是这么想的：你反正得告诉我们最后一个魂器的下落。知道为什么吗？因为不管你是否为伏地魔效力，你都和哈利一样希望他死。”

哈利僵住了。赫敏是什么时候想到这一点的？更重要的是，这是否足够切中要害，迫使耶希敏如他们所愿道出真相？

“伏地魔是个人类，我才不会在乎——”

“伏地魔在聚集吸血鬼为他效力，其中一个曾经是你的兄弟。你该庆幸，我并不认为你追杀伏地魔是因为坚纽斯的缘故。你只是被祖训的原则所束缚：任何一个吸血鬼都不该破坏我们所知的黑暗自然平衡。”

这番话震得哈利耳中嗡嗡作响。坚纽斯是耶希敏的兄弟？他们肯定不是亲姐弟！不，不会的。在吸血鬼的语境里，那更可能是指他们由同一个吸血鬼所转变，有着同一个主人。

耶希敏眉毛一挑，嘴角浮起一抹几不可辨的微笑。“天，天，天……我好像把你教得太好了。”

“我一向是个好学生。我从你那里学到的甚至超过了你愿意教授的。伏地魔在吸血鬼社会引起的骚动对你来说是件麻烦事，但比起亲自对付一个凡人而弄脏了手，你情愿让另一个人来解决他。你希望伏地魔死；你要哈利来做这件事；所以，你一定会把最后一件魂器给他。”

“或者我也可以亲手杀了伏地魔。省了所有这些麻烦。”

赫敏嗤之以鼻。“算了吧……如果你可以，你早就这么做了。问题是，你听从神谕和占卜……它左右着你的判断。你无法随心所欲，不得不追随一件血淋淋老古董的指示。”

耶希敏的马鞭呼的一声抽在桌面上。

伊西铎尔和玛里从座位上跳了起来。

她显然是到了忍耐的极限。“那件血淋淋的老古董已为我们的社会服务了上千年。没有人胆敢嘲笑它。”

就连赫敏都惊讶于她的大发雷霆。谁知道耶希敏居然将神谕奉为近乎信仰的存在？或者背后还有更多隐情？无论如何，对赫敏而言，这似乎是个有利的突破口。

“那就不要乱碰运气，”赫敏嘶声道，“你或许没向任何人透露到霍格沃茨的列车之旅，但对你来说不幸的是，这让我发现了你对吕西安的所作所为，而我不会假装什么都没发生过。告诉我格兰芬多之杖在哪里，我们就可以把这个小麻烦一笔勾销。埃琳娜会确保你不因为这事坏了名声，我也不必担心被人说是个无能的头儿，连自己的影亲都照顾不了。”

哈利目光瞟向吕西安，在他脸上看不出一丝惊讶。赫敏一定是跟吕西安谈过了，吕西安早有心理准备，知道自己会被用作讨价还价的筹码。

这样倒好，哈利心想。在这件事上，吕西安欠赫敏的。他的不检点给赫敏惹了麻烦，虽然让她利用他作谈判筹码还不足以抵消他犯的错，却是个不错的开始。

耶希敏靠着椅背，双唇抿成一线。“如果我告诉你格兰芬多之杖的下落，你要继续留在女巫会，履行使命。”

哈利松了口气。这是赫敏愿意接受的条件，无论她是否完全搞定耶希敏。至少，这一点赫敏昨晚在捷豹里跟他说得非常清楚。

“如果你同意保障吕西安和所罗门不被牵扯进这场风波引发的报复里——顺便说一句，这都是你的错——那么，”赫敏答道，“我愿意冒冒风险，继续留下。值得欣慰的是，我没你那么胡来，我分得清事情的轻重缓急。”

“好。成交。”耶希敏爽快地点头，而后意味不明地盯着赫敏，“我说，格兰杰，要不是我很清楚你是从哪学的这些，我一定会对你的谈判技巧……印象深刻呢。”

“我会给你颁发年度最佳教师荣誉证书的。别废话了，说正事吧。”

耶希敏嗤之以鼻。“那好……格兰芬多之杖就藏在保加利亚的深山里，挂在你前男友城堡的一面墙上。你还记得他，不是吗？你们曾交往了差不多六个月呢。”

哈利的眉毛支棱起来。在保加利亚的前……男友……六个月？

“你这个一无是处的臭婊子！”赫敏咆哮道，脸被怒火烧得通红。

耶希敏微微一笑，得意于自己终于笑到了最后。“代我向威克多尔·克鲁姆问好，好吗？”

*

哈利不知道他为何如此怒气勃发，对于赫敏曾经——

——曾经和那个他妈偷鸡的浑小子 **交往** ——

“唔，哈利？”搭乘捷豹回家的路上，赫敏支吾道。

他抬起一只手挡在两人之间。“现在别跟我说话。别说话。”

她向后退开，他注意到她低头注视她的戒指，用手指拨弄着它，同时咬紧了下唇。

她一定是在确认凯尔特结是否松开了。

不知为什么，这只令他愈发暴躁。他对她情真意切。她以为这样的感情能如此轻易被抹去吗？他情愿认为他的感情要比一茶匙丰富得多。

他依然深爱她，这一点毋庸置疑，但这并不代表他现在就不能恨她。

他简直难以相信自己竟如此愤怒，而他甚至不确定个中缘由。的确，早先她大摇大摆地回来闯进他生活里，视他有若无物的时候，他本该比现在更愤怒。的确，他们分手后赫敏跟谁交往，他本无权干涉，在这件事上他不该生气，可他就是情难自禁。他狂怒不已，自她回归之后，他第一次不想看到她。

紧张弥漫在空气里，连德拉科都心知肚明，没敢吭声。

所罗门咳嗽一声。“呃……有人想吃巧克力吗？或者冰淇淋？”

“冰淇淋！”罗恩勉强挤出一丝微笑。

哈利没那个心情。“你们去吧。在格里莫广场把我放下就行，谢了。”

沉默笼罩下来，哈利有种感觉，他们没一个真的想吃巧克力和冰淇淋，只是此刻，他们不得不抽身逃开，因为缓解车内的压抑气氛显然是不可行的。

捷豹刚泊到路边，哈利就踱下车，径直朝格里莫广场前门走去。

转身关门的时候，他才知道赫敏正跟在他身后。他一皱眉，自顾自进了屋，把门留给她去关。

“哈利，等等！”她关上门后，喊道。

他没有停步，边走边咬着牙说：“你在会上表现出色，赫敏。而且，由此引出的问题也确实需要讨论。这是事实，我心里一清二楚。可眼下，我想你最好让我他妈一个人静静！”

“哈利！”她被他的模样吓了一跳，他过去从不会这样对她说话，“求你告诉我，你到底生的什么气。是我说了什么吗？不管是什么话，我都不是有意的！也可能你完全误会了！或者——”

“不是那样的，”他咬牙切齿，“而是——天哪！我现在气得都没法解释了！”花瓶落在地上摔碎的声音透过走廊传来，哈利暗自诅咒着他闯祸的魔力。

“哈利——”

“我办不到——”哈利吼道，“你怎么能那么做？你怎么能——”

“我怎么能做什么，哈利？”她挫败地说，“我都不明白——”

“你和威克多尔·克鲁姆同居了他妈的六个月，我说的就是这个！天哪，赫敏，你怎么能和他在一起那么久，却不到一个月就从我身边逃走——梅林啊让我见鬼去吧！真是糟透了！我会要求解释的，但现在，不管你说什么，都不会让我好过一丁点，所以还是他妈让我一个人静静吧，行吗？只不过——你更爱他一些吗？他比我更爱你？或者他——知道吗，我不需要知道。我·不·需·要·知·道！”

他转身继续朝前走。

她紧随其后。“哈、哈利！事情不是那样的！那——”

“难道你敢跟我说那只是性关系？”

“那当然不只是性！”她说，“你能不能等等，听我——”

他摇头。“现在，我耳朵里一片嗡嗡响。所以，我一秒钟都不想听。我想，看在我迁就了你那么久的份上，这次你也可以让我一个人待会儿吧？”

她没有一点打算争辩的样子。

“好极了。”他说完，径自走进卧室，砰的一声重重摔上了门。

*

赫敏听着他卧室门砰的摔上，可怜兮兮地垂下肩膀。

好极了。我从什么时候开始有爱情障碍症了？

哦，是啊，自从我被转变以后……

当你满以为事情终将步入正轨的时候，一切却像纸牌搭的房子一样崩溃了，真是他妈的令人挫败。

现在我该拿这身愚蠢的打扮怎么着呢？她心想。两人在阳台上的时候，她还有些希望等他们回到格里莫广场以后，他也许会大胆地——从她身上脱掉它呢。

今天晚上不会了……也许其他晚上也都不会了……

甫思及此，她便觉备受打击。这可怕的念头比面对耶希敏和可能的羞辱还更叫她恐惧。想到她可能终于成功将哈利赶走，她心中的恐惧竟更甚于死亡。

她眨眼忍住泪水，扑通一声坐在楼梯上，震惊于那可怕的可能性，也震惊于自己的恐惧。然而，她的沉思被打断了，她意识到楼梯间里不只她一个人。

是罗恩，站在楼梯脚那儿，抬头注视着她。

好嘛……

罗恩大概是要继续哈利未完成的工作，把她彻底打垮吧。

他登上楼梯站到她身旁，神色肃然。“还好吗，赫敏？”

他居然没朝她大喊大叫，这让她有点惊讶。

她吸吸鼻子克制住情绪，审慎地看着他。“凑合吧。耶希敏没打算杀我，也没羞辱我。当然，这不表示她说的话不恶毒到了极点，或者我不认为她是个臭婊子……”她努力想笑一下，却没成功，“然而……我解决了更大的问题，对吧？现在我唯一要担心的就是该如何惩罚吕西安的不检点……”

“我是问你和哈利怎么样，不过，如果你想谈的话，这个话题也行。”

赫敏注视了他片刻，茫然不知所措。“你在关心我。感觉真奇怪。”

他眉头一紧，而后吃吃笑起来。“你这是怎么了，格兰杰？你也是我最好的朋友啊……至少，曾经是。无论如何，哈利在意你，所以我也在意你。”

“你也在意？”

“别傻了。我当然在意。我是生你的气，可那不代表在我们那位忧郁英雄已经让你难过的时候，我还会继续伤你的心。我从不落井下石，这种时候，我当然不会置你于不顾。”

这下赫敏是真的惊讶了。“噢你……你真好，罗恩。谢谢。说实话，怎么说呢……”

“我知道从哪开始。这么说吧……你和威克多尔·克鲁姆交往过。整整六个月。你明白哈利为什么这么生气，不是吗？”

她做了个鬼脸，把头靠在楼梯扶手上。“我想是的，但我不会再冒险乱猜，有过教训了。我早发现了，涉及到感情问题的时候，我就是全英格兰最傻的傻瓜。我是个感情哑炮。”

他咧咧嘴。“哦，你不可能事事精通嘛。”

“对，我想是的。”

“你到底还想不想听我的想法？”

“当然想。症结到底在哪？”

他点点头，挨个扳起了手指头。“事实一：你对哈利最大的心结就是，他是人类，因此和你不相配。事实二：你得吸血症一个月后，就抛下他不告而别。事实三：后来你却和威克多尔·克鲁姆约会，而他是个人类。事实四：你和威克多尔·克鲁姆在一起整整六个月。结论：真他妈见鬼。你怎么能那么快就抛下哈利，却和克鲁姆待了那么久？我敢保证，克鲁姆绝对没有哈利那么爱你。”

赫敏喟叹一声，垂眼看着自己的双手。她也这么想过。“不是那样的……我跟威克多尔的关系从没像我跟哈利那么亲密，我并不认为他更爱我，但威克多尔……他让我感觉轻松。那并不热烈或者激情……我想，可以说他令人安适。他在身边的时候，是个好伴儿……你知道，他经常不在。他是个魁地奇球员，飞遍世界参加球赛，而我甚至不能看他打球。我从没去看过，真的。我的借口是我没法白天出门，但不必去看比赛其实让我松了口气。所以在那六个月里……可以说，我们真正在一起的时间加起来也不过一个半月。另外，威克多尔不会为了我放弃他的梦想。这……让我良心上没有太重的负担。我没有剥夺他任何东西。他想有孩子所以……他就有了。”

罗恩睁大了眼睛。“和其他女人？”

“不，是和我。他魅力超凡，所以尽管我有吸血症，还是为他生下了孩子。我们有四个孩子……才怪，当然是他和其他女人生的！实际上，有两个女人。”

他皱起眉头。“喂，我说……你就任他去搞这些风流韵事？”

她耸耸肩。“第五个月的时候，我们就已经有点问题了，到第六个月终于分手。没有什么难堪的争吵。只是我们不再见面，然后我就听说他和两个女人有了孩子。我却并不为此难过……这也说明了一些问题，不是吗？”

“是啊，说明他是个浑球。”

赫敏蹙蹙眉。“别太苛刻了，罗恩。那男人想要孩子，而我没法为他生孩子，所以他另找了个女人……好吧，是两个。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“哈利决不会这么做。如果他想要孩子，他想要的也是和你的孩子，所以他可能会收养几个。他才不会跑出去和别的女人生孩子呢。”

“对，哦……哈利对我的爱恋现在怕是有点动摇了，今晚我们还是别拿他和谁比了吧。”

“你心烦意乱呢。为了他生你气的事。”

“不然我该怎么样呢？”

“我本来以为你会假装不在乎。”

“假装……这说法倒是有意思。”

“喂，难道你指望我相信你真像装出来的那么冷酷，嗯？”

她耸耸肩，发觉自己对他微笑起来。“我不知道。也许我真就那么冷酷呢。即使是作为人类的赫敏也有冷酷无情、工于心计的一面。”

“这样会让你感觉轻松些吗？”

“对我们来说都是如此，你不觉得吗？”

“不。只是你这样想吧。”

她叹了口气。“我不想对任何人造成不必要的伤害，罗恩。这项吸血鬼特性在我身上发展得不明显。我和威克多尔约会的时候，确实无意冒犯哈利。我做过许多可能让他生气的事……为什么他偏偏就气这一件呢？”

“我不知道。你惹他着恼也不是一天两天了。也许他只是终于发作了。”

“可我还以为我们已经把话都说开了……”

“在霍格沃茨吗？那不算吧。你们都在气头上，结果后来又搂搂抱抱的。”

她张口结舌。“这是他告诉你的？”

“他没说细节，他告诉我也只是因为需要建议，不过是的，他告诉我了。我们无话不谈，你知道的。我们不就是这样麻烦的‘死党’嘛。”

她对自己的短视皱了皱眉，而后绽出一个疲惫的微笑。“那么，我能跟你说点事吗？”

“你有什么话都可以跟我说。”

他这么说让她很感动。她将手按在他胳膊上，感激地握了握。“我不喜欢让他生我的气。这让我感觉……很失落。”

他点点头，若有所思地摸着下巴。“说下去。”

“我怕他不会再跟我说话了。这让我觉得心里沉甸甸的，像打了结一样难受。”

“典型症状。还有什么？胸闷气短，夜间失眠？”

她笑了笑。“我早就没有呼吸了，也不在夜里睡觉。”

他轻声浅笑，用胳膊揽住她的肩，给了她一个大大的拥抱。“那么，我恐怕你是病入膏肓了呢。”

她把头抵在他肩上，很喜欢罗恩怀抱中的安全感。她的目光落在空气中。“是吧？我难以自拔了。他恨我。”

“哦，给他一点空间就行。他会熬过去的。就像我一样。”

她抬起眼，略带疲惫地与他相视而笑。然后，轻松惬意的沉默终于降临。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 法语，非常温和。

[2] 法语，我的朋友。

[3] 普莱森特希尔(Pleasant Hill)，英格兰南部汉普郡街道名。

[4] 西班牙语，姑娘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们读着这一章的时候，我正在写第二十六章。^_^  
> 谢谢关注！很快就回来！


	27. 第二十六章 鬼影憧憧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我刚被这故事的回复数惊呆了。我爱这个孩子——这你们都知道，但你们想象不出发现这么多读者愿意留言时我有多惊讶（并且感激。是的，非常感激！）居然有1000多条回复？怎么可能？！？有这么些可敬可爱的读者，就不是问题！话虽如此，我却还无法完全把握这个故事哪一方面最吸引读者评论，所以只好祈祷我至今仍未偏离。感谢你们的留言。^_^  
> 当然，我要特别感谢tome_raider校对了第二十六和二十七章。^_^ 还有Lady Diamond，尽管现实生活中事务繁忙，她还是坚持校对到了第二十四章！是的，校对们就是写作世界的天使。

鉴于耶希敏未涉入霍格沃茨特快袭击案的可能性极大，哈利提高了傲罗指挥部对案件的调查级别。显然，凤凰社里有个内鬼，而且只怕并非耶希敏指派。

实际上，他变得有点疑神疑鬼。他开始理解为什么“疯眼汉”会有那样的行事风格。唯一令哈利觉得安慰的是，他还没疯到对任何人都疑神疑鬼的地步。当然，这并不表示他会让德拉科保留那天晚上在佳丽俱乐部的记忆，那完全是另一回事。

他仔细翻阅档案，做笔记并标注页码。没有任何有价值的线索，约谈乘客也收效甚微，但在眼下，有事可做就是好事。

他为保加利亚之行向沙克尔申请了不留官方记录的门钥匙，沙克尔说要三天时间才能弄到。傲罗指挥部从前也有一次这样的先例，但教训惨痛，此后就没再破过例。然而，沙克尔一向办事可靠，哈利于是耐心地给了他三天时间。现在他只需要把注意力集中在调查上，这样就不必纠结赫敏的事。

他还没跟赫敏讨论过她和威克多尔·克鲁姆的关系。他没再表现出怒意。他没有斥责她，没有恶言以对，却疏离淡漠，虚与委蛇。每次她提起私人的乃至亲密的内容，他就会转变话题，说他有事，或者找别人聊天。他现在还不愿深入去想他的懊恼。

时不时有那么几秒钟，他会凝望着她，忘记了自己 _为什么_ 生气，只想对她微笑，或许给她一个吻，但随后，会议室里发生的事涌回记忆中，于是他又懊恼起来。

说“懊恼”还是轻的，不过他情愿这么说。每当想起埃琳娜休息室阳台上的事，他尤为“懊恼”。那只是前戏，他们本可以在回到格里莫广场后继续未完的事项。

_可后来耶希敏……啊！那个婊子！_

好几次他想得入神，结果捅烂了三明治，戳破了羊皮纸，还把打击袋打得变了形。

看来赫敏也不喜欢这样。虽然她没有对他的逃避大惊小怪，却也没了往日的快活。当然，所谓“快活”是相对她的吸血症而言的，但大部分时间她脸上毫无笑意，这多少让哈利觉得安心了些。同样令他稍感安慰的是，她依然戴着那枚戒指，即使这让她很容易成为德拉科嘲笑的对象。

要是自己能立刻平息怒气就好了。

哈利特别想问罗恩是否和赫敏谈过这事。毕竟，罗恩似乎又和她亲近起来了。他们当然不会互吻脸蛋什么的，那样未免太奇怪了，但他们即使发生一些小争执，过程也不再充满火药味，似乎重新安适于彼此的关系：比如她会偶尔要罗恩帮她抱着打击袋，边训练边聊点琐事，又或者在罗恩对她出言相讥时，提醒他回到正题。

哈利决定，等罗恩有空时找他问问这事。

吕西安这段时间倒是安分得不行。同耶希敏之间的问题虽令人揪心，却自有其解决之道，于是赫敏开始施行惩罚计划，其表现形式就是要命的和蔼可亲。她对吕西安如此亲切，结果后者心甘情愿地实施了自我惩罚。这种作法相当恶劣，因为赫敏对他好的目的就是要让他觉得后悔。她故意对他表现得特别和善，以至于他深陷在负罪感中难以自拔。所罗门或许也是赫敏计划的一部分，他不断提醒吕西安记得对她的亏欠，记得她本不该遭他如此背叛。被负罪感折磨的吕西安竭力试图弥补罪过。他不等别人支使，就主动 _打扫卫生_ 。他擦拭她的靴子，所罗门的靴子，甚至哈利的靴子。他为人类小子们取外卖，在德拉科嘲弄别人的时候加以阻止，听凭德拉科把炮火转向自己，哪怕心里显然极想撕开德拉科的喉咙。他没有宰掉德拉科的唯一原因是，赫敏总会说：“哦，别取笑他了，德拉科。吕西安，你不会和他一般见识的，对吧？你是个小甜心，不会那样的。”

哈利不得不承认，这样的惩罚比任何肉体上的痛苦都更加有效。

有赫敏陪在身旁本是幸福的，而今却令哈利纠结，于是他找了许多办法来填补这种空虚。他不是忙于调查霍格沃茨或者回避同她深入交谈，就是训练摄神取念和搏击技巧。她是位极其可靠的导师。或许是意识到他不会让个人情绪影响凤凰社事务，她教导他时从不提起两人之间的感情纠葛。

一定要说有什么影响的话，这种疏离的情绪倒是对他的训练大有助益。他的摄神取念术精准度突飞猛进，就是还有念力噪音。他的注意力在搏击训练中日益强化，虽然仍未完全弄清魔力的召唤模式，却迅速吸收着新的战斗技巧。第三天，他们开始用木剑训练，这一次，赫敏亲自与他对阵。

她挥起剑来风姿飒爽，攻守之间有条不紊。动作优雅，如行云流水，一招一式，没有丝毫迟滞偏移，身随剑动，仿若翩翩起舞。她先向他演示动作，然后解说招式，补充要点，解释为什么同样的招式到他手里却不适用。她严苛却又耐心，直言不讳却又善于鼓励。假如傲罗学院有她这样的老师，他一定会爱上训练，也许早就成为一名出类拔萃的剑客了。

就在同一天晚上，沙克尔亲自登门，通知他门钥匙的位置。

金斯莱·沙克尔被引入格里莫广场时，脚步轻捷一如往常。他飞快扫了一眼蹲在栖架上的福克斯，凤凰用喙梳理着灰败凌乱的羽毛，恐怕是随时准备涅磐了。

沙克尔向哈利交代了能找到门钥匙的地方。“破釜酒吧。”他给了哈利房间号。“门钥匙在明天晚上十点前有效，之后它的效力会消失，汤姆会再把房间租出去。你在保加利亚用这罐头盒自己重做一个门钥匙。”说到这，沙克尔递给哈利一个装在盒子里的脏兮兮的罐头盒，“这个罐头盒上加了防御咒。你应该不用担心在目的地遇到埋伏。对你来说够安全了吧？”

哈利点点头。“谢谢，金斯莱。我向你保证，这值得你拿头衔冒险。要不是事关重大，我不会向你提这种要求。”

沙克尔挑起一边眉毛。“这我毫不怀疑。凤凰社全体大会将在一周内召开。希望你不会让我们白等。”

哈利耸耸肩。“我们走着瞧。不介意留下来喝杯茶吧，金斯莱？多比烤了司康饼。”

或许是看出哈利明显有改变话题的意图，沙克尔没再追问。他说哈利手里拿着木剑又气喘吁吁，想必正忙着，于是婉拒了喝茶的邀请。

沙克尔道别后离去。

哈利回到训练场，淡然告知众人他拿到了去保加利亚的门钥匙。

“哦，”罗恩显得不大自在，“那很好啊。我们什么时候用？”

“我们明天夜里就出发，”哈利没有看赫敏的眼睛，“我想我们不该在保加利亚久留。我们应该尽量当天回来。那样不会麻烦威克多尔，对吧？”

有那么一会儿，赫敏没有回答，随后哈利才意识到她根本不知道他是在问她。

“赫敏？”

她眨了眨眼。“哦！你是问我威克——呃，我不认为……哈利，说实话，我真的不知道。我有时间没见过他了……”

“得了，你曾和他在一起六个月呢。你怎么会不知道？”这是他三天来第一次提起这话题，她注视着他，或许是在考虑是否该当真。他本不想谈这个话题，但没等他反应过来，那些狭促的字眼就已脱口而出。

她极快地和罗恩对视一眼，罗恩耸了耸肩。

“我觉得对他不算麻烦，”她边说边走到刀架旁，挂起木剑，“我想今晚的剑术练习已经够了。你该休息一下，哈利。明晚会很忙。有人要找我的话，我就在藏书室。”

所罗门和吕西安快步小跑跟上她，离开前还厌恶地瞪了哈利一眼。

哈利目送她离去，心底有点为自己的别扭态度懊悔起来。

罗恩叹了口气，找张长椅坐下，挥挥魔杖给他的水瓶制冷。“说这些让你感觉好些了？”

哈利定定地注视着紧闭的房门，面容阴郁，片刻后说：“不。感觉糟透了。我想她，可就是忍不住对她发火，否则我就不得不考虑另一种可能性——她离开并非环境所迫，而是 _我_ 有问题——”

“哈利，我从没想过我会跟你说这个，不过现在我得说：有时候，你实在想得太多了。事情其实很简单。你爱她，可你在气头上。情侣之间常有的事。我想，你只是需要时间消消气。的确，要你接受她的所作所为，就像是用扳手从嘴里拔牙一样痛苦。可是，当她说她这么做不是有意要伤害你的时候，我相信她。”

“她和威克多尔·克鲁姆交往，国际球星。她觉得我不会发现吗？”

“瞧，你确实没发现，不是吗？直到耶希敏抛下那颗重磅炸弹。赫敏也说过，她特地要求克鲁姆就他们的关系保持低调……”

“恭喜她成功了，”哈利嘟囔着，挨着罗恩，在长椅上颓然坐下，“说实话，哥们，她怎么会——她甚至都不喜欢魁地奇比赛！”

“你这话怎么听着像我该说的。她喜欢威克多尔·克鲁姆从来都不是因为他魁地奇球星的身份。她喜欢他是因为他……爱的是她本身，早在我们中任何一个注意她之前……”

“那可是四年级的事，罗恩。我不认为她能抛却过去，对自己说：‘我想，我要彻底忘掉和哈利那段深挚却困窘的关系，跟威基交往。毕竟，四年级的时候他真的对我很好。’我可不这么想。”

罗恩笑笑。“要知道，你是我最好的朋友。不管什么时候，在你和克鲁姆之间，我肯定是站在你这边的。见鬼，我甚至曾为了你跟赫敏对着干，不过还是让我们回到眼下的问题上吧，我希望能让你再好好想想。你觉得我会说什么？”

“肉体之爱，性关系？”

“听着不错，但不是。我会说，‘波特，或许有些理由不太正当，可都和你有关，还有些理由和你没什么关系，却是正当的。’”

哈利看着他，目瞪口呆。“老天爷啊，罗恩……你可真他妈有些深度，哥们。我是说，颇具洞察力，如果你不只是在装知心大姐胡扯的话。这真是你通过和赫敏聊天想出来的？”

“其实是从金妮拉我去看的一部麻瓜电影里听来的。当时我觉得它挺傻的，可看到你和赫敏的情况，我才意识到它真的可以适用于现实生活。挺巧妙的一部电影……”

哈利翻了个白眼，摇摇头，不过他心里已经被罗恩绕来绕去的前言激起了兴趣。“那就跟我解释解释吧。她正当和不正当的理由是什么？”

“我也只能靠猜，哈利。先说正当理由。她去找威克多尔，是因为他是朋友，而她正需要一个朋友。他了解她一些背景情况，因为她死前一直和威克多尔保持通信，所以他对你我有概念，这恐怕对她很重要。她知道他在意她，因为他从保加利亚一路长途跋涉去参加她的追悼会，就为了致以最后的哀思。他相当安静，随和，几乎可以说是乏味。你和威克多尔的唯一联系，就是曾一起参加三强争霸赛。虽然你们是竞争者，却并不相互敌视。你和威克多尔没有共同的朋友，不会使你们发生口角或是处境尴尬。你和威克多尔的友谊也没深到会让人感觉她跟他约会不合适。最重要的是——让我们面对现实吧——你是和赫敏交往以后，才开始讨厌威克多尔的。你本来对威克多尔评价不错，在你和她滚床单之前——”

“噢！”

“呃，抱歉。就像我说的，你本来对克鲁姆没有恶感。她离开你 _之后_ 选择和他约会而且已经和他分手，这个事实——可以这么说——表明她和克鲁姆的恋情跟你没有任何关联。她没劈腿，也没撒谎。只是那个人正好是克鲁姆而已。”

哈利叹了口气。“这不是关键，哥们……”

“让我说完。然后是 _不太正当_ 的理由：她需要一段新的恋情，帮她忘却心中的伤痛。她动身去见威克多尔的时候，恐怕依然伤心欲绝。威克多尔是安全的。和威克多尔在一起她觉得 _轻松_ 。这是她的原话，不是我说的。威克多尔不是那种会被她毁掉生活的人，他也不必以拯救世界为己任，只要担心自己就行。威克多尔不是一剂真正的疗伤药，他只是麻醉了她的疼痛。威克多尔想要孩子，而她没法为他生，就任由他去找别的女人……”

哈利惊呆了。他不知道 _这回事_ 。“你在和我开玩笑吧。”

罗恩意味不明地耸耸肩。“倒不是说她和威克多尔有什么口头约定，他大概没跟她提过那些女人，但我不相信他——和她们上床的时候赫敏会不知道她们的存在。事实就是，她似乎对这些风流韵事毫不在意……也许她决定了不会为此大惊小怪。照她的说法，他们的关系只是——”

“突然就结束了……”哈利记起了所罗门的描述，接口道。

“差不多就是那样。六个月可能看起来很长，波特，但或许……或许也不过如此。其中几乎没有任何深挚到能同你俩的关系相提并论的情愫，所以那不过是六个月的相伴而已。并非她很快就放弃了你，哈利。只是和威克多尔在一起时，他们的关系从未发展到她真正需要尽力维系的程度，因为她可能觉得对他犯不着那么投入。他只是……正好 _在那儿_ 。”

哈利不得不承认，罗恩的说法让他感觉好受了点，“这些都是你这几天跟她聊天得出的结论？”

罗恩做了个意味不明的手势。“是卢娜和我一起分析的。”

“有意思，”哈利指意含糊地评价道，他感兴趣的不光是卢娜和罗恩得出的结论，他俩一起讨论这件事本身也让他觉得有趣，“那么，你觉得我现在该想办法和赫敏谈谈吗？”

罗恩思量片刻。“也许不是 _现在_ 。让她难受一小会儿。算是上一课，吸取点教训。”

哈利闻言不禁大笑。“上一课……是啊，应该会让‘死读书加小聪明’女士兴奋呢。”

“好吧，如果你愿意这么想的话……”

哈利朝他做了个鬼脸。

他们正打算再做些击剑训练时，莱姆斯走进健身室，表情有些忐忑。

哈利立刻警惕道：“出问题了？”

莱姆斯讶异地眨了眨眼。“什么？哦，没有。没问题。就是……呃，唐克斯和我刚在破釜酒吧共进晚餐，瞧……”

哈利支棱起眉毛，带着疑问望向罗恩。罗恩耸耸肩，跟他一样困惑不解。

“那……很好啊。”哈利迟疑着答道。

莱姆斯脸色愈发红了，哈利不由担心起来。“是啊，嗯……我们碰巧撞见了熟人。或者说，是她撞见了我们……她有些问题要问，而且听上去心烦意乱……考虑到她的身体状况，唐克斯不想把她一个人留在那里……”

“莱姆斯，你到底想说 _什么_ ？”

莱姆斯低声说了些什么。哈利没听清。

“什么？”

莱姆斯眉头紧锁，深吸了一口气，大声说：“秋·张。她就在楼下。”

*

哈利心里暗暗奇怪是什么风把秋从香港一路吹到了伦敦他的休息室里。大家都知道她去了香港，当然，哈利时而也会听说她造访伦敦，不过那时她往往已经又返回香港了。

“我不太赞成唐克斯带她来这儿，但我确实挺同情秋的。”下楼时，莱姆斯说。

“啊呀，哈利。你的女人都太会挑时间了。”罗恩说。

哈利皱眉看着他。“能不能拜托你别再管她们叫 _我的_ 女人？”

“抱歉。”

莱姆斯继续道。“她一直在哭，我们不想把她和孩子单独留在那里……”

哈利在楼梯上刹住脚步，罗恩一头撞在他背上。哈利只觉得胃往下沉，有种听到末日审判的感觉。“ _什、什么？_ ”

“哈利，你这 _狗东西_ 。”罗恩嘶声道。他脸上没有一丝调笑的意思。

“噢，我们很小心的！”哈利嚷嚷，“我以为……”

莱姆斯怔了一下，随后才意识到自己造成的误解。“哦！不过那孩子不是哈利的。我们刚碰见她的时候就问过了……”

哈利猛然放松下来，腿都有点发软。他长吁了一口气。“ _天哪_ ，别一点警告都不给就说这种事，莱姆斯！该死的见鬼……我刚才真以为——算了，她要见我？”

“实际上，这个嘛……她过来好像是因为听到些关于——呃——赫敏的传言。说，唔，她没有——你知道的，没有 _死_ 。”

“哦，老天，”罗恩低语，“这下精彩了。”

哈利缩了一下。“该死，不是吧。”

他们抵达一楼，朝休息室赶去。

一推开休息室的门，他就被眼前的景象镇住了。并肩坐在沙发上的正是唐克斯和秋，秋用手帕捂着脸哭个不停，唐克斯则抚着她的背安慰。

一辆雅致的婴儿车靠在沙发旁，车里蓝眸黑发的小宝宝不明白大人们的烦恼，咯咯笑得正欢。

令他惊讶的是秋显然——有身孕了。她身材倒还不算臃肿。一来她一直是个爱运动的人，二来她怀孕时间可能也不长，不过因为她过去长腿细腰，所以现在一怀了孩子就很明显。

一个怀孕女人孤身带着婴儿，哭得梨花带雨——这景象要说是“叫人为难”实在太含蓄了，就像是海格管阿拉戈克叫“八条腿的小东西”一样。

“哈利！”唐克斯像终于看到救星一样叫道。

哈利立刻明白接下来会发生什么。唐克斯打算把秋扔给他。他警告性地瞪了罗恩一眼。

“敢丢下我和她单独待着，你就死定了。”哈利从嘴角对罗恩挤出几个字来。

罗恩似乎也正想着这事，姗姗地望回去，大概希翼着哈利能放他一马，却说不出口，因为哈利救罗恩性命的次数远多过罗恩救 _他_ 。罗恩低低咒骂一声，留了下来。

唐克斯一下从沙发上跳起来，拉他坐到秋身旁。“哈利，秋有些问题想问你。秋？你直接跟哈利聊吧……莱姆斯和我在厨房，你们有事就叫我们，行吗？”

哈利用要杀人的目光瞪着她。莱姆斯还有些犹豫，却被唐克斯推着出了休息室，接着门就关上了。罗恩叹口气，在边上找了张沙发椅坐下。

“呃……很可爱的宝宝。”哈利说。

秋抬头看看他，眼角带泪，神色悲苦。尽管如此，她依然有着令人心动的美丽容颜，秀发柔顺平滑，一双异域风情的杏目饱含足可令男孩们痴狂的少女忧伤。或许正因如此，哈利当年才会决定再给他们的关系一次机会。毕竟，他有“太喜欢救人”的情结。

“他的名字叫杰睿。他父亲起的名，意思是‘头脑聪敏’。昵称是‘杰’，意思是‘不同寻常’。”

“我——呃，几乎能听到分院帽喊‘拉文克劳’了。”

哈利瞥见罗恩在翻白眼，连他自己都觉得这话说得傻透了。

秋恐怕也是这么觉得的。她又开始哭起来，呜咽得很是可怜。

“秋、秋！”哈利迟疑着揽住她的肩，磕磕巴巴地说，“嘿，别哭啊。出什么事了？说吧，你有事可以跟我们说，对吧，罗恩？”

“对。”罗恩的语调可不怎么鼓舞人心，幸而秋似乎没太留意。

哈利又瞪了他一眼，但什么都没说。

秋又哭了一阵子，才重新抬起头来。她眼里陡然冒出怒火，不出几秒钟，这股怒火的对象就清楚了。她抬手一巴掌扇在哈利脸上，然后挣开了他的怀抱。“你 _混蛋_ ！”她没有停手，每说一个字就重击一下他的肩膀。“你这一无是处的混蛋！你骗我，你这杂种！男人！啊！”

“嗷好痛！哎呦！ _秋_ ，你干什么啊！”

罗恩一扫刚才的无聊表情，看得瞠目结舌，直到秋抓起一个抱枕砸在他脸上。

“噢！”罗恩大叫一声，吃了满嘴的流苏。

哈利一边小心不伤到她，一边在拉扯中努力拽住她的胳膊。她怀孕了，不该这么情绪激动。然而，她抓起一个花瓶，看样子打算砸在他或者罗恩头上。这时再去讨论谁是她的攻击目标也没有意义了。

“罗恩，接住花瓶！”哈利叫道。

“放开我！”秋挣扎道，“你们都一样，一丘之貉！”

罗恩手忙脚乱地想从她手里抢下花瓶，他几乎成功了，但她又踢又踹，一脚正中他要害部位。

罗恩倒地不起，花瓶滚到了安全距离外。

哈利倒抽一口冷气。“见鬼！罗恩！哥们，你还好——”

“不好，你这唠叨的白痴！”罗恩趴在地上，粗声粗气地说。

宝宝哭了起来。

哈利叹了口气，仍箍着秋的胳膊，喘息道：“小俊他——”

“是小杰！”秋嘶声说，“我发誓，你真是太没心没肺了！你骗我，你这个大混蛋！你告诉我赫敏死了！可现在我才听说她成了吸血鬼——我们在一起的时候，你是不是一直偷偷和她幽会？”

“什、什么？不！我从没骗你！”

“混账东西，你们全都是！看到地上那个笨蛋了吗？就算好东西砸在脸上了他都不会认出来！”

“我恐怕他现在担心的可不是他的脸。”

“别跟我耍嘴皮子，哈利·波特！”

“我没有——秋，看在老天的份上，冷静点！你现在的身体可不能这么激动！”

“你这笨蛋——我跑出咖啡馆的时候，你也没挽留我，一句话都没有，哈利·波特！你——”

“啊呀，那是两年前的事了，秋！你要也该——怎么说呢，当时就说吧？另外，我可以发誓，我相信你把热茶泼在我腿上意思就是你从此以后不想和我有任何瓜葛了……”

“放、放开我！”

“不行，你冷静点！”

她大叫着，又乱踢起来，这次中招的是罗恩的耳朵。

“嗷！梅林啊，哈利！管好你的女人，看在老天的份上！”

“别再管她们叫我的女人！”

“哦，这么说女人还不止一个呢？”秋尖叫。

哈利恼怒地叹气道：“不是那样的——秋， _拜托_ ！”

“这里到底怎么回事？”

死一般冰冷的嗓音刺透喧嚣，三人都抬头望去，只见赫敏站在休息室门口，所罗门和吕西安定定地看着这场面，而德拉科显然正憋着笑。

秋第一个反应过来，恨恨地怒视着赫敏。“ _是_ _你！_ ”

赫敏略微惊讶地扬起眉毛，随后她的视线扫过那个黑发婴儿，以及哈利搂着秋的胳膊，最后落在秋隆起的小腹上。

哈利张口结舌，终于挣出一句话来：“我可以解释！”却被秋的怒火淹没了。

“一直都是你，对吗？”秋叫道，泪水盈满了眼眶，“你这贱人！”她终于从哈利怀里挣脱出来，却没有攻击任何人。她只是跌坐回沙发里，抽泣起来。

“真见鬼。”罗恩在地板上小声嘀咕，听起来倒松了口气。至少他们终于熬过了第一波风暴，不过哈利确定第二波很快也要到了。

“呃，可爱的宝宝！”吕西安叫道，“你管这小东西叫什么名字？哈利？”

“首先，”哈利匆匆道，“这是‘男孩’不是‘东西’。其次，为什么要问 _我_ ？”

“你知道他的名字！”秋抱怨道。

哈利强忍住大喊“闭嘴”的冲动。一切全都乱套了。

赫敏看看德拉科，眼里闪过厌恶之色。“马尔福，显然你说对了。哈利有麻烦了。不幸的是，这麻烦我也没法帮他解决。哈利，我们在地窖里，需要的话就来找我们。”她转身就走，所罗门和吕西安怒冲冲地瞪了哈利一眼，才跟上了她。

哈利睁大了眼睛。“赫——”

德拉科咧嘴一笑。“这就是这几年你们对我种种欺辱的报——”

“ _马尔福！_ ”哈利怒吼一声，拔出魔杖。一道光束从杖尖射出，正正打在德拉科脸上。

变形发生在一眨眼间。白鼬德拉科怒气勃发地吱吱叫着，龇牙朝罗恩直扑过去。

“静止不动！静止不动！”罗恩边喊边挥魔杖。

德拉科僵在半空，原地慢慢打着旋儿，他眨眨眼，发出尖锐的啸叫。

“ _我的天哪_ _！_ ”哈利吼道，“你们都串通好了要毁掉我的生活吗？唐克斯和莱姆斯在哪？是他们起的头！老天保佑，我爱他们俩，不过现在，他们可不在我的亲善名单上！”

福克斯飞进休息室，落在新凤凰栖架上，霎时将自己燃成了灰烬。

*

哈利此刻最想做的莫过于找赫敏把一切解释清楚，但秋一副孤苦无依的样子，德拉科成了白鼬，而罗恩也不能扔着不管。

他想，他最好还是一件一件处理。

把那只啮齿动物丢进布莱克夫人的房间锁好之后，哈利才腾出空来安抚秋。她哭着向他倾诉了她来格里莫广场的前因后果。

她跟哈利分手后不久，就开始同一个叫吉尔伯特·费韦兹的麻瓜交往。吉尔伯特是杰的父亲，但秋拒绝了他的求婚，说她不想让他有奉子成婚的束缚感。起初一切顺遂，直到她生下孩子，两人关系就每况愈下。杰出生不到一个月，在一次不幸（或者不负责任）的疏忽中，她又怀孕了，依然是吉尔伯特的孩子。

唐克斯和莱姆斯在破釜酒吧偶遇秋的时候，她刚带着孩子离开她和吉尔伯特在香港的公寓。因为她接了他忘在家里的手机，结果来电话的居然是他的 _另一个_ 女友。她父母双双出城去了，要好几天才会回家，她只好在旅馆里租了个房间。

一贯大大咧咧的唐克斯不小心说漏了嘴，让秋知道了赫敏的情况。秋觉得需要找个人发泄一下，最好是个男人，或许某个前男友是最合适不过的人选——（她感觉）正是和他分手，才导致她投入那个让她怀孕却又跟其他女人鬼混的男人的怀抱。

哈利非常同情秋的遭遇，于是提议她暂住在格里莫广场，等她父母后天回来接她。

她吸吸鼻子，朝他露出感激的微笑。“真的，哈利？当真？你真是太好了……”

有那么一瞬，罗恩看上去像是要发作了。“等等，秋。我和哈利说句话，失陪了。”他抓住哈利的胳膊把他拖出休息室。关上门后，他转向哈利，压低了嗓门斥道：“你疯了吗？”

哈利蹙蹙眉。“你什么意思？她需要帮助！而且就几天时间！你要告诉我你忍心把一个需要帮助的孕妇拒之门外？”

罗恩怒目而视，最后叹了口气。“哦，去他妈的。 _好吧！_ 可我得告诉你……让秋和赫敏待在同一个屋檐底下……你是在玩火，波特！”

“闭嘴，罗恩。你很清楚我对秋没什么特别感情！我只是……我只需要跟赫敏解释清楚，就是这样……”

“嚯，傻小子。”

“你瞧，我……你能不能去跟赫敏聊一会儿，看她是不是愿意听你的？我先找个房间把秋安顿好，过二十分钟再下去。行吗？”

罗恩神色犹疑。

“帮个忙？”哈利说。

罗恩喟叹一声，点了点头。

哈利谢过他，回头继续处理秋的事。他收拾起婴儿用品，用魔法推着婴儿车，在前给她带路。他将她安置在二楼的一间卧室休息，然后飞路到破釜酒吧取回了秋的行李。汤姆没提住宿费的事，哈利也没问，他知道汤姆估计会在晚些时候把账单寄给他。

暂时处理好秋的问题，哈利便匆匆赶往地窖，在与赫敏住处相隔几个洞窟的地方，他见到了罗恩。

所罗门和吕西安也陪罗恩等在那里，看样子已经听罗恩介绍了大致情况，似乎不再对哈利怒气冲冲了。

“赫敏在她棺材里，不肯出来。”罗恩告诉他。

哈利呻吟一声，就打算分开人群走过去。

所罗门拦住他。“或许还是别去为好，哈利。”

“好吧，那能不能拜托哪位跟她解释一下，我不是那小宝宝的父亲，秋肚子里那孩子也不是我的？”

“我已经试过了，”罗恩说，“她一点反应都没有。说实话，我觉得她就是睡着了。”

哈利狠瞪了罗恩一眼。

“她不会跟你说话的，”吕西安说，“我们以前也见过她这样。我想她不是在生你的气，哈利。实际上，她只说她累了，要小憩一下。”

“可她是个 _吸血鬼_ ——”

“考虑到这个情况嘛，她其实就是想自己静一静。她会没事的。她已经知道你没给任何东西当爸爸了。”

“任何东西？”

“不然你要管那麻烦的小东西叫什么？”

“叫‘孩子’怎么样？”

“ _随你便。_ ”

哈利叹息，感觉自己就像是谚语中被诸神玩弄于股掌之间的凡人。“我想，现在还不是告诉她秋会在格里莫广场住两天的好时机。”

“嚯，傻小子。”所罗门说。

罗恩点点头。“没错，我也是这么说的。”

“哈利的后宫，”吕西安说，“听起来挺不错的。”

哈利怒目而视。“你们真是群杂种。她带着个孩子，还怀着身孕。你们这些家伙是怎么了？假如换成赫敏在她的位置上呢？你们也会想着赶她走吗？想想就叫人心碎！”

所罗门开了口。“哦，赫敏 _不可能_ 怀孩子——”

“就算她能，她也不会搞得意外怀孕这么狼狈。这姑娘要聪明得多。”吕西安补充道。

“那都 _不是_ 重点，我是说假如！”他长叹一声，转身离去，“知道吗？跟你们争这个毫无意义。真的，一点意思都没有。我真想把自己锁在盥洗室里淹死算了。”

“我还是人类的时候试过！”吕西安在他身后叫道，“办不到的。人没那么容易淹死！”

诸神 _一定_ 是在戏弄他，因为唯有如此，哈利才能解释怎么会有 _两个_ 前女友（一个怀孕了，另一个是不死者），一只讨厌的白鼬，一个有自杀倾向的吸血鬼，还有一个狼人捎带他的易容马格斯 _lupa_ ，全都住在他阴森老旧的房子里。

*

第二天哈利走进厨房时，迎接他的是宝宝的哭闹声，孩子的母亲则充耳不闻。

秋在做饭，考虑到中午刚过，哈利猜想那应该是被推迟的午餐。闻起来香极了。

“哈利！”秋笑容明媚，一改昨夜的激动情绪，“坐吧！午餐就快做好了。”

他强忍住挑眉毛的欲望。“呃……真的？我说，秋，你真的不用——”

“我想做，”她语调愈发轻柔，“我是说……我很抱歉——昨晚拿你撒气，还踢了可怜的罗恩两次……我给他做了羊倌肉饼。我早上答应他会做的，还有……你肯收留我在这里等父母回伦敦，真是太好心了……”

哈利叹口气，舒展眉头，微笑了一下。她真是个温柔可爱的女人。 _当她没有踹罗恩命根子也没朝我们扔花瓶的时候……_ “没什么，秋。你知道，这里永远欢迎你。”

他挥动魔杖，开始铺餐桌。宝宝还在哭，哈利瞥了一眼小杰的摇篮。“他这么哭不会……怎么说呢，不会容易胀气吗？”

秋笑笑，朝挂在宝宝头顶的可动玩具挥挥魔杖。玩具旋转着，发出悦耳的叮当声。杰的哭声渐渐低下去，咯咯笑起来。

“聪明的小家伙。”哈利小声咕哝。

“还用说！”她露齿而笑，从平底锅里铲出烤羊排，放进盘子里。她精心为羊排浇上酱汁，然后开始装饰餐盘。“这么说……关于赫敏的事……你一直都知道她成了—— _你懂的_ 。”

“一个吸血鬼？是的。她 _确实_ 死过，但她……又复活了。我们必须保守她的秘密，哪怕是在她脱离巫师世界自我放逐之后。”

秋把盘子摆上桌，解开餐巾铺在腿上。“放逐？她干什么了？躲到墨西哥吗？”

“实际上，是阿尔巴尼亚。”

她抬起眼正迎上他严肃的目光，缩了一下。“哦。所以你这五年确实没见过她？”

“我跟你说过了，秋。我从没骗过你，好吗？”

她沉默片刻，似乎准备否认自己刚才正是那么想的，但随后叹着气点了点头。“我想，我信你。只是现在我有点难以想象居然有不脚踩两条船的男人。”她语调沮丧，“不过信不信由你，在我们交往那段日子，我从没担心过你会做对不起我的事。至于这是因为我更担心你会死在我面前，还是因为我真的认为你是个忠贞不渝的人，我倒不确定。”

“能知道这一点——呃——很高兴，我想……”

她轻叹一声，挤出一丝微笑，开始切她的烤羊排。“或许我只是觉得赫敏不在了，我就没什么可担心的了。”

“你现在还这么看？”

秋点头。“是啊。她一直都在那儿，是你难以分割的一部分。当她还是你挚友的时候，你就总是先听她的意见。甚至在听说她死了以后，我也还得和她的幽灵竞争。我估计，当她成为你女友之后，只要她勾勾指头，你就甘愿抛下一切吧。”

“噢……”

“我只是想说……你心里一直都是她。过去如此，将来也是。这就像是自然秩序，我猜，所以哪怕你们中有谁抗拒它，自然也会想方设法恢复平衡，诸如此类。”

他开始切他的烤羊排。

“对不起，昨天晚上喊她贱人。”秋突然道。

哈利抬起头，有些惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“我不是有意的，”她继续说了下去，“嗯……至少不全是有意的。你爱她，这不是她的错。见鬼，她消失了整整五年。又不是她要你爱她的。”

他深受打击，眉头一紧看着秋。“对。”

秋脸有点红。“我、我不是那个意思。我是说……那并不表示她不爱你，哈利。以我对你、罗恩和赫敏的了解来看，她这么做——消失不见——大概是为了你。”

哈利盯着她看了好一会儿。“你这么觉得？这就是你的第一感觉？”

他的问题似乎让她有些奇怪。“还能有什么别的解释？在霍格沃茨，人人都看得出你们三个对彼此有多重要，不管你们和别人或者相互之间传过什么绯闻。要说你们中有人会只为自己考虑就太没道理了，特别是像 _不辞而别_ 这种令人心碎的事。那样太没脑子了，你不觉得吗？”

哈利哼了一声，把注意力转回到午餐上。“对。我想你是对的。”

杰咯咯笑着在空中挥舞小拳头，仿佛在说：“她当然是对的！”

*

刚从魔法部归来的哈利拖着最后一摞关于霍格沃茨特快案的卷宗，跨过格里莫广场大门。这最后一批卷宗还有待仔细查看，尽管哈利急于尽早解决，但他们的保加利亚之行事关重大，不能拖延。

没有多少时间可以浪费了。保加利亚当地时间比英国早两个小时，时光宝贵，他们应该趁黑夜尚未消散迅速行动。

他把一半卷宗留给了西莫，想到当他忙于其他事情时，这部分事务也有人处理，他就觉得轻松不少。

他匆匆穿过走道，朝卧室走去。

经过厨房门口时，他停住了脚步。他从眼角瞥见秋和赫敏都在厨房里。

他耳畔都是自己砰砰的心跳声，在此之前，他完全没意识到让赫敏和秋待在一个屋檐底下是多么糟糕的安排。他背靠着墙，强化了身上的幻身术，小心翼翼地向厨房里窥视。

赫敏正从冰箱里取出一盒巧克力，而秋站在柜台角落里，将婴儿车护在身后。秋一脸紧张，大概有些吓着了，不过她没拔出魔杖，这或许表明她还没被吓到 _那个_ 程度。

哈利倒不担心赫敏会伤害他们。她或许不喜欢秋，却不是个冷血杀手。

“我不会伤害你们。”赫敏砰地一声关上冰箱门。

秋微微一跳。“我、我想你不会的。”

赫敏点点头，将巧克力扔在桌上，找了张椅子坐下。她打开盒子，信手拈出块松露巧克力就吃了起来，并未邀秋共享。

“哈利不是孩子的父亲！”秋尖叫道。

哈利缩了一下。

“这两个孩子都不是他的。”秋一手捂住隆起的小腹，继续道。

赫敏自顾自吃着巧克力，不紧不慢地耸了耸肩。“我知道。不然你以为你还能活到现在？”

哈利忍住一声叹息。 _真可耻，赫敏，吓唬一个孕妇。_

秋顿时脸色煞白，赫敏吃吃笑起来。

“我只是开玩笑，秋。我没打算追杀哈利的前女友们。”

“哦哦……”秋不大自在地笑着，“太好了。”

“怎么不坐下呢？”赫敏把椅子朝秋的方向踢了踢。

秋显然不太情愿，但慑于赫敏的压迫感，还是坐了下来。

赫敏向婴儿车里瞥了一眼。“可爱的孩子。叫什么名字？”

“杰睿，”秋匆匆答道，仿佛只要能逃过一劫，就愿意回答任何问题，“意思是头脑聪敏。”

“杰睿，聪敏睿智，”赫敏重复道，“好名字。”

“是、是的……是他父亲想的……”

“哦，”赫敏边说边把松露巧克力丢进嘴里，“他终归还是有点长处，对吧？”

秋闻言挤出一丝紧张的微笑。“我、我想是的。”

杰哭了起来。

“他得换尿布了。”赫敏立刻说。

秋犹豫一下，奔回婴儿车旁，检查了一下孩子，抬起头来。“你说得一点没错。你是怎么知道的？”

“我就是知道。”

秋手忙脚乱地翻着婴儿用品，脸色通红，大概是极力克制着才没落荒而逃。“你——以前带过孩子？”

“很久以前的事了……我好长一段时间没带过了。”

秋从摇篮里抱出宝宝，一声不吭地给他换了尿布。完成之后，她把孩子放回婴儿车里。杰笑起来，对母亲的紧张浑然不觉。

“我真的很喜欢孩子。”赫敏说。

秋看起来像是要昏倒了。

赫敏皱着眉。“看在老天的份上，秋，别犯傻了！我不是在说晚餐！我不做那种事。”

“哦哦！我没有——对不起，就是——”

“是的，我懂。没关系。不是你的错。我还是走吧，还有一大堆事情呢。”说完，赫敏从座位上起身，走向餐厅另一头的出口。经过婴儿车时，她微微侧目。

赫敏对小杰的那一瞥令哈利心碎。她目光柔和，充满爱意，嘴角含笑，却小心掩饰。她不想让秋看见。再回头时，她已恢复冷漠表情，看了秋最后一眼，迈步而出。

赫敏走后，秋松了口气，瘫软在婴儿车旁。

哈利带着些许怅然，回屋去准备他们的保加利亚之行。

*

保加利亚正是寒冬将至的时节。他们将前往的斯雷那山脉临近首府索非亚，其名称在保加利亚语中便是“中央山脉”的意思。巫师天气预报说当地会有暴风雪，气温在零度以下，所以他们需要御寒衣物，不过在去破釜酒吧的路上暂时用不着，伦敦天气虽然冷，却还没 _那么_ 冷。

哈利认为最好控制队伍人数，仅限于他、罗恩、赫敏和她的影亲。人员太多容易招人眼目，他不想让别人发觉他们在从事什么活动，不管是敌人还是朋友。

在门厅集合时，哈利和罗恩拖着大包的御寒衣物，脚踏厚重保暖的登山靴，肩上背着飞天扫帚。

吸血鬼们没穿那么多厚衣服。寒冷天气对他们影响不大。

赫敏在雪白的冬装外披了件暗黑斗篷，哈利心中暗叫可惜。如果情况允许，他可以对着她的紧身滑雪衫看一晚上。“我们该出发了。”

吕西安和所罗门各自披上斗篷，立刻转为蒙头盖脸的神秘形象。

唐克斯、莱姆斯还有秋都来送行。德拉科刚被从布莱克夫人那里放出来，恢复了人形，正窝在屋里生闷气。他鼻子上还残留着白鼬的特征，据说会慢慢消退，但哈利没有告诉他这个“据说”的确切时间。

杰醒了，咯咯笑着直冲他们挥手。他的母亲只能拼命嘘他。

“我们会尽快赶回来的，”哈利边拎起背包和火弩箭，边对莱姆斯说，“不是今晚，就是明晚。如果白天有事找我，就让守护神给我捎信。但千万别在晚上用。”

原因显而易见。

“我们会准备好死魂魔和魔药，等你回来。”莱姆斯扣住哈利的胳膊道，“哈利，你知道当我们摧毁最后一件魂器后会怎么样，对吧？”

哈利点点头。“我将与伏地魔决一死战。”

莱姆斯毫无兴奋之色，但拍了拍哈利的肩。“一路平安，我的朋友。”

然后，他们向破釜酒吧进发。

*

他们靠门钥匙抵达了斯雷那山脉脚下的一个巫师小村。

他们出现时没有引起多少注意，当地居民早就习惯了喜欢小镇风情的游客突然造访。村子有点像霍格莫德，尤其是皑皑白雪，还有满街灯火。

“乘马车的话，两小时可以到克鲁姆堡。”赫敏说。他们现在的位置是一个小山丘，她朝城堡的方向指了指，哈利能看见山顶有灯光摇曳。“当然，用扫帚更快。如果骑火弩箭，时间还可以缩短一半多。吕西安、所罗门和我一般骑大马力雪地摩托上山。我敢肯定，威克多尔在村子边上的小库房里就有这种摩托。”

每次听到赫敏说“威克多尔”的时候，哈利还是觉得胃里一揪，但他把那份嫉妒咽回肚子里，点了点头。“那就去小库房吧。我们没多少时间可以浪费了。”

他们拖着脚穿过雪地进入村子，街面上的雪多已扫净，相对好走多了。

罗恩落在后面，把脸压在熟食店的窗户上，目不转睛地看着各色烤肉、干酪和香肠。漂亮的黑发女店员一边切开一轮硕大的干酪，一边在柜台后咯咯笑着朝他挥手。

“哇……”他轻叹道。

哈利翻了个白眼，拽着袍子后领将他拖走。“要不是早知道你的德性，我一定会以为你在看那个漂亮妞儿呢。”

罗恩眨眨眼。“漂亮妞儿？在哪？”

所罗门哈哈大笑。

有村民热情地向他们挥手，而后转头和同伴咬起了耳朵。

哈利不由怀疑他们是否认得他。这么想并非是他自负，倒更像是一种偏执。即使是在这么多年以后，当有人认出他时，他依然希望自己能够隐身。

他们经过一家魁地奇用品店，橱窗里贴满威克多尔·克鲁姆的照片，大部分展品上有亲笔签名。

_哦，这是当然的。_

再往前走，人越来越少。最后，他们来到一片无人的库房区，在一栋有模有样的建筑前停下。墙上的油漆还是新的，窗户完好，铁门上也没锈，看样子维护得很好。

“希望锁还没换。”吕西安随口道。

赫敏略带伤感地微笑了一下。她抽出魔杖指向锁孔，轻叹一声，转转眼珠念道：“ _Tolko si debel che edinstvenite ti snimki sa satelitni._ ”流利纯熟，听着像是保加利亚语。

锁上泛起微光，哒的一声开了。

所罗门和吕西安笑得直不起腰。

“好啊，干得漂亮，赫敏！”罗恩咧嘴笑道，“那是道咒语？”

“是通行口令。”

“真邪门。是什么意思？”

赫敏露出一丝倦怠的微笑。“你真是太胖了，连照片都得用卫星才能拍全了。”

哈利笑得喘不上气来。

“当时还有另一句可供选择——‘ _Tvoiata mozuchna kletka se chuvstva samotna._ ’意思是‘你的脑细胞感觉很孤单’。最后前者在投票中以二比一获胜，估计是因为它听起来更刻薄的缘故。”她望向所罗门和吕西安。

不用想都知道参加投票的都有谁。

他们拉开门，赫敏念声“荧光闪烁”点亮了室内的灯。小库房里堆满各种工具器材，残留着魔法附着的痕迹。吕西安拽开一块帆布，三辆雪地摩托出现在满屋杂物中。积灰的主要是帆布罩，摩托依然相当锃亮，底色乌黑，侧面装饰灰红条纹，看上去线条流畅且坚固耐用。

罗恩好奇地打量着它们，哈利却蹲下瞧了个仔细。他以前只在电视（偶尔也有麻瓜电影）里看过雪地摩托，实物这还是第一次见。他一直很好奇它能有多快。对速度的追求是一种渗透他血液的本能，令他对各种能高速行驶的东西都兴趣盎然。

“这些摩托一定有人定期保养，”赫敏边查看油量表边说，“都还有油。所尔，还没找到钥匙吗？”

所罗门打开了库房里侧的柜子，手里叮叮当当地甩着三把奇形怪状的钥匙。他拆开钥匙，把雪地摩托推出库房。他们关上大门，开始发动各自的摩托。

哈利好奇地注视着赫敏进行一系列操作。她掀开方向把上的一个开关，插进钥匙转动。什么都没有发生，但看赫敏淡然将钥匙链系到方向把旁，不像有问题的样子。她抓住车体侧面的什么东西，直起身，拉了一下。马达轻响一声，她又拉了一下。这次，马达隆隆启动。

所罗门和吕西安也进行了同样的步骤，很快，他们都踏紧脚蹬，在雪地摩托上坐好。

“真有意思，那些东西。”看着赫敏和她的影亲戴上头盔、放下面罩，罗恩说。

哈利不得不表示同意。

他和罗恩骑上飞天扫帚，对自己的脸施了防雪防风咒。接下来的几十分钟里，他们都在山坡上向威克多尔·克鲁姆的城堡疾驰。

*

在城堡进入视野前，哈利一直在祈祷雪地里多些障碍物，他以一个非教徒所能拿出的最大虔诚祈祷着。

飞在赫敏身后的乐趣是他此前完全没料到的，因为遇上小雪丘的时候，每当雪地摩托腾空跃起再落回雪地上，赫敏就会抬起她那漂亮的小屁股保持平衡。

如此全神贯注于她的翘臀，他居然没飞着撞上哪棵树，也算得上是奇迹了。

所以当城堡外墙大门映入眼帘时，哈利不由有些失落，尽管他知道抵达目的地也意味着驱散刺骨严寒的温暖炉火。

赫敏将雪地摩托驶到岗楼旁，一边挂空档一边道：“达纳伊？你在吗？”

有一会儿，无人回应。哈利正想和罗恩交换目光时，却有什么东西从石雕中渗出，汇聚成形。一个身着毛皮大衣、披挂金饰的幽灵与赫敏对视着，一脸惨相。一支箭自后方扎透他的脖颈，在喉结位置露出箭头。

任何麻瓜见了都会被吓得魂魄出窍的。

“是我，达纳伊。”

达纳伊退后一步，扬起眉。“啊，格兰杰女士。主人看到您会很高兴的。”

“主人在吗？”

“他在。这边走，女士。您的机械兽不能通过大门。巫师也不能幻影移形。”

大门豁然洞开，小径两侧的火把上燃起魔法火焰。

前庭草坪大半被白雪覆盖，通往前门的鹅卵石阶梯上则扫得相当干净，他们还要走很长一段路。

雪地摩托被推到岗楼一侧，那里有个小库房，大小正好够停放三辆摩托。锁上库房门后，他们动身穿过城堡大门。

他们刚走进大门，达纳伊就缩回岗楼里不见了。

他们向城堡进发，走过小径时，火把第次在他们身后熄灭。

“见鬼，这地方真他妈大。”罗恩说。这座城堡石壁、女儿墙、塔楼和怪兽滴水嘴石雕一应俱全，几乎堪比霍格沃茨。当然，霍格沃茨内部更加宏伟，但克鲁姆堡的规模仍令人过目难忘。

他们拾级而上，抵达正门。吕西安拉拉悬在门边的绳索，厚重的橡木门后响起沉闷的铃声。

片刻之后，一个幽灵女孩自木门中浮现，落在门阶上，衣衫褴褛，光着脚板，大睁着眼，头发枯槁纠结。

“你们好，”小女孩用细细的嗓音说，“请通报姓名，说明来意。”

赫敏退开一步，哈利意识到她是让他上前。她已经带着他们通过大门，现在该由他领他们同威克多尔·克鲁姆会面了。

“她叫瓦茜尔卡。”赫敏在他耳旁悄声说。

他点点头。“瓦茜尔卡，我是哈利·波特。我来此拜访你家主人威克多尔·克鲁姆，商讨要事。我们从伦敦远道而来。请转告他，我并非孤身前来，与我同行的还有罗恩·韦斯莱、赫敏·格兰杰、吕西安·德戈登诺和所罗门·休斯。”

“是，先生。”瓦茜尔卡说。她羞怯地瞥了赫敏一眼，笑道：“你好，赫敏。”

“你好，亲爱的。去吧……把哈利·波特的口信带给你家少爷。”

她点点头，融进身后的门扉里。

“这些幽灵是怎么回事？”哈利问。

赫敏耸耸肩。“我猜古堡里都有幽灵，剧场里都这么演……”

他们没等很久。几分钟后，小精灵拉开大门，一名身着礼服长袍的男管家迎他们入内。

“主人对你们表示欢迎，恳请你们稍候片刻。”男管家彬彬有礼地低头对哈利说，“在我带诸位进休息室前，容我先帮你们保管好外套？”

他们都脱下外套交给他。没了鼓鼓的羽绒衣，赫敏愈发显得美丽动人。

哈利忍住叹息。为什么他总对她情难自已呢？

男管家引他们到了一间大休息室。那里装饰优雅，同时混合了中世纪和现代风格。椅子多得惊人，他都不知该往哪坐了。

最后，其他人都找了位子坐下等待，而他决定仔细瞧瞧悬挂在那巨大壁炉上的肖像。肖像中，端坐在雕花椅内的男人也在看着他，轻声咳嗽。他身穿毛皮大衣，手指上戴着粗大的戒指，一脸大胡子，鼻眼隐约有威克多尔·克鲁姆的轮廓。

男管家端来茶水，赫敏谢过了他。言语间，她管他叫温彻劳斯。

哈利觉得胃里又抽了一下。赫敏同这些人如此熟悉，这仍令他感觉很难受。

又过了一会儿，门终于打开，威克多尔·克鲁姆出现在他们面前。

威克多尔的形象与哈利印象中相差无几。他依然身材壮实，形容阴郁，不过衣着似乎比以前考究了些，步履也更优雅。一头短发整洁利落，刚硬的下巴刮得干干净净，看上去仿佛更加年轻、充满魅力。一抹浅笑挂在他嘴角上。

“哈利·波特，”他嗓音低沉，“真是个有趣的惊喜。”他伸出手来，哈利审慎地握了一下。

威克多尔的英语显然进步多了，可能是去上过课，也可能是赫敏曾纠正过他糟糕的口音。

威克多尔同其他人一一握手，问候到赫敏时，哈利分外留心地盯着他。

她朝威克多尔微微一笑，他握住她的手吻了一下，也微笑致意。他紧了紧她的手，但很快就松开了。情况似乎没有哈利预计的那么糟糕，甚至有点温情的意味，直到威克多尔唤她的名字，听起来像是在说“赫米翁”[1]。

哈利强忍住怨言。本该只有一个人有权如此称呼她，而那个人绝不是威克多尔·克鲁姆。

威克多尔在炉火旁找了张沙发坐下，朝旁边的座位挥挥手，示意哈利也坐。

“我想，这应该不是社交访问，”温彻劳斯为主人上茶时，威克多尔说，“没有人会在这个时节到这里来旅游。”

哈利直入主题。“我们到这里找一件东西。”

威克多尔支棱起眉毛。“一件东西？”

哈利点点头。“一根棍子。很古老。其实，算是件古董吧。”他不想说得太细。如果威克多尔手里有那根法杖，但不知道它属于格兰芬多，那么他们也许更容易说服他出让。

威克多尔盯着他看了片刻，然后看看赫敏。她脸上波澜不惊。

威克多尔靠回座椅中。“那你知道这根棍子什么样吗？我家里收藏了一大堆老东西，祖辈传下来的。”

哈利决定实话实说。他开动脑筋回忆过去所作的研究，记起了更重要的细节。“我们也不确定它是什么样子。我们都没见过实物，不过我可能见过它的照片。是木制的。冬青木。看上去更像是一根树枝而不是棍子，顶部雕刻着一头狮子的脸——不是整颗脑袋，就只有脸。”

威克多尔面有得色，点头道：“你在找格兰芬多之杖。”

哈利心往下一沉，心想自己是否不该描述得如此详尽。

“算你走运，哈利·波特，”令哈利惊讶的是，威克多尔继续说了下去，“它在我手里，我会把它给你的。”

*

格兰芬多之杖没有像耶希敏形容的那样“挂在威克多尔城堡的墙上”。她的说法暗示着威克多尔有展示它的意图。而实际上，法杖藏在克鲁姆堡深处有最厚实墙壁的地窖之中。周围还施加了若干不同种类的防护——魔咒、法器、魔法阵和魔法威慑，全都是为了同一目的——保密和收藏。

哈利第一眼看到它，就明白了为什么威克多尔·克鲁姆想将它脱手。法杖辐射着能量，冷峻的红光和蓝光变幻不定，要是把它周围散布的动物尸体看成效力证明的话，它倒是件杀老鼠除蟑螂的利器。但令哈利震惊的不是 _那些_ ，而是这件古物 _内部_ 的什么东西。黑暗正从它表面渗出，然而哈利能感觉到强烈的光明波动，仿佛里面正在进行着一场战争，仿佛伏地魔的那片灵魂正试图压倒这根法杖作为光明载体的自然属性。

“啊呀，”罗恩倒抽一口气，厌恶地往后退，“简直让人感觉伏地魔本人会从里面跳出来把我们全宰掉似的。”

哈利不由怀疑是否只有他一个人能感觉到法杖内的两股力量，知道战斗尚未平息。

“它在几周前出现，装在一只魔法匣里，”威克多尔说，“是猫头鹰送来的。包裹上附的字条说它对人类和光明生物非常危险，据说，凡人之手不能触碰它。我们曾试图用魔法搬运它，但是……所有尝试都以失败告终。我不得不招募吸血鬼帮忙把它放到这里。”

哈利蹙眉。“所以说吸血鬼就可以……”

威克多尔神色不定，边退回来边说：“是的，但也不能接触太久，而且巫师不行，必须是麻瓜吸血鬼。我也不知道为什么，但实际情况就是这样。反正，帮我搬运它的吸血鬼只接触了它那么一小会儿，就全都精疲力竭。我不建议你们中的任何人碰它。也正因如此，我才没有把它处理掉。我不希望有人不巧捡到它，被它所害。装它的匣子确实非常有效，不过如果我是你的话，我一定会更新匣上的魔咒，以防万一。”

“这是邪恶之物，”所罗门缩了缩身子道，“简直连看看都叫人难以忍受。”

吕西安打着哆嗦，审慎地迈步向前。“我还从没见过这样的东西……法杖就类似魔杖，是吧？不过更加古老？”

赫敏点头，却也往后退了点，脸色不太好看。“是、是的……呃，我觉得我要吐了。我、我在这待不下去了……”

“它怎么会搞成…… _这样_ ？”吕西安问道。

哈利脑中突然一亮——虽然两名吸血鬼曾听耶希敏提过这个名词，但吕西安、所罗门和威克多尔都对魂器的事毫不知情。

哈利心里忧虑渐生，不只因为赫敏受到的影响似乎比其他人更严重，也因为他居然对这件物品 _没有_ 排斥之感。他心里清楚这件器物里蕴藏着非常邪恶的东西，却感觉不到一丝生理上的厌恶。

空气中响起嗡嗡声，似乎是法杖发出的。哈利眉头紧蹙，全神贯注盯住魂器。

铮然一响回荡在地窖里，仿若锣鸣，紫色的光焰从法杖上喷薄而出，向他们袭来。

没等哈利出声警告，光焰弱了下去，声音也消失了。

哈利望向同伴，看样子，他们没有一个人看到了他方才所见的景象。

一股奇怪的暖流从他的伤疤流淌而出，他轻轻揉了揉额头。

罗恩看见他的动作，担心地望着他。他曾多次目睹哈利的伤疤在靠近伏地魔相关物品时发作。“没事吧，哈利？”

他点头。“没事。我们最好还是先离开这个地方。”

威克多尔颔首，领他们走出房间，重新启动了防护。法杖一下不见踪影，那股恶意也消失了。

他们迅速回到地面上，所有人都急于摆脱法杖带来的压迫感。

哈利借蜡烛和火把的亮光，细细打量着赫敏。她表情相当紧张，但没有垮掉。她会好的。

哈利觉得他得想个办法，既要能运走法杖，同时还要避免它在途中伤人。他们恐怕没法像他早先希望的那么快回到格里莫广场了。

他必须好好检查一下那个匣子，亲自动手，看看能否对它的防护进行强化。也许他还得用飞路网联系莱姆斯。

“我想我们今晚是回不了家了，”哈利压低嗓门对罗恩说，“这事不会太好解决……”

威克多尔听见了他的话，表示已经为他们准备好卧室。“赫米恩，你和你的影亲就住剧场地窖。这样安排行吗？”

赫敏默默点头，似乎还没从法杖的影响中缓过神来。

哈利没有多嘴问威克多尔怎么会有棺材备用，只是感谢了他的款待，询问能否看看那个匣子。

“待会儿我会把匣子给你送过来，”威克多尔说，“我——”

走廊那头传来喧闹声和孩子咯咯的笑声。两个孩子出现在走廊转角，都是金发，大约不过两三岁的年纪。一个穿着裙装，另一个打扮得犹如小号的保加利亚贵族。

“ _Chicho!_[2]”孩子们边笑边喊，扑上前搂住威克多尔的腿。

威克多尔大笑，用保加利亚语和他们说着什么，而两个孩子都争着要躲到他身后。

两个女人（或许是保姆）很快跟过来，气喘吁吁，一脸歉意。

哈利清了清嗓子。“呃……你的孩子？”

威克多尔咧嘴一笑，摇摇头。“ _Ne._[3] 侄子侄女，斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔。 _我的_ 孩子还太小，没法满地跑呢。”

“ _Zdrasti,_ _Stefanya, Gavril,_ ”赫敏突然道，“ _Priyatno mi e. Moeto ime e_ _Hermione. Govorish li Angliyski?_[4]”

孩子们眼神淘气地望向叔叔，只见他点了点头。

“ _Da!_[5]”他们异口同声喊道。

“猫咪！”斯特凡妮娅说。

“狗狗！”加夫里尔说。

“跑！”他们齐声说。

哈利不禁怀疑他们是否是双胞胎。

看样子不像，尽管他们俩都是金发。

“非常好！”威克多尔把他们抱起来交给保姆，又用保加利亚语交代了些什么。他同孩子们吻别后，保姆就抱着孩子离开了，孩子们走时还在冲赫敏挥手。

“ _Leka nosht, Her-my-own!_[6]”他们喊道。

“当然啦，他们说起话来和叔叔一个腔调呢。”罗恩在哈利旁边嘀咕。

哈利闻言不由笑起来。

“怎么不让我们看看你的孩子，威克多尔？”赫敏目送着孩子们离开，问道，“难道安妮和娜塔莎这么舍不得孩子？”

威克多尔笑得很是开心。“安妮和娜塔莎很乐意把孩子带给大家看，真的。等有机会的时候吧，da？[7]”

哈利愣了一下才反应过来，赫敏是在说克鲁姆孩子的母亲，她说起她们时，语调里没有一点苦涩或懊丧的味道。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 赫米翁(Her-my-own)，发音近似于“属于我的她(her my own)”。

[2] 保加利亚语，叔叔！

[3] 保加利亚语，不是。

[4] 保加利亚语，嗨，斯特凡妮娅，加夫里尔，很高兴见到你们。我叫赫敏。你们会说英语吗？

[5] 保加利亚语，是的！

[6] 保加利亚语，晚安，赫米翁！

[7] 保加利亚语，是吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种阴魂不散啊，不觉得吗？;）  
> 赫敏说的保加利亚语不是我随便编的，那些都是真正的保加利亚语单词。当然，有人给了我帮助。就是要了我的命我都不会说这种语言。:P  
> 达纳伊(Danail)，据我所知，读作“Dah-nile”，“nile”的发音类似“尼罗河”的“尼罗”。不过，也别太把我的话当真。  
> 那句“波特，或许有些理由不太正当，可都和你有关，还有些理由和你没什么关系，却是正当的”并非真的来源于电影，这是我编的。  
> 下章见！


	28. 第二十七章 魂器之谜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 读过《第二十六章 鬼影憧憧》了吗？如果还没有，最好点击“上一章”！

威克多尔是个好客的主人，无比热情地邀他们与他共进晚餐，吸血鬼们则去了自己的老地方。

尽管不大情愿，但哈利不得不承认，比起在霍格沃茨时的阴沉模样，威克多尔在家乡环境中显得更可亲了些。

至于罗恩……他依然是个追星族，虽然相对过去成熟了。对罗恩而言，威克多尔依然是职业魁地奇最佳找球手，而且哈利开始有种奇怪的感觉，觉得罗恩已经全然忘记四年级时对威克多尔的恶感。

所以，罗恩和威克多尔在餐桌上相谈甚欢，而哈利只是埋头吃饭。

尽管保姆竭力阻拦，斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔还是不断出现，威克多尔也只能一遍又一遍把他们赶回卧室。两个孩子似乎对哈利和罗恩有种近乎着迷的兴趣。

对罗恩，是因为他的高大身材和火红头发；对哈利，是因为他的眼镜和狂野不羁的黑发。罗恩去拜访比尔时早习惯了和侄子侄女一起玩，深知怎么跟孩子打交道。他们喜欢他，却不会捉弄他，因为罗恩总有办法让他们听话。然而哈利就没这么应付自如了。孩子们像看马戏团里的怪人一样对他左看右看，又是捏又是戳。作为一个毫无经验的单身汉，哈利完全不知道怎么才能阻止他们却不必大声训斥把他们弄哭。

所以，当孩子们爬到他身上拽他眼镜和头发的时候，他也只能狼狈躲闪。

“他们有点人来疯。”威克多尔歉然道。他刚说了句保加利亚语，斯特凡妮娅就摘走了哈利的眼镜，从座位上跳下来把它弄折了。

当加夫里尔吊在他胳膊上时，哈利强忍住叹息。这顿晚餐的时间过得真是漫长。

“斯特凡妮娅，”一个温柔的声音在他们身后说，“加夫里尔。 _Pruilchno._[1]”

不知道赫敏说了什么，反正两个小鬼立刻放开了他。赫敏带着吕西安和所罗门出现时，他们藏在叔叔身后怯怯地对她微笑。

“哈利心太软了，不好意思拒绝孩子。”她的嗓音安静平和却不容置疑，“现在还是乖乖听你们 _chicho_[2]的话吧。”

威克多尔又用保加利亚语对他们说了些什么。这次，哈利感觉有东西塞进了他手里。是他的眼镜。

“呃，谢了。”他说着把眼镜戴上。

斯特凡妮娅看着他，咯咯直笑。

他的眼镜歪到一边，显然是铰链断了。威克多尔似乎在责备她的嘲笑。

赫敏嘴角勾起一抹微笑，在餐桌旁挨着他坐下，抽出魔杖，对他的眼镜挥了一下，眼镜一如既往地在她熟稔的动作下修复如新。

他调整了一下眼镜的位置。“谢谢。”

“不客气。”她答道，轻拍他的肩膀，就转头去看餐桌旁的其他人。

斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔没再来烦哈利。相反，他们坐在威克多尔膝头，直到睡意蒙眬被抱回卧室。

罗恩和威克多尔热火朝天地讨论着魁地奇，吕西安和所罗门也加入了，抨击查德理火炮队的成绩糟糕透顶，罗恩则极力为自己喜爱的球队辩护。

可以想见的，赫敏对魁地奇话题兴趣缺缺，仰靠在座椅里，神色淡漠。

哈利也不知道究竟是暴露在法杖影响中真的令她感到疲惫，还是她脑子里正琢磨着别的念头。

沉思数分钟后，她抬眼正对上他凝望的目光，他脸一红，错开了视线。

他想和她谈谈，却不知什么时候合适。

到保加利亚造访威克多尔·克鲁姆没有哈利预想的那么糟糕。在抵达克鲁姆堡之前，哈利曾假想赫敏和威克多尔目光交流、相互玩笑乃至调笑，但迄今为止，不论是赫敏还是威克多尔都没有类似举动。

实际上，赫敏和威克多尔的表现更像是……哈利觉得这有点难以解释。

在麻瓜电影里，有时会出现这样的场景——两个陌生人坐在一张长凳上，通常发生在公园或者汽车站。两人会保持一种友好的沉默，并不因对方的存在而感觉不自在，完全安适于分享座椅的局面，无需交谈，如果有什么有趣的事在附近发生，他们或许还会一同大笑，却不觉得有进一步交流的义务。当其中一人所等的巴士到站时，他们或许会礼貌地相互道别，但分开之后，他们便已忘却了对方的样貌。

赫敏和威克多尔对彼此的态度就让哈利想到同坐一张长凳的陌生人。友好，惬意，而且客气。

在那六个月里，他们也都是如此吗？肯定不会。

_这是肯定的，赫敏理应得到更加珍重的对待……_

她听着其他人聊起威克多尔的朗斯基假动作，露出一丝几不可辨的微笑，或许是想起了她对它的称呼。

哈利不知道她是否当着威克多尔的面叫过它“偷鸡的假动作”。以他对赫敏的了解，她应该叫过，而威克多尔或许一笑置之，他甚至可能很享受这个事实——不同于这世上的其他人，赫敏倾心的并非他的魁地奇球星身份。

哈利记起赫敏是如何责备他打魁地奇时的胆大妄为，对他和罗恩如此执迷于这项运动翻白眼。她过去认为魁地奇幼稚危险、毫无意义，却还是去观看他参与的每一场比赛，和那些狂热的粉丝一样尖叫呼喊，朝所有攻击他的游走球、击球手和找球手发出嘘声。她在倾盆大雨中站在看台上，在风中挥舞红金色的旗帜，乃至忍受魁地奇选拔赛时那些傻笑不已的围观女孩。

 _“你从来没像现在这样招人喜欢。”_ 他奇怪球队为何突然大受欢迎时，她这么对他说。她说这句话时不动声色，但后来她承认，其实在那时，她就已经迷上 _他_ 了。有多少次，赫敏用傲慢、智慧乃至愤怒的面具掩饰了她的真实情感？不仅仅是对他的感情，也许，还有对其他许多事物的感情？她的愤怒哪些时候是真实的？哪些时候是假装的？

当她转头再次对上他的视线时，他没有立刻移开目光。他和她对视片刻，才回头去看威克多尔和其他人。

又听他们聊了几分钟后，哈利开始如坐针毡。他还有些事情得办，比如检查盛放格兰芬多之杖的匣子，这也就意味着他可能得对附于其上的魔法进行一番快速检测，也许要花一整夜加明天一天的工夫。

梅林慈悲，正当他准备找个尽可能礼貌的理由告退时，威克多尔主动提起了这事。

“你还想看看装格兰芬多之杖的匣子吧，哈利？”他问。

哈利暗地里松了口气。“是的，非常乐意。我该找温彻劳斯，请他去取吗？”

“我去确认一下，让仆人给你送来。你想在哪里查看？”

“我想还是在我屋里吧。反正我马上就要回屋了。”哈利边说边从座位上起身。

“需要帮忙吗，哥们？”罗恩问。

哈利知道罗恩心不在焉，他咧嘴一笑。“我自己检查就行。明天见，嗯？”他礼貌地谢过威克多尔的晚餐。一众男性随口跟他道了晚安，就回头继续之前的热烈讨论。

“晚安，哈利。”赫敏微微笑道。

那一瞬，他几乎想拉住她的手，对她说他们需要谈谈。这正是个绝好的机会，其他人各有各的事，他们有很多时间把事情摊开说清楚。但威克多尔用浓重的口音招呼道：“赫米翁。”

赫敏注意被引了过去。哈利怅然抿起双唇，没再说话。

他转身向位于城堡上层的卧室走去。

*

哈利刚把几块圆木丢进壁炉，就听见响亮的敲门声。

 _是温彻劳斯吧，_ 他边从沙发上爬起来边想， _这位男管家来得倒很是时候。_ 他刚开始有点沉浸于屋内的舒适气氛。房间不是太大，正对哈利胃口。卵石铺就的地面，壁炉前的休闲区和床下方都垫有地毯。

他把门拉开，正要向男管家致谢，才意识到站在门口的根本不是温彻劳斯。

是赫敏，怀里抱着个半人高的木匣子。

他吃了一惊，张口结舌。“赫……”

“就是把这个给你带过来。”她匆匆道，一把将匣子推到他胸口。

这突然的一下撞得他几乎喘不上气，他使劲抓住匣子，才没失手把它砸在脚上。

“哦！对、对不起。”她脸色发红，结巴道。

“没、没关系——”

“如果需要帮忙……我是说，处理那些魔咒。匣子上的。我可以在藏书室里研究，而你——总之，我们不是非得一起干……你可以就待在这儿，我会去……呃……反正我在来的路上已经大致检查过它了。匣子上的防护相当简单，不过我觉得需要强化，特别是我们在地窖见识过那样的景象之后……我说得太多了，我知道。我这就走。要找我的话，我就在藏书室。”她笑了一下，“这句我是不是已经说过了？我最好还是走吧。”

没等哈利说出话来，她已经匆匆转身。

他眼看着她走开，但谢天谢地，他的某种本能比头脑更快做出了反应。他低声唤了她的名字，语音轻柔。

她停住脚步，回过身隔着走廊远远注视着他。

片刻之后，她迈步向他走来，他发觉自己完全被她毅然决然的表情迷住了。

“是这样的，瞧，”走近之后她说，“我正希望我们可以谈谈。如果你不想开口，也没必要非得说些什么，反正我有很多话要说。首先，我要道歉，我跟威克多尔的旧情也许对你造成了伤害。我和他交往时，没想过要伤害你。这和你没什么关系……然而，又有关系。我是说，我的那些恋爱关系就相当于——锂剂。你知道这种麻瓜毒品，对吧？神经科医师也会在处方里把它开给有抑郁症的老女人。她们常把小块的锂碾碎，撒在冰淇淋上……总之，关键是，离开你后，我和其他人的关系都像是这种‘添加剂’，是某种人造的快乐，用于掩盖心理上的抑郁。其实我一直都知道，我选的交往对象没有一个样貌举止或是思维方式和你相像。我想尽可能远离有关你的记忆，这样才不会太过心痛，你懂吧？

“我想，我可以承认和他们在一起时也有过不少欢乐，也曾有过美好时光，因为他们都是好小伙，但我似乎总会无意中把每一个交往过的男人推开，因为我潜意识里高耸的无形壁垒令他们难以接受……总之，你可能也发现了，威克多尔·克鲁姆早在和我……吹了之前，就和他孩子们的母亲有染，而且——这一点是他的问题；可更糟的是，我根本不在乎他出轨，这就是我的问题了。就好像我认定那只是子宫替代品，是某种你可以在易趣上买到的东西……我离题了。

“这么说吧，现在我意识到了，我企图靠所有这些交往来推动生活继续向前的做法，是个天大的笑话，因为唯一继续向前的就是我的分手记录，如同舞台上的星星其实只是一堆热气球……我在胡言乱语了！”她苦笑道，“好吧，所以关键是，哈利，我从未真正停止爱你。我是说，我一直都 _知道_ ，可是五年的‘锂中毒’有些蒙蔽头脑，我曾相信我可以对你放手，就像戒掉一个坏习惯那样——当然，你并不是个坏习惯。不是。 _我_ 才是个坏习惯。至少我是这么看的，所以我认为你必须放弃 _我_ 。我是说我真的希望 _你_ 继续人生，这是从我这方面而言能够给你的帮助。我想我是希望你生我的气、对我严词厉色，然后转身离去任由我自己堕落。我觉得那样会让我更容易接受事实，相信你不再需要我，但这三天你始终……不动声色。就好像……一个人说：‘好啦，就是这样，结束了，出去买块披萨吧。’我想也许我本该料到你不会对我大发脾气。可你看，这让情况变得更显而易见，因为这给了我时间去思考，去接受，去感觉，而这真的、真的、真的……”她喟叹一声，眉头紧蹙，“真的……很痛苦。艰难得多。糟透了，真的。我无法承受。我是说，你给我的戒指上的结仍没有打开，但那不表示你……不想 _解脱_ 。”她咬住下唇，“更别提在那一瞬间，我以为你真的放弃了而且和秋有了孩子的时候，我真的非常心痛。我是说，我不在意威克多尔和别的女人有孩子，可是对你……我 _很在意_ 。非常非常在意。说实话，这多少揭示了事实真相。事实就是，在这方面，我并不愿意和任何人分享你……我想这很自私，可我就是情难自禁。所以……我想说的就是，我真希望自己当时没表现得那么愚蠢自私、心怀怨恨、难以相处，可我就是那么做了，就像因雨取消的游行中那个伤心的唬人小丑……”

在这段漫长的独白后，她陷入了沉默，坐立不安。

他不知该说些什么，就在他想着该如何作答时，她又开口了。

“还有，我想我该给你——呃——这个。”她伸手从口袋里掏出一枚戒指。 _他的_ 凯尔特指环。“还是给你更好。反正心里话都已经说了……我在你面前再没有什么需要掩饰的，所以没理由浪费一件好首饰。”

他怔怔地注视着它。

她笨拙地抓起他的右手，把那枚戒指套上他的手指。它泛出两次光芒，他感觉到一波暖流从戒指向他全身扩散。这感觉 _美妙无比_ ，那些凯尔特结紧紧交缠。

她松开他的手，突然像是个十六岁的懵懂少女，一边把双手插进口袋，一边在两脚间交换着重心，吸血鬼特有的出色平衡感不见了。

“那么，就是这样了，”她终于退开一步，“你可以……留着它。我要说的就是这些，哈利。”

她转身离去，与此同时，哈利手忙脚乱地把匣子放到一旁。

匣子噼里啪啦倒在地上，但没有时间来把它放好了，他轻轻拉住她的胳膊。“等、等等……”

她转身面对着他，脸上表情平静得令人懊恼，好像她刚才只是转交了一封唱歌电报[3]或者类似的东西，而今正怀疑他喊她回来是不是要抱怨服务不周。

她方才所说的话在他心中掀起汹涌的情潮，令他几乎无法思考。虽然他可能无法全然领会，但他抓住了要点，比如她说她爱他，她说这令她心痛，她说她曾以为失去他了。他无法说出像她一样意味深长的长篇大论，但他总有出色的本能，总能找到办法（即便未必是最好的办法，却行之有效）把局势转向对自己有利的方向。

这次也没有什么不同。自己都还没完全反应过来，他就说出了涌到嘴边的第一句话，肺腑之言。“我很想念你。”

她凝望着他，像是在警惕他只是要麻痹她，先让她产生错误的安全感再行攻击。“你想念我？”

他闻言蹙了蹙眉。他猜想，五年的吸血鬼生涯让她不那么容易相信表面现象。“是的，我也知道那主要是我自己的问题，可我就是情不自禁生气。你和威克多尔的关系……它迫使我正视事实，我有些地方做错了。也许我潜意识喜欢把所有罪过推在你身上，可是——”

“没、没关系，哈利。我活该——”

“不，有关系。而且，你也不活该承担罪过。至少，不是全部的罪过。还记得你回来的那天夜里你说了什么吗？记得你是怎么说你必须离开因为你会毁了我的吗？也许那是真的，可你没有意识到的是，我也会毁了你。我想要保护你。把你置于庇护之下。现在我意识到了，我用的是最束缚人、最限制人的做法。假如我们当时按那种情况继续下去的话，我会把你变成一个完全依赖我的人，这样的事情会慢慢吞噬一个人。你会失去所有的自我：首先，你做的每一件事都会是关于我的，然后因为日渐依赖我，你的主见将逐渐消失，转而以取悦我为基础思考。在我们俩明白过来以前，我会沉溺其中，我们之间曾经自然的平衡将扭曲为一种极不自然的习惯。”

她斟酌着他的话，片刻之后抬起头来，迎着他的目光。“我不会抱怨的，你知道。”

“就是这样。你不会抱怨，因为你认为自己配不上我，认为自己是个吸血鬼，因此感激我好心接受你、爱你，因为你是个怪物，或者负担，或者所有那些你用来称呼自己的词。”

她没有否认。她回忆着那些她曾用以称呼自己的词语。她回忆着那种悲苦之情，也许她现在仍未完全摆脱，但当时更糟，因为对当年的她而言，他就是整个世界，她无法深思任何与他无关的事物。她的头脑曾将自己禁锢在一个盒子里，但如今她知道盒子外另有天地，向外看并非不可想象之事；当她探索外面的天地时，他并未被毁灭，她也没有，因为回到他身边以后，她如他一般发觉，她十七年来所熟知的那个赫敏依然存活在她体内，只是被她以吸血症为掩饰，深深埋藏了五年。如今，她或许正渐渐找到一种方式让这两种性格相互融合，彼此共存，释放出真正的自我。

哈利微微一笑。“在你被转变之前，在我们承认对彼此的感情之后，我曾奇怪为什么在那一夜你到女贞路前，我从未对你有过浪漫的想法。我问我自己，你身上发生了什么改变让我突然以不同的方式看你。我意识到，你 _完全没有_ 改变，只是我 _之前_ 还没准备好那样看你，而在六年级结束之后，我准备好了。这使我去思考，假如我更早发现我对你真正的感情，它也许就不会发展得这么好，因为它太过宝贵太过强烈，是不成熟、不健全的心智难以领会的。直到我们终于走到一起的那个夏天，我们才都准备好了，所以它完美极了，不是吗？我想，当你被转变时，又是这样一个过程。突然间一切都不同了，所以我们不得不重新开始，于是我们又回到了我们开始的地方： _不成熟，毫无准备_ 。赫敏，你知道人们是怎么说蕴含强大力量的东西的……”

她点头。“它可以带来最终的救赎，也可以带来彻底的毁灭。”

“它将对我们造成毁灭性的影响。”

“是的。”

“但我们学会了控制它，不是吗？我们走到了这一步，在过去五年里我们都成长了，不管我们是否愿意承认。我们变得 _更好_ 了，不是吗？对我们自己 _还有_ 对彼此来说 _都是_ 。我想要爱你，你不可能告诉我我不知道自己在做什么。你不可能告诉我我没有选择。我知道自己在做什么，我有选择。”他把她拉进怀里。她任由他搂着，抬头看他，手掌轻轻覆上他的脸颊。

“我再也不能告诉自己，我可以没有你而生存，”她说，“我以为我可以，但我早晚会发现我是在自欺欺人，也许那时就已经太迟了，无法弥补了……现在，我终于明白了，不是吗？还算及时？”

“是的，很及时，”他轻声说，“我 _现在_ 开始理解为什么你要离开，为什么你 _必须_ 那么做。我想……我想那比我认识到的要更好。”

她眉头纠结着，像是在强忍泪水。“要下决心离开你并……并不容易，哈利。别以为这对我来说比对你要轻松……”

“我不认为这对你来说很轻松，”他柔声道，“至少，以后再也不会这么想了。如果我们要在一起，赫敏，我们 _两个_ 都要向前看，别再纠缠过去的事。”

“我喜欢向前看，”她认真地说，接着眯起眼看着他，笑道，“所以下一次，尽量别当着我的面和你的前女友纠缠不清，行吗？”

“嗯……”他的嗓音如丝般柔滑，“大家有来有往才公平嘛。”

“是吗？所以你是在报复我？”

他轻笑起来。“我逗你呢。她因为丈夫对她不忠而离开了他，带着孩子，还有身孕，你说我能怎么做？”

她轻叹一声，翻了个白眼。“对。我差点忘了你生性喜欢救人。但你还是个浑球。我讨厌她住在格里莫，哪怕她有个可爱得要命的宝宝，哪怕我也很同情她的遭遇。我本来应该更恶毒的，你觉得呢？”

“啊，我可不知道，”他让手顺着她的脊背往上，静静地说，“我很喜欢你对人友善的天性。可告诉我……为什么你不喜欢秋在格里莫广场？”

“那妞儿。你知道为什么。”

“嗯，你知道我就是喜欢听你说出来。”

“很好。我不喜欢秋在这里是因为我是个地盘意识强烈的婊子，而她侵占了我的所有物。”

“哦，现在格里莫广场变成你的所有物了，是吧？”

“我在说的不是格里莫广场。”她嘻笑着，将他脖颈上的项链绕在指间把玩。

哈利闻言大笑，把她搂得更紧。“真不像话！我该感觉被污辱了！”

她双眼闪亮。“活该，谁让你非逼我承认自己嫉妒了。”

他的笑声渐渐低下来，他俯身在她眉间印下一个轻柔的吻。“我要不拼命点，从来就赢不了你，不是吗？”

她闭上眼睛，沉浸他的亲吻中。“难说。”

他微微一笑。他想，有点挑战也是不错的，因为最糟糕的那道难关已经过去，一切正渐渐回到正轨。而在此之前，那令人挫败乃至心碎。他喜欢挑战，却不喜欢 _那样_ 糟糕的挑战。

“但我并非有意那样。”她轻声补充道，将唇贴上他的下颌，作为对他亲吻的回应。

他吃吃笑了，捧起她的脸，让彼此的唇轻触在一起。“在你当真的时候，成为你的目标可不好受。”

“你已经是了。”她退开凝视着他的眼睛，有些认真地说。

他轻声喟叹，在她双唇上烙下又一个吻，比前一个多了几分炽热。她的手臂滑上他肩头，他们唇舌交缠，轻柔短暂，却不带丝毫迟疑。

“有些过去的事就让它过去吧。”他低喃着靠向她，这个吻更加绵长，热力从他们相吻的嘴唇向他全身流淌。

当他们分开时，他的呼吸粗重起来，而她的眼里燃着欲望。她一把将他推进屋里，他退了几步才稳住身形。

他们再次亲吻着，他能感觉到她的手指在摸索他套头衫的下摆。仅仅是想到她在为他宽衣解带就让他的欲望愈发高涨，两人刚离开门口，他就带着她抵上了门。

她背靠在砰然闭合的门上，他们的吻变得不顾一切。他双手摩挲着她的后背，自从在格里莫广场瞥见这片肌肤时起，他就已朝思暮想，他猜想他的动作恐怕不够温柔，但她毫无怨言。她只是更加热烈地吻他，轻盈地跳进他怀抱中，用双腿牢牢环住了他的腰。

她贴紧了他胯间的坚挺，这时，一个理性得惊人的念头闪过他脑海：他们就要做爱了。那令人迷醉、心驰神往的性爱啊。

这念头令他目眩神迷，有那么一瞬间，他感觉仿佛是个俗语中所说的十多岁冲动少年，正为将第一次与那个被男孩们视为梦中情人的邻家单身美女上床而兴奋不已。

他愈发拥紧了她，跌跌撞撞地摔进床里。显然，他让这笨拙的动作也透出了情欲的味道，因为她脸上现出那样撩人的微笑，并且用那样令人屏息的嗓音说“哦，哈利”，然后把他拉向自己，给了他一个最最美妙的犒赏。

就在那一刻，他想起他所希望的并不仅仅是性，鉴于他们一周来的种种经历，他必须确认她也理解这一点，在那以后，他们或许就能全情投入，如她所愿。

他退开一点，喘息着去看她的眼睛。有那么一瞬，她似乎以为他的停顿也是前戏的一部分，但发现停顿比她预料的要长时，她挑起了眉毛。她这副困惑不解的表情无比可爱，但这件事实在太过重要，他不能想当然地不予求证。

他握住了她的手，把它放在自己心口上，他的戒指轻轻磕着她的戒指。“你明白这对我而言意味着什么，不是吗？”他怀着希望，语音轻柔。

她虽然没有立刻回答，却也没有移开视线，她嘴角充满爱意的微笑尤为鼓舞人心。“还记得我们过去是怎么说的吗，哈利？关于我会怎样藏到某个地方，而你会怎样不懈努力来找到我？”

他点头。“你说，我会找到你的，因为你希望让我找到……”

她轻轻捏了捏他的手。“现在你找到我了……因为我终于还是希望被找到。”

无需再说什么了。

他吻了她，一种全新的激情自两人唇瓣交合处迸发出来。

在这片混沌中，他们褪下一件又一件衣物，任唇舌徜徉在一寸又一寸新裸露出的肌肤上。

在他眼中，她是如此美丽。他将她完美的丰盈捧在掌中，如此真实的触感令整整五年的等待和渴求彻底迷失，他俯下依次亲吻着她变得坚挺的乳头。他的手指在她的敏感区漫步，他轻柔却明确的抚摸引她发出的喘息声几乎令他难以承受。

所以，或许是为了分散这新萌生的欲望，专心和她完成最想做的事，他附在她耳旁说了句下流的俏皮话，或者说至少在当前的情况下似乎挺诙谐的。可是哦，她 _喜欢_ 这个，她在他身下扭动身躯，用最放荡不羁的口吻唤着他的名字。

就在她攀上高峰的时候，他感觉到了第一波外激素的冲击，就如她迷离的神情令人愉悦一般，她的外激素气息浓烈，他任由这层欢愉的薄雾将他覆盖在近乎爆炸性的情感狂潮中。

没等他反应过来，就已经被她翻身压在下面。她双膝抵着他两侧的床单，跪在他上方亲吻着他。

“梅林啊，哈利。”她贴着他的唇喃喃道，把手探到身下，异常熟练地开始抚慰他。

“ _这双手啊！_ ”

他几乎晕眩过去，完全无法专注于手上的享受了，因为她的动作是如此清晰可辨。

那种美妙的感觉让他倒抽了一口气，但他想到了对他们俩都更好的东西。他双手滑到她腿弯处，把她拉向自己，哄着她松手。她稍作抵抗就放弃了，当她的温暖柔软将他包围时，两人都停顿了一下，在彼此火热的目光中品味着这宝贵的一刻。

赫敏开始在他上方律动时，他不得不全力克制那股速战速决的冲动。他硬生生将视线从她曼妙的身姿上移开，对上她的眼睛，手指深陷进她腰胯柔滑的肌肤中。

她定定地直视他片刻，才合上眼，由喉底发出热切的低吟。

他压抑着高潮的到来，闭紧双眼，努力去想别的事情。这几乎是不可能的任务，因为她用那样可爱的声调低声絮语，说出他曾听过的最具鼓动性、最令人销魂的话语。

他全神贯注，驱散她话语对他的影响，甚至在回应她律动的同时，仍把持住自我。

她用指尖摩挲着他的脸颊，魔法的激流在这微妙的触碰中涌动不息。这与他之前曾有过的任何体验都不一样，但无论面对的是什么，他的魔力几乎总能在必要时做出完美的反应，因为他知道他要去往的方向是正确，他知道那必定美妙非凡。

她气息急促，但他扣住她的手腕让这联系继续，亲吻她的掌心，一如亲吻她的双唇。魔力在两人之间激荡，跳出一曲属于他和她的迷人舞步，光华变幻，仿佛在探寻共同的平衡。他追随着她魔力的流向，发现它标记出一条小径，通往她的意识，她的心脏，或许还有她的灵魂，在他眼前拓展开无限的可能。

她急切的呼唤在他耳畔回响，裹挟起他的感官，将他带回到自身。感觉到、看到她抵达 _那样_ 的高度真是不可思议，陡然之间，一切都不再重要，唯有她。他勇敢地召集起自己的克制力，倘若没有这种勇气，他还算什么呢？

她吐出最后一声喟叹，于是哈利抓住时机，把两人上下翻了个身，她没有反对。

他能看见她变亮的眼睛和拉长的尖牙。她凝望着他，眼波中的爱慕之情他想他纵使百年后也难忘怀。

他微微笑着，轻抚她的脸颊，同时平静着自己的欲望。

沿着她的脖颈一路印下轻柔的吻，他感觉到她的手指在他发间拂过，落在他后颈上，顺着脊柱滑下。

“那是什么，哈利？”她低喃。

“魔法。”他答道。他没有给她留下继续发问的时间。他又开始吻她，用胳膊肘支撑着，将自己埋进她温暖的怀抱，律动起来。

那感觉如此不同寻常，他们的呻吟被热吻的嘴唇蒙去了声音。

外激素弥散着，他觉得自己就要沉醉在这妙不可言的体验中。

他变换了律动的节奏，只听她轻喘连连。

“哦、哦，哈利……”

 _啊，她喜欢这个，不是吗？_ 他也喜欢。

他合上双眼，感觉到高潮渐渐涌近。为了她，他可以等待。他知道他可以。

他放慢了冲刺，在她耳根、脸颊和嘴唇上播下细碎的吻，用唇舌拥抱她，两人在亲吻的间隙里相互呢喃着饱含激情的词句。

他维持着这个节奏，引而不发，但当他的名字恳请般地自她唇间吐出时，他的忍耐终于到了极限。

他加快了速度，而她赞赏的微笑和毫无保留的接纳，无一不刺激着他的欲求。

她开始呼喊，是催促也是赞美，她的手指抓进他的黑发里。

她弓起后腰迎合着他，他终于再也无法承受，喘息着，不顾一切地探寻着体内的魔法源和周遭弥散的魔力，同时合上了眼。

光亮和色彩在他眼睑下喷薄而出，曾经摄住他们的魔法联系再度浮现。他要让她快乐的无限渴望令这光华愈发绚烂，直到一切变得清晰，有了他能够辨认、触碰、操作的实体。

他 _看到她_ ，用自己的灵魂触摸她的灵魂。他们的魔力交缠在一起，在他们周围爆发，汇成洪流，将他们卷入感官的漩涡，最后推向共同的高潮。

*

哈利感觉就像登上珠穆朗玛站在顶峰高呼般畅快淋漓。他没有太高声呼喊过，实际上他也没爬过太多山，倒是骑扫帚飞上山的情况居多，但欢愉之情如排山倒海、难以抑制，要不是此刻已筋疲力尽，他一定会从床上跳起来发出胜利的欢呼。

_太绝了。那真是……_

“美妙非凡。”赫敏低声絮语，像是在补完他脑海中的句子。她把头枕在他肩上，绸缎般的发丝铺散在他胸口，芬芳怡人。她依偎着他，任他舒臂将她搂住。“我还从没有过这样的体验。”

当然，他也可以为这恭维得意洋洋，当自己是个魅力无人能及的猛男，但他心里清楚，这无疑不全是他的缘故。他确实召唤了魔法，但不知怎么的，她强化了这种效果。具体成因，他也只能猜测。

_因为她爱我？_

他傻乎乎地微笑着。这么想很浪漫，甚至可能道出了部分真相，但据他十一岁开始学习魔法的经验来看，魔法在很多方面能够以一种更理论化乃至更科学的方法解释。即便是此刻，沐浴在满足感中，他仍认出了那魔法的印记。他琢磨着这个念头，随后决定先把它放到一边。现在不是想这个的时候。

现在他有更好的事要做。他要拥抱她。这件事在他对她的想念中能排到第三位。 _性是第二位，_ 他挖苦地想道，嘲笑着自己的感性化。而他最想念的，是除此以外表明她对他爱意的一切种种，他或许永远不会向其他人坦承这一点，但他会在心里向自己承认，也愿意向赫敏承认，如果她想谈的话。

“我也是。”他回应道。

她略带惊讶地望着他。“真的？”

有那么一瞬，他疑心他是否在她眼中看到了一丝不安全感。他先是有点吃惊，但随即意识到这是因为赫敏向他完全敞开了她的心、她的意识和她的身体。她不再对他有任何掩饰隐瞒……至少此刻她倚在他臂弯中，是如此袒露且柔弱。

他伸手拨开散落在她脸上的几缕碎发。“怎么，难道你以为我能做到是因为我经验丰富吗？”

她脸上浮起一抹红晕，轻声笑笑。“好吧……你 _那方面_ 经验确实比我——”

“我能做到是因为有你，”他有意打断了她的思绪，却语音轻柔，“我以前也从没有过这种体验。”

她微笑了。他爱极了她眼中隐约闪现的占有欲，仿佛在说她很高兴 _这种体验_ 只属于她和他两个人。“你能再次做到吗？”

他咧嘴一笑。“我敢肯定，我可以。”

“棒极了！”

“哇，没这么欲求不满吧？”

“在追求完美高潮的道路上可不能敷衍了事，我会让你知道的。”她一本正经地说着，或许就是这表情让他觉得好玩。

他忍俊不禁，直到这时他才意识到自己真是昏昏欲睡了。“金玉良言啊。”

她抬起头，用手指懒洋洋地在他胸口画着小圈，描摹着挂坠周围的皮肤。沉默片刻后她才开口。“现在我们该怎么办，哈利？”

他明白她的意思，但他忍不住想耍耍嘴皮，尤其此刻他正昏昏欲睡。“拯救世界。活下来讲述传说。”

她柔声轻笑。“那以后呢？我们要做些什么？”

“你是说，你不知道是否要辞职搬到伦敦？”

她手指慵懒的动作顿住了，有那么一瞬，他担心他是不是说得太多了，但她抬眼看着他，蹙起的眉宇间全是温柔的关怀。“这三天里，我也一直在想这个问题，哈利。算是问题之一吧——我觉得如果我要恳求你重修旧好，就应该能够向你做出真实的、重要的保证。但如今想来……那保证也是我自己所希望的。你在哪，我就在哪，哈利。这是毋庸置疑的。我会争取调动，哪怕有必要跟她吵一架。不太容易，但我会办到的。在那之前，我会和埃琳娜沟通，看她能否给我准备一个门钥匙，这样我就能常来见你，只要我们俩的时间表允许……”

他微笑了，很开心她正付诸实践——或者至少正计划着付诸实践——努力和他在一起。“只要她别要价太高就行，你知道我是指什么吧。”他挑了挑眉毛，暗示着他的异议。

她轻轻拍了他一下。“说得好像你真讨厌那念头似的。抱歉要让你失望了，但埃琳娜手下的男妓已经够多啦。她肯定会要求金钱报酬的，也肯定不便宜，但物有所值，不是吗？能和你在一起……”

“或者，我可以搬到阿尔巴尼亚，”他边说边换了个更舒服的姿势，把她拉进怀里。“他们有一支魁地奇球队吧？”

“蠢透了。你会放弃傲罗的工作？”

“是的，怎么了？我也没打算干一辈子。太危险了，要我说。”

“你是认真的吗，波特？”

“非常认真。”

“哈！有意思。那么，戒掉当傲罗的瘾以后，你想干什么？”

哈利思索片刻。“要是在三年前，魁地奇生涯是挺诱人的，也很轻松，但说真的……我真不喜欢那么出风头。”

“你是不喜欢。”

“所以……我想也许我会选择教学工作。”

她再次惊得抬眼看他。“教学？成为一位教授？”

他嘻笑着，倦怠地眨眨眼。“是啊，一般是叫教授。偶尔也可以叫‘油腻腻的笨蛋’，但鉴于我一向勤用洗发水，估计不必竞争这个头衔。四眼，我想会更有可能些。”

她干笑一声。“自以为是的光屁股先生。”

“又一个绰号。不过更没规矩，我想。”

她轻轻掐了他一下以示惩罚。“不过，真是挺讽刺的，不是吗？过去大家都以为你一生的愿望就是成为一名对抗邪恶的傲罗，而我会藏在某个实验室里做研究。”

哈利也觉得讽刺。“你不想教书？”

她哼了一声，朗诵起一出独白：“亲爱的妈妈，今天我们见到了我们的变形术老师。格兰杰教授棒极了！她非常有趣，而且很美。我觉得她爱着黑魔法防御课教授，他是个帅哥。不过，我今天还学会了一件事，惹格兰杰教授生气是不明智的。永远别惹一名吸血鬼，这是常识。现在，我 _真的_ 得开始做我的变形课作业了。爱你的，萨莉。”

他思量道。“你抓住了要点。”

“那是当然。”

“不过教师恋爱也没什么不好嘛。我们只要小心点就成，在扫帚间里动静别太大——”

她又轻拍了他一下。“你完全没抓住重点，绝顶大傻瓜。”然后她放声大笑，心里知道他其实完全理解她想表达的意思。

他笑笑。“麦格会信任你的，你知道。”他认真地说。

她点头。“是的，但为什么要给霍格沃茨和它的校长增加不必要的麻烦？雇佣一名吸血鬼？假如我是个人类，有个孩子在霍格沃茨念书，我才不会乐意听任她被一个嗜血生物摆布呢，即使她 _是_ 他们的教授。”

“要是这么说，难道你觉得莱姆斯被迫辞职是公平的？”

她张张嘴，犹豫一下，还是开口了。“那不一样。他的情况有克制的措施，面对他的……病症，孩子们相对安全得多。面对一名吸血鬼时，情况是不同的。”

他耸耸肩。“也许你是对的。难道你会伤害学生吗？”

“如果他是个斯莱特林嘛，我猜……”

“真的？”

她气鼓鼓的。“哦，得了。我不会的。即使他是个像马尔福那样的混蛋。即使他是个小食死徒。我只会把他变成侏儒蒲塞进笼子里。”

“那我觉得一切都不成问题了。其他的担心都只是歧视。”

“对吸血鬼的歧视不是没有根据的。”

他打了个哈欠。“我明白。就像是对狼人的歧视，我想。可你还是得承认，只要你有意在霍格沃茨执教，也许真该好好考虑一下。”

她亲昵地笑了笑。“瞧你，都困成这样了还硬撑……睡吧，波特。我批准你放下‘做爱后拥抱女伴’的职责了。”

他回应了一个微笑，合上眼。“现在几点？”

“差不多午夜了。”

“三十分钟后叫醒我。”

“为什么？”

“你觉得呢？我们有五年的时光要弥补呢。你觉得我会浪费时间吗？”

“显然不会。”

“三十分钟。”他又强调了一遍，才轻声喟叹着偎进舒适的枕垫里。

“我不会忘的。”

他最后咧嘴一笑，任睡意漫上来将他淹没，沉入甜美的梦境中。

*

赫敏确实在三十分钟后叫了哈利，那着实令人“觉醒”，因为她先招呼的是他身上 _另一部分_ ，用她那可爱的嘴唇和双手。哈利半梦半醒间觉得其中还有舌头的动作。等完全醒过来时，他按她的指示接下了令人愉快的任务——“推倒”她。当然，她是在拿这词说笑，但就像大部分笑话一样，也多少透露了实情，反正他是这么认为的。

屋子备受摧残，他们似乎炸碎了至少两个花瓶，还点着了壁炉旁的沙发。火是怎么从壁炉蹿到椅子上的，他们也说不清，但不少家具被烤得焦黑，要不是哈利如此擅长于用魔法熄灭火焰，他们可能会把整座城堡都烧掉。

欲望暂时得到满足，火也熄灭（算是吧）之后，他们仰面躺在床上，注视着天花板。

“我们应该停下。”赫敏说话时，那把经他们合力抢修的椅子还在冒着烟。

他支起头看她。“停下？ _为什么？_ ”

“因为我们都快把城堡点着了，色狼！”

“哦，可我们把火熄了，不是吗？”

“哈利！”

“现在才一点钟！”

“你就不能——比如说，消停点——”

“听听你在说什么啊！”

她翻了个白眼。“喂，我又不是说永远！我只是说今晚！”

他扬起一边眉毛。“你不想要了，嗯？”

“我当然 _想_ ——”

于是，共识达成。他们 _没有_ 停下。至少现在不会。他是个二十出头的小伙子，血气方刚，那什么——随便你怎么称呼吧——正旺盛，而且好几个月不曾宣泄了。赫敏还能指望他做何表现呢？

反正，他们也没再闹出更多麻烦了。

日出前的静谧中，两人都清楚地意识到黑夜将尽。赫敏把唇贴上他的脖颈，让尖牙没进他柔软的血肉中。

外激素的影响，失血的眩晕，还有结合的快感，一切的一切都令他甘愿沉沦。

即使后来饮下了她给的补血剂，他还是觉全身酥软得像没了骨头一样。

在终于酣然入睡前，他所记得的最后一件事就是她轻柔的声音：“做个好梦，哈利。”

*

哈利在午后醒来。他睡过头了，这点他早该料到，和赫敏是否吸了他的血无关。

当然，赫敏不在他身边。

他觉得有点伤感，并清楚地意识到他昨晚会如此精力旺盛，只是因为有她在身边。然而，他也有许多许多足可抵消伤感的记忆。

事情显然正朝好的方向发展。他手指上的戒指（以及周围烧黑的家具）证明那一切并非一场梦。记忆中的一切确曾发生，他几乎等不及想再见到她。

而在那之前，他有工作要做。他分的心已经够多了，现在得抓紧时间。

他洗了澡，换好衣服，取出匣子仔细查看。他用包里的基本的傲罗工具做了一次全面检查，详细记下结果，随后收拾东西去找藏书室。

温彻劳斯热心地为他带路，甚至向他解说了克鲁姆家藏书的不同分类。两个幽灵图书管理员更是迫不及待地表示愿意提供帮助。

两小时后，哈利在羊皮纸上草草做着笔记时，桌上已经摞起了一叠书。

温彻劳斯用盘子端回一份下午餐。哈利异常窘迫，但和善的男管家叫他放宽心，说“克鲁姆少爷”吩咐了要让客人有宾至如归的感觉。

哈利只觉一阵心虚。

他算不上一个好客人，在这儿用着藏书室，吃着威克多尔的饭，而且——和赫敏（不巧正是威克多尔前女友）整夜抵死缠绵，身下正是克鲁姆家的床单，更别提还烧了家具……虽然心知现在除了尽客人的本分，也没法做什么补救了，哈利还是觉得非常别扭。

温彻劳斯接着告诉他，“韦斯莱先生”正在院子里跟克鲁姆少爷还有马夫们玩魁地奇。

哈利谢过温彻劳斯，继续埋首书卷。

等罗恩来藏书室找他时，哈利已经做出一份针对匣子上防护的强化方案。他只需要再看看法杖，或许进行一些计算调整，当然，等赫敏醒了，还可以帮他核对研究笔记。

当罗恩一屁股坐在桌上的时候，哈利不得不停下手头的工作抬头看他。罗恩身上散发着各种气味，其中最难忽略的是一股马粪味。

哈利做了个鬼脸，摇摇头。“不是龙粪，就是沼泽水，要么是马粪。难怪加布丽不想见你。”

“我帮马夫们打扫了马厩，”罗恩解释道，“这样才够意思嘛。他们球打得真挺棒的。知道我刚发现了什么吗？克鲁姆是个很好的击球手。可牛了，真的。不过，也不是难以置信就是了。那家伙胳膊结实得跟攻城槌似的，那双眼睛又特别会抓时机。”

“真迷人。听起来你要和这男人共度余生了啊。”

“挺会说笑嘛，哈利。”

哈利得意地笑了笑，继续做笔记。

“噢……”罗恩突然叫道，“你手上那个亮闪闪的是什么东西？看起来好像是……见鬼，是她——？”

“是的。”

“然后你们——？算了，我不想知道，所以拜托别再傻笑个不停了，难看死了，波特。”

“你就是嫉妒。”

罗恩嗤之以鼻。“你当还是四年级那会儿啊，哥们。”

“谁说不是呢？现在可是全员到场。你，我，克鲁姆，赫敏……我真该通知秋也过来，这样我们就能办个小小的圣诞舞会了。”

“得啦。”罗恩咧嘴笑道，“我为你们俩高兴，哥们。听起来你算是迈出第一步了，虽然未来还长路漫漫。”

“你一定就是大家所说的那种‘半杯空’主义者。我想我还是更喜欢说‘还有半杯满的水呢’。”

“我不是有意说得那么消极。我真心为你俩高兴呢。赫敏决不会承认，但每次我一提起你们俩的事，她声音都会提起来。那挺好玩的，可有时也很麻烦……”

哈利耸耸肩。“没准你这么烦着她也帮了忙呢。昨晚是她主动开口的。如你所知，结果很好。我是说， _真的，真的非常好。_ ”

“我还是假装听不懂你的意思吧。你在这都研究些什么呢？”

哈利顺着罗恩的意改了话题。他介绍了他的调查工作，还有他如何打算稍后查看法杖确认他的推测。

听哈利说完，罗恩点点头。“你再检查它的时候，我和你一起去。你最好还是别一个人动手。不过，我想我得先去洗个澡。”

“我同意你说的每句话，特别是最后一句。”

罗恩不屑地挥了挥手。

哈利利用罗恩不在的时间又核算了一遍咒语。算术占卜并非他的强项，但幸好他已经花时间学会了。

_要是赫敏在的话，就不会这么麻烦了……_

想到其中的讽刺性，他吃吃笑起来。也许赫敏说对了，正因为没有她在身边帮忙应付算术占卜和魔法史，他才觉得有必要自己学会，在这个过程中，他也拓展了自己的知识体系。

 _多少算是好事？_ 他不知道。

假如能回到十七岁那年重新做出选择的话，在知识和赫敏之间，他一定会选择赫敏，这是毫无疑问的。但有了如今的经历，特别是最近这三天的认知， _也许_ 选择会很难做出，至少很难那么干脆。那些他 _因为_ 赫敏不在身边而学会的东西曾多次救过他自己和他所爱之人的性命。

 _如果当时我有机会选择……_ 以今天的眼光来看吗？他也不确定如何选择了。

*

那个魂器像他们昨夜离开时一样活跃，罗恩依然对它倍感厌恶。

罗恩说，法杖倒没有吸走他的力量，感觉更像是它在向外辐射压迫感和剧痛。另外，它透着股邪气，不知怎么就让他有种绝对的憎恶感，似乎一想到靠近它就觉得恶心。

然而，触碰它显然比观察它更要危险得多。按照威克多尔收到的字条里的说法，接触将是致命的。

所以他们只是站在法杖的活跃区外，哈利对笔记做了一些调整。

“弄好了没？”罗恩问道，暗示他只想快点离开这个鬼地方。

哈利脸色变得沉重起来。“罗恩，我要跟你说件事，可能会把你吓坏。”

“哦不，不是又来了吧……”尽管和哈利相识多年，罗恩还是没有习惯哈利身上时不时冒出的那些魔法小“惊喜”，比如蛇佬腔，或者拥有和伏地魔相同杖芯的魔杖，疼痛的伤疤，还有那个预言……

“我对法杖的排斥感不像你那么厉害。”哈利直入主题，“我是说，目前是这样，我想其实我可以直接走过去，近距离观察一下。”

罗恩骇然盯着他，有那么一瞬，哈利以为他的行为终于让罗恩相信他是个疯子了。“你不是当真吧，哈利！那东西可能会杀了你！”

发觉自己拥有真心相待的朋友永远都是这世上最令人温暖的事。

“关键就在这里。我觉得不会。”哈利答道，“有件事你还不知道吧？法杖里有东西一直在努力压制伏地魔的灵魂碎片。我想，这就是它如此不稳定的原因，甚至可能也是它如此排斥人的原因。里面正进行着一场战争，双方都不想冒险让外界干扰打破平衡、增加对手的优势。”

“吸血鬼们可以碰它。你不觉得他们的黑暗面会帮助坏的那一方吗？”

“我考虑过这个问题，但对此我有个理论，也许可以解释。我还得确认一下，但我相当肯定我是对的。总之……”

“我们还得弄清 _你_ 为什么没有排斥感。”

“也许法杖里的双方都不觉得我是个威胁。”

“那不是好兆头，哈利。当魔法器物对你的反应不像对其他人的时候……”

“我知道，可或许——”

“ _不。_ 哈利，你老毛病又犯了。爱冒险，自以为所向无敌什么的。”

哈利皱起眉头。“即使我弄错了，也能了解更多情况，有助于修正计算。”

“对，可是——至少等赫敏睡醒吧。她会告诉你她的想法。如果她说可以，我就闭嘴。同意吗？”

哈利考虑着。

“哈利！”

“好吧，好吧。我同意。”

*

赫敏一听就笑起来。“不。绝对不行。你疯了吧，怎么会觉得我会让你去碰那种东西？”

哈利翻了翻眼珠，望向罗恩。

罗恩耸耸肩。“听到没，女士发话了。”

这段对话发生在室内剧场的观众席上。

而威克多尔神色怏怏，他的经纪人来找他讨论魁地奇的事，已经到古堡了。威克多尔说他会尽快回来见他们，哈利发觉自己对此心态平和，虽然威克多尔那声“赫米翁”依旧令他适应不良。

在威克多尔离开他们去见经纪人之前，哈利又问了他一个问题：“威克多尔，你说过用魔法搬运法杖的企图都以失败告终，到底是什么意思？”

威克多尔若有所思地看了他一眼。“咒语都被它弹开了。它不希望魔法接触到它。”

哈利点点头，他对法杖的怀疑得到了进一步印证。

此刻，一边讨论着法杖的事，他一边在心里琢磨着最好单独跟赫敏谈谈他的推测。

吕西安和所罗门正踩着座位椅背和扶手玩平衡，从剧场一头追逐到另一头。他们重重摔下来好几次了，但随着游戏继续，成功率已经由三分之二升到了七分之五。现在他们跑了二十一趟才掉下来六次。

他和罗恩一致认为不应在所罗门和吕西安面前提起魂器和伏地魔的事，所以赫敏还不知道哈利对法杖情况的猜测。眼下，他们只能讨论谁最适合负责搬运法杖。

“瞧，”哈利说，“你不觉得奇怪吗？虽然你们都有排斥感，等不及离它远点，但我靠近它的时候好像没什么问题。”

“是的！非常奇怪！正因如此才不该由你来，哈利。”她倨傲地说，“吕西安会负责的，所以没必要让 _你_ ——”

“因为我是人类？”

“当然，因为你是人类。”

哈利沉着脸。“我感觉不到任何有害影响，这是事实，说明我才是最佳人选。”

她啧了一声，可能是懊恼于他的固执。“我相信你知道很多保护咒，可以用在吕西安身上减轻法杖可能的影响。威克多尔加的防护好像效果不错，如果你能把它变通一下用于保护吕西安，会比拿你有且仅有一次的生命冒险要好得多，哈利。”

他叹了口气。“要我说，我不认为我会有危险！”

“老调重提。”她嘀咕了一句，伸手去拿匣子和放在上面的羊皮纸。

哈利倦怠地看了罗恩一眼，随她翻阅着羊皮纸。

“这些计算很合理。”她说着，拈起一支哈利随身带的自出墨羽毛笔，开始在页边涂写并进行调整，“这样变化一下，应该更有效……你看怎么样？”

哈利检查了一遍，毫无疑问，赫敏的更改恰到好处、完美无缺。“嗯，确实更有效了，不是吗？”

“你忘了魔法第三常量能够适用于大部分数学公式，很普遍的错误。”

“哈。那就对了。有很多数学公式和魔法第三原理是相符的。你真聪明，居然记得。”

罗恩不以为然地摇头。

“哇。”吕西安轻叹道。

“书呆子之恋啊。”所罗门在一边说。

赫敏瞪着他们。“哈利，我们应该在去地窖之前，先处理好这些防护。你 _能_ 处理好，对吧？”

“当然能。你当我是什么人，业余爱好者吗？”

“哦， _绝对_ 不是。”

哈利心知他们的对话正从防护的问题上偏离。他咧嘴笑起来，她也回应了一个顽皮的微笑，挑了挑眉，秋波暗送。

罗恩哼哼着别开脸。“装模作样……”

尽管心里被她撩得蠢蠢欲动，哈利还是告诉自己可以晚点再享受这乐趣。他们得先完成工作。

哈利给匣子附上了修正过的防护，再由赫敏稍事调整，他们便动身前往地窖。

站在入地窖的第一级台阶上时，哈利把匣子递向罗恩。“能不能让我和赫敏单独待会儿？谢了。我得和她谈点事。”

罗恩明白他的意图，点点头。“不过别太久了。等吕西安和所罗门不耐烦了，准会来拿我寻开心，现在我可没心情跟他们闹。”

“几分钟就行。”

罗恩转身招呼吕西安和所罗门离开。他们一走出听觉范围，哈利就把赫敏拉到了角落里。

赫敏疑惑地注视着他。“你不只是想和我独处，对吧？”

他轻声笑笑。“我一直都想和你独处，不过，亲热的事恐怕得等等了。”他尽可能简要地阐述了他对法杖情况的想法。听完以后，她脸上一点喜悦都不剩了。

“你能确定那两个灵体的存在？”赫敏问。

“是的。我敢肯定。我们已经知道其中之一是伏地魔的灵魂碎片，虽然我不认为格兰芬多的灵魂留在了法杖里，但——”

她点点头。“这根法杖曾服务于一位强大的巫师，自然会留下主人的烙印。”

“我猜想，格兰芬多留下的烙印可能形成了一个光明灵体。它之前是沉睡的，但在伏地魔制造魂器后，经过多年的争斗，它也许发展出了某种原始的意识。”

“有道理。而你认为它抗拒任何形式的魔法接触，是因为两个灵体都不希望它们的争斗受到外界干扰？”

“不是任何形式。是受控形式，也就是我们有意识地施展魔咒时所用的形式。”

她点头。“所以相对于他们的巫师伙伴，生前是麻瓜的吸血鬼接触它的时候压力要小得多。他们的不朽之躯缓冲了致命的影响，而他们的麻瓜体质又不像巫师那样有操控魔法的倾向，因此，他们 _不会_ 像巫师那样对法杖有影响。”

“没错。”

“这更加证明，说它对你没有影响的推测是错的。”

哈利闻言一怔。“错的？”

“这不只是你具有罕见能力的问题，哈利，”她继续道，“之前你告诉我你没感觉到法杖排斥的时候，我就疑心你说的可能是实情。”

“所以你也觉得我可以接触它。”

“是的。”

“那么——”

“这不表示我认为你应该这么做。”她打断他，“告诉我，在两个灵体的这场所谓战争中，你觉得它们的首要目标是什么？”

“当然是将对方驱逐出去，自己独占法杖。”

“正确。那你觉得为什么双方都没有对你表现出排斥？”

“我对双方都不具威胁性。”

“错。你具有威胁性，在魔法层面。哈利，你是我们之中最强的巫师。起码，伏地魔的灵魂碎片应该尖叫着想离你远点才对。你再想想。”

哈利蹙起眉。“说真的，赫敏，直接告诉我吧——”

她轻叹一声，但还是开口了。“对 _两个_ 灵体而言，你都有利用价值，哈利。我不确定具体途径，但是——”

“但是你有个想法？”

她抿紧双唇，目光灼灼。“一个缺乏足够证据的想法，目前我还不想和人讨论。别要求我告诉你，我不会同意的。但我跟你说实话，不准你碰那根法杖。就是不行。明白了吗？”

她这样满腔怒火且心意已决的状态令人很难抗拒。然而，他不准备向她保证不碰那根法杖。所以，一半是为了转移她的注意，一半也是受冲动驱使，他俯身吻了她。

她立刻接纳了这个吻，有几分钟，两人都沉溺其中。一两次爱抚之后，他咧嘴笑着脱开身。

“我们应该先把工作处理好。”他说着，拉起她的手回去找其他人。

她板着脸。“你最好也知道待会儿怎么补偿，波特。”

“这你尽管放心。”

这个保证似乎令她很满意。

他们同罗恩、吕西安和所罗门碰了头，一起进入地窖。

早些时候，威克多尔已经给他和罗恩开放了通行权限。他们轻松穿过防护到了观察室。

再次与法杖正面接触，就像往常一样，除了哈利，每个人都觉得不太舒服。

吕西安焦躁却又亢奋。“好，那我们就动手吧。”

哈利点点头，把匣子递给吕西安，同时开始向他身上施保护咒。“快点把那棍子塞好，”哈利指示道，故意用魔杖在吕西安手上点了一下，又朝他下身晃晃，“别摆弄个不停。”

吕西安怒目而视。“噢，我又不常做这种事！”

“你怎么不常做了？”所罗门说。

吕西安撅着嘴气哼哼地扭头走向法杖。他步伐稳健地跨过法杖外的最后一层防护，但再上前几步之后，他放慢了脚步。

“没事吧，吕西安？”哈利问。

“有——有点难受。”吕西安说。

哈利跟罗恩对视一眼，把目光转向赫敏。

她蹙起眉。“哪里痛吗，吕西安？”

“也不是。至少，现在还不痛。我能行，我想。我没事。”

“你确定？”

“是的。要是实在不行了，我就好好享受吧。”

“这可不是开玩笑的，吕西安。”赫敏皱眉道。

“哦，说实话，”吕西安边说边缓缓向法杖靠近，“你有时真是太紧张了， _赫米翁_ 。”

罗恩大笑。“我敢打赌，比起赫米恩，你更喜欢这个叫法。”

“别这么刻薄，罗恩，”赫敏说，“威克多尔真的尽力了！”

 _尽力做什么呢？_ 哈利想问，但还是克制住了，告诉自己要通情达理。毕竟，威克多尔不像有重新追求赫敏的打算，从各方面来看，赫敏对那个阴沉的保加利亚人也没有超过朋友的感情。不过，那声 _赫米翁_ 还是有点刺耳。

吕西安把匣子放在一旁，掀起匣盖，站到底座前，伸手去拿法杖。

哈利屏息静候着事态的进一步发展。

吕西安双手握住法杖，举了几秒钟才开口道：“感觉很奇怪，但我想——”

法杖在他手中泛出紫色的光芒。哈利立刻感觉到一股强烈的恶意，骇然睁大了眼睛。吕西安还在说着什么，而赫敏好像在指点他。似乎没人对此有所反应。

 _他们看不到它！_ 哈利心念一动。“吕西安，快松手。”他一字一句地说。

当然，他的话没有引起他们中任何一个的注意。

“松手啊，快！”哈利吼道。

但已经太迟了。吕西安身形一僵，大张开嘴，像是在发出无声的尖叫。法杖在他手中晃动，他的手指却无法松开，法杖似乎正慢慢吸走吕西安的活力。他的皮肤皱缩下去紧贴在骨头上，恳求的眼神表明他还有意识，而且正剧痛难当。

他是不死者，但看他的模样，死亡正从里面一点点把他吸干。

“不、不要！”赫敏尖叫着，救护影亲的本能占了上风。哈利大喊着喝止，她却已冲了出去。

他朝她施了道束缚咒，把她硬拉回来扔进所罗门怀里。只听所罗门“嗷”了一声，接着是预料中赫敏的怒吼，但哈利置若罔闻，一头扎进防护圈中抢救吕西安。

罗恩正又叫又骂，要哈利离法杖远点，但哈利同样充耳不闻。

哈利脑子里只剩下吕西安和法杖。他不能使用咒语。威克多尔说过法杖对外加魔法的反应，如果咒语反弹就可能伤到人，他不能冒这个险。他深知自己体内蕴藏的魔法力量有多惊人，更别提一道被逆转的缴械咒会造成多大伤害了。

所以哈利做了他唯一能想到的一件事。他一把抓住法杖，将它从吕西安手里抢了出来。

吕西安一被解放，那光亮就消失了。

吕西安呻吟着倒在地上，哈利刚想上前扶他，就听所罗门大叫：

“别过去！”

哈利定住了，头脑渐渐清醒过来。如果吕西安真的受伤了，就会需要鲜血，而如果哈利靠近他，这个受伤的吸血鬼将从他身上吸取血液。哈利可能无法从吕西安的嗜血冲动下生还。那一刻，吕西安将不是任何人的影亲，只是一个挣扎求生的吸血鬼。

他倒退回来。他得放好法杖，好让赫敏和所罗门能去帮吕西安。

他手忙脚乱地抓过匣子，想把法杖塞回加垫衬里中，可没等他放下，轰鸣混着尖啸在他耳中炸响，如同一列隆隆而行的货运列车。声音变得震耳欲聋，将他兜头罩下，继而开始企图击破他的意识屏障。

然后他明白了，法杖的自我意识比他所料想的要强得多。

_这是个陷阱。_

吕西安再次被利用了，这一次是作为诱饵。

哈利从身上逼开黑暗灵体，把它推回法杖里。那灵体很强大，它已经为占上风争斗了至少二十年，在一次失败的尝试后，不会轻易放弃。法杖中的正义灵体也没有对哈利伸出援手的打算。为什么要帮他呢？哈利是解开它们僵局的关键。黑暗灵体将离开法杖进入其他物体中，而正义灵体会重新夺回法杖的所有权。

哈利使出赫敏传授的所有强化技巧，汇集念力。他的魔力和那灵体撞击在一起炸开，哈利还没反应过来就飞向地窖一侧，法杖则飞向了另一侧。

他听见大家的惊叫，然后感觉古老的石墙重重拍在他背上，痛入骨髓，顿时不省人事。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 保加利亚语，规矩点。

[2] 保加利亚语，叔叔。

[3] 唱歌电报(singing telegram)，美国电报公司在1933年最先推出这项服务，电报投递员会扮演成小丑或人们熟悉的偶像人物献歌一曲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我正着手写作第二十八章。  
> 不要忘记感谢校对们的辛劳！！！！  
> ::跳一曲感谢校对之舞:


	29. 第二十八章 水落石出

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我知道我说过了，但tome_raider的校对工作真是做得棒极了，叹为观止，这话我说多少遍都不够。我是说，你们大概不会相信……她不仅指出文中的错误，还跟我交流了她对某些段落的想法，感谢她的努力，本章的质量提升——哦，是指数级的（顺便说一句，这是我最近喜欢上的词）。非常感谢tome_raider！你是最棒的。  
> 也感谢Sheryl Bennett，她既是一位读者，也是一位诗人，被《永远的骑士》感动，写出了那首迷人的小诗《假如你离我而去》。我希望诸位读者也能分享我的感动。

在吸血鬼生涯中，赫敏曾有几次万分希望自己能直接晕过去，逃离那可怖的现实。比如这一次就是如此。

她无助地眼看着吕西安，她挚爱的影亲，承受难耐的痛苦；而哈利，这个她最深爱的人，正冲进致命的危险之中。

然而无论作为吸血鬼还是人类，她从来都不是那种动不动就晕倒的小女人，所以她无比清醒地旁观着一切发生，仿佛慢镜头放映，细节历历在目。

当哈利从吕西安手里夺下法杖，吕西安倒在地上显然还活着的时候，虽然每一根神经都在啜泣焦躁于他显而易见的痛苦，她还是告诉自己吕西安会没事的。

_他会挺过去的。他会没事的。这才是最重要的。_

那根法杖握在哈利手心里，悄无声息，似乎被哈利的触碰压制住了。有那么一瞬，赫敏感觉如释重负，但随后哈利的伤疤开始发出明炽的紫光，恐惧如海啸般将她吞噬。

_天哪，天哪，天哪，天哪，天哪，天哪，天哪！_

她一定是尖声叫出了他的名字，她的声音和罗恩、所罗门的呼喊声混杂在一起。

刺骨的寒流突然扫过整个房间，照亮地窖的魔法火炬被吹得摇摆不定。

狂风在耳畔咆哮，卷起她的长发遮住了视线，赫敏几乎什么都听不到，也什么都看不到。

发生了一次爆炸，红色蓝色的电光交织，然后是一声雷鸣般的轰响，紧接着，她看见哈利腾空飞向地窖一侧，法杖则飞向了另一侧。

他就要撞上石墙了，她尖叫起来，愤怒且沮丧于自己的无能为力。

“平缓减震！”罗恩高喊道，向哈利将要撞上的位置射出一道咒语。

缓冲咒堪堪赶在哈利撞上墙前命中目标。他的身体还是摔在古老坚硬的石壁上，但罗恩成功护住了哈利的后脑勺。至少，哈利没有撞碎颅骨。

_如果他还活着的话……_ **_哦天哪！_ **

“所罗门， _马上_ 解开我身上的束缚咒！”她喊道。

所罗门静静地松开她。

她挣扎起来，稳住身形，刚要奔向哈利的方向，却一阵内疚。“吕西——”

“我会照看他，”所罗门说，“他还活着，会没事的。去看看哈利。去吧！”

能有所罗门这样的朋友真是该谢天谢地，她冲到哈利身旁时，罗恩刚刚完成了对他的检查。

“他还活着。”罗恩说。

她几乎当场搂住罗恩狂吻。这家伙刚救了哈利的命，那道咒语非常及时，就是换成她也不能做得更好了。

她的宽慰之情汹涌却也短暂。惶恐开始侵蚀着她：她本该更警惕的，她不该让哈利有机会冲到前面，她不该在昨天夜里吸他的血，她本该动作更快一些……但她摁下了这些情绪，努力把注意力集中在现实问题上。

克制住将哈利搂在怀里痛哭的冲动，她轻巧地摘下他用咒语固定的眼镜揣进口袋里，翻开他的眼皮查看瞳孔。她举起魔杖，念了句“荧光闪烁”后凑向他的眼睛。他的瞳孔收缩迟缓，这一点叫人忧心，但起码证明他还有应激反应。此时此刻，她愿意抓住手边的任何一根稻草，将希望寄托其上。

城堡里的各色人等都赶到了，嘈杂声从门口漏进来。她充耳不闻，专心检查着哈利的生命体征。他不省人事，这令人害怕，但她必须保持乐观，她必须告诉自己哈利还在呼吸，对外界刺激也有反应，他醒来只是迟早的事。否则，她一定会彻底崩溃。

罗恩回头看着赶来的人群。“还得把那根法杖收好。你站在那别动——”

“不， _你_ 站在那别动，”她咬着牙答道，“出了这样的事以后，你以为我还会让你靠近那东西？说真的，要是总为你、哈利和吕西安担心，我迟早会成为第一个死于心脏病的吸血鬼，我向你保证。”

“可——”

“我想，哈利在最后一刻对它采取了一些措施。你还能感觉到法杖的压迫吗？”

罗恩摇摇头，长叹一声。“那么去吧。把它收好，可我发誓，如果你再出什么状况，我马上呼叫凤凰社。”

她点点头，看着哈利，下意识地伸手轻轻把他的头发向后拢了拢。“别让他们对他进行不必要的移动，如果必须移动他的话，告诉他们动作一定要慢要稳。千万不能让他们毁了他的脊椎。要是醒过来发现自己瘫痪了，他会抓狂的。”

她顿了一下，想了想自己的用词。当然，“抓狂”咋一听好像有点表达错误，但以她对哈利的了解，他不会屈服于绝望，所以“抓狂”又似乎是最合适的。哈利就像穆迪一样，从不会不战而降。

她站起来，抱着匣子向法杖走去。她小心翼翼地绕法杖踱着圈子。它每过几秒就迸出点火星，但似乎已无力再释放那强大的压迫感。不管这是暂时的还是永久状态，赫敏不打算等待。她握住法杖，感觉到它的反抗。它送出一波剧痛，顺着她的胳膊向全身扩散，但她咬着牙抓起它一把塞进匣子里，砰的盖上盒盖，以魔咒封印。

一种很长时间都没有过的奇怪的感觉席卷了她。她弯下腰，直犯恶心。一开始似乎没呕出什么，但剧烈的疼痛最终逼出了一股暗蓝色的薄雾，不是从她胃里，而是从她周身的毛孔中散出。浓重的雾气包裹着她，仿佛在寻找回到她体内的路径，随后慢慢降落到地面，不见了踪影。赫敏感到无比的虚弱和钻心的痛楚。她干呕了几次，最后跪倒在地，全身虚脱。

“还好吗，赫敏？”罗恩担心地问她。

她深吸了一口温热的空气，集合起一点力气答道：“没事！”当然，她并非没事，但她预计自己过几秒就能缓过来。

等她觉得能站起来而不头晕目眩的时候，她回头看着哈利。威克多尔在那儿，正大吼着对小精灵们、幽灵们和淡然的温彻劳斯发号施令。

她只想回到哈利身边，看着他安全转移到治疗机构，但能帮上忙的人都已经聚集在他身边了，罗恩也在那里，他会确保哈利不落在一群毛手毛脚的人手里。

强压下心中的内疚，她朝房间另一头跑去。

所罗门把吕西安抱在怀里，挽起袖子，把手腕凑到吕西安嘴边。吕西安贪婪地吸食着宝贵的血液，眼中仍透着痛苦引发的狂躁。吸血鬼的血不如人类的血健康，但作为临时补给非常有效，至少能帮他撑到方便取得人血的时候。

赫敏能觉出所罗门已经快到极限了，她跪在他们身旁，想把吕西安从所罗门手腕上强拉开来。吕西安不愿松口。他比平常虚弱，但仍有着吸血鬼的力气。

吕西安用吸血鬼化的眼睛狠瞪着她，凶恶地挥手朝她抓来。

他的指甲划过她脸颊，留下三道血痕，殷红的血淌下来渗进她衣领里。

“吕西安！”所罗门嘶声喝道，握拳作势要打。

“不，”她静静地说，“他现在不是他自己了。都是我的错……”她一边轻声安抚吕西安，一边把他从所罗门身上拉开。她试着使用外激素，似乎有效果。

所罗门跌坐在一旁，弓身抱着手腕，集中精力愈合伤口。他显得精疲力竭，但他会好的。

茫然无措的吕西安沉浸在她催眠般的调子里。她让他把头枕在她胸口，环抱着他，将一边手腕递到他唇边。

吕西安的尖牙刺破了她的皮肤，压得她手腕隐隐作痛，然后他的牙缩了回去，开始舔舐着溢出的鲜血。

她听任他像孩子一样饮着鲜血，用另一只手抚平他的头发，轻声哄着他放松。放松。尽管喝，但别太快。稍后还有的是时间让他吸血。

越过吕西安头顶，她能看见他们正用移形咒语搬运哈利。

她必须相信罗恩能照顾好哈利，至少眼下可以。

 _天哪，我们都已经成长了这么多。_ 她想道，心中自豪和遗憾交织。过去罗恩那么让人难以放心，因为他似乎总爱纠结于一些无关紧要的琐事，甚至危机迫在眉睫时也是如此，但罗恩的活力也给了她支持，因为相较于她近乎刻板的认真，他是最好的缓冲剂；他的表现让他们记得他们依然年少，可以原谅他的种种小错误，以及幼稚的争吵。他们几乎还未及觉察，那些少年懵懂的日子就飞逝而去，她意识到他们已经走到了人生的另一个阶段，如今她可以无条件地信任罗恩。不再是“罗恩，别干傻事！”或者“我向你发誓，罗恩，如果你不好好照应哈利——！”等等。如今她可以毫不犹豫地把哈利的安全托付给罗恩了，她为罗恩的成长感到骄傲。

她眨了眨眼，突然觉得异常虚弱。有个声音远远透过思绪传到耳畔，一声比一声急切。

“ _赫敏！_ ”

她猛地从沉思中清醒过来，看见所罗门的脸悬在上方。她仰面躺在地窖的地板上，吕西安依然在吸食着她的血液。随后她意识到必须把吕西安拉开了，否则他会把她吸干的，虽然这样不会杀死她，但康复将是个痛苦的过程。她用空闲的那只手按住吕西安的额头把他往后推，所罗门同时趁机拽开了吕西安。

赫敏看着所罗门对吕西安施了道束缚咒，然后俯向她，眉头纠结。

“你会好起来吧？”所罗门问道。

她困倦地眨着眼，点点头。她想，也许她希望能单独待一会儿。现在她心中波澜起伏，需要尽快平复。“我想也许我会在这里待一阵子。你可以先带他去剧场……”

所罗门蹙蹙眉。“我不会把你留在这里的——”

“这是命令……”

“该死，赫敏！”所罗门嘶声咒骂着，起身执行她的指示。来自头儿的命令应无条件履行，而且就当前情况而言，显然吕西安比她更需要救助。然而，这并不表示所罗门就必须一声不吭地接受。

“倔驴……如果哈利知道我把你一个人留在这里，一定会杀了我的。你以为他会在乎这是不是你的命令？他才不会管呢！一碰到有关你的事情，他就他妈的一点道理都不讲！好吧，我去了，可你要是不在二十分钟内出现，我一定会回来的。那时我才不管你是不是以头儿的身份下令让我丢下你呢。我会带你一起走！傻瓜，倔驴……”

所罗门带着吕西安离开了，赫敏自顾自大笑起来。她精疲力竭了，真的，但她不得不感谢她的不朽之躯，因为要不是靠它，她大概撑不过这个夜晚。

*

赫敏终究还是逼着自己在二十分钟内上了楼。她不想让所罗门多跑一趟；而且以她对罗恩的了解，他现在应该也很担心。

果然，她在走廊里遇见了所罗门。他正在去接她的路上，或许是看到她安好，他开始报告吕西安的情况，只字不提她命令他把她留在地窖的事。

所罗门建议她直接去哈利那儿，因为吕西安正稳步恢复。

怀着感激，她深情地拥抱所罗门，并吻了他。去看哈利前，她先换了件干净上衣。原来穿的那件沾了血，没必要让别人看到了又担心那道早已从她脸颊上消失的伤口。换完衣服，她动身寻找哈利。

那个幽灵小女孩瓦茜尔卡告诉她，哈利在他卧室里。

当赫敏抵达时，原本正看治疗师照顾哈利的罗恩和威克多尔都抬起头来。

罗恩似乎有点吃惊。

“你还好吗？”他问道，眉头担心地拧起，“你看上去…… _更苍白了_ 。”

威克多尔目光锐利地盯着她，大概试图寻找罗恩看到的不同。赫敏则惊讶于罗恩的敏感。一位朋友能注意到苍白度的差异并非小事。大部分人不会注意到其中不同，而罗恩注意到了，这就表示他特别留心了，因为他在意。这令人感动。

“我没事，罗恩，”她宽慰他道，“谢谢关心，但哈利……”

罗恩又看了她一眼，才朝治疗师的方向点点头。

她和他们一起等待，又过了一阵子，治疗师终于抬起头来。

“他没伤到要害，”治疗师说，他说英语时带着浓重的口音，“而他的沉睡……是诱发性的。是身体的某种魔法防御机制。我没有大脑封闭术或者摄神取念术背景，但体检显示他脑内存在针对意识入侵的魔法屏障。他在保护自己免遭某种东西的侵害，强行唤醒他只能令他的大脑更加紧闭。他必须自己从这个状态里走出来。等他醒了，让他服一剂这种魔药，应该会让他感觉好点。除此以外，我们也爱莫能助，只能等待。”

赫敏抿紧双唇接过魔药，忍住了责备治疗师的冲动，没有说出“你算是哪门子的治疗师”这类可怕的话来。可怜的治疗师不该受到这样的苛责，他在专业内一定相当出色，才能不靠大脑封闭术或者摄神取念术就诊断出意识屏障的存在。只是她太紧张了。她才刚刚回到哈利身边，一想到可能失去他，就令她难以承受。

她感觉威克多尔在看她，是那种极好奇的眼神，然后他把视线转向治疗师，用保加利亚语说了几句。治疗师点点头，向他们告辞，说再需要他的话，可以到走廊尽头的书房里找他。

“他会没事的，赫敏，”罗恩说，“他会熬过来的。他一向如此。”

赫敏觉得罗恩说得相当肯定，转头望去，在他眼里看不到一点疑虑。罗恩又怎么会不相信呢？他们都亲眼见过哈利多次化险为夷。

奇怪的是，这居然让她安心不少，她点点头，又看了哈利一眼才把视线转向威克多尔。“有心事？”

威克多尔似乎有点惊讶她居然注意到了，她发觉自己也说不清和他交往的六个月对他们俩有何意义。她通过信件往来对他的了解似乎反而比待在克鲁姆堡那段时间更多。

就像她曾对哈利说过的一样，威克多尔是个肢体行为优先的人——这么说和性没有关系。他在行动方面比口头交谈更富表达力。他是个运动员，更习惯于在运动场上跟对手硬碰硬，而不是与人交流内心想法。他总是这样冷着一张脸，却又似乎喜欢和人待在一起，在保持着一定距离的同时，让你知道他的存在。或许这就是她觉得自己可以喜欢他的唯一原因。他从不刨根问底，总是静静倾听，当他知道应该照顾她的时候，就付诸行动。就仿佛在说：“你知道我不擅长说话，我也努力试过，但就是搞不定。我是个打魁地奇的。那才是我擅长的事。来看我打球吧，那才是我将自己表达得最清楚的时候。”当然，问题是她几乎不怎么看他打球。

威克多尔开始点头，迟疑一下，又摇了摇头。

她支棱起一边眉毛。“这算是保加利亚的‘是’，还是英语的‘不’？”她知道保加利亚人有个独特的习俗，他们点头表示否定，摇头表示肯定。很奇怪，但确实如此。大多数时候，威克多尔会照顾她的习惯，但偶尔，他也会失误——一般是在他紧张的时候——她就会看到他一边说“是”一边用力摇头。

威克多尔居然红了脸。“是英语的‘不’。”

“ _Dobre li si?_[1]”为了缓和他的紧张情绪，她用他的母语问他是否还好。

他脸色苍白地笑了一下。“没事。只是脑子里想的东西太多了。”他扫了哈利一眼，似乎轻轻松了口气。“我得走了。还有些事情得处理。有需要的话，就到办公室来找我，赫米翁。”

她颔首目送他离开。

“大忙人啊。”罗恩说。

赫敏点点头，坐到哈利床沿，把魔药放在床头柜上。她握住他的手，拇指轻轻摩挲着他的手背。

她还没有细想过哈利在地窖里的遭遇，实际上，也不愿细想，因为那意味着她可能必须重新考虑那个她五年前强迫自己封印的想法。

就在她快要迷失在纷繁的思绪中时，她听见床上有动静。

她屏住呼吸，将哈利的手握得更紧，向他俯过身去，正对上他缓缓睁开的碧绿眼眸。

*

哈利渐渐恢复了意识，清楚地感觉到全身都像被打人柳打散了架似的。他头部无疑也受到了撞击，后脑勺疼得不行，整个脑壳都隐隐作痛。

他躺在一张床上，这一点可以确定。他猜，要不是此刻身上仿佛刚被骑士公交来回碾了十趟一样疼，他也许会感觉这床柔软的被褥舒适之极。但就如他过往的生活一般，面对意图统治世界的魔王，不论好坏他都得顶着。

_法杖。_

这个念头令他从昏沉中惊醒，他挣扎了一下，身上顿时一阵剧痛。他不禁泄出一声痛苦的呻吟，简直有种后悔生在这世上的感觉。

“嘘。放松。没事了……”

赫敏的声音听起来非常遥远，他几乎相信他仍在梦中，但当他睁开双眼时，她就在那里，模糊不清，却实实在在。他感觉到有东西滑到他脸上，知道那是他的眼镜。一切变得清晰起来，他看见她眼中满是关怀，他的手正被她双手紧紧握住。

站在他另一侧的是罗恩。

“欢迎回来，哥们。你摔得可真够惨的，标准的狗吃屎。”

赫敏剜了罗恩一眼，却没说什么。她俯向哈利，把冰冷的手掌覆在他额头上。这股冰凉镇住了躁热的悸痛，感觉很舒服。

“说话啊，哈利。”她轻声恳求道。

她神色如此担忧，他真想设法安抚她的焦虑，但当下事态紧迫，而且赫敏一向坚强，把她当小女人哄毫无意义。“吕西安在哪？”他哑声道。

她眉宇间的忧虑加重了。“所罗门和我带他去了剧场。他承受着很大的痛苦，但现在应该好多了……他只是需要恢复。”

他能看出来，对他 _以及_ 吕西安的担忧让她心理负担很重。

虽然吸血鬼是不朽的，除了砍掉脑袋、木桩穿心或者烧成灰烬，通常很难说还有什么能真正杀死他们。

“好极了。”哈利说，“法杖呢？”

罗恩担心地瞥了赫敏一眼，哈利也开始担心起来，见她神色僵硬时，他愈发担心了。每次她出现这种表情，都表示她隐瞒了什么情况。

“装起来了，”她淡淡答道，“在匣子里。”

哈利挣扎着坐起身，赫敏和罗恩都赶忙伸手帮他。他看了看表，发现他昏迷的时间并不长。他先坐了一会儿稳定状态。赫敏递给他一剂魔药，看起来像是提神剂，闻起来也像。他一口饮下，感觉瞬间重获新生，疼痛几乎都消失了。

靠在枕头上，哈利又发问道：“你们怎么把法杖装起来的？”

“是我，”她回答，“没什么大问题。我把它放进匣子的时候，它没什么反应。”

“它明明让你很难受。”罗恩责备道。

赫敏抬眼瞪着他。“没什么。我没事。”

哈利眉头一拧。虽然她现在看起来不错，他还是不知道是否该就她的冒险行为说点什么。但鉴于他有过更多冲进可怕险境中的记录，他估计自己没有立场如此苛责她。

“你真没事？”他问她。

她点点头。“没事。那根法杖……感觉没什么危险性了，在我把它放进匣子里的时候。我是说，我感觉——它还活着，但——你是不是对它做了什么——？”

听到这儿，他几乎放声大笑。看来那个“什么”颇为有效。“我和它斗了一场。我和那个黑暗灵体斗了一场。我想……我想，它曾试图进入我体内。”

“乖乖。”罗恩嘟囔了一句，哈利听出了他言下之意——“又来了。”

“哦，天哪。”赫敏低喃道，神色极度恐惧。

这让他很是不安。近一周来，他愈发清楚地认识到，赫敏不是那么容易被吓着的人，哪怕是在她害怕的时候，她仍会表现得非常强硬，但此刻她脸上的表情透着绝望；这令 _他_ 心中恐惧，而通常来说，他也不是那么容易被吓着的人。

“在地窖那时候，你的伤疤发出紫色的光芒，”她说，“你知道吗？”

“不知道，”他答道，不自觉地伸手摸了摸伤疤，“紫色……这倒是新闻，不过你应该能理解，这伤疤出什么新闻我都不觉得惊讶了。”

罗恩嗤笑。“是啊。几乎就像是个会走路的笑话，不是吗？”

哈利咧嘴一笑。他喜欢这说法。会走路的笑话。

赫敏毫无笑意。“你应该更严肃一些。哈利，要说那个灵体想占据你的身体是说不通的。完全说不通。将伏地魔的灵魂放进法杖里就需要非常强大非常黑暗的魔法。它需要谋杀。所以即使一片割裂的灵魂想要一个新的容器，它也没法就这么上前将其据为己有。实际上，它将不得不制造一个新的魂器，而这以经验来说是不可能的。”

“我不认为它当时正试图制造一个新魂器，赫敏。我想它只是想附在我身上。你知道，就像附在金妮身上那样……”

“它并非试图制造一个新魂器，”她说，“但我……我也不认为它是试图占据你的身体。准确来说，金妮当时也不是真的被附身了。它利用了她，是的，但它主要是在吸取她的生命精华，就像吸血鬼一样，以使自己能够取得实体。有鉴于此，不妨说金妮只是一个随机目标。而法杖里的 _这个_ 灵体，直接就把目标对准了你。两个灵体都是如此。它们只想要 _你_ ，而不是别人。”

哈利回想起只有他能看见法杖那些反应，只觉胃里纠结起来——赫敏是对的。他早已发觉法杖对他设了陷阱，但直到现在，他才意识到它的选择并非随机的。如果它只是想找个人附身，应该会找一个无法反抗的巫师作为目标，比如不曾接受过大脑封闭术训练的罗恩。或者是已在它周围出入相当一段时间的威克多尔。

要说是因为哈利是个更强大巫师，也不合逻辑。日记本的做法已经向他们证实，它会攫取任何易受它影响的人。哈利无论如何都不是那么容易受它影响的，然而它还是坚持选择了 _他_ 。

他又回想起昨晚的情形，当法杖反噬时，不知为何对他的伤疤产生了影响。他们没有人看见，因为某种原因，这似乎给赫敏的说法加上了一个可怕的注解，哪怕他尚未完全抓住她试图表述的重点。

那么，赫敏到底想说什么呢？

“我一直……在想这件事，”她神色犹疑，“其实，我想了有一段时间了，关于你的伤疤，还有你是怎么留下这个印记的……”

他支棱起眉毛，一段湮没的记忆飘进他思绪中。他不太确定为什么他现在突然想起这件事来，但他确实想起来了。这一定和她的日记有关。那时候赫敏刚在圣芒戈的地窖接受了西塞罗的指导回到家中，那天夜里，他和罗恩在沙发上沉睡之时，她在藏书室里写下了一篇日记。第二天，他发现这篇日记，偷偷读了一遍。后来，她将那篇日记复制一份留给了他和罗恩。

那篇日记包括关于魂器的推理，最终引导他们找到了其他魂器。哈利在过去五年的调查中无数次用到那篇日记，或许是看的次数多了，有些段落他几乎倒背如流。她的论文中有一处杂记，被她标注为备忘，他曾不止一次好奇那到底是什么意思。

“你从五年前就开始考虑这件事了。”他审慎地说。

她似乎吃了一惊。“你怎么知道的？”

“你的日记，最开始那几篇里的一篇，也是最重要的几篇之一。你提到了伏地魔是如何给我留下这道伤疤，还说你不敢在找到证据支持前把想到的东西写下来，因为可能会对将来的思考过程产生不必要的不良影响。”

她眼里闪过恍然的神色。

罗恩皱皱眉。“能不能拜托两位跳过这段‘哈利与赫敏心有灵犀’的表演，解释一下到底是怎么回事？”

哈利忍住没翻白眼，只是懊恼地转头想和赫敏交换眼神，但她没看他的眼睛，反而神色忧虑地咬着下唇。他伸手握住她的手。“赫敏？”

她抬眼看他们时，眉头紧蹙着。“那天夜里，伏地魔找到戈德里克山谷，杀害了你的父母，然后企图杀死你，却只给你留下一道伤疤，标记你成为他的劲敌，并在这个过程中大伤元气。许多人相信是你母亲的爱保护了你，哈利，我想这确实起了很大作用，但如果还有别的因素影响了伏地魔的索命咒呢？你现在拥有非凡的魔法力量，特别是在你需要它的时候……我想这种力量恐怕是你与生俱来的，哈利。也许你做了什么导致那道咒语射偏了，或者你承受了咒语并将它变为了别的什么东西。你曾说过，那股魔力仍需要某些因素激发才能帮你施展出那些令人惊叹的咒语。或许那天夜里在戈德里克山谷，那股魔力就被某种因素激发，因此救了你的命，哪怕只是为你争取了更多时间……”

“这些全是推测，赫敏。 _没有人_ 知道那天夜里发生了什么，哪怕是我也不知道。”

“是的，可——看看你的伤疤，哈利。只要瞧它一眼就能看出来它不是普通的伤疤，而事实证明它确实 _非同_ 一般。它对伏地魔有种种反应，特别是在他靠近的时候，它让你感觉到他的情绪，看见他所见的景象。”

他依然难以理解。“赫敏，你到底想说——？”

“我是说——我是说不知怎么的，那道伤疤成为了一道桥梁，将你和他联系在一起。”

哈利叹气。“这我们已经知道了。”

“是、是的，可你想过原因吗，哈利？我是说， _真正_ 往深里想过？是，他对你施了一道咒语，而你幸存下来。多洛霍夫也对我做过类似的事，但我和他之间并不存在联系。”

“可你也没有留下伤疤啊。”罗恩指出。

赫敏挑起一边眉毛。“你没看到伤疤，并不代表它不存在。当我还是人类的时候，那道恶咒的影响一直没有完全离开我。我会在夜里感觉到疼痛。不常发生，但每次发作的时候，我都得服用止痛药。”

哈利听得心里一揪，他清楚地记起那个可怕的夜晚，他一度以为自己害死了她。后来，西里斯之死带来的悲恸淹没了他，盖过了那一瞬间的恐惧。毕竟，她看上去似乎挺好的……“我、我不知道……”

“我不许你内疚，哈利，”她不容置疑地说，“那不是你的错，西里斯的死也一样。总而言之，关键在于，击中我们的魔咒都给我们留下了印记，可只有你的伤疤与伏地魔联系在一起。伤疤不会这样，哈利。它们留下印记，是的。或许还留下回忆，但它们不会创造精神上的联系。”

罗恩皱着眉头。“但伏地魔咒哈利用的可是 _阿瓦达索命_ 啊。那道咒语本身就不同于你遭受的——”

“我们并不确知那是一道索命咒。只不过大家都猜想它是索命咒，而哈利幸免于难。就算那是阿瓦达索命吧，一道索命咒里有什么会导致哈利同伏地魔产生联系？那道咒语的什么特性会令 _伤疤_ 对施咒者的靠近如此敏感？索命咒里有什么东西，会将施咒者的能力，比如蛇佬腔，转移给受害者？”

“凭什么我该知道答案？”

“ _书本_ ，”赫敏解释道，“书本告诉我们阿瓦达索命只是死咒。它剥夺生命。施咒者的仇恨心理令咒语生效，没有任何地方提到它会将一个巫师的能力转移给另一个巫师，直接或间接的理论支持都没有。索命咒只剥夺，不给予。那道 _伤疤_ 给了哈利同伏地魔产生联系的能力。而那道‘诅咒’似乎给了哈利与蛇对话的本事。不管那天夜里伏地魔是否曾对哈利施过索命咒，但当它接触到他的时候，发挥的都不是 _阿瓦达索命_ 的效力，而那道 _伤疤_ 也不只是一道伤疤。我相信，最重要的是，哈利的魔力对伏地魔向他射出的咒语产生了影响，而且改变了它。因此他才幸存下来。因此他才能与伏地魔对抗至今。另外……不可饶恕咒并不会留下伤疤。”

哈利摇头。“我还是不明白——”

“魂器，”她继续道，“是通过夺取另一个人的生命，将灵魂撕裂。撕裂的灵魂碎片随后被放置在一个容器中，通常是一件物体。但理论表明只要包含那片灵魂的容器存在于世间，灵魂的其余部分就会被锚定，无法真正进入另一个位面——也就是死亡。这就暗示着，灵魂和它的碎片其实没有真正 _割裂开_ 。灵魂碎片被撕裂，却并未完全分隔。它们仍然相互关联。它们彼此联系在一起。”

哈利注视着她，紧张地咽着唾沫。 _联系……_

“法杖里的那片伏地魔灵魂并非试图寻找一个新容器，哈利。要做到这一点，它至少必须释放某种咒语令物体适于容纳灵魂碎片，而那是不可能的。哪怕是那本日记，以它的聪明也无法释放咒语，更何况是那么 _强大_ 的咒语。另外，如果法杖里的灵魂碎片能够随心所欲地变换容器，这些年里它早就转移进别的东西里了，但是没有，它没有这么做。我不认为它是在等你，哈利，但是当你走进它的力量范围内时，它从你身上觉察到了两件事。一是你 _已经_ 是一个可用的容器，二是你体内的某样东西在吸引着它。”

她的话全都指向了一个令人难以接受的方向，哈利的心开始狂跳。“ _某样东西？_ ”

“同类相吸，”她说着，眼中泛起泪光，“它感觉到了你体内的伏地魔灵魂碎片，哈利。我想——我想，在戈德里克山谷的那一夜，伏地魔不经意间把你变成了一个魂器。”

*

她能感觉到罗恩和哈利的恐惧。

他们中间很快就会有人开始大叫了，要是她没猜错，先叫起来的应该是罗恩。

“这是我听过的最蠢的事情，赫敏！”罗恩大声嚷嚷。

有时候，她也讨厌扮演一贯正确的角色，而此刻，在说出那一切之后，她一生中从未如此希望自己是错的。

哈利握住她手的力道几乎令人生疼。“这、这不可能，”他喘着气，睁大眼睛盯着她，“你不是 _说真的_ ！”他的嗓门有些高。

她眨眼忍住泪水，知道现在不是软弱的时候。“我为什么要拿这样的事开玩笑，哈利？这件事我翻来覆去想了整整五年。我有充分理由认为这是真的，唯一的问题在于，我无法证明它却也无法证伪它！然后突然就出了 _这件事_ ，还有西尔维娅和保罗供认的那道咒语……”

她能看出罗恩和哈利还在消化她给的信息。

“灵魂收割咒？”哈利问道，“那又和这件事有什么必然联系？”

“我不确定，”她沮丧地说，“但我很难相信灵魂收割咒牵涉其中会和你是魂器的可能性完全无关，哈利。”

“那么，你查出什么和这咒语有关的东西了？”罗恩问。

她瞪了他一眼，想呵斥他的催促，想说这不是她的错，但她克制住了冲动。他们都在努力应对她的发现。“准确说不是这道咒语的内容，但我就灵魂相关的咒语进行了研究，还有收割相关的。在灵魂咒语中，活的灵魂是一项关键因素。这类咒语被归入黑魔法，通常称之为亡灵术。因为人的灵魂决不该被篡改玩弄，这类造物是对生命的拙劣模仿，比如阴尸，或者魂器，乃至于某些幽灵、黑暗生物和神谕。‘收割’则表示从某种‘成熟’的活物中移除或者抽离……”

“所以你是说伏地魔会从我身上收回他的灵魂？”哈利问。

她摇摇头。“这也说不通。那样有什么好处？魂器本来就不是为了抽离灵魂而制造的。它们的作用是锚定灵魂，将他从死亡的帷幕后面拉回来。那本日记企图通过金妮复活只是偶然事件，因为我们都知道，四年级伏地魔在墓地复活的时候，他们并没有使用魂器里的灵魂碎片来带回他。他灵魂的主体仍在他自己体内，毕竟，唯有如此他才能存活。”

哈利皱着眉。她能看出他已经开始不耐烦了。“那么，凭什么说这个灵魂收割咒一定和我有关呢？你自己刚说的，这一切一定都有关联！”

“我不知道，哈利。我只是……一切都还是猜测。我想，我需要更多时间。我还没有查完霍格沃茨图书馆的藏书……”

“如果那里找不到任何答案怎么办？”罗恩问。

赫敏早考虑过这个问题。“有两种可能性：第一，它类似于魂器咒语：黑暗到被禁止出版发行及研究。第二……这是一道新咒语，专为伏地魔创造的。也有可能两者都是事实。”

“也许我们该问问霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩，”哈利小声嘀咕，“那应该会很有趣。一个魂器去向斯拉格霍恩请教另一道他恐怕不愿说的咒语……”

她幽幽地看着他。最近这些日子，她带给他的很少是好消息。总是些恐怖或者糟糕的事情。

“这不是你的错。”他柔声说。

她不知道他是读取了她的想法，还是从她脸上看出来的。无论如何，她都很感激。“总之，这些还都只是猜测。跟一般人想象的相反，我并非总希望自己是对的。特别是在这件事上。哈利，假如我是对的，假如你真的是一个魂器——”

“是啊，那样的话我就不得不——”

“别这么说，”她说，“现在还不到认输的时候。在了解更多情况之前，我们决不会向什么‘不得不’低头。”

他喟叹一声，赫敏有种冲动，想像四年级时那样张开双臂拥抱他，但他掀开毯子，脚上只穿袜子就站了起来。她忍着没说他才刚醒，叫他躺回去。罗恩显然也无意阻拦他。哈利走到壁炉边，捅了捅炉膛内的圆木。

重新烧旺了炉火，他找张长沙发坐下，郁郁注视着跳动的火苗。罗恩神色也不乐观。

她不知道该对他们说什么。或许她该闭上嘴什么也别说。或许她不该在缺乏证据的情况下贸然开口。毕竟，一切都还只是她的猜测。

“那么，现在我们该怎么办？”罗恩问道。

有那么一瞬，哈利似乎不打算说话，但随后他张开嘴，赫敏能看见他眼中决然的神色。哈利会告诉他们该怎么办，在这样的时刻他仍保持着思考的能力，这让她肃然起敬。她急切地等着他的回答，但门外传来声响，接着就见威克多尔一脸不安地站在门口。

她注视着威克多尔，看到他眼中闪烁的熟悉光芒，她很长时间没见过他这副表情了。但片刻之后，他别开了眼睛望向哈利。“很高兴看到你醒了。我想，我该叫治疗师过来，就是检查确认一下，怎么样？”

哈利脸上没有一点表情，盯着威克多尔的眼睛，摇了摇头。“谢谢，不过我没事的。他的提神剂效果很好。”

“好吧。”威克多尔的视线又转回赫敏身上，“能耽吴（误）你几分钟吗？”他问道，口音突然变重了。

他来得真不是时候。她歉然望着他。“威克多尔，我——”

“ _Ako obichash._[2]”

赫敏有点吃惊地注视着他。他听上去很紧张，他一紧张就容易忘了英语。

“ _求你了。_ ”他说。

“ _Pravilen._[3]”她点头答道。她神色歉然地看看罗恩，然后看看哈利。“我去去就回。”她说。

她站在原地没动，然后她意识到她是在等哈利的反应，等他说“好吧，没关系”。

她听见一声吃吃轻笑，但声音不是从空气中传过来的。那声音在她脑海中回荡着，是哈利。当然是哈利。“ _只要你保证不和他私奔就行……_ ”

听到这，她边忍住笑边朝他咧了下嘴角。她早该知道他不会那么小气。不过话说回来，有时候，确实很难说哈利会不会嫉妒。

她走出门去，和威克多尔一起站在走廊里。威克多尔甚至无心关门，罗恩和哈利在屋里也能清楚看见他们。

威克多尔像开机关枪一样吐出一连串保加利亚语。

她虽已学会多数常用词汇，甚至也学了些非常用词汇，但无论如何，她的保加利亚语还没有流利到威克多尔想象的那种程度。

“ _Ne razbiram_.[4]”她轻声表示无法理解，“你说太快了。”

他停下来，轻声叹息，疲惫地微笑了一下。

直到这一刻，她才注意到他的疲惫。也许之前他一直在小心掩饰？强打精神？威克多尔相当擅长于此，因为他心情好的时候话也不多。旁人很难分辨他的不同情绪。

“发生那样的事，我很抱歉。”他说着，含糊地朝哈利的方向做了个手势。

好吧，礼貌过头是威克多尔最大的特点。因为事情发生在他家里便把过失揽到自己身上，这很像是他的作风。很久以前，他也曾做过同样的事：有名访客在参观克鲁姆家的古董武器收藏时割伤了手，威克多尔就向他道了歉。

她忍住嗤笑，摆手婉拒。“不是你的错。”

踟躇片刻，他比之前更频繁地朝哈利房内张望着。“你们又在一起了？”

他这个问题令她吃了一惊。不是因为问得太隐私，而是因为他透露出的关心。“是的。”

威克多尔对她微笑了一下。“我为你高兴。我知道你深爱着他。我一直都知道。能感觉到有个……”他努力想着词，小声嘟囔，“ _Kak shte kazhesh tova na Angliski…?_ ”

_这个在你们英语里是怎么说的来着……？_

“空洞，”他继续道，“在你灵魂里。”

她感觉两颊泛红。这又是威克多尔的特色之一，他为了提高英语水平读过不少诗，所以当他斟酌字句的时候，会说出诸如“有个空洞在你灵魂里”这样的话来。倒不是他说错了。实际上，他往往切中要害，只是用词让人一时有种心灵伪装被扒光的感觉。

“对，没错。”她略显尴尬地答道。

他点点头。“填补那个空洞很重要，对吧？有个人能装在心里是非常重要的。有时这会成为你的弱点，但他们也给了你力量。哈利是个好人……”

她犹疑地看着他，不明白他为什么要对她说这些。

“我……他们填满了我的心，”他说，“我的孩子们。贾罗斯拉夫和托多尔就是我的生命。”

赫敏深深望进他的眼眸里，她看见了 _恐惧_ 。她感觉像是被游走球突然击中。“你想说什么，威克多尔？”她直截了当地问。

他别过脸去不敢看她，再开口时，语调低沉得近乎耳语。“我的哥哥和姐姐……已经加入黑魔王一方，他们带走了我的孩子作为人质，以确保我的合作。”

*

多亏了在女巫会磨砺出的坚强意志，赫敏才没把他打翻在地，让他看看她对他有多么失望。她不停地对自己说，他们抓走了他的儿子，是他们逼他这么做的，他别无选择，换成是她也会为自己的孩子做同样的事。她强迫自己耐住性子，听他交代事情的来龙去脉。

几个月前，他姐姐梵尼娅和他哥哥瓦西里明确表达了加入伏地魔阵营的意图。威克多尔曾出言劝阻。他摆事实讲道理，恳求他们改变主意，多为孩子想想。但他的兄姐心意已决，认定追随伏地魔是最好的出路。毕竟，这符合成长过程中父亲灌输给他们的理念：纯血统配纯血统。纯粹的血统是力量的源泉。

威克多尔在这方面非常……别扭。他父亲一直将其归咎于他的母亲，从不责怪威克多尔。威克多尔是他珍视的儿子：国际知名的魁地奇找球手，强壮有力，性格倔犟。

“这种对麻瓜种和混血种的同情只是暂时现象。”老威克多尔·克鲁姆总这么说。

威克多尔天生的沉默寡言让他父亲有了这样的想法。

至于他母亲，愿神保佑她的灵魂，其实他的“理念”不能怪她。虽然威克多尔“较温和”的视角可能源自他相对更富同情心的母亲，但他相信他对麻瓜种和混血种的不同观点是在魁地奇中培养出来的。他在魁地奇球场上学到的不仅仅是飞行和抓住飞贼的技巧。同其他球队较量时，他结识了许多能力出色且态度友善的麻瓜种和混血种球员，他们让他明白了一个人的品格是许多因素共同造就，而血统的影响微乎其微。

他曾希望潜移默化地改变哥哥和姐姐的观念，但当他们告诉他他们将成为食死徒时，他的希望破灭了。

出于对哥哥和姐姐的顾虑，威克多尔决定假装和他们站在同一边。但他们恐怕不太相信他的忠诚，觉得必须确保威克多尔不会反叛。他们擅自带走了他的孩子，把自己的孩子斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔留在他身边——或许也是对他的一种嘲弄吧，他们知道他心太软不会伤害侄子和侄女；再说，还有什么人比童言无忌的孩子更适合当间谍呢？

后来他们接到了保管法杖的任务，于是让威克多尔将法杖收藏在克鲁姆堡的地窖中。它在地窖里躺了好几周，而威克多尔日思夜想的都是如何才能利用法杖换回他的孩子。直到三周前，他终于找到了机会。

一次食死徒会议在城堡内进行，在与会者中，恰恰就有西弗勒斯·斯内普教授。

*

_威克多尔站在壁炉旁，恹恹地盯着曾祖父肖像下方灼灼燃烧的火焰。_

_他周围到处是食死徒（包括他哥哥姐姐），高谈阔论，享用着来自克鲁姆家酒窖的红酒。还有吸血鬼，神气活现，到哪都是一副魅力四射的模样。格雷伯克的狼人们虽不是这些吸血鬼的仆从，却也混迹其中。_

_要在过去，这些人渣他一个都不会让进屋。而如今他别无选择，因为他必须扮演他们中的一员，以免孩子们代他受过。_

_就在他绝望地想靠炉火的热度驱散心中刻骨寒意时，他感觉有人走到了他身旁。_

_他从炉火上收回目光，抬眼望去，只见一名男子，鹰钩鼻，脸色苍白，一头油腻的黑发，眼神冷若冰霜。这是张熟悉的面孔，很久以前曾经见过。_

_那段记忆因为她的存在被他铭刻在心。那个聪明的年轻姑娘和他交谈时，既不在意他国际魁地奇球星的身份，也不介意他糟糕的英语，在她眼中，他才不仅仅是一个阴沉壮实、抓飞贼远快过结交朋友的年轻人。虽然他在霍格沃茨参加三强争霸赛时整个心思都放在了赫敏·格兰杰身上，但他还是记住了一些人的名字和样貌。哈利_ _·波特_ _，塞德里克·迪戈里，芙蓉·德拉库尔，阿不思·邓布利多，老巴蒂·克劳奇，还有一位似乎颇受德姆斯特朗校长重视的教授：西弗勒斯·斯内普。_

_“_ _据我所知，你父亲在临终前将城堡托付给了你，_ _”_ _斯内普以他狭促而傲慢的语调说，_ _“这很_ _不同寻常，考虑到你是兄弟姐妹里年纪最小的一个。_ _”_

_威克多尔点点头_ _。“_ _他看出我比梵尼娅和瓦西里更爱这个家。他们认为这个家老朽不堪。他们更喜欢新式建筑，所以我父亲设法确保了我哥哥姐姐不能卖掉这座城堡去买新房子。_ _”_

_“这一定令他们_ _非常不满。_ _”_

_“_ _确实如此。_ _”_ _威克多尔不由得开始怀疑他哥哥姐姐决定加入伏地魔是否仅仅是因为他们未能如愿。以他对他们的了解，他们还真干得出这种事来。他忍住一声叹息。_

_“_ _有意思，_ _”_ _斯内普挑起一边眉毛道，_ _“_ _我想，_ _你在很多方面都不太像你的哥哥姐姐_ _。_ _”_

_“_ _我想是的。_ _”_

_“_ _比如说，你会不顾身份地勾搭上那个泥巴种，赫敏·格兰杰。_ _”_

_威克多尔浑身一震，旋即本能地对如此恶毒的诋毁做出了反应。他一把攥住斯内普的领口，另一手拔出了魔杖。他将那根刚硬的鹅耳枥木抵在斯内普颌下，正要喝令对方收回侮辱时，斯内普开口了，语调柔滑如丝。_

_“呀呀呀……_ _一个同情麻瓜种的食死徒。你的心胸还真是宽广。_ _”_

_听到斯内普的讥讽，威克多尔僵住了。他能感觉到哥哥和姐姐的目光：怀疑，不安。他们不希望他给他们惹麻烦。其他食死徒也在看着，似乎对他和斯内普的近距离接触有点好奇。_

_威克多尔不着痕迹地让魔杖滑进袖子里，从斯内普身旁退开一步，最后瞪了他一眼，把目光投向炉火_ _。“_ _老习惯而已。我已经和麻_ _——_ _泥巴种没关系了。现在，我效忠于黑魔王和他的理念。_ _”_

_“_ _确实。他是我们世界的救世主，不是吗？他将拯救我们的魔法，使之免于消亡……_ _”_

_威克多尔几不可辨地抿了抿嘴，回答道：_ _“_ Da.[5] _”_

_“_ _这也是为了……你的孩子们，对吧？_ _”_

_威克多尔下巴一紧，注视着斯内普，不知道他说这话是实指还是比喻。斯内普是在试探他对伏地魔的忠诚吗？他在玩什么把戏？_

_“_ _你这里贮藏的红酒，_ _”_ _斯内普一边说，一边晃着杯里的殷红液体，_ _“_ _细腻香醇。这是你从葡萄园里收获的唯一产品吗？_ _”_

_威克多尔不是个精于社交技巧的人。不像他的父亲，他并不擅长微妙的人际互动或者话里有话的机锋，但私下谈话的邀请他还是听得出来的。现在问题是……他要接受吗？_

_他上下打量着斯内普。斯内普的体格看上去并不强壮，但威克多尔的经验告诉他，这样的人往往通晓魔法运用。和斯内普独处会很危险，但说实话，他不得不面对的麻烦已经够多了。死亡几乎是种解脱。_

_“我可以带你参观我们的酒窖_ _。有兴趣吗？”威克多尔说。_

_“_ _当然。_ _”_

_威克多尔在前带路。这段路不怎么长，而且两人都步履轻捷。他能感觉到每一幅肖像的眼睛都好奇地盯着他们，一直目送他们进入地窖。他锁上门，掐住斯内普的脖子，把他推到门上，狠狠瞪着他。_

_“_ _你想从我这里得到什么？_ _”_ _威克多尔嘶声道，拔出魔杖准备施咒。_

_斯内普显得异常镇定_ _。“你作为魁地奇球员有多出色，作为食死徒就有多糟糕_ _，威克多尔·克鲁姆。太明显了，至少对我来说是这样，再这样下去你就只有一个选择——干掉跨进城堡的所有食死徒。_ _”_

_“_ _我再问你一遍。你想从我这里得到什么？_ _”_

_“_ _你想拯救你的孩子吗，克鲁姆？或者更进一步，你想拯救巫师世界吗？_ _”_

_威克多尔没说话，也没松开斯内普，但他不再掐着斯内普的脖子了_ _。“_ _继续说。_ _”_ _他道。_

_斯内普绾起长袍袖子，露出一个口袋_ _。“在这个口袋里，你会找到一封信_ _。你必须把这封信交给赫敏·格兰杰。我知道你有渠道联系她。你和她交往过，不是吗？_ _”他说这话时，嘴角挂着一抹令人生厌的_ _冷笑，但威克多尔没有为此出手伤他。_

_威克多尔伸手从斯内普的长袍里掏出信封。上面没有任何标记。_

_“_ _只有格兰杰能够解读信的内容。算是预防措施吧，我想。在这件事里，并非一切都是它们表面看上去的样子。至于要救你的孩子……我有十个字送给你：去找那该死的‘哈利·波特’……_ _”_

*

斯内普指点了威克多尔该如何掩人耳目。他必须设法觐见正为失去血亲悲痛欲绝的耶希敏· _易卜纳_ ·奥玛尔，告诉她伏地魔的最后一件魂器在他手上。

当威克多尔问什么是魂器时，斯内普说那并不重要，耶希敏会懂的；他还说，耶希敏自会明白这条消息的用处，特别是在复仇欲望和神谕预言的驱使下。斯内普预计耶希敏会对此有所动作，其中也包括赫敏和哈利那温馨的小重逢。

“有它帮忙，”斯内普曾说，“哈利·波特很快会赶到你家里。你可以向他寻求帮助，也可以把他出卖给黑魔王。随你便，我不在乎。可如果你够聪明的话，克鲁姆……你就该考虑得长远一些。哈利·波特会需要尽可能多的时间来预备同黑魔王的正面交锋。结局很快就将到来。你的选择或许也决定着巫师界的命运。”

威克多尔严格执行了斯内普的指示，他已经把计划推进到了这个地步。现在，决定选择哪一条路的时刻到了。他把手探进长袍里，掏出一个信封。

赫敏看到上面没有任何标记。

她抢过他手腕，撸起他的袖子。在他的胳膊上，黑魔标记闪着微光。她怒视着他。“为什么我该信任你，威克多尔？你以欺瞒手段把我们骗到这里。从那一刻起，你所做的每一件事都让人怀疑你的动机。”

他眼中写满羞愧，却没有一丝悔意。“我担心我的孩子们。我害怕其他人发现，所以不敢违背斯内普的指示。他说，如果我直接联系你和哈利·波特，会立刻引起所有人的警觉。他们的注意力不在耶希敏身上。跟她秘密会面更容易——也更安全。”

“你指望我会相信西弗勒斯·斯内普，那个谋杀了阿不思·邓布利多的人，会帮助我们？”她嘶声道。

“我不知道，可到目前为止，他对我说的每一件事都被证明是对的——”

“对的，确实，但可信吗？他暗中操纵，甚至远到如何促使耶希敏按他的想法去做都考虑到了。我熟悉我的女巫会会长，威克多尔。要不是有她自己的理由，她决不会这么遂你们的心意。斯内普还跟你说了什么？”

“他没敢说。我也没敢问。”

她硬起心肠，狠狠甩开他的手。“那根法杖伤了哈利和吕西安，而所罗门和我因为必须给吕西安供血，会变得非常虚弱，如果其他吸血鬼来袭，我们无法保护自己，也无法保护罗恩和哈利。你早就知道会这样。你知道如果我们迎战，将 _必败无疑_ ——”

“我不是故意出卖你的，可是我——我承认，直到现在，我都没下定决心。我是考虑过趁哈利·波特不备，把他献给黑魔王。可后来我……我和他最好的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱聊过。哈利·波特……他能拯救我们，不是吗？”

赫敏强压住怒火。她讨厌人们总忘记哈利也是一个凡人，他也有自己的生活，有他爱的人，他不仅仅是个英雄，不该被人随意利用，或者被寄予过多期望，他背负了拯救世界的重担，这个世界却对他救世主以外的身份不屑一顾。“是啊。是啊，他可以。他是巫师世界的唯一希望，可告诉我你凭什么配得上他的拯救。你背信弃义，暗设陷阱，最糟糕的是，你还当着 _我_ 的面耍这些把戏。你怎么能对我撒谎，威克多尔？我做过什么，让你觉得需要这样欺骗我？甚至当你希望有自己的孩子时，我们也取得了谅解，而这——”她摇摇头，“你怎么能？”

威克多尔向她伸出手，但她退后一步，一巴掌打开了他的手。

“ _不_ ，”她怒视着他，“别碰我。”

说这句话时她没有压低嗓音，加上巴掌的那声脆响，哈利和罗恩的视线立刻扫了过来。

他们僵持了几秒，接着哈利便走到她和威克多尔之间，罗恩站在一旁，准备哈利一声令下就动手。

“到底怎么回事？”哈利的语调低得近乎威胁。

威克多尔小心地看了哈利一眼，越过哈利肩头直视着她的眼睛。“赫米…… _赫米翁_ _尼，_ 求你了…… _Molya te_[6]。我恳求你……我 _儿子_ ……他们抓走了我儿子呀。”大大出乎她意料的是，他单膝跪了下去，低垂着头，双手按在地上，“我告诉你这些就是在拿他们的命冒险了…… _Molya te_ 。”

他乞求着。尽管他的欺骗令她心寒，但或许在心底的某个角落，她依然理解他这么做的理由。即使威克多尔没有解释他为什么要告诉她这些，她也知道原因。因为在看待哈利的问题上，威克多尔和旁人没有什么不同。就像巫师界的其他人一样，威克多尔知道哈利是他们不必再担心孩子被掳走、父亲被杀害、爱人为他们而死的唯一希望。哈利是他们的生活不再被邪恶阴影笼罩的唯一希望。

哈利和罗恩都一言不发，怔怔注视着威克多尔。

她收拾起被出卖的心痛，走向他，伸出手道：“把信给我。”

威克多尔递过信。

她揭开火漆，扫视内容。信上详细解释了灵魂收割咒的作用，指出了相关理论以便她能理解咒语的原理并相信其可行性。这封信给了她希望，却又令她绝望。当然，末尾署名的不是别人，正是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

她跪下来与他视线齐平，捏住威克多尔的下巴逼他抬起眼，未经警告，便搜索了他的记忆。几小时，几天，几周，然后终于到了西弗勒斯·斯内普和他对话的那个夜晚。她听不见对话内容，但画面场景与威克多尔的描述一致。她快进一段，发现他确实跟耶希敏碰过面，最终，她在他记忆中看到了昨晚的景象：威克多尔坐在书房里，欲哭无泪地凝视着手里那封无标记的信函——也就是现在她手里的这封，巫师界的命运就系于他一念之间。而几乎同时，她和哈利正在客房里，多年来第一次肌肤相亲，抵死缠绵。

她看够了，撤回来站起身。“起来。”她嘶声道。

他站了起来。

“你把我们在这里的消息向他们通报了？”

威克多尔咽着唾沫，摇摇头。“没、没有。当然没有。我拦着不让斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔使用飞路网，但很快他们就会想和父母说话，那时他们就会告诉梵尼娅和瓦西里我这来了有趣的客人……”

她点点头，把脸转向哈利和罗恩。

罗恩脸色阴郁。“到底怎么回事？”

赫敏小心斟酌着字句，向他们说了威克多尔刚才交代的情况。她能看见他们对她这番话的反应，看见罗恩朝威克多尔的方向投去杀人的目光，看见哈利如何压抑着心中怒火不去看威克多尔。最后，尽管仍怀着被出卖的心痛，她还是为威克多尔说了话。

“他们扣着他的孩子。谁又知道我们自己处在同样的境地会怎么做呢？归根到底，重要的是我们最终做出的选择。而他冒着永远失去孩子的危险，选择了信任我们。我已经决定帮他。你们不是非得做出同样的决定。”她暗自祈祷哈利不会为这个决定恨她。曾经一度，他们总会追随对方的脚步，因为两人都不想与彼此分离。以热恋中人的眼光来看，那似乎很美好；但或许换一个角度，以真正成熟的心智来看，有各自的主见对他们来说才更有益。她希望哈利也这么看，希望他会坦然接受这个事实——即使她深爱他，愿为他付出一切，但她的信念同样很重要。

在漫长得仿若一生的等待后，哈利的目光柔和下来。

她感觉他的手滑倒她颈后，温柔地将她拉了过去，然后他的唇贴在了她耳旁。

“ _这_ 就是我如此爱你的原因。”他低声絮语着，将一个吻印在她脸颊上，然后松开了她。她笑意嫣然，心里只想当场搂住他狂吻。

哈利把视线投向威克多尔·克鲁姆。“我会帮你夺回孩子，还有，威克多尔……你最好清醒点，知道自己的处境有多糟。”

*

赫敏有两个去找哈利的绝好理由。一，她需要跟他谈谈斯内普的信；二，她觉得压力很大，需要放松一下。她也不知道要如何同时达成这两个目的而不牺牲其中一个。

夜深人静。她找到哈利时，他赤着脚坐在击剑室里冥想，这个可怜人还不知道她正策划着一次偷袭。

早些时候，在哈利同威克多尔定下计划之后，赫敏去剧场房内探望了吕西安。她觉得她对吕西安的“冷处理”已经够了，她得让影亲明白，和哈利的复合并不代表她会对他们放任不顾。她给了吕西安应得的关心，尽量抚慰他的痛苦，哄他入睡。

她又跟所罗门聊了会儿，然后越来越感觉到对哈利的思念，于是借谈工作的机会去找哈利。

这种渴望很快发展成了某种更原始的冲动，等她在击剑室找到他时，只想扑到他怀里好好亲热一番。

作为一个肩负使命的女人，她揉松了头发，尽可能低地解开上衣领口，最后确认了文胸松紧适度。她还是得跟他谈谈斯内普的事，所以最好时刻保持性感，免得谈话内容完全扫了他的“性”致。

她不愿打断他的冥想，于是悄无声息地溜进房间，但她才踏进他的感知范围，他就睁开了眼睛。他微微一笑，歪了歪脑袋示意她靠近，似乎并不介意她的闯入。

她挨着他坐下，蜷起一条腿，另一条腿倚在他身后。她把胳膊肘架在膝盖上，懒洋洋地拨弄着他凌乱的头发，微微俯过身，恰到好处地向他展示了一副合身的钢圈文胸能有什么效果。

他喉咙里发出一声满足的喟叹，倾身将唇舌贴上她的脖颈。

 _他学得真快，不是吗？_ 她带着狂野的喜悦想道。

她闭上眼睛，微笑着任他挑逗。她背上战起了鸡皮疙瘩，脑中越来越难分清待办事项的优先顺序。想到这里，她心里暗笑。

待办……办谁呢？

他的手开始向上摸索，她抿着嘴才没笑出声来。

_这小伙子一点都不浪费时间。_

“我不是来这里找人亲热的，哈利。”她在撒谎。

“哦？”他拖长了调子，继续吻着她，“你就骗我吧……老天，这件低腰裤性感得要命……”像是要证明他的观点一样，他的手不安分地摩挲着她裤腰下的肌肤，用手指勾住她内裤一侧，逗弄地扯了两下。

她笑着惊叫一声。“哈利！你—— _哦_ ……”她停顿下来，沉浸在哈利亲吻她脖颈处敏感肌肤的美妙感觉中，好一阵子才轻轻把他推开，“我是来和你谈斯内普的信的。”

有那么一瞬，他似乎没听进去，但下一秒，他长叹一声退开了。“真是煞风景……”

她歉然一笑，从文胸里抽出那封信。他视线紧跟着她手的动作，在乳沟的位置多驻留了片刻，这足可证明他的“性”致没有完全消退。

她藏起笑意，把信递给他。

他接过信打开来，注视着。“是空白的。”

赫敏支棱起眉毛。她朝信上看去，才发现它确实是空白的。显然，信上附了魔咒，这技巧手法令她印象深刻。也许，墨水被施了魔法，感应到她的魔法特征才会显现？她也不知道斯内普到底用了她什么私人物品来让魔咒生效，光是想想斯内普手里有她的私人物品，就叫人不寒而栗。

她伸出手指靠上羊皮纸的边缘，很快，字句显现出来。

哈利挑眉看着她。“ _拜托_ 可别告诉我斯内普手里碰巧有你的内衣。”显然，他也在想同样的问题，或者说他此刻真的是欲火中烧了。

“除非我在霍格沃茨的时候他偷翻过我的洗衣篮，不，我不认为他会用我的内裤调魔药加在墨水里，哈利。我猜，他用了我的考卷。我敢打赌，他正是那种会收藏各种材料以备不时之需的魔药师：满月月光下晾干的蝾螈眼，被谋杀者坟头采摘的百合花，再加吸血鬼‘万事通’学生的考卷。”

“未雨绸缪，吃用不愁。”哈利边读信边皱眉，“信里告诉了我们什么是灵魂收割……第一个问题：我们该信任这封信吗？”

“我不知道。”

哈利点点头，像是对她表示赞成。“第二个问题： _为什么？_ 为什么他要写下那道咒语的详情并寄给你？”

“我不知道。”她又答道。

_好一个“万事通”。_

“这是精心设计用于误导我们的骗局吗？”他问。

她耸耸肩。“也许吧。或许他是想操纵局势发展，就像他操纵威克多尔，就像他操纵耶希敏……”

“很像斯内普的作风，不是吗？”

“是啊，”她答道，“可如果他这么做是因为他确实和 _他们_ 不是一伙的呢，哈利？如果他又是在扮演双面间谍的角色呢？”

“他谋杀了阿不思·邓布利多。”

她琢磨着他的回答，轻叹一声，自己也不知道为何要绞尽脑汁把恶魔想象成天使。或许在内心深处，她不希望人们一眼就认定她是撕开人喉咙饱饮鲜血的怪物。一个人的本质如何，不该仅凭第一印象就草草定性。至少，她愿意如此相信。事实却并不总尽如人意。

“他确实那么做了，不是吗？”她回答。

哈利的目光变得疏离，有那么一阵子，赫敏觉得他沉浸在思绪中忘记了 _当下_ 。她轻轻把他几缕散落的头发拨到耳后，这个动作似乎一下把他拉回到现实中。

“你知道……”他静静开口道，“我曾多次观看过那段记忆，邓布利多遇害的那个夜晚。我在我的冥想盆里看它。我越是仔细看，就越觉得说不通。”

她眉毛拧成了结，心中充满爱怜，柔声唤他的名字。他曾亲眼见过太多在乎的人死去，为什么还要坚持一遍又一遍地去看呢？

“不，你不明白，”他说，“我不是说——我的意思是，我越是仔细看，就越是发觉这里那里的细节有问题。就拿邓布利多来说吧。他是最强大的巫师，赫敏。他为什么会向斯内普恳求怜悯？斯内普——斯内普的本事不及邓布利多，对吧？哪怕邓布利多当时身体虚弱，但他真有意抵抗的话，完全可以打败斯内普，但就我看来……就我看来，那天夜里他根本无意反抗。他在恳求斯内普……做 _什么_ 呢？他想要斯内普做什么？不要伤害他？还是杀了他？”

她不安地注视着他。“哈利——”

“那天夜里，我告诉邓布利多我要和他一起去那个洞穴的时候，他要我保证听从他的命令，哪怕是像‘逃走’、‘藏起来’或‘回去’这样的命令……哪怕他命令我‘保全自己’，我都必须照做。要是……要是我不是唯一被迫对他作出如此承诺的人呢？”

她皱着眉。“你认为他让斯内普作了承诺？你认为是他要斯内普杀了他？”

哈利懊恼地耸了耸肩。“我不知道，但邓布利多无条件地信任斯内普一定是有原因的。当邓布利多受伤虚弱的时候，他没有去找麦格，也没有去找海格，或者弗立维，他去找了斯内普。斯内普是邓布利多唯一想见的人。他信任斯内普 _多年_ 了，而那天夜里，他把性命交由斯内普处置，我不相信他会如此全心全意地信任某个人，却只落得如此可怕的背叛。我想……我想那天夜里，邓布利多知道他将会死去。”

“哈利……”

“而如今不是别人，恰恰是斯内普向我们传递了这条信息。灵魂收割……恰恰就在你以为没有什么比魂器更凶险的时候。”

赫敏拉起他的手，紧紧握住。“创造些讨人厌的东西，然后以此自得，确实很有斯内普的风格。”

哈利苦笑了一下。“你相信它能起作用吗？这道咒语？”

她略加思索。“理论上看是可行的。信上说，这道咒语需要一个目标、一次牺牲和一剂催化……”

“而他希望我做牺牲，当然了。多么富有戏剧性啊。”

赫敏不认为这有什么戏剧性可言，但她真的需要再次提醒他她担心他是个魂器吗？说来奇怪，但有生以来第一次，她真心希望能和斯内普谈谈。那个人很有先见之明地选了她作为收信人。不是写给哈利，不是写给卢平，而是写给她。话说回来，他一向不喜欢哈利和卢平，对她的智慧倒还勉强有些敬意，他教了她六年，抓住一切机会给她出难题，却从没难倒她，别无选择只能给了她一个O……至少他 _承认_ 她够聪明，可以领会他咒语的精妙之处，认同它的效力。也可能……

也可能他知道，虽然其他人都会觉得那不可能，但我会理解那咒语如何能够生效……

这个念头给她希望，却又令她绝望，就像她初读那封信时的感觉一样。如果她关于斯内普咒语的推测正确的话，那就还有一个机会……然而，假如斯内普的咒语失败，而她关于哈利是个魂器的推测正确的话……

我不能失去他。我不会让它发生的。如果有必要的话，我会——

她的思绪顿住了。 _会怎么样，格兰杰？转变他？她能做到吗_ _？_ 她有足够的勇气吗？她有足够的 _残忍_ 吗？

_哈利应该有一个完整的人生。一个正常的人生。在生命结束时，能够回首往事，说：_ _“_ _我这一生没有虚度光阴，不是吗？_ _”_

哪怕她不知该 _如何_ 去做才能给他幸福，却还是不顾一切地想把他仅有一次的生命和她绑在一起，这就已经够糟了；但如果她不得不让他付出永生的代价……她能否原谅她自己？他能否原谅 _她_ ？

“噢，”他柔声打断了她的神游，拨开她额前的几绺发丝，“把下巴抬起来。你这样子就像是刚被学校开除了。”

她略显惊讶地凝视着他，然后露出愧疚的微笑。“你和罗恩什么时候都得揪着我那句话不放，是吧？”

他耸耸肩。“我们就抓住你这点把柄嘛。那以后你说的每一句话、做的每一件事都无可挑剔。”

她咧开嘴。“甚至是‘呕吐’？”

“对你来说那是S.P.E.W.，小姐。哦，对不起—— _女士_ 。”

她大笑起来，意识到她是多么怀念像这样和哈利一同欢笑。“如你所知， _完美女士_ 并不真的完美。过去五年里，我做了很多傻事……”

“那些错我全都会谅解的。”

“但不会忘记。”

“会忘掉的。这也是我们昨晚说好的。”

她支棱起一边眉毛。“哦？你的意思是不是告诉我，你愿意忘记我离开——”

“已经忘了。”

“那我约会威克——”

“一忘皆空。”

她嘻嘻笑起来。“那我和罗恩睡过觉呢？”

“ **你说什么？** ”

“开玩笑的。”

“那可 _不_ 好笑。”

“不，好笑极了。你脸上的表情太滑稽了。你哪怕有一秒钟闪过相信的念头都该觉得脸红。”

“在保加利亚语里，‘你是个变态女人’怎么说？”

她正打算开口翻译，他一把搂住她的后颈，深深地吻着她，用行动告诉她他确实已经谅解并且忘却，至少在他们唇舌交缠的甜蜜一刻，确实如此。

现在或许不是做爱的最佳时机，赫敏心里承认了这个不可否认的事实，然后用力回吻着他，拼命拉扯他的上衣。他们已经谈过斯内普的事了，而显然，她没有在那令人不快的讨论中失去他。

他们昨晚刚做过爱。但这是种全然不同的感觉，也正是她此刻所想要的。

就当是为大局做点牺牲？她自嘲地想。好吧！

他上身后仰，褪下套头毛衣和汗衫，然后继续脱她的上衣。

“我知道现在也许不是这么做的最佳时机，”他边说边把她的上衣往身后一甩，俯身在她两峰间亲吻，“我们都有更重要的事需要操心，但我们压力都很大，还有，重要的是我深爱着你，所以我想说，即使看上去我只是想找人亲热——”

可是梅林啊，这小伙子有时话真是太多了……

在巫师世界里，“请”不是唯一有魔力的词语。还有火焰熊熊，阿拉霍洞开，如果你喜欢的话，还有速速禁锢。而就眼下的情况来说，还有其他魔法词汇，赫敏很快就要用上了。

“闭上嘴，操我，波特，”她说，“快点，用力。”

“哦，天哪，女人！我 _爱极了_ 你这么说！”

它就像魔咒一样有效，而赫敏一向很自豪她的魔咒课成绩是O。

哈利用手指勾住她裤腰向下一扯，拉着她倒在击剑室的地面上。

哦，老天！他真是个招人喜欢的野蛮人！

他正动作娴熟地解开她的皮带扣把裤子往下拉。

她微微一笑，风情万种。“还没法把衣服变没，波特？”按正常想法，如果他会这招，一定早用上了。

“当然可以。但亲自动手更有情趣。”

这句话更令她的欲望陡增，她匆匆踢掉鞋，好方便他不受阻碍地褪下她的裤子。

现在，除了黑色蕾丝内衣和挂在后腰上的枪套，她身上什么都不剩了。哈利跪在她上方，微微后仰，居高临下地俯望着她。他咧嘴一笑，大概对自己的手艺很是满意。

她也笑着，很高兴他已经脱掉了衬衫，让她能看见他平滑的胸肌，还有她送他的挂坠，就垂在他胸口。他左前臂的魔杖套和右臂的银短剑也是不错的装饰物。那个系在他脖颈上的钟摆状小瓶子 _朝下_ 指着，好像在说：“这边走，快乐唾手可得。”这点她一刻都不曾怀疑。

舔了舔嘴唇和尖牙，她伸手抓住他的牛仔裤，将他拉向自己。

他们的唇迎在一处，拼尽全力地亲吻。

他抱紧了她，手指在她发丝间掠过，纠结缠绕。头皮上紧绷绷的拉力撩拨得她心旌摇荡。

他用力，她喘息。他亲吻着她袒露的咽喉，她低吟一声，自己也不确定说了什么。在哈利如此热情的动作中，她很难对任何事情深入思考，因为她真的很享受这种听任他为所欲为的感觉。

他的手离开了她的头发，这突然放松带来的空虚感很快又被填补了，那只手滑到她背后，正好落在文胸搭扣的位置。她感觉到他手紧贴的压力，他举起她靠向自己，她弓起腰迎合着。他解开了她的文胸，用另一只手把它丢到一旁，还是那只手扣住了她一边乳房，与此同时，他将另一边含入口中。她能感觉到他用舌尖逗弄着她的乳头，动作如天鹅绒般柔滑，还有他嘴唇充满爱欲的吮吸。

赫敏只觉得周身感官像要炸开来一样。她躺在这里，全身瘫软，任由哈利摆布，而他甚至都还没脱完衣服！

她心痒难耐地渴望着他裆部那顶显而易见的“小帐篷”，但他两膝抵在地上弯着腰，他们之间还隔着那样一段距离和两条碍事的内裤——

“门，”她喘息道，想起她没有锁门，“可能有人碰巧路过——”

她听见什么东西砰地一声，接着嘎吱作响，像是一根发涩的门闩被硬穿过锈蚀的格栅。长凳和椅子拖过地面撞在击剑室的门上，摞成了一堆。

好吧，问题解决了。

“那没什么不一样，”他贴着她的肌肤小声嘟囔，一边解开了她枪套的挂扣，“如果有人碰巧撞见了我们，那他们就他妈的 _看着_ 好了。”

她想也许她该表示愤慨的，但她想到哈利能够如此专注于取悦她乃至不顾其他时，只觉有种完全迷失在幻想中的沉醉。

她按捺不住，在他两腿间曲起膝盖，这样她就能用足弓轻轻摩挲那困在囚笼中的小家伙—— _好吧，一点也不小，真的。 **得赶紧** 把那可怜的家伙解放出来干点坏事了。_

他低吟着什么，断断续续，听着像是“天杀的”，却如天籁般动听。他把她放倒，跪坐着开始用最快的速度解腰带和裤子。

她坐起身，把他的手推开，自己动手。他目不转睛地看着她的动作，甚至从胳膊上摘下魔杖套时都没移开视线，这个认知更激起了她的情欲。

她笑着抬眼，一瞬不瞬地凝视着他的眼眸，一边进行手上的动作。她甚至不愿按部就班，直接就把长裤和短裤一起拉到他胯上，而他将手插进她发间再次亲吻着她。

她舒臂环住他的脖子，引着他一起躺回地上，感觉到他的体重沉甸甸地压在她身上，令人安心。

在两人近乎疯狂的亲吻中，她用脚趾勾住了他长裤和短裤的裤腰，一下就拽了下来。

现在 _他_ 浑身一丝不挂了。她透过内裤也能感觉到他的勃起。

他发出一声挫败的低吟，稍稍从她身上退开，重新跪好，一把扯掉她的内裤，将她的一条腿抬过他肩头。她几乎还来不及发出赞许声，他已挺身直入，以他所能忍受的速度和力度的极限。

他冲刺的力道感觉棒极了，有那么一会儿，他们完全沉浸在感官乐趣中。一个念头在她脑子里盘桓不去，她反复想了又想，就是不明白她是怎么在没有如此美妙性爱的情况下活过这五年的。

她做过爱，甚至也品尝过欢愉，却没有过如此目眩神迷的极乐体验。这五年来，她从未有过如此的感动，心想她愿意为眼前这个男人付出一切，而与此同时，他也正向她献出一切，毫无保留。

她难以克制地注视着他的腰胯，看着他如何起起落落，他紧致的肌肉贴着她柔软的肌肤。

他没有停下律动，拉起她的手，十指交缠片刻，而后反手握住。他引着她的手指摁在她私处，用两人的拇指一起轻轻摩挲它。

她紧闭双眼低声呻吟。

他绕着她的中心抚摩了一会儿，微微用力一按，随即腰胯一个巧妙的扭动。一切都改变了。

**哦我的天哪！**

_这_ 是为她而做的。在这推动下，她登上了顶峰，只觉头仿佛要炸开来一样，同时全身都被一波喜悦的狂潮淹没。

他呻吟着把头往后仰，拼命又坚持了几秒，然后腰身一紧，手指陷进她大腿里，紧紧抵着她，泄出一声挫败的低吼。

片刻之后，他瘫倒在她身上，汗津津的躯体贴着她潮红的皮肤。

她有种奇怪的温暖感，仿佛她也要出汗了。这是五年来从没有过的感觉，但她张开臂膀拥抱着它。

哈利气喘吁吁，把脸埋在她颈窝里。她用四肢环抱着他，此刻，两人裸身相对，将自己最柔弱的一面都袒露出来，然而他充盈在她体内，令人安心，她喜欢这种感觉。

她懒洋洋地用手指梳理着他的头发。

“哈利，”她低喃，“哦，哈利，那真是 _无与伦比_ 。”

他咕哝了一声作为回应，听着类似于“是”和“嗯哼”的混合。

她又静静躺了一会儿，等他恢复体力。

一两分钟后，他从她肩上抬起头，深深地吻她，然后将两人翻了个身，自己背贴地面，让她躺在他身上。

她带着满足的微笑，把头枕在他胸膛上，合了一会儿眼，享受着他手指慵懒地抚摸她头发的感觉，轻声哼哼。

“不是我瞎猜，”他说，“威克多尔一定会很恼火吧，如果他发现我们不仅烧焦了他客房的家具，现在还几乎毁了他的击剑室……”

她睁开双眼，于是那堆胡乱叠起的家具映入眼帘，甚至包括一两个击剑面具……没错，还有一大摞其他击剑器材。它们不只是像被人扔过去那样简单堆砌在一起。它们……哦，它们好像粘在门上了，就像刚从麻瓜甩干机里取出的袜子，见什么都会被吸过去。

“那是你干的？”她惊叹着问。

他举目四望，她看出他似乎有点懊恼，却不怎么惊讶。“也许吧。我的魔力好像会变得不稳定，当我——你知道——和你，呃，做的时候……”

“富有激情。”

“是啊。”

“那你知道怎么把它们弄下来吗？”

“你是说解除粘贴？”

“是的。”

“知道最邪门的是什么吗？我可以把每件东西都物归原位。”

“每一件？”

“一件不差。”

她嘻嘻一笑。“现在你就是想让我嫉妒你的魔法技巧。”

他吃吃笑着。“我是认真的。我告诉你，我可以。”

她认真打量着他，然后俯身给了他一个热烈绵长的吻。“知道吗，哈利？我完全相信你。”

她相信，因为哈利就是最纯粹、最美好、最惊人的魔法。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 保加利亚语，你没事吧？

[2] 保加利亚语，求你了。

[3] 保加利亚语，好吧。

[4] 保加利亚语，我不明白。

[5] 保加利亚语，是的。

[6] 保加利亚语，求求你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，我知道我曾对你们说过不会有第三部了……但现在我意识到必须有，不是因为我的大纲有什么变化，而是因为我意识到文章到了该告一段落的位置，哈利和赫敏的关系已确定，现在也该发展一下故事的另一条主线——战争。所以为了故事结构的平衡，我把余下的章节归为第三部。第三部或许不会像第一部和第二部那么长。我说“或许”，因为我不想为此赌咒，而后却发现自己又把你们拖进了一次长达十四章的等待。大笑。


	30. 【第三部 子夜漫漫】第二十九章 兵不厌诈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章拖了很长时间，只有一个原因：我忙得不可开交。不过，我一有时间坐下来就会写个不停。以至于我不得不从本章中砍掉了部分情节，以免它显得太长。但别担心。我向你们保证，那些被删减的情节绝对是多余的。有趣，但多余。希望最终呈现的文本让你们觉得等待是值得的。  
> 还有一件重要的事：你们都太好了，告诉我被拖超过14章你们都不介意。你们太可爱了，我得谢谢你们。  
> 最近四天我熬得太晚了，现在报应来了。你们读到这里的时候，我大概已经昏昏沉沉了，眼睛是睁着还是闭着都无所谓啦。但放心好了，等我闭上眼睛在舒服的床上（而不是那些睡得难受的东西，比如我的人体工程学办公椅）好好睡上十六个钟头缓过来以后，就会开始写第三十一章。就这样吧，我该去还我的睡眠债了（还有附加利息），感谢大家一如既往地支持哈利和赫敏在故事中经历友谊、冒险、浪漫，以及情色。  
> 最后（但不代表不重要），非常感谢tome_raider出色的校对工作。要不是有她，最近这两章一定会错漏百出。当你看到什么地方觉得应该在评论中多打几个感叹号说“哦我的天这是多棒的一章啊！！！！！！！！111感叹号！！！111”的时候，我敢肯定这是她的功劳。^_^

战争就是两种对立意识形态之间持续一段时期的武装冲突，对立双方可以是民族、国家、联盟，乃至其最小的单位，组织团体。有战争就有死亡，有毁灭，还有最重要的，有敌我之分。但哪怕精神上理解战争的不可避免，个人在战争中的经历也往往在人心灵上留下不可磨灭的伤痕。当一个人身陷战火之中，而不是仅仅作壁上观时，就会意识到那些死亡、毁灭和敌我之分伤害的是与你最最亲近的人。

见识过战争是如何撕碎置身其中者的心又丢弃一旁的，就会明白战争不仅仅关系到军队、战略、武器和政治手腕；最重要的是，它还关系到人，关系到家庭，关系到你所爱的人。

兄弟可能战死，母亲可能心碎，孩子可能失去，家庭可能破碎，再无可挽回。

哈利曾看着罗恩埋葬了一个哥哥，又失去救醒另一个哥哥的希望；他曾目睹男男女女死去，而他们的亲人朋友或者同伴只能伏在他们的尸体上痛哭流涕。他曾怀抱他最深爱的女子，眼看着她血流不止，他们本可拥有的未来就那样永远消逝在殷红的血泊中。

在战争期间，人生变幻无常。计划赶不上变化，原则遭遇妥协，恐惧侵蚀着最简单的快乐，失去亦无可避免。

这就是哈利在日复一日的生活中学到的东西，他所经历的苦难岁月远长于同龄巫师。从在霍格沃茨上三年级时起，他就知道这不是一场他可以置身事外的战斗。不论他是在上课，在睡觉，在霍格莫德谈笑，还是在打魁地奇，战争都如影随形。到他五年级时，巫师们才意识到战争的阴云，少数人开始有所行动，也仅仅是因为他们比其他同胞更了解战争的恐怖。

而如今，在威克多尔·克鲁姆家里，战争的创伤也已开始流血，虽然白雪覆盖的山峦、与世隔绝的小镇和宏伟的城堡围墙曾足可保护这个家远离战火。威克多尔·克鲁姆的心被撕裂了，他的信念被压抑，他的正直受到严峻考验，因为他对孩子们的爱，因为他的亲哥哥亲姐姐不肯给他留一点余地。

他姐姐带走了他的儿子，几个月来都藏在威克多尔不知道的地方。他哥哥也拒绝让他探望孩子，他相信他们还活着的唯一证据是，保加利亚档案馆的“已故”魔法居民档案内还未出现他们的名字。

哈利站在威克多尔书房窗口，太阳还没有完全离开保加利亚上空。落日晕染着天空，粉红、橙黄和湛蓝在天际交织，再过一会儿，色彩将更加殷红，混合成紫色，渐趋灰暗，最后归于一片漆黑。对有些人来说，这意味着一天的结束。而对哈利来说，这一天才刚开始，特别是在五年前赫敏刚被转变的时候，更是如此。

“哈利应该拥有更好的人生，而不是日日只渴盼着夜幕的降临。”赫敏在离开的那个晚上，曾这样对罗恩说。

他对自己笑笑。其实夜晚也没那么糟糕，对吧？

_和白天差不多，只不过……光线暗一点。_

他吃吃笑着，转身离开窗边，打量着威克多尔桌上的东西。有羊皮纸和羽毛笔，魔法桌面玩具，当然，还有一枚扣在球形玻璃罩里的飞贼。然后是几张照片。

照片只有两张，位置摆得恰到好处，坐在书桌前一抬眼就能看到。两个孩子如威克多尔所说，还太小没法满地跑，但他们像父亲一样强壮，手脚并用却异常灵活地爬来爬去，咧开没牙的小嘴冲着可动玩具和迷你飞贼大笑。

哈利不由好奇他们的母亲是谁。威克多尔真的在乎过她们吗？或者就像赫敏半开玩笑说的那样，她们只是子宫替代品？

“贾罗斯拉夫和托多尔的生日只相差几周。”威克多尔在门口说。

哈利几乎没注意到他的到来。这男人像往常一样安静而谦逊。哈利依然很惊讶一个如此出名的人能如此平易近人。

_哦，你也不是无名小卒，波特。_

他对自己这个念头皱了皱眉。

_我们是不同的。他得到的关注都是正面的。他是个魁地奇球星。而我只是个额头上刻着预言诅咒的小子。_

“我没向她隐瞒过想要孩子的事。”威克多尔继续道。

哈利随即意识到威克多尔误解了他懊恼的表情。“我不是——”他顿住，叹了口气，朝威克多尔笑了笑，“孩子们挺像你的。鼻子简直和你一模一样。”

威克多尔嗤了一声，像是轻笑。“等他们长大以后又有一个理由怪我了， _da_ ？”

 _啊。看来这家伙确实有点幽默感。_ 哈利咧嘴一笑。“这完全不用担心，我想。”

威克多尔轻笑一声，点点头，目光落在孩子们的照片上。

哈利注视他片刻，开口道：“你明白把要他们夺回来你得怎么做吧？”

“是的。我明白。”威克多尔喟叹一声，神色间有一丝寂寥。他拉开一格抽屉，取出一个精美的相框，当他把它翻过来时，哈利看出这相框和装孩子照片的相框是一套的。这张照片曾经和贾罗斯拉夫、托多尔的照片一起摆在桌上。

威克多尔把相框塞进哈利手里。“我总觉得她……伤心的时候非常美。”

哈利低头看去，只见照片里的赫敏穿着一身相当保守的长袍。长袍是深蓝和黑色，露出胳膊和肩膀，其他部位都裹得严严实实。她浓密的长发编成了辫子，她正眺望窗外，而后回头朝照片外看过来，努力做出一个微笑，却掩饰不住伤痛的表情。她 _确实_ 很美，但她眼中饱含的悲伤令哈利心痛如绞。

“这么说可能有些奇怪，”威克多尔继续道，“但她常常很……冷淡，而当她悲伤的时候，她才又像她自己了。至少她和我在一起时是这样。”

哈利凝视照片，用拇指摩挲着照片中的面容，意识到她所做出的巨大牺牲，为了他，或许也是为了大家。

“照片你留着吧，”威克多尔说，“我没法收着它同时……这是一张……很好的照片。不该浪费了。”

有那么一瞬，哈利心中翻涌起嫉妒的烈焰（他对威克多尔·克鲁姆一直都有这种情绪，只是从未过多表现），他竭力克制着才把那句满含恶意的“哦，我才不需要这个呢，因为我已经有她本人了”咽回肚子里，告诉自己想想威克多尔经历的折磨，想想威克多尔此刻的痛苦，他应该允许威克多尔保留对赫敏的美好回忆，而不是用嫉妒去玷污它。

哈利把相框变小，塞进外套口袋里。这标志着轻松话题的结束。是谈正事的时候了。“你用飞路网通知你哥哥姐姐了？”

威克多尔点点头，立刻跟上了话题改变。“是的。”

“他们同意跟你做交易了？”

“他们同意把孩子带来。他们没保证会把孩子留下，但只要贾罗斯拉夫和托多尔会来就够了。反正，我想等我哥哥姐姐看到你和罗恩·韦斯莱的时候，就会完全相信我了。他们也……问过你身边有多少吸血鬼。照你说的，我都告诉他们了。”

“他们问你为什么没有立刻通知他们我的到来时，你是怎么回答的？”

“照赫米翁的建议回答的。对付你们需要时间。要详加计划。有吸血鬼们和罗恩·韦斯莱保护你。我只有背后下手才能制住你，这花了不少时间。”

“他们相信你了？”

“是的。他们自诩熟知我的弱点，认为优柔寡断也是我的弱点之一。”

哈利不由在心里感谢梅林保佑。“他们肯定会在日落前赶来吧。”

“他们说了会过来，还会带上其他食死徒，打算趁赫敏和她的影亲还没睡醒，先下手干掉他们。”

这一点哈利早有预料，但亲耳听到还是令他不自觉地打了个寒战。“这样最好。在这时候，他们没法带自己的吸血鬼过来，不过我猜他们会让吸血鬼随后赶到。如果一切照计划进行的话，不管那些吸血鬼是否随后过来，我们都不必担心。”

“希望你是对的。”

“我不能出差错，你两个孩子要有个三长两短，我就得背良心债了。威克多尔，你会不会……对你的侄子侄女……？”

“他们会被送回父母身边。”

哈利没有追问。斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔的命运就由威克多尔决定吧。

一个飘忽的影子在门上汇聚成型。幽灵女孩瓦茜尔卡浮现出来，绞着双手说：“大人，您的客人到了。”

“那我们最好到地窖去，”哈利说，“然后开始这场演出。”

“当然。”威克多尔站起身，两人匆匆离开了威克多尔的书房。

“一切就绪？”哈利问。

“罗恩说没问题了。”

走下通往地窖的楼梯时，浓郁的黑暗开始调节着他的情绪。他变得专注而坚定，随着一步步迈向地窖深处，他愈发下定了决心要办成这件事。他的思绪飘向安全藏在城堡某个秘密角落里的法杖。它已经不再需要额外防护。曾经辐射相当大半径的可怕力量如今被限制在那小小的匣子里。

哈利不禁露出一丝自豪的微笑。是他和赫敏将它锁进匣子，并一起对魔咒进行了强化。

抵达最底层的禁闭区，哈利看见了将用来铐他的镣铐。旁边是罗恩的身躯。

_罗恩的身躯……_

毫无生气地靠在墙上，两眼圆睁，脸上凝固着一个震惊的表情，一把小刀从腹部透体而过。血在地窖的地面上汇成了血泊。他没有呼吸。什么都没有。他死了。

哈利站在那儿，目瞪口呆地看着罗恩呆滞的眼睛。他颤巍巍地转过身，正对上威克多尔的魔杖。

哈利听见的最后一句话是威克多尔清晰的嗓音：“昏昏倒地。”

然后哈利就失去了知觉。

*

哈利摇摇晃晃醒过来，一瞬间只觉肩周疼得厉害，而后渐渐麻木。他倚靠在墙上，双臂吊起，手腕上铐着短链手铐。他的腿也被魔法束缚着。

他觉得有点晕头转向，特别是注视着对面那双眼睛，感觉异常熟悉，却又…… _陌生_ 。

他在微蒙的火光中眯起眼。鹰钩鼻，黑头发，方下巴。

_威克多尔的姐姐。_

她说着保加利亚语，一边回头去看威克多尔和另一个男人，哈利猜想那就是她二弟瓦西里。

瓦西里对她的话报以大笑，骄傲地拍着威克多尔的后背，答了几句，显然也是在打趣，因为他姐姐一听就咧起嘴来。

和他们一起的还有几个陌生人，男男女女总计有十三人，可能也是食死徒，但如哈利所料，没什么大人物。就像伏地魔的其他走狗一样，他们无法抵挡独占殊荣的诱惑。把抓获哈利·波特的消息报告给贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇或者卢修斯·马尔福这类人纯属浪费，因为莱斯特兰奇和马尔福会将功劳据为己有。

人群一阵哄笑。威克多尔懦懦地笑了一下以示回应，眼里却没有笑意，躲着哈利的目光。

“晚上好，哈利·波特。”梵尼娅退开一步，微笑着对他说。她说话时口音很重，但英语似乎很流利。“我看你睡得挺香嘛？威克多尔特别照顾你和你的朋友们呢。”她瞥了一眼罗恩毫无生气的躯体。“虽然我想你那位朋友大概是没有宾至如归的感觉。”

哈利咬紧牙关，强忍住涌到嘴边的回击。

离罗恩最近的食死徒踢了罗恩的尸体一脚。

“离他远点，”哈利怒吼道，“ _别碰他！_ ”

又是一阵笑声。

“几点了，威克多尔？”梵尼娅回头问道，眼睛却一刻也没离开哈利。

威克多尔看了看怀表，答道：“太阳下山了，不过离天黑还有一段时间，姐姐。吸血鬼们还没睡醒呢。”

梵尼娅得意地笑起来。“你知道这意味着什么，不是吗，哈利·波特？这就是说，在我们说话的这会儿，你亲爱的泥巴种和她的影亲们已经是砧板上的肉了……就在他们那样无依无靠地睡在棺材里的时候。”

“蒂塔和米哈伊尔一直想杀几个吸血鬼，”人群里有个家伙说，“好有些吹牛的资本，他们说！”

笑声更响了。

_他们正自得其乐……_

哈利觉得直反胃。他十四岁就开始跟食死徒打交道，熟知他们的冷酷无情，但他们对人类尊严的漠视依旧令他恶心。除了他们的同类——纯血统至上主义者以及认同他们观点的个别混血巫师，他们不尊重任何人。

他狂怒地在镣铐中挣扎。“威克多尔，你 _不会的_ 。你怎么能——”

“和那个 _麻——泥巴种_ 交往是个错误，我必须纠正它。”威克多尔脸上全无一点表情，“我要向哥哥姐姐证明我对黑魔王的忠诚。还有比同时献上赫敏·格兰杰和哈利·波特更好的办法吗？韦斯莱不过是个添头。”

“狗杂种。”哈利低声道。

瓦西里闻言笑逐颜开，揽住威克多尔的肩膀，兴奋地用保加利亚语对威克多尔和他们的伙伴说着什么。

“黑魔王会很高兴的，”梵尼娅说，“等我们把赫敏·格兰杰的脑袋盛在银盘子里献给他的时候，他还会加倍高兴。坚纽斯会 _气死_ 的，不是吗？他整天就幻想着自己才是能亲手杀她的人。”

只听到坚纽斯的名字，哈利就觉胸口升起难以抑制的恨意。他眼里燃着怒火，视线利箭般射向威克多尔。

“希望你不会后悔，威克多尔。希望你的背叛值得压上赫敏的性命。”

威克多尔咽了咽唾沫，点头道：“确实值得。我的孩子们安全了，哈利·波特。”

哈利小心审视着他。

“我的孩子们安全了。”

哈利忍住笑意。 _成功了！_

“斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔也安全了。”威克多尔继续道。

听到最后这句，哈利吃了一惊。瓦西里和梵尼娅的表情像是被游走球击中了似的。

梵尼娅目光灼灼地瞪向弟弟。“你在说什——”

“只要我还活着，就不会让他们由食死徒养大。”

瓦西里从威克多尔身旁退开，眼里写满惊疑和愤怒。他一边用保加利亚语呵斥着，一边朝其他同伙靠过去。梵尼娅也加入了争吵，厉声对威克多尔说着什么。此刻，所有人都背向着哈利，他瞥着在地上躺成“大”字型的罗恩，一边从袖口摸出了手铐钥匙。他几秒钟就能把自己解开，但哪怕有威克多尔的帮助，他也不能冒险独自对付十五个食死徒。

_离日落还有多久？_

天一定还没黑，这点哈利可以肯定。距食死徒们抵达才不过三十分钟，但他还得等多久罗恩才会活过来？

哈利真的要担心起来的时候，罗恩的尸体眨了眨眼，痛苦地皱起眉头。

“ _见鬼！_ ”尸体嚎了一声，自己从地上爬了起来。

争吵声顿时弱了下去，所有人的目光都集中在死而复生的罗恩身上。

一抹微笑在哈利脸上漾开。 _好极了！_

罗恩握住刀柄，把刀从腹部拔了出来，血从伤口汩汩而出，他呻吟着嚷道：“说真的！你有必要捅得这么深吗，威克多尔？”

威克多尔脸色一红。 _他居然脸红了！_ “抱、抱歉……”

食死徒们目瞪口呆地看着威克多尔。

事到临头，好戏就要开演了。

哈利咧嘴笑着，把钥匙捅进手铐里，解放了自己的双手。就在他们骇然注视着罗恩迅速愈合的伤口时，威克多尔抢出两根魔杖，蹲下隐蔽。哈利从威克多尔手中召唤回自己的魔杖，移除了腿部的魔法束缚。

复方汤剂是他们计划中至关重要的一环。威克多尔的哥哥姐姐疑心很重，他必须有些极端的作为才能取得他们的信任。哈利知道该做什么。威克多尔需要向梵尼娅和瓦西里展示俘虏，最好是一具尸体，如果是哈利·波特的密友就更好了。那具尸体只能是罗恩或者赫敏的，鉴于杀死吸血鬼必须焚烧、穿心或者斩首，实在难以造假，赫敏的选项被排除了。他们可以把罗恩伪装成死人，只要他们的把戏玩得够小心，食死徒们 _也许_ 就不会太早觉出异样。计划看似可行，但还是有点不保险，直到赫敏建议让所罗门服用复方汤剂。

“所罗门是最佳人选，”她说，“用复方汤剂把他变成罗恩，这样在所罗门沉睡的时候，‘罗恩’就会——看上去和死了没两样。这将是最令人信服的诡计。知道最妙的是什么吗？只要房间里没有能透射阳光的窗户，所罗门就能在日落前醒来，也就是说他可以帮你们对付食死徒。我想有了你、威克多尔和所罗门，再加上‘罗恩’死而复生带来的震撼，你们可以轻易解决十五到二十个食死徒。”说完，她露齿而笑，朝他眨了眨眼，轻扭了一下腰胯。

不知怎么，听到赫敏如此漫不经心却信心十足地说“你们可以轻易解决十五到二十个食死徒”时，哈利顿时觉得，只要她开口，就是五十个他也可以解决。

一声大叫传来。哈利一个鱼跃，释放出保护咒，挡住射向他的魔咒。与此同时，所罗门也开始施展魔法。

两个食死徒顿时倒地。所罗门弯下腰，忍受着傲罗特供复方汤剂失效时的疼痛。

“ _该死！痛死了！_ ”所罗门嚷道，复方汤剂伪造的嗓音里混合着他真实的嗓音，他的本来面目也开始从罗恩的脸下面浮现出来。

食死徒们怔怔立在原地，愈发混乱。

哈利脱离防护，左右挥舞魔杖和拳头。食死徒们或闪或躲，分成两股扑向威克多尔和哈利。他们完全忘记了所罗门，这显然是一个错误。

下一瞬，所罗门直起腰来，身上已经没有一点罗恩的影子，周身辐射着吸血鬼特有的凶狠。

梵尼娅的尖叫响彻地窖。所罗门冲入敌阵亮出了獠牙，血红的眼睛里燃着嗜血的欲望。

*

罗恩藏在哈利的隐形衣下，注视着那两个食死徒。他压低身形，蜷缩在剧场道具后面。屋里到处是爬满藤蔓的假树，猩猩表演服，豹皮，用木头和椰子壳雕的日常生活用品。房间一角放着几台留声机，大概是配音效用的，百合状的播音喇叭上方，吊着几只猴子木偶。旁边躺着本旧书，看样子像是剧本，封面上写着标题《泰山传奇》。

他不打算捡起那本书来读，但他心里不由好奇那剧本是否和房间里散落的小道具有所关联。不管怎么说，那些道具对他的计划将很有用。

食死徒们此来武装了木桩和小瓶子（里面可能装着圣水）。他们用兜帽盖着脑袋，朝屋子中央的三具棺材走去。

他们在说保加利亚语，紧张的轻笑夹杂在絮絮叨叨的对话里，尤为刺耳。

 _第一次，是吗？_ 罗恩愠怒地想。他永远都无法理解为什么有些人会如此期待第一次杀死吸血鬼。他从未期待过那样的经历，不只因为他时刻记得赫敏也是个吸血鬼，也因为杀死他们——是件可怕的脏活儿。

那不像索命咒或者窒息咒，甚至也不像神锋无影咒。要杀死吸血鬼，你就必须靠近它，于是不免喷一身血。斩首和扎心脏会搞得鲜血四溅，弄不好的话还会肉沫横飞。

烧死他们就更糟了。头发、皮肤和血肉烧焦的气味足以让任何还有一丁点人性的巫师把胃都呕出来，至少第一次的时候是这样。坦白说，罗恩至今无法忍受那些砍下的脑袋、刺穿的心脏和烧焦的尸块。那不是他喜欢做的事。他不反对为避免被咬死而自卫，但也不会兴高采烈地盼着收集吸血鬼的脑袋。

罗恩常想知道哈利是怎么熬过那么多猎杀吸血鬼的可怕经历的。毕竟，哈利曾杀过六个吸血鬼，但他从不拿杀戮说笑，不管对象是吸血鬼、狼人还是人类。

在这一点上，罗恩也一样。这些事情在心里想想就够了。宣之于口也只是让问题更难回避而已。

食死徒们来到第一具棺材前，大气都不敢出，咧嘴笑着伸手去推棺材盖。

当然，棺材盖是不会动的。至少从外头别想推动。罗恩在韦斯莱家的二十几年可不是白待的，他以近乎狂热的积极性学会了锁定咒。对弗雷德和乔治这样的哥哥而言，只要他们手能够得着的地方，就没有什么是“神圣不可侵犯”的，因此，罗恩不得不学会了锁东西的技巧，而且精于此道。当然，在魔法锁和咒语方面，比尔一向是个好老师，因为他首先得知道怎么锁东西，才可能擅长开别人的锁。

这时候，食死徒们转向了第二具棺材——那同样封得死死的。

罗恩强忍住笑。 _连解锁都没试。真可怜。要是早知道他们这么蠢，我根本就不用费那么大周章准备半天。话说回来，我才不会拿赫敏和吕西安的安全冒险呢。_

罗恩也不知道他是什么时候开始把吕西安列入了自己操心的名单里。

_这是难免的。赫敏在乎那个娘娘腔的蠢蛋，所以我也为他两肋插刀，这就是我的作风。_

食死徒们再次受挫，脸上的微笑渐渐消失。他们开始试第三具棺材。

这一具很容易就打开了。本该如此。罗恩没费神给它加防护，因为里面根本没有吸血鬼。

照罗恩的怀表，所罗门现在大概正把威克多尔的哥哥姐姐还有那些伙伴吓得屁滚尿流。他回想起昨晚吸血鬼们入睡前哈利的叮嘱。

“所罗门，我——我真心希望我们的俘虏被抓住的时候是……活着的，”哈利眉头微皱，“而且能，嗯，活下去……你懂吧？”

“这么说，”所罗门不大确定地回答道，“你不希望我杀掉他们？”

“要活的，还要能动，所尔，”赫敏说，“最好别缺胳膊少腿的。”

所罗门怏怏不乐。“连耳朵都不能少吗？”

罗恩马上从他旁边退开说：“你把我吓死啦。”令罗恩自己惊讶的是，他其实一点都不害怕。

他什么时候开始和吸血鬼们有说有笑了？赫敏是一回事，可其他吸血生物？他从未想过这种可能性，然而现在，他确实把所罗门和吕西安当成了朋友。

_你都进化到这程度啦，茶匙罗恩。_

当然，看着他们从哈利的“多用腰带”里（这是赫敏的叫法，罗恩只好假装没听出她潜台词里暗示的“哈利工具箱”的笑话）找出傲罗特供复方汤剂把所罗门变成他自己的时候，感觉还是挺怪的。几秒钟后，罗恩就看到了自己变成不死者的话会是什么模样——哇。

过了一会儿，复方汤剂才完全生效，所罗门说他也感觉不舒服。哈利说这是服用傲罗特供汤剂的普遍反应。理论上药效可以持续十五到二十小时，不管服药者是死是活。照它的特性，变身效果应该在所罗门沉睡中也能维持。唯一的问题是，哈利也说不清复方汤剂的作用时间在吸血鬼体内是否同样长。

其实，变成罗恩模样的所罗门仍留有一点尖牙，当然，眼睛也依然是吸血鬼的。按所罗门的说法，他知道他的复方汤剂形态也可以完全吸血鬼化，但这么做可能会令他变回本来的模样。

“在你醒过来吸血鬼化之前，一定要确保威克多尔的孩子已经回到他身边了。”哈利说。

“我要怎么才能知道？”所罗门问。

威克多尔回答说，如果所罗门醒来时听到瓦西里和梵尼娅的怒吼，就表示孩子们已经安全了。对所罗门来说有这句话足够了，他没再追问解释就表示了同意。

罗恩暗自希望威克多尔和所罗门都知道自己在做什么。

那两个傻食死徒吵了起来，罗恩渐渐觉得索然无趣。他们吵了几分钟后朝门口走去。

_啊，也许也没那么无趣。_

罗恩一甩魔杖，门砰的关上，插销自动锁紧。

食死徒们盯着门怔了片刻，然后扑了上去，开始疯狂地撞门。

罗恩打了个哈欠，解除了留声机上的静止咒。屋里顿时充满了丛林之声，可以想见，两个食死徒吓得全身僵硬，背靠在门上四下扫视。

他们举起魔杖和各自的吸血鬼武器。

 _这些老伏的跟屁虫傻乎乎地跑过来，满心以为能杀一两个吸血鬼，压根就不知道自己的处境，_ 罗恩翻着白眼想。他很好奇如果他晃晃那些猴子木偶的话会怎么样，于是立刻付诸行动，只见食死徒们尖叫着发射咒语，把猴子从提线上炸了下来。木偶掉在留声机上，其中几台被砸瘪了，发出奇怪的噪声。

罗恩缩了缩脖子。 _唉呀。_

那男人开始呜咽，他的同伙轻蔑地往他肩上扇了一巴掌。她转向门施咒，咒语反弹回来，差点打中他们俩。

 _拜托。我会让你们好过吗？_ 罗恩讥诮地想。他又看了一次表。离日落还有一小会儿。他可以继续捉弄这些食死徒，等着赫敏和吕西安醒来，那一定会把食死徒们吓得灵魂出窍（没有必要，但很有意思）；也可以现在就制住他们，这样比较明智（但很没意思）。

“别耍猴戏，罗恩。”赫敏睡前曾这么对他说。他不确定她是不是故意选了这个比喻，但不知怎么的，看着这满屋子的灵长动物让他忍不住想起她的警告来。

_那该死的万事通是故意的吧。_

他无比庆幸他不必过多忍受她的专横态度。他这位长尖牙的好朋友对他很好，但如果他必须时时刻刻听她颐指气使的话，他想他一定会被逼得借酒消愁。

 _好吧，至少是比平常喝得_ 更多 _。_

他无法想象哈利怎么能受得了，虽然看哈利脸上做梦似的傻笑就知道，“大难不死的男孩”一点都不介意当“大难不死就是为了让吸血鬼女友蹂躏的男孩”。

话说回来，哈利一点都不像是受折磨的样子，哪怕罗恩最初曾反对哈利对她的“痴恋”。

_赫敏总是对哈利关爱有加……时间可以一直追溯到一年级。而另一方面，我却被说成是感情迟钝的茶匙，在圣诞舞会被拒绝，还被魔法召唤的小黄鸟攻击。_

他笑了笑。他居然曾想要赫敏当女朋友，现在回想起来，连他自己都觉得惊讶。他们不会有好结果的。

_我们会过得痛苦而乏味……虽然可能因为性的原因勉强一起生活，如果那真有哈利说的那么刺激的话。_

要是赫敏知道了一定会狠狠揍他一顿，哈利可能也一样。但就像卢娜说过的，“女人或许能假装高潮，男人却连整段恋情都能假装呢”，所以想象力丰富也不能怪他嘛。

罗恩记得有一次和乔治闲聊胡扯得很是痛快，喝了整整两瓶火焰威士忌，也不知是喝醉前还是喝醉后更有趣些。无论如何，卢娜的连珠妙语一向令人开怀。正因如此，和卢娜在一起总是很开心。

想到这里，罗恩皱了皱眉头。上次跟乔治和卢娜一起喝酒的时候，乔治看卢娜的眼神似乎很暧昧，就像乔治过去看凯蒂·贝尔的眼神。最奇怪的是，罗恩觉得这让他很是心烦意乱。

_也许乔治不该背着这么重的负担去寻求浪漫关系……_

他的思绪被打断了，食死徒们大声吵了起来。他考虑了一下是否要看他们吵下去（哪怕他一个词都听不懂），但又觉得他已经拖得够久了。

_说实话，如果所有食死徒们都这么蠢的话，这场该死的战争一年前就该结束了。_

当然，五年来罗恩对付过不少真正危险的敌人，他才不会在这种事情上掉以轻心呢。

_拉巴斯坦 **[1]**哪怕落单了也是个棘手的恶棍，能跟不少能干的凤凰社成员打上好几回合。而且大多数老食死徒还不太笨，至少知道对付哈利不能单打独斗……_

罗恩脱掉隐形衣，大步走进房间昏暗的火光里。

食死徒们停止了争吵，瞠目结舌地盯着这个突然出现的人。

“没错。”他看出他们眼中的疑问，答道。他一道咒语石化了那男人，随即蹲下身子躲过那女人的粉骨碎身咒。

她的咒语把旁边一套猩猩表演服炸开了花，罗恩忍住一声惊叹。这小妞出手还挺狠的。

罗恩就地一滚，还没站稳就见第二道咒语紧追而至。他躲开了，但咒语擦过他的脚，点着了运动鞋的鞋带。

“ _见鬼！_ ”罗恩骂道。趁他拍灭火焰的空隙，她跑到众多板条箱后面躲了起来。

被石化的男人躺在地上，无人保护。罗恩拽住他长袍领口把他提了起来，用杖尖抵住男人的喉咙。“放下魔杖，否则我就——”

她射出一道咒语，罗恩咒骂着拖起人质闪到一颗道具树后面。他能听见那男人僵硬的唇缝间传出微弱的尖叫。

罗恩藏在树后，那女人不断向他们的方向射来咒语。

“你的女朋友可不怎么在乎你，对吧？”罗恩问他那石化的人质。

那男人转着眼珠子。也许这个保加利亚人会说英语。

又一道咒语击中道具树，几乎在厚木板上开出洞来。

罗恩忍俊不禁。“我想她刚和你分手了，哥们。别担心，只要你装出满不在乎的样子，她就会跑回来求你跟她和好了。我朋友就试过，很有用的，后来他们做爱的热乎劲呀，说出来你也不会信的。”

又一下爆炸，罗恩把头埋得更低。

“罗恩·韦斯莱，我听见你说我坏话了，你这饭桶！”

听见赫敏的声音，罗恩笑起来。“啊，那可都是大实话呢，不是吗？”

“我就知道波特会胡说八道。”她话音刚落，紧接着就听扑通一声轻响。

罗恩从藏身处探头偷瞥了一眼，看见赫敏已经跳出了棺材。她穿着一件单薄的上衣，配同样单薄的小短裤。

他居然看到了穿睡衣的赫敏！罗恩觉得最好还是别把这告诉哈利。

女食死徒那边的攻击停止了，不管她在哪儿，不管她现在打的什么主意，罗恩敢拿卵蛋打赌，肯定和救她的食死徒同伙无关，想跑倒是有可能。

吕西安的棺材打开了，他坐起身来。“你们要怎么样才肯让一个吸血鬼清静？不知道我需要好好睡一觉吗？现在更需要多睡一会儿，因为我 _气色糟透啦_ 。”

并非吕西安突然谦虚起来，他确实还相当苍白。但起码他身体已经恢复，神智显然也清醒了。

“ _上次我这副模样，是因为吸毒过量，所以也许算是活该，_ ”他继续嚷嚷，抱着胳膊不愿从棺材里出来，“ _但这次我落得这鬼样子可是为了大家好！想多睡几个小时很过分吗，诸位？还有，我的夜宵在哪呢？我要吸血！_ ”

“ _天哪，好一个女高音。_ ”罗恩依然躲在树后面。赫敏和吕西安是刚睡醒还有些迷糊，可不代表那女食死徒会停止攻击他。不像某些人，他可不是不死者。

吕西安板着脸。“这太蠢了。你们居然都不理我！我可是病人！我需要关心爱护！”

“安静，戴安娜·罗斯[2]小姐，”赫敏瞪了吕西安一眼，“如果你能费神关心一下其他人的话，我们和食死徒的小麻烦还没解决呢。”

“哼！我要回床上去！”说完，吕西安躺回去拉上了棺材盖。“不，我才不会离开我的棺材，你求我也没用。我不走！我不走！”

赫敏叹了口气，倦怠地看了罗恩一眼。她扫视房间寻找食死徒。“那小畜生在哪里？”

“当心点！她有圣水！”罗恩说。

“唷。她当然有啦。”

赫敏伏着身子爬到罗恩的藏身处，挤进那狭窄的空间里。罗恩暗自祈祷她没有不小心弄松衣角。

看见他旁边的另一个食死徒时，她咧嘴笑起来。“好啊！至少你还是有点长处的。”

“喂。”罗恩眯起眼盯着她。

她轻笑起来，倾过身去，以手掩口悄悄对他说：“她在孟加拉虎后面。”

罗恩压根没听进去。赫敏的乳沟在眼前晃着，让他移不开视线。“哎呀，赫敏。你在男人旁边的时候真的应该注意一点。他们很…… _那啥的_ 。像马尔福这类人可能会偷窥，然后你会陷入什么样的境地啊？”

她笑道：“会被邪恶好色的德拉科强暴，很显然。说真的，罗恩，德拉科也就是嘴上吠得凶，倒不怎么咬人。如果他真偷看了，也只会傻笑而已。我才不在乎呢。他看了，他喜欢，那就让他自得其乐好了。”

“不知怎么，我觉得如果哈利逮住马尔福的话，不会这么轻易作罢呢。不管了，你刚才跟我说什么来着？”

“你是说当你傻乎乎盯着我胸口看的时候？”

“呃……是的。”

“我说那食死徒在孟加拉虎后面，不过我想她大概会转移位置，再过一会儿她就该找条路跑掉了，因为你反应真是太快了。比狐狸还快。比出膛的子弹还快。比马尔福早泄还快。”

“全英国有几百个吸血鬼，我怎么偏偏碰上了最牙尖嘴利的一个呢？真叫人想不通。顺便说一句，你最后那句会让我连做几个星期噩梦的。”

她嗤笑道：“你也太容易吓着了。我倒觉得想象马尔福和人做爱挺好笑的。‘是的，宝贝。谁是你的黑魔王？告诉我谁是你的黑魔——’”

“我想我要吐了。”

她哈哈大笑。

罗恩叹了口气。“哦，你真是够了！如果你行行好别挡路，我动作就能快点啦。”

“哦，抱歉。被食死徒小姐打得躲在一棵道具树后面的人可不是我。”

“我这不是对她客气了点嘛！”

“哦，的确如此。”

罗恩瞪了她一眼，用胳膊肘捅了她一下，努力不再朝她胸口看，集中注意力准备溜出藏身处。“你真是太有胸了，一刻都不消停，格兰杰。[3]”

“你刚才说太 _什么_ ？”

“呃……我……嗯……你能不能让我去做正事了？说真的！”

“好。去吧。我会帮你看着背后的。”

“对，就这样吧。”

“我还没听见你们的恳求！”吕西安在棺材里叫道。

赫敏翻了个白眼。“别管他了。他每次受伤初愈的时候都这样。要我说，实在混账得很。但那也就表示他康复了，所以我一般会随他闹去。”

罗恩叹口气，把哈利的隐形衣披在身上，举起魔杖。“你和你的笨蛋吸血鬼们啊……”他嘀咕着，朝孟加拉虎摸过去。

他尽量悄无声息地迅速靠近，果不其然发现食死徒小姐正缩在离老虎不远的地方，离道具蟒蛇更近些。她手里握着一小瓶圣水，攥得紧紧的，腰带上还别着几瓶。

跟弗雷德和乔治一起住的另一个好处就是，在混乱局面中也能保持乐观。混乱往往暗藏机会，而没有机会的时候，你只需爱上混乱本身。不管怎么说，只要恰当引导，混乱就能带来欢声笑语。

罗恩挥动魔杖。“喷发爆炸。”

食死徒腰带上的小瓶子全炸开了，她惊叫一声。罗恩用除武咒缴了她的魔杖，她在惊惶中扔出了手里仅存的圣水瓶。瓶子落在地上一声脆响，摔得粉身碎骨，她慌忙拔腿就跑。

罗恩放出一道束缚咒，她尖叫着栽倒在地。

或许是意识到无路可逃，她开始大嚷大叫，用保加利亚语嘶声咒骂，至少他听着觉得是咒骂。毕竟，全世界的骂人话听起来腔调都差不多。

赫敏提溜着第一个俘虏的领口，拖着他走了出来。她用保加利亚语对那女人说了一句话。听起来像是“他妈闭嘴”（也是那个腔调）。食死徒似乎接受了警告，立刻不吱声了。

“我们得到剧场去。”她边说边用光着的脚推了那女人一下。她的脚趾碰到了女人袍子上残留的圣水，嘶嘶作响。

“你该披件袍子，或者别的衣服。”罗恩尽可能若无其事地说，“遮挡一下，你懂吧？你一个姑娘家，这样走来走去可不妥当，穿得像荡……”

赫敏怒目而视，下巴倔强地绷着。看她的眼神，恐怕宁可咽下巴波块茎的脓水，都不愿听他的话。

罗恩意识到这可能不是说服她注意着装的最佳方式。“呃……我们该怎么处置这两个家伙？”

“把他们留给吕西安好了。他在生闷气，不过他会听我吩咐的。”她走向吕西安，踢了踢他的棺材，“吕西安，罗恩和我要走了。我们留了两个俘虏给你，我要你看好他们。别闹别扭了。”

“随你便，”吕西安闷声闷气地回答，随后棺材盖子掀起了一条缝，他往外张望着，“我可是病人。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“对，亲爱的，你当然是病人。但我希望我的小伙子们不管碰上什么困难都能发挥作用。待会有时间的话，我再来照顾你。现在乖一点，帮我看着这些食死徒，好吗？”

“好吧。”

罗恩忍不住也翻起了白眼。吕西安这老家伙，装五岁小孩还真有一手。

吕西安爬起来，蜷起腿抱在胸前。他叹了口气，看着被捆在地上的食死徒们，说：“我饿了。”

赫敏对食死徒们露出一抹邪魅的微笑。

*

 _应该有条法律禁止这种事情，_ 抬眼望见衣衫单薄的赫敏时，哈利酸溜溜地想。

他把视线转向罗恩，像是要说他本该提醒赫敏穿好衣服。罗恩大概是读出了他眼里的责备，无可奈何地耸了耸肩。

地窖里的威胁才刚萌芽就被解除了。一开始哈利还有点担心敌众我寡，但所罗门吸血鬼化之后，一切都解决了。

食死徒们被所罗门吓得惊声尖叫、屁滚尿流，傻乎乎地撞上哈利的束缚咒和昏迷咒。威克多尔的动作比哈利预计的还要敏捷，不过本来就不该为此惊讶。这男人是欧洲最好的魁地奇找球手，是三强争霸赛的勇士，他当然训练有素。

他们三个不到五分钟就把食死徒们全数制服。

他本来还指望罗恩和赫敏来了能当后援呢，可没想到她会这副打扮。就连一向拘谨的威克多尔都忍不住直朝她看。

“短裤很漂亮。”哈利挑着一边眉毛对她说。

“谢谢。”她毫不踟躇地回答。她眼里闪着倔强的光，正是同样的倔强驱使着她为争取小精灵权益而奋斗，在称呼她泥巴种的人面前昂首挺立。她飞快瞥了他一眼，随即继续搬运那些横七竖八躺在地上的食死徒。

“两分钟，”等罗恩走近了，哈利咬牙切齿低声道，“本来你只需多花两分钟，就可以提醒她披件袍子或者别的衣服。”

“你以为我没试过？可她为什么非得那么犟，反而一副要发表政治声明的架势？”

“政治——哦，有意思。你是不是说了什么，比如荡妇或者——”

“太吓人了，你怎么就这么了解我呢。”

哈利恼得没心思搭理好友的俏皮话，暗骂对方是个大傻瓜。他一边动手把食死徒们弄到一起，一边用半是挫败半是爱慕的眼神看着赫敏，她已经两次俯下去检查威克多尔那点小伤。

他不由开始怀疑威克多尔正尽可能地从身上找伤口。

“我们会有更多人过来的，”梵尼娅被捆着坐在地上说，“小弟，别指望他们会那么容易让你们——”

“我没指望他们客气。”威克多尔伤感地回答。

“他们会带吸血鬼来，”梵尼娅继续道，“比你们这里的还要多。”

所罗门闻言大笑。“换成我是你的话，可不会这么自信。”他望向赫敏，梵尼娅的脸色愈发阴沉。“她能成为女巫会会长的宠儿可不是平白无故。”

赫敏皱了皱眉，但没有否认。“最近耶希敏大概没那么喜欢我了，虽然我毫不怀疑只要我的要求对她有利（比如保护哈利），她还是会满足我的。”

梵尼娅啐了一口，道：“肮脏的小泥巴种！”

“梵尼娅！”威克多尔嘶声吼道，用保加利亚语厉声呵斥起来，越说脸色越红。

赫敏看看梵尼娅，就侧身走向哈利。“我一直都不喜欢她。”她嘴里小声嘀咕。

哈利忍住脱下长袍给她披上的欲望，把注意力集中在更重要的事情上。“增援的吸血鬼会来吗，赫敏？”他压低嗓门问。梵尼娅和威克多尔仍在争吵，但其他人还是有可能听见他们的对话，他不得不小心行事。

她点点头。她早先已经用猫头鹰给伊希斯女巫会驻保加利亚级别最高的吸血鬼送了封信，用女巫会暗号告诉对方她需要伦敦的吸血鬼增援。赫敏为援军提供了门钥匙，到约定的时间窗口，可以在特定地点使用。

赫敏并不担心吸血鬼们要如何激活门钥匙。很多吸血鬼手下有狼人巫师为他们效劳。

她肯定吸血鬼们会来，因为保加利亚女巫会的同事已经用猫头鹰回了信，向她保证一切安排就绪。

如此沟通看似拐弯抹角，却是唯一的办法。吸血鬼们没法使用飞路网相互联系，她手下又没有女巫会注册的狼人巫师帮她传递消息。也不能让哈利代劳，因为女巫会的吸血鬼们一定会对哈利百般刁难，这是她所不愿意的。吸血鬼们不喜欢从人类那里接受命令，即使那命令来自另一个吸血鬼。

“他们会来的。”她答道，捏了捏他的手以示肯定，“这是女巫会吸血鬼响应求援的标准程序，虽然我觉得这是他们中很多人第一次不得不使用人类的门钥匙。在保加利亚我们只有三名特工，而且我们有个规矩，当你能从阿尔巴尼亚或者伦敦的女巫会中心召集人手的时候，就不要麻烦本地机构。”

哈利看看怀表。“凤凰社现在应该到了，虽然莱姆斯说他想掐准时机打那些食死徒们一个措手不及。我想我们该出去了？”

“和吸血鬼一起行动。你转告那些人离敌方吸血鬼远点，交给我们来对付吧。告诉你那些队长别离开人群，我想这样就没问题了。威克多尔和他的孩子们都安排好了？”

哈利点点头。“我尽可能安排妥当了。只要他不进入公众视线，他们永远都别想找到他。你意识到了吧，他离开后将需要一名保密人，也就是说，这世上唯一知道他下落的人。”

赫敏怀疑地看着他。

他嘻笑着。“给你三次机会，猜猜我觉得他会选谁。”

“你？”

他笑笑。“我已经自告奋勇了。他没接受。”

她叹了口气。“你觉得是我，对吧？”

“还能是谁？”

“威克多尔·克鲁姆的保密人。本来还可能更糟的，我猜。”

“你不想做的话，没有必要勉强，赫敏。”

“你知道我会做的，哈利。”

他微笑着握住她的手，朝威克多尔那边瞥了一眼。“那就成了。威克多尔可以带着孩子秘密搬进新家，他将有能力保护好他们。他将为此牺牲许多，你明白吧。”

“你是说他的魁地奇事业和他的遗产。”

“还有其他东西。朋友，其他家人，家国故土……”

“怎么了，哈利，别人会以为你为他难过呢。”

他耸耸肩。“他人不坏。况且，我敬重愿意为所爱之人付出一切的人。”

她抬头看着他，明白他不仅仅是在说威克多尔。

他感觉到她用拇指摩挲着他的手背。他微微一笑，把她拉近了些。“我是认真的。”

“我知道。”她说道，脸色微微泛红，生怕别人看出他们居然在清理战场的当口卿卿我我，“听到你这么说，对我意义重大。”

威克多尔、罗恩和所罗门朝他们走过来。

“全都解决了，”所罗门说，“我们早该把他们塞进牢房了。大战在即啊。”

威克多尔颔首。“囚室都准备好了。要是想帮你们凤凰社击溃那些来增援的食死徒，我们动作得快点了。”

罗恩支棱起眉毛。“你不必和我们一起战斗，威克多尔。你该多为你的孩子们考虑。万一你有个三长两短——”

“我不会让自己出事的。”威克多尔说，“而且你不觉得我好像在错的一边躲得够久了？不去的话，我会觉得自己是拿孩子当挡箭牌躲在后面。”

哈利和赫敏对视一眼，显然，她不禁为威克多尔能说出这番话感到高兴。或许，这也证明了她毕竟没有看错威克多尔。

“那么，我去加件衣服好了，”赫敏说，“估计没人想看一个荡妇跑来跑去杀吸血鬼。”说完，她意有所指地看了罗恩一眼。

罗恩板着脸。

哈利忍住了翻白眼的欲望，他太了解这两个好朋友了。

*

克鲁姆堡的庭院里一片静默，仅有的一点生命迹象也与死亡息息相关。幽灵的影子不时飘过，银白的面容配上从天而降的细薄雪雾，冷峻得近乎骇人。环绕庭院的暗淡火把完全无助于驱散黑暗，赫敏能感觉到潜伏在四周的吸血鬼们。远方传来狼人的长啸，刺破沉寂的空气。

城堡里，就在大门后，赫敏向敞开的窗外望去。除了他们自己的吸血鬼，她感觉不到其他存在，但她知道敌人正在逼近。梵尼娅和她的食死徒们并不像表面上那么蠢。虽然他们鲁莽到自以为能把哈利·波特献给黑魔王，但很显然，她已经告诉了某个人，如果他们没在黄昏前飞路返回，就意味着出了严重问题需要增援。

“你觉得他们会带狼人来吗？”哈利从她肩后探头，轻声问道。他一只手绕过她拨开百叶窗缝，另一只手摩挲着她的肩膀。

她都不知道他是否意识到自己正在抚摸她。他目光直视庭院外围，似乎全神贯注。她点头答道：“既然我们能带狼人来，他们也一样。”

他眉头微拧起来，双肩收紧，她能看出他在担心着什么。“真希望我有机会和他们都聊聊……”

她嘴角勾起一抹歉然的微笑。她知道，他是在说那些用门钥匙从伦敦赶来的吸血鬼和狼人。“他们才刚刚开始习惯这个念头——他们的女巫会会长居然派遣他们介入人类之间的战争。很难要求他们经由人类的门钥匙抵达却没有丝毫烦躁。还是先让他们按自己的规矩办事吧，你会发现他们很快就能适应这种安排。”她抚摸他的脸庞，用手指描摹着他的下巴，毫不在意周围的凤凰社成员们看到他们如此亲昵。

罗恩正跟所罗门、莱姆斯、唐克斯、吕西安和威克多尔说话。另一组是亚瑟、查理、金妮和沙克尔。第三组有西莫、迪安、乔治、穆迪和李·乔丹。还有一组人被派往地窖处理食死徒俘虏。

他们全都是在夜幕降临后通过门钥匙传送来的，同行的还有女巫会的吸血鬼和狼人。吸血鬼和狼人们都领到了魔法部的门钥匙，这些钥匙是由人类提供的——这一事实显然令吸血鬼们有些抗拒。

抵达威克多尔的产业外围后，凤凰社成员们悄悄潜入城堡，以防万一有食死徒正等着伏击他们。幸而食死徒们尚未赶到。

不等哈利有机会打招呼，吸血鬼和狼人们就消失在克鲁姆堡的夜幕中。正如赫敏所说，他们才刚刚开始适应和人类一起行动。

赫敏没料到他们会有抗拒情绪，因为耶希敏的命令（对女巫会来说）就是法律，但赫敏可以想象，吸血鬼们觉得自己没必要喜欢这样的安排，至少在一开始不必如此。说服奥西里斯兄弟会和拉美西斯血亲会稍有难度，但耶希敏知道如何让他们听命行事。

哈利看着她。“但他们还是会听你的，不是吗？我不介意这样操作。我会把指令给你，你可以向他们传达——”

“等必须那么做的时候，我们再来操心吧。现在，他们都就位了，他们不会让你失望的，哈利。他们知道如果伤了任何凤凰社的人，我会要他们好看，耶希敏很可能也会追究。他们会完成被召集来此执行的任务，而且会完成得很漂亮，我保证。”

他微微一笑，拉起她的手，握了一下。

她正想往后靠进他怀里安抚他，门上响起一记轻叩。

屋里的每一个人都僵住了。

瓦茜尔卡从屋子一头飘出来，穿过门扇。片刻之后，她又回来了。“来客自称惠子。”

赫敏立刻说：“她是我们的人。让她进来。”

温彻劳斯不知从哪冒了出来，还带着几个帮手。大门悄无声息地打开，一个身穿华丽黑色和服、乌丝飘逸的女人走了进来。她腰间悬着柄精美的武士刀，配以肋差（短刀），前臂套着护臂，脚穿灰色分趾袜和木屐（传统日式短袜和便鞋）。她肤色苍白，尖牙微探，双眸如墨，显得美丽而危险。

人类们惊骇地注视着她。显然，没几个凤凰社成员真正见过那些从伦敦来的吸血鬼。惠子只是其中的代表。

惠子没有停下向任何人致意，径直走向赫敏。“他们来了。几分钟内就会抵达这里。”

“有多少人？”赫敏问。

惠子瞥了哈利一眼。

赫敏强忍着没皱眉头。“他也必须知情。他是人类那边的指挥官，就像任何头儿一样，他要为他们的性命负责。”

惠子脸上微微抽搐了一下，方才答道：“有十一名吸血鬼，二十个狼人，十六个人类。”

“有易形者吗？”

“黛尔德拉和他们在一起。剩下的易形者就是那些狼人了，没有易容马格斯。”

“这好办。除了黛尔德拉以外，我们势均力敌。她就交给我吧。大家都清楚该怎么做了？”

“是的。不留俘虏？”

赫敏踌躇了一下，意识到屋子里的每一个人都在等着她的回答。她将说出的话听起来不会让人舒服，但必须有人说出来。“留下人类俘虏，其他全部解决。”

惠子点点头，转身离去。看见吕西安形容憔悴的模样，她眉毛一挑。“晚上不大好过啊？”

吕西安瞪着她。“管好你自己的事， _Kimosabe_[4]。”

惠子顿了一下。“那不是日语，知道吗？那是《孤胆奇侠》里印第安人通托对他那位白人朋友的称呼。那两个家伙哪个都和日语挨不上边。还以为一个像你这样百来岁的吸血鬼会知道呢。”

所罗门和罗恩都笑弯了腰。吕西安怒目而视。“你们闭嘴！”他暴躁地望向惠子，“好了，现在走吧。再见。さよなら[5]！”

“くたばれ，馬鹿。[6]”惠子说着，退出门去融进黑暗之中。

“噢！”吕西安叫道。

所罗门和罗恩笑得更响了。他们没一个听懂她说的话，但听她的语调就知道不是什么客气话，肯定是骂人的。

赫敏轻笑一声，把视线转向哈利。

哈利没有笑。他正注视着她，脸上有几乎不加掩饰的担忧。有人真心实意地担心着她，有那么一瞬，赫敏被深深的感动所淹没。她已经五年不曾感受过如此关怀。倒不是说没人在乎她，主要是因为大家都知道她完全有能力照顾自己。

也许哈利就是这种人，总是为所有人操心。他关心着每一个人，这是他的天性，但意识到哈利如此切实地为她担忧仍旧令人惊讶。

然而，这一次，他没有说出他的担心。或许对他而言，只要她心领神会就已足够。知道有一个人像他这样想她待她，确实对她意味良多。

哈利转向凤凰社成员们。“我们不和吸血鬼正面交战。只要我们不插手，吸血鬼就会和吸血鬼斗。而狼人会攻击任何人，要随时准备好你们的弓和银制武器。女巫会吸血鬼们有对抗守护神咒的护符，所以你们可以使用守护神，但仅限于被食死徒吸血鬼攻击的危急情况。女巫会吸血鬼们不希望把敌人赶跑了……明白我的意思了？”

众人点头，同时深吸了一口气。他们中还没人遇上过两派吸血鬼对战的阵仗，但他们都知道这不会是什么令人愉快的事情。这个夜晚对大家胃的承受能力将是个考验。

查理和金斯莱朝他走来，赫敏踱开几步，给哈利留出空间与队长们协商战术。看见哈利作为指挥官完全掌控着局面，她心中油然而生敬佩之情，她压下了这种少女心动的感觉。现在不是对他发花痴的时候，可她就是情不自禁。

金斯莱和查理刚跟哈利谈完，去地窖的那组人就出现在主过道里。

各小组散开，凤凰社成员们站到了各自的队长身后。

“威克多尔，你和我一组，”罗恩说着一摆脑袋，“我们和他一组。”他用拇指朝哈利方向一指，咧嘴笑道，“他不会让我们出任何事的……除非你想偷他女朋友。”

哈利朝罗恩露出讥诮的冷笑。

威克多尔轻笑一声。“是我先和她交往的，严格来说，是 _他_ 偷走了赫米翁。”

哈利嗤之以鼻。“我真是受够你这么叫她了，知道吗？真的。她不是你的赫米——我是说——她叫 **赫敏** 。听懂了吗？”

威克多尔似乎有些懊恼。“我没办法，你知道的。口音问题。”

哈利的表情比他更懊恼。“随你便。偷鸡的……哼……”

“我们应该——”莱姆斯清了清嗓子，“——各就各位了，对吧，哈利？”

“对。”哈利嘟囔。

赫敏强忍着才没翻白眼，大家都尽量避免和哈利目光接触，各自匆忙就位。就在这时，所罗门和吕西安推开了大门。

对所谓“偷”的说法，她本该觉得介意，或许她还应该为刚才的争执对他们稍事惩罚，但现在有太多重要的事需要先完成了。晚些时候，她会和哈利谈谈这一切。她压下火气，把注意力集中在眼前的任务上。

凤凰社各队用兜帽遮住头脸，鱼贯而出，一个接一个消失在寒冷飘雪的夜色之中。

赫敏收敛起愤愤不平，用胳膊肘捅了吕西安一下。“知道吗？我情愿你别上战场。”

吕西安耸耸一边肩膀。“我以前伤更重的时候也没下火线。”

她打量着他，看到了一百五十年岁月所历练的幸存本能。她点点头。“可别找死。”

“明白。”

她感觉哈利走到了身后，于是转过身，正对上他灼热的目光。

“对不起，”他小声嘟囔，“关于威克多尔的事。一下就脱口而出了。我想这一直就……”

她忍住笑，垫起脚尖，简短却热烈地亲吻他。退开时，她说：“小心点。”

他手指轻轻抚过她的咽喉，播下火焰般的触感，让她全身滚烫。她又想起她是多么迷恋着他，他能做出无数的小动作，令她如此爱这爱他的感觉。

“你也小心。”他说完，把斗篷拉过头顶，转身而去。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇(Rabastan Lestrange)，其兄罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇是贝拉特里克斯的丈夫。

[2] 戴安娜·罗斯(Diana Ross)，第一个获得奥斯卡奖提名的黑人女歌手，被誉为美国流行乐坛的黑珍珠。

[3] 罗恩本意是想说“太凶了”，一分心说走了嘴。

[4] 印第安波塔瓦托米族语，老朋友。

[5] 日语，再见。

[6] 日语，死去吧，笨蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么，请继续欣赏下一章！


	31. 第三十章 生死考验

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相对较短，但还是希望大家喜欢！

赫敏能感觉到人类、吸血鬼和半变形的狼人聚拢在克鲁姆堡的外围。战斗近在眼前，她得设法让敌人洒下第一滴血。她握紧武士刀，心里把战前的疑问过了一遍：

_你记得如何施展刀法吗？你的枪都装满子弹上膛了吗？你准备好承受痛苦了吗？_

每一个问题的答案都必须是肯定的，否则她就可能过早在战斗中送命。

一个黑色的影子升入空中，双翅如乌鸦般扑打，紊流搅动起细碎的冰屑。

“黛尔德拉来了。”所罗门说。

在那个带翅膀的吸血鬼下方是其他食死徒们。因为克鲁姆堡有反幻影显形咒，他们只能趟着雪步行穿过庭院。

赫敏收紧了握刀的手。“所尔。上吧。”

所罗门以吸血鬼的速度冲了出去。吕西安紧随其后。接着是赫敏，拔刀出鞘的同时迈步而出。

奔过庭院时，赫敏看见黛尔德拉的视线如标枪般投射在他们身上，几秒钟后，黛尔德拉就向他们发动了袭击。

黛尔德拉俯冲下来，伸出锋利的爪子，犹如一只掠食的猛禽。

过去二十年里，这双利爪曾斩下了许多不相信黛尔德拉实力的吸血鬼的脑袋。黛尔德拉即便独自一人也相当危险，以前她曾接过女巫会几单生意。她唯利是图，这次大概也是收够了报酬才会加入一个人类阵营。毕竟她爱财如命，金钱就是她的驱动力。也正因如此，赫敏决意今晚要除掉她。

当先的所罗门猛刹住脚步蜷身蹲下，随后赶到的赫敏一脚踩在他肩膀上。他向上一托，像跳板一样将她抛入空中。她飞跃而起，人刀合一，形成一式凶猛的杀招。

她绷紧肌肉挥刀击下，但黛尔德拉用爪子格开了刀。金铁撞击利爪的刺耳噪音响彻夜空。吸血鬼对吸血鬼，但这正是赫敏所希望的。她以黛尔德拉抓她刀的位置为支点，借力一个拧身，将合口拵拔出鞘来，把那柄银制小刀径直刺入黛尔德拉的脊柱。

黛尔德拉的尖叫如同凄厉的警笛荡过整个战场，她拼命扑打着那对漆黑的翅膀，想把赫敏从背上掀下去。

赫敏感觉翅膀重重打在肚子上，但在骤然的坠落中还是保持了平衡，落地时动作轻盈。她以刀拄地，侧滑开去。

黛尔德拉则栽进了雪堆里。与此同时，在她们周围，战斗全面打响。

咒语四下激射，人们匆忙寻找着隐蔽处。狼人和吸血鬼在开阔的庭院里鏖战，一时血肉横飞，处处残肢断臂。

血腥味弥散在空气中，赫敏感觉到自己开始吸血鬼化。

黛尔德拉团起雪块，狠命朝赫敏脸上砸去。赫敏心知黛尔德拉会趁机进攻，本能地往后退去。雪霰还未及散尽，她就感觉黛尔德拉的爪尖从身上掠过，顿时咽喉处一阵刺痛。喷涌的鲜血还有伴随而来的温润感提醒着赫敏，要是她刚才真的蠢到待在原地，此刻已经身首异处了。

赫敏强忍住了弯腰呕吐的欲望。虽然吸血鬼无需呼吸，但体内流动的血液有近似的安慰作用。喉咙撕裂这类重伤创口易造成血流节奏剧变，导致昏迷。

赫敏镇定心神，举刀格挡接下来的攻击。

黛尔德拉眨眼间就转回身来。

赫敏看着那对围拢过来的翅膀。它犹如一堵坚固的墙，墨黑的羽毛下隐藏着结实的筋肉。她双手握刀一个转身，只觉翅膀扫在背上，但她已旋身转到了另一侧。她用尽全力向下劈去，刀刃准确而凶狠地砍在翼骨上。

黛尔德拉的尖叫声响彻天际，紧接着，那块骨头啪地断了。

赫敏扩大战果，几乎把黛尔德拉的翅膀扯下半边来。没有多少血，但看着就疼得要命。

另一边翅膀扫向赫敏，打在她脑袋上。她只觉晕头转向，摔倒在雪地上。

虽然颅骨像被无形的手指压迫着似的，隐隐作痛，但赫敏晃晃脑袋就爬了起来。

黛尔德拉已经变回原形，完好的翅膀消失在身体里，但受伤的翅膀仍突兀地挂在背上。她把手伸到背后，痛哼一声，拔出了赫敏的合口拵。

赫敏视野依然模糊，她边举刀摆好架势，边说话为自己争取一些恢复的时间。“我说……坚纽斯付了你多少钱让你替他们卖命？或者你现在开始从人类手里拿钱了？”

黛尔德拉冷笑一声。“至少我是为钱卖命。你却是为鸡巴卖命。他真有他们说的那么好？”

这是极大的侮辱，赫敏意识到，听对方将哈利说成物件令她非常愤怒。

_男人们听到某些笨蛋出言侮辱他们的女朋友时，也是这种感觉吧。_

肾上腺素伴随怒火流向全身。仿佛迷雾消散，赫敏觉得自己恍惚的神志骤然清醒。击败对手的决心令她周身充满了力量，长年累月的训练则将其化为致命的利刃。

赫敏身形一动，持刀近前。

黛尔德拉作出了回应，一手举起合口拵，另一手开始伸展出利爪。

赫敏武士刀往上一撩，架开合口拵。合口拵飞到了半空里，利爪却陡然袭向她下盘。赫敏感觉尖利的指甲犁开她腿上的皮肉，痛得她膝盖一软，但她将呻吟咽回了肚子里，凝神反击。她刀向上挥出一个圆弧，试图从侧面突破黛尔德拉的防御。黛尔德拉往后一跃避开了。

赫敏本能地做出了第三次攻击。她手掌按在刀柄末端，撑起伤腿向前冲去，一刀刺进黛尔德拉的肚子。

血从黛尔德拉口中喷了出来，连尖叫声都被噎在喉咙里汩汩作响。她受了这一下重创，却还未倒下，反而握住赫敏的刀一拽，让刀更深地没进自己体内。赫敏倒抽了一口气，惊诧于对方这出乎意料的动作，紧接着黛尔德拉的爪子就抓进赫敏腹部，狠狠一拧。

赫敏强忍着没吭声。她遍体鳞伤，这新添的伤口似乎令疼痛达到了顶点。

黛尔德拉咧嘴露着血淋淋的尖牙笑起来。“我敢打赌，你伤得比我重。”

 _毋庸置疑，_ 赫敏咬着牙想，但惊讶于黛尔德拉对疼痛的忍耐力的同时，她开始意识到一个事实——不像黛尔德拉，她并不依赖武器。赫敏松开刀，挣出黛尔德拉的利爪，握紧了拳头。她旋身退开，挥起胳膊，结结实实一拳砸在黛尔德拉后脑勺上。

赫敏能看出来，这一下与其说是打伤了黛尔德拉，不如说是吓了她一跳。在吸血鬼的搏斗中，拳头通常派不上用场。然而，这并不代表从来派不上用场。

黛尔德拉脸朝下栽进雪地里，惊得气喘连连，武士刀的刀柄撞在地面上，更深地捅进了她身体里。

赫敏缩回腿，一脚踹在黛尔德拉侧腰上，踢得她翻了个身，正方便赫敏握住刀柄抽出刀来。

黛尔德拉嘶嘶呻吟，挣扎着想从地上爬起来。

赫敏没有浪费时间考虑刀法，长刀挥下，划出一个完美的圆弧。她身上伤口火烧火燎，先前被黛尔德拉撕扯的伤口在愈合了。

黛尔德拉嘶吼着举起爪子，试图挡住赫敏的刀。但她举得太高了。

武士刀切过黛尔德拉的手腕，毫不停顿地向她脖颈斩落。

黛尔德拉的脑袋飞了出去，落在冰雪覆盖的地面上，毫无生气地滚了几滚。

赫敏甚至无暇停下脚步去看黛尔德拉无头的尸体如何倒下，狼人的咆哮从两侧同时向她逼了过来。

*

一道射偏的粉碎咒与哈利擦身而过，一阵锐痛在胳膊上炸开，向全身扩散，把他的注意力从赫敏那边拉了回来，集中在眼前自己的战斗上。

利爪抓向赫敏的画面让位于伤口火辣辣的剧痛。

他痛哼一声，掷出保护咒，因为情绪激动，他在咒语中贯注了太多魔力，将袭击者撞得向后飞出去，一时喘不上气来。

哈利一边诅咒着袭击者，一边蹲下躲过一道迷路的咒语，蜷身向对手靠近。重直起身时，他从眼角瞥见一个狼人正朝他扑来。

哈利魔杖一挥便瞄准射击。“旋转空翻[1]！”

狼人咆哮着，双脚离地，飞旋着腾空摔了出去。

哈利又将伤臂伸向人类对手方向，做了一个拉拽的动作。“隔空取物[2]！”

食死徒哀号着，身不由己地滑过地面向哈利飞来。与此同时，狼人恢复过来，张开血盆大口以非人的速度冲向他们。

哈利赶忙蹲下给他们让路，食死徒和狼人猛地撞了个满怀。

哈利翻滚到一旁，从背后扯下十字弩，一箭射入那狼人的后脑。

狼人悲嗥一声僵住了，毫无生气地瘫倒在挣扎的食死徒身上。

哈利一甩魔杖推开狼人，接着对那食死徒施了道速速禁锢。他跳到一个雪堆后面，用魔法把俘虏一起拖了过去。现在他抓住三个了，俘虏们你看看我我看看你，头两个家伙恼恨地盯着第三个倒霉蛋，脸上表情像是在说：“不是吧，你也被抓住了！”

雪堆形成的临时掩体后是他的战斗小组——莱姆斯、威克多尔、罗恩、金妮和西莫都在，他们全狠瞪了他一眼，才回头继续发射咒语阻击狼人。

金妮挪到他旁边，罗恩则从另一侧靠了过来。

两人都狠狠瞪着他，不过是金妮先开了口。“你这个 _大白痴_ ！”她魔杖一抖，从一个食死徒袍子上割下一块布条。“你这蠢货，猪脑子，四眼——”

“噢！”哈利看到她板着的脸，叫道，“我还活着呢，不是吗？”

“关键，波特——”她一边扯直布条包扎在他受伤的胳膊上，一边嘶声道，“——不是你还活着，提醒你一句，这只是因为他们并不想杀你！问题在于他们想要的就是活着的你，如果你真在这场战斗中被他们活捉，那我们的所有努力——我的，罗恩的，还有整个凤凰社的，真的——就会功亏一篑！另外，如果赫敏发现你居然因为想‘救’她而让自己落入敌手，她一定会亲手把你脑袋拧下来。”

“那——”他顿住了，喟叹一声，吼道，“好吧，是我搞砸了！”

金妮系紧绷带。“哼。你还知道啊。”

“哈利，如果你继续这么下去，只会逼她再次离开，”罗恩厉声道，“你想这样吗？你想——”

“不！”哈利大喊，“我当然不想！我知道，行吗？我知道那很傻很白痴！”

“而且猪脑子。”金妮提醒道。

他蔫蔫地看着她。“我都知道了，我知道这正是她过去离开的原因之一。所以我不会重蹈覆辙了！只是——这是我第一次不得不——”

“真正靠边站，放手让她自行其是？”罗恩替他接上了句子。

当然，罗恩说得一点不错。

哈利颔首，长吁了一口气。“对，但现在我明白了。我发誓。我只是吓坏了。人不是每天都会看到自己的女朋友被捅得——不说了。让我们——”

“我懂。”罗恩说，他的怒火消散了，取而代之的是同情。

哈利心怀感激，罗恩能明白，这就够了。“那好吧。让我们再试试……”

把注意力放回当前的战斗，哈利招呼金妮和罗恩靠拢，并把莱姆斯、威克多尔和西莫也召集过来。

他抽了三秒钟在心里对自己说：“赫敏实力强悍。她能应付。她会没事的。她的刀法出类拔萃。”然后迅速向他们下达了命令。

只有人类食死徒还好对付，但那些狼人让事情变得相当难办。他们不仅更强壮，而且行动迅猛，形成了极大的干扰。

哈利为十字弩重新装填了弩箭，带头离开掩体。队伍鱼贯而出，紧随在他身后，相互施放了保护咒。他们在战场一隅背靠背围成一圈，而后哈利、罗恩和莱姆斯占据外圈，负责攻击狼人。哈利目不转睛地盯着一个逼近的狼人，扣动十字弩，箭矢离弦而出。

箭没进狼人大张的口中，那头狼向后栽倒，捂着喉咙，浑身战栗，渐渐僵硬，最终死去。

金妮的统统石化从身后射来，掠过他头顶击中了一个冲上来的食死徒。哈利施咒把那食死徒拽到他们脚边，同时扔出一道魔咒抓住了另一个俘虏。

正当他转身准备料理另一个靠近的狼人时，他从眼角余光里瞥见了那个朝他们走来的吸血鬼。

那吸血鬼穿着一件法袍似的长衣，红褐色的长发编成漂亮的发绺。他手握长剑，姿态优雅，信心十足。没有女巫会吸血鬼现身阻拦他，他径直冲哈利而来。

 _别慌，_ 哈利心里想着，肩头却紧绷绷的， _马上就会有女巫会吸血鬼过来……_

但没有女巫会吸血鬼过来支援。哈利立刻意识到，他们中必须有人站出来对付这个吸血鬼，而考虑到过去一周同赫敏的训练，那个人应该是他。

_那个人应该是我……_

他拔剑出鞘。

_我绝他妈对是疯了。_

哈利握紧剑柄，开始挪动脚步进入迎敌状态。

“哈利！”罗恩狂乱的喊声传来，“你他妈疯了吧？”

_哦，还是这家伙了解我。_

他凝神静气，以所学的冥想技巧让自己镇定下来。罗恩的喊声，金妮的尖叫，还有西莫的咒骂都消失了。他在自己身上施了道保护咒，四下横飞的咒语还没来得及挨上他就纷纷弹开。

他的碧绿眼眸对上了一双吸血鬼的灰眼睛。

 _接受挑战……_ 一个外国口音传入他脑中。

那吸血鬼咧嘴亮出尖牙，他知道哈利听见了。

哈利轻呼一口气，迈步上前。

*

哈利看见那吸血鬼嘴角漾着刻毒的微笑，持剑步步逼近。他脑中迅速闪过赫敏教他的剑招，边想着，身体便已付诸行动。

他剑向上一撩，吸血鬼后仰避开。哈利一个转身，双手仍攥着剑柄，手腕交叉，反转长剑又是一击。

吸血鬼眨眼躲过，但哈利紧追不舍。他一只手松开剑柄，原本握剑的胳膊顺势划出圆弧，转向第三招攻势。剑和手臂高举过头，双手紧握剑柄，直劈而下。

他的剑劈在了坚实的地面上，吸血鬼往后一跃，姿势优雅地跳开了。

“令人印象深刻啊，哈利·詹姆·波特。”吸血鬼说。

哈利早已习惯了被对手认出来，但还是第一次听到敌人叫出他的全名。不知怎么的，这让他有些心烦。很少有人知道他的全名，知情者每一个都是他所在乎的人。而他并不在乎这个吸血鬼，所以这吸血鬼没资格这么叫他。

他学了赫敏的说法。“你该叫我波特先生，血仆。”据赫敏说，这是对吸血鬼最具侮辱性的词汇之一。无论从哪个方面看，血仆都身处吸血鬼世界的食物链底层。

那吸血鬼眉头一皱，却继续说了下去。“我叫爱德华，不过，你好像也没必要知道。因为你马上就要死了，我才不在乎什么要留你活口呢。对我来说，你只是又一个人类而已。”

哈利心里冷笑。 _不愿服从人类命令的吸血鬼……这算什么新闻？_ “就叫爱德华？没有姓吗？你们这些吸血鬼是怎么回事？把姓氏藏着掖着的，好像一群从八十年代穿越过来的流行歌手……”

爱德华怒目而视。

_这下他发火了。为什么我要说这些呢？哦，对。这应该能让敌人分神。希望有用吧。_

爱德华摆开架势。

_好吧，看来是没什么效果。现在怎么办？_

爱德华进攻了，哈利格挡了一下，两下，接着爱德华扬脚踹在哈利肚子上，踢得他一个后仰跌在地上。

哈利急促地喘息着，呼吸不畅痛得他眼里泛起泪花。他心知爱德华会抓住他的破绽，所以强逼自己集中精神，举起剑堪堪挡住了爱德华挥下的一记重击。

爱德华旋转身形，发辫全朝一个方向甩去。

直到那时候，哈利才意识到，爱德华的发辫末端锋锐无比。小小的利刃一片接一片扫过哈利的脖颈、耳朵和脸颊，阵阵刺痛。

哈利咒骂一声，匆匆躲闪，顾不得动作难看，赶紧摆好防御架势。

那些细小伤口的刺痛向半边脸扩散，然后他感觉血从伤口渗了出来。

“没料到，对吗？”爱德华冷笑道。

哈利心里告诉自己无视那恼人的嘲弄，命令自己不去想他是多么厌烦每个吸血鬼都拥有独特的异能，训斥自己别再抱怨这有多不公平。

他强迫自己理性思考，吸气，呼气，稳住慌乱的心神。

_他是很厉害，却没有他自以为的那么厉害。既然我能挡住他的进攻，就表示他的水平赶不上赫敏和所罗门。我能打败他。需要的只是找出可行之道。_

爱德华朝他走来，利剑在手，目光灼灼。他亮出尖牙，以吸血鬼的速度攻了上来。

哈利看见刀光闪动，知道爱德华的致命一击正当头袭来。

他脑中闪过三个念头。

_第一：我不能死。_

_第二：我得活下去，世界还等着我去拯救呢。_

_第三：如果我死了，赫敏和罗恩永远都不会原谅我的。_

这些念头一起压向他，然后一股巨力推着他越过了思绪边缘，三个念头聚合为一个无可回避的事实，如此强而有力，他几乎能感觉到它，看到它： **我必须活下去** 。

现在，这已不仅仅是幸存的问题。这是某件他 _知道_ 必须完成的任务。这是附于理性思维上的一种本能。这是有理由的，具体而实际。

自他的魔法开始显露以来，他还是第一次切切实实感受到它的冲击。

在他身体最深处，不仅仅从他的心脏，也从他的灵魂之中，信心、决心和意志喷薄而出，色彩绚烂，光华流溢，暗影舞动。他认得它，因为他曾在赫敏的怀抱中、在激情中见识过这番景象。他们抵死缠绵时，对这魔法机理一知半解的他创造过类似的奇景。当她教导他，训练他，与他做爱时，打开了他体内的一把锁，现在他知道该如何召唤魔力了，至少在性命攸关的时候能够做到。

反幻影移形防护被冲击出空隙，他召集起移形魔法，轻轻滑向空隙，一进一出，砰的一声出现在爱德华身后。

爱德华大吃一惊，甩起发辫，握剑转身。

哈利拉起那股魔力之网，用它罩住了爱德华，同时放出咒语。 _定身不动 **[3]**。_

爱德华定住了。一秒。两秒。他又动了起来，但时间已足够哈利闪身避开。

吸血鬼们似乎对咒语有一定免疫力，而且有些吸血鬼的免疫力比其他同类更强。或许这取决于吸血鬼的年龄。

 _或许有时候还取决于我施咒的时候有多用心，_ 他想着，回忆起之前他是如何对所罗门施展同样的魔法，导致了类似的结果，只不过那时候他并不知道自己是如何做到的。所罗门是个年轻吸血鬼，还有待岁月历练才能发展出魔法免疫，如果他当时就知道如何运用这魔法的话，没准能把所罗门冻住更长时间呢。

哈利长剑一抖，直刺入爱德华心口。

爱德华脸上的惊讶显而易见，哈利完全能够理解他为何如此震惊——爱德华已经开启吸血鬼异能，他的移动速度快到人眼难以捕捉，而哈利竟能以不相上下的速度跟上，成功将剑刃插进他胸膛。

_我爱魔法。_

爱德华的脸扭曲起来，写满了怨毒，哈利敢肯定爱德华本身也会点魔法。哈利只觉一波恨意向他袭来，紧接着爱德华欺身上前，双掌击在哈利胸口，将他推了出去，跌在硬邦邦的冰雪地上。

他的剑还插在爱德华身上，而在与吸血鬼生死相搏的时候，这绝不是什么好事。

爱德华拔出哈利的剑握在手中，另一手举起他自己的剑。他尖牙伸展，两眼闪着狂怒的光，冲向哈利，哈利刚来得及再次幻影移形。

当他在爱德华身后显形时，爱德华脚下踏空失去了平衡。

_鬓发火起。_

爱德华的头发陡然窜起火焰，他尖叫起来，丢开剑一头扎进雪堆。

趁爱德华把头埋在雪堆里的机会，哈利捡起了自己的剑。

爱德华烧焦的头发和头皮冒着烟，他转身面对哈利，口中脏话连篇。

哈利根本没让他骂完。他挥起胳膊。招式完美无瑕，目标准确无误。剑干净利落地切过了爱德华的脖颈。

*

 _真他妈见鬼……他成功了！_ 罗恩看着那无头的吸血鬼倒在哈利脚边，想道。虽然他还是不太明白。他忙于击退那些食死徒和狼人，无暇去弄清哈利是如何做到的。

 _难以置信，他比任何人都擅长此道！_ 罗恩想。 _难以——_

“罗恩！”金妮尖叫道。

一个狼人不知从哪冒了出来，直扑他的喉咙。

罗恩大叫一声抬起胳膊，狼人的獠牙狠狠咬住了他的胳膊。他试图发射咒语，狼人发出恐怖的咆哮，把他压倒在地，撞掉了他的魔杖。

被狼人压制的胳膊传来一阵难以承受的锐痛，罗恩痛得大叫出声。

他几乎昏过去。他知道他几乎就昏过去了，但金妮惊慌失措的尖叫穿透了他的意识，他咬牙挺住，与狼人在地上滚作一团。没人插得上手。他们不敢冒险施咒，就怕没打中狼人反而伤了他。

罗恩一拳头捣向狼人的耳朵，它悲嗥一声，却仍不肯松开他的胳膊。他又是一拳，翻身把狼人压在下面，伸手去够魔杖，把它抄在手里，对着狼人两眼之间就是一道恶咒。

狼人哀嚎一声终于松口，罗恩迅速跳开。

莱姆斯和威克多尔接连对它射出咒语，罗恩拔出十字弩，瞄准，将一支银箭送进了狼人的胸膛。西莫的箭同时射中了狼人的膝盖。狼人栽倒在地，呼出了最后一口气。

“哦，罗恩！”金妮一边尖叫着，一边把哥哥拉进莱姆斯、威克多尔和西莫围成的保护圈里。她看着罗恩的胳膊，泪流满面。

她的手刚碰着他的胳膊，罗恩就觉一阵剧痛。“妈的梅——”

“罗恩，我得检查一下！”金妮边恳求道，边用手指捅进狼人的獠牙在罗恩皮大衣上咬出的大洞。柔软的绒毛争先恐后从豁口处冒出来，金妮把它们塞回去，吹开零星细毛，清理了夹克袖子上的破口。

“哦，天哪。”她长出了一口气，那语调罗恩听着竟似是宽慰。

他戴的龙皮护臂完好无损。没有一颗獠牙咬穿它。它坚不可摧的表面上连道划痕都没有。但那种疼痛……

“我还以为你胳膊受伤了，罗恩。谢天谢地！”

“我可不会为这事谢谁，你懂吧……”

金妮的眼泪止不住地流。“笨蛋！我还以为——我还以为你被——狼人咬伤可是——”

罗恩不禁勾起嘴角冲她微笑。“是啊，我知道。可我没事，对吧？我没事。”

她点点头，伸胳膊揽住他，帮他爬起来。“我们得把你弄回城堡里。你不能再打了。”

听起来像是个好主意，能从这痛苦中解脱对他而言求之不得，可是他所爱的人、他所在意的人都正在战场上拼命。他不能走。哪怕是吊着一条骨折的胳膊，他也不能走。

只是一条胳膊骨折了，也就是说另一条胳膊还好得很，再说他还有腿能跑，能走，能跳。战争容不得胆怯，而他无疑不是个胆小鬼。“我能战斗。”

“不——”

“我能战斗。如果我撑不住了，会告诉你的。我保证。”

她回望着他，或许是看出了他眼中的决心，她松开了他。

罗恩咧嘴笑笑掩饰胳膊上的疼痛，把断臂倚在胸前，举起魔杖指向一个靠近的食死徒。“除你武器！”

*

她刀尖向后一送，将身后的狼人戳了个对穿，动作流畅，毫不停顿。一个回身，双手握刀，把那狼人劈成了两半。

猩红温热的液体喷到她身上，黏稠甜腻，在山地的刺骨严寒中竟有些滚烫。

她转过身，正对上另一个靠近的狼人。

狼人凶猛地冲来，她蹲下避开它有力的大嘴，只觉有第二个狼人的利爪掠过背后，却强忍住疼痛。在这两个大个子的包围中，她一刀捅进一个狼人的胸膛，第二个狼人趁势扑上。

感觉像是一台冰箱迎面撞过来，那股巨力一下就撞折了三四根肋骨和一根锁骨。尖利的断口扎进皮肉里，一阵剧痛，她努力不去想皮大衣下戳出的那截断骨。

狼人一口咬住她受伤的肩膀，她喉咙里不禁发出一声痛呼。

她喘息着，希望自己能做些理性的事情，而不仅仅是尖叫着喊痛。

理性如约而至。她拔出枪，抵住狼人的太阳穴就是一枪。然后又一枪。第三枪直接轰掉了它的下巴。

脑浆和鲜血溅了她一身，那狼人濒死跳了一下，随即瘫软倒地，死气沉沉。

她喘着粗气，把狼人从身上推开，缓缓站起身。

尽管一身血肉模糊，她还是准备再迎战一两个吸血鬼，肾上腺素在体内充盈，但她放眼望去，周围横七竖八都是尸体，那些吸血鬼和狼人或者残肢断臂或者身首分离，却并非死于她手。战场边缘，食死徒们不是已被击晕就是伤重不起。她甚至都没机会朝一个食死徒施咒。

 _我想，那会是很令人满足的活儿，_ 她饶有趣味地想。

结束了。她不必继续战斗了。

近旁，胸口中了她一刀的狼人在呜咽着。赫敏略加思索，便回身在他两眼之间补了一枪，结束了他的痛苦。子弹穿透头颅，鲜血从脑后喷出，在雪地上绽放如花。

她收起枪，从狼人胸口拔出武士刀，抖落刀刃上的血滴。浑身的伤口都在无声地惨叫，她唏嘘一声。狼人的獠牙和利爪造成的伤要较长时间才能痊愈，它们的口水和皮肤组织对吸血鬼的伤口如同毒药，但伤口依然可以不药而愈，就是可能会很疼。

她已经超额完成了料理吸血鬼和狼人的任务，虽然从不是个爱抱怨的人，但她感觉今晚想杀她的家伙真是太多了。

_我猜，坚纽斯很想要我的脑袋做个漂亮的小装饰。_

吸血鬼力量从体内退去，尖牙开始慢慢缩回。血腥味浓烈刺鼻，伤口的疼痛渐渐变得难以忍受。

_哦……从各方面考虑，情况本来可能更糟的。_

*

雾气似乎愈发浓重了。或许早前雾气也是这般浓重，只是被人群疯狂的动作搅散了。如今，一场大战后，众人都安静多了，雾气也就重新包围了他们。

“赫敏。”

她微微一惊，哈利再次成功悄悄摸到了她身旁。她抬眼看去，感觉他正细细打量着她，她能看出他脸上的震惊之色。

“天哪。”他怔了一秒，才低喃道。

 _我的模样一定糟透了。_ 接着就瞧见他脸上脖颈上的道道伤痕，外套上血迹未干。她支棱起一边眉毛：“你看上去也不太好啊。”

他皱皱眉，无视了她的评价。“你还——”

“我还好。”她没等他问完就接口道。她试图抬起手中的刀，却发现胳膊不太听使唤。她感觉折断的骨头正在愈合，因为狼毒的影响，比平常速度要慢，直接被狼人爪牙撕咬的伤口还要过一阵才会恢复。“至少可以说，会好的，”她不情愿地补充道，“我以前受过更重的伤。大家都没事吧？”

“没事。食死徒们几乎没反应过来自己是被什么袭击的。赫敏，你受伤了——”

“几个小时内就会痊愈的，哈利。没什么可担心——”

“闭嘴，让我看看。”

她翻了个白眼，在原地没动，等着他靠过来。

“梅林啊，”他一边查看她背上的伤口一边嘀咕，“我看见他们攻击你了……后面那两个狼人凶相毕露。我 _差点_ 就跑过来帮你。”

但他没有，赫敏想到这竟有种无限满足之感。尽管为她担心，但他还是相信她能应付。换成随便哪一天，他都可能会冲过来帮忙，但这一次，他没有，因为就如他的队伍一样，在战场上他还有其他职责，而他手下人一定不会喜欢指挥官竟为他永生不死的女友而将他们弃之不顾。

她回头看着他。“你进步多了，哈利。”她柔声道，情真意切。

他微微一笑，完全明白她的意思。几年前，他还无法在对她的关心与其他人的福祉间取得平衡，正是这一点迫使她离去。而如今他的表现越来越证明他对两人关系的理解有多深刻。

她感觉暖流漫过脊背，大部分剧痛消退了。她得承认这让她松了口气。有人关心确实是件好事。她不必独自忍受痛苦，却强撑着不开口要求一道简单的麻痹咒。

“你模样糟透了。”哈利略带揶揄地说。他脸上的笑容有些勉强，但至少看上去没有一开始那么忧心忡忡了。

“大多数时候我很欣赏诚实的美德，但不是这种时候。”她嘟囔道。

他扶住她两臂，轻轻捏了一下。“哪都糟透了，但我——我很高兴你没事。不过你和那个长翅膀的吸血鬼短兵相接的时候我差点没得心脏病，现在都还晕着呢。”

像是早准备搞笑一样，黛尔德拉的脑袋就在这时滚到了她脚边，她轻轻踢着它说：“黛尔德拉，见过哈利。哈利，这是黛尔德拉。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，英勇地挺直腰杆。“那些……实战经验较少的凤凰社成员还没缓过神来，不过他们都没受多少伤。”

她朝他淡然一笑。“他们得学会习惯这种场面呢。从今往后，凤凰社将与吸血鬼并肩战斗。伏地魔迟早会知道今晚的事，他可不会容忍你这边吸血鬼的数目多过他。”

他点点头。“我会说这是一次……相当成功的试手。”

“相当成功。”她抬头望向房子门口。站在门阶上吓得走过的人心惊胆寒的，是惠子和塔蒂亚娜。

塔蒂亚娜像模特一样高挑，本是一头金发，却喜欢把长发染成紫色。她眼睛化着烟熏妆，嘴唇也涂成黑色，穿一件颇有维多利亚风格的低胸装——当然也是黑色的——搭配一双及膝的系带长靴。她身上到处是穿刺，只怕在大多数人想都想不到的地方也有。

相较之下，惠子显得小巧玲珑、端庄娴静，实情当然并非如此。在赫敏看来，惠子是女巫会最凶悍的头儿之一。对她而言，徒手抠出敌人的眼球就像从葡萄里捡出葡萄籽然后舔舔手指一样轻易，无需表情，无需迟疑。她的凶悍，是因为她根本就不把这放在心上。

两个吸血鬼都周身浴血，却浑不在意，昂首而立。

赫敏朝那两个吸血鬼颔首致意，而后把视线转回哈利身上。她告诉他，她需要几分钟和头儿们交换意见。

她能出来，有那么一瞬他收紧了肩膀，似乎不愿让她独自过去，但接着他肩膀放松下来，赫敏心中感激不尽。像个病人那样被护送过去对她没有任何好处，在其他头儿硬气地站在那儿、毫不在乎自己伤势的时候更是如此。

虽说他们要走的本是同一个方向，他还是任她独自前行。想到他得眼看着她带着如此显而易见的痛苦步行穿过雪地，她不能不佩服他的毅力。

惠子和塔蒂亚娜目不转睛地注视着她走近。赫敏上前几步，看清了她们的伤口。

惠子丢了三根手指，左腿上有明显的爪痕。塔蒂亚娜腹部横着几道爪痕，脸颊上还带着三道触目惊心的伤口。

她们都一副惨相，不过很快就会痊愈。甚至惠子的手指也会长回来。

“其他头儿呢？”赫敏问。按她估计，至少还得有两个头儿。

她是对的。

“萨沙在清点尸体，露丝负责质询汇总。明晚之前，她们会把完整报告交给你。”惠子说。

赫敏点点头。作为发出召集指令的头儿，她在这次行动中担任指挥，有权查看基本报告。“我们这边的都解决了？”

“是的，”塔蒂亚娜说，“敌方训练有素，但比不上女巫会，而且他们没料到我们会来。打起来局面一边倒。”

赫敏没有看漏塔蒂亚娜眼中一闪而过的愉悦光芒。“确实。惠子，你是副指挥。我要你明天也把完整的评估报告交给我。”

“没问题，”惠子回答，“电子邮箱地址不变？”

赫敏笑笑。“不用电子邮箱。你得用猫头鹰发给我。”

惠子翻了个白眼。“好吧。真蠢……你们这些巫师还有你们的落后习惯啊……”

赫敏吃吃笑了。“闭嘴吧，照办就是。你会慢慢习惯的。从今往后就要和巫师们合作了，这场战争可能持续几周……几个月……几年，真的。”

惠子和塔蒂亚娜面无表情地打量着她，大概是在琢磨她说这话是否是认真的。

她也直视着她们，让她们明白她绝非戏言。

塔蒂亚娜长吁一口气，仿佛做了极大的让步。惠子只是别过脸，默认了这悲惨境遇。

“得了吧，”赫敏的嗓音柔滑如丝，“这也没那么糟。说实话，我敢肯定你们俩都很满意那些人的身手。让他们去对付他们的敌人，我们专心对付我们的。等时间长了，我们或许就能学会相互配合了。”

“对，”惠子语带轻蔑，“你的人类独自解决了一个吸血鬼。他算是个不错的杀手。”

“我的——？哦，你是说哈利。是的，他……他很能干……”

惠子和塔蒂亚娜神色暧昧地笑着。

赫敏皱起眉头。“用他的 _剑_ ……怎么说都不对，是吧？”

“那么，带我们去见见你的人类小伙还有他的队长们。”惠子恢复了办正事的表情，“如果我们要跟他们合作，最好相互介绍一下吧。”

赫敏眉毛一挑，即使惠子和塔蒂亚娜一脸漠然，她也能看出来，哈利已经引起了她们的兴趣。

 _那家伙身上有股特殊魅力，_ 她开心地想， _或者说，他就是那么引人注目。_

“跟我来。”她说罢，挥手示意她们跟着她走上城堡的石阶。

她们拾级而上，吸引了几名凤凰社成员和捆得严严实实的食死徒的目光。

她在屋里另一头找到了哈利。旁边还有查理、沙克尔和罗恩，罗恩用绷带吊着胳膊。

 _看样子是骨折了。_ 现场只有一名治疗师，受伤的人却很多。或许在治疗师看来，罗恩的胳膊还可以缓缓。

先看见她们的是查理和沙克尔，赫敏觉出两人眼中骇然的神色。她相当肯定，她、惠子和塔蒂亚娜的模样足可吓得人做噩梦。

发觉她们走近，罗恩咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地交替打量着惠子和塔蒂亚娜。

哈利没其他人那么慌张，眼睛朝赫敏的同伴瞟了一眼，就转回她身上，眼中满是关怀。“你还好吧？”

她忍住笑。“当然。我没事。”

罗恩坐立不安，或许是被惠子的断指、塔蒂亚娜血肉模糊的脸和三人身上血淋淋的爪痕吓着了。“呃……你朋友身上缺了点……那啥……”

赫敏闻言，眉头一拧，回头望向那两个头儿。她们都支棱起眉毛，三个吸血鬼一脸困惑地面面相觑。

_朋友？_

赫敏哼了一声，耐着性子道：“这是我的 _同事_ 惠子和塔蒂亚娜。她们是女巫会的头儿。还有两个头儿在外面，不过她们正忙着收尾。”她为大家做了介绍，虽然吸血鬼们对其他人也给予了礼貌性的关注（令大家宽慰的是，跳过了缺少手指的握手环节），但她们的注意力很快就集中到了哈利身上。

赫敏突然觉得有点担忧，她意识到这次会面可能关系到吸血鬼们对这次结盟的普遍态度。惠子和塔蒂亚娜地位不算低，足以在女巫会会员中产生影响。

哈利一定不能表现出恐惧，虽然赫敏知道哈利很有勇气，但这却不代表他不会害怕。

哈利突然发觉自己被夹在两个吸血鬼之间，她们眼里还写满了好奇和品头论足的意味。他有些局促，似乎不大自在，却并未散发出恐惧的气息。“唔……那么，你们是赫敏的 _同事_ ，对吧？”

“可以这么说。”塔蒂亚娜盯着他的伤疤说。

惠子靠向他，或许是在聆听他的心跳，等着他表现出不安和惶恐。她两眼发亮，观察得兴趣盎然。

塔蒂亚娜更具侵略性，亮出的尖牙可不是一点点，加上半张血肉模糊的脸，那模样实在与“漂亮”相去甚远。

“呃……”哈利两眼看着她伸展的尖牙，说，“女巫会的牙科保健福利怎么样？全面吗？”

赫敏深吸了一口气，才没放声大笑。

_哦，哈利，这办法好。_

两个吸血鬼有点惊讶地望着他，目光闪烁。她们不是那种特别友善的吸血鬼，或许也不太喜欢笑，但她们还有些幽默感，晓得不能把自己弄得太无趣了。

“他行啊。”惠子说。

塔蒂亚娜略一颔首。“同意。我们会发猫头鹰邮件的，哈利·波特，报告副本就交给赫敏。这样你满意吗？”

“行吧？”

赫敏努力忍住笑意。她也不知道哈利是否知道他刚受到了一次考验，并出色地过了第一关。

“很好，”塔蒂亚娜答道，“惠子，我们走吧。我们得向女巫会中心报告。”

惠子点点头。“赫敏，等你们回伦敦，我会跟拉斯和米迦勒一起过去。看在老天的份上，别用 _猫头鹰_ 通知我你们回来了。发email到我的邮箱：covensakura@nova-craft.com。或者给我打个电话，那就更好了。”

赫敏支棱起眉毛。“nova-craft.com？”

“在线角色扮演游戏，”塔蒂亚娜解释道，“惠子很喜欢。”

“coven[4]sakura[5]？”

惠子耸耸肩。“我想表现出一种脆弱娇嫩的感觉。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“哦，你本来就是朵樱花啊…… _来自地狱的_ 。”

一抹微笑在惠子嘴角绽开。“没错，但我的在线对手不知道啊。”

“啊，这下清楚了。不幸的是，这改变不了任何事。我还是会给你发猫头鹰邮件。”

惠子长叹一声，但随即吃吃轻笑起来，转身离去。

塔蒂亚娜咧开戴着唇环的嘴朝赫敏露出快活的笑容，而后跟上了惠子的脚步。

哈利目送着她们消失。

“我们将来还得请他们参加凤凰社大会？”沙克尔问。

“应该这样，”哈利答道，“他们现在是我们的盟友。”

沙克尔一脸晦色，却没吭声，令哈利惊讶的是，他居然点了点头。

“那样的话，我们得坐下好好聊聊其他你们可能想邀请的吸血鬼。”赫敏说。

哈利点点头。“好。我们一回伦敦就办。”

他的话听得她心里泛起一股熟悉的融融暖意。“ _我们一回伦敦就办。_ ”曾几何时，她还会害怕这句话，伦敦还是个失落和伤痛之地。而如今，那里又有了家的感觉。

她想，那句关于家和心的老话确实是真理。

最后一批食死徒被拖了进来，城堡大门轰然闭合。外面大雾弥漫，几乎难以透视，一眼望去，仿佛什么都不曾发生过。

*

哈利匆匆向卧室赶去。他得收拾好随身携带的那点行李。他们今晚就将出发返回伦敦，同行的有其他凤凰社成员，还有一群食死徒有待收押质询，所以动作越快越好。

然后，还有那根待摧毁的法杖。它或许确为格兰芬多的珍贵遗物，可他们不得不将它交付给死魂魔和魔药。那意味着他们将永远失去那根法杖，但这只是消灭伏地魔需要付出的一个小小代价。

_如果那不是最后一个魂器呢？_

这个念头不期而至，他把它推出脑海。这太过……

_灾难性……_

这不是他现在想考虑的问题。

他正要转过通往卧室的拐角，就听见西莫的声音从后面传来。

哈利停下脚步等西莫赶上来。

“ _终于_ 有机会和你说上话了，”西莫愤愤道，“你真是一刻都不得闲啊，波特。现在你能抽空见见我了？”

哈利笑笑。“那就跟我一起走吧。我可没有整个晚上可以浪费。”他加快脚步，西莫紧随其后。

“好吧。我一到这儿就想找你来着，可总有食死徒挡道。”

“可以理解。”

“太可以了。我查看了你给我的霍格沃茨特快事件的材料，确实发现了一些东西。”

哈利脚下略一停顿，随即继续前行。“哦，棒极了，不是吗？”这么说实在有点保守。期待令他心跳加速。

“是啊。我真为自己骄傲，”西莫恹恹地说，“我对照傲罗名单排查了乘客表，发现了一处矛盾。”

这可有意思了。“说下去。”

西莫晃晃魔杖，两份档案凭空出现，落进他手里。“我查到两名傲罗。其中一名在沙克尔派遣登车的初始名单上。”他把第一份档案递给哈利。“第二名傲罗却不在名单上。”他递出第二份档案。

哈利接过来，打开第一份档案。那是份人事档案，属于杰里米·罗伯茨。照片上是个头发稀疏的胖子，正紧张地舔着上唇。第二份档案的主人斯图亚特·特纳是个刚从霍格沃茨毕业的年轻傲罗，曾在袭击后和哈利说过话。

“关于这些人，沙克尔怎么说？”哈利问。

“出发那天晚上，沙克尔没找到罗伯茨，就临时派了特纳上火车当替补。”

“这两人现在在哪？”

西莫哼了一声。“被拘押质询了。沙克尔说特纳很想上火车，说实话，这减轻了他的嫌疑，因为，见鬼……别管是为哪边效力的，谁想在那群牙尖齿利的家伙大打出手的时候被困在行驶的列车上啊？他怎么看都更像是一个急于证明自己的热血新人，到列车遇袭时才发觉事态超乎他的想象……我们都有过那段日子。不过我还是拘留了他，方便你问话。而罗伯茨……他在袭击后依然继续上班，所以不太符合心虚这条，但是……你瞧，照他的时间表，那天他 _确实_ 上班打卡了……”

哈利浏览一遍时间表，翻到了那一天。“却没有下班记录。他早早就去上夜班，然后……你说沙克尔准备派人去霍格沃茨特快的时候找不到他？”

“不见踪影。”

“很有嫌疑。”

“还没完呢。翻到罗伯茨的任务追踪表第六页，第二条，A项。”

哈利照做了，第二条下面是“特殊委派”栏。A项写着“彩票中奖”，旁边记着委派的日期和时间。B项是“特快”，日期和时间正吻合沙克尔获知那趟秘密行程的十五分钟时间窗口。

任务追踪表都施过魔法，会随任务分配实时更新，所以大多非常准确。过去也有过表单被篡改的情况，但这次，如果罗伯茨有所隐瞒，应该会设法 _不_ 暴露他曾被分派上列车的事。然而，摆在哈利面前的这份表单毫无篡改痕迹。

其中最奇怪的就是西莫刚才指给他的那栏，看得哈利摸不着头脑。

“彩票中奖？”哈利问，“那他妈是什么意思？”

“苦差事的代名词。你从没听说过，是因为你一开始就不在‘抽奖池’里。沙克尔觉得把你放进去不明智。”

“你他妈到底在说什么啊西莫——”

“他们从来自傲罗、打击手和禁止滥用麻瓜物品司的名单里抽人干这桩特殊差事。任务执行者每天不同，而且谁会在哪天当班都没有特定模式。大家只知道，如果你这周被抽中了，两周内就不会再次‘中奖’。有时候……有谣传说可以贿赂抽奖人延长排班周期，但这只是谣传而已……”

“西莫，”哈利有点不耐烦了，“那是什么差事？”

西莫闻言僵了一下，面色阴沉起来。“看护活儿。监视德拉科在魔法部档案室工作。”

哈利蹙蹙眉，思量着这条新消息。他能理解为什么西莫觉得在这次调查中牵涉到德拉科会很棘手。过去五年里，德拉科没表现出任何可疑迹象让他们觉得他会（或者 _已经_ ）背叛凤凰社，但他曾为伏地魔效力并企图杀害阿不思·邓布利多，这仍是事实。而且他父亲卢修斯·马尔福至今是个食死徒，这一点对他更是不利。

现在马尔福与这次特别调查中的一名疑犯有牵连，哪怕没有证据证明他确实涉案，这事仍需要仔细审查。

“我会亲自审问特纳和罗伯茨。”哈利说着，把档案夹到腋下。

“要我把马尔福也弄进去吗？”

“不，”哈利说，“我们没有任何证据证明他牵涉其中。我会和他谈谈。”

西莫嘻嘻笑道：“谈谈？”

“我和马尔福就管它叫‘谈谈’，我们相互指名道姓，叫对方‘干这个干那个’……你可以想象那场面。”

“五年了，我还是适应不了这事，你和他居然住在同一个屋檐下，而且一开始居然是你提议的。”

“我也适应不了，不过嗨，没准这次我会有理由把他送进阿兹卡班呢。”

“感谢梅林赐福。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 旋转空翻(Everte Statum)，未见于原著的咒语，在电影版《哈利波特与密室》中，德拉科在决斗俱乐部用其击飞了哈利。

[2] 隔空取物(Carpe Retractum)，未见于原著的咒语，最早出现在游戏版《哈利波特与阿兹卡班囚徒》中，可将物体拉向施咒者，或将施咒者拉向目标物。

[3] 定身不动(Immobulus)，未见于原著的咒语，在电影版《哈利波特与密室》中，赫敏用其定住了康沃尔郡小精灵。

[4] 女巫会。

[5] 日语罗马拼音，樱花。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 话都说不利索了。需要睡觉……  
> 哦，就说一句，再次感谢你们。万分感谢。  
> 我一从那死一般的沉睡中醒来就写第三十一章。


	32. 第三十一章 内鬼疑云

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我曾是个烟民。现在我已经戒烟一年零五个月了。在那以前，我从十五岁就开始抽烟，直到2004年12月，在1998年到2003年间，我一天要抽两包烟。此刻，我依然心怀渴望，我依然希望能拿起一支香烟来抽，但我知道我会觉得内疚，我会在梦中喷云吐雾，然后为自己屈从于欲望而难过。所以……我想说的是，在本章中提到吸烟问题并非我有意说教，因为天知道我现在有多想抽根烟，我简直希望我就是文中那个家伙。  
> 本章中有大量感情戏。  
> 还有哦，亲爱的读者们，你们可得好好谢谢tome_raider。她不仅校对编辑活儿干得漂亮，还说服我写了某场戏。读完本章时，你们就会发现是哪一场的。非常感谢，tome_raider！  
> 好啦，我想起我还有件事没做：惯例弃权声明（说得好像有人会相信我拥有哈利•波特似的）。

对身上较严重的伤口进行初步治疗后，凤凰社成员们立刻押解食死徒前往魔法部。莱姆斯负责暗中将格兰芬多之杖运往神秘事务司，在那里，死魂魔室已准备就绪。

哈利和同伴逗留了片刻与威克多尔话别，他和孩子们第二天就将被送往新家，隐姓埋名地生活。

魔法部的缄默人抵达，开始安排威克多尔的转移。威克多尔还有一些财产方面的事务需要处理，等他签完文件，将全数寄往古灵阁存放，直至他决定返回故乡。剩下的问题就是威克多尔的新身份和新家，虽然必要文件的初期步骤由魔法部经手，但最终只能由威克多尔和他的保密人完成。

威克多尔表示他已经选了一个保密人而且无条件地信任那人的时候，哈利吃了一惊。因为看赫敏脸上毫不掩饰的惊讶就知道，她并非威克多尔的保密人。

于是，同威克多尔和孩子们道别的时候到了。

贾罗斯拉夫和托多尔坐在婴儿车里，眨着大眼睛看着那些陌生人，而他们的堂兄姐斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔对他们指手画脚，玩得正欢。斯特凡妮娅和加夫里尔还不知道父母的情况，向他们解释这件事是威克多尔的责任。或许他正为此犯愁，所以才眉头微蹙。

赫敏蹲下来让视线与婴儿车齐平，审视着他们。两个男孩盯着她，好奇地伸手去拉她的头发。

“ _Mai!_ ”贾罗斯拉夫咯咯笑着喊道，“ _Mai!_ ”

有那么一会儿，哈利以为他是在叫她的名字，但后来赫敏向哈利解释说，这是保加利亚语“ _Mayka_ ”的婴儿腔叫法，意思是妈妈。

听见贾罗斯拉夫的咿呀呼唤，赫敏支棱起眉毛，抬眼望着威克多尔，笑道：“你的孩子需要一个母亲，威克多尔。你该给他们找个妈妈了。”

他回以微笑。“就连贾罗斯拉夫都知道一开始的计划。”

哈利只能假装没听懂最后一句话。

吕西安和所罗门眼睛在屋里四下瞟着，就是不看哈利。

罗恩的表现就不太得体了，他明显缩了一下，还用胳膊肘推了推哈利。哈利狠瞪了罗恩一眼。

相较于其他人的别扭，赫敏却是处之泰然。她站起来，双手叉腰看着威克多尔。“计划改变了， _da_ ？”

他的笑容有些苍白，眼中柔情退去，惘然若失，接着擦了擦眼睛，说：“ _Da._ ”

赫敏似乎对这回答很满意，点头道：“我们得走了。伦敦还有一大堆事情等着我们呢。”她回头望向哈利。

哈利发觉心中对威克多尔·克鲁姆的愤怒都消于无形，他迈步上前，与威克多尔握手道别，诚挚地表示了祝福。

罗恩也这么做了，不过他伸的是左手。因为他右手还吊着绷带，虽然早先服下的魔药已经开始起效。

所罗门和吕西安身上的血差不多清理干净了，一身的胶布和绷带，但他们还是以贯有的热情对主人道了别。

“我会怀念在你这儿蹭饭的日子的，克鲁姆，”所罗门说，“我想，住在这里那段时间大概是我这辈子过得最舒服的六个月了。我永远都不会忘记的。”

威克多尔拍了拍所罗门的背，显得很是开怀。

吕西安露齿而笑。“也许过个二十年，我会再来找你。那时斯特凡妮娅应该够大了……”

这下，威克多尔的表情可就没那么开心了。

所罗门一巴掌拍在朋友肩头，摇头道：“吕西安，我看在我们是朋友的份上才提醒你，下面这句可是实话：你这样可不好。”

赫敏瞪了吕西安一眼，转向威克多尔。她轻轻拥抱了威克多尔一下，最后一次亲吻了他的脸颊。“ _Dovisdhane, Viktor. Vnimavia._[1]”

他点头，淡淡一笑，冷峻的面容都显得柔和了。

她退开，双手按在他肩上。“ _Az se gordeia s tebe._[2]”

他闻言似乎吃了一惊，而后现出伤感的笑容，眼中有某种光芒闪动。“ _Blagodaria._[3]”

赫敏又向孩子们道别，然后他们转身离去。

他们未登记的门钥匙只要离开克鲁姆堡的防护范围就可使用。不像他们来保加利亚时那样，这次离开保加利亚的行程及在伦敦的显形点都由他们自己选择。有了这样的弹性政策，他们就不必大费周章下山才能离开。

离开克鲁姆堡一段距离后，哈利意识到一个问题——他们是步行到克鲁姆堡外围的，这就意味着他们把雪地摩托留在了岗楼旁的小库房里。

赫敏听哈利说完以后，耸肩道：“没关系。那几辆雪地摩托只是我、吕西安和所罗门用的，我们住在这儿的时候，过一段时间就得去镇上一趟。现在威克多尔也不在了，那些摩托就没什么用了，对吧？”

“但愿如此。”他半打趣道。

她笑笑。

罗恩和她的影亲们走在前面，想在树林间找块方便进行门钥匙传送的空地。

哈利拉住她的手。“他选了别人你会不会觉得伤心？”

她抬眼望着他，一脸困惑。“你说什么？”

“威克多尔……和他的保密人。”

她眼中现出了然的神色，耸耸肩。“有点吧，但理性地想想，他会选择一个身份更加……隐蔽的人，这完全合乎逻辑。说起来，如果敌人起了念头要找到他，我这个选项实在太明显了。”

“所以，你没觉得不舒服吧？”他也不确定他为什么要问这个。他想，大概是残存的不安全感作祟。即使他和赫敏早就交往过，但从某些方面来说，这次他们的关系还很“新”。他们俩都和当年不一样了，现在他们多少算是重新开始。此外，他并不觉得提起她这些往事有什么不适，至少如今不会了。

赫敏曾与威克多尔共同生活六个月这件事不再像一开始那么刺人了，但不可否认的是，一个人同另一个人生活了六个月，不可能不产生某种羁绊。哪怕赫敏和威克多尔之间的羁绊并不总是很明显，但在那些重要时刻，它仍会显露出来，比如在威克多尔承认他有所隐瞒的时候，比如在赫敏说再见的时候。在这种时候，哈利常感觉自己跟她有些疏离， _特别是_ 在他们说保加利亚语的时候。这不是她的错，也不是威克多尔的错，但这也无法改变事实——他真希望事情不是这样的，他真希望赫敏和威克多尔之间 _不曾有过_ 那样一个只有他们能涉足的小世界。

他感觉手心里传来她手掌的压力。这个动作令他安心，让他想起自己与她也有一个只属于他们的世界。

“比‘没觉得不舒服’还要好，”她说，“从很多方面来说，我很高兴我不是他的保密人，因为那样就少了一件必须对你保守秘密的事。”

他淡淡一笑。“你还有很多秘密吗？”

“嗯，”她说着，咧嘴笑起来，“现在没有你想知道的了，相信我。”

“哦。”

“不过，总有一天我会跟你说说的，”她贴近了他，说，“都不是什么大事。重要的那些你都知道了。剩下的都是些小事情，什么前男友啊错误啊之类的，一些我觉得羞愧的事。”

“在我面前，你没什么需要羞愧的。”

“我知道。”她微笑道。片刻静默之后，他们走到了那片空地前，她说：“我跟威克多尔说了再见，要他保重。我还告诉他我为他自豪，他表示了感谢。很抱歉，让你感觉被排斥在外，但是……我很久都不会再见到他了，也许是永远，而且在我人生处于低潮的那段时间里，他确实很照顾我……他理应得到我的一些回应。一些他知道只属于他的东西。”

他点点头，颇为欣慰她能理解他的感受，知道那不仅仅是嫉妒，而是某种更深的情愫。

“噢，快点吧，你们两个，”罗恩的喊声从空地上传来，打断了哈利的思绪，“就因为我的两位好朋友喜欢手挽手在公园里散步而把我冻死可不是什么好事。”

所罗门咧开嘴。“不解风情的罗恩·韦斯莱。”

“他只是在嫉妒，因为他太久没做爱了。”吕西安说。

“说实话，吕西安，你非得把什么都跟性扯上关系吗？”罗恩问。

“这算是反问吗？”

赫敏拉着哈利到了空地上。

哈利制作了门钥匙，设置好目的地，把它递向大家。吸血鬼们抓住它，哈利和罗恩激活了门钥匙，随着嗖的一声，他们被送回了伦敦。

*

他们在格里莫广场稍事停留，准备把自己收拾干净再前往魔法部。一进门就撞见了唐克斯，她告诉他们莱姆斯已经在魔法部了，她留下等他们以便帮忙安置三个吸血鬼。

他们拖着行李袋走进客厅时，赫敏问：“秋到哪去了？”

“她父母昨晚把她接走了，”唐克斯回答，“她会没事——”

“终于摆脱她了。”赫敏毫不迟疑地说完，径直朝地窖走去。

所罗门歉然望了哈利一眼，跟上赫敏和吕西安的脚步。

“她地盘意识真强，不是吗？”罗恩说。

“是啊。”哈利咕哝着，面红耳赤。

“头儿们都有这种倾向，”唐克斯快活地说，“举例来说吧，作为莱姆斯的 _lupa_ ，我也会迎头痛击任何企图染指他的雌性。”她说完，咧开嘴露齿一笑，仿佛这是世界上最正常不过的事情。这就是唐克斯的风格，总能把一些不平常的事情说得轻描淡写。

德拉科从走廊那边过来，两眼发直地不住往身后看。“ _见鬼_ ，格兰杰和她的吸血鬼们是怎么啦？被列车撞了还是怎么着？”

“就是怎么着了。”罗恩从他身旁走过，上了楼梯。

“你们的模样也糟透了……比平常糟多了。”

哈利看德拉科的眼神引起了唐克斯的注意。毕竟，她是这屋子里唯一关心德拉科的人。哈利知道是她和德拉科的血缘关系驱使她这么做的，不过以他对唐克斯的了解，她其实比他们几个都要心软（尽管她偶尔也有“迎头痛击”其他雌性的需要），哈利有种感觉，近几年她似乎越来越关心那个浑球，就像对真正的唐表亲那样。

“怎么了？”德拉科警惕地问。

哈利觉得他还得先去魔法部，没必要让德拉科有所提防，搞得接下来可能更难办。他对德拉科的脚镣施了禁锢咒，并召唤过德拉科的魔杖。

“ _噢！_ ”德拉科狂吼道，“ _搞什么鬼，波特？_ ”他冲向哈利想抢回魔杖。哈利却把魔杖收入怀中，用一道温和的咒语将德拉科推回去。德拉科一跤跌坐在地上。

“哈利！”唐克斯喊道，“这是——”

“我们得谈谈，唐克斯。”哈利边说边往屋外走，还瞥见德拉科正怒气冲冲地瞪着他。唐克斯一脸焦躁地跟了上去。

德拉科没表现出进一步反抗的意图。五年来，他也不是第一次遇见哈利发脾气了，心知要求解除脚镣上的禁锢或者归还魔杖只会让哈利更固执。

哈利走进暖房，唐克斯紧随其后，接着哈利就关上门，在墙壁和门上都施了无声咒。

唐克斯瞪着他。“你在搞什么鬼啊，哈利？即使是对德拉科，这也太不地道了！”

哈利叹了口气，把德拉科的魔杖丢给唐克斯。她隔空接住，但还是狠瞪着哈利。

“要不要我提醒你？是他帮食死徒进入霍格沃茨，是他曾企图杀害邓布利多。为了更轻的罪名，都有人被送进阿兹卡班。”他说。

唐克斯脸色铁青。“那要不要我提醒你？德拉科帮那些食死徒进入学校是因为伏地魔威胁说如果他不照办就要杀死他父母。我们可能觉得卢修斯是个狗娘养的变态，可对德拉科来说他只知道他是在救他 _父亲和母亲_ 免于一死。他刺杀邓布利多失败可能会让他背上纳西莎的命——他 _母亲_ 的命，而且根据你的说法，他失败是因为他 _下不了手_ 。”

“这些是他跟你说的，唐克斯？”哈利倦怠地问，“说他是个别无选择的富二代小可怜？”

“不。他从没跟我说过。他从没跟任何人说过任何事。他只是按时上班，对所有人都一副混蛋嘴脸。”

哈利冷笑。“显然不是对所有人。”

唐克斯笑道：“对。他就没往我和金妮的咖啡里吐口水……”

“别说了—— _呕_ ！”这种事哈利压根就不想知道。

“我从没对他犯过的错视而不见，哈利，”唐克斯继续道，“我也从没忘记他做过的事，或者他企图做的事，但是这五年来，我看着你们欺负他威胁他。你、罗恩和你的朋友们待他还不如待一个家养小精灵。看看他，哈利……他被关在这所屋子里，只有 _上班_ 时能离开。而魔法部的工作环境更恶劣，在那儿，他连上厕所都得报告。就为了去对角巷的 _一家_ 商店，他打了一个月的申请，因为哪怕他提出请求，也没人愿意费心帮他买任何东西。终于获得批准的时候，他也只有十五分钟时间在监管下——”

哈利不为所动。“就像我说的……他该感到幸运。他本该直接被送进阿兹卡班的。”

唐克斯疲惫地叹了口气。“他没被送进阿兹卡班，他在这里住了五年。在审判中，你要考虑的不是应该怎么样，而是事实：他做过什么，他本来可能做什么让情况变得更糟，却没有做。从他救下你和罗恩命的那天起，马尔福就开始偿还他的罪过了，并且偿还至今。他不是圣人，哈利，但是基本的礼貌——还有天晓得，他的良好表现——至少该为他赢得一个解释的机会，而不是一上来就夺他的魔杖，还对他施咒。”

“如果我告诉你我有理由怀疑他是食死徒安插的内鬼呢？”

“那就把他押到魔法部接受审问。我不会拦你。”

哈利又长吁了一口气，扑通一声坐回沙发里，屁股上的瘀伤痛得他缩了一下。“我不能把他押到部里去。我没有证据指证他是内鬼，仅仅是怀疑而已。”

唐克斯盯着哈利看了一阵子。“但你还是会审问他，对吗？我猜，是非正式的。”

“是的。”

唐克斯垮下肩膀。“我没法阻止你，哈利，在你和马尔福之间，我还是更信任你而不是他，但你要知道……你可以先试着向他提问，而不是直接动手。我敢发誓，马尔福还是能好好说话的……虽然多少会贬人几句。”

“噢……说得好像马尔福从不先动手似的。”

“那只在你侮辱他母亲的时候发生过。”

“他打起架来净出阴招。”

“是的，好吧……这是实话，但还是先试试我的办法，如果他还是油盐不进，你就可以揍他了，我想……”

哈利边摇头边翻白眼，从椅子里站起身来。“瞧，我一直都是先努力和他好好说话的，可接着他就会说出一些屁话——”

唐克斯嗤之以鼻。“得了吧，你越显得生气，他才越是来劲呢。你心平气和，他也就彬彬有礼了……至少在很大程度上可以这么说。”

“都交代完了？”

“是的，还有，你可能想把魔法作为最后手段。但是你咒他的时候，他只会把嘴闭得更严实……”

“他的茶里要加牛奶吗？他是喜欢意式脆饼还是英式司康饼？”

“没必要这么冷嘲热讽的。我可是真心实意在给你提建议。”

“好吧，好吧。也许我该带上赫敏一起审问他。她比我更擅长对付他的尖酸刻薄。有她问话，我就没什么机会揍他了，她会很高兴亲自动手……”即使心知自己不会真让这样的事发生，他想到这里还是不禁窃笑。

“行，可一定要确保她别冲着喉咙就去了。明白我的意思吗？”

他一眼瞪了回去，又变得严肃起来。“好啊，你也可以告诉他少说几句种族歧视的话。”

唐克斯长叹一声。“瞧，这对马尔福可没用。你可以要求他别管赫敏叫泥巴种，别管你叫疤头，但那没用的！他总能有办法踩中别人的痛脚。我控制不了德拉科的歪脑筋，可你总能控制自己吧，如果你真的打算让赫敏审问他，那你一定也能控制 _她_ 。你知道你能行，波特。”

“无论如何千万别让她听到你说这话。”

唐克斯放声大笑。哈利皱起了眉头。

看见他严肃的表情，她的笑声渐渐低了下去。“你瞧，我只是想帮忙而已。我可能是对那个尖刻的小混蛋有些同情吧。我是这儿唯一在乎他死活的人。”

“那当然。”

“你真不在乎？一点儿都不？哪怕就那么一丁点——”

“等地狱结冰那天再说吧。”

唐克斯轻声喟叹。“好吧……也难怪你这样。”

“等我们从魔法部回来，我就和他见个面。”

她晃晃德拉科的魔杖。“我是不是该把这个还给他？”

“或许吧，如果你想的话，不过我希望你别给。”

唐克斯把德拉科的魔杖递给哈利。“瞧见了，哈利？我更相信你，而不是他。”

“谢谢。”哈利带着一丝几不可辨的笑意说。他解开门上和墙上的魔法，先把唐克斯让出暖房，才迈步跟上。

*

哈利和舍友们通过电话亭里的升降梯抵达时，魔法部里挤满了傲罗、打击手、魔法部官员和新闻记者。

那些原本追着魔法部职员嗅探新闻线索的记者们全都丢下采访对象，带着令人恐怖的狂热朝他扑了过来。

一本本带速记羽毛笔的记事本被推到他们眼皮底下，记者们大喊大叫着各种不知所云的问题。

他暗中连续施放群体控制咒，在拥挤的人群中开出一条路来。

不断有好奇的目光投向跟在哈利、罗恩和唐克斯后面那几个戴着兜帽的身影，却没人对他们表现出特别浓厚的兴趣。干扰咒通常能把注意力从大部分事物上引开，但要取得最佳效果的前提是，那些事物本身不能是特别吸引眼球的东西，所以干扰咒在哈利·波特这个“大难不死的男孩”或是赫敏·格兰杰这个据说死于五年前如今却以吸血鬼身份亮相的女孩身上怕是不太起作用，但要遮掩三个头戴兜帽、面目模糊的人还是没什么问题的。

抵达傲罗指挥部门前，大门敞开放他们通过，随即再次紧闭。

唐克斯松了口气，立刻离开队伍办事去了。

赫敏、吕西安和所罗门脱下兜帽，一行人朝哈利的办公桌走去，就在这时，西莫迎了过来。

“特纳和罗伯茨都安排好了，哈利，”西莫说，“你想先提审哪一个？”

哈利略加思索。“先审罗伯茨。繁文缛节就都免了吧。”

西莫点点头，转向哈利的同伴。“罗恩，能麻烦你带大家去简报室吗？”

“没问题。查理和金妮已经在那了？”

“他们在。我说，赫敏，有几个笔杆子对于听取吸血鬼的简报不甚热心……他们有点怕你们会在采访中撕开他们的喉咙。”

赫敏笑了笑，单手叉腰。“这种话我们听多了。”

“呃……是啊。我只是想说，我觉得你们做简报的时候让罗恩陪着，他们会更安心一点。”

罗恩闻言翻了个白眼，但没说什么。

赫敏耸耸一边肩膀。“好啊。随便吧。”

“你一向乐于助人。”西莫说。

“哦，”吕西安开口道，“她终于又有床单可滚了，知道秋离开了格里莫广场，还真刀真枪打了一仗，心情能不好嘛。”

赫敏踩了他一脚。“又来了，为什么人人都觉得我的私生活可做谈资？”

所罗门故作惊讶。“怎么，你没收到备忘录吗？”

西莫用手肘在哈利肋上捅了一下，挤眉弄眼道：“啊哈，波特。你们俩重归于好了，嗯？我一点都不吃惊，真的。”

哈利板着脸。“现在外面有一大票记者，他们可是为了抢到头条新闻什么事都干得出来，所以闭嘴，好吗？还有你们两个也是。”他狠狠瞪了吕西安和所罗门一眼。

“遵命，我们头儿的头儿。”吕西安说。

赫敏怒目而视。“你这是什么意思？他不是——”

哈利恼火地叹了口气，却无暇应对这类他和赫敏在刚修复的关系中尚未协调的小问题。他推着罗恩和赫敏朝简报室方向走。“去吧。我需要你们都做好该做的事。帮帮忙，行吗？我得工作了。”他恳求地看着他们。

赫敏转转眼珠，任由罗恩拉走了，吕西安和所罗门也跟了过去。

等他们走开一段距离，西莫说：“看样子你对付她挺有一套的嘛。”

哈利只觉心中无名火起。他脸上抽搐，懊恼地叹道：“无论如何千万别让她听到你说这话！”

*

哈利一边翻看罗伯茨的人事档案，一边偷眼打量着杰里米·罗伯茨。这个哈利心中的头号疑犯坐在屋子当中那张孤零零的椅子上，椅背和扶手的设置让人别无选择，只能面向前方。屋里灯光昏暗，却有聚光灯从椅子上方打下来。房间一角有颗人头大小的大理石状球体架在底座上。除此以外，再无其他家具和装饰。没有桌子。没有窗户。进出的门毫不起眼，几乎融入到四面单调的米色墙里。椅子面对着最空旷的一堵墙。墙上一尘不染。没有一丁点污痕破坏它完美的表面。

任何傲罗都知道这面墙只是被施了魔法，看起来像是实打实的墙壁，其实却是单向透明的，审案的傲罗和部门首脑金斯莱·沙克尔会在另一面观看审讯过程，估摸突破嫌犯心理防线的最佳时机。

在巫师世界，嫌疑人若不提出要求，就没有律师。当然，他们会被告知可以聘请律师并在律师陪同下参加所有会面，但他们也可以放弃这项权利，这是巫师法许可的。代理制度只在庭审时有强制性要求。这样的体系不甚完备，但巫师世界本来就没那么多辩护律师。少数从事法律工作的人不是出类拔萃就是毫不称职。没有中间地带，如果有的话，可能就是一些原本不合格、通过积累经验而有所提高的家伙了，或者也可以说是些“反复尝试，不断犯错，在摸索中逐渐进步”的家伙。无论如何，巫师们一般不喜欢律师。律师有浓重的麻瓜色彩，单凭这一点，就有很多巫师对于将辩护权委托他人心存疑虑。

罗伯茨没有聘请代理律师。

哈利能看出来，知道那堵墙后面是什么对罗伯茨并无帮助。

所有傲罗受训时都学习过如何隐藏自己的紧张情绪，很多人似乎对相关技巧驾轻就熟，堪称专家。但就像一个扑克牌老手也会眼角肌肉微微牵动，或者脚在牌桌下面轻打拍子一样，这些所谓的专家中不少人还是有“破绽”。只是有些傲罗的“破绽”比其他人更难觉察。而罗伯茨显然不属于“其他人”。

哈利看出罗伯茨的脚拇指在靴子里微微抖动。哈利敢拿胳膊打赌，这家伙的脚拇指下面压着一枚硬币。这是傲罗们在训练中口口相传的一个小技巧。硬币的存在将所有的紧张动作集中在脚拇指上，隐藏在鞋子里。这个技巧非常有效，如果审讯者不知道该往哪看的话。

遗憾的是，哈利实在是太熟悉业务了。

“近来可好，罗伯茨？”哈利语调淡然，漫不经心，边问边翻着罗伯茨的档案靠回了墙上。

罗伯茨把视线转向他，却保持着相当闲散的坐姿。

哈利能看出罗伯茨的脚趾抖得更厉害了。当然，这个紧张动作并不代表罗伯茨心虚了。不管是否有罪，大部分人坐进这张椅子都会心神不宁，但知道审讯对象心思松动终归是审讯者的优势。

“很好，波特先生。”罗伯茨说。

哈利略一停顿，微微一笑。“你没必要称呼我 _波特先生_ 。你以前从没这么叫过我。”

在傲罗学院的几周，罗伯茨成绩仅次于哈利，两人在训练中打过几次交道。他们几乎是同时离开傲罗训练营的。哈利知道，罗伯茨看他时带着种恼人的敬畏神情，就像指挥部里大多数傲罗一样，而哈利不愿让部里任何人管他叫“先生”。

罗伯茨两颊微微泛红。“对不起。我只是——我有点困惑，就是这样。为什么把我弄到这来？我做错什么了吗？”

哈利合上手里的档案，交叉双臂抱在胸前，面上不露声色。“也许吧。这正是我要查明的问题。”

罗伯茨皱起眉，陷入沉思，仿佛在回顾自己的记忆。沉默片刻后，他终于抬起头来。“我没干坏事。”

哈利略微耸耸一边肩膀，步履轻捷地踱过房间，一面朝单向墙上扫了一眼。“你以前也主持过审讯，罗伯茨。你觉得我第一个问题会问什么？”

罗伯茨戒备十足地看了他一阵子，答道：“你会问我在某天某个时间段去过哪里，做过什么。”

哈利微微一笑，点点头。“从10月6日下午三点到你第二天上班前这段时间。”

罗伯茨皱眉思索着。“我去上班……那时是两点。我在五点稍过离开……”

“为什么早退？”

“我感觉……”他又蹙起眉头，“……不舒服。我估计我当时有点发烧。我想既然监视德拉科·马尔福的活儿结束了，就回家吧。”

哈利小心斟酌着字句。“所以你就中途离岗，没有告诉任何人？”

“我——是的。我估计是忘了。我真的感觉很难受。”

哈利思忖片刻，两眼始终若有所思地瞄着罗伯茨。在他长久的注视下，罗伯茨似乎越来越心神不宁。“罗伯茨，你在魔法部的简历相当出色，你在学院的表现也无懈可击。我看过你的履历，没有理由认为你那些同事的评价是溢美之词。我从没见你逃过一天班；我看见你在搜捕时受伤，第二天还带伤工作；大家都说你为人可靠；而且说句实话，你简直壮得像头牛。我觉得很……难相信你会因为感觉‘不舒服’而上了不到四个小时的班就擅自离岗。最起码，你该留张字条给沙克尔的助理吧。”

“你只是有疑问，还没法证明我有罪。”

这是实话，但哈利并不着恼。这在审讯中极为普遍。疑问得到答案，答案又引出疑问，周而复始，正是一步步向真相迈进的过程。哈利的审讯才刚刚开始。他还有的是时间。

“我会给你一点时间，”哈利平静地说着，朝门口走去，“长夜漫漫，我们有的是时间。”

“现在他们要派个唱黑脸的进来了？”罗伯茨喃喃道。

哈利笑笑。“我想要吓唬你光一个唱黑脸的怕是不够，不过你用不着乱猜，你今晚能看到的恐怕只有我了，大概会让你感觉很无聊吧。待会儿见，罗伯茨。”

哈利离开房间，到墙那边跟沙克尔、穆迪和西莫交换意见。

罗伯茨兀自坐在原地蹙着眉头。他眼光扫向左边，盯着地面，脚拇指抖动得愈发明显。

“怎么样？”哈利问他们。

“他要么是个撒谎大师，要么就是在说实话。”西莫说。

哈利转向穆迪和沙克尔，用询问的目光看着他们。

沙克尔又看了罗伯茨一眼。“我想，到目前为止还很难说。”

“我还看不出他哪里有问题，”穆迪边说边晃着他的木制假腿，“看样子他像是在说实话可是……总有什么地方……”

“没错，”哈利表示同意，“有什么地方不对。我们就让他自己熬一阵子吧。特纳在哪里？”

“在F审讯室。那小子紧张得要命。不停地抽烟。”西莫说。

“抽烟？”

“香烟。”

“麻瓜香烟？”

“对。”

“唉呀。他哪来的时间染上这毛病？他才刚从霍格沃茨毕业呢……”

“听说是从他母亲那里学的。”

他们转向特纳的审讯室，果不其然，当哈利走进审讯室时，屋里充满了香烟味儿。烟味钻进哈利鼻孔里，刺激着鼻腔，呛得他几乎流眼泪。哈利不得不施了道咒语让烟气远离他的脸。

这间审讯室和罗伯茨那间一模一样。

特纳一手捧着烟灰缸，另一手捏着根香烟。他脚边的地面上放着盒特醇万宝路，外加一小板火柴。

他手里的香烟已经烧到了头，就剩挨着过滤嘴的一小截，虽然他双手相当稳，但他在抽烟这一事实本身就颇为说明问题了。

他放下烟灰缸，从地上捡起烟盒，翻开盒盖，熟练地晃出几根来，挑了最突出的一根叼进嘴里，用前一根烟的余火点了新的那根。他一边咬着香烟从唇缝间喷云吐雾，一边将烟盒放回地上，重拿起烟灰缸丢进烟蒂。

哈利眨眼拨开眼前的一缕残烟。“天哪。”

“抱、抱歉，”特纳说，“是个坏习惯。我试着戒过。尼古丁贴片很有效，我发誓，可这次……我想我不妨再抽这么一次。”

哈利把眼镜往鼻梁上推了推，盯着特纳审视了几秒钟。有时候，那些真正神经紧张的人比镇定自若的人更难猜透。“我是哈利·波特，我们在霍格沃茨特快上聊过几句，就在遇袭之后——”

“梅林晓得，你根本不必自我介绍，波特先生——”

哈利清了清嗓子。“叫波特就行了。知道你为什么会在这里吗，特纳？”

“不知道。我怎么会知道？就他妈没人告诉我是怎么回事。他们派我的朋友们大半夜跑到我公寓里抓我。他们说我是嫌疑犯，必须拘留我。他们甚至都没告诉我我被指控犯了什么罪！”

“你还没被指控。”哈利说。他看了眼特纳的档案。“你申请了法律代理。”

特纳点点头，吐出一口烟。

“你在害怕吗，特纳？因此你需要律师？”

房间角落里的大理石球哔啵作响，传出声音来：“你不必回答这个问题，斯图亚特。”

哈利咧开一边嘴角笑道：“近日可好，麦克米兰？”

“还行，波特。你呢？”

“好极了。我就出来处理你的文件。给我一小会儿就行。”

“我等着。”

哈利注视着特纳。“你涉嫌霍格沃茨特快遇袭事件。这就是你在这里的原因。”

特纳睁大了眼睛，手微微颤抖。“可我——我当时在列车上啊！”

“是的，但那不能证明你的清白。丝毫不能。”

“因为那次任务，我到现在还会做噩梦！”

“波特，”厄尼·麦克米兰的声音传来，“够了，就到这里吧，行吗？”

哈利微微一笑，转身朝门走去。“你要明白，特纳，因为你有代理律师，我对你会更不客气。”

直到哈利离开房间，特纳始终一言未发。

*

哈利目不转睛地盯着罗伯茨的脸，看得他又陷入困惑之中。

距哈利第一次询问罗伯茨袭击当晚的去向，已经过去一个半小时了，罗伯茨虽然基本坚持着那套说辞，但从10月6日中午到第二天上午10点这段时间的细节却模糊不清，他只记得第二天醒来时头痛欲裂。

要是换一个场合，这一定会被当成撒谎的有力证明，但罗伯茨身上有些东西让哈利感觉他并非有意混淆视听。

哈利开始怀疑罗伯茨是不是被利用了。

“顺便问一句，你的社交生活怎么样？”哈利问。

不出所料，罗伯茨闻言一怔，沉默几秒后才答道：“还行。”他可能以为这和审讯毫无关联，哈利能看出他正暗自庆幸终于从一轮又一轮同样的问题中解脱出来。

这个新问题并非随口问的。哈利有个推测，这就是他试探的方式。“最近见过什么人？”

“嗯我——没有特别固定的对象，如果你是问这个的话。”

“那么，约会挺多咯？”

罗伯茨想了一下，自嘲似地轻声笑笑。“我不会说挺多……我没特别缠着她们……”

哈利交叉双臂抱在胸前，意味不明地耸耸肩。“那样其实更好。你记得她们每一个人的名字吧？”

罗伯茨苍白的脸颊上泛起一抹红晕。“那当然。”

“你觉得最难忘的都有谁？”

罗伯茨皱着眉。“我说，这是个人隐——”

“在这间屋子里就不是。你觉得最难忘的都有谁？”

罗伯茨狠狠剜了哈利一眼，说出了三个名字：伊莱克特拉·斯旺西，皮帕·安德森，莱内特·摩尔。

伊莱克特拉是古董书商。皮帕是裁缝。莱内特是麻瓜健身教练。

“你是怎么认识她们的？”哈利问道。

皮帕为他缝补过傲罗长袍，而且表现出对傲罗的兴趣，罗伯茨于是鼓起勇气邀请她共进晚餐。事实证明，她的陪伴令人愉快。她是个聪明风趣的人，他原本很希望再约她见面，但她刚经历了一次情伤，并不急于这么快就投入一段新的感情。他们仍是“朋友”，但罗伯茨没再邀请过她，哪怕心里很想这么做。

那个健身教练莱内特是主动接近他的。她约他出去。她挑的约会地点。她告诉他她不吃荤。她告诉他一大堆事情。他听得晕头转向根本插不上嘴。他感觉如果他说了什么，她一定会一拳砸在他下巴上把他打翻在地。

“我敢发誓，她的胳膊比我还粗。”罗伯茨怔怔眨着眼，回忆道。

哈利想了想。“我女朋友就能一拳把我打翻在地。见鬼，她就算一只手绑在背后都能把半打男人揍得满地找牙……”

罗伯茨讶然注视着他。

“不过，她的胳膊不比我粗，”哈利继续道，“实际上，她的胳膊相当纤细。所以常让人忘了她的能耐。”

“唔，那不错……”

“是啊，在战斗中非常有用。伊莱克特拉怎么样？你还没跟我们说说她。”

提起伊莱克特拉的名字，罗伯茨脸涨得通红。“那个藏书家……她是——呃，我是说……”

“她是你这几年睡过的最佳床伴？”

罗伯茨瞪大了眼睛，像是惊诧哈利居然听出了弦外之音。

“我自己就偏爱书虫，”哈利波澜不惊地说，“你和伊莱克特拉是怎么认识的？”

“经、经人介绍。”

“啊……这下我们总算有点进展了。谁为你安排的约会？”

“我朋友。”

“你得交代得更具体些，罗伯茨。”

罗伯茨咽了口唾沫，一下哑巴了。“嗯……唔……”

哈利等待着。

终于，罗伯茨露出认命的表情，显然是明白了除非他回答问题，否则两个人谁也别想离开房间。“特纳。斯图亚特·特纳。”

*

“波特！波特， _赶快放他下来！_ ”

哈利能听见厄尼·麦克米兰的声音从墙角的大理石球里传来，却丝毫没有放下特纳的意思。他用最简单的悬浮咒就把特纳拽着领口从座位上提了起来，特纳吓得一动不动，未做任何反抗。

地上一片狼藉，散落着烟灰、燃尽的烟蒂和特纳刚抽了一半的香烟。

哈利不打算弄伤特纳。如果他那么做，就会危及他们可能对特纳提起的诉讼，但有必要的话，他还是可以吓唬吓唬这个小蠢货。

厄尼是个优秀的律师，会尽其所能为特纳辩护。不过哈利最喜欢厄尼的一点就是，这家伙对当前局势有着清醒的认识，明白战争已然降临。他是个律师，却也像战士那样思考。虽然厄尼会毫不犹豫地斥责哈利对嫌疑人动粗的行为，也不会放弃以委托人在拘留期间遭受暴力为由申诉免罪的机会，但他始终愿意先发出警告，而不是直接诉诸法律。

“我对你发誓，波特！”厄尼语调威严，“如果你再不放他下来，我就要对他的案子申请驳回，你下周前碰都别想碰它！”

哈利把特纳扔回座位里。没必要再折磨特纳了，他已经吓得要尿裤子了。

特纳双手颤抖着去摸烟盒里仅存的两根香烟，却两次把烟掉在地上，他那板火柴也划光了。

哈利悄悄施了道咒语让特纳抬起眼来。“特纳，你是在哪里认识伊莱克特拉·斯旺西的？”他尖锐的目光盯得特纳连连眨眼，直想扭头避开。

“伊、伊莱克特拉？”

“得了，特纳。你不会真想否认你认识那女人吧。”

“我没有——我不否认——我认识伊莱克特拉，但只是点头之交，我发誓！我对她一无所知！”

“难道你经常把你一无所知的女人撮合给朋友吗，特纳？你这人还真是糟糕啊，你不觉得吗？”

“撮合……哦！我——是的。我是说，不！我只是——我女朋友……好吧，她不是我女朋友……但我确实很迷恋她——”

哈利摇摇头。他敢发誓，女人们很清楚她们对男人的影响力，虽然很多女人没有残忍到滥用这种力量的程度，但她们还是会在她们认为必要的时候使用它，而男人们只能在一定程度上保护自己。“你迷恋伊莱克特拉？”

“不！”特纳大叫，“我迷恋的是另一个女孩。她叫布列塔妮·沃特森，是一名修复师，为大英博物馆魔法器物办公室工作，也帮伊莱克特拉干过几次活……你瞧，伊莱克特拉买卖旧书，而布列塔妮是……她和伊莱克特拉时不时就会聊聊。伊莱克特拉偶然提起她是单身，想找个伴儿……”说到这，特纳皱起眉头，“那不像是个阴谋，波特先生！布列塔妮有个朋友，我也有个朋友……我们觉得可以安排他们认识一下！仅此而已！况且听罗伯茨说，他们处得很好……后来又一起出去过几次……”

“处得很好，好吧，”哈利嘟囔，“她把 _你们全都_ 耍得团团转啊。不管怎么样，你最好说的都是实话，特纳。我会查证你说的每一句话，我向你保证。”

特纳恳求他放过布列塔妮，但哈利充耳不闻，径自冲出房间，摔上了门。他通知西莫传讯布列塔妮·沃特森女士并调查伊莱克特拉·斯旺西。

“我怀疑那可能不是她的真实姓名和身份，”哈利说，“但她总归会留下些线索的。”

西莫点点头，干活去了。

厄尼皱着眉。“我就讨厌你这么咄咄逼人的，波特。你知道。”说完，他大步迈向审讯室，找缩在座位上瑟瑟发抖的斯图亚特谈话去了。

沙克尔和穆迪拉他加入讨论。

“你有什么想法，波特？”沙克尔问。

“罗伯茨是关键，”哈利说，“我想他的记忆被篡改了。他相当肯定他对那天的印象，却有个时间缺口连 _他自己_ 都想不明白，只记得头痛。这些都是记忆更改时常见的症状，不是吗？”

穆迪点点头。“我也这么想。”

“我想，罗伯茨在列车遇袭那天中午，在去上班前就被控制了。没有迹象显示他被施了夺魂咒，而照他的陈述，他整夜都在家，在床上。我认为他们对他施了昏迷咒，让他从那天中午一直昏睡到第二天早上。当他醒来时，他们篡改了他这段时间的记忆，把他留在公寓里，以后的日子就随他怎么过了。”

至于“他们”是谁，几乎没有任何疑问。

“有道理，”沙克尔说，“可为什么还要让他记得去上班？为什么不让他请病假？”

“因为他们需要他在岗。”

“那为什么一开始要击晕他？”

“因为有别人顶替他的工作。”穆迪补充道。

哈利点点头。他就知道穆迪会明白。毕竟，穆迪曾是相同诡计的受害者。

“复方汤剂，”穆迪继续道，“他们用复方汤剂假扮了他。不过，为什么要安排那个姑娘？他们大可以在打晕他的时候从他身上取几根头发。”

哈利微微一笑。“他们需要了解他，弄清他的时间表、他的生活习惯。如果他们想改变他的记忆，就需要尽可能熟悉他和其他人。他们没料到罗伯茨那天会被安排其他任务……他们疏忽大意了，对我们却是好事，我想。”

或许，就是这件事困扰着哈利。不管假扮罗伯茨的这个人是谁，在其他事情上计划得如此谨慎，却独独遗漏了下班 _打卡_ 这么简单的一件事，没有随手写张“感觉不舒服。提前下班。签名，罗伯茨”的字条留给沙克尔的助理。

_也许他离开时太过匆忙给忘了……？_

_也许不是……_

哈利眉头紧锁。

“你能理解吧，这就表示我们得查查德拉科·马尔福了，”沙克尔冷然道，“他们会用复方汤剂假扮罗伯茨的唯一理由，就是要接近马尔福，既然马尔福没死，那看样子他和他们是同谋。”

这些哈利都想过，但得到认同时，却觉得有种奇怪的……失望感。“对，他应该接受讯问，但我要以凤凰社身份进行。如果他们利用德拉科作为内鬼，那我们也许会需要他充当诱饵，我不希望闹得必须通过记录在案的官方文件来处理。我们被人这样渗透就已经够糟的了。这件事在官方记录上痕迹越少，我们回旋的余地就越大，你不觉得吗？”

沙克尔和穆迪对望一眼，点了点头。

“那好。我暂时不把这件事入档，”沙克尔说，“但这样我就得继续拘押特纳和罗伯茨，直到我们结束对德拉科的利用。”

“很好。不过，可能得让他们知道自己为什么被拘留。如果我们的推测是对的，他们就没做错什么事。”

“我会照顾他们，”沙克尔说，“你就安心办事吧，波特。”

哈利颔首，反身朝办公室走去。他看了看怀表。快凌晨四点。不久就要日出了，但还是有足够时间让他偷空和赫敏独处一会儿再回去工作。

他发现她、罗恩、吕西安和所罗门正在办公桌旁等着他。附近，西莫正飞快填写着某些表格，并用纸飞机送到魔法部各处。

“简报会进行得怎么样？”哈利边问赫敏，边坐进办公椅里，忍住一声倦怠的叹息。她倚靠在他座椅旁的桌沿上，这个亲昵的姿势抚平了他的情绪。

所罗门得意地笑着。“挺好。采访者只尿了一次裤子。”

吕西安哈哈大笑。

哈利怀疑地打量着他们。“当真？”

罗恩翻了个白眼。“不。他开玩笑呢。一切顺利。采访者有两三次好像要吐了——吓的，你懂的，但他自制力还算不错。他安然无恙结束了采访。赫敏表现很好。”

赫敏皱眉道：“那当然！我从不戏弄人，你们知道！别把我跟耶希敏混为一谈！我和她不一样！”

哈利能看出来，她的懊恼是动真格的，并非假装。他轻轻抚摸她腿后，小心安抚她。“我们知道你不像她。罗恩逗你玩呢。”

这似乎令她冷静下来，罗恩投来的歉然目光也平息了她的怒气。

“快日出了，”她说，“如果这里没什么事了，我们也该动身回格里莫广场了。”

哈利点点头。“我去找一下莱姆斯。我有个问题要问他，很快就好，然后我们就能走了。罗恩，你去通知唐克斯准备回去，没问题吧？”

罗恩扫视四周，发现唐克斯就在几张桌外。“一会儿的事。”他朝唐克斯走去。

他正起身准备去找莱姆斯时，她问道：“一切顺利吧，哈利？”

哈利有些疲惫地笑笑。“是啊……我只是——说实话我心里不太舒服。马尔福有内鬼嫌疑。”

吕西安闻言，什么都没说，脸上却闪过一丝痛苦神色，想起最近的经历，他苍白的脸颊烧得通红。

赫敏起先仿佛无动于衷，而后目光变得柔和了。“稍晚等我们回家以后，你会一五一十跟我说么？”

“当然。我现在去见莱姆斯。等我几分钟。”他捏了一下她的手，才穿过房间找莱姆斯去了。

他们找了个相对私密的角落，哈利在两人周围布下了防护。

“法杖送到神秘事务司了？”哈利问。

莱姆斯点点头。“是的。我们还需要等几个小时，确保死魂魔饿得想吸食法杖里的精华。我们大概会在明天下午销毁法杖。”

“不管怎么样，我不在的时候别动手。密室里需要针对法杖影响设置特殊防护……这件东西不比其他，莱姆斯。它是活的，而且很危险。赫敏说我和它……打那一架的时候，不知怎么把它压制住了，但它也可能只是暂时被削弱，在这段时间里又恢复了力量。”

“明白了。准备好的时候，我会通知你。”

“谢谢，莱姆斯。”

他们分开了。哈利回到办公桌旁时，唐克斯和罗恩已经等在那儿了。

三个吸血鬼把兜帽拉回头上，跟在哈利身后，再次突破媒体的包围重返麻瓜的伦敦，在最近的幻影移形点离开。

*

当他们回到格里莫广场的起居室时，唐克斯直截了当地转向哈利。

“你今晚还是要审问马尔福？”

哈利勾起一边嘴角，挤出一个疲惫的微笑。“对。比之前更觉得有必要了。他和这案子有牵连。”

失望的苦涩在唐克斯眼里闪过。“我明白了。你想说‘我早跟你说过了’吗？”

“不是这样的，”哈利惊讶地意识到他说的都是真心话，“我并不高兴我可能是对的，唐克斯。”

她长吁一口气，点点头。“所以你还是不会让这次审讯列入官方记录？”

“我只能如此。”他没必要向唐克斯解释原因。

唐克斯注视他片刻，才转身朝楼梯走去。“你会接受我的建议吗，波特？”

“也许吧。”

“这就好。有谁想找我的话，我在莱姆斯的书房。”她离开了。

罗恩支棱起眉毛。“你要单独审问？”

“是的。”

罗恩朝楼梯走去，顺手拍了拍他的肩。“那我们明天见，哈利。我休息去了。不像某些人，我还是喜欢在太阳没出来的时候睡觉。”

赫敏在他走过身边时用肩膀轻轻撞了他一下，他轻笑一声后离开。她让所罗门和吕西安往前走，不必管她。

他们一言不发地执行了命令。

哈利沉默了一会儿，直到赫敏走近了抚摸他的下巴，细细打量着他的脸。他纳闷她是不是要吻他，或许他也正期待着，所以当她握住他的手嘴里说着“过来”拉他上楼的时候，他吃了一惊。

他按捺住她的邀请在他心中撩动的期待之情。“赫敏，现在还不行。我有不少事得办——”

“闭嘴，波特。我才没打算跟你亲热呢。好吧……至少暂时没这打算。眼下，你需要刮个胡子，我会好好照顾你的。”

“什么——”

“嘘。”

他顺从了，想了一会儿，开始觉得好玩起来。“我不用那些量产的所谓‘安全’剃须刀，知道吗？那种东西在巫师杂货店里可不太好买，你知道我的意思。”

“我懂，哈利，”她说着走进他屋里，“现在，请拿上那把椅子，到盥洗室去。”

他轻声笑笑，照吩咐做了。他把椅子放在全身镜前面，脱掉外面的衣服，只剩下汗衫。片刻之后，她拿着两条毛巾走了进来。她已经把上衣的下摆从裤腰里拉了出来，还多开了几颗扣子。从某个角度，能窥见胸口隆起的曲线和文胸的花边。她光着脚，脚趾甲上涂着红色。

_天呐，她真性感……_

她眉毛一挑。“怎么了？”

“没什么。只是在欣赏美景。”

她略带羞涩地微微一笑，视线扫过他的身体。“我也是。”

_再靠近一点，我就能抓住她了，然后，哦，也许就能……那话是怎么说来着？强推她。对。“强推”一词可以恰如其分地描述我 **此时此刻** 想对她做的事情。_

但她可能是看见了他眼里的神情，淘气地笑起来，保持着距离，一丝不苟地叠好毛巾放在洗手台上。

她打开医药箱，找到了那瓶剃须膏。她拿到手里迅速打量一番后，边举起那东西边吃吃笑道：“Geo F. Trumper玫瑰香型？”

他清了清嗓子，脸上红得不可开交，所有邪念消失得无影无踪，倒是有点尴尬起来。“闻起来不错。”

“别不好意思。其实我很喜欢。这是一流品牌。颇有英伦绅士的味道。”

“是的，嗯……”

她开始忙碌起来。旋开水槽上的龙头等水变热，然后堵上下水口，接了四分之一池的水。拿起剃须刷在热水里浸湿，片刻后取出轻轻甩掉多余的水。小心挤出一小截剃须膏，抹在刷毛上。

“在脸上拍点热水，然后坐回来，放松。”她边说边在杯子里把膏体打出泡沫。

他咧嘴笑笑，听命行事，而后坐下。

她站到他身前，拨开他双腿好站得更近些。

他双手扶在她腰上，抬眼凝视着她。“你真是令人惊叹。知道吗？”

她开始画着小圈在他脸上涂抹剃须膏，动作轻柔。“还没人像这样跟我说过。”

他能感觉到刷子在他下巴上扫过。“像什么样？”

“就是……像这样。就好像哪怕我做的是最普通不过的事情，你也会……这么说，像是当真一样。”

他抚摩着她的腰。“我说的都是真心话。”

“我知道。所以才感觉这么特别。”

要是换个日子，他一定会怀疑她是不是在讽刺，但此时此刻，他透过她看似凶狠的双眸，觉出了那藏在眼底的柔情。在她抹完剃须膏转身走开前，他捕捉到了一抹难以觉察的微笑。

她走向洗手台，把刷子和杯子放到一旁，拿起那柄乌木把的直刃剃须刀。“脸朝前，波特。”

他照办了，于是看见自己脸和脖子上涂着厚厚一层泡沫。在他身后，她把毛巾搭在胳膊上，弹开剃须刀。她用胳膊小心环住他，把他脑袋稍往后扳了一点，开始刮他下巴内侧的胡子。刀刃抵在他皮肤上的感觉顺畅且稳当。她刮完第一遍，在水槽里清洗了刀片，熟练地在毛巾上擦干剃须刀，再次在他皮肤上运刀如飞。

刮完第二遍，她用手指轻轻拨开他额前的几缕碎发，透过镜子注视着他。“你想跟我说说吗？”她挑着一边眉毛问道。

他轻笑起来，拉起她空闲的那只手，轻轻按在自己胸口上。

哈利感觉事情发展变得快了起来。现在几乎没有时间可以浪费在谈论感情上，但她举动里有着某种难以言说的赫敏风格——帮他放松，向他显示她深切的关怀。她为他修脸，仿佛某种原始的仪式；而他能坐在这里，看着他的吸血鬼女友手握剃须刀并无条件地信赖她，这一点古怪、刺激又令人心跳。

她清洗了刀片，继续给他刮脸。

“这些年来，我从未信任过马尔福，”他语音疲惫，“我总是把他想成敌人，把他放在身边也是为了能监视他，确保他不给大家使坏。我从没想过他能被救赎。但我想……我想和他近距离接触的五年毕竟还是对我产生了影响，哪怕我不愿承认。也许还是有某种信任……在我意识某个阴暗的角落里萌芽……”

“憎恨和怀疑并非你的天性，哈利。”她柔声说着，偏过脑袋好把他的侧脸刮干净。

“那么，关键就在这里吗？”他咧开一抹苍白的笑，问道，“我想也许是因为我‘喜欢救人’的天性……自以为或许能教训德拉科，让他能懂点……好吧，我不知道怎么说，真的。每个人都在某种程度上需要拯救。我只是不知道要拯救德拉科远离什么。”

“或许你想拯救他远离过去的自己。”赫敏补充道，清洗了刀片，擦干，继续刮他另一边脸。

他轻声笑笑。“是啊，八九不离十。我猜，一个人听多了自己的英雄故事，就会开始相信那些蠢话……”

她搂住他肩膀，小心翼翼地刮着他的下巴。“这里面有更深层的东西，不仅仅是想挽救德拉科的问题，哈利。即使你确实想挽救他，你也没那么天真，不会把希望全都寄托在上面。我们都有各自的理由希望把恶魔变成天使。我这么做是因为我相信如果我能包容别人的缺点，那别人也就能包容我的，或许我就能让他们和我自己相信我内心仍存有人性，哪怕我变成了这副模样……”

“赫敏——”

“让我说完，”她一边刮他上唇的胡子，一边柔声说，“你‘喜欢救人’的天性，哈利……是一方面因素，但还有更深层的因素驱使你这么对待德拉科 _以及_ ，就像你之前提到的，斯内普。邓布利多相信他们。他相信德拉科，也相信斯内普，所以你不希望邓布利多犯错。你需要证明他是对的，因为如果他是对的，那么你就可以安心了，从邓布利多逝世那天到现在……一切仍是邓布利多计划的一部分，这样他就没有彻底抛弃你。你自己也说过，哈利……你有时觉得那天晚上邓布利多是在恳求斯内普杀死他。假如这是事实，斯内普和德拉科就是可以信赖的，那么邓布利多的死就没有白费。他死得其所，帮助了正义方打赢这场战争……”

哈利听得全神贯注，长出了一口气。可以说，如果邓布利多还健在，也许对他们更有帮助，但在经历了那么多事情之后，他知道万事并非如此黑白分明。“如果德拉科 _确实_ 是叛徒，我该怎么办？那意味着所有希望的覆灭吗？”

“你比那要坚强得多，哈利。”她斥责道，语音里略带倨傲，他没有看漏她变得强硬的眼神，与失望只差一线之隔，生怕他屈服于他的不安全感。

他有些羞怯地笑了，点头认罚。“是的，我比那要坚强。”

她又捏了捏他的肩膀，清理了剃须刀，拔起水槽塞放掉污水。她把龙头转到凉水。“洗一洗。”

他洗净剃须膏后，她拭干他的脸，哄他坐回原位。他乖乖照办。

这次她骑到他身上，舒舒服服地在他腿上坐好，轻轻按摩着把保湿霜抹在他脸上。他闭上眼睛，享受着她双手的轻柔触感和她压上来的重量。

她不容分说地伸臂环住他的脖颈，以一个舒缓绵长的吻作为按摩的结束。现在他是 _真的_ 享受得很了，他意识到在抹剃须膏和亲吻他的动作间，她还加入了点别的东西。

他心里有个声音在说，他对着她就不可能老实。还有很重要的事情得做。他想在时间更充裕、足够给她那最最可爱的身体恰如其分的关注的时候，予以她应得的爱恋。他也想过也许他该停下，等晚点找个更恰当的时机再说，但他们交缠的唇舌令他的意志力土崩瓦解。

他的手滑到她屁股上捏了一把，得到了一声柔和的呻吟。

在那以后，他更是欲罢不能。

她退开一点，随即重新迎上，他的唇急切地保持着与她的接触。

“我敢打赌，你没在理发店享受过这样的待遇。”她在亲吻的间隙里说。

“我不认为我会喜欢从一个粗俗的理发师老头那里得到这样的待遇。”他说着，把她搂得更紧了些，好让她抵住他的坚挺之处。

她轻笑一声，贴着他扭动腰胯。

他不觉发出一声低吟。他开始解她上衣的纽扣，同时用唇描摹着她下颌的轮廓。在她轻声赞许中，她的上衣敞开了。她的黑色蕾丝文胸布料轻薄直可透视，他简直爱死了它。

“我们不该这么做，你知道，”他低声絮语着，将脸颊贴在她胸前，双唇扫过她的乳房，“我职责在身……”

“好了，”她同样低声作答，一边轻啮着他的耳朵，“我也一样，我最重要的职责之一就是保证凤凰社的领袖神志清醒、幸福快乐，至少在接下来的五分钟里是这样。”

“五分钟！”他轻笑，手指顺着她背脊向上滑去解文胸扣，“听起来真可怕。我知道你想要更多。”

“如果你也想要的话。”

嗒的一声，搭扣在他指尖下松开。“哦，宝贝，你知道我想要。”文胸落在地上，接下来的几秒钟里，他盯着她胸口看得出神，竟忘记了说话。

她幸福的喟叹听得人热血贲张，他合上双眼，任由这声音抚摸挑动着他的欲求。这用不了多久。他心痒难耐地只想充满她，他那儿硬邦邦地抵着她，清晰传达出他的意图。

她后仰着，以撩人的节奏律动起来。

“我可不觉得你是在帮我保持清醒。”他嗓音里带着欲求，嘶哑低沉。他解开她的腰带，用一道咒语迅速松开了她的长裤短裤，让她不必做太大动作就能脱掉它们。

“哦，可你显然很快乐。”她气息轻柔，飞快摆脱衣装的束缚，两眼却盯着他裤子前裆的位置。

“心醉神迷。”他低喃着，把她拉回腿上。

他们热烈地亲吻，他惊叹于她的肌肤在他手掌下完美的触感，惊叹于历次战斗的痕迹是如何消弭无踪。她周身洁白无瑕，犹如雪花石雕，但倚靠着他时，却又鲜活、柔软，甚至温暖。

她勉强退开，哄他脱下衬衣。他直接把衬衣拉过头顶，与此同时，她的手已经解开了他的皮带和裤子。

他略挣了一下身去脱裤子，她也动手帮忙。他刚把裤子褪到半途，她已经腰胯挺进将他拥入怀中。

在那以后思绪就变得模糊不清。

她倚着他姿态万千，他能做的唯有任由她动作。

他双手扶住她的腰，唇舌漫游在她脖颈和肩膀上。她在他耳畔低喃着鼓励的话语，而他同样低声回应着激赏之情。

有那么几分钟，这些就是他们的所有动作。他们相互低喃着热烈的情话，他用双手和唇舌的触摸赞美着她的胴体。

她如此可爱，如此炫目，如此曼妙。这女巫竟是属于他的，他心中暗自惊叹，而他也是属于她的，多么令人开怀啊。

他微微扭动腰胯，那环抱着他的温暖感觉愈发妙不可言。

他伸手探到两人之间，在她私处画着轻柔的小圈。她的嘤咛之声如此诱人，他加大了手上的力道。她冲刺的节奏变了，哦，简直让他甘之如饴。

她的外激素喷薄而出。她喘息地唤着他的名字，双手紧紧攀住他的肩。

他舒臂揽住她，把她拉得更近了些，让她的乳房紧贴着他胸口。他张口含住她脖颈一侧，牙齿抵着那柔嫩的肌肤轻轻磨蹭，然后以舌尖舔舐。

他倾听着她的低吟，仿佛他的生命全维系于此。

轻轻吮吸她的肌肤时，他越过她肩头看着镜中的他们。场面激情超乎想象。她背上肌肉骨骼的柔美起伏，她发丝性感的卷曲，她腰胯的动作，无不散发着女性气息，还有他此刻眼中所见也正是他们身体力行之事的认知，一切的一切令人目眩神驰。

他手指上动作更快，她喘息着表示赞许。

她的下一波冲刺推着他直往后仰；一次，两次，她拥紧了他，与此同时，快感在奇妙的放松感中一波波漾过他的身体。

时间一秒秒流逝，体力逐步恢复。

连贯的思绪又悄悄回到他脑海中，他渐渐开始听到她满足的呢喃，感觉到她趴坐在他身上的姿势。

他的呼吸还未完全平复，却不费力。毕竟，大部分动作都是她做的，但看她脸上恬静的微笑就知道，她对此毫无怨言。

“嗯。这不是很好吗？”她说。

“好？怎么不说妙不可言呢。”他轻吻着她的唇，手指在她美妙的卷曲发绺间逡巡。

她边吻边笑。“那也是……”

他们温存了好一阵子，然后她终于脱出他的怀抱。

分离让他很是惆怅，但如果他们还想从椅子上起来的话，总得 _有人_ 走出这一步。

他拉上裤子时，她也穿起了衣服。穿戴完毕后，她还是衣衫凌乱。

走出房间的路上，他帮她清除了粘在身上的剃须膏。天还黑着，但她没忘记他还有些事情得办。

她在门口停住脚步，给了他一个轻柔的吻。“你感觉好点了吧？”

“你开玩笑吗？我现在再神清气爽不过了。”

她吃吃轻笑。“那我们就明天见了。”

他点头。

他们又放纵自己相互凝视了片刻，然后她向他道了早安，翩然离去。

*

不出所料，哈利推开德拉科卧室的门时，看见他正一脸阴郁地狠盯着什么东西。

哈利径直推门而入，同时警告性地瞪了德拉科一眼。他端着一瓶奥格登陈年火焰威士忌和两只酒杯，走向窗边的茶几，找张椅子坐了下来。

为什么德拉科要在屋里布置这么一套桌椅，哈利向来没兴趣打听，但既然坐在这儿了，就不能不问了。

“摆这茶几是什么意思，马尔福？”

“关你什么事？”

“就是有点好奇。”

德拉科依然板着脸。“我来的时候它就在这里，波特。说实话，我才不在乎没法拥有粉色华盖的大床呢。这里对我来说就是个临时住所。我才不在乎我是不是还得在这待十年。它对我来说永远都是临时住所，所以我他妈才不在乎摆设问题呢。”

“这里总比阿兹卡班好，你不觉得吗？”

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“我可说不清。如果我被关进阿兹卡班，没准现在已经逃出来了。”

哈利轻声嗤笑。“阿兹卡班或许是不再有摄魂怪了，但那是个阴森的地方，马尔福。你会被单独关押在一间囚室里，年复一年，没有人可以交流，甚至连看守都看不到。你听不到隔壁囚室里是谁，也听不出那里是否有人。你在那儿的时间里，他们会让你觉得那块潮湿肮脏的破石头上只有你孤身一人。相信我，马尔福……这世上有些东西比摄魂怪更可怕。”

德拉科盯着他看了几秒钟，目光转向火焰威士忌。“如果你又是来找人陪酒的，那你还是拿上威士忌塞自己屁眼去吧。我愿意表示遗憾，如果格兰杰没有操你——不，等等， _这事_ 有变化了，不是吗？”

哈利佯作不闻。“放下尊臀坐好，别抱怨了。我有无数理由现在就勒住你的脖子掐死你，但我不会那么做。唐克斯要我别动手，毕竟，女士的要求并不过分。”

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“唐克斯可不是什么女士。”

哈利怒视着他，德拉科抬起手，摊开双掌。

“那是她的原话，不是我说的。”

不知为什么，哈利觉得这话是可信的，但这并不能解除德拉科的嫌疑。“坐吧。”

德拉科认命地摇摇头，坐下了。他厌恶地看着那瓶火焰威士忌，用胳膊肘把它推开一点。“你想从我这里得到什么，波特？”

“我会问你一些问题，希望你老实回答。”

“我早跟你说过了……我从不撒谎。”

“很好。那告诉我10月6日发生的每一件事。”

“10月6日？”

“你知道的……就是我们离开这里去霍格沃茨那天。”

德拉科闻言先是一僵，而后变得神色冰冷。“你觉得发生了什么？”

哈利嗤笑一声，摇摇头。“别跟我打哈哈，马尔福。我现在累得要死，耐性有限。我本来可以和赫敏待在一起，而不是在这里跟你大眼瞪小眼，听你这个斯莱特林东拉西扯，还不能对你下咒，因为我答应了唐克斯会先试着好好说话，而不是直接刑讯逼供。”

德拉科冷笑起来。“您还真是宽宏大量啊。”

“我可没打算太努力尝试。”

德拉科大概是看出了他此言非虚。“我去上了班，然后直接回格里莫广场。我们一起吃了饭。你知道我没法到其他地方去。”

“上班时都有什么事？”

看见德拉科眼里掠过一丝犹疑和心虚，哈利心中既惊且怒。

他咬着牙陡然起身，动作太快以至把椅子都踢倒了，伸手越过桌面攥住了德拉科的睡衣领口。

被哈利一把推在墙上时，德拉科大叫一声。

“别给我装心虚，德拉科，因为你根本就没有感觉。你是个狗娘养的冷血混蛋，向敌人 _出卖了_ 我们在列车上的消息。你是怎么知道的？是谁把我们的目的地和出行方式告诉你的？”

德拉科听到哈利的话，似乎更加惊讶了。他眨了几次眼，扭动着想挣脱哈利的钳制。“放、放开我！”

“你甚至比我还早知道我们要去哪里。是谁告诉你的，马尔福？”

“没人告诉我！”德拉科吼道，“我、我就是 _知道_ 好吗？”

“你这是什么意思？你怎么可能知道？到底是谁他妈告诉你——”

“ **我说了没人告诉我！** 天杀的，波特，放开我！”

“没人告诉你，你又怎么可能知道？

“我就是知道事情，行吗！”

“到底怎么——”

“我就是 _知道_ ！我知道在一个人自以为无懈可击时说什么话对他最有杀伤力。我知道哪个男人对妻子不忠，也知道哪个妻子正和园丁私通。我知道你儿时曾被塞在楼梯下的储物间里——”

哈利一把将他推到墙上，或许是想让他闭嘴，那一刻，哈利觉得自己是想说些什么，却又不确定想说的是什么。

“我能洞察秘密，波特，”德拉科说，“我并不总能做到，当对方非常善于保守秘密的时候就不行，我也没法有意识地控制这种能力，但秘密会从人们的潜意识里朝我这边跳过来。所以我能准确地在别人心口上捅刀子。你以为我怎么会这么擅长惹火你和那个傻瓜韦斯莱？你以为——”

“闭嘴。闭嘴，马尔福！”

德拉科住了口，哈利不得不竭力克制情绪。他松开德拉科，退后一步。他甚至没意识到他正粗重地喘息着，直到片刻之后才平静下来。

“你能倾听秘密……”哈利又惊又疑，“我在书上读到过像你这样的巫师。这是非常罕见的天赋，几乎被认为是个传说。你是一个 _听心者_ 。”

“是啊，感觉好特别呢。”德拉科声音恹恹的，“显然，我技术不太好。我没法主动挖掘东西，但通常，秘密对有些人造成太大压力时，大脑会不自觉地为自己减负。有些秘密被守得很严实，但也有些秘密并非如此。似乎我一到场，秘密就会自己朝我跳过来。不过，我很少能窥到故事全貌。一般只有一个伴随姓名的画面，其他内容就不是我这扭曲混乱的大脑能理解的了。有意思，不是吗？”

“那么，你是从谁脑子里听到的？关于那次会议？还有列车的事？”

德拉科咽了口唾沫答道：“莱姆斯。他那天整个早上都在想这件事。”

哈利闭了一会儿眼，竭力不去深想德拉科的“天赋”意味着什么。

_那么多的秘密。那么多……_

“由始至终……”哈利静静地开口道，“整整五年来，你这个狗——”

“噢，我本可以用这些秘密讨你敌人的欢心，波特！”德拉科大叫道，“可我没有！我或许是有很多毛病，波特，可我不蠢。你是唯一挡在我和必然死亡之间的屏障。从我暗杀阿不思·邓布利多失败那天起，你的敌人就成了我的敌人，我相信我父亲还活着的唯一原因就是他舍弃了我以交换他自己的性命。”

“但有这样的能力，你活着对他们更有利用价值。”

“那他们首先得知道这天赋的存在。”

德拉科的话让哈利一怔。“你从没跟你父亲说过。”

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“如果他知道了，就更要盯着我不放了……我才不想当任何人的伸缩耳，你应该懂我的意思。我情愿对这件事保守……秘密。我也没告诉妈妈，但只是因为那样爸爸会从她嘴里套出话来。看样子我这天赋也并非与生俱来……也可能是，但显露头角是在我十三岁那年……吉利的十三啊。这能力……在近一年里有所发展，但还是不太得心应手。”

哈利停下琢磨着他的话。“你本可以利用你的天赋重新赢得食死徒们的信任。”

德拉科打量了他好一阵子。“你还是不明白，对吗？你觉得我为什么不跟任何人说这事？人们不希望自己的秘密为人所知。即使是最最可敬的格兰芬多也有不愿暴露在光天化日下的秘密。确实，我现在可能对伏地魔有用，但总有一天，他会有某个不希望任何人知晓的秘密，以他看待世界的变态观念，他一定会认为我可能利用那个秘密算计他，所以他会杀了我。这种想法不光是伏地魔才会有。就算不是伏地魔，也会有其他人。那我还有地方可去吗？一辈子对人低三下四寻求庇护？那不是我想要的生活，你大概能理解吧。”

“结果现在他们还是要杀你。”

德拉科耸耸肩。“真是令人遗憾，可那是他们的损失，不是我的。我又不欠他们的情。现在我为自己卖力。从黑魔王想杀我的那一刻起，我就不再效忠于他，而且说实话，我没把你们出卖给他的唯一原因是，你是我活过这场该死战争的最佳选择。还有嘛，就是如果我敢有这种企图，格兰杰一定会把我脑袋剁下来。”

哈利感觉胸中怒气勃发。他眼神肯定是咄咄逼人，因为德拉科停下来警惕地注视着他。

“你跟谁说过霍格沃茨的事？”哈利问。

德拉科直视着他。“我不知道。”

“这件事你知道，一转头那件事你又不知道了。还真省事。”

“我说了，波特，我不知道。就事论事，我甚至都不知道我是不是跟人说过。我能记得的就是我去上班然后——然后感觉不舒服。我丧失了一分钟。也许两分钟。我就知道这些。”

哈利讨厌这种在德拉科眼睛里看到诚实的感觉。如果德拉科是在撒谎，事情可能会简单得多。但是，摆在他面前的事情从来就没有简单过。他迈步走向德拉科，将手摁在德拉科额头上。

“波特，你这是——”

“如果你不想找死，马尔福，就闭嘴让我看看。”

德拉科战栗着呼出一口气。哈利闭上眼睛，凝聚心神贯注在摄神取念术上，唯有如此，他才不会在这过程中把德拉科的脑子搅成浆糊。

哈利的念力蔓延过德拉科的意识层，伸出触角轻轻触碰着。

轻柔的触碰打开了德拉科的记忆之门。哈利潜入门内，却不敢轻易跨过德拉科的意识边界，唯恐踩在什么东西上可能对德拉科造成永久性伤害。四下悬挂的帷幕随风摇曳。然后哈利看见了那件东西，就轻轻漂浮在他触手可及之处。那是一本熟悉的破旧魔药课本：《高级魔药制作》，利巴修·波拉奇著。课本懒洋洋地翻了个身，他看见封底下端用细小难辨的笔迹写着一行字： _此书属于混血王子。_

哈利找到了他要寻找的东西。

*

_“哦，是你啊。”看见是罗伯茨时，德拉科嘟囔道。以前罗伯茨也监视过他。这家伙和宾斯教授的魔法史课一样“有趣”。德拉科回身继续整理脚边那摞书，心里想着什么时候会再见到伊丽莎白·麦奎林，可以让他爽一把。_

_有时，作为_ _听心者还是有好处的。当他发现伊丽莎白·麦奎林和她的小叔子私通时，就常利用这情报为自己谋取福利。当然，他从未以自己的沉默来交换情欲的满足。那太廉价了。他让她当了他的听差。每当需要购买监外的物品时，他就叫伊丽莎白跑腿。这对她来说是件很轻松的任务。他从未要求她购买非法物品。真的，他要的都是些日常用品。洗涤剂，新衬衫，发胶，关于葡萄酒的新书，手指泡芙……发生肉体关系是她自己提出的。_

_凭什么拒绝她呢？反正他又不会少块肉。再说，她在这方面挺有一手的。德拉科觉得这一点很是讽刺：和小叔子私通都不能令她满足，以至于她还得勾搭一个魔法部的囚徒。而且他怀疑她的偷情对象还大有人在。他记得她高潮时曾管他叫“约翰”，而那既不是她丈夫的名字，也不是她小叔子的。_

好一个慕男狂……愿梅林保佑她。

_他看了看怀表。再过两小时就能离开这破地方回格里莫广场了。_

天哪，真是可怕的一天，我居然盼着回到那所阴沉的老房子里……

_他简直等不及这场战争结束。他简直等不及靠“表现良好”赢回自由的那一天，那时他就能带着他的大笔信托基金到托斯卡纳 **[4]**找一个僻静优雅的小镇，建个葡萄园，像绅士那样生活。那时他就不必忍受哈利·波特和罗纳德·韦斯莱这样的庶民，不必听韦斯囡无休止的嘲讽。如果再被迫听她说一次什么“改过自新”……_

去他妈的。听她说话的口气……她是不是觉得我不喜欢自己？多谢了，我自爱得很，不劳关心！

_“看你盯着目录的那副样子……别人会以为你真的热爱这份工作呢。”罗伯茨以丝一般柔滑的古怪口吻说。_

_德拉科恼火地瞪了他一眼。“这是我梦寐以求的事业呢。”_

_“这语气，马尔福先生。简直让我想扣你的学院分。”_

_今天罗伯茨肯定有什么地方不对劲，透着股似曾相识的感觉。_

_德拉科手本能地摸向长袍下的魔杖。“太遗憾了，我们不是在霍格沃茨……”_

_“确实。如果当时留下来上七年级，你在霍格沃茨能学到很多东西呢。你很有潜力。虽然试图让食死徒们进入学校太孤注一掷了，但我得承认……消失柜那招很有创意。”_

这 _不是_ 罗伯茨。 _德拉科抽出魔杖，一道咒语已经到了嘴边，但没等他念出声，魔杖就从他手里飞了出去。_

_生存欲望驱使他扑向魔杖，这个动作撞翻了书本、椅子和羽毛笔座。他被埋在一堆书下面，墨水弄脏了他的衬衫和裤子，同时他感觉一道咒语朝他身体压下来。_

_他全身僵硬，动弹不得。有那么一瞬，德拉科恐惧着可能降临在他身上的命运。_

_这些年他安全感日渐增长，满以为离重获自由的那一天越来越近，到头来却发现自己将死在这遭天谴的档案室里，大部分人甚至都忘了魔法部里有这么一间屋子……_

哈利·波特和西莫·斐尼甘会在我的死亡记录上写：死于无聊。

_书被从他身上挪开，椅子也移到了一旁。_

_罗伯茨，或者说那个假扮他的人，用魔杖尖拨开羽毛笔。他厌恶地盯着德拉科衣服上的墨迹，而后念了_ _清理一新。_

_“我从没想过你这么神经过敏，马尔福先生，”罗伯茨蹙眉道，“孤注一掷，可以想象，可你什么时候成了魔杖控？我想你和波特、韦斯莱在一起的时间怕是太多了。”_

_哪怕是以罗伯茨的粗嘎嗓音说出来的，这样的措辞他也不可能认错。_

真是越来越有讽刺意味了！我正干着这世界上最无聊工作的时候，有人要杀我，而要杀我的人正是之前救我免遭牢狱之灾的人！简直荒谬得我想割喉自尽！

哦，现在是动不了手……不过如果行的话，我会的。

_“你总是喜欢冷嘲热讽，不是吗？”_

摄神取念，对吧？好啊，读读这句吧：操你，斯内普。操你老大，你这油腻腻的狗娘养的！

_西弗勒斯·斯内普支棱起眉毛，从书堆里捡起德拉科的魔杖。他把魔杖揣进自己口袋里，从德拉科身旁退开。“我会解开你身上的束缚，马尔福先生，可我建议你别干傻事，别像个疯姑娘似的乱跳乱叫。同意吗？”_

那就让我点个头吧……可是哦！我不能点头，对吧？因为我他妈整个人都是僵的！

_斯内普啧了一声，终止了咒语。_

_身上咒语一解开，德拉科就咆哮着站起来。愤怒中，他抓起一本书扔到了屋子另一头。书撞在墙上，啪嗒一声掉下来。_

_“你想发几分钟脾气？我会等你冷静下来。”斯内普说。_

_德拉科怒视着他。“你怎么会在这里？你想从我这得到什么？要是你想杀我，就他妈动手吧。”_

_“最后那句听起来倒像个愚蠢的韦斯莱。”_

_德拉科一手搔搔头发，表情居然更懊恼了。“这么说你不是来杀我的。那你来这里干什么？”_

_斯内普冷笑道：“救你的命，就像往常一样。”_

_“上一次说要这么做的时候，你把我抛弃在一个该死的山洞里，只留给我一点牛肉干。”_

_“黑魔王说过要你死，马尔福先生。”_

_“哇我好怕啊，我现在和哈利·波特一伙呢……说点我不知道的新鲜事吧，教授。”_

_“你到底有没有在听我说话，小子？他说过要你死。说过。过去式。”_

_“您是语法大师。”_

_斯内普轻蔑地冷哼一声。_

_德拉科翻了个白眼。“那后来有什么变化了？我父亲乞求饶我一命？”_

_斯内普嘴角掠过一抹冷笑。“恐怕是没有这样温情脉脉的桥段。我建议黑魔王别杀你，我说我们应该利用你……作为间谍。我告诉他，你住在哈利·波特家里，你只是在潜伏着等待时机。这有一定说服力，但他派了我而不是贝拉特里克斯过来的唯一原因是，我设法让他相信了你是有利用价值的。”_

_德拉科在脑子里琢磨着斯内普的话，不禁笑出声来。一开始笑声还很轻，只是个无意与他人分享的私人笑话，后来变成了放声大笑，他笑得抱着肚子在地上打滚。_

_可以想象，斯内普并未分享他的快乐。_

_他笑了好几分钟，直到笑意全无。斯内普耐心地等着他冷静下来，然后德拉科开始解释起来。_

_“哦……我的生活还真是讽刺。我父亲和我姨妈要我死。我讨厌的人庇护着我。我成了见鬼的档案保管员，管着些无人问津的破书，而现在我的前任教授告诉我，我可以成为一个超级密探，对付那个给我提供了庇护的人！我得到的都是些什么选择啊！不是骗这个就是骗那个，到最后，不管哪边都会找你算账！我被魔鬼盯上了，不是吗？我敢打赌，你接下来要说我母亲和他睡了吧。”_

_“你母亲死了，德拉科。你刺杀阿不思·邓布利多失败后，黑魔王杀了她。”_

_德拉科笑容顿失，刺骨的伤痛一波波荡过他全身。不可抑制的悲恸以前所未有的势头席卷了他的血脉，有那么一瞬，他以为他要昏过去了。他一直就觉得有这种可能，但得到确认却是一种完全不同的感觉。_

妈妈死了。

 _他从未意识到发觉这世上最后一个爱你的人撒手人寰会是如此撕心裂肺。他从不知道世上_ 再无一个人 _爱他会是如此空虚可怕。他从未意识到是母亲还活着的念头让他感觉自己并非孑然一身。他从不知道，直到此时此刻。_

_他觉得眼中刺痛，泪水就要夺眶而出。_

不。在斯内普面前不行。怎么样都可以，就是不能哭。

_他命令自己镇定，痛苦在他心里纠结着，但他强忍了下来。五年来他忍受过很多事情，而那一切都成了为这一刻准备的练习。他不能显出软弱。现在不行。_

_“那真是太糟了。”他语调平稳，只有一丝几不可辨的颤音。_

_他自己从地上爬起来，开始整理图书。工作的枯燥突然变成了一种安慰，这件事做起来无需思考，而此刻什么都不去想就是最好的解脱。有时，什么都不去想也就什么都感觉不到。封闭所有的情绪。_

_在一阵长久得仿佛永恒的沉默之后，斯内普又开口了。_

_“黑魔王会希望了解哈利·波特的行踪。他会需要知道何时何地如何才能抓住哈利·波特。黑魔王要他活着，所以你别做傻事企图自己杀死他。明白了吗，马尔福先生？”_

_德拉科不知不觉间攥紧了拳头，直到掌心传来皮肤撕裂的刺痛才从愤怒中醒过神来。他把要杀人一般的视线转向斯内普，气得双唇发抖。“你凭什么觉得我会帮助你尊贵的黑魔王，教授？他已经夺走了我所拥有的一切，你凭什么觉得我还会去舔他的鸡巴？你是穿越了还是怎么着？竟觉得我会变成圣人德拉科，效忠于把我钉上那他妈一文不值的烂木头十字架的人？！我_ 永远 _都不会再为他卖命。他可以亲吻我这纯血统的屁股，也可以把我折磨到发疯，我不在乎。我 **不会** 再当伏、伏地魔的走狗！”_

_斯内普眯起眼盯着他。“难道你害怕哈利·波特会发现——”_

_“坦白地说， **是的** ！可你别想错了，我怕的不是他。哦，不是。在跟黑魔王打过交道、直视过一个吸血鬼贱人的眼睛之后，你就不再那么容易害怕了。我需要的是一个不必担心半夜被捅死在睡梦中的栖身之所，教授。尽管我在格里莫广场处境凄凉，但这里终究给了我一张能安睡的床。这你懂吗？我需要——我需要活过这场天杀的战争，这样我才能——我要搬到托斯卡纳去，用我的信托基金买个葡萄园酿红酒！”_

_斯内普双唇紧抿，那表情比平常更看不透了。“我确定那会很有意思。可麻烦你想一想，马尔福先生。如果我空着手回去见黑魔王，就没有什么托斯卡纳的漂亮小房子了。什么都不会有了，因为那样你就死定了。过了这么些年，我们终于找到办法接近你。你不会认为我们不会再来一次吧？我向你保证。下一次有服用复方汤剂的食死徒过来，就不会是我了。”_

_“如果你不介意的话，教授，我得说我宁愿在波特身上碰碰运气。”他并不认为自己还能活着看到他说的那一天，但未来就在那里。毫无疑问，这是他人生的最低谷。_

_斯内普皱起眉头。“随你便，马尔福先生。”他举起魔杖。_

_德拉科惊讶地发现，他并没有他曾经以为的那样害怕死亡。他等待着_ _阿瓦达索命咒的到来。这是一个将死于魔咒的巫师保持尊严的唯一办法。所以当斯内普的魔杖指来时，他全无防备，只觉那股魔力正钻进他的意识。_

_德拉科努力抵抗着魔力侵入，但只坚持了几秒钟就一败涂地。他也不知道是怎么回事。_

_当斯内普松开他时，他觉得头晕目眩、全身虚弱，膝盖一软就倒在地上，眼中天旋地转。_

_他所知的下一件事就是，斯内普掏出了一方手帕。_

_“擦掉你鼻子流的血，马尔福先生，”斯内普说，“免得弄脏你的衬衫。”_

_德拉科不自觉地接过手帕。“你、你对我做了什么？”_

_斯内普交叉双臂抱在胸前，挑着眉。“这么说，波特和他的理事会要去霍格沃茨。有意思的是，格兰杰回来了……而且带着她的影亲。波特不是傻瓜，不是吗？因为她不会让他出任何事的。”_

_德拉科没有回答。他抱住双腿，膝盖顶着胸口，低垂着脑袋。_

_“他们将搭乘列车去霍格沃茨，”斯内普继续说下去，“很大胆的一步棋，本来是可能成功，要不是你出卖他们。”_

_“我没有出卖他们。”_

_“你有没有出卖他们都无关紧要。他们会认为是你干的，黑魔王也会。你……提供给我的这个情报足够为你争取一些时间。谁知道呢，马尔福先生……黑魔王也许会重新信任你。”_

_“我不需要你和你那臭烘烘的黑魔王。”_

_“哦，我没说你需要他。需要某个人是非常危险的，因为最终，你只能靠你自己。”斯内普弯腰从地上捡起一本书。书皮是蓝色的，很陈旧，只比成人的手掌大一点。他念出标题。_ _“《阁楼禽害防治妙招》。一本有趣的书。你该好好读读这本书。_ _”_ _他翻开书，认真看了一会儿，才重新合上书，塞回书架上，_ _“_ _我把它放在这里，以防万一你什么时候想看。_ _”_

_德拉科哼了一声。_

_斯内普把手探进长袍里，掏出一只怀表。_ _“_ _我想我得走了。你帮了我大忙，德拉科。_ _”_

_“_ _去你妈的。_ _”_

_斯内普看了他一阵子。_ _“_ _你如此确定，要将筹码压在波特身上？_ _”_

_“_ _不确定，可他没有杀害我的母亲。_ _”_ _连德拉科都惊讶于自己竟能以如此坚定的声音说出这句话。_

_斯内普露出听之任之的表情，点头道：_ _“_ _有道理。总有一天，我们会看到你的选择是否正确，德拉科。看看你的英雄有多大能耐吧。如果他在你记忆中发现这次会面并解开线索，那么也许哈利·波特终究还算是名不虚传。_ _”_

_德拉科怒目而视。“搞什么鬼——”_

_“往事已矣。”_

_然后，记忆自动关闭了。_

*

哈利一松开德拉科，德拉科就瘫倒在地，不省人事。

哈利大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁地注视着德拉科苍白而平静的脸，花了一点时间消化刚看到的东西。

往事已矣是一忘皆空的姐妹咒，但不是抹去记忆，而是将它藏起。要在人脑内纷乱的思绪中找到这类记忆通常很困难，但斯内普确信哈利会找到它。斯内普对许多许多事情确信不疑。

_“如果他在你记忆中发现这次会面并解开线索……”_

哈利已经看出那条较明显的线索：《阁楼禽害防治妙招》。其他线索需要再琢磨，但大概不会太难发现。他已经找到进入德拉科意识的路径，现在需要做的就是完成打散的拼图。

琢磨“这段记忆是否被篡改过”或者“斯内普是否在操纵所有人”都毫无意义。前者不切实际，后者则显而易见。

德拉科开始颤抖，发出一声痛苦的呻吟。“ _我我我操……_ ”他翻了个身，双手抱头。

哈利唇角抽搐地看着这个在地上挣扎着想起来的人。他尽量唤起自己的同情心，并惊讶地发现这很容易。他伸出手，抓住德拉科的胳膊拉他站了起来。

德拉科挣扎着想甩开他，但哈利紧抓不放。

“哦，得了吧。”哈利边说边把德拉科扶到最近的椅子上，正好就在那茶几旁。

德拉科缩进座椅里，胳膊肘撑在膝头，双手捂着脸。他大口呼吸着空气。

“现在你能记得多少？”哈利问道。

德拉科静默片刻。“一切。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，对德拉科更是同情起来，这是他过去无法想象的。“你妈妈的事，我很遗憾。”

又是一阵沉默，德拉科嘴里答着“滚开”，却没有放下捂着脸的手。

哈利不知道德拉科是不是在哭。他没有非弄清不可的打算，但也不想抛下德拉科。

看样子是世界末日要到了，他居然觉得有必要对德拉科进行安慰。

哈利倒了两杯火焰威士忌，把一只斟满的酒杯推给德拉科。

德拉科抬起头。他眼里没有泪水，却有股深重的失落感使他的目光柔软得叫人难以置信。他盯着那杯威士忌看了许久，才端起来一饮而尽。他眼里立刻泛起了水光，但泪水终究没有落下来。

这泪水是因为他的母亲还是威士忌的刺激，哈利是永远都不会知道了。

哈利饮尽自己那杯酒，放下酒杯。“那么，你说过的关于麦格和邓布利多的事是真的吗？”

德拉科眨了眨眼，蹙起眉头。“什么？”

“五年前，在爱尔兰开会的时候。你说麦格和邓布利多——”

“哦。”听到这话，德拉科居然大笑起来，“不。那不是真的。我发现麦格对她当年的变形术教授——也就是邓布利多——有种小女生式的迷恋，但也就仅此而已了。”

“所以你撒谎了。”

德拉科哼了一声。“也不算吧。我没想过会有人把我的话当真。说真的，波特……你听不懂笑话吗？”

“听不懂你的。”

“这就是为什么我觉得泥巴种比你有趣多了。”

听到德拉科说的话，哈利居然丝毫不觉愤怒。或许是因为哈利知道德拉科正悲痛欲绝，此刻，帮他勉力支撑的唯有他的尖刻言语、蹩脚笑话和故作傲慢。

“不许叫她泥巴种。”哈利说完转身而去。在离开房间前，他把德拉科的魔杖放在了梳妆台上，头也不回地跨入走廊，随手关上了门。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 保加利亚语，再见，威克多尔，保重。

[2] 保加利亚语，我为你自豪。

[3] 保加利亚语，谢谢。

[4] 托斯卡纳(Tuscany)，位于意大利中西部的一个行政区。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我跟你们说啊，要让个臭着脸的小坏蛋拿出点人样可是件累死人的事情呢。  
> 至于盥洗室那一幕……哦，你们必须感谢tome_raider。一开始是没有亲热场面的，但tome_raider有理有据地说服我写那幕爱情戏，她熟知同人小说，所以我大多数时候会听取她的建议！呵呵。  
> 又及，我看了《X战警：最后战役》，满脑子想的都是本•福斯特（天使）真是太像德拉科了。这就是所谓的恶魔变天使啊……


	33. 第三十二章 战时同盟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉拖了这么长时间！老天爷，我们这整个周末都网络故障！我甚至不知道它是不是会一直这样，那我就只有在网络条件允许的情况下才能“冲浪”了。:（ 无论如何，文章呈上，希望你们喜欢。^_^  
> 特别感谢tome_raider出色的校对！::拥抱::  
> 而且tome_raider也想感谢在回复中对她的努力表示肯定的诸位。她表示非常感谢。

结束与德拉科的谈话后不久，哈利就赶到了魔法部，将他的发现报告给沙克尔、莱姆斯和穆迪。他们当然是非常震惊，而莱姆斯觉得很有负罪感。

“是我的错。”莱姆斯眼里写满沮丧。

“别傻了，莱姆斯，”穆迪语气里透着危险的情绪，“不是你的错。甚至都不是白鼬的错。错的是斯内普。那个油腻腻的、一无是处的叛徒。”

表面上看没人反对，但哈利还不急于给斯内普贴上标签。那个“油腻腻的、一无是处的叛徒”做过很多事，但哈利不太确定这些事背后的动机。他感觉还是让其他人继续认为斯内普是叛徒为好。哈利决定冒险把对斯内普身份的怀疑埋在心里，希望有足够数量的反斯内普的凤凰社成员组成安全网，以防万一哪天他发现自己错得一塌糊涂却无从补救。

等哈利完成罗伯茨和特纳的“拘留”文书后，莱姆斯主动肩负起了赶他回去休息的任务。

“坦白说，”莱姆斯开口道，“我都快累死了，而我还是个狼人呢。我简直没法想象你是什么感觉，哈利。我想没什么比好好睡一觉对你更有好处了。”

到早上七点，哈利不得不承认，他终于感觉到这漫长而忙碌的一天带来的倦意。他骨头里像灌了铅一样，让他迈出的每一步都越来越沉。他很想接受莱姆斯的建议，但在回格里莫广场前，还有最后一站要去。

他得去趟魔法部档案室，而莱姆斯或许是想确保哈利过后会直接回家，也跟他一起去了。

哈利回顾记忆，试图回忆起斯内普当时站立的准确地点。那是个书架，烛火在斯内普的肩膀后眨眼摇曳。哈利跟随着记忆的脚步，找到了他要找的那本书。它还在斯内普放下的位置，脏兮兮的蓝色封皮在一堆腐旧的浅褐和棕色书脊的大部头里很是显眼。

他把书拿在手里，拎着封面晃了晃。一个无标记的小信封从书页里掉了出来。他抛下书，扑过去抓起信封，急切地揭开火漆。他抽出信纸，翻来翻去都是空白。他低声念了道显隐咒。接下来呈现在他眼前的东西让他心里把斯内普骂了个遍。

那张水印羊皮纸上渗出的是一行字：“ _你觉得事情会这么容易吗？_ ”

他朝纸上施了几道更强力的显隐咒，但每次尝试都以斯内普风格的嘲讽告终。

“我怎么一点都不惊讶呢？”哈利倦怠地叹息道。

莱姆斯嗓音里也饱含疲惫。“把信带上，我们休息以后再来破解。它已经在那里等了一周半了，我相信再等几个小时也没关系。我们下午四点半在魔法部碰头。我也想把时间定得更早一点，但我在MRI还有些研究工作没完成。这事我已经拖了好几天，怕是不能再延了。我必须把它完成，现在也就这份工作肯雇我这么长时间。”

哈利当然不会对此有异议。近两年，莱姆斯就职于魔法研究院（简称MRI），研究院没有避讳他的狼人身份把他留了下来，这一点对这位温和的教育工作者意味良多。莱姆斯有了一份事业，而哈利决不会害他丢掉一份他所热爱的工作。

他们离开魔法部，幻影移形到格里莫广场，拖着身子走进12号的大门，爬到各自的床上睡死过去。

*

当意识到时间已经几点时，哈利惊得几乎是跳下床的。

“梅林啊！”他叫道。巫师钟上“下午4:15”几个字正耻笑着他。这座淘气的钟很少如此直接地显示时间，或许是知道现在没有什么比真实时间更有杀伤力，它才选择了这么做。

 _整整八小时！_ 哈利怀疑地想。他忘了设闹钟，所以睡过头完全是他自己的错，与人无关。他之前答应莱姆斯四点半在魔法部碰头，本来还想提早一个小时到魔法部去。

 _现在是不可能啦，_ 他苦着脸想。

他飞快冲了个澡，穿好衣服，从配餐室抓了一片莫丽的自制面包。抵达魔法部幻影移形点时，那片面包还叼在他嘴里。

哈利挤过午后的熙攘人流，跨进魔法部电话亭。一进入魔法部就迎面撞上了一群记者，高亢的发问声此起彼伏。

“您今天凌晨是否曾护送吸血鬼进入魔法部，波特先生？”

“是真的吗？赫敏·格兰杰没有死，但成了不死者？”

“魔法部同黑暗生物结盟的传言有多少真实性？”

“你是个血仆吗，哈利·波特？”

 _这句话_ 引起了哈利的注意，他回过头，发现问话的不是别人，正是丽塔·斯基特，她脸上假惺惺的亲切笑容让他想起四年级时令他饱受折磨的恶意中伤。赫敏大胆的要挟迫使丽塔低调了一段时间，后来她又重操旧业，报复性地拼命在媒体上把哈利描述成一个狂热的吸血鬼爱好者，一个可笑的傻瓜，或者二者皆是。

令哈利觉得安慰的是，因为《预言家日报》——也就是丽塔的雇主——对他时而百般苛责嘲笑时而“称颂”不已，所以大众渐渐认为这份老牌报纸已不复往日信誉，而是为了抓眼球不择手段。人们如今更倾向于相信《唱唱反调》，尽管它还保留着“神奇生物目击记录”栏目。《唱唱反调》公正客观的报道和发人深省的社论都无可指摘。不论事实是否讨人喜欢，他们的视角一贯实事求是。《唱唱反调》没有对哈利·波特大加吹捧（《预言家日报》倒是曾不遗余力得令人作呕）。《唱唱反调》上对哈利·波特的报道都和新闻事件有关。

不过，哈利还注意到《唱唱反调》相当偏爱罗恩·韦斯莱，特别是在描述他的时候。哈利敢发誓，起码曾有一篇文章说罗恩“体态俊美、样貌迷人”。罗恩坚决否认有这回事。不过这完全是另一个故事了。

而此刻，在全欧洲记者的围堵之下，哈利强忍着几欲怒目而视的冲动，一路往傲罗指挥部赶去。他下定决心不会回答丽塔·斯基特的问题，沉默以对，因为说什么或者做什么都会让她觉得对他造成了影响，从而获得满足感。

终于走到指挥部门前时，哈利闪身而入。

楼层内生气勃勃，就算是从接待区看过去，哈利都能望见西莫正在两人共用的办公桌上忙活。

西莫没有从文件上抬眼看哈利，不过这个爱尔兰人对他表示了祝贺。

“嗨，波特，”西莫漫不经心地说，“完好无损地闯过媒体包围了？”

“差点就栽了。丽塔·斯基特也在，速记羽毛笔跟疯了似的。”哈利把斜挎包扔在桌上，瘫坐进椅子里，“什么风这么早就把你吹来了？”

“布列塔妮·沃特森。他们早上传讯了她，我主持了审讯。”

“好啊。你有什么发现？”

“没什么新东西。她证实了特纳的说法，我还发现她喜欢淋巧克力的奶油糖果冰淇淋。她也有一双美腿。”

哈利摇摇头，用掌根托着下巴，露出无可奈何的表情。“西莫，西莫……我们真该把你送到海格那里阉掉。那女人可是个嫌疑犯……”

“啊，起先嘛，确实是，可当她显然摆脱嫌疑以后……你知道那一套，哈利。我得道歉，向她赔礼，请她去喝咖啡，等等，等等……”

“是啊，当然了，”哈利干巴巴地说，“我总说审讯室就像强制性的单身酒吧。”

“她也不是心不甘情不愿嘛。她想要我。我能从她眼睛里看出来。”

“她当然想啦。”不过，当一方当事人是西莫时，有女人这样，哈利并不觉得惊讶。

西莫笑笑。“那么，在你宣告我为‘傲罗队伍的道德败类’之前——”

“其实我想的是‘色狼无名氏’什么的。我是个思想开放的人。”

“你是开放。你可是和吸血鬼睡觉呢。”

“说得好。回正题吧。你正说到……”

“我问了伊莱克特拉·斯旺西的情况。近几个月，伊莱克特拉和布列塔妮合作关系良好，显然，‘伊莱克特拉’并非凭空捏造的身份。她涉足古董书行业有些年头了，还有，布列塔妮虽然平时对她印象不错，但还是注意到伊莱克特拉有点血统歧视。”

哈利做了个鬼脸。

西莫点点头。“你也看出这事的眉目了，对吧？她可能之前什么时候被食死徒招募了。我们还在努力寻找伊莱克特拉，但似乎从她上次和罗伯茨一起出去以后，就再没有人见过她。她要么是被食死徒们灭口了，要么就是被他们藏起来了。两种情况都有可能，我想，这取决于她对他们还有多少利用价值，至于原本的正常生活，她是想都不用想了。她不会再以伊莱克特拉·斯旺西的身份出现了。”

哈利疲惫地叹了口气，接受了这个伤感的现实。“这条线完了，不是吗？她上了通缉令，可我们也做不了更多了。”

“完全没错。”

“那个负责抽奖管理的家伙呢？讯问过他了吗？”

“疯眼汉去问过话了。场面非常滑稽。两个坏脾气的老家伙相互谩骂。博伊德现在还气得发疯呢。他从傲罗们手里收受贿赂有好些年了，你知道，主要是些小礼物，比如各类入场券，美食，雪茄烟……他接受了罗伯茨送的威士忌。去问问罗伯茨为什么要把监视马尔福的排班延后吧，我敢打赌是为了去见伊莱克特拉。”

“那是自然，”哈利小声嘀咕，“女人往变坏的路上走，男人就……巴巴地跟在后面。”

西莫哈哈大笑。“经验之谈？”

“梅·韦斯特[1]说的。麻瓜女演员。你应该去找找她。”

“你有她的麻瓜号码？”

“我是说在麻瓜资料库里找，蠢货。那女人已经死了。”

西莫长吁短叹。“一个单身男人的最大悲剧就是因为死亡或婚姻而失去一个女人，特别是那迫在眉睫的是他自己的婚姻之时。”

“我认识的人里，也就你这家伙把结婚看得比死还可怕。”

“你和莱姆斯……哦，或者应该说是和赫敏……在一起的时间太多了。”

“说实话，我觉得她比我更害怕结婚。”

“这话从一位戴对戒的先生嘴里说出来，还真叫人信服呢。”

“啊，你注意到了？”

“当然！我总是先观察一个女人的无名指，两边手都看，因为有些人会戴错边。特别是有过安妮特和她丈夫那档子事以后，我就吸取教训更加小心谨慎了。你要理解，我没打算勾搭格兰杰。我知道她碰不得，但观察戒指对我是种本能。然后我就看见你也戴着一样的戒指。这是标记地盘的方法，波特。非常巧妙。太儿女情长了，但非常巧妙。”

“我才不是在标记地盘呢。”

“哦！你当然没有啦！”西莫夸张地朝哈利眨了眨眼。

哈利懒得和他争辩。

西莫继续插科打诨，哈利一边帮他整理报告。鉴于他们的对话比工作更富趣味，他们大概是没干多少活。一个小时后，莱姆斯才终于出现。

哈利很惊讶自己刚才居然没注意到时间的流逝。他这才意识到要不是有西莫分神，他一定已经开始担心莱姆斯了。

这个疲惫的狼人几乎从不迟到，除非遇上麻烦，但是看莱姆斯脸上的表情，应该没被什么麻烦事缠上。

“非常抱歉我迟到了，哈利。”莱姆斯一边匆匆道歉，一边整理着文件，看样子穿过傲罗指挥部外面的媒体封锁圈很是费了一番挣扎，“不过刚才MRI有点事绊住了，那事情挺有意思，就是太学术性了，我要是说出来你们恐怕会听得打哈欠，但我想我晚些时候会跟赫敏说说。”他笑容灿烂，满脸期待。

哈利记起他第一次见到卢平教授的情形。尽管处境所限而风尘仆仆，这位可亲的教授还是满脸微笑，期待着到霍格沃茨教授黑魔法防御术的那一天。那一刻，莱姆斯·卢平幸福得忘记了自己是一个狼人。

如今的莱姆斯脸上又有了多年前那位教授的神气。哈利不可能不报以微笑。

“那么，”莱姆斯镇定心神后说，“准备好去你知道的那老地方了吧？我猜我们的小宠物已经饿得等不及来点你知道那啥了。”

西莫皱着眉。“‘你知道’我有多讨厌你们俩这么说话。”

哈利笑笑。“抱歉，西莫，可这件事是机密。”

“上一次有人跟我说什么事情是机密的时候，我那位未婚表姐克拉丽莎过了三个月才露面，我们那个天主教大家庭的天都快塌了。”

“别担心，西莫。我现在就可以告诉你，毫无疑问，我没怀孕。虽然我不敢保证莱姆斯有没有。”

莱姆斯没有跳起来抗议，而是摇着头一笑置之。

哈利觉得他是听出了轻佻意思但决定不予置评。他收拾起防护笔记，领着莱姆斯朝升降梯走去。

他们到了九层跟德达洛·迪歌碰头。德达洛是凤凰社最年长的社员之一，也是神秘事务司司长。他或许也是哈利所知的最神秘的人之一。毕竟，德达洛早在哈利进入霍格沃茨前就曾暗中保护他多年，却从未跟他说过话。四年前，德达洛被任命为魔法部最神秘部门（可以这么说，或者不说，看情况）的司长，使得凤凰社有可能在魔法部内部进行活动而不为“魔法部”（也就是部长和他的亲信）所知。

尽管麦格相信德达洛向来少根筋，但这似乎并不影响他在整个魔法部眼皮底下瞒天过海的能力。

“魔法部作为政府或许不太能干，但拥有良好的设备，而且……魔法部应该还是有些用处的，你知道！”德达洛曾如是说。

于是他们大加利用九层的设备，充分发挥了其神秘特质——对魔法部本身保守秘密的能力。有缄默人的头儿站在他们这边是件大好事，真的。

德达洛领他们穿过寂静无声的部门走廊。整层楼都没有工作场所的喧哗声，不过每一扇紧闭的房门后都至少有一个缄默人在工作。缄默人们不会在饮水机旁“小聚”谈论每日新闻或者外面天气如何。也从没人看到过缄默人们倒咖啡或者进盥洗室，虽然咖啡壶里的咖啡和厕所里的卫生纸每天都要补充。缄默人们喜欢独来独往，沉思生命的意义，或者以这样那样的方式对其进行研究。

在每个缄默人以各式各样手法施放的不同形式不同等级的赤胆忠心咒保护之下，秘密就这样被保守起来。

死魂魔关在珍兽部，旁边都是哈利见过的最古怪、最难以名状的生物。囚笼各不相同，大概是取决于这些生物不同的逃脱能力。所有生物都没有名称，至少是没贴标签，德达洛直接无视了哈利对那些生物来源和品种的疑问，但哈利几乎敢发誓，那头长着螺旋状角、体形如猪的生物就是弯角鼾兽。

关押死魂魔的铅室几面都是不透明的，只留了一面魔法墙供他们观看笼内的情况。魔法墙的透明度一直没能达到他们希望的效果。铅对魔法有抗性，这或许也是枪械和魔法难以结合的原因之一：魔法无法作用于铅制器物，铅却对魔法有着某种影响，虽然在大部分案例中这种影响微乎其微。透视魔法受铅影响就比较小。魔法与铅的勉强结合形成了一个水波荡漾的观察孔，他们虽然能够看见死魂魔室内部，大部分细节却模糊不清。

铅对魔法具有抗性，却对包容魔法事物如此有效，这形成了一种奇妙的对比。因为无法对铅施咒，所以死魂魔无法打破囚笼吸食珍兽部内其他活物的精华。

此刻，死魂魔变成了一头小母牛的模样。自从他们抓到它，它已经变过好几次模样，试图摸索出最适合的形态。通常，它会变成体型较小的农场牲畜——牛，羊，狗，猪，或者驴——这样就能融入环境，不引人注目地进行活动。但按说在囚室的环境里，它没有伪装的必要。哈利怀疑它只是需要保持一个形态，不想像一团雾气那样在空中飘浮。

旁边的架子上有个上锁的箱子。箱子里是封印的防护匣，装着格兰芬多之杖。等他们准备就绪时，匣子将被放进死魂魔的铅笼，在那里打开，因为虽然对法杖施咒有致命危险，在匣子上使用咒语却很安全。所以，当他们在囚室内打开匣子时，必须有防护措施确保法杖的力量不会伤害周围的人。

德达洛说他会准备好他们最后步骤所需的魔药，然后就把哈利和莱姆斯留在屋里，走开了。

哈利在周围的储物箱中找了个坐下，打开笔记本，抽出计算方案。莱姆斯在他旁边的板条箱上坐下，和他一起核查计算，设定了将用于铅笼上的防护措施。有个一模一样的铅笼样板供他们试验调整过的防护。

正如哈利所怀疑的那样，困难层出不穷。德达洛两次过来问他们是否准备好使用魔药。他们两次都回答说他们需要再等几分钟。又一个小时过去了，德达洛没再第三次过来打扰他们。铅制器物的存在让一切都难以确定，他希望赫敏能提供一些意见。

“也许我们该回格里莫广场跟她商量商量。”他们再次遇上瓶颈时，哈利说。他看了看表。“天已经黑了。她该醒了。”

莱姆斯点点头。“回去也没什么坏处。”

他们向德达洛告辞，跟他说几个小时后会回来。他没有反对，这人几乎就住在神秘事务司里。

他们一路无事地离开魔法部，躲过记者，直接从幻影移形点回了格里莫广场12号。

哈利前往藏书室寻找赫敏，果不其然，她就在那里，倚坐在壁炉旁的沙发上，被一摞摞书包围着。她在读一本关于黑魔法的书，而吕西安似乎在研究她的脚趾甲。再走近些看，原来他是在给她修整趾甲，或者是在她红色的趾甲油上描绘小图案。

在两人近旁，所罗门坐在地板上，背靠着沙发，正用令人惊讶的深情嗓音唱着歌。他的乐器是只口琴，唱的则是首蓝调歌曲。

_“_ _寻不到那美甲师……_

_寻不到那空闲时……_

_女吸血鬼呀如何是好？_

_才能让那指甲美如常？_

_只得凑合安现状……_

_小伙子唷算什么_

_他是美容学院辍学生！_

_男人男人总碰不到……”_

“闭嘴吧，你！我才没那么差劲！”吕西安瞪眼叫道，“而且我从美容学院辍学只是因为斐莉西雅不学了。我就是为了她才到那儿去的！”

赫敏对这一切视若无睹，专心致志地看着书。她啃着拇指，注意力丝毫未离开书页。然而，她还是没抬头就知道哈利和莱姆斯来了。

“嗨，莱姆斯，”她心不在焉地唤道，“哈利，亲爱的，你真早。”她的脚扭来扭去，吕西安抱怨起来。

“看在老天的份上，女士，坐好别动！”

哈利忍住一声懊恼的叹息。“赫敏，能来我书房一趟吗？事情很重要。”

所罗门不动声色，继续吹着口琴，只是挑眉看向赫敏。

吕西安也一样，抬起头来，手上却没松开她的脚和美甲刷。

她点点头，站起身，把脚套进黑色厚底便鞋。哈利把她让到身前，就在这时角落里的吕西安配合着所罗门吹的调子唱了起来。

_“他名为哈利姓波特_

_‘大难不死的男孩’无人不知_

_可要我们的头儿说呀_

_这男孩骨头里都透着男人味！”_

听到这里，所罗门吹得曲调一跑，然后放声大笑。

“吕西安！”赫敏叫道，转身面对着他们。她满脸通红，偷偷朝莱姆斯那边瞥了一眼。

吕西安露齿而笑，面有得色。

哈利赶紧把赫敏和莱姆斯推进走廊，关上门。微弱的口琴声仍透过门缝依稀传来。

“我本来还以为再没什么能让我不好意思了呢，”她边朝哈利的书房走边小声嘀咕，“我发誓，哈利，我没跟他们说过你和你的骨头…… ** _天哪_** 那听起来太尴尬了，不是吗？现在我该闭嘴了。”

哈利只觉两颊泛红，特别是注意到莱姆斯一副故作严肃却忍俊不禁的表情，他脸上更是红得不可开交。

一抵达书房，哈利就把赫敏让到办公桌旁的座位上。他在她面前摊开笔记，和莱姆斯一左一右站在她身后，开始解释他们在死魂魔牢笼防护上遇到的困境。

她看着他们，一脸不解。“你们俩说什么呢？要在铅上附加防护当然会有问题了，可你们没必要非得 _在铅笼子上_ 布置防护啊，对吧？威克多尔根本就没用笼子来围法杖。他直接设置了防护。”

哈利和莱姆斯面面相觑，都惊讶于自己居然没有想到。他们不好意思地笑起来，只能承认自己是彻底犯糊涂了。

“不过，我还是得调整防护咒以适应铅的存在。我们不能把防护圈设置得离笼子太远，因为那只会让活儿更难干。给我一天时间。我会尽力想出方案。”

“没有你我们该怎么办啊，赫敏？”莱姆斯怯怯地问。

“在一池子有毒魔法里淹死呗，很显然。”她嘟囔了一句，低头看着笔记轻笑起来。

哈利转头正对上莱姆斯好奇的目光。

“那法杖都能做些什么？”莱姆斯问。

哈利继续说下去，向莱姆斯解释了一开始发生的状况。

“在那次变故之后，”莱姆斯望向赫敏道，“你亲自处理了法杖？它是否对你造成了任何影响？”

赫敏又板起了脸，哈利眉头紧皱。

“在这件事情上，你还有什么没告诉我的，赫敏？”哈利直截了当地问，“你受到了影响。罗恩说过——”

“罗恩反应过度了，”她简单说，“我拿那东西的时候只是感觉有点不舒服。你知道它对大家都有种不良影响，但你压制住它了，所以当时感觉就没那么糟了。没有什么持久性的影响，别管它了。”

“可——”

“我说了，别管它了，哈利。你这是在浪费时间担心子虚乌有的事情。”

他们直视着对方的眼睛，互不让步，直到莱姆斯清了清嗓子说：“在此期间，或许我们可以解读一下哈利今早从马尔福那里收集到的情报。我们应该把他的记忆放进冥想盆，你们不觉得吗？更严密地检查一遍。”

哈利一边点头，视线依然紧紧锁在赫敏身上。他最终别过了脸，恼怒于赫敏的固执。他多少相信，在信任她能够保护自己、能够自己处理事情这一点上，他取得了跨越式的进步，但她似乎认为这还是没有给他担心她的权利，这令他苦恼。

 _她确实是个强悍的吸血鬼，可这并不意味着没有东西能伤到她，_ 他涩涩地想。

“哈利，你应该让赫敏看看那封信。”莱姆斯说。

她挑起眉毛。

哈利解除了抽屉上的魔法锁，把他们在魔法部档案室找到的信递给她。“我去找马尔福过来，你先试着解解这信上的咒语。”

他们略带惊讶地望着他。

他耸耸肩。“时间不等人。”他离开了，希望莱姆斯会向她解释他早先从德拉科那里收集的情报和那封信的由来。

*

“这次你又想干什么？”听见哈利敲门，德拉科问道。

跟德拉科没有拘泥礼节的必要。哈利开门见山。“我需要你的记忆。我要让赫敏和莱姆斯在冥想盆里看一看。”

德拉科扬起眉毛。“让我看看我是不是理解对了，波特。你做了决定，要让他们看 _我的_ 记忆？做这事你就不需要法庭许可令吗？”

哈利逼视着他。“并不真的需要。理论上，你是魔法部的拘留犯，在这种情况下，我们可以从你大脑中提取任何我们需要的记忆。你最好乖乖合作，让大家都省心点，不然我就打得你满地找牙逼你同意。无论如何，我都会拿到那段记忆。”

德拉科瞪了回去。“你是个浑球，知道吗？”

“要不是你总这么难相处，我也不会这样。偶尔配合点会让你少块肉吗？”

“会啊。”

哈利压下渐长的怒气。“你到底愿不愿意把记忆交出来？”

德拉科嗤笑道：“为什么我该愿意？”

“这可能挽救生命，马尔福。”

“对我来说唯一重要的就是我自己的命，所以你得找个更好的理由——”

哈利不觉握紧了拳头。“我说，马尔福。你最好别再胡说八道。你骗不了我，因为今天早上我才进过你的脑袋。我能感觉到你的感情，虽然我自己都觉得难以置信，可我发现你身上居然还是有那么几分可以称之为人性的东西——”

德拉科目光一闪。“哦，你又是怎么发现的？因为我为妈妈伤心吗？你根本就不知道我有什么感觉。你根本就不了解我，波特。所以你还是闭嘴吧——”

“敬酒还是罚酒，马尔福。你选吧。快点。我没有多余时间可以浪费。”

德拉科抿紧了嘴唇，一脸怒气，推开哈利朝书房走去，生硬的背影里透着无声的抗议。

哈利跟上德拉科的脚步，竭力不让自己显得太得意。

两人抵达哈利的书房时，赫敏朝德拉科投去凶狠的目光。

“你好啊，阳光小姐，”德拉科冷笑着坐进一张椅子里，“想我啦？”

她怒目而视，似乎懊恼于又不得不和德拉科打这种口水仗。“想得心如刀绞呢。”

德拉科吃吃轻笑，把目光转向哈利。“想知道她为什么跟最后一个男友分手吗，波特？”

她倨傲地抬起鼻子。“你比吸血鬼还糟，靠吸食人们的秘密为生。为什么你不告诉别人你是个 _听心者_ 呢？你太喜欢这力量了，对吧？你这个堕落的虐待狂狗杂种——”

“我可不是这屋子里唯一沉迷于力量的人，”德拉科嗓音柔滑如丝，“当你意识到你不再是自己头儿的时候，感觉可真糟透了，不是吗？就连吕西安和所罗门都知道……”

她眼中燃起熊熊怒火，而哈利只能讶然注视着她。德拉科又使用了他的“天赋”，一针见血正中要害。如果哈利没猜错的话，德拉科是通过综合思维和画面形成自己的结论，虽然他大部分时候都是对的，但也有些时候只不过是 _唬人_ 上当罢了，这就是德拉科真正的天赋。他知道如何修饰恶意。他能看出什么程度的夸大会超过对方接受的极限，就在那里划下界线，点到即止。

或许德拉科是在试探赫敏，说不定他只是抓住某个一闪而过的念头添油加醋。因为哈利也没料到赫敏会这么讨厌让他占据主动。

_话说回来，你可不希望她知道你能“对付”她，对吧？_

赫敏说得对。德拉科就是个堕落的虐待狂狗杂种。

她一向能说会道，特别是在描述德拉科恶行的时候。

“好了，你们两个……”莱姆斯小声说。

德拉科脑袋往莱姆斯的方向偏了偏。“见鬼， _他_ 知道了。”

“我说够了，德拉科，”莱姆斯语气严厉起来，“我们还有很重要的事得去做。如果你配合一点，就不必在我们旁边忍太久。”

“你倒是提出了一个很有说服力的论点，”德拉科答道，“波特，该干什么干什么吧。”

哈利狠瞪了他一眼，示意他靠近冥想盆。

德拉科表情木然地望进那泛光的盆子里，灰色眼眸映着液体反射的波光，宛如白银一般。

哈利掏出魔杖，把杖尖抵在德拉科鬓角上。

他收敛着摄神取念的力量，小心翼翼地从德拉科脑中提取那段记忆。他把它牵引出来，截断，飘落在冥想盆上，又轻轻一拍，让它沉入盆底。

德拉科注视着那缕记忆消融在思绪的旋流中。“我还是记得它。”他说。哈利听出了一丝失望的情绪。

哈利点点头。“你当然能记得。它的原始版本还在你脑袋里，因为我没有抹去它。这并不像你习惯的遗忘咒。”

德拉科嗤笑一声。哈利不能确定那是什么意思，因为德拉科没有说话，只是转身坐回之前那把椅子里，陷入了沉默。

哈利公事公办地朝赫敏招招手。“你先来。”

她一言不发地走上前，他们一起向德拉科的记忆中看去。

*

接着轮到莱姆斯，当他和哈利向记忆中窥看时，赫敏转向德拉科，思忖着方才所见的情景。

_所以，白鼬他毕竟还是个人。_

此时此刻，德拉科就是心灰意冷的写照。他颓然坐在那里，像是个宠坏的富家少爷，被父母强迫来参加某项不感兴趣的活动。他身上每一块紧绷的肌肉都在尖叫着抗议，却只能静坐示威，仿佛在说：“把我逼到这种地步。你们开心了？”

“你妈妈的事，我很遗憾。”她温言道。她说的是真心话，却不能让语调里透出同情。即使她并非透过德拉科的眼睛抑或思绪看到这段记忆，但斯内普告知他母亲死讯时，她还是辨出了他冰冷的灰色瞳孔里暗藏的情绪。过去，她曾无数次在自己镜中见过同样的眼神。

有些人不喜欢这样的冰冷，但赫敏却学会了对它心怀感激，因为它使痛苦得以减轻。看来德拉科也学会了这一点。

德拉科嗤之以鼻。“还真是那样。你和波特的思维确实完全相同。他跟我说过一模一样的话。”

她身形一僵。“哈利和我的思维并不完全相同。我们了解彼此的想法，不需要一丝不差地照搬对方的思维——”

“真甜蜜。”

她抿紧双唇。德拉科喜欢激怒别人。她不会再上当了。“你想为她报仇吗？”

他讶然注视着她。

“你想吗？”她又问了一遍。

他脸上惊讶退去，皱眉道：“这又和你有什么关系？”

“你知道谁能帮你达成复仇。”

“这就是你操他的原因吗，格兰杰？因为这样他就能帮你达成你所寻求的复仇？”

她不为所动。“我不需要任何人替我复仇，德拉科。我有能力追捕那个杀害我父母的人、亲手消灭他，我向你保证，我会杀了他，哪怕那是我在世上所做的最后一件事，可你……你杀不了伏地魔。你知道你做不到。你没有那个实力——”

德拉科狠瞪着她。“我还有——”

“闭嘴！你什么都没有。你所谓的天赋只是个笑话，你根本没有真正掌握它。伏地魔只消看你一眼，就会像碾死鞋底的一只臭虫一样从你身上踩过去。你对他来说无足轻重。”

他两眼冒火，义愤填膺。“哦，看看现在谁才是虐待狂狗杂种吧。”

“如果你帮助哈利——竭尽你所能地帮助他，你就会得到你想要的。我不会说这足以治愈伤痛，马尔福。复仇常以虚假的诺言诱惑人，但无论如何，你想复仇，而哈利能够消灭伏地魔，虽然你甚至都没法动伏地魔一根寒毛。向哈利宣誓效忠吧，他会为你复仇。谁知道呢？也许你还会重拾生活的目标。哈利有这种影响力。你会发现，那将为你的灵魂带来救赎，远远超乎你的想象。”

“这口气真像个英雄的姘头。”

她倨傲地仰起鼻子，一言不发，对他不屑一顾。她并不觉得自己该搭理他，对他的话有所反应。该说的她都已经说完了。

他回瞪着她，最后那句话居然没能惹火她，这似乎令他有些懊恼，因为他正等着看她生气，毕竟，那是他能力的证明——煽动怒火，憎恨，或者猜忌。他不喜欢失败。

他们陷入了冰冷的沉默，直到哈利和莱姆斯从冥想盆中回来。

哈利扫了他们一眼，注意到了那极地般的静默，于是说：“我可不想知道都发生了什么。”

“现在没马尔福什么事了，”她轻蔑地说，“他该走了。”

德拉科吃惊地睁大了眼睛。或许他本以为她会向哈利说他的坏话。她居然表现得丝毫不受他影响，简直不可原谅。她能看出她终于惹恼了德拉科·马尔福。实际上，她还从没见过他如此气结。这令她很是满意。

德拉科站在那看着她，眼里写满厌恶。“我才不是在等你批准呢，格兰杰。”

她冷笑一声，开口时语气颇不怀好意。“晚安，马尔福。我知道你会一直想着我说的话，那会让你辗转反侧——”

“下地狱去吧。”他嘶声叫道，跺着脚转身就走。

“我敢打赌，我们会在那里见面的。”她冲着他夺门而出的背影说。

“见鬼……”哈利怀疑地说，“你都跟他说什么了？”

“一些必要的提醒，”她如此答道，“那么莱姆斯……你对我们这位笨蛋亲王的记忆有什么想法？”

“令人不安，”莱姆斯毫不犹豫地答道，“我已经听哈利说过了，但亲眼看到感觉还是不一样。斯内普确实背叛了我们，不是吗？”

赫敏支棱起一边眉毛。“这一点……还有待争议。你听到他说的话了，不是吗？他知道我在车上。他知道我带着我的影亲，更重要的是，他知道我不会让哈利被俘。然而他们派来抓哈利的几个吸血鬼根本不是我、所罗门和吕西安的对手。斯内普必须给伏地魔带回情报，他也确实那么做了，但他带回的情报是不完整的。假如斯内普当时把全部真相告诉他们，那些更年长的吸血鬼会很乐意来除掉我以保证顺利俘获哈利。然而，贝拉特里克斯只带来了西尔维娅和她的亲信们。低等级的吸血鬼。看样子贝拉特里克斯因为任务失败很是被钻心咒教训了一顿。没准斯内普也因为情报工作疏忽而被伏地魔惩罚了。”

“你在暗示他是在帮我们。”莱姆斯说。

赫敏哼了一声。“好吧……我承认，列车遇袭事件不是为了帮助我们。虽然我们能从西尔维娅和保罗身上问出些情报，但斯内普的动机怕比那更复杂。我不得不怀疑他故弄玄虚是否真是为了救马尔福的命。我是说，他到底为什么要顾及那个被宠坏的小鼻涕精？”

“你说得有道理。”哈利咕哝道，虽然他也有几次忍不住怀疑过去在德拉科和斯内普之间所见的奇怪联盟是否并非表面上那么单纯。

“我相信的是——”赫敏继续道，“——他利用同马尔福的会面与我们取得联系。他需要避免与哈利的直接接触，所以不管他打的是什么主意，都不会轻易被逮住。他本来可以直接把信交给马尔福，但那会导致三种可能：一，马尔福也许永远都不会把信拿出来。二，我们暂且假设斯内普真是在照顾马尔福，这么做可能在凤凰社 _以及_ 伏地魔阵营都给小马尔福带来麻烦。三，假设斯内普确实想帮助凤凰社，那封信就等于把他和哈利联系的证据交在马尔福手里，所以如果马尔福决定重投伏地魔的怀抱，只需把信献给伏地魔就行了。斯内普通过德拉科的记忆玩的这套拐弯抹角的把戏更行之有效，同时更不容易导致灾难性的后果。正如斯内普所说，这是在考验你的能耐，也就是说如果你无法破解它，那帮助你就没有意义了，哈利，我非常肯定他留下了某种线索引导你查看德拉科的大脑。我没说错吧？”

哈利点点头，他也已经认定斯内普那天离开魔法部时是故意没用“罗伯茨”的名义打卡。至于斯内普是在发觉哈利和他的旅伴将在霍格沃茨特快上成为攻击目标之前还是之后考虑这么做的，哈利也不知道。但以斯内普的智慧，一定会想到无论罗伯茨那天夜里是否被分派到列车上值勤，袭击前那个下午他的 _突然_ 离岗都会被查出来，那将把调查人员的目光直接引向德拉科。

她拿出那封信举在手中。“我猜你解不开这上面的咒语？”

“解不开。”

她点点头。“本该如此。这和他交给威克多尔的信上用的是同样的手段。墨水被施了魔法，感应到我的魔法特征才会显现。我读起来非常容易，就像看平常书信一样。”她从信封里抽出折叠的羊皮纸展开，把信递到他眼前，让他能看见那些渐渐浮上纸面的字句。

哈利皱起眉头。“你确定我们在霍格沃茨的时候你真没丢过内裤？”

莱姆斯一脸嫌弃表情。

赫敏只觉两颊泛红。“哦，看在——”

“我说说而已！”

“我还是坚持我的理论，他用的是我的考卷。就是这样，哈利！”她举起信，一把将他拉到身边，以便他能看得更清楚。

_格兰杰女士，_

_鉴于我们彼此都算不上朋友，我就开门见山地说了。我对这墨水施了魔法使它只能向你显现，当你亲手激活讯息时，我会得到通知，也因此有可能安排我同波特先生的会面时间。我本来非常乐意由他选择会面地点，但这种联络方式会让他很难采取必要的预防措施，所以我不得不尽我最大努力找一个合适的地方。从字迹在这封信上显现的那一刻起，四十八小时后，波特先生可到戈德里克山谷圣公会教堂布道坛前第三排长椅处与我见面。我相信他知道我说的是哪所教堂。我想说他必须独自前来，但他可能不会照办。别让我看见任何保镖随行，否则我将不会露面。你肯定能理解，我选择宗教圣地就是为了避免你们这些不死者到场。你该觉得欣慰，这项预防措施对我们双方都有好处。_

_我料想当你读到这条讯息时，战局已开始加速发展，事态已有所进展。不必怀疑。局势迫在眉睫，很快，黑魔王就将有所行动。如今，你应该已经帮助波特做好迎战准备。毕竟，这是耶希敏对你的期待，不是吗？至于是靠爱的力量还是暴力手段，坦白说我不在乎。波特手里最好是有王牌，因为黑魔王一直都握着杀手锏。_

_在你开始读这封信的四十八小时后，我将前往会面地点。如果波特先生未能在约定时间半小时内露面，我会假设他是不想见我。我向你保证，凤凰社成员们别想抓住我，所以还是断了这个念头吧。反正，我对黑魔王的用处很快就要到头了。我为他进行的工作已接近尾声，等工作完成时，他估计不会让我活太久，所以如果我是你们，就不会浪费这次机会。如果战争在我死后继续这样下去，我向你保证，那时就一切都完了，你亲爱的哈利·波特也不可能活下来拯救你们。_

_西弗勒斯·斯内普_

看到这些，哈利只觉得胃里纠结起来。斯内普总有让他心中焦躁难挨的本事。

他感觉到她的手按在他胳膊上。“这可能是个陷阱。”

哈利点点头。“可如果不是呢？”

莱姆斯一脸忐忑。“我不知道你该不该冒这个险。”

“我应该。”哈利说，他心里清楚，即使莱姆斯和赫敏反对，他也会去的。

哈利对上了赫敏的目光，她站在那里，探寻着他绿色眸子里的情绪。她没有出言阻拦他。哪怕是在与他分离多年之后，她仍比任何人都更了解他的心思。

莱姆斯就比不上她了。“可哈利，西弗勒斯是个叛徒！你不会真的——”

“我必须去见他。他持有的情报可能给战局带来颠覆性的改变——”

“你并不能确定！”

“为了更少的情报都有人牺牲。”

莱姆斯脸色一沉。“我不想这么说，哈利，但是那些人并未肩负巫师世界的命运。我们承受不起失去你的损失。我们承受不起。如果你出了什么事——”

“我不会让他出事的，”赫敏毅然决然道，“不管我们愿不愿意，哈利都会去的，所以我会让他走。至少这样我还能保护他。”

哈利情不自禁地握住她的手以示感激。她目光尖锐地盯着他，于是他明白她这么做也是无可奈何。她也不希望他去见斯内普，但她能做的只有照顾好他，因为他无论如何都会去见斯内普。

莱姆斯终于垮下紧绷的双肩，摇了摇头。“很好。那我去跟沙克尔说。安排些措施保证你的安全。”

哈利不禁吃吃笑起来。“你们说话那口气……像是觉得我没法保护自己似的。”

赫敏支棱起眉毛。“如果戈德里克·格兰芬多和阿不思·邓布利多都有失手的时候，那么伟大的哈利·波特也有可能。他们俩都输在遭人背叛，而我得说，你怕是找不到比斯内普更糟的信任对象了。”

“谁说我信任他了？”

她没有说话，只是扬起眉毛，意味深长地注视着他。他带着讥诮的表情回看着她，她见状转转眼珠，做了个鬼脸。

“我的天哪，那是真的，不是吗？”莱姆斯略带怀疑地说，“你们 _能_ 用眼神交流！罗恩就讨厌这个，你知道。”

“哦，”赫敏倨傲地说，“他本来也能理解的，如果他多放点心思的话……他又到哪去了？他是不是总这样？神出鬼没的？”

“在他和加布丽约会以后才开始的，我想……”哈利答道，回想起来，他意识到这可能就是事实。罗恩的时间表近两个半月才开始变得飘忽不定。

“说实话，我真不知道他怎么能忍受这样的生活，”莱姆斯以倦怠的口吻评价道，“他手头不可能有那么充裕的时间：在罗马尼亚工作，在法国拜访女友，在伦敦照顾家人……我都不想去问他和卢娜在阿斯兰又是怎么回事。”

“喔，”赫敏说，“听你这么说，罗恩的生活绝对有改编成肥皂剧的价值，不是吗？”

“如果这就让你觉得像肥皂剧了，那不妨来听听 _我的_ 生活吧。”哈利说。

她揶揄地捅了他肩膀一下，却没有表示异议。她径自在哈利的书桌后坐下，开始翻看防护笔记。“我研究一下这个怎么调整。等你们准备就哈利和斯内普的会面商讨对策的时候，叫我一声。”

莱姆斯点点头。“我们应该召开紧急会议，通知金斯莱、麦格和亚瑟过来。这需要进行一些解释，而金斯莱……”

“是时候告诉他魂器的事了，”哈利说着笑起来，“前几天我和沙克尔刚进行了一次颇有启发性的对话，我想他终于觉得我没他一开始认为的那么危险了。”

莱姆斯怀疑地看着他。赫敏也一样。他还没跟她说过他和沙克尔谈话的细节。

哈利故作神秘地笑着。“不过，等他发现魂器这档子事，特别是发现理事会所有人都知道，就他蒙在鼓里的时候，他一定会气死的。我想，要赢回他的好感怕是不会比拿热脸贴冷屁股更轻松。我们可能还得低声下气着点去求他。那可不怎么令人期待。”

“我打赌也是。”赫敏说。

他勾起一边嘴角笑了笑，望向莱姆斯。“我过一会儿到你书房找你，莱姆斯。现在我有点事要和赫敏谈谈。”

莱姆斯连眼都没眨。“那我先过去。待会儿见，哈利。”

等莱姆斯离开后，赫敏斜眼看着他。

“啊哦，”她说，“这次我又做错什么了？”

哈利轻笑一声，挨着她坐在桌沿上。“你现在改走罗恩路线了，嗯？”

“是吗？那不是我的本意。只是你眼里这神情，瞧……”

“有两件事。”他静静地说。虽然他嘴角仍含一丝笑意，但他知道他眼中正透着忧虑。

“那么，有话直说吧。一件事一件事来。”

他点点头。“你是不是觉得我篡夺了你的头儿地位？”

这完全出乎她的意料。起先她似乎吃了一惊，然后脸涨得通红，别开眼睛躲着他的目光。“我已经跟你说过了，你对我有某种影响力，哈利……就算你叫我去跳火圈，我也会照办的。”

他嘻笑道：“哦，当真？”

她抬眼看着他，为自己打的比方笑了笑，随后窘迫地别过脸。“你知道我的意思……”

“你为此怨我吗？”

“哈利，这根本——”

“你为此怨我吗？”

她叹了口气。“我不可能为此怨你，对吧？我爱你，我答应过会追随你到天涯海角，我还说过我爱着这样爱你的感觉，但我想……现在所有人都开始看出来了，这损害了我的权威。我不知道这会把我引向何方，可我恨自己不能再心安理得地任由你主导一切。过去不是这样的。我曾经完全安适于让你占据主导、告诉我该怎么做，但如今这有悖于我的吸血鬼本能……”

哈利压住心中因她的话而涌起的不安。“那我们该怎么办？我不想让你怨恨我，赫敏。”

“我不知道该怎么办。专门划界线标出自己的势力范围未免太愚蠢太小气了……”

“没什么太愚蠢太小气的。对一个带着影亲和狼人的吸血鬼头儿来说。”

她呻吟一声。“拜托别把莱姆斯也算进去。”

“不管你愿不愿意接受，他就是你的狼人。”

“唐克斯听了会把我脑袋拧下来的。”

“唐克斯比你认为的更理解她丈夫的本能。要是有哪个雌性敢打莱姆斯裤裆的主意，她一定会把她们眼珠挖出来。但在涉及他的吸血鬼主人时，她不会跟他的狼人本性对抗。她会希望你合乎情理地行使你的权威，我知道你很清楚界线在哪里。”

“雌性？”

“唐克斯就是这么说的。说到和莱姆斯有关的事情时，她喜欢用狼人俚语。”

她嘻嘻笑着。“她有没有说自己是莱姆斯的小母狼？”

“我可不想知道。那你怎么想，赫敏？你希望我别侵犯你的地盘吗？”

她的微笑变成了蹙眉的表情。“我不知道，哈利。你没必要担心我作为头儿的问题。”

“我会担心，”他柔声说，“我们已经从错误中学到教训了，不是吗？过去我们曾以为我们之间的问题会自己迎刃而解，因为我们彼此相爱，而爱据说有移山填海的力量。”

“呃，是啊。据说……是这样……”

他闻言咧嘴一笑。他们俩都不想表现得愤世嫉俗，但他们也不是生活中充满阳光的一对儿。“现在我们明白了。问题不会自己解决，如果说有人能使其有所改变，那就是我。你是对的，你不可能要求我划下界线。我必须自己主动去做，我会视情况判断界线该在哪里。我会更加小心的。”

她张了张嘴，或许是想反对，但迟疑了一下，终于还是点点头。“谢谢。我很感激，哈利。我非常感激。”

“好了。那我们可以谈谈第二个问题了。这事非同小可。”

她做了个鬼脸。“这可不妙。能让哈利·波特犹豫不决的一定是大事。”

他小心翼翼地拉起她的手。

“哦，天哪。还握手……”她嘟囔道。

他轻笑起来。“别这样。这事很严肃。是关于你、我还有我的过度保护倾向。”

她眼里没了调笑的神情，虽然没有皱眉，嘴唇却微微抿了起来。“你想说什么？”

“我承认，我以前是有些保护过度了，这也是我们之前分手的主要原因之一。”

她审慎地点了点头。“是的，这个问题我们解决了，不是吗？你已经显示了你能够退后放手让我自己去战斗，去承受痛苦，去迎接一个三百磅重的狼人的袭击。你的进步，至少可以说是革命性的。堪称跨越式发展。”

哈利喟叹一声，意味不明地轻挥了一下手。“好了，别这样。你又夸大其词了。”

她脸色一红，显得有些羞赧。“对不起。我想说的是……我以为我们已经跨过这道坎了？或者不如说， _你_ 已经跨过这道坎了。”

“我一直在拼命努力，”他说，“这并不容易，赫敏。不管你是不是吸血鬼，如果有人当着我的面砍下你的胳膊，我想我一定会发疯的。我依然一想到有人可能伤害你就无法忍受，无论那攻击是否可能威胁你的生命，要我袖手旁观实在太难了。我苦苦思索何时你真的需要我的帮助，何时不需要；何时帮助你是必须的，何时这么做会危害那些我有责任保护的人。所以当罗恩告诉我那次你接触格兰芬多之杖出了一些状况的时候，我想知道实情，你至少可以告诉我，而不是把我蒙在鼓里。”

有那么一瞬，她似乎想固执己见、闭口不谈，但随后她别开眼睛，露出认命的表情。“当我把你蒙在鼓里的时候，不是因为我觉得你没权利想保护我。我只是——好吧，我不想让你那么担心我，就是这样。你有很多更重要的事要关心，说实话，我觉得我应该是你最不必担心的。我是永生不死的，看在老天的份上……”

“有更重要的事要关心？我最不必担心的？”他怀疑地问道，“你在开玩笑。赫敏，你是我生命中最重要的人，在我心中你永远都在最靠前的位置。你觉得我能就那么在脑海中把你放到一旁，然后说‘我晚点再来担心她。反正她又不会跑到哪去。再说，她是永生不死的’？事情不是这样的。我非常清楚我肩负着你我之外的职责，可是你——梅林啊，我居然得向你解释这个？我甚至都没法向我自己解释清楚！没有人应该对他所爱的女人痴迷到这种地步。话说回来， _所有人_ 都应该对他们所爱的女人痴迷到这种地步。你能理解我说的话吗？”

她惊异地注视着他。“不完全理解，可是天哪，请继续说下去。现在我只想和你疯狂地做爱，给你生一大群孩子……总之，差不多是这个意思吧……”

这暂时打断了他的思绪，他不禁轻笑起来。“关键是……我依然担心你，不管你是否希望我这样。我努力每次都表现得符合预期，但那不代表我能学会不去担心。所以当我问你情况的时候，如果你能据实以告，我会感激不尽。”

她轻呼一口气，重新对上他的眼睛，但这次，她眼中没有了那种固执。她似乎屈服了，准备回答他的问题。“好吧。我会注意的。都是习惯惹的祸，我想。五年来，没有人非得担心我不可。一个人自己撑久了，就坚强惯了。”

“我敢打赌是这样。那么告诉我，你拿法杖的时候出了什么事。罗恩说你显得很难受。”

她做了个鬼脸，像是个被迫承认自己曾参与对隔壁老太太恶作剧的孩子。“一开始很痛，但我没管它，一心把法杖塞进匣子里。我抓法杖的时间没几秒钟，但我想那多少……多少在我体内留下了微量残留，因为就算在关上匣子之后，我还是感觉它让我想吐……后来确实有东西从我身上渗出来……”

哈利情难自已。他惊骇地注视着她，忧虑在心中占了上风。“你知道那是什么吗？”

她的眉毛打成了结。“不……是的……我不确定。是某种温热而且——而且有生命力的东西，我想。不管那是什么，我只知道它不是什么会迅速恢复的东西，你懂吧？它从我体内排出，但我并没有感觉好点，反而感觉更糟了。我不得不大口吸气，对于一个不需要靠空气存活的人来说，这足以说明一些问题了……”如果她是想故作洒脱，那是一点效果都没有，“我给吕西安供血以后完全虚脱了。以前我给人供血治疗的时候，很少有过这样的情况。所罗门给吕西安供血后状态相对好一些，在往常，我恢复速度和他不相上下，但我猜法杖对我的影响比我愿意承认的要厉害。”

他上上下下打量着她，试图看出还有没有任何遗留至今却被他忽略的影响。这是最令人担心的，如果那不是血，又会是什么东西呢？最奇怪的是，吕西安受到的影响就不一样。法杖从吕西安身上吸取生命。它没有让他身上渗出任何东西，不过话说回来，或许是吕西安接触时间更长造成的不同？似乎有道理，但据哈利回忆，在他从吕西安手中夺过法杖的瞬间它对吕西安的影响就终止了，照理吕西安本该感觉到更多的所谓“残留魔法”才对。这或许和吕西安的麻瓜体质有关。

_我估计这可能是决定性因素……_

哈利很肯定最后的结论，哪怕这对平息他的担忧并无益处。

“我现在没事了，哈利，”她或许是读懂了他的眼神，“我没感觉到持久性的影响，所以你就别东想西想了。”

“你确定吗？”

“确定。”

“你——”

“好了，波特，现在你有些烦人啦。”她是笑着说的，但他明白了她的暗示。

“对。抱歉。一下有点钻牛角尖了。”

“没关系。另外……我应该庆幸有人担心我，对吧？反正，我会试着这么看这件事。”

“谢谢。”

“那我们没什么说的了？”

“天哪，希望不是这样。”

她咧嘴一笑，站起身，舒臂环住他的肩膀。“那么……你说莱姆斯会等多久呢？这张办公桌正尖叫着等人玷污呢。哈哈！懂吗？办公桌，玷—污？”

他笑着，双手滑到了她臀部。“我懂。好家伙，我是不是……”

他们热烈地吻在一起，就在哈利打算扫空桌上的东西“玷污”它的时候，门上响起了一记敲门声。

赫敏还在他脖颈里播洒着吻，他喝道：“谁？”

德拉科的声音透过厚重的红木门传进来。“房子外头有一群吸血鬼，他们又他妈用意念力拿我当传话筒了。我真的、真的很讨厌他们这么干，格兰杰。这是第二次了。我又不是报童！所以也许你能停下和你那大难不死的男宠媾合，去告诉你的朋友们，请他妈的让我清静点。好——吗？谢谢了。”

哈利听见马尔福的脚步声渐渐远去。

“该死。”哈利和赫敏异口同声地咒骂道，手忙脚乱地整理衣装。

“要我陪你吗？”哈利问。

她轻叹一声。“不用。可能只是惠子和她的亲随。今晚早些时候我给她发过猫头鹰邮件。有所罗门和吕西安陪我就行了。”

“好……正好我也得去莱姆斯的书房。你真是太勾人分心了，妞儿。”

她朝他眨眨眼以示告别，而后起身走出房间。

他也离开自己的房间，去往莱姆斯的书房。

哈利抵达时，莱姆斯正通过飞路网和金斯莱说话，于是哈利也加入了讨论。几分钟后，沙克尔同意飞路通知麦格，并让莱姆斯通知亚瑟，就在这时，门上响起了敲击声。

来访者被请进了屋，原来是吕西安。

“哈利，赫敏让我来告诉你，她对外面吸血鬼的数量估计错误了。”

哈利扬起眉毛。“差多少？”

“哦……大概差了八个。”

哈利缩了一下。也就是说除了吕西安，外面草坪上还站着十三个吸血鬼。

“我猜我们会需要记忆注销员。”莱姆斯说。

“是的，我也这么想，”哈利小声嘀咕，“有敌人吗？”

吕西安迟疑着。“他们 _目前_ 不像是要砍我们脑袋的样子，如果你是指这个的话。”

哈利思忖片刻。“赫敏想要我出去吗？”

“她情愿你别出去，你明白，但其他人想见你，而赫敏不想让他们进屋。我本人也不推荐让他们进来。那些麦克劳德们总是让我紧张。”

“麦克劳德们？”

“麦克劳德氏。现存最古老的苏格兰部族，传说中永生不死的‘高地人’就是以他们为原型的。当然，在那个故事里，他们不是吸血鬼……”

哈利不太确定他理解了吕西安说的话，但他知道麦克劳德们在人类历史上的事迹。他过去没意识到这一族有吸血鬼的一面。“莱姆斯，我最好出去看看……”

莱姆斯挥手示意他自便。“我去呼叫记忆注销员。”

哈利跟着吕西安到了前厅，果不其然，只见一大群人站在草坪上。

他能看出赫敏成了众人的焦点。他在人群中认出了惠子，另两个女人，奇怪的是，还有个孩子。除了所罗门，剩下的人哈利都不认识。

他不喜欢这样一无所知地走进一群吸血鬼中。他一边从窗户里看着那群人，一边问吕西安：“能跟我介绍一下他们吗？简短点，谢谢。”

“没问题。你认识惠子。她带了亲随一起来。那个金发的大块头野蛮人是拉斯。那个衣着时髦留莫西干的是米迦勒。”

“莫西干？”

“就是马鬃头。瞧，那个高个子地中海人是安布罗斯。他隶属奥西里斯兄弟会，是会长加百列的S.O.。”

“S.O.？”

“同居者。他们在一起超过一百年了。这就是真爱啊。安布罗斯带来了他的亲随，布莱丝和凯特琳。布莱丝是黑皮肤那个，头发带金色挑染。凯特琳是理着性感短发的那个。”

“明白了。他们带来的那个是孩子吗？我一直以为未成年吸血鬼是不允许存在的？”

“没错，但波碧还是活了四百年，没被任何人砍掉脑袋。就连西尔维娅都碰不了她。再说，就算西尔维娅敢试，塞西尔也会杀了她的。塞西尔是红色长发那个。他瞎得像只蝙蝠，却能看见别人看不见的东西， _而且_ 他还是拉美西斯血亲会的二把手，仅次于会长巴兹尔·西吉斯蒙德。”

“那些穿苏格兰短裙的就是麦克劳德们？”

“对。达菲·麦克劳德是氏族中最年轻的成员之一，但他作为使者声名远播。和他在一起的家伙是罗南·麦克劳德-布罗迪和尼斯·麦克劳德-麦考文，都是他的表兄弟。罗南比达菲年长七十五岁。尼斯刚转变没多久。才两年。饥渴的小畜生……”

哈利点点头，小心记在心里。“好吧。还有其他人要介绍吗？”

“差不多就这些了。”

“那我们走吧。”

当哈利和吕西安一起登场时，所有视线都集中在了哈利身上，他们以吸血鬼特有的目光打量着他。他想他并非那种让人眼前一亮的雄健体格。有时候，特别是在战斗中，他喜欢被低估。而此刻，不用读心他也能觉出他们在想什么——“听那些故事，还以为他会更高大些呢”或者“他有点瘦弱啊，不是吗？”他耸耸肩，不予理会。他就早习惯了旁人这类看法。

他一只脚的鞋带松了，他有种神经质的冲动想弯腰系紧它。

他忍住这念头，走近人群，漫不经心地环顾众人。“晚上好。”

他本来可以再想些更好的开场白，不过嘛……

赫敏似乎毫不介意。“大家见过哈利·波特。”

人群中漾过一波含糊的问候。他们大概有点太专注于打量这个戴着眼镜、一脸学生气的人类了。

塞西尔露出一抹微笑，浑浊的双眼似乎洞穿了哈利。他手背上有奇怪的纹身，双手轻扶着腰上的两把剑。他转向波碧的方向，点点头。

那孩子于是走近哈利，伸出手来。“你好吗，波特先生？我叫波碧。要不是有你的赫赫声名和赫敏·格兰杰的背书，我和我的头儿可不会到这里来。”

哈利接过她的手握了握。她的手很小。她被转变的时候不会超过七岁，然而她孩童般的嗓音说的却是成人的台词，成人的腔调。她的眼睛深邃苍老。

吸血鬼们一个接一个自我介绍。粗壮的麦克劳德们握手力度大得简直要捏碎他的手。

介绍完毕后，赫敏意有所指地扬起眉毛。“好了，现在你们都见过他了。怎么样？”

吸血鬼们相互看来看去，然后把目光转向塞西尔。

“他很强壮。”塞西尔简单说道。

这相当出乎哈利的意料。

“他杀了爱德华，”拉斯边说边点头，“很有说服力。他的移动速度能像我们一样快。我亲眼见过。”

罗南皱起眉头。“就爱德华内个蠢化。”

“乃瞎咧咧啥呢？”达菲说，“乃晓得底人类有几个对伐得了吸血鬼？仄小子胆子肥得跟游泽球似底，虽然瓦一般会刷他仄艳四在干洒四……”

罗南怒目而视。

哈利完全听不懂他们在说什么。

“他以前还杀过六个吸血鬼。”安布罗斯肃然道。

“拉打吧乃。”尼斯惊道。他露齿而笑，用力拍了拍哈利的背。“像紫蓟[2]一艳抬起头来！六个！对一个人类来刷八赖啦！”

哈利完全迷糊了。“抬起什么？”

“他的长处不只是他的杀戮技巧，知道吗？”赫敏傲然道。

波碧专心致志地看着哈利。

“那他还有什么长处？”凯特琳以一种轻浮的快活口吻问道。

布莱丝咧嘴笑道：“是啊。我们很想知道呢。”

赫敏狠瞪着他们。

“他不怕我们。”惠子说，“而且对手下人领导有方。”

哈利渐渐厌烦了大家对他品头论足，就像他不在场似的。“ _他_ 很想知道这到底是在搞什么鬼。”

“他们的会长正考虑与女巫会结盟，共同应对这场战争，”赫敏看着他，仿佛他早该明白似的，“安布罗斯、塞西尔和达菲是来——亲自对你进行评估的。他们会回去向各自的会长报告。”

哈利不太确定他听到这消息是不是特别高兴。“是啊，稍等一下……吕西安？”

吕西安红着脸想躲到所罗门背后。所罗门把他推了出去。

最后，吕西安才应道：“什么事？”

“我猜这消息你要是早点告诉我会更好。不，等等……我 _非常肯定_ 这消息你要是早点告诉我会更好。”

“对不起。”吕西安不好意思地嘀咕。

哈利叹了口气。现在也没办法了。他转向其他吸血鬼。“瞧，要说促使你们加入这项事业的好处，我无权在女巫会协议的基础上添加更多内容。无论如何，我想女巫会的需求适用于整个吸血鬼种族，所以至少从这个角度来说，女巫会不只是为他们自己考虑，但我要说的是……不管伏地魔向坚纽斯和那些投靠他的吸血鬼们许了什么诺，那都是谎言。伏地魔认为只有人类巫师才有存活于世的权利。如果他打赢这场战争，你们的族人迟早有一天会发现自己死在睡梦中。他会找到你们的聚集地和藏身处，把你们烧死在棺材里。这是事实。他会把你们统统干掉。我总是说，这不再只是一场人类的战争。狼人们已经对此表示认可；现在 _你们_ 必须明白，伏地魔不喜欢和别人分羹。我不只是在请求你们远离他，我还要告诉你们，帮助我们战胜他对于你们能否继续生存、能否维持生活方式至关重要。把这些都告诉你们的会长，然后决定是否加入我们。”

所有人都挑着眉毛。

罗南肃然颔首。“四勤总难免有变素。”

哈利挫败地看着他。“对不起，可是…… _我根本没法理解你和你的族人在说什么！_ ”

达菲笑笑。“至少，终于有人承认这一点了。罗南，尼斯，我们走吧。”

两名族人点点头。

达菲望向哈利。“愿乃烟囱里出底烟又长又好。”说完，达菲和他的族人融入黑暗中，消失不见了。

哈利没有回答。达菲也可能是在诅咒他永世不得超生，而哈利是永远都不会知道了。

“他是故意要把你搞糊涂。”安布罗斯不以为然地摇摇头，“他根本没必要那么说！不过话虽如此，他们是可靠的盟友，那些麦克劳德们。如果他们决定投身这项事业，你的凤凰社尽可以放心。我会把你的口信带给我们会长，哈利·波特，一两天内你就会知道我们的决定。”

凯特琳撅着嘴，手指上绕着一绺头发，在草坪上轻轻跺了跺脚。“可明天是加百列的生日，这类事情总是让他情绪低落！他郁郁寡欢的时候可不好玩。”

安布罗斯微微一笑，容忍了她的戏剧化表演。他不紧不慢地摆摆手，没理会凯特琳的抗议。“我倒更喜欢加百列郁郁寡欢的时候。”

布莱丝翻了个白眼。“我们现在大战临头，你还满脑子想的净是些腌臜事。真服了你，安布罗斯。”

安布罗斯微微耸肩。“什么事要紧，我自有轻重。”他语调平和，泰然自若。他正咧嘴笑着，话里的意思却明白无误。

 _哦，我也自有我的轻重，_ 哈利调皮地想着，偷偷朝赫敏扫了一眼。

“用约翰的话来说……”安布罗斯继续道。

布莱丝眉毛一挑。“圣经里的？”

“不，是披头士里的：你所需要的只是爱。”

 _那人说得太有道理了。_ 哈利甚至都没意识到自己在傻笑，直到赫敏用胳膊肘捅了他一下。

“我们回头见，哈利·波特。”安布罗斯说着转向赫敏，“记住约翰的至理名言。”

她怀疑地看着他。“你所需要的只是爱？”

“不，不是 _那个_ 约翰。是 _艾尔顿_ ·约翰。‘人应该能自由选择做爱的对象。’”他意有所指地看着哈利，“男人，女人，吸血鬼， _或者_ 人类。”他朝赫敏眨眨眼，转身离去。

随即，一辆SUV泊到路边。安布罗斯和他的亲随一钻进车里，SUV就开走了。

哈利看着塞西尔，说：“还有什么临别赠言，塞西尔？”

“是啊，确实有。”塞西尔向那小女孩伸出手，“波碧，我饿了。我们该走了。”

波碧笑笑，拉住她头儿的手。

他们步行离开，波碧回头挥手道别，然后雾气吞没了他们的身影。

“你呢？”哈利问惠子，“你又有什么戏剧性的退场表演？”

惠子跟她的亲随交换着目光。

米迦勒耸耸肩。“我压根就没想过。我一直在琢磨我们来的路上经过的那家糖果店，我想死巧克力的味道了。”

惠子眉头紧锁。“我们没时间在那儿耽搁了。我们还得护送国王回住处呢，记得吗？又有小报登了目击报道，也就是说他又脱离防护了。说实话……”

哈利惊异地睁大了眼睛。“国王？哪位国王被转变了？”

所罗门哈哈大笑。“摇滚之王。”

“不是吧。”

“是的。”

“酷。”

惠子皱皱眉。“才不酷呢。我都不知道他为什么要搬到英国来。孟菲斯[3]那边很喜欢他留下，可是，不……他非得上这来，结果我就得当保姆。 _不过嘛，_ 这也没什么大不了。正如国王陛下所说：‘少一点空谈，多一点行动，请吧。’”她递上两卷羊皮纸，先是一卷给赫敏，然后一卷给哈利。“我们的报告，未删减的完全版。”

“今天晚上是怎么了，名人名言交流会吗？”赫敏嘀咕着接过羊皮纸，“我说，最好跟耶希敏报告一下今晚发生的事情。我有点闹不明白为什么兄弟会、血亲会和麦克劳德们会来找我而不是找她，可如果她从别人那里听说这事，一定会大发雷霆的——”

“他们来找你，赫敏，是因为找不到耶希敏。”

这消息让哈利有点惊讶。

赫敏显得困惑不解。“你这话什么意思？耶希敏有自己的日程安排，这我知道，但通过亨利总能找到她的，她一定会为那三个重要人物特别是兄弟会代表来访腾出时间来的。”

“没错，可这次就是找不到她。没人知道她在哪里。连亨利都不知道。”

“这太荒谬了。亨利在撒谎。他 _总是_ 知道她在哪里。”

哈利支棱起眉毛。 _总是？_

“这次他不知道，”惠子说，“最先到处打听她下落的反而是他。他已经六天没有她消息了。那家伙紧张得不成样子，他紧张的时候可不好看。”

赫敏开始恼火起来。“好啊，真是棒极了，不是吗？如果这场战争爆发，她却不知所踪，女巫会怎么办？我简直不敢相信！那个傻屄是故意的吧！她是在折腾我，就是这样！”

“或者，”惠子淡淡地说，“她是真的失踪了。没准终于有人决定干掉她了。那是迟早的事。那女人又不是个万人迷，你知道我的意思。”

赫敏怀疑地和哈利对视一眼。

他耸耸肩。

赫敏把视线转回惠子身上。“你怎么能干站在这里这么淡定地说这件事？你明不明白她死了会有什么影响？谁来运作女巫会？就没人费心去找那些神谕守护人问问吗？”

惠子板着脸。“当然有。他们说神谕什么都没说，可见它并不担心。”

“它当然不担心！它是神谕！它没有感情！天哪，你们全都傻了吗？”

惠子面无表情地对着她。“要真出事了，神谕最起码会说些什么‘嗨，这位是你们的新会长’之类的话。它不会让女巫会完蛋的，你知道。说实话，赫敏，你这口气，别人会以为你在担心她呢。”

赫敏怒道：“你别想知道我在担心什么。我说，可以的话，就弄一组人去找找她。让狄安娜和塞尔吉奥带队。毕竟，她们是我们最好的追踪者。老天爷，我现在没法处理这档子事。摆在我眼前的事情太多了。”

“好吧。塔蒂亚娜就说迟早会有人提出组织人员搜寻耶希敏。不过她倒没想过会是你。旁人都觉得你会很高兴自己能摆脱那个贱人呢。”

赫敏怒视着她。“你照办就是了。”

惠子长出一口气，或许是在保持忍耐。

哈利意识到赫敏丝毫没有丢掉专横的脾气。

惠子转向拉斯和米迦勒。“女士们，我们走。”她大步离去，她的亲随们紧随其后。他们沿着人行道一路走去，没有雾气，没有黑暗，没有车，什么都没有出现。他们就那么转过街角不见了。

赫敏一边径直朝屋里走去，一边发着牢骚。“真他妈难以置信！耶希敏还能信吗？先是硬把这任务派给我，然后上了我的影亲，现在又闹失踪！”

“唉，”哈利说，“‘硬把这任务派给你’也没那么糟，对吧？”

她脸色发红。“哦，当然。这任务带来的好处远大于坏处，但你知道我的意思，哈利。兄弟会、血亲会和麦克劳德们很可能都会决定与凤凰社结盟，可我们依然需要耶希敏来制衡他们。没有她，局面会江河日下！”

吕西安和所罗门都缩了一下。她已经是在尖叫了。赫敏尖叫可不是什么好事。

哈利揽住她的肩膀要她镇定。“放松点。也许她就是不想见他们。没准换成你召唤她，她就会回应了。”

在他轻柔的拥抱中，她似乎确实镇定下来。“也许吧。我可以试着给她发email……找家星巴克，在那儿上网……或者还可以试试猫头鹰。天哪，她真是个贱人……”

“我知道。会没事的。不过还有个问题。之前我从没问过，因为……我觉得你说过的只言片语也能解释一二，所以我就没多想……直到今天，我才把一切联系起来了。”

她扬起眉毛。“什么事？”

“还记得吕西安失踪那次吗？我们去找亨利，因为你说所罗门和吕西安需要有人收拾烂摊子的时候会去他那里。那是不是表示你们五年来都在伦敦？”

赫敏蹙起眉。“不。那表示吕西安和所罗门五年来都在伦敦。怎么了？”

哈利心里腾地窜起一团火，不是对赫敏，而是对亨利。“我想也是。你瞧，问题就在这里。刚才你提到亨利是耶希敏的心腹我才想起来的，你说他总是知道她在哪里……”

“是的。他当然知道。亨利是耶希敏的影亲，她在伦敦的活动都倚重他。”

哈利满腔怒火一触即发。“影亲？有多久了？”

“到现在差不多五年了。”

“差不多五年了。好吧。真奇妙，不是吗？因为那就表示亨利早就 _知道_ 你的下落，整整——在你离开期间他一直都知道！”

她略加思索。“哦……我不会说他 _一直_ 都知道。耶希敏对我们的调动很频繁，多数时间，亨利并不知道我们在哪里。”

“但需要的话，他就能联系得上你？”

“差不多吧。”

哈利深吸了几口气镇定心神。他松开赫敏，背过身去努力克制情绪。

没有用。四周的瓷器和水晶装饰品开始爆炸，赫敏不得不大喊着盖过炸裂声，要哈利收拢魔力。吕西安和所罗门都趴到地上寻找掩护。

“哈利！到底怎么——”

“他知道！一直以来，他都知道！他这几年都在耍我！他本来可以直接告诉我你的下落，可是他 _没有_ ！他非得让我到处白忙活——我要宰了那畜生，就算那是我能做的最后一件事！难怪我找不到你！他给我指的一直都是错误方向！那个畜生，一无是处，狗娘——”他们头顶的枝状吊灯爆炸了，蜡烛几乎全军覆没，水晶和青铜碎片倾泻而下。

“哈利，冷静点！”她尖叫道，“听我说，以亨利的脾气，耶希敏叫他往东他就不敢往西！他是奉命行事，哈利。他耍你恐怕是因为耶希敏的吩咐！哈利，看在老天的份上！冷静点！”

哈利听见了脚步声，片刻之后，莱姆斯和德拉科就过来问出了什么情况。

回想起来，他的怒气毫无用处。一切都已经过去了。他已经找回了赫敏，他们重归于好，他拿到了格兰芬多之杖，还有吸血鬼愿意和凤凰社并肩战斗。

_哦，可我一定会好好收拾那个混账亨利一顿！_

哈利踢着脚边的残骸，又有几颗水晶在残余魔法的影响下炸开。

“亚瑟王在上！波特终于发疯了！”德拉科叫道，“格兰杰，管好你男人吧！”

“闭嘴，马尔福！”赫敏嘶声道，“哈利，听我说。你现在应该冷静下来。对这一切我们没什么可做的。那些都过去了，你没法追回过往。我一直觉得耶希敏有自己的盘算，但我还没开始揣摩她这盘棋下得到底有多大，而如今她在明知道我们可能需要她的时候失踪了。她做事一向有她的道理，通常是为了吸血鬼种族的利益，但我不得不承认，近来我也弄不明白她保护的到底是哪方面的利益，或者说是谁的利益了。正因如此我才急于要找到她，哈利。我们需要答案，而这还只是问题之一。我们同时还得处理其他一堆问题。我们必须把精力集中在现在我们能做的事情上。哈利，你在听我说话吗？”

“ **是的！** 天哪，是的！能不能 **拜托** 你——”

“别对我大喊大叫。”

他收了声，抿起嘴唇，随后紧绷的肩膀松弛下来。“我不是有意的。对不起。”

所有人似乎都松了一口气。

“没关系。”赫敏嘀咕着，小心靠近他。

看见她在扫视他周遭的混乱，他居然笑出了声。“晚点我会收拾的，我保证。”

“我不是在想那个……哦，是的，我是在想，但我不会为这事对你念叨个没完的……”

“重磅新闻啊。”德拉科对莱姆斯嘀咕道，声音虽小，但所有人都听见了。

赫敏单手叉腰，蹙眉盯着德拉科。“我听不懂。你说那话是什么意思？”

德拉科怔了好一会儿，望向屋里一群人。

吕西安懒洋洋地用脚趾拨弄着旁边的瓷器碎片，所罗门突然对那堆融化的蜡烛产生了莫大兴趣。

哈利一言不发，等着看德拉科的胆量。

“喂，你刚说——然后我说……”德拉科张张嘴，但又想了想，最终懊恼地两手一抬叹气道，“算了。听上去不太聪明。”他离开了。

他出去以后，赫敏得意地笑了起来。“哈！骗到他了！”

哈利应该早就知道了，但所罗门和吕西安都是一脸惊奇。他们笑了好一会儿，但哈利感觉他们听上去更像是松了口气而不是被逗乐了。他估计他们都多次面对过赫敏的愤怒，深知惹她发火的后果。

莱姆斯摇摇头，微笑算是默许。“有谁要找我的话，我就在书房。”他穿过拱门不见了，哈利听见莱姆斯上楼的脚步声。

“怎么样，波特？”赫敏问道，“准备开动了吗？我不知道你怎么想，但我想尽快查明这一切的原委。如果耶希敏和斯内普要利用我，要么坐以待毙，要么给他们点颜色瞧瞧。就像达菲·麦克劳德会说的，‘盖教坛盖麻反随乃。’”

哈利听到她的苏格兰口音笑了起来。“那又是什么意思？”

她咧嘴笑道：“意思是‘选择权在你’。选择权 _始终_ 在你。别忘了这一点。”

他微笑起来。当然了，她是对的。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 梅·韦斯特(Mae West, 1893~1980)，演员、剧作家、屏幕编剧，也是美国众所周知的性感偶像。

[2] 紫蓟(thistle)，长在野外，生命力极强，为苏格兰国花。

[3] 孟菲斯(Memphis)，田纳西州最大城市，座落于密西西比河畔，是美国著名的音乐中心，摇滚巨星猫王的故居“雅园(Graceland)”就位于城中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中涉及的台词引用如下：  
> 约翰·特拉沃塔和威廉·赫特在电影《天使不设防》（是啊，我正是世界上看过它15个人之一）中的对话。  
> 米迦勒：记得约翰和保罗的话吗？  
> 弗兰克·奎兰德：你是说耶稣门徒？  
> 米迦勒：不，我是说披头士。你所需要的只是爱。  
> 艾尔顿·约翰确实说过：“人应该能自由选择做爱的对象。不过应该和山羊划清界限。”  
> 埃尔维斯·普莱斯利（猫王）也确实唱过：“少一点空谈。多一点行动，请吧。”  
> 梅·韦斯特确实说过：“女人往变坏的路上走，男人就巴巴地跟在后面。”  
> 但西莫说“一个单身男人的最大悲剧就是因为死亡或婚姻而失去一个女人，特别是那迫在眉睫的是他自己的婚姻之时”是出自我的授意。  
> 解释一下那些夹杂苏格兰方言和口音而较难理解的句子：  
> Twa bubbles aff the center – 指某人愚蠢或头脑简单。  
> Wit are ye haiverin aboot? – “你在haiverin什么呢？”Haiverin指胡说。  
> Ha many humans d’ye ken wid take on a vamp? – “你认识的人类有几个能对付得了吸血鬼？”  
> Awa ye go. – 表示怀疑。类似于“别唬人了！”  
> Haud up yer heid like a thistle! –“像紫蓟 一样抬起头来！”拿出点神气来！  
> Nae bat fera human! – “对一个人类来说不错啦！”  
> There’s aye a somethin’. – 当谈到天灾人祸时，可以如此作答。  
> May yer lums reek lang and weil. – “愿你烟囱里出的烟又长又好。”类似于在告别时祝某人好运。  
> Mak a kirk or a mill o’ it. – “要么盖教堂要么盖磨坊。”意思是“选择权在你”。


	34. 第三十三章 善恶之间

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 各种说明。希望我解释得够清楚，不会让你们觉得迷糊或者无聊。  
> 我知道我答应过会快点，但突然间就来了一大堆事情！！真是抱歉。不过现在我来啦。希望你们会喜欢。  
> 万分感谢我出色的校对。她老早就把稿子还给我了，所以迟发文完全不是她的错！我们俩都要感谢诸位的热情回复和精彩点评。  
> 还有，非常感谢支持本文上榜推荐主列表的各位亲。::大大的拥抱::

与西弗勒斯·斯内普会面前的几个夜晚都被排满了日程。在哈利和莱姆斯向麦格、亚瑟和沙克尔解释一切后，确保哈利安全的计划很快拟定。向沙克尔说明魂器情况的过程轻松得令人惊讶。沙克尔虽然有点生气，却并未如他们预料的那样极度不快。

“我想还是别浪费时间纠结什么你本该信任我把情况告诉我之类的。不过话虽如此，我多少能理解你为什么不说。这件事就这样过去吧。”

哈利很感谢上司讲究实际的性格。沙克尔第一眼给人的印象是个不容越雷池半步的顽固之人，但共事五年后，哈利对他有了更多了解。沙克尔对自己相信的事情一向立场坚定，虽然看似严厉刻板，但其实只是对自己的选择慎思谨行。对于他所支持的事业、他所作的决定、他所信任的人，他都会深思熟虑。而一旦认定什么是对的，他就会坚持到底，从不纠缠细枝末节。因此，他不会因为到现在才知道魂器的事就挥拳相向。重要的是他现在知道了。任何多余的冲突都是无用的。

与此同时，赫敏把大部分清醒的时间花在了设计死魂魔室的防护上。到第二天晚上九点，她相当肯定她的计算方案可行，建议他们立刻把防护设置到位。

“那东西必须销毁。”她说，那口气就像在说植物需要浇水，或者洗过的衣物需要晾干一样。看样子，他们都太久经战火了，以至于能如此平静地宣告一件宝贵文物的毁灭，更有甚者，还称其为“东西”。

格兰芬多一定会嗟叹他的法杖被损毁，而拉文克劳一定会嗟叹他们对历史的完全漠视。

他们匆匆赶到神秘事务司，设置防护，把匣子推进死魂魔室，用魔法暴力打开匣盖露出法杖。没必要把法杖从防护匣内取出。

死魂魔室外的防护持续着。非常完美。赫敏又确认了一遍。但就像大部分灾祸一样，真正的问题往往是到无从补救时才暴露出来。

当然，一开始看起来一切顺利。哈利、莱姆斯、赫敏、德达洛和沙克尔注视着死魂魔饥渴地靠向法杖。法杖脉动着力量，死魂魔扑到它上面，似乎对这食物无比满意。法杖上的光芒渐渐消退成黯淡的余辉，就连沙克尔都说：“看样子会成功。”

但这话说得太早了。沙克尔话音刚落，死魂魔就发出一声恐怖的尖叫。

哈利一下警惕起来。他甚至都不知道死魂魔还会尖叫。

当法杖开始闪耀魔法的光芒时，哈利束手无策，震惊于那生物竟能如此迅速地切换形象，有时甚至一次有两三种动物的形象交叠在一起。死魂魔拼命挣扎，显然是想离开法杖，却没能办到。

哈利感觉到赫敏紧握的手，看到她眼中的惶恐。他不信她是同情那生物，他能觉出她的恐惧另有原因，知道她攥住他胳膊的手指并非为垂死挣扎的死魂魔而紧张。他有种难以抑制的冲动想做点什么，好让她不会如此为他担心，让她看到他不会任凭伏地魔的魂器摆布，他不打算这么快就投降。

“天哪，情况应该是这样的吗？”沙克尔叫道。

“不。”哈利边说边抬手伸向防护。如果他想隔开死魂魔和法杖，就得在防护圈内施咒。照现在的样子，铅笼将会严重影响他的命中率。他正要挤过去，赫敏一把将他拽了回来。

“不行，”赫敏挡在他和防护之间，嘶声道，“我们不知道你的魔力对法杖魔力的反应有多强。我们不能冒这个险，哈利。别管它了。流程已经失败了，现在我们也做不了什么了。”

“她是对的，”莱姆斯一边说，一边忧心忡忡地缩着眉头，“她是对的……”

死魂魔的身影渐渐透明，像是变成了雾气，越来越稀薄，最后消失得无影无踪。

法杖又脉动了一次，然后安静下来，魔力如手指般轻轻试探着包围它的铅笼和防护。

“看来我们遇到挫折了。”德达洛以令人惊讶的平静说。

“确实如此。”哈利疲惫地说。死魂魔消失后，哈利迈步穿过防护，丝毫不受法杖力量的影响。透过防护，他能看见其他人，看见他们眼中的恐惧，同时觉得伤疤隐隐刺痛。他的伤疤可能又在发光了。

他解除铅笼上的封印咒，在不直接接触法杖的前提下，尽可能靠近。他魔杖微微一抖，没用多少魔法就重新盖上了匣子盖。

法杖的力量被锁了起来，它被激活时留下的蛛丝马迹几乎立刻就消弭无踪。

他能看见赫敏正要跨过防护，于是警告性地看了她一眼。

_不。_

她看见了，也明白了，叹息一声，目光灼灼地回望着他。

有了前车之鉴，他不会让她冒险穿过防护。他确实没有感觉到任何残留魔法，但那还是有可能存在，考虑到赫敏告诉他的情况，那对她有非常不利的影响。

哈利把匣子留在死魂魔室里，解除了透视魔法。死魂魔室如今看上去一片铅灰，别无它物。

他走出防护圈，用手指抓了抓自己的一头乱发。“梅林啊……好像我们的麻烦还不够似的。”

“至少这次我们没炸掉整个魁地奇球场。”莱姆斯小声嘀咕。

沙克尔斜眼看着他们。“我早该知道你们和那件事有关系。难怪那几周麦格一说起你们就没好气。”

“那次罗恩也在。”哈利说。他也不知道为什么要这么说。也许分散风险毕竟还是有好处的。

“更可怜。那就是说有 _三个_ 人，而不是两个，蠢到 _不小心_ 炸掉了整个魁地奇球场。”

“我想，我们不会试着把法杖放进魔药里了？”德达洛若有所思地问。

“不，除非你想在魔法部外头制造一个弹坑。”哈利说。

德达洛笑笑。“别引诱我。”

“我们暂时把法杖留在这里。我会让罗恩过来给它加上他最强的封印咒，而我们最好开始研究如何毁掉那件东西。”

莱姆斯点点头。“我会在MRI档案里查一查。”

“我会联系麦格，向她说明情况，”沙克尔说，“或许她也能就此开展研究。”

哈利拉起赫敏的手，表示大家到格里莫广场12号布莱克家的藏书室可以找到他们。

“我就守在这里，”德达洛说，“你们可以相信，我会最大限度地投入资源研究解决方案。”

前景不算黯淡，但他们还有没有多余的时间可以浪费？他们也只能但愿如此了。

*

他们赶回格里莫广场12号的藏书室，在书架上寻找任何可能有所帮助的东西。

哈利一本本翻出比尔·韦斯莱过去推荐的破咒书籍，摞在长长的工作台上。赫敏网罗了一堆关于违禁魔药和魔法毒剂的书，让吕西安和所罗门帮她扛着。

经过第一轮筛选，他们有了一大批书。不久之后，他和赫敏都一头扎进散发着黑暗气息的书页中。吕西安和所罗门也各自拿了书，虽然他们确实努力集中注意力，但哈利还是能看出他们经常走神。

壁炉里的火焰哔啵作响，只有赫敏翻动书页时旧羊皮纸的沙沙声穿插其中。

哈利发觉集中精力干活惊人地容易。他本以为，有赫敏近在咫尺且如此充分地展现着自我，他一定会分心；但他发现她的存在带来的更多是安心而不是分心，他们共享的这种有益的沉默令人惬意。

他们在羊皮纸上草草记下笔记、交叉对照、标记页面，始终肩并肩坐着，充分利用所拥有的时间。

两小时后，所罗门终于站起身说：“就是这样。我需要休息。可以吗，赫敏？”

她暗自好笑地和哈利交换着眼神，然后说：“当然，所尔。想休息多久就休息多久。哈利和我能应付。吕西安，你想和他一起走吗？”

“还以为你肯定不会问呢。”吕西安嘀咕着跟上所罗门。

两人都保证不会离开太久。

等他们走后，哈利靠回座椅里，摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。“找到什么了？”

她咬着嘴唇。“我们才刚找了两个小时……”

他疲惫地笑笑，略带惊讶地意识到自己一边读着段落，摘抄着引文，不知什么时候已经一边把手放在了她膝头上。他后知后觉地抚摸着她的腿，动作慵懒，心知尽管他们面对着艰难的时局，历经了那么多波折，但他还是非常喜欢这种放松感，让他想起多年前他们共享的那种友好亲密的沉默。虽然有许多过往他们已无法追溯，但最重要的那些始终未曾远去。有些感情或许一度隐匿了身形，深藏不露，却犹可挽回，这更增强了他的信念——与她共度他的余生绝不会如她预想的那样悲惨。

“我爱你。”他静静地说。他以前也对她说过，是的。他甚至都数不清他说过多少次了，但这感觉就像他第一次说爱她的时候，当时她双臂没在齐肘深的泡沫里，正用麻瓜的方式清洗碗碟。那一刻，他想对她说的就是这句话。没有解释，没有辩解，只有这句话，倾注了他全部的心意。而她回头望着他，彻底惊呆了，仿佛难以置信他说了这句话，仿佛在那一刻之前，从未敢奢望他对她有如此感情。

那距今也不过五年时间，在经历如此多坎坷之后，感觉恍若隔世，却似乎更加真实，在无尽的不确定性中更显可靠。他记得一路走来的点点滴滴，却依然无法解释他们是如何走到这一步的。此时此刻，在这样一个随时可能崩溃的世界里，他们之间的感情却比任何时候都更稳固。

如今她似乎同样惊讶，就像他第一次说爱她时那样，但他怀疑她惊讶的理由是否相同。她倾过身，手指掠过散落在他额前的几绺碎发，动作轻柔。“我也爱你，哈利。”

他在座位上转身面对着她，握住她的双手，用大拇指轻轻摩挲她手指上的戒指。他看着它，相配的指环在昏暗的藏书室中闪着柔和的微光。“总有一天，我要让这两枚戒指实至名归。”

她没有退开，而是同样在座位上转过身，和他面对着面。他抬起眼，透过她的微笑看见她眼中郁结的忧伤。“总有一天。等那一天到来时，我会让它实至名归。”

他吻了她，唇舌轻轻交缠，互致着问候。两人分开时，那忧伤仍驻留在她眼中。他拨开她额前的几绺碎发。“你在想什么？”

她迟疑片刻，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的下巴和嘴唇，轻吻了他一下，方才答道：“我很开心。”

他笑笑，一丝疲惫扯动了嘴角。“那为什么你看上去这么忧伤？”

“我没有。我发誓我没有。”

他并不相信。“告诉我出了什么事，我来处理。”他语调轻松，伸手捧起她的脸与他四目相对，这样她就没法撒谎了。

她目光闪动，却没有泪水，他能看出这忧伤并非新生，而是在他不在她身旁的日子里，就已困扰她多年。

“那不是你能处理的事，哈利。那也不是我希望你处理的事。那是奇妙而自然的……”

这令他困惑，但赫敏向来有她的道理。他鼓励她继续解释。“那为什么——”

“是关于你终将迎接的死亡，”她终于说，“你是凡人，哈利。有些人……他们认为死亡是弱点，但那不是。死亡是天赐之礼。它就像是一个盒子，盛满种种可能，其意味深长，远非永恒的生命所能提供，然而……有那么多人阴谋夺取你的性命。如果我不能找到对策，他们就赢了，而你将死去。如果我找到答案救了你的命，终有一天，当死亡不可避免地降临时，我仍将看着你在我怀中离去。你会离开我，然后——怎么办？继续人生吗？好像不对。我不想那样。我曾经试过了，不是吗？那样没用。”

他低声叹息，温柔地把她的脸捧在双掌间。“那还早得很呢，赫敏。你不能日子才刚开始就总想着结局啊。”

“我情不自禁。我天性如此，对我而言，那并不遥远。我永生不死，百年光阴对我就如白驹过隙。人人都说吸血鬼不惧怕死亡，但那其实仅限于我们自己的死亡。我们不害怕死去，但是看着所爱之人离世……让你更觉得死亡是如此容易降临。我、我不知道我能否承受眼看着你死去，哈利。我不知道我是否坚强到能承受这一切。”

他探寻着她的目光。“如果——如果哪一天我——我死了，你会不会——？”

“我不知道，哈利。我不想那样。我真的不想。我如今这副模样——我不希望任何我所爱的人变成这样。”

“赫敏——”

“就算往好里说，这也是一种疾病。它将死者带回人间，可我们再也不是生前模样。而且，如果你性情大变怎么办？不是每次都会发生这种情况，但我已经看得太多了，知道那可能发生在任何人身上。我曾见过最温和驯良的人醒来后变成了残暴嗜血的杀手。没有人能保证。如果你知道自己是谁，也知道自己曾是什么样的人，却无法克制杀戮破坏和制造痛苦的欲望呢？那时怎么办？你是否意识到那将意味着我不得不杀死你？那将是我的责任，最终， _你_ 也会希望我履行职责。”

他细细思量着她的话，然后问道：“但你确实考虑过，不是吗？”

她用力闭紧眼睛，仿佛试图打败那可怕的事实，把它变成某种更容易接受的东西。片刻之后她睁开双眼时，他能看出事实并未有分毫改变。“是的，我考虑过。你希望我这么做吗，哈利？只要你说你不希望，我就不做。我对你发誓，如果你告诉我你不想被转变，那么这个世界上就没有任何东西能让我动手。”

她的话令他惊讶，他知道他必须小心选择他的措辞，因为她 _一定会_ 信守承诺。哪怕天堂与地狱交战，她也会放手让他死去，而不使用吸血鬼之吻。

过去五年，他一直行走在她的族人之中。他照他们的规矩办事，观察他们如何行事。他亲眼见过他们令人痛苦的一面，见过他们 _非人_ 的一面，在那些时刻，他常常怀疑吸血鬼是否确实活该被视为黑暗生物。然而，他心中如此深爱赫敏，这让他无法对他们视若妖魔。他过去爱她，现在也依然爱她，而她是不折不扣的、 _他们_ 中的一员。他心中对吸血鬼没有成见，因为他知道无论如何，他们有好也有坏，就像其他有意识的生命体一样。

“我不知道我是不是想被转变，”他最后说，“我不知道，赫敏。当那一刻到来之时，我只能将选择托付给你，或者命运。”

她疲惫地叹了口气，摇摇头。“我就怕你这么说。你在我的族人中待的时间太长了。你不该这么看这件事。”

“如果你这么想，那就别转变我。”

“哈利——”

“当坚纽斯转变你时，我也曾面临抉择。”

她嘴唇轻抿，随后开口道：“那不一样。”

“我只想让你活下去。事后看来，那样做出决定很自私，我本该考虑那对你意味着什么，但事实已经发生，我无法改变，我不可能坐在这里为我做过的事后悔。此刻你就在我身旁，我不可能后悔。”

“那么你不会告诉我——”

“我不知道我是不是想被转变，这就是我能对你说的最诚实的话。”

她垂下脑袋，把脸埋进双掌中。“我将不得不背负着我的选择生活，无论后果如何。”

他轻抚她的胳膊，吻着她的头顶，以轻柔宽慰的嗓音对她说一切都会好的。

几分钟后，他冒险笑了笑，很高兴地看到她也以微笑回应。

“你知道我担心的是什么吗？”他吃吃轻笑着问道，“当我年老鬓衰时，你依然会像现在一样性感迷人，我们一对儿会显得很不搭调。甚至惹人厌恶。然后呢？你会另找一个健美挺拔的年轻爱人吗？”

她翻了个白眼。“当然不会。我永远都不会那样对你。”

“哪怕是在我不能……的时候？”

“哈利！”她一脸难为情，却也笑出了声，“那不是——好吧，如果你一定要知道的话，那么是的，哪怕是在你不能……的时候。我也不在乎我们在别人眼里是不是显得很不搭调。对我来说，你永远都不会不搭调。”

“哇，真贴心，我彻底被感动了。过来。”他把她拉到膝头，方便两人适当亲热亲热。

哈利心满意足地叹了口气，他们亲吻着，享受着这甜蜜的慰籍。

两人停下亲吻后，他紧拥着她，而她把头枕在他颈窝里。

“你知道我总是爱你的想法，不是吗？”他柔声问道。

她咧嘴笑着，小声应道：“是的。”

“你脑筋比我好得多，我觉得没有什么是你弄不明白的。”

“哦，别说了，”她吃吃笑着，小声说，“你让我不好意思了。”

他微笑着，把唇印在她眉间，开口道：“但有时候你不该想那么多。有时候感觉更重要。有时候你必须跟着感觉走。想得太多会错失 _当下_ 的幸福。明白吗？”

“逃避现实吗？”

“不。是把握眼前，珍惜我们所拥有的，不要让前途未卜的 _可能性_ 来破坏它。”

“可能性……”

“无处不在。”

她一声轻叹，听上去如此疲惫，哈利霎时明白了过去五年对她来说有多么难熬。“哈利……死亡与税赋无法避免[1]，记得吗？”

他笑起来，同时惊讶于自己的信心和把握。“在巫师世界？我不这么想。”

她注视着他，眼中写满怀疑。“你又来了……又这样让我相信不可能的事情。我知道受影响的不只是我。而是每一个见过你战斗，或者听过你演讲的人。我有可靠证据表明你的微笑很有杀伤力。”

他支棱起眉毛。“什么证据？《女巫周刊》吗？”

她微微一笑，眼中的忧伤不再比这黑暗时期哈利在大家眼中所见的更多。“我就是证据。还会是什么别的证据？”

“我真傻，当然不会是别的，但恕我直言，我相信你的判断力有点打折扣了。”

她的微笑变成了嘻笑。“因为我们睡在一起？”

他也嘻笑着答道：“不，因为我用一枚漂亮的金戒指收买了你。”

她放声大笑，调皮地揉着他的头发，把它抓在手里，然后又松开拳头，把它捋回原本凌乱的模样。

他握着她另一只手，手指交缠，掌心相对，用他翠绿的眸子凝视着她蜜棕色的眼睛。“好些了？”他嗓音轻柔。他无需解释他问的是什么。她会明白的。

赫敏点点头。“好多了。”她答道，倚着他闭上眼睛，手指懒洋洋地在他衬衫上画着小圈。

在一阵悠长惬意的沉默之后，哈利强迫他的头脑摆脱那层沉静的迷雾，继续更富建设性的事务。

“也许我们应该和所罗门、吕西安一起去健身室锻炼。缓解一下压力。天知道，我从没学会在书里泡两个小时以上。”

她从他腿上下来，坐回书堆里。“你去吧，哈利。我留下继续研究，免得又被分神。去吧。你需要训练。”

“只有你能好好培训我，你知道我的摄神取念还需要提高。”

她扬起眉毛，露齿而笑。“哦，有些事情就是改不了，对吧？还是需要我帮忙完成作业吗，波特？”

他大笑。“是的。来吧。没有你我做不来。是真心话。在 _所有事情_ 上都是。”

她摇摇头，却还是笑着。“你真懂得怎么跟姑娘说话，哈利。”

“哦，可不是跟随便哪个姑娘都行。我的姑娘。”

赫敏吃吃直笑，推开书本，从座位上站起来。“两小时。然后我要回这里来。你知道，这项研究也很重要。我们必须销毁那件魂器，哈利。”

他和她一同起身。“我知道，但你也知道 _在那_ _以后_ 我必须做什么，为此我必须做更多准备。现在，莱姆斯、麦格和神秘事务司都在努力寻找销毁这魂器的办法。那有很多人，可你是唯一能帮我训练的人。”

“总是讲求实干啊，”她点头道，“那么走吧。今晚剑术练习，稍后练练摄神取念。”

他露出感激的微笑，她转了转眼珠，拉起他的手拽着他朝门边走。

他们走出藏书室，屋里的炉火就缩成了安全的余烬。

那天晚上剩下的时间都用在了他的训练上，书本们很快就被忘得一干二净。不管赫敏是不是有意遗忘，反正哈利不会主动问起。他很高兴她完全理解了他多么需要有所 _行动_ ，而且最终，击败伏地魔需要的是 _行动_ 而非空想。

每一次击打、闪避和格挡都是在保持他心智的道路上更进一步，或许赫敏也很清楚这一点。她彻夜用拳头、刀剑和摄神取念术对他进行锻炼。

如今他知道如何在那魔力浮现时把握住它，明白如何才能够引导它。他尝试不同的技巧，练习对它的运用。效果甚至对他而言都难以置信。哪怕他还没法有意识地召唤那魔力，在条件允许的时候运用它并知道其中窍门还是相当令人振奋。

他的摄神取念术仍不稳定。他知道如何集中念力，也一直对力度有所控制，但还是没法悄无声息地潜入别人的大脑。他的念力很强大。他没有多少耍阴谋诡计的机敏，那种东西跟斯内普、伏地魔那样的阴谋家更相称些。

但不管他失败多少次，赫敏依然坚持进行摄神取念练习。哪怕必须将她的意志强加于他的魔力之上，她也会为他处理妥当。

他们训练了整夜，赫敏的决心鼓励着他做得更好，直到晨曦将至，他们才终于觉得应该休息。

*

赫敏抚摸着排列在大衣橱架子上的圣水瓶，当她的手指触到封瓶口的小软木塞时，皮肤上滋滋轻响。

“小心，”哈利低声说着，轻轻抓住她的手腕，拉开她那只好奇的手，“水有点渗到软木塞里了。可能会伤到你的。”

见他如此关心，她微微一笑，那只调皮的手转而开始描摹他胸膛的线条。她的指腹轻轻拂过那些细小的伤疤和她为他戴上的挂坠，然后试探性地勾画着他的牛仔裤腰。

热力由肌肤相触之处流向全身，但这只是激战后的余波——早些时候，两人的身躯曾紧紧相贴，在狂野的激情中任欲望的潮水席卷。

当晚她刚从沉睡中醒来时，思绪里满满都是焦虑。哈利将在这天夜里与西弗勒斯·斯内普会面，需要担心的问题数不胜数。她出门吃了点东西，但就连食物都没能让她长久忘怀夜晚带来的烦恼。

等她返回格里莫广场，罗恩（看样子是从罗马尼亚回来的）告诉她哈利在楼上卧室里。于是她上楼敲门，紧张地等着他应门。当他的房门打开时，她完全没料到体内陡然窜起的欲望，还有被他拥抱的渴求。她完全没料到自己会在如此重要关头动这种脑筋，然而，她站在走廊里，一心一意想的全是他。然后她就扑进了他怀里，回应着他饥渴的嘴唇，而他反手关上门，把两人锁进了屋里。他双手急不可耐地摸索着她的衣角，飞快地把它们撕开，正如她扯下他的衣衫。

一切都在他们的动作里，无需言辞。两人间的呻吟喘息便已足够，有些时候需要靠话语来调动情绪，但多数时候，那疯狂热烈，不顾一切，毫无条理，浸透汗水。

他的双手扣住她乳房，她的指甲掠过他后背，交流着欢愉与痛楚。腰胯相抵，唇舌纠缠，缱绻情深仿佛永无止境。

他的皮肤被汗水浸得湿滑，她滚烫的躯体也水汽氤氲。很难说那汗水是他的还是她的，但这无关紧要。他填补了她体内的空虚，这感觉让她忘记了无数细节。感受他在她两腿间律动，听见他享受着这份特权，足以粉碎她那一刻仅存的理性。

床勉强承受了他们激情四溢的结合。赫敏迎接着哈利暴风雨般狂野有力的爱，一边攥紧了床栏。或许她感觉需要稳定自己，抑或是怕迷失在那近乎失控的情潮中。不管是什么理由，性爱都是美妙的，哪怕缺乏柔和，但她完全理解何谓相互付出、彼此相爱。这是他们俩都需要的。

有些时候，这样的放松必然带来不那么有益健康的结果。

情欲尽数释放后，他们躺在床上注视着天花板，大汗淋漓，心满意足，目眩神迷。哈利的双手和手指在赫敏身上烙下的印痕开始瘀青，而赫敏的手指在他皮肤上走过的路径虽未破损却也现出鲜红的条纹。

哈利伸出手，轻轻触碰着她胸脯边的红肿，那里的瘀伤已呈深紫色。“对不起。我不是——”

她没有让他说完。她拉起他的手亲吻他的掌心，而后翻身把头倚在他胸口上。他的臂膀环抱着她，他们就这么待了几分钟，直到哈利强迫自己下床去冲澡。

现在，她站在哈利敞开的大衣橱前，帮他准备晚上同斯内普会面时可能会用上的武器。他头发还是湿的，一点点水滴从他肩头滑落，在他结实的身躯上勾勒出轻柔的线条。她还没进浴室，身上裹着条毯子。她的瘀伤已经消失，他身上的伤痕虽然还红着，却也渐渐不痛了。

站在他身旁，如此接近那些强效武器，她感觉很是费解。他架子上的武器全是为对抗吸血鬼和狼人而设计，她却丝毫不觉排斥。她伸手去摸圣水瓶，或许希望它不会灼伤她。灼伤理所当然出现了，但她还是不禁觉得没有什么会伤害他和她。

_天哪，可是感觉到他如此泰然自若……如此强而有力……_

她轻声叹息，按捺住体内再度汹涌的情潮。“我也该去准备了。”她更像是自言自语而不是对哈利说话。她全身只裹着他床上的毯子，即使心知把他弄得 _太_ 累并不明智，她还是觉得要褪下衣物勾引他实在太容易了。

哈利没有遮挽，低头对她微笑，轻吻她的额头。

她想，他也觉得那样考验他并非明智之举。

环顾散落一地的衣物，她不免有些可惜她那件破损的上好衬衣。当然，撕破的地方可以用魔法修复，衣物却再不是本来面目了。

她摸索着她的魔杖，还是想试一试。“哈利，你半小时后就要去见斯内普了……希望你记住，不要信任他。”

“我一点都不信任他，”他边说边往胳膊上束小刀，“我亲眼看他杀了邓布利多，记得吗？”

她点点头。“你不能轻易相信他说的任何事情。”

“我不会的。”

“还有哈利——”

“赫敏，求你别再担心了。你这样让我紧张。”他边说边把隐形衣塞进多用包。

她歉然一笑，找到她的魔杖，朝那团她曾称之为衬衫的破布条挥了挥。“对不起。信不信由你，我真的没那么担心。其实，我相当确信你会安然无恙，但我想我还是觉得有必要提醒你小心。”

他套上一件衬衣，咧嘴笑道：“我一直都很小心。”

“你一直都很小心个鬼。我爱你，哈利，但有时你真的有些不计后果。”

“希望现在没以前那么严重了。”

这一点她同意。哈利在过去五年里成熟了很多，许多人用他们的生命信任他。她也会信任他能保护好他自己的生命。

她寻找着剩下的衣物，直到感觉到德拉科站在门外。

她停下来，蹙蹙眉，裹紧了身上的毯子，说：“德拉科在外面。”

敲门声响起，哈利叹了口气，边往身上绑皮套边穿过房间。打开门，他很是不快地问：“什么事？”

德拉科正要开口，就看见赫敏跪坐在地上，全身只裹着条毯子。他先是一怔，继而满脸嘻笑。她怒目而视，对他竖起了中指。

哈利皱起眉，走到她和德拉科之间，挡住德拉科的视线。“有什么需要我帮忙的？”

“你是能帮上我大忙呢，我过来就是为了这事，”德拉科说，“我已经考虑了你的性感小猫咪说的话，决定还是采纳她的建议为好。”

 _哼！_ 赫敏想， _性感小猫咪都出来了！_

哈利沉默了几秒。她还没跟哈利说过她和德拉科的那次谈话，现在哈利大概有些困惑，但值得赞扬的是，他脸上丝毫不露破绽。“哦？那你打算怎么做？”

“当然是告诉你一条宝贵情报啦，一个只有斯内普教授和贝拉特里克斯姨妈知道的秘密，当然，我也知道。妈妈知道，但是——她死了。我猜伏地魔对她施索命咒前没能用钻心咒问出什么话，否则他不会如此急于除掉我……假如他还想要斯内普教授活命的话。”

德拉科怎么能如此轻易地说出这些话，这一点仍然令赫敏惊讶。 _她_ 至今尚未从父母的死亡中完全恢复，哪怕事情已过去五年。她没法主动谈起他们，更别提谈起她在阁楼发现他们遇害时的情形。德拉科是邪恶之人。他必须是，才能如此面无表情地谈起他母亲的死。

哈利安静下来，但赫敏几乎能听出他的心思。“那就说来听听吧。”

“听说过牢不可破的誓言吗，波特？”

“是的，我对它很熟悉。”

“那你一定知道单方打破誓言将导致背誓者的死亡。”

哈利点点头。

德拉科继续说了下去。“六年前，斯内普教授与我母亲定下牢不可破的誓言，发誓保护我的安全。贝拉特里克斯姨妈是见证人。因此斯内普教授才会那么积极地保我的命，他可能就是靠这样把贝拉特里克斯姨妈和他拴在一条绳上的，因为要是黑魔王发现他的小贱人居然向他隐瞒了如此重大的秘密，鬼才知道他会怎么对付她呢。”

“那斯内普是否知道你知道这个牢不可破的——”

德拉科冷哼一声，打断了哈利的问题。“你觉得呢？他当然不知道我知道。如果我跟他说了，他就会想知道我是怎么发现的，我要说是妈妈告诉我的怕是骗不过他。纸包不住火，他会不停地刺探，最终发现 _我的_ 秘密。关于我所拥有的这种能力，我可是认真要保密的，波特。我不想让别人知道这件事，哪怕是斯内普教授。”

“你不信任他？”

“我不信任任何人。这是我的天性。不过如果你是想问你是否该信任的他的话……那另当别论。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛，惊讶于德拉科竟愿意“听从她的建议”到这种地步。她从地上爬起来，站到哈利身后，双手抱住他一只胳膊。德拉科目光闪烁地看着她，像在挑衅她敢不敢取笑他。她默不作声，不露声色。现在不是妄加评论的时候。

“怎么个另当别论法？”哈利问。

德拉科咽了咽唾沫，铁灰色的眼睛对上哈利的视线。“老校长一向洞察事物，波特。你觉得他会不知道我的本事？”

哈利顿了一顿。“他有可能知道。”

“他确实知道。我去杀他的那天夜里，他向我展示了一些秘密……”

赫敏不知不觉攥紧了哈利的胳膊。但同时，他们俩都全神贯注地听着德拉科讲述，没有畏缩。

德拉科继续说了下去。“邓布利多那时就已经死了，哈利。或者说，离死不远了。他几个月前摧毁 _某件东西_ 的时候，它也摧毁了他的身体，但斯内普教授……他还真是有起死回生的本事。我相信不管是你还是班上其他学生都对第一堂魔药课印象深刻。斯内普教授有非凡的感染力……”

“以后再聊你的老情人有多少优点吧，德拉科，”哈利咆哮道，“告诉我你说邓布利多死了是什么意思——”

“就是那意思。邓布利多那时就已经死了，离死不远了——随你怎么说！而斯内普的魔药只是延缓了死亡的到来。你以为他的手为什么治不好？你以为他为什么要在最后那几个月告诉你那么多事情？他知道他要死了，他知道他必须把衣钵交到其他人手上，某个他信任的人，某个会 _理解_ 他的人。我是不明白他为什么在那么多人里偏偏信任 _你_ ，但他就是信任你了，鉴于那老头有在关键时刻迎接死亡的勇气，这一点令我敬重——”

“他活着的时候就值得敬重，德拉科，”哈利嘶声道，“特别你更应该敬重他，你这个可怜虫。”

德拉科不为所动。“我是个复杂的人。我看事物的角度和大家不一样，不管邓布利多表面上有多快活讨喜，我都不会轻易受宣传的影响。”

赫敏感觉哈利绷紧了身体，知道他马上就会冲向德拉科。她轻轻拉住哈利的胳膊提醒他镇定。

_好好听德拉科要说什么。耐心点。_

哈利没有放松下来，不过也没对德拉科有任何突兀之举。“我看不出邓布利多的死怎么能带来优势，德拉科，我不认为他的死有什么好处。我们 _需要_ 他。我需要他。我——”

“闭嘴吧，波特。我知道你没表面上那么蠢，我知道你这五年来在脑子里把这事琢磨过无数遍了。你觉得邓布利多当时在向斯内普恳求什么？怜悯？你肯定不会相信伟大的阿不思·邓布利多会让自己陷入那样的窘境吧。你还说 _我_ 失礼呢……邓布利多有成千上万的理由宁愿死在 _斯内普教授的魔杖_ 之下，却只有一个活着的理由。他的死带来的好处远远大于他活着的理由。”

赫敏听着德拉科的话，心中惊骇与恍然并存。哈利绷着肩膀，目光狂怒中夹杂着悲恸。

赫敏脑中思绪如飞，不情愿地承认德拉科说得颇有几分道理。所有这一切，德拉科对他们说的每一句话，不是德拉科凭一己之力就能想到的。德拉科不会浪费他宝贵的时间深思阿不思·邓布利多的处境。一定有人跟他说过，有人填鸭式地向他灌输了种种细节……和 _秘密_ 。只有一个人能做到，那就是阿不思·邓布利多，这事实既令人惊叹，又叫人不安。

这属于那种邓布利多不能告诉哈利的秘密。当时还不能说。在哈利的大脑封闭术那样拙劣的时候，还不能说。这样的秘密一旦被伏地魔在哈利脑中窥到就可能意味着许多人的死亡，首当其冲的就是西弗勒斯·斯内普，然后是那些将因为凤凰社失去渗透伏地魔阵营的优势而丧命的人。这是个比魂器更危险的秘密，但邓布利多需要把这秘密说出去，还有比一个近在咫尺的听心者更合适的对象吗？

_邓布利多相信德拉科会保守这个秘密。他相信……德拉科不会说出去，当斯内普是他活下去的唯一机会时，他不会说；当这样一个秘密危及他生命安全时，他也不会说。邓布利多，你这智慧的老人啊……_

她心中为这一切拍案叫绝。当她告诉德拉科他应该尽一份力帮助哈利的时候，并未想过会涉及到这样一个天大的秘密。她并未想到他会知道如此颠覆性的情报。

“人只需要一个理由就能活下去，德拉科。”哈利嗓音压抑。

德拉科嗤笑一声。“去跟邓布利多说啊。在两者中做出选择的人是他。”

哈利沉默着，拳头紧攥。德拉科怒目而视。

“你想揍我？”德拉科问，“典型的格兰芬多，总是先诉诸暴力而不经大脑。待会儿你就见到斯内普教授了。你肯定不会是浪费时间去跟他交换魔药配方的。今晚我说过的一切你都可以向他求证。问问他那牢不可破的誓言，再问问他邓布利多的事。不过，别告诉他你是从我这儿发现的。我不想让那家伙抓住 _我的_ 把柄。我告诉你的情报，你想怎么用都行，可别把我扯进去。”

赫敏能从哈利眼里看出来，他不必靠询问斯内普来确认德拉科的话。尽管对德拉科的厌恶之情令哈利心怀疑虑，但今晚，他相信德拉科说的是实话。

“宁愿死在 **斯内普教授的魔杖** 之下……”德拉科如是说。邓布利多那时就已经死了，或者说离死不远了，因为就像销毁其他魂器一样，销毁冈特的戒指是要付出代价的。斯内普的魔药延缓了邓布利多的死亡，靠这样，邓布利多才能尽其所能地把打败伏地魔时需要的东西教给哈利。最终，那也让斯内普有机会“证明”自己对伏地魔的忠诚，同时拯救德拉科的性命。称其为“一石二鸟”似乎有些悲惨，但事实就是如此，至于让邓布利多甘愿赴死的其他成千上万的理由？是牺牲。英国，乃至全世界，都因此得救。

_其他成千上万的理由……_

“你把这件事瞒了几年……”哈利低声说，“本可以早点派上用场的。”

“去你的，波特。别跟我说这种屁话。那时候你会相信我吗？”

哈利没有回答。

德拉科自鸣得意地嗤笑道：“我也这么想。”说完这话，德拉科转身离去。

*

从教堂大门外，哈利能看见墓园的一角，就像他这五年来每次探访时所见的一样，荒凉寂静。他并不经常来访。他会几个月都不怎么想到父母的墓，但在某些日子，比如他父母的生日和周年忌日，他就会带着鲜花到访，总是同样的百合花，一如赫敏几年前为他母亲买的那束。他从不停留超过一个小时，有时候，他会发觉自己站在他们墓前，心中想的却是完全无关的事情。

无论如何，五年来他祭扫过许多坟墓。有太多的人死去，无论原因对错，他们的死造成的影响都渗透进他的情感起伏中。他甚至曾两度造访赫敏父母的坟冢。他也为赫敏的妈妈带去鲜花。他不知道自己为什么这么做，只觉得理所当然。

微朦的月光下，他独自站在那两扇铸铁大门前，夜晚的薄雾在他身旁缭绕。

一盏孤灯照着人行道，哈利也不知道是戈德里克山谷这片区域总是熄灯，还是斯内普一手操纵。

夜算不上很深。戈德里克山谷周边街道上的房子还亮着灯，人声喧哗，但教堂通常在七点稍过关门。而现在时间已近八点半了。

他伸手一推，铁门轻轻荡开。门枢仔细上过油，漆层也不像通常旧化得那么厉害。人行道和通向前门的台阶扫得干干净净，没有一片落叶和花瓣。

他站在教堂门前，试探着回头看了一眼。视线所及看不见一个傲罗，他也弄不清赫敏和她的影亲具体在什么位置，这让他有种莫名的孤独感。

但他知道大家都在身后看着他。为预防有吸血鬼和狼人出现，赫敏、吕西安和所罗门都来了。剩下的人，傲罗们、沙克尔、莱姆斯、罗恩和唐克斯关注着附近的一切风吹草动，手持魔法仪器侦听着周围的魔法特征值。一旦事态恶化，他们就是后援力量。

哈利安慰自己，他有很好的掩护。

他透过彩色玻璃窗和门缝向教堂内张望，能看见微弱的烛光。

他从口袋里摸出两枚金加隆，推开门。不像大门，这扇门吱吱作响，声音在空荡荡的小教堂里回响。

照亮许愿台的烛火明快地摇曳着，在祭坛上投下跳动的光芒。

他环顾四周，觉得特地告诉他该坐在哪里似乎有点可笑——小教堂并不大，也没有拥挤到需要指定地点见面的程度，更何况斯内普明知道赫敏不可能在白天拆开那封信。

不过，哈利还是坐进了布道坛前的第三排长椅。

他四下打量，想着是否该跟罗伊牧师打个招呼，却不好意思在教堂里提高嗓门，鉴于他并非虔诚的教徒，这种顾虑实在有些奇怪。

前方由教区通往小教堂的门口传来声音。

罗伊牧师现了身，他热情的微笑让哈利不由也笑脸相迎。“来晚了？”

哈利点点头，让出空位示意牧师坐。哈利猜想斯内普不会介意牧师在这里坐一会儿。毕竟，这里是牧师的地盘，而且罗伊牧师从不会留下和人聊太久。他明白在这种时候，人们到他的小教堂来寻求的是安慰，而非陪伴。

罗伊牧师坐下来，双手叠放在膝头，像是在祈祷。他目视前方布道坛所在的位置。“我今天会晚点关门。墓园守夜人说他在等客人，他觉得小教堂也许会比他的农舍更适合朋友见面。那些墓碑实在没有欢迎客人的气氛。”

哈利好奇地盯着罗伊牧师，强忍住心中的怀疑。这是真的罗伊牧师，还是服用了复方汤剂的斯内普？老人脸上的细碎皱纹比哈利上次见他时更沧桑，一贯饱经风霜的表情里却看不出任何破绽。

罗伊牧师一定是感觉到了他的注视，转过视线，正对上哈利怀疑的目光。

牧师似乎并不生气。相反，他伤感地笑笑。“你每次到这里来，眼里的负担就更重一分。还这么年轻，却背负着这么大的压力……”

哈利避开眼睛，不太确定自己是否希望有人读出他的灵魂。从没有任何迹象显示牧师是位巫师，但牧师一向擅于察觉他内心的一些情绪。或许是多年经验使然吧。成百上千来到他的小教堂寻找 _什么_ 的教民、朋友和陌生人练就了他看透本质的眼力。

寻思着干点别的事情免得总被牧师盯着，哈利把金加隆塞进牧师手里，告诉他这是捐给孤儿院的钱。

牧师现出微笑，为他和他的爱心祝福。

哈利脸上一热，没有回话。

“我一直想知道……”牧师继续道，“几年前你带来过的那位年轻女士怎么样了？母亲是国教徒的那位。”

哈利一惊，抬眼只见牧师正查看两枚金加隆，这提醒哈利去想赫敏是否曾以同样的方式捐款。她也许曾经这么做过——哪怕不是次次如此，也足可引起牧师对赫敏的回忆。

“她……嗯，”哈利斟酌着字句，“她消失了一段时间，但她回来了。她……她回来了……”哈利能说的只有这些。一想到要叙述赫敏死亡、复活、消失和回归的种种细节，他就疲惫到了极点，前提条件是罗伊牧师没有一听他说这些胡话就把他扔出教堂去。

但罗伊牧师似乎没有刨根问底的意向。他只是笑了笑，点头道：“最终，这才是最重要的，不是吗？她回来了。”

“是啊。我就是这么想的。”

“你改天一定要带她一起过来。我希望好好和她见一面，哪怕她不知道自己是否是国教徒。”

“其实，牧师……我想她不是，现在她很确定。”

“啊，就像我说过的，我还是欢迎她。主对祂羊圈里的羔羊和误入祂羊圈的羔羊一视同仁，所以我也该学祂的榜样，对吧？”

哈利宁可相信如果像赫敏这样的羔羊误入这位主的羊圈，主的追随者一定会很快注意到，特别是当她开始从其他羔羊身上吸血的时候。不过，他当然是闭口不谈。“我会——呃，告诉她的。”

“另外，不管她是从哪个羊圈回来的，重要的是她的心依然忠实于主教导我们遵循的理念。爱，善良，诚实……”

哈利微微笑了一下，心想也许赫敏的人生从某种程度上来说反映着他自己的人生。他们俩都做了他们该做的事，却从未真正忘记他们为之战斗的东西，那可能和罗伊牧师的主要求信徒遵循的理念非常相似。“是的。”

牧师点点头，拍了拍他的肩膀。“正义之路从来不是坦途，我的孩子，但请放心……无论你持何种信仰、信条或理论，终归举头三尺有神明。一切都将得到回报，特别是当你善待同胞之时。”

听到这，哈利有种伸手去摸胸口挂坠的欲望，随即想到它不在那里。他早些时候已经把它摘了下来，以免它对宗教圣地有什么不良反应。现在没了它却让他的思绪更往那上头飘。

神谕就是种宗教理论，耶希敏似乎对此很是当真，从赫敏在佳丽俱乐部嘲笑它时耶希敏的反应就能看出来。耶希敏已经活了五百年，成功领导吸血鬼社会从一个时代迈入另一个时代，据说就是听从了神谕的指点。她在她永恒的生命道路上已经走了这么远，这确实表示神谕没有引她误入歧途的倾向。话说回来，神谕也不是分辨是非对错的工具。它展示出前行的道路，不管那道路正义与否，但它是否有功必赏？如果答案是肯定的，它又是否有罪必罚？

或许是以为哈利在思考他刚才说的话，牧师面露满意之色，从长椅上起身。金加隆已经悄无声息地消失在他的黑色法袍里。“我得走了。教区里还有些事情得办。看到撒迪厄斯的话，请转告他，会完客人别忘了吹熄蜡烛。”

说完，牧师走了出去。

哈利独自留下沉思着那些问题，直到一个佝偻的老人穿过大门由墓园方向走来。他的外套窸窣作响，手杖拄在大理石地面上沉重的嗒嗒声在教堂里回荡。他灰白的短发在头顶有些稀疏，脸上皱纹很深。他个头相当高，比哈利略高一些，尽管步履蹒跚，肩膀却很笔挺。

他不慌不忙地在哈利身旁坐下。

“斯内普？”哈利问道。

守夜人清了清嗓子。“我没听过这个名字。现在这个点钟，除了撒迪厄斯你怕是看不到别的人了。不过有个男人，大概就是你说的这个斯内普伙计，给了我这个，他还说我应该把它交给坐在布道坛前第三排长椅上的人。我记得就是你。”

哈利警惕地打量着他，目光落在他手里的东西上。那是张又脏又破的旧唱片。标签写着是至上合唱团与诱惑乐队的《我会让你爱我》。哈利暗自希望斯内普不是那个意思。想到斯内普让任何人爱他，都够让哈利把午餐、晚餐加明天的早餐一起呕出来。

他注视着门钥匙，不知道是否该接过它。他摸出怀表看了看时间。没时间为这次传送做准备了。

 _另外，_ 他想， _德拉科确实说过……_

这是个陷阱。肯定是。

机不可失，没时间犹豫了。

_要是我用了这把门钥匙，赫敏会杀了我的。_

幸运的是，或者说不幸的是，这从未阻挡他去做他认为必须做的事。

“我想就是我，”哈利说着，接过那张破唱片。“谢谢。呃，罗伊牧师要你会完客人以后关门。”

撒迪厄斯点点头，轻轻摆手示意他不用担心。“好。我会记住的。”

“很好。我要……我想我可以在墓园里待一阵子吧？”

“去吧。反正你在那儿也吵不醒谁。”

如果哈利有意的话，他还真 _可以_ 吵醒点什么，不过他可不会告诉撒迪厄斯。“听我说……我需要你帮我点忙。行吗？”

“我是个墓园守夜人，孩子。我肯定不是这一带最忙的人。”

“对。我只是希望——嗯，我会走开一会儿……如果我没在二十分钟内回来，请到前门告诉我的朋友们——就说你给了我张破唱片，我用了它。告诉他们我已经去了二十分钟，还有我随身带着唐克斯的——呃，口红。喊出来就行。你不会看到他们，但你说明情况以后他们就会现身。不过，没到二十分钟别喊。不到必要的时候不要惊动他们。”

撒迪厄斯目光怀疑地打量着他。“你不是个易装癖吧，嗯？”

“呃……不是。我可受不了女人的连袜裤。太紧了。”哈利也不知道他哪来的心情说笑，但他觉得这很滑稽，撒迪厄斯居然担心他是易装癖甚于担心他神秘消失。

老人皱皱眉，但狡黠的目光像在告诉哈利他骗不了人。“二十分钟，行。去吧，年轻人。”

他离开长椅走向墓园，挑了个大门那边看不到的位置，暗自希望梅林保佑他不必停留超过二十分钟。

墓园里雾气更重。不靠街的围墙严严实实挡住了风。泥土有些湿润，哈利的运动鞋在站立之处留下清晰的足印。在昏暗的灯光下，他也分不清哪些是鲜花哪些已经凋谢。

为慎重起见，哈利又停步片刻，看着那张破唱片。

_你想要答案？那就动手吧。_

他嘴唇一抿，下定了决心。他握紧门钥匙，激活了它，随即便感觉到魔法传送的拉拽。

*

哈利一跤摔在破木地板上，身形一滞，几块碎木片就顺势扎进了掌心的皮肤里。他低声咒骂，懊恼于自己居然没能保持住平衡。过去几年里，他已经多少掌握了得体使用门钥匙的技巧，但斯内普的门钥匙更难以控制，这倒丝毫不令他惊讶。

他爬起来站稳，收敛心神，环顾四周，想弄清自己身在何处。

他在一间狭小的斗室内，一把扶手椅和一张沙发就占据了大半空间。屋里烛光透亮。房间一侧是道窄窄的楼梯，另一侧有扇门，看样子是通往比这起居室更狭小的厨房。立式书架和门后的悬架上堆满书籍。

空气中飘散着一丝下水道味儿，被清新的茶香和浓烈的魔药气味掩盖了。

哈利的目光落在前方的小窗上，透过窗外昏黄的街灯，能看见栋栋房屋烟囱高耸、鳞次栉比。

哒哒的脚步声从房间那头传来，哈利急转头面向楼梯，同时把魔杖拔在手中。

他看见西弗勒斯·斯内普正沿楼梯逐级而下，一脸淡漠，似乎对哈利的激动浑不在意。

斯内普走到了最低一级台阶，一双眉毛在鹰钩鼻上方微蹙着。他油腻腻的黑发一缕缕纠结着垂在脸旁，却比哈利那头乱发最整齐的时候还稍好些。他看起来比哈利上次见时苍老了。头顶发根处漏出几丝白发，但除此之外，这男人身上的一切依然墨黑如故。衣服，鞋子，眼睛……或许甚至他的灵魂，不过如果哈利相信德拉科所言（哈利不情愿地承认他确实是相信的），那么这个恶魔或许没有哈利最初以为的那么黑暗。

赫敏的话浮上他脑海：“恶魔变成天使。”

此时此刻，一切皆有可能。

魔药师没有停步，漫不经心地转身向厨房走去，仿佛哈利以威胁姿势高举的魔杖并不存在似的。

“你来得还真及时，”斯内普在厨房里说，口吻一如既往地傲慢，“再过几分钟，那把门钥匙就会失效了。”

哈利依然用魔杖指着厨房的门，说：“你怎么知道我会使用它？你应该想过我没有理由信任你。”

斯内普再出现时端着副精致的茶杯和茶碟，一只茶匙在杯里顺时针搅着。他没有端出其他杯子。

他坐到扶手椅上，拿起搅动着的茶匙，在杯沿上方微甩了一下（但没有碰上），轻轻放在托杯子的茶碟上。“我不知道你会不会用它，波特。只是如果你不用的话，那也是你的损失，不是我的。”

这显而易见的傲慢态度让哈利记起他为什么如此讨厌斯内普。他竭尽全力才克制住冲动，没有丢下魔杖扑上去徒手狠掐这男人的脖子。哈利依然攥着魔杖，却没刚才攥得紧了，强咽下怒火，逼自己要冷静思考。

“你有二十分钟时间告诉我这一切是怎么回事，斯内普，”哈利说，“超出时限的话，我也不能保证我的同伴会做什么，别以为他们找不到我。他们会的。我已经确保了这一点。”

斯内普冷笑。“靠什么？一个追踪护符吗？那些狂欢节的玩具在这里没用。这栋房子施过魔法，能混淆追踪咒。更何况，在我的防护范围内幻影显形会让你的傲罗们分体分得一塌糊涂。不管怎么说呢，你要真这么急着想知道你在哪里，不妨问就是了。”

哈利情愿付出任何代价让自己 _不想_ 知道，但理智的做法是接受斯内普的提议。“我在哪里？”

“德比郡新磨坊镇[2]。”斯内普呷着茶，“这里曾经是我的家，但你可以想象，我几乎从不在这里逗留太久，免得被人发现。今晚例外。是不是觉得很荣幸啊，波特？”

哈利正想反驳，就被斯内普气定神闲地打断。

“不过我们还是别再浪费时间说这些废话了。我相信你有些问题要问。”

哈利强忍着冲动才没说要求这次会面的人并不是他，那也会被归为“废话”。他一边清理着思绪，一边开了口：“你是否和纳西莎·马尔福定下牢不可破的誓言，发誓保护德拉科？”

斯内普有些惊讶，但只是挑了挑眉就继续喝茶。片刻之后，他才答道：“是的。”

“为遵守誓言，你是否必须杀死阿不思·邓布利多？”

“或许吧。”

“你杀死阿不思·邓布利多是不是因为他要求你这么做？”

斯内普眉头紧蹙，神情很是懊恼。“这些问题毫无用处。我尽可以满嘴谎话，让你抓不到一点把柄——”

哈利发动摄神取念术，毫不留情地在斯内普意识中探寻着藏在他回答背后的真相。眼见就要成功时，魔药师奋力把他推了出去，牢牢关上了意识的大门。

斯内普从座位上站起来，茶从杯沿晃出洒在茶碟上。他脸上有一瞬间的苍白，随即转为愤怒的红色。他狠瞪了哈利好一阵子，才硬生生地把杯碟放在磨旧的咖啡桌上。“看啊，看啊。你确实学会了一些新把戏，不是吗？话虽如此，你还是净问些没用的问题。你都已经走到这一步了，就善加利用吧，除非你还是理所当然地把所有思考活儿都留给万事通小姐，要是这样我应该直接叫她来。或许那时我们会有点进展。”

哈利一方面满意于成功激怒了斯内普，一方面镇定心神。

他们隔着屋子相互注视着，哈利发觉他必须鼓足勇气才能问出那个亟待回答的问题。

最后，哈利问道：“我是个魂器吗？”

斯内普傲慢地嗤笑一声。“它寄居在你的伤疤里，不过是的，基本上可以说，你是个魂器。”

哈利只觉胃往下一沉，一波绝望包围了他。他不必分辨斯内普说的是否是实话。赫敏早已有所怀疑，而斯内普没有理由对此撒谎，如果他真的在为伏地魔办事的话更是如此。哈利控制住情绪，撑住腿站稳。“你为什么不直接在留给威克多尔的信里说清楚？”

“因为我了解你这样的格兰芬多笨蛋，为了毁掉体内的魂器，你可能会从桥上跳下去或者把自己吊死，你死了就对我没用了，波特。”

哈利皱起眉头。“我才没有自杀倾向。”

“是吗？看着就有，为了你所爱的人。下一个问题。”

哈利克制住火气，依言问道：“灵魂收割的研究是基于伏地魔把我做成了魂器的事实？”

斯内普点点头。“是的。我最初开始编撰那咒语的时候，主要依据就是魂器在生命体内寄居的魔法理论。魂器对你没有不利影响，莉莉的魔法也在它形成的过程中发挥了作用，你的情况是环境、人和魔法综合影响产生的特例。灵魂收割是专为黑魔王设计的，只因你起效。它不会对其他人有效。我花了好几年的时间，才成功将其完善……理论上。你能理解为什么我没法进行试验。”

“当然。”哈利讥诮地说。他回忆起斯内普第一封信，就是留给威克多尔那封信中的一些细节。“那真的能让他永生不死吗？”

“是的。有些生僻的理论提到收割他人的灵魂可以获得永生。吸血鬼靠吸血维持机体生存。凡人和吸血鬼的血液交换创造出永生。吸血鬼吸食凡人的鲜血以使自己的躯体恢复活力，这跟“血与灵”理论密切相关。通过鲜活的血液这一渠道，他们获取了 _灵魂_ 永生所需的东西。如你所知，他们不必取走整个灵魂，但鲜血令他们美丽而强大。缺乏生命精华时，他们就成为行尸走肉，空余一副丑陋的躯壳和对鲜血无尽的饥渴。所以从理论上来说，获取旁人灵魂维持自己的身体是可行的；而当灵魂在本体中还有较多存留量的时候，它就会以某种方式自我补完，这一事实进一步促进了理论的发展。灵魂收割仪式中使用的魔咒和魔药将帮助黑魔王把你的灵魂吸入他体内，消灭你，恢复他的‘健康’，令他不必变成吸血鬼就能永生。”

“而这只会对他有效？”

“只对他有效。甚至对你都没用。毕竟，那咒语不是为你设计的。你只是其中的一味配料而已。”

哈利抽了一口气。“那么，这条情报对我有什么用？除了要尽一切可能防止伏地魔接近我？”

“在咒语生效的过程中，有一个瞬间，你的灵魂和黑魔王的灵魂会脱离身体。从本质上讲，在那一刻，你的灵魂和他的灵魂并未融和，也就是说魂器被从你体内完全移除。如果灵魂脱离躯体，身体便宣告死亡。但你能让你的灵魂回到躯体中并摆脱魂器，然后你就能彻底消灭黑魔王。”

“理论上。”

“当然。事无绝对。如果你的灵魂没有回来，你就失去了杀死他的机会，他将获得永生的力量。我相当肯定他还是能被杀死的，但可能不是以平常方式。”

“多好的选择啊。”哈利讽刺地说。

“你还是像以前一样，缺乏耐心。”斯内普嗓音柔滑如丝，“你体内的两个灵魂将由一种速效魔药同时移除，黑魔王会亲手把魔药交给你服下。或许你也可以放手让他这么做，并希望等你的灵魂被吸进他体内时，你仍能保持足够的清醒从内部毁灭他。当然，那也就意味着你将毁灭自己。这是个讨厌的结果，但至少可以彻底阻止他继续作恶。不幸的是，没有迹象表明当你的灵魂跟他融合时还能存有自我意识。一切可以归结为一个事实，我创造那道咒语为的就是他而非其他任何人。这一点我也没办法。我创造咒语的时候他一直在我背后盯着。任何偏差——比如让你在跟他融合时保留自主权——都会让我立刻被送去进行邓布利多所谓的‘另一场伟大的冒险’。恕我并不认为那有什么特别伟大的。”

“那也是一种选择。”

“那样结果会更糟，我向你保证。虽说要研究出有抵消效果的魔药谈何容易，但我却制出了一种 _补救品_ 。我待会儿就把这种魔药给你。”

“这种补救魔药有什么用？”

“它会在第一剂魔药将你的灵魂剥离后，重新把它拽回你体内。”

“但是？”

“哦，哦。你毕竟还是学聪明点了。”

“只是抓住要点罢了。”

斯内普又端起茶杯，朝它挥挥魔杖。哈利看见杯沿上升起缕缕白烟。斯内普慢条斯理地继续着。

哈利一言不发，肚子里暗暗窝火。

斯内普又呷了口茶，终于开口道：“重生魔药必须在摄取灵魂收割魔药前饮下，否则……等你体内没有灵魂的时候不可能还动得了，更别说服下重生魔药而不引起黑魔王注意了。服药后，一旦你和黑魔王的灵魂分离，重生魔药就会被激活。你的灵魂将回到体内，摆脱魂器纠缠，而黑魔王的灵魂碎片离开了保护容器将非常脆弱。你回到身体内后要怎么做取决于你，但我建议你尽快除掉黑魔王。你只会有一次机会。”

哈利眉头紧锁。“为什么？这有时间限制吗？”

“糟就糟在这里，波特。我不太确定重生魔药的…… _后期效果_ 。你可以想象，将一个人的灵魂从肉体撕裂是极度违背自然的。其后果往往非常麻烦。”

这点哈利也知道，但他需要了解详情。“有多麻烦？”

“想想吧，波特。假如你不巧断了胳膊，你不可能简单把皮肤缝上就算好了，因为还需要修复神经、肌肉和骨骼。要是不把这些全都恢复原样，那条胳膊就废了，它会萎缩坏死，可能还会拖累整个身体给它陪葬。重生魔药会把灵魂‘缝合’回去，但我不能确定魔药的作用是否彻底……我不知道魔药的效力是否强到足可完全弥合灵魂与肉体的联系。我只能凭经验推测，尽我所能地让魔药发挥效力，但我没法确定对你肉体和灵魂间那道裂缝的修补是否会持久……”

哈利终于意识到斯内普想说什么，呼吸一滞。“你是说我可能会死。”

“准确地说，是可能会比你希望的早死。”

“那你为什么不能给我一剂魔药直接移除我体内的伏地魔灵魂碎片？为什么必须让我的灵魂也脱离身体？”

“你有没有在听我说话，波特？我的工作一直在黑魔王监管之下。他坚持特定的魔药规格，我只能如他所愿。”

哈利毫不让步。“有没有一种魔药能从我身上移除他的灵魂碎片，而不同时带走我的灵魂？”

“理论上是有的。”

“但是？”

“但是你还是需要他从你身上召唤他的灵魂。我跟你说过……这道咒语和所有相关魔药——是 _为他_ 而设计的。只有他能推动流程。哪怕我是设计配方的人，但他要给你服下的魔药将直接出自他的魔药室，而不是我的。黑魔王不信任任何人。我只能给你重生魔药补救。我最多也只能做到这种地步了。”

哈利两手攥成了拳头。“你所谓的‘最多’真可笑。你就不能调整那剂魔药吗？让我不需要伏地魔就能做到？”

“就像往常一样，你又没有理解我告诉你的一切背后的潜台词。这可不像是复制粘贴一道现成食谱来做一盘略有不同的菜，波特。如果要我做这么一剂魔药，将花费几年的时间。我得从 _零_ 开始。我就这道咒语所做的一切研究都基于1981年10月31日晚你、你母亲和黑魔王的特殊状况。你现在要我做的是强人所难。做出你要的那种魔药要花好几年，我们俩都没有那么多时间了！我本身命在旦夕，如今咒语完成，黑魔王随时可能发动最猛烈的攻势。一旦你直接面对他，我就无能为力了。我可以逃走，或者留下。但那已经不是你关心的了——”

“你可以打赌我确实不关心，”哈利嘶声道，“你告诉我，说我必须以死拯救巫师世界。说我别无选择——”

“别傻了。还有另一种选择。你可以拒绝服用 _任何_ 魔药，拖着这场战争直到你找到更好的对策，也许吧。不必介怀是否有更多人在旷日持久的战争中丧命。你依然会是‘大难不死的男孩’。”

就是这句话触动了神经。哈利意识到他已不再是个小男孩，他比西弗勒斯·斯内普 _更高_ ，也更壮实。他两步跨到魔药师身前，一把攥住他的长袍领口，用力摇晃。

斯内普的茶杯滚落在地摔得粉碎，魔杖也同时从手中飞了出去。魔药师脸色比平日略显苍白，尽管处境难堪，却令人惊讶地保持了尊严。

斯内普脸上的讶异之情显而易见，哈利意识到他如今比斯内普更强大有力。

_真是太遗憾了，逮捕他一定会令伏地魔有所警觉，否则我会直接把他押到阿兹卡班。_

“好了，你听我说，”哈利咬着牙说，“如果你转过一秒钟的念头以为我想当那他妈的‘大难不死的男孩’，那你就看错我了。我巴不得有人说他能比我更好地担起拯救巫师世界的责任，可是没有人站出来。没有人能做到，所以只能是我，斯内普。 _只能_ 是我，也就是说我别无选择。要不要为我掬一把同情泪啊，嗯？信不信由你，我是受够了。这事情实在是没法更烦人了，可我才不会让你站在那里跟我说什么我是个喜欢出风头的毛头小子。我确实想活下去，却不会像《预言家日报》喜欢说的那样是为了名利和荣耀，所以别跟我胡扯，因为我想活下去的理由远比你要多。”说完，哈利毫不温柔地松开了斯内普。

斯内普向后踉跄一步，站稳了身子，抚平长袍，一言未发，对脚边的茶杯碎片也视而不见。他很快就恢复如常。“重生魔药差不多好了。从你服下它的那一刻起，它将在你体内保持活性最长达72小时，一旦你摄取了灵魂收割魔药，它就会被激活。你是不是还没毁掉法杖？”

哈利暗自思量着要不要跟斯内普说实话。

斯内普帮他解决了这个难题。“如果你还没有动手，或者还没法毁掉它，那我现在已经为你提供了一个办法。我想用不着我再解释该怎么做吧。”

哈利没有回答，反而提了更多问题。“为什么你把信都寄给赫敏？你本来可以把信直接寄给我。”

“你是说，除开万事通小姐比你聪明百倍的事实？”

“回答问题。”

斯内普傲慢地扬起鼻子。“我必须给她一个适当的动机去找你。我必须促成你们俩的复合。我不知道她在哪里，但我可以通过克鲁姆，还有亨利·德雷斯勒接触到她。”

“你认识亨利？”

“我当然认识，波特。你不是这边唯一的吸血鬼专家。”

“那亨利认识 _你_ 吗？”

“不见得。我考虑利用他为我送信给格兰杰的时候，并不确定他会不会送这封信，或者格兰杰收到信时会不会信任它。那不是个可靠的计划，但我想也许只好试试。你要明白，在那时候，把信留给威克多尔同样没有十足把握。我尽了一切努力，同时尽量避免被抓住的风险。当我悄悄通知亨利的狼人，说有人要在格兰杰家纵火的时候——”

“ _你_ 就是那个通风报信的人？”

斯内普显得很是懊恼。“哦，还会是谁呢？像现在这种时候，我就会想起你这学生有多讨人厌。你和韦斯莱两个。都是傻头傻脑的。”

哈利把酸溜溜的反驳咽回了肚子里，任由斯内普继续说下去。

“当时我想也许这消息能够取得亨利的信任，我希望亨利会向格兰杰说几句好话。但后来我同德拉科·马尔福的会面提供了更好的机会，所以我改走那条渠道了。我想，如果你没法跟踪那些线索，那我只好认为巫师世界是命中注定要毁灭，才会把希望寄托在一个魔药成绩平平无奇的白痴学生身上……”

“你是个丧心病狂的——”

“关键是……你和格兰杰又在一起了，正如德拉科所说。让人恶心啊，不过也没办法。”

哈利仔细琢磨着斯内普的话。“让我和赫敏复合为什么这么重要？耶希敏似乎寄望于此，伏地魔似乎很讨厌这主意，而你也有你的盘算。你们三个又不是爱神丘比特，你知道我的意思。”

斯内普撇撇嘴。“实话跟你说吧，波特，我也不确定。我只知道黑魔王不希望你们在一起，所以我决定背道而驰，希望这会成为战争中的重大转折。我不知道耶希敏的理由，更不理解为什么坚纽斯一会儿想保住赫敏一会儿又想毁掉她，但我听到黑魔王和坚纽斯谈起一个神谕。我只能希望你对它有所了解。”

_那个挂坠……_

“我没准是知道。”

“那现在你就更了解了。还有别的问题吗，波特？照你刚才跟我说的，我们的时间好像快用完了。二十分钟，对吧？”

哈利没有接茬。“伏地魔向吸血鬼们许了什么诺让他们效力于他？”

斯内普再次避开了视线，哈利惊讶地意识到那竟是因为窘迫。“我不知道。黑魔王说不管和吸血鬼们达成什么协议，都会保留我以听取专家意见，但他私下没跟我说过详情。我想，他在撒谎，他跟吸血鬼的交易条件 _以及_ 他会‘保留’我的许诺都是谎言，我想你明白我的意思。”

哈利明白。斯内普现在是命悬一线。

“那么，如果没别的问题了，就跟我来吧。你舀一些重生魔药到瓶子里……”

“我没必要听从你的指示——”

“安静，你这笨蛋。让你动手是为了你好。你装好三瓶魔药。一瓶供你们检测——确认我没在里面下毒。另外两瓶给你备用。如果你是亲手舀的魔药，就不必担心我背着你在备用药里下毒。明白了？”

哈利红着脸，有些尴尬。“明白了。”

斯内普脸上看不出一丝安慰。他一边嘀咕讽刺着哈利所谓的智力，一边领哈利朝几步之外的厨房走去。

狭窄的空间挤得哈利只能和斯内普肩并肩站着，显然两人都不喜欢这样，尤其他们俩的胳膊肘还不停地碰到东西。

“你是个危险人物，波特。”斯内普按住被哈利屁股撞歪的配料桌，压低嗓门说。

“要不是你的厨房这么一团糟——”

“拿上魔药走吧。算我求你了。”

哈利皱起眉头，心有同感。“我也不想留在这里，你知道。这偏僻地方本来就够糟的了，有你在更是雪上加霜。有句话我相信我还从没跟你说过，不过我一直都想说来着：你这个教授当得真他妈糟透了！”

“那你又凭什么觉得我会在乎你的看法呢？”

哈利鼻孔里哼了一声，盖上第一瓶药的塞子。

斯内普蹙着眉。“能不能拜托你动作别这么快啊？”

哈利没有理会斯内普的反讽。他毫不懈怠地继续着手上的动作，但又问了一个问题。“我们把话说清楚，斯内普。就我看来，你跟我说这一切，都是想让我——哦怎么说呢，走向伏地魔，敲门说：‘打扰了，不过我想我会喝下你的魔药，这样就能帮你永生了。你不知道的是，我已经服下第二种魔药，那足以让你大吃一惊，屈服于我的力量。’我学得怎么样？”

“你准备怎么利用我今晚告诉你的东西是你的事，不是我的。”

“是啊，但你暗示了我应该遵循的行动方针。”哈利封好第二瓶，开始装第三瓶。

“我什么都没暗示。虽然这话可能听起来像个十足的白痴，但我只会说：‘你的命运由你自己书写。’”

“这话我早听我所知的最智慧的两个人说过了，以他们自己的方式。从他们嘴里说出来听着好多了。你让它听起来像是廉价贺卡上的句子。”

斯内普眯起眼，却不置一词。“你还没装完第三瓶药吗？”

“就好。”哈利封上第三瓶魔药，把三个瓶子都收入囊中。坩埚里剩下那点魔药嘶嘶响着变干了，消失得无影无踪。

“很好！那请出去吧。我帮不上你什么忙了。”

哈利蹙蹙眉。“没有回去的门钥匙吗？”

“我长得像交通局的吗？走出防护区幻影移形吧，看在梅林的份上。没人告诉你怎么办的时候，你还是不会动脑子吗？有些事永远都改不了，我猜。”

哈利磨着牙。“是啊。你就还是个油腻腻的讨人厌的混蛋。”

“再见，波特，走好不送。”斯内普说着推开门，搡着哈利下了前门台阶，把他扔在黑暗中，只留给他一下响亮的关门声。

哈利咒骂一声，摸出隐形衣披上。他步行了很久，穿过一条条鹅卵石铺就的街道，走过一栋栋廉价的砖砌房屋，途经一家门口能看见河水的炸鱼薯条店。

他继续往前走了一小段，终于找到一个幻影移形点，砰的一声消失在空气中。

*

哈利在距圣公会教堂不远的一条黑暗小巷里显形。他裹紧身上的隐形衣，向街角窥去，就见一大群傲罗聚集在教堂前。赫敏、所罗门和吕西安站得稍远，跟莱姆斯、罗恩、唐克斯在一起。撒迪厄斯杵在一旁，表情有些发怔。

哈利看了看怀表，发现已经比约定时间超了五分钟。他低声咒骂，脱下隐形衣，匆匆朝人群奔去。

先看到他的是赫敏，然后是罗恩，后者提醒了其他人注意他的出现。罗恩翻着白眼，很是恼怒。哈利没法完全读懂众人脸上的表情，似乎怒气冲冲和听之任之都有，除了赫敏。

她满脸怒意，双手叉腰，神色不善地狠瞪着他走近。要不是了解赫敏，他一定会以为她想扑上来撕开他的喉咙。

“呃，”他说，“嗨？”

她靠近他，压低嗓门开始训斥。“我现在很生你的气！你根本不知道我有多生气！”

哈利认命地抬起双手。“我也是没办法！”他小声应道。

他们继续低声争论，毫不在意其他人可能会听见他们的话。

“你不能不做好最坏的打算就贸贸然去干这种事情！”她嘶声道，“我就知道你会这样！”

“瞧，我不是回来了吗？安然无恙， _而且_ 弄到了很多重要情报。”

“那他妈的不是重点，知道吗？要是你出了什么事，你觉得那样没关系吗？你还是会故态复萌！我知道你一定会！所以我得惩罚你！罚你 **禁欲** ！”

“什么！”

 _她是当真吗？_ 哈利不无恐慌地想。

罗恩清了清嗓子。“喂，虽然我们也很喜欢旁观你们两个打情骂俏……”

赫敏双手一抬，恼怒地叫了一声，像是叹息又像是抱怨。“算了！哈利说得对……他回来了，他没事，这一切让我看起来像头蠢猪！这整件事真叫我受够了，我发誓……”她目光如剑地盯着哈利，表情倔强地交叉双臂抱在胸前。“我很担心你，你这个傻瓜！”

哈利轻舒一口气，释然地看了罗恩一眼。她能说出这样的话，看来情况不会像他想的那么糟糕。

罗恩只是挑起一边眉毛，摇了摇头。他不打算为哈利这次的做法大喊大叫，但那只是因为他过去为这类事喊得太多，已然没了心情。莱姆斯、唐克斯和沙克尔也是如此。

随后，大家都开始收拾东西，一等沙克尔许可，就一个接一个幻影移形。

“格里莫广场见。”莱姆斯边对哈利说着，边招手示意吕西安随从显形。

罗恩带走了所罗门，其他人也都幻影移形离开了。

哈利伸臂揽住赫敏，轻轻抱了一下。“对不起。”

她抬眼瞪着他。“那很危险。可能是个陷阱。”

“那不是陷阱。”

“但有可能是。我简直不敢相信我们之前才谈过，你还会干这种事！”

“哦……跟你说实话吧，我考虑了德拉科说的话……”

“扯蛋！你只是需要一个理由使用那把门钥匙罢了！”

“也是，但我很庆幸我这么做了……我想。”

“你这是什么意思？”

他回想着和斯内普谈过的种种问题，只觉心中百味杂陈：绝望，疲惫，悲伤，希望，失落，恐惧，还有许许多多未可名状的情绪。这些情绪一定是写在了他脸上，因为她的愤怒很快变成了担心。

“哈利，怎么了？”

“我们回格里莫广场吧，好吗？我们在那儿谈。”

“哈利——”

“晚点谈。”他低声说。她眼中加重的恐惧刺痛了他的心，他压下自己的消沉念头，露出一抹安慰的微笑。“会没事的。准备幻影移形了？”

她怀疑地看着他，轻轻点头。他搂紧了她，幻影移形回到格里莫广场。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 人的一生唯有两件事不可避免，一是死亡，一是纳税。(In this world, nothing is certain but death and taxes.)

——本杰明·富兰克林(Bejamin Frank)

[2] 德比郡新磨坊镇(New Mills, Derbyshire)，位于英格兰中东部地区。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 敬请期待下文！


	35. 第三十四章 神谕讯息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么这么久才发文？因为写诗不是我的强项，可在本章中我不得不写！还有呢就是我非常、非常忙。  
> 非常感谢Tome Raider一如既往的出色校对！  
> 另外，Fullpensieve由本文获得灵感，画了很棒的作品。图可点此观看：http://gallery.portkey.org/galleryView.php?viewDetails=1059 ，我觉得很荣幸。大家别忘了给他留言哦！^_^

赫敏和哈利在格里莫广场12号与罗恩、沙克尔和莱姆斯会合。趁唐克斯召唤麦格和亚瑟来开紧急会议的空当，赫敏私下吩咐了影亲几句话。

“我要你们俩去确定搜寻耶希敏的事情安排妥当了，”她对他们说，“到特尔戈维什泰看亨利是不是准备好了，还有女巫会有没有把他纳入搜寻小组。如果没有，去找惠子让她补正名单。所罗门，有时间的话查看一下我的个人电子邮箱。你还记得我的用户名和密码吧？”

所罗门点点头。

“看看收件箱里有没有耶希敏的回复。我几个小时前才给她发的邮件，但如果她安然无恙而且愿意被人找到的话，就一定会回复。”赫敏望向吕西安，“你去试试能不能联系上埃琳娜。如果她还在伦敦，想办法私下和她碰个头，把耶希敏的情况告诉她。问她要什么价码才肯插手这件事。”

吕西安嘻笑道：“如果你和她亲热亲热，她一定会提供免费服务。”

赫敏怒目而视。“她从没向我提过那种要求，你知道。就算命运难测，她真提了，那也是不可能的。我现在和哈利在一起，那么做就是不忠。”

“如果你把他带上就不是了。”吕西安挤眉弄眼道。

“他也许会喜欢，可埃琳娜不会，”所罗门说，“我听说她是个好嫉妒的情人呢。”

“哦？可惜，不过有赫敏和埃琳娜我也就满意啦。”

“那还是得考虑一下哈利的感受。”

“哈利是个酷小子，又是个前卫派。赫敏和埃琳娜多多亲近出发点也是好的，所以他不太可能会大惊小怪。”

“好好想想，小子，我看哈利本身也是个嫉妒心很重的家伙呢……”

“那只是对男人，我想。他会像任何异性恋男人一样喜欢女同激情戏的。我们走着瞧。”

赫敏以殉道者般的耐性听着他们俩胡说八道，等他们终于停下来考虑正事时，她说：“终于编派完我、哈利还有埃琳娜的性生活了？”

两个小伙子讪讪地想说什么，却被她打断。“闭嘴，你们两个。走吧。不走别怪我揍你们。”

她是当真的，他们大概也意识到了。赫敏目送着他们忙不迭地跑去执行任务，低声咒骂了一句。

她很喜欢她的小伙子们，但有时候他们实在是太不开窍了。

遣开影亲后，她回去跟哈利还有他书房里的其他人碰头。麦格和亚瑟接到飞路通知不久也赶来了。见全员到齐，哈利开始平静地向他们叙述那些据他说是发生在蜘蛛尾巷的事情。

*

赫敏注视着哈利手中的小瓶。那三个小小的容器里装满了黑暗不祥的物质，或许是拯救他的希望，或许是毁灭他的毒药。

她眼中一阵刺痛，赶忙眨眨眼忍住泪水。

_见你的鬼，斯内普。见你的鬼。_

房间里笼罩着意味深长的沉默，还有那个呼之欲出的事实——哈利面临悲惨的选择，除非他们能提出更好的方案，否则将来只能如此。

哈利神情肃穆，目光灼灼。“金斯莱，你不介意的话，我会把一瓶药送到我们在魔法部的魔药室。我希望由伍德豪斯来检查。”

“我们最好的毒理学家。”沙克尔说。

赫敏胃里纠结起来，哈利这种眼神她再熟悉不过了。他已经下定了某种决心，而她有种感觉那包括将他自己置于巨大的危险之中。这令她满腔悲愤。他要到什么时候才会明白，虽然他是个英雄，可她不会袖手旁观让他冒险蛮干？她一向信任他绝境求生的能力，但自从两人成为朋友，只要她力所能及，就决不会让他毫无准备地应战。

“如果情况真变成斯内普说的那样，”赫敏说，“你有什么打算，哈利？”

他目光闪烁。“那我恐怕只能服下魔药。”

赫敏强忍住上升的怒火。她等了几秒才开口。这是为了调整情绪，还是在等别人指出他的计划不对，她也不确定，但见谁也没说什么，她发觉自己火气越来越大。

终于，她开了口。“那东西可能会害死你。”

“斯内普没说一定会。他只是说有那个可能性。”

“哦，我猜，那只是‘可能性’，所以我们就可以高枕无忧了是吧？”

哈利瞪了她一眼。

莱姆斯叹了口气。“她说得没错。风险太大了，哈利。为什么我们应该让你去冒这样的险？”

“我不知道。也许，为了巫师世界的命运？”

罗恩沉着脸。“好啊，如果你要这么说的话，你可能死于魔药中毒听着倒也不像坏事了。”

“小子。”亚瑟警告地瞪了他一眼。

“你们都安静点。”麦格以她一贯的敏锐说，“波特，虽然格兰杰和韦斯莱语气不好，但他们说得有道理。你不能就这么服下魔药然后希望一切顺利。西弗勒斯是个出色的魔药师，但他也可能出错。也许魔药里有什么成分可以调整——”

哈利摇摇头。“调整是不可能的。我们不知道灵魂收割魔药是什么样的，即使我们知道，谁能说对重生魔药的任何调整——不管那可能对我们多有用——不会对灵魂收割魔药有不良反应？”

尽管赫敏不愿承认，但哈利在这方面的想法确实有道理。

“那么，一定还有其他办法，”她说，“不可能只有 _那条路_ 。”

“也许我们可以调制另一种魔药？”唐克斯说，“一种能确保哈利存活的魔药。”

哈利蹙眉道：“那样多方便啊？我还真用得着一剂那样的魔药呢，唐克斯。”

唐克斯瞪着他。“这只是个建议。”

哈利轻叹一声，递给她一个歉然的眼神。

“不管怎么样，我们应该试一试，不是吗？”麦格说。

“我们怎么不干脆顺便把所有麻瓜药品都在他身上试一遍？”罗恩小声嘀咕，“或者看看一个巫师最多能服下多少种魔药而不涨破肚皮？”

“总好过眼睁睁看着哈利送死，你不觉得吗？”唐克斯指出。

这可怕的前景让赫敏直想尖叫。

“我会和霍拉斯谈谈这事，”麦格说，“波特，把样品也送一份到霍格沃茨我的办公室。”

哈利点点头，不过赫敏能看出他对此不抱任何希望。

沙克尔开始说起凤凰社全体大会的安排，并要唐克斯和亚瑟帮忙筹备后勤工作。

赫敏半心半意地听着。她正目不转睛地看着哈利，心知对他来说，关于斯内普魔药的讨论才刚开了个头而已。她决心会后和他谈谈，希望能说服他理智一些。

终于等到散会，哈利踱出办公室。赫敏紧跟了上去，差点和冲向同样方向的罗恩撞个满怀。

他们气呼呼地相互瞪了一眼，继续追赶哈利的脚步。

哈利一步不停，头也不回地说：“你们两个还真一点都不浪费时间，对吧？”

赫敏对他抗拒的口吻置若罔闻。“我们得谈谈你的事，哈利。”

“是的，刻不容缓。”罗恩说。

哈利喟叹一声，没有说话，但也没阻止他们跟随。他径直朝卧室走去，让他们一起进了屋，走在最后的罗恩顺手关上了门。

“哈利，”赫敏口气严厉，“你得向我们保证，就算斯内普的魔药没问题，你也不会去做什么不计后果的事情。”

他显得很是懊恼。“怎么个不计后果法？”

“就像你一个人跑去找伏地魔那样不计后果！你知道我的意思，哈利！”

“你觉得我会那么做？”

“不会吗？”

哈利瞪着罗恩。“你呢？你也这么想？”

“我认识你很久了，哈利，你做过很多疯狂的事情。你指望我怎么想？”

有一会儿，哈利什么都没说，只是来回看着赫敏和罗恩。他的表情既困惑又吃惊，赫敏猜想那是因为他几乎没见过她和罗恩在任何问题上达成一致意见。最后，哈利开口了。“你知道，我总能解决那些事情活着回来。这次也一样。”

罗恩举起双手，一副听天由命的表情。

赫敏挫败地叫了一声，把头发揉得更加蓬乱。“你根本就不知道！”

“我不知道？你怎么知道我没有看过神谕的讯息？你怎么知道我没有看到一个我安然无恙而伏地魔死去的未来？”

“神谕？”罗恩问道，“什么神谕？”

赫敏狠狠瞪着哈利。“就算你看了，我也不会让你听信它。我跟你解释过了，哈利。神谕展现的不是未来。它展现的是视情况而存在的可能性。它展现的是如果你做了这样那样的事，可能会发生什么。更别提还有一些理论认为神谕会操纵人去做它希望他们做的事！”

“能不能拜托哪位给我解释一下这个神谕是什么东西？”罗恩大叫。

见哈利没吭声，赫敏耐心地接下了解说任务。“那是一种魔法器物，吸血鬼会长们用它来指导决策。它在女巫会监护之下，因为据说它含有伊希斯之血，而伊希斯的后裔一直都是女巫会会长。”

罗恩的眼睛瞪得老大。“它会告诉你未来？”

“不，它不会，”赫敏匆匆道，“至少我不相信它会。它让人一窥过去，现在，还有 _可能的_ 未来。有时候，它会主动传达意见。我相信，就是在这种时候，许多会长走向了疯狂，因为她们通常把这当成神谕做出的预言。耶希敏信笃它。很多人相信。可我不信，所以哈利不能以此说服我让他去做他以为他该做的事。”

罗恩仍然一脸困惑。“哈利又和它有什么关系？”

“耶希敏给了他一条来自神谕的讯息。”

罗恩呻吟道。“又一个预言。妙极了。”

赫敏愈发恼火。“你没听我说吗？那不是预言！”

“不管你有多聪明，赫敏，你认为情况如何和情况本身如何是两种截然不同的概念。”

“你没抓住要点，罗恩！谁都不该让水晶球、神谕或者喝雪莉酒喝得烂醉的教授影响他们的决定！”

“你怎么能这么说？你可是用时间转换器救过西里斯和巴克比克的命啊。”

“又来了，你又没抓住要点！当我使用时间转换器时，我不是在一个水晶球里看到的未来！我 _就是_ 未来，哈利和我是回到过去修正它。”

“是的，”哈利插嘴道，“但就算是那时候，我们也毫无偏差地做了应该做的事。未来可以预知——”

“对，未来可以预知，”她勉强承认，“但那并不意味着应该如此。”

他陷入了沉默。罗恩也是。

她吸了口气，缓缓吐出，空气进入体内的感觉令人安慰。“这么说你已经解读过神谕的讯息了，哈利？”

他顿一下。“不，我还没有，但随着这一切的发生，我可能会读一读。”

赫敏心往下一沉，但没有给他泼冷水。“到时候，不管你发现了什么，都别干傻事，行吗？”

“你刚把那小瓶子给我的时候，就已经说过了。”

“对，那就让我再跟你说一遍吧。反正我除了会唠叨一无是处。”

罗恩小心翼翼地盯着她。“听到你亲口承认感觉还真奇怪。这会减少对你唠叨的内容反其道而行的乐趣。”

“哈哈，罗恩。还真他妈好笑。”

罗恩不屑地朝她挥了挥手。“这就引出了我要说的重点。哈利，我们怎么才能相信你发现斯内普的魔药没问题以后 _不会_ 干傻事？”

哈利瞪了罗恩一眼，但当他满怀希望地看向赫敏而她却没有责备罗恩时，他才意识到她这次是不会站在他这边了。

哈利眼里闪过的受伤神情几乎要了赫敏的命。再过一秒，她大概就会投进哈利怀里，告诉他她从不怀疑他的理智。但他喟叹一声，于是她知道他明白了。

他把手伸进外套里，在内口袋里摸索着什么。

赫敏听见玻璃磕碰的叮当声，果不其然，哈利掏出了那三个小瓶子。

“拿去吧，”他说着，脸上泛起红晕，“也许……也许你是对的。也许是不能把它们留在我身边。记得把测试样本交给斯拉格霍恩和伍德豪斯。”

赫敏忍住一声宽慰的叹息。“样本就由你交给他们吧。”她拈起一个小瓶子，轻轻扬了扬，“这瓶我保管，还是把它们分开放明智一些。”

罗恩耸耸肩。“要是这样的话……”他也拿起一瓶魔药，“别让我们后悔把最后一瓶留给你，哈利。”

他扫了罗恩一眼，把最后一瓶放进口袋里。“我不会的。”

“很好。”罗恩显得十分满意，“唉呀，波特。我支持你在战火中一路走到今天可不是为了让你把自己盛在银盘子里拱手送出去！那样就太不公平了！我的艰苦努力就全都化为泡影了。”

哈利咧嘴笑笑，赫敏意识到他眼里 _确实_ 带上了笑意。

这两人是最好的朋友，她忍不住怀疑过去她的存在是否阻碍了他们关系的发展。在她离开的这五年里，哈利不得不向罗恩倾述他最难解的心结寻求支持；而如果有赫敏在他身边，这种情况是绝不会发生的。现在哈利和罗恩如此亲密也是意料中的事，但赫敏敢说 _他们_ 还能看出对方的想法。这有些离奇，却是事实。

_哦，如果他们开始卿卿我我，那可就麻烦了。_

她悄然露出一抹微笑。

哈利和罗恩似乎就什么问题达成了一致，但她刚才没注意听他们的对话。

哈利舒臂环住她。“噢，这神秘的微笑是怎么回事？”

她毫不惊讶他会注意到。“没什么。我刚才有点走神了。你和罗恩说什么了？”

“只是说我们应该出去放松一下。喝杯健力士黑啤，东拉西扯聊聊天。”

“啊，”她说，“那我祝你们玩得痛快。”

罗恩翻了个白眼。“你在说什么啊，格兰杰？你不想和我们一起去吗？酒馆不够高档，不合你的品味？”

她笑道：“闭嘴吧你。和你那酒馆有多破没关系。我只是……这是‘男孩之夜’一类的事吧，嗯？我不想碍事。”

罗恩嗤笑一声。“别傻了。你也是男孩里的一员啊，所以你才不会碍事呢。”

她不由笑了。“哦，我也是男孩里的一员？哈利可不认为我是男孩。特别是今晚早些时候。”

哈利柔声轻笑，像是要证明这一点似的，把她揽得更近，亲吻她耳后。她在他嘴唇的轻触下微微战栗。

值得称道的是，罗恩显得很镇定。“你刚才说什么我都没听到，他刚才做什么我也都没看到！好了，就当你们俩只是我最好的朋友，相互没有亲热关系。趁你们两个还没变得激情四溢烦死人，我们快走吧。我们要到酒吧里坐着。这样你们才不会在桌子底下动手动脚。”

赫敏笑起来，心里暖乎乎的。罗恩又当她是最好的朋友了，这确实值得庆祝。“到酒吧里坐着能克制我们的激情？为什么呢？”

“呃，因为人类尊严的需要？”

哈利咧嘴笑了。“我会努力不对她动手动脚的，罗恩，只要你乖乖回答我们的问题。”

“所有问题？”

“所有问题。别找借口。”

“哼。好吧，那也可以安排。半打威士忌应该就行了。”

“那么，我们成交了？”

“成交。我们走吧。夜色不等人啊！”

*

一进酒馆，罗恩就用他的粗胳膊揽住赫敏肩膀，大拇指朝哈利的方向努了努，对酒保说：“这两位是我在这世上最好的朋友。今晚他们请我喝酒，因为他们有丰富多彩的性生活，而我好几个月都没跟人亲热过了。”罗恩忠实地扮演着监督人角色，一屁股坐在两人之间。他一如既往地成功活跃了气氛。酒保也觉得他很有趣，这在一家几天都不打扫厕所的酒馆里可是件难得的事。罗恩向来擅长在酒吧里打破僵局。

于是他开始喝酒，几杯威士忌下肚后，才告诉他们加布丽和他分手了。

他们没有露出不出所料的表情，而是恰如其分地表达了同情和遗憾。哈利和他对干了一杯俄罗斯锅炉厂鸡尾酒纪念这一悲剧。他们把一杯伏特加带盅沉入一满杯啤酒里，最后咕嘟咕嘟一口气灌下去，将空啤酒杯砰的放在吧台上，比赛似的打出一串嗝来。

赫敏丢了三个字给他们。“真·恶·心。”

他们能听见在吧台后面擦拭酒杯的酒保轻声窃笑。

“我想我应该庆幸你们没在对方头上砸碎瓶子，也没挠你们的蛋。”她倨傲地说。

“那是魁地奇周末保留节目。”罗恩打着嗝，一本正经地说。

赫敏带着点轻蔑的表情，就像一个好朋友该做的那样不再追究，转而问起分手的情况，劝罗恩向他们倾述。

罗恩哀号一声，宣布如果非要他做这种娘娘腔的事，他立马离开酒吧。

赫敏不为所动地坚持着，哈利目睹了罗恩抗议无效最终“屈服”的全过程。其间，哈利一言未发，让他的挚友得以假借被赫敏胁迫之名倾吐心声。

加布丽和罗恩分手是因为罗恩不能经常抽时间陪她。加布丽没有发脾气。她没有责备，没有哭诉，没有威胁。她只是说，她能理解凤凰社的需求比她的重要，而她不想逼他做选择。她还年轻，正是需要成长的年龄，而既然她无论如何都要成长，那就应该在某个人的 _陪伴_ 下成长，而不是和一个看上去比实际年龄还老的男友痴缠。

“她是个小可人儿，不是吗？”赫敏不动声色地说，“他叫什么名字？皮埃尔？基恩？”

罗恩先是一惊，随即释然。“其实，我并不认为她有脚踩两条船。加布丽是个好姑娘，她不会有意去伤害任何人，但我想她对某个……和她年纪相仿的家伙有兴趣。她提过某个叫雷米的家伙。也许就是他。”

“哼，哼，”赫敏小声嘀咕，“我应该敲打敲打那个小德拉库尔。”

罗恩哈哈大笑。“哦，放过她吧。我只会感谢她曾让一个老男人又找回了十几岁的感觉。”

“罗恩，你才二十二岁。往前倒三年，你也就十几岁。”哈利说。

“我感觉比那要老得多。”

哈利和赫敏对视一眼，心照不宣地转了转眼珠。他又朝罗恩的方向推过一杯威士忌。“给。喝吧，老人家，趁你的风湿病还没发作。”

赫敏大笑，但片刻之后，她揽住罗恩肩膀，问道：“你会没事的吧？”

罗恩先是略显惊讶，随后慢慢绽开微笑。

哈利自己也有点惊讶。当然，赫敏曾是他有幸结识的最善解人意的女人，但自从经历了五年凶险甚至可能无情的吸血鬼生活归来，她亲切敏感的天性已被消磨得所剩无几。这不是个为肥皂剧哭鼻子、抱着泰迪熊睡觉的温柔少女。她是个舞刀弄枪、很有主见的女人，甚至哈利都没料到她会留心失恋男人的敏感情绪。

“是啊，我猜也是。”罗恩答道，“我多少算是自作自受，这有点不公平，不是吗？我是说我的做法。她太年轻了。我早该知道的。”

赫敏气喘吁吁地捂住胸口。“安静些吧，我的心。[1]我真的听到罗恩·韦斯莱口中道出了智慧之语？”

“可别太习惯了哦，”罗恩说，“我也就在这类感情问题上有点智慧，还是因为哈利曾在这方面经历过更多磨难。你也知道，常言道：‘聪明人从自己的错误中学习。智者从别人的错误中学习。’”

“喂。”哈利轻轻抗议了一声，随后就认命地咧嘴笑起来。

赫敏支棱起眉毛，交叉双臂抱在胸前。“哦，真的？据我所见所闻，你还是没有从最重要的那个错误里吸取教训。”

罗恩嘻嘻一笑。“你是说爱上吸血鬼那档子事？我早学到很多教训啦。”

她咧咧嘴，却不像是被冒犯的样子。“不是 _那个_ 错误，而是没有看到近在眼前的真爱。”

哈利朝她做了个鬼脸。她咧嘴回了他一个微笑。

罗恩保持着笑容，眉毛却打成了结。“什么？我不明白。”

“辩方陈词完毕。”赫敏小声嘀咕，“我才不会把鼻子拱进这种事情里多管闲事呢。”

“我也是。”哈利说，“只要事情没出问题……”

“就用不着担心蝻钩。”

哈利哈哈大笑，罗恩脸上的困惑消失了，吃吃地低声笑起来。

“哦，你是说，卢娜。”他说。

赫敏笑笑。“这猴子真的会思考呢。”

“嗨……我起码不像这边的某个家伙那么迟钝。”罗恩用大拇指指着他。

“噢，”被提到的那家伙说，“别再抓着我不放了。”

赫敏眼里闪着一丝调笑的光。“那么，罗恩，你喜欢卢娜吗？”

罗恩耸耸肩。“我不知道。我以前从没想过。”

“哦，真没想过？”

“唔……”罗恩迟疑了一下，“偶尔幻想过一两次，不过那很正常，不是吗？我是个身心健康的男人，而她金发碧眼，又有那么漂亮的胸。”

哈利哈哈大笑。

赫敏做了个鬼脸，记起罗恩低头看她紧身背心的情景。“我还从不知道你是个那么看重胸的人呢，罗恩。”

罗恩转向哈利。“男人不都这样吗？”

哈利耸耸肩。“哦，胸也很好，我承认……但我更喜欢腿。赫敏有一双上好的美腿。”

她故作谦逊道：“哦，住口。”

罗恩做了个鬼脸。“哇，等你有我这么高、经常能从上面看到美景的时候，就会情不自禁低头往那些衬衣里瞥了。”

赫敏若有所思。“居然有那么几分歪理。”

“确实。”哈利说。

“我提议干杯，”罗恩举起酒杯道，“敬漂亮的胸脯和上好的美腿。见鬼，不妨再加上紧致的翘臀吧。”

“干杯，哥们。”

幸而赫敏宽容地不予追究，只是翻了个白眼。

于是在接下来的两个半小时里，他们看着罗恩借酒浇愁。当罗恩喝得烂醉时，哈利付了账，挣扎着试图架起罗恩走出酒馆。

“要是某位拥有吸血鬼力量的女友能过来搭把手就太好了。”哈利哼哼着竭力撑住罗恩的身体。

罗恩开始唱起一支下流小曲，说的是群没穿内裤的姑娘做高踢腿的故事。

赫敏笑了笑，却没有呵斥，而是上前分担了罗恩的重量。他们磕磕绊绊出了酒馆走上人行道，找到了最近的幻影移形点。哈利先幻影移形带走了罗恩，随随便便把他扔在床上。

“哈利，我想乔治爱上卢娜了。”罗恩含糊道。

哈利身形一顿，蹙起眉头。

“瞧瞧他脸上的表情，”罗恩咕哝着，挠了挠肚子，醉意蒙眬地扎进枕头里。他眨眨眼，呆滞的双眸定在哈利身上。“他比我更需要她，我想……”

哈利为挚友觉得揪心。他不知道该怎么想这件事。“休息吧，罗恩。”

“好。晚安，哥们。”

哈利离开了。

他回去接赫敏，很快就和她一起走在下到格里莫广场地窖的楼道里。

路上，她停下来回头看着他。“哈利，每次当你……”

“怎么了？”

“你知道……当你拯救世界的时候……”

他轻笑着连连摇头，脸上是听由天命的痛苦表情。

“你知道我的意思，”她柔声说，“当你这么做的时候，你脑子里都在想些什么？”

“除了‘哦天哪，有个坏巫师要杀我，快撤吧’以外？”

她笑笑，似乎对问出这样的问题有些歉然，但没有收回提问。“对。”

哈利还没从这个角度考虑过，但答案立刻就浮上心头。“我在想我不能失败，因为如果我输了，会有太多人因此受苦。我想到那些我爱的人，那些我想保护的人。然后我问自己，为了保护他们，我愿意走多远……”

她喟叹一声，眼中盈满泪水。她用手背拭去就要夺眶而出的眼泪。“罗恩和我无法阻止你去做你必须做的事，哈利。我想，也许过去我已经试过太多次了……每次都以失败告终。现在我只求你答应我一件事。当你决定做某些我可能不希望你做的事情的时候……要告诉我。请你一定要告诉我。我保证不会阻拦你。”

他惊讶地挑起眉毛。“你不会？”

“我发誓。我发誓我不会。无论我觉得那有多傻。无论那有多不计后果，多缺乏理性，多——”

他吃吃轻笑。“这大概是我自作自受。”

她脸红了。“我只求你答应我。”

他吻着她，动作轻柔地把她拥进怀里。“我答应你。”他轻声道。

当两人分开时，她抬头又深深看了他一眼，才继续走下楼梯。哈利目送着她向下走去，当她抵达楼梯底层时，所罗门和吕西安已经在那里等她了。她向他们致意后，再次转向他。

他勾起一边嘴角，露出一个疲惫的微笑。她也报以微笑，转身消失在拐角处。

哈利爬上楼梯时，听见赫敏的声音从下方走廊里飘来。

“有音信吗？”

一阵意味深长的沉默，说明所罗门和吕西安没有什么向她报告。

_耶希敏依然失踪。_

哈利不知道这意味着什么，说实话，他也不愿去想。

*

几缕阳光透过百叶窗照进哈利的卧室。天还早，可以再睡几个小时，但当他坐在床沿凝视手中的神谕讯息时，他不禁想知道赫敏是不是在这件事上也说对了。

要不是因为赫敏的警告，他也许早就解读过讯息了。

他回想起预言和时间转换器，回想起它们强大的自我应验性和破坏性。他不知道这条讯息将带来什么后果，但事到如今，前景如此黯淡，任何一丝渺茫的希望都聊胜于无，他不禁怀疑他还能有什么损失。

他在手心里翻动着那个挂坠，瓶内的液体散发出诱人的柔光。小瓶上的金属镶嵌仍对他很有吸引力，他知道有机会的话，他一定会问问耶希敏那装饰是什么意思——如果那确实有什么含义的话。

他捏着那恶魔天使的金属脑袋，小心拽了一下。小瓶啪的开了，瓶口泛出红色的光。他对着屋里微蒙的光线举起小瓶，不知道是不是应该把它喝下去。

液体的光芒变深了，哈利感觉手指间淌着暖流。那暖流陡然变得灼热，他叫了声痛，小瓶脱手滚落。他咒骂一声，想在空中接住小瓶，却发现瓶子烫得没法沾手。小瓶掉在地上，完好无缺，但瓶内的液体流溢而出。

“该死，该死，该死！”哈利嘶声咒骂着，跪到地上。他摸摸小瓶，发现它已经冷却下来，于是发疯似的试图把那液体舀回瓶子里。当然，这很傻。手指沾上那液体，只觉触感有如鲜血，他又着迷又惊骇地注视着满手的血污。

过去，他也曾见过自己双手染满鲜血，但他意识到那更多是在他拯救生命而不是剥夺生命时沾染。他杀死吸血鬼和狼人时，血大多沾染的是他的剑；而他不得不夺取人类性命时，则往往使用魔法。拯救生命时，他捂住出血的伤口……鲜血从他指缝间溢出，渗进他指甲里。

_到处都是赫敏的血。_

他闭上眼睛，努力推开脑海中那段记忆。

当他再次睁开双眼时，地板上和他手上的血迹闪着微光。

哈利觉得一阵恐慌，咒骂着想冲进盥洗室，趁这血还没对他造成什么可怕影响前，赶紧把它洗掉。

但没等他有所动作，地上的血泊漾起了波纹，然后它自己汇成了一条线，仿佛有生命一样，缓缓朝哈利的方向爬来。

不知道为什么，但这令人毛骨悚然的东西让他觉得似曾相识，他挣扎着躲开了。

他手脚并用地爬起来，冲到门边，伸手去拧门把时才意识到，他手上那层薄薄的血也像活了似的泛起了涟漪。

“见鬼！”

他抓起毛巾，用力擦拭，但那血顺着布褶爬上了他的手臂，肩膀，脖子，然后钻进他嘴里。

他跪在地上干呕，感觉血线在他舌头上畅游，与此同时，地上那滩血也追上了他。那液体蜿蜒着攀上他的腿，他的身体，一路渗进他指甲缝里。血渗进他的伤疤，哈利有种无处可逃的感觉。他控制不住自己，突然像被麻醉了似的一阵眩晕，恍惚间仿佛就要失去知觉。

他一定是脸朝地摔倒了，因为他感觉脸颊阵阵刺痛，动弹不得。很快，他的视野就陷入一片殷红的黑暗中。

*

_一个古老的声音絮絮低吟着难解的话语。词句在他脑海中萦绕聚拢。_

_声音飘荡着，影像和记忆浮上意识表面。纷至沓来，无从分辨。_

_赫敏神色焦灼却决然，她在两人间举起时间转换器，计时器滴答着转了三次……_

_他发现她躺在他臂弯里，生命之血从她体内渗出，他_ _用手捂住她的伤口_ _……_

_吸血鬼跪倒在地，魔法太阳的强烈光线烤焦了他的皮肉，毒蛇的尖牙划开他的皮肤，他在剧痛中翻滚……_

_坚纽斯咬破手腕上的血管，鲜血从伤口流淌而出，他把手腕塞到赫敏嘴边，强迫她饮下鲜血，她眼中写满惊骇……_

_修长的美腿和诱人的曲线，一个黑影挡在赫敏与死亡之间。他们周遭的林地里躁动着危险的魔法，那突然出现的影子却在大笑，迷人的嘴唇吐出话语。他们叫她耶希敏，她是古吸血鬼，保护着年轻的吸血鬼不为她的创造者所害……_

 

_声音归于寂静，哈利看到了许多记忆中的面孔。藏在奇洛教授头巾下的祸害；密室中年轻男子的_ _生命精华；背弃友情毁了大脚板、月亮脸、尖头叉子和莉莉人生的虫尾巴；由父亲的骨、仆人的肉、仇敌的血中复活的怪物；不分昼夜折磨着他思绪的人；向整个伦敦、千家万户和霍格沃茨播下苦难的恶魔；已夺走如此多生命并宣称将夺走更多的伏地魔。_

_哈利看到了其他人，那些追随伏地魔的爪牙。贝拉特里克斯，他忠实而邪恶的左右手。彼得，爱哭鼻子的仆人。卢修斯，腰缠万贯的走狗。芬里尔，残暴的狼人。坚纽斯，古吸血鬼。_

_然后哈利看到了他自己，他的过去，他的现在，他的将来。_

 

_那是一双眼睛，比哈利见过的任何一双眼睛都要苍老。是一双女人的眼睛，画着厚重的眼影。一缕缕薰香的烟雾在角落里打着旋儿，气味刺鼻。烟雾浓重，遮蔽视野，他能听见她唇间吐出话语，她在念着一卷以血书写的羊皮纸。_ _“_ _Ahksha Tan. Shiao Khali. Nung Aino we Hiro. Jahad. Rhakmun. Imma akh shanna wa hal eyto ji ufra amun hal ami. Ahksha Tan. Shiao Khali. Nung Aino we Hiro…_ _”_ _那陌生的音节一遍又一遍地重复，直到哈利再也无法忍受，用手捂住了耳朵。他挣扎着尖叫。他要这声音停下，因为嘈杂的思绪和画面就快把他逼疯了。_

_他尖叫着要求安静。他紧紧闭上双眼。_

_当他再睁眼时，已经身处格里莫广场的卧室。那个念着羊皮纸的陌生女人坐在他对面，鲜血正从四面墙上渗出。_

_他注视着这一切，惊骇异常。_

_鲜血凝聚成形，像是一种未知语言的字符，写满了他房间的每一个角落，那女人还在一遍又一遍地念着同样的陌生音节，她的双眼渐渐变得空洞茫然，仿佛那颂词正在吸干她的生命。_

_她还在念着，渐渐地，她说的内容开始变成了他能理解的语言。_

三个尖牙的后裔

一个孩子注定背叛 指点江山

一个孩子注定事奉 流血牺牲

一个孩子注定培育命运的种子

血族之平衡 维系于三人之身

这些属于尖牙的孩子啊

 

两个因预言相连的灵魂

一个靠最古老的魔法 存活于世

一个支离破碎 却活过黑魔法重重

二者都不完全属于自己

世界的未来 承担于两个灵魂之上

这些因预言相连的灵魂啊

 

每一个为共同命运所羁绊者

受膏王者 蒙上古意志祝福

诱导者 知晓世事鞠躬尽瘁

时间的最后转换者 唤醒远古法术

执杖者 若不杀生便是死路

受控者 徒劳挣扎洒尽鲜血

五个为共同命运所羁绊的生命

终将拯救血族脱离白昼的缚束

_血字涂满了墙壁，从天花板到地面，字迹里又淌出血来，涓涓殷红在地面上汇集，再次扑向他，顺着他的躯体攀缘而上，渗进他嘴里、眼里、鼻子里、耳朵里。他感觉自己浑身充血，像要炸开来似的，他想要叫喊，却叫不出声，口中只发出几声含混的哽咽，如同一个行将溺死的人。_

*

“哈利！”有个声音远远地呼唤着，“哈利！”

然后哈利觉得有人在打他的脸。那感觉就像被船桨砸了，直到那时候，哈利才意识到他正拼命喊叫。

他没有溺死在血泊里。他的卧室没有被血淹没，四壁洁净如新。没有陌生女人在他房间里。实际上，在场的每一张脸都是他再熟悉不过的。

是唐克斯，莱姆斯，还有德拉科。他们全都面色苍白，一脸震惊。

唐克斯俯向他，晃得他晕头转向，打得他差点又失去知觉。

哈利停下叫喊，然后意识到自己呼吸沉重，衣衫都被汗水湿透了。他躺在硬木地板上，硌得浑身难受。

手指上的疼痛变得清晰起来，他意识到这是因为他一直紧紧攥着他野性难驯的头发。他放松手指，让自己慢慢适应。

“你应该再揍他一拳，唐克斯。”德拉科很是认真地说。

“闭嘴，马尔福，”唐克斯说，“我想他醒了。”

德拉科瞥了他一眼。“是他的伤疤吗？”

莱姆斯蹙蹙眉，审慎地注视着哈利的眼睛。“我不知道。哈利？能听到我们说话吗？”

哈利又呼吸了几次，咽了口唾沫，点点头。“我、我没事。我只是——呀，就像做了个噩梦。”他挣扎着想爬起来，莱姆斯忙搀住他。

“怎么了？”莱姆斯问。

哈利记起了那条讯息，疯狂地扫视四周寻找那个小瓶子。只见它躺在地面上，开着盖，里面的血却涓滴未洒。他发疯似的伸手一把抓住小瓶，一边希望自己的手别抖，一边塞紧盖子。

他的头阵阵悸痛，那些陌生的词句深深烙在他记忆里。“我、我需要我的冥想盆。我得——”

“放松，”莱姆斯安慰道，“冥想盆跑不了。”

“是的，但记忆却有可能消失——我不知道这些和神谕有关的东西是什么作用机理。我必须记下那些话……”

莱姆斯和唐克斯迷惑地对望一眼。

“神谕？”唐克斯问，“到底是怎么——”

“他会不会发疯从来都不是问题，”德拉科冷笑着说，“问题只是什么时候疯而已。”

哈利没理他。“我得回书房去。”

莱姆斯有力的胳膊扶住了他，他心中暗暗感激。他的双腿还有点发软。

哈利试探着迈了几步，很高兴地发现他还能做到，也没再晕过去。他向前走去，莱姆斯和唐克斯紧随其后。

德拉科厌烦的哼哼声和退开的脚步声就是他对此毫无兴趣的证明。

“罗恩到底在哪？”唐克斯问，“别跟我说这么吵他还能睡得着！”

“他烂醉如泥，”哈利茫然答道，“加布丽把他给甩了。”

“希望他们的年龄差距与此无关。”

“唐克斯。”莱姆斯口吻略带责备。

哈利继续往前走，走到书房门口，转身歉然望着他俩。“对不起，可我需要单独待一会儿。”

唐克斯和莱姆斯注视他片刻，似乎在评估把他独自留下是否妥当。他的目光毫不动摇，终于，他们点点头转身离去。

哈利松了口气，关上书房门，向冥想盆中望去。

*

罗恩醒来时头痛欲裂。太阳升起来了，日光如戟，直戳下来刺得他脑仁生疼。

他呻吟一声，拉起毯子盖在脑袋上，挡住那炫目的阳光。他缩在毯子下面，探出一只手去摸怀表。

他眨了好几次眼才看清时间，已经差不多是中午了。

他又呻吟了一声。“查理会杀了我的。”他小声嘟囔。

他强迫自己爬起来，只觉头晕眼花，脑袋像被劈开似的。窗台上传来的扑打声更是让头痛雪上加霜。

那翅膀的拍打声在他听来就像爆竹一样震耳欲聋。

他皱着眉转过头，看见一只鹰，一只很大的鹰，几乎占满了窗口。那鹰发出一声刺耳的尖叫，像刀一样戳进罗恩的耳朵。

“啊！该死的见他妈的鬼！”他大叫一声，把脑袋埋进枕头里。

那只鹰又拍打起翅膀，罗恩从床上爬起来，骂骂咧咧地勉强站稳。

有封信绑在鹰腿上，罗恩努力取下信同时避免被鹰爪挠伤。

信封上没有任何记号，但揭开火漆读到信上的内容时，罗恩突然就清醒了。

_请来喝茶小坐。孩子们很想念叔叔。_

没有署名，但罗恩知道是谁寄来的。

他眨眨眼摆脱宿醉感，用冷水拍拍脸，喝了点提神剂，找几件干净衣服穿上，顺手抓起毛皮大衣。靠驯龙师专用门钥匙，他赶往了瑞典的短鼻龙保护区。

*

哈利闭上眼睛，揉了揉太阳穴，思忖着如果他写下来的这些东西再看不出意思来，他就要冒火了。

他望向壁炉，等着斯拉格霍恩、麦格或者伍德豪斯的脸出现，带来关于送检魔药的消息，但炉膛里始终静悄悄的。

他叹了口气。他迫切需要有人帮忙分分心。

桌上到处都是纸张，纸上墨迹斑驳，有草草书写的笔记，临摹的图形，听写下来的台词，或许还有一两幅卡通涂鸦。

他已经在书房里待了好几个小时，除了唐克斯出门上班前来过一次，就只有莱姆斯午餐时来和他分享了盒饭。当然，在自己家里吃盒饭是挺奇怪的，不过说真的，在这种时候，他也没空去忙活那些厨房里的琐事。

 _有太多事情要做了_ _……_ 他心想。不久的将来，他和伏地魔之间终将一战，在那之前，也不知道他什么时候才会适应所有的一切。

他有种奇怪的感觉，似乎将要毫无准备地参加一场考试。这样不好，特别是这几年来他一直以为自己已经做好了一切准备。

_都是斯内普的错。_

他看看怀表，发现刚过日落时分。

他一点觉都没睡。

他摘下眼镜，合上双眼。他一定是打了一小会儿瞌睡，因为不知不觉间，他就被一阵翻动纸页的沙沙声吵醒了。

他看见有个模糊的身影站在椅子旁，正向书桌俯着身。他戴上眼镜，盯着赫敏的背影，放任自己悄悄微笑了一会儿，才问道：“我睡了多久？”

她见他醒了，似乎一点都不惊讶，头也不回地继续翻着他桌上那些纸。“就几分钟……这些东西是从哪来的，哈利？”她举起一张写着陌生字符的纸。

他在座位上抻直腰杆，打了个哈欠。“是神谕。今天早上，我解读了讯息。”

她沉默了片刻，他不禁怀疑她是不是要责备他了。但她没有。

“这是吸血鬼象形文，”她说，“是你写的？”

“临摹的，”哈利说，“从幻象里。我不会假装我看得懂。你能读懂吗？”

赫敏点点头。“ _Ahksha Tan. Shiao Khali. Nung Aino we Hiro…_ 哈利，这是非常古老的文体。比现代吸血鬼语要难一些，但是——”

他眨眨眼赶开睡意，鼓励她读下去。“继续读。这听起来和我在幻象里听到的一模一样。”

“什么幻象？”

“来自神谕的，”他简单解释道，“继续读。”

她没再坚持要更多解释，只是有点懊恼地看了他一眼，就读了下去。“ _Ahksha Tan. Shiao Khali. Nung Aino we Hiro. Jahad. Rhakmun. Imma akh shanna wa hal eyto ji ufra amun hal ami…_ 就是同样的句子，一遍又一遍地重复。”

他点点头。“你知道这是什么意思吗？”

“知道。 _Ahksha Tan_ 是受膏王者。 _Shiao Khali_ 是鞠躬尽瘁的诱导者。 _Nung Aino we Hiro_ 字面意思是时间的最后转换者。 _Jahad_ 是执杖者。 _Rhakmun_ 是傀儡，更准确地说是受控者。”

“剩下的呢？”

她又读了一遍，眉头紧锁。“大意是：五人将拯救血族脱离黑暗，使其子孙能再次行走于日光之下。”

“血族？”

“血族是古名，指吸血鬼种族 _以及_ 他们的孩子。”

“孩子？”

“当一个吸血鬼转变一个人类时，那个被转变的人类有时也被称为那个吸血鬼的‘孩子’。但这只是一种隐喻。有些吸血鬼对此很当真，更多吸血鬼则不以为然。就好像当两个吸血鬼是被同一个主人转变时，也可以说他们是‘被同一个父亲转变’，诸如此类。”

哈利翻着桌上的纸，摸出他写下讯息台词的那张。“给，读读这个，告诉我你是不是能读出什么意思。”

她一边聚精会神地读着，一边拧起眉毛来。几分钟后，他翻遍桌上的纸张，又摸出一份摹本来。她拿在手里。“这是谁译的？”

“有错吗？”

她扬了扬手里的象形文摹本和讯息台词。“这段英文就是这些象形文的准确译本。”

哈利指指英文译本。“这段文字是我从讯息里听写的，而那些字符是我从幻象里临摹的。你弄得懂这几节诗文的内容吗？”

“只看得出有关你和伏地魔的那节。”

“‘时间的最后转换者’对你来说有什么意义吗？”

她皱着眉。“当然。在所有时间转换器尽数毁于神秘事务司之前，我曾用过最后一个转换器。”

“我以前听到这个词的时候也这么想过，但这里说的不是时间转换器，赫敏。它说的是最后一个转换时间的人。”

“我就怕你会这么说。瞧，这就是我为什么 _讨厌_ 预言课……你是什么时候、从谁那里听到过‘时间的最后转换者’这回事？”

“两周前，从烧你父母房子的狼人那里听到过。别转话题。”

“对不起。”

“这个预言——”

“这 _不是_ 预言。”她咬着牙说。

他叹了口气，耐心笑着改口道：“这条 _讯息_ 也提到了你。既然你不是因预言相连的两个灵魂之一……”

“那我就是这个所谓‘尖牙’的三个孩子之一，”她怏怏不乐地接口道，“我不知道尖牙是谁，除非海格的胆小鬼宝贝已经变成了吸血狗狗……或者，这也可能是吸血鬼种族的另一个说法……”

“你又跑题了。你知道我想说什么。”

她抿着嘴。尽管心知这样不地道，但哈利居然有些想笑着说：“被写在预言里的感觉糟透了，不是吗？”但是当然了，她不认可这是个预言，而他觉得就算这样对她来说也不轻松，所以拿这事开玩笑绝对不是个好主意。

“我们并不知道我是不是最后一个时间转换者，”她固执地指出，“也许有哪个家伙在我们不知道的时候转换过时间呢。”

“那家伙不会正好对氪石过敏吧，我说？”

她蹙眉道：“我是认真的。”

他苦笑一声。“赫敏，我需要你和我同心协力。告诉我，你是不是明白你是这个预—— _讯息_ 里提到的三人之一。”

她轻声喟叹。“是的，当然，我明白。但是——”

“没有什么但是。坚纽斯转变了你。坚纽斯和耶希敏有着同一个创造者。你亲口说过的。”

“那并不——”

“即使耶希敏和坚纽斯在五百年间创造过十几个吸血鬼，你仍是其中唯一跟我 _以及_ 时间转换有关的。你就不想知道尖牙爷爷是谁吗？”

她摇摇头，显然，讨论这个所谓的讯息让她感觉很是挫败。“那这又意味着什么？在最后一段里谁是谁？谁是受膏王者？谁是诱导者？其他人又是谁？你为什么要问我这些？我已经跟你说过我对预——这类东西的感想，哈利。瞧，这就像我想的一样麻烦。想想吧。这五人里至少有两个自认为是受膏王者，任何人都可能是诱导者，执杖者的情况听起来模棱两可，而人人都情愿把别人想象成受控者！就我看来，这所谓的讯息让每个人都觉得它能为自己服务。就算有理由确信我是最后的时间转换者也不会让情况有所改善，而且关于我在第一节里到底扮演什么角色也是语焉不详。神谕希望我们如何对待这条讯息？”

哈利对她歉然一笑，却没有放过这个话题。“耶希敏曾说在我解读讯息之前，应该做好准备。在做好准备之前就解读讯息可能造成可怕的后果。我无意成为王者，我也不是诱导者，由始至终都不是。我是受控者吗？我是执杖者吗？或许在结局到来前我们无从知晓，但我有种感觉，等到了关键时刻，我会知道的。”

她眼中隐隐闪过怒意，但她抿了抿嘴，什么都没说。她记得自己的承诺，同样的，到时他也会记得他的承诺。

她喟叹一声，坐在他桌沿上，露出认命的表情。“哈利，听我说。也许无论是否了解神谕的讯息，你都会决定去做这件或者那件事情。但现在你听到了讯息，就可能会觉得这些就是你仅有的选择！你不明白吗？你将不可避免地选择神谕向你展示的道路，而你本来不必被它牵着鼻子走的！”

“其他人已经选了这条路，赫敏——”

“你不必如此。”

“我只能如此，”他一瞬不瞬地注视着她的眼睛，“你意识到这神谕已经造成了哪些影响吗？再好好想想。坚纽斯知道这条讯息，我们不清楚他是怎么知道的，但他就是知道了，也许，也许他向伏地魔展示了同样的讯息。他甚至不必把讯息随身携带。它就记在他脑子里，伏地魔可以通过冥想盆看到它。耶希敏明显是知道的，因为这是 _她的_ 神谕，不是吗？所以三个 _知情者_ 对此作出了反应。坚纽斯转变你，耶希敏招募你，而伏地魔从那时起就一直试图杀死你。你明白这对我是怎样一种情形吗，赫敏？现在我不能对这神谕视而不见，对吧？因为它改变了我们俩的人生。不管它是什么，不管它是在揭示未来还是在操纵未来，它都影响了我们。你明白吗？”

她的眉毛打成了结，而后双手捂脸，深深吸气，深深呼气。当她把手放下时，过了好一阵子才开口：“我还是更喜欢你让我来琢磨事情的时候。至少那时候我走在前面，有更多时间来调整心态面对那些不可避免的情况。”

他疲惫地笑笑。“那样会更轻松一些吗？”

“不。我习惯认为那样好些，是因为那样我就能预见你下意识的反应——”

他放声大笑。

“——但事实就是，情况从来都不会变得更轻松。除非我不在乎你，那样或许会容易一些吧。”

“我总说我对朋友们是个负担。”

她扬起一边眉毛，继而笑笑。“这世上有的是比爱上哈利·波特更糟的事情。”

他缓缓咧开嘴，握住她的手，让彼此的手指交缠在一起。“我该希望如此。”

*

在加尔提斯波答山的森林里，罗恩打着寒颤。

夜晚天气晴好无风，却如死一般寂静，月光也冷清清的没有一丝暖意。他把戴着手套的手更深地插进绒衬里口袋里，希翼着能寻觅到一些未知的温暖。

他已经用滥了到瑞典短鼻龙保护区的借口，从斯堪的纳维亚山区腹地到他如今所在的位置路程艰险，有时甚至要花费一整天的时间。他们居然还指望他会在保护区尽职尽责地工作呢。

 _那些短鼻龙都是混账东西！_ 他恨恨地想着，摸了摸早些时候差点被龙焰的火舌波及的脑袋。

更别提不在保护区的时候，他还得在克鲁姆家里，假扮父亲照顾威克多尔的孩子们，以免帮佣疑心有什么地方不对头。更糟的是威克多尔似乎很招引那些瑞典保姆。光是金发碧眼，罗恩还能应付，可那身 _打扮_ ……她们就不知道已经秋天了，那么少的衣服很不合季节吗？况且罗恩能看出来，她们又不是不怕冷。

罗恩叹了口气，不知道威克多尔什么时候会到，希望那个保加利亚人—— _前保加利亚人_ ——动作快点，因为如果威克多尔再过十分钟还没出现，就表示他有麻烦了，而罗恩将不得不努力去救这个魁地奇找球手—— _前魁地奇找球手_ ——的小命。罗恩不是懦夫，但他觉得要是能求援的话，他和威克多尔都会多一层保障，而威克多尔却偏偏要求他不到真正生死攸关的时候不能这么做。

“知道的人越少，你我就越安全。”威克多尔如是说。

罗恩曾想争辩：他们需要帮助——这很危险，事情没有看上去那么简单，这事哈利能比他们俩干得好——但威克多尔态度坚决。罗恩也没法责备他。威克多尔把孩子们的安全看得高于一切，他做或者不做任何事都取决于此。

罗恩不喜欢这样，但他不想逼威克多尔做不想做的事，尤其是在威克多尔正冒着生命危险帮助凤凰社的时候。

为什么威克多尔在那么多人里偏偏选中了罗恩来帮忙，原因很明显。罗恩是威克多尔的保密人，找罗恩帮忙就不必冒险暴露威克多尔的新家，危及他和家人的新身份。威克多尔信任罗恩，他知道罗恩有实战经验。另外，正如威克多尔所说，在秘密行动中，参与的人越少就越安全。当然，罗恩所能支配的也只有那么多资源，这是罗恩不愿去想的。他只希望哈利没注意到他的傲罗特供复方汤剂正慢慢减少。

总之，威克多尔的计划一开始非常简单。克鲁姆堡一役胜利后，威克多尔清理掉尸体，并悄悄收集了某个食死徒的头发样本。他这么做是因为他想继续在战争中尽一份力，但他还有孩子需要考虑，所以只能秘密行动—— _非常_ 秘密，尽一切可能保守秘密。为了保密需要，他没有对任何人透露口风，只告诉了他的保密人，罗恩也因此参与到他的计划中。

威克多尔·克鲁姆身上有黑魔标记。真正的黑魔标记。那个标记掩盖了他的魔法特征，使他不为伏地魔所注意，因而得以轻易出入食死徒集会。他能够收集信息，获取情报，扮演好一名间谍的角色——只要他没被逮住，没被杀死。

尽管计划危险重重——是的，罗恩曾告诉威克多尔这么做愚蠢透顶——但威克多尔执意如此。他说，不管罗恩帮不帮忙他都会做，而威克多尔所要求的只是一旦他有个三长两短，罗恩就要确保将孩子们安全移交给指定监护人照顾，直到他们成年能够自行支配财产。罗恩没有问如果出事，谁会得到孩子们的监护权。他很清楚那会是谁，他完全不担心 _她_ 是不是会接纳他们，因为她一定会同意，但罗恩还知道自己一定会为威克多尔的死良心不安。万一威克多尔真有个三长两短，那就是他的错，他无法想象要如何面对赫敏，也无法想象等威克多尔的孩子长大后，要如何向他们解释这一切。

想到这样令人畏缩的前景，罗恩异常卖力地揽下了活儿，调动手头的一切资源确保威克多尔来去行程的安全。他安排了两套后备计划，还不住地提醒威克多尔：“别被逮住了！”

这是威克多尔第二次进入食死徒地盘。第一次还算顺利，却只是让罗恩愈发紧张。早晚会有人拆穿他们把戏的。

_看在梅林的份上，两个只有拙劣的追踪护符和简陋的通讯手段、未经正式傲罗训练的人怎么可能成功过关，不出他妈一点岔子？_

_我会把他害死的。我会把威克多尔·克鲁姆，国际魁地奇球星，及世界最佳（或者如金妮常说的，仅次于最佳）找球手，害死的。我会作为哈利·波特的白痴朋友、害得威克多尔·克鲁姆出局的人而臭名昭著——遗臭万年。_

罗恩正要准备投入营救任务时，钥匙传送的呼啸声响起，一团雪雾凭空漫开。

下一秒，威克多尔出现了，仍是那副食死徒伪装。

“过来，”威克多尔说着一把抓住罗恩的胳膊，把他从雪地上拖了过去，“出大事了。我被逮住了。”

“ _什么！_ ”罗恩尖叫道，脑中思绪如飞。他开始语无伦次地要求知道详情。

威克多尔朝他嘘了一声，说他们必须立刻幻影移形。

罗恩强忍住掐死威克多尔的冲动，照他的话做了。很快，他们就走在了瑞典巫师小镇古朴的街道上，与世隔绝，远离那些窥探的眼睛。罗恩用于改变外貌的影惑术几乎和大部分傲罗常用魔咒一样完美。威克多尔也有自己的影惑术，在孩子们以外的人面前使用，但他现在还顶着那张食死徒的脸，就没用上。

威克多尔领他进了小镇边的破酒馆，在角落里找张桌子坐下，点了窖藏啤酒和吃的。

罗恩板着脸。威克多尔居然这时候还有心情吃东西，真是让他吃了一惊，连罗恩都这么想，就足可说明一些问题了。“到底是谁逮住你了？你又是怎么活着逃出来的？”

幸而威克多尔没有四下探头探脑确认没人偷听。他只是在周围施了道扰神咒，压低嗓门说了起来：“逮住我的是西弗勒斯·斯内普。我不知道他怎么发现的，但他第一次就开始怀疑我了。今天他不停地问我问题，没等我反应过来，他就动手了。我想，打中了我的脑袋。可不怎么舒服。”

“真要命。他一定是火冒三丈！他威胁要告发你了吗？”

“他提到过， _da **[2]**_ ，”威克多尔平静地说，“但我不是很担心。他对我说了很多难听的话，但他没有告发我。不过，他很粗鲁，他说你和波特肯定会把我害死。”

罗恩嗤笑一声。“确实是他的作风。”

“他还两次说我是白痴，居然敢把安全托付给你。他说要是由他做主，就会让你在所有科目上都得T，你在霍格沃茨拿的T会多得足够组建一支巨怪军团。他还说你肩膀以上的部位都不灵光，谁知道什么意思。后来他说你——”

“好了！我懂了！他对我评价不高。说些我不知道的事吧。唉呀……除了他觉得我有多蠢之外，你们两位还聊了什么别的没？”

“我们是聊了别的。斯内普说如果我想活下去，就必须照他说的做。我照做了。他是个控制欲很强的怪胎，却不洗头发。本来以为像他那样的人会有洁癖呢。”

罗恩眨眨眼，威克多尔由如此严肃的话题突然切换到洗头问题，让他有一瞬间的迷茫。“哦，他帮你取得重要情报了？”

“他试过，但目前他还帮不了我什么。不过，他希望我尽快回去。”

“你疯了吗？威克多尔，我强烈建议你重新考虑请求凤凰社的帮助——”

“不。我希望孩子们平安无事，他们的安全高于一切。如果你把我的事情告诉凤凰社，就会同时打破保护孩子们的赤胆忠心咒。我不能拿他们冒险。”

“克鲁姆，听我说，你 _不能_ 完全信任斯内普。明白吗？他冷酷无情，只要认定该做什么，就会不择手段去做。你要留心背后！”

克鲁姆叹了口气，解除扰神咒，好让侍者能把他们点的东西端过来。“我这辈子几乎都在干这件事。留心背后。我受够了这么过分留心了。我希望……我希望我的孩子为他们的 _bashta_[3]自豪。”威克多尔眼里闪动着怀念的光，似乎想起了什么愉快的回忆，“能听到你所爱的人对你说他们为你自豪，那感觉好极了。”

罗恩不大自在地在座位里挪了挪身子。他难以确定自己是否合适听威克多尔倾述如此私人的情感。话说回来，这可怜的家伙大概没多少能说话的人，特别是说这样的话题。“呃……克鲁姆，我觉得你现在做的事很疯狂，但是无论你是否能活着回来，我敢肯定孩子们一定会为你的所作所为而自豪的。”

威克多尔的微笑轻浅得几不可辨。不过对罗恩而言，已弥足珍贵。威克多尔一向是个阴沉寡言的人，但罗恩觉得他并非刻意做出那副表情来吓人。他只是性格如此而已。罗恩不想探听缘由。不管是什么原因，那都是威克多尔的私事。

让罗恩大感欣慰的是，食物送了上来。他一边对着热气腾腾的汤、煎蛋卷和香肠大快朵颐，一边听威克多尔继续讲述。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 安静些吧，我的心，这些大树都是祈祷者呀。(Be still, my heart, these great trees are prayers.)

——泰戈尔，《飞鸟集》

[2] 保加利亚语，是的。

[3] 保加利亚语，爸爸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些人问后面还有多少章，不过我早学到了教训，我在这种事情上经常没法信守承诺。大笑！我想说还有三章，不过嘛……你懂的。  
> 无论如何，敬请期待下一章！！！


	36. 第三十五章 烽烟初起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾声日益临近。我自己都难以置信啊。  
> 感谢热情支持本作的诸位。你们都太棒了！不，别担心，这不是最后一章！笑。我只是觉得有必要向大家致以最诚挚的谢意。  
> 向Tome Raider献上无数感谢、拥抱和蛋糕！她在本章完成的校对工作之出色叹为观止。这一章是个棘手难题，需要她的魔法挽救，她也确实再次施展了魔力！对此，我很是感激。当然，我一向感激她，不过我愿意一直重复到喘不上气来！！！

_“赫敏？”_

_她的皮肤在房间的黑暗中泛着光，如同苍白的月色，她眼眸里闪着琥珀和棕色的亮环。他能看见她的尖牙探出唇缘。泪水从她眼中夺眶而出，悲伤而认命的表情清晰地写在她脸上。_

_“我不能让你死，”她低喃着，身形凝滞，“你能理解吗，哈利？我不能让你死。”_

_他蹙蹙眉，试图伸手抚摸她。他动弹不得，但他是如此希望能给她安慰。“会没事的。会好起来的。”_

_“不会了。”那声音如此清晰，哈利只觉胃里纠结起来。_

_在她身后，又有一个身影从黑暗中浮现。像她一样苍白，但更高大，更年长。他的黑发与夜色交融，当他微笑时，双眼像金子一样闪闪发亮。_

坚纽斯。

_哈利走向他们，轻捷的脚步渐渐变成绝望的奔跑。可是无论他如何拼尽全力，都触不到她。_

_坚纽斯的胳膊以一种占有的姿态，蛇一般柔滑地环过赫敏肩头。“由我亲手创造。由我亲手毁灭。”_

_“离她远点！”_

_赫敏的泪水仍在流淌。坚纽斯的手指穿过她发间，那轻柔的爱抚让哈利胃里一阵翻涌。_

_坚纽斯抓住她的头发往后一拽，松开了环住她的胳膊，只把手摁在她肩上，逼她跪下。她逆来顺受地照办了。_

_哈利摇着头。他从前也见过这个场景。他知道接下来会发生什么。_

_赫敏合上了双眼，利刃挟着银光划破森森夜色。_

_哈利大叫着她的名字，求她快跑，求她反抗，别乖乖引颈就戮，但她充耳不闻，或许她听不到他，而他只能恐惧地看着坚纽斯挥刀斩向赫敏的脖颈。_

_哈利发出痛苦的尖叫，眼见她毫无生气地歪倒在地，身首异处。_

*

“哈利，醒醒！”

哈利猛地睁开眼，张大了嘴，却叫不出声来，心脏狂跳。一切都是一片模糊，几乎看不清事物，但他清楚地感觉到胸膛剧烈起伏，全身都是冷汗。他惊慌地喘息道：“赫——！”

“没事了！我在这儿！”她音调有点高，似乎她已经说过一遍又一遍，只是要让他听到，“哈利，没事了！”

她的头发模糊就在眼前，他伸手去摸，触到那卷曲的发绺时，他的手指都颤抖起来。他一边用力呼吸一边抚摸着它，凝神让自己相信这是真的，她还活着。

她一定是感觉到了这种需求，因为她轻轻嘘着让他安静，同时用轻柔的吻消解他的不安。

慢慢地，他冷静下来，记起他们俩在床上，因为之前做过爱，都还赤着身子。

她的手掌安抚地停留在他脸颊上，她的乳房亲密地贴着他的胸膛。

“那只是一个噩梦，”她低声絮语，“只是一个噩梦，哈利。嘘……没事了。”

他还在喘着气，但她的嗓音舒缓人心，他能感觉到紧绷的肌肉松弛下来。

他咽了口唾沫，只觉嗓子里发干。这是他第二次做同样的噩梦，第二次尖叫着醒来。第一次是在昨晚，那时赫敏不在他身边。

她的存在令人安心，这一次，他更容易摆脱噩梦的影响，放松下来。

他双手捧住她的脸，把她拉近了亲吻。她的嘴唇柔软而体贴，热情地向他敞开，任他品味。她柔滑的舌头和他纠缠在一起，那感觉既令人亢奋又令人安心，他需要这样的安心感，因为那噩梦曾经成真。他曾感觉过她的生命在他指缝间流逝，但或许还有更糟的，在那五年孤注一掷的追寻中，他曾感觉找回她的希望缓慢而痛苦地一点点磨灭。

此时此刻，他怀抱着她，陶醉在与她紧紧相依的感觉中。他的双手纠结在她发丝间，手指拂过她卷曲的发绺，落在她肩上，陷进她柔软的肌肤里。

她的皮肤果真触手冰凉吗？或许他自己的体温渗入她体内，会让她温暖鲜活？

 _她_ 还 _活着。她不会死。不会。在她让我感觉如此真切的时候，不会的。在我能望进她眸子里，看见她是如此深爱我的时候，不会的。_

他在床上将两人翻了个身，凝视着她，捧起她的脸，用拇指摩挲着她的脸颊。

她的眼睛一刻也没有离开他，回想起来，她目光中总是饱含对他的爱意，哪怕是在愤怒企图掩盖那些情绪时也是如此。

“哈利？”她低声唤道，无疑是想知道他的想法。她似乎犹豫不决，不知该和他说话还是和他做爱。

他替她做了选择。他试探性地将嘴贴上她的双唇，像是温柔的说服，同时他的手顺着她的躯体向下游走。她接纳了他的亲吻，一边挺身迎合他双手的动作，一边抓住他的头发。

两人的腿彼此纠缠着，他哄她分开双腿，让他的手指溜进她体内，同时用舌索取着更深的吻。唇舌交缠间，她嘤咛一声，他的回答是用手指慢慢画着小圈，将拇指按压在他知道她最喜欢的地方。

他停下亲吻，她喘息着，投来质疑的目光。他唯一的回答就是，将唇印在她颈窝里，用舌尖舔舐她柔软肌肤下脉搏的跳动。

他体内翻涌着渴求，要用尽一切手段，亲眼看到，亲身感受到她还活着。品尝她的每一寸肌肤给他带来如此原始而纯然的快感。他的唇渐渐下移，吮吸着她的乳头，爱极了那柔滑肌肤抵在他嘴唇上的感觉。她低吟的赞赏令他惊叹，还想听到更多。他一路向下吻去，在她峰谷间流连，渐渐转向她的肚脐。

他用舌尖轻舔她的肚脐眼，她微微颤抖，蠕动身躯，或许还有些心痒难耐，因为她心知将要到来的是什么。他没有让她等候太久。他无意拖延。他需要她，一如她需要他，让他的舌头探索她最深的隐秘对他们俩而言都是令人满意的。

他想要听到她热情的尖叫，想要感受到她的手指在他发丝间收紧，想要品味到她的高潮，因为再没有什么比这更像是将生命重新注入她的身体。

他抵着她呻吟，忍不住伸手抚摸自己，但这动作只是一晃而过，他知道如果他继续下去会有怎样不尽人意的影响。他把注意力集中在她的声音上，回应着她腰胯的轻微动作。片刻之后，她放弃了隐忍，他的名字从她唇瓣间脱口而出，她那紧贴着他唇舌弓起的身体就是他生命的依托。他几乎当场达到高潮；看到她这副模样是如此令人动情，但他还想看到更多。下一次将她带向高潮时，他要注视着她的眼睛——这渴望甚至比他自我释放的需求更加炽烈。

确信她已经完全登顶后，他躺在她身侧用鼻尖轻蹭着她耳后柔软的肌肤，任她慢慢平息高潮后的战栗。他不想让她因为不好意思而从高处陡然跌落。虽然他们彼此亲密无间，但他看得出她脆弱的那些时刻，他感觉，这是某种 _他的_ 赫敏·格兰杰不希望为人细察的东西。所以即使它们触手可及，让她知道他并未窥视也就足够了。

过了一会儿，她转过头将双唇印在他嘴上。他闭上眼睛，享受着这个渐渐加深的吻。她扣住哈利双肩，催他靠得更近。

他无意拒绝。他那小伙计早就立起身呼唤着关注，对她肌肤最轻微的触碰都异常敏感，他支撑不了太久了。她在毯子下面扭动身躯，用双腿勾住他；随着一个轻松的挺身，他进入了她体内，时而闭眼品味那感受，时而睁眼看她的反应。

没有腰胯碰撞的剧烈动作。这是一次缓慢而持久的结合，他们享受着其中的悠长韵味，即使体内的每一根神经都麻痒难当，即使小腹内躁动着释放的欲求。

他爱极了这样凝视着她；爱极了看到她眼中的迷离神采，看到她的嘴唇如何扇翕着吐出最撩人的呻吟，看到她如何在他身下弓起背脊，他能感觉到她的乳头擦过他的胸膛。他想要看到她两颊的红晕，看到她十指紧扣他双肩，低喃着“别停下。哦，别停下……”的时候，神情是多么无助。

没有注视她的时候，他品味着她，舌尖在她脖颈、肩头、耳后的柔嫩肌肤上游移，最终回到她的嘴唇，因为她用亲吻许下的甜蜜诺言是是他永难餍足的渴求。她柔软的舌头与他交缠着，那美妙的感觉充盈了他全身，几乎要满溢而出。

轻柔的律动引得他喉底发出一声低吟。赫敏是如此温暖，柔软，生气勃勃，完全不同于人们对吸血鬼的认知：冰冷，僵硬，死气沉沉。

这正是他此刻所需要的，感觉到她和他的命根紧紧相连，切切实实地知道她还活着，安然无恙，欢愉快乐，一如她给予他的体验一般。

她的低喃变得愈发轻浅，但他能听懂每一个字。他们结合得如此紧密。他再次扭动腰胯，扣住她大腿后方，将它抬高到一个他知道能让两人都感觉更好的角度。

她捧起他的脸，他能感觉到她已经近了。她全身滚烫，她低喃的“就像这样，哈利”同样语气灼热。他抢过她的手腕，亲吻着脉搏跳动的位置，然后用舌尖舔舐。

伴随她高潮而来的呐喊激情无限，在她登顶几秒钟后，他也紧随而至，在她体内达到了顶点，淹没在席卷而来的喜悦狂潮中。

他花了一阵子平复呼吸，胸膛起伏不定。他能感觉到她细微的喘息，有那么一瞬，一个念头不期而至——呼吸对她而言并非本能。他迅速推开那念头。她跟他说过，呼吸的感觉仍能令她心绪平静，在她身上发挥着非常人性化的作用。这是她必须做的事，对他们俩都是一种慰藉。

他小心翼翼地从她身上翻身下来，过了一会儿，她调整姿势把头靠在他胸口上。他舒臂揽住她，沉浸在快感的余韵中。她用手指轻轻描摹着他的锁骨。

这让他模糊记起他已经不再戴着神谕挂坠了。在见过那样的景象之后，无论那水晶小瓶上的银饰多么迷人，他想他是没法再戴上它了。

两人静默片刻之后，她终于开了口。

“你想谈谈那个梦吗？”她问道，嗓音慵懒。

他知道她并不累，想到她用这些小把戏来引导他放松和交流，他不由咧嘴微笑起来。他并非不喜欢这样。实际上，他觉得她如此配合他是很体贴的做法，因为他正感觉昏昏欲睡。

“我不知道，”他回答，“也许吧。把它说出来它就会放过我吗？”

“有可能。你不是第一次做这个梦了吧？”

他摇摇头。

她颔首答道：“那是个什么梦？”

“是关于你的。你不想让我死，我告诉你我会没事的，但是你没有……回到我身边。然后……坚纽斯杀了你。”他叹了口气，疲惫地揉着眼睛。他故作镇定地看着她。“大概就是那时候，我在梦里尖叫起来。”

她眉头微蹙。“那只是个梦，哈利。有时，梦让我们看到自己心底最深的恐惧。你是不是觉得我会牺牲自己让你活下去？”

他顿了一顿。“这不公平……你会为我那么做，可你却不会让我为你做同样的事。”

她唇边勾起一丝伤感的微笑。“我也没打算太早去死。那样好像太浪费永恒的生命了，你不觉得吗？”

“是啊，太浪费了。”他边说边把她朝怀里搂了搂。她依偎在他臂弯里，发出一声满足的喟叹。

她言语间的宽慰听起来有些无力，似乎她这么说只是为了让他好受些。他们之间所拥有的，是一种甘愿自我牺牲的深挚爱恋。当局势不可避免时，当必须挺身而出为对方承受一道恶咒或者致命一击时，他们都不会有丝毫犹豫。知道她在这方面的决心和他一样坚定，让哈利心里很是纠结。

“我不会让你出任何事的。”他说。他语音轻柔，却情真意切，不容置疑。

沉默为这个承诺画上了句号，然后她倾身用一个无比热烈的吻将其封印。

*

耶希敏用一根手指描摹着牢笼的铁栅，她的皮肤一贴上圣化过的栅栏就咝咝作响。几缕轻烟冉冉升起，即便在一支快熄灭的火把投射的黯淡火光中也清晰可见。

这是间有趣的囚室。她从外面看过它的模样，知道出入口上方放着圣饼。她还听过一些传说，说栅栏本身是从一处圣殿的废墟中拆来的。用于搭建囚室围墙的石块来自同样的宗教圣地。她不打算尝试强行冲出这间囚室。

再说，她现在也没有强行冲关的力气。她没有足够的血食。他们也没给她棺材，所以她无法优化所补充的能量。她没有被阳光烧死的危险，没有一缕阳光能透射进深深的洞窟。她有种感觉，他们把她带到这里来并不是为了杀她。

她正被渐渐消磨掉体力。她正被“劝说”。他们是想削弱她，但她已经打定主意，不会软弱得认输。这里还有更重要的东西在起作用。耶希敏所事奉的力量并不关心那些她不得不参与的小打小闹。

耶希敏活过五个世纪靠的可不是坐以待毙。她对按兵不动的等待并不陌生。她会静候时机。

有东西在黑暗的拱道里骚动着，随着它渐渐靠近，那支黯淡的火把亮了起来。越来越多的火把照亮了牢房，但来访者仍驻留在阴影中，暗不见光。

藏头露尾的，这是她一贯的作风。她的巨蛇纳吉尼都比她喜欢光。它在她脚边游走，寻找着火光的温暖。它尽管是黑暗生物，却毕竟是活物，就像其他生物一样，喜欢火的光亮和温暖带来的慰籍。

耶希敏轻声笑笑。“纳吉尼想念你吗，母亲？”

丹达拉对话中的暗讽置若罔闻，不是因为她愚蠢，而是因为她的度量没那么小。

“也许吧。我说什么，她就做什么。言听计从。我有些孩子就没那么孝顺。”

“你一定是在说坚纽斯吧。”

身为三位上古长老之一的丹达拉吃吃笑着。“坚纽斯除非觉得被吩咐的事符合他的目标才会去做，就算在那时候，他也喜欢为所欲为。所以是的，我是在说坚纽斯，但我也是在说你。”

“我过去一向照您的吩咐办事。”

“是啊。你过去是这样，但时态是关键，不是吗？ _过去？_ 你现在很不听话。”

“因为我不同意你的看法吗？你手底下还缺唯唯诺诺的人吗？我的职责又不是拍你马屁，丹达拉。我的职责是领导女巫会，维系平衡。我做的都是我觉得对吸血鬼种族有利的事——”

“所以你一开始让坚纽斯看了预言？”

耶希敏陷入了沉默，略有点窝火，然后故作痛苦地叹了口气。“男人啊。你永远都不能信任他们。”

丹达拉笑道：“一个错误，对吧？话说回来，也许让他看到预言本来就是你故意的。”

“我不是一个傀儡。”耶希敏匆匆道。

“哦，”丹达拉以很是理解的口吻说，“我得承认，如果处在你的位置，我可能也会这么做。你认识坚纽斯有——啊，五百多年了吧？你在成为吸血鬼前就认识他。他是个英俊迷人的外国传教士，而你是个年轻纯情的异教女继承人……换成我也会被迷得神魂颠倒！”

耶希敏翻了个白眼。“我们女巫会的人总想知道我是怎么变得这么扭曲的。我从没跟他们说过是跟你学的。我喜欢让他们觉得我生来如此。”

“你 _本就_ 生来如此。病态扭曲的心灵不是我所能教导的。我选择转变你是因为你无需教导。你对自己的所作所为甘之如饴。”

“真令人安慰。却不能改变事实，我曾信任他，而他却背叛了我。”

丹达拉发出一声同情的轻叹。“他是你在女巫会的副手。你会信任他、让他看预言也很自然。”

“我没想到到我们对它的理解如此不同呢。我也没想到你会听信他的说法。”

“我们的理解不完全一样， _chica_[1]，但我承认，他的理解对我很有用。而 _你的_ 理解会把一切都毁了。所以你会落到今天这个处境。我不能让你阻挡命运的脚步。”

“命运？是你所认为的吧。你让坚纽斯相信他所希望的理解，好让他扮演好他应当扮演的角色。真是差劲透了，丹达拉。”

“我不好 _直接_ 叫他去转变赫敏，我亲爱的。他领悟了他的角色，我想他扮演得不是太友好。让他感觉必须与人类联手，能帮他把角色演绎得更好。你我都知道，只要不加干涉，伊希斯之血传达的就是真理。我在血之预言里显然不扮演积极的角色。我必须让坚纽斯引导 _他自己_ 走向他最终的命运。”

“现在他想杀了她。他完全弄错了，如果你不阻止他——”

“就算他错了，我也无须阻止他。如果他真的搞砸了，命运自会引导他走向毁灭。”

耶希敏嗤笑道：“说真的，你指望我会对这种胡说八道买账吗？你也以为他对血之预言的解读是正确的！否则你不会让他跑去跟人类混在一起。我觉得这真是太恶心了，你居然让坚纽斯追随一个眼里只有权势的盲目疯子——”

“我们都有自己盲目的地方，孩子。你和我们一样渴望权势。别否认了。”

耶希敏没有否认，但她继续说了下去：“关键是，我们和这个人类结为同盟……是违背自然的。他夸夸其谈着消灭同类中的劣等人。我们活在世间千百年，丹达拉。我们经历过瘟疫流行，种族屠杀，社会偏见，女巫审判……它们深层的本质都是一样的。以我们最基本的需求而言，没有什么‘劣等人’。伏地魔将打破伊希斯女巫会维护了两千年的平衡。这是 _错误的_ 。你要想清楚！”

丹达拉沉默片刻，不悦之情溢于言表。“耶希敏，我们活在世间千百年，不是因为我们永生不死，而是因为我们能够适应世界的变化。死去的都是那些拒绝改变的——”

“这不是一个伊希斯会赐予祝福的改变——”

“不是吗？我们受制于这些人类已经太久了！这又是为什么？因为他们能够行走在光天化日之下。因为他们以金钱和抢夺的土地统治世界，为我们提供血食。因为他们能够在我们入睡时杀死我们——”

“我们被赋予这些弱点是有原因的！自然赋予他们这些能对抗我们的优势是有原因的。要是我们没有那些弱点，就有能力一举将他们彻底消灭——”

“没错——”

“可我们不该那么做。我们的生活质量有赖于他们的存活，有赖于他们的健康快乐。在这两千年里，我们无法行走在光天化日之下，是因为我们母亲的母亲知道那会在她的孩子们之间造成毁灭性的后果，所以她们将我们限制在黑暗中——”

“我们曾在日光下行走。我们命中注定回归本来面目。这也是血之预言所希望的，耶希敏。你无法否认伊希斯之血大声疾呼的要求。”

“我们被剥夺了白昼是有原因的，或许我们有一天能重回阳光之下，但我不相信那能如此轻易达成。通过这个人类来达成目的是对我们女性先祖意志的牵强附会。这个伏地魔代表的是某种只求捷径的拙劣对策。我不信任它。我情愿相信我们女性先祖的智慧更胜一筹。”

“我 _就是_ 一个女性先祖，孩子。”

“你只不过活了一千年，丹达拉。还有比你更年长的吸血鬼。别自欺欺人了。一个真正智慧的上古长老不会介入人类的权力斗争。你本该超然世外。正因如此，我没想到你会是内鬼。正因如此，你才能打了我一个措手不及。”

“你结论下得太早了，”丹达拉很是好笑地说，“你觉得我拼命想让这个预言变成现实。啊，你太小看我的智慧了，亲爱的。我在等待时机。我在等待，我还什么都没做呢。”

“你这是什么意思？”耶希敏恼怒地嘶声道。

“你或许是血之守护者，耶希敏，可那并不代表神谕不会召唤其他人聆听训诫。”

耶希敏听出言外之意，顿时睁大了眼睛。她当然知道神谕偶尔会因为某种原因召唤其他人。绝大多数讯息经由她传达，这是她作为守护者的职权，但有时候神谕确实喜欢自行其是。就像之前的历任守护者一样，她已经接受了这个事实，反正拒不承认也无济于事。再说，傻瓜才会对抗神谕的意愿。

然而，当神谕以如此方式行动时，总是让人有点担心。它的觉醒几乎总是伴随着流血。转念一想，耶希敏意识到那早已经开始了。“你……你知道这个预言多久了？你知道多久了？”

丹达拉面带微笑，尖牙隐隐闪现。“你是希望我说得准确些吗？是有一个日期，据我所知，好像还是个大日子。”

“求你了。越准确越好。我恳求你，给我一个日期。”

丹达拉轻笑起来。“那是在1981年10月31日……”

*

哈利把魔法部的猫头鹰邮件读了第三遍。倒不是他不知道这消息会送来。他已经收到了麦格从霍格沃茨寄来的回复，早料到伍德豪斯的报告随后会到。

斯内普的魔药是良性的，无毒，可以相对“安全”服用。至于它是否真如斯内普所说，能达到预期效果，就只有等哈利服下它以后才知道了。

他看着书房墙上的钟。晚上七点刚过。赫敏估计已经醒了，很快就会来见他。

他拿起叠着的羊皮纸，揉成一团丢进火里，然后倾身俯向壁炉，凝视着炉火，陷入了沉思。

书房门上响起一记叩门声，他招呼那人进来。

是赫敏。一见他脸上的表情，她就把原本的来意暂时推到了一边。

“还好吗，哈利？”

他朝她微微一笑，暗自希望她不会深究。“还好。只是在想事情……”

她皱皱眉。“你想谈谈吗——”

“不。没事。怎么了？”

她注视他片刻，但此行目的的重要性终于盖过了对他的担心。“我得跟所罗门和吕西安一起出去。麦克劳德氏、血亲会和兄弟会已经联系了惠子。他们想见我。总而言之，惠子不乐意当我的私人助理。要是不快点过去，我这‘头儿’大概会被惠子给‘咔嚓’了。”

哈利没被她的俏皮话分心。他皱皱眉。“要人陪你吗？我不想让你一个人去。”

这下轮到她皱眉头了。“我不是一个人去。所罗门和吕西安会陪我，惠子也会带她的亲随到场。他们都是我的随扈。”

他没有开玩笑的心情。“你知道我的意思。他们过来是一回事，你去见他们是另一回事。他们是欧洲三大吸血鬼组织的人，赫敏——”

“哈利，这我 _知道_ ——”

“我没法信任他们。我也不该信任他们。想到你是在他们地盘上，我就更信不过了。也许我应该和你一起去。”

“ _不。_ 这次是秘密会谈。只有我、惠子和三大吸血鬼组织的会长们知道会谈 _地点_ 。就连他们的副手和亲随都不知情。 _我_ 甚至都不能告诉吕西安和所罗门那地方在哪，所以我们很安全。哈利，这我们早就谈过了，不是吗？”

他顿住了。他们确实谈过了。

他们要见的是赫敏，不是他。有他陪同到场会破坏她的权威。他是该注意别越界了。“是的。你会去多久？”

她显然松了口气。“就几个小时。我估计这次会谈时间不会太长。他们会向我表明立场——加入或者不加入，商讨结成同盟的细节……我应该会在日出前回来。”

他点点头。“好吧。我们可以幻影移形带你们过去——”

“想得美，哈利。我们会开捷豹过去，谢了。”

赫敏这么聪明，有时候还真是个麻烦。“好吧。可你也不能怪我想试试。”

她嘻笑着走近他，给了他一个热烈的吻。

哈利敢发誓，她一定是对他施了软腿咒，要么就是偷偷对他用了外激素。

当两人分开时，他的眼睛不由自主地转向长沙发。

她柔声轻笑。“晚点，我的狮子。等我回来，好吗？”

“好吧。”他将唇贴在她耳旁，“小心点。”

她点点头，转身离去。

*

位于赫特福德[2]的麦克劳德府富丽堂皇，丝毫不逊于他们祖宅的坚固实用（他们在苏格兰的城堡和塔楼俨然就是一座要塞）。这座宅邸是一处哥特风格的休闲别墅，大得足够舒舒服服容下几十个到访伦敦的麦克劳德、人类和吸血鬼，拥有供休闲娱乐、讨论公事或者两者同时进行的一切设施。

会议室空间很大。极简主义设计赏心悦目，除了巨大壁炉上方装饰的挂毯，视线所及看不到一点格子呢的影子。中央长桌大得足可召开大型理事会，但此刻桌旁的椅子并没有坐满。

桌首坐着布雷南·麦克劳德，吸血鬼氏族麦克劳德氏的族长。他左手边是达菲和罗南。

赫敏坐到布雷南右手边。她旁边是惠子，然后是她们的亲随。桌旁还分散坐着奥西里斯兄弟会的加百列和安布罗斯，拉美西斯血亲会的塞西尔和巴兹尔。屋子里挤满了影亲血亲，侍立在桌旁，注视着他们的头儿。

三张羊皮纸摆在赫敏面前，上面签着布雷南、加百列和巴兹尔的名。签名下面的空白处是留给耶希敏的，但此刻耶希敏踪影全无。

“她失踪了，”惠子说，“我们已经动用所有资源去找她，然而一点线索都没有，就连她到底是被绑架了、自己藏起来了还是死了都不知道。我们不认为她会藏匿行踪。”

三名吸血鬼会长和他们的副手不同程度地表示了不满。

“她八可能被绑架。”布雷南吼道，仿佛那是他听过的最愚蠢的说法，“内女人精得很，八可能内艳。她底度素比温度计还高！[3]乃肯定四洒了，居然觉得有人办得大仄总四！仄八可能！”

“有可能，”赫敏耐着性子解释，“耶希敏不会战火迫在眉睫的当口消失，更何况是一场她如此关注的战争。她不会这样。一定是有人把她拐走了。”

拉美西斯血亲会会长巴兹尔蹙了蹙眉，他是位鬓发灰白的绅士，一身上好的意式西装。“谁有这样的本事？布雷南说得有道理。耶希敏不会被任何人愚弄这么久。绑架伊希斯女巫会的会长不是那么简单的事，至少不可能不留下一地尸体给我们引路。”

“坚纽斯就有可能办到。五年前他还比不上耶希敏，但他在为人类效力的时候也许学到些什么，长了本事。”加百列说，他金黄的胡髭与天使般庄严的面容非常相称，“有可能是他。”

赫敏耸耸肩。“是有可能。她也可能被某个她所信任的人拐走了。许多伟大人物的失败源于遭人背叛……”

塞西尔点点头，靠向他的会长，在巴兹尔耳边说了点什么。

巴兹尔同样点点头。“耶希敏不相信任何人。”

“我们都有自己相信的人，”赫敏说，“耶希敏也不例外。她吝于信任，但毫无疑问，她也 _会_ 信任别人。”她的视线扫过每一位会长，像在问他们是否敢反对她的说法。

加百列把一只手按在安布罗斯胳膊上，似乎拦住了安布罗斯本打算说的话。他们保持着沉默。

巴兹尔继续说了下去。“这样我们就要谈到一个问题：我们和 _你的_ 人类的盟约怎么办，赫敏？”

“你早就考虑过了，与凤凰社结盟最有利。耶希敏的签名只是种形式。”

巴兹尔吃吃的笑声荡过桌面。“确实，可是一旦这个同盟需要指挥的时候，我们该听谁的命令？你吗？”

众人脸上漾开的笑意激怒了赫敏，她顿了一顿，手指深陷进椅子扶手里。她心里直想用什么把他们都狠狠揍一顿。但是再一想，他们又凭什么追随像她这样的人呢？她才二十二岁，刚当了五年吸血鬼。她只是伊希斯女巫会的特工，新人一个，仅此而已。连 _惠子_ 都比她更有权威。

“你们不会受任何人命令，”赫敏用外交辞令巧妙回避，“但哈利·波特将在这场战争中领导人类，如果你好好想过你们签的这些契约，就会知道跟他合作对大家都有好处。”

会长们都和自己的副手交换了一下目光。

还是布雷南先开了口。“非产好。瓦们得会会仄个巴特小子，谈谈暂略部署兹类底。仄怎件鸟四。乃晓得吧？”

赫敏勉勉强强听懂了。“呃……瓦晓得。本周将会召开一次凤凰社全体大会。如果你或者你的代表愿意出席，就有机会和哈利……波特谈谈。”她想想补上了他的姓。即使吸血鬼们都多少知道她和哈利的关系，她也不认为有必要显得如此招摇。

众人一致点头，巴兹尔从桌旁站起来，其他人也纷纷起身。

“要开会的时候你通知我们吧，”巴兹尔说，“最好用电话。别用猫头鹰，拜托。”

“我更喜欢猫头鹰。”安布罗斯以他特有的轻松口吻说。

加百列嗔怪而宠溺地看了他一眼。“我们也希望接到电话通知，如果你不介意的话，赫敏。”

“我当然不介意。”赫敏说。

惠子对她怒目而视。赫敏狠瞪了回去。

_加百列可是奥西里斯兄弟会的会长。你就忍忍吧！_

惠子不会读心术，却也不再瞪眼。

他们分成几批离开，赫敏跟加百列、安布罗斯和他们的亲随走到了一起。布莱丝和凯特琳也在其中，不过她们都在后面没吭声，咧嘴笑着和所罗门、吕西安调情。

麦克劳德苑占地广阔，从会议室到他们停车的前门要走很长的路。

走到半路时，加百列和安布罗斯心照不宣地对视了一眼。

加百列告诉安布罗斯车会在门口等他，而后携亲随从容离去。

赫敏见他们离开有点不解，但什么都没说。加百列走到前头去了，安布罗斯的步子却迈得不紧不慢。赫敏估计他是有话想说，于是配合着他的步调。

“女巫会愿意接受兄弟会的帮助寻找耶希敏吗？”安布罗斯问道。

赫敏点点头。“当然愿意。我们感谢一切可能的帮助。”

安布罗斯笑了笑，朝亲随点了下头。那亲随当即掏出手机开始拨号。

“你坚持要找到耶希敏，如此忠诚实在令人钦佩，”安布罗斯轻声说，“特别是众所周知你和她……你好像不太喜欢她，对吧？”

赫敏觉得脸上泛起一阵红晕。“我和耶希敏的关系非常复杂。”

“那是肯定的，我倒不惊讶听你这么说。她是个复杂得可怕的女人。她做的事——很多并不受欢迎，但从长远来看，其结果都有利于女巫会乃至吸血鬼种族的未来。”

赫敏不予置评，安布罗斯似乎也看出她心存怀疑。

“不管你是否理解，”安布罗斯继续道，“她做每件事都有自己的理由。这次……消失令人不安，不过，如果这是她…… _有意放任_ 发生的，我也不会奇怪。”

赫敏面带好奇地看着他。“她以前也这么做过吗？消失得无影无踪？”

安布罗斯吃吃笑着。“哦……是的。很早很早以前。当时她还非常年轻，对世界不够了解，缺乏吸血鬼的世故。”

赫敏怀疑地看着他。“你不会告诉我，说她和我一样吧？”

安布罗斯毫不掩饰他想笑的表情。

“不，她和你不一样。耶希敏比你凶悍得多。野心勃勃，而且理所当然地觉得全世界都该匍匐在她脚下。我想，这也不全是她的错。她是女巫会的继承人，接受培养为的就是掌权。所以你不必担心，赫敏。你不可能会变成 _她_ ，再过一百万年都不会。”

赫敏不得不承认，她听到这话心里轻松了不少。“当时她为什么消失？她被拐走了？”

“也可以这么说。坚纽斯带她去了罗马。他们一起跑了。”

赫敏怀疑地盯着他。“他们在约会吗？”

安布罗斯耸耸肩。“也许吧。他们从没有公开承认过，但他们当时非常亲密，应该说，后来也还是相当亲密，直到不久之前。我猜，他们价值观差距太大，简直南辕北辙，会走到今天这个地步也是不可避免的。坚纽斯有一颗躁动不安的心。耶希敏则更实际。她有目标有抱负，志向坚定。坚纽斯总是沉湎于旅途，却不是非常关心旅途计划。他总是说他有目标，但我觉得他更喜欢永远别走到终点。”

她轻声冷笑。“我一定会杀了他。”

安布罗斯眉毛一挑。“我料到你会有这个想法。他杀了你的父母，不是吗？”

“他谋害了他们。”

“大同小异。我不怀疑你有此意图。我相信你下定了决心要杀他。问题是，你 _能_ 做到吗？”

赫敏耸耸肩。她已经克服了将来要面对坚纽斯的恐惧。恐惧依然存在，但她已经超越了极限，只想尽快结束这一切。“如果你是问这个的话，那么我准备好对付他了。无论如何，到时候我会沉着应对……不到最后，谁也不知道结局如何。”

“说实话，我希望你能活下来。失去你这样的人才太可惜了。不是每个世纪都能看到这么年轻的吸血鬼如此毫无畏惧地面对耶希敏这类人或者一屋子的吸血鬼会长。绝对值得瞩目。”

“是吗？”

“会长们都倾向于有足够胆量，敢在他们犯错时向他们挑明的人。”

赫敏有些不大自在。“你跟我说这些是有原因的吧，安布罗斯？”

他略加思索。“哦，是的。第一，我喜欢你；第二，你拥有的品格是奥西里斯兄弟会所看重的。有原则，忠诚，而且非常机智。你对耶希敏失踪事件的处置就是你最好的推荐。等这一切结束以后，我们希望你能考虑跳槽。”

这天夜里，她第二次怀疑地盯着他。

“如你所知，我们和女巫会不同，我们常跟人类打交道。我们不会像我们的吸血鬼同胞那么轻视他们。我们理解他们的价值，哪怕不能说完全理解。你和人类世界的个人关系对我们组织来说是一笔财富。你一点都不在乎对方是一百岁，两百岁，年长或者年轻，这对我们也很有用。”

“你是在招募我吗？”

他微微一笑。“鉴于你的头儿不在场，没法活剥我的皮，我觉得这是个好时机。”他半是玩笑半是认真地说，“我们肯定会给你更好的待遇，虽然我得承认，不可能比女巫会好太多。当然，你可以带上你的亲随，他们也会得到很好的待遇。报酬方面我们很难超过耶希敏开的价码，但我想可以在工作安排方面给你们优待。少一些流血流泪的活。这对你很有诱惑力，对吧？总不成耶希敏已经把你变成了一部杀人机器？”

赫敏略加思索。“我会考虑你的提议，安布罗斯。”

这似乎已足可令他满意。他颔首道：“很好。我就这点要求。”

说完，他就向她道了别，只留下她在原地微微发怔。安布罗斯和他亲随的脚步声渐渐消失在走廊尽头。

“老天爷！”吕西安嘶声道，“奥西里斯兄弟会想挖走你！”

所罗门眉飞色舞。“耶希敏一定会勃然大怒！我简直等不及想看看她的表情！”

她皱皱眉。“问题是，你得先找到她。”

吕西安恼火地叹了口气。“你真的觉得她有麻烦了？”

“很有可能，”赫敏说，“至少这样说得通。”

“也就是说，我们有大麻烦了。”所罗门说。

“这么说也没错。不过嘛，托罗恩和哈利的福，我十二岁那年就不断地陷入大麻烦里。都有点习惯了。”

“真的？”

赫敏略加思索。“不。不是真的，但麻烦不再让我感到惊讶了。明白我的意思吗？”

“不幸的是，我明白。”

*

吕西安给大门口那位庄重管家的临别赠言，是问他是否也得穿苏格兰短裙，穿的话，又是否以“传统”方式穿着[4]。对此，管家一本正经地答道：“我做事向来遵循传统，好先生。”

这回答自然是逗得吕西安一阵大笑，揽着管家的肩晃个不停。管家庄重地忍着愤慨，憋得脸色发青。

赫敏不得不上前拯救那个可怜的家伙，免得他被迫出丑。她命令吕西安别再像个小丑似的，赶快跟他们回家。

吕西安露齿而笑。“哦，让我猜猜！你和波特约好了滚床单！”

赫敏一眼瞪过去。“你怎么不再喊大声点啊，吕西安？木星上怕是听不到呢。”

所罗门歉然看了管家一眼，吕西安却自顾自放声大笑起来。

值得赞扬的是，管家已经从吕西安的骚扰中恢复过来，拿出全副风度，保持着举止庄重，目送他们钻进捷豹。

赫敏又坐在了驾驶座上。

他们离伦敦只有不到一小时车程，但走的大半是荒凉的乡间小道。路上没有多少娱乐消遣，所以所罗门和吕西安很不安分。所罗门一路摆弄着CD播放机，在嘻哈乐、雷鬼乐、情绪摇滚间来回切换，这自然让赫敏有些抓狂。

吕西安不停地抱怨无聊，赫敏终于不堪其扰，决定开唱西区[5]歌剧。她当然是唱得荒腔走板，小伙子们赶紧求她停下，于是她愈发唱得兴起。

赫敏选的是《火爆浪子》中的一曲《仲夏之夜》，最后，吕西安唱起了丹尼·祖科的角色，所罗门则交替充当男女配角，好让赫敏能唱珊迪的歌词。他们以拖得老长的可怕腔调大声唱完了最后一句：“仲仲仲仲仲仲夏夏夏夏之之之之之之之之之之之之之夜夜夜夜夜夜夜！告诉我更更更更更多，告诉我更更更更更更更更更更更更更多！”而赫敏不得不承认，这非常令人畅快。

“下一次，”吕西安说，“我们要在格里莫广场边做点心边唱《你是我的唯一》。厨房里的舞台剧，嗯？就像过去一样。我们很久没这么玩过了。”

所罗门哈哈大笑。“赫敏愿意为此穿得像个放荡妞儿吗？”

“哦，由不得她不穿，不是吗？要唱珊迪的压轴曲可不能少了50年代的放荡服饰！”

“我们以前从不理会服装问题！”赫敏边笑边喊。

“此一时彼一时！”吕西安指出，“这次哈利会看到你。你肯定懂的，不是吗？他会躁热难当，等歌唱完，你们就可以来一场热火朝天的厨房性爱！”

“这场热火朝天的厨房性爱发生的时候，你会在哪啊？”

“当然是看着你们啦！如果我不能看完全场，那费尽心思帮你们安排做爱又有什么意思呢？”

所罗门随手抄起一本皱巴巴的杂志扔向吕西安。杂志响亮地砸在吕西安脸上。“你可真是个偷窥狂。”

吕西安大叫委屈。“说得好像那是什么坏事似的！你又不是从不喜欢看那些明星的性爱录像丑闻！你也爱Google这些消息，和所有就等着往手上抹润滑液的色狼没两样！”

所罗门忍不住笑弯了腰。

赫敏笑着摇头。“说实话，吕西安，可不是人人都像你这样喜欢把房事到处宣扬。”

“你应该试试呢。解放自我。说到解放自我，你会叫耶希敏滚开然后接受兄弟会邀约吗？”

她朝他蹙了蹙眉。“吕西安……”

“这可是个正经问题！注意，我假设了我们会找到耶希敏。多乐观向上啊，嗯？你应该赞同才是。我个人认为加入兄弟会是件好事。”

所罗门点点头。“非常同意。加百列和安布罗斯是好上司，我发誓。我只有幸和他们共事过几个星期，但我能看出来，他们非常善待手下人。”

“哦，他们当然好啦，”吕西安说，“如果那些有关他们搅基的传闻是真的，那他们应该是全英格兰吸血鬼里最性情可亲的两个家伙！”

“吕西安，放尊重点！”赫敏喝道，自己却不由笑起来，“我告诉你，我应承安布罗斯的时候是认真的。我会考虑他的提议。眼下嘛，我得先琢磨怎么找到耶希敏，怎么帮哈利摆脱麻烦，怎么和卢娜·洛夫古德沟通，因为我觉得罗恩偷窥她的乳沟暗示着他们俩之间有深沉而持久的感情。”

“你真这么觉得？”

“不觉得呢。我就是想看看能不能把‘乳沟’和‘深沉而持久的感情’用在同一个句子里。”

所罗门耸耸肩。“哈，难免会有这样的事！你和哈利不也在相爱前就搞上了嘛。”

赫敏皱起眉头。“那不是真的。我当时就已经爱上他了，他也爱上我了。他只是还不知道！”

“对！”吕西安说，“妓女也都是这么对主教说的。”

“噢，你这样就招人嫌了！哈利和我有深厚的感情基础。我们在最不可能的情况下建立了关系，虽然我们先经由肉体才终于发现我们的真心，但那些肉体结合是炽烈的，忘我的，意味深长！”

“真是太浪漫了。”吕西安说。

所罗门点点头。“是啊。”

她回头瞥了一眼，看见他们神色肃然。片刻之后，她板着的脸上绽开一抹微笑。“都他妈住口吧，你们两个。”

他们俩都笑得直不起腰。

她一边笑着，一边在嬉闹声中呵斥他们。就在这时，窗外传来一声吓人的爆炸声，整个车身都是一震。

赫敏奋力稳住方向盘，所罗门和吕西安大叫着摔在地上。几秒钟后，当他们终于停稳时，赫敏连连咒骂，两个同伴都觉得还是别惹她为妙。

她只庆幸这条路上没有其他车，否则此刻大概得进行死亡人数统计了。

“真是妙极了。”她解开安全带，气呼呼地说。

“我想我们是爆胎了。”吕西安说。

“不，见——”

她的话被铺天盖地的机关枪响打断。

赫敏感觉子弹撕开腹部和胸膛。碎玻璃、皮革片和金属块四下飞射，鲜血喷溅在座椅和仪表盘上。每一颗射入体内的子弹都是一下重击，赫敏奋力抵抗着剧痛，只觉得视野旋转起来。她在这片混乱中试图说话，却一口血涌上了喉咙。

弹雨停了下来，赫敏靠吸血鬼肾上腺素的支撑，挣扎着想抓住这个空当。疼痛之剧烈简直难以想象，但她必须忍耐，否则将失去所有幸存的希望。

她双手颤抖着从腰上拔出枪，想扣上扳机，却发现一条胳膊已经废了——一颗子弹把它从肩胛上卸了下来。

她丢开手枪，抽出腿侧的魔杖，推开车门。

又一阵弹雨包围了他们，赫敏看出所罗门晕厥了。她用右手扯住他外套领口，拽着他从她这侧车门爬了出去，扑倒在地。她贴着轮胎撑起身，把所罗门毫无生气的躯体平放在身侧。后车门打开了，吕西安跌了出来。他半张脸被打烂了，身上到处是弹孔，但他还保持着清醒，踉跄爬到所罗门另一侧。

吕西安拔出双枪，扣上扳机，勉强起身想射击，却顿住了。赫敏认出了他脸上的表情：徒劳无助。

赫敏深吸了口气，强忍疼痛带来的虚弱，逼自己站起来。

只见在躲躲藏藏的食死徒们身前，立着十个吸血鬼，其中有三个已接近古吸血鬼的年龄，赫敏立刻认出了他们。是巴兹尔、塞西尔和波碧。

这样的背叛竟让赫敏有种可笑的感觉，也许是疼痛让她有些头晕了。

她对自己吃吃轻笑，吸血鬼们群起而攻。她和吕西安拼尽全力回击，拳打，脚踢，用隐藏的武器劈砍，但战斗的同时，子弹创口仍流血不止。而塞西尔和波碧都是最好的战士。

很快，赫敏发觉自己被银锁链和镣铐束缚，无法反抗。银烙进她的伤口，使得那些部位难以痊愈。她的魔杖被夺走拗成两段。

吕西安被绑得更紧。他更年长，因此更加强壮。

所罗门咳嗽着醒转过来，边喘息边扭动身子，子弹纷纷从他体内退出。塞西尔把剑架在他喉咙口，所罗门一恢复意识，就明白战斗已经失败。

有个食死徒从阴影里走了出来，第四个古吸血鬼在她身后浮现。

是贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇和坚纽斯。

赫敏只想尖叫。这不公平。她本该杀死坚纽斯。她不想这样死去。

_这样被捆绑着，束手无策……_

在阿兹卡班羁押的岁月在贝拉特里克斯脸上刻下了印痕，在月光下也隐约可见，但几年的自由和狂欢却令她亢奋异常，透着股可怖的魅力，甚至比周围的吸血鬼们更不似人类。

“黑白猜，”贝拉特里克斯吟唱着，手指在所罗门和吕西安之间游移，“男生女生配，黑白猜……”

她的手指最后定格在所罗门身上，得意地笑着朝他走去。她俯下身，抓着他的脑袋往后一拽，紧盯着他的眼睛。“你去找哈利·波特，告诉他，要是想再见到这个泥巴种，就在两天后同样这个时间到里德尔府。他必须孤身前来，我劝你让他记清楚我们可不是在闹着玩。”她朝吕西安的方向做了个手势，两个吸血鬼把吕西安从地上架了起来，拖到他们跟前丢下。

坚纽斯拽住吕西安的头发，吕西安缩了一下。

 _不，_ 赫敏心中愈发骇然。“不。不，不，不！坚纽斯，我向你发誓。我发誓如果你伤害他——”

“嘘，孩子，”坚纽斯举起刀，柔声道，“会好的。”

赫敏摇着头，强忍泪水，把疼痛掩藏在心底的坚冰中，但她挣扎着——想摆脱锁链，想站起来， _任何事_ 都行，只要不是 _毫无作为_ 。锁链凶狠地咬进她伤口里，出血更厉害了，但她需要痛苦和流血，因为若不如此，她将无法对自己交代。她的挣扎徒劳无功，但她在努力——竭尽全力。她无助地用头狠撞着车，泪水终于滑落下来。

她无法保护他们。她丝毫动弹不得。

吕西安一瞬不瞬地凝视着她，目光中是纯然的感激和深挚的爱恋。

他闭上了眼睛。她没有。如果她无法保护他——如果她无法解救他，她就要亲眼看着他死去，她要记住这一切，她要将这记忆深深烙进脑海里，因为这就是她所能做的一切。

刀锋在苍白的月色下微微闪亮，一抹银光划破了漆黑的夜幕。

*

听见有人破书房门而入，哈利抬头望去。一见罗恩和唐克斯的表情，哈利就知道一定是出事了，非常、非常严重的事。

“说吧。”他边说边竭力保持冷静，却做好了最坏的准备。他立刻想到了赫敏。她不在家。她不在他身边。一定和她有关。

“是所罗门，”罗恩说，“他……倒在前门草坪上。他烧伤很严重，哈利，而且他——他们——”

“他还活着吗？”哈利厉声问道。

“就剩一口气了，”唐克斯说。“他在起居室里。”

哈利点点头，呼吸惊人地平稳。他不敢问那个显而易见的问题。还不是时候。如果一定要听到那个答案，他要听所罗门亲口说。他想，他无法承受把那个答案听上两遍。

他们一边走着，一边听唐克斯继续说。她低沉的嗓音有种奇怪的镇定感。

“莱姆斯和他在一起，我们还留着他身上的锁链。”

“锁链？”哈利有些心不在焉地问。他的意识这才转向所罗门，感觉像是过了一辈子的时间。

“他来的时候身上就绑着。银锁链。他依然——依然饱受剧痛折磨，但我们不能冒险，他可能攻击我们获取鲜血。他需要治疗——”

“他意识清醒吗？”

“清醒。”

“那么，我可以和他说话吧？”

“哈利，我不认为——”

“我 _没法_ 和他说话吗？”

唐克斯皱着眉，但罗恩用胳膊肘捅了她一下，她才接口道：“可以，我想他神志是清楚的，但他很痛苦。你不觉得我们应该等——”

“如果他能听见我说话，能理解我的意思，那我 _现在_ 就要和他说话。”说完，哈利加快了脚步。

罗恩追到他身旁。“还有，哈利。他——他不是空手回来的。”

哈利不太确定自己是不是想知道这是什么意思，尤其罗恩说这话时用的语气和过去说起“那个连名字都不能提的人”时一模一样，但他也明白，他无论如何都会知道的。最好对一切都做好准备。“他还带了什么回来？”

“一个袋子，”罗恩说着，脸色愈发苍白，“里面有一根魔杖。一根折断的魔杖。还有——还有一枚戒指。”

哈利只觉胃里打成了结，隐隐作痛。“赫敏的？”

罗恩点点头。

“就这些？”

“不。还……还有更糟的。”

“告诉我。”

罗恩咽了口唾沫。“是——吕西安……吕西安的脑袋。”

哈利停下脚步，用了一会儿才反应过来。片刻之后，他意识到他感觉到了实实在在的悲痛。他认识吕西安时间不长，但最近两个半星期里，他已经越来越熟悉吕西安。他在努力弄理解吕西安和所罗门对赫敏而言何等宝贵的同时，对这两个吸血鬼发展出了友爱之情。举例来说，哈利完全承认，这两人在过去五年里陪伴着赫敏。他们关心她，当她的后盾。他们给予她安慰，乃至爱恋。吕西安和所罗门对赫敏很重要，而吕西安的死——哈利完全能想象这会让赫敏多么心碎。

哈利又迈开步伐，匆匆走完剩下的台阶，来到底楼。

他们发现莱姆斯正不安地来回踱着步子，两眼盯着所罗门。看样子，所罗门就算想挣扎也没有多少余地，捆绑他的锁链深陷在烧焦的皮肉里，他喘息呻吟着寻求解脱。他身上好几处烧得焦黑，似乎有些地方相当严重，有些地方却只是轻微烧伤。他的伤口还未凝结，皮肤上的新鲜裂口也渗着血。头发掉了好几块，残存的头皮上只剩短短的发茬。这不是守护神造成的灼伤。他们曾把他扔在火里，又在他被烧死之前把火熄灭。

哈利竭力集中精神，控制住情绪。他不能去想他们可能对赫敏做了什么，否则他一定会发疯的。

旁边地板上有个袋子，被棕褐色的血渍浸透。哈利不想看里面是什么。现在不是时候。

他挨着所罗门在沙发旁蹲下，所罗门的视线转向了他。

所罗门吸血鬼化了，目光凶狠而饥渴。他朝哈利发出一声野兽般的微弱嘶吼，才低喃着叫出了哈利的名字。

“这是谁干的，所罗门？”哈利问。

“贝拉特里克斯。”

“赫敏在哪？”

“被俘。活着。”

哈利抑制住潮水般涌来的宽慰感。“你能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

“叛徒……血亲……”

哈利呼出一口气，压下怒火。“拉美西斯血亲会出卖了你们。他们和你们一起出席了会议？”

“对。埋伏……回家路上。到处子弹。”

他们在回家路上遭遇了埋伏，当时可能都在车里。子弹横飞，或许还有远超他们人数的吸血鬼。那辆捷豹变成了一个死亡陷阱。

“吕、吕西安……”所罗门不等他问，就低语道。

哈利颔首。“我知道，所罗门。我知道。”

“尸体。离麦克劳德府——”他费力地咽下嘴里的血沫，“——不远。赫特福德……日出前。”

哈利怔了一下才明白过来。所罗门是请求他在日出前取回吕西安的遗体，别让它被阳光烧成灰烬。“我明白了，我们会带他回来，所罗门。我们会体面地安葬他，但你必须告诉我他们都对你说了什么。他们留下你活口来向我传达信息。有什么口信，所尔？”

所罗门合上双眼，有那么一瞬，哈利心中充满恐慌，以为所罗门终于晕过去了。要是所罗门昏迷几个小时，他可承受不了。他每浪费一分钟， _敌人_ 就多一分钟时间，梅林晓得他们会怎么折磨赫敏。

终于，所罗门又睁开眼睛。“里德尔府。两天。这个时间。你。一个人……否则——否则没有赫敏。”

哈利闭了闭眼，一个噩梦的残存记忆在脑海中一闪而过。他心中思绪万千——预言，魂器，灵魂收割，强效魔药，还有她。

_必须有所取舍……_

治疗师们抵达现场，哈利退开给他们让出空间。他们需要带他去圣芒戈，在那里他会得到同族的照顾。所罗门被从起居室沙发抬往壁炉的时候，起了一阵骚动。

“得有人陪着他。”哈利恳求道。他愿意，但他不能。有太多事情得处理了。

“我陪着他，”莱姆斯说，“你该做什么就去吧，哈利。”

哈利心怀感激，目送他们离开。等最后一个治疗师也消失在壁炉里，哈利行动起来。他用力咽了口唾沫，拿起袋子。如果他要去找吕西安的遗体，就不能出差错，他要做好所有必须做的事。他快步登上楼梯，向书房走去。罗恩和唐克斯紧随其后。

“我必须向女巫会通报拉美西斯血亲会的所作所为。唐克斯，我要你把情况告知理事会其他成员。告诉他们，我们必须召开紧急会议，全体队长和他们的副手都要出席。会议就在主会议室举行。你能在两小时内召集人员吗？”

唐克斯点点头。“我会去办的，哈利。”

“很好。罗恩，我要你和我一起走。也通知西莫。我得把吕西安的遗体从绑架地点弄回来，但起码要确保 _我_ 不会遭到埋伏。就算我要自己送上门给伏地魔，也得照我自己的路子来。你会一直帮我留心背后吧？”

“见鬼，哥们，这还用问吗？我他妈都帮你留心多少年了。没道理现在落跑。”

哈利勉强扯出一丝微笑。“你觉得怎么样，罗恩？就你和西莫能行吗？”

“从来没问题，不过为了让你安心，你可以让迪安也加入。”

哈利颔首。“飞路通知他们。我得去送个消息。”

*

他们在距麦克劳德府三十二公里处找到了那辆捷豹。它停在一条偏僻的小路上，路一侧是灌木丛，一侧是下斜的山坡。靠斜坡的一侧立着道歪歪斜斜的护栏。附近城镇的灯光远远可见，但周围漆黑一片，只有天顶投下几许清冷的月光。

没有麻瓜当局的人封锁现场，不像有事故、案件甚至其他不那么戏剧性的事件发生时麻瓜们的处理方式。

这一点都不奇怪，真的。没人向当局报告这里发生了什么，这条路除了麦克劳德们，平日鲜有人经过。

捷豹的一侧车身和引擎盖上遍布弹孔，同侧的车窗整个碎了，玻璃碎片洒在路上，仪表盘上，到处都是。挡风玻璃也没了。后车窗和离伏击点较远的车窗上还残存着几块钢化玻璃，但都已经龟裂，看着摇摇欲坠。

车辆内饰和座椅被撕成了碎片，小块泡沫和填充物散落车内，和四处喷溅的血污凝在一起。

哈利目不转睛地盯着车辆残骸，转到驾驶室旁。两扇车门都大开着，在驾驶室一侧的门上，有个殷红的血手印，似乎曾有人抓着门支撑她自己爬出来。

_她自己……因为这个手印太小了，不可能出自男人的手掌……_

哈利抿紧双唇。当他们遭遇袭击时，开车的是她。

视线扫过驾驶座，累累弹痕和斑斑血迹触目惊心，刺得他眼角生疼。

他想起所罗门被交到他们手上时的模样，被锁链束缚着，伤口因为银质而难以愈合。他们也是这样对待赫敏的吗？很有可能，否则他们又怎么可能将她制服？在某个地方，她正忍受着剧痛，不只是因为肉体的伤害，更因为他们如此残忍地将吕西安从她身边夺走。

“哈利，”迪安的声音从路边的绿地那头传来，“过来。”

哈利觉得自己难以做到，却又无从选择。他硬起心肠向迪安走去，果不其然发现几米开外就躺着一具尸体。

罗恩和西莫都跟在他身后，举着魔杖，神色警惕。

“去吧，哈利，”罗恩说，“看看是不是他。”

那当然是他。吕西安无头的尸体四仰八叉地躺在血染的土地上，和所罗门一样被捆得严严实实。他的武器都在，那只是因为要弄开锁链解除他的武装实在太麻烦了。

哈利咽咽唾沫，强忍悲痛。“我会带他回魔法部太平间。罗恩，你能带上那个、那个袋子吗？”

看罗恩的表情，他恐怕宁可去踩钉子，但他还是毅然点了点头。

“谢谢。迪安，西莫，你们回格里莫广场待命。过会儿要召开紧急会议。你们最好到场。”

西莫和迪安对望一眼，都点点头。

“我们会到场的。”西莫说。

哈利俯向吕西安的尸体，蹲下来，把一只手按在吕西安背上。他能感觉到吕西安皮夹克上的裂口和渐渐干涸的黏稠血迹。

罗恩在他身旁蹲下，压低嗓门问道：“哈利……你还好吗？”

“我没事。”这回答听起来有些机械，罗恩一定感觉到了。

“你看上去……镇定得吓人。”

哈利眉头紧锁。“你希望我怎么样，罗恩？你希望我歇斯底里吗？在这种时候？我承受不起——”

“我只是想说……”罗恩打断他，“你让我紧——”

“直说吧，罗恩。你觉得我会干傻事。”

罗恩紧抿双唇，神色有些阴郁。几秒后，他叹息道：“抱歉，哥们。我只是——我过激了。他们绑走了她，还杀害了吕西安……所罗门又伤势严重。我猜是 _我_ 想边尖叫边拔头发了，你懂吧？”

哈利几秒钟后才开口。“我们得离开这里了。事还没办呢。”

“对。我一会儿就到魔法部，带着那个——你知道。”

哈利点点头。

在众人目送下，哈利第一个幻影移形，吕西安尸体的重量沉甸甸地压在他心头上。

*

哈利低头注视着那只放格兰芬多之杖的匣子。

在神秘事务司的某个地方，德达洛正来回奔波，留心他那些神秘事务。哈利看不到一个司里的研究人员——这很正常，他们不喜欢结交外人。

_“_ _你是不是还没毁掉法杖？那我现在已经为你提供了一个办法。我想用不着我再解释该怎么做吧。”_

斯内普是这么说的，考虑到时间限制，哈利不得不好好考虑他的建议。

伏地魔要他两天后相见。食死徒们一定会同时发动袭击，这是唯一合理的假设。

他合上双眼，想到楼梯下的储物间，德思礼一家，还有斯内普。他想到战争，预言，还有压在他肩头的拯救世界的重担。但随后他想到在霍格沃茨的第一堂课，想到邓布利多，想到罗恩，想到那些支持他的人们，他想得最多的就是赫敏。他想到甜蜜诺言也想到痛苦，想到幸福时光也想到恐惧，想到内心宁静也想到心碎。他也想到了失去她的时候，想到那是多么难以承受，因为他对她的爱深沉如斯。

两天后，他将有机会彻底消灭伏地魔。两天后，他要么活着，要么死去。第一个预言曾如是说，而神谕似乎也做了同样的预测。

“选择权始终在你。”赫敏曾这么说。

_那么我选择战斗，我会手握魔杖战斗到最后一刻。_

他推开匣盖，匣内的法杖辐射着魔力。哈利感觉不到痛苦。感觉不到抗拒。

记忆中的低语在他思绪里跳动。 _“执杖者，若不杀生便是死路。”_

他可能弄错了。他可能像其他人一样曲解了神谕的讯息，但就算他是受控者，也不会不全力一搏。

哈利攥住法杖，作用瞬间显现。他感觉一波震颤向上穿过手臂，力量透过全身的毛孔辐射出来。

他的视野黯淡下去。周遭的一切都在魔力中噼啪作响。

他听见罗恩的声音在呼喊他，语调惊惶，然后他就彻底失去了知觉。

* * *

**译注**

[1] 西班牙语，姑娘。

[2] 赫特福德郡(Hertfordshire)，位于英格兰东部地区，南与伦敦相邻。

[3] 苏格兰谚语，她很聪明，有高学位可以证明。因degree有“度数”和“学位”等多重含义而形成的双关语。

[4] 苏格兰短裙的传统穿着方式是不穿内裤的。

[5] 伦敦西区戏剧艺术产业发达，剧院林立，是与纽约百老汇比肩的世界两大戏剧中心之一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们现在大概要恨我了。真的很抱歉，我不得不这么做。你们要相信我，描写吕西安的死（是的，我向你们发誓，他确实死了，不会再回来了）对我来说也是非常、非常难受的。我不是个爱哭的人，但写到这的时候我眼里都是泪，因为是我亲手创造了吕西安，又亲手将他毁灭——这非常痛苦。这是一次无故死亡，暴力致死通常如此，或许当你知道一个角色不是必须死去的时候，更会因他的死亡有冲击感。诚然有许多手段可以避免这样的情况出现，但他死了在逻辑上最说得通。其一，食死徒们只想要赫敏，把吕西安一起俘虏毫无意义。其二，因为食死徒们想送口信给哈利，就必须留一个影亲活口。只要口信能送到，是谁并不重要，所以贝拉特里克斯从两人中随意挑了一个。这些食死徒，特别是贝拉特里克斯，性情恶毒。他们不太可能做蠢事，好心把两个影亲的命都留下。坚纽斯杀死了多余的那个人。悲剧结局显而易见。  
> 《火爆浪子》相关台词：  
> 赫敏、吕西安和所罗门唱的是《火爆浪子》中著名插曲的《仲夏之夜》，这首歌唱到最后部分总像是珊迪和丹尼在嚎叫……对着月亮。  
> 他们还谈到了片尾曲《你是我的唯一》，在这一幕，邻家女孩珊迪突然穿得异常火辣，不再是平时那身蓬蓬裙、啦啦队短袜和马鞍鞋的模样。突然看到这个好姑娘显得如此清凉，当然让丹尼和他的伙计们很兴奋。  
> 苏格兰口音翻译：  
> She canna be kidnapped. – “她不可能被绑架。”  
> Lass’s too fly fer tha. – “那女人精明得很，不可能那样。”  
> She’s goat mair degrees than a thermometer! – “她的度数（学位）比温度计还高！”当然，意思是她很聪明，有本/硕/博学位可以证明。  
> Ye goata be aff yer heid t’ think any boot can manage sooch ah thing! – “你肯定是傻了，居然觉得谁都能办得到这种事！”  
> Isna possible! – “这不可能！”  
> Vera weil. – “非常好。”  
> We’d ‘av t’ be meetin’ wit this Potter-lad, blether aboot strategies and sooch. – “我们得会会这个波特小子，好好聊一聊战略部署之类的。”  
> The hale jing bang. – “这整件鸟事。”（这有些即兴发挥。笑。但基本上就是这个意思。）  
> D’you ken? – 字面意思就是“你知道吧？”但引申义为“你懂吧？”  
> I ken. – 字面意思就是“我知道”，但引申为“我懂”。Ye ‘ave to be twa babbles aff the center ef ye didna ken that woon.（如果你连这都不明白那一定是傻瓜啦。）  
> 笑。说笑而已。


	37. 第三十六章 矢志不渝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦，终于到了第三十六章！哈哈！抱歉让大家久等，亲们，但我向你们保证，这出自最好的理由。  
> 我愿在此——再一次（不过这永远都不够，真的！）——向Tome Raider大喊一声：你干得实在太漂亮了！谢谢你！这次两章连更，你们都该感谢她。^_^ 要是没有她，你们就只能被这单独一章（她恰如其分地称之为“一个大悬念”）吊胃口了。你是最好的，Tome Raider！

_哈利下坠着穿过自己的意识，专注，敏锐，决然。赫敏教给他的关于控制力量的一切种种在他心中低吟浅唱，如同一件精心调校的乐器。他施展所有技巧，磨锐所有本能，聚集所有能用上的魔力，深深潜入自己思维之中。_

_他远远望见了它。那块伏地魔灵魂碎片脉动着邪恶不祥的气息，涌进他体内，急不可耐地想在这新容器中取得控制，乃至利用他的身躯重获肉体。_

_哈利不会让它得逞。_

_他亮出锋芒，聚拢他所拥有的魔法力量，跃身向那灵体撞去。_

_疼痛辐射到全身，刺骨的剧痛让他大叫一声。那灵体企图推开他，直奔目标。它不是一块很聪明的灵魂碎片。它的反应总是原始的，所以无法深入思考保护自己。_

_哈利忍住疼痛，在身后筑起屏障，使那块碎片再难前进一步。_

_那灵体像头公牛一样冲向屏障，一次又一次的持续撞击让哈利几乎喘不上气。_

_在意识中保持着如此清晰的感官，仿佛置身于某种平行世界，而不仅仅是发散的思绪在脑内编织的场景，这感觉很奇怪。_

_他能感知到他的魔力在周遭流动，在他努力保持对自己精神家园的控制时，维系着他与外部世界的联系。_

_剧烈的疼痛在他腹部搅动，一想到赫敏受伤、被拷打或者更加可怕的画面，他的意识有一瞬间的波动。_

_被封印的记忆冲开脆弱的防线喷薄而出，撼动了他的意识之源。_

_一切都在旋转摇摆，震得他浑身发抖。他感觉像是个暴风来袭时死命趴在晃动救生艇里的人。_

_一声喊叫脱口而出，他拼命维持住自己的理智。这几乎是不可能的任务。在此之前，他的所有恐慌和痛苦本已被镇压，遏制，压抑。而此时此刻，不知为何，恐慌和痛苦卷土重来，犹如飓风一般，要将他撕得四分五裂。_

_涌到喉咙口的尖叫声被猛推到一旁，取而代之的是排山倒海般痛苦的窒息感。它紧紧压住他，恐惧令人麻痹，但他能感觉到自己的手指在挠着喉咙，似乎挣扎着想拉开脖颈上无形的束缚。_

_“冷静点！”一个声音喝道，似乎非常遥远，“集中精神！好好思考！”_

赫敏……

_哈利疯狂地向四周看去，他喉咙里依然紧得窒息。_

_“专心！”她声音里有种力量，震得他清醒过来。_

_他恢复理智，手也不再发抖，停止用身体对抗，施展魔力进行战斗。_

_他略微放松，给魔力让出一点活动空间。_

_他的魔力没让他失望。它蜿蜒滑过那道缝隙，环绕住他，随即将他解脱出来。_

_他感觉脖颈上压力一松，虽然那灵体仍蠢蠢欲动作势欲扑，他的心绪却渐趋平静。_

_他振作精神，再次以魔力攻向那灵体，力图将它困住。与之对抗的痛苦并未减弱，但他愈发集中注意，视线透过黑暗的迷雾，然后他看见了——被莉莉和襁褓中的哈利·波特击败后，伏地魔那枯槁、无力、垂死的形体。_

_哈利向他一把抓去，那东西尖叫着炸开，化为雾气，展现出一幕场景：孤儿汤姆·里德尔在简陋的卧室里自顾自地玩着偷来的玩具，他在如此年幼时就发现了自己的魔力，那些玩具就是他的战利品。哈利和蔼地把一只手搭在汤姆肩头，变化成了年轻的阿不思·邓布利多，一个汤姆·里德尔所敬畏的形象。_

_“你是一个巫师，汤姆。”哈利以邓布利多的声音说。_

_男孩睁大了眼睛，却没有反对。“也就是说我与众不同？”_

_哈利犹豫了一下，重复道：“是的，汤姆。你是个非常与众不同的孩子……”这是实话。_

_汤姆消失在雾中。雾气缓缓向哈利围拢，他听之任之，放松了体内强大的魔力。他的魔力咆哮翻涌_ _，但他将其深深掩在那灵体的伪装之下，直到确信需要藏多久就能藏多久，才合上双眼，让自己的意识顺着与伏地魔联通的管道奔去。_

*

_这是一间相当现代化的地图室，摆放着大不列颠岛的巨型沙盘。有微缩的山脉，铁路，房屋，教堂，大楼，甚至汽车。有树木，流云，雨雾，街灯甚至车灯。整个模型都是动态的，小人儿来回穿梭奔忙，丝毫不像是一片虚拟土地上的虚拟人物。_

_他环顾四周，看见站立在桌边那些面孔，那些他熟知的面孔。贝拉特里克斯和拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇、卢修斯·马尔福、芬里尔·格雷伯克、坚纽斯、麦克尼尔、卢克伍德和多洛霍夫。他们噤若寒蝉，哈利能闻到他们的恐惧。他要的就是恐惧。恐惧给了他力量……_

_地图上浮着黑魔标记，一共五处。一个悬在霍格沃茨，另一个在魔法部上方，第三个在圣芒戈，第四个在布斯巴顿魔法学院，第五个在阿兹卡班。阿兹卡班上方的标记飘忽不定，周围环绕着摄魂怪。_

_满足感在他心中荡漾，虽然他对这些附庸者的不信任根深蒂固。甚至连贝拉特里克斯，他们之中最盲目最忠实的一个，都配不上他的信任。_

_斯内普不在这个圈子里。斯内普不是一个他能相信的人。斯内普心里筑着他难以打破的高墙，而一个有如此强戒备的人一定有所隐瞒。不管隐瞒的秘密到底是什么，斯内普都不可信任。_

_他杀死斯内只是迟早的事。那家伙的利用价值即将耗尽。快了。非常快……_

_我手里有泥巴种。他一定会在我要求的时间到我要求的地点。他对她的依恋之情是个弱点，终将导致他的毁灭。等我抓到波特……_

_哈利立刻感觉到了怀疑，一股毛骨悚然的觉察感。在他周围的伏地魔意识渐渐警惕起来。_

_不等伏地魔证实他的怀疑，哈利就迅速抽身而走，一路轻巧避过伏地魔四下窥探的心眼。_

_哈利保持镇定，安抚住蠢蠢欲动的恐慌。他潜伏在伏地魔内心最深处，以钢铁般的决心维持着他的伪装。最终，伏地魔的意识转向了别处，哈利赶忙小心撤退。他无声地穿过他早先迂回避让的重重壁垒。这些屏障靠完全彻底的不信任支撑，如此坚固实在，他之前一直以为自己不可能突破它们。_

_他退了回来，心想不知他能否再偷看一眼。这不可能。伏地魔现在有了防备，在他短暂的伪装渗透之后，伏地魔已经关闭了通路，以钢铁般坚硬的屏障将其封堵。_

*

_哈利靠在自己的意识之墙上，大口喘息，感受着那种冲击感。他很累，精疲力竭，但还有最后一件事必须完成。那灵体几乎挣脱他的束缚，但他钳住灵体的幻影，紧抓不放。_

_他把那灵体拽过他的意识，寻找着那个被称为魂器的病灶。找到那个容器时，哈利略收拳头，而后往前一捅，把灵体往里推去。_

_灵体和栖息在他伤疤中的灵魂齐声尖啸。声音震耳欲聋，哈利不得不与之对抗，努力不受其影响。他动用剩余的念力，把那灵体推过容器的开口，整个塞了进去。当那灵体的最后部分也被塞进容器后，哈利砰的用力封上了开口。_

_那灵体扑向旧碎片，有那么几秒显得气势汹汹，然后它或许认出对方也出自同源。它开始靠向另一块灵魂碎片，二者很快融为一体，在哈利的伤疤提供的空间里重新安顿下来。透过那呈半透明状的容器，哈利能看见伏地魔的力量隐约闪现。_

_那些大多是哈利无法理解的力量，但其中一样他非常了解。蛇佬腔，哈利知道那是伏地魔的力量中他能领会的一种。至于伏地魔的其他力量，虽然也存在于哈利体内——如果说他们手中的兄弟魔杖是某种暗示的话，那些力量或许也以某种方式影响着他的魔力——却不是哈利想用上的东西。_

_哈利从魂器前退开，有一会儿想着是否能够将其驱逐。他用魔力触碰着它，然后慢慢尝试把它赶出去。_

_疼痛席卷全身，令他的意识和思维都躁动不安。置身于海上风暴中的感觉再次袭来，不等局面继续恶化，哈利从魂器上撤回魔力，不再碰它。_

我早该知道，这样的对策要能行的话，也未免太容易了点……

_当骚动重归平静时，他转向自身。他攀缘而上，爬出意识层，渐渐回到思维之外的真实世界。_

*

哈利跌出意识，喘着气坐直身子，叫道：“阿兹卡班！”

“哈利！”罗恩大喊一声，脸色苍白而关切，“梅林啊，你终于醒了！你还好吧，那——”

“阿兹——”哈利深深吸着气，挣扎着想站起来。

罗恩摁住他的肩膀。“镇定！德达洛呼叫了医疗——”

“阿兹卡班沦陷了！”哈利脱口而出，奋力想摆脱罗恩的钳制。

罗恩松开哈利的胳膊，注视着他，先是惊讶，后是担心。“哈利，你得放松。我们不知道那法杖造成了多严重的——”

“罗恩，我没事。”哈利一边站起身，一边咬着牙说。他有点头疼，但头脑还清醒，就此刻来说，这已足够了。“我们得回去找莱姆斯，告诉其他人我看到的东西。”

“你在说 _什么_ 啊？我想你应该坐一会儿——”

“我潜入了他的意识。”哈利直盯着罗恩，终于说。如果罗恩看出他没有发疯，或许就会好好听他说话了。“我潜入了伏地魔的意识。我利用法杖里的灵魂碎片潜入了他的大脑。就一小会儿，如果我逗留太久会被他发现。但我进去的时候没有引起注意，而且发现了一些情况，所以，能不能麻烦你闭嘴，和我一起回格里莫广场？”

罗恩看样子就要吐了。“你——进了伏、伏地——进了他脑袋里？”他一脸恶心的表情。

哈利没时间和他打趣。还有许多事情要做，然后他就要动身去夺回赫敏，不惜一切代价。他大步走向法杖，不假思索地把它攥在手里。

罗恩像个孩子似的尖叫起来，哈利不耐烦地叹了口气，将法杖朝罗恩方向推去。“它不会伤到——”

一串火花迸了出来，正打在罗恩狭长的鼻子上。罗恩哀号一声，骂骂咧咧地把哈利祖宗十八代都问候了一遍。

“呀，”哈利略有点窘迫地说，“抱歉。”他不会再这么做了。显然，法杖依然不欢迎其他人靠近，但他没什么时间来安抚罗恩的恶劣情绪。

走到神秘事务司门口时，罗恩还在摸着自己的鼻子。他们在门口差点跟德达洛还有他手下的缄默人们撞个满怀。两名医疗师站在后面，越过德达洛的肩膀，担忧地眨着眼，以临床眼光打量着哈利。

德达洛满脸惊讶。“哈利！你醒了！韦斯莱刚才那样呼叫我，我还以为你死了——”

“还没呢。”哈利嘀咕着从他身旁走过。医疗师和缄默人们向两边分开，为他让出路来。他走过时，手中的法杖噼啪冒着火花，几个缄默人赶紧跳到一旁的。

“莫佳娜啊，哈利！趁你还没伤到谁，把那东西拿开！”罗恩追在他身后喊道。德达洛一行人紧随其后，但罗恩含糊其辞地打发他们回去工作，把他们都赶开了。

哈利毫不在意，头也不回地向前走。“它不会伤到谁——”

“哥们，听我说。你得冷静下来。我知道情况现在有点乱——”

哈利猛然转身面对着罗恩，怒目而视。“你刚才没听我说的话吗，罗恩？他们 _攻占了_ 阿兹卡班。战斗已经打响了！不只是阿兹卡班。他们正计划攻占霍格沃茨，魔法部， _还有_ 圣芒戈。我们没时间磨蹭了！说真的，本来就没什么时间了。他们抓住了赫敏——”

“我 _知道_ ——”

“谁他妈知道他们正对她做什么？你到底明不明白为什么我必须这么做，罗恩？为什么我要在这件事上拿我的心智冒险？因为我要把她带回来，我要把她活着带回来，可他们就算是满口答应，也不会真的把她活着交还给我。我必须找个办法把她从那里安全弄出来，可我想不出他妈一个办法，罗恩！我想不出！所以你要理解我的绝望。如果你这样想一想，大概就不会他妈的这么冷静了。”

罗恩脸色青得厉害，气得两眼发黑。他抽回一只手，有那么一瞬，哈利以为罗恩是要打他耳光，那一定会很好笑，真的。什么样的男人会打另一个男人耳光啊？但随后那只手攥成了拳头，哈利只觉一下重击正正砸在下巴上。

哈利还没从众人的惊呼声中反应过来，就被这记重拳打得脑袋一晃。他被冲力撞出几步远，但没有摔倒。这记罗恩·韦斯莱式直拳还没用上全力，但还是隐隐作痛，怕是会瘀青。实际上，哈利已经眼冒金星了。

他并不认为自己该遭到这样的待遇。

“该死的，罗恩！”哈利大叫一声，边摸下巴边狠瞪着他，“你在搞什么鬼啊？”

罗恩呼吸粗重，拳头仍攥得紧紧的，但看样子不像会再发动袭击。“波特，就在几小时内，吕西安死了，所罗门被烤焦了，我最好的朋友之一被我们的敌人俘虏。我很努力。我真的很努力保持冷静，要不是你——你这个操蛋的大难不死的男孩，不巧还是我另一个最好的朋友——跑去做出什么拿格兰芬多那天杀的法杖一类的傻事，我本来会成功的！你、你 _看上去_ 就像死了似的，你这该死的白痴！你指望你醒过来的时候我会怎么做？你、你这蠢货指望——”

“ _好了！_ ”哈利大叫着盖过罗恩的长篇大论，“我懂了！亚瑟王在上！你们这些韦斯莱啊，我从你嘴里听到的污言秽语真是多得难以置信！”

“你活该！”

“哦，是吗？”

“绝他妈对的——！”

“别大喊大叫了！”德达洛喊道，脖颈上青筋暴露，“拜托！”

罗恩似乎这才注意到他。哈利也是如此。罗恩的胸膛仍剧烈起伏着，但拳头已经松开，也不再用刀子般的目光瞪着哈利。有那么紧张的几秒钟，罗恩平复着怒火，而哈利舒缓着下巴瘀伤的疼痛。最后，罗恩朝哈利的方向抬了抬下巴。

“好些了吧？”罗恩小声嘀咕。

“嗯。”哈利咕哝着应道。

围观群众集体松了口气。

德达洛一边摇头，一边向医疗师们道谢并让他们离开，而后转向他的手下，叫他们全都回去干活。

有个缄默人留下来和德达洛谈事情，他们轻声细语地进行着讨论。

“我们能把她活着带回来，哈利，”罗恩突然道，惊得哈利顿时忘了自己的小情绪，“有一个办法。你得相信我。”

哈利注视着罗恩，不知道他是不是在信口开河。这也可能是某种空洞的安慰，就像“会没事的”或者“我们会找到她的”这样的宽慰之辞，在事实面前毫无意义；但是除了罗恩眼里常有的关怀之情，还有某种坚定的情绪藏在他话语之中。

“我们能把她活着带回来，”罗恩说，“有一个办法。”

这令哈利震动，他不得不承认他有些惊讶。因为自从十一那年他们在霍格沃茨城堡的地下闯过巨型棋盘阵以后，他再没见过罗恩露出这样的表情，真的。

哈利惊道：“罗恩，你——”

“是的。我想我可能有主意了。”

*

哈利一点都没睡。前一天晚上跟凤凰社的一众理事、队长和队副的会谈颇有成效，可也在他们面前摆出了一道难题，在如此短的时间内几乎不可能解决的难题。虽然理性考虑而言，伏地魔应该知道绑架赫敏将导致双方开战，但不会想到他们已经知道哪些地方将遭受袭击。

无论如何，值得警惕的是，伏地魔已有足够人马发动如此大规模的袭击。他招揽到了那么多追随者吗？也可能他已经捉襟见肘，但做这样的假设是很危险的。哈利心知凤凰社本身人手不足，难以保证在任何遇袭点的防御中占数量优势。

他们晚上还要和吸血鬼们会面。还有狼人们。稍后他们就会知道，他们究竟是有奋力一搏的机会，还是正领着大家走向毁灭。

他们派往阿兹卡班侦察情况的探子没有回来。哈利暗自希望科林·克里维没有被俘虏并杀死。

至于赫敏……事实就是，他非常努力不让自己对她的担心妨碍他必须做的事。他必须相信，他们在得到他之前会让她活着。他必须阻止自己去想象他们可能对她做了什么。他唯有安慰自己，白天她处于睡梦中时不会感觉到任何痛苦。寻找他们藏匿她的地点是他的当务之急，而罗恩说有办法找到那里时，哈利一听之下，简直想尖叫着要求 _现在_ 就把她的位置告诉他。

当哈利向罗恩问起情报来源时，罗恩说他不能透露线人的情况。现在还不行，对线人来说太危险了。哈利必须相信这个线人会帮助他们，相信这个线人值得赌上赫敏的安危。再说，这是他们此刻拥有的唯一线索。

哈利迫不及待地想做些什么。他必须有所行动，否则一定会发疯的。

他带傲罗们去了犯罪现场，对现场进行彻底搜索后，未发现任何可追踪的证据。仅有的就是那辆弹痕累累、血迹斑驳的汽车。他们把车运回魔法部法医实验室，检查车上能找到的每一颗子弹，每一根头发，每一丝残留魔法特征。在发现有用的线索之前，他们还有很长的路要走——前提是还有任何有用的线索留下。

所罗门尚未痊愈，虽然他一度损毁的面容看上去没那么可怕了，变得容易认出了，但他的伤不只是肉体上的。他还需要情感上的恢复，而这恐怕不是短期内能达成的。哈利能从所罗门的眼睛里看出来。回到格里莫广场的所罗门已经不是当初陪赫敏前往麦克劳德府的那个人了。所罗门血脉分离，心碎欲绝。每当有人提起吕西安时，他都会喉咙哽咽；每当有人提起赫敏时，他都会目光一滞，仿佛从不相信这样可怕的事情会发生在赫敏——他的头儿，他的英雄，他的保护者——身上，然而事情确实发生了，可怕的事情，如今他不得不让自己适应这种局面。这是一副他过去不曾准备肩负的重担。

哈利也希望自己能给所罗门一点安慰，说世上的一切都会重新好起来，可是这连他自己都不敢确定。

随着天色渐晚，哈利变得越来越焦躁不安。他需要有所行动。他需要做点什么，但他和所有人一样只能等待。已经有些凤凰社成员抵达了格里莫广场，他们都将出席大会。还有更多人在赶来的路上。在大部分社员到齐前，他们必须等待。不过人人都不想闲着，只要能有所贡献，再小的事他们都愿意做。

一些人和莫丽一起在厨房干活。一些人在藏书室寻找答案。一些人在健身室练习魔法和格斗技巧。一些人在地图室讨论战略战术。

哈利和查理站在伦敦大地图前标注战略要点时，罗恩走进了地图室，隔着人群向他招手。看见罗恩眼中的肃然神色，哈利赶忙向查理告辞，朝罗恩迎了过去。

罗恩见他过来，又回头朝门口走去。

他们在走廊里碰头，哈利带路去了他的书房，关门并立起防护。

“跟我说点我想听的事吧。”哈利恳求道。

罗恩挤出一丝疲惫的微笑。“我跟我的线人谈过了，他说斯内普会尽力找到赫敏被关押的地点，然后想办法帮他当上看守她的警卫。”

哈利叹息一声，扶了扶眼镜，摸着鼻梁。“斯内普，嗯？”

将赫敏·格兰杰的安危寄托在西弗勒斯·斯内普的身上，这事情想来就有种难以形容的怪异感。就仿佛某位神明选取了当前局面下可能出错的一切因素，将它们混合在一起，配成一副灾难的药方：前魔药教授切丁两杯，确保卑劣适量，在背叛中浸渍，加他视为万事通的学生一汤匙，佐以哈利没理由信任的绝密情报来源一小撮，投入烤箱粉碎灼烧。

“我的线人知道自己在干什么，”罗恩说，“他有自己的判断力——”

“你这个线人可靠吗？”

“我已经跟你说过了，我们可以信任他。你就——”

“你为什么不告诉我他是谁？”

罗恩顿了顿，叹了口气，跌坐进椅子里。“我就是不能说，好吗？我将来会告诉你，但现在他不希望任何人知道。”

“哦，是吗？”

罗恩瞪了他一眼。“他有很好的理由，哈利。别问我是什么理由，因为我不会说的，但我向你发誓，他的理由是合理的。”

哈利停下来考虑着。这主意他还是有些难以接受。

“我相信他，”罗恩说。“如果你信任我，就相信我的话。”

哈利略加思索，深吸了一口气，然后点点头。

罗恩如释重负。

“我快要疯了。”片刻之后，哈利坦承道。

“你一点都没睡。”

“谁又睡过了呢？我就算想睡也不可能睡着。要让我睡着，你得先打破我的脑袋。我到下周都有得忙，当然，前提是我能活到那时候。”

罗恩蹙蹙眉，但没再出言争辩。他们谁也不确定自己能活到下周。

门外一阵喧哗，哈利听见被压迫的地板发出熟悉的惨叫声。“一定是海格和马克西姆女士。”

哈利赶忙走出书房去见那两位混血巨人，罗恩紧随其后。哈利勉强挤出一丝微笑，向他们表示欢迎。他跟他们谈了一小会儿，特别是跟少有机会见面的马克西姆女士多说了几句。

罗恩和海格立刻就聊起了龙。海格一直称它们为“好伙计”和“害羞小子”，光听他的口气，旁人一定会以为他们是在谈论什么可爱的小动物。

又有几个人加入了他们的谈话。哈利正向马克西姆女士解释他们如何在霍格沃茨进行新兵招募时，感觉意识之墙上响起一阵急促的敲打声。

有一瞬，哈利觉得一阵惶恐。是伏地魔找到他了吗？

哈利伸出意识的触角，感知着对方的魔法特征。那不是他认识的任何人。

他匆匆告退，奔到房子正面，朝窗外窥去。

是车。三辆豪车一字排开停在路边。

他正吃惊时，罗恩走到了他身后。

“你的朋友？”罗恩问道。

现在哈利也不太确定是不是该称呼他们“朋友”。“吸血鬼们到了。我去开门，让大家都提高警惕，好吗？”

罗恩点点头，匆匆赶去执行任务。

哈利迈向前门，走出防护区。

*

众人对吸血鬼的到场表现得相当平静。原因之一是吸血鬼们形象都很得体。惠子选了一件颇为应景的迷人和服，随她一起来的影亲拉斯站在她纤细的身躯旁显得无比高大。

安布罗斯和加百列身穿高档西装，容貌俊朗，满脸能把《女巫周刊》各版平面模特集体迷倒的笑容。单是加百列就堪称一道美景。这家伙气质超凡脱俗，仿佛随时会生出一对硕大的纯白羽翼，在天国引领众天使唱颂圣歌。单凭这一点，已经让他受到了众人的喜爱。

麦克劳德们穿着格子呢衣和苏格兰短裙，形象惹眼。他们的络腮胡修剪得干净整齐，狂野的氏族战士发型也梳理得服贴不少。一绺头发从鬓角垂下，编成发辫，衬着格子呢的颜色。哈利认得达菲·麦克劳德，但还从没见过他的同伴。达菲介绍说那是布雷南·麦克劳德，麦克劳德氏的族长。达菲和布雷南说了几句话，似乎是在开玩笑，一堆方言听得哈利迷迷糊糊。

这天夜里令人意外的是亨利的出现。他和惠子一起到来，虽然哈利注意到他有点失神，而且脸色更加苍白，但他一身西装笔挺，大背头油光水滑，还是显得相当镇定。

麦格、亚瑟、莱姆斯和沙克尔抵达，双方做了进一步介绍。

见麦格到场，麦克劳德们突然变得很是礼貌，虽然他们的苏格兰口音依然浓重，但威严的女校长似乎对他们说的话接受无碍。她挑着眉毛，边跟他们交谈边庄重地颔首表示赞同，口音变得和他们一样厚重。

终于 _有人_ 能理解他们在说什么，这让哈利颇感宽慰。

他们被领到大礼堂，会议将在那里举行。这个房间比霍格沃茨的大礼堂要小得多，但已足可容纳全体凤凰社骨干、狼人、吸血鬼、一个马人、两个混血巨人还有一个家养小精灵召开会议。

人员尽数到齐后，大会开始了。

莱姆斯致开场白时，哈利环顾四周那一张张熟悉的面孔。

他目光炯炯地注视着霍格沃茨的朋友们，他们都还年轻，却已在战火中历练成长。

有金妮，曾和他约会的女孩；有纳威·隆巴顿，曾挥着一支不趁手魔杖的男孩；有迪安，曾在宿舍墙上张贴麻瓜足球队海报；有西莫，曾在浴室里哼唱着爱尔兰民谣；有乔治，曾和他的双胞胎兄弟弗雷德一起进行了无数的恶作剧；有李，曾是出色的魁地奇球赛播报员；有卢娜，曾带着瓶塞项链纪念她的母亲；有贾斯廷、苏珊、丹尼斯、奥利弗、安吉利娜、拉文德、泰瑞、安东尼、汉娜……哈利记忆中对他们曾经的定位如今已不再适用，尤其他们每个人参战的时间几乎都和他一样久。在这五年里，他们是战士，他们每个人都曾失去兄弟、姐妹或者朋友……对他们而言，霍格沃茨的生活不仅仅是过去的几年经历，而是回想起来恍如隔世。

那些年长的社员也技艺精进。当然，现在他们之中还有了狼人和吸血鬼。队伍里的其他人都整装待发，只等他们的队长和队副一声令下。

哈利突然听见有人喊他的名字，于是从沉思中回过神来。他站在讲台后，注视着周围那些面孔，惊讶于他们目不转睛的专注。他只得催促自己开口，没有时间去考虑他们灼热坚定的目光意味着什么。他简述了前一天晚上以来他们所收集的情报。他告诉他们那些可能遇袭的地点：圣芒戈，霍格沃茨，魔法部，阿兹卡班，还有布斯巴顿；哈利列举了若干可能支持这些结论的证据，因为他不想解释自己是如何获取这一情报的；他对人员分配方案大致提了几点建议，并说明了原因；他在大地图上标注出每个地点可能出现的敌人数量。哈利随后向队长和队副们解释了他们要如何在命令如此紧急的情况下委派任务，最重要的是，他们应当为全体利益而战，不分人类、吸血鬼或者狼人。说到这里，哈利把讲台移交给了他们的盟友。

作为本身狼群的首领及其他狼群的指定代理人，贾米尔·帕特尔朝加百列点了点头。加百列也颔首致意，率先走上讲台。

吸血鬼们推举加百列为代表实属天才之举。他把所有听众都迷住了，而且全身透着股沉稳镇定的魅力。他当场在吸血鬼会长们和各队长间居中协调，把吸血鬼们分派到每个遇袭点，并对战略提出了合理的建议。他听取众人的提问，就吸血鬼的组织和忠诚问题进行了一些解释。

吸血鬼完事后，狼人接着登台。帕特尔的做法和加百列差不多，但他的讨论里还包括了吸血鬼，因为有不少狼人在吸血鬼手下当差。

接下来各种讨论持续了整夜，哈利不得不一一参与，因为吸血鬼们似乎认为是他领导着整个凤凰社。他没有任何办法否认这个“误解”，而麦格、莱姆斯、亚瑟和沙克尔看样子下定了决心要支持这个观点，更有甚者，他突然有种感觉，如果他真的说“我不是你们的领袖”的话，会对与会者的士气造成不可挽回的影响。

这感觉很奇妙，但大家似乎都安适于这个念头——有 _某个人_ 在领导着他们，仿佛一个人倒比五个人要强；大家都对他抱有期望，就好像他真的是救世主一样，这让他有点心力交瘁。被《预言家日报》称为“救世之星”是一回事，反正哈利对他们的新闻操守评价不高；但有一屋子人注视着他，用目光告诉他，他们都相信他是“救世之星”……这可是他不曾料到的局面，虽然赫敏和沙克尔都曾指出他将继承邓布利多的衣钵。

只有一次，有人提起了赫敏被绑架的事，没等其他人有机会开口，哈利就说：“这件事正在处理。”或许是因为他的语调，或许是因为他的眼神，但没有人再多问，像是所有人都被他镇住了似的。

这一切让哈利胃里直打结，他努力在会上保持着冷静。大家最不需要的大概就是看到他们假想中的领袖瘫倒在桌边。

会议在距日出几个小时前结束，此后大家似乎争相去执行任务了。有太多事情得做，他们没有时间可以浪费。

哈利站在客厅里，目送众人离去。人们三三两两组队离开，大部分人离开时表示了感谢和鼓励。他不曾告诉他们，他必须独自面对伏地魔；他不曾告诉他们，他体内潜藏着什么。也许他们一直都知道，甚至可能比他知道的时间更长。

很多社员、吸血鬼和狼人在凌晨四点前离开，但有些资深社员留了下来。他能听见“疯眼汉”在发表大胆的宣言，芙蓉和比尔在一旁礼貌地听着。他能看见莱姆斯、唐克斯、麦格和亚瑟在一个角落里严肃地讨论着什么。不远处，罗恩、迪安、金妮和西莫怀疑地盯着卢娜，毫无疑问，她正向他们说着什么古怪的东西。

“你觉得她还活着吗？”阴影里有人发问。

哈利以几乎不加掩饰的厌恶瞥了德拉科一眼。“她一定还活着，否则伏地魔说什么做什么都别想让我跟他们合作。”

德拉科点头承认了这一点。“等他们利用完你就会杀了她，你心里明白。他们没理由留她活口。”

“正因如此，我必须把她救出来。”

德拉科嗤笑一声。“如果必须在救她出来和击败伏地魔之间做出选择呢？你的选择会是什么？”

哈利怒视着他。

“你会为了你唯一的真爱牺牲整个巫师世界吗，波特？”

“闭嘴。不会到那一步的。赫敏不会让局面发展到那一步的。”

“你怎么能确定你足够坚强，会在必要时做出正确的抉择？”

哈利攥紧了拳头。他的理智正处于摇摇欲坠的危险境地，最不需要的就是由德拉科·马尔福来道出他内心最深的恐惧。“你为什么要这么做？你为什么非得这么讨人厌？”

“我不是故意要讨人厌。我只是想确定你心里清楚你可能必须做出的选择，如果你会临阵退缩而选择格兰杰， _现在_ 就让我知道。我好提前逃命，非常感谢。和人们的普遍看法相反，你可不是唯一上了黑魔王黑名单的人。”

哈利朝他皱了皱眉。“马尔福，你不觉得为了你的个人利益，是时候开始扮演一个更积极主动的角色了吗？比如，如果你想过上不受伏地魔威胁的生活，也许你应该和我们一起战斗。我知道你可能很难接受这个观念——”

“知道我被困在这天杀的地方之前，为什么从不自己洗衣服吗？”德拉科轻蔑地摆摆手打断他，“因为在马尔福庄园的时候，尽管我的个人利益包括有干净内衣可换，但洗衣服的活儿自有仆人为我代劳。你懂我意思了吗？”

哈利脸上抽搐。“好吧。很抱歉提这个建议。”

“没必要道歉。我能理解你为什么觉得我已经被软化了，可能会不求回报地支持你的事业。”

“但愿你不会要求回报，因为你是无私美德的代表呢。”

德拉科没有理会他的挖苦。“你还是没法解释为什么我会在你和斯内普见面前就把一切都告诉你。你知道格兰杰说服了我，但你不知道她是怎么做到的，所以你这位大英雄就天真地以为格兰杰唤起了我的善良本性来说服我帮助你。”

哈利不耐烦起来。“如果你是想说她曾威胁撕开你的喉咙，那么好吧，我想我可以理解她是怎么唤起了你的‘善良本性’。”

“她对我说，既然我没有向伏地魔复仇的实力，那么你能帮我达成复仇目的。”

哈利吃了一惊。“她是这么说的？”

“她倒没说你会自以为是地要为我母亲复仇，你明白我的意思，但是考虑到你和我一样希望伏地魔死，这对我来说就大同小异。我愿意帮你打败他。”

“她总是知道该怎么让你乖乖听话，马尔福，我敢打赌你很讨厌这一点。”

“非常讨厌，但我不会浪费时间纠结这个。不过，她还跟我说了一件事。”

“她跟你说了什么？”

“她说复仇常以虚假的诺言诱惑人。”

“这对我来说又有什么意思？”

“对你来说没什么意思，但让我好好考虑了一下。复仇对我这样的人来说是很合适的动机，甚至对格兰杰来说可能也很合适，但你……以你的为人……”

哈利眉头紧皱。“怎么说？”

“你做事总是出自于你的——”德拉科做了个鬼脸，“慈悲心肠。”

哈利忍不住嗤笑道：“哦，现在不觉得我这点很讨厌了，是吧？”

“住口，波特。我想说的是，如果你想靠以恶制恶的办法对付伏地魔——你不会有胜算。憎恨是 _他的_ 拿手好戏。而你……拥有的是完全不同的东西。明白我的意思吗？”

“你怎么不干脆跟我解释一下呢？”

“见鬼。去买张贺年卡吧。你要的解释就都有了。”德拉科抚平弄皱的睡袍，“我要跟你说的就是这些了。”说完，德拉科转身离去。

哈利太累了，没力气继续追问德拉科。他需要睡觉，哪怕他心知他的理智不会允许他睡着。

他朝健身室走去，也不管那里是否还有客人。他没精力考虑礼貌问题。

哈利激活他的假人，和它较量起拳脚来。那傀儡不堪一击。他踢它，摔它，打它，甚至扭断了它木制的颈骨。

当傀儡变成一堆橡木残骸倒在他脚边时，他累得跪在地上，双手撑住地面大口喘气。片刻之后，他仰面朝天躺下，注视着天花板，直到渐渐进入梦乡。

*

三小时后，罗恩和莱姆斯叫醒他，说防御前线有些事要关照。

哈利甚至没有问他能做些什么。他只是洗了个澡，和罗恩、莱姆斯在壁炉边碰头，然后从一个壁炉飞路到另一个壁炉，送别每一个将开赴遇袭点构建防御的小组。

这花了哈利一整天的时间，但他握着这些战士的手、望进他们眼里的时候，能从他们身上感觉到些什么。是希望吗？哈利也不确定。他从没想过自己能在别人身上激发出这样的情感。这五年来他都相当郁郁，近乎阴沉，他与食死徒战斗，寻找赫敏，在寻找失败时沉溺于酒精的麻痹……他并非捷报的预兆，但当他们紧紧握住他手的时候，除去他们显而易见的担忧和不安，哈利能看出他到场为他们祝福对他们意味着什么。肩负这样的重担令人胆战心惊，但他无法拒绝。

最后几个小组被派驻到霍格沃茨，“疯眼汉”也在其列，他扶着哈利的肩说：“你带领我们走到今天这一步，伙计，我们会和你一起战斗到最后。”

这感觉很奇怪。哈利记得“疯眼汉”最后一次给他鼓励是在四年级三强争霸赛期间，而那甚至不是真正的“疯眼汉”。

然而，这让哈利有些疑惑。“疯眼汉”真的认为是 _他_ 带领他们走到这一步的吗？“走到这一步”又是什么意思？是说他带领他们活着走到今天，因而这是件好事吗？或者穆迪认为，哈利生来注定要实现那个划开奴役与解放天壤之别的预言，而对像他这样的人来说，这是必然的结果？如果是那样的话，看起来倒不是件坏事，尽管大家都别无选择……

细细想来，哈利也不确定自己是什么感觉。自一年级进入霍格沃茨时，他就已置身于这场战争之中；从四年级起，他就已感觉到肩头的重担。回首往事，他也不确定他是否是在为理想而战。这么些年下来，在失去了许多之后，他越来越熟悉为生存而战，或许也是为有一天能与伏地魔对决结束这一切而战。有时他与队友共同战斗，并尽一切可能确保他们存活，但他置身战场时真的是受自以为是的热情驱使吗？就因为这是一场关于正义战胜邪恶的战斗？

他惊讶地意识到，事情对他来说并非如此。他投身战斗当然也不是受利己主义驱使，但在感受过战争的本质后，“为正义方而战”如今看来是如此抽象。近五年来，他的生活就是使身边的战友能平安回到家中，或者确保罗恩能与家人共度下一个圣诞，或者让唐克斯和莱姆斯好好活下去组建一个家庭，或者把赫敏活着带回来，那样也许他们就能“从此过着幸福快乐的生活”，虽然这个童话故事大概会是黑暗系的。所有这一切对他而言 _意义重大_ 。这一切真真切切，触手可及。与此相对的，“为正义方而战”似乎不过是魔法部的宣传口号。

然后哈利意识到，这些他派出的战士看重他并非因为他们视他为“大难不死的男孩”。他们望向他时，看到的是一个 _完全_ 理解他们究竟为何而战的人。他不像邓布利多——睿智、慈爱而有力量。那样一个形象尽管鼓舞人心，却遥不可及，近乎神圣，就像梅林和莫佳娜。而他无论如何都不希望变成那样。他希望这些战士望向他时，看到的是一个在沙场上与他们并肩战斗的人，一个在他们跌倒时、在他们身悬绝壁或者被埋在废墟下时，能向他呼救并期待获得他救助的人。他希望他们看到的是一个有着活下去的理由，且那理由和他们相去不远的人。

那些和他握手的人不只对他说要打败伏地魔。他们还对他说，要活着回来，因为若他得以幸存，那么他们或许也会活下来。

哈利多么希望事情能如此简单，但他不会因为自己感觉不适应就否定他们的信念。如果他们需要这样的信念，他愿意让他们保有它，如果他倒下，至少也要死得壮烈。他肯定不会乖乖躺倒任伏地魔宰割。他会反抗，会呐喊，如果有必要的话，他会拖上伏地魔一起陪葬。

他们送走了最后一拨人，在罗恩踏入飞路网前，哈利说他要去探望所罗门。罗恩和莱姆斯没有表示异议，默默任他离去。

*

所罗门已经苏醒一个多小时，服用了几品脱健康血液。对一个如此大面积烧伤的人来说，他的恢复速度可以说相当之快，哈利有种感觉，所罗门迫切想下床走动与赫敏被俘有着很大关联。

因为身上的伤，所罗门此时依然很虚弱，双眼透着无声的悲恸。他还不能像过去那样训练有素地战斗，但非常清醒，而且已经完全控制住自己的力量。他不会扑到哈利身上吸血，所以锁链已经被移走了。

所罗门示意哈利在病房角落的无菌沙发上落座。担心吸血鬼可能伤口感染是非常可笑的事，不过那些沙发看起来和舒适一点都不搭边。角落里还有张可以作为棋盘使用的小桌子，旁边的书报架上塞着几本过期杂志，仿佛那就算是可以接受的读物。

所罗门蹒跚走到沙发旁坐下，小心挪动着让自己坐得舒服些时，哈利注意到他微微缩了缩身子。

“有什么计划，波特？”所罗门边问边慢慢靠进沙发椅里。

哈利猜想他早该料到所罗门和他一样为夺回赫敏的事牵肠挂肚。“计划就是找到他们关押她的地方，然后趁我拖住伏地魔的时候，把她活着弄出来。”

“那我们要怎么找到她在哪？”

“间谍。我们手上有人在办这件事了。”

“你不会是说那个叫斯内普的家伙吧，嗯？”

“不。这一个不一样。”哈利信任所罗门，但他不能透露更多细节。罗恩曾请求他跟任何人谈起这事时都要小心谨慎，况且哈利也不知道这名间谍的真实身份。

所罗门肃然点头。

他们沉默了好一阵子，哈利给所罗门留出了思考的空间。

“是坚纽斯杀了吕西安，”所罗门打破了沉默，“赫敏和我什么都做不了。吕西安本来可以反抗，但那样他们就会转而杀了我。吕西安不愿让我死。”

哈利觉得心里一揪。“别这样。别再责怪自己了。相信我，你不会希望走上这条路。那样只能让自己变得消沉，对找到赫敏毫无帮助。”

所罗门似乎明白了。“你今晚会去里德尔府？”

哈利颔首。

“也就是说，你会见到她。有可能，还活着。”

“很有可能。如果他们还想要我乖乖配合的话。”

所罗门神色凝重。“那么，你做好更坏的打算了吗？”

哈利甚至不必问他是什么意思。“我不知道。我曾以为伏地魔能做的最可怕的事就是制造魂器。结果他又想到要窃取灵魂来让自己永生。他这——就像是在堕落的道路上‘自我超越’。”

所罗门只能认命地摇摇头。“变得越来越坏。”

“是的……所罗门，我要你答应我一件事。”

所罗门注视他片刻，瞪眼道：“你要我保证一旦你出了什么事，我会照顾赫敏？”

哈利怔住了。

“是吗？这全都是扯蛋，哈利。不管有没有对你的保证，我都会照顾她，可你不能因为我 _答应了_ ，就觉得死在战斗中也没关系。你可没拿到他妈自我牺牲的自由许可证。没门。你有没有想过如果你死了，赫敏会怎么样？”

哈利喟叹一声，小心揉了揉眼睛，以免不得不与所罗门对视。“我当然也想活下来，但我不知道自己会发生什么。这是实话。我不知道……罗恩会在她身边。他是她最好的朋友，但我知道其中的区别……罗恩不是个吸血鬼。在许多方面，他不了解你们的种族。所以我恳求你。就当是为了我，所罗门。我需要听到你的保证，只有这样——只有这样我才不必在战事艰难的时候还想着这事。你明白吗？”

所罗门静默片刻，终于长叹一声点点头。他摇了几次头，才说：“我保证。我会照顾她。如果有办法能让她重获幸福，我会把那办法找出来。这样你满意了？”

“是的。谢谢。”

“可你会努力活着回来，对吧？答应我。”

哈利点点头。“我保证。以赫敏的性命和吕西安的坟墓起誓，我会尽力而为。”

对所罗门而言，这似乎已经足够。

*

小汉格顿是座漂亮的麻瓜小镇，有着绿树成荫的街道和一幢幢车库内至少能泊两辆车的四居室住宅。前门草坪修剪整齐，视野范围内看不到一个粘土地精，更不用说粉红色的塑料火烈鸟了。恰恰在哈利穿过阴影踏入人行道的时候，喷水器一个接一个开启了。

他掀开兜帽，立刻感觉喷水器的水雾轻拂在脸颊上。细小的水滴渗进了他套头衫的羊毛面料里。

他步行穿过这座风景如画的小镇，来到小镇公园。公园内有铸铁长椅，五颜六色的儿童攀爬架，滑梯，海洋球池和秋千。哈利可以想象那些年轻的雅皮士父母坐在光可鉴人的小木桌旁闲聊攀谈，而他们的孩子在橡胶垫上玩耍，在沙坑里打滚。

哈利把目光投向远方，看见坐落在山顶的宅邸。通过麻瓜网络搜索到这个地方就已经非常容易，而吸血鬼们更是拥有囊括海量数据的翔实地图。近二十二年来，里德尔府的所有权几经易主，但一直无人居住。虽然巫师记录里没有任何相关的鬼魂或幻影目击报告，它却是小汉格顿的鬼屋。有传言说房主保留这所房子是为了避税，当然，传言中并未提及房主的名字。房主是个连名字都不能提的人。

哈利觉得胃里一阵不安的抽搐。

他本可以直接幻影移形到山脚下。这样他的旅程会走得更快，也能避免中途被发现的危险，但他已经到了俗话所说的“前有悬崖，后有猛虎”的地步，现在是往下跳的时候了。他并不害怕。他只是需要一点时间，看一看那深渊，想一想“就是这样了”。

在月光下，那栋屋子只余一个黑幽幽的影子，有什么动物——应该是蝙蝠——从最高的尖顶上飞出来，扎进夜色里。他从夹克口袋里摸出件东西，拔掉瓶塞。这瓶重生魔药是他从罗恩那里要回来的。

_“这能安全服用吗？”当时_ _罗恩尖声问。_

_哈利说：“能。”他把麦格和魔法部毒理学家的信塞进罗恩手里。“你自己看。”_

_罗恩将信推回给哈利，然后直接把药瓶递给他。“我不会叫你喝那魔药，但我相信你的本能。如果你觉得应该喝，那就喝。只是请你记住，我不希望你死，赫敏也不希望。你要活着回来见我们，哈利。”_

_哈利点点头，握住手里的小瓶子。_

如今，他遥望着里德尔府，拔下小瓶上的软木塞，把瓶内的东西灌进嘴里。味道糟透了，有那么一瞬，哈利以为他会吐出来，但反胃可能只是紧张心理作祟，他可不想现在被噎住。他深呼吸了几次，终于压住了呕吐感，继续前行。

进一步深入公园后，他找到第二个幻影移形点，从那里动身去迎接他的宿命。

*

屋顶是活的。里德尔府破损残缺的砖瓦间，一层生命铺就的怪异毯子在那废弃的屋面上骚动着。群鸦飞舞，在残破的屋瓦间进进出出。破窗户被木板封死了，房子正面爬满张牙舞爪的常春藤。

这是一座大宅子，居高临下，原本比村里任何一栋房子都要宽敞气派，如今却破旧荒凉，因无人照管和时光侵蚀不复昔日辉煌。

屋子一侧漏水，破水管下方的地面浸得透湿，蚊子嗡嗡叫着在肮脏的水坑上乱飞。通往前门廊的阶梯像是随时会坍塌的样子。即使尘土遮蔽了腐朽最严重的部分，还是能看出木头已经烂得千疮百孔。

他走向门阶，感觉周遭的防护愈发厚重。

一旦踏进这所房子，他将落入敌手。手无寸铁，唯一拥有的武器，就是他的意志。

他惴惴不安地摸着脖颈上的挂坠，感觉到那尖牙天使抵在指腹上的熟悉触感。他把挂坠塞回衬衣里，小心翼翼地登上门阶。

爬到一半时，哈利突然觉得这样很是滑稽，吃吃笑出声来。“我这是在干什么呢？”他对自己嘀咕。 _黑魔王就在屋里等着我，我却害怕在门阶上摔倒？真行啊。_

他安然抵达门廊，站在门口，转动门把，发现上锁了。敲门的话似乎很傻，所以他后退一步，正摸向魔杖打算炸开房门时，只听喀的一响，伴随着锁芯的尖锐摩擦，然后是门闩拔出的隆隆声。终于，门开了。

一个獐头鼠目的男人从门缝里向外窥看，哈利怒视着他。“彼得。”

彼得轻轻尖叫一声，继而展颜露出一丝恶毒的微笑。“你很准时，哈利。”门敞得更开，哈利迈步而入。他用更加凶狠的眼神瞪着彼得，对方虽未退缩，但可以看出咽了口唾沫。

哈利满意地将目光转向长长的步道。门在他身后闭合了。

就在彼得插上最后一道锁的瞬间，步道拓宽了，变成宏伟的大厅，铺着豪华地毯，十三世纪法兰西装饰风格，两侧各有一道宽大的楼梯。

卢修斯·马尔福、贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇和安东宁·多洛霍夫从两侧楼梯逐级而下。其他食死徒跟在他们身后。全都是人类。

卢修斯一如既往地无可挑剔，一身剪裁得体的昂贵长袍加上梳理整齐的金色长发，仪表堂堂，泰然自若。他看着卢修斯，却感觉像是德拉科在回望着他，这很是出乎他的意料。过去，哈利一直都知道德拉科肖似乃父，但近五年里他却没这么想过。卢修斯确实是德拉科的父亲，但这五年来德拉科的表现一点都不像是卢修斯的儿子。意识到卢修斯和德拉科曾经宛如彼此的镜像，有着同样的相貌、性情和野心，这令他十分惊讶。

或许德拉科并非真有那么大改变，只不过他对 _他自己_ 的忠诚远远超过卢修斯试图从他身上得到的。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇就没那么令人惊讶。这女人一向冲在伏地魔搜捕队的前线，是个受盲目崇拜驱使的好战分子。她部分恢复了往日容颜，但岁月风霜和阿兹卡班的经历已夺去了她的青春。哈利仍然认为她是个疯婊子，她如何表现如何穿戴都无法令她看上去像个美丽的女人。

安东宁·多洛霍夫像过去一样骇人，两眼闪着疯子的狂热。哈利还是一看到多洛霍夫就想起那道紫色火苗般的咒语穿透赫敏胸膛时他心中的惶恐。那恐怖的一刻深深烙印在哈利脑中，挥之不去。

哈利发觉自己被这群可怕的人包围了，但他纹丝不动。

“喜欢我给你寄的包裹吗，波特？”贝拉特里克斯冷笑着问。

哈利对她视而不见。“赫敏在哪？我要见她。”

多洛霍夫放声大笑。

卢修斯轻蔑地朝哈利皱眉道：“你的泥巴种还活着呢。你知道这个就够了。”

哈利摇摇头。“除非亲眼看到她，否则我不会合作。”

多洛霍夫得意地笑着。“你不会喜欢你所看到的场面。”

“安东宁。”卢修斯边说边瞪了多洛霍夫一眼。

哈利竭力克制住质问多洛霍夫那话是什么意思的冲动，等待着。

“你的泥巴种，”卢修斯以一种过分庄重的语气继续道，“还活着。我没必要向你解释——不过嘛，哦，她被囚禁的环境极不舒适——”

哈利胃里翻腾起来。“你们把她怎么了？”

卢修斯显得有些恼火。“没什么她不该承受的东西，我向你保证。我敢肯定，你会很高兴知道她被俘时宰了两个人，又重伤了三个。”

这丝毫不能让哈利高兴。赫敏不会无故大开杀戒。他们一定是做了什么才招致她的凶狠。

_比如当着她的面杀死吕西安？_

哈利深吸了一口气。“我要见她。”

“你会见到她的。几小时后，我们就会让你看到她，活着而且……我想 _活着_ 必定会令你满意了吧。”卢修斯向身后的食死徒们示意，于是他们逼近哈利，解除了他的武器、他的魔杖、他的吸血鬼和狼人威慑工具，只留下他的衣服、他的眼镜、他脖子上的挂坠。

卢修斯朝贝拉特里克斯点点头，于是贝拉特里克斯在前带路，多洛霍夫尾随其后。

哈利双手反绑，被食死徒们押着一路同行。他们推搡他让他脚下踉跄，扭他的胳膊让他缩了缩身子。他被领着深入老宅，到达府邸最深处，多洛霍夫推开通往楼梯的厚重铁门。他们向下而行，随着他们的到来，火把点亮了。

走到阶梯底端，他们踏上一条潮湿狭窄的走廊，尽头是三间空荡荡的囚室，形成半圆。

彼得出现在哈利身后，打开囚室的门，随后哈利被捆着双手推了进去。

哈利转身怒视着他们，却一言不发。他现在什么都做不了，只能寄望于斯内普和罗恩的线人早点找到赫敏。

贝拉特里克斯走进囚室，站在门边，拔出魔杖。有一瞬，哈利怕他们带他来这里是要杀他，整件事不过是个骗局，他们根本不是要把他关在这里，而是要把他处理掉。

她的魔杖朝他的方向一甩。“净化一空！”

咒语打得他向后摔去，背重重撞在墙上。他被这一下顶得上气不接下气，瘫在地上大口喘息。他正散发出深橙色的光芒，能感觉到有股暖流在腹部汇集。

水汽开始从他皮肤上渗出，仿佛有东西正在逃离他的身体，呕吐的欲望排山倒海地袭来。他刚弯下腰，就觉喉咙一紧，胃里的东西全都涌了上来。非常恶心，特别是在嘴里尝到斯内普的魔药，混合着一股苦涩的味道，他只能猜想那是他自己的胆汁。

他呕吐不止，身体持续散发着五颜六色的奇怪水汽。

他的喉咙开始因为持续的呕吐而作痛，这些痛苦的折磨令他汗如雨下。

几分钟后，咒语的作用渐渐减弱。他挣扎着坐直了，背靠石墙，平复着呼吸。他感觉有点虚弱，但他估计这很快就能恢复。

无论如何，他必须尽快恢复。他没有多少时间可以浪费。

“我想这样就够了吧？”安东宁边问边看着哈利。

贝拉特里克斯点点头。“够了。我的魔咒一向完美。”

安东宁闻言皱了皱眉。显然，他对此持保留态度。

随后，贝拉特里克斯转身带头离去。多洛霍夫紧随其后，其他食死徒们也跟了上去。彼得被留下封闭地窖铁栅。

“那是什么？”哈利粗声问，“她对我做了什么？”

彼得横眉以对，一点都没有要回答的样子。

“这是你欠我的。”哈利费力地喘息着，嘶声道。

彼得的表情活像是宁可吞下鼻涕虫也不愿听到哈利要求他回答问题，但他恐怕还清楚记得哈利那天夜里是如何在尖叫棚屋救了他的命，因为他明显极不情愿地答道：“那是消毒咒，会移除你体内的任何杂质。是一种较温和的黑暗魔法。”

哈利敢发誓他感觉胃往下一沉，而且不是因为咒语的缘故。“移除……杂质？”

“毒药，麻瓜药物，食物……你在过去二十四小时内可能摄入的任何东西。主要用于黑暗仪式的预备工作。”

 _不，_ 他绝望地想， _重生魔药……_

彼得边说边砰的关上囚室的门。“你必须被清洁干净，等待黑魔王使用。只是安全措施罢了，知道吗？坐好等着吧。主人几小时后会来见你。你什么都不必做。”

哈利不让自己去细想彼得话语里的潜台词，至少现在不能去想。绝望对他没有任何好处。只要他还活着，就一定会有办法。“那赫敏呢？”

“稍后你会见到她。”

“她在这房子里？”

彼得冷笑不答，转身离去。随着他登上楼梯离开地窖，火把逐一熄灭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 点击“下一章”继续阅读吧！


	38. 第三十七章 囚徒困境

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 等一下！！！！你读过《第三十六章 矢志不渝》了吗？如果没有，最好先看看！否则本章一定会让你看得一头雾水。点击back阅读第三十六章。我向你们保证，它与本章关联甚大。  
> 再一次向Tome Raider表示感谢！

西弗勒斯·斯内普一生只敬重过两个人，两个人都已经去世，两个人的去世都是因为他。仿佛命运弄人一般，两个人都向他憎恶的对象献出了毫无保留的爱。

莉莉·伊万斯-波特——他最痛恨的对手的妻子，那个令人难以忍受的所谓“大难不死的男孩”的母亲——却也是他最深爱的女人。要不是她不幸卷入那个改变了多少人命运的预言，他原本甘愿追随她到天涯海角。

得知莉莉因那预言而有性命之忧的那一刻，斯内普曾多么焦急地恳求他的主人，一切关于荣誉、力量和复仇的念头都像坩埚底的最后几滴魔药一样消隐无踪。他能想到的只有一件事，如果莉莉因为他的这些追求死去，那么他所做过的一切，他想做到的一切，他想赢得的一切，都将毫无意义。

事后回想起来，他所做的一切都是为了莉莉。为了莉莉，他渴望变得更强。虽然起先这似乎就像他在N.E.W.T.s考试里得全O一样容易，但看到她爱上那个讨厌的詹姆·波特，终于促使他迈出了越雷池的一步。一开始的时候，黑魔王的许诺似乎有极大的诱惑力，就像南瓜饼一样，小菜一碟：这里一件差事，那里一次任务……他支持着黑魔王的事业，始终以为他只会走那么远，只会做那么多。他从一开始就知道莉莉不会赞许他的做法，但他觉得她会在某种程度上原谅他，而他愿意挑战一下极限，以获取胜过詹姆·波特所需的本领。

当然，后来他发现他的任务越来越黑暗、越来越卑劣，但等他意识到这一点的时候，已经泥足深陷，难以自拔了。莉莉决不会委身于变成这副模样的他，但他可以拥抱荣誉、力量和复仇，以此慰籍他失落的爱恋——直到他发觉他对这一切的追求将导致她的死亡。

于是她香消玉殒，詹姆也成为一段糟糕的回忆，再无其他。可那孩子 _大难不死_ ，受到令人恶心的推崇，长得和他那完美得叫人难以忍受的父亲几乎一模一样，如此轻易地契合进那个带给斯内普苦楚与悔恨的模板里。对他来说，要憎恨哈利·波特是多么的容易。

然后是阿不思·邓布利多——强大，睿智，令人敬重。斯内普在人生最黑暗的时刻找到阿不思，这位年长的巫师接纳了他，为他提供庇护，给了他第二次机会。阿不思有一颗如莉莉般温柔的心，却有着甚至超越黑魔王的力量。起先，斯内普对阿不思只是勉强有些尊敬；但几年下来，看到这位老人如此信任他（就像莉莉曾经信任他一样），斯内普的成见渐渐消失，他明白了阿不思的力量与黑魔王不同。阿不思的力量来自于别的源头，是那种莉莉会赞许的类型。

当哈利·波特来到霍格沃茨时，老人相信他，相信“大难不死的男孩”能够也将会追随他的脚步。斯内普对此难以想象。斯内普曾说阿不思是个傻瓜，居然将一切都托付给一个未表现出任何出众资质的男孩，相信他能拯救世界。在此之前，斯内普一直尊重阿不思的每一个决定。想到邓布利多会信任这个孩子（而他明显缺乏一切令邓布利多和伏地魔变得伟大的素质），斯内普就心中不忿。

出于对邓布利多的尊重，斯内普尽心教导他，保护他免遭生命危险。而那男孩一点都不知道感恩，和他那父亲会期望的一模一样。旁人可能以为在哈利脸上看到莉莉的眼睛会令斯内普对他产生好感，但实际情况截然相反。那双眼睛时刻提醒着斯内普他曾如何令她失望，于是作为惩罚，他不得不照顾这个无能的瘦小男孩。

很长一段时间里，斯内普都拒绝相信哈利，哪怕是在杀死阿不思·邓布利多、背上叛徒污名之后，一想到不得不亲手毁掉一个自己真心效忠的人，他就满心苦涩，因为阿不思的死也为哈利接掌浴火重生的凤凰社铺平了道路。

_该死的“哈利·波特”。_

斯内普依然不太确定他是否相信了那男孩，但他已经将车推下了山顶，再无法回头。他已经推动了一系列事件的发展，导向哈利与伏地魔的对决，如今他能做的唯有尽其所能地帮助哈利，因为阿不思不可以——也绝对不应该——白白牺牲。

 _我已经为此承受了太多太多，不能就这么看着那个所谓的“大难不死的男孩”一败涂地，_ 他涩涩地想。 _我已经走了这么远。我不会让这一切白费。_

瞥见彼得·佩迪鲁出现在地窖门口时，他犹豫了一下是否应该冒险。他已经时日无多了。他能感觉到。黑魔王几乎不再对他吐露消息，而他路过书房进行礼节性拜访时，卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯和多洛霍夫都几乎懒得搭理他。他们态度生硬而戒备，用身体语言暗示着对他的排斥。他们不想和他靠得太近，就好像他是个传染病患者一样。

面对如此待遇，斯内普只能仰起头嗤之以鼻。过去伏地魔要依赖他制作“终极”魔药的时候，他们全都笑脸相迎、阿谀奉承，但如今他用处已尽，于是他们所谓的友善也消失得无影无踪。倒不是说斯内普会因此觉得受伤。实际上，那些拍马溜须的事早让他厌烦透了，不必再虚与委蛇他高兴还来不及，但他不得不承认，那样起码能肯定他们还没打算杀他，感觉会轻松一些。

现在他的处境很不安全。这让他胃里有点打结。

彼得走过斯内普的藏身处时，斯内普毫不费力地抓住他的后领，将一个针头大小的追踪护符粘在他汗衫粗糙的布料上，同时一把将他拖进阴影里。

彼得猝不及防，像耗子一样尖叫一声。他的短鼻子不安地抽动几下，豆子眼滴溜溜转着扫向斯内普的脸，犹如一只被猫狸子咬住尾巴的老鼠。

斯内普把他堵在角落里，冷冷盯着彼得惊恐的眼睛。有多少次，在霍格沃茨的走廊里，彼得藏在詹姆和西里斯身后，笑着看他那两位“受人欢迎”的朋友对斯内普大加羞辱？有多少次，斯内普心里想着， _彼得，要不是有詹姆、西里斯和莱姆斯撑腰，你就是个_ 废物 _。_

要把这只可怜的耗子碾死在脚下是多么容易啊，但那样不会带来任何好处，因为就连伏地魔都不把老鼠脸彼得放在心上。彼得是伏地魔的听差，此外一无是处。他对伏地魔俯首贴耳，只怕伏地魔要他给自己擦屁股他都会乖乖照办。

“你好，佩迪鲁，”斯内普的嗓音如丝一般柔滑，“最近踩了哪个捕鼠夹吗？”

彼得的豆子眼在眼眶里打着转，两颗暴牙的齿缝间漏气似的嘶嘶响。“有何贵干，西弗勒斯？”

 _至少这个小贼说话不兜圈子。_ “贝拉特里克斯告诉我，是你负责看押那个万事通泥巴种。我想知道那泥巴种被关在哪。”

彼得为难地皱起眉，没修剪过指甲的手指抽搐着。“为什么你想知道这事？”

斯内普逼近一步，彼得又是一声尖叫，更深地缩进角落里。“那是我的事，也就是说我没必要向你解释。”

彼得怒目而视，眼睛里闪过一道险恶的光芒。“那我也没必要告诉你什么。你以为我不知道你越来越不受器重了？用不了多久，等你没了利用价值，主人就会杀了你。”

斯内普冷笑一声。“对啊，因为不像我，你可是不可或缺的人物呢，没有谁比得上你。”

斯内普话语中饱含的讽刺意味似乎刺中了彼得的要害，有那么一瞬，他骇然睁大了眼睛，但渐渐地那双眼睛里又恢复了恶毒，变得更加凶恶。

“你我之间的区别，西弗勒斯，在于主人知道你太精于为自己算计。而我……我或许蠢笨无用，但只要他动动手指，我就甘愿俯身舔他的靴子。不管他是否许诺给我报酬，我都会对他言听计从。为了他的复活，我 _斩下了自己的手臂_ ……在你和其他喜欢泥巴种的麻瓜出身的可怜杂碎一起被丢出去很久很久以后，我仍将在主人的屋檐下侍奉他。所以你说啊，为什么我该回答那些你如此急于寻求解答的问题？”

斯内普全不掩饰对彼得·佩迪鲁的厌恶。“你除了怯懦以外什么都不懂吗，臭耗子？就知道躲在某个大人物身后？到最后，你是不是也会背叛黑魔王？就像你背叛詹姆和西里斯？叛徒们总是本性难移，佩迪鲁。这话就你我之间说说——一个叛徒跟另一个叛徒的小秘密……等你的背叛为人所知的时候，你觉得谁会救你？”

彼得摇着头，眯起眼睛。“我不会背叛主人……”

斯内普冷笑着。 _可怜虫。太容易对付了。_ 要侵入彼得的大脑找到答案轻而易举，但他没有动手。还不是时候。

这一次，彼得不会向黑魔王打小报告说某个魔药师想打听赫敏在哪里。伏地魔知道斯内普不喜欢那个泥巴种，在伏地魔看来这是很自然的事，斯内普可能是想在她的英雄来救她之前，折磨折磨那个被俘的万事通。毕竟，食死徒们私底下去找凤凰社俘虏不是什么新鲜事。但向看守询问俘虏在哪是一回事，用 _摄神取念_ 这样的极端手段探索看守的大脑却是另一回事。彼得会哀号着向他亲爱的主人报告，而伏地魔不会对此轻饶。黑魔王对斯内普早有怀疑，有鉴于此，斯内普不认为有必要再加快自己的死期到来。

“波特是不是还在下面？”斯内普一边转移话题，一边在袖子里活动着双手。

彼得皱眉道：“任何人都不许单独见他。你也打不开那锁——”

斯内普没等彼得说完，就伸手掐住了他的喉咙，把这个可笑的小个子摁在墙上。

彼得竭力呼吸，但斯内普的铁腕毫不容情。

“佩迪鲁，我对你的忠告就是——”斯内普挑着眉，语调平平，“——要弄清楚哪些人比你强，不要得罪了他们才悔不当初。你明白吗？”

彼得别无选择，只得无力地点点头，咳嗽着，脸色渐渐有些发青。

斯内普随手松开他。“带我去见波特。”

“我才不——”

“带我去见波特，虫尾巴，否则我就告诉黑魔王你欠波特一条命。想象一下你的主人发现的时候会怎么做吧。”

彼得看样子被这句话吓坏了。他手忙脚乱地抓起钥匙，小声叽叽咕咕着匆匆带路走回地窖。他飞快打开了门，领斯内普朝里走。

斯内普默默跟上，脸上保持着笑容。他们逐级而下进入地窖，在最深处，他看见哈利·波特倚靠在墙上，面容憔悴，呼吸沉重。

“他怎么了？”斯内普问。

听见他的声音，哈利猛地睁开眼，那双和他母亲一样的眸子在斯内普和彼得之间来回看着。

“消毒咒，”彼得说，“贝拉特里克斯对他下了剂猛咒。”

斯内普扬起眉毛。他早料到了。他只希望哈利也料到了。他必须弄清楚。“哦，波特，希望你喜欢你的午餐，不介意再尝一次它的味道。”

哈利没有吭声，过了好一会儿，他才说：“真恶心，那咒语。什么都没留下。一丁点都没有……”

斯内普顿了顿，某种近似于惊骇的情绪在心里蔓延。哈利是想告诉他……？“你应该早就知道了，我们向来考虑周全。不能冒险让我们的配料受到任何污染，特别是像你这样稀有的配料。”

“我不知道，”哈利哑声道，“突然就中招了。完全没防备。”

斯内普没想到哈利居然如此愚蠢，但此刻也只好强压下心中涌起的怒气。从哈利的反应来看，斯内普不得不猜想哈利要么是没有或者没能服下重生魔药，要么就是 _已经_ 服下重生魔药，但被贝拉特里克斯的消毒咒清得一干二净。

无论如何这局面都令人恼火，他提前把魔药给了哈利，就是因为哈利被俘的时候他不一定有机会把药带给哈利。事实证明他很有远见，可哈利的远见——或者说缺乏远见，已经令他们面临惨败。

这下别无选择了。他必须和哈利谈谈，但彼得就在一旁盯着，他显然不能这么做。斯内普小心握紧魔杖，让一支火把上蹿起熊熊烈焰。

彼得惊叫一声，斯内普一如既往地皱了皱眉，波澜不惊地说：“把火熄灭，你这蠢货。”

彼得大概是有点慌了，特别是火舌开始舔舐地窖墙面上的苔藓时，他手忙脚乱地施着灭火咒，却一点用都没有。

斯内普抓住机会，对哈利施了道摄神取念。哈利只抗拒了一瞬，就犹豫着把他让了进来。

 _你身上有魔药吗？_ 斯内普问。

_没有……你还有剩吗？_

斯内普强忍冲动，没有斥责哈利愚蠢到头。他给哈利的那些魔药花了五个月时间才制作成功，后来，又必须一连几个星期小心维持它的性状，等着哈利发觉线索找到蜘蛛尾巷和他见面。斯内普相信三瓶魔药应该足够应付所有可能的消耗。显然，他太高估这个大难不死的笨蛋男孩了。

 _没了，_ 斯内普克制住自己的不安，问道， _我给你的那几瓶你放哪了？_

彼得尖叫着求助，洞窟里的烟雾越来越浓。斯内普叫他安静，好好干活。

_你放哪了，波特？_

_都没了。我把一瓶送到魔法部和霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩那里检查。罗恩帮我保管的那瓶后来又给我了……_

_那第三瓶呢？_

_我把它给了赫敏……她可能已经弄丢了……_

斯内普退出哈利的大脑。没有时间可以浪费了。但哈利用力把他拽了回来，问斯内普是否知道赫敏在哪。

 _还不知道！_ 斯内普不耐烦地想。 _但我很快就会知道，我向你保证。现在让我去做该做的事！_

他在哈利面前砰的关上意识之门，迈步而去，挥动魔杖熄灭火把、清除烟雾。斯内普有好一会儿都在责骂彼得的无能，发泄完郁积的恼怒，便快步爬上楼梯。

彼得连滚带爬地跟上，尾随在斯内普身后。

*

大不列颠、爱尔兰和北海的魔法地图上光芒一闪，威克多尔一下从书桌后跳了起来。伦敦小汉格顿的位置有什么被激活了，一块耗子模样的光斑先是定了片刻，然后黯淡下去，几乎同时出现在北海近苏格兰东北海岸线。

随后，耗子的移动速度变慢了，一毫米一毫米地挪动，但威克多尔不需要等着看那耗子会去哪里了。他已经知道了。

他发了一道传讯咒给西弗勒斯·斯内普，同时派他的鹰什蒂安去找罗纳德·韦斯莱。

等咒语和鹰都从视野中消失，威克多尔拉开书桌抽屉找到偷藏的复方汤剂。从桌肚更深处，他摸出了一包食死徒的头发，捏起一小撮头发，撒进魔药里。药剂滋滋冒泡，气味呛人，但这是药效正常的证明。他匆匆服下魔药，变形的痛苦顿时淹没了他对必须去往阿兹卡班的担忧。

*

到阿兹卡班的渡船码头在距苏格兰海岸数公里一座未标绘的小岛上。阿兹卡班附近有诸多魔法防护保证它与世隔绝、牢不可破，而这座小岛坐落在任何可能的防护范围之外，是诸多巫师幻影移形点中的一个。在码头上摆渡乘客前往阿兹卡班的两名船夫都不是什么爱好交际的人。

眼下，这里只有一条渡船加一名船夫，另一条船载着个“贼眉鼠眼的家伙”走了。

以复方汤剂变成食死徒模样的威克多尔上船时，船夫抱怨了几句。

“最近怎么这么多摆渡活儿，”他嘀咕道，“简直够让我腰酸背疼几个月的。阿兹卡班一定是他妈在开晚会。全英格兰的人都要上那去……还有什么吸血鬼囚犯……”

威克多尔做了他最擅长的事，点点头一言不发。

船夫似乎情愿不去打扰他的沉默。渡船被推离码头，惊涛骇浪拍打着船身。几分钟后，他们驶入一片厚重的白雾中。船平稳下来，缓缓前行，船身木头嘎吱作响，仿佛穿越浓雾要费尽全力。

这段航程很远，威克多尔看着他的黑魔标记，似乎他们越是深入雾气，标记发出的光就越是炽烈。

在长久得仿佛永恒的等待后，雾终于散去，威克多尔第一次看到了恐怖的阿兹卡班。水流汹涌起来，小船再次开始剧烈摇晃。海浪打在阿兹卡班岛险峻的峭壁上，撞得粉碎。

浪涛打湿的海岸线上怪石嶙峋，让那块承载了罪犯们绝望痛苦失落的巨石犹如坐落在荆棘王冠之上。那座噩梦般的建筑中耸立着歪斜的巨塔，摄魂怪们在塔顶盘旋。纵然海平面以下的岩石坚不可摧，城堡石壁上却生着苔藓和盐渍，风化残损。

威克多尔感觉刺骨的寒冷扫过他的皮肤，抑郁的思绪撞击着他的意识之门，让他毛骨悚然。

船夫开始唱起一首关于草原和精灵的轻快歌谣。听着那歌词，威克多尔发觉他能把那些抑郁思绪排除在外了。

他们抵达岛上的码头，威克多尔跳上码头的木板地面。

“唱欢快的歌有助于避开它们的注意。”船夫说。

威克多尔又点点头，于是船夫荡开渡船，口中犹自唱着歌谣。

*

在踏进那座名为阿兹卡班的监狱要塞前，威克多尔展开随身地图，举起魔杖，用杖尖碰了碰地图上北海的位置，那片地区的图像立刻放大了。他观察着耗子光斑，进一步放大了光斑周边的地图。

阿兹卡班的地图非常古怪，建筑平面图一眼看去和城堡外观毫无相似之处，但这并不令他吃惊。克鲁姆家族古时也曾以建造类似的城堡迷惑攻城敌军而闻名。

威克多尔发现彼得在城堡东南区。他不知道斯内普是否已经接到了他发出的传讯咒。感觉像是几个小时前的事了，但那只是海上航程给他造成的心理印象。

他穿过阿兹卡班厚重的大门，立刻感觉到了黑魔王的影响——虽然黑魔王并不在场。他的黑魔标记有一瞬间闪亮无比，像是要提醒每一个人注意他的出现。食死徒们抬头看了一眼，就又低头继续工作。

阿兹卡班人声喧哗，威克多尔有种感觉，这里并不总是这样的。头戴兜帽的男女巫师在拱门间来回穿梭，有些人手持地图，有些人径直快步从一处走到另一处。登记处的女巫招手示意他过去，一副公事公办的表情。

“说明来办事宜。”那女人说。

“贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇派我来帮彼得·佩迪鲁看押俘虏。”

“哪个俘虏？”

“ _那个_ 俘虏。”

女巫挑挑眉毛，伸手从登记台里取出一张羊皮纸。“您的授权文件几分钟前刚飞路送来，尊姓……？”

“克罗克斯顿。罗伯特·克罗克斯顿。”

女巫核对了那份文件（理所当然是伪造的），在羊皮纸上盖了戳，复制一份留底，把原件递给他。“东南区，最底层。地窖看守会带你去她的囚室。这也是给你的。”女巫又递给他一个火漆封缄的信封。

威克多尔心里虽然惊讶，脸上却不动声色，点头匆匆前往地窖。他不太确定该怎么去东南区，全凭方向感走着。随着他深入监狱，喧哗声渐渐弱去，他发觉自己几乎是孤身一人走在阴暗死寂的走廊里。

等到确信没人会看到他时，他从外套里摸出那封信，揭开火漆。在他展开信纸的同时，字迹在原本空白的羊皮纸上浮现出来。

_问她把魔药藏在哪了。男孩亟需它。把虫尾巴支走，就说他必须飞路联系我。_

  1. _S._



威克多尔看得一头雾水，但是他当然知道这很重要。他把信上每一个字都牢记在心，然后挥挥魔杖把纸条烧成了灰烬。他继续寻找目的地。

他找了好一阵子，不过核对一两次地图以后终于还是找到了，他很快就发现自己站在一个被施了夺魂咒的地窖看守面前。

威克多尔出示了盖戳的羊皮纸，地窖看守大略扫了一眼就打开地窖大门，领他走了进去。

他被领着下了几道蜿蜒曲折的楼梯，越往下走，囚犯的惨叫哀号声就越是虚弱。每下一级台阶，腐朽的气味就强一分，威克多尔感觉那股透体寒气 _并非_ 来自摄魂怪。东南地窖里这股压迫着他们的气场比摄魂怪更沉闷压抑，更了无生气。关押在这里的犯人，从被判决的那一刻起，就注定了被所有可能认识他们的人遗忘的命运。

在地窖那深不见底的黑暗和绝望中，飘荡着怪异的嗡嗡声，昏黄的火把摇曳不定。死亡的恶臭浓郁得让威克多尔直想作呕，但他强咽下恶心，把地窖看守留在拱门边，自己一步步朝屋里走去。

威克多尔悄悄观察着那个名为虫尾巴的老鼠脸。虫尾巴正在一具开盖的铁棺材旁打转。棺材由笨重的铁架支撑立起，铁架上有轮子、锁链、机关，看样子这装置连带棺材是能移动的，棺材可以竖立也可以平放。

虫尾巴正对棺材里说个不停，念叨着他们如何抓住了詹姆的儿子，不久之后他的主人终将打赢战争、战胜死亡。

威克多尔咳了一声，虫尾巴一惊，抬头望向他。

“你好。”虫尾巴以一种异样快活的语调叫道。

威克多尔站在那装置后面，递出他的授权书。棺材表面雕刻的神奇生物和怪兽在它们永世的沉眠中缓缓蠕动着身子。

虫尾巴接过文件，读过之后，挑着一边眉毛把授权书递还回去。“我想有人作伴也挺好的。这边这位太无趣了。连屁都不放一个。”他又朝棺材里望去。“生闷气可不是好习惯，年轻的女士。”他咯咯直笑。

威克多尔咽了咽唾沫。虫尾巴身上有种令人生厌的本性。“斯内普要你飞路联系他。”

虫尾巴闻言皱了皱眉。“他说是什么事了吗？”

威克多尔摇摇头。

虫尾巴表情懊恼之极，却好一会儿都不愿挪窝。

“他说尽快。”威克多尔补充道。

那老鼠脸的家伙咒骂几句，终于动身朝门口走去，嘴里还嘀咕着自以为是的油腻腻的混蛋之类的话。

威克多尔目送虫尾巴离开，地窖看守也紧随其后上了楼。等到脚步声消失，威克多尔赶忙转身去看赫敏。

一见她的模样，他就僵住了。

她整个陷在棺材里，难以动弹。粗重的钢箍（可能是银合金的）箍住了她的脖子、手腕、大腿和脚踝，紧得足以让皮肤和钢箍接触的位置磨出水泡。

锁链层层绕在她肚子上，进一步把她捆牢。如果只是这样，或许还不算太糟。但穿过钢箍，靠主要动脉所在的位置，都有木钉透体而过。

威克多尔能看见鲜血正从她手指和双腿上滴落，在脚边汇成干涸的血泊。她满脸血污，面如死灰，两眼虚弱地半阖着。嘴唇全无血色。头发也纠结染血，可能打从她和影亲在离开赫特福德的路上遇袭时起就没清洗过。

他们也没给她换过衣服，直接把她合着那身破皮衣塞进了棺材。她的夹克、衬衫和牛仔裤上遍布弹孔，撕开了好几处，血迹斑驳。

“赫米恩……”他哽咽着，眨眼忍住泪水，寻找解开钢箍的办法。他手指打着哆嗦，无望地摸索着，试图找到开锁的机簧。几分钟的徒劳努力后，他发现一道锁都打不开，满心挫败地一掌拍在铁架上。“ _Sheebanyak! **[1]**_ ”

“你说话太粗鲁了，威克多尔，”她声音有点虚弱，却带着一贯的吸血鬼风度，“你的孩子们听了会怎么说啊？”

哪怕映入眼帘的景象惨不忍睹，威克多尔还是由她的责备中得到了难以言喻的安慰。

“我弄不掉锁链，”他克制住情绪，闷声说，“我没法把你放出来。”

“上面施了魔法，”她说，“只有由食死徒说出通行口令才能打开。”

威克多尔卷起袖子提醒她注意黑魔标记。“如果你知道通行口令，告诉我。”

她嘴角边勾起一抹淡淡的微笑。“即使我知道口令，我也不知道该不该把它给你。如果你放开我……我一定会杀了你。我会吸干你的血。”

威克多尔不知所措。“你不会的。我知道你不会。”

她沉默片刻。“他们真的抓住了哈利？”

威克多尔本想坚持己见，但随即认定争辩于事无补。“ _Da. **[2]**_ ”

她又沉默了。这消息似乎并不比她被俘的境况好到哪去。

有那么一瞬，威克多尔甚至不知道她还会不会再说话，然后他记起了斯内普的字条。

“斯内普想问你把魔药放哪了，”威克多尔突然道，“他说哈利很需要它。”

赫敏立刻睁大了眼睛，抿起嘴唇。从她脸上的表情，威克多尔能看出她心里的挣扎。终于，她开口了。“在我左脚靴子里。侧面有个秘密口袋。我不知道瓶子是不是还完好。”

威克多尔慎之又慎地摸着她的靴子。他不得不撕裂她的裤管，才找到了那个口袋，拉开拉链，摸出一方手帕。手帕洁白无瑕，边角上绣着赫敏的首字母。手帕里包着的正是药瓶。

“你要怎么把它交给——”赫敏的问题被打断了，楼梯那边传来低低的喧哗声。

威克多尔小心翼翼地把瓶子包在手帕里，藏进大衣。

过了一会儿，彼得就和地窖看守一起回来了。还有条大蛇在他们脚边滑行，在彼得两腿间钻来钻去。彼得一脸懊恼，显然很想一脚踩在那条蛇脖子上，却不敢付诸行动。

威克多尔从前也见过那条蛇尾随伏地魔的诸多走狗。据说纳吉尼就是伏地魔的眼睛。也许这是事实。毕竟，人人都知道黑魔王会说蛇佬腔。

纳吉尼绕着赫敏的棺材转了一圈，嗅着她周围的空气，然后游开顺着楼梯爬了上去，似乎这趟巡视已经完成。

不知道斯内普都跟彼得说了些什么，但想必无关紧要，因为彼得连提都没提。他又开始对赫敏胡说八道，每次说到伏地魔的胜利时，就洋洋得意地傻笑一通。

威克多尔不得不强忍怒意。赫敏则再次归于沉默。

*

罗恩处境不佳。他坐在哈利的魔法部办公桌旁，啃着指甲，等着那些甚至不确定是否会来临的答案。他轮番咒骂着哈利、威克多尔和斯内普，气冲冲地想着要是他当时对哈利和威克多尔态度更强硬一些——更坚决一些——现在他们三个就不会被斯内普玩弄于股掌之间了。

近一个小时内，罗恩已经开始怀疑自己对这整件事的判断。也许他本不该把如此危险的任务托付给威克多尔。也许他本不该让哈利孤身涉险。也许斯内普根本就不会帮他们。

 _我要失去他们俩了，_ 他想起哈利和赫敏，心乱如麻， _他们就要死了，全都是我的错。哦梅林啊！ **求你别让他们死！**_

时不时的，罗恩就会站起来，踱两步，又坐回去用力拉扯自己的头发。在旁边待命的傲罗们都会用指节发白的手指攥紧魔杖，同时向他投来紧张的目光。

这样的等待几乎令罗恩发狂，如果接下来的几分钟里再收不到消息，他只怕会直接冲出去找食死徒们拼命，好让自己有点事做，而不是在这里干等。

“罗恩，你得坐下来。你这样让我神经紧张。”

罗恩长叹一声，注视着加布丽·德拉库尔。就算是在魔法部办公室的普通灯光下，她的金发也显得异常秀美，明眸闪亮犹如希望的灯塔。面对如此天使般光彩夺目的容颜，他不禁怀疑她是否就是美丽的代名词……

_天哪，她真是一道美景……_

但她只是个引人爱慕的偶像。就像冰冷的瓷器，精致美丽，却不近人情。有了那些更需要担心的问题，和她分手的心痛感已经渐渐淡去，虽然正是他向芙蓉提议让加布丽留在魔法部——在这里她会得到沙克尔、莱姆斯和一屋子傲罗的保护，但此刻他注视着她，想的却是他本该把金妮也留下，而不是任由她坚持加入霍格沃茨小组。

“对不起，”他轻声说，“可我忍不住。我太担心了。”

“我也担心。我们担心着同样的人，不是吗？你的家人就是我的家人，对吧？但我相信他们。他们会挺过来的。他们可是韦斯莱呢。”她咧嘴一笑。

罗恩回应了一个微笑。她的单纯多少抚平了他的焦躁，于是他又记起了他过去为何倾心于加布丽·德拉库尔。她就是纯洁与天真的化身，几乎不为战争创伤所影响，愤世嫉俗也与她毫不相干。她是他逃避现实的管道，但是——正如他曾经承认的那样——这对她不公平。对他自己或许也不太公平。

他悄悄瞥了一眼在几张桌开外小声交谈的卢娜和乔治，随即移开视线。

就在这时，一架来自魔法部猫头鹰棚屋的紫色纸飞机带着张略厚的羊皮纸，闯进了他的视野。

不安的预感让罗恩的心怦怦乱跳，他一把从纸飞机上抓下羊皮纸。展开信纸时，映入眼帘的是一张魔法地图，有块耗子似的光斑在北海中闪烁不止。

“我得走了。”罗恩站起身，匆匆道。

“罗恩？怎么——？”

罗恩转向她，搂了搂她的肩膀。“你要紧跟着莱姆斯和沙克尔，明白吗？紧跟着他们，他们会保护你。能答应我吗？”

她咽了口唾沫，点点头。

他微微一笑，亲吻她的额头，然后赶往沙克尔的办公室，莱姆斯和其他几个派驻魔法部的队长已经在那里集合。

根据早些时候公布的消息，阿兹卡班已被攻陷，有迹象表明布斯巴顿和霍格沃茨正遭到围攻，圣芒戈和魔法部暂时还是安全的，各小组正坚守岗位，准备面对更猛烈的袭击。

罗恩没有浪费时间说客套话，径直冲进沙克尔屋里。“赫敏在阿兹卡班。我的线人已经去那里求证消息真伪。请把我重新分派到阿兹卡班的小组。”

他一口气把话说完，或许是希望能促使大家同意他的请求。

在场的谁都不是傻瓜。

“所以她也可能不在阿兹卡班？”沙克尔问。

“如果她在那里，我就得过去。那地方到处是摄魂怪，也就是说，到时那里会到处是守护神。我得去救她。”

事后回想起来，罗恩也觉得这话听起来不太理智，但想得出如此蹩脚的理由，或许已经足可表明他对这项任务的决心。

莱姆斯点点头，给指挥阿兹卡班小组的唐克斯发去一道传讯咒。“去吧。如果你能带上所罗门，他大概会不胜感激。”

“他会的，”罗恩说，“谢谢你，莱姆斯。”

“梅林啊，快去吧。”

话音刚落，罗恩就消失了。

*

罗恩在魔法部上层的一群吸血鬼里找到了所罗门。所罗门看样子还没彻底痊愈，身上还有几处烧伤，走起路来有点跛，但他和大家一样斗志昂扬，坚持要求投入战斗。

“就算是这副模样，我一个也能抵你们这栋楼里最壮实的人两个。”所罗门曾这么说，事实也是如此。这一点没有人能够质疑。

吸血鬼们在各自的防御点上严阵以待，所罗门正听着另一个吸血鬼解说魔法部门厅的地形，还有该如何利用其作为他们的进攻优势。

所罗门对上罗恩的视线，罗恩摆摆手示意自己会过去。但就在他快走到时，突然一个爆炸，一下把他给震懵了。

还是所罗门一把拽住罗恩，将他扑倒在地。魔法部原本秩序井然的大厅里，咒语四下乱飞，吸血鬼和狼人横冲直撞。

罗恩身子边滑过大理石地面，已经边拔出魔杖，对着扑向他的狼人射出一道强大的爆破咒。

狼人哀嚎着滚到了一边。

罗恩被所罗门提着衬衫领口，挣扎着爬了起来。

周围叫嚷和搏斗声不绝于耳，两人都蹲下躲在档案柜后。巫师们的交火中，穿插着吸血鬼和狼人的血腥冲突。穹顶的魔法蜡烛倒了，热蜡和火焰雨点般倾泻而下。空中到处是飞散的羊皮纸和厚重的烟尘。

“赫敏在阿兹卡班！”罗恩在所罗门耳边大吼，努力盖过四周的嘈杂，“我现在就出发去那里！你来吗？”

有那么一瞬，所罗门直勾勾盯着他，像是觉得他疯了。周遭已经打得天翻地覆，罗恩却在此时告诉他自己要前往阿兹卡班，那随性的样子像是打算去逛街。那句“你来吗？”听起来不可谓不奇怪。

但所罗门只是略加思索，就同样随性答道：“当然。我们走！”

说起来轻松做起来难。吸血鬼和狼人们仗着命硬，已经冲上前大打出手，但这也就意味着罗恩和所罗门正身陷激战的漩涡之中。他们试图移动到最近的出口，却举步维艰，处处遇上捉对厮杀的人，他们尽力绕过大部分冲突，但有时还是避无可避。

罗恩思忖着，如果他们想离开这栋楼，就必须利用后面的紧急出口。这样并不能保证他们的安全，但紧急逃生通道施过咒语，几分钟就会变更一次出口位置。他们就有机会快速离开，而不必跟食死徒过多纠缠。

他们在魔法部里狂奔，一路躲开咒语、狼人和吸血鬼，终于抵达后勤室。他们冲过存储区，找到了出口。闪烁的红色警示牌上写着“ **限紧急情况使用！** ”异常醒目。穿过大门，他们发觉自己置身于某个公厕的隔间内。隔间里有点挤，但他们还是勉强站稳了没摔进马桶里。

罗恩一脚踹开隔间门冲了出去，所罗门紧随其后。厕所里其他人投来厌恶的目光，可罗恩毫不在意，就算发现他们是在女厕里，他也顾不上了。

冲出盥洗室后，罗恩认出他们是在国王十字车站。到处都是麻瓜，行色匆匆。他们神情不安，面有忧色。许多人看上去惊慌失措。那些不再试图离开的麻瓜围拢在车站的电视机旁。记者嘴一张一合说着什么，屏幕上无声地滚动着字幕。

罗恩读出了“炸弹”、“骚乱”和“死亡人数”几个词。

“战火已经波及他们的世界了。”所罗门在他身后说。

罗恩点点头，快步前行。他们必须赶到阿兹卡班。谁也说不清那里情况究竟怎么样了，他们越快找到赫敏，她的安全就越有保障。

*

彼得突然停下胡说八道，嘶嘶地叫了声痛。他卷起袖子检查黑魔标记，然后抬头看看赫敏，又看看威克多尔。

“时候到了。主人在召唤我们。”彼得转向装置后部，“松开轮子上的固定锁。很快就会有人来帮忙，不过我想我们可以一起把她推到升降梯那儿。是会有点麻烦，但还是别浪费时间为好。我们还得把她弄上塔楼，才好用门钥匙转移她。在这块破石头上，典狱官也只能在那个地方解除门钥匙防护。”

威克多尔别无选择，只能应承下来。

“我会很快见到哈利吗？”赫敏问。

彼得吃吃笑着。“啊，你果然还是问了。”

“我会很快见到哈利吗？”她追问。

彼得支棱起眉毛。“是啊，是有计划让你们见面。他说了，除非见到你活着，否则不会合作。我们决定还是让他如愿吧。”

“然后你们会杀了我？”

有那么一会儿，彼得没有回答，片刻后他才说：“唔， _我_ 不会杀你，这是肯定的。”

威克多尔的手本能地摸向魔杖，但接着他对上了赫敏的眼睛——她目光犀利，像在警告他不要动手。她很快又垂下了眼睛，把视线投向脚边。

彼得绕过墙角去松后轮，威克多尔小心走到正面。就在他弯腰俯向前轮的时候，他听见一句保加利亚语的低喃。

“魔药。”

威克多尔怀疑地看着她。

“待会儿，”她低声道，“等我给你信号，就把魔药倒进我嘴里。虽然很冒险，但那是我们唯一的机会。”

他不太明白她为什么要求他这么做，但考虑到当前情况，他情愿照她的吩咐办。

“怎么回事？”彼得问。

“俘虏念叨个不停呢，”威克多尔匆匆道，“都是些废话。”

彼得哈哈大笑。“她总喜欢念叨个不停。她朋友罗恩·韦斯莱以前就很烦她这样。他跟我说她是个大嘴巴，她那愚蠢的丑八怪宠物非常讨厌。”

赫敏脸上一阵抽搐，看样子是气炸了。威克多尔暗自希望等赫敏再见到罗恩的时候已经冷静下来。

两个有彼得两倍身材的食死徒穿过洞窟入口走了过来。轮子都已经解锁，于是他们推起赫敏朝升降梯走去。升降梯有个很大的平台，能把他们全都装下。平台上升时，威克多尔一直紧攥着大衣里的小瓶子，小心观察着赫敏，等她的信号。

上升这段路相当长，最后终于到了塔楼。他们把她推出升降梯，来到露天里。威克多尔能看见摄魂怪在要塞上方飘荡。寒风刺骨，他倾身靠向赫敏，以免在风声中听不见她说话。

另一名食死徒正等着他们，威克多尔立刻认出他是贝拉特里克斯的丈夫，罗道夫斯。塔楼上有个笼子，大得足可装下赫敏的棺材架子，外加五个身强力壮的男人。他们把她推进笼子里，就在众人随后手忙脚乱地钻进笼子时，威克多尔听见她悄声说：“ _动手！_ ”

他双手灵活，动作快如闪电。毕竟，他是职业魁地奇找球手，曾无数次以麻瓜魔术技巧骗过对手抓住飞贼。他手上耍了个花招，加上恰到好处的误导，成功把小瓶的内容物倒入她口中。几乎与此同时，门钥匙被激活了，将他们送往里德尔府。

*

来接他的是卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯，斯内普紧随在二人身后。

哈利不敢向斯内普投以厌恶之外的眼神，也不敢使用摄神取念。

“黑魔王召唤你来此，波特，”贝拉特里克斯说，“现在该是你表示敬意的时候了。”

“我刚把纳特用完。一个西可你找得开吗？”

“放肆——”

“好了贝拉，”卢修斯慢条斯理地说，“完全没必要发火。波特只是在开玩笑，不是吗，小子？”他做了个优雅的手势，几个着长袍的食死徒从他们身后走上前来，架住哈利的胳膊，把他从地上拖了起来。

“我的幽默感这一两个小时里已经丢光了。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。

“波特总是不愿意服从权威，”斯内普冷笑道，“总是自以为凌驾于规则之上。”

哈利对三人怒目而视，甚至他对斯内普的怒火都无比真切。这个油腻腻的蠢货在胡说什么呢？虽然他感觉仍有机会击败伏地魔而不危及自身的灵魂，却实在没那个心情接受斯内普的言语侮辱，不管那是不是为了帮他而装出来的。

他被押着原路返回地面，终于迈出地窖时，走廊里那一缕微风简直清爽宜人得不可思议。

抵达目的地花了相当长的时间，足以让哈利振作精神去迎接更可怕的境况。

他们最终来到巨大的双扇门前，气派的外饰暗示着他们将进入的是某种室内娱乐场，比如舞厅，或者剧场。斯内普推开门，映入哈利眼帘的是宏伟的舞厅，地毯和插满蜡烛的枝状吊灯都透着皇家气派。

 _真典型，_ 哈利心中嗤笑， _伏地魔总是自以为超乎寻常地重要。_

有人捅了他一下催促他，于是他继续朝前走。华丽的地毯吸收了他们的脚步声，等走到地毯尽头、踏上舞厅的大理石地面时，哈利终于能仔细打量那个被称为黑魔王的人。

他和上次哈利在神秘事务司时所见并无二致。

那骷髅般的形象没什么改进，灰白得不自然的皮肤也没有一点血色，只是个头似乎高了点，那张蛇脸比过去更像爬虫。就算是在伏地魔手拢着脸、透过他蜘蛛般的手指微笑的时候，那双红炽的眼睛里依然写满恶毒。

“真是好久不见啊，不是吗，哈利？”伏地魔嗓音里有种故示亲切的造作。他从他那王座般的椅子上长身而起，黑色长袍逶迤垂落，苍白无毛的脸与兜帽的暗黑形成鲜明对比。他掀开兜帽，光秃秃的脑壳在烛火下微微闪亮。

坚纽斯立在他座椅一侧，身着华服，背上斜着长剑，腰上还挎着一柄。座椅另一侧是格雷伯克，破碎的衣衫和虬结的手爪都显示着他的凶狠。两个非人类，俱为黑暗之子，一个俊美，一个粗野。

哈利不禁想知道伏地魔是否觉得坚纽斯的永生不死令人着迷，格雷伯克的冷酷无情也叫人赞叹。

“还不够久，汤姆。”哈利轻快地答道。

伏地魔脸上波澜不惊，但哈利的伤疤火辣辣地疼。

哈利咬着牙轻声唏嘘，强忍着没叫出声来。他几乎可以说是做到了，但那只是因为卢修斯往他腿弯里踢了一脚。

他感觉手腕上的束缚松开了，一下向前栽倒，双手撑住地面。他两边手腕血淋淋的，好几处皮肤被粗砺的绳索磨破了。

伏地魔轻挥魔杖，一只托盘飘到了两人之间，盘里盛着三种不同的魔药，每种两瓶。“这条咒语没有繁复的仪式，”他边说边放下盘子，“就是纯粹的魔法——激活用的魔药，系统的魔咒工作，和自然的魔力。你早就在我父亲的墓地见识过了。你还记得，不是吗，哈利？”

哈利记得再清楚不过了。这记忆深深烙印在他脑海里，因为他曾不得不眼看着塞德里克死去。那是哈利第一次与一位朋友死别。

“你还是乖乖配合……为好。”伏地魔以略带遗憾的口吻说。

哈利不愿被激怒。“她在哪？”

伏地魔一脸厌恶。“他们很快就要到了。我到现在都没法理解，你们这些凡人怎么会如此执着于种种感情中最软弱的一种，而且是在你们最……”他顿了顿，斟酌着字句，“ _艰难求存_ 的时期。”

哈利神色讥诮地看着他。“你还不是永生不死的，汤姆。魂器只是对永生的拙劣模仿，或许看上去、感觉上去很真实，却改变不了事实——那不是永生。”

坚纽斯居然笑出声来，但伏地魔看样子一点都不觉得好笑。再过一秒钟，他可能就会对哈利施什么厉害的咒语，但一阵风横扫进屋里，顿时吸引了所有人的注意。

噼啪作响的蓝色火花充斥舞厅，一个幻影般的气团旋转着成形。气团渐渐凝聚，像明亮的蓝色光球在移动。它陡然定住，显出一个笼子来，笼子里有五个男人和一个相当大的装置，看着像是具竖立在架子上的铁棺材。

哈利认出其中二人是罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇和彼得。另外几个看来是食死徒喽罗，面孔都隐藏在兜帽之下。

那装置被推出了笼子，哈利目不转睛，像着魔似的死盯着它。或许是因为镂在棺材金属表面懒懒蠕动的怪兽和神奇生物，也可能就是铁架本身，看上去如此阴森，透着中世纪风格，让人想起那些古老的哥特式教堂。

有个食死徒轻手轻脚地脱离队伍，悄悄挨近斯内普。

哈利视线四下游移，想看是否还有别人发现这情况。显然没有人注意斯内普。所有人的视线都集中在那装置上，目送着它被推向哈利的方向，哈利猜想着个中缘由，心一点点地沉了下去。

那装置转了过来，可怖的现实霎时展现在他眼前。一看见她，他就觉得喉咙发紧，越是眨眼强忍泪水，就越是泪流不止。

他从地上爬起来，指腹轻抚过她的脸颊，生怕把她伤得更重。他喃喃唤着她的名字。

她睁开了痛苦、深陷的眼睛，默默朝他露出一丝微笑。

他用手背擦了擦眼睛，回头怒视着伏地魔。“放她走。马上放她走，否则我不会——”

“我们不会现在就放她，”卢修斯插话道，“她马上会寻求最近的血液来源，所以，不，我们不会放开她。”

“坚纽斯会照顾她的，”伏地魔轻声冷笑道，“不是吗，坚纽斯？”

坚纽斯微微一笑。“当然，我会好好照顾她呢，比对吕西安更好。”

她泪水夺眶而出，那饱受折磨的眼神和所罗门一模一样。

哈利攥紧了拳头，心如刀绞，绝望地想抓住某个人痛打。他靠近一步，努力在这间仇敌环伺的房间里找到一点私人空间。“会没事的……”他柔声说着，用拇指轻轻拭去她的泪水，“会没事的。”

她睁大了眼睛，一言不发，泪水却顺着两颊滑落，目光炽烈，仿佛想告诉他什么，却不能开口。

哈利压住心头的恐慌。他们割了她的舌头吗？

她双唇紧闭咕哝着什么，泪光闪烁的眼睛里满是急切。

迷茫中，哈利滑进了她的意识，听见她的心在喃喃低语。

_吻我……吻我，哈利……_

他讶然睁大了眼睛，但没有质疑她的用意。他捧起她的脸，对着她的嘴唇深深吻了下去，在与她的唇舌交缠的触感间，品到了斯内普最后一瓶魔药的味道。

*

耶希敏在冥想中抬起眼，看着纳吉尼缓缓滑行穿过洞窟入口。尽管视线模糊，身体感觉像被抽空了一样，耶希敏还是笑了起来。

“哦，你好啊，纳吉尼，”她说，“你妈妈在哪呢？”

丹达拉从黑暗中踱出，风姿绰约，泰然自若。

耶希敏不禁冷笑一声，深恨缺乏养分正令她的容颜日渐枯槁，皮肤开始剥落。她想象得出，她的头发也已经失去光泽。简直是雪上加霜。

丹达拉用蛇佬腔对纳吉尼说了些什么，纳吉尼在一旁蜷起身子，张嘴冲耶希敏嘶嘶吐信，然后舒舒服服地盘成一团。

“他们先前就抓住了赫敏，如今哈利也落入他们掌握之中。一切都在照计划进行。”

耶希敏嗤笑道：“谁的计划？你的还是神谕的？”

丹达拉一边欣赏着自己的指甲，一边在近旁的椅子上落座。那椅子简陋得像给挤奶女工准备的，丹达拉却愣是能坐出王室风度来。耶希敏心想，丹达拉真是浪费了这么良好的教养。她本可以在没有吸血鬼知道的地方，过着闲云野鹤的生活。她拥有如此强大的力量，却仍旧屈服于神谕的诱惑。神谕的智慧真是超乎人的想象。

“丹达拉，你觉得在三位上古长老中，神谕为什么偏偏选择向你揭示这个能改变世界的预言？为什么它不选择把这重要的知识传授给更年长更智慧的哈法尼？或者更温和更仁慈的涅蓓特？它选择你，是因为你的野心，因为你的血统……它知道在三位长老中，你是最容易被它支配的一个。”

丹达拉支棱起眉毛。“我有野心，没错。这是我一向看重的品性，可我希望你别装得好像你不是和我一样野心勃勃。孩子，你的野心甚至比我还要大呢。”

“确实，可我的动机比你的理智。你受老式的家族观念所驱使。因为伏地魔正好是你异母兄弟的后裔，你就以为自己不知怎么地有资格在这个预言里插一脚——”

“一个吸血鬼的凡人血亲被视为最神圣的——”

“是啊，是啊。我知道俗话是怎么说的，可我看不出伏地魔会这么多愁善感。跟我说说……他有没有叫你丹达拉 _姑婆_ 啊？”

“他对于他和我的血缘关系有多少了解，对我来说并不重要——”

“他会反咬你一口，”耶希敏嘶声道，“一旦得到力量，得到永生，他就会让你和其他被他踩在脚下的可怜凡人一样流尽鲜血。他才不在乎你是他那位伟大祖先的异母妹妹还是私生女呢。他只想独揽大权。他不会和人分羹。就像他的 _曾祖_ 想的那样。你等着瞧，丹达拉。他就像萨拉查一样——”

“够了，”丹达拉压低嗓门喝道，明显正强忍怒意，“萨拉查从没有欺骗我信任他。就算当时年纪尚幼，我也知道萨拉查注定会失败。他独自在求索之路上前行，他太过纠缠于人性，没有看出唯有永生才是真正的力量。他的后人已经从曾祖的错误中学到了教训。”

“或许吧，但问题是……你又是否从你的错误中学到了教训呢？”

*

在那座离苏格兰海岸不远的小岛上，罗恩看着威克多尔送来的魔法地图，皱了皱眉。

所罗门注意到了他的犹豫不决，问他出了什么问题。

“追踪护符不在阿兹卡班了。”罗恩回答。

“你说她不在阿兹卡班了是什么意思？”

罗恩抬起眼，神色有点懊恼。“我没说她不在阿兹卡班，我说追踪护符不在那里。斯内普说他会把追踪护符附在赫敏的看守身上。也有可能那看守把她留在阿兹卡班，自己回了伦敦……”

“她回了伦敦？”

“所罗门！你有没有在听我说话！”

所罗门叹了口气。“我在听！只是现在我脑子很乱！”

“你们这俩小子到底还去不去阿兹卡班？”一个船夫一边问着，一边把威士忌酒瓶传给另一个船夫。

“我们也不知道。”罗恩无助地说。

“这几天还真是遍地吸血鬼啊。”两名船夫中个头较大的那个说。他扫了所罗门一眼，又转向罗恩。“都一窝蜂地往这儿跑……当然，我最近摆渡过去的那俩吸血鬼是囚犯。你好像和你带来的吸血鬼关系还不错的样子。”

罗恩一怔，怀疑地看着那船夫。“等等……你刚才是不是说‘那 _俩_ 吸血鬼’？复数形式？”

“什么形式？”

所罗门懊恼地看了罗恩一眼。“最近两周，有多少吸血鬼被运到阿兹卡班？作为囚犯？”

两个船夫对视一眼，都耸了耸肩。

“我记得是两个。”一个对另一个说。两人似乎达成了一致，异口同声说：“是两个。”

“那你们能不能看出是否两个都是女人？”

矮个船夫发出一阵猥琐的笑声。“当然能！那两个都是漂亮妞儿，特别是第一个。虽然被他们整得不那么漂亮了……”

罗恩望向所罗门。

“我们要去阿兹卡班，”所罗门说，“如果赫敏和哈利在一起，哈利会照顾她的。如果她还在这里，我们可以找到她， _而且_ 找到耶希敏。”

罗恩略加思索，点点头。“那我们就出发吧。我们要找到唐克斯小组，一起过去。梅林保佑，如果想从阿兹卡班劫人出来，我们将会需要能得到的一切帮助。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 保加利亚语，他妈的！

[2] 保加利亚语，是的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如你所见，故事尚未结束！！！敬请期待下一章，诸位！


	39. 第三十八章 短兵相接

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始倒计时吧，亲们。再有两个章节，加上尾声，这个故事就完结了。  
> 无比感谢Tome Raider，对我这个学徒来说，她就是绝地大师。原力与她同在。::咧嘴笑::

随着那个吻变得愈发热烈，魔药的味道渐渐淡去，他只觉充满了信心。他竟能在一间弥漫着恨意的屋子里，感觉到如此美妙的情感，这令人陶醉。他也不知道他会放任自己在她的吻中沉溺多久，要不是她——要不是她咬了他。

他轻轻唏嘘一声，往后退开，动作里不自觉透出责备。

“对不起，”她轻声说，语调哀伤而懊悔，“我、我受伤了……不小心……”

他心痛如绞，意识到是她身体的自我修复对血的需求让她做出了这样的动作。他正想柔声安慰说她没做错什么时，他的伤疤一阵灼热，令人眩晕的疼痛横贯脑海。他惊讶地叫了声痛退开，愤慨地咒骂着。

伏地魔嘴角撇起，神色焦躁且厌恶。“你已经见过你的泥巴种了，现在我们开始举行仪式吧。”

“我不会眼看她被这样绑着，”哈利痛苦地哽咽道，“我不会——”

“你没得选。她现在是个危险人物。我相信你自己也很清楚。”

哈利从没想过有一天他会向这个讨厌鬼、也是他最可恶的敌人求情，但如今，他听见自己苦苦哀求。他愿意为她做任何事，哪怕是要恳求他的敌人，他也不会有丝毫犹豫。他需要确保她的安全。“至少移掉那些木钉。”

“不。那泥巴种活该。她的存在就是巫师界的耻辱，我对她的处理已经够慈悲了。”

哈利尝到嘴唇上的血腥味，这令他有些失控。他攥紧了拳头，冲向伏地魔。他不确定自己打算做什么，但他也不在乎了。

他的动作一定很快——快得令屋里所有人都猝不及防，他们作为巫师，对身体动作的反应远不如对魔法波动的敏感——他一下就抢到伏地魔身前，对这位黑魔王触手可及。他甚至不记得那是怎么发生的，因为他似乎全凭本能行动。

他挥出了拳头。这样或许很蠢，毫无用处，但他一拳捣在了伏地魔下巴上。他本来瞄准的是鼻子，或者说原本鼻子的位置，但伏地魔肯定是躲了一下，哈利感觉指节撞在了硬邦邦的骨头上。

四周响起惊呼声，他感觉好几条胳膊伸过来把他拖开，拽了回去。伏地魔跌在一旁，讶然眨着睁大的眼睛。他的惊讶没持续多久。很快，伏地魔把脸转向哈利，两眼喷着火，恼怒于哈利竟敢赤手空拳地袭击他。

能令伏地魔如此惊讶，哈利有种心满意足的感觉，冷冷地嗤笑一声。

伏地魔血红的眼睛里闪过怒火，魔杖轻抖就把哈利掀翻在地。钻心剜骨令人极度痛苦。哈利只觉身体里每一根神经都在剧痛中抽搐。每一个毛孔都像着了火。每一根骨头都感觉像要被压成齑粉。他无法呼吸，却有一声尖叫从喉底撕扯而出。

在长久得仿佛永恒的等待后，咒语的效力退去了，痛苦以慢得可怕的步调减弱着，他听见赫敏颤抖的声音。

“住手！快住手！他到了这里。他来向你贡献他的灵魂！”她的喊声中带着无能为力的愤怒，“你已经得到了一切，你这杂种！你还想要什么？”

她嗓音嘶哑，愤怒却显而易见。她不会让伏地魔打垮她，但她不想让伏地魔打垮哈利。

 _她不该看到这个，_ 他悲伤地想， _她不该看到……她不该被迫目睹这一切。_

他眨了几次眼抑制住痛出来的眼泪，命令自己尽快从这令人虚脱的折磨中缓过来。他仍在喘着粗气，对周围环境的知觉却渐渐恢复。

“虫尾巴，把他带过来，”伏地魔说着，朝舞厅中央摆放魔药的位置挥挥手，“ _快点。_ ”

哈利感觉有人同时拽住他两边胳膊：一边是那个一直在西弗勒斯·斯内普身旁的食死徒，一边是彼得，尖鼻子兴奋得直发抖。

哈利忍住疼痛的呻吟，强化了他与伏地魔意识联系间的屏障，施展摄神取念术，向彼得脑中低语。他只有几秒钟的时间维持屏障。伏地魔就近在咫尺，这么做很有难度。即便是此刻他封闭着大脑，伏地魔也可能觉察到他正试图有所隐瞒。

 _你欠我的，彼得，_ 他冷冷地说， _移掉她身上的木钉，我就解除你欠的命债。如果你不照办，我就告诉黑魔王你欠我什么，他一定会杀了你——_

彼得惊叫一声松开哈利，要不是还有那个食死徒在他另一边，他一定会脸朝下摔在地上。彼得骇然盯着他，双手堵住耳朵，眼里写满怀疑，难以置信他竟能使用无杖魔法。

伏地魔看来气得要命，卢修斯大概是在伏地魔心情不好时吃过太多苦头，赶忙上前推开彼得。

“蠢货。”卢修斯嘀咕了一句，毫不客气地拽起哈利接替了彼得的位置。

哈利梗着脖子，再次对上彼得的视线。 _动手，否则我发誓，虫尾巴——_

彼得爬向赫敏的棺材，踉跄跌在棺材后。哈利几乎能闻到彼得的恐惧。他听见彼得哭泣着允诺的心声在他们的意识链接间飘荡，这就足够了。这就是哈利所需要的。

他听任卢修斯和那食死徒把他扔在伏地魔脚边，就在那一瞬，哈利和那食死徒四目相对。

那食死徒点点头，把视线投向斯内普和赫敏。哈利顿时明白了，这就是他们的间谍。

卢修斯和那食死徒退到一旁，斯内普走上前来。卢修斯站到贝拉特里克斯和罗道夫斯旁边，那食死徒站到了赫敏身旁。

哈利听见赫敏痛苦的喘息，抬起头，就见伏地魔的眼睛朝他逼了过来。

*

她觉得一层魔力如薄雾般裹上身躯。感觉不是特别明显，尤其在一间溢满魔力的屋子里，但好像是有人在她身上施了咒，她非常肯定。

那阵微微的麻痒感似曾相识，要不是她正竭力对抗痛苦，没准能认出它来。

“ _Distorqueo._[1]”彼得的低语声在她身后响起，“ _Abreptum clavus._[2]”

立刻，木钉开始退缩，像螺丝一样旋转着离开她的大腿和手腕。赫敏感觉血从伤口淌下，她喘息着，木钉退出时的锐痛陡然袭来，让她头晕目眩。

又过了一小会儿疼痛才退散，但她当即就意识到木钉的移除令她大为轻松，即使伤口仍在，至少疼痛已经缓解不少。她的血管突突地跳，一下，两下，然后减弱成平缓的脉动。

从剧痛的折磨中解脱出来后，她的意识渐渐开始集中。

_细节。想想细节……_

没人注意到木钉被移掉了，这一点值得玩味。照理说在一间满是食死徒懦夫的屋子里，应该会有人注意到这种情况，但他们毫无觉察。

当然，有几种魔法手段可以达到类似效果。比如幻身咒，误导咒，或者简单的影惑术。这也解释了她几秒钟前感觉到的那阵异样的麻痒。可能有人——也许是彼得——施了这些咒语中的某一种来转移别人对她的关注，这其实有点多此一举，因为大家似乎都被屋子中央哈利和伏地魔的仪式震住了。

彼得竟敢违抗伏地魔的意志，这出人意料到了极点，但显然有什么情况在片刻之前动摇了他，吓得他移除了她镣铐上的木钉。

 _是哈利，_ 赫敏得出结论。她确信是他。他的意志力总是强得惊人，而另一件事也令她讶异——事到如今，在即将把灵魂献给伏地魔之时，他心里考虑的仍是她。有人爱她如此之深，叫她心潮难抑，却也带给她力量，她不会置身事外眼睁睁地看着哈利死去。事情不会那样发展。

伏地魔和哈利在说着什么，斯内普和魔药盘隔在他们之间。伏地魔呼唤坚纽斯，于是坚纽斯走上前去。

 _Distorqueo. Abreptum clavus._ _彼得是这么说的_ 。

 _Distorqueo_ 意思是拧开，扭曲，拷打。 _Abreptum clavus_ 是卸除铁钉，或者木钉。

这几个词合在一起读不通，但第一个词不是咒语。 _Distorqueo_ 是通行口令。贝拉特里克斯把赫敏钉进棺材里的时候也说过这个词，对一个热爱本职工作的钻心咒专家来说，这是个很合适的通行口令。

“ _Distorqueo. Praepedio._[3]”贝拉特里克斯之前是这么说的。于是锁链和镣铐以可怕的热情环绕住赫敏，把她压向棺材的底板，不留一点活动的空间。然后贝拉特里克斯说：“ _Distorqueo. Perforo._[4]”那使木钉被激活。

而如今彼得用同样的模式移除了木钉：通行口令加咒语，或许后者只是一句指令。只能由食死徒，或者某个有黑魔标记的人激活。她早先并不确定，那时她正剧痛无比，不敢乱试咒语令情况进一步恶化，但她本来可能告诉威克多尔。她本来可能冒险一试。那样他可能已经把她放开了，但那也正是她所担心的。如果当时她告诉他通行口令，她一定会把他的血吸干。如果当时她告诉他通行口令，彼得就不会把她带到哈利身边。如果当时她告诉他通行口令，也许会因为缺乏考虑而害死哈利。

时机很重要。时机就意味着一切。他们势单力薄。她能找到的帮手只有威克多尔，可能还有斯内普，但还不够。这里有太多的食死徒，她太虚弱了，要吸血鬼化一半都难。她需要哈利。

_我必须信赖他。他希望我安然无恙。他会采取行动确保这一点，不管我是否赞同他的做法。_

她等待着。她会等到时机成熟。等到解除束缚重获自由时，她将会出击。

舞厅灯光暗淡下来，她看着贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。死亡对她来说太过仁慈了，赫敏想。最终，她会让贝拉特里克斯付出代价的，那样更令人满意。

*

罗恩和所罗门找到唐克斯时，她正在一架飞艇上——凤凰社从魔法部强征了大量傲罗指挥部专用飞艇，这些高速飞艇使用和飞毯一样的魔法驱动。

载着他们驶入浓雾时，船夫就脸色晦暗，当他发觉有一整支船队停泊在阿兹卡班附近，更是懊恼无比。

“你们本来可以帮忙摆渡些人的，”船夫对唐克斯和她的组员们说，“省得我们来回跑。”

唐克斯皱皱眉，一点开玩笑的心情都没有。“反正你又不是一年到头忙得团团转，就别抱怨了，杰萨。”

杰萨板着脸，却没再说什么。

唐克斯朝组里一个人挥手示意，于是有个傲罗模样的小伙子跳了出来，要船夫渡他回主码头。杰萨带着他走了，犹自喋喋不休，直到雾气将两人完全吞没。

“这两个傻瓜对什么事都口无遮拦，”唐克斯说，“没必要留着他们向敌人通风报信，泄漏我们的人数，或者我们的存在。瑟斯顿会处理他们的记忆。”

“好主意，”所罗门说，“就是他告诉我们耶希敏在阿兹卡班的。”

唐克斯满脸惊讶。她表现得如此明显，以至于旁听的纳威都开始显出纠结的表情来。唐克斯不是那种容易大惊小怪的人，能让她大吃一惊的，通常不是什么好事。

同样旁听对话的吸血鬼和狼人们挑起眉毛，面面相觑。这对他们来说也是个有意思的消息。

“你是说真的？”唐克斯审视着罗恩和所罗门，“她在里面？一直都在里面？”

“显然如此，”罗恩说，“而且压根就没人想过去里面看看。”

“两天前没人会想到她可能被绑架了，”所罗门解释道，“不会有人单单绑走伊希斯女巫会五百岁的会长，就此作罢。这事还没完……现在瞧瞧都发生了什么？吕西安被坚纽斯杀害，赫敏被绑走，拉美西斯血亲会出卖了我们，吸血鬼对抗吸血鬼……一切都脱轨了。”

“那么，我们会把她救回来。”唐克斯神色略显狼狈，就好像刚被人用游走球砸中了脑袋。

“赫敏可能也在里面，”罗恩说，“如果她在那里，我们必须找到她。”

唐克斯长叹了一口气。“你们这些浑小子就喜欢拿重磅消息炸我，是不是？”

罗恩正想道歉，唐克斯摆了摆手。

“没事，”她说，“别放在心上。我们会尽我们的本分。你和所罗门跟我一起来。我们最后商量一下战术。”

*

德拉科转动旋钮打开巫师无线电联播，只听到一片静电杂音。这种情况很不寻常，但德拉科心知发生了什么。魔法部已经被攻占，因此在工作人员找到新的电台前，是不会有广播了。

他发了句牢骚，打算去图书馆，却又觉得没心情看书。

_完全无事可做。_

他望向自己的脚踝，看见那里已经没有脚镣， _依然_ 觉得难以置信。

早些时候，哈利动身去往里德尔府之前，曾用那种令人恼火的怜悯表情看了德拉科一眼。德拉科不知道哈利为什么会同情他，但那眼神让德拉科忍不住说出了他的招牌台词：“滚开，波特。”

哈利丝毫不以为意。就德拉科看来，哈利是有太多其他的事得操心了。泥巴种被绑架了，黑魔王向他下了战书，整个巫师世界都面临战火威胁，哈利的性命被压上了赌桌。也难怪这家伙一点都不把几句粗话放在心上。相较于哈利生活中的其他麻烦而言，别人的恶劣态度简直就像清风拂面般怡人了。

但是，当发现哈利挥动魔杖却 _没_ 对他施恶咒时，德拉科还是不折不扣地吃了一惊。德拉科本来多少以为自己会被变成一只白鼬，可那并没有发生。相反，哈利用一道解除咒移掉了德拉科的脚镣。

“你自由了，德拉科。我给你去掉这些镣铐大概是有些犯傻，不过等我结束这场战斗回来……如果我回来，你就自由了。你想怎么使用这自由是你的事。你自己决定怎么做对 _你_ 最有利。等我回来时，不管你是不是还在这里，我都会考虑你所做的，或者没有做的事。同意吗？”

德拉科没有回答。他太过困惑于这突然的转变。哈利不会骗人，但是有那么一瞬，德拉科居然担心哈利在玩什么花招。也许哈利在他身上植入了追踪装置，只等他跑去找他父亲，然后凤凰社就会破门而入，逮捕两个马尔福。也许他们觉得他会带他们找到泥巴种，然后凤凰社就会破门而入，逮捕……

一屋子的人都已离开、投身战场，在那很久以后，德拉科脑中仍是思绪万千。

整个英格兰都动荡不安，而他坐在那里，思考着他的人生。

他惊讶地发觉，自己心中竟有一丝愧疚。他懊恼地意识到，在共同生活了五年之后，这群多愁善感的家伙已经把他给传染了。

他从未幻想过，或者说从未渴望过成为像他们那样的人——愚蠢而天真，为他们所谓的“真善”和“正义”而战。他们是一群不切实际的白痴，似乎知道自己和哈利在同一战线上就能得到满足——是的，对德拉科而言，这实在难以理解。

百思不得其解后，德拉科从椅子上站起来，从格里莫广场的一个壁橱里拖出两个旅行箱。只有其中一个旅行箱是他的，但他觉得韦斯莱应该不会太介意他用一下。反正，他才不在乎罗恩是不是会介意呢。

德拉科往旅行箱里塞着他这五年来积攒的零碎东西。他对哈利说的是实话，格里莫广场绝不会真正成为他的家，这里只是临时住所，他在这里的唯一原因，只是为了有一个栖身之所，直到他找到一个属于自己的住处，能在那里安身立命。

_并好好装饰一番。弄得现代点，别尽是这种……十八世纪风格的家具，简直看得我想悬梁自尽。_

他的第一站将是古灵阁。魔法部已经冻结了他名下属于马尔福家的账户，但他母亲把她布莱克家的账户留给了他，他猜想魔法部可能还没冻结这部分账户。

搬空壁橱后，他收拾好东西，缩小旅行箱，迈步走出他的卧室，走出这栋房子，最终幻影移形去往对角巷僻静的街道。

*

哈利盯着他将被强迫喝下的第一瓶魔药。它色泽清亮，在舞厅昏暗的灯光下闪着诱人的橙色。看起来就像这五年来他在伦敦的黑暗小巷间遍寻赫敏不获时，所沉迷的许多酒精饮料中的一种。

然而，他不相信这魔药会像他过去喝的那些杏仁白兰地、蓝莓马丁尼或玫瑰龙舌兰一样，带来任何愉悦感。他喜欢鸡尾酒，几乎赶得上他对烈酒的喜爱，不过大多数时候烈酒还是会占上风。

他不太确定他为什么会在此时此刻，在局面如此危急的时候，想起这样的事情。也许是因为他记得他的失败总是与酒精相伴，而这一事实令他警醒，因为他不能再失败了。至少，这次不行。有太多人未来的命运维系于此。

他回头看着赫敏和她身旁那个不知名的食死徒，那是他意料之外的盟友。他看着斯内普，一个曾多次反复的叛徒总是让人难以相信他的忠诚。他看着他的敌人们。他看着那个自称伏地魔的魔鬼，他是否注定成为蒙上古意志祝福的受膏王者？

“喝下去，”伏地魔不耐烦地说，“否则我要你的泥巴种好看。我相信你知道，吸血鬼的舌头——现割的——是上好的药引，波特。我很乐意在我的配料橱里放一味——”

哈利狠瞪了他一眼，抄起桌上的魔药，倒进嘴里。那滋味一点都不令人愉快，哈利不得不大口吸气才没吐出来。

伏地魔低声笑着，喝下了他那份魔药，似乎对那可怕的味道并不在意。

斯内普挥动魔杖指向两人。“解印去封[5]。”

有什么在哈利的伤疤和胸膛里蠢蠢欲动，产生着压迫感，让他有几秒钟的晕厥。他觉得脑袋和胸腔膨胀欲裂，痛得他死去活来。他竭力反抗，但那力量太强了。

突然一次爆炸，有什么从他身体里炸裂开了。他大叫出声，但紧接着就意识到自己并未死去，他还活得好好的，几缕幽灵般的绿色雾气正从他的伤疤和胸膛里袅袅而出，向伏地魔那边飘去。

哈利疑虑重重地站在原地。他隐约知道将会发生什么。毕竟，斯内普曾提起过相关情况。

_第一剂魔药将解除你的灵魂和魂器的封闭状态。虽然没有移动那两个灵体，却使之变得易受影响。_

他晃了晃手，看见一层隐隐的绿光笼罩着它。他抬起眼，正对上斯内普那深邃难解的眸子。

斯内普递给他第二瓶魔药。

_第二剂魔药将使灵魂从你体内剥离。那会非常痛苦——做好心理准备。_

哈利接过，一饮而尽。味道酸得可怕，油腻腻的。恶心透了。

斯内普后退一步，像挥动皮鞭一样甩甩魔杖，喝道：“灵魂出窍[6]！”

哈利居然听见了魔杖划破空气的那声尖啸，随即一阵风从他脚底刮起，犹如龙卷风般将他紧紧环绕在令人窒息的拥抱中。他觉得自己从内里被撕成了两半。他的灵魂和伏地魔的灵魂碎片都在从他身体里剥离出去，痛得他叫出声来。那比钻心剜骨还要痛苦。他这辈子体验过的痛苦都无法与之相提并论，感觉仿佛被五马分尸。他正在死去，他一定是正在死去，因为倘若世间真有神明的话，绝对不会如此残忍，竟让他经受如此剧痛。

*

那景象令人胆寒。确实如此。看到一个像哈利·波特这样的人在可怕的剧痛中叫喊，对人有某种恐怖的影响。尽管食死徒们都讨厌“大难不死的男孩”，却也清楚过去五年里哈利对伏地魔是个极大的威胁；哪怕不愿承认，但哈利身上确有某种东西在他们邪恶的心灵中掀起了恐惧。哈利能赤手空拳杀死吸血鬼。哈利能独自迎战三名狼人，全身而退。哈利曾反抗黑魔王，或许全靠运气，但那依然是他们中任何人做梦都不敢想的。

能令他们恐惧的另一个人只有伏地魔，而这就足以说明一些问题了。这告诉他们，在他们内心深处，从某种程度上来说哈利 _正是_ 黑魔王的劲敌。

而此时此刻，伟大的哈利·波特在魔药和咒语折磨下，带着难以言喻的痛苦叫喊。他在黑暗中散发着冷光，他们能透视他的身体，看见魔药在他体内扩散，缠绕着他的神经和骨骼，刺入他的心脏、大脑和腹部。他们能看见咒语将他包裹起来，像一个致命的茧，裹挟起他的灵魂，撕扯而出。

伏地魔卷起长袍袖子，将手腕递向坚纽斯，更为这场景增添了一抹可怖的色彩。坚纽斯亮出尖牙，咬进伏地魔的皮肉中，吮吸伏地魔的鲜血。坚纽斯没吸多少血就松了口，咬破自己的手腕，把一小股血注入桌上第三瓶魔药里。那剂魔药原本是泛着绿泡的金色，一碰上坚纽斯的血液，立刻变成了一种阴沉浓郁的暗红。

食死徒们呆若木鸡，愈发苍白的脸上写满惊骇。世人都以为他们对这些恶事甘之如饴，但现在看来，窃取、损毁灵魂的恐怖是任何人都无法抗拒的梦魇。

尖啸的风声像高速列车一样撞进赫敏的耳膜；她甚至都没意识到自己是什么时候开始尖叫的。她一直叫到嗓子嘶哑。她怕是已经歇斯底里了，就好像眼睁睁看着自己的心被扯出胸膛。她呜咽啜泣。她尖叫着哈利的名字。她不知道她的理智是否还能幸免于难。

就在这时，威克多尔来到了她跟前。他的头发在狂风中乱舞，那张面孔显得如此陌生，然而当她望进他眼睛里时，还是看见了他隐在伪装下的真容。

“ _Molya te,_ ”他轻轻把她的脸捧在手中，恳求道，“ _Ne. Ne pravi taka, Her-my-own. Molya te!_ ”

_求求你。不要。别这样，赫敏。求求你！_

她不愿去听，那一刻时间仿佛凝滞，绵延无尽。她想尖叫怒吼。她束手无策。她保护不了他们。她只能声嘶力竭地尖叫。

_我保护不了他们！_

“ _Ne plachi. Ne plachi, Molya te…_ ” _别哭啊。求求你，别哭啊……_ “他是哈利。他的力量就是你的信念！”

这句话突然以英语说出，伴着威克多尔特有的古怪诗意，直击她心底。她止住尖叫，注视着威克多尔，魔力的紊流萦绕在他们周遭。她渐渐恢复意识，睁大了眼睛，愧疚于自己对哈利的怀疑，却也重拾起信心。然后，话语脱口而出。

“ _Distorqueo,_ ”她说，“ _Distorqueo. Liberatio._[7]”

有那么一瞬，威克多尔一脸迷茫地望着她。

“说啊，”她嘶声道，“说完就退后。”

然后他明白了，向后退开。“ _Distorqueo. Liberatio._ ”

一眨眼间，效果立现。

锁链滑落，皮带断裂，赫敏感觉无拘无束。

彼得尖叫起来，叫声却淹没在魔法狂风的呼啸声中。

贝拉特里克斯甚至都不知道是谁袭击了她，就被撞翻在地。赫敏挟着她撞过重重布幕，把布片都从窗帘杆上扯了下来。赫敏的牙没进贝拉特里克斯的脖颈，橙色金色的丝绸滑落下来裹住了她们，与此同时，贝拉特里克斯营养健康的鲜血汩汩涌出，温暖了赫敏的舌头。

*

哈利看见自己脱离了肉体。

他看见他的躯体跌向地面，像死人一样大张着嘴，两眼圆瞪。另一个灵体盘旋在他上方，阴暗而扭曲。那是伏地魔的灵魂碎片，伏地魔正在呼唤那些灵魂碎片回归本体，正如哈利感觉到伏地魔在呼唤他。

寄居在哈利伤疤中的最后一块灵魂碎片摇曳而出，向伏地魔的身体直冲过去，似乎急于找到回家的路；但哈利发现他只需稍加努力，就能抵抗住伏地魔的召唤。

伏地魔拿起第三瓶魔药喝干。

哈利感觉拉力开始变强，他看见幽灵般的手爪从伏地魔身上浮现，细长的手指呼啸而来，杀戮、痛苦与不幸的尖叫紧随其后。

哈利只能惊骇地看着它们朝他扑来，但就在那些爪子触碰到他之前，他被一股力量向后拽开。他飘荡开，突然回到自己体内，他的肺也随之恢复了呼吸。

他喘息着，空气像刀子一样扎着他的胸腔。那些鬼手一触到他实实在在的身体，就如雾气一般消散了，无法带走任何它们想要的东西。

 _起作用了！_ 哈利狂喜地想， _魔药起作用了！_

伏地魔束手无策地裹在那魔法中，魔力的紊流束缚住了他，将他困在一片混沌之中。他发出一声愤怒的咆哮，那怒吼声里还夹杂着彼得恐怖的尖叫。

窗帘被从挂钩上扯了下来，拖曳在地，灯光已经全部熄灭，更是加剧了现场的混乱。此刻唯一照亮舞厅的，是透过天窗播洒下来的几缕月光。彩色玻璃让光线显得更加昏暗怪诞，被染成红色的月光投在地面上，宛如殷殷血迹。

哈利一边挣扎着试图从地上爬起来，一边扫视屋内。赫敏离开了棺材，斯内普和他的食死徒间谍已经分头跑开寻找掩体，贝拉特里克斯和彼得不见了，咒语四下横飞。坚纽斯和格雷伯克挤过人群张牙舞爪地准备战斗，与此同时，罗道夫斯正慌乱地试图命令他们找到贝拉。

伏地魔的怒吼在舞厅里回荡，随着一波可怕的魔法爆发，他从魔法束缚中挣脱出来，同时施放出一道强大的粉碎咒。

哈利勉强爬起身，刚巧及时跳开没被波及。

咒语打在棺材上，铿然炸开，铁和银合金的碎块四下飞溅。罗道夫斯和某个食死徒瘫在地上，前者的腿被一根杆子捅了个对穿，后者眼睛里戳着块铁片。

其他人都成功躲过，不过格雷伯克又惊又怒地嚎叫了一声。他的愤怒很好理解。任何一块飞溅的银合金都可能当场要了他的命。

 _伏地魔疯了，_ 哈利心想。

他发疯似的环顾四周，在这片嘈杂和黑暗中寻找着赫敏。令他感到安慰的是，赫敏能在黑暗中视物。

_但坚纽斯也可以……_

伏地魔又射出一连串咒语，炸得舞厅里一片狼藉。哈利不得不蹲下身子，继续藏好。

“哈利·波特！”伏地魔大叫道，“你跑不掉的！”

就目前局面来看，哈利相信他生还的机会已经成倍增长。然而，问题是他要担心的不只是他自己。

他摸摸额头，几乎倒抽了一口气。他没有摸到伤疤，那道闪电状的畸形，破坏他人生的祸害，已经不见了。这念头令人无比宽慰。不再有链接。不再有联系。

_我体内不再有魂器了……_

“贝拉！”罗道夫斯一边费力地爬过地面，一边喊叫着，“贝——”

他的哭喊戛然而止，取而代之的是一声窒息的尖叫，哈利只觉胃里一纠。

“她会收拾掉你们，”坚纽斯嗓音里的调侃和骄傲清晰可闻，“一个接一个……”显然他没把自己当成食死徒的一员。看伏地魔的脸色就知道，这个细节没有逃过他的耳朵，但此刻还有更重要的事情需要关心，而哈利敢打赌伏地魔比他更清楚这一点。

“找到她， _快点，_ ”伏地魔说，“我要她死。我要她死无全尸。”

哈利命令自己保持理智，稳住慌乱的情绪，以微微颤抖的手握住脖颈上的挂坠，一把从项链上扯脱下来。

金属摩擦的窸窣声划破空气，哈利能看见坚纽斯那两柄长剑中的一柄已从鞘内拔出。

“来啊，我的宝贝，”坚纽斯吟唱道，“到老爹这里来……”

哈利愈发担忧赫敏的处境，然后他记起那个恐怖的梦，记起坚纽斯夺走赫敏性命时，他眼看着赫敏倒下的黑暗与无助。这是他一辈子都摆脱不了的梦魇，只有赫敏的嗓音和抚摸能令痛苦稍减。

他感觉魔法在指尖汇集，蠢蠢欲动，于是他伸出手去，猛地拉开那层遮挡在巫师和他们所倚赖的魔力之间的帷幕。他在遍布室内、阡陌交通的魔力细流间探寻，透视重重黑暗，透视那些纷繁复杂的情绪。他看出整个舞厅到处都是防护，没有人能够逃出去，这也解释了为什么没有更多食死徒破门而入。反幻影移形和门钥匙防护都开启着，但显然有些门钥匙还是可以通行的，而且阻止人 _离开_ 的门钥匙防护相对更容易打破。他看见彼得以阿尼马格斯形态藏在碎石堆里，钻来钻去寻找着安全的逃生口。他看见斯内普悄然跃过一扇破窗逃之夭夭，消失在众人视线之外。

哈利周身笼罩在一层金色光芒中，他蜷身蹲伏在藏身处，虽然感觉不出先前仪式的任何影响，光芒的触角却向伏地魔伸展而去。不知怎么的，他的灵魂似乎仍和伏地魔藕断丝连，这令人有些不安。

 _都会过去的，_ 他对自己说， _无论如何，现在不是担心那个的时候……_

哈利注视着手心里发光的挂坠，一层魔力的茧紧紧包裹着它。那是阻止物体恢复原本尺寸的缩小咒。他挑开束缚它的丝线，魔力上豁然打开了缝隙。挂坠开始变大，膨胀到几乎有他半身高。当它不再变大时，他剥下对其进行伪装的变形咒，露出它的本来面目。

真正的神谕挂坠已经留在格里莫广场的大衣橱里，自从他解读了内藏的讯息后就再也没有戴过。这个尖牙天使由原版复制而来，是麦格的杰作，那副银雕面孔给他的莫名熟悉感和真正的挂坠一模一样。

哈利松开那些魔力的细流，恢复到正常视野，只见格兰芬多之杖正在他手心里不耐烦地跳动着，跃跃欲试。

*

赫敏感觉罗道夫斯的血流正补充着她的力量，对方双眼圆睁，又是着迷又是恐惧地朝上看着她。这表情将永远固定在他脸上，留在赫敏的记忆中。

赫敏回头看看贝拉特里克斯——她面无血色地躺在地上，还在呼吸，但太虚弱了无力动弹，而且被赫敏用贝拉自己的魔杖捆住了。贝拉特里克斯虚弱得施展不了任何魔法，但眼下局势容不得半点疏忽。赫敏用完魔杖就把它一折两段丢到了一旁。束缚还在，除非有别人帮她，否则她会一直被捆得严严实实。

 _严实得能痛死她，_ 赫敏心想，带着吸血鬼式的快意。

赫敏差点就要了贝拉特里克斯的命，但最后还是留了她一条活口，因为死亡并不足以清算她的所有罪行。贝拉特里克斯还必须回答许多、许多问题，而且，赫敏想让贝拉特里克斯付出代价。

_可以的话，我会把她钉进棺材里……_

赫敏压下这些念头。她的嗜血渴望已有所缓解，但尚未完全满足。她需要更多鲜血，而眼前就还有更多食死徒任君享用。

坚纽斯已经拔出长剑，大叫着她的名字。当然，他能够在黑暗中看到她，如果她在一个地方停留太久，他就会找到她，但此刻，在一片混乱中，她略占优势。如果她直接袭击他，不会有多少胜算，但她可以混水摸鱼，就像坚纽斯说的那样，把食死徒们挨个“收拾掉”，而不被坚纽斯割掉脑袋。

卢修斯原形毕露，攥着魔杖往伏地魔身边靠。那景象简直令人发笑，她熟悉德拉科，所以深知卢修斯是什么货色；虽然她也知道德拉科的观念在格里莫广场这五年里已经有极大改变，但意识到德拉科的核心价值观多么地肖似乃父，还是非常有趣的事情。她暂时不会碰卢修斯，晚点再来对付他——如果他那时还没一如既往地显露懦夫本色，想办法逃之夭夭的话。

她暗中观察着一个落单的食死徒。她甚至都不知道那家伙叫什么名字，不过她可以晚点再为他的死表示遗憾。她需要鲜血，她需要保护哈利。少一个食死徒，哈利就多一分生机。

她抖擞精神，吸血鬼化扑了过去，一口咬进食死徒的脖颈，将他拖进阴暗的角落里，用手扼杀了他的尖叫。

坚纽斯和格雷伯克被她的偷袭气得团团转。当她畅饮着猎物的鲜血时，听见卢修斯颤抖却依然傲慢的嗓音。

“她会把我们全都杀光，”卢修斯嘶声道，“她是个怪物！她是——”

“这间屋子里的众多怪物之一。”坚纽斯说着，挥挥利剑，吃吃笑起来。听他的口气，他所指的不仅仅是吸血鬼和狼人。

食死徒的鲜血填饱了她的胃口，随着他的心跳在她耳旁一点点衰弱下去，她感觉伤口正渐渐愈合，力量倍增，嗜血渴望也大半抑制住了。她已经摄取了足够的鲜血，要彻底痊愈还得等什么时候好好睡上一觉。现在显然不是睡觉的时候，所以她恢复到这个程度就已足够。

她舔净食死徒脖颈上的最后一滴鲜血，朝他呆滞的双眼中注视片刻。

 _怪物，_ 她回想着卢修斯的话，颇为惊讶地发觉自己并不为这黑暗的事实所动。

在过去五年里，她对自己的吸血症采取的是一种漠然接受的态度。为女巫会效力期间，她想的就是“我是吸血鬼”，因为这就是她所身处的环境：吸血鬼的文化，吸血鬼的同类，吸血鬼的生活方式。回到哈利身边之后，她曾在两人之间竖起高墙划清种族的界线，却终于意识到哈利会一遍又一遍地努力翻越那堵墙，直到他们能重新走到一起。

“我依然在这里。”哈利曾这样对她说，这句话完美地概括了一切。他依然在她身旁，哪也不会去，只要 _她_ ——赫敏·格兰杰——爱他爱得足够深，愿意承认藏在女巫会吸血鬼的无情伪装之下的，真实的自我。

她看见格雷伯克在空气里嗅着，扑向舞厅角落的一处门洞。

赫敏有一瞬间的惊惶。格雷伯克发现谁了？是哈利吗？还是威克多尔？没时间犹豫了。她发动吸血鬼异能正要冲上前时，一道咒语飞过，血花四溅。

坚纽斯狂怒地大叫，剑哐当一声掉在地上，曾经是手的位置上只剩下一截血淋淋的断茬。

是哈利，他手里握着法杖，从一根希腊式圆柱后面跳出来，朝格雷伯克的方向跑去。

另一声叫喊刺破空气。喊声充满痛苦，紧接着是一句保加利亚语的咒骂。

之后发生的一切，在赫敏眼中犹如慢镜头放映一般历历在目。

哈利炸开周围的废墟，造成一阵烟幕，将他们全都裹了进去。

赫敏冲出藏身处，感觉坚纽斯那柄剑的握把悄然滑进她掌心，被她一把从地上抄起。

她透过尘埃，看见坚纽斯正向哈利猛冲过去，张牙舞爪，杀气腾腾，他的断手重新长了出来，就像被炸断时一样迅速。这就是实力——坚纽斯起码比她年长四百岁，她有一瞬间的震撼，但随即鼓起勇气。哈利曾毫不犹豫地走向龙口，那时他所拥有的也不过是坚定的信念。她同样可以做到。

带着帮哈利渡过难关的决心，她握紧染血的长剑，挺身而出截住坚纽斯，直刺他的脖颈。他动作优雅地避开，却也刹住脚步转过身，拔出腰间的第二柄剑向她劈去。

坚纽斯下手毫不停顿。就在她架住第一剑的同时，他已经击出第二剑，第三剑。他动作很快，技艺精湛。如果她不立刻退开，一定会被他取下脑袋。

烟尘笼罩了他们，她趁机从坚纽斯身旁跳开。

格雷伯克倒在地上，一根银杆刺透了他的喉咙，从脑后穿出。他的舌头从大张的嘴一边软软地耷拉下来。离他不远处蹲着的是哈利，一边喘着气，一边难以置信地盯着格雷伯克。

赫敏心算了一下：贝拉特里克斯丧失战斗力，罗道夫斯和某个无名食死徒已经死于她的嗜血渴望，另一个食死徒喽罗被伏地魔的怒火爆发放倒了，彼得和斯内普则不见踪影。真正还能战斗的只剩下伏地魔、卢修斯和坚纽斯，但这本身就应予以警惕。他们是不可小觑的强敌。单是伏地魔和坚纽斯就足可将他们全歼。

赫敏目光向哈利身侧扫去，看到了威克多尔。

威克多尔肩膀上鲜血直流，那伤口像是利爪所致。他也蜷在地上，面孔因痛苦而扭曲，拼命用手按着肩膀试图止血。他握着魔杖的手微微发颤，看他的眼神就知道，他很清楚在自己身上发生了什么。

她能闻出来——感染的气味。它已经遍布他的血液，没有魔药能够阻止。

_哦，威克多尔，不……_

“这是你我之间的事，汤姆，”哈利说，“不要牵扯旁人，我们一决胜负——”

“你以为仪式已经完全中止了，波特？”伏地魔说，“你以为我没法再次呼唤你的灵魂了？我可以。”

赫敏把视线转向哈利，探寻着迹象，想知道伏地魔的话是否属实。

哈利不动声色。“不过，不会再那么容易了。现在你想 _通过我_ 来达成永生的目的，可就有点难度了，汤姆。”

伏地魔眼中闪过暴怒之色。自邓布利多死后，就没人叫过他汤姆。哈利的胆大妄为让他怒不可遏。哈利如此漫不经心地说出这个名字，简直不可饶恕。他目光如刀地瞪向坚纽斯，像是要对坚纽斯说什么。

赫敏对坚纽斯的袭击早有所料。她一下从地面跃起，举剑格挡坚纽斯的武器。

她本该听见哈利的警告，但她太专注于保护他，完全没注意到之前关押她的笼子正带着金属摩擦声径直朝他们逼来。

笼子将他们俩兜头吞下，飞入空中，赫敏听见笼门闭合的金属撞击声。栅栏辐射出光芒，门钥匙被激活了。在他们旋转离开之前，她最后听到的声音，是哈利在呼喊她的名字，还有伏地魔的狂笑回荡不止。

*

哈利努力抵消门钥匙的作用，试图阻止他们消失到梅林才知道的什么地方，但门钥匙传送本身的魔力迅速而强大。他无法阻止。

_但我可以追上他们。_

何去何从，他终于面临抉择。

德拉科·马尔福的声音从记忆深处飘来（居然偏偏是他）。 _“你会为了你唯一的真爱牺牲整个巫师世界吗，波特？”_ 他曾问。

 _我可以再回来，_ 哈利孤注一掷地想， _我可以再回来解决伏地魔。_

 _如果等你回来的时候他已经不在了怎么办？_ 另一个声音以赫敏特有的专横语调问道， _也许你日后还是会消灭他，但那时又会有多少人失去生命——又会多出多少牺牲者，就因为你推迟了这场对决？今晚，局势进展的顺利程度已经超出你的预期。全盘考虑，你幸存的机会就算没有你希望的那么高，也起码有一点了……_

当她消失时，他大叫着喊出了她的名字，但没有挪动脚步。他不会跟过去。他不会尾随他们。他任由那个笼子消失在一阵金色和蓝色的光芒中。

狂风止息时，哈利不得不伏下身子躲避卢修斯的恶咒。但卢修斯在伏地魔手下负责二线事务太久了，缺乏实战经验。哈利用一道强大的昏迷咒击中了他，打得他向后飞过舞厅，摔在断壁残垣里。

伏地魔丝毫不放在心上，不等卢修斯倒地就对他施了一道苏醒咒。见卢修斯没有苏醒，伏地魔这才恼怒起来。

哈利望向那个帮助他们的食死徒，那伤口明显是格雷伯克的杰作。那食死徒短时间内也帮不上什么忙了。他一两天内还不会转变，但他会越来越虚弱。这伙计需要治疗。

“离开这里，把伤口处理好。”

那食死徒抗议道：“我不会——”

“ _快走。_ ”哈利从地上抄起一块碎片，施了道无声的门钥匙咒，丢给那食死徒。不出哈利所料，那食死徒 _动作娴熟_ 地接住了它，立刻被门钥匙送往小汉格顿运动场。

伏地魔挑挑眉毛，要是哈利没看错的话，他似乎对此印象深刻。

 _他是该惊讶，_ 哈利讥诮地想， _这地方的门钥匙防护可不是闹着玩的……_

哈利受到鼓舞，以更强效的防护封闭了舞厅大门——那是 _他_ 设的防护，让伏地魔无法轻易打破。

“你真觉得这是好事？单独和我困在这里？”伏地魔问道。

“我们 _现在_ 就了结这一切。不管发生什么，今晚我一定会了结你。”

伏地魔笑起来。“那你的泥巴种呢？你就不担心她？”

“分分秒秒都在担心，”哈利说着，嘴角微微牵起一丝笑意，“但我相信她，如果我不这么做，她做出的牺牲将毫无意义，我不希望发生那种情况。再说，如果我因为担心她而没有好好收拾你，她一定会对我很失望的。”

“你是个自大的家伙，不是吗？你对我来说微不足道。你就是个小鬼——”

“对某个曾被一岁孩童击败的人来说，真是豪言壮语啊。”

伏地魔双唇紧抿，但那只是一瞬间的事，紧接着他举起魔杖，像是要警告哈利。哈利抖擞精神准备迎战。

哈利对那道缴械咒的到来早有所料，他很有把握自己能挡住它，但魔咒径直穿过他的铁甲咒，将格兰芬多之杖从他手中击落，撞得他向后摔进了碎石堆里。落地时，哈利感觉石块和碎片狠狠咬进了后背。他被撞得上气不接下气，眼镜也碎了一边镜片。靠着粘贴咒的帮助，镜框还架在他鼻梁上，但一只眼睛的视野变得模糊不清。

哈利喘着气低声咒骂一句，挣扎着爬起来。

伏地魔从容走向法杖，把它踢到一边。“你真以为你已经成长得比我强大了，小子？你真相信在那个命中注定的万圣节之夜，是 _你的_ 魔力拯救了你？当年是你母亲的魔力帮你脱了身，小子，你猜后来怎么着？她死在我魔杖之下。那次是你的运气。你不会再有这样的运气了。”

哈利有些紧张地站着，只等伏地魔一有动作就进行躲闪。他心烦意乱地瞥了法杖一眼，但随即抬头对上伏地魔的眼睛。“我想，也许那天晚上运气不错的人是 _你_ ，你的 _实验_ 之一居然奏效了，运气够好的。情况本来会糟透了，你制造了七个魂器，还不算此前几十次一无所获的实验。我猜，这就像是在码头游乐场打靶玩。只要你玩的局数够多，总能从架上打一两只鸭子下来。”

又一道咒语射向哈利，但这次哈利灵活地翻身避开，准备迎接下一波袭击。下一波袭击没有跟上来，但哈利看见那道咒语在大理石上留下一个冒烟的洞。那块当了替死鬼的石头炸成了齑粉。哈利要是中招，怕是会被炸成两段。

“哇，好家伙。”哈利这么说着，语调里却没有一丝褒扬，伏地魔也看透了他的意思。

伏地魔眯起血红的眼睛，像是要看穿哈利的灵魂。哈利毫不示弱地瞪了回去。就是在那一刻，哈利惊讶地意识到，虽然面对死亡的念头不出所料地令人紧张，但他并不是真的害怕对抗伏地魔的可能性——很长时间以来都是如此。

_我已经在这场战争中战斗了这么久，以至于不知什么时候就……变得坚韧起来了吗？_

不。并非是战争将他变得坚韧。他早已不惧怕伏地魔，自从——

_自从六年级之后。_

在那一年，邓布利多教给他很多很多东西，魂器的秘密只是其中一小部分。邓布利多教他如何面对他的责任，教他领会友情以及信任是多么重要，教他分清正道与捷径之间的区别。但最重要的是，邓布利多让哈利明白了，尽管有魂器，伏地魔仍旧是人类。伏地魔仍旧是 _汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔_ ：一个小小孤儿，父亲对他避之不及，家族也抛弃了他，孕育他的母亲却遭人轻视。他是一个选择了捷径的孩子。他是一个渴求力量和永生的人。

_但如今已经不再有魂器存留了。那就是说……_

“你是凡人，”哈利突然道，语调不无敬畏，“你是凡人，你也会死，就像其他人一样。”

自从那次伏地魔面对阿不思·邓布利多之后，哈利第一次在伏地魔眼里看到了真正的恐惧。有那么一瞬时间仿佛凝固了，那恐惧展露得明白无误，然后消失得无影无踪。伏地魔绷紧爬虫般的脸，扔出一道神锋无影，其中贯注的魔力之强，让哈利感觉这一下是无论如何都躲不过了。

但哈利眼前光芒一闪，豁然开朗。他看见整间屋子里纵横交错的魔力紊流，看见纷繁复杂的咒语和法术。他看见恶咒扑面而来，但也看见了反幻影移形防护上的空隙，就像那天在克鲁姆堡的庭院里一样。

他推开防护，挤进那片环绕着他的绚烂魔力之中。它接纳了他，将他朝格兰芬多之杖的方向弹射过去。

就在哈利在法杖旁幻影显形时，法杖噼啪作响地恢复了活力。

哈利抄起法杖，瞄准伏地魔射出魔咒。

伏地魔惊得目瞪口呆，举起魔杖去挡哈利的咒语。咒语击中目标。伏地魔绊了一跤，但没有倒地。

哈利扁扁嘴，很失望他的粉碎咒虽不算完全失败，却也没成功。

伏地魔显然非常震惊。哈利不太确定原因，但黑魔王确实被什么事震住了。他红眼睛里突然闪出怒火，再次举起了魔杖。

然后，哈利看见了。伏地魔手上有一道伤口，还在流血。

哈利以前从没见过伏地魔流血。

_为什么不呢？是凡人就会流血。_

哈利笑了笑。

伏地魔发动攻击，哈利也还以颜色。两人射出的咒语在半空相遇，对撞炸开。

哈利摔在大门上，几乎喘不上气来，但他没有浪费时间思前想后，一边气喘吁吁地平复呼吸，一边挣扎起身，紧跟着抛出一道咒语，让伏地魔不得不赶忙自保。

伏地魔施了一道反咒。哈利看出那是一道简单却强大的缴械咒。

哈利没有费神去施保护咒，直接跳到乱石堆后避开了伤害。

他从眼角瞥见伏地魔闪到了一根圆柱后面。

说来也怪，看到伏地魔也需要寻找掩护，令人无比欣慰。哈利上一次见到伏地魔是在神秘事务司，当时伏地魔还如此自信魔力远胜哈利。他一副不可战胜的模样，直到邓布利多出现，哈利的注意力全被那两人之间的激烈较量吸引了，没留心看出伏地魔费了多大劲才在争斗中不落下风。

如今哈利看到了，他思索着也许能算好角度，打落伏地魔手中的魔杖。

一道诅咒从哈利头顶飞过，哈利一个侧翻闪到一旁，透过魔力的细流看见了伏地魔。他蜷伏着压低身形，射出一道咒语。咒语命中伏地魔的手，击飞了他的魔杖，但与此同时，有东西狠狠咬进了哈利的后背。他身上像灌了铅一样沉，腿一软就倒在地上。

有一瞬，哈利满心困惑。那道软腿咒是从哪冒出来的？

他仍握着格兰芬多之杖，但伏地魔又射出一道魔咒打在他手腕上，剧痛顺着手臂爬了上来。

那道咒语——也许是一道强化的缴械咒——力量很强，把哈利的胳膊都震断了。他叫了一声，手上力道松懈，格兰芬多之杖脱手而出，滚出了他触手可及的范围。

他看见伏地魔正一边笑着，一边耀武扬威地晃动失而复得的魔杖。

黑魔王从藏身处走了出来。“我打赌你不明白其中诀窍吧？我在咒语上附了回弹咒。一道简单的软腿咒能向目标追击至少 _两次_ 。瞧啊，经过这一切，你已经输了——而且是输给一道软腿咒。这不是很有趣吗？”

哈利咬着嘴唇强忍疼痛和绝望。

_现在还不到时候。不要放弃希望。还不到时候。我不能失败。我不能。_

伏地魔的魔杖在空中挥舞着，施出一道咒语，哈利立刻感觉到那股拖拽着他灵魂的力量。哈利全力抗争，即使他的魔力看似不敌对手，他的意志却经受住了考验。

觉察出哈利的抵抗，伏地魔加大了拉力，哈利开始感觉到抗争的痛苦。

他在剧痛中叫出声来，却仍苦苦支撑。伏地魔不会得到他的灵魂。他必须抵抗。他必须坚持住。

_可还能撑多久？多久，哈利？_

难以言表的疼痛向他袭来，哈利痛得在地上直打滚。

**多久？**

_也许撑不了多久了……_

*

笼子坠落在鹅卵石楼面上，失控地一路翻滚出去，直到撞上长满青苔的女儿墙才停下。整个笼子都是一震，笼门轰然洞开。

赫敏撞在铁栅上，震得全身骨头都要散架了。她的剑脱手而出，乒乓作响地滑向角落。

坚纽斯也不比她优雅，和她一样摔在笼底，剑直飞出笼门之外。

坚纽斯扑向笼子里的剑，赫敏咒骂一声，爬出去抢笼子外那柄剑。

他们同时持剑在手，摆出了备战姿势。

坚纽斯一句废话都没说，直接发动了袭击。赫敏回想起耶希敏教给她的一切。

 _“_ _他速度很快，但左侧有破绽。如果你充分利用这一点，不一定会伤到他，却能让他措手不及。所以……抓住机会。出其不意_ _。”_ 耶希敏曾说。

赫敏架开他的剑，看见了那处破绽，挥剑斩向坚纽斯左侧。

正如耶希敏所说，这分了他的心，为赫敏赢得了宝贵的一秒钟。赫敏飞起一脚，踢在他心窝上。

他踉跄退后，不悦地皱起眉头。“你倒是从那贱人身上学了几手嘛，嗯？”

赫敏没有回答。耶希敏确实教过她几招，但她也自学了许多技巧。五年间她曾与数十名吸血鬼交手，人本来就会不自觉地吸收知识，更何况她在战斗中的每分每秒——每一次格挡、击打和闪躲——都是为了眼前这一刻，为了再次遇见坚纽斯时，能让他为自己的所作所为付出代价。

坚纽斯转变了她，残忍杀害了她的父母，将吕西安从她身边夺走，给哈利的灵魂带来一场灾难。在她手里，他只有死路一条。如果可以，她一定会让坚纽斯受尽折磨，但他太强了。她必须杀了他，否则他会从疼痛中缓过劲来，更加凶狠地回击。

他会杀死和她有关的每一个人，毁掉和她有关的一切。

_但事情并不是一直如此，对吧？_

“发生了什么变化，坚纽斯？”她摆出防御姿势，问道，“从你决定创造我，到伏地魔下令要我脑袋之间，发生了什么变化？”

坚纽斯同样摆着防御姿势。他清晰可闻地哼了一声，似是轻蔑。他从来不必向任何人解释自己的作为，更不必向他的后裔解释。

“你不接受任何人的命令，”她继续道，“不管对方是耶希敏，或是其他任何人，更别提一个人类。为什么你想杀我？ _当时_ 你想创造我。发生了什么变化？”

他眉毛一挑。“知道吗，我确实接受某个人的命令。就像你们一样，我也有个主人。”

“这个主人要你转变我，然后杀了我？”

“本质上来说，是的。”

“那么，为什么还要转变我？”

“因为你必须被转变。因为没有你，预言无法运作。”

“那在我被转变后，我就没有价值了？”

坚纽斯歉然笑道。“并非没有价值，而是一种责任。你拒绝成为我们中的一员，于是耶希敏首先和你接触。你将变得强大，你会用这力量确保哈利的存活，确保伏地魔的死亡。以哈利和伏地魔的联系，他们俩都有可能是执剑斩断吸血鬼诅咒的人。我们更倾向于两人之中较愿意接受主人控制的那一个。”

赫敏皱着眉。“你以为你能控制伏地魔？你是白痴吗？他并不比哈利更愿意被人控制！你不可能控制别人！还以为你的主人活了那么久，会明白这一点呢。”

坚纽斯似乎有些惊讶她已推测出他的主人非常年长，也许是上古长老（她很可能猜对了）；但赫敏觉得这是很自然的推理。除了上古长老，还有谁能让一个古吸血鬼俯首贴耳？

“他当然能被控制，”坚纽斯说，“他很自觉地喝了我的血……”

赫敏记起了伏地魔服下的最后一剂魔药，她皱起眉头。“那只是个吸血鬼神话——”

“是吗？”坚纽斯静静地问，“那是神话吗？在我们这三个……尖牙的孩子之中——你觉得是谁自愿饮下了转变之血？”

“不是我。是你强行把血灌进了我喉咙里，记得吗？”

“耶希敏也不是自愿饮下鲜血的。只有我才是。明白了吗？不管是否希望，我都会接受尖牙的命令。转变之血的力量控制着我。”

“你才是受控者。”

坚纽斯耸耸肩。“角色总得有人扮演。我两次为预言流血，一次是为你，一次是为伏地魔。我已事奉并流血，我转变了你，因为那是我的职责。我给予伏地魔我的鲜血，因为他需要。我已经履行了所有应当履行的使命。”

下一秒，赫敏笑出声来。“任何人都可以假想自己是讯息中的任何角色。那正是神谕所希望的！它就是要我们勾心斗角，争相扮演符合我们兴趣的角色。那讯息是什么意思根本无关紧要，重要的是神谕希望你认为它是什么意思，我们全都身在局中。你不明白吗？你有什么想法或者我有什么想法 _根本无关紧要_ 。我们因此做出的反应才是它要的，真该死！”

坚纽斯摇摇头，居然显得有些悲伤。“你我的角色早已注定，但唯有到最后一刻，我们才会知道哈利和伏地魔谁是执杖者，谁是诱导者。他们命运相连。二者可以互换角色，能做决定的只有他们自己。”

“如果真是那样，我就是注定培育命运种子的人。我培养了哈利，不是吗？也就是说，他掌握着吸血鬼命运的钥匙。也就是说，他才是执杖者。”

“也有可能是这样，但那并不表示哈利一定会活下来，不是吗？”

赫敏心里一揪，坚纽斯的话刺中了她最深的恐惧。

“你还是有机会活下来的，”坚纽斯轻声说，“我不想杀你。我主人想，但如果你愿意考虑效忠，也许我可以说服她——”

“不。”她不等他说完，就打断了他。令她惊讶的是，她竟一点都不愤慨他的提议。也许，她虽然不愿承认，心里却明白，坚纽斯有他的理念，而她也有她的理念，正如耶希敏另有她自己一套理念。“我决不会向某个人宣誓效忠，如果那意味着要舍弃我对哈利的忠诚。决不。”

更令她惊讶的是，她居然看见坚纽斯眼中透出失望之情。

“那么，你让我别无选择。”他说。

他闪电般地冲向她当头一击，动作迅猛，要不是赫敏早有防备，一定会被劈成两半。风声呼啸中，响过一阵金铁交鸣。坚纽斯早年剑术和耶希敏不相上下，而赫敏感觉他现在起码没有技艺生疏。对方的攻势如暴风骤雨般袭来，这是一场生死之战，她只能拼尽全力。

耶希敏总是说自己步法出众，而赫敏可能更胜于她，至少和坚纽斯不相上下。但坚纽斯有近五百年的经验可以倚仗，他占了上风。她腾挪躲闪，可他的剑术丝毫不给她可乘之机。

她简直不敢相信她竟自以为能与他匹敌。她简直不敢相信她竟如此愚蠢，自以为做好了准备。她没有准备好，他还是技高一筹，但她已别无选择，唯有战斗。她必须活下去。她必须取胜。但此时此刻，她却不知该如何去做。

他逼得她直往后退，她剑斩脚踢始终落不到实处，攻不破他的防御。每一次两剑相交，沿手臂传来的巨大力道都震得她骨头格格响。

他为什么还没杀她？赫敏也只能猜想个中缘由。即便他的攻击令她周身生疼，她还是能感觉到他下手有所保留。

看见他脖颈处露出破绽，她手腕一抖，举剑刺去，一心觉得会命中目标，却被坚纽斯挡了下来。他扭住她的剑一带，那剑就被甩出了女儿墙，向浓雾中坠去。

她顿时手无寸铁，失败的必然突兀地摆在了她面前。

 _我答应过他我会安然无恙，_ 她心中的希望一点点熄灭， _我答应过哈利……_

坚纽斯后退一步，像是要好好欣赏她的惊恐表情。“这场比试没有必要以你的死亡来结束，孩子。”

她注视着他，努力振作精神，摆脱死亡逼近所带来的冲击。

“我可以让你活下去。”坚纽斯说。这就是他的最终提议。

赫敏却决不会接受。“与其为你和你的主人卖命，我宁可死。”

他点点头，发出一声清晰可闻的叹息。他没有久等，几乎立刻发动了攻势，长剑直取她的脑袋。他大概想当然地认为她已是瓮中之鳖，出手动作竟比她预料中慢了一瞬。

_机会。_

_抓住你的机会。_

她一个下蹲，从他胳膊底下钻了过去，起身猛地撞在他肚子上。她两膝发力，倾斜身体想把他扳倒，让他翻过塔楼边缘。

有那么一瞬，她以为自己成功了。但随后他在半空中拧身，避开了坠楼的危险，令人惊叹地稳稳落地。慌乱席卷而来，她满心恐惧地感觉到他用胳膊环住了她。他借着她先前的势头，以其人之道还治其人之身，几乎没费多少力气，就将她提过了女儿墙上沿，要让她步那柄剑的后尘。

她的身体倾过女儿墙，岌岌可危。这里距地面太高了，她很难安全着陆。她还太年轻，扛不住这个高度落地的冲击。

从塔楼上跌落时，赫敏叫出声来。她伸手想抓住点东西，却离得太远，什么都抓不住。

坚纽斯紧随其后，以优雅得多的姿势跃下塔楼。

令人惊讶的是，她脑中开始思绪飞转。

等她坠落到地面摔得粉身碎骨时，坚纽斯也会在那里，安然无恙。不像她，坚纽斯要年长几百岁，身体强壮得多。他将平稳着陆，优雅、安全。

哪怕坚纽斯落地时受了伤，谁知道他的痊愈速度会有多快？她曾看见他在眨眼之间重生出一只手。他一定会比她更快痊愈，当她还无助地躺在地上慢慢恢复的时候，他就会杀死她。

_是时候了，赫敏。接纳你的本质。成为自己。_

她合上双眼，感觉她的吸血鬼魔力高涨起来，背部传来血肉撕裂的疼痛。

她的尖叫声穿透夜色，漆黑的羽翼由后背破茧而出。双翅在她周遭伸展开来，她拍打了一下翅膀。

她仍在坠落。

她又拍打一下翅膀，鼓动夜风，感觉自己飞了起来。与此同时，坚纽斯继续向雾霭中坠去，脸上写满了震惊。

赫敏扶摇直上，不出几秒就飞到了高处。她转身穿过雾气向下俯冲，正好看见坚纽斯在松软的土地上优雅着陆。冲力直击地面，几点泥土溅起在空中。

她翅膀鼓起的风把泥点扇回了地面，她看见他像猫那样朝她龇着牙，眼中满是挑衅意味。

这是一项她很乐意接受的挑战。出其不意是她此刻唯一的武器，她一定会善加利用。她躲过他的剑，欺近他身畔，攥住他的胳膊，急转直上。挟着他向上飞去时，她听见他惊得倒抽了一口气。

她飞到阿兹卡班上空，回想起阿兹卡班岛西岸嶙峋的乱石。

那些巉岩向黑暗的天幕伸展着獠牙。

赫敏看见坚纽斯在扭动身子，毫无疑问，就算是在这高空中，他仍准备采取行动。她看见他依然握着剑，不禁惊讶于他的力量。他想对她挥剑一击，有机会的话，一定不会错过她的脖子。

她收紧肌肉，身影划破长空，速度快得超乎自己的想象。

她不可能有机会在一对一决斗中击败他，所以飞到最高最险峭的岩石上方时，她松开了手。

他像块石头一样坠了下去，又惊又怒的尖叫着。只是一眨眼的工夫，坚纽斯就钉在了石峰上，尖利的石头透胸而过，把他的心脏都撕扯出来。

*

**_不！_ **

那个声音又在哈利脑中响起。就是那个在他缺乏理智时说服他听从劝告的声音，那个哪怕他不喜欢做某些事也会提醒他为何必须去做的声音，那个在他决心动摇时令他坚强的声音。

_选择权始终在你。_

哈利顶住那撕扯灵魂的痛苦，直视着伏地魔的眼睛，在那对血红的眸子里看到了一闪而过的惊讶。他向自己体内探去，寻找着赫敏教导他驾驭的魔力。

魔力的紊流变得清晰起来，他看见了它们的真实面目。他看见了盘根错节纠缠在他身上的软腿咒，看见了室内的种种防护，看见了伏地魔用于拉拽他灵魂的魔法。

斯内普的咒语不管是什么，都交织成了一张错综的魔力之网。那不是哈利所能打破的东西。那太复杂，也太陌生。哈利对它一无所知。与之抗争将是徒劳无益的。

但伏地魔确实有一个弱点。那弱点一直都在那里。

伏地魔的灵魂是不完整的。伏地魔多次撕裂自己的灵魂，如今他体内残留的灵魂远远小于哈利。

“你并不比我强大。”哈利咬着牙，低语道。

这话似乎让伏地魔大感意外。

“你并不比我强大，”哈利重复道，“你只是一个残破的灵魂。我能消灭你。”

伏地魔很是不悦。他用力一拉，拽得哈利的灵魂几乎绷断。

哈利听见自己的尖叫声，看见自己在疼痛中扭曲成怪异的姿势。但他知道自己说了什么，并全身心地相信着。

他强忍剧痛，命令自己挺住，幻影之手探过斯内普咒语的魔力网，攥住伏地魔枯槁的灵魂。

伏地魔脱口发出一声又惊又痛的尖叫。

 _我要活下去，_ 哈利心中喃喃自语， _不是因为我惧怕死亡，而是因为我有活下去的理由。_

当哈利收紧对伏地魔灵魂的钳制时，伏地魔大吃一惊。哈利也说不清伏地魔是否听到了他的心声，但他继续想着，想着为什么他必须安然无恙地熬过这一切。

_我想照顾赫敏。我想和她在一起，直到死亡将我带走的那一天。_

对赫敏的担忧令他动摇，有那么一瞬，伏地魔有了反抗他的机会。

但哈利摇摇头，把担忧推到一旁。

_她不会自杀。她会活下去，哪怕不为她自己，为了我她也会活下去，因为她知道这是我的希望。_

伏地魔睁大的双眼中写满恐惧。

_我想看到罗恩找到幸福，我想看到唐克斯和莱姆斯的孩子降生。我想在霍格沃茨教书，我想看到我的学生学到宝贵的知识。我想看到孩子们活在一个不必担心自己是混血、纯血抑或麻瓜种的世界。_

_那样当我走到生命终点的时候——当我走到生命 **真正** 终点的时候，就可以回首往事，觉得自己没有虚度年华，觉得自己无需为任何事感到羞耻。_ _赫敏会以她希望的方式铭记我，或许她会再次找到幸福……_

_对我来说，这些我所爱的人们比生命本身更重要。_

_我不惧怕死亡。_

一片暗不见底的虚无开始从哈利和伏地魔灵魂相接之处漫出，伏地魔喉咙里迸出一声尖叫。

哈利恐惧而入迷地注视着眼前的一切，他的灵魂泛出愈发红热的光芒，在他钳制之中的伏地魔灵魂却愈发黑暗。

斯内普的咒语就像一张松开的网，开始从伏地魔身上滑脱，顺着联系两人的魔法管道，缓缓爬上哈利的身体。

有那么一瞬，哈利一阵惊惶，想甩开那咒语，但他随即看出他的魔力正主动将斯内普的咒语拉向自己，那错综复杂的魔力紊流轻轻落在他灵魂的深红阴影上，使他从伏地魔的魔爪中解脱出来。

 _“……_ _那股魔力仍需要某些因素激发才能帮你施展出那些令人惊叹的咒语_ _……”_ 他记得赫敏曾这么说。

哈利感觉一股力量的狂潮席卷全身，由指尖喷薄而出，将伏地魔淹没在彩虹般的光影之中。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 拉丁语，扭曲，折磨。

[2] 拉丁语，卸除钉子。

[3] 拉丁语，捆绑，束缚。

[4] 拉丁语，刺穿，打孔。原文“ _Perfido_ ”意为背叛，疑为作者笔误。

[5] 解印去封 (Devicio)，未见于原著的咒语，属本文作者所造。

[6] 灵魂出窍(Dissertio)，未见于原著的咒语，属本文作者所造。

[7] 拉丁语，解放，释放。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章即刻奉上。^_^


	40. 第三十九章 死荫幽谷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒计时中。  
> 哦，但Tome Raider用这个让我这一天心情大好。我本来很担心这章会出问题，但她让我松了一口气。谢谢，谢谢！  
> 向每一位曾经阅读、评论、推荐本文给朋友的读者……献上我最诚挚的谢意。你们是最好的读者。  
> 在本章之后还有些内容，但下次更新也许就是这个故事的尾声了，因为我可能会把第四十章和终章一起贴出。现在么，请尽情阅读，让我自己到角落里哭去吧。

场景变换，哈利感觉狂风从四面八方吹来打在他们身上。色彩的漩涡在周围翻涌，川流不息，如同液态的丝绸。

伏地魔的鬼爪钳住哈利的幻影手腕，用力拧着想让哈利松手。

他们向两边分开，伏地魔愤怒的嚎叫刺得哈利耳膜生疼。

哈利看见一道咒语朝他射来，于是掷出一道强化铁甲咒。伏地魔的咒语打在防护上弹开了，炸得舞厅里又是残骸四射。

他向前开火，一道咒语射穿了伏地魔的防护，正中伏地魔，紧接着发生的爆炸把哈利掀了出去。

哈利随着一股巨力狠狠摔回身体里，滑过一地狼藉，撞在一堆碎石上停下。

他呻吟一声，挣扎着翻过身。虽然疼痛正向他全身辐射，断臂处尤其痛得要命，他还是命令自己动作快点。他强迫自己睁开眼睛，努力辨认周围的环境，却只觉眼前天旋地转。视野里正常世界和魔法影像交叠在一起，混沌不堪。

发现伏地魔不在刚才的位置上，哈利脑海中警铃大作。

他踉跄爬起身，尽可能固定住自己的胳膊，疯狂地寻找着格兰芬多之杖。他在几米开外找到法杖时，听见另一声痛苦的呻吟远远传来。哈利捡起法杖，目光落在距他几米远处一个脸朝下趴着的黑影上。看那只垂在一旁的惨白的手，可能是伏地魔，但哈利不敢确定。

他突然想起自己是站着的，虽然双腿发软甚至疼痛，但还能走路。他小心翼翼地朝地上那摊应该是伏地魔的黑色长袍走去，手里紧紧攥着格兰芬多之杖，一步步靠近。当意识到究竟是哪里不对劲时，他停了下来。

伏地魔蠕动着翻过身来，原本寂静的屋子里顿时充满了他艰难的喘息声。他那副尊容一眼望去和骷髅没什么两样。发白的皮肤紧绷在身上，骨骼毕现，牙齿和眼睛几乎暴突出颅骨，看上去比从前更加非人类了。他细长的手指显得更长了，挂在一只萎缩的手掌上。

哈利没有一点亢奋感，直想弯腰呕吐。他知道这是他造成的，是他从伏地魔身上夺走了某样东西。过去战事激烈的时候，哈利也曾不得不动手杀人，但他从没碰到过必须摧残他人肢体的情况。他从没碰到过这样的景象。

伏地魔又翻了个身，哈利看见伏地魔另一只手里攥着魔杖。

哈利反应迅速，施展保护咒并准备还击。他的心狂跳着。他没有力气再打一架了，他感觉虚弱无力，全身止不住地颤抖，几乎站立不稳。但令他困惑不解的是，伏地魔的魔杖挥向了其他地方，然后卢修斯·马尔福摇摇晃晃从昏迷咒中醒了过来。

哈利立刻俯身隐蔽，咬牙忍住断臂处电击般的疼痛。他一边蜷身准备抵御卢修斯的攻击，一边对伏地魔攥魔杖的手甩出一道缴械咒。

魔杖飞了出去，伏地魔发出一声可怕的哀嚎，哈利又把法杖指向卢修斯。

卢修斯从地上爬起来，慌张地蜷缩着身子。他茫然四顾，转来转去找着魔杖，铂金色长发乱成一团。

“马尔福！”伏地魔怒吼道，“帮帮我！”

卢修斯原地转过身，视线落在伏地魔那非人的形体上，顿时瞪大了眼睛。

哈利从藏身处探起身，射出一道束缚咒。

卢修斯惊叫一声，却成功躲过。他之前站的位置被炸出一个窟窿，碎石飞溅。

哈利咒骂一句，感觉他的魔力有些失准。他再次瞄准了卢修斯，但卢修斯已经手脚并用地爬向斯内普先前逃跑的出口。哈利没有继续追击。他没力气了，两腿发软。他知道现在魔力不会听他随心所欲地使唤。他能感觉出来。他的魔力纠结紊乱，身上也像是被什么东西压住一样，沉甸甸的。

他跪倒在地。

 _我不该施那道魔咒，_ 他疲惫地想， _马尔福伤害不了我。他吓坏了，不敢有一点动作……_

哈利看着伏地魔。

伏地魔仍在呼吸，但眼中的红色已经黯淡成一层栗色的微光。“波特！”

哈利好奇地支棱起眉毛。都到这时候了，伏地魔还想要什么呢？

“我要干掉——”

哈利摇摇头，开始对这一切感到厌倦。“住口。住口吧。你并不比我强。你并不比任何人强。没有人为你留下，汤姆。没有人在你身边。我孤身一人，是因为我选择这么做。你孤身一人，是因为你没有一个朋友。没有人忠实于你。所有曾经为你效力的人，为的只是你向他们承诺的权势和财富。你满口谎言，而你知道他们也向你报以谎言。归根结底，他们由于恐惧而追随你，虽然我相信你很喜欢这样，但局面不利的时候这对你没什么好处。在你手下，贝拉特里克斯最接近一个真正忠实的追随者，可说实话真是这样吗？她像条狗一样追随你，只是因为她是个疯婊子。她现在就在那边角落里待着呢。当然，她身体那么虚弱，除了留下好像也别无选择。你是凡人，汤姆，至少在你饮下的吸血鬼之血转变你之前——”

伏地魔厌恶地哼了一声。他喃喃地说了句什么，声音轻飘而虚弱。

_一个垂死之人的声音。_

哈利咽了口唾沫，震惊于心中沉重的罪恶感和那要命的喃喃低语。

过去，他只为自卫杀过人，或许只是他有意忽略了事实——他依然剥夺了一个人的生命。但此时此刻，面对着一切的终结，面对着他手中这最后一个死者，他意识到他曾夺走的那些生命将如一副重担，永远压在他心头挥之不去。

“决不是吸血鬼，”伏地魔说，“是更古老的。人类，但更强大……”

伏地魔的声音渐渐微弱，他眼中失去了光芒。

_最后一件事……_

哈利捡起格兰芬多之杖，紧紧握住。他心中有憎恶，也有愤怒。他并非靠这些感情支撑才能活下去，但他感受过这些情绪，熟悉它们，且铭记在心。他需要将其释放，需要做一个了结，于是他凝神举起法杖。

他俯视着伏地魔一动不动的躯体，挥动法杖。

_最后一次……_

神锋无影咒切进伏地魔脖颈处毫无生气的皮肤。

魔法低吟着划过皮肉，石头，然后是空气。伏地魔的脑袋滚了出去，哈利注意到伤口几乎没有出血。

哈利怔怔注视着他的战果，过了好一阵子才挪动脚步穿过废墟。他需要在两人之间拉开距离，透过魔法之眼，他能看见他的灵魂已经不再向伏地魔伸展，伏地魔的尸体上空无一物，只剩一片黑暗的虚空。

哈利丢开法杖，它掉在地上，以古怪的角度滚了出去。他弯下腰，呕吐起来。此刻他百感交集，唯独没有多少胜利的喜悦。他已经战斗得太久，流了太多血。虽然伏地魔的死翻开了美好未来的新篇章，但在他心中，这一天却是他窥探另一个人的灵魂并将其摧毁殆尽的日子。

等胃里的东西都倒了个干净，他又蹒跚了几步，找到一小块相对干净的地面，颓然跪倒。

_我感觉很虚弱。太虚弱了……_

他躺在地上，甚至记不清自己是好好躺下的，还是直接摔倒的。他感觉头一阵悸痛。

_肯定是直接摔倒的。_

他视野里泛起涟漪，屋内纵横交错的魔力紊流不再像之前那么复杂。舞厅开始晃动，浮华尽去，曾令它富丽堂皇的装饰如今坍塌成一堆破败的残骸。

_里德尔府正在恢复原貌……_

他转过头，看见伏地魔被割下的脑袋。

_他死了。_

他看着自己的双手，包围它的光芒越来越亮。

_不，不是越来越亮。是你的灵魂。它正在离开。_

_离开？_

_你就要死了……_

他合上双眼。他就要死了。斯内普说魔药会起作用，但不知道作用能持续多久，不知道疗效是永久性的，或者只能为他争取一些时间。

尽管如此，哈利还是微笑起来。

_我不害怕死亡……我不害怕。_

这是实话。他一点都不害怕。

*

赫敏着陆时并非一帆风顺，几乎是摔下去的。她毫无形象地跌落在阿兹卡班岛南岸边，羽毛头发乱成一团，手忙脚乱滚得一身沙子和海水。冲击波荡起的咸水灌进她嘴里，她一边吐掉海水，一边努力站起来。肾上腺素退去，身上的累累伤痕开始作痛。大海的力量对她更是雪上加霜。

潮头退去，只是为了再次涌来砸在她身上。她离海岸不远，只需要再走几步，就能逃离波涛的肆虐。但有翅膀在，很多平常动作都变得困难了。

她挣扎着，精疲力竭。不仅因为变形对任何吸血鬼来说都是很耗体力的事，更因为她还不习惯变形。自从第一次变形以后，她就再没尝试过，而那已经是近五年前的事了，发生在她开始女巫会培训后不久。

早就有迹象显示她拥有这种异能，耶希敏甚至比她还早发觉。赫敏突然不再恐高，她那胜过大部分吸血鬼的弹跳力，或许还有她时不时发作的肩胛痛。耶希敏不断对她施加压力，逼她进一步吸血鬼化，却不告诉她原因，直到有一天，在大量吸血鬼肾上腺素的驱使下，那对羽翼破脊而出。

赫敏当时感觉糟透了。感觉到那些羽毛，感觉到背上那显然非人类的身体器官，让她一下子崩溃了。变形残忍地提醒她想起她如今的身份，想起她是个畸形的非人怪物。她早已经知道自己是个吸血鬼——并自以为已经接受了这样的命运，却沮丧于她不得不将哈利和罗恩留在身后，而那次变形就像是在她伤口上撒了一把盐。

在第一次变形之后，她一度退缩回自己的世界里，拒绝说话，拒绝在旁人面前流露情感，但独处之时，她哭着向自己保证决不会再变形。她一直信守着这个承诺，哪怕是在她对自己的沮丧状态渐渐感到厌烦的时候。

她沮丧的关键在于：她没有自杀就已经够糟的了，而更糟的是，要从身心两方面杀死她作为吸血鬼的自我更是难上加难。她假想着她可以把自己铐在女巫会官邸的屋顶上，等待阳光将她烧成灰烬，但总会有事情阻止她将想法付诸实施。都是这里或那里的一点小原因，如果她 _真的_ 想杀死自己，其实可以轻易摆脱那些理由赴死。但自杀从来都不是赫敏所长。

于是她勉强承认了自己的变形能力，心情沮丧，别无选择，只能继续生活。

耶希敏只是对此大加取笑，觉得她的窘境很是可笑，或许还有点儿生气。显然，哪怕是在赫敏从她的过度分手焦虑症中“恢复”的几年之后，耶希敏仍视其为一个天大的笑话。当她让赫敏将神谕讯息转交给哈利时，赫敏一眼就看出小瓶子上的银雕是在模仿她的变形状态。

 _哈，真他妈好笑，_ 她涩涩想道，翻身趴在地上，污浊的泥沙紧贴着她的嘴唇和脸颊。

她喘息着收拢翅膀，趴在那小片乱石嶙峋的海滩上。奇怪的是，变形后她就感觉不到嗜血渴望了。她只是很疲惫，就好像一个人疲惫得不想吃东西，不想做任何事，只想躺下睡一觉。

身体抽搐了一下，然后她意识到她是在抖动翅膀整理羽毛。

她低吟一声。没时间这样了。

她将翅膀收束回体内，痛得呻吟起来。

_我必须回到哈利身边。_

她需要找个巫师帮她幻影移形，必须尽快。

她勉强从沙滩上爬起身，攀上岩石，随着越来越远离海滩，她开始听见魔杖交火的声音和战斗的呐喊。

*

罗恩正蹲在一块岩石后，躲着雨点般飞溅的碎石，却见阿兹卡班最高的塔楼顶闪过一阵眩目的蓝光。

他拽住唐克斯和所罗门的外套，好在这一片混战中引起他们注意。“你们看见了吗？”他尽量压过周围的喧嚣，“看见那光了吗？那是什么？”

“看见了！”所罗门吼了回去。

“看起来像是被激活的门钥匙。”纳威边喊边伏得更低了些，又一道魔咒打在他们附近炸开来。傲罗和狼人们正努力冲破阿兹卡班大门，摄魂怪则不断向他们俯冲。已经有几个人放出了守护神，许多摄魂怪四散逃逸。但罗恩不得不把所罗门硬拉回来，警告他再敢脱掉防护袍就对他施统统石化。

“我们必须行动，”所罗门说，“现在是最佳时机。大家都忙于自卫。没人会注意到我们！”

罗恩皱皱眉。“我们得等到最后一个摄魂怪被清除，和其他小组一起冲进去。镇定点！”

罗恩话音刚落，一声狼人的嗥叫划破夜空，宣告区域内的摄魂怪已暂时清理干净。

吸血鬼们从岩石后站起，争相搜寻着敌人的血腥味。

“行动！”唐克斯高喊道，从石堆后一跃而出，一边开火自卫一边前进。纳威紧随其后，和她互相掩护。

所罗门和罗恩冲出各自的藏身处，相互靠拢。所有人都两两分组，每个人背后都有人掩护。各组纷纷投入了攻城战。

防守城堡的食死徒数量不多，但他们躲在阿兹卡班的高墙矮垛之后，相当安全。如果凤凰社和盟军能攻陷阿兹卡班的前门，这场仗就打赢了一半。

吸血鬼们开始爬上阿兹卡班的石壁。那是罗恩见过的最恐怖的景象之一，但他还是和所罗门保持着同步，或奔跑或躲闪，并在咒语来袭时为两人施加防护咒。

他们没能全部到达阿兹卡班大门，许多人在途中受了伤。

罗恩的胳膊被一道魔咒击中，遍布瘀伤。他甚至不确定那是道什么魔咒，不过他还能战斗，可以晚点再来处理这些小伤。

他和其他巫师一起投入了攻势，将魔咒狂风暴雨般的倾泻在大门上。而所罗门和狼人们肩并肩，用破城槌撞击着门板。

木板和石块不堪重负的碎裂声响彻现场，门里门外同时爆发出喊声。

巫师们开始清理堵在通道中的木片和碎石，刚清出可以通过的缺口，凤凰社就冲了进去。

狼人和吸血鬼率先突破防线，食死徒们四散而逃。被撕咬或抓伤的食死徒发出了尖叫。

周围血肉横飞，罗恩强忍着恶心，跟在唐克斯和纳威身后，和所罗门一起防护两翼，其他男女巫师四下散开清剿食死徒。唐克斯径直走向出入关口，他们在桌子后面找到了一名食死徒。

他们把那食死徒五花大绑时，唐克斯掏出一枚王室风格的戒指，嵌进一个匣子上的小洞，转了一下。匣子发出一阵嗡嗡声，平展开来，露出的面板上满是各色奇怪的钥匙，插在古老的锁孔里。唐克斯开始逐个旋转钥匙。

一扇扇地窖门关上的巨响在整个阿兹卡班回荡。唐克斯转动完最后一枚钥匙，命令各小组行动。

几组男女巫师穿过入口通道，满身血污的狼人和吸血鬼也鱼贯而入。他们分散成几个小组探索阿兹卡班的众多走廊。

阿兹卡班的结构庞大而复杂，但几乎没有可供藏匿的房间。多数区域由巨大的洞窟和囚室组成。剩下的是囚室所改造的办公室，也就是说，在一级戒备时，这些门仍然会随阿兹卡班的中央控制魔法做出反应。控制匣只有三样东西能够开启：阿兹卡班典狱官的手（必须出于自愿，未受夺魂咒控制或暴力胁迫），魔法部部长的手（同样必须出于自愿），还有英国女王陛下的戒指。

一级戒备可阻止犯人逃跑或藏匿，同时还能限制魔杖在囚室的使用。这项紧急措施的设置，是因为它可以预防罪犯躲进死角，从那里跳出来袭击看守，伤害乃至杀死他们。

自摄魂怪开始在阿兹卡班负责守卫以来，监狱还从没启动过一级戒备。

因为一级戒备，大部分溃逃者聚集到了东南区。那是个危险区域，有大量壁凹和洞窟可供藏匿。这些敌人藏到阴影中也不是什么好事，但最起码，把他们赶到封闭空间里会相对容易抓捕。

唐克斯把注意力转向剩下的傲罗。“东南区通往塔楼的升降梯已经锁住了，但楼梯仍可使用。不要让任何人靠近楼梯。塔楼顶的防护已被解除。他们可以从那里幻影移形，外面的食死徒们也可能用门钥匙进来。 _务必清场。_ ”

傲罗们快步离去，接着又有几个吸血鬼和狼人跟上他们的脚步。

罗恩不耐烦地朝那个食死徒俘虏的方向点点头。她脸色苍白，浑身颤抖，因为所罗门正低头恶狠狠地盯着她。被一个破相的吸血鬼盯着可不是闹着玩的。“唐克斯，问她知不知道俘虏关在哪。”

“我没法告诉你他们在哪。我不知道。”食死徒紧张地抿着嘴唇，这身体语言暗示着她知道一些情况。

唐克斯脸色阴沉，眉毛打成了结。“把她的脑袋往后扳点。”

食死徒瞪大了眼睛。“你怎么敢……我有基本人权！”

“你是有来着，”唐克斯边说边从袍子里掏出一个小瓶子，“可还有人等着我们去救。”

罗恩咽了口唾沫。他一直都说他绝不敢招惹唐克斯发飙。

吐真剂被灌了进去，几秒钟后，她就开始回答他们的问题。

“泥巴种”不久前被运出了阿兹卡班，没有运回的计划。

罗恩攥紧魔杖，神经也和手一样紧绷绷的。所罗门的脸色同样不好看。

“另一个俘虏呢？”罗恩问，“差不多一周前进来的那个？”

“我不知道。”

“这家伙还真是有用。”所罗门小声嘀咕。

“她被转移出监狱了吗？”罗恩追问道。

“我觉得没有。”

唐克斯又问了她几个问题，比如有多少食死徒在阿兹卡班，人类、吸血鬼和狼人各有多少，典狱官在哪里，等等。大部分问题都得到了回答，唐克斯将这些情报用通话装置报给了她的队副。

“我们需要一些人手来展开搜索，”罗恩说，“耶希敏就在这座城堡里的什么地方。”

“去外面找三、四小组调些人。注意留下足够人手站岗。”唐克斯说。

罗恩点点头，挥手示意所罗门跟上。他们正要离开时，一个吸血鬼走了过来。

“你好啊，所罗门！”她快活地招呼道，蹦蹦跳跳地赶上了他们。那头经典的BOB短发随着她的动作一跳一跳的，要不是身上血迹斑驳，她一定会显得非常可爱。“你们要去哪？”

“我们很忙，凯特琳。”所罗门匆匆道。

“显然如此！你们要去哪？”

“凯特……”

“就是想确认一下。你们是要去找耶希敏吧？”

罗恩瞪了所罗门一眼，所罗门敷衍地摆摆手。

“对，我们需要援助，罗恩和我得去找人。我晚点再和你聊，行吗？”

“好吧。但如你所知，安布罗斯正赶过来。早先有人告诉我你说耶希敏在这里，所以我告诉了安布罗斯，因为我觉得他会对这类消息有兴趣。他很快就会到。”

“好极了，凯特琳。那么，能否麻烦你——”

“他不是一个人过来。”

“这当然。”所罗门转身就要走，罗恩也迈步跟上。

“你还是没听懂我的意思。”凯特琳攥住所罗门的胳膊说。她依然带着孩童般纯洁的微笑，亭亭玉立，眼神却严肃得吓人。“ _他不是一个人过来。_ ”

所罗门闻言望向她，脸上写满好奇。

罗恩不知为什么开始感觉一阵恶心。至少，是比刚才感觉更恶心了……

*

感觉到凡人、狼人和吸血鬼的存在撩拨着她的感官，耶希敏睁开眼睛。

她看见丹达拉正漫不经心地转向门的方向。丹达拉也感觉到了。

“他们会找到我的，”耶希敏说。“我相信赫敏已经放出风声说我失踪了。吸血鬼们会来把我从这里救出去。至少女巫会会想办法。”

丹达拉一脸毫不在意的表情。“他们都过不了我这关。这你知道。”

耶希敏懊恼地哼了一声。“杀了他们又会导致什么呢？你只会让自己更深陷泥潭。我或许是没有你、哈法尼和涅蓓特那么年长，可你们都知道 _我_ 对我们的社会有多重要。缺了我，你们谁都没法那么舒服地安坐在你们那远离尘嚣的小小宝座上。”

丹达拉嗤笑。“你该明白，最了解你价值的人就是我。要不是我赏识你，你也坐不到今天这个位置上。哈法尼和涅蓓特倒是对你取得的权力表示了担心。他们觉得有点受到威胁。”

“你不觉得吗？”

丹达拉眼中寒光一闪，那自尊受辱的眼神令耶希敏很是满意。

“我理解你所拥有的权力，”丹达拉语调激烈，“而现在我需要你理解的是，站在我这边能给你带来怎样的权力。像你那样掌控欧洲吸血鬼社会并不是我的梦想。如你所说，我更喜欢安坐幕后。”

“所以，我以我的方式掌控局势，但前提条件是你在幕后表示同意。是这意思吗？”

“没错。”

“我凭什么听你的话？”

“因为你不听话我可以毁了你。只要对哈法尼和涅蓓特说一句话，我们三个能轻而易举地碾死你，就像碾死一只虫子。”

“那得假设他们会认为你有道理。我对此深表怀疑，丹达拉。”

“等他们看到我这个计划将为吸血鬼种族带来怎样的力量，他们就会和我有相同看法了。想想吧，孩子。我们再也不必在白日里沉睡。我们再也不必惧怕阳光。那不是很好吗？”

耶希敏皱起眉头。“事情 _不可能_ 那么简单！”

丹达拉挑起眉毛。“是不简单。为这一天我等了二十年。当然，我已经活了近千年，但二十年时间也不短。寿命长并不能让你感觉时间过得快。”

耶希敏不得不承认这是实话。永生意味着死亡遥遥无期，却不意味着在囚牢里（或者其他同样单调乏味的地方）待二十年会感觉时间没那么长。每一个人，哪怕是吸血鬼，都得一天一天地过日子。

“你就是这么说服坚纽斯服从你指示的？”

“我没有必要说服他。我使用了‘血之意志’。就算不情愿，他也不能违抗。”

耶希敏嗤笑一声。“那是个神话。”

“是吗？坚纽斯喜欢自行其是，但只要是 _我_ 吩咐他的事，他总会照办。他转变时，是自愿饮下了我的鲜血。你知道，这是事实。你以为亨利为什么如此热衷于执行你所吩咐的每一件事？”

耶希敏不作声了。丹达拉刚才说的关于坚纽斯的事听上去很像是真的，这令她厌恶。坚纽斯不听从任何人。他不接受任何人的命令。可在最近五年里，他却声称他有个主人。

_也许他一直都有个主人。_

这想法让她有点心神不宁。

_哦，开什么玩笑呢？简直是气死人了。_

“所以一直以来，他都在接受你的命令？”耶希敏愠怒地问道。

“谢天谢地，不是这样。我很少要求他为我做什么。其实，近四百年来我更像是他的母亲，而非他的主人。”

耶希敏嗤之以鼻。“拜托。我已经五百年岁了。上次也有个母亲承认和儿子有染，她可是在文学名著里被打入第二层地狱遗臭万年。你就别再装什么儿子母亲这套了。”

丹达拉笑声悦耳。“啊，塞米拉密斯[1]……如今她是真变成一个女色魔了。不过我们跑题了。坚纽斯和我偶尔玩玩又怎么了？那不是重点。他总会照我吩咐办事的。”

耶希敏摇摇头。“那伏地魔呢？你觉得他会照坚纽斯的吩咐办事，就因为他将自愿饮下坚纽斯的血？你甚至不知道伏地魔是否会被转变。你也不知道他所变成的生命体会不会听命于我们的种族！”

“我再说一遍，那不是重点，”丹达拉坚持道，“神谕许诺那诅咒将被打破。无论伏地魔愿意与否，那都会发生。最后，如果我们控制不了他，那就杀了他。我需要的只是你的支持。涅蓓特和哈法尼不喜欢改变，但是当他们看到好处有多大的时候，对新事物还是很有热情的。现阶段，我很难独自办到。我需要你帮忙完成这项工作。”

铁门打开的吱呀声从旋梯顶上传来，在洞窟里回荡着。“喂！下面有人吗？”

丹达拉一言不发，挑眉看着耶希敏。

耶希敏叹口气，翻了个白眼。“别看我。你在外边，我在里边。动动脑子。”

“你就不在乎我会不会杀了那个人？”

耶希敏一副被冒犯的表情。“为什么我要在乎？说实话，你没必要这么侮辱人吧！”

丹达拉耸耸肩。“哦，我不知道。近几周，你好像很关心他们。我不希望出现任何会惹你反感的情况。”

“你已经把我绑架了，所以现在才来担心惹我反感恐怕是太迟了。”

“那你是当真的吗？”

“什么？”

“同情他们？”

耶希敏交叉双臂抱在胸前。“我不做杀鸡取卵的傻事。你最好也记住这句话。这可是金玉良言。”

丹达拉恼火地瞪了耶希敏一眼。

“喂！”那人类又喊了一声。

丹达拉起身应道：“这边！”

几个声音跟着响起，很快，耶希敏就听到嘈杂的人类脚步声。

_深入虎穴……_

耶希敏喟叹一声，转着眼珠。这局面可不太乐观。

*

一阵喧哗声从门口传来，有人正穿过废墟走来，动静不小。

罗恩被这场骚动吸引，循声望去。当先的是个狼人，沙金色的头发，獠牙半伸，吻部突出，但还未完全变形。他走路姿势里带着股狼人特有的懒散劲儿，手爪虽然看上去更像人手而不是狼爪，却相当尖利。他身后跟着一个吸血鬼，或许是两个——一个吸血鬼正由另一个搀扶着。

看见那个被搀扶的吸血鬼衣衫褴褛、形容憔悴的模样，罗恩畏缩了一下，但当他看清那是谁的时候，他顿时满心惊骇。

“赫敏！他妈的——是谁——”罗恩话都没问完，径直冲了过去，抓过一把椅子推给她。

她身上看不见明显的伤口，但状态糟透了。衣服撕破了，还洇着暗褐色的斑痕，似乎是干涸的血迹，脸色惨白，全身都湿透了，原本漂亮的卷发无精打采地耷拉着。所罗门扑到她身旁，唐克斯大喊着呼叫医疗小组。

“这是怎么回事？我们还以为你在里德尔府。”所罗门说。

“坚纽斯和我用门钥匙回到这里……而哈利和威克多尔——”所罗门的手碰到她背上新生的皮肤时，她倒抽了一口冷气。

所罗门没有道歉，眉眼里却透着担忧和好奇。“坚纽斯在哪？”

“死了。我杀的。”

罗恩注意到了赫敏说这话时语调中那股残忍的快意。所罗门似乎吃了一惊，大概不是因为赫敏的语调，而是因为消息本身。

“你——你杀了他？”所罗门问。

赫敏面色沉郁地看着他。“我变形了，所尔。迫不得已……”

罗恩不太确定赫敏说的“变形”是什么意思，但所罗门似乎明白了，看所罗门那同情的眼神，罗恩不由想知道“变形”到底能有多糟。唐克斯显然认为变形是件好事。

片刻沉默之后，赫敏一把扯住罗恩的袖子。“我需要你幻影移形带我回里德尔府。我必须回到哈利身边。”

罗恩早有去里德尔府的打算，可他没想过带赫敏同行。

她大概是从他表情里看出了他的心思，一下站起来怒视着他。“别在这时候惹我不痛快。”

 _还是这么让人受不了！_ 他可不光准备惹她“不痛快”。“你倒是无所谓，因为哈利不可能一直生你的气，不过等他发现是我带你过去的时候，一定会大发雷霆的！那时我可就成了才发现你爬出油锅又帮着你往火坑里跳的傻瓜！”

赫敏支棱起眉毛。“怎么，你想靠几个比喻打败我吗，在这种时候？”

罗恩感觉脸上发热。“我心烦意乱的时候习惯打比方，但那他妈的不是重点。你知道我的意思！”

“听我说，罗恩·韦斯莱，”她嘶声道，“就算你不带我去，我也会逼别的什么人带我去。我不会让你阻止我，这你在想靠几个愚蠢的比喻抢白我之前就该知道！”

“噢！我的比喻才不蠢呢！”罗恩被呛得只剩下这一句话。

所罗门呻吟一声。“那就快同意！你在浪费时间！”

罗恩最讨厌有人指出这一点。他抬起双手，摇了摇头，动身向东南区走去。“那 **好吧** 。这么多年过去了，你还是一个噩梦！”

“闭嘴！”赫敏一边跟上他的脚步一边嘶声道，对唐克斯的阻拦视而不见。

所罗门喟叹一声，也跟了上去。

“不，你闭嘴，”罗恩吼了回去，“我们到东南区，上塔顶去。我要你跟紧我和所尔——”

她正要抗议，却被他打断。

“我是认真的，赫敏。城堡里的食死徒还没有清剿干净，我估计他们大部分藏在东南区。我们能这么容易攻下城堡，只是因为这里本来就没多少守卫，可我们不知道有没有人呼叫援军。任何情况都可能发生——”

“好吧！愿梅林诅咒我，我变形的时候可没把脑子也丢了，知道吗！天哪！”

罗恩加快脚步。他不想和赫敏争这个。他刚拔出魔杖准备战斗，就听见身后传来一阵急促的脚步声。罗恩心里一紧，意识到周围没有地方可以隐蔽，但很快他就看出过来是一群傲罗，后面跟着吸血鬼和狼人。

“东南小组呼叫支援，”一个傲罗边从他们身旁跑过边匆匆道，“食死徒已经占领这个区域，正企图突破通往塔楼的通道。”

罗恩正要快步跟上他们，却被纳威拽了回来。

“我接到了金妮的传讯咒。”他说。

罗恩只觉胃里一阵纠结，赫敏眉头紧锁，显然很是担心。

“她还好吗？”赫敏问道。

纳威肃然颔首。“她听上去还好。霍格沃茨局势很不稳定，但她说马人已经加入战斗。他们有个人被神秘人的巨人干掉了。这让马人们很难接受。但是……”

“哦，梅林啊，是迪安，对吧？”罗恩问道。他可以发誓他感觉自己的心跳停了一拍。他跟迪安的关系和霍格沃茨时期相比并没有太大变化，但他估计迪安作为他妹妹男友的身份让他们之间有了某种类似亲人的感觉。看着金妮心碎将是最令人难过的。他觉得他再也无法承受家庭成员中有谁遭遇不幸了。

纳威摇摇头，眼中盈满泪水。“不。迪安还活着，但——是西莫。他走了。她希望由你来告诉哈利。”

罗恩闭了一会儿眼睛。“迪安有什么反应？”

“糟透了，我能想象。但金妮和他在一起。她会照顾他的。我只是觉得——我只是觉得既然哈利不在，就应该尽早让你知道。”纳威瞥向赫敏，似乎突然意识到她在场，而且她也是哈利最好的朋友。“我想你也应该知道。你们俩可以——”

“没事的，纳威，”她的声音温和得令人惊讶，“是我太久没露面了。你不必解释。眼下要想消灭那些食死徒，我们最好快点赶到东南区。我们可以晚些时候再担心该怎么告诉哈利这件事。”

纳威点点头，于是罗恩领头穿过空无一人的走廊。随着渐渐深入城堡，他们开始听见魔杖交火和呐喊的声音。

在通往刑讯室的两条路上，烟雾滚滚，碎片四溅，人和黑暗生物来回穿梭对抗着食死徒武装。

食死徒们正在后撤，但仍负隅顽抗。凤凰社已经封锁了通往塔楼的楼梯井，使得他们只能孤注一掷。

“我们必须进入楼梯井！”赫敏说。

罗恩点点头。要穿过他们所处位置到目的地之间这段距离有点麻烦。全无遮挡，而且咒语横飞，甚至时不时就有一两道不可饶恕咒。这段路可不会是闲庭信步。

赫敏、罗恩和所罗门蜷身躲在一道拱门后面。

罗恩举起魔杖。所罗门一手握着魔杖，一手拔剑出鞘。他把身上剩下的枪给了赫敏。

“快走！我掩护你们！”所罗门说。

所罗门一马当先。罗恩和赫敏立刻跟上。

罗恩发觉他正夹在两个吸血鬼之间，一边狂奔，一边开火。所罗门为他抵挡了那些威胁较大的魔咒，可赫敏——虽然她所处的是敌方火力较少的一侧，但看样子她还是拼尽全力才挡下了敌人的进攻。

她完全筋疲力尽了，但罗恩也不能责备她把自己逼得太紧。她是不死者。她能承受不可饶恕咒。而他，挨上一道就玩完了。

一道阿瓦达索命咒飞来，他们三个同时蹲下。

罗恩相信，尽管身为不死者，但不管是所罗门还是赫敏都不希望被那咒语的威力击晕。

楼梯井并不远，他们躲闪着跑完了剩下的路程。

傲罗们把他们让了进去，所罗门挥手示意他们俩继续前进，而他则留下帮助加强防守。

赫敏倒没表现出任何屈服于身体疲惫的迹象，但罗恩还是推着她上了楼梯。他体力很好，但全速奔跑着爬上去可不是闹着玩的。当他们到达塔顶的时候，他已经累瘫了，她也是一副快昏过去的样子。

“幻影移形，罗恩！”她大喊。

他喘着粗气瞪了她一眼，疲惫地招手示意她靠近。

_目标，决心，从容……_

赫敏皱眉道。“你又在想三个D了？”

“闭嘴吧，你。你到底还想不想走？”

“好吧。可是快点！真是太他妈磨蹭了……”

“我真应该让你的舌头分体留在后面。”

赫敏尖锐的反驳淹没在幻影移形的砰然一响中。

*

威克多尔感觉黑魔标记上一阵闪耀，疼痛向全身辐射。他非常虚弱，非常疲惫。单是步行就已足够痛苦，在近似高烧的状态下努力平复呼吸更让他的肺像要炸裂一样。

他踉跄倒地，痛得叫出声来。他用力压住胳膊，希望止住疼痛，但毫无作用，只能等着疼痛自行消退。

终于，剧痛渐渐衰减成一跳一跳钝痛，他望向标记，发现它仍在原位，但他知道它已经不再有活力了。

他坐在山脚抬头向上望去，虽然里德尔府那破败的外观毫无变化，但他能感觉到房屋周围的防护全都崩溃了。

眼中泪水的刺痛令他惊讶。男儿有泪不轻弹。他是威克多尔·克鲁姆，面对伏地魔已死这不可否认的事实，想到他终于能够重新过上他以为早已永远失去的正常生活，却只能哭鼻子？

他抹开泪水，逼着自己站了起来。他必须弄清楚哈利·波特是否平安。他必须弄清楚哈利·波特是否从伏地魔手中逃过一劫。

他正步履蹒跚地爬上山坡时，听见了一声幻影显形的巨响。他转身望去，同时拔出魔杖。但眼前视野模糊，平衡感也糟透了。他自认只能听天由命迎接死亡的时候，却听有人叫他的名字。

“威克多尔！”

异口同声，是一个男人和一个女人的声音。有那么一瞬，他以为自己恢复了本来面目，否则这些陌生人怎么会认得他呢？

但随后他眨眨眼，看见了那浓密的棕发，对那些殷红的污点视而不见。

“赫米翁。”他微笑着低喃道。她真是一道美景啊，哪怕风尘仆仆也丝毫不减风采。

“威克多尔，哈利在哪？”她急切地问道。

他的微笑顿时消失了。“在里面。我正努力回去找他……”

他感觉一只男人的手拽住他的胳膊，把他拉了起来。罗恩·韦斯莱扶住他，用有力的手臂支撑着他的身体。

“我们要进屋去，”罗恩说，“你能带我们找到他吗？”

赫敏皱起眉头。“他受伤了，罗恩！”

罗恩正要回答，威克多尔插嘴道：“我来带路。”

语毕，威克多尔强打精神，推开罗恩，迈着一步沉似一步的脚步，朝山上走去。

赫敏和罗恩一言不发地跟上了他。

*

疼痛终于消退，有那么一瞬，斯内普以为当他望向手臂的时候，会看到黑魔标记消失了。

他低头看去。标记还在。

 _它当然会在，_ 他自嘲地想。

他听见呜咽声透过树林远远传来。这烦人的哭声来自一个不知日后该如何是好的人。

_好极了。为什么非得让我来发现他呢？_

斯内普摇摇头，爬起身来。他跺脚抖落膝盖上的枯枝败叶，踏过蕨草，拨开树枝。月轮高悬，但光线极差。这树林虽然不大，却植被茂密。他几乎看不见路。

他拔出魔杖，施道荧光闪烁照亮了道路和四周环境。

他循声而去，找到了正蜷缩在地抽泣的彼得。

“你好啊，彼得。”斯内普翘起唇角，手持魔杖，徐徐走到他身侧。

“西、西弗勒斯！”彼得惊叫一声。他眨眼盯了斯内普一会儿，才匆匆擦去泪水，颇令人惊讶地回以微笑。他那模样比从前更像老鼠了，仿佛还没完全脱离阿尼马格斯形态。“在这林子里也能见到你，真是个惊喜！”

“确实，我一向带给人惊喜呢。”

“一向如此，西弗勒斯。一向如此。”

“那我能问问，你在这里有何贵干吗？”

“哦……呼吸一下新鲜空气嘛。”

“当然，耗子们都喜欢野外的新鲜空气呢。你注意到刚才黑魔标记的阵痛感了吧？”

彼得绷着脸，似乎想了想该如何回答。“是的，我注意到了。”

“那你也知道那意味着什么吧。”

彼得显而易见地停顿了一下，才答道：“我……能想象。”

“黑魔王死了。”虽然彼得的脸色早就糟得不能再糟，听到这句直截了当的陈述还是愈发面无血色，“你又没靠山了。”

彼得用力咽着唾沫，思索片刻，道：“我可以再找个主人。或许，是位很有魔药天赋的主人……”

斯内普支棱起眉毛。这主意确实很有诱惑力。

或许是感觉到对方对这建议颇为心动，彼得继续说了下去。“我是个忠实的仆人，会用心办事，所求的回报也不多。我没什么要求，只要有片屋檐栖身，有口吃的，未来有点盼头……”

斯内普嗤之以鼻，不由考虑起自己的未来。当然，他将不可避免地受到审讯，被宣判为杀害阿不思·邓布利多的凶手。无论他这么做是否出自邓布利多的授意，都无关紧要。他夺取了一个人的性命。他使用了不可饶恕咒。他将依惯例被押往阿兹卡班。要是被关进那座以毁人心智而闻名的监狱，那前景简直堪称梦魇：长年累月地看不了书，做不了魔药，接触不到人，只有一日三餐，听说还是门缝底下塞进牢房的……斯内普敢肯定，只要能不进那个地方，他情愿付出一切。然而事实就是，如果他去找凤凰社自首，一定会被送进阿兹卡班。当然，他会获得减刑，却不足以抵消他这五年间的罪行。

要说他自己是个卧底，一边力图自保，一边以他感觉邓布利多所希望的方式设法为正义事业提供“帮助”，这事想想倒是容易；但是，在他杀死邓布利多到他帮助哈利·波特战胜黑魔王这段时间里，发生了太多事情——太多不可饶恕的事情。

他将身陷囹圄，而他并不希望如此，纵然东躲西藏的日子会相当凄苦，但他脑中还是曾闪过逃之夭夭然后永远消失的念头。不像某些人，他在古灵阁没有装满财富的金库可供逃跑期间挥霍。不，他将过上相当穷困潦倒的生活，因为敛财的行动会把他的踪迹暴露在憎恨他的人眼皮底下。对他来说，要想冒险过舒坦日子，就得搬到欧洲大陆，也可能得住在亚洲？

_或者——啊，美洲。_

要不是与彼得偶遇，他这会儿早远走高飞了，也不会面临如今这进退两难的困境——是该放这个莉莉·波特曾经的保密人，身负谋杀、欺诈、谎言、背叛的人渣一马，假装彼此从未相见？还是将彼得送审，不留神把自己也搭进去？

斯莱特林的本性起了作用，他片刻之间就拿定了主意。“我想，或许让你和我一起走也是个不错的主意，彼得。”

彼得从地上爬起来，一脸狂喜。“当然不错！你会需要有人为你照顾日常起居，西弗勒斯。为你采购魔药配料。为你购买生活用品。为你打扫房间。我会对你有用的！”

斯内普嗤之以鼻，面色如常。“如果我需要人购买生活用品、采购配料、打扫房间，我会给自己找一个家养小精灵。”他抽出魔杖。

彼得一向习惯了见风使舵、脚底抹油，此刻见势不妙，转身就要跑。

斯内普魔杖一挥。“统统石化！”

彼得一点机会都没有。他一下僵住，踉跄两步就伴着一声钝响栽倒在林地上。栽倒时身子晃了一下，后背结结实实砸在一截露出地面的树根上。

“说实话，虫尾巴，”斯内普无比轻蔑地说，“瞧瞧你。没了你亲爱的黑魔王，你什么都不是。你就是条愚蠢可悲的寄生虫，靠强者的施舍苟活于世。”

彼得沉默着。他当然会沉默。

斯内普嘴角勾起一抹冷笑，又挥了挥魔杖，让彼得的身体悬浮起来。“你应该感到荣幸，你将以一种非常有用的形式为我服务。”

*

德拉科·马尔福坐在古灵阁巫师银行“严谨者”傲唇的办公室里。到古灵阁以后，他一直忙于就他母亲的遗产问题和妖精们进行紧急磋商。谈话好几次被中途打断，德拉科渐渐失去了耐心。他想对他们大叫，告诉他们他没有那么多时间可以浪费。

他正想起身让他们见识一下贵族脾气的时候，傲唇从后门走了进来。

妖精呼哧呼哧地踩着梯子爬上座椅，坐到办公桌后，捻着手指，目光尖锐地盯着德拉科。

德拉科如坐针毡，只可恨妖精们在专业领域的本事之强可谓众所周知，他一时只说得出一句：“怎么了？”

“我们得到可靠消息，黑魔王已经……被了账了。”

德拉科惊讶地挑起眉毛。他用了一会儿来消化这个新闻，得出清晰的结论。

 _狗娘养的……波特办到了！波特杀了那个他妈的_ _——_ “那和我有什么关系？”

傲唇若无其事地耸耸肩。“这消息对我们大家都有影响，尤其会影响我们……还有 _你们_ 世界的金融趋势。”

德拉科皱皱眉。“你到底什么意思？”

“卢修斯·马尔福先生正在前台，要求进入您母亲的金库。考虑到当前局势，我们觉得也许有必要征求一下您的意见。从法律上来说，马尔福先生无权开启您母亲的布莱克家族金库。不过，您也许会…… _慷慨大度地_ 准许您父亲进入金库？”

德拉科怔了一下才反应过来傲唇试图告诉他什么。此时此刻，他父亲居然就在银行里，这让他大吃一惊。他满腔怒火，所能想到的就是冲向前台，掐住父亲的脖子，直接给他一道恶咒。他要复仇，为母亲的死复仇，就这么简单。

他怒火上涌，站起来就往门口冲。冲到门边时，他才发现门被锁上了。他气冲冲地转身瞪着傲唇。“马上开门，否则我就——”

“不涉入家庭纠纷是我们古灵阁的一贯原则，在涉及遗产的问题上尤其如此。但我们也发现了，当我们无法同时留住两位客户时，能保证一位重要客户的利益，对我们也很有利。卢修斯·马尔福先生会取走存款，或者销声匿迹，或者在逃亡途中被捕。无论他是否被捕，我们都将失去他的……”

“存款？”

“…… _生意_ 。而您，德拉科·马尔福先生，对我们而言，您的生意和进出我们金库的历代马尔福一样重要，一旦您——让我们这么说吧，结清了和魔法部的账目，您仍可以寻求并获得我们的服务。我始终相信生活中的一切都是可以协商的，马尔福先生。不管是契约关系，商品售价，还是一个人在法律上的境况……在这件事里，有很多东西能帮你减轻某位有 _传奇伤疤_ 的先生对你的心结，也许他的影响力可以帮你过上舒适得多的生活，而不必一辈子在当局追捕下东躲西藏……”

德拉科注视着他，思量着他所说的一切。“你确定你没进过霍格沃茨，傲唇先生？你一定会是个出色的斯莱特林。”

傲唇咧开嘴，露出一个妖精特有的让人发毛的微笑。“我会把这看作一种恭维，我相信这也是您的本意。”

“带我父亲去我母亲的金库，”德拉科说，“也许我会在那里跟他见面。也许不会。大概是不会吧，不过我也可能会改主意。我承认，一想到走进那些金库……我总是有点发毛。我听过很多金库访客发生意外被锁在里面的故事。”

“当然，那是可能的。古老的魔咒，更古老的机关。有时难免有些我们控制不了的情况。”

“可以理解。我想我还是晚点再去我母亲的金库吧，不过嘛，尽管让我父亲进去好了。现在，我想我不是那么急着办事了。这里有没有地方能让我……休息一下，看看杂志什么的？”

“当然，马尔福先生。我们有间休息室，屋里的东西可以供您在等候时消遣。在此期间，我会招待您父亲，满足他的要求。”

“谢谢。我一向很欣赏古灵阁完善的客服。”

“客户满意就是我们的目标，马尔福先生。现在，您可以高枕无忧了。没什么可担心的。”

*

和凤凰社众人一起驱拢了投降的食死徒，唐克斯感觉有点头晕目眩。被黑魔标记的灼痛袭击之后，许多人鬼哭狼嚎，大叫着黑魔王出事了。少数人仍垂死挣扎，但更多人缴械投降。

能把他们一网打尽，这让唐克斯很满意，但她还没打算开始庆祝。没人有心情庆祝。

他们一收复东南区的控制权，唐克斯当即询问了霍格沃茨、圣芒戈、布斯巴顿和魔法部的其他小组的情况。

战况并不乐观。诚然许多食死徒相信他们的黑魔王已经或者即将死去，但还是有相当一部分人选择了负隅顽抗，少数顽固分子更是拿出了鱼死网破的架势。他们进攻势头丝毫不减，大有拖着所有人一起陪葬的打算。凤凰社显然占着上风，但这场仗并不好打。另一个问题就是吸血鬼和狼人。他们根本不在乎伏地魔的死活。他们接到了进攻指令，并有意贯彻到底。

完全没什么可庆祝的。她为哈利担心，金妮报告了更多死亡人数，莱姆斯已化身狼形，到处都有人失踪。人类、狼人和吸血鬼在她周围来回奔波，拼了命履行各自的职责，令她无法忽略事实——这一切都只是最终结局的开始而已。

“唐克斯！”

她循声望去，是纳威。他两眼圆瞪，透着狂躁，看样子已经叫了她好一阵子。她眉头拧了起来。“有问题，隆巴顿？”

纳威点点头。“最东面的地窖不太对劲。有人在下面尖叫，我们派下去的两个吸血鬼都没回来。 _那下面肯定有东西。_ ”

她抿起嘴唇。 _那儿_ _当然有东西……_

她毫不迟疑地大步越过纳威，动作太急，差点就踩在自己袍子上绊倒。

前方人群聚集，唐克斯估计有问题的地窖就在那里。

所罗门正站在入口处，挡住任何试图进入地窖的人。

“你不会想下去的，”所罗门说，“我闻到了鲜血和死亡的气味。”

“你知道下面有什么？”唐克斯问道。

“某种残忍嗜血的生物。”

唐克斯翻了个白眼。“多谢提醒，所罗门。我们会把它驱赶出来，对吧？火焰应该有用——”

“那可不明智。”

突然有个外国口音插了进来，语气极是专横，带着不容置疑的味道。唐克斯无比恼火地转过身，但一看到面前的人，气势顿时就蔫了。

唐克斯立刻认出了其中两个吸血鬼。像安布罗斯和加百列这样帅气的家伙本来就令人难忘，但剩下的吸血鬼对她都是生面孔。至少有二十几个吸血鬼，俨然一个小团体，但让唐克斯瞩目的是领头的两个。

原因很简单，他们看上去像是埃及王室成员，身材高挑，体态苗条，极富王室风范，周身焕发着力与美的光芒，就仿佛他们已经……

_就仿佛他们已经君临天下上千年。_

那女人长发如墨，杏目金眸，几乎难以蔽体的单薄衣衫上却嵌满珍珠水晶。光滑的胳膊和腿脚装点着手绘纹身。指甲修剪得完美无瑕。她佩戴的珠宝异常低调，最显眼的要数鼻翼上小小的钻石鼻钉。细看之下，唐克斯发现那女人的个头其实并不高，只是她那双上好鞋子的鞋跟高得离谱。她腰上那柄弯刀珠光宝气，却杀气逼人。

与之相对的，那男人一身大地色系。他穿着件暗褐色、红色、橙色相间的束腰外衣，身形勾勒得清晰可辨。容貌整齐，身材匀称，金黄色的珠宝衬着黝黑的肤色闪闪发亮。拖地长裙上也镶嵌着珠饰，只不过没有那女人衣服上的复杂。他脚上趿着双凉鞋，但唐克斯对 _这个_ 穿凉鞋的人却一点都笑不出来，因为他显然很清楚如何使用背上那柄巨剑。

唐克斯在原地呆立半晌，不知所措。她该鞠躬行礼，以示敬意吗？抑或拜倒在他们脚下？她从来都不是那种卑躬屈膝的人，但这两人身上辐射着一股不可小觑的强大气场。

早先开口说话的是那个男人，他似乎毫不在意她脸上的困惑表情。

“如果你试图用火焰把她驱赶出来，”那男人说，“只会激怒她，然后她会把这里每一个人都杀掉。”

要知道，这时候唐克斯小组起码有六十名成员在区域内活动，还不算那些食死徒。

她怀疑地支棱起眉毛。

但看样子那人的随从没有一个觉得老大说的有什么不对。

“她是千年吸血鬼，”那女人以催眠般柔滑的嗓音说，“不等你们反应过来是被什么东西袭击了，她就能把你们全都杀死。这件事哈法尼和我会处理。你们要做的，就是在这里等着。”

说完，她径自从唐克斯身旁走过，那个被她称为哈法尼的男人也跟了上去。他们步入阴暗的楼梯井，片刻之后，下方传来一声铁门闭合的闷响。

唐克斯沉默了一会儿，心里直想发火，转向所罗门询问这到底是怎么回事。

看见所罗门那苍白得像心脏病发的脸色后，她怒气稍减。他似乎失去了言语能力，不过看样子他也并不急于说什么；其他吸血鬼和狼人也是如此。他们似乎集体畏缩了，全都一副又敬又怕的模样。

加百列虽然自己脸色也不太好看，还是清了清喉咙，说：“这是哈法尼和涅蓓特。我们社会三位上古长老中的两位。他们实力强大，令人敬畏。他们熟知我们的历史，并亲身经历。他们智慧博学，冷酷无情。他们总做到最好，但他们也可以为所欲为。”

“换句话说，”安布罗斯说，“没人干得过这些家伙。”

唐克斯不由觉得胃里一阵抽搐。“你刚才说，三位中的两位？那第三位在哪？”

加百列和安布罗斯把眼睛转向哈法尼和涅蓓特刚刚进入的地窖。

她咽了口唾沫。“所以你是说第三位长老——”

“丹达拉。”安布罗斯说。

“丹达拉……你是说她能把我们全都杀死？就凭她一个人？”

“是的，她有这能力。你很幸运，卢平夫人，还好罗纳德·韦斯莱和所罗门报告了耶希敏在这个岛上，否则我们未必会及时赶到。”

“他们是来找耶希敏的？”唐克斯疑惑不解地问。

“耶希敏是个强大的吸血鬼，也是伊希斯女巫会的会长。她这样的人不可能轻易被旁人绑架，除非带走她的人比她更厉害，而这世上能比耶希敏更厉害的只有三个吸血鬼，而其中一个最近都没在同伴面前出现，和耶希敏失踪的时间正好吻合。涅蓓特和哈法尼确信我们会同时找到耶希敏和丹达拉。要么是耶希敏劫持了丹达拉，要么是丹达拉劫持了耶希敏。无论是哪一种情况……都意味着 _有人_ 想独揽大权，这样可不行，还有另外两个强大的吸血鬼不乐意呢。所以上古长老们决定亲自动手……处理好需要处理的事情。”

“处理？”

“杀。”

唐克斯不知该说什么才好，只听见所罗门屏住了呼吸，这倒是件怪事，因为吸血鬼通常用不着呼吸。

“杀谁？”所罗门问。

加百列的眉头立刻紧锁起来。“她们中的一个。”

安布罗斯点点头。“或者两个。”

*

赫敏看见了残破走廊尽头的大门。曾经厚重艳丽的地毯，如今破败不堪、霉变发黑。鞋底所踏之处没有一块是软的，坚硬的木地板却反被潮气浸透。

整栋房子嘎吱作响，滴滴答答地漏着水。赫敏早些时候身处的那个华丽舞厅已经找不到一点影子。

威克多尔仍在流血，那身伤口看着就疼。他抱着一只胳膊，却走得比她预期的还要快。这耗费了他大量体力。他脸色苍白得极不自然，张嘴喘着粗气。罗恩两次试图搀着他走。第一次威克多尔拒绝了。第二次他接受了帮助，罗恩很强壮，扛他两个都没问题。

当催促他去看治疗师的冲动终于变得难以忍受时，她抿起了双唇。现在她已经没有时间和任何人起争执了。哈利需要她。她能感觉到。

“那边。”威克多尔指着门说。

赫敏没有放慢脚步等他们。注意到门上没有防护，她迈步飞奔。她可以一脚踹倒房门，没有什么能阻止她。

跑到门口，双掌按在门扇上，门应手而开。赫敏开始疯狂地在断壁残垣中寻找。她看见了遍地的尸体，看见了贝拉特里克斯。看见阴影里那袭长袍时，她脚下一个踉跄。

她发疯般地冲上前，却又猛地停了下来，恶心得直皱眉头——映入她眼帘的是伏地魔苍白干硬的尸体，尖叫似的大张着嘴，眼里毫无生气。

“哈利！”她歇斯底里地大叫，“哈利，你在哪？哈利！”

一根柱子后传来低低的呻吟，一听就知道是他。她跌跌撞撞向那声音奔去，找到他时，只见他瘫卧在地，隐没在阴影里。

她强忍着才没叫出声来。他胳膊断了，身上在流血，还有几处明显的瘀伤。除此之外，她看不出他还有哪里受伤，但他的状态很不妙。

“罗恩，呼叫救援！”她喊道，眼里一阵灼热，刺痛难忍。她不得不深吸了一口气，抑制住嗓音里的颤抖。“快点，罗恩！”

她不知道罗恩是否听到了，但她知道肯定有人能听到。她双手在哈利身上小心摸索，检查是否还有骨折，确认他是否受了任何致命伤。

他身子一抖，两眼睁开了一丝缝隙。“赫……”

“哈利！”她赶忙把他搂进怀里，“你哪里受——”

“我杀了他，”他低声说，“他死了。”

她点点头，虽然满心忧虑，却还是微微一笑。“他死了。他终于死了。”

他也微笑起来，抬起没受伤的手轻抚她的脸颊。“我爱你……”

她顿生警惕，胃里一阵纠结。“我也爱你，哈利，这我们以后再说——”

“我爱你，”他强调着，“为了我活下去……赫敏……”

“哈利，”她加重了语气，泪水夺眶而出，“别说了。别这么说了！你不会死的。你会好起来的！听到了吗？ **罗恩！呼叫救援** ——”

“我在试！我在试，见鬼！”罗恩笨手笨脚地举着通话装置，在门边应道，“收不到任何魔法频段……梅林啊都见鬼去吧，我去发传讯咒！在这儿等着！”他把威克多尔往地上一放，拔腿就跑。

赫敏紧张地重新转向哈利。“罗恩去呼叫救援了。你没事，哈利。你会好的——”

“我要死了。”

“哦，天哪。”她哽咽了。她怀抱着他，拨开他额前的碎发。她没有摸到伤疤，但她丝毫没有喜悦的心情，反而哭出声来。“ _罗恩！_ ”

“他在试！”威克多尔嘶声道，“没有回应！没有……”

“哈利，不……”她呜咽道，“你不能死在我面前。哈利，求求你……”

他眼含泪光回望着她，眼中写满无声的歉意。他握住了她的手，把它按在自己胸口上。

感觉到他的心跳比平常要慢，她抽泣起来。

“我不能眼看着你死，”她低喃，“我不能。你得坚持住。”

“可灵魂坚持不住。”他轻声说。

怒火爆发了，对命运，对斯内普，对她自己，对把哈利推到今天这个地步的所有人。愤怒的泪水夺眶而出，她收紧了按在他胸口上的手。

“对不起，”她对他说，“我很抱歉……”

他微笑着，伴着濒死的艰难呼吸，缓缓眨着眼。“为什么？”

“因为——”发觉他的心跳越来越慢，她哽咽得说不出话来。

他要挺不住了。哪怕医疗师下一秒就出现，哪怕庞弗雷女士亲自来为他治疗，他也挺不住了。

从此她的余生，那无穷无尽的时光都将在失去他的孤独中度过，那场景在她脑中闪现，她知道那将是怎样难以填补的空虚，日复一日，望不到尽头。她知道他会希望她幸福，如果她选择在失去他的悲恸中苦苦度日，放弃追寻人生价值，那一定会辜负他的期望，但在此时此刻，她无法想象他身后的生活。她无法看透他的死亡，她只知道那一定比几年前离开他时更痛苦百倍。

“因为我不能让你死，”她继续说了下去，“我不能。对不起……”

她把他紧紧搂进怀里，双唇贴向他的脖颈，咬了下去。

他泄出一声低低的呻吟。她小口吮吸着他的鲜血。她不会吸太多，他迈向死亡的速度已经够快了。

吸入足够鲜血后，她退开一点，克制住他的鲜血在她体内掀起的汹涌情潮。

她哽咽着，努力保持理智，把他靠在自己身上，胡乱从地上捡起一块尖锐的碎片，割开了自己的手腕，把伤口压在他嘴唇上。

听见他吞咽的声音，她一边抽泣，一边附在他耳旁，一遍又一遍地低喃着：“对不起……对不起……”哪怕此刻血液交换带来的快感正攀升到她从未体验过的高度。

与她挚爱之人分享如此深刻却又如此吸血鬼化的体验，那感觉令人惊叹。亲密无间，又带着牺牲的意味。让她只想瘫软在地，永远这样躺下去。

她感觉到他的舌尖轻轻舔过她的伤口，听到他喉底的低吟，接着他拉开了她的胳膊，倚在她怀里向上凝视着她，呼吸粗重。

他的唇齿被血染红，在月色中闪着微光，两人视线相交时，彼此的鲜血深深渗透进他们的身体，赫敏感觉一波魔力轰然撞入她眼中。

她跌坐在地，心中满是惊惶。这并不痛苦，但出乎她的意料，没人跟她说过会有这样的情形。这不正常，吸血鬼转变时不会出现这种状况。

有那么一瞬，她以为自己瞎了，发出一声尖叫，但紧接着绚丽的色彩涌进她的视野，发光的七彩细流中交织着轻盈的金银飘带。她看见这一切在她周遭，环绕着她的身体，也环绕着他。她看见卷须状的橙色光芒连接着她和哈利。

 _别怕……_ 哈利的声音在她脑海中回荡。

竟是由 _他_ 来安慰她，简直叫人难以置信。

门那边有了动静，像是鼓动羽翼的沙沙声，跟着是教堂颂诗般的高亢鸣唱。整幅魔法景象被罩进一片红金相间的光影中，亮得令人眩目。

赫敏闭上眼睛，搂紧了哈利。她惶恐而茫然，无法理解。

一下心跳之后，一滴银色的魔法落在哈利身上，迸发成明亮的白光，与他们周身的光芒交相辉映。

充盈全身的魔法暖流让她吃了一惊。一抹蓝光停留她身上，向她腹部收束汇集，然后她觉得肚皮上有什么猛拽了一下。

当一缕晦暗污浊的雾气离开她躯体时，她叫出声来，只觉体内有隐隐的撕裂感，却并不疼痛。

她讶然注视着这场魔法表演，看见那灵体连接在一根长长的烟柱上，源头怎么也看不真切。它离开她的身体，像被人召唤一样飞速冲出了房间，如同一个急于逃命的活物。她看看自己，发现她的身体散发着宝石般纯净的蓝光，她怀里的哈利也罩在一层亮丽的紫光中。

疲倦感终于压倒了她，她听见一声尖叫，也许是罗恩，也许是威克多尔。这很难说，她脑海中的一切都天旋地转，仿佛淹没在水底。她感觉哈利绷紧了身躯，因为某种无声的折磨痛苦地弓起背。她用力抱住他，却抵不过四肢、眼睛和头脑中的沉沉倦意。很快，突然其来的黑暗就笼罩了她的意识。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 塞米拉密斯(Semiramis)，传说中的亚述女王，以美貌、智慧和淫荡著称，在但丁的《神曲》中被打入惩罚淫邪者的第二层地狱。原文“色莫海格(Semirhage)”是罗伯特·乔丹《时光之轮》中的人物，疑为作者笔误。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 记得吗？我曾许诺保持赫敏的吸血症和哈利的……人类身份。许诺依然有效。没有任何改变。  
> ::呜咽::


	41. 第四十章 脱胎换骨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让大家久等了，希望你们不会杀了我。::脸红:: 但是我回来啦，就像我答应过的一样！两章连更。^_^  
> 故事尾声日益临近，我也觉得很伤感，尤其舍不得Tome Raider（她一向非常出色，在我写作本文的过程中对启发良多。::热烈拥抱她::），还有LJ上一直如此支持我的亲们。你们都是最好的读者。

_她在害怕。_

在体内漫溢的千万种感观间，哈利觉察到了她的情绪。

他无法动用那些在他周遭扰动的魔力，也无法伸手抱住她，只能聚集起最后一丝力气溜进她的意识抚慰她。

_别怕……_

她脸上现出迷茫之色，旋即，爆发的歌唱、色彩和光影淹没了整个魔法场景，舞动着，靠近着。

他无法再透视那片魔力的紊流，但他感觉她用胳膊环抱着他，把他搂得更紧，她情绪里充斥的犹疑不安正试图冲破厚重的屏蔽。

那魔力源越靠越近，一缕银色从中流溢而出，触碰上他脖颈被咬破的皮肤。

那感觉像是液体滴落在他的皮肤上，抚慰人心的温暖，沁人心脾的清凉，一切一切的美好由触碰点涌过他的身体，漾向赫敏，席卷了她的全身。

这过程没有痛苦，但那魔力太强了，充盈着他的躯体，让他几近爆炸。他难以承受，也不知道他的身体正如何应付。但他的视力还在，于是他目瞪口呆地注视着，看着魔力的细流从赫敏体内抓住了什么，猛拽出来，直到它消失在场景之外。

他喘息着，他的体力已经到了极限。他为赫敏担心，却又对那魔力坚信不疑，两种情绪拉扯着将他抛进混沌的漩涡。

赫敏的胳膊松开了，她的意识也从他怀抱中滑了出去。没等他惶恐地呼喊她的名字，魔力就在他体内炸开，令他坠入无意识的安眠之中。

*

坐在囚笼铁栅后的耶希敏身形一滞，感觉一股陌生的力量荡过身体。那力量又向外漾开，仿佛石子落入池水激起的涟漪。这感觉很奇怪，难以言喻，或许她本该担心，特别是她还知道这种情况并不简单。可她非但没有不安，也不觉惊惶，实际上，在那一瞬她只觉得温暖而安心，腹中的饥渴消失了，取而代之的是一种惬意的平静。

她闭上眼睛，忘记了她身陷囹圄，忘记了她已数日不曾进食，忘记了她的“兄弟”已经为他人所允诺的力量而舍弃了对她的忠诚。

这种感觉很熟悉，她以前也曾体验过，只是想不起是什么时候。

几下心跳之后，那种舒适感消失了，她又回到了牢笼中，地窖的地面上遍布尸首，个个都被撕开了喉咙。

饥渴变得难以承受，她转开眼睛不去看那血泊。她能闻到死亡的气息，虽然死亡的调味能令鲜血品尝起来更加甜美，但吸血鬼们仍希望自己所饮下的血液来自活体。

她抬眼望去，看见三位上古长老怔怔立在她的牢笼前，挑着眉面面相觑，然后一起把目光转向了她。

不管她感觉到的是什么，他们一定也都感觉到了，看他们脸上的表情，似乎是想向她寻求解释。

“喂，别都看我啊。”她哑声道。

“到底是怎么回事？”丹达拉厉声问道，她踢开脚旁一具尸体，那尸体朝囚笼边滚了过去。“你做了什么？”

耶希敏冷笑一声。“我什么都没做！我就待在这个该死的笼子里，你觉得我能做什么？”

“别跟我耍花招，耶希敏。怎么耍还是我教你的呢！”

耶希敏怒目而视。“那你倒说说我在耍什么花招啊，母亲大人？我可是等不及想知道呢！”

“情况不简单，”涅蓓特肃然道，“是魔法。古老的魔法。历史比我们还要悠久……”

哈法尼面容凝重。“悠久得有如生命本身。”

耶希敏转转眼珠。“你们用这种口气说话的时候，我总是浑身难受。现在都什么年代了，谁还会用这种口气说话啊？”

丹达拉怒视着她。“我只知道，你和这事脱不了关系。”

耶希敏也渐渐恼火起来。“别再扯着我不放了行吗？你才是这整件事的幕后黑手。这难道不是你计划的一部分吗？”

丹达拉眼中精芒一闪。“不可能—— _他_ 不可能……”她声音低了下去，咬牙道，“老实交代你都干了什么，我就饶你一命。”

耶希敏呆呆地盯了她好一阵子。

_饶我一命？饶我 **一命** ？_

**_说什么鬼话！_ **

她心中愈发恼火。丹达拉竟以为她会接受死亡威胁，好像她的吸血鬼生命全在丹达拉掌握之中。丹达拉从未对耶希敏有过如此支配力。哪怕当年耶希敏还是年轻吸血鬼时，丹达拉也该知道她无法恐吓耶希敏就范，什么威胁都没用，死亡也不行。

“我会把你的所作所为都告诉他们，丹达拉，”她说着，把视线投向涅蓓特和哈法尼，“我会告诉他们你是怎么任由神谕操纵你做出它所希望的举动。我会告诉他们你是怎么对权力如饥似渴，为此不惜分裂我们的社会，还有你是怎么利用坚纽斯，让他把灵魂卖给你的侄孙。我会告诉他们你是怎么扣押我，要我加入你那小小的夺权游戏，因为你非常清楚你无法独自窃取涅蓓特和哈法尼手中的权柄。我会告诉他们你已经为此秘密筹划了二十多年！”

丹达拉愤怒地向耶希敏呲出獠牙。“你竟敢这么说？你作为吸血鬼的这条命都是我给你的！你怎么敢背叛我——”

另外两位上古长老似乎吃了一惊。丹达拉对他们隐瞒了很多很多事情。虽然此时此刻，涅蓓特和哈法尼仍可选择视其为耶希敏诋毁一位上古吸血鬼的一面之词，但有人企图篡夺她份外权力的指控是他们无法轻易放过的。

“这是真的吗，丹达拉？”涅蓓特平静地问。

丹达拉双唇紧抿，压下了冲天怒火。“一派胡言。”

耶希敏嗤之以鼻。“哈利·波特手里有相关的预言。去亲眼看看吧，然后让守望者问问神谕，它第一次透露那个预言是什么时候，透露给了谁。”向神谕发问并非儿戏。神谕不是个大度的灵体，如果有人胆敢向它寻求答案，就必须知道如何问出正确的问题，也必须准备好承受答案带来的后果；正因如此，神谕主动传达的预言不仅强大，也很危险。耶希敏继续说了下去：“等你们验证了事实，再去趟档案馆，让我们在魔法部的联络人帮你们查一查。我们的联络人能干得很。不然你们以为丹达拉 _还有我_ 是怎么发现赫敏是最后的时间转换者的？如果他们能查出这事，也就能查出汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔的血统。你们会发现他和萨拉查·斯莱特林有血缘关系。”

“萨拉查？”哈法尼眼中现出恍然之色，“丹达拉的异母兄弟？”

“这个家族的血管里流淌着对权力的渴望。”耶希敏答道。她乘胜追击。

“那些都不能把我和这场吸血鬼叛乱扯上关系。坚纽斯有他自己的想法——”

“你们可以问问那些食死徒……还活着的那些——问问纳吉尼跟着他们所谓的伏地魔大人多久了。”耶希敏继续道。

哈法尼的眉头愈发紧蹙。“纳吉尼？丹达拉的魔宠？”

“是啊。丹达拉让纳吉尼跟在伏宝宝身边看着他，向她通报她那野心勃勃的侄孙的近况。如今纳吉尼已经在伏地魔身边潜伏八年了。丹达拉一直对此密切关注——”

“别装得好像你对这件事一点兴趣都没有！”丹达拉叫道，“你也没少插手！你勾结那个保加利亚人——”

“哦，拜托……威克多尔·克鲁姆是西弗勒斯·斯内普拉进来的，而斯内普从一开始就是邓布利多的间谍。当你杀害我的血亲时，就给了 _斯内普_ 机会去做他必须做的事——暗中策划对付伏地魔。而我所做的只是本能反应。我确信伏地魔阵营杀害了我的血亲，我要复仇。”

“你是个骗子，耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔，”丹达拉嘶声道，“你比任何人都更清楚那个预言。你看见了相互纠缠的命运。你和我一样想推动它！”

“我只是迎接了命运给我的挑战。我也下棋，但遵守棋盘上的规矩。我没有出千耍诈，没有趁人不备挪动棋子——而 _你_ 恰恰是这么做的，瞧瞧现在怎么样？你的做法反而令预言自我实现，它最终照神谕的希望，而不是 _你的_ 希望进行。使赫敏转变的人不是我，而是你。不是我操纵了坚纽斯。不是我支持了诱导者，也不是我磨练了执杖者。做这一切都是你。”

“是你让赫敏去找哈利。你知道哈利和伏地魔将成为预言中的最后两个角色！”

“我当然知道，我当然希望哈利获胜，不管他在预言是什么角色。不管怎么说，我并不知道他会不会赢，但是 _你_ 掌握了伏地魔，并决意要充分利用他。我当然不会袖手旁观，听任你在吸血鬼族群里挑起混乱。我在这件事里并非没有发言权。我是伊希斯女巫会会长，而伊希斯女巫会数千年来一直维护着人类和吸血鬼之间的平衡。这是我的职责。而你？你想要的只是权力而已。”

丹达拉低吼一声，攥紧了拳头。

耶希敏面不改色，压下唇角胜利的微笑。“这又是为了什么呢，丹达拉？我们的社会并不奉行民主，但主导打破吸血鬼诅咒一事的吸血鬼必将获得巨大的影响，以及力量。要控制这股力量，你需要像我这样有能力的人。等你聚集起忠实的吸血鬼信徒，掌握了足够的力量，等你彻底摧毁女巫会数千年来守护的人类和吸血鬼间的平衡，你就会除掉涅蓓特和哈法尼。这不就是你的计划吗？”

丹达拉猛地转向另外两位上古长老。“我 _决不会_ ——”

“哦，住口吧，丹达拉，”涅蓓特轻声说，“你一有机会就会砍下我们的脑袋。”

“涅蓓特和哈法尼可以查证我说的每一句话。”耶希敏不紧不慢地继续道，“但愿你们不会觉得我撒谎了。我可没兴趣上断头台。托福，我还想再活个起码一千年呢。”

“你为什么不一开始就告诉我们？”哈法尼蹙眉问道。

耶希敏笑了起来，她本以为这个问题的答案应该非常明显。“我知道有情况，但并不确定问题出在谁身上。最初我以为只是坚纽斯，但随后我意识到有人在背后指使他……我花了些时间才发现这一点。我想我可能会希望坚纽斯的主人就是伏地魔，但那说不通。坚纽斯决不会听从一个人类的命令。在背后指使他的一定另有其人……一定是个 _吸血鬼_ 。我一直拒绝接受这种可能性，但很久以后，我终于不得不承认事实……幕后黑手一定在你们中间。一定是上古长老之一。我不确定是谁，也许我本该想到是丹达拉……可也怪不得我努力想证明并非如此。这五百年来，丹达拉对我关照有加……以她自己的方式。再说，要是我打算指控你们中的任何人，都需要有确凿证据，你不觉得吗？”

丹达拉连连摇头，转向她的同僚。“你们肯定不会相信她这种半真半假的谎言吧！”

“令人不安的半真半假啊，”涅蓓特说，“假如刚才你的阴谋得逞，那她所说的一切都会变成事实。”

耶希敏怔了一下。涅蓓特说的是：“ _假如刚才你的阴谋得逞……_ ”

_那就表示丹达拉失败了？可他们是怎么知道的？_

“神谕之言不可曲解，”涅蓓特继续道，“丹达拉，你都这把年纪了，本该对此心知肚明。你的角色最初就已注定。哪怕你骗自己相信汤姆·里德尔可能成为你希望他成为的人——因为他或许可以与哈利·波特互换角色，但神谕不是这样解读的。不管汤姆是否做了你希望他做的事，哈利·波特依然完成了他的使命。”

丹达拉既愤怒又沮丧，看样子随时会发作。

“等等，”耶希敏说，“原谅我才五百岁见识浅薄，可你说丹达拉失败了是什么意思？汤姆·里德尔死了吗？哈利·波特干掉他了？”

哈法尼耸耸肩。“我们不知道汤姆·里德尔是否已死，也不知道哈利·波特是否杀了他，但我们刚才感觉到的那波魔力……”

“你是说，那古老的魔法？”

哈法尼点点头。“汤姆·里德尔无法施展它。他没有……施展那魔法的 _心肠_ 。”

耶希敏注视着他们，忽然明白了那“古老的魔法”是什么。

_悠久得有如生命本身……_

“无论如何，”哈法尼嗓音柔滑如丝，“上一次我们感觉到同样的魔法，是在汤姆·里德尔第一次倒台的时候。那是什么时候的事了？二十年前？也许还要久……”

耶希敏惊叹一声，终于想了起来。“是二十一年前。神谕说那魔法出自戈德里克山谷，由一名女子所施……”

只要查阅魔法部的档案记录，很容易就能找出曾在那座巫师小镇的古屋里居住过的是谁。毕竟，那家人的死亡是整个巫师界热议的话题。

莉莉、詹姆曾和哈利在那个家里生活了一年，就在那个被称为伏地魔的人杀死他们之前。

_或者说，企图杀死他们之前。_

“古老的魔法……”耶希敏讶然道，“哈利·波特成功了，你输了，丹达拉。你不会得到你想要的力量。现在你又会有什么下场呢？”

丹达拉想说什么，但涅蓓特打断了她。“那是我们要决定的。”

丹达拉嘴角抽搐，但她表现出的情绪也就仅此而已了。

哈法尼转向耶希敏。“若你所言属实，那你也将和我们一同决定丹达拉的命运。”

耶希敏丝毫不掩饰自己的惊讶。看丹达拉的表情，她和耶希敏一样被惊呆了。

“这绝对不能接受！”丹达拉叫道。

“谁说的？”哈法尼挑眉问道。

丹达拉顿时意识到，此刻掌握她的命运不仅是哈法尼和涅蓓特，或许也有耶希敏。

直到那一刻，耶希敏才明白 _为什么_ 她所在社会的上古长老们从未滥用他们的权力。掌权者之间也有相互制衡。平衡倾斜时，会有像她这样的人出面揭露，于是丹达拉之流不得不做出解释。当解释不能令人满意的时候……

_老话说得好：有人会掉脑袋。_

跻身上古长老之列不仅仅意味着千年的寿命，就好比作为女巫会主宰者的意义不仅仅在于担任女巫会会长。

_或者兄弟会会长。或者……_

耶希敏也不知道拉美西斯血亲会的巴兹尔·西吉斯蒙德会不会为他在这场战争中扮演的角色付出应有的代价。她不悦地意识到有可能不会。他站了队，但他这么做仍是出自丹达拉的授意。遵循上古长老的意愿行事不会受到多少惩罚。巴兹尔将被判缓刑，察看时间也许会长达两百年，但也就到此为止了。

_没关系……至少现在我知道他不可信任了。_

涅蓓特隔着铁栅小心打量着她，嘴角勾起一抹微笑。“你需要先从这笼子里出来。”

 _还用说嘛，大侦探。_ “求之不得。”

她和哈法尼对视一眼，哈法尼点点头。

“这里没地方处置丹达拉的……问题。到我府邸去吧，那里舒服些，你说呢，丹达拉？”

丹达拉没有回答。

“我们把耶希敏从牢里弄出来，就离开这个地窖回去。我们不会伤害这些人类。没那个必要。我说的都听明白了吧？”他目光扫过在场所有人，不仅仅停留在丹达拉身上。

耶希敏觉得她还能忍住。“等到了你府上，我需要吃点东西，哈法尼。我几天没进食了。”

哈法尼眼中闪过某种近似不悦的神情，有那么一瞬，耶希敏心想她是不是太冒失了，但哈法尼的视线很快投向了丹达拉，于是耶希敏意识到哈法尼和涅蓓特已经站在她这边了。

她悄悄掩住满意的微笑。

显然，形势正逐渐好转。

*

她的鲜血有着任何东西都无法比拟的独特滋味——这是漫长等待后迎来的美好，如同多年苦楚后得偿的承诺，抑或是在刺骨寒风中长途跋涉后，家里温暖干燥的炉火。那味道很甜美——像寒冷冬夜中的温暖红酒，又像是庆祝胜利的黄油啤酒。那就是他所冀求的一切，而他却不自知，直到那一刻。

那是一段令人难忘的记忆，但他不确定那意味着什么。

他睁开双眼，映入眼帘的是一间火把照亮的地窖，感觉晕头转向。

他随即意识到他正躺在一张极松软的床上，但手腕脚踝上都铐着锁链。这种舒适与束缚并存的状态让他很是迷惑。

他知道他有很多事情要担心，但他的思绪懒洋洋地漂流着，很难集中在应该首先关注的问题上。

他注视着房间天花板那粗糙的石面，眨着眼努力恢复自己的感知。

他咽了口唾沫，觉得喉咙发干。他需要水。

一张脸闯进了他的视线。是个男人，面容异常熟悉。哈利花了一会儿时间，终于想起了男人的名字。

“安布罗斯。”

安布罗斯唇边绽开一抹微笑。“很高兴你还记得我。你感觉怎么样，哈利？”

“渴死了。”

安布罗斯眼中现出种若有所思的神色，他明显踌躇了片刻，才点点头转身去旁边的桌上拿东西。

过了一会儿，安布罗斯端着个杯子回来了，杯盖上还戳着根吸管。

哈利想坐起来，却发觉自己太虚弱了，无力起身。安布罗斯帮了他一把，又在他背后垫了枕头，让他能靠得舒服点。

安布罗斯把杯子放进他手里，哈利低头畅饮。那水清冽提神，他的意识几乎立刻恢复了清醒。

“你还记得发生了什么吗？”安布罗斯问。

哈利停顿一下，努力拼凑起记忆的碎片。“我杀了伏地魔。”

安布罗斯点点头。“是的。”

“赫敏还好吗？罗恩呢？还有大家？”

安布罗斯略一迟疑，哈利的心剧跳了一下。要不是安布罗斯很快就开口了，他一定会喘不上气来。

“赫敏正在康复。罗恩没事。唐克斯和莱姆斯也都很好……”

哈利一听就知道对方没完全说实话。“他们怎么了？出什么——”

“他们都活着，哈利，”安布罗斯轻声打断他，“他们会没事的。我们找到赫敏的时候，她正遭受某种痛苦，那情形把我们都吓坏了，因为我们不确定那到底是什么症状，但埃琳娜脑子灵光，提出给她注射二硫化铁，提升她的力量。很有效。赫敏会没事的。她正在痊愈。”

哈利抿紧双唇，眨眼克制住安布罗斯的消息在他心中掀起的不安。“你们给她注射了血吗啡？”

安布罗斯似乎大为惊讶。

“怎么，你以为我不知道吸血鬼毒品吗？”哈利问道，平静中蕴着怒火。他自己都不确定他是在发谁的火。就他所知，他也许是在气恼自己，气恼赫敏被置于如此境地：为了让她活下去，他们竟不得不为她注射麻醉剂。“我很了解你们的毒品文化。”他嘶声道。他感觉意识有些飘忽，安布罗斯却没有阻止他继续说下去。“血吗啡——吸血鬼海洛因。恶魔尘——硫化银粉末。X2——吸血鬼迷幻药，液态。红冰——吸血鬼冰毒……”

他任思绪飘散，垂下脑袋，挫败地用戴着镣铐的手抓住头发。他深呼吸着镇定心神，随即感觉有只手按了按他的肩膀。

“会没事的，”安布罗斯说，“我们给她注射的是医用剂量……至少，是尽可能接近医用标准。我们只能这么做，效果很好，谢天谢地。别担心她会上瘾。不会那样的。不管怎么说，我想象不出赫敏会吸食恶魔尘或者红冰，你呢？”

哈利抬起头，微微笑了一下。“不，我想不会。只是我——我现在有点晕……罗恩还好吗？唐克斯和莱姆斯呢？”

“唐克斯和莱姆斯都很好。莱姆斯狼人化了，受了些伤，但他会好起来的。唐克斯还在阿兹卡班维持秩序。罗恩一般……”安布罗斯叹了口气，“乔治·韦斯莱生命垂危，而弗雷德·韦斯莱……终于在沉睡中去世了。”

哈利一句话都说不出来，只能闭上眼睛忍住泪水的刺痛。弗雷德已经昏迷不醒很久了，他的去世早在大家意料之中，但无论如何，他仍是战争的死难者。乔治会随他的双胞胎兄弟而去吗？还有多少人死去？还有多少人身负重伤？“战斗呢？结束了吗？”

“在大部分地方结束了，”安布罗斯肃然道，“食死徒们没能攻占那些重点目标，这要感谢你的摄神取念术。我们严阵以待迎接他们的袭击，反而打了他们一个措手不及。他们再没能发起有组织的进攻。伏地魔一死，大部分吸血鬼和狼人就退出了战斗，但还有一小撮顽固分子和在逃的食死徒混在一起，四处制造混乱。一切尚未完全结束。他们引发了一些零星的骚乱，但已经是穷途末路。傲罗指挥部和打击手部门发表了声明，说他们能够控制局势，他们也确实正着手此事。兄弟会和女巫会仍有几个小组在外活动，围剿残余的吸血鬼和独立狼群。骚乱应该再过一天就能平息。”

哈利眉头紧锁。“我昏迷了多久？”

“二十四小时。不久。”

哈利点点头，闷声道：“为什么我被铐在床上？倒不是说我一定不喜欢这样，可那也要看情况……”

安布罗斯露出疲惫的微笑。“啊，这是这种情况下的标准程序。不是针对你个人的。”

“这种情况下……什么意思？”

“嗯，哈利，意思就是你被咬了，你在圣芒戈特别伤害科，而我是你的引导者。”

*

赫敏醒来时，映入眼帘的是熟悉的丝绸棺材衬里，有那么一瞬，她感觉和在格里莫广场的其他夜晚并无二致，但随后记忆如飓风一般扑面而来，她睁大了眼睛就想跳出棺材。

她匆忙间几乎把棺材盖从铰链上扯下来，却不料两只有力的手攥住了她的肩膀，把她牢牢按住。

她最初的本能反应就是大肆宣泄，伸展尖牙，发出愤怒的嘶嘶声，但一个安抚人心的声音透过她的惶恐触动了她的理智，然后她意识到自己正被埃琳娜搂着，那个悦耳的女声顿时有了解释。

“你得冷静下来， _chica_[1]。放松。嘘……”

赫敏振作精神，吸气，然后呼气。渐渐地，周围的环境愈发明朗。她不在格里莫广场。她是在别人家里，所罗门在附近徘徊，显得极度焦虑。

她一点都没浪费时间。“哈利在哪？”

没等所罗门出声，埃琳娜就插嘴道：“你感觉怎么样？哪里疼？虚弱吗？”

赫敏蹙起眉头，不耐烦道：“不。我觉得很好，现在能不能请你告诉我——”

“很好，”埃琳娜说，“你可能需要再补一剂二硫化铁，但至少现在我们知道这没造成什么不良反应——”

赫敏回忆着那个化学名，理智渐渐占了上风。“等等，你刚才说二硫化——你们给我注射了 **毒品** ？所罗门——”

所罗门缩在埃琳娜背后，一副恨不能消失在空气里的样子。

“是医用剂量，”埃琳娜打断她，略微用力按住她的肩膀，“你需要它。要不是它，你怕是醒不过来，也不会止血。二硫化铁对你就像肾上腺素对人类一样有效——哪怕你不省人事，也能提升你的力量。”

“我真怕你会死。”所罗门插嘴道，语调里多少带着歉意。

她心里荡过一阵莫名的恼怒。“我是个吸血鬼，所尔。我不会死的——”

“你不知道你当时是什么模样。”埃琳娜说，“不是所罗门的错。是我决定给你注射血吗啡的。没人确定什么能杀死一个吸血鬼什么不能， _chica_ 。原谅我们不想冒险。”

赫敏攥住棺材边，怒火已经到了爆发的边缘。

“这股火气是药物引起的。”埃琳娜继续道。她没再费事多做解释。

 _说得好像我还需要别人来解释我为什么发火似的。_ “告·诉·我·哈·利·在·哪，”她咬着牙催促，“说啊。”

埃琳娜叹息道：“他在圣芒戈。”

终于，有答案了。“特别伤害科？”

埃琳娜点点头。

赫敏咽了口唾沫，心中内疚和宽慰交织着，百味杂陈。

_我转变了他……哦天哪，我转变了他！_

_他还活着。这才是最重要的。_

_可我不知道我把他变成了什么……他还是我所认识的那个哈利吗？或者我把他变成了一个疯狂残暴的吸血鬼……？_

赫敏把脸埋在掌心里。“哦，天哪……”当她将怀中奄奄一息的他转变的时候，根本来不及细想。如今，安坐在这个陌生的房间里，她开始意识到她的行为造成的真实影响。哈利将会成为吸血鬼。他将会渴望鲜血，只能在在夜幕下行走。她甚至无法想象巫师界将会怎样看待他，哪怕他依然保留了本心。他是杀了伏地魔，可哈利·波特的吸血鬼身份将带来什么？她不确定在巫师界众人的眼中，他的功绩能否洗脱身为黑暗生物的污名。

_他想要的是平凡人生，我却把那也从他身上剥夺走了。_

赫敏眨眼强忍泪水。“他醒了吗？”

埃琳娜和所罗门对视一眼。

还是埃琳娜回答了她：“我们上一次检查的时候，他还没醒。我们隔一段时间就会重新检查一次，但从他失去意识到现在，已经二十四小时了。”

赫敏怔住了。她不知道这意味着什么。

_二十四小时？_

常人在血液交换后几小时内就会转变。二十四小时是观察期……

她感觉胃往下一沉，眼中盈满了泪水。“你——你确定他还活……会复活吗？我之前从没——从没转变过任何人。我可能——也许我弄错了……”

埃琳娜无助地望向所罗门，终于，所罗门迈步上前。

“我不是很确定——”他停下来，改口道，“罗恩努力解释了，但他和大家一样迷惑。他早些时候来过。他正替班……”

“所罗门，求求你。”赫敏用眼神恳求着他。她觉得现在她承受不了任何跑题了。她需要答案。

所罗门明白了。“哈利没有死。他——他 _曾经_ ，曾经死了几个小时，但他们给他检查了指标，他已经感染了 _veneficus_ ，所以他们把他转移到特别伤害科，然后……他又开始活过来了。他又有了心跳，开始呼吸，开始……但他没醒，体内仍携带 _veneficus_ 。没人能解释发生了什么。我们都觉得你 _确实_ 转变了他，但肯定受了某些影响，就是在福克斯——”

“福克斯？福克斯怎么了？”

所罗门不安地注视着她。“你不记得了？罗恩说就在你转变哈利之后，福克斯赶到了。它把泪洒在哈利的伤口上。我发誓，罗恩说你亲眼看着它发生的！”

赫敏的大脑以吸血鬼的效率加速飞转起来，快得头都隐隐作痛。她不记得福克斯，但她记得很多事情，这情形让谜题愈发难解。

“我想到他身边去。”她说着，用词很是斟酌。如果她强要所罗门带她去见哈利，埃琳娜可能会宣布她是个语无伦次的疯子，阻止她出行。实际上，埃琳娜听到她的声明时，脸色也不太好看。或许她得表现得更弱势一些。“希望有人带我去圣芒戈，拜托了，这样我才能跟他的医生谈谈，跟他的引导者谈谈……他们给他找了谁？”

“安布罗斯在照顾他，免费服务。”所罗门说。

赫敏不禁露出揶揄的微笑。“那是自然。”

埃琳娜显得困惑不解。

“奥西里斯兄弟会想把赫敏从女巫会挖走。”所罗门解释道。

“啊。”埃琳娜会意地点了点头。

“把这件事弄清楚对我很重要。”赫敏继续说了下去，感觉自己虽然两腿发软，却还不至于绊倒，完全可以跨出棺材。没人来帮她。没有人敢。“我想知道是怎么回事，还有哈利为什么没醒过来。行吗？”她又极是礼貌地补充了一句，她的恳求终于起了作用。

埃琳娜阴沉的表情有所松动，叹了口气。“我去给你们找两个巫师来，这样就能幻影移形了。”

“开车也行。”

埃琳娜朝她苦笑一下。“我去给你们找巫师来。”她离开房间后，所罗门走近了赫敏的棺材。

他握住她的手，用拇指摩挲着她的手背，目不转睛地凝视着她，像是在确认她是否真的没问题。

赫敏不禁感激他的关怀。“我没事。”

他抿了抿嘴，微微收紧了握着她的手。“我还以为我连你也要失去了。”

记起吕西安，她的心痛苦地纠结起来。“对不起，”她低语着，眨眼忍住泪水，“对不起，我没能保护他。”

“赫敏……不是你的错。如果有错，我们都有责任，但是……我们真的要在自怨自艾的路上走下去吗？我们前方还有无尽的生命旅程。你真的要背负着愧疚生活吗？吕西安会为此诅咒我们俩的。”

一滴泪水滚落下来，她用手背拭去泪水，挤出一抹浅浅的微笑。“他是会这样，不是吗？他一定会——”

这一切太过沉重。强烈的情感纷至沓来，令她应接不暇。吕西安的死，哈利的转变，还有其他种种情感负担，终于将她彻底淹没。泪水夺眶而出，她弯下腰把脸埋进双掌间，低声呜咽起来。所罗门把她揽进怀里，她不时听见他抽鼻子的声音。

有人分担痛苦也是一种安慰，几分钟后，赫敏感觉心中的悲恸稍减。她抬起眼，用手指胡乱抹去泪水。“吕西安的遗体……”

“在魔法部太平间。是哈利……哈利带他回来的。”

她点点头。

门开了，埃琳娜走近屋来，紧随其后的是罗恩。见他行色匆匆、面带忧伤，赫敏一下紧张起来。

“罗恩！”他上前就紧紧抱住了她，让她心下一惊。他拥抱她的时间比平日要久了些，那股绝望的劲头和他松手时眼中的悲伤都在述说着什么。她认出了那悲伤背后的本源：丧亲之痛。“哦，罗恩……”

他的微笑有些生硬，但她能看出他很感激她的关怀，他知道她明白了。他摇摇头，像是告诉她这可以晚点再说。此刻，他送来的是更紧急的消息。“哈利醒了。”

“醒了”也可能有很多不同的意思。“他……他神志清醒吗？”

罗恩点点头。

她趁着自己还没失去勇气，脱口问出了下一个问题。“他生我的气吗？”

罗恩有点迷茫地看着她。

她摇摇头。“没事。”

他注视她片刻，才对她说他会在外面等她做准备。所罗门跟着他走了出去，埃琳娜拽出一个旅行包，看着很是眼熟。赫敏只能猜想所罗门之前已经帮她收拾了一些衣物带来。

她没几分钟就准备好和罗恩一起幻影移形。唐克斯也来了，她会带上所罗门。

唐克斯拉住她的手，轻握了一下以示安慰。

赫敏感激地朝她笑了笑。

埃琳娜领着他们走上一段楼梯，赫敏意识到他们是在一栋大厦顶部，埃琳娜在伦敦的家是一套三层的楼顶公寓。风很大，却安静，俯瞰着市区。哪怕是在大规模战斗后，也很难想象巫师世界正处于动荡之中。

赫敏能看见几架直升机飞过，有些机身上喷着麻瓜新闻频道的标识。她还看到了成群骑扫帚的巫师，但似乎没有一个麻瓜关注他们。

“记忆注销员们昨天就开始连轴转了，”罗恩淡淡地说，“魔法部派出了全部人手施放误导咒。”

她看着飞来飞去的巫师，感到阵阵紧迫感。

“准备好了？”罗恩的提问把她从沉思中拉了回来。

她点点头，抓紧了罗恩的长袍。

下一秒，她感觉肚脐上有什么猛拽了一下，罗恩已经带着她幻影移形去往圣芒戈。

*

哈利思索着安布罗斯刚告诉他的情况，努力回忆着他在里德尔府虚脱后发生的事。到处都是魔法，还有她。他感觉她紧紧抱着他，看到她流泪，听到歉意的低语。

“赫敏转变了我。”

安布罗斯似乎琢磨了一下他说的话。“我敢打赌，原本计划是这样的。她咬了你，然后让你吸了她的血。”

哈利让自己慢慢接受这些消息。奇怪的是，作为吸血鬼，他并没有感觉到多少不同。比方说，他并不觉得自己非鲜血不想饮用，他现在手里还端着那杯水，他之前刚从里面喝过水。甚者还感觉很提神呢。

他掀开杯盖，想看看杯子里到底是不是水。

那水清洌而冰凉。

他眉毛打成了结，用舌头在嘴里扫了一圈，寻找着他的尖牙。他不太确定他是不是感觉到它们了。他的犬齿似乎略微突出，但也可能它们一直就比常人尖一点，以前他从没留意过，所以也不好说……它们 _有可能_ 是尖牙，但只靠感觉真的很难确定。

“好吧，我不是个合格的吸血鬼，对吧？”他沉默片刻后说，“我不吸血，尖牙也不明显……还有什么？白天睡不着觉？”

安布罗斯交叉双臂抱在胸前，叩着手指，沉默许久才道：“你胳膊感觉怎么样，哈利？”

“很痛。”

“我想也是。它二十四小时前断了三个地方。我们没给你用生骨灵，或者任何类似的东西。你的伤口自己痊愈了。连一点疤都没留下。”安布罗斯顿了顿，“你是否注意到你没戴着你的眼镜？”

哈利下意识抬手去摸脸，好像不亲手摸过就没法确定似的。

安布罗斯继续道。“你已经感染了 _veneficus_ ，但你不是 _不死者_ 。你还有心跳，有呼吸，而显然，你没有嗜血渴望。你要求的第一样东西是水。我不知道你是否注意到了，但这里坐着个人类。”

听了安布罗斯的话，哈利被催眠般转向他所指的方向。那“人类”是个女人。她棕色的头发很浓密，身形纤细，穿着西装，普通身高。她不是那种夺人眼球的美女，但灰色的眼睛充满智慧，让哈利感觉相当有吸引力。话虽如此，他对这些细节还是有点困惑。

他回头望向安布罗斯。“我、我没注意——”

“她叫凯西。我带她过来以防万一你需要饮血。假如你成了吸血鬼，一定早就听到她的心跳，闻到她的血味了。”

哈利扭头再次注视着凯西。她笑了，显得很无害。

“你好。”他茫然道。

她致以了同样的问候。

确定了凯西是个大活人，哈利回头看着安布罗斯，低声问道：“我认识她吗？”

安布罗斯耸耸肩。“不见得。她是以赫敏为范本挑选的，这也是为了让你从她身上吸血的时候感觉舒服点。”

哈利感觉脸上发烫，坐立不安起来。

大概是注意到他的不自在，安布罗斯朝凯西点了点头，似乎在暗示她退下，她很快就离开了地窖。

安布罗斯疲惫地叹了口气。“说真的哈利，我也不知道你到底是什么。你看着像个吸血鬼，实际上却不是。我可是彻底难住了。”

哈利不知该说些什么。

安布罗斯从裤子后兜里摸出件东西。是把钥匙。他动手打开哈利身上的镣铐。

哈利没再多此一举地询问原因。

他手腕上苍白的皮肤被手铐蹭得泛红，感觉微微刺痛。“那么，我能见她吗？我是说，赫敏。”

安布罗斯点头。“只要她醒了就行。凯西会通知你的朋友们，说你已经醒了，我估计很快就会有人过来了。你想——呃——想梳梳头吗？”

 _有意思。哪怕是死后重生，我的头发仍然一团糟。_ “这里有洗手间吗？”

哈利能看出来，安布罗斯见他没有回应自己的装扮建议，正竭力做出无所谓的样子。

安布罗斯递给他一个旅行包，指了去盥洗室的路。哈利慢吞吞走了过去，感觉膝盖点发软，但还是尽力不表现出来。

哈利把自己关在点着烛光的洗手间里，朝镜内望去。

不戴眼镜就能如此清晰地看见自己的脸，让他有种超现实的感觉，镜子里那张回望着他的脸则更是陌生。

他的皮肤比往常要苍白一些，褪去了他离开德思礼家生活后有的那种健康血色，却完美得不可思议，如白蜡一般，毫无瑕疵。

他摸了摸额头，他那道著名的伤疤不见了。那道伤疤已经跟了他一辈子，他是如此熟悉它，用手指就能勾勒出它的轮廓。如果他看得更仔细点，就有种还能看到它的感觉。

他咽了口唾沫。 _结束了，波特。随它去吧……_

他转而关注起脸上的其他变化。他的眼睛很奇怪，仍是绿色的，却带上了明亮的光环。他记起吕西安的眼睛，是漂亮的紫色，就算是在死后也闪闪发亮。他想起赫敏的眼睛，当吕西安的名字从坚纽斯唇间吐出时，如此悲痛欲绝，盈满泪水。然后是所罗门的眼睛，充斥着愧疚和痛苦失落。有着什么样的眼睛并不重要，只要能被情绪感染，他们就是人类。

哈利眨了眨眼，视线转向他的嘴唇。它们比平时红润，像是刚被吻过，他咧嘴露出牙齿，发现他 _确实_ 有尖牙，虽然没有真正吸血鬼的尖牙那么明显。

_如果说我不是吸血鬼，那我又是什么呢？_

他喟叹一声，努力回忆着他杀死伏地魔后发生的事情。

他的记忆非常模糊，但如果有个冥想盆，他相信他能把情况梳理清楚。

他拧开水龙头，用凉水洗了脸，又往头发上抹了点水想把它压平，却没什么效果。

他再次注视着镜子。

水顺着他的头发滴下来，落在衬衣上。他打量着自己，看出他们给他穿的白汗衫是浆洗过的，很是笔挺。而那条睡裤恐怕是他见过的最蠢的东西。

_糖果色条纹……这是我买的吗？_

他记得不是。这是秋当搞笑礼物送给他的。

当然，要是罗恩，一定情愿挑一条搞笑睡裤，而不是一抽屉正经衣服。

他叹口气，摇摇头，抓起之前放在旁边梳妆台上的旅行包。他很高兴找到了一条牛仔裤和洗漱用品。如果他将要面临糟糕的心境，身上能拾掇得清楚点也是好的。

他继续朝包的更深处翻去，找到了一个盒子，看尺寸正好放下一根魔杖。

他微笑起来，对挚友的细心大为感激。

打开盒子后，他意识到罗恩比他预想的还要细心。

_时光荏苒，罗恩早已不再是当年的茶匙先生了。_

哈利把盒子放到一旁，轻叹一声。

_为了活下去，我们尽了一切努力……_

_现在我活下来了。_

_生活就在眼前。_

*

她找到他时，他正在地板上来回踱步。他穿着条牛仔裤，虽然看上去有点破旧，却很干净。浆过的白衬衣皱巴巴的，头发乱成一团。他是光着脚的。

他展现出的并非最佳形象，但看到他活生生站在眼前，形貌如常， _安然无恙_ ，赫敏只觉得他从没像现在这样俊美过。

她站在门口，目不转睛地注视着他，有些害怕他会因她的所作所为而气恼。

他转过身看见了她，露出爱恋的微笑。

她情绪高涨起来——体内残留的毒品让她有点站立不稳——她竭力保持的镇定一下子打破了。她冲上前扑进他的怀抱，双腿缠住他，趴在他肩头哭了起来，带着无比欣慰喃喃念着他的名字，将绵密的吻印在他脸上。

“哇，嗨……”他嗓音轻柔，全无责备，好像理解了她的需要，“没事了……现在没事了。”

他有力的拥抱令人安心，她在亲吻的间隙里说：“我害怕极了……怕你会恨我……我不能……不能让你死……”

他嘘了一声，把她放在床上，无需客套，直接吻住了她。

他的吻让她战栗，她贴着他的嘴唇发出幸福的喟叹。

当两人分开时，她深深凝视着他新生的眼睛，它们像吸血鬼的一样镶着一圈亮边，比过去更绿得惊人。他的嘴唇衬着苍白的肌肤显得更红润了，她能看出他嘴里有类似尖牙的东西。他一眼看去很像是吸血鬼，但当她触摸他的气场时，感觉既非吸血鬼也非人类。

她将手掌贴在他脸颊上，只觉入手温热。“你感觉到嗜血渴望了吗？”她轻声问。

他对她微微一笑，摇了摇头。

“在那舞厅里发生了什么，哈利？”

他叹了口气，把她搂进怀里。“我不知道。我才刚开始回忆。我看见魔力流转，但没法解释它在做什么。到处是声响和光亮，像一张细流织就的网，色彩绚烂，有银色和——”

“金色，”她接口道，“带有红色的阴影，还罩着蓝色紫色的光晕……”

他退开一点注视着她。“你看见了。”

她不太确定。“也许吧，”她轻叹一声，“也许我们看见的不是同样的东西，但是……在我们交换血液后，那景象就扑面而来。很可能是你把自己眼中的景象 _传递_ 给了我。吸血鬼和人类在转变期间以及之后的一小段时间里会形成一种暂时性联系，这很正常。传说两者中吸血鬼一方的体验较为强烈；被转变者会有一点感觉，但非常薄弱……”

“我当时知道你在害怕，”片刻后他说，“你指的就是这个吧？”

她略加思索，心里有些不安，因为这一次她也不知道问题的全部答案。“不——不全是。当坚纽斯转变我的时候，没有什么很特别的感觉。我只感觉到他的……存在，我知道如果他死了我一定会知道，但我和坚纽斯的联系并不会真正告诉我什么。转变期间我没感觉到那种联系……当然，那可能是因为当时我正忙着垂死挣扎……”

她想开个玩笑，却一点效果都没有。她在哈利眼中看到了一丝痛苦，一瞬间她就意识到，他那天夜里在她父母阁楼里所受的伤害永远都不会真正平复。她早该知道的。眼看着他死去对她同样不是件轻松的事。

“对不起，”她说，“我不是有意提起那件事。”

他嘴角勾起一抹微笑，用拇指摩挲着她的脸颊。“你心里在想什么？当你转变我的时候。”

她僵了一下，不知道他是否突然感觉到对她所作所为的气恼，于是要求得到某种解释，但她在他眼中看到的只有深深的理解，似乎询问那答案更多是为了她而不是他自己。

“我只想让你活下去。”她柔声答道。她没有更多解释，因为她知道他完全明白她的意思。

他伸手越过她，在枕头底下摸索着什么。当他缩回手时，她认出那是个魔杖匣子。看着他打开盒子露出两人的魔杖，她微笑起来。

她抓起自己的魔杖，庆幸它没被彻底损毁，这也让她很是好奇他的魔杖。“还以为老伏一定会折断你的魔杖呢。”

哈利笑笑。“他不会的，他会把它当成战利品。让它保持完整会更好，因为那就意味着他无需折断我的魔杖也能打败我。明白吗？”

她点点头，把魔杖收进外套口袋里。她抬起头时，哈利握住了她的手。从他脸上的表情，她能看出他还有名堂，但出于信任，她并不害怕，只是听任他动作。

当他将她的戒指——他们的对戒中属于她的那一枚——戴在她手指上时，她还是小小吃了一惊。

“不内疚。不后悔。”他说。

她知道他是在说她转变他的事，他是如此理解她的感受，这至今仍令她惊叹。她感激地微笑着，深爱他的善解人意。他向她亮出 _他的_ 戒指，于是轮到她拿起戒指，套进他的手指。

“不后悔。”她重复道，然后他们用一个饱含温情的吻封印了这个承诺。

“再说，”他退开一点，喘着气继续说，“我还需要你帮忙弄清楚我是什么。如果你总是郁郁寡欢，那可就麻烦了。”

她悄悄问自己，他是否真像他说的那么漫不经心。她一瞬不瞬地看着他，想知道无人能解的身份是否令他困扰。

赫敏现在也没有答案，但她答道：“你是哈利。对我来说，这就够了。”

他注视她片刻，再次露出了微笑。他一脸疲惫——简直是筋疲力尽，却无比欢喜，伸手将她揽进臂弯里。

她倚在他怀里，闭上眼睛，感受着他坚实的胸膛和有力的臂膀。她深吸着他的气息，他皮肤上有淡淡的香皂和热水的味道。她倾听着他的心跳，知道就算他已不再是人类，但他身上最重要的部分依然保持着人性，令人欣慰。她体味着他的温暖，心一点点安定下来。

她不知道她的血是否救了哈利·波特的命，但从现在起，她将再也不会憎恨她的吸血鬼身份，直到永远。

*

在苏格兰一家破酒馆的隔间里，斯内普与彼得·佩迪鲁相对而坐。透过隔间的窗户，斯内普看见羊群漫步，牧羊人懒洋洋地跟在后面。有只绵羊发出咩咩的叫声。

斯内普一手握着魔杖，另一手端着杯茶。

彼得的腿在桌子下面被魔法捆住了，手也被粘在桌面上。他浑身不自在，尽管他 _据说_ 早上才洗过澡，还是显得非常邋遢。

“安静。”斯内普用口型对彼得说。酒馆侍者围着脏兮兮的围裙，过来在他面前丢下一份传统羊倌肉饼。

食物看起来很可口，斯内普调动脸上的肌肉，勉强挤出一个近似微笑的表情。

“谢谢。”

侍者回应了一个更加生硬的“笑容”，头也不回地走开了。

_很适合我的地方。_

“想来点吗，彼得？”斯内普一边问，一边放下茶杯卷了卷袖子，动作优雅得仿佛他那不合身的麻瓜衣服有最精美的布料、最一流的剪裁。“肥美多汁啊。想要就说，我给你叫一份。”

彼得板着脸，一言不发。

“好吧，”斯内普傲慢地挑起眉毛，“你会后悔的。等进了阿兹卡班，你再想要羊倌肉饼，他们可不会有我这么好说话。”

听到这，彼得嘶声道：“你也会被送进牢里！你和我们一样，也会得到摄魂怪之吻！你用索命咒杀害了阿不思·邓布利多！”

斯内普不为所动。“已经没有摄魂怪之吻了，你这蠢货。自从黑魔王把摄魂怪招入麾下，这项制度就取消了。现在只有帷幕。不过，你已经算运气不错了，要是有可能让你多过几次帷幕，没人会手软。你的罪行和黑魔王一样罄竹难书。”

“你也会被推过那道帷幕的！别以为你能逃掉。”

“是啊。这我知道。在那之前，我们先看看魔法部是怎么安排的。如果最后闹到那一步，我也没什么可担心的。”

彼得怀疑地看着他。“你有什么阴谋……？”

斯内普嗤之以鼻，咬了几口羊倌肉饼，没有理会他的问题。

他继续吃着羊倌肉饼，偶尔，会说几句无关痛痒的话，引得彼得阵阵冷笑。

斯内普吃完了午餐，一丝不苟地用餐巾纸擦干净嘴角，突然道：“我这人爱记仇，彼得。我天性如此，一旦报复起来，下手从不留情。上一次我实施复仇的时候，詹姆·波特死于一个疯子之手，而西里斯·布莱克被监禁在阿兹卡班十二年。不幸的是，莉莉·伊万斯也被波及。而这件事，要怪你。”

彼得睁大了眼睛。“莉、莉莉……那件事你和我一样脱不了关系！”

斯内普歪歪脑袋承认了。“我并不希望发生那样的事情，不像你，你根本就不在乎。无论如何，我仍在以自己的方式赎罪。我向阿不思·邓布利多忏悔。现在我依然在忏悔。我向哈利·波特忏悔，你无法想象这么做对我来说是怎样一种诅咒。我将用我的余生偿还害死莉莉·伊万斯的罪过，可 _你_ 不会心甘情愿地为此付出代价，所以我只好代劳。”

彼得怒目而视。“这么说，你是要把我关在你的地窖里折磨我了？让我受苦，直到你觉得复仇心理得到满足？”

斯内普不以为然地摆摆手。“那样倒是刺激。我猜我会喜欢这类事情的，毕竟我向来以复仇为己任。但人们好像总是会忘记一件事——我也是个讲求实际的人。我知道我的处境。我对种种魔药和诡计了如指掌才能活到今天。我要向你复仇，彼得，但我也要 _利用_ 你。问题只是该怎么做。一两周内我们就会清楚了。不过嘛，你就别指望能活命了。无论我决定怎么做，你都 _必死无疑_ 。数着日子吧，虫尾巴。你时日无多了。”

彼得闻言脸色发白，垂眼盯着面前的桌子，像是在回顾他短暂的人生。

斯内普举杯将业已冰冷的残茶送进嘴里。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 西班牙语，姑娘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利不是个吸血鬼。那他是什么呢？请听下回分解。^_^


	42. 第四十一章 前因后果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示！！！你们读过第四十章了没？还没有的话，请点上一章。如果读过了，那就请继续吧！  
> 感谢Tome Raider，尤其是葬礼一节，要不是有她启发，我恐怕很难把它写出来。

格里莫广场的书房里，哈利两肘支住膝盖，抓着头发，满腔悲恸。他感觉到赫敏的手落在他背上，轻轻抚慰他，大概是希望能缓解他那深深的悲伤。

旁边的沙发上，罗恩同样用胳膊肘撑着膝盖，弯腰弓背。

他们一起把哈利从圣芒戈带了回来，但直到回到家中，罗恩才扶他坐下，告诉他那些噩耗。有人死去，有人负伤。

“疯眼汉”走了。阿莫斯·迪戈里也是。斯普劳特教授没能挺住。弗立维教授伤势严重。罗恩提起许多老同学的名字，还有来自霍格沃茨和布斯巴顿的学生。他们认识的魔法部职员和店铺老板。等罗恩终于列完他能记得的所有名单后，终于向哈利说起了西莫·斐尼甘。

哈利强忍着不让泪水落下来。他不能显得软弱，他不想这样。

西莫曾是他的搭档。尽管西莫在女人的问题上有些不检点，却是个忠诚可靠的傲罗。哈利固然多次救过西莫的命，但西莫也曾在无人愿意支持他的时候做他的后盾，当人人都说他“发疯”的时候，西莫对他们一笑置之，尽职尽责地帮助哈利完成那些不可能的任务。不管是在他搜寻赫敏失败后醉酒迟到时替他找借口，还是帮助哈利安然通过魔咒满天飞的战场，西莫为他打掩护的次数多得数不胜数。

“他将被追授梅林爵士团一级勋章，”罗恩静静地说，“当时西莫和迪安深入敌后，侦察到吸血鬼将从城堡东面发动空袭。迪安说他们被人发现了，西莫让迪安去警告霍格沃茨小组的其他人，而他掩护迪安穿过战场……西莫没能安全撤退，但迪安回来了，然后……女巫会吸血鬼呼叫他们的变形者，抵御了食死徒的空袭。”

哈利不知道该说什么。这样的事本也可能发生在他和罗恩身上。在那种情形下，他可能成为迪安，而罗恩也可能成为西莫……

哈利感觉赫敏收紧了揽着他的胳膊。

他花了点时间控制情绪，而后疲惫地抬起眼。“我听说了弗雷德的事。我很遗憾，哥们。”

罗恩紧抿着嘴强笑了一下，嘴角透着悲伤。“我们所有人……至少，是我们大部分人，早就对他不抱希望了。这——这么说我感觉很内疚，特别是想到乔治始终相信他总有一天会醒过来，但是当弗雷德去世时，我觉得他只是一直在等战争结束，然后他终于能放手……离去。我没事。我们大部分人很早以前就向现实妥协了，可乔治……他会比较难以接受，等他……如果他能醒来的话。卢娜正陪着他……”

哈利在罗恩眼里看到了某种超越悲伤的东西。它沉重而痛苦，但哈利说不准它是什么。不等哈利细细审视，罗恩就眨眼把它藏了起来。

罗恩继续说了下去。“现在，我们只想着乔治的事……没人说出来，但大家都感觉不好——弗雷德的死……并不像乔治的伤那么让我们挂心。可我们还能怎么做，哈利？弗雷德走了。我感觉——非常非常伤心，但乔治……他还有可能活下来。我只希望他能活下来。”

哈利已经听赫敏说过乔治的情况。他状况很不好，需要靠魔法维持呼吸，医生说就算他醒过来，可能也没法走路了。

他不会给罗恩空洞的安慰，因为他也不知道乔治是否能挺过去。

他们坐了很久，在悲伤中轻声交谈。

哈利意识到光是这周，他的所有丧服——他有很多这种衣服——就都得派上用场。他望向身旁的赫敏，她温柔地拨开他额前一缕散落的发丝。他微笑了一下，她也微笑着回应。他不禁想到，在那些早晨和下午的葬礼上，他一定会思念有她陪伴带来的安慰。她可以参加部分夜间悼念活动，但大部分仪式将会在白天举行。

_那时她正睡着……_

他不太确定为什么他会期待她没睡。他猜，在里德尔府的舞厅里见过了那些魔法，看到那黑暗不祥的事物是如何从她身上移除，让他以为她身上发生了某种改变，再加上预言提到了打破吸血鬼诅咒，所以他曾以为她将能够——

_怎么说呢……行走在光天化日之下，也许？_

她不能。他复活后的第二天早晨，他还醒着，她却熟睡在吸血鬼的沉眠之中。

他们在里德尔府的舞厅里分享的体验依然是个谜。除了他外貌的改变，没有其他迹象显示他体内发生了什么变化。赫敏尚未开始研究，但可以看出她一定会花大力气钻研。

想想伏地魔说的那些话，还有亲眼所见的魔法场景，哈利心头疑云挥之不去。斯内普一定能解释部分情况，但他至今不见踪影。

这倒也不奇怪。即便斯内普为凤凰社扮演了间谍的角色，他仍必须为邓布利多的死负责，而哈利相信斯内普不想因任何罪名进阿兹卡班服刑。一天都不想，更不要说二十年——这还得是他运气好，法庭肯“考虑减轻处罚的情节”，赫敏如是说。

他们一直从葬礼谈到回忆，很快就记起了那些充满欢笑的往事——说起时也是轻声细语。毕竟逝者仍尸骨未寒。

他书房的门开了。没有敲门声，毫无预兆，然后德拉科径自走了进来。

_就在我以为我这一天已经够惨的时候……_

哈利已经忘了德拉科，或许他内心深处某种本能的不信任让他觉得，当他回来时德拉科一定已经逃之夭夭了，然而就如赫敏所说，他心里又相信着邓布利多，因此有些希望德拉科会做出正确的决定。看到德拉科站在沙发旁，用那种漠不经心的目光注视着他，让他很不舒服。

“你想干嘛？”哈利问道。德拉科的表现超乎哈利的预期，并不意味着哈利就得突然喜欢上他。

德拉科嗤之以鼻，瞥了他一眼。“你是怎么啦？格兰杰转变了你，还是怎么着？你看着像个半吊子吸血鬼。”

哈利怒视着他。

德拉科直瞪了回去，脸色却有些发白。

“滚开，马尔福，”赫敏低声道，“我们没心情跟你罗嗦。”

“我情愿和波特单独谈谈，”德拉科说，“你可以带着你的经前综合症——哦，对了，你没有经前综合症，因为你那玩意已经不顶用啦——”

哈利决不会再让德拉科对赫敏说出这样的话。他想都没想就站了起来，紧接着德拉科就被摁在了墙上，哈利一手掐着他的喉咙，用吸血鬼化的眼睛瞪着他，亮出尖牙。

体内激增的力量令人亢奋，但他全神贯注，清楚地记得他要让德拉科明白什么道理。

德拉科看样子是吓得要尿裤子了，但哈利丝毫不觉得可笑。实际上，他满脸阴沉，气恼于他得这么大动干戈地警告德拉科。

德拉科闷哼了半天，哈利终于想起略微松动手指，接着就听赫敏和罗恩叫道：“哈利，放开他！”他这才完全松开德拉科。

哈利刚从德拉科身旁退开，德拉科就一下瘫到了地上。

“哈利！”罗恩叫道，然后大概是看见了哈利的尖牙和眼睛，他惊骇地眨了眨眼，“哦，见鬼。”

赫敏毫不惊讶。她按住他的肩，用力捏了捏。“哈利？哈利，说话啊。”

哈利能感觉到尖牙正在缩回，眼中怒火也渐渐退去。他咽了口唾沫，瞪着德拉科。他看了看自己的手，奇怪怎么这么轻轻一碰就会让德拉科趴在地上喘气。

“不许再这么做，德拉科。”他只说出这么一句话来，三双眼睛难以置信地转向他。他依然瞪着地上那家伙。“我不允许。你可以随意羞辱我，但你最好带着你的诽谤和偏见滚得离赫敏远点。这是最后一次。听到我说的话了吗？你留神听清楚了没有？”

他并不后悔对德拉科动手，虽然这么做他自己也有点吃惊，但他知道他并没有起杀心，他只是想吓吓德拉科。那股力量是来得突然，不过他没有失去控制。他知道他在干什么。

接着，他猛地意识到了现实状况。

_真要命……我吸血鬼化了。_

*

庞弗雷女士先在德拉科脖子上抹了些跌打药膏，然后对哈利进行了一次快速全面检查。她问了几个医学方面的简单问题，他的回答至少三次让她皱起了眉头。

罗恩、赫敏、所罗门、莱姆斯和唐克斯焦急的目光包围着他们。德拉科只是坐在角落里生闷气，因为他早先威胁要起诉哈利，结果先是被嘲笑——“哦，哈利吓得我要尿裤子了。把他送到阿兹卡班去！”罗恩尖声尖气地说——被驳回——“哦，用这话给你自己塞屁眼吧，马尔福。”赫敏如是说——然后又被无视了。

哈利机械地回答着庞弗雷女士的问题。过去，他曾千百次经历过这样的例行公事。他对庞弗雷女士的问题简直倒背如流。

最后，庞弗雷女士问出了一个叫他大跌眼镜的问题。“你想吸他的血吗？”

哈利褪去了那种木然的表情，抬起眼，强忍着才没笑出来。“你是问，我是不是…… _想要_ 吸他的血？”

这似乎打破了屋里的紧张气氛，他觉得他听见众人同时松了一口气。

赫敏和所罗门居然笑出声来，她坐到哈利身旁，伸手环住他的腰，下巴搁在他肩膀上。“我才不管马尔福怎么说。你吸血鬼化的时候很性感。”她附在他耳边，吐气如兰。

他不知道当着一屋子人的面被撩拨得神不守舍是否合适。他心里只想将唇贴到她耳旁，低喃出更加挑逗的情话，他知道这必定会将他们带往 _那个_ 方向，但此刻还有其他事情需要考虑，虽然不是什么好事，却更重要。

“我也弄不清是怎么回事，波特先生，”庞弗雷女士充分体现了专业素养，对赫敏的拥抱视而不见，“我注意到你的 _veneficus_ 水平有大幅增长，我只能猜测当你…… _吸血鬼化_ 的时候会有大量 _veneficus_ 产生，但你实际上又不是真正的吸血鬼——这有悖于一切魔法原理和麻瓜科学，甚至可以说不合逻辑。就你本身而言，你状态良好，非常健康。我听见你肚子有点咕咕叫。你饿了吗？去吃点东西吧。也许，来块三明治？吸血鬼化可能导致新陈代谢速率提高，消耗了你的体力。”

哈利抬眼望着她，眉头紧锁，想知道庞弗雷女士是不是正千方百计地试图给他开出点方子——什么都行，只要能让她感觉在某方面帮助了他。过去她总是能把他治好，现在却无法作答。他能看出来，这令她很烦恼。

“呃，我想，配餐室里有羊倌肉饼。我会去吃几块，大概……”

“很好！营养美味。总之，你得多补充营养。你显得太瘦弱了点。皮包骨头的。”

哈利沉着脸，看见罗恩、所罗门、唐克斯窃笑的表情时，心里更是郁闷。

“嘘。”赫敏轻声说，脸上却也挂着一丝微笑。

“我不瘦弱。”庞弗雷女士向众人道别离去时，哈利小声嘀咕着。

莱姆斯瞪了他们一眼，送庞弗雷女士出去了。

众人异口同声地哈哈大笑，只有赫敏很是认真地叫道：“够了，大家。”

哈利扫了众人一眼，舒臂揽住赫敏的肩感谢她的支持。“很高兴能逗大家开心。”

“我才不开心呢，”德拉科气哼哼地说，“在你那么聪明地掐住我脖子之前，我正想告诉你一件要紧事。”

“你能说出什么让我感兴趣的话，马尔福？”

德拉科傲慢地挑起眉毛。“我父亲。他在我手里。想知道我把他关在哪吗？”

他终于成功让所有人都闭了嘴。

见引起了他们的注意，德拉科继续道。“他在古灵阁，我母亲的金库里。妖精们‘不小心’把他锁在里面了，看样子他们是打不开锁了。他没东西可吃，我想，但我猜他在那还是有东西喝的。我记得几个板条箱里有精选红酒。他尽可以享用。我会在我托斯卡纳的葡萄园里自己酿红酒的。”

哈利不知该说些什么。

“你在托斯卡纳的葡萄园？”所罗门问。这不是什么聪明的问题，但总好过哑口无言。

“是的，”德拉科说，“我还没买下来，但只要我摆脱牢狱之灾，它很快就会是我的了。”

哈利猛省过来。“唐克斯——”

“我会处理。”唐克斯说着起身准备离开房间，去联系傲罗指挥部通报卢修斯·马尔福的情况。

哈利也站了起来，但唐克斯瞪了他一眼让他坐回原位。

“跟他老实交代。”她对德拉科说完，转身离去。

“你是怎么办到的？”赫敏问，“把你父亲关进你母亲的银行金库？”

“我敢保证，完全是偶然。”德拉科说。“我去了银行。我需要一些理财建议……为了葡萄园，你懂的。我到那里的时候，有位傲唇先生知会我，说我父亲在前台，要求进入我母亲的金库。我是金库的合法继承人，所以他问我打算怎么处理。我让傲唇先生接受我父亲的要求。金库上的锁年代久远。我相信它出了点故障。”

她交叉双臂抱在胸前。“你是说你在一场全面战争之中……利用你刚刚获得的自由去了古灵阁……寻求理财建议？”

“是的，”德拉科的嗓音柔滑如丝，“你对此有意见吗，格兰杰？”

“我对你有意见，马尔福，”她说，“我 _看起来_ 像个傻瓜吗？”她发出了咆哮。德拉科后退一步，却没有逃走，这个常常畏首畏尾的家伙有此表现足以说明一些问题。

“你们就这么难相信我情愿摆脱坐牢的危险从此舒舒服服过日子？”德拉科坦露出了真情实感，“我已经在这所可怕的房子里熬了这么长时间，忍受你们这伙人的欺辱，在天杀的坟墓里干活，我一直表现良好，该死的，我甚至在这场他妈的战争中帮了你们的忙！我已经为自己争取到自由，我才不会在波特给我机会的时候抛弃它试图逃跑呢！”

人人都目不转睛地听着他发泄。哈利从没见过德拉科这样，哪怕是在他说了对纳西莎不敬的话导致德拉科挥拳相向的时候也没有。他怀疑地看着德拉科，一边听着。哈利知道，德拉科往往会在一些问题上撒谎，也许这场讨论的前半部分他就没全说实话，但这家伙 _此时此刻_ 并没有撒谎。

德拉科怒气冲冲地转向哈利道：“那就是你心里打的算盘，不是吗？你希望我会干点傻事，让你有机会把我关进阿兹卡班！哦，我才不会让你得逞。我还在这里，而且为你抓住了一名食死徒骨干。我要求重获自由。这是我挣来的。 **是我挣来的。** ”

哈利从没考虑过德拉科的情况。听闻德拉科母亲的死讯时，他很同情德拉科，但德拉科并不想要他的怜悯。德拉科不想让任何人更深入地洞察他的心灵。但此时此刻，哈利却真真切切地从德拉科话里听出了端倪。哈利竟会觉得德拉科理应重获自由，世间真有这可能吗？

想到这里哈利突然意识到，除了那些梦想，德拉科已经一无所有。他母亲死了，他父亲将被处决，他姨妈 _已经_ 死在帷幕那一边， _没有人_ 爱他，他再没有什么可以期盼，只剩下对自由和重新开始的憧憬。

_他已经一无所有……_

德拉科大概是看到了哈利的眼神，也可能是听到了哈利的心声，死死瞪着哈利，那凶恶的眼神让哈利感觉他也很适合当吸血鬼。

“你他妈怎么 _敢_ 可怜我，你这个不中用的格兰芬多！”德拉科嘶声道，“你最好 **别** 他妈拿你的同情心来烦我。我才不想跟它扯上关系！把我应得的给我就行。把我应得的给我，否则我会拉你上法庭，用尽一切名目控告你。我才不在乎我是不是什么都没法证明。我会让你每分每秒都不得安宁，你这狗——”

“好吧！”哈利喊道。他不想再听下去了。“好吧！我懂了！去递交你的释放申请，或者你和律师捣鼓出来的随便什么东西，开听证会的时候我会如实陈述。我会为你的操行优劣作证。如果法庭裁定你获释，我不会再把你扣在这里。这就是你想要的吧？”

德拉科停下来，整理好凌乱的头发和衣服，长出了一口气。他似乎重振起精神，恢复了傲慢的表情。“是的。这就是我所要求的，真的。现在，如果你不介意的话，我得去给自己联系律师了。借过。”

他走了出去，无人阻拦，就连一向和他不对付的赫敏都没吭声。

门砰的关上，四个人面面相觑。

“狗娘养的。”罗恩叹道。

这似乎打破了沉默。

赫敏板着脸，交叉双臂抱在胸前。“见鬼！他仍是个世界级的混账东西！他是——他是——一个种族主义者，自私鬼，天杀的白鼬脸小浑球！我还是想——我还是想扭断他的脖子！”

“相信我，”哈利倦怠地说，“这屋子里没人不讨厌他，可那家伙有权要求自由。这你也知道，不是吗，赫敏？”

有那么一瞬，哈利以为她会固执己见，但她毕竟是赫敏——公正的化身。

赫敏抱怨道：“哦，诅咒我吧！我当然知道。”

“这什么时候变成一个该死的民主决策问题了？”罗恩问。

“罗恩！”赫敏嘶声表示了不满，“你不是那个意思吧！”

罗恩懊恼地叹了口气。“好吧，我不是那个意思！但这并不代表我喜欢这样！”

“该死的格兰芬多。”所罗门小声嘀咕。

罗恩朝他冷笑。“哦，我猜赫奇帕奇更有意思嘛，鉴于你们的学院代表动物是头那么迷人的 _獾_ 。”

“你这话是什么意思！”所罗门大叫。

“别拿他出气，罗恩，”赫敏说，“所尔，我的天，他不是那个意思。獾是种很可靠的动物而且——哦，知道吗？这真的不重要，对吧？哈利，我能私下跟你谈谈吗？”

哈利自然很乐意，虽然他也不知道赫敏要谈什么。他点点头，推开休息室的门把她让过去，两人一起回到了哈利的书房。

关上门后，赫敏转身面对着他。

“你真觉得马尔福理应获释？”

哈利咽了口唾沫。“你怎么想？”

“是我先问你的。”

他停顿了一下，稍加思索。“你会不会——你会不会觉得我是个笨蛋，如果我说是？”

有那么一瞬，她脸色像石头一样硬邦邦的，然后变得柔和下来。“不，哈利，当然不会。你不是笨蛋。”

“知道吗，他说对了。我解除了他身上的束缚咒——给了他逃跑的机会。我以为他会逃走，赫敏。我是如此确信马尔福会爬起来跑掉。那对他来说太容易了。我想，德拉科说得一点都没错，我就是希望他干点傻事好让我有机会把他关进阿兹卡班……”

赫敏摇摇头，搂住他的肩膀。“德拉科说错了。他又故伎重演——在你心里撒下怀疑的种子，但他不了解你。 _我_ 了解你，我会告诉你为什么你那么做了，为什么你解开了他的锁链。你是在考验他。你是在给他机会证明自己，因为你需要再次确认邓布利多是对的。”

哈利喟叹一声。“你太信任他了，因为他表现得很努力，你就觉得他通过了考验。我相信他在什么地方撒了谎。就算没有，他也只是找到了一个漏洞，利用它为自己牟利。”

“他是个斯莱特林。这是他的天性，可是想想他留下的动机吧。”

“向他父亲报复？”

“也有这方面因素，但他相信他已经通过你复了仇。他只想要自由，身体和心灵的自由。他想生活在托斯卡纳的葡萄园里，不必担心一旦在意大利被傲罗抓住得蹲多少年的阿兹卡班。我想这足以说明一些问题。他一直都是个麻烦角色，但我想自从离开食死徒队伍后，他的动机就有所改变了。”她笑笑，“这些你早就知道了。你只是需要听我说出来。”

他从未真正仔细考虑过这个问题，但他向来凭本能行事，而他的本能一贯正确。这次又是赫敏为他挑破了真相，一如既往。

他轻叹一声，坐在沙发靠背上，把她拉进怀里。“我又怎么知道他不会变得像他父亲一样呢？”

她挤出一丝微笑。“你没法知道。”

他长吁一口气，点点头，把脸埋进她颈窝里。“伏地魔消失了，你和罗恩都活着，战争很快就会结束，我应该开心才对。为什么我还为其他事情感觉这么沮丧呢？”

“因为你是人类，你有灵魂。”她慵懒地揉着他的发绺，用自己温柔的怀抱给予他安慰。

他点点头，退开一点，捧起她的脸吻了几下，才完全离开她的怀抱。“我得去魔法部了。处理卢修斯·马尔福的事情。那些官样文章，你知道的。”

她轻叹一声。“你四十八小时前刚挫败了巫师界有史以来最大的威胁，波特。你应该休息一下了，你不觉得吗？”

“等我从傲罗指挥部退役、进霍格沃茨执教的时候，时间多得是呢。”

他说得很认真，看得出她也明白了。她先是有一瞬间的惊讶，然后嘴角带上了微笑。

“那么，待会见？”她问道。

他点点头，最后蹭了一个吻，才动身朝门口走去。

*

那天早晨日出前，坐在格里莫广场的厨房里喝茶时，哈利向罗恩问起了他们那位不知名的食死徒间谍。赫敏装热巧克力的小杯子从冒着热气直到渐渐变凉，始终都没碰过。

罗恩最终向他吐露了那名食死徒的身份。听说那是威克多尔·克鲁姆的时候，哈利也不知道自己是否吃惊。对于威克多尔选了罗恩作为保密人，他倒是大吃一惊。

罗恩告诉他，威克多尔的新身份仍需保密——希望不需要太长时间，但威克多尔还是希望在保加利亚治疗期间保持低调。威克多尔会让罗恩把这事告诉哈利的唯一原因，是罗恩提出了要求，因为他相信哈利会问起。

“他已经转变了？”哈利静静地问。

罗恩点点头。“是的，但他会没事的，我想。他有引导者，而且接受了完整的狼毒药剂疗程。总之，他觉得那也不是太糟。如果他重新效力于弗拉察雄鹰队的话，在月圆之夜会没法上场，但他觉得那不是什么大问题。”

“我们应该什么时候过去看看他，”赫敏婉言提议，“等他过了两周引导期以后……不过前提是你想去。我不会自己去的，如果那……让你感觉不舒服，哈利。”

哈利没有看漏她说这话时一边小心打量他的表情。她如此照顾他的感受让他心里暖暖的，但她这样也让他感觉不大舒服。真正的赫敏无论哈利是否同行都会去看威克多尔，因为去探访威克多尔本是应该的，但是他猜，亲眼看着他在怀里死去仍对她有所影响。

他对她说，等威克多尔的引导期一结束，他们就去看威克多尔，他要感谢那家伙为他，还有她，冒了这么大风险。

她那释怀的表情非常动人，说来也怪，这让他很是开心。

他伸出胳膊环住她，安慰似的搂紧了她的肩。她笑容愈发灿烂，开始向罗恩询问威克多尔孩子们的情况。

罗恩再乐意不过，侃侃而谈。

*

卢修斯·马尔福只是哈利必须上报的众多食死徒之一。

因为哈利的要求，许多伏地魔阵营的骨干都在他的追捕名单上。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇是迄今为止最令人满意的俘虏。他们发现她时她还被赫敏的全身束缚咒绑着。解除束缚后，她虽然身体虚弱，依然又是尖叫又是咆哮。

如果安东宁·多洛霍夫落网，一定也很令人满意，但那家伙已经死了。他离开里德尔府去参加对霍格沃茨的袭击时，被一道粉身碎骨击中，接着被他们自己的巨人踩成了肉泥。

接下来的几天里，还有一些食死徒被逮捕并关进阿兹卡班，但是像卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯和麦克尼尔这样的骨干，不等上威森加摩就被判处了死刑，立即执行。判决后不到一天，他们就被押着穿过了帷幕。他甚至都没有到场观看贝拉特里克斯走向帷幕，因为她被行刑时他还昏迷不醒。

哈利对这样的审判程序感觉很矛盾。毕竟，西里斯·布莱克就曾被诬陷成杀害他父母的凶手。假如当时庭审规范，也许就能证实西里斯的无辜。但在涉及卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯和麦克尼尔的判决上，他很难觉得有愧良知，当法庭宣判依然在逃的彼得·佩迪鲁——真正导致他父母遇害的凶手——死刑时，就更难了。说真的，他一心只想看到卢修斯、贝拉特里克斯、麦克尼尔和彼得为他们的罪行付出代价，实在没理由去宣扬所谓的“规范”审判。

“不过，关于贝拉特里克斯，你是对的，”当他把自己对这整件事的看法告诉赫敏时，她说，“我不希望她进帷幕。那太便宜她了。我要先把她钉进棺材， _然后_ 再把她推过帷幕。”

哈利觉得自己无权说赫敏的想法太过血腥。曾被贝拉特里克斯钉进棺材里的人不是 _他_ 。但随后，赫敏完成了对贝拉特里克斯的抨击发泄，带着无比理解的表情转向哈利，说：“你在想斯内普，是不是？你觉得他不该被推进帷幕。”

她是对的，当然。她一向都是对的。莱姆斯亲自为他带来了斯内普被判处死刑的消息。莱姆斯发誓唐克斯曾试图劝说法庭，甚至提出了辩诉交易：“把他关进阿兹卡班。让他坐牢，但别用帷幕。不要判处立即执行的死刑。”但是当然，没人听她的。斯内普杀了阿不思·邓布利多——用的还是阿瓦达索命咒。斯内普必须付出代价，也就是说他必须死。

哈利从没想过他会觉得有必要拯救斯内普的性命，但是在那一刻，他希望斯内普能成功逃脱并免除死刑。想到斯内普将头顶如此罪名度过余生，哈利心里沉甸甸的，他只能告诉自己，东躲西藏地活下去总好过被发现并处死。

他递交了一份字斟句酌的请愿书，为西弗勒斯·斯内普请求特赦，希望自己作为“打败伏地魔的哈利·波特”的身份也许能帮斯内普摆脱困境。请愿书在当天被否决。他又递交了一份缓刑申请。这份申请不到一个小时就被驳回了。

斯内普将会死去，而哈利对此无能为力。

*

西莫的葬礼非常隆重。虽然追授梅林爵士团勋章是对悲恸的慰籍，但无论如何，悲恸并不因此消散。得知他们安排了迪安来致悼词，哈利大大松了一口气，但他没有把这感受告诉别人，就连对罗恩都没说。

哈利、迪安、罗恩和纳威也在抬棺人之列，西莫的亲人们跟在后面。哈利占了棺材边最靠前的位置，或许是想和西莫的母亲拉开距离。他觉得他承受不了眼睁睁看着她恸哭不已，向她致以哀思的短短一刻对他而言已是极限。

西莫被放进墓穴中时，罗恩坚定地站在哈利身旁，令他大为感激。迪安在哈利身前，再往前是西莫的家人。

金妮陪在迪安身边，一边安慰着迪安，同时几次回头向哈利投来询问的目光，像是在问他是否还好。

他只能点头回应。无需多言。最近一周里， _似乎_ 人人都对彼此的悲伤有深刻的理解。

西莫的棺材不是哈利抬的第一具灵柩。弗雷德的葬礼几天前刚刚举行，是他们将他的遗体放上火葬的柴堆。葬礼在夜间举行，赫敏和所罗门因此得以出席。哈利抬着弗雷德的棺材在前，韦斯莱一家跟随其后，哈利高兴地看到赫敏走在罗恩身旁。

当棺材被点燃时，罗恩俯身抱头，无声地抽泣。赫敏任由他靠在身上，罗恩也很自然地接受了她的好意。她苍白的手指拂过罗恩火红的头发，这个动作让哈利回想起邓布利多的葬礼，那一天，他尽管满心悲恸，却以为赫敏和罗恩走到了一起。

当时他是那么年轻，那么敏感。他知道什么是友情，却还不知道无关浪漫的友情能发展到怎样的深度。然而，当爱情出现时，他一眼就认出了它，并以为它能在弹指之间让一切回到正轨。

_人生经历使我们的观念发生了怎样的改变啊……_

吕西安的葬礼在死寂的午夜举行。位置是苏塞克斯[1]乡下的一块地，那里埋葬的吸血鬼并不算多，却是一处官方吸血鬼陵园。那地方设有防护措施，还有刻意流传的大量恐怖故事，目的就是让麻瓜们远离此地。

大部分出席者是吸血鬼，其中不少似乎跟赫敏和所罗门相熟。哈利极为不安地意识到，赫敏的吸血鬼前男友们尽数到场吊唁。

密宗先生艾德里安无疑是哈利见过的最俊俏的男人。那家伙一副麻瓜电影明星的长相，而且风度翩翩，聪明伶俐。难怪赫敏会看上他！

哈利向来不纠结自己相貌如何的问题，因为他的整个少年时期都有更大的麻烦需要解决，但亲眼看到艾德里安时，这些他十多岁时从未经历的纠结似乎全被带了出来。

然而，哈利觉得他宁死也不愿承认他竟在吕西安的葬礼上多愁善感，哪怕他知道吕西安如果能看到他有如此不安和无能的感觉，一定会 _爱死了_ 这情形。吕西安一定会把他的苦恼当成笑柄，当着他的面放声大笑。

但是赫敏只用一个眼神、一个动作就消除了他的所有不安——这也正是他如此深爱她的原因所在。

她伸手勾住他的胳膊，饱含爱意地看了他一眼，说：“艾德里安，我想介绍你认识一下哈利·波特。”她没再多说什么，只是用手指轻抚着他，消除了他的无能感。

当他抬起头来，握住艾德里安的手时，看见对方笑容满面，眼里却透出种认命的神情。

“啊，”艾德里安说，“真高兴终于见到你了。”

哈利没有问这话是什么意思。他只知道，这奇怪地让他自我感觉好了起来。

赫敏接着介绍了罗恩，那两人都对龙颇感兴趣，聊了好一会儿。

耶希敏没有现身，这倒也无妨。这周早些时候，赫敏就收到了一张唁卡。耶希敏以她优雅的笔迹传达了哀悼之情，并告诉赫敏，关于吕西安的葬礼一切都已经安排妥当，但遗憾的是她本人要处理涉及战事的紧迫问题，无法抽身出席。赫敏致电亨利确认卡片的真实性，亨利向她坦言，耶希敏已然回归，吕西安的葬礼也确已安排妥当。赫敏无可奈何，只能顺其自然。

于是一切都照安排顺利进行。亨利代表耶希敏出席，安布罗斯和加百列也到场表达了哀思。

葬礼所在地的黑暗森林被魔法火炬照亮。广阔的墓地四周林木茂密，静谧无声。地面墓碑林立，展示出精美却怪异的场景——美女和怪兽的石像，古怪的雕塑和立体徽章，甚至还有一两个魔鬼。没有十字架。这就对了。

吕西安的墓穴已经挖好，墓碑上的雕刻正契合他的黑曜石棺材。此刻，棺材暂时停放在一块平台上，棺盖打开着，哈利看见了死亡—— _真正的_ 死亡，甚至令吸血鬼都显得人性化了。

吕西安的遗体装殓整齐，看不出致死的伤痕。他是 _如何死去_ 确实不重要，哈利心想。对吸血鬼们来说，他 _因何而死_ 或许才更值得关注。

他们被重重叠叠的花束和花篮环绕。但最令人惊叹的是，大部分花朵都殷红得像要滴出血来，间或点缀着不同颜色的花，同样色调浓郁。其中有大量的玫瑰，但还有许多哈利叫不上名字的鲜花。异香弥漫，哈利却不觉得刺鼻。那香气很奇特，沁人心脾，舒缓神经。

他望向赫敏，她挽住他的胳膊向前走着，脸上看不出一点表情。自从离开格里莫，她就抱着一个以黑色天鹅绒和紫色丝绸细细缠绕的包裹——紫色，那正是吕西安眼睛的颜色。哈利曾提议帮她拿那个包裹，但她只是摇头。

棺材前方，几排黑森森的座椅围成完美的半圆形。下葬前的悼念仪式将在来宾们各自就座后举行。

座位引导员把赫敏带到前排正中的位置上。哈利在她一侧，所罗门在另一侧。罗恩就坐在他们后面，令人安心。

哈利还在人群中看见了唐克斯和莱姆斯。

几排座椅很快就坐满了，还有许多人站在两侧和后方。

似乎有个主持人负责现场，但没有专业司仪。自然更没有祈祷。那个温雅体面的吸血鬼主持人只要求那些关于死者有话要说的人走上前来。

尽管身处露天，但他不必大声说话。夜色干冷沉寂，孤零零的嗓音回荡在一座座六尺墓碑之间。

吸血鬼们一个接一个上前回忆了与吕西安的过往。他们记忆中的许多往事欢快有趣。在这些吸血鬼眼中，他是风趣小子，是情人，是时尚爱好者，是晚会的活力之源。来宾们轻声发笑，却又有些伤感。

很难说赫敏对这一切有何感受。她近乎僵直地坐在位子上，黑色的面纱掩盖了她眼中的强烈痛苦，她没有办法和大家一起欢笑。哈利握住她的手，感觉到它在他掌中颤抖。虽然泪水几欲夺眶而出，但她总是不等它从脸颊上滚落就迅速拭去。

终于，主持人的目光转向了她。好一会儿，她一动不动坐在原地，哈利不得不倾过身去，低声问她在吕西安的棺材放进墓穴前，是否还有话要说。

她点点头站起身来，她的手犹自在哈利掌中流连，直到走出他触手可及的范围。

空气里连一丝风都没有，她暗黑的长袍寂然不动，哈利注意到她把包裹紧紧抱在胸前。

“和你们中很多人相比，我认识他的时间并不长，”她的嗓音轻柔却坚定，“相较于一百五十年的岁月，五年显得如此短暂。但这对我来说并不重要，或许对他也一样，因为在他最好的时光里，是我陪在他身旁。我并非在俱乐部中与他相遇。我并非邂逅他于床笫之间，也非时装展抑或晚宴上。他在落魄不堪、无人需要时，跌倒在我门前，乞求我的帮助。他既非笑容满面，也非风度翩翩，而是衣衫褴褛，满身泥泞。你们一定没法把这副形象和你们所认识的吕西安联系到一起。但我始终很高兴以这样的方式与他相识。因为当你看见一个人褪去了服饰衣装，撇开他玩世不恭的面具时，你会看到他真实的自我，而他也知道你看到了他。他的‘伪装’不再对我有效，所以对我来说，他的一切都是真实的。当他欢笑时，便是快乐的。当他哭泣时，便是悲伤的。当他说热爱我时，我知道他是出自真心。他无比忠诚，会为他所爱的人们拔剑奋战……”她声音低下去，咽了咽唾沫。当她再开口时，又恢复了一开始的坚定，嘴角甚至勾起一丝微笑。“可你们谁也别把他说得像圣人一样。那样他肯定在坟墓里都不会安宁。”

人群里漾过一阵轻笑。与此同时，赫敏转过脸，藏起了唇角的颤抖。哈利差点就看漏了这个细微动作。

她拿起她的包裹解开，露出一柄带鞘长剑——吕西安的剑。她把剑半拔出鞘，哈利看见一丝血痕出现在她拇指触碰剑刃的位置。

她又把剑送回鞘内，安放在吕西安的遗体上，他双手交叠平放在胸口略下方，因而她微微调整了剑的位置，使得剑柄恰好被他按在掌中。

完成了这番动作，她回到座位上，目送棺材降入墓穴内，为泥土所覆盖。

整个过程赫敏都保持着高度自制。葬礼来宾们上前向她表达最后的慰问时，她语调平稳地和他们对答。在车里，她也强撑着不露一丝情绪。甚至当他们回到格里莫广场时，她仍维持着那副坚强面孔。

她把他拉进他屋里，或许是想靠激烈的性爱掩盖悲伤，但他温婉地推拒着她的热吻，而不是像往常那样将她紧紧搂在怀中，这时，她终于失声痛哭。那个夜晚余下的时间里，他们躺在床上，偶尔聊起吕西安的优点和恶作剧，更多的时候，他们缄口不语，沉浸在令人心安的静默中。

如哈利所料，这一周排满了葬礼和追悼会，他觉得有义务参加每一次哀悼。这样的活动还将持续两周，中间穿插着随那些事件而来的种种官样文章，日复一日。

魔法部比往日更加繁忙。

*

哈利没有太多时间去细想他的不完全吸血症。他已经将自己还有赫敏、罗恩的记忆放进冥想盆，他曾多次和赫敏一起检查这些记忆，却没看出什么端倪。

从德拉科带着他父亲的消息回来那天起，赫敏每晚都在进行研究，但毫无进展。

她还花了很多时间和莱姆斯待在一起，后者似乎热衷于和她谈论一些不愿向旁人吐露的秘密。哈利有种感觉，这事和莱姆斯在MRI的研究有关。至少，赫敏愿意告诉他的就是这些。

她承认，莱姆斯志愿提供手头的资源用于研究哈利的情况。而他们仍未得出任何结论，这令哈利有点不安。

他开始觉得自己是某种新物种，是个怪胎。一天晚上，在布莱克藏书室二楼的书架间，他对她说出了自己的想法。

他手里翻着本毫不相干的书，轻声说：“我是个怪胎。一直都是……”

赫敏一点都不喜欢听这种话。她砰的一声合上手里的书，沉下脸来，几乎怒目而视。她对“怪胎”这个词素来没有好感。

“怪胎这个词源于无知和恐惧，”她说着，差点尖叫起来，“我们是格兰芬多。在这个学院里没有无知和恐惧。我会拼命追查到底，但在水落石出之前，我们不要对你的情况下任何定论。再说，你现在这样有什么不好？就个人而言，我不认为这有什么怪的。我倒觉得你 _那一半_ 特征让你性感得要命，不是玩笑。你的新眼睛令我战栗，令我兴奋，而且……”

不用说，她从这个角度进行反驳让他突然欲火中烧。

她仍在反驳着，但他能想到的就是他已经一个多星期没和她做爱了。她一门心思继续着她的说教，并没有注意到他正恨不得用眼睛把她吞下肚去。

她白色的纽扣式衬衫紧绷在胸前，极好地衬出了她的身形。不必从前襟未扣上的开口偷窥，他就能透过那薄薄的织物看见蕾丝文胸的轮廓。哪怕是在昏暗的灯光下，他也能辨出那是紫色的。绝对符合他的口味。

她的灰格子呢超短褶裙似曾相识，充满挑逗意味，短得不像样。晚上他的注意力已经几次被她吸引，通常是在她弯腰的时候，但此时此刻，这条裙子就是某种他无法拒绝的“欢迎”信号。

她脚穿一双颇为有趣的黑色皮靴。厚底鞋。她曾说她穿这双鞋是因为它脚感好，而且配这条裙子挺不错的。

他这才意识到，她全身的装束都在透过她那“重要研究”的帷幕高声呐喊，他却一直懵然未觉。

她正滔滔不绝地说到他如今比过去更加强壮，就被他整个人推到了书架上。

赫敏的台词被完全打断，他的舌头在她口中肆意掠夺，将她的喘息淹没在深沉热烈的亲吻中。

这似乎达到了相当好的效果，她融化在他怀抱里，双腿勾住他回吻着，热切地用唇舌作出回应，同时抵住他的坚挺之处慢慢扭动腰胯。

当两人分开时，她说：“哦， _真不容易！_ 我还以为你永远都不会醒悟了！”

“超短裙和透视装，”他喘息着，在她下巴和耳后播下细密的吻，“你完全可以直接告诉我的……”

“穿得像个荡妇一样更有情趣，”她低喃道，“我就是要你为我欲火焚身……”

他吃吃笑着，侧头吮住她的舌，在她唇边低喃了一声“小荡妇”。

她战栗着微笑起来，迫不及待地指示他为自己宽衣解带。他一边解着她衬衫的纽扣，一边将双唇贴上她的喉咙，吻遍肌肤。

她从喉底发出一声令人痴狂的呻吟。他没再浪费时间继续摸索剩下的扣子，直接撕开了她的上衣，纽扣如雨点般落在地上，敲打出噼里啪啦的悦耳音符。

他捧起她的乳房，亲吻那美妙的丰腴，一想到她正穿着他最喜欢的文胸，他下身就蠢蠢欲动。那不仅是充满挑逗意味的紫色蕾丝材质，而且是最讨喜的前扣式设计。

他只轻轻一勾，就解开了这件内衣，将她袒露的峰峦尽收眼底。他吮吸着变硬的乳头，她发出鼓励的声音，同时愈发用力地蹭着他的腰胯。

他叹息里带着挫败，但无论如何，他喜欢这甜蜜的折磨。他抬头亲吻她的嘴唇，唇舌令人惬意地彼此交缠，他的双手在她大腿上徜徉，把那件小裙子推了上去，揽住了她的屁股。

她紧致的臀部完美地契合进他的掌心，他一只手加大力道捏了一把，另一只手游荡到她内裤边缘。他能感觉到蕾丝布料抵着指腹，退开一点低头看去，于是看见了那件即将被他褪下的衣物。

她舌尖拂过他耳廓，然后温柔地落在他脖颈上。他闭上眼睛，品味着那天鹅绒一般的触感，低吟着紧紧搂住她。

“喜欢你看到的吗，波特？”

他最喜欢的文胸当然要配他最喜欢的内裤。

他只能以一声呻吟作答，将她抵在书架上，扯下她的短裤丢到地上。

他向她下体探去，触手湿润，他用拇指在她花芯上温柔地画着圈，食指和中指顺势溜了进去，逗弄得她扭动着仰头低吟。

他将唇贴向她诱人的脖颈，一边用手画着圈向内推进，一边用牙轻轻啃咬着她的皮肤。他感觉自己的尖牙微微伸展，随即将惊讶抛诸脑后，继续他的贴心服务，但赫敏大声喘息起来。

“哦——哦， _天哪！_ 哦，是的！”她呐喊着，拱起身迎合着他手上的动作。他微笑着用身体和耳朵同时感受着她的高潮。这真是世界上最最动人的天籁。

他正洋洋自得，却不料外激素喷薄而出。她的，和他自己的，如化学反应般激烈碰撞，浓郁的外激素在空气里漫溢开来。哈利陷落在这醉人的气息中，不觉放松了对她的把握。

他甚至不知道她是什么时候蹲下身摸索他裤子纽扣的，直到长裤短裤都被她褪到了膝盖上才发觉。她跪着用她的嘴唇，她的舌头，还有她灵巧的双手给了他一次最最销魂的享受。

他向后跌靠在书架上，抓住架子支撑身体，难以抗拒地低吟着看她动作，目光迷离。

哈利感觉自己就要失控了，克制高潮的到来几乎成为一件不可能完成的任务。赫敏把活儿干得像学术研究一样漂亮。

“停下，”他终于说，嗓音嘶哑，呼吸粗重，“够了……”

她退开来，眼里闪着顽皮的光芒，微微一笑。美得动人心魄。她的衬衫和文胸打开着，浓密的卷发垂在脸侧，裙子向上撩在大腿上。她非常清楚，此刻她就是一道美景。

“你不喜欢？”她故意用恼人的无辜口吻问道。

他哄她重新站起来，让她用腿勾住他的腰，报复性地将她压在对面书架上。

她发出一声悦耳的“噢”，咯咯直笑。

“我非常喜欢，这你心知肚明，妞儿。”他低语道。他一边品着她喉底的滋味，一边将他的坚挺引入她中心。

“有多喜欢？”她扭动腰胯，轻声问。

他腰胯向前一顶，轻松回答了这个问题。

进入她的身体是一种全新的体验，当她挺身回应时，书架嘎吱作响。

火热黏湿、韵律十足的肉体交合声中，充斥着两人缠绵的低吟。

她的一切都令他着迷，但她紧拥着他那分身的感觉和胜利在望的预感使他的欲望更加高涨。他不紧不慢地推进着，只想听她开口求饶。

情欲挟着肾上腺素漾过全身，他的尖牙愈发长了。

见此情景，她睁大了眼睛，轻叹着深深吻住他的嘴。撩人的吻伴随着外激素，如此炽烈，他几乎没留意赫敏是什么时候咬破了他的舌头，然后是她的。

她那带着金属味的鲜血变得甜美醉人，完全拥有她的念头动人心弦。温热的血液流进他喉咙里，为他的激情锦上添花。他不知道他是否还能承受更多。

她在他怀抱里身形一僵，发出不顾一切的呐喊，他同时攀上了顶点，低吼着深埋进她体内，与她并肩畅游在欲望的潮头。

转瞬之间，一切都结束了，直到这时，哈利才感觉到一阵难以抵挡的疲惫。

他轻轻退了出来，但她仍挂在他身上，他小心翼翼向后退去，直到背靠上书架，滑坐在地，气喘吁吁。

她倚靠着他，舒舒服服地坐在他腿上。“哦，哈利……爱人，那真是 _太棒了_ ……”

这绝对值得自夸一番，但他不认为自己还有力气装模作样，此刻他只想好好睡一觉。他正努力与睡神搏斗时，却听她闲聊起来。

“哦，哈利……真是太富有激情了……我冲到了那样的高度……我们一会儿得再来一次……他劲可真大，那样抱着我，可不是嘛？ _我和其他男人从没有过这样的感觉。哈利是 **最棒的** 。无人可比！_”

他猛然惊醒，望向她，惊讶于她竟会提起其他男人，虽然他 _非常_ 高兴听到她说他是“最棒的”，“无人可比”。然而，她说起他时用的是第三人称，这很奇怪。

注视着她时，他才意识到她根本没有说话。那是她的 _心理活动_ 。

“对不起，我忘了提醒你，”她突然开口道，“血液交换之后的……意识联系……”

她无拘无束、不假修饰的意识渐渐注入他脑海之中，他注视着她，目眩神迷。一开始他感觉到的只是思绪而已，然后有关她的一切都显出了真容。她头脑的运作宛如一场歌剧，直到那一刻，他才充分意识到她的心灵是多么美丽。

这完全不像摄神取念。摄神取念术是一种努力，有时甚至是一种入侵，就像透过窗户向屋内窥视，或者强行破门而入。而这…… _这_ 是友好的，亲密的，不需要任何努力，也没有任何秘密。这是毫无保留的沉沦，感觉就像最温暖、最安抚人心的拥抱。

美妙的联系只持续了几分钟，不久之后，他就听不到什么了。这让他感觉空落落的，他意识到他还想再次体验那种感觉。他愿为之生死相许。

“你的心灵太美了，哈利。”她说着，以指腹轻抚他的脸颊，面带微笑，神情惬意。“充满了善良而伟大的情思。”

他把她拉进怀里，紧紧搂住，呢喃着他对 _她的_ 心灵有何想法。

他们就这样静静相拥，沉湎于彼此的怀抱。他拥抱着她，直到这时才意识到，片刻之前他们俩的思绪曾是多么无忧无虑。这可能是高潮后的余韵，却也让他想起，眼前的情景正是今后的生活的一页剪影，他们将共度许许多多的日夜，再也不必担心第二天是否有个疯子打算杀死他们。

意识到他们真正夺回了自己的生活，真是令人欣喜。

他心中不胜感激，而他相信，情况只会越来越好。

*

海德薇站在窗边的栖木上，伸爪子亮出一个信封，咕咕叫着扭动脖子吸引哈利的注意。

自打福克斯认定自己是宠物而不是邮差以后，海德薇就孜孜不倦地为哈利送信，似乎急于借此重新稳固自己的地位。

哈利其实已经厌倦了海德薇在他屋里飕飕地飞进飞出，特别是在他想跟赫敏做爱的时候，但他又不忍心关上窗户不让猫头鹰进来。

他叹口气，悄悄溜出赫敏的怀抱，轻手轻脚走到窗边取信。他喂了海德薇几条虫子，它开心地拍拍翅膀飞走了。他拉上百叶窗，但没有关紧。海德薇未必会再送信回来，但他不想让它感觉自己是个麻烦，即使它搅了他的好梦。

赫敏翻了个身，睡眼蒙眬。“我刚才又睡着了？”

他微微一笑，挨着她坐在床上。“是的。”

她眉头紧锁，坐起身来。“顺便说一句，我问过埃琳娜了。她说当性爱和吸血同步进行的时候，偶尔会发生那样的情况。没什么需要担心的……虽然我经常放心不下。你把我变成了一个畏首畏尾的胆小鬼，哈利。”

“我可没那本事。”他小声嘀咕着倾过身去吻她，调皮地舔了舔她的尖牙。

她努力板起脸装出生气的样子，却没成功，最终轻笑着接受了他的吻。

他靠回枕头上，拿起信撕开。距离他打败伏地魔已经过去两个星期了，随着动乱渐渐平息，人们开始重建生活，越来越多的人写信给哈利，感谢他做出的贡献。少数人或许没那么感激，口出恶言，指责他的生活荒唐放荡。还有一两封死亡威胁。这些信大都堆放在屋顶的一个信箱里，但和他有私交的人寄来的信会直接送到他手上。

他手里的信封没有署名，他展开内附的信纸，只见纸上空无一字。

“搞什么……”

赫敏轻轻哼了一声。“难以置信。”她碰了碰那封信，字迹在羊皮纸上显现出来。

哈利甚至不必看末尾的署名也知道信是谁写的。“是斯内普。我发誓，赫敏——”

“如果你敢再说一遍他手里有我的内裤，我马上送他一条作为对你的惩罚。”

“哎唷。求 _你_ 千万别，就当是为了我吧。”他开始读信。信上要他第二天早上7点在蜘蛛尾巷和斯内普见面。

赫敏倨傲地抬起鼻头。“哼。为了确保你不会带我一起去而耍的把戏。懦夫。”

哈利嘻嘻一笑，宠溺地捏了捏她的鼻子。“我爱你，但我完全能理解他为什么害怕你在场。”

她交叉双臂抱在胸前。“随你怎么说。我才没那么可怕呢。必要的时候我可以控制自己的脾气。”

他大笑起来，抚摸着她的胳膊。

她怀疑地看着他。“你好像一点都不担心和斯内普见面。”

“为什么我该担心呢？”

“因为他是个油腻腻的卑鄙小人，所以你决不能信任他。”

他摆摆手，对她的担忧不以为意。

“哈利！”

他叹了口气。“他帮过我们，赫敏，在最危急的时刻。他制造的魔药救了我的命，在打败伏地魔的过程中发挥了重要作用，更别提他还通过你把最后仅存的 _重生魔药_ 带给了我。还有什么可怀疑的？”

她皱起眉头。“他可以如此游刃有余地扮演双面间谍的角色，这本身就值得怀疑。他是个危险人物，哈利，现在他们又宣判了要他的脑袋……他可能会孤注一掷。”

“如果他因此孤注一掷我也不会觉得惊讶，但你不必担心他会伤害我。他要是想害我，在里德尔府就能要我的命，可他没有动手。”

“确实，”她柔声说，“要小心，爱人。为了让你活下来，我做了我所能做的一切……我不能失去你，知道吗？”

他知道。他再清楚不过了。

他亲吻着她，再次点燃了两人间的激情，任由自己迷失在那令人沉醉的温存中。

他晚点再来操心斯内普的问题。眼下，那样的事可以等等再说。

*

哈利在蜘蛛尾巷找到斯内普那破旧的小屋，敲响了房门。近旁的小河里散发出淡淡的下水道气味，让哈利缩了缩脖子，视野内林立的烟囱冒着黑烟，实在称不上“风景”，但哈利惊讶地发觉，撇开这恶劣的环境不提，自己居然相当期待再次见到那位油腻腻的教授，虽然也不好说他对斯内普有了多少真挚感情。

哈利突然意识到，他是如此渴望得到解答。他想知道自己究竟变成了什么，而他觉得斯内普一定会知道答案。

时间已近年末，天气寒冷，地上处处是肮脏的积雪。哈利把手插进了外套口袋里。他竟期待走进斯内普家而不愿在外头受冻，这实在是离奇。直到现在，哈利也难以想象斯内普（或者任何与他相关的事物）能给人安慰，哪怕是在一些小事上；然而他还是来到了这里，迫不及待地等着斯内普让他进门。

没一会儿，斯内普就来应门了。

魔药师看见哈利时，眼里闪过一丝惊讶。“你到底是怎么了？”

“我还指望 _你_ 能告诉我呢。”

斯内普双唇紧抿，但还是后退一步让开了门。

他没有开口邀请哈利进屋，只是挑着眉毛，像是在说： _“就算是你这样的笨蛋，也该知道这种情况下该怎么做，用不着别人教你了吧。”_

哈利翻了个白眼，迈步而入。

门在哈利身后闭合，温暖扑面而来，但是当哈利回头时，面对的却不是一个，而是两个西弗勒斯·斯内普。

应门的那个穿着长长的黑袍，面无表情地杵在那儿。另一个则瘫靠在墙上——看样子是昏过去了，一身衣服倒更像是蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇的品位。

哈利立刻拔出魔杖，脑中回荡着赫敏的声音：“我早跟你说过！”

斯内普——清醒的那个——脸色阴沉。“以梅林之名，你这是干什么？把魔杖拿开！”

哈利置若罔闻。“转身，把双手放在墙上， _闭嘴_ 。”

“波特，你是个白痴，弱——”

一眨眼间，哈利就吸血鬼化扑了上去，砰的一声把斯内普的脸摁在门上，同时将他的胳膊拧到身后。

斯内普一下叫出了声，先是诧异，后是疼痛，他被哈利非人的速度惊呆了。

哈利迅速搜了他的身，找出斯内普的魔杖，握在手里。他尖牙半伸，附在斯内普耳边，恶狠狠地吼道：“老实告诉我你是谁，然后告诉我 _那家伙_ 是谁。”

“你·是·个·蠢·货！”斯内普喘息着，“永远都是。”

哈利更加用力拧住斯内普的胳膊，把那家伙痛得叫出声来。“他妈的回答问题！”

斯内普匆匆答道：“我 _就是_ 西弗勒斯·斯内普！那边的是彼得·佩迪鲁！”

*

经过一场小小的骚乱，哈利终于确认了斯内普的身份，但为了以防万一，他依然握着魔杖。

“在我做了这一切之后，”斯内普呷着茶小声嘀咕，“你居然还这么忘恩负义。”

哈利怒视着他。“本来就没几个人知道你 _到底_ 做了什么，斯内普，就这几个人还大都已经离开人世，剩下的也没人喜欢你。鉴于你如今的死刑犯身份，你该好好考虑怎么拍我马屁才是。”

斯内普脸上看不出一点情绪。

“我怎么知道你在彼得·佩迪鲁的事情上说的是不是实话？”哈利把视线投向角落里那个不省人事的家伙，“那可能是任何人！就我所知，你可能随便从街上抓个人，用复方汤剂变成你的模样。”

“我必须试验魔药，”斯内普暴躁地说，“既能持续数日又能通过药检的复方汤剂可不是随便都有的。十二小时前他就该变回原样。看样子魔药效果比我预想的更好。”

哈利怀疑地看着斯内普。“你打算拿它派什么用场，以至于你如此急于验证它的效力？”

斯内普嗤笑道：“我还以为答案显而易见呢。”

“不像某些人，我可没有犯罪头脑。”

斯内普摇摇头，懊恼地叹了口气，以殉道者般的耐性说：“你带他走，就把他当作我交出去——或许因为我是个才华横溢的魔药师吧。鉴于我名下已经有死刑立即执行的判决，魔法部不会再举行审判，他将直接被押往帷幕。然后我就可以找个地方，开始无忧无虑的生活。”

哈利盯着他看了好一阵子，终于开口道：“你、你疯了吗？”

“气疯了。因为很多人，但主要是因为他。”斯内普说着，朝彼得的方向歪歪脑袋，“不过我就算是生气的时候，也喜欢物尽其用。”

“可、可他不会——”哈利躁动不安，“他醒过来就会开口的！如果必死无疑，他一定会拉上所有人垫背！你会首当其冲——”

“他什么都不会说。他不记得什么了。不过，他可能会以为他就是我。”

哈利从座位上站起来，睁大了眼睛，片刻之后才重又怒目而视。“你对他施了遗忘咒，不是吗？然后你给他灌输了新的记忆！你之前就是这么对付罗伯茨的——”

斯内普哐当一声放下茶杯，脸色铁青，看样子气坏了。“别跟我扯你那套过时的格兰芬多理想主义，波特。我没时间听废话。屁股坐下，听我说！我在你和万事通小姐最需要帮助的时候帮了你们，现在该你帮我了。”

哈利俯视着他，因愤怒而大口喘息，但还是坐了下来，他确实承认斯内普为他和赫敏所做的，但他仍旧紧攥着手里的魔杖。

斯内普倾过身，神色间决心已定。“你和我一样知道彼得罪有应得。他是以我还是以他自己的身份走过帷幕都没有差别。他会得到应有的下场。这已经算是便宜他了。他不必听到自己的名字被人玷污。我虽然在法律上被宣告死亡，却必须背负恶名活下去。他们会将我书写成杀害阿不思·邓布利多的凶手和凤凰社的叛徒。和人们的普遍看法相反，我并不以此为荣。”

哈利用了一点时间消化这段话。他当然知道为什么斯内普会那样对邓布利多，他只是不太确定斯内普是否知道 _他_ 知道这事。“那么，为什么你要告诉我这些？你自己就可以安排好这件事，没人会看出破绽。”

斯内普脸色泛红，挺直了身子郑重道：“因为你需要知道彼得得到了应有的下场。至少，这是我欠你母亲的。”

哈利不知该说什么。想到这个他如此厌恶的人在那重重心机之下，竟也会有荣誉感，令哈利很是困惑。

“无论如何，”斯内普匆匆继续道，“如果有……内部人员帮我的忙，计划会进行得更顺利。别以为我不知道你为我递交的那些请愿和陈情。你也觉得我不该被判处死刑。”

哈利感觉脸颊滚烫。“哦，你可以为此感谢我过时的格兰芬多理想主义。”

斯内普哼了一声。“要是我就不会干那种傻事。确实没什么用，对吧？”

哈利眯眼看着魔药师，不以为然地摇了摇头。

“结果动脑子的活又落到我身上了，”斯内普的鼻头昂得如此之高，哈利简直都能把魔杖捅进他的鼻孔，“当然，我的计划要更好一些。”

哈利还没完全跟上他的思路。“所以你是要我为你撒谎。”

“基本是这样，反正你又不是没撒过谎。人人都会撒谎。就连伟大的阿不思·邓布利多也不例外。”

听到他提起邓布利多的名字，哈利有种想揍他的冲动，但斯内普继续说了下去。

“总之，你尽可以把真实情况告诉你信任的人，只要你同意使用赤胆忠心咒。”

“等等……你想让我当你的保密人？”

“我的性命就捏在你手心里，波特。你不喜欢这种感觉吗？”

哈利一点都不喜欢，但这就表示他可以把情况告诉莱姆斯。也就是说莱姆斯也可以知道，而且因为赤胆忠心咒的存在，莱姆斯不会有害怕泄密的负担。

他注视着斯内普模样的彼得·佩迪鲁。彼得罪有应得，这是事实。人人都知道他的罪行。对哈利来说，这才是最重要的。死刑判决是政治的产物，哈利一向没兴趣了解。

“我同意，”哈利倦怠地说，“我同意，因为你不该死。我同意，因为躲躲藏藏的生活足够抵偿你夺走邓布利多性命的罪行，哪怕是——尤其是——在人人都以为你已经死去的时候。从此以后，就看你自己了。我不想再见到你。”

斯内普偏偏脑袋表示赞同。

空气里有一丝魔法扰动，斯内普转向角落里那具躯体。

“啊，”斯内普说，“他正在变回来。看到了吗？”

确实，不过几秒钟的功夫，那人就变成了彼得·佩迪鲁，贼眉鼠眼一应俱全。

哈利恹恹地哼了一声。“确实。”

他注视了彼得片刻，走过去用魔杖尖把彼得的脸拨到亮处。

“看到是他还满意吗？”片刻之后，斯内普问道。

哈利点点头。

“在你带他回魔法部前，我们再给他服一剂同样的魔药，”斯内普说，“不用担心他醒过来会说什么。他头脑不大清醒，会自以为是我。你可以让他上任何法庭，不过我敢拿性命打赌，他们会立刻把他推过帷幕。”

哈利毫不怀疑。他转身坐回斯内普旁边。“现在轮到我说了。”

斯内普挑起眉毛。

“我是什么？”哈利问道。

斯内普嗤之以鼻。“你应该去问你的吸血鬼朋友，波特。我确定他们会知道的。”

哈利摇摇头。“他们都不知道。”

“或许是你没问对人。”

哈利怀疑地抬眼看着他。

斯内普一脸得意。“你以为我关于永生魔咒的理论基础是在哪里打下的，波特？我不是神。我不可能凭一己之力让人永生。研究不是无中生有。我有理论来源——一个 _永生不死_ 的来源——他能接触到的那些书，就算是万事通也无法拒绝那张借书金卡。”

哈利面色阴郁。“坚纽斯已经死了。”

“你是真这么蠢还是在装模作样？你真的相信这一切都是坚纽斯自己干的？你觉得吸血鬼们会追随 _坚纽斯_ ，而不是耶希敏·易卜纳·奥玛尔？当然不会。坚纽斯一定有一个后台，一个非常 _年长_ 的，能得到他所有吸血鬼手下尊重的后台。通过他，我从一座绝无仅有的图书馆借到了古老的文献，以此作为发明魔药的基础。那本书里的理论残缺不全，所以都不起作用，但你跟黑魔王的状况比较特殊。魔药只在这一前提下有效，我说过它不是为你设计的。那是实话，但你显然对它做了什么。也许你正好填补了某样缺失的配料。那是什么并不重要，因为你就站在这里，活着而且……怎么说呢，状态比过去更好了？”说到这，斯内普揉了揉胳膊肘，哈利知道对方是想起了他刚抵达时发生的小冲突。

他更强壮了，动作也更快了，就像吸血鬼一样；他身体自愈的速度也像吸血鬼一样，伤痛在饮血之后就消失不见。他的人类特征又令他与众不同。他没有嗜血渴望，他吃正常食物，阳光对他完全不造成伤害。

“我是什么？”哈利又问了一遍。

斯内普笑笑。“你是吸血鬼曾经的模样，波特，在数千年前那被遗忘的年代，在阳光和嗜血的诅咒降临在他们身上之前。”

哈利顿了顿。“那有名称吗？”

“有的。人们称你为半吸血鬼。” 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 苏塞克斯(Sussex)，英格兰东南部郡名。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，在尾声之前还有一章，因为我不怎么擅长预估全文章节数。‘-_- 本文尚未彻底完成，各位亲。  
> 我不妨告诉你们，我还有他妈一大堆东西得解释清楚呢，所有这些工作应该在下一章完成。我不会再做任何承诺了，我已经学乖了，我知道我从来都没法保证说到做到。  
> 敬请期待下章！！！


	43. 第四十二章 万事伊始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章确实写了很长时间。我一边写文，一边得处理很多事情，但是多亏LJ上的诸位朋友，我熬过来了。亲爱的，谢谢你们的安慰。  
> 老爸万岁！！！！

当哈利拖着昏迷的西弗勒斯·斯内普——或者说彼得·佩迪鲁（至少对哈利来说）——回到魔法部时，他又一次上了《预言家日报》和《唱唱反调》的头版。说真的，问题是，哈利又有什么时候 _不在_ 头版上呢？

彼得被傲罗指挥部拘留，其间始终昏迷不醒，而哈利拒绝回答记者提问。随后对犯人进行的体检中，哈利相当惊讶地发现那伪装竟然通过了所有魔法测试，甚至包括那些专门针对复方汤剂设定的测试。斯内普早跟他说过在检测中不会露出破绽，但哈利仍觉得这堪称奇迹。

哈利对外宣称，他接到线报说斯内普返回了蜘蛛尾巷的家中，因为个性使然，他单枪匹马前往调查。经过一番搏斗，斯内普被击晕，哈利于是将他押回了魔法部。

当然，沙克尔为单独行动的事训斥了他。《预言家日报》的丽塔·斯基特则再高兴不过地如此写道：“哈利·波特并不满足于打败黑魔王获得巫师界救世主的称号，如今再次扮演起英雄角色，独自逮捕杀害阿不思·邓布利多的凶手、食死徒副指挥西弗勒斯·斯内普，未按标准程序向傲罗指挥部呼叫同僚支援。”

当天下午，在有关斯内普的所有文件处理完毕后，彼得被带到了威森加摩。他们开庭前才用苏醒咒唤醒了他，正如斯内普所说，彼得先是表现得迷迷糊糊，后来则是惊讶愕然。

被问到他是否是西弗勒斯·斯内普时，彼得想了一下，然后静静点头，他的沉默让他看上去更像斯内普，哈利觉得有点太容易了，但似乎没人在意。对众人而言这样就已足可确认，哈利不由得怀疑有多少魔法部拘留犯（无论清白与否）得到了应有的权力。

审判中，彼得被问到他所犯下的罪行，他含糊以对。彼得案的主审官坚决主张西弗勒斯·斯内普和所有叛徒一样，是个骗子兼阴谋家。

对威森加摩来说这就够了。哈利却很困扰，他一方面很高兴威森加摩没有进一步追查 _这个_ 案子，另一方面却又担心那些未来面临牢狱之灾乃至死刑的人，这样不加明察的审判可能以这样那样的方式导致不公正的判决。哈利至今仍相信，五年级时他之所以没被丢进阿兹卡班，只是因为有邓布利多出面保释。假如——

_别想了。彼得将会死去。斯内普自由了。一切步上正轨……哦，几乎步上正轨……_

在哈利身后，莱姆斯坐立不安。“他为什么不为自己辩白？”

哈利从沉思中惊醒，望向莱姆斯，他几乎忘了莱姆斯会希望了解真实情况。他意味深长地注视着莱姆斯。“因为这是他 _必须接受_ 的。”

莱姆斯神色犹疑地看着他，或许是知道哈利想暗示些什么，却没完全弄明白。

至少莱姆斯没再追问。

于是莱姆斯——与三十名从魔法部职员、新闻记者记者、傲罗和打击手中选出的指定证人一起——见证了彼得（以西弗勒斯·斯内普的形象）被押往帷幕。

哈利申请成为押送被告的二人之一。沙克尔只是略显惊讶，随后眼中闪过一丝了然。哈利不敢看他的眼睛。沙克尔大概以为哈利这么做是想为事件画上句号，做个了结。他不知道哈利这么做是为了确保一切到最后一刻都进展顺利，因为以哈利本人的经历，事情很少有能一帆风顺地照计划进行的。

于是，哈利抓住彼得·佩迪鲁的胳膊，押着这个茫然的犯人走向帷幕。

哈利不禁回想起当年，他也曾如此靠近帷幕，却只能眼睁睁看着西里斯跌了过去。他不知道今天是否会瞥见他的教父，西里斯不会像旁人一样被假象蒙蔽。哪怕有复方汤剂的存在，他也会看穿彼得·佩迪鲁的真面目，他一定会很高兴看到哈利再一次为他伸张正义。

就在穿过帷幕前几秒，彼得突然身形一僵，如梦方醒地环顾四周。当意识到自己身处何地时，他看看身上的黑色长袍，又看看双手，然后摸摸脸，倒抽了一口气。

彼得抬起眼对上哈利尖锐的目光，顿时睁大了眼睛。

“是你。”彼得低喃道。

哈利感觉异常平静，不动声色地答道：“是的，是 _我_ 。”

彼得畏缩了，脸色变得煞白，看看哈利，又看看帷幕。“西、西弗勒斯……他……”

不管他打算说什么，终究是没能说出口。

“都结束了。”哈利悄声道，语调决然。他感觉自己眼中闪出凶光，尖牙也透过牙龈钻了出来。

彼得眼里写满恐惧，开始挣扎着退开。

哈利侵入彼得的大脑。 _是我还是帷幕，虫尾巴。选择权在你。选择权始终在你……_

哈利记起了彼得对他父母、对西里斯、对赫敏、对他所做的一切，画面自思绪中流转而过。愤怒从体内升起，在他脑中汇集。

_哈利尖牙伸展，目光灼灼，猛扑上前撕开彼得的喉咙，同时拗断了他的脊背，令彼得痛苦而恐惧的尖叫变成了咯咯的呻吟……_

彼得发出一声响彻室内的哀嚎，瘫倒在地，用胳膊护住脑袋。

观众中随之响起一阵低语。彼得绝望地喘息着，捂住自己并未受伤的喉咙，抬头对上哈利愤怒的视线。

“我或者帷幕。”哈利嗓音嘶哑。

彼得浑身战栗，另一名押解者看见哈利那令人难解的古怪状态，也显得不大自在。

彼得不知所措，绝望地将目光投向帷幕。

哈利突然很高兴彼得恢复了自我意识，很高兴彼得知道他将为自己的所作所为付出代价，很高兴彼得明白他被处决时哈利也在场。

彼得对此完全无能为力，他自己心里也明白。如果他说出自己是彼得·佩迪鲁，没有人会相信他。就算万一有人信了（机会微乎其微），他一样会被处决。

何况，还有哈利。

彼得咽了口唾沫，双手颤抖着，在另一名押解者的帮助下站了起来。他眼中毫无悔意，只有憎恨，但他就算在境况最佳时也没有足够的勇气，面临险境时更一无是处。哈利想抓他的胳膊，他恐惧得大叫起来，躲开哈利的手，跌跌撞撞地冲进了帷幕。

然后，是一片纯然的寂静。

斯内普被宣告死亡，威森加摩宣布退庭。哈利拉着莱姆斯一起匆忙撤回格里莫广场，向他解释了事件的始末。

莱姆斯大吃一惊，但不久就恢复了平静。彻底想通之后，莱姆斯带着伤感的微笑抬起眼，点头道：“正义得到了伸张，哈利。斯内普跟你说过他会去哪里吗？”

哈利摇摇头。

“我想也是。你还是不知道为好。无论如何，我不会把这事告诉任何人的。”

哈利露出一个尴尬的微笑。“你不能说。哪怕你想。”

“啊，赤胆忠心咒。”

“是的。”

莱姆斯拍拍他的肩膀，转身离去。“那么，我还是回去工作吧。我在MRI请的假已经够多了，我可不想被解雇。”

这让哈利想起一件事来。“我说，莱姆斯……将来我有机会了解你和赫敏在研究什么吗？我知道那不仅仅是关于 _我_ ……”

莱姆斯朝他笑了一下，却没漏一丝口风。“等她准备好的时候，会 _亲口_ 告诉你的，哈利。”

哈利点点头，默记在心。

不久之后他动身返回魔法部，因为他也不打算很快丢掉工作。沙克尔想尽办法劝他找个新搭档，他都婉言拒绝。无论如何，他还没准备好另外找人，假设他还想继续当一个傲罗的话。

哈利已经数着日子盼望递交退役申请的合适时机。不会太久了，但还有一些问题需要解决，他得和赫敏谈一谈。

他们会在一起，这一点他可以肯定，但他们还必须 _认真_ 讨论今后的打算——她会留在伦敦，或者回阿尔巴尼亚一段时间；她会继续效力于女巫会，或者跳槽到兄弟会；还有，吸血鬼们是否相信婚姻。

_也许我不会这么随便地提起最后一条，但这个话题迟早得摆上桌面……_

这令他有点头晕目眩。这 _一切_ 都令他头晕目眩。这些等待解决的问题都是平常之事，是不需要担心战争和黑魔王的凡人都会经历的。

生活接踵而至，如此美好。他所要做的只是一步一步，踏踏实实地走下去。

*

那天夜里，日落一小时后，赫敏拿着份吸血鬼报纸来藏书室找他。他以前还从没见过她买这报纸。

他眼中的疑问很快得到了解答。

“亨利叫我买这份报纸。据说第16版有篇有趣的文章。”她轻声解释道。

赫敏把已经折到对应版面的报纸放在他面前，指了指角落里那篇关于西弗勒斯·斯内普被执行死刑的短文。文中简略提及了哈利在其中起的作用，哈利只花十秒钟就扫完了整篇报道。

他抬眼望向赫敏，看出她神色间略带困惑。

“你把他交出去了。”她说。她嗓音里没有评判之意，只有疑问。

他握住她的手，按在自己心口上。“你真的相信我会做那样的事？”

她耸耸肩。“通常来说，我不信。但如果你确实做了，我相信你有你的理由。”

他微微一笑，把身旁的椅子从桌下拖出来，方便她坐下。随后，他静静向她讲述了事情的经过。

她似乎并不惊讶。“好吧，”她实事求是地说，“一切都将结束，不是吗？”

“逐渐走向尾声。”他顿了顿，“我问过他了。我是说斯内普。我问他是否知道我是什么。”

她讶然挑起眉毛，顿时警觉起来。“他知道吗？他跟你说了吗？”

哈利点点头。“他说我是个半吸血鬼。”

她两眼瞪得老大。“哈利！那是——”

“吸血鬼猎人，我知道。”他小声嘀咕，“天生有着猎杀吸血鬼以及其他魔鬼的强烈欲望。”

赫敏点点头。“你没有那种欲望。再说了，半吸血鬼只是传说！”

“他们不是，”哈利静静地说，“但斯内普说人们对他们存在误解。”

她皱起眉头。“他又是怎么知道的呢？”她一脸被冒犯的表情，对斯内普居然会知道 _她_ 不知道的东西很不服气。

哈利几乎笑出声来。“斯内普说，吸血鬼们——那些真正的 _长老_ 们，有一座收藏吸血鬼历史的秘密图书馆，他曾获许借阅其中的藏书。它之所以秘密，是因为——那些知识可能蕴藏着巨大的力量。”

赫敏支棱起眉毛。有那么几秒钟，她显得很激动，或许是愤慨于之前竟没人跟她提起过这座图书馆，但过了一会儿，她似乎慢慢接受了现实。“我想，我可以尊重这样的做法。吸血鬼喜欢尽可能地贮藏力量。可以理解。”她干巴巴地说，当然，听语气她还是有些生气图书馆的事，“你继续说。”

虽然赫敏在这件事情上的敏感让他暗暗发笑，但他还是继续说了下去。“坚纽斯效力于伏地魔的时候，曾带给斯内普一些古老的文献，以帮助他研发伏地魔的永生魔药。斯内普制出了灵魂收割魔药，然后是重生魔药。他在进行这一研究的过程中发现，在很久很久以前，吸血鬼还不是今天的吸血鬼。他们是半吸血鬼。”

赫敏眉头紧蹙。“听起来好像不太说得通。如果半吸血鬼也是吸血鬼，而吸血鬼原本是半吸血鬼，那为什么半吸血鬼会猎杀吸血鬼呢？”

“想想吧，赫敏。如果我是个半吸血鬼，那就意味着半吸血鬼拥有吸血鬼的所有力量……”

“却没有我们的弱点……”她恍然大悟，喃喃地接上了他的话。

哈利点点头，很高兴她渐渐抓住了重点。“吸血鬼源自半吸血鬼，在半吸血鬼眼中，吸血鬼是残次品。是被诅咒者。吸血鬼沉迷于对人类鲜血的渴求。吸血鬼无法在阳光下行走。这或许是一种疾病，或许是一种诅咒。无论如何，半吸血鬼大概不希望他们存活下去。”

“所以半吸血鬼开始猎杀他们，”赫敏一边说，一边明白过来，“他们不能让疾病—— _诅咒_ 蔓延。但是——但是为什么他们没有成功，哈利？半吸血鬼实力强大，不是吗？他们因何失败？”

“数量差距。半吸血鬼像人类那样繁殖，或许生命如此漫长的种族原本就不会对繁衍后代有紧迫感。也可能他们知道不该过度繁衍，超出世界的承受限度……”

“平衡。”

“有可能。要是他们这样我也不会觉得奇怪。按照斯内普读到的文献，他们并不凶残。他们聪明智慧。人性化……但更强大。”

她点点头。“因此他们曾试图歼灭吸血鬼，但吸血鬼远比半吸血鬼容易创造。”

“没错。吸血鬼的数量超过了他们，他们最终‘灭绝’。古往今来，或许曾有一两个半吸血鬼幸存下来，但那多半是一厢情愿的幻想。我们听说过的‘半吸血鬼’只是些擅长猎杀吸血鬼的人类。”哈利眼里闪过戏谑的光芒，“我们中极少数才是真正的半吸血鬼。”

赫敏耸耸肩，似乎一点都不介怀。“这就说得通了。吸血鬼的血液里仍留存着先祖的烙印。我猜斯内普的魔药原本是要将伏地魔转变为半吸血鬼，当他失败时，魔药转而转变了你。”

哈利摇摇头。“不。伏地魔打算以人类身份永生。那魔药是以伏地魔与我的联系，还有联系的由来为基础配制的。它是针对性的，斯内普也是在这个前提下才研制成功。它不会在其他任何情况下，对其他任何人奏效，它本来也不该对我起作用，但我的魔力做了些什么，然后你试图转变我，接着是福克斯……它的眼泪可能也造成了某种影响。斯内普说，这就像是抽中了魔法彩票大奖。他并不比我更清楚这一切是怎么发生的，但他似乎认为我的所作所为导致了这个‘合理的’结果。”

她拉住他的手，眼眸变得有些湿润。“这么说，哈利……那是不是让你获得了永生？”

他露出伤感的微笑。“半吸血鬼并非永生不死，爱人。传说中他们仿佛永生不死，但那只是因为他们的寿命非常非常之长。长得足可让人感觉他们是永生的……”

她点点头。不知是否有泪水滑落，但他没有看见。“所以现在你是……半吸血鬼。你打破了吸血鬼诅咒，如今掌握着一项古老的技能……”她抬起眼来，几秒钟前的忧伤已经消失不见，取而代之的是一抹风情万种的微笑，“你会捕猎 _我_ 吗？”

听到她的语调，看到她眼中灼热的光芒，他会心一笑，倾过身轻咬她的耳垂。“听凭差遣。”他低喃道。

她微微颤抖着，沦陷在他的亲吻之中。

*

最近，和她做爱成为了暴风骤雨般的情感体验。这没什么好奇怪的，仅仅两周前他们还差点失去彼此，但每次体验依然令他敬畏。

缠绵之后，他们躺在床上凝视着对方。他气喘吁吁，而她没有，这不难理解，但她跟他一样汗水淋漓。

他用手指抚过她潮湿的后背，心中惊叹不已。

“只有和你在一起的时候才这样。”她微笑着低语。

他露出狡狤的笑容。“希望如此。可别告诉你其他男友。你知道，那可能会伤害他们的感情，让他们一蹶不振。”

她掐了他一下，以惩罚他的厚颜。

他柔声轻笑，然后顿了顿，闷声道：“最近这两周……你一直在研究我变成了什么……现在我们知道了。但你也受到了一些影响，是不是？那魔力对你也有影响。过去两周里，你跟莱姆斯就是在研究这个，不是吗？”

她吸了口气，又笑了。“说来话长。你可能会觉得无聊呢。”

“说来听听嘛。”

她咧嘴一笑。“其实，莱姆斯来找我探讨的问题和战争无关。几个星期前，他和他在MRI的小组偶然间有了一个突破性的发现：狼人可能与非狼人配偶生儿育女。那需要大量魔药配合治疗，除此之外，还有一些因素需要考虑：女性狼人受孕生产要比男性狼人的女性人类配偶困难三倍；而女性人类生出…… _正常_ 婴儿的概率是女性狼人的十倍；最后，受孕和怀孕的代价会是巨大的……但发现本身没有问题，可以以此为基础进一步改进。我一直在帮他进行这项研究。”

哈利凝视着她，既为朋友感到无限欣喜，又有一丝淡淡的失落。在此之前，他从未意识到狼人是无法生育的，但听起来有道理，他想。毕竟，变狼症是一种疾病。人体会避免让这样的疾病 _通过后代遗传_ 也在常理之中。

“真是个好消息。”哈利真心实意地说，但他依然无法回避事实——他有些失望赫敏和莱姆斯进行这项研究为的不是 _她自己_ 。

她大概是看出了他的心思，吃吃笑起来，善解人意地没有点破。“是的。莱姆斯和他的小组非常乐观，预计能在——嗯，五年内得到一套经过论证和实验的生育疗法。另外……莱姆斯不想将研究范围局限于狼人。他想同时研究吸血鬼生育的课题。”

哈利双眉一挑。“哦？”

“是的。要知道，让一个以人类为食的种族像人类那样繁衍，是违背进化规律的。这样的事情肯定会颠覆人类和吸血鬼之间的平衡，所以我也不是很高兴听说这个主意，即使……即使我想拥有自己的孩子。”

他朝她露出温情的微笑，安慰似的用手指梳理着她的头发。

她继续说了下去。“总而言之，莱姆斯做了若干实验测试吸血鬼的生育能力。他难以想象我们——呃，拥有相应器官却无法使用。”

“哦，你当然知道怎么使用 _你的_ 器官。 _相信我。_ ”

赫敏拍了他胳膊一巴掌。“你这条色狼，我是说它的根本用途。生育！”

他轻笑起来，揽过她用甜蜜的吻表达歉意。

她吻了一会儿，继续道：“我说到哪了？哦，对。吸血鬼的生育能力。测试表明，吸血鬼志愿者们并无生育能力。事情没有…… _那么简单_ 。然而，最近莱姆斯进行了一项实验，是观察女性吸血鬼的睡眠模式。简单来说，他发现我们并没有完全……死去。此前已经有过类似的研究，通常是些吸血鬼主持的，他们拒绝被贴上 _不死者_ 的标签，一心想证明我们还活着，只是和人类有所不同。莱姆斯的实验与吸血鬼方面的研究吻合，结果显示吸血鬼在白天并非真正死去。我们更像是进入了停滞状态，在…… _休眠_ 。我们的机体在白天依然运作，以保持夜晚过后的存留，并以此为基础修复，比如我们的力量，我们摄取的血液，需要补充的生命精华。所以……”

哈利听得入神。“所以？”

“莱姆斯把研究方向集中在——咳，器官上。他发现休眠状态同样延伸到了那里。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思就是如果一名女吸血鬼受孕的话，她将有可能维持妊娠。完成妊娠的方式方法仍不得而知，比如，孩子将如何摄取营养？他将靠吸食鲜血维生，还是会像普通孩子那样，必须吃正常食物？他将如何获得赖以生存的氧气？孕期会是九个月还是十八个月？还有最重要的一点，母体在生下一个真正的吸血鬼后能否存活？生下一个半人类呢？这些问题都无从解答，除非真的有一个女吸血鬼有能力受孕。莱姆斯试过将吸血鬼的生殖细胞与人类的融合，但吸血鬼细胞难以维持。吸血鬼细胞通常无法繁殖。”

“通常？”

她眼神变得不确定起来，却又混杂着希望的光芒。“我志愿提供了我的细胞作为样本。我的检测结果有些不一样。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，脉搏狂跳。“你有生育能力。你能怀上孩子。你能——”

她微微一笑，示意他安静。“没有这么明确，哈利。有迹象表明我的身体并非完全不适合……创造生命。莱姆斯认为，某些……条件，以及我和‘配偶’的相容性都可能造成影响，还有数以百计的未知因素……我生下孩子的几率非常低，但不再是零了，对吧？”

“对，不再是了。”他低声回应。这是极其渺茫的一线希望。可能意味着一切，也可能什么都不是，脆弱到随时都可能夭折，但这 _确实_ 是希望，这 _确实_ 是一种可能性。

他用手指描摹着她脸庞的轮廓，她唇边绽放出一抹微笑。

“是你吗，哈利？”她问道，“是你的魔力在起作用吗？是不是你如此希望我能生下你的孩子，所以试图对此施加影响？”

他注视了她一会儿，看出了一丝不确定，随即意识到了她未曾说出口的潜台词： _如果我不能为你生儿育女，你对我的爱是否会减分毫？_

“我不知道是不是我，”他回答道，与她十指交缠，“也许是，但我还真没想过你怀上小哈利会是什么样。”

她笑了起来。

“但我希望你幸福，”他继续说了下去，“对我来说，这才是最重要的。我知道我们在一起会很幸福，但我希望你能过上更好的生活。也许那魔力和我一样知道，没有什么比生下自己的孩子更能令你幸福了……”

她眨了几下眼，忍住盈眶的泪水。“那 _一定会_ 让我非常幸福……我真想——”她长叹一声，仿佛不敢说出声来，生怕会吹散这个美梦。

“而现在你告诉我，这是可能的，”他柔声道，“但即使没能实现，也还有许多孩子需要父母。收养也是个不坏的主意，对吧？无论如何，我非常乐意和你一起抚养孩子。”

她摇摇头，眼里泛着泪光。“是个不坏的主意。确实如此。”

他微笑。“你什么都不必担心。”

她沉默着，思索着，终于也露出微笑。“而且说真的，用平常方式试着怀上孩子会很有乐趣，对吧？”

他倾过身去，含情脉脉地将唇贴到她耳旁。“乐趣多多。”

她战栗起来。

他吻她，吻她，再吻她，直到自己忍不住微笑，而她也微笑起来。

他带着她滚到床上，将她压在身下亲吻。她咯咯地笑出声来，愈发清楚地感觉到他已准备好再战一回。她在毯子下面挣动身躯，两人的腿在被单中相互纠缠。

她在他身下的扭动只能让他更加兴奋。她真美。他生命的中心。他人生的目的。他只想疯狂地和她做爱，让她尖叫着他的名字，直到嗓音嘶哑。

“或许，”她轻声道，“我们可以每次试试不同的方法——哦！哦，哈利！”

他闻声得意地笑了。她一向喜欢牙齿和舌头的配合作业。

她娇喘连连，身下已经因他的动作而湿润，却还是坚持说下去。

 _我亲爱的性感的小万事通啊……_ 他宠溺地想道。

“莱、莱姆斯需要采集一份你的——呃， _样本_ 。你知道……测试它是否会对 _我的_ 样本起作用——”

“只要你喜欢，我会和你一起接受测试，多久都行，”他有些不快地哼哼着，分开她的双腿，“多少次都行。还有，我情愿办事的时候没有莱姆斯打扰。”

她终于不再说话，任他一边亲吻她，一边进入她的身体。他立刻律动起来。两人都早已蓄势待发，低吟声在黑暗的房间里交融一体。

他们缠绵得如胶似漆，差点就没听见那阵狂乱的敲门声。

就哈利个人而言，可是一点都不想停下正在进行的活动。

“有人在门口。”赫敏低吟道。

“管他呢？哦……爱人，这感觉真是——”

“哈利？赫敏？”罗恩的声音从门外传来，“我知道你们在里面打得火热，可你们得快点过来——呃，我是说，事态紧急！”

听到“紧急”两个字，哈利停住了，恼火地朝门那边看去。

赫敏怏怏地叹了口气。

哈利伸手抓起魔杖，解除了隔音咒。“有多紧急？”

“像吸血鬼那么紧急。耶希敏来了。所罗门说还有涅蓓特和哈法尼，天知道他们是什么人。”

*

他们以破纪录的速度穿好衣服，虽然没人留意，哈利还是看出赫敏眼里闪过一丝慌张。

他完全没法责备她。耶希敏是一回事，但在外面等她的不是旁人而是 _两位_ 上古长老，就是另一回事了，太让人措手不及了。

如果只是耶希敏，赫敏一定会不厌其烦地作作秀。她会召唤莱姆斯，或许还有德拉科，好让自己有合适的随从，显得体面些。但这次上古长老们也在场，她宁可无人陪同也不能让他们无故久等。

两人朝门外走时，赫敏边匆匆扣上哈利的衬衫纽扣边说：“另外，以涅蓓特和哈法尼的年纪，他们很清楚什么是作样子，什么是 _真正_ 有作派。罗恩？所罗门？准备好了？”

罗恩和所罗门点点头。

“好。我们走。”

赫敏穿着她的两件套礼服显得相当时尚，但哈利能看出在那身名牌服装和高档皮鞋的掩饰下，她其实急于将这整件事了结。

他们走出房子，赫敏领着这些她最亲近的朋友和爱人见到了耶希敏。

那女人看上去比哈利上次遇见她时更令人倾倒。他说不清耶希敏到底是哪里不一样了，但如今她似乎由内而外焕发着光彩，紧致的腰胯扭动时的轻快节奏，为本就风韵万千的样貌更添了几分仪态。

“可算出来了。”耶希敏倨傲地说，“我们确实永生不死，但那不代表你可以无止境地拖延时间进行准备，知道吗？”

“好吧，陛下，下次您未经通知就仓促造访的时候，我会记得的。”赫敏咬着牙说，“涅蓓特和哈法尼在哪？”

耶希敏把脑袋摆向路边一辆黑色加长型悍马。“在那里。他们想见你。”

“哦，那就没问题了呢。欧洲最年长的古吸血鬼们顺路到我这儿来看看实在是家常便饭，完全没必要先通知我准备，我直接去见他们就好了嘛，没什么好担心的。”赫敏把眼睛睁得老大，故作天真地说道。

耶希敏勾勾嘴角笑起来。“我现在容忍你这么不像样只是因为我乐意。难保哪天你就遇上我心情不好了。”

“是啊。难保呢。要我单独过去吗？”

耶希敏目光转向哈利。“他们也想见波特。”

哈利满腹疑问，却没说什么。“罗恩，你和所罗门都回屋里去。”

罗恩皱起眉头。“没门。”

“他们在外面很安全，”耶希敏说，“我向你保证。”

哈利望向赫敏，她点了点头。

解决了争议，耶希敏带头走向那辆车。哈利和赫敏紧随其后。几个吸血鬼从两侧簇拥过来，其中一个随即拉开车门请耶希敏、赫敏和哈利上车。

他们迈步而入，哈利看出车内空间用魔法扩大过。在这个现代化的休息室里，留着明显的埃及风格烙印。雪白的四壁上用铜镶成象形文，装饰品从埃及神祗到圣卡诺匹斯罐[1]应有尽有，角落里的椅子犹如法老王座，两张沙发椅之间那张有趣桌子雕刻的是四肢着地的阿努比斯[2]，背部正好形成桌面。还有张引人注目的软榻，一端是两条狮子尾巴，另一端是两个脑袋，四条腿雕成狮爪的形状。其他东西似乎都现代而实用。

车里有股玫瑰熏香的气味，烛台上、桌子上、落地灯里都点着明亮的烛火。

女人斜倚在软榻上，姿势懒洋洋的，却魅力无穷。男人坐在沙发上，神色间举重若轻，透着股帝王气度。

耶希敏在一张大雕花椅里落座，把剑尖端朝下靠在座椅旁，交叉起一双美腿，露齿而笑。

那男人挥手示意哈利和赫敏坐到他对面的两张沙发椅上。“请坐。”

他嗓音柔和，极是迷人，似乎并无苛求之意。但哈利感觉他周身散发着上古的力量，比在那女人身上感觉到的还要强。

赫敏先接受了邀请，哈利也坐下了。

“我是哈法尼，”那男子说，“这位是涅蓓特。”他挥手指向软榻上的女人，“我们是三位上古长老之二。”

哈利不禁想知道第三位是谁。为什么她没来？

他看见赫敏抿起了嘴唇。她恐怕也想到了同样的问题。

或许这正是哈法尼要达到的效果，因为他接着说：“丹达拉目前被拘押了，她给自己惹上了一个上古吸血鬼能惹上的所有麻烦。这方面你不必担心。”

这时候哈利才意识到他们居然得担心 _某位_ 上古长老。曾让哈利心怀芥蒂的古吸血鬼只有耶希敏和坚纽斯。谢天谢地，其中一个已经死了，而另一个显然是他们这边的。

_至少，是部分站在我们这边。或者说，自从这符合她的利益以后……_

“我发现波特先生现在的状态很有意思。”哈法尼望着哈利，“你还活着，但已经不是人类。你显示出吸血鬼的特性，甚至外貌也像我们。你没有我们的弱点，却有我们的力量。”

哈利想到了他终将迎接的死亡。 _不是你们的所有力量。_

哈法尼继续说道：“你是我们曾经的模样，波特先生。”

“半吸血鬼。”哈利说。

哈法尼顿了顿，面上不动声色。不知他是否惊讶于哈利对情况的了解，但至少没表现出来。“两千年来，炼金术士和贤者们一直试图解除伴随吸血症的诅咒，无一成功。而现在你就站在我们眼前。 _你_ 打破了诅咒，如果诅咒真的被打破，你的孩子和你孩子的孩子将遗传你的特性，甚至与人类通婚。”

哈利支棱起眉毛。“是的，有这种可能。”

哈法尼颔首。“只有你自己的话，不算是威胁。但发展到某个阶段，大概再过几个世纪吧，等你这类人渐渐……繁衍，恐怕就不是这个局面了。”

哈利眨了眨眼，讶然道：“哦……赫敏和我没打算生 _那么_ 多孩子，我想你明白我的意思。”

哈法尼挑起眉毛，先看看同样挑着眉毛的涅蓓特，又看看耸肩咧嘴的耶希敏，她像是在说：“我早跟你说过了。”

他觉出了他们的潜台词，不禁皱起眉头。他们不知道赫敏还有生孩子的可能性。他们脑子里转的念头和这毫不沾边。他们是以为他会和其他女人——生很多孩子。

或许他们早已见过太多这样的事情。毕竟，赫敏就曾坦承她不介意威克多尔·克鲁姆这么做。这在吸血鬼看来很自然。

“我也没打算和其他女人发生关系。”他补充道。

哈法尼和涅蓓特哼了一声。要是哈利没弄错的话，那听着像是怀疑的表示。

他想他能理解。他们已经活了千年之久，曾亲眼见证多少海誓山盟变成谎言，多少所向无敌者灰飞烟灭，早已见惯了把握十足的事情如流沙般从指缝间漏去。

“万一你 _还是_ 决定繁衍你的族群，波特先生，”涅蓓特说，“那你就要明白，维持某些意识形态是必要的。对我们这样以生命为食的生物而言，必须有行事的……准则。必须有维护平衡的手段。我们的社会有像女巫会和兄弟会这样的组织。血亲会也曾尽职尽责，但显然，他们厌倦了循规蹈矩的生活。对这种情况，我们同样有解决之道。 _你_ 所要关心的就是……最终必须建立一个体系。”

“一个体系？”

“是的，一个体系。”

“最终？”

“现在还只有你一个人，但在遥远的将来，你这样的人会越来越多。你的后裔是会成为必须解决的麻烦，还是会成为阻止平衡倾覆的助力，完全取决于你。明白了吗？”

哈利摇摇头。“不太明白。”

“我们历经世事，知道未来应当提防什么。”哈法尼解释道，“你必须明白，波特先生，作为半吸血鬼，你如今也对维持平衡负有责任。我们不知道你都有哪些本事。我们不知道你将如何使用你所拥有的力量。我们只知道你已经成为我们历史的一部分，你将如何影响我们的未来则是另一回事。你要牢记在心，我们 _现在_ 没杀你的唯一原因就是，神谕提起了你的创造，似乎它将对 _我们_ 有益。我们还不知道你将如何造福于我们，但我们愿意拭目以待。用你们凡人的话说，我们拥有世间所有的时间，是的，我们将会密切关注。”

哈利不知该说些什么。他不确定哈法尼对他抱有何种期望，但他有种感觉，曾几何时，也有一个年轻的女人被告知她将成为伊希斯的继承人，也曾有人问她：“你将如何对待神谕？你是否会信守这一庄严承诺？你是否会帮助维护平衡？”她或许也曾不知所措。而如今耶希敏就在这里，以手中利刃坚定地维护着吸血鬼世界的平衡。

哈法尼随后望向赫敏。“还有你，孩子。你无可挑剔地履行了你的职责。你被赋予一项任务，并完成了它。我敢说，你的使命完成得非常好，大获成功。”

赫敏静了许久，才终于开口。“我不知道我算不算大获成功，长老。我做了我该做的事，是的，但很多是…… _临时发挥_ 。我为完成这项任务而做过的许多事并不是在训练中学到的。”

耶希敏为着只有她能懂的笑点暗自发笑。虽然使命的完成出乎赫敏的预料，但对耶希敏来说，却是意料之中的事。她并非先知，无法预见未来，但她能清楚地看出未来可能的轮廓，这种独特的洞悉方式和神谕非常相似，所以她一点都不为结果惊讶。

哈利心里直想从耶希敏脸上抹掉那副自鸣得意的表情。

“你打败了坚纽斯，”涅蓓特说着，嘴角露出一丝微笑，“这本身就值得赞赏。他已经快五百岁了。”

“我只是靠出其不意。”赫敏语调紧巴巴的。

“哦？怎么做的？”

看赫敏的表情，似乎并不想回答。

“她变形了。”耶希敏咧嘴笑道。

哈利竭力让自己不要显得太惊讶。要是被旁人看出他居然不知道赫敏的情况，那就尴尬了。他也竭力让自己不要感觉太伤心。他们几星期前才刚重归于好，况且在战乱之中，她还有些事情没来得及告诉他也很正常。

_尽管如此……_

“我别无选择。”赫敏把视线转向耶希敏，异常肯定地说，“如果不那么做，我早就摔成重伤了，他一定会接着把我的脑袋割下来。”

“哦，你没有必要向我解释变形的好处，亲爱的。”耶希敏边说边朝哈利咧出一个恶意的微笑。

“你在这场冲突中出色完成了你的工作，”哈法尼插进来对赫敏说，“你会得到应有的报偿，正如耶希敏得到她应得的一样。我们已经把丹达拉的职权给了她，因为丹达拉短时间内怕是不适合再任职了。”

哈利相信他们言下之意是这个丹达拉的脑袋要搬家了。他不知道丹达拉到底做了什么，但肯定是 _非常_ 出格的事，以致激起了哈法尼和涅蓓特的怒火。

然而，赫敏没有他这么想当然。“你们不会杀她？”

哈利这才想起，吸血鬼说话不喜欢拐弯抹角。如果他们要砍谁的脑袋，肯定会直说。赫敏立刻就发现了症结所在，他不该觉得惊讶。

哈法尼摇摇头。“不，我们不会。”

他能看出赫敏在极力克制着不去追问原因。她不能问，因为作为一个吸血鬼，她理应接受长老的说法，压抑那些会给她带来麻烦的期待。然而，她显然越来越有冒险一试的欲望，所以哈利赶在她出声前脱口问道：

“为什么？如果她像你们说的那么危险，为什么不——杀了她？”

“我们要遵循古道，年轻人，”涅蓓特轻声说，“除此之外，杀死她将造成巨大的政治动荡。丹达拉在位几个世纪，不会没有朋友和追随者。每个吸血鬼王国都需要至少三名上古长老守望子民。当然，在欧洲还有和我们一样年长的吸血鬼，但他们缺乏控制局势的政治才能。耶希敏在满千岁前，还不能正式取代丹达拉。”

“可那还有五百年啊！”

“是的。而耶希敏愿意等待。”

这对哈利来说实在难以想象，所以他不置一词。

涅蓓特继续道：“眼下，丹达拉还不会死。耶希敏有五百年的时间加强自己的地位，为取代丹达拉打下基础。在她正式继位前，关押丹达拉是一个对大家都合理的折衷方案。秩序得到了维护，而且坦白说，我们不能让任何人太过轻易地取代我们，对吧？那就太愚蠢了。”

哈利开始明白过来。赫敏似乎也被安抚下来，不过他敢打赌她还是希望丹达拉死。

“那女巫会怎么办？”赫敏问，“谁来领导它？”

“在神谕揭示出下一任继位者之前，耶希敏仍然是女巫会会长。不过在此期间，女巫会需要一名代理会长。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛。

耶希敏嗤之以鼻。“趁你还没兴奋得尿裤子，我们还是说清楚吧，那不会是 _你_ ，赫敏。”

赫敏两颊泛红，眼中光彩顿失。“哦。”

“我选择惠子执行这项任务，”耶希敏继续道，“她忠实可靠，心狠手辣，漂亮迷人，而且冷酷无情。她是这项工作的最佳人选。”

“我也可以心狠手辣，”赫敏板着脸小声嘟囔，“我也可以当个冷酷无情的婊子，只要我想。”

哈利努力不笑出声来。看样子赫敏好像很希望得到一个能推动某些改变的位置。但实际上他并不认为伊希斯女巫会会长的职位会适合赫敏。她是个出类拔萃的女人，只要她愿意，任何工作她都能胜任，但有一点和她说的恰恰相反，心狠手辣和冷酷无情实在不是她的天性。

耶希敏嘴角浮起一抹近似微笑的表情。“是啊，总之，我确实尽力为你找了个更合适的职位。我需要一个助手。一个影子。丹达拉曾是国际关系联络人，这一职责注定是需要帮手的。我希望你成为我的影者，赫敏。你将有权接触 _我_ 经手的一切，只要我没有特别禁止。秘密图书馆和博物馆，地下据点和在其中活动的重要人物，一切你想象得到的人类与吸血鬼资源。你将进入高层，真正拥有一批俯首听命的手下。听起来怎么样？”

哈利咽了口唾沫。耶希敏抛出“秘密图书馆和博物馆”可谓正中赫敏的软肋。他担心地望向赫敏，但她用不动声色的面具掩饰着心里的想法，脸上表情愈发叫人捉摸不透。

他心中焦躁不安。他甚至不必问也看得出来，这听着像是个赫敏无论如何都不会错过的机会。如果他要求她拒绝，就太混蛋了，他对此无能为力，只能告诉她他为她高兴，而他将在家中等待，因为这确实是那种会令她离开的工作——一去数周。而这样的情况将持续多久？至少五百年。

耶希敏将接管丹达拉作为三位上古长老之一的职权，基本上可以说是取代了丹达拉。五百年后，耶希敏将正式继位。但就算是现在，以耶希敏身为女巫会会长的权力，也已经基本上把欧洲吸血鬼世界掌握在手心里了。有了这个新职位，她的统治将达到顶点。哈利不得不怀疑哈法尼和涅蓓特是否对此心知肚明。

_要亲近你的朋友，更要亲近你的敌人……_

他们清楚她的能力。这一点是肯定的，但他们也明白这是她 _应得_ 的地位。她是个聪明的女巫会会长，她公正且无情。耶希敏坚信自己的所作所为。她是完美的。消灭她对他们而言也是一种损失。他们需要她，所以他们把她放到了一个他们触手可及的位置上。如果她想成为女王，那他们就要让她记住是谁扶她上位的。

而现在耶希敏邀请赫敏成为女王的代理人。哈利不知道赫敏在这个问题上会 _作何反应_ 。

他正襟危坐，面上不露声色。如果她表态同意，那晚些时候他们就得谈谈，他得知道他要如何适应，如果他还能适应的话。如果她不同意……他们还是得谈谈。她将放弃一个莫大的机遇……

赫敏那叫人捉摸不透的眼神柔和下来，紧抿着嘴笑了笑。“对不起，耶希敏，但我不能接受。这是个很好的机会，但我不得不谢绝。”

哈利不知道该怎么思考了。一方面，他知道他应该觉得开心，然而“我拖了她后腿”的念头在脑中喋喋不休，冲淡了他的喜悦。

耶希敏显得惊讶至极，然后是失望。“你真的要拒绝？如果你是担心休假的问题，我会给你很多假期。紧急情况可以请事假，还有其他一揽子特别待遇。”

“很诱人，但我不能接受。这个职位意味着极大的权力。可以说，如果我接受，只要你允许，我几乎可以为所欲为，但权力从来都不是我迷恋的东西。”她脸上微红，但还是说了下去，“我的理想一直是帮助他人、拨乱反正。从来都和权力或者金钱无关。你此刻向我提供的是一个莫大的机遇，但归根结底，那是政治。那不会让我开心的。”

“我会教给你我所知的一切。”耶希敏说。

虽然这可能不全是实话，但哪怕是 _部分实话_ 也够有价值的了。

赫敏笑笑。“我知道。那正是……问题所在。我——我不想成为你这样的人，耶希敏。”

屋子里一片死寂，哈利简直不敢相信赫敏竟说了这样的话，虽然他能听出赫敏句句都出自真心。实际上，这正是赫敏拒绝职位的全部理由。

沉默许久之后，耶希敏终于开口。“啊，好吧。话说回来，再搞出个野心勃勃、富有实力的女人也很麻烦，你们觉得呢？”

涅蓓特微微一笑。“是啊，是会很麻烦。”

哈法尼点点头。

哈利都不知道赫敏到底是怎么安然脱身的。

“奥西里斯兄弟会向我提供了一份工作。”赫敏继续说道。

_哦，见鬼。你为什么非得这么赌你的运气，宝贝？_

“我决定接受。”

哈利相信耶希敏一定会拧断赫敏的脖子。他握紧了剑柄。

耶希敏似乎有点恼火。“你要离开女巫会？”

“是的，”赫敏回答，“女巫会本部在东欧，最终我将不得不返回阿尔巴尼亚，一待就是几个月。以我对你的了解，你可能会为了折腾我，故意把我派到东欧执行任务。”

“这样是挺有意思的啊。你能怪我吗？”

赫敏闻言不由笑了。“我是受不了了再这样下去了。奥西里斯兄弟会的目标和理念跟我相近，他们没那么小心眼爱报复，而且他们的本部在英格兰。我不想假装这和我的私人生活无关，因为确实有关，关系重大。自从我回到真正的家人身边，我就意识到了，他们对我来说太重要了，我不能为女巫会放弃他们。所以我辞职不是因为你……”她顿了一下，略加思索，“哦，再想想的话，也是因为你。”

耶希敏处之泰然。哈利敢打赌，她以前听到过更糟的评价。

“就这样吧，我想，”耶希敏说，“你这人从来不懂得什么叫委婉。我真该把你列上我的黑名单。”

赫敏转转眼珠，做了个听之任之的手势。

耶希敏又讽刺几句后，哈法尼和涅蓓特示意赫敏和哈利可以走了。耶希敏主动起身送客。

罗恩和所罗门都正等着，看见哈利和赫敏没出事，他们似乎松了口气。

赫敏望向她的前任上司。“我应该会在明天递交辞呈。”

“用email发给我。”

赫敏通常很排斥email，但这一次她没有反对。“当然。我并不恨你，你知道。我只是觉得你有时太可怕了……大而可畏，就如他们所说。”

“奉承话。我喜欢。你总是知道该怎么说，赫敏。”耶希敏挑眉道。

哈利清了清嗓子。“恭喜你升职。这真不简单。”

耶希敏一本正经地朝他点了点头。“谢谢。至少还 _有人_ 懂得欣赏。”

赫敏张张嘴又闭上了，抿嘴忍住了差点脱口而出的评论。

耶希敏转身回到悍马车中，那些吸血鬼纷纷跑回各自车上，车一辆接一辆驶出了格里莫广场。

“他们想干嘛？”所罗门立刻问道。

“哦，”哈利说，“没什么大事。吸血鬼的一些讲究之类的。”

罗恩一脸困惑。

“我从女巫会辞职了，”赫敏开口道，大概是想转移他们的注意，“我将接受兄弟会的聘请。”

所罗门先是一怔，随后满脸欢喜。“哦，帅呆了！我真是 _太_ 高兴了，赫敏！我不想多嘴，不过兄弟会确实更适合你。我个人也更喜欢安布罗斯和加百列这样的上司……你 _会_ 带我一起去的，对吧？”

“当然，傻瓜。你是我的影亲啊。”

“太棒了！”

“是啊，”哈利说着，微笑起来，“太棒了。”

她和他四目相对，他知道她听懂了他的言外之意。

她伸出胳膊环住他的腰，两人一起走回了屋里。

*

“乔治醒了。”第二天夜里她刚醒，所罗门就对她说。

听到这消息，赫敏眨了眨眼才反应过来。她立刻从棺材里爬出来准备和所罗门一起去圣芒戈。

那辆新换的捷豹还在他们手里，他们会开着它去医院。她不知道耶希敏什么时候会把车要回去。以耶希敏的作风，应该会在惯例的两周过渡期结束前来要车。

这不是什么大问题。她已经跟兄弟会打过招呼，表示她现在准备认真考虑他们的邀约。安布罗斯立刻回复了她，安排周末会面。

现在乔治醒来了。生活确实在你为它忙于计划时，就已自悄然前行。

他们抵达时，哈利正在圣芒戈大厅里等着他们。

“乔治苏醒了？”赫敏问。

哈利点点头。“醒了。他正渐渐好起来。他——他还感觉不到自己的腿，但他不认为那是个大问题。”他沉声道。这不完全是个令人高兴的消息。

“他还没细想。”她总结道。

哈利耸耸肩。“也许吧。也许他确实很乐观，觉得他的腿一定能恢复。时间会证明一切的。”

“他们跟他说了弗雷德的事吗？”

哈利轻叹一声。“我出来的时候，他们正跟他说呢。”

她点点头，心里默默为弗雷德哀悼。“罗恩怎么样？韦斯莱家其他人怎么样？”

“他们很高兴他醒了。以后他们会慢慢考虑那些细节的。”

她终于停下来看着他，她能看出他眼中的焦虑，伸手轻抚他的胳膊。“ _你_ 怎么样？”

他似乎有一瞬间的惊讶，随即淡淡一笑。“我没事。我也很高兴他醒了。来吧。我带你们俩去候诊室。”

候诊室里灯火通明，依然人头攒动。圣芒戈大部分科室还挤满了患者，许多人是在“大会战”中受的伤（各家报纸已经纷纷开始使用这个抢眼的称呼）。

开始的几分钟里，他们很难有机会静静待着，因为即使没有伤疤，还是有许多探访者认出了哈利，过来向他致谢。他过去是，将来也永远是“大难不死的男孩”。赫敏和所罗门尽量藏在他身后，希望没人注意到他们。

过了一会儿，终于没人来找他了。赫敏镇定心神，发现迪安和卢娜就坐在候诊室那头的角落里，正望着他们出神。

“还是关注焦点啊，波特？”迪安边问边起身迎了过来。

哈利和迪安握握手，聊了起来。

卢娜朝赫敏走了过来，所罗门想溜，却被赫敏踩了一脚。

卢娜的眼睛大而古怪，眼神矇眬，嘴角的神秘微笑为她更添了一分怪异色彩。瓶塞项链松松地垂在她脖颈上。

赫敏尴尬地笑了笑，提醒自己在过去的五年里，是卢娜带给罗恩欢笑，当哈利不在时，是卢娜陪伴在罗恩身旁。总之，古怪也不一定是件坏事。赫敏觉得她自己也有古怪的地方——当然，是除开她吸血为生这件事之外。

“卢娜，”赫敏打起精神攀谈道，“听说乔治昏迷的时候一直是你在陪他。”

“哦，是的。”

“嗯……你真是太好了。一定很难吧，就那么等着他醒来。”

“一点都不难。我读书给他听，他好像很感兴趣呢。”

赫敏不想指出昏迷中的乔治其实无从选择他是否感兴趣，卢娜提到了一本书，这令她如释重负，也就没再横加批评。一本书，这是个她们可以聊的话题。“那是本什么书？”

“《一头弯角鼾兽的一天》。”

赫敏忍住一声叹息。“是啊。不出所料。”

这回换成所罗门踩了赫敏一脚。

“很有意思呢，那些弯角鼾兽，”所罗门说，“这本书说在哪能找到它们？”

“作者是在瑞典山区找到它们的，”卢娜梦游似的说，“他在严寒天气下观察了它们好几个星期，直到他的手指和……其他部件冻得掉下来。”

“那可……不妙。”

“那是绝妙的纪念品，我相信。”

“我……”所罗门搜肠刮肚地找着词，终于还是放弃了，“我想哈利在叫我。”

他逃之夭夭，不敢看赫敏恼火的眼神。

“他有点神经质，”卢娜轻声说，“对一个吸血鬼来说。”

“是啊，是啊……”赫敏不知所措地应道，“这么说乔治醒来时看到你在场很高兴吧？”

“哦，是的。非常高兴。他爱上我了，你知道。”

赫敏注视着她。她知道双胞胎爱好古怪，可还不知道有 _这么_ 古怪。不过话说回来，罗恩也迷恋卢娜。

_这些韦斯莱家的人都怎么了？奥特里_ _-_ _圣卡奇波尔的水有问题吗？_

然后她记起曾几何时，罗恩也迷恋过 _她_ 。

“乔治爱上你了。”赫敏重复道，像在试探什么。

“是啊。”

“你也爱他吗？”

她古怪的微笑变淡了。“不。”

“那——那还真是可惜。”

“是啊，真可惜。”

赫敏注视她片刻。有一个答案——一个完整的答案——写在卢娜奇异的银蓝色眼眸里。

“罗恩！”迪安叫道。那个红头发的高个子走进了候诊室。

他们全都围到他身边，他焦躁地用手指挠着头发。

“他怎么样了？”哈利问。

“正努力应付，”罗恩带着疲惫的微笑说，“我们跟他说了弗雷德的事……他的反应比我们预想的要好。你也知道，他的身体还有其他问题，但我想他正一步一步慢慢恢复……过一会儿他就能和大家见面了。他——嗯，想见你，卢娜。”罗恩两颊上的红斑比之前更重了，卢娜越是盯着他看，他脸上就越红。

卢娜显得不慌不忙，可能是在等罗恩发作。

赫敏疑惑地和其他人交换着目光，哈利意味不明地耸了耸肩。

最后，卢娜开口了。“是吗？哦，这也是意料之中的事。你能陪我回他病房吗，罗纳德？”

“唔，那里其实也不远——”

哈利用他的包钢靴尖踹了罗恩的脚踝一下。

罗恩差点叫出声来，咬着牙继续说了下去。“—— _但我很乐意_ 陪你过去……”他瞪了哈利一眼，朝卢娜伸出胳膊。

她挎住他的胳膊，朝他微微一笑，两人迈步离去。

“蠢货，我就说嘛，”哈利小声嘀咕，“没我在身边他该怎么办呀？”

“还能怎么办，和几乎未成年的娃娃约会呗，”迪安说，“现在这个问题应该解决了，你觉得呢？罗恩也没 _那么_ 蠢，对吧？”

“有人能回答一下吗？”赫敏问，“对我来说太容易了。不值一哂。”

哈利瞟了她一眼，眼神里略带责备，又有些好笑。

所罗门一手一个揽住哈利和赫敏的肩。“说得好像你们俩自己就没有过麻烦似的。这两位排的戏才叫精彩呢。忘记肥皂吧。这可是技术成熟的工业级洗涤剂，洗衣机专用，泡沫十足。你不会相信——”

“够了，亲爱的，”赫敏气鼓鼓地说，“我想他听懂了。”

“当然，金妮都跟我说啦，”迪安以实事求是的口吻说，“我同意，那很有意思。真可惜哈利和罗恩离开学校了才决定为格兰杰打一架。那么精彩的演出大家肯定都想欣赏一番。”

赫敏狠狠瞪着哈利。

哈利脸红了起来。“我从没说出去过！”

“罗恩不会说的！”赫敏叫道，“只有我们三个知道！”

“莱姆斯也知道！”

“哈利·波特！莱姆斯可 _不是_ 个大嘴巴！”

“我——”哈利突然卡了壳，脸上愈发红了。至于是窘的还是气的，赫敏也看不出来。“我跟马尔福说过。”

赫敏看样子气得够呛。“好极了。他能自己听到这些还不够。你还非得送上门告诉他。”

“我们喝醉了！”

“好吧，喝醉就有理了，是吧？”

哈利做了个鬼脸，冷眼乜着迪安。“我说金妮和马尔福聊得也 _太_ 多了。”

迪安抬起双手。“你倒试试告诉她该跟谁说话不该跟谁说话呀。上次我这么干的时候，她把我从 _我的_ 公寓里扔了出去……我全身上下只有一条短裤。她还整整三个小时不让我进屋。刚好让我错过了电视上的足球比赛。”

“随你便吧。”哈利和赫敏小声嘀咕。

“说到马尔福，”迪安说道，“我听说他申请释放，这是怎么回事？”

“他告发了他父亲，”所罗门说，“他可能会提前获释，因为表现良好，大义灭亲，等等，等等。”

“可他是个恶棍！”

“一位举止规矩的恶棍，显然。”

赫敏交叉双臂抱在胸前。“他出来以后最好也规矩点。要是他敢走错一步，他知道我就算掘地三尺也会找到他，让他好好吃点苦头。”

迪安摇摇头，叹道：“波特，众所周知，你是个冒险家，对危险事物欲罢不能。”他转身朝病房走去。

“你说得好像那是什么坏事似的。”哈利说着，拉起赫敏的手，跟在迪安身后。

所罗门两眼发亮。“试过滑雪吗，哈利？哦，梅林，你 _一定_ 得试试。哪天我们再去保加利亚拜访威克多尔的时候，一定要——”

赫敏瞪了所罗门一眼。“让哈利摔断脖子？绝对没门！”她又在尖叫了。这从来不是个好兆头。

哈利露齿而笑。“去的时候通知我一声。”

“哈利！”

哈利把她拉进怀里，咧嘴露出柴郡猫式的笑容，叫她心里暗暗恼火。他两眼闪亮，那调皮的光芒她就算隔着一里地都能看出来。“你保证过不会阻拦我。”

她眨了眨眼，还没明白过来。“什么？”

“你要我答应你，如果我决定做某些你可能不希望我做的事情的时候，要告诉你，而相对的，你发誓你不会阻拦我。记得吗？”

 _浑小子……_ “可那是指——如果你——”她瞪着他，“你这狗杂种，你在耍我！”

他放声大笑，亲吻着她的脸颊。“当然啦。来吧。我们得去看看乔治，嗯？”

她喟叹一声，点点头，不由自主地笑出声来，迈开步子与他并肩而行。

*

她真是光彩照人。

两人并肩翱翔，他骑着火弩箭，而她舒展着华丽的黑色羽翼，他几乎都不想抵达那块位于苏格兰高地的世外桃源了。他愿意就这样盯着她看一晚上。

但她说过，她不能飞太久。飞翔会令她虚弱，不过她不会再像之前那样累得一头栽下来了。

她在阿尔巴尼亚待了两周半，处理从女巫会辞职的移交善后事宜。他对她简直相思入骨。相较于她不在身边时的空虚感，新闻报道和公众传言都是无关紧要的小事。但她几乎每天都寄回猫头鹰邮件，这对他是个极大的安慰。罗恩一直拿这事打趣他。

动身前往阿尔巴尼亚前，她已经向他说明了她的变形能力，并解释了她之前为什么不希望任何人知道这件事，尤其不希望他知道。她很担心他会怎么看她，他好不容易才把她安抚下来。虽然她当时没法为他变形，但她许诺等她从阿尔巴尼亚回来时，会演示给他看。

她在阿尔巴尼亚的闲暇时间显然是花在了练习变形能力上。当赫敏·格兰杰许诺会做某件事的时候，就一定会做到最好。

所以他带她回到霍格沃茨，在那曾留下他们最美好和最悲伤记忆的湖边，他第一次看着她变形，一飞冲天。那是一幅他永生难忘的景象。她在月光映衬下，美得如同一个暗夜天使。

他们飞抵着陆点，他优雅地倾斜扫帚，她用羽翼划出一个美丽的弧度，双双降落下来。

从他们所处的位置放眼望去，景色奇美动人。霍格沃茨遥遥在望，夜空万里无云。四周的高地静卧在暗影里，月光却勾出了地平线的轮廓。地面上还多少积着些残雪，但赫敏丝毫不觉寒冷，哈利也不怎么受影响。他估计，对吸血鬼和半吸血鬼来说，这样清风朗月的寒夜来一次浪漫的飞行，着实再合适不过了。

她懒洋洋地拍打着羽翼，看见她那故作镇定的表情，他不由露出微笑。“它们很可爱。”

她两颊泛红。“是吗？你不觉得它们吓人吗？”

“绝对不会。”

她腼腆地笑了笑，随后闭上眼睛。羽翼收拢起来，开始缩回她体内，最后一片羽毛消失时，她唏嘘一声，脚下晃了两下。他赶忙搂住她，生怕她摔倒。

他有点慌神，但她用微笑抹去了他的担忧。

“我没事，”她轻声说，“教练说疼痛会渐渐消退的。这就好像很长时间没有使用过的肌肉突然负重一样……”

他对她歉然笑道：“对不起。”

“别这样。我迟早得习惯使用它们的，对吧？过来。让我们坐下聊聊。我真想你，爱人。”

他吻了她一下，动作轻浅却温柔，然后探手从背包里取出缩小的毯子和野餐篮。

她双手叉腰，皮笑肉不笑地问：“是小精灵们帮你置办的吧？”

他识相地面露赧色。“是他们准备的。如果我拒绝，一定会让他们伤心的。”

“篮子里 _最好_ 是有巧克力，波特。”

“我发誓，有的。别忸忸怩怩了。过来……我要吻得你不省人事。”他一把将她拽到毯子上。

“可我想聊天。”她轻声逗弄。

“先吻，再聊。”

她投入到唇舌交缠的缱绻柔情中，似乎不再像一开始装的那么抗拒。

他在没有她陪伴的两周半时间里朝思暮想的一切都成了现实，令人沉醉。他渴望更深入的探索，不过如果他真的付诸实践，那聊天的事就要被抛到九霄云外了，至少这次是聊不成了。

当她退开时，他忍不住轻咬她的耳垂，她咯咯直笑，只是微微推拒。“哦，我真想念这个。”

他赞同地嗯了一声。“这个，还有做爱。”

“天哪，一点都不知道掩饰，是吧？”

“抱歉啊。”

“不你才不抱歉呢。”

他慵懒地笑着。“是啊，被你发现了。不过我们是来聊天的，对吧？晚点再亲热？”

“是的，还有，是的。那么……我不在的这两周都有些什么事情？”

他往后一靠，把野餐篮扩大到原形，拿出巧克力和三明治。“还是老样子。拘捕，处决，负面报道，正面报道，像马戏团一样热闹……”他掏出一只罐子，打开了递给她闻。热腾腾的巧克力香在寒冷的空气中漫溢开来。

她赞许地点头，取出两只马克杯，于是他开始往杯里倒热巧克力。

他继续说了下去：“丽塔·斯基特炮火全开，但卢娜也不遑多让，在报纸上好一场你来我往的口水大战。还有，罗恩终于鼓足勇气邀请她在‘相聚一刻’共进晚餐。她拒绝了。”

她抬起头，惊讶道：“拒绝？”

“她不喜欢在餐厅约会。对她来说太无趣了，所以罗恩邀请她去寻找蝻钩，找着找着，他们就会在什么地方钻进一家供应意大利面或中国菜的古怪小餐馆了。多么不同寻常啊。”

“啊。应该很适合他们俩。”

“那是自然。”

“你的工作怎么样？还顺利吗？”

“还好，和预期的差不多。我还没辞职。”

“要我说呢，不妨慢慢来。你不必太急着做决定。我哪也不会去的。”她笑着，双手拢住杯子，抿了一小口巧克力。“呣，够纯。”

他咧嘴一笑。“就觉得你会喜欢。还有，是的，我会慢慢来的。也没准哪天我就把辞呈递上去了，让你吃一惊。”

“沙克尔肯定会比我更惊讶的，爱人。”

“很有可能。不过我一直在考虑……再来点松露？”

“一块就行。”她从盒子里挑了一块，丢进嘴里，“你一直在考虑什么？”

“我们。在一起。”

她小心停顿了一下。“我们 _是_ 在一起啊。”

“正式的。”

“我们戴着配对的戒指，哈利。还要怎么更正式呢？”

他挑起眉毛，不知道是不是真的得说出来。如果赫敏是另一种女人，他肯定得把单膝跪下奉上戒指那套戏码做足，但如果他真那么做，以她的脾气，多半会大笑然后说：“起来吧，傻瓜！你到底在干什么呢？”

他觉得，现在这样会更对她的胃口，说老实话，这样也让他不会那么紧张。

她注视着他，渐渐读出了他无声的回答，顿时睁大了眼睛，嘴张成了一个惊讶的“O”型。

“你、你是说……结婚？”她喃喃问道，轻声细语，像生怕有人偷听似的，全然忘记了这儿方圆几英里内连个人影都没有。

他从长袍里摸出一个小盒子，举高起来——仿佛手里拿的是根棒棒糖。“是的。你想看看戒指吗？”

“哦，是的我想！”她伸出手。

“想要戒指还是结婚？”他揶揄道。

“戒指。给我！”

他露齿而笑。“好不客气的妞儿。”

他把盒子递给她，她打开了。戒指上嵌的是一颗硕大的公主方钻。

“哦，太美了！你这好家伙！”她吻了吻他的脸颊，“是的。我会嫁给你。”

他放声大笑。“你是故意的！你反正都会说愿意，哪怕那戒指丑得像垃圾一样！你就承认了吧！”

“好吧，我承认，可你太自鸣得意了。我得惩罚你一下。我现在就戴上它。这是我的了！”

“是趁大减价买的。”

“闭嘴吧你。贝琪和我相处融洽。”

“贝琪？”

“这样尺寸的宝石该有个名字，看在梅林的份上。”

“你总是对的。”他靠近了，亲吻她的喉部，“嫁给我？”

她一边迎合他的吻，一边低喃着答道：“我会的。我爱你。”

他微笑着，把她拉进怀里，更加热烈地吻她。她的滋味如巧克力一般甜美香醇，她的嘴唇就是这凛冽寒夜中的温暖之源。

当两人分开时，哈利从口袋里掏出一个信封。

她疑惑地抬眼望向他，他把信封亮给她看，只见信封背面写着一行字：“致哈利”。

她恍然大悟。

“那封信，”她说，“你还没打开过。”

“我没打开过。我想问你……我需要打开它吗？信里有什么可能改变我们生活的内容吗？无论是好是坏？”

她凝视了它片刻，微微一笑。“没有。不会有什么不同。信上告诉你要继续生活，因为我再也不会回来了，因为我不能留在你身边，说我离开是为了你好……”

“真正重要的是现在，对吧？我们又在一起了。我们都有所进步。我不知道如果你当初没有离开，如今会是什么情形，但纠结那些是没有意义的。”

“确实没有意义。”

“你是对的……关于预知未来，或者说 _自以为_ 预知未来。未来本就不该被预见。但我猜，在生活中的某一时刻，我们总是会试图在我们自己或者身边其他人面前扮演神谕的角色。”

她点点头。

起风了。

他松开手，任那封信随风而去，在风中燃成魔法的火焰，将灰烬洒向苏格兰大地。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 卡诺匹斯罐(Canopic jar)，古埃及人制作木乃伊时用于保存死者内脏，以供来世使用的器具。

[2] 阿努比斯(Anubis)，亡者的守护神，通常被描述为一位有着胡狼头的男性。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还剩最后一章……


	44. 终章 我心永恒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是的，我们终于走到这一步了！泪

_二十五年过去了，他们正迎来第二十六个年头……_

威尔特郡埃姆斯伯里镇[1]以西，哈利抬头远眺着夜色笼罩的英格兰天空。

_土，木，石。_

他伸手触了触防护，固若金汤。它环绕在他周遭，静默无声。

_倘若你侧耳倾听，就能听见她的尖叫。_

他微微一笑。

赫敏喜欢他时不时闪现的戏剧天分。

“没问题吧，哈利？”

哈利回过身，把目光转向他近四十年的挚友，罗恩·韦斯莱。他注视了罗恩片刻，思索着如何作答。他是否一切安好？

他生活中的那些美好，就算是给他整个世界他都不愿交换；然而，也有些事令人沉痛如斯，他有时候能理解为什么赫敏认为永生不死并非恩典。

最终，哈利点了点头。

罗恩松了口气，紧绷的肩膀也松弛下来。“那我们走吧。这地方还是让我起鸡皮疙瘩。”

能让一个业已四十七岁，而且是以抓捕最凶猛的火龙为生的大男人说出这样的话，足可见那有多可怕。

哈利笑起来。“这里是世界上最安全的地方。比霍格沃茨都更安全。”

“霍格沃茨没有一个愤怒的千年古吸血鬼被封在棺材里，埋在五十英尺的泥土和二十英尺的混凝土下面。”

“防护措施牢不可破。只要我或者我的血脉存活于世，那些防护就不会消失——当然前提是我没有把守护封印的职责让渡出去。”

两人离巨石阵越来越远时，罗恩叹了口气。“我还是不明白他们为什么不干脆杀了她。”

“他们不能这样。除非等耶希敏满千岁，正式跻身上古长老之列。等那一天到来时，耶希敏必须亲手杀死丹达拉，这样才能‘彻底’取代丹达拉的位置。”

“只能有三个上古长老？”

“在欧洲，这是一种官方身份。也许还有一些千年吸血鬼藏在这里或者那里，但他们没有承担起那个位子的准备。反正没人来争夺涅蓓特和哈法尼的地位。在那之前，只能维持现状。”

罗恩叹了口气。“真可怕。”

“这就是吸血鬼戒律，看样子是有用的。要是没有他们坐镇，吸血鬼将进入无政府状态，相信我……你不会想 _知道_ 吸血鬼里的无政府主义者有多操蛋的。”

“在此期间，你和你未来的子孙只能担负起看守丹达拉的职责。这类活儿怎么又找上你了呢？”

哈利吃吃笑起来。“因为吸血鬼一般不害怕吸血鬼，不过吸血鬼们似乎害怕半吸血鬼。所以他们找到了我……最适合这份工作的人。”

罗恩点点头。“和你谈谈这事我好歹能安心点。”

“我们二十五年前就谈过了，我想。”

罗恩沉默片刻。“梅林啊，已经过去这么长时间了吗？”

哈利没有回答。谈到岁月流逝总让他有点伤感。每每看见罗恩姜红色的头发已经有了斑白，注意到罗恩微跛的腿（那是十五年前一次驯龙意外留下的伤），哈利就感觉一阵哀伤。

他黑发间没有一缕银丝，步履丝毫不显迟缓，一点看不出衰老的迹象。他强壮而敏捷，是奥西里斯兄弟会的自由特工，是傲罗学院的黑暗生物防御课导师，是霍格沃茨的N.E.W.T.s级黑魔法防御术教授。而他已年近半百。

_我看上去年轻得能当罗恩的孩子。_

“朱尔斯开始上霍格沃茨了，”罗恩浅笑道，“等另外两个孩子也上了学，屋子里就不会到处是人了。感谢梅林。”

哈利吃吃笑起来。“只要你别又让卢娜怀上。”

“哦，天哪，可别再来了。”

罗恩和卢娜结婚二十三年，育有六个孩子，朱尔斯是老四。六个孩子都是男孩，没有双胞胎（这一点令罗恩很是安慰）。

金妮倒是接二连三地生出双胞胎来。在第二次怀孕而且 _又是_ 双胞胎以后，她就拒绝再生孩子，不管是双胞胎还是别的什么。迪安求之不得地同意了。

哈利已经见过许多韦斯莱家的孩子在他的教室里进进出出。他也见过许多老同学的孩子进进出出。

_除了马尔福家的孩子。那笨蛋故意把孩子送到了德姆斯特朗。_

德拉科不想把他的孩子们送到“脂粉气的霍格沃茨”，更别提那里的黑魔法防御术教授居然是哈利了。

哈利觉得那样也好。给马尔福家的崽子上课恐怕不会轻松。

“最小的那个孩子，他们叫他安德鲁。怪得要命。 **令人胆寒** ……”阿米莉亚如是说。这话从一个父亲是狼人、伯父伯母是吸血鬼的孩子嘴里说出来，就足以说明一些问题了。这个十九岁的易容马格斯是唐克斯和莱姆斯的女儿，也是马尔福家的表亲。她尤其擅长变化狼型。

“赫敏这些天怎么样？”罗恩有些笨拙地问。

哈利强忍着才没笑出声来。“这些天”是指赫敏和罗恩（第n次）因为吵架而互不搭话的两个星期。哈利十年前就已经放弃了调解他们之间的争斗，反正他们最后总会和好。

“你为什么不问她呢？她现在应该从苏格兰回来了。”

罗恩板着脸。“为什么总得 _我_ 先开口？这次我们吵起来都是 _她_ 的错。”

哈利不以为然地摇摇头。“我早跟你说过，不是吗？你不能对娜塔莉亚的生日宴会说三道四。这是赫敏的事，她可是非常认真的。”

“我只是提了个建议！”

“扯蛋。你那是鸡蛋里挑骨头。就连约翰和汉斯都知道置身事外，他们可才十岁出头呢！”

“那是因为约翰和汉斯跟他们老爹一个性子。”

“是啊，你可能觉得没什么，我还是喜欢一家人和和睦睦的。影亲们就够闹腾的了。我发誓，简直像家里住了支足球队……就他们三个！”

“我还是觉得我有资格对这次生日宴会提建议。我是娜塔莉亚的教父，看在梅林的份上！”

“你自封为她的教父，罗恩。正如你自封为汉斯的教父。你只是约翰的教父。这不代表你就是我所有孩子的教父。”

“那我起码也该是娜塔莉亚的教父！是 _我_ 把她从被抛弃的困境中拯救出来的。”

“是啊，是啊。你从来不会忘了提醒我们这一点。”

罗恩放弃了争论，气呼呼地跺了跺脚，自言自语地嘟囔着什么。

哈利轻笑起来，看了看怀表。

很好，赫敏现在肯定到家了，约翰、汉斯和娜塔莉亚应该再过三个小时才会从罗恩家回来。至于影亲们……哦，赫敏总是可以把他们支开。

他已经干了一整天活，处理学年开始前的琐碎工作，如今他只想回家，回到妻子身边。

他向来如此。

*

他们的家座落在汉姆斯特德[2]山顶，相当大，外观只比格里莫广场略现代一点（但绝对要新得多）。他们在广告上看到房子照片时，赫敏就爱上了它的混搭设计，它位于一个充满波希米亚风格的社区，这更是彻底赢得了赫敏的心。

房子周边的大片草坡和草地被保留下来，还是他们二十三年前入住时的模样。孩子们爱极了那宽阔的场地，在那里他们可以尽情撒欢，玩成千上万的游戏，养宠物，还能种植小花园。

格里莫广场如今属于莱姆斯·卢平。哈利一买下汉姆斯特德的新家，就将格里莫广场赠予莱姆斯，履行了他多年前在心里做出的承诺。他本可以更早送出房子，但如果他自己没有另一个栖身之所，莱姆斯一定不会接受他的馈赠。

他买下汉姆斯特德的房子以后，面对的拒绝阻力就小了。他很容易就说服莱姆斯和唐克斯接受了格里莫广场。毕竟，莱姆斯可以相信西里斯一定不会反对，而唐克斯也知道她的名字早就写在承载布莱克族谱的那面墙上了。

在哈利心目中，那所房子本就属于他们。反正，他一直是那么想的。

哈利在家庭藏书室里找到了赫敏，她的影亲们都聚在她周围，以各自的方式消磨着时间。

所罗门正拿巧克力当彩头跟凯恩玩牌。凯恩是个吸血鬼，曾经跟些狐朋狗友混在一起，最喜欢乱打赌。他的赌瘾不怎么费钱，却很麻烦。他不常赌钱。赌注往往是什么修剪某人的草坪，或者清理马厩，甚至有一次是在旅游旺季脱了苏格兰短裙在先驱广场[3]裸奔。但后来他不巧跟人打了这么一个赌，说输了就把脑袋割下来，很自然，他输了——输了赌局，却没输掉脑袋。赫敏翻倍下注并赢了赌局，把他捞了出来，从此以后，凯恩就像小狗一样粘上了她。凯恩已经成为她的影亲十五年了。而他声称自己是她的影亲则有十八年了。所罗门至今没能让他明白应该是头儿选择影亲，而不是影亲选择头儿。

那个躺在沙发上、头枕着赫敏大腿的姑娘是吉塞尔，三年前在十三岁上被一个吸血鬼恶棍转变，随后被遗弃，受了很大惊吓。赫敏刚带她回来时，她显得那样不知所措。这一点很快发生了变化。吉塞尔渐渐适应她的吸血症，并发现自己可以变得强大凶悍。尽管对朋友和“家人”忠诚挚爱，但她对那些威胁伤害他们的人毫不留情。这在旁人看来有点吓人，但赫敏相信吉塞尔不会伤害他们的孩子，所以哈利也没有理由认为吉塞尔会伤害不该伤害的人。

约翰、汉斯和娜塔莉亚是他们的养子养女。

赫敏曾说，如果他们出了什么事，一定会要了她的命。倒不是说孩子们真的有任何危险，但他们的养父母是哈利·波特和赫敏·波特，总不免会面对些潜在的威胁。

约翰和汉斯还在襁褓中就被抛弃，对亲生父母一无所知，他们只认得哈利和赫敏，并不知道他们的家庭有多么奇异。尽管妈妈是个吸血鬼（众多吸血鬼之一），爸爸是个半吸血鬼，而所尔叔叔（吸血鬼）、凯恩叔叔（吸血鬼）还有罗恩叔叔（人类，和他们一样）其实和他们俩没有任何血缘关系，相互之间也不是亲属，但孩子们在这个古怪的环境里茁壮成长起来。对他们来说，吉塞尔仍是个有趣的新成员，但每次他们成功作弄凯恩叔叔以后，她都会在他们枕头底下藏巧克力，所以他们对她印象“极好”。

娜塔莉亚的情况不太一样。她被他们收养时已经五岁，在此之前，她的麻瓜父母觉得她不正常，是魔鬼之子，她因此遭受了种种虐待和忽视。麻瓜社会服务机构不久就将她带离了 _那个_ 环境，不过当然，作为一名麻瓜出身的女巫，她的魔力开始失控，孤儿院担心她会对其他孩子造成威胁。几通电话后，很快，巫师儿童福利机构就听说了风声。罗恩碰巧第一个飞路到场，而后将案子移给了哈利，从此以后，罗恩就自命为娜塔莉亚的解救者。

哈利和赫敏听说了她的悲惨境况，接下来的事情就顺理成章了。娜塔莉亚成为了波特家的一员，赫敏从此对她宠爱备至。

她即将迎来九岁的生日，赫敏自然要确保一切顺利同时又能让他们柔弱的小女儿开心。

当然，从娜塔莉亚近年的几次表现来看，她已经不再像当初那么柔弱，不过哈利仍然不想用疯狂的生日宴会影响她的不断进步。这样等她被送进霍格沃茨时才会足够成熟，赫敏每次一提起这事就眼泪汪汪。

“我敢肯定约翰会好好照顾她的，”赫敏曾自说自话地安慰自己，“汉斯是个好孩子，但他……太爱开玩笑了。约翰踏实可靠。哦，哈利！我的宝贝儿再过两年就十一岁了……”她又叫又嚷，而哈利只能听任她发泄作为母亲的担忧。她早已经历过同样的事情了，先是约翰，然后是汉斯。他总是必须（一再）提醒她，他是霍格沃茨的教授，再不济也会留点神看好自家的孩子。

她说那不一样，等下课回到学院宿舍以后，没有大人们在场监督，就完全是另一番乱象了。

哈利听天由命地接受了事实——赫敏对孩子们有着近乎神经质的保护欲。反正这样（有时）也挺惹人喜欢的。

哈利很乐意和赫敏一起为这些事操心。

他们的生活绝非理想典范，也没有尖头木篱笆。因为赫敏在奥西里斯兄弟会工作，而哈利也戒不掉他喜欢救人的习惯，常应傲罗指挥部的请求去提供“咨询”，所以他们实在算不上家长教师联合会的积极分子。

赫敏倒真努力试过。她烤了饼干之类的东西，甚至压上了她的丝绒拼皮小西装，搭配褶边领罩衫，却没能在家教会上赢得任何加分——那些父亲盯着她穿鱼网袜的腿看个不停，而这全都落在他们妻子眼里。不用说，哈利第二天就接到了约翰和汉斯的小学老师打来的电话，问他和“波特夫人”关系如何。哈利本可以通过电话对她下咒，但他忍住了冲动，礼貌十足地解释说，只要孩子们去学校或者去卢娜婶婶那里的时候，他和波特夫人一天至少做两次爱，在屋子里你能想象的任何地方。

“所以呢，”哈利说，“我想我们关系好得很呢。”

当他和赫敏说起这事时，她一脸嫌弃，但也可能是装的。

他至今都觉得他当时在她那可爱的眼眸里看到了快活的光芒。

眼下，一切似乎相当完美。赫敏正一边看书，一边用手指轻捋着吉塞尔的金发，所罗门赢得了巧克力，凯恩输得精光，孩子们还在罗恩家跟丹尼尔、朱尔斯、史蒂芬打魁地奇，可能还有更年长的韦斯莱男孩参加，因为崔斯坦、弗雷德和马克都喜欢时不时顺道玩一局。

他有点担心地皱起眉头。

 _希望约翰记得别让娜塔莉亚骑他的火弩箭……_ 他边走进藏书室边想。

“约翰会记得的，”赫敏在沙发上懒洋洋地说，“我想，看见她骑着火弩箭横冲直撞，他比她还更害怕呢。”

她回头对他笑了笑，经过多年的血液交换，他们的意识联系轻柔却稳固。

他微微一笑，亲吻她致意。她的舌尖轻轻在他舌尖上蹭过。这是个明确的信号，说明不出几秒钟她就会把影亲们支走。

他忍住笑，扑通一声挨着她在沙发上坐下，舒臂搭在椅背上。

“好了，姑娘们，你们该出去了，”她暗示道，“我需要和我丈夫私下聊聊。”

吉塞尔撅起嘴来，但还是站起身，揪着凯恩的头发就走。

凯恩相貌堂堂，又有副温柔甜美的好嗓子，旁人很难看出他是个天生无赖、不负责任、喜欢抽烟、枪不离身、嗜赌如命的家伙。这时他皱着眉头，跌跌撞撞跟在她身后，嘴里还念叨着：“我劝你还是放开我的头发，别逼我剁你的手。”

所罗门把他们都轰出了藏书室。听见房门砰的一声关上，哈利望向她，揣摩着她的情绪。

“哈利？”她靠近了些，开口道。

“赫敏？”他咧开嘴，以同样的腔调答道。

“我们得谈谈。”

“啊哦。”

她笑笑，抬手轻抚他的胸口。“不是找你麻烦。”

“这就好！”

“嘘，别嘻嘻哈哈的。这事很严肃。”

他凝视着她，看出她 _确实_ 很严肃。实际上，他从前也见过她这种眼神，那天的情景他至今历历在目，虽然已经过去十年，却仿佛昨天才发生一样。没等她开口，他就知道她要说什么了。

“我想再试一次。”她说。

他有一会儿什么都没说，只是温柔地微笑，随手拨弄着她卷曲的发绺。他给她时间去思考她这个要求的分量，也给他自己时间去斟酌字句。

他的回答很简短。“你确定？”

她急切地点头。“确定。非常确定。我现在好多了。这次我会 _小心_ 。我会非常小心，哈利。我保证这次我不会把事情搞砸。”

他觉得每次听到她这么说都令他心痛如绞。他长叹一声，捧起她的脸。“爱人，别再埋怨自己了。那不是你的错。”

“第一次不是。第二次是。我本该从第一次学到教训。我本该——我本来可以怀她到足月的，哈利。你知道我本来可以的。罗丝本来可以出生，然后我们就会有——我们的孩子……”她眼中盈满泪光，垂眼盯着自己的手。他看见泪水滴落下来，她在其他事情上那么坚定那么顽强，但一到 _这件事_ 上就变得如此悲伤如此脆弱，这情景 _依然_ 刺痛了他的心。他理解她的痛苦，理解她的失落。罗丝也是他的孩子。罗丝是 _他们的_ 孩子，但她没能活下来。

赫敏分娩的时间过早，所有人都无能为力。

莱姆斯说那不是任何人的错，只是命运弄人。但赫敏仍旧自责不已。

那是她第二次流产。

第一次只怀了六周时间。赫敏有好几天伤心欲绝，但很快她就恢复过来，一年后，她告诉他，她想再试一次。

第二次孕期持续了七个月。当早产迹象出现时，赫敏眼中写满了惊恐和无助，他知道如果他们失去这个孩子，他恐怕要用好几年的时间才能收拾起她破碎的心，抚慰她的伤痛。

离他们失去罗丝已经过去十年，赫敏仍在责备自己，哪怕此刻她正坐在他身旁，恳求他再试一次。

尝试很容易。尝试是幸福的。希望本身也是一种奇迹。但看到她流产后那样近乎崩溃，对他而言太过揪心，简直难以承受。更让他难受的是——他能在任何困境中拯救众生，却无法拯救他的妻子免于心碎，无法拯救他的亲生孩子免于死亡。

“听我说，”哈利柔声说着，把她的双手拢在掌心里，“你知道我愿意再试一次，不是吗？我不会对此说不，但是赫敏……你也知道这有可能会——会出一些状况——”

“这次不会再出事了。”

“世事无常。你比任何人都清楚你怀孕的时候有多辛苦。你会变得虚弱，变化…… _食谱_ 的变化令你身体衰竭。你会觉得痛苦，压力很大……仿佛你体内的一切机能都是为了保证孩子活下去。这次怀孕注定不会轻松，孩子还是有可能不会……”他说不下去了。

她抬起头，眼里重新闪着坚定的光芒。“已经过去十年了。帮助我完成妊娠的技术已经有所发展。这次会成功的。”

听见她如此肯定，只能让他心里愈发纠结。他从没听说过有吸血鬼死于心碎，但假如那是可能的，那么再次因命运弄人失去 _这个_ 孩子，一定会令她心碎而死。

“我需要你相信，”她说着，握紧了他的手，“我需要你想着我们会生下这个孩子。”

“赫敏……我们 _有_ 孩子。你不会告诉我这不一样吧，因为你像我一样爱约翰、汉斯和娜塔莉亚，而 _我_ 对他们的感情和我对罗丝或者之前那个孩子没有什么不同。”

“我知道。 _我知道，_ 哈利，这无关血统或者传承或者……”她轻叹一声。

“那我们为什么还非得这么做不可呢？”他柔声问道，“为什么还非得冒险承受如此多的痛苦？”

她似乎非常惊讶他居然有此疑问。她微微睁大了眼睛。“因为这值得，哈利。”

这值得。

_当然。_

_这就是答案。_

赫敏总是对的。好吧，几乎总是对的——但次数已经足够多，特别是在事关重大的时候。

他微笑起来，亲吻着她，在亲吻的间隙里告诉她，他们当然会再试一次，而这一次—— _这一次_ ，一切都会好的。

他相信着。

*

那是在遥远的过去，一个和今天同样的夜晚，赫敏·格兰杰成为了他生命中最重要的人。他说不清当初事情是怎么发生的。他所知道的一切就是，那天她出现在德思礼家的门口，从此彻底改变了他对人生的看法。

那时候，他还那么年轻。十七岁，懵懂无知的年纪。然而在那时候，他自以为明白一切，关于黑暗，关于仇恨，关于爱。

他注视雨滴顺着窗玻璃蜿蜒滑落，心中回顾过往。他已活过四十七个年头，可那个男孩真正的人生是从什么时候开始的呢？

“从我十一岁那年……”他喃喃低语。

他的意识感觉到了她的存在，如丝一般柔滑，然后是那温柔，被毯子包裹着，在他身后的靠窗座位上落定。她双臂环住他赤裸的身躯，将脸颊贴上他的脊梁。他能感觉到她细软的发丝在他皮肤上轻轻拂过。

他摸索着握住她的手，闭上眼睛，品味着这美好的宁静祥和。

“你十一岁那年怎么了？”她问道。

他微笑起来。“我遇见了你和罗恩。”

她沉默着，但他几乎能感觉到她的微笑。“那是个美好的日子。”

他吃吃轻笑。“你现在这么说了，但罗恩对你态度糟透了。”

“他的咒语也糟透了。但我遇见了 _你_ ，这弥补了罗恩的态度。我一有机会就给家里写了信，告诉爸爸妈妈我结识了著名的哈利·波特。”

他咧嘴直笑。“你没提罗恩？”

“有的。实际上，提了不少呢。我说，‘亲爱的妈妈爸爸，今天我在去霍格沃茨的列车上遇见了著名的哈利·波特。他和一个脸上脏兮兮、连句咒语都说不好的糟糕男孩共用一个隔间。哈利·波特非——常英俊，我真想当场吻他……’”

“哦，你才没那么写呢，波特夫人。”

“好吧，没有亲吻那部分，但我确实说了你看上去很有趣。”

“纳威也是这么说他的米布米宝的。”

“我写信的时候想的是你看上去‘很可爱’，但赫敏·格兰杰从来都不会说一个男孩可爱。从来都不会。”

“可你被洛哈特迷得神魂颠倒。”

“哦，但洛哈特不是个 _男孩_ 。他是位 _教授_ 。如你所知，我对教授有特殊情结。”她用肩膀顶了他一下。

“任何教授？”

“ _英俊的_ 教授。”

“所以你才花那么多时间和莱姆斯待在一起？”

她为这句俏皮话掐了他一下。他轻声讨饶，随即却笑起来，略偏过脑袋吻了她一下。

他回头望着窗外的雨幕，两人间的沉默令人惬意。

“今晚上床睡觉前，娜塔莉亚来找我说话，”他说，“她刚读完《不老泉》[4]。你读过那本书吗？年轻的温妮·福斯特在森林里遇见长生不老的塔克一家的故事？”

赫敏身形明显一僵，接着轻轻靠回他背上，点了点头。“她对那本书怎么想？”

“她喜欢它，”他回答，“但她问我——她问我是否觉得悲伤，因为知道总有一天我将必须看着她、约翰、汉斯和许多家人 _离去_ 。这是她的原话，不是我说的。”

现在只剩赫敏的手还是紧绷的，攥成了拳抵在他胸口上。“你怎么说？”

“我说我当然悲伤。我告诉她，这世上唯一一件能让我落泪的事情，就是想到看着大家老去，知道他们终将奔赴另一场伟大的冒险，而我不得不落在后面，目送他们远去。”

娜塔莉亚理解了他的悲伤将是多么深沉。她还从未见过他落泪，而娜塔莉亚……他也从未见过他的小女儿落泪。她如此年幼时就遭受了那么多苦难，早已流尽了泪水，也因此理解了痛苦和失落——她不会再轻易让泪水模糊视线。

赫敏叹息。

“她说你会陪伴我，”他低声继续道，“但随后她就开始为 _你_ 担心。她问我，当我不得不离去时，谁来陪伴你。”

身后传来抽鼻子的声音，但他没有感觉到泪水打湿他的后背。赫敏强忍住了泪水，或者悄悄拭去了。

“不过，那是很久以后的事了，”她说，“所以我平日里并不愿去想。但是……那正是许多凡人所不能理解的，对吗？永生不是恩典。只要你心有所爱，那就不是恩典。当所爱的每一个人都离去时，一个吸血鬼该怎么办？封闭起自己的感情吗？我并不希望那样。”

他回头凝视着她，展颜微笑。“我们有孩子，记得吗？他们会有他们的孩子，那些孩子又会有更多孩子……你将始终有可以爱、可以照顾的人。你不必停止去感受。”

她闻言在深深的悲恸中绽出一丝笑容来。“这是我的任务吗，大人？”

他柔声轻笑，转身面对着她。“我会活很久、很久的，赫敏。在你不得不独自面对之前，还会有很长很长的时间。我活着的时候，我们会一起守望他们。我们会保护他们，对抗黑魔王们和黑巫师们……”有那么一瞬，他竟想起了安德鲁·马尔福，但这缕思绪一闪而逝，很快就飘散在意识深处。

“黑魔王们？”

他没有笑。“会有更多的。你也明白，对吧？许多人曾以为格林德沃是最后一个，然后伏地魔出现了。也许在我们说话的时候，就有一个新的黑魔王正在成长。”

“很少见你这么悲观呢。”

他摇摇头。“不是悲观。我一直在想我要如何使用我所拥有的这些……力量。只是干坐在这里什么都不做好像不太对，是吧？假如我有那么一丁点野心，也许就会去征服世界，可我对那一点兴趣都没有。我要把这力量用在正道上。我下定了决心，如果另一个黑魔王出现，那我的使命就是阻止他。”

“或者她。”

“她。对。我们不能太大男子主义了，不是吗？”

她微微一笑。

“我想也许我会……怎么说呢，重建凤凰社？在它被世人彻底遗忘之前。”

她扬起一边眉毛。“你打算怎么操作？”

他耸耸肩。“我会想办法的。保持它的单纯性。避免激进主义。我不想不经意间自己变成黑魔王，那样邓布利多在坟里都不会安宁的。”

片刻之后，她笑了。“你会建立自己的小型女巫会。”

“类似吧。长老们确实说过，我最终将必须建立起某种体系。这会是其中的一部分。很方便，你不觉得吗？”

她点头。“是很方便。那么你离去后谁来领导，哈利？你要怎么确信继任者不会滥用他（或者她）所继承的权力？”

“那将由福克斯决定，而不是我。”

有那么一刻，她似乎有些惊讶，继而便微笑起来。“哦，很有道理。”

她并不是在嘲笑。

“时间会解答一切的，”他静静地说，“只要人们别再试图预知未来。”

“真是至理名言，波特先生。”

他重又向窗外的夜幕中望去，未来深藏在雨水打湿的窗棂和蒙明的月色后面，看不真切。但这更令他觉得幸福。

他再次合上双眼，感受着她的近在咫尺，畅想着这一刻是多么美好，哪怕有种种的不安和未知。

_幸福。_

知道这一切真实存在，感觉真好。

_并心怀感激。_

因为没有人来告诉他世事无法回到曾经，也没有神谕来告诉他未来可能的图景。没有预言来告诉他生存还是死亡，也没有黑魔王来告诉他命运竟要维系于那一道闪电形的伤疤。 

* * *

**译注**

[1] 埃姆斯伯里(Amesbury)，隶属英格兰西南区的威尔特郡，英国最著名的史前建筑遗迹巨石阵即位于此地。

[2] 汉姆斯特德(Hamstead)，位于英格兰中部伯明翰市郊。

[3] 先驱广场(Herald Square)，位于纽约市曼哈顿区百老汇、第六大道和34街的交汇点，得名于现已解散的《纽约先驱报》，其总部原设于此。

[4] 《不老泉(Tuck Everlasting)》，儿童作家纳塔利·巴比特(Natalie Babbitt)的代表作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 就是这些了，亲们。这就是结局了。我一年多前开始动笔写这篇同人，于2005年10月4日首发。而在今天——2006年10月12日，我结束了它。我简直不敢相信，但我们走到这儿了！  
> 首先是我的校对们，我对你们的感谢难以尽述。  
> Tome Raider，你完全拥有这个故事。女士们先生们，这姑娘是我重要的灵感源泉，是指引方向的黄金罗盘。要是没有她，我没法做到这一步。要是没有她，这个故事不可能完成。要不是有她支持，我也许会在第三十章停下，让这个故事夭折。我是认真的，那很有可能发生！但就像哈利说的，纠结那些假设是没有意义的。所以，非常感谢你，Tome Raider！我很开心，这真的是一次很棒的写作/合作经历！  
> Lady Diamond，我的第一位校对，向我展示了有校对存在的种种好处。不管其他发布吸血鬼相关同人的作者们怎么想，但她让我真切意识到，每个作者都该找一位校对。笑。  
> 感谢你们，Portkey的读者们，特别是那些曾经留言——无论是赞扬或者批评（虽然我得承认那些赞扬非常鼓舞人心）——的读者。开始的时候，我回复了很多人的留言，但后来我的回复速度就慢下来了。对此我很抱歉。我真心感谢大家，我也希望能够回复每一条留言，但我发誓，我确实有太多现实问题需要处理。所以这么说吧，大家，在我心底里，你们的留言对我意义重大。  
> LJ的各位，不管是否在我的好友列表(flist)中，都用你们的评论和犀利的头像带给我数不尽的欢乐时光。感谢你们让我窥见你们生活的一角，使我能够籍此探讨交流、嬉笑怒骂;) 我很高兴Tome Raider介绍我到LJ。我对它真是相见恨晚！LJ上的诸位伙计，你们是最棒的，天哪，那些贴子里简直天才泛滥……给我许多灵感。所以我亲爱的好友们，保持关注。我还留了点东西给你们。^_^  
> 那么，现在该和这个故事说再见了。  
> 我不知道我是不是能做一个完满的收尾。我觉得如释重负，却又不太甘愿放手。我想，要是我（更）疯狂一点，我可能会就这么写啊写啊把FK一直写下去，不过值得欣慰的是，母亲曾对我说：“甜心，你得懂得放手。”——那时她想说服我放开奶瓶。是的，我还记得，因为当时我已经挺大了，早不是用奶瓶喝东西的年龄了。  
> 《永远的骑士》至此结束。
> 
> Adamant Eve   
> 2006年10月12日


	45. 伪·译后记

终于走到这里了，即便慵懒如我，似乎也应该写一点什么。

作者写这篇同人用了一年时间，而我完成翻译却用了五年——2007年11月29日首发，2012年12月31日初稿完结——扣除中途暂停去翻译其他同人的一年时间，也有整整四年。中文译本全长近九十万字，相当于魔法石、密室、囚徒、火焰杯四本的总和。这在我当初开始翻译时是绝对想不到的。老朋友们可能知道，这篇译文始于哈七正式出版前一句半真半假的玩笑——传闻的十九年后什么的狗血死了，如果真是那种结局我就去翻译NC17的哈赫同人！——还有哈七出版后被激出的一点悍勇，真正付诸实践时，考虑到NC17短篇往往是PWP（情节？情节是毛线？）类型，并不为我所喜，加上活力翻译区版主心愿姑娘（ID黎明之光）曾力推本文，虽然她不是哈赫党，但对CP非常包容，我一向相信她对同人的品味，因而便这样鬼使神差地敲定了翻译对象，并没有多想。不知道如果当初就确知工程这样浩大，会不会因而却步。

幸而那只是如果，我终于还是把它完成了。

这当然要感谢很多人，首先自然是FK的作者Eve姐，写出如此动人的作品，并慨然应允了翻译授权。然后是心愿姑娘，没有她的诚挚推荐，我恐怕在阅读前几章时就已因为一点表象而逃之夭夭，不但要错过这精彩的作品，更是无缘与大家分享了。还要感谢译本的所有读者，虽然不能保证全数回复，但是真的非常感谢你们的支持，每次更新后查看新的留言都很开心。

原作早已宣告结束，不过对于译本来说，初稿的完成更像是暂时告一段落的阶段性小结，随后将是一遍又一遍的校对。刚开始翻译时因为能力所限的缘故，曾对某些部分的译稿进行了删节处理，为了完整表达作者意图的目的起见，之前删节的章节也会进行补完加到最终校订版中。

有任何意见反馈，哪怕是一个标点符号的问题，都欢迎回复。

最后，祝大家新年快乐:)

译者 于 2012年12月31日

 

PS：当年在百度发的初稿有删减，如今发在AO3的已是完整版，请放心食用。


End file.
